Alexia The Vampire Slayer
by chadmaako
Summary: The (mis)adventures of a slayer called immediately after Buffy/Faith's fight at the end of S3. Eventual crossovers with Supernatural and Angel. Will update frequently. Read and Review, and most importantly, enjoy. Rated M for language, violence, drug/alcohol use and sexual situations.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes.**

In 2002, Eden Studios, a tabletop gaming company, created the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Role Playing Game. It was rather true to the shows insomuch that it kept the quirky, funny somewhat satirical feel of the setting.

With that being said, it also seemed a perfect vehicle for taking the 'fanfic' approach to a new level. It allowed for you (or me) the viewer of the show, a chance to work with the characters themselves to change what we felt needed changing in a more well rounded and somewhat fulfilling manner.

It also gave us the option of generating new and exciting characters in this wonderful world. Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse and when he did so, created something phenomenal. With the advent of the RPG, it opened a new door and allowed us to become a part of that.

The story that I plan on posting here (and I have the first chapter up), you will read the adventures of Alexia Catherine Norwood-Pierce. A potential slayer that was called the night Buffy and Faith fought in Faith's apartment in Season Three, Episode Twenty One; Graduation Day, Part One.

'But chad_maako, you've got your facts wrong. Faith, being the new anchor for the line of slayers, didn't die. So there couldn't be a new slayer.'

In truth, we don't really know, do we? It's not like the Watcher's Council would tell the Scoobies if there were, now would they? But I digress.

Let me explain.

When we started our campaign in the RPG, we created a new group of scoobies, so to speak and set them in the fictional city of Point Defiance, Washington (thinly veiled name for Tacoma, Washington). There is a hellmouth, but it is small and largely dormant.

We play in the Buffyverse and occasionally interact with the main characters.

We operate under the assumption that shortly after Buffy and Faith's climactic battle, that Faith flatlined at some point, but was resuscitated. This, in turn, tapped Alexia. She's a fifteen year old girl into the hobby of free-running or parkour as it is called.

She's the twin sister of Ashley Elizabeth Norwood-Pierce. Alexia is older by two minutes and lords this over her 'little sister'.

The second main character of the story is Alexia's best friend and love interest, Katarina 'call me Kat' Wulfheim. She is an exotic dancer and automotive enthusiast with a tremendous amount of body art and a rather checkered past.

The first chapter will raise quite a few questions, but over the course of the story (of which I have over 80 chapters written) these questions will be answered. And maybe a few more will be raised. Who knows?

So sit back, relax and enjoy. Feel free to critique and let me know what you think. I'm a huge fan of doing it right. If you find something wrong, by all means, rip me a new one, but please include in your utter destruction of my self-esteem (just kidding) ways of improving the story.

Now let the madness begin!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alexia stormed out of the house, slamming the door as she went. Her mother had once again proven why people who had closed minds should never open their mouths. The woman didn't understand. Probably never would.

She'd been written up and suspended from school for two days for dislocating the running back of the football team's thumb. It was only because he grabbed Max's ass. Of course, Alexia's mom didn't care. She was under the misguided impression that if Max had informed a teacher that something would have been done about it.

She walked along, replaying the argument in her head.

"You can't just lash out like that, Alexia!" Her mother shouted. "You're going to get into real trouble. You seriously hurt that boy!"

"Good," Alexia said angrily. "Maybe now the son of a bitch will learn to keep his hands to himself."

"It isn't your place to mete out punishment like that, Alexia." Edith snapped.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Who else is gonna do it?"

"That's what your school has adults and grownups for." The older woman said, trying to stay calm.

"Really? Come on, mom. I know you ain't that dumb. None of the so-called authority figures gives a shit." She crossed her arms. "It's always us against them."

"Alexia, watch your language. No one's against you." Edith said.

"Bullshit!" Alexia shouted. "Whether you like it or not, me and other kids like me are the direct byproduct of the world you made. All we see, all we hear, all we know is what you and the adults like you have given us. It's a little late to be pissed off about it now."

"So you're saying that you breaking that poor boy's hand was my fault?" Edith asked, crossing her arms to mimic her daughter. "Come on, Alexia. You aren't that dumb." She said, throwing her daughter's words back at her.

The teenager smirked. "Well, if I am, we know where I got it, don't we?"

Edith shook her head and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I can't talk to you." She paced around the room. "Why can't you be more like Ashley?"

Alexia had to snicker at that one. "Because I don't care if I get caught."

Edith narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The things I could tell you about Ashley would turn your hair gray quicker than cheap dye." The girl said, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Like what?"

"I'm not diming on her. If I did that, you'd never be able to trust me." Alexia offered.

"So keeping secrets from me is supposed to make me trust you?" Edith didn't get that logic one bit.

"Exactly. If I drop the dime on Ashley, then you won't be able to trust me with any of your secrets. And trust me - you have some whoppers."

Edith raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

The girl gave a smug superior little smile. "Let's just say, that with what I know about you, I could make Penthouse Forum a New York best seller."

Edith blanched at the statement. She'd had a bit of wild streak when she was younger. She'd done a lot of things that she wasn't proud of. But she couldn't believe her daughter would say such a thing to her. In her anger, she lashed out, with the intent to slap Alexia's face.

Her hand never got close.

The fifteen year old girl caught her arm around the wrist. Edith stared into the tiny girl's eyes.

Alexia held her arm and glared at her mother. "Don't EVER try to hit me again." She growled. She gave her mother's arm a sharp squeeze. The bones in the woman's arm creaked.

Edith grimaced as she pulled her hand back. "How did you get so strong?"

"I hang from buildings by my fingers, what did you expect?"

The woman looked at her daughter. "What happened to you, Alexia?" Her eyes were sad. "You used to be such a sweet little girl. Now you're so angry." Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

"Do you know why, mom? Because I'm tired of idiots calling the shots. I'm tired of the fucking hypocrisy. I'm tired of having to respect people who don't deserve it. And I'm pissed off because there's nothing I can do about it." Alexia took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I understand that things are difficult when you're young. Agreeably, more so now then when I was your age. But you can't react like this." Edith said. She placed her hands on Alexia's shoulders and looked at the girl's downturned face. "I know you're strong, Alexia." The woman said to her daughter. "But you can't go on fighting everyone like this."

Alexia snarled and slapped her mother's hands away. "Wanna bet?" She pushed past her mother and threw the front door open, slamming it behind her.

Edith watched her angry daughter storm away. She shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She walked along, her blood burning. She'd felt amped up ever since she awoke this morning. It was her birthday. And it was turning out to be one of the worst days of her life. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed up Tyler.

"Hoi hoi!" He answered.

"Hey Ty. It's Lex." She said as she hopped up and balanced on a chain link fence. "Come pick me up. I'll tank you up and we can hit the old Pinecrest dump."

"Hell yeah." He said back. "Be there in a few. Where you at?"

"The park at the end of my block." Alexia offered. "Be waiting for you." She stuffed the phone in her pocket and jogged to the park.

Kat worked the heavy bag hard. Sweat soaked her heavily tattooed skin. Her light tank top and her loose bike shorts clung to her body. She turned to work the bag from a different angle. She watched the tall leggy brunette in the red minidress walk out of her bedroom carrying her red stiletto pumps. The woman smiled. "Call me later?"

Kat nodded. "Sure." She couldn't even remember the woman's name. She'd picked her up at Chopsticks last night and dragged her home to fuck the shit out of her. The woman was there to scratch an itch. And, if Kat had to be honest, the woman wasn't very good at it. "Later." She said dismissively. She went back to her workout.

The woman frowned heavily and left the massive condo without another word; gathering her expensive red leather half-jacket along the way.

Kat finished her workout and moved to her kitchen, stripping the tape and martial arts gloves off as she went. She tossed the gloves on the island and dropped the tape into the trash. She opened up the cabinet above her fridge and pulled out a large bottle of Jack Daniels. She took the shot glass out from beside it and set them both on the island. She poured a glass and quickly slammed it down. She set the shot glass down and filled it again. Sighing heavily, she downed it and stared at the bottle. She silently screwed the cap on and replaced it. She put her shot glass in her dishwasher and moved over to the sofa. She leaned back and propped her feet up on her coffee table and settled in for a day of channel surfing.

The ring of the telephone stole her attention. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?" She said lazily into the phone.

"Hey Kat. It's Duncan." Kat's boss - manager of Déjà Vu's - said happily. "I hate to ask you this, but I really need you to cover tonight."

"Let me guess. Sadie?" Kat asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"Yeah. She said her kid's sick again." He said apologetically.

"I swear to god that kid has fucking aids or something. This is the fourth time in as many months."

"I know, Kat. But you're the best dancer I got. And I really need you tonight." He said, pleading.

She slammed her head back on the sofa. "Fine. But I do plan on taking a good portion of the summer off."

"Hey that's perfectly fine, babe. See ya at eight." He hung up.

She dropped the phone back into the recharger and closed her eyes. "Today's her birthday." She said softly to herself.

She hated weekdays. She preferred working the Friday and Saturday night crowds. The tips were better and she didn't have to deal with horny teenagers. High School kids didn't tip for shit.

She got off the couch and headed to her bedroom closet. She sifted through her collection of stripper-wear and decided on the black leather and lace matching bra and thong. She added the spider-patterned nylons to the ensemble. She reached into the bottom of her closet and pulled out the knee high leather boots with the four inch spiked heels.

She stripped out of her workout clothes and tossed them into the oversized hamper. She ran a hot bath in her giant Jacuzzi tub. She relaxed in the tub for a couple of hours, dozing lazily, before pulling the plug and taking a piping hot shower. She then toweled herself off and brewed a pot of coffee.

She sat at the island and stared into her mug. She smiled as she looked at it. It had a picture of a playful kitten on the side and read 'My Kat' with a backward K on it. It was a gift she had gotten from the girl that's been on her mind consistently for the past four years.

Her stomach growling, she rose to her feet and tossed a frozen pizza into her toaster oven. She enjoyed another cup of coffee and logged on to the computer to check the news.

She ate in silence and went into her bedroom and stood in front of the full length mirror on her door.

She pulled the leather thong ridged with lace on and settled it in place. She wrapped her breasts with the lace lined leather bra. She adjusted for more cleavage. She then pulled the nylons up, attaching the garters to keep them where they were. Last but not least, she slid on the boots, zipping up the sides. She always got great tips when she wore the outfit.

She went into her bathroom and sat down at her vanity and began applying her makeup. She applied a small hint of dark eye shadow. Ruby red lipstick came next, followed by a small dash of eyeliner.

She stared into the mirror and smiled at herself. "You are one bad kitty." She said, puckering. She put away her makeup and gathered a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a set of underwear. These she tossed into a bag and went into the living room. She pulled her keys out of the half-moon hubcap sitting on table next to the door and headed out into her garage.

She smiled as she walked up to her primer gray Mercury. It was a 1950 and was her pride and joy. She gave it a once over – as she did every time she went to drive it – and marveled at its lines. It was smooth and almost sensual. Until you go to the front. The giant blown 429 Super Cobra Jet rose from the engine bay and glistened in the light of the room. The chrome was polished and meticulously cared for. She was very happy with what she had done.

She'd brought the beast back from the brink of extinction. It hadn't been easy or cheap. But it had been completely worth it to her. She opened the door and climbed in. She fired the monstrosity up and reveled in the monumental amount of horsepower implicit in the throaty rumble. She put it in gear and headed for work.

Alexia ran and leapt. She cleared the twenty five foot distance with ease. She banked sharply and ran along the narrow steel beam, she ran up the wall and back-flipped landing in a crouch on the next level up. She leapt again, gripping the very edge of the I-beam with her finger tips and swinging out and releasing, fearless of the hundred foot drop beneath her. She reached out and snagged the heavy rusty chain that hung from the derelict crane that sat long unused. The chain swung and delivered her unscathed onto the roof of the recycling structure.

Tyler watched in amazement as he recorded her with his camcorder. He had a huge grin on his face. "Damn Lex. You're on fire today, girl." He kept pace with her, shocked at her bravery.

She kept running and launched herself from the rooftop. The distance had to be almost forty feet to the scaffolding that she latched onto. She descended it quickly and landed in a practiced crouch. She looked at him, breathing heavily. "Did you get all that?"

He nodded. "Every fucking second." He was grinning like mad. "You should be on fucking Ninja Warrior with that shit."

Alexia laughed. "I was thinking about it, actually." She then turned sad. "Like my fucking parents would let me go to Japan."

"They're getting together an American one, you know."

She shook her head. "Fuck that shit. I've seen it. It blows donkey cock." She went over to his van and pulled a bottle of water out of the cooler in the back. "I would want the original."

He nodded, powering off the camera. "I can't help but notice how much faster and stronger you've gotten. Some of those jumps were just insane."

She sighed. "Ever since I woke up this morning, I've just been wired. I don't know what it is, but I just…I don't know. Everything's in like…hi def or something. Sounds are louder, smells are sharper. For some fucked up ass reason, I don't need my glasses anymore."

He stared at her. "Oh yeah." He pointed. "I was wondering about that."

She shrugged. "I don't get it. I put them on this morning and everything was blurry as shit. I took them off and I could see just fine."

"That's just fucking weird." He said taking a bottle of water. "Did you tell your folks?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They didn't really give a shit. Was cutting lip with my mom before I called you and she didn't even notice."

"Sad." He said. "I'm getting hungry. You wanna hit the Vu? Buy me some dinner and stare at half naked chicks?"

Alexia nodded. "Fuck yeah." She said, downing her water and adding the bottle to the growing pile in the back of his van. "Let's motor."

The pair got in and headed south on South Point Defiance Way, past 84th street and pulled into the parking lot. Both of them snickered at the sign on the front of the building. 'Hundreds of Beautiful Girls...and Three Ugly Ones'.

Tyler pulled in and parked next to a really nice primer gray mercury. "That's a nice ride." He said indicating the car.

Alexia nodded. "Bet it goes like a raped ape."

He stepped out of the van. "I've seen it around town a couple of times. It's loud as hell. Believe it or not, a hot chick usually drives it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She looked back at the car. "That's just hot."

He nodded. "Tell me about it." They went inside and dropped the cover. Ten bucks was a bit steep for a high school kid, but the music was good, the food was great and with the cover, you get free drinks if you have a student ID.

"I wish I could come in here on Friday and Saturday nights." Tyler commented as they took a table next to the main stage.

Alexia nodded. "Only because you know the chicks get buck naked." She said with a smile. She looked at the rather well endowed waitress. "Ruby red squirt, please."

"Cherry coke." Tyler said. "No shit." He said back to Alexia. "Can you blame me?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no."

The waitress came back, carrying their drinks. "Here you go." Both of them flashed their ID's. She smiled and nodded. "You're good all night."

They sat and talked as the dancers came and went. Alexia very rarely came here alone. She had once or twice, but never really got into it.

"We've got a treat for you tonight, folks." The DJ said, crisply. "She's the main Weekend attraction, but we've been lucky enough to get her in here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Kat."

The lights dropped as the heavy tolling of a bell rolled through the club. Smoke billowed out from behind the bead curtain on the back of the stage. The lilting guitar of Hells Bells by AC/DC flooded over the room. The dancer threw the beads aside as the drums and guitars kicked into high gear. The woman moved like she was making love to the music. The black leather trench coat she wore concealed a good portion of her body.

Alexia had to give her credit. She was good. "Who is that?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen her before. From what he said, she works the weekend crowd."

The girl nodded. "I can see why." She trailed her eyes over the woman.

The dancer moved around the stage like she owned it. She violently pulled the coat open as Brian Johnson's voice cut in.

Now, Alexia normally didn't go in for a lot of skin art, but this woman wore it extremely well. The young girl was transfixed by the sensual display that was before her.

She forced her eyes up to see the dark haired beauty's face. Her eyes grew ten times wider. "Kat?" Her voice was stolen from her as she said the name.

Kat sat backstage touching up her makeup.

"Thanks again for coming in tonight." Duncan said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

Kat shrugged. "That's alright." She said to him. "I'll never tell you no, Duncan. You know that. And you can properly thank my by buying me a new clutch cable for my Merc."

"Done." He said, gripping her shoulder. He left the dressing room.

She stared into the mirror at herself and nodded as she heard the DJ announcing her. "Showtime." She said to herself.

She moved up to the beaded curtain and cleared her mind. She had to remember to keep it clean. This wasn't her target audience. She heard the tolling of the bell. The smoke machine was already fired up. She tossed back the beads and went to work. She moved with the music, becoming one with it. She always loved to dance.

And others had always loved to watch her dance.

One in particular...

She pushed the thoughts of the girl out of her mind. She tore the jacket open and tossed it to the side. She spun and dipped, sliding her body up and down the pole. She spun and dropped to her knees, facing the lucky pair at the front table.

And stared directly into the pale jade eyes of the young girl that has been on her mind for the past four years.

"Alexia?" She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexia smiled widely. She hadn't seen the older girl in four long years. The sight of the beautiful raven haired girl made her heart quicken. The sparkle in the dancer's eyes made her heart light.

Kat took up her dance with renewed vigor. She put on the performance of a lifetime.

And Alexia knew Kat was dancing just for her.

As the song came to an end, Kat left the stage amid thunderous applause. She turned and smiled at the teenage girl, happier than she had been in years.

Tyler watched the chemistry between the two. "Do you know her?" He asked.

Alexia nodded. "We were friends back on Whidbey Island. Her father got sent to prison and she and her mom moved here four years ago. I cried for days."

"You gotta introduce me." He said, his eyes pleading.

She grinned at him. "I hate to rain on your hormone parade, but she doesn't play for your team."

"She's a lesbian?" He asked.

"Full tilt carpet muncher." She said to him.

"That fucking sucks." He took a drink of his soda. "Girl of my dreams and she's a fucking dyke. Figures."

"Isn't ironic, don't you think?" Alexia sang with a smirk.

"Alanis Morissette can fucking bite me." He growled.

Kat came out into the lounge and saw the girl. "Lexi!" She shouted. She trotted over to the teen.

Alexia got to her feet and hugged her. "God. I've missed you." She said. She stepped back and looked at her. "You look good."

Kat smiled. "I've been dancing." She tossed her thumb toward the stage.

Alexia turned to Tyler. "Tyler, this is Katarina Wulfheim."

Tyler got up and offered his hand. "You're a wonderful dancer." He said with the dopey 'meeting a hot girl' smile on his face.

She gave him a genuine heartfelt smile. "You should see me on a weekend."

"I'm only seventeen." He said with a frown.

"When do you turn eighteen?" She asked him.

"Not for another six months and change." He said hopefully.

"Call me when you do. I'll give you a lap dance that'll give you a mahogany rush from hell." She said with a wink.

He giggled. "'Kay."

"Follow me." She said to Alexia. She got up and headed into a curtained off hallway. She then turned and pulled the curtain back to a small room off to the side. She motioned with her head for Alexia go in.

The younger girl stepped into the room to see dim lights and a comfortable navy blue chair.

Kat stepped up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking about you non stop since I left. Sit down." She whispered into the teenager's ear.

Alexia did as she was instructed. She had to admit, she was a little nervous.

Kat stepped over to the wall and tapped a couple of buttons on the panel. The heavy thumping of a bass line sounded through the room. The dancer turned and gave the younger girl a predatory smile. As the beginning notes of Mista Bone by Great White belted out, she dropped the trench coat and swayed with the music.

Alexia took in the long muscular legs, the toned tight stomach and the well defined arms. She'd always found Kat to be pretty. When they were younger, Kat had pale alabaster skin and the darkest black hair she'd ever seen. Now, she had tattoos all over her skin, but what wasn't covered was tanned and extremely delicious.

Alexia had always had a crush on the other girl. The night before Kat left was the night of Alexia's first kiss.

Kat straddled Alexia's lap and stared into her eyes. She'd loved the younger girl's eyes. The color of creamy jade. She ran her hands up the girl's arm, smiling at the goosebumps she felt. She then reached back and undid the clasp on her bra. She kept her arms tight to her body, keeping the leather bra in place.

Alexia's breathing told Kat exactly what she was doing to the poor girl. It made her blood boil. The younger girl could feel herself getting extremely aroused. Kinda the point. She thought to herself. She was shocked, when without a word, Kat threw the leather bra back over her head, revealing her full naked breasts.

Before Alexia could stop herself, she had her hands on the tattooed dancer's breasts, caressing them softly. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hands away quickly. Kat grinned, but said nothing. She continued her dance, doing everything she could to turn the younger girl on. She'd missed the tiny girl terribly. This dance was to show her just how much.

Alexia sat struggling with the desire to run her tongue over every inch of the older girl.

Kat rose to her feet and turned her back to the girl. She bent completely over, watching the teenage girl through her slightly parted legs. She hooked her thumbs into the edges of her thong and slid it down slowly.

Alexia swallowed as she watched the display. She couldn't believe how much the sexy dark haired girl had changed. She'd always had a strong sensuality, but now, as she moved to the music, she was nothing but raw sex appeal. Kat tossed the thong aside and spun back around, smiling at her childhood friend. Kat decided to give Alexia a real treat and stood to her full height, lifting her left leg, showing her flexibility as she held her leg vertically against her body. She ran her tongue along her leg. Her eyes never left Alexia's.

The younger girl was beside herself. She'd never seen Kat be so blatantly sexual. She could literally smell how aroused the dancer was. Kat dropped her leather clad foot on the back of the chair, giving Alexia an open view of paradise.

As the music died, the two girls stared at each other. Kat again straddled the teenage girl's lap. She rested her forehead against that of the younger girl. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Uh-huh." Alexia said, nodding. She was still fighting to control her breathing.

"Happy birthday, Lexi." Kat wanted so much to taste the young girl's lips. Reluctantly the dancer got up and retrieved her bra and thong. She put them back on and hugged Alexia to her. "It's so good to see you again. I really did miss you."

"Me too, Kat. Me too." She said smiling.

The girls left the private room and headed back to the table that she was sharing with Tyler. As the pair returned to their seats, he turned to Alexia. "You are never gonna believe who I just saw on the main stage."

"Who?" She asked.

"Mary Jo Hamlin." He said with a grin.

"The Captain of the volleyball team?" Alexia asked.

He nodded. "She has a tat of a black rose on her ass."

Kat smiled. "I took her to the artist that I went to. She's actually a pretty good dancer. No tits though."

He snickered. "I like me some boobs."

Kat shook her chest at him. "I used to be flat as a board."

Alexia nodded. "I remember." She said with a giggle. "You were pissed."

"I was fourteen and still had no tits. Irritating as hell." Kat growled.

The younger girl poked her boob. "They grew in nicely, though."

Kat thrust her chest at her. "I like 'em."

Tyler stared at the two girls. "Did you two used to be…?"

"And if I said yes?" Alexia asked, taking Kat's hand.

"I'd let my imagination wander and drool like an idiot." He admitted.

"I was her first kiss." Kat said proudly.

He looked at the dancer with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Alexia nodded. "Yep. Tongue and everything." She turned to the girl. "What time do you get off?"

"Midnight." Kat said, leaning back.

Tyler sighed. "You want Kat to drive you home?" He asked.

Alexia bit her lip. "Do you mind? Give us some time to catch up."

Tyler nodded. "That's cool. I gotta head home anyway." He stood and offered his hand to Kat. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Tyler. Take care." She said, shaking his hand.

He waved as he left. Kat turned to Alexia. "You'll stay and watch me dance?"

"Hell yeah." She said smiling widely.

As the night wore on, Alexia sat in the back of the club sipping her drink and watched as Kat gave lap dances to the women and turned down the men. She worked the main stage and even gave a VIP show in the champagne room.

Having an in with the star dancer of the club had its benefits. Kat got Alexia a front row seat. She danced with a gorgeous black girl by the name of Brown Sugar. She could tell that the two girls were definitely acquainted with each other. She was squirming in her seat by the time the two were finished licking whipped cream off of each other.

Kat smiled as Alexia told her what she thought of the show. She allowed the girl to come backstage into the dressing room. "This is the den of sins." She said as she slapped the black girl's hand as she walked past. "Nice work tonight, Nadine."

"You too." The girl said. She stopped and looked Alexia over with a critical eye. She then winked and turned away.

The younger girl suddenly wanted chocolate. She looked back to the wall of mirrors and smiled as she saw the photograph taped to the mirror that Kat was sitting in front of. She reached over and pulled the photo off and stared at it. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. The picture was taken on her tenth birthday. Kat had taken her to Wild Waves and Enchanted Village. "My mom was so pissed when she found out." She mentioned. "This was the first time I saw you in a bikini."

Kat wiped her chest and arms with a damp towel and sighed. "I bought that bikini to wear for you." She said quietly.

Alexia stared at the older girl. "I kept staring at you. I was amazed that even back then you had skin art."

Kat grinned. "I've added a bit more since then." She said, pulling the leather off and replacing it with soft cotton underwear. She then pulled on the tight jeans and t-shirt. She took the picture as Alexia handed it to her. "That was a fun day."

The smaller girl looked into her friends' eyes. "My life hasn't been anywhere near as fun without you in it."

The older girl smiled. "Same here." She said. "You hungry?" She asked, retrieving her bag.

"Actually? Yeah, I am." She followed the taller girl. They left the club and headed toward the massive gray machine.

"This is yours?"

Kat nodded. "Yep. Found her buried in the blackberry briars at my grandpa's farm about three years ago. He said if I could get it running, I could have her. So I pieced her back together." The dancer was visibly proud.

Alexia laughed. "It's definitely you. Fast, brutal, loud and curvy."

Kat chuckled heartily. "No argument there." She fired the car up and rumbled out of the parking lot. "So how's that bitchy little sister of yours?"

"Ashley's doing okay. She's getting decent grades and actually met a decent boy." She offered. "Nick's ten years old now."

Kat shook her head. "That's right he would be. Last I saw him he was six."

"So what about you?" She asked. "What have you been up to since Whidbey?"

Kat suddenly grew very quiet. After a moment she spoke somberly. "Mom moved us to Savannah, Georgia. Figured it was about as far from Whidbey as she could get. She had a good job for a while, but she started hitting the bottle. After losing her job, she started hitting me."

"Oh god, Kat. I didn't mean to…"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I've been carrying this shit around for a long time." They pulled into Denny's parking lot. "We'll talk over some food. I'm fucking starving."

As they got out, Alexia looked at her watch. It was nearly one in the morning. She pulled her phone out. She had nine missed calls. Eight from her mother and one from her friend Max. She decided to bite the bullet and call home. "I better call my mom. Let her know I'm alright." She said.

Kat nodded and leaned against the side of her car, crossing her arms.

Alexia sighed and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Edith's voice was frantic. "Alexia? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom. It's me. I'm alright. I just wanted to call you to let you know." She said.

"Where are you, sweetie?" The woman asked. "I'll come and get you."

"I'm with an old friend mom. I'm fine. I'll be home in a couple of hours. I just needed to clear my head."

"Okay, sweetie. I understand you needing to think. Your father and I have talked. We're not going to punish you. You were helping a friend at school. Since it's your birthday, we'll just forgive and forget, okay, honey?"

Alexia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay mom. I love you. I'll try to be quiet when I come in."

"That's fine, sweetie. Be careful." Edith said. "You said you're with an old friend?" Her voice was carefully neutral. "Who is it?"

Alexia sighed. She was afraid of this. "Kat."

"Oh?" Edith asked. She tried to keep the distaste from her voice. "And how is she?"

"She's fine, mom." Alexia said. "She's taking me for a late dinner. Then she'll bring me home."

Her mother was quiet for a moment. "Just don't let her talk you into anything stupid."

The girl groaned. "Mom. Will you give it a rest? You've been singing that song since I was five."

"She's a bad influence and you damn well know it." Edith said.

"I'm not getting into this with you, mom. I'll see you tomorrow." She ended the call. "God, she pisses me off."

Kat smiled. "She afraid I'll get you to knock over a liquor store or something?"

"She's never liked you and I can't figure it out." The younger girl said to her. "You've never done anything but look out for me. Ever since we were little kids."

Kat stood up strait. "I don't fall into her fancy-ass cookie cutter world. And when she busted my dad, she assumed I was going to turn out the same way." She shrugged. "Fuck it. If she has a problem with me, then that's her problem. I really don't give a shit."

Alexia nodded. She could see that it still bothered the girl, but knew that that was the kind of person Kat was. "Good point." She tucked her phone away and followed Kat into the restaurant.

They were seated in a booth next to the window so Kat could keep an eye on her car. "You still into that free running shit?" Kat asked.

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. It's really fun. I don't understand why you don't get into it. I know you got the moves for it."

Kat shook her head. "I ain't got wings. Means god meant for my lily white ass to stay on the fucking ground."

"So where do you live at?" The younger girl asked.

"I own the top floor of the Harmon building downtown." She said.

The waitress came over. "Hey Kat."

"Hey Ronni. How's Mr. Motts?" The dancer asked.

"He's recovering. The Vet said he should be able to get out of the cast in about a week."

"Nice. Did the video help?"

"Yeah it did. The cops caught the bastard. He's serving a year and got a five thousand dollar fine." She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kat said to the woman.

"So do you want the usual, or do you need a few minutes?" Ronni asked.

"The usual. The largest steak you've got with a sampler." Kat said. "And a Vanilla Coke." She looked to Alexia.

The waitress jotted it down. "And what about you, sweetie?"

"Two bacon cheeseburgers and a sampler." Alexia said to the woman. "And a raspberry lemonade." She handed her the menu.

The waitress nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She was off in a flash.

"You come here often, I take it?" The teenage girl asked.

Kat nodded. "Usually come in after I get off work. The only place that's still open that has decent food. I got the chef hired about a year ago. He always loads me up when he finds out he's cooking for me."

"Who is Mr. Motts?"

"That's Ronni's cat. She lives in an apartment near me and her tabby got hit by a car. I was taking some video of the Link light rail for my dad and I caught the whole thing. Some asshole in a new Cadillac hit her cat. And drove off. I gave the vid to the cops."

Alexia nodded. "That was nice of you." She sighed. "So you were going to tell me what happened when you left Whidbey Island."

Kat sighed. "About two, maybe three weeks after we left, mom started drinking. She was depressed about what happened to dad." She looked into Alexia's eyes. "I just want it known for the record that I don't blame your mother one bit for that. My dad was breaking the law and got caught fair and square."

Alexia nodded. The waitress set their drinks down and dropped a pair of straws, smiling.

"Thanks, beautiful." Kat said with a wink.

She blushed and headed off.

"My mom tried getting back in the saddle and did alright for a while, but she just didn't have the heart to sell houses anymore. She got fired and started drinking heavily. She got odd jobs doing what she could. But coming to work reeking like Captain Morgan or Jose Cuervo wasn't conducive to keeping steady work." Kat took a sip of her drink. "She started blaming me for shit. Innocuous shit at first, but over time it got worse. I'd get woken up late at night getting hit with the phone cord and shit." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It all came to a head one night about three years ago. She brought home some sack of shit. He wanted to get into the mother and daughter action. I wasn't having any of that shit. I told him to fuck off. He stormed out and mom got pissed at me. She came at me with a Louisville slugger. I'd decided I had enough and put her ass in the hospital."

"I'm surprised with your martial arts training you let it go on for as long as you did." Alexia admitted. "You could have easily taken her apart."

Kat nodded. "I wanted to, but I just couldn't bring myself to, you know. I mean for better or worse, she was my mom. She was the only family I had left."

The girl reached out and took the woman's hand to comfort her.

Kat smiled at her and continued. "After that, I packed up and left cross country. I couldn't take it anymore. I stayed with grandpa for a while until he passed away then got a job working under the table at a scrap yard out in Spanaway. I didn't make much, but I made enough to stay afloat. I lived in a little travel trailer in the yard and just lived day to day working on the Mercury. It was a shitty existence and started getting to me. I started using after a couple of months. I didn't have a lot of money, so I would fuck around to get a hit. It didn't matter how I got my high as long as I did. In a drug induced haze is how I got a good portion of this shit." She said indicating her arms. "About two years ago, I was with some skank when we stumbled into Déjà Vu's. I watched the girls for a while and said that I could give her a better lap dance that any of the bitches that were in the club. I then showed her. That got the attention of the owner and he offered me a job. I decided to try it for a while to see if I liked it. The pay was good and I liked the attention. After showing up stoned a few times, Duncan paid for me to go to rehab. That was a year and a half ago. When I got out, I learned that I had a trust set up by my dad. A hair over two million bucks."

"Holy shit." Alexia said with a grin. "Nice."

Kat shook her head. "Not really. It was set up with the money he embezzled from the company. Before he was arrested, he moved it into a Swiss bank account. You know how they operate. Unless you're the fucker that set it up or is on the list, you ain't touching shit." She smiled. "Probably sticks in your mom's craw."

"More than likely. Another reason – among many – that she doesn't like you." She then raised an eye brow. "But with that kind of cash, why do you still dance?"

Kat shrugged. "Been doing it for a couple years and I like doing it. The money is good and I owe Duncan for literally saving my life." She laughed. "It's so Jerry Springer. Stripping saved my life."

Alexia slowly shook her head. "Good god." She stared at the older girl.

Ronni came back, carrying a huge serving tray. "Two bacon cheeseburgers with seasoned fries. Two samplers and a sixteen ounce prime rib. Medium rare." She set the plates on the table. "Did you two need another round?"

Kat sucked down the last of her coke. "Please."

Alexia nodded and slid her half empty glass over.

She smiled and took the glasses.

"So what about you?" Kat asked, cutting into her steak.

"Not much to tell, really. Got depressed as shit when you left. Stopped really hanging out with anyone. Sat in my room a lot. I would free run to release stress, but beyond that, nothing to write home about." She popped a cheese stick into her mouth. "Got into a lotta fights."

"Because of Ashley?" Kat asked.

Alexia shrugged. "Sometimes."

"You've always been pretty protective of her. You didn't even let me get away with pitching her shit."

"She was pretty depressed when you left. Regardless of what she says. She had a bit of girl crush."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "I thought she hated my guts."

"She acted that way because she was jealous of you. Tall, pretty. She used to be short and kind of dumpy, remember?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah. She had the cute pixie thing going on."

Alexia pulled her phone out and sifted through the pictures. She pulled up a picture of Ashley in her bathing suit at the beach a few weeks ago. "That's what she looks like now."

Kat took the phone. "Holy shit. She's gotten to be pretty hot." She handed the phone back. "Don't let Duncan see that. He might offer her a job."

Alexia looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Not if he wants to keep his teeth."

Kat laughed. "God I fuckin' missed you."

The girls continued making small talk as they ate. It was nice.

"So you finished high school at Wilson, right?" Alexia asked as she pushed away her empty plates.

Kat nodded. "Yeah. Only had to go half a year. Didn't walk, though. With dad in the slammer and mom in lush land, I never really saw the point."

"Do you know a girl named Felicia Robertson?"

Kat thought for a moment. "Name sounds familiar. Why?"

"Tall leggy blonde? Big tits. Nice ass."

Kat chuckled. "Hehe. Yeah. I know her." She remembered her run in with the girl. "She was getting lip from some slab with no neck and he decided to manhandle her. You know me and my hatred of abusive boyfriends. I slammed his face in the locker a few times and dislocated his shoulder. She thanked me and I grabbed her and tongue-kissed the shit out of her."

Alexia nodded. "When she said some chick with tattoos shoved her against the locker and rammed her tongue down her throat I should have known she meant you." The girl said with a smile. "She still talks about you. That was what? Seven? Eight months ago?"

"'Bout that." She said. She reached back and pulled her wallet out, dropping her debit card on the table.

"I'll cover the tip." Alexia offered.

"No. This is your birthday. You shouldn't have to pay for shit." Kat said to her.

"I'm actually surprised you remember my birthday." Alexia said. "I mean with everything you've been through."

"One of three days a year I'll never forget." The dancer said quietly.

Alexia could hear the sad tone in her voice and decided to leave it alone. "Look. I really don't want to go home tonight."

"You wanna come back to my place?" Kat asked, her voice slightly excited.

"If you don't mind." She said, smiling at the older woman's reaction.

"Hell no, I don't mind." She penned in twenty dollars for a tip and handed it back to the woman. They left the restaurant and piled back into the Mercury.

They got to the building and pulled into the opening in the back. "You own the top floor of this place?"

Kat nodded. "Bought it about a year ago. Wasn't all that much to be honest with you. Cost about a mill, give or take."

"Oh is that all?" Alexia said with a grin.

Kat snickered as they pulled into the garage. She got out and motioned for Alexia to follow. "This half is the garage. My apartment is through here." She said reaching for the doorknob. She entered her condo and stepped aside, letting Alexia in. She flipped on the light and smiled as the smaller girl whistled.

"This place is enormous."

Kat nodded. "I like my space. Go ahead and snoop around. I'll put on some coffee."

Alexia nodded and moved through the apartment, noticing that the furniture was all top of the line. The entertainment center was very high end. But she noticed that, aside from everything being top quality, it was all incredibly mundane. Kat hadn't gone for anything extravagant. She flopped down on the extremely comfortable couch and watched the girl move about the kitchen. 'My god she's so fucking hot.' She thought to herself.

Kat came over carrying a pair of coffee mugs. Alexia smiled and giggled as she saw the mug that the dancer was carrying for herself. "Is that the one I bought you?"

Kat handed the other mug to her and nodded as she sat on the sofa. "I use it every morning. It still makes me smile."

The pair talked long into the night. It was nearly six in the morning when Kat finally stood and stretched. "I gotta get some sleep. Did you wanna crash here, or do you want me to drive you home?"

"Well I wanna crash here, but my mom is gonna shit herself if I show up at three in the afternoon."

Kat nodded. "True." She pulled her tennis shoes on.

They eventually pulled up in front of Alexia's house. Kat smiled. "Yeah. About what I pictured."

"My folks are nothing if not predictable." She turned to see her mother open the front door and step out onto the porch. A look of complete worry on her face.

"I suppose a goodnight kiss is out of the question." Kat said playfully as she stared at the woman. "She still looks good. She really kept herself up."

"Need I remind you that you're referring to my mother?" Alexia said with a raised eyebrow.

Kat laughed. "Alright, alright. Have a good night. Day. Whatever. I'll swing by later and give you your real birthday present."

Alexia smiled. "Yeah?"

"First time I've seen you in four years. You think I'm gonna let it go at a lap dance and dinner at a fucking Denny's?"

"I don't know. It was a hell of a lap dance." Alexia said quietly to herself. She opened the door and stepped out, looking back at the woman. "It was really good seeing you again, Kat. I've really missed you."

The dark haired beauty smiled. "You too, Lexi."

She watched the tiny brunette head toward the house. She said something to her mother and moved inside.

Edith turned back and glared at Kat. The dancer sighed, shaking her head. "Bitch." She said, stomping on the gas pedal, leaving a forty foot long pair of stripes on the pavement.

Alexia stepped up onto the porch and stopped next to her mother. "Let it go, mom." She said to the older woman. She stepped into the house and headed for the stairs. She heard Kat tear off down the street and smiled. "Same old Kat."

"Alexia, sweetie?" Edith asked. "Can we talk?"

The girl sighed. 'You mean can you talk while I sit and have no opinion of your statements whatsoever.' "Yeah. Sure." She went over and sat on the couch. "Look, mom. I'm sorry for being such a bitch yesterday. Now, you can believe this or not, it's really up to you. But I've tried going to teachers and counselors and all the authority figures you can name in school about the crap that goes on. They're either too busy to do anything about it or simply don't care enough to do anything about it. Either way, they don't do anything about it."

"Honey, just because you don't see the results of your informing them, doesn't mean they don't do anything. Have you thought that maybe those students just don't listen? Or are just troublemakers?"

The girl nodded. "That's exactly my point. The adults at school are so far out of touch with today's reality they don't know how to handle the troublemakers. I'm an expert on the subject. I know how to make an impact. I can guarantee you that Mr. Handsy won't be after the cast comes off. At least not as far as Max is concerned."

Edith sighed. "I already said I understood why you did it. It's also almost chivalrous in a way. But would you please – more for my own peace of mind than for any respect of law and rule - stop breaking people's bones when they piss you off?"

"I'll try. That's the best I can offer you." Alexia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby steps." Edith said with a groan. "If that's all you can offer me, than that's all I can hope for I guess." She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. "So where did you run into Katarina?"

Alexia shook her head. "I'm not getting into this with you, mom. I get that you don't like her. That's fine. She doesn't give a toss and frankly neither do I. She's always been good to me and she's never hurt me or gotten me to do anything that I wouldn't have done on my own."

"I worry about you, honey. That's my job." She said with a pained look. "She's just bad news, baby."

"Really? Do I have to remind you who watched Nick for you at the last minute when Ashley had to go to the hospital for her appendix at three in the morning? Or how about when Aunt Shannon had a relapse and you needed to have someone watch us while you went and played Dr. Phil with her? Or better yet when you broke my Cold Beer and Dirty Girls neon sign and blamed it on Kat? And she covered for you and worked at the fucking Taxi stand washing cars for four months strait to buy me a new one."

Edith blanched.

"Yeah, I know about that, mom. Kat covered your ass. I was pissed off at her for weeks when it wasn't even her fault. In all rights I should punch your fucking lights out for a stunt like that. But for all the shit she has done for this family, you still treat her like shit."

"You know what her father did." Edith said, the wind blown completely out of her argument.

"So what? What the hell does that have to do with Kat? Do you know what her life has been like since you played Nancy Drew and got her old man arrested?" Alexia asked. "Shit, mom. Complete and total shit."

"Watch your language, Alexia." Her mother warned, but her voice was soft. Almost submissive.

The girl got up and growled. "Fuck my language, mom. Listen to what I'm telling you. For once in your damn life will you just listen to me?"

The woman nodded. "Alright, dear." She motioned for Alexia to continue.

"After her dad was put away - which she doesn't blame you for, though she has every right - she moved here. That part you know. What you don't know is what came after."

She began pacing. "I'm betraying her trust in me telling you this so you better fucking appreciate it." She said to the older woman. "Just after they got here, her mom took to drinking. She started beating Kat on a nightly basis." She looked at her mom. "You know Kat, mom. She's a skilled martial artist and has even floored dad a couple of times. He's a marine. That should tell you something. So getting smacked around by a forty year old drunk woman is something we both know she could have prevented. But she didn't. She took it. Because she loved her mother, she endured. After she brought home some sleaze, he wanted to do the pornstar fantasy of mommy and baby. Kat didn't go for it."

"My god." Edith said quietly.

"Her mother got so pissed at her, that she went after her with a baseball bat. Kat put her down so hard she had to spend three weeks in the hospital. Kat has been on her own ever since. That was three and a half years ago." Alexia looked into her mother's eyes. "Do the math mom. "Kat is a little over three years older than me."

"She's been on her own for three years?" Edith shook her head. "How did she survive?"

"By doing what she had to do. She got a job at a junkyard and hit rock bottom. She used for a while, but got a good job and straitened herself out a year and a half ago. She's been clean ever since."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "So now she's an ex-junkie?"

Alexia was dumbfounded. She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Jesus fucking Christ, mom. I tell you that the girl has literally been dragged through hell and back and that's what you hang onto?" She shook her head. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm done. You don't wanna accept her? Fine. That's your problem. But I'm not going to stop hanging around with her because you can't get over yourself." She turned and moved up the stairs.

"Alexia wait!" Edith began.

"Nope. Done. Good night mom." She took the stairs at a sprint. She threw her door open and slammed it shut. She pulled off her coat and tossed it onto the floor. She dropped to the edge of the bed and rubbed her face in her hands. She was beyond pissed off. For everything that the girl has done for this family, she deserved better than her mother's blind hatred. She untied her boots and pulled them off. She stripped down and pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of boxers. She flopped back and let sleep claim her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She awoke to a soft knocking. "Go away! I don't wanna talk to anyone!" She shouted.

The door cracked open a bit and Kat poked her head in. "Does that include me?" She said sheepishly.

Alexia sat up. "Of course not." She scooted over and patted her bed.

Kat dropped to the edge of the bed next to her. She leaned back against the wall. "How are you doing?"

Alexia moved around and leaned against the older girl, resting her head on a strong shoulder. "I told my mom what you said to me last night. About how bad things were."

Kat reflexively tensed. "Everything?"

The teen nodded. "I didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know."

"I doubt her perception of me is likely to be altered knowing I whored myself out for crack." Kat said chuckling.

"I didn't tell her that part of it. I just told her that you used to be a user. But you've been clean for over a year."

"Almost a year and a half." Kat said proudly.

"All the shit I told her and you know what she said to me?" Alexia still couldn't believe it. "So now she's an ex-junkie?" She said in a whiney voice. "I almost fucking smacked her."

Kat shrugged. "It's a valid question, Lexi."

"You're not a fucking junkie. You never were." She shook her head. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Your mom only sees what she wants to see. The tattoos, the leather, the devil may care attitude. I know what kind of person I am." She looked deep into Alexia's eyes. "Most importantly, you know what kind of person I am. Knowing that, I don't need your mother's acceptance."

Alexia smiled. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Ashley let me in. You were right. Even without makeup and wearing a t-shirt and sweats, she looked good."

"My mom isn't here?" She asked crawling over Kat to get dressed.

"Ash said she went to the store to go grocery shopping a couple of hours ago."

"What if she comes back while you're here?" Alexia asked, pulling on a pair of drab green cargo pants and a 'Cold Beer and Dirty Girls' t-shirt. She snatched a pair of socks out of her drawer and dropped onto the edge of the bed before putting them on. She followed suit with her boots.

"I help her carry in her groceries." Kat said simply.

The younger girl stared at her. "Why is it I'm more pissed at how my mom treats you than you are?"

"As I said," Kat began.

"Rhetorical." Alexia barked, grabbing her jacket off the floor. She went through the pockets, dumping the contents onto her bed next to Kat.

The older girl smiled. It was amazing the things the girl carried on her. A pocket knife, a camouflage Zippo, a deck of cards, her wallet, a wad of cash, and that was just a few of the things she had on her at any one time.

She tossed the jacket in the hamper. She went to her closet and pulled a camouflage vest out and proceeded to replace all the accoutrements in the pockets of the vest.

Suddenly a light knock sounded on the door. "Alexia? I need help carrying groceries, sweetie." Edith said softly.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." She snapped.

"Is Katarina in there with you?" Edith asked.

Alexia stormed over and yanked the door open. "Yes mom, she is." She motioned to the taller girl.

Kat waved. "Hi Mrs. Pierce."

"Hello Katarina." She said, her tone carefully neutral.

Kat looked at the two willful ladies staring at each other and rose to her feet. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She stepped past the older woman and trotted down the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" Edith asked sharply.

"Well, before you interrupted us we were gonna snort a couple of lines and then shoot up some smack." Alexia said sarcastically.

Edith's eyes trailed over to her daughter's arms.

The girl rolled her eyes. "She came to give me my birthday present, mom."

"I just don't want you getting into trouble." Edith said, dropping onto the edge of the bed. "I wish you understood that."

Alexia sighed heavily. "I get that, mom. I really do. What I don't understand is why you hate her so much."

"If I try to explain, will you promise to listen?" Edith asked.

The younger girl leaned against her door and crossed her arms. "Sure."

"Do you remember when you first brought her home to meet us?"

Alexia smiled. "She picked me up from school on the back of her old Indian seventy five. She'd just gotten it running." She giggled, lost in the memory. "She'd ridden a wheelie all the way down our block."

"Exactly. She was barely eight years old and was riding a motorcycle."

"So? She was rated for it. She even showed you her certification." Alexia said to her.

"But I told her that I didn't want you on that damn thing. Yet she always showed up with you on the back of it." She shook her head. "She doesn't have any respect for anyone but herself."

There was a light rapping on the door. Alexia stepped forward, opening the door as she did so.

Kat popped her head in. "Ashley and I got everything out of the Mercedes. We're gonna go ahead and put it all away. So no hurry." She said before heading back downstairs.

Alexia looked back to her mother as she fell back against the door. "You're right. What was I thinking? She's a complete bitch."

"She's trying to win me over, Alexia. I know bullshit when I see it."

The teen stared at the woman shaking her head. "You really think that, don't you?"

"How do you explain that?" She motioned to the door.

"Kat being a decent person?" Alexia sighed. "You may not know this, so I feel it fair to warn you." She stepped up to the woman and knelt in front of her. "Kat really doesn't give a damn how you feel about her anymore. I like her. And to her, that's all that matters. I appreciate her for the genuinely sweet girl that she is."

"You're too blinded by friendship to see the truth, Alexia. And when you finally do, it'll be too late."

The teenager moved over to her closet and pulled out a small green duffle bag. She tossed it at her mother. "Open it."

Edith looked at the girl and slowly unzipped the bag to see a set of protective gear. "You told her that it was too dangerous for me to ride on the back of her bike. The day after you told her that, she sold her autographed Cortez Kennedy Seattle Seahawks playoff football helmet to buy me that." Alexia said to her. "She spent an hour making sure I knew how to wear it properly. You know what her reason was?" She stepped over and stared out the window. "She said it wasn't fair to make you worry."

Edith looked at the gear. "This is supposed to make me feel better?" She said. "I was specific and said I didn't want you on that fucking motorcycle."

Alexia nodded. "And Kat was all willing to accept that." She turned to stare at her mother. "I wasn't. Kat knew that I wouldn't mind you, so she got me that, knowing that I would at least be safe since I wasn't going to listen to you."

"She's older than you. She should have known better." Edith snapped.

Alexia stared at her a moment and finally smiled. "I am so stupid. I didn't get it until now." She shook her head. "It's because she's older than me." She began pacing. "How frickin' shallow can you get?"

"It isn't about her age." Edith said, not sounding entirely convinced.

"You know for someone of your age, you're a horrible liar." Alexia said with a smug smirk.

"That's enough, Alexia!" Edith shouted. "You won't listen to reason. I've tried explaining…"

"If that's what you wanna call it." Alexia snapped back.

"Stop it!" Her mother yelled. "I'm your mother! If I don't want you spending time around that who-,"

Before Alexia knew what she'd done, she had her mother by the shirt and pressed against the wall. Edith's feet dangled in the air a half a foot off the ground. Alexia had her finger in her mother's face. "Don't!" She stared into her mother's eyes. "If I hear you call her that, ever, I won't stop. Blood ties be damned."

Kat moved easily from the garage into the kitchen, carrying bag after bag. She listened as Ashley described her newest boy.

"His name is Darren McAllister and he's really cute. He's an amateur body builder. So are his parents."

"Did you say McAllister?" Kat asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Is his mom's name Jean-Ann, by any chance?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah."

"I know her. She works out at gold's gym in Fife. She's huge. Blonde, busty as hell?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Jackson is his dad."

"Jackson McAllister won the World's strongest man competition two years ago, didn't he?"

"Yup. When Darren turns eighteen he's going to give it a shot." Ashley went on putting groceries away. "He treats me really good. Even Alex likes him." She giggled. "He didn't even bat an eyelash when she made him fill out a questionnaire."

"From what she tells me, your track record for guys isn't exactly stellar." Kat said to the girl.

"She broke my last boyfriend's hand with a can of aerosol body spray."

Kat stopped putting the food away. "He hit you, didn't he?"

The blonde girl nodded slightly. "He hit Felicia, too. She dated him before me." She turned a bright smile to the taller girl. "You know she still talks about you. When you kissed her. She said you scared the hell out of her, but even though you forced yourself on her, you were the best kisser she'd ever met. She compares how all of her boyfriends kiss to you."

Kat laughed. "Girl needs to get out more."

"Trust me, Felicia gets out like a Lamborghini in Beverly Hills." Ashley said with giggle.

"So look. I know yesterday was your birthday, too. I'm taking Lexi camping for a few days to go riding the quads I picked up. When we get back, I'll take you shopping at the Supermall or something if you like."

Ashley looked at her for a moment, stunned. Then she squealed happily throwing herself at the taller woman. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou." She hugged Kat tightly.

The older girl heard the pair screaming at each other upstairs. "I better go break this up before someone get's hurt." She said pushing Ashley to arms length.

"They've been arguing almost constantly since we moved here." Ash said, going back to the bags.

Kat stared at the blonde for a moment before heading upstairs. She pushed the door open a crack, to check on things when she saw Alexia holding her mother off the floor against the far wall. She pushed the door open and moved over the angry teen.

Alexia felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Put her down, Lexi."

She turned to see Kat's hazel eyes staring at her. She dropped her mother and turned to the older girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm just tired of this shit." She whispered to the girl.

Kat stared at Edith. "I'll talk to her."

Edith sighed and walked to the door. She opened her mouth to speak.

Kat shook her head. "I think it's best for everyone right now if you don't say anything."

The woman furrowed her brow. "I don't need you telling me…"

"Edith? You've already dug a deep enough hole with her. Just go. Please?" Kat said. "I'll talk to you later and you can blame me for whatever the hell else is going wrong. But right now just get out." The girl's eyes left no room for argument.

The woman left the room without another word.

"Alexia?" Kat said softly.

The teen had her face buried in the woman's chest. She was sobbing heavily.

"Lexi? Look at me please."

The girl looked up at her with red puffy eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not sure what she said to you, but it's not worth crying over. Just let it go."

"She called you a whore, Kat." She said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I'll accept her saying a lot of things, but I won't let her call you that." She shook her head. "Not ever."

Kat's heart felt warm. The girl before her was willing to fight her own mother for her. "It'll be okay. I'm going to go talk to your mom. I want you to pack a bag. Enough for a few days, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kat reluctantly left the room and went downstairs. She and Ashley were slowly putting the remainder of the groceries away. "Ash, can you finish up in here? I need to talk to Mrs. Pierce."

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked between the girl and her mother.

Edith turned to stare at the black haired woman. "I'm not really sure I have a lot to say to you, Katarina."

"Then listen." Kat said back to her. She moved to the sliding glass door that led out onto the back deck. She stood there and motioned for Edith to follow her out.

The woman put down what she was holding and stepped outside. She turned, crossed her arms and stared at the girl.

Kat gently closed the door and turned to face the woman.

"Is this the part where you try and convince me that you're not a low life?" Edith snapped.

"No. There isn't anything I can do that I haven't already done to try and change your view of me, so I've stopped trying. This is the part where I tell you to pull your head out of your ass before you lose your daughter." Kat said simply. Her face snapped to the side as Edith slapped her. She saw it coming, but did nothing. "Feel better?"

Edith was angered beyond belief at the sheer cheek of the girl. "You've been a horrendous influence on my daughter. Ever since she's met you she's been argumentative, disrespectful and just downright rude. I don't want you around her."

Kat smiled. "Until you need something."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You never liked me. Ever. You treated me like shit. But, that didn't stop you from taking advantage of me." She pulled her hair back and pointed to the stars along the side of her face and neck. "You see these? There's one for every time you told me to get out of your house. The larger ones are the times you told me never to come back." She grinned. "And then called me to babysit for you."

Edith couldn't argue with her. "I was desperate. Trust me, if I could have found someone else I would have."

"And did you notice all those times I never once asked for anything for it? I never once asked for or accepted money from you. Even when you and Edward had to drive all the way to Montana for three days for Shannon?" Kat asked. "And when you got back, what was the first thing I offered to do for you? Do you remember?"

Edith stared into the younger girl's eyes. "You offered to stay and keep the kids quiet so we could get some rest."

"Does that sound like something a disrespectful bitch would do?" Kat closed her eyes. "Look, Edith. I'm not going to try to get you to drop this strange hatred you have of me. But if your daughter wants to be friends with me, you either need to ignore it, or accept it. If you keeping fighting her on it, you're going to lose her. She'll take off one night and never come back. You'll go to your grave wondering what happened."

"Oh, I'll know exactly where she is." She said to the younger girl.

"No, Edith. You won't. And I'll make sure of it. I don't have a fucking thing to tie me down here. I'd sell of everything I own and we'd both disappear. You'd never see either of us again. Trust me, with my finances, I can make it happen. But I don't want to. I don't want to see that kind of hurt in your eyes. I want you to make it work. I know you don't trust me, probably never will. But trust your daughter. She's smarter than you give her credit for. She sees the good in me even if you don't. You've done a fantastic job raising her. Now let her prove it."

Edith stared at her, her jaw clenching.

"Yesterday was her birthday and from what Ashley told me, she spent the better part of it arguing with you. Not saying you both didn't have plenty to argue about. I'd like to take her out for a few days. Just to celebrate her birthday properly." She stared at the older woman. "I'm asking permission, Edith. If you say no, I'll go home." She stepped up to the woman, "But bear in mind, even though I'm willing to mind you, that doesn't necessarily mean that Alexia will. She'll more than likely sneak out of the house and get a ride to my place. At that point we'll do what we were planning anyway."

"So you're saying I should just let you take off with my daughter, because it'll happen either way." Edith said to her.

Kat shook her head. "No. I said what I said. I meant what I meant. What you get out of it is ultimately up to you. I want you to like me, Edith. I desperately do. But I have accepted that you never will. I've made peace with that. I've lived through things that you can't possibly imagine. I know what it's like to not have a mother. I haven't had one since my father was put away."

"Alexia says you aren't bitter about that." The older woman said. "But we both know that isn't true, don't we?"

"Of course I'm bitter about it." Kat said to her.

"Then why did you lie to my daughter and tell her you weren't?"

Kat shook her head. "I didn't tell Lexi that I wasn't bitter. I told her I didn't blame you. I blame my father. He's the one that broke the law. He's the one that got caught. If you didn't catch him, someone else would have. You were doing your job. I don't fault you for that."

"You expect me to believe that?" Edith asked.

"No. You wouldn't know the truth if landed on your face and started to wiggle."

The woman began to pace. "If I were to agree to this, where would you be going?"

"Eastern Washington. We're gonna go camping and have some fun. I bought a couple of quads. I wanted to take her riding."

She stared at the girl. "Will the both of you be reachable?" She asked.

"We both have cell phones and I have a phone in my Expedition."

"How long will you be gone?"

"That depends on her. One, maybe two nights. Not real sure. We'll call you if we plan to stay longer." Kat offered.

Edith smiled. "Fine." She said. "Take Nicholas with you."

"Sure." She said with a smile. "I actually like Nick."

Edith frowned. "Just don't let anything happen to them. I'll hold you personally responsible."

"Edith? If your son or daughter come home hurt? You won't be able to do shit to me. I'll already be dead."

The woman nodded. "I would expect, and accept, nothing less." She turned and stepped into the house.

Kat was left staring after the woman. She made her way through the kitchen and saw Nick sitting on the sofa with his notepad.

"Hi, Kat." He said with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"I know, squirt. How'd you like a chance to catch up? Wanna go camping?"

His smile grew ten sizes. "Heck yeah!"

"Go pack a bag. Hurry up or we're leavin' without ya!" She said, ruffling his hair as he went past.

She headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Alexia opened it and smiled at Kat. She then turned sour as she saw the red handprint on the side of the girl's face. "What happened?" She gently touched the older girl's cheek.

"Don't worry about it." She said taking the smaller girl's hands. "You all packed?"

Alexia nodded. "Where are we going?"

Kat grinned. "You'll see. One thing, though. We gotta take Nick with us." She said.

Alexia growled. "I knew she'd pull something like this."

Kat shrugged. "It's no big deal. Nick is cool. We'll have to make a pit stop."

The teen quirked an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Go say goodbye your mom." Kat said turning to leave the room. "I'll get the runt."

Alexia thundered down the stairs, her army duffle over her left shoulder. She went into the kitchen to see Edith folding the paper bags and putting them into the recycling bin next to the fridge.

"We're heading out, mom." She said with a smile.

Edith looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Can I ask you something, sweetie? Without you getting pissed off at me?"

Alexia sat at the island and nodded. "Go ahead." She said softly.

"How come we can't talk anymore without fighting? It just seems that everything I say lately makes you angry."

The teen sat for a moment and thought. "Truthfully, it isn't you, mom. Well, not just you. I'm a teenager. When you were my age, did you agree with everything grandma and grandpa said?"

Edith grinned. "No. I suppose I didn't."

"I'm rebelling, mom. If I didn't, you and dad would be worried. Don't think it's just me. Ashley is too. She's just doing it via The Gap and Abercrombie and Fitch."

The woman laughed. "I guess that's true. I just notice that since we moved to Point Defiance, you've been more...outspoken."

"You mean belligerent? Contradictory? Bitchy? Rude?"

"I was trying to be nice about it." Edith said.

"Mom, you're one of the smartest people I know. I've listened to you cut into my teachers when they give me a raw deal. I hear you on the phone with some of your coworkers. Your tongue is just as sharp as mine. And dad? Well, dad is dad. You guys are the original Hall of the Mountain King." She shrugged. "I'm Savatage's metal cover."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Edith said with a twinkle in her eye. "You're father and I aren't that old. I'd say we're more The Ballad of Thunder Road by Robert Mitchum and you're Cold Beer and Dirty Girls' cover."

Alexia's jaw dropped. She was shocked. "Bonus points for the obscure rock reference." She held her fist out. "Rock on, mom."

"I'm not quite as out of touch as you think I am." She bumped her daughter's fist. "Besides, I actually like a lot of CBDG's music."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, mom." Alexia said to her mother. "I'm your daughter."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "Eleven hours of labor told me that fifteen years ago, Alexia."

"But that also means that I'm dad's daughter, too." She said. "That means I'm a prick and a bitch."

Edith snickered. "I can't argue with logic like that."

Alexia laughed along with her mother. "Won't stop you trying, though."

"I'm a mother. It's my job. I know, I saw it. Flow charts and everything. There was even a PowerPoint presentation."

The girl laughed and dropped her head onto the counter. "I like that. I'll have to remember it."

Edith stepped over and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Katarina still rubs me the wrong way, Alexia. I'm not going to lie to you. I'll probably never be comfortable around her, but I'm trying not to make you choose between your family and your friends. That isn't fair to you, and admittedly, that isn't fair to her. But please, be careful."

"I will mom." She said.

"I'll make sure they're both back safe and sound." Kat said from the doorway, feeling bad about interrupting the tender moment. She walked over and offered her hand to the woman. "You can choose to believe this or not, but I've only ever given my word a handful of times in my life." She said staring into the woman's eyes. "I've never broken a promise. Not ever."

Edith stared into hazel eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm putting an awful lot of trust in you."

"Don't think I don't know it." Kat said to her. "It's a big step on your part. And I appreciate it." She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "That's the number for my cell, the phone in my SUV and my apartment. I'll be reachable at any one of those at any given moment."

Edith nodded. She turned to Nick. "You be on your best behavior, young man." She said to the boy. "You mind Alexia and Katarina, understand?"

He nodded. "I will, mom." He hugged. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "Have a good time, and be careful." She turned back to Kat. "Remember what I told you, young lady."

She nodded. "Same." She said. "Alright troops. Fall in." She said.

Alexia and Nick both snapped to attention. Barely contained smiles on their faces.

"Is that all it takes? I've been wasting a lot of time." Edith said with a smile.

"And march!" Kat said, trying to keep a straight face.

Alexia and Nick both turned and headed out of the kitchen in time.

"You left, you left, you left your wife and forty eight kids, you left..." Kat said chuckling as she followed the two out.

Edith watched the three and sighed. _Maybe she's not so bad_. She thought to herself. She went back to recycling, looking forward to a couple days of peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kat, Alexia and Nick left the house and headed to the massively lifted SUV. "Wow." Alexia said, looking the huge machine over. "This wasn't in your garage last night."

She shook her head. "Bought it this morning." She moved to the trailer and pulled the tarp off. "Along with these."

Alexia squeed as she saw the pair of Bombardier ATV's. "Awesome."

Kat pointed to the camouflage vehicle. "That one's yours." She said to the girl. "Happy Birthday, Lexi."

The teen hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kat." She said, tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

Kat smiled widely, loving to see the girl in such as state. "We're heading to Eastern Washington to do some riding for a couple of days." She turned to Nick – to see him staring her up and down. "You okay, there slugger?"

"Would you model for me sometime so I can draw you?" He asked.

She stepped over to Alexia and whispered in her ear. "Did I just get hit on by a ten year old?"

The teen snickered. "He draws a lot. He's awesome at it, too. Though, to be honest, I've never seen him ask someone to model for him."

Kat smiled and turned back to him. "I'd be honored." She said with a curtsy. She gave him a predatory smile. "With or without clothes?"

"With!" "Without!" Both Alexia and Nick answered, respectively in unison.

Kat laughed and patted Nick's head. "Sorry, kiddo. Looks like sister overruled you." She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "But I've got a really tiny bikini I'll wear for ya." She smiled at him as he nodded rapidly. She motioned to the SUV. "Let's get moving. We gotta stop off and pick up some protective gear for you."

A smile split his face. "I get to ride one?"

"Of course." She said, climbing into the rig. "Make sure you buckle up." She said to him. She looked at Alexia. "You too."

"Yes, mom." She said, strapping in.

"I can't be your mom. You like me too much." She said, firing up the rig. She turned back to Nick. "You wanna watch a movie? It's gonna be a long trip."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Kat reached up and flipped down the screen. "There are DVD's in the case on the seat there."

He grinned and sifted through them as Kat pulled away. "What's this one about?" He asked. "It's a cartoon."

Alexia turned around and saw him holding the case to Heavy Metal. She quickly snatched it out of his hand. "No. If mom knew you watched that, she'd kill the both of us."

He shrugged and kept looking. He finally settled on The Musketeer.

"There are headphones in the pocket on the back of Lexi's seat." She pointed out.

He put the disc into the slot on the back of the center console and plugged in the headphones.

As soon as he was engrossed in the movie, Alexia turned to Kat. "Why'd she hit you?"

Kat shrugged. "She needed to vent."

"I oughtta kick the shit out of her." Alexia growled.

"Let it go, Lexi. I've been hit harder by bigger." She said, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm used to it."

"She doesn't have the right to smack you." The teen snapped.

"Alexia?" Kat said, glancing at her. "I'd have let her beat the shit out of me if would mean not seeing her hurt you."

"It just seems that she's-,"

"She's your mother, Alexia. It's her job to worry about you. And let's face it, your hobby isn't exactly the safest past time out there."

Alexia couldn't fault her mother in that regard. She stuck her bottom lip out. "But I like it." She said.

Kat snickered as she pulled into the parking lot of the Yamaha Motorsport dealership. She turned and tapped Nick's foot.

He paused the movie and pulled the headphones off. "What?"

"Let's go inside and get you some armor." She said to him.

They piled out and spent the next hour fitting him for the gear. He was in seventh heaven.

As he carried the bag, Kat turned to him. "Where do you wanna go for dinner, squirt?"

"I get to pick?"

Both Kat and Alexia nodded.

"Pizza!" He shouted.

"Godfathers?" Alexia asked.

"Ooh! Yeah!" He said, happily. He climbed into the back and buckled up. He was bobbing in his seat excitedly.

Kat and Alexia slid in and likewise fastened their belts.

They shortly arrived at the restaurant. Kat sat, flipping through his sketch book. She was absolutely stunned. "You're really good, Nick."

"I really wanna draw you." He said around a mouthful of pizza.

She smiled and nodded. She stopped flipping and stared at one picture in particular. It was of Alexia. It had to have been pretty recent, because her hair looked the same. She had her arms crossed and her face was carrying that same little devilish smirk that Kat absolutely loved. She had the same vest in the drawing that she was wearing now. She could almost see the movement of the girl's mouth on the page. "Hey Nicky?" She asked, turning the picture around. "Can I have this one?"

He nodded. "Sure." He held out his hand. She handed it to him. He quickly signed it and pulled it carefully from the pad. "There you go."

She stared at it and smiled at him. "Thank you." She leaned over the table and pecked him on the cheek. She got up and looked at the pair of them for a moment. "I'll be right back." She trotted out of the restaurant and headed toward the Rite Aid across the parking lot.

"Her boobs are bigger." Nick said, taking another bite of his pizza. "And I like all the tattoos."

Alexia nodded, sipping her soda.

"You like her, huh?" He asked.

"Well yeah. She's my best friend."

"I don't mean as a friend, Alex. I mean like-like. Like Ashley and Darren like." He reiterated.

Alexia stared at the boy, but wasn't really seeing him. She looked inward, remembering the last night the girls had spent together.

Before Kat moved way.

Whack!

Alexia heard the sound again. It dove into the night of her mind, pulling her up from the depths of her sleep. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was Friday night, two thirty one in the morning. She had planned on sleeping in.

Whack!

Or so she thought. She suddenly realized what she was hearing. It was the sound of a stone hitting her window. She got to her knees and turned, opening the window.

Kat stood with her arm poised ready to throw another stone. She smiled at the girl. "Get dressed and come down. I need to talk to you."

Alexia could hear something in her voice. "Okay." She said. She sifted through her closet and pulled on the hip hugger jeans that she knew Kat liked. She also put on the half-shirt that showed off her tummy. She then got into her camo vest before putting on her red converse high tops.

She knew if her parents found out she was doing this, they'd ground her until retirement age, but for Kat to come to her house at two thirty in the morning, it was very important.

She climbed out her window onto the roof. She turned and slid the window down and stood. She took two running steps and leapt to the tree. She caught the limb of the maple and quickly dropped from branch to branch, landing on the ground in a crouch. She came back up and stared into Kat's bright eyes. And saw tears. "Kat?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." The girl said back. She motioned for her to follow.

The pair meandered through yards and down alleys until they came to the old dirt bike. Kat climbed on and kick started it. Alexia sat behind her and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. She loved how warm the girl was.

Kat rode for a few minutes, pulling off the road and down to the beach. She turned and headed along the sand until she came to the spot that they'd found about a year ago. It was out of the way and hardly anyone came down.

Alexia was shocked to see a small fire going and a blanket sitting next to it. A small cooler was sitting beside the blanket. "Did you do this?" She asked. It almost looked...romantic.

Kat nodded. She put the kickstand down and pulled her jacket off, tossing it on the ground next to the blanket. "Want a coke?"

Alexia nodded. "Please." She sat down on the blanket next to the taller girl.

Kat pulled open the cooler and handed her a soda. "I've got something really important to tell you." She began, needing to get the words out before she lost her nerve. She was fighting to keep her voice from cracking. "Mom had me start packing as soon as I got home from school." She said. She looked Alexia in the eye. "We're moving later today. Mom said she's not sure where yet."

Alexia was shocked. "But...why?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with this island." She said. She scooted closer to the younger girl. "I wanted our last hours together to be precious." She ran her thumb along the girl's cheek. "I've come to care for you a great deal, Lexi. I want you to know that I'll never forget you, no matter what." She stared into Kat's hazel eyes. She got lost in them. "Alexia?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The youth said back.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Her body instantly got warmer. Her heart sped up. She looked at Kat's full lips. "Uh-huh."

Kat leaned in, ever so slowly and captured the younger girl's lips with her own. Alexia closed her eyes, reveling in the satiny feel of the girl's mouth. She felt a velvety tongue caress her lips and parted them, allowing the older girl to take the lead. She felt soft hands caress her back as Kat's tongue wrapped itself around hers and stroked it gently. She wasn't even aware such a thing was possible. Alexia ran her hands up and down the raven haired beauties back. Her head was light and her heart was beating a million times a minute. Her stomach was doing cartwheels. She didn't want the sensation to end.

Slowly, reluctantly, Kat pulled away. "I just want you to have something to remember me by." She said softly.

The pair sat quietly, watching the sunrise.

For the last time.

"Alex?" Nick said, tapping his sister's arm.

"Hurry up and finish eating. As soon as Kat get's back, we need to get going." She said, changing the subject.

"I'm full." He said, burping. "I'll go ask for a box to put the rest of this in."

She nodded. "That's fine." She turned and saw the girl running back across the parking lot. She sighed and smiled. Definitely more than a friend.

"Where'd you go?" He asked as he piled the rest of the pizza into the boxes.

She showed him the picture that he'd drawn in the nice simple frame that she'd bought. "I wanted to make sure nothing happened to it." She said smiling.

"Cool." He said, grinning.

"So did you two get enough to eat?" She asked. "I don't wanna have to stop again until we get to the campsite."

Alexia nodded standing up to stretch. "I'm stuffed."

Nick held up his boxes. "We got rations."

"Alright. I got a cooler in the rig with drinks, so we're covered there. Let's get rolling." She said. She headed up to the counter and covered the bill.

A few minutes later, they were back on the road. Kat made it onto the freeway heading east as the sun began to set. "Shit." She said, looking at her watch. "It's almost eight."

Alexia shrugged. "So?"

"It's at least a four hour drive." Kat returned. "I didn't realize how late it was. We're not going to be there until midnight, maybe a little after."

The teen shook her head. "Not seeing a downside, here."

Kat glanced at her. "You ever tried putting tents up in pitch black?"

"Ooh. I gotcha. Yeah, that kinda sucks." Alexia said. "What do you suggest?"

"We'll drive until we hit Snoqualmie Pass and hit the hotel there for the night." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Alexia pulled her phone out and dialed home.

"Hello?" Edward's voice came over the phone.

"Dad? I thought you weren't going to be back until Tuesday."

"Brokered the deal early. I can only take so much Sushi and Sake. I caught the first flight I could back. Your mother told me you and she mixed it up pretty good. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. We figured out what the problem was." She admitted.

"Care to enlighten your old man?"

"I'm hers and your daughter." Alexia said with a smile. "And I'm fifteen."

"Yeah. That'll do it." He said with a smile in his voice. "She also told me you ran into Kat yesterday. How's she doing?" He asked. Alexia knew that unlike her mother, Edward actually liked Kat. They would talk for hours about cars, motorcycles, music and old war movies.

"She's good. She's dancing at Déjà Vu's now." She said, looking at her friend. "You might have seen her."

"Possibly." He said. He knew the club well. He'd rented the place for one of his coworkers' bachelor party and asked Duncan for his best dancer to treat the man. "What's she look like, now?"

"Hair's longer. Boobs are a lot bigger. She's got a lot more skin art." Alexia said, running an appraising look up the girl's body. "Smokin' hot."

He laughed. "I remember her. I thought she looked familiar. She's a hell of a dancer. Dylan still talks about her."

Alexia giggled. "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell mom?"

"Depends on what you're going to tell me." He said.

"When we met up again, she gave me a lap dance."

"What Kat gives you for your birthday is none of your mother's business." He admitted. "But, Alexia, seriously. I understand being upset, but please do not manhandle your mother again. We raised you better than that."

"I know dad. I'm sorry. How mom feels about Kat has always been a touchy subject. You know that."

"I do. And I understand where you're coming from. I really do. I had a few friends that dad wasn't fond of. You've met my father."

"Ugh. Do we have to go visit him this summer?" She asked.

"You know we do." He said.

"I can't stand that man." She said. "Maybe we can bring Kat with us." She turned an evil look to the girl. "That'll shake things up a bit."

The girl looked at her as she drove along. Her eyebrow raised.

Edward let out a genuine belly laugh. "That would almost be worth the dirty looks your mother and she would be trading."

"Anyway I was calling to say that we had a change in plans. We're heading to Eastern Washington to a campsite. We're gonna stop at a hotel for the night so we aren't driving too late."

"That's fine. Just be careful. Can I talk to Nick?"

"Sure. I'll put you on speaker. Hold on a second." She looked to Kat.

She reached down and opened a port on the dash and pulled a small cord out of the center console. "You can hook it up to the sound system."

As Alexia hooked it up, Kat reached back and tapped Nick's foot.

He paused his movie and again pulled the headphones off. "What's up?"

"Dad wants to talk to you." Alexia said to him. "Just go ahead and talk. He can hear you."

"Hey dad." Nick said.

"Hey little buddy. How are you doing?"

"Kat's taking me camping." He said happily. "We're going to ride quads."

"Oh, really?" He said, his voice suddenly edgy. "I wasn't aware of that."

"It was my idea, Mr. Norwood. I should have said something. It really didn't occur to me. I'm sorry. I can bring the pair of them home if you like."

"No, Kat. Unlike Edith, I trust you. I would have just like to have known." He said.

"Understood, Mr. Norwood. I won't let it happen again."

"What kind of quads?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Bombardier!" Alexia shouted.

"Well, you definitely don't do anything half-assed." He said, a smile in his voice. "Good choice."

"And I made sure that all of us have top of the line safety gear and I'll make sure and give them a lengthy safe driving lecture." Kat reiterated. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Well, yeah a little. But it's only because now I wanna come with you." He said chuckling.

"We can come back and pick you up." Kat offered.

"No. This is a weekend for the kids to play." He said. "Nick. You mind these two, you understand?"

"I will, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, buddy. Love you too, Alexia." He said.

"You too, dad." She said. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Fair enough. Nice talking to you again, Kat. Take care of them."

"Will do, Mr. Norwood. Have a nice night." She said.

"You too." He said, ending the call.

"Well that went better than expected." Alexia said, unhooking the phone and dropping it back into her pocket.

"Your dad and I always got along." Kat said, changing lanes to pass an eighteen wheeler. "I've actually been thinking, and I think I know what your mom's issue is."

Alexia turned to her. "Really? I thought I might have had it pegged, but do share."

"When I first met you, I was waiting outside school, you remember?" Kat asked.

Alexia laughed. "The whole school knew. It was all over the place. You were gonna fight Buster Handlen." She remembered that day fondly. "You kicked his ass, but he cut your cheek with that stupid fucking ring he wore." She smiled at Kat. "I had a Band-Aid in my pocket and wiped your cheek off and put it on. You offered me a ride home on the back of that old motorcycle of yours."

She nodded. "Ashley told your mom about the fight. When I pulled up with you on the back of that bike that pretty much sealed my fate." She sighed. "When she finally told me to stop driving you around on the thing, I knew you wouldn't listen. That's when I bought you the pads."

"I still have them in my closet." Alexia said. "I told mom that you were all for me not riding on your bike, but she didn't believe me."

Kat nodded. "Then she turned my dad in. We've covered that. But my mom still blames her for it. At least she did last time we spoke. You've seen my mom. We could pass for sisters. I was a spitting image. Hell of a reminder. Couple that with the fact that my mom bitched Edith up one side and down the other. I heard the crap she said and slapped the piss out of her when she got off the phone. I don't give a fuck, she had no right to say that shit."

Alexia furrowed her brow. "Mom never mentioned that."

Kat shrugged. "I tried to call her and apologize, telling her that mom was drunk and had no idea what she was saying. She told me that it was what she should have expected from a Wulfheim. She also told me that it was obvious the apple never fell far from the tree." She shook her head. "But that and the fact that your mom's company never recovered the money makes her pretty bitter about my whole family."

Alexia stared at her for a moment. "So my mom takes it out on you because you're convenient?"

Kat nodded. "Pretty much. Don't get me wrong, I think that concrete facade of her is starting to crack, but I'm fairly certain we'll never be friends."

Alexia sat quietly for a moment. "There's one thing that always made me wonder." She looked at the dark haired girl. "Mom always called you names and treated you like crap. Why did you still come over and watch us? When she broke her arm and leg in that car crash, you skipped school to come over and help out around the house. Why do all that, knowing that she hated you?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't really know. I think maybe I thought if I showed her I was a decent person she would accept it." She slumped back. "It got tiring, I'm not ashamed to admit."

"I don't see how you put up with it for so long." Alexia said, staring out the window.

"I had my reasons." Kat said so quietly that Alexia thought she imagined the words.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel a little past ten. Kat left Alexia to gather up Nick, who'd fallen asleep in the back seat and headed in to pay for the room. She took the keycard and headed out to help.

The teen got her brother tucked into bed and headed out to sit on the sofa. Kat stood with the glass door open and was leaning on the banister. The cool mountain breeze felt nice. She moved over and stood beside the girl. "I wanna thank you for all of this." Alexia said.

Kat smiled at her. "You deserve it." She said. "Can I tell you something without creeping you out?"

"You're not going to tell me that you have some sort of shrine or something in a closet with pictures of me, like on the toilet or something, are you?" She asked.

Kat burst out laughing. After a few moments, she finally stopped, turned to Alexia and began laughing again. "No. God, no." She wiped her eyes. "Fucking weirdo." She said chuckling. "No. I've been going out on your birthday and celebrating it. I had actually planned on taking the summer off at the club and visiting you. I was going to load up my Mercury and travel around trying to find you. I'd finally worked up the nerve to try coming to your house in Whidbey Island just after Valentines Day, but you'd moved. I asked the people that lived there if they knew where you'd moved to, but they didn't." She took a sip of her soda.

"Why would I be creeped out by that?" The teen asked.

Kat shrugged. "Just a thought." She said. She turned to the girl. "I'm just glad I got someone that I can invite over to my house and actually want them around. Which reminds me, that dude you were with, Tyler? You two an item?"

"Oh, hell no." She said to her. "Ugh." She shuddered. "His tastes in woman run more toward chicks that can kick his ass and look it." She chuckled. "Kinda like you."

"Really?" Kat said. "I'd tear that boy apart."

"He'd let you, believe me. His last girlfriend was a twenty one year old from the U of W's female wrestling team. Last time they had sex, she dislocated his shoulder."

"I've had some pretty rowdy sex, but Jesus. There's a limit." Kat said, rubbing her shoulder absently.

"He watched you dance and fell in lust. I told him about you being a lesbian. He said it was just his luck, seeing the girl of his dreams and finding out she's a box chomper."

Kat laughed. "I'd give him a lap-dance, but that's it. He'd have to find someone else to use the chubby on." She looked at the smaller girl. "What brought you to the club, anyway?"

She shrugged. "We actually go for the burgers and nachos. They have killer guac and awesome fries. After I free run I like to carb up. We sometimes go to Vu for that."

"When did you guys move here?" Kat asked.

"Just in time for me and Ash to enroll second semester at Wilson." She looked at the older woman. "You stopped going after first semester, didn't you?"

Kat nodded. "Had enough credits to graduate. Only took two classes. Spent the rest of the day in auto shop and weight lifting."

"Sounds like you." Alexia said. "You still have that old Indian?"

Kat shook her head. "Nope. Mom sold it to one of her boyfriends for booze money when I was at school." She sighed. "When I got home, she told me and smacked me for not taking better care of it."

"Where is your mom, now?" Alexia asked.

Kat shrugged. "Don't really give a shit. I know she got caught trying to steal booze from a liquor store about three or four months ago. She'd managed to get my number from the asshole bouncer that we used to have at the club and tried to get me to pay her bail. I told her to fuck off. I went in the next day and changed my number. I haven't heard anything from her since."

"Does she know where you live?" Alexia asked.

Kat shook her head. "No. I've never told her and anyone that knows me knows not to tell her. Duncan told me one night when I was working that she tried coming into the club. He told her to piss off."

The younger girl shook her head. "Well fuck it." She turned and stepped close to the girl, nodding. "The past is Prologue." She tinked her glass with Kat's. "Now the real story begins."

Kat nodded. "Fuckin' A." She said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep. I wanna hit the road early and get to where we're going before noon."

They went back into the room and stopped as they looked at the second bed. Kat instantly pulled a blanket off and moved over to the sofa.

"Kat?" Alexia asked. "What are you doing?"

The older girl stared at her. "Getting the sofa made up to sleep on, why?"

"No. You're not footing the bill for all of this and sleeping on a fucking couch. Get your ass over here." The girl said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kat said.

Alexia stared at her. "Katarina? Was there something in the tone of my voice that made it sound like a suggestion?" She walked over to the taller woman. "I've noticed something about myself over the past couple of days." She stepped up to the raven haired beauty. "I don't know how or why, but I'm not questioning it."

Kat swallowed at the proximity of the girl. "What?"

Alexia quickly leaned down, wrapped her arm around Kat's waist and lifted her from the floor. "I'm a hell of a lot stronger." She said, carrying the taller woman to the second bed and dropping her onto it.

Kat landed and looked up at her. "Jesus." She said. "Alright. I'll sleep in the bed."

"Good. Now strip down and get some sleep." Alexia said. She went over and picked up the blanket and walked back, tossing it on the woman.

Kat sat up and watched the younger girl's back. She sat on the edge of the bed taking her boots off. Her curly brown locks hung around her shoulders. "It isn't because I don't want to."

Alexia turned and looked at her, a smile playing on the edge of her lips. "Kat?" She began. "I can pretty much guarantee that isn't the reason. I can only think of two. One, you aren't sure you'll be able to control yourself. Two, you aren't sure that I'll be able to control myself."

Kat stared into her eyes. Something suddenly donned on her. "Are you a..."

Alexia grinned and shrugged. "Don't know yet. I'm young. I got plenty of time to figure it out." She continued to strip down and flopped down onto the bed. She watched Kat and saw a touch of nervousness. "What's the matter? You never used to be shy about showing skin."

Kat stared at her. She pulled her own boots off and stripped down to her underwear. She pulled on a baggy shirt and climbed into bed. Alexia rolled over and settled in. "G'night, Kat."

"Night Lexi." The dancer said. She could feel the tug of sleep. She drifted off, enjoying the cool mountain breeze.

Alexia groaned as consciousness tried to pull her from her sleep. She snuggled in closer to the soft warmth that pressed against her face. She felt a strong soft hand caressing her back gently. She sighed reveling in the smell of coconut and lavender.

She heard the soft chuckle and suddenly stiffened. "Good morning sleepyhead." Kat said with a smile in her voice.

Taking stock of the situation, Alexia realized that she was practically laying on the taller woman. "Ookay." She said with a hint of nervousness.

"What I'm wondering, apart from why Nick is sitting in a chair staring at us with his sketchpad in his hand, is whether I dragged you over here, or if you decided to come and visit on your own."

"I'm just trying to figure out if I need to apologize for using you as a heat rock-,"

"I can answer that. No." Kat said, continuing to massage the girl's back.

"With that taken care of," She said with a smile. "I then am left to wonder what it's going to cost me for Nick to keep this quiet and not tell my mother that I spent half the night molesting your tit with my face."

"Kitty Kat to the rescue." She said. "Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?" He asked, staring at the girls and penciling away at his notepad.

"Are you drawing us?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't help it. You two looked so cute. And you haven't moved for hours." He was working diligently. "It's surprising how much detail you have on your arms and your legs."

Alexia groaned and buried her face further into Kat's breast. "Just shoot me."

Kat snickered. "Please tell me your mother doesn't sift through that thing."

He shook his head. "No. Mom respects our privacy."

Alexia nodded. "She does, actually. I do have to worry about her snagging my CD's on occasion, but she doesn't go through my room or anything."

"That's a small mercy." Kat said. "So Nick. You know your mom really doesn't like me."

"Yeah, I know. I think she's being stupid." He said.

"Watch it, kiddo. That's your mom you're talking about." Kat said to him.

"Sorry." He said on reflex. "I think she's just jealous of how pretty you are."

Alexia laughed. She had to admit, as unlikely as it was, it made a strange kind of sense. "Mystery solved."

"Oh, yeah. Look at that eight year old on that old grungy Indian with a busted lip. She's so hot." Kat said snickering. "Doubtful."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell mom you two were groping each other in your sleep." He said happily.

Alexia was shocked. "Normally you're a little extortionist. What gives?"

"This is your birthday trip and instead of treating me like the irritating little brother, you're going out of your way to be nice to me." He said. "That gets you some credit with me."

"Maybe on the way home, we'll hit a Game Stop and grab some systems to take to my place and hook up." Kat said.

"That would be awesome." He said with a grin.

"Are you done?" Alexia asked him. "I lay here much longer and Kat's gonna have a wet thigh."

Kat turned and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Fuck." The teen said, groaning. "That sentence sounded a lot less perverted in my head."

"Yeah." He said. "I just needed shape and position. I can fill in detail in the car." Alexia bounced out of the bed and trotted to the bathroom. He closed his pad and looked to Kat. "I ate rest of the pizza." He said. "Sorry."

She looked at the clock on the table. 8:32 am. "How long have you been up?"

"About three hours. Little after five." He said. "I really don't sleep much."

They heard the shower kick on. Kat stood from the bed and stretched. Nick watched her and smiled. "You're really pretty." He said to her. "I've bet you've had a lot a boyfriends."

Kat smiled at him. "Nope. Never had a boyfriend. I've had sex with a few guys, but nothing steady or serious. Had a few girlfriends, though."

"Like Alex?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's only fifteen, short-stack." Kat said, going through her stretching regiment.

"Mom's only thirty eight. Dad's forty five. That's seven years difference." He pointed out. "No one seems to find that strange."

Kat stood up and stared at him. "What makes you think I like Alex? A least in that way?"

He snickered. "Because I have eyes and ears."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a smartass?"

He nodded. "Alex and Ashley call me that all the time." He smiled. "The way you talk to her, the way you look when you look at her. She even told me that you kissed her once. But not the way you kissed me. Before you left."

Kat didn't know what to say. "Has she said anything else about me?"

He nodded. "She actually talked about you a lot. Me, her and Ashley actually missed you."

Kat sat on the edge of the bed. "Not a day went by I didn't think about her."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He asked.

Kat shook her head. "It seems really simple when you're a kid, but when you get older, shit isn't so easy." She looked at him. "And don't you dare tell her either. I will never invite you to my house if you do."

He put his hands up in surrender. "It's none of my business."

"I'll tell her, but I just need a little time, okay?" She said to him. She heard the shower turn off and went over to the girl's bag and gathered a shirt, a pair of jeans and some undergarments. She then went into the bathroom with her eyes closed. "Here." She said, holding the clothing out. "I noticed that you didn't have anything to change into when you came in here."

Alexia snickered as she saw the woman standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. _That's so cute_. "Thank you, Kat." Alexia said, pecking the girl on the cheek and taking the clothes. She watched the older girl turn and leave the bathroom, careful not to look back. She quickly toweled off and got dressed.

After Kat and Nick had taken turns showering and breakfast had been eaten, they were back on the road.

Kat tried to keep the speed down so Nick could finish drawing. "So who were you talking about visiting with your dad?"

Alexia groaned. "My grandpa. I can't stand him. He's a world war two vet. He's the staunch military type. Like's to run a 'tight ship.' Pisses me off."

Kat chuckled. "And you wanted to take me with you?"

"Misery loves company." The teen said.

Kat made good time to the campsite. She pulled off the road and bounced along the rocky dirt path.

"Is where we're going popular?" Alexia asked.

Kat shook her head. "No. There won't be anyone else there, I can guarantee that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I own the plot we're camping on. My dad bought it before he got put away. Last time I went and saw him, he had the paperwork ready and signed it over to me. I've come out here a few times over the past couple years." She said, cresting a small rise. The hill suddenly fell away to reveal a tiny valley that was no more fifty acres wide. It sported a small stand of trees to the right side and a small lake in the center.

"Is that water okay to swim in?" Nick asked.

Kat nodded. "It's filtered by an underground stream." She pulled down and stopped next to the lake. "When I first came out here, it reminded me of that place in the alcove on the beach at Whidbey." She turned to Alexia. "You remember the spot?"

_Of Course I do. You kissed me for a minute strait_. Alexia thought to herself. "Yeah. I do. I liked that spot. I went there after you moved away a couple of times, but it wasn't the same." She said softly.

Kat clenched her jaw. Leaving as she did was hard on the both of them.

"I can see why your dad bought the place. It's astonishing." She said, quickly changing the subject.

Kat stepped to the back of the SUV. "Go ahead and snoop around. I'll get the tent set up."

Alexia smiled at her and looked around. It was extremely peaceful. She was going to enjoy it here.

Kat had the tent up in record time. She then unfolded the large canvas inserts and went about inside the tent, snapping them into place.

"It's gonna get hot out here." Nick said wiping the sweat from his brow.

Kat grinned as she went back to the SUV and pulled out a large black plastic case. She flipped the catch and opened it. "It is a well known fact that the North American tattooed dancing Kat hates the heat." She said as she held up a small gray metal box with fans on either side. She began connecting the long black hose to the unit. She wrapped the contraption in a zippered plastic case and sat back on her haunches. She clicked it on and smiled. "Viola."

"What is that?" Alexia asked.

"Air Conditioner." She looked at the teen. "Fuck that hundred ten degree shit." She rose to her feet. "Gimme a hand with the rest of this."

After another half hour, the girls finished setting up the cots and lighting for the tent.

"I'm not sleeping on the fucking ground." Kat said to Alexia's questioning glance. She lifted her duffle onto the cot and took out a pair of short-shorts and a tank top.

Alexia watched as Kat pulled off the blue and red leather top and the tight ass-molesting jeans that she was so fond of. She trailed her eyes up the dancer's body. Her muscle tone was incredible. Her tattoos seemed to compliment her skin. The teen – not for the first time – found herself fighting the sudden urge to throw the woman down – a feat she proved herself more than capable of accomplishing – and licking every bit of skin art the woman's near six foot frame possessed.

Kat pulled the tank on and slid the shorts up. "That is so much better." She turned to look at Alexia clad in a t-shirt, jeans and the camo vest. "Aren't you hot?"

_No fucking shit_. She thought to herself. "A bit, yeah." She said.

Kat quirked an eyebrow. "Did you bring any shorts or anything?"

Alexia crossed her arms. "No, I didn't." She said. Annoyance in her voice, but a sparkle in her eyes. "Because some big-titted tattooed stripper who shall remain nameless didn't bother telling me where we were going when she told me to pack for a few days." She walked over and looked the taller girl in the eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well being the doting girlf- er gal pal that I am, I brought you a couple pair." Kat said pulling pair of black satin shorts out of her bag.

Alexia snatched them out of her hand. "You got lucky." She said as she dropped them to the bed and started peeling her clothes off.

Kat sighed lightly and headed out the door.

The teen watched her leave and furrowed her brow. She didn't get it. She kept thinking of the dance Kat had given her. The kiss that the two shared all those years ago. It all pointed to the fact that Kat really liked her.

Now, for some reason, the older girl didn't want to be in the same room with her. She didn't understand it.

As she heard the ATV growl to life, she smiled and hurriedly pulled her shorts on, yanked on her boots and trotted outside.

Kat stood by, making sure Nick was affixing his protective gear properly. She looked over at Alexia with a warm smile.

For hours the three of them raced around on the four wheelers. It was the most fun the three had had in a long time, maybe ever.

As darkness began to fall, Kat sat about getting a fire going and getting dinner started. Fire roasted red potatoes, roasted corn on the cob, and flame broiled center cut twenty two ounce steaks – with a nice New York strip steak for Nick.

The group sat around talking and enjoying their meal. "So where did you learn to cook?" Alexia asked.

Kat shrugged. "Just started reading a lot of cook books and trying different things. Pretty much just trial and error. You learn to be really good with cheap crap, so when high end ingredients come along, you can treat 'em right."

Nick nodded. "This is really good. Normally when we went camping it was hot dogs on a stick and undercooked eggs."

Kat nodded. "Hot dogs are cheap and easy, and eggs are actually hard to cook on an open fire. That's why when I cook eggs in a fire, I use an old coffee can and set it right down in the fire for about four minutes. Gets 'em perfect every time."

"Okay, how the hell did you figure that out?" The teen asked.

"Back when I was living in the trailer at the wrecking yard, the power went out for three days. I started a fire in the yard and had to cook on it. You learn to be creative."

Alexia moved to say something and stopped, suddenly feeling a cold tingle run up her spine.

Kat noticed her looking around nervously. "You alright?"

"I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." She said, her eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of movement.

Kat slowly got to her feet. "Nick. Go get in the car." She said, likewise peering into the darkness around them. She followed the boy as he trotted over and climbed into the back seat. She circled around behind the rig and pulled a pair of brush cutting machetes out and took a large Maglite as well. "Don't get out the car." She said to him.

He nodded. "Be careful."

She nodded back and closed the door, pushing the button to secure the vehicle. She moved back over and handed one of the blades to Alexia. "Any idea?"

The teen shook her head. "Not sure, but whatever it is, it's sitting right there." She pointed with the blade.

Kat clicked on the flashlight and shined it toward the spot the younger girl had indicated. How the teen had seen the beast in the pitch darkness was beyond her, but Kat didn't doubt her. As the light passed over the creature, the first thing they noticed were it's eyes. They were almost human. As was it's hideous drooling face. Whatever the hell it was, it was no natural beast. It seemed a denizen strait from hell all the way to its mangy matted rust red fur and mottled, blistered flesh.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kat asked, her voice hitching in her throat.

"How the fuck should I know?" Alexia snapped back.

The beast sniffed the air and quickly turned toward the SUV. It began heading that way.

"Oh, hell no." Alexia growled, bolting toward it.

Kat barely even saw the teen move. She was on the beast in the blink of an eye. They pair went down in a tangle of limbs and fur. "Shit." She ran on, dropping the flashlight as she went.

Alexia came out on top, but noticed that she had dropped the machete in the collision. She drew back and punched the monstrosity in the ribs. The beast yelped and swiped at her with it's filthy claws. She rolled backward off it to avoid the blow.

The monster was quick to regain its feet.

And caught Kat's back crescent kick across the teeth. The beast spiraled to the ground.

Alexia brought her knees up and kicked herself to her feet. She saw the beast swipe at Kat, forcing the girl back, drawing a series of vicious bloody channels across her left forearm. She then spotted her machete lying on the ground behind the monster. Running on instinct alone, she went for it.

The creature saw her coming and struck, its massive claws sailing toward the younger girl's exposed face and neck.

At the last moment, Alexia dove headlong over the attack, missing the blow by the thickness of her tank top. She somersaulted to the ground, picking up her blade as she did so. In one fluid motion, she spun and slashed a deep groove in the backs of both of the creature's knees.

It howled in pain and dropped to the ground, kneeling.

Kat spun on her left heel and blasted it dead center with her right foot with all the strength she had in her. The monster slammed onto its back and growled in pain and frustration. As the beast's eyes refocused it looked up and saw both of the enraged girls standing above him. Somewhere, in the back of its simple animalistic brain, it realized that it had picked the wrong pair of innocent camping girls to fuck with.

A point driven home by the pair of machete's the entered it's chest. Leaving a pair of large bloody gashes where his life had been.

For long moments the pair stared at the beast. Alexia thought quickly and trotted into the tent, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her vest. She then ran out and began snapping photos and video of the beast. "No one is gonna believe this story." She said as way of explanation.

Kat nodded and lifted her arm. "I'm gonna hit the lake and clean this before I get rabies or something." She said.

Suddenly kicking herself, Alexia tucked the phone away and turned to her. "No. Sit down by the fire. I took first aid at the fire station last summer. I'll get it cleaned up."

Kat smiled. "There's a big first aid kit in the back of the rig. And tell Nick he can come out if he wants to."

Alexia moved over to the massive SUV. Nick was huddled in back seat with his head on his knees crying. "Nicky? You okay?"

He lifted his tear filled eyes. "Is it gone?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. Kat and I got rid of it."

"What was it?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes and contemplated what to tell him. She determined then and there that she would never lie to him. "I don't know, Nick. I wish I did, but god help me I don't know." She headed to the back of the SUV. "I gotta get Kat patched up." She said, opening the hatch on the side of the cargo area and pulling out the large red plastic case.

"Kat's hurt?" He asked, his voice thick with concern.

Alexia barely hid her smile. "Yeah. Whatever it was got a piece of her arm. She's pretty scared. I'm going to have to clean her wounds and bandage her up. She could probably use someone to hold her and let her know things are going to be alright." She said. She knew the boy was scared, but she also knew that he had a massive crush on the girl. To be honest she would be jealous if it wasn't so damn cute.

The pair walked toward the woman sitting beside the fire. "Are you okay?" Nick said to the girl.

She looked at him and to Alexia. The teen looked to him and to her, shaking her head smiling.

Kat caught her meaning and nodded lightly. "I'm okay." She said, letting her voice quiver a little. "Just a bit freaked." She let a tear into her eye.

He wrapped his slender arms around her. "It'll be alright. Alex'll fix you up." He said, genuinely worried for the girl.

Kat was touched, to be honest. She held her arm out and laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and told her she'd be okay

Alexia barely hid her smile at the display. She knew Nick was terrified, but he was pushing his own fear aside to make sure that Kat was okay. That took a lot of courage. Credit where credit was due.

She poured alcohol onto a pad of gauze and carefully cleaned the older girl's injuries. They weren't necessarily deep, but they would be tender for a while. "Just be careful." Alexia instructed as she put the ace bandage over the girl's arm.

"Thank you." Kat said. She turned to Nick. "And thank you, Nick." She pecked him lightly on the lips. "We should pack up and head home."

Alexia shook her head. "Let's try and get some rest. We'll head back in the morning."

No one argued. As they readied for bed, Kat took the initiative and pulled the canvas dividers down. Nick smiled weakly at her.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'm scared, too."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Come morning, none of the three had slept well. Alexia, because she was so charged it wasn't even funny, Kat because she couldn't stop thinking about the girl just a few feet away, and Nick because every time he closed his eyes he saw that beast lunging at him from the darkness.

They broke camp down quietly and packed everything into the SUV.

The drive back home was equally quiet. Kat's arm burned like a motherfucker. She kept itching it.

"Let's pull off at the next rest stop." Alexia said suddenly.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"You've been scratching at your arm since we left the campsite." She said. "I wanna check it and make sure it isn't infected."

Kat nodded. She knew better than to argue with the girl. "There's one about five or six miles up." She said, changing lanes.

Alexia looked back at Nick. He'd fallen asleep pretty much after they'd left the camp. She knew he hadn't slept well. He was tossing restlessly.

"Thank you." Alexia said to Kat.

"For what?" The older woman asked.

"For letting Nick do what he did. For acting like you were scared." The teen explained. "It meant a lot to him."

Kat smiled. "It wasn't all an act." She glanced at the smaller woman. "I was scared shitless."

That actually surprised Alexia. "You didn't seem scared. You went at that thing full tilt."

"So did you." She said. "I've been meaning to ask you, when we were in the hotel, you said something about being a lot stronger. You also moved so fast last night that I hadn't even seen you move. How the hell did you do that?"

Alexia shook her head. "I really don't know. When I woke up on my birthday, I was wired. Like I'd just downed a case of Red Bull. I went to school and got through half the day when I ended up getting into a fight with some slab with no neck. He'd grabbed my friend Max on her ass. I slammed him into a locker and dislocated his thumb. He was the running back of the football team. I probably did enough damage to end his career."

Kat smiled. "Ashley told me you did much the same thing to her boyfriend."

Alexia nodded. "I hate abusive boyfriends. Same as you."

"So you broke the bastard's thumb?" Kat said, prompting the girl to continue.

"I got suspended the last two days of school. Mom and me got into it real bad. I stormed off and went free running with Tyler. I was taking leaps and jumps that I never would have even attempted and was landing them like a pro. It was awesome, but scary at the same time. It's like I'm on a permanent adrenaline high." She shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it."

Kat shrugged. "I have to admit, I was scared to death when I saw you charge at that thing. When I finally realized what you'd done, I came in behind you."

They pulled into the parking lot of the rest stop. Alexia moved to get the first aid kit while Kat pulled out a pair of folding camp chairs. She sat quietly while Alexia pulled the wrap off and inspected the wounds. They were angry and red, but they didn't look to be infected. She cleaned them with more rubbing alcohol - eliciting a sharp hiss from the older girl, before reapplying fresh bandages and wrapping it with the ace. "Doesn't look like they're infected."

"So I don't have to worry about my arm rotting off." Kat said, tossing the chairs back into the SUV.

After using the restroom, they were back on the road.

Kat pulled into the alley behind her building and headed up to the top floor. The Excursion and the trailer with the ATV's was a tight fit, but Kat managed to get to her level without smacking into the wall.

Alexia gathered Nick in her arms as Kat unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Go ahead and take him into my room and lay him on the bed. Keep the door open in case he wakes up freaking out."

The teen nodded, as she carried her little brother in and set him gently on the massive bed. He had stopped moving about, but he still whimpered now and again. She desperately wished he didn't have to see what he had. "I'll never let the monsters hurt you, Nick." She brushed some of his chestnut colored hair from his face. "Never."

Kat watched the tender display and sighed. She went into the kitchen and pulled a bag of pizza rolls from her freezer. She poured the contents out onto a baking sheet and clicked the oven on. She then pulled a couple of sodas from the fridge and set them on the coffee table. "Did you wanna call your folks and let them know we're back in town?" She asked as the petite girl came out of the bedroom.

She shook her head. "No. Because they'll want me home tonight if they knew. I'll just let them know that we came home early and crashed here. They won't think anything of it at that point."

Kat nodded. "Fair enough." She could see the worry in Alexia's eyes as she cast sideways glances toward the bedroom and her sleeping little brother.

"He's a tough kid. He'll be okay." Kat said sipping her soda.

Alexia nodded. "I know, but he's my little brother. I worry about him."

Kat nodded her agreement, but said nothing more on the subject. "So, any idea what that thing was?"

The teen shook her head. "No clue. It wasn't a wild animal, I can tell you that." She pulled her phone out and looked at the pictures she had taken.

"Not that I'd ever seen." Kat said. "You still wired?"

Alexia looked at her. "A little." She said. "What do you have in mind?"

Kat stood up and motioned to the padded section of the living room. She pulled a small roll of medical tape from the locker against the wall. She turned to Alexia. "Give me your hands."

The teen held her hands out as Kat wrapped them with the tape. She then pulled out a pair of martial arts gloves and helped fasten them on. "Are they too tight?" She asked.

Alexia shook her head. "What are you planning?"

Kat moved her to the heavy bag. "I wanna see just what kind of strength you're working with." She braced the bag. "Cut loose with everything you got. Punch like I showed you."

The petite girl nodded. She lifted her fists into classic boxing guard position. She bobbed on her feet, never overbalancing.

Kat snickered. "Remember when I first taught you how to fight?"

Alexia relaxed and nodded. "I was six. Jenny Dunkle was picking on Ashley and I got in her face. She beat me rotten."

Kat was laughing. "You wanted me to beat her up for you."

Alexia nodded. "Instead you took me to that old car yard on Vickery and worked me like a dog."

Kat smiled brightly. "When I watched you take her apart, I was so proud."

"My mom was so pissed at you."

"Well she wasn't gonna do anything about it. Her grand advice was to tell a teacher." Kat said, irritation obvious in her voice.

"Oh, it gets better." Alexia offered. "She wanted my dad to walk us over to Jenny's house and talk to her parents." She put her dukes back up.

"God I hate it when parents pull that shit. Buster's dad brought him over to talk to my dad later that night."

The young girl laughed. "You never told me that."

Kat shook her head. "I wasn't there. I was out with you, cruising around on my Indian."

"What did your dad say?"

"He was proud as hell. He told his folks that it isn't my fault they raised a pussy."

Alexia laughed out loud. "That sounds like your dad alright." She put her hands back up again. "Okay. Let's see what I got."

She concentrated and threw her weight behind a vicious haymaker. Her fist collided with the bag with a meaty thump.

Kat was forced to step back. She felt the impact through her entire body. "Jesus." She was awestruck. "You hit harder than I do." She motioned for the girl to follow. "Come here."

They stepped over to the speed bag. "You know how to use one of these, right?" Kat asked.

Alexia nodded and squared off with the bag. She started off with a steady rhythm and began moving faster and faster. After a few seconds, her fists were a blur. The bag wasn't even visible any longer.

Kat was flat out astonished. She'd never seen anything move so fast. She lifted weights and strength trained constantly. She was a world class martial artist and had even won the Western United States Invitational a year ago. She had the gold medal to prove it. Alexia still had it, from what the girl had told her. But she couldn't come close to matching the girl's speed. "Fuck me. Alright, that's enough." She clapped Alexia on the shoulder. "I've never seen anyone work a speed bag like that." She sniffed the air. "Ooh. Dinner should be done." She moved over to the oven and grabbed a pot holder. She pulled the pan out and set it on the stove. "I wasn't sure if you were hun-,"

"Why are those still on a pan?" Alexia said, bobbing in her seat and kicking her feet as she stared at the massive amount of pizza rolls.

Kat giggled and poured them onto a plate and set them in front of the girl. "Be careful. They're hot."

"I smell food." Nick said, walking out of the bedroom wiping his eyes.

"You hungry, squirt?" She asked him.

He nodded. "We didn't eat breakfast this morning." He said moving over and climbing onto a stool. He reached over and snagged a pizza roll off of Alexia's plate.

She growled at him. "Mine." She said, nipping at his hand.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Kat giggled and pulled her fridge open. "Did you wanna wait for pizza rolls or did you want me to make a kick-ass Kat-wich?"

"Can you make me one like the one's you used to make me when you babysat?"

She turned and looked at him. "You remember that?"

He nodded. "Sure do."

She laughed. "One babysitter special, coming right up." She proceeded to pull the deli sliced ham, pastrami and chicken out. She added tomato, lettuce and pickles. She then took out the ketchup, spicy Chinese mustard and the Rooster sauce that she kept on hand. She went to the bread pantry and pulled out the garlic rye and Cool Ranch Doritos.

Alexia cocked her head as she watched the girl assemble the sandwich. She poured a dollop of ketchup into a bowl, added a generous squeeze of mustard and a dash of the Rooster sauce. She then took a handful of the Doritos and crushed them to powder, adding it to the bowl. She whisked this together and scooped it out, spreading it on the bread. She quickly made short work of the roma tomato and laid it out and added some of the shredded lettuce. She then laid on a generous helping of meat. "What kind of cheese you want, kiddo?"

"Do you have smoked cheddar?" He asked.

Kat smiled at him and turned to Alexia. "Have I told you how much I love this kid? Man after my own heart." She turned to the fridge and pulled out a package of smoked cheddar slices. She laid a pair of slices on the bread and completed the construction of the sandwich and cut in half for him, placing it on a plate. She dropped he bag of chips next to it. "There you go, bud."

He quickly began devouring the sandwich.

She then went about making a sandwich for herself. "How you doing, Nick?"

He sighed. "I still see it when I sleep. It just keeps chasing me."

"You know I'll never let anything hurt you." Alexia said to him. "Neither will Kat."

The taller woman nodded. "Believe it kid." She said. "Anything wants to mess with you, your sister and me will beat its ass."

He smiled. "I know. It's just a really fresh memory. I know it can't hurt me anymore. It'll just take my brain a little longer to catch up." He looked over at the TV and the entertainment center. "Do you have any video games? That giant TV is begging for a system."

She shook her head. "Never really got around to it." She finished eating her sandwich. "I could probably use an expert to help me pick out the good stuff." She turned to Alexia. "Know anybody I could talk to about that?"

The teen ran her fingers along her chin. "I don't know. It would have to a boy, because they know so much more about that stuff. Probably a young one, because all men think about is girls and cars."

The pair ignored Nick for a moment as he waved his hand in the air and pointed to himself.

"Yes, Nick? Did you have something that you wanted to say?" Kat asked him, her smile barely contained.

"I could help you! I know all the good stuff to get." He said, excited.

She laughed. "Alright. I suppose you'll have to do."

"Hey." He said, eyes sparkling.

"Let's all hit the showers and head out." She said.

The three of them piled into the Mercury and headed for the Game Stop in Lakeland.

"This car is really cool." Nick said with a huge grin.

"Thank you." Kat said, pulling out of the garage and out onto the road.

"How fast does it go?" He asked from the back seat.

"Not really sure. It has a hundred and sixty mile an hour speedo and I've had it pegged." She said to him.

"Wow. Dad's car can't even go that fast." He said. "And his is a Bentley."

Kat turned to Alexia. "Your old man owns a Bentley?"

"Yeah. The new two door job. Cost him almost a half-million dollars." She said. "Mom was pissed, until she found out that the company covered most of it."

"Fuck me. Those new rigs are tight." Kat said as she drove.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the front of the store. She got out and let him out of the back seat. "Alright kid. Two systems and no more than ten games each."

He stared at her. "Really?" He then hugged her tightly. "I really love you, you know that?"

"I know, Nick. Now go and your geek on." She said motioning to the front of the store.

He ran in and began meandering his way through the store.

"Awful generous of you." Alexia said to her. "He's never been this happy."

"After what he just witnessed, he deserves it." Kat returned. "He's almost like my little brother too, you know?" She looked at Alexia. "You kids were more of a family than my own ever was."

Alexia nodded. "I just wish we didn't have to waste four years apart. I missed you so damn much it hurt."

Kat smiled. "I know how you feel. Despite the money, the car and the apartment, I don't really do anything. I don't go clubbing unless I've got an itch to scratch. And even then, I usually come home alone." She sighed.

Alexia thought about the raven haired beauty with another woman and the thought made her angry. _I'm definitely the jealous type_. She thought to herself. "Kat?"

The girl looked at her. "What?"

"I've gotta tell you some-," She began.

Nick quickly bobbed up to the pair, carrying a PS3 and an Xbox 360. "I want these two." He said, handing them to Kat. "And I want these games." He offered her the basket.

She laughed. "Alright, then." She looked at Alexia. "What did you want to tell me?"

The girl shook her head. "It'll keep." She motioned to the counter. "Let's go get this paid for before he changes his mind."

Kat dropped the better part of seventeen hundred dollars. After she'd added extra controllers, an extra hard drive, the motion capture controls and the racing setup.

Nick was in seventh heaven.

The trio got back to Kat's apartment and went about setting up the systems.

Long into the night they played the games and just enjoyed each other's company.

Kat dropped the pair off the next morning and waved goodbye. Edith was there to greet them when they came back. "Did you have a good time?" She asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah. It was fun." Alexia said with a smile. "We actually got back into town yesterday and stayed at Kat's to rest up. It was kinda late when we got back."

Edith gave a forced smile. "Oh?" She said. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it was really cool. She bought a bunch of video games and we played 'em all night long. It was really fun." Nick said, excitement in his voice.

"I'm glad you have fun dear. Go up and unpack your bag and get your dirty clothes into the hamper." She said to him.

"Okay." He said smiling. He quickly bobbed up the stairs.

"So what did you guys do?" Edith asked the girl.

"We camped for the night. Rode ATV's. Learned how to cook eggs in a three pound coffee can." Alexia said.

"Come again?" The woman asked.

"Kat explained how to make really good scrambled eggs in an old coffee can." The teen explained. "She was living in an old trailer and the power went out. She had to cook on a fire."

"Resourceful." Edith said, only a slight hint of distaste in her voice. "Why didn't you call me when you got back into town?"

"Because we didn't want to bother you guys. We just wanted to chill out and unwind." Alexia returned, gathering her bag. "I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack my gear. I'll talk to you later." She turned and trotted up the stairs.

Edith got the sneaking suspicion the girl was hiding something, but soon realized that she was a teenage girl. Of course she was hiding something. She went into the kitchen and set about making dinner.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexia dropped her bag on the floor next to her closet door and quickly powered on her computer. She pulled her cellphone out and quickly connected the USB cable to it. She then began downloading the pictures she had taken of the strange creature that she and Kat had killed. She didn't know what the hell it was, but she planned on finding out. She then uploaded the video she'd shot onto the web and added a simple question, asking if anyone knew what it was.

She trolled around the web, searching for any of the buzzwords she could think of. Supernatural, Paranormal, she even sought out magic and ghosts.

In her searching, she came across a website. Demons-demons-demons dot com. She decided to take a chance and clicked on the link. As the site came up, she sifted through the content. She was amazed as she scrolled through it. She noticed the forum tab, and decided to open it up. Suddenly she was inundated with forum after forum of users chatting about a plethora of different subjects. Smiling, she quickly created a profile and logged into the chat. She pulled a photo from her library and inserted it into her post, asking if anyone knew what it was.

Within fifteen seconds of posting the picture, an instant message box popped up on her screen:

RoseRed: Where did you see this at?

RunningGirl: Eastern Washington, about thirty miles north of Ellensburg.

RoseRed: Did you find it dead?

RunningGirl: No. Me and a friend killed it when it tried to get to my younger brother.

RoseRed: OMG! Is he alright?

RunningGirl: LOL. He's fine, but thanks for asking. My friend took a nasty gash to her arm, but we hacked the bastard apart with machetes. Very Conan the Barbarian. Do you know what it is?

RoseRed: Our crew dealt with some during prom. They're Hell Hounds. Not incredibly bright, but vicious as heck. You're lucky you're not in pieces.

RunningGirl: I've seen grease stains tougher to tackle. But thanks for letting me know. You say your crew?

RoseRed: Where we live, we deal with the Supernatural and Paranormal quite a bit. A few friends that get together and help out keeping the town safe.

Alexia read the message and thought for a moment. She remembered the dream and decided to pose a question.

RunningGirl: Are Vampires real?

RoseRed: Are you sure you want to know?

RunningGirl: Tend not to ask questions I don't want answered. I want the truth, and yes I can too handle it.

RoseRed: LOL. Saw that one coming through the Holland Tunnel. Yes. They are very real. Demons, devils, god and monsters. All the horror stories you heard as a kid are more than just stories. Explore the site a bit more and you'll see the truth.

She sat there and stared at the response. Emotions warred inside her. Part of her was elated to know that she wasn't insane, that she had seen what she thought she'd seen. She poised her fingers and thought for a moment.

RunningGirl: Where are you at?

RoseRed: Sunnydale, California. You?

RunningGirl: Point Defiance, Washington. Do you guys get a lot of this shit down there?

RoseRed: Did you hear about the school that blew up due to a gas main?

RunningGirl: Yeah. It was in the news a couple of days ago.

RoseRed: That was us. We blew it up to stop a massive Demon.

RunningGirl: No shit? That's fuckin' hard core.

RoseRed: As I told my boyfriend a few months ago. We don't have cable, so we have to make our own fun. ;-P

RunningGirl: That's funny. I free run in my spare time.

RoseRed: Isn't where you jump off of buildings and run up walls and stuff like that?

RunningGirl: Right in one. Do you have an email address? I can show you exactly what it looks like. It's me at an old abandoned recycling plant.

RoseRed: Absolutely. rosered .

Alexia pulled the digital video that Tyler had taken and sent it to the email. She waited for the user on the other end to watch the video.

RoseRed: Wow! You're really good. How do you jump that far?

RunningGirl: Don't really know. After I woke up about four days ago, on my birthday I was charged with all sorts of energy. I went running and got that video out of the deal.

RoseRed: What song was that? It sounded really cool.

RunningGirl: It's a cover of Accept's Princess of the Dawn by Pathosis. They're a Norse Metal band. It was translated from the original Dutch. It actually sounds really evil in the original language.

RoseRed: My boyfriend is a guitarist. He's more of a music nerd than I am.

Suddenly another box popped up.

Cerridwen: Do you have any more pictures of that thing?

RunningGirl: Cerridwen? Really? Wow are you a fucking nerd. Gaelic Goddess of the Underworld. I'm impressed.

Cerridwen: Go big or go home. :-)

RunningGirl: In answer to your question, I took a lot of photos and a minute long video of the damn thing.

Cerridwen: I'm trying to get as complete a visual catalog as possible for the site and would love to use some of your shots if you don't mind.

RunningGirl: Sure. Give me an email and I'll send them to you.

"Alexia! Time for dinner." Edith shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

RunningGirl: (to Cerridwen) The pics and vid is on it's way. I gotta go. Dinner time. (to RoseRed): I'll talk to you later. Supper time.

She logged off and trotted down the stairs. The family sat around the table, talking idly.

"Can I have a new cellphone?" Ashley asked out of the blue.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Edith asked.

"It's old." Ashley answered back.

"We got that phone for you for Christmas, Ashley. It's not even a year old yet." The woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"But the new IPhone has so many more features. And it looks so much cooler." Ashley said excitedly.

"There's nothing wrong with your phone." Edith said.

"But Felicia just bought one and it's so much better than mine." The blonde said pouting.

"Just steal hers and replace it with yours. She so stupid she'd never know the difference." Alexia said as she began pulling things out of her pockets.

Nick snickered. Ashley glared at her. Edward cleared his throat.

"That's not nice, Alexia." Edith said with a scowl.

"No kidding." The teen shot back. "Have you met me?" She stared at her mom. "Come on mom. You've met Felicia. Girl's dumber than a sack of wet hammers."

Edward chuckled.

"You're not helping." The woman said to him.

"Alexia, don't say things like that about your sister's friends. Felicia is a very nice girl." He said half-heartedly.

"Besides that. Ashley doesn't make fun of your friends." Edith said, going back to her meal.

"I thought I smelled bullshit." Alexia said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, young lady, what was that?" Edith asked.

"I said this tastes like it has olives in it." The teen said quickly.

"Uh huh." Edith said. Her eyes then got huge as she saw the large roll of cash that Alexia pulled out of her pocket. "Where did you get that?" She said grabbing the roll.

"Won it in a card game." She said, continuing to remove items from her pockets. "Where the hell's my damn phone?" She said quietly to herself.

"Alexia, don't lie to me." Edith said angrily.

"Who's lying? I won it from a couple of guys who thought they were rounders. I smoked 'em both and took the pot. What?"

"She's hanging onto it for Felicia." Ashley said covering for her sister.

Alexia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Edith counted the money. "There's fourteen hundred dollars here." She said looking at the twin girls. "Where did she get that kind of money?"

Ashley shrugged. "Probably from her grandparents. They give her anything she asks for." She went back to her food.

"Why are you holding this for her?" She asked.

"Because her parents have a bad tendency of going through her room. If her dad knows she has it, he'll take it without finding out where she got it from. He'll just assume that she stole it or something." Ashley said simply.

"That's terrible." Edith said. "Her parents don't trust her?"

"Nope." The blonde admitted. "Probably because she has a constant train of boys running through her bedroom. Grand Central Station gets less traffic."

"Ashley!" Edith snapped.

"What? Just because she's a hoe, doesn't mean I don't like her."

Alexia tucked the wad of cash away, laughing.

"Just make sure you give that back to her next time you see her." Edith said sharply. "I don't like you carrying around that kind of money."

Alexia nodded. "I will."

She dropped back down to her computer chair and pulled out her cellphone.

"Meow." The sultry voice called back.

"Hey, Kat." She said.

"What up?" The raven haired girl asked her.

"I got a line on that thing we took out." The teen explained. "Apparently it's a Hell Hound."

"A what?" The woman asked back.

"Are you by your computer?"

"I can be. Gimme a minute." She got up off the couch and moved to the desk directly behind.

"What were you doing?" Alexia asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Sitting on the couch watching Top Gear and masturbating. Why?"

The teen busted out laughing. "Who were you thinking about?"

Kat giggled. "If I say it was you, do I owe you money?"

"Fuck, Kat." Alexia said, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Were you really?"

"Top Gear and masturbation don't mix. To be thoroughly enjoyed they have to be done separately, and as previously stated I was watching Top Gear. So your innocent sensibilities can be spared."

"We both know there isn't jack shit about my sensibilities that can even be remotely considered innocent." Alexia said with a chuckle.

"Alright you urban jungle monkey. I've got the mainframe fired up. What am I doing?" Kat asked.

"Got to Demons, demons, demons dot com. All one word."

"Okay. Gimme a sec." The older girl said. She mumbled the name of the site and fired it up. "Whoa. This is interesting. What the hell is this?" She sifted through the information. "You have a profile on here?"

"Yeah. Apparently there are forums where people who've had similar experiences can share what they know. It's run by someone named Cerridwen." Alexia explained.

"Cerridwen? Why does that name sound familiar?" Kat asked as she continued looking around the site.

"The Gaelic Goddess of the underworld." The teen offered.

"Thank you for that gratuitous display of geek bravado, but that's not what I'm getting at." Kat said snickering. "Give me a sec." She typed something in. "Hah! That's what I thought. She's a drummer to the band Demon Queller. They're out of Portland."

"Oh! I have one of their shirts." Alexia smiled looking toward her closet.

"This is incredible. Is all this shit actually real? Vampires and werewolves and shit?" Kat asked.

"From the looks of it." Alexia said. "I'm gonna give this more of a walkthrough. I'll hook up with you tomorrow night and we'll see what we can dig up."

"Cool. Talk to you later." She said hanging up the phone.

Alexia dropped her phone to the desk and kept reading up on the various things that the site detailed. As she did so, the IM box popped up.

Cerridwen: Thanks for the pix. He looks like he got chewed up and spat out.

RunningGirl: Me and my friend Badkitty took it on in the desert last night. We hacked the bastard apart with machetes.

Cerridwen: Gotta love the machete. Your first encounter with the supernatural I take it?

RunningGirl: Yep. That was my cherry.

Cerridwen: Was it good for you? ;-P

RunningGirl: Meh. Like most men, he didn't have any stamina. One to two thrusts and he was limper than boiled spaghetti. ;-D

Cerridwen: ROFLMAO. Hot damn, I like you. Where are you at?

RunningGirl: Point Defiance, WA. You?

Cerridwen: Portland, OR. You ever get down this way?

RunningGirl: No, but I would like to. I've heard you have one hell of a free running community down there.

Cerridwen: We have a lot of places that attract it. Old buildings and stuff like that.

RunningGirl: My friend said that you were in a band.

Cerridwen: Yeah. I'm a drummer. Pretty damn good one if I do say so myself.

RunningGirl: What band, if you don't mind me asking?

Cerridwen: Not at all. Demon Queller.

RunningGirl: Did you play Hell's Kitchen in Point Defiance about a year ago?

Cerridwen: Yeah we did. Last summer. Were you at the concert?

RunningGirl: Yeah, I was. I have one of your shirts. You guys rocked it. You were wearing the little Japanese school girl get up. Cuter than shit.

Cerridwen: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And thanks for the compliment.

RunningGirl: Your singer sounds like Doro Pesch, and your bassist is fucking huge. Hot too.

Cerridwen: I know. She's got religious and magical tattoos all over her body so she can fight the beasts that we run into on a more even footing.

RunningGirl: Magic tattoos? You can do that?

Cerridwen: I didn't think so, but apparently you can.

RunningGirl: Cool! You seem like you know a lot about the supernatural.

Cerridwen: I have to. The other girls have to fight these things. I wanna make sure they know how and come home intact at the end of the night.

RunningGirl: What do you know about visions or prophetic dreams?

Cerridwen: A little more than your average girl. Why?

Alexia thought for a moment. She thought about the dream and decided to go for it.

RunningGirl: I had a dream a couple of nights ago. It was vivid as hell. I saw this girl in a hospital bed. I don't remember exactly what she said, but it was like she was trying to prepare me for something. She handed me a sharpened piece of wood and told me to hang onto it. I think she was trying to warn me about vampires. That was the morning I woke up charged, full of adrenaline.

She waited for a response.

Cerridwen: Can you describe the girl you saw?

RunningGirl: Five-four, five-five. Long curly brown hair. Lean, kinda busty. Really nice ass. Kind of had the caged tiger thing going. Like she could seriously lay it down, but kept her shit in check. The funny thing was she was in a hospital bed all hooked up to machines, and she was also standing beside me talking to me while we looked at her.

Cerridwen: That gives me something to start with. Do you think you could draw her or something?

Alexia was suddenly hit with a brainstorm.

RunningGirl: I can't but I have someone who can. I'm gonna log off for a while. I'll be back in a bit and I'll have a composite for you to work with.

Cerridwen: I'll be here. I'll get started with what I have. See if I can bring anything up for you.

RunningGirl: I appreciate it. It's been kind of rattling around in my head.

Alexia signed off and went over to her door. "Hey, Nick? Could you come to my room? Bring your sketch pad with you." She flopped down on the bed and heard him trundle up the stairs. "Come in."

He walked in, clutching his pad to his chest. "What did you want?" He asked nervously.

"Can you do composite sketches?" She asked him.

"You mean do that thing where you describe someone and I draw them, right?" He asked.

"Can you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It won't be as good as I normally do, but I can give it a shot." He flipped his book open to a blank page.

"Let me see that one you did of the two of us in bed." She said suddenly.

He smiled and flipped to the page. He handed her the pad.

She was amazed at the amount of detail he had put into it. Down to the intricacies of the tattoos on Kat's legs. "This is incredible, Nick." She looked at him. "You should do this professionally. You could be a rich man."

He shook his head. "I enjoy doing it, but if I had to do it on a time table, it would get tedious. I wouldn't want to do it, then." He took the pad back. "So you wanted me to draw someone?" He sat on her computer chair and curled his legs up under him.

"Where do I start?" She asked him.

"The eyes. That's what I always draw first." He said, pencil poised.

"Her eyes." She sighed and leaned back. "They were brown. She was kinda doe-eyed. She had that same look that Kat has."

"Devil may care? Mischief with a bustline?" He asked as she drew. "Tell me about her face. Nose, mouth." He prompted.

"Small nose, a touch wide at the tip. Full pouty lips. Her bottom lip kinda bow shaped." She closed her eyes and tried to bring back the image of the beautiful girl. "She had a lean, but strong jaw. Tiny little cleft in her chin."

"What about her hair?" He asked.

"Long. Kinda silky. Like Kat's only not as dark. Curly. Down to her shoulders." She explained.

Nick nodded and kept drawing, fleshing out the features.

"Oh, and she had dimples." She ran her fingers along the sides of her mouth. "Right here. They were kinda subtle, but when she smiled, they flashed big time."

He nodded again. "Okay. What about her eyebrows?"

"Not too thick, but not too thin. Average, I guess." She said, shrugging.

"Alright, give me a minute to polish this up." He worked with his pencil, smoothing out lines and adding some shading to give it a more human appearance. "Keep in mind, this is kind of rough." He turned to show her the portrait.

Alexia stared into a perfect likeness of the girl from her dream. "That is fucking amazing." She said. "That's her. To a god damn tee."

He smiled. He pulled the picture from the pad and handed it to her. "Her you go."

She took it and immediately turned to the computer on her desk. She put the picture into the scanner and fired it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He moved from the computer chair to the bed.

"Sending this to a friend that I met on the internet. She thinks she might be able to do some facial recognition shit and tell me who she is." Alexia said.

"Why are you anxious to find out who she is?" He asked.

"You promise not to tell mom or dad?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Been keeping a lot of secrets for you the past few days. What's one more?"

She smiled at him. "Smart ass." She pointed to the screen. "I just feel she's important somehow." The computer bogged as it tried to read the scanner. She smacked the side of the monitor. "Come on you piece of shit."

"Maybe you should get a new computer." He said.

"I'm beginning to think so." She then eyeballed him. "You just want this one, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind. I don't have one." He said.

"No, you just have an art kit from hell." She said to him. "You have a fucking drafting table in your room."

He smiled. "I want a computer, too." He said. "What? I'm greedy."

She laughed. "I can't fault you for that." She turned back to the screen. "Oh, here we go." She quickly popped up the website and sent the image to Cerridwen. She stood and stretched, popping and cracking. "Alright, get the hell out of here. I wanna go to bed."

He nodded. "Okay. Hope you find out what you need to about her." He said, pointing to the screen.

She nodded. "You and me both." She said quietly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley turned the vacuum off and listened again. The door bell sounded into the home. She was almost to the door when she heard her mother call for her to get it. She rolled her eyes as she looked through the peephole. With a raised eyebrow, she pulled the door open and looked the man up and down. His shoes were black dress and polished to a high mirror shine. His tan slacks were crisply pressed and looked tailored and expensive. The dark brown tweed jacket hung well on his slender frame. The chocolate brown tie looked to be silk. His face sported a warm smile and his hair was cut and neatly kempt. His wire rim glasses sat perfectly on his slight upturned nose. He carried a very nice briefcase and from what she could see, drove a really nice Mercedes Benz.

"Wow, are you in the wrong neighborhood." Ashley said with a smile.

"Yes, My name is Emmitt Harrison. I'm looking for Alexia Norwood-Pierce. I was given to understand she resided at this address." He said in a crisp British accent.

Ashley stared at him for a moment. "You a lawyer?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm a scout for Cambridge University." He said, offering the girl his card.

"And you sure you're here for Alexia?" Ashley asked.

"Fairly certain." He said. "You must be her sister, Ashley."

Edith came into the room. "Ashley don't just stand there, ask him in." She said.

The blonde girl stepped aside.

He entered the home and smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Emmitt Harrison. I'm here to speak with your daughter Alexia." He handed her a card as well.

Edith looked at the card with a smile. "Cambridge University is interested in Alexia?"

He smiled. "Your daughter is a very special girl."

She nodded and turned to Ashley. "Go upstairs and fetch your sister."

The blonde huffed and moved to the stairs. "Lexi! There's someone here for you!" She screamed.

Edith looked at her. "I could have done that."

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Go finish the dishes." Edith ordered.

"Man!" She stormed into the kitchen.

Alexia sat at her computer waiting to hear from Cerridwen on anything she could tell her about the girl from the dream. She'd been staring at the picture for most of the morning. She set the picture down and shook her head. She heard her sister scream for her from the bottom of the stairs. She hopped up and trotted to the door. She pulled it open and came over to the stairs. She bounced into a handstand on the banister of the steps, quickly walking on her hands down the heavy wood before flipping onto her feet.

"Alexia! I've told you to stop doing that." Edith snapped.

"Come on mom. You gotta admit, it looks badass." The teen returned.

"That is completely beside the point." She said. "This is Emmitt Harrison. He's from Cambridge University in England."

He offered his hand. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Alexia looked at his hand and back up to him. "What the hell do you want with me?"

Edith smacked the girl in the back of the head. "Have some manners." She snapped.

He snickered and looked at Edith. "I would like to speak with your daughter alone if I might."

She nodded. "You can sit in here if you like. I've got things to do in the kitchen." She said. "Would you like anything?"

He held a hand up. "No, I'm fine. But thank you."

She nodded and headed to the other room.

"How do you know who I am?" Alexia asked. She dropped onto the arm of the sofa and rested her arms on the back of her knees and her feet on the cushion.

"The group I represent has been watching you for quite some time." He said.

"You got references?" She asked him, flat out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"References. Background. I don't trust anyone that doesn't have a history. I wanna know if you're legit." She said crossing her arms.

"I'll have you know I attended Cambridge and have a doctorate in European History and in Asian Mystical Studies."

"Can you prove it?" She asked.

He pulled out a notepad and jotted a pair of numbers down along with a couple names. "Here. Since you're so paranoid, have at."

She pulled her cell phone out and quickly dialed both numbers. The first was disconnected and the second told her to 'Bugger off, I'm a busy man.'

She ended both calls and stared at him. "Apparently you aren't a very well liked man." She pointed to the first number. "This one is disconnected and some dude on this line told me to bugger off." She shook her head. "Doesn't bode well for you."

"That's not possible." He pulled his own cell out and dialed the number. It was indeed disconnected. "Son of a bitch."

"Sorry, Jeeves. I don't trust people who don't have a background that I can verify." She stood up. "Nice talkin' to ya." She said. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." She pointed to the front door.

"Just like that? You're going to dismiss me?" He said, suddenly offended.

"I could manhandle you and toss you out on the lawn like a sack of old fruit if it'll make you feel better." She said staring into his eyes.

He was capable man. He had stared down the undead without fear. But the supreme confidence in this girl's eyes made him believe everything she was saying. She not only thought she could do so, she knew it. And that scared him. "Then I'll be off." He said, leaving without another word.

Edith popped her head back in. She instantly frowned. "Where'd he go?"

Alexia shrugged. "Couldn't tell you."

"What did he say?" She asked coming into the living room. "Or more to the point what did you say?"

"I asked him for references." The teen said. "The first number he gave me was disconnected and the second told me where to stick it. I told him to get lost."

"You asked the scout of an ivy league university for references?" Edith asked. "He probably left because he was offended."

"He left because it told him I'd throw his ass out." The girl said. "He was full of shit mom. Not doing proper background checks cost this country a world trade center. I don't trust anyone."

Edith shook her head. She couldn't argue with her daughter as much as she wanted to.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Edith stepped over and pulled it open.

An absolutely gorgeous woman with jet black hair, vibrant green eyes, and mocha colored skin stood at the door. She was dressed in a bright purple business suit with a skirt that seemed much too short and a pair of purple leather knee high boots. She had a pair of purple framed glasses on and had a very charming smile. "Good day, ma'am. My name is Ariana Braxton. I am looking for Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She said in a distinctive British accent.

"And why would you like to speak with my daughter?" Edith asked.

"I would like to speak with her regarding her education opportunities. I'm assuming from the less that cordial reception you've spoken with Mr. Harrison?"

Edith nodded. "As a matter of fact she has. Emmitt's references did not pan out."

Without missing a beat, Ariana reached into her briefcase and pulled a file folder out. "You'll have no such difficulties with my own." She handed the folder to Alexia. "Feel free to snoop. I will wait."

"Would you like to come in?" Edith said as Alexia began flipping through the paperwork.

"I'd be delighted." The woman said with a smile. "Thank you."

Edith offered her hand. "I'm sorry for such a rude welcome. I'm Edith Norwood-Pierce."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edith."

"Which university are you with?" She asked.

"I'm a Professor of Middle Eastern History at Oxford University in Britain." She said proudly.

Alexia came over, tossing the folder back to the woman. "Looks like you check out." She nodded to her mother and looked back to Ariana. "Let's talk." She turned to the stairs. "We can talk in my room."

As the woman walked into the room, Alexia kicked he door shut and leaned against it and crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you, Ariana?"

Ariana sat in her computer chair and crossed her legs, offering a very nice shot of thigh. "Please, call me Rio. And I am exactly who I say I am. Surely your reference check revealed that much." She interlaced her fingers and rested her hands on her knee. "Who I am isn't the question you wanted to ask. What you want to know is who I work for."

Alexia nodded. "For starters."

"I work for the Watcher's Council. I myself am what is called a Watcher. More appropriately your Watcher. It is my duty to train you and educate about what it is you are and what it is you are to do."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Alexia growled.

"Four days ago you awoke to a sensation that you couldn't describe. It was akin to an electrical charge that left you feeling like you could do anything. It was more than likely preceded by a dream. One that seemed both surreal and incredibly vivid. Even now, details of the dream stay with you. Yes?"

Alexia nodded. "I saw a girl in a hospital room. She was a really pretty brunette."

She smiled. "You saw the previous Slayer. It's not uncommon for the newest Slayer to dream about the last."

"The what now?" Alexia asked.

Rio sighed. "As you have no doubt noticed, there are things in the world that aren't exactly human. All of the stories you've read about Dracula, the Wolfman, Frankenstein's monster? They aren't just stories. In a lot of the cases, they were based on real encounters. Witches, magic, demons and ghosts. They're all real. They stay hidden because people either don't believe in them or don't want to. No one knows about them because they largely don't know what to look for. The Slayer is a being of strength, speed and stamina beyond that of mortals. You are a Slayer. You can stand against these creatures and face them on even footing."

"I found that out two nights ago." The teen said. "But why me? I mean I have a friend that's way more of a badass than me."

"You are of course referring to your friend Katarina Wulfheim?"

The teen nodded. "She's way badder than me."

The woman shrugged. "It is the way that the powers that be want it. I don't know how someone is tapped, but I do know that it is not something that you can hide from. Now that you have been called, demons and other beasts of the night will seek you out. If you run, they will find you. With my help, you can fight them. Kill them, drive them back to the hell that they emerged from."

Alexia grinned. "Fuck yeah. I'm in." She thought for a moment. "You say she was a previous Slayer?"

Rio nodded. "Believe it or not there is another."

Alexia glared at her. "Okay. Let me see if I understand how this works. There's generally one Slayer at a time, right?"

The Watcher nodded.

"You say there's me and one other?"

Again she nodded.

"So how does a new Slayer get called, tapped or whatever it is you call it?" She asked.

"The previous Slayer has to die." Rio said simply. "A little over two years ago, a Slayer named Buffy Summers died in Sunnydale, California. At the moment of her death, a Slayer by the name of Kendra Young, a girl from the Caribbean was then called. But, young Buffy was resuscitated and brought back from the brink of death. Kendra went to Sunnydale to assist Buffy and was slain. That in turn called a rather vicious and misguided young street tough named Faith." Rio thought for a moment, thinking of what to say to the young girl. "During a momentary lapse of conscience, Faith did something she should not have. Her story isn't important at the moment, but she ended up getting into a horrendous bout with Buffy. She fell into a coma a few days previous and flat-lined on the operating table. That called you."

Suddenly Alexia's computer dinged. Rio turned and noticed the icon on the desktop. "You've got mail, dear." She rose from the computer chair and offered it to the teen.

Alexia stepped over and stopped a moment. She turned and looked directly at Rio's cleavage. "You have a really nice rack."

The elder woman smiled. "I appreciate that, Alexia." She said. "Now check your mail, sweetie."

The girl dropped into the chair. Rio turned her and scooted her over to the desk. She then sat on the edge of the girl's bed. "I must admit. Your room doesn't smell anything like I expected."

The teen looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you expect? Old condoms, beer and pot smoke?"

Rio chuckled. "Not exactly. I was expecting dirty laundry and old pizza."

Alexia shook her head. "Nope. I keep my shit clean and don't eat in here unless my folks or siblings really piss me off. Even then it's more than likely chips or cookies or something." She logged on and checked her email. She read the message from Cerridwen. "Fuck me." She turned to Rio. "What was the Slayer's name that died on the operating table? It was Faith, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Alexia pulled the picture out from the folder she stuffed it in. "Did she look like this?" She held the picture up.

Rio took the drawing and stared at it for a moment.

"My brother drew that from the girl I described in my dr-," She stopped and stared at the floor beneath her bed. She got up and crawled on her hands and knees. She put her hand on the side of Rio's leg.

"Well aren't you very forward." The woman said looking down at the girl on her knees with her hand on her calf.

"Move your leg, slut. I need to get something and your hooker boot is in the way." Alexia said, shoving the woman's foot to one side.

"Oh. Sorry." Rio said. "Did you just call me a slut?"

"You wear the uniform." Alexia said, reaching for the small round object. She held it up and noticed it was a well-carved stake. "This is what she handed me in the dream." She tossed it on the bed and rolled onto her back, kicking herself to her feet.

"That was very impressive." Rio said.

"Thanks." She dropped into the chair and took the stake from the bed. "I'm trying to remember what she said." She stared at the stake. "The sands aren't safe."

Rio looked at her. "What?"

"Faith. In my dream. She said the sands aren't safe." She smiled. "The next night Kat, Nick and I went to go camping in Eastern Washington." She looked at Rio. "In the desert."

"Is that significant?" She asked. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a composition book. She began jotting down what Alexia was telling her.

The teen nodded. "That's where we ran into the Hell Hound."

Rio wrote in the book and looked to the girl. "She was warning you."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, she was." She set the stake down and ran her face along her hands. "She also said something else. Fuck!"

"Take your time, love. It'll come back. Don't try and force it. Concentrate on Faith. Her feel, her face, her smell."

"A strange tingle. Like a small tickle in the back of my head. Kinda nice. Her face. God the girl has kissing lips." She reached over and turned the monitor toward Rio. "That's her."

The Watcher nodded. "Yes. Yes she does."

"And her smell, almost like burning roses and leather. Very powerful. Aggressive." She snickered. "Kind of a come a fuck me smell, you know?"

Rio raised an eyebrow. "You have an extremely fowl mouth for a girl your age."

"Blame the internet and TV. My parents do." Alexia said. "That's right. She said 'You need this'." She lifted the stake and held it up in front of the woman. "When the Watchers come."

"You have prophetic dreams." Rio said, jotting down more notes.

"Faith is still alive." Alexia said blankly. "She's still in a coma in Sunnydale."

The woman looked at her. "What?"

The girl tapped her computer. "I had a friend of mine do some checking. Seems our little lost Slayer is still in Sunnydale Hospital in a coma. They managed to save her. Funny thing, though. Her birth name is Lehane. But for some reason she was checked in the hospital under the name of Wilkins."

Rio shook her head. "I don't understand." She said, but her eyes gave her away.

Alexia stared at the woman. "If this relationship is going to work, then there has to be complete honesty, Rio. I'm not going to listen to someone I don't trust. Now if you know what the story with Faith is, you've got five seconds to spill or I toss your ass out."

The woman swallowed. "She is called the Rogue Slayer. She was called in the low rent section of Boston. Her Watcher was Diana Dormer. We've recently discovered that Diana was murdered rather brutally by a vampire that went by the name of Kakistos."

"Worst of the worst." Alexia said in a low tone.

"You know Greek?" Rio asked.

Alexia shook her head. "Nope. It's the name of the third track on Pathosis' Ibithn album. They sing it in Greek. The bonus track is a translation to English."

"Ah. You don't speak Greek. You speak geek. No 'R'." The elder woman said. "Anyway, young Faith, at age fifteen, was forced to watch."

"Fuck me." Alexia said. She couldn't imagine having to see something that horrible at her age.

"Despite seeing that horrific sight, she fought the vampire and scarred him horribly. He swore to kill her. She fled and went to Sunnydale." She sighed. "He of course followed her. With Buffy's aid, they managed to destroy him. Our reports from that time are relatively sketchy. But with the influence of an Ex-Watcher, Faith's confidence in others was shaken quite badly. She had an incredibly hard time trusting. Or at least that's what I've been led to believe."

"But why do they call her the Rogue Slayer?"

Rio shook her head. "I truly don't know the details. But the information I've been told, she ended up switching sides and working with the Mayor of Sunnydale." She lowered her head. "You wanted complete honesty. Then you shall get it." She looked Alexia in the eye. "Buffy Summers is no longer working with the Watcher's council."

Alexia stared at her. "Why?"

"She was in love with a Vampire for a brief time." Rio said.

"Doesn't that kind of go against everything that we stand for?" Alexia asked.

"Normally, yes." She returned. "I know a few facts of him, but nothing much. I know he was cursed with a soul by Gypsies at the turn of the previous century. He was made to have a conscience. He didn't feed on humans. He bought blood from a butcher shop and didn't hunt."

"So because she was in love with a vamp she turned her back on the council?"

"No." Rio offered. "She turned her back on the council because Faith shot him through the chest with a poisoned arrow. Buffy asked the council for help in finding a cure for him. The council's policy is not to aid vampires for any reason."

Alexia nodded. "I get it. Because the council wouldn't help her heal her dead boyfriend she told them to fuck off."

"In a nutshell."

"Stupid ass bitch. He's a fucking vampire for Christ's sake. Who gives a shit if he has a soul or not. Chances are if Gypsies cursed him, he did something pretty fuckin' heinous to one of them. They won't throw a curse without a damn good reason. And something like that to a vampire? I'm guessing he killed or turned an aleasă fiica."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "You are just full of surprises. Not many people know what an aleasa fiica is."

"Chosen daughter in Romanian." Alexia said.

"And what musical entity employs such a name or factoid in their prose?"

"I saw it on the Discovery Channel." Alexia said. "So Faith is some evil as hell Slayer?"

"I don't know. I'm not completely up on what went on down in Sunnydale."

The teen thought of something. "What do you know of Buffy Summers? More to the point, does she have any friends?"

Rio thought for a moment. "Rupert Giles, who is – was Buffy's Watcher made mention of a young woman by the name of Willow and a young man named Xander that assist her on occasion."

"A few friends that get together and help out keeping the town safe." Alexia said. She turned to her computer and logged onto the forum.

"What?" Rio asked.

"One of the people on the website I frequent lives in Sunnydale. She said that she and her friends get together and help out keeping the town safe." She sifted through the users and found who she was looking for.

RunningGirl: Hey Rose. Got a question for you.

"Are you going to ask if she knows Buffy?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

RoseRed: Go for it.

"Don't." Rio stated quickly. "Just trust me on this. For now it is best if she doesn't know what you know."

"Why?" Alexia asked.

"Because the situation in Sunnydale is very chaotic right now and until I get all the facts I would like to keep your interaction with that site at a minimum."

RunningGirl: Do you know some dude named Xander?

RoseRed: He's been my best friend since elementary school. How do you know him?

RunningGirl: I used to go to High School down there about a year and a half ago. I was only there for about two months before we had to move. Your name wouldn't happen to be Willow, would it?

RoseRed: How did you know that?

RunningGirl: Relax. I'm not some spooky internet stalker. I sat behind you a couple seats back in math when I was there. My name is Alexia.

RoseRed: I'm really sorry. I don't remember anyone named Alexia.

RunningGirl: Not surprising. I ditched a lot. I gotta go. I just wanted to know. It was nice talking to you again. Small world, huh?

RoseRed: Yeah. Later.

Alexia logged off and looked at Rio. "Well that answers that."

The Watcher looked at the site. "May I?" She asked.

The teen stood and nodded. "Have at." She moved to the minifridge next to her bed. "You want something to drink? I got coke, Gatorade and bottled water."

"A coke, please." Rio said.

She pulled out a couple of cans and handed one to the Watcher.

"What is all of this?" She went through the content. "This is a very impressive collection of information." She then chuckled. "Cerridwen. Fitting."

Alexia flopped onto her bed. "I thought so, too."

"Good god. Is this all public information?"

The young girl nodded. "Yep. That's the beauty of the internet. Anonymous in plain sight." She sat up and looked at Rio. "We need to go and talk with my friend Kat. I wanna let her in on this whole deal."

"Do you trust her?" Rio asked. She had researched Alexia for over a month. She knew almost everything about the girl. As a byproduct, she knew quite a bit about Katarina Wulfheim as well. She knew the answer to the question, but needed to hear Alexia say it.

"With my life and the life of everyone in my family. When we fought the hell hound, she was the one that told my little brother to get into the car. She nearly got her arm ripped off helping kill the thing. You wanna get right down to it, she's kinda already a part of this."

Rio nodded. "I suppose she is at that." She tapped the computer screen. "With the age of globalization, it was only a matter of time."

Alexia stood and crushed her soda can to the size of a golf ball. "Let's go."

Rio nodded and stood, tossing her can in the trash.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alexia led Rio downstairs and into the living room.

Edith came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "So?"

Rio smiled brightly. "I think your daughter is perfectly suited for our organization."

She beamed. "Does that mean she'll be getting in?"

Rio looked at Alexia. "With your daughter's abilities, Mrs. Norwood-Pierce? I'd say she was…destined for it."

"But the cost…" Edith said, reality hitting her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. All that she needs will be paid for."

"A full ride?" Edith asked.

"You might say that. It's a long and arduous road, but we've every confidence in your daughter." Rio said back.

Alexia was grinning like mad. _God, this woman can bullshit. I'm gonna like her._

"It was very nice meeting you, Edith." Rio said, offering her hand to the woman. "I hope we'll see more of each other."

"You too, Ariana." Alexia's mother said. "I hate to be so forward with this, but have you met my other daughter, Ashley?"

"I haven't had the pleasure, no. But we at the University have gone over her records and regret to inform you that she isn't quite what we were looking for. She is a very bright girl and has a very bright future. I'm certain she'll have other educational institutions asking after her before too long. I wouldn't worry." She said, laying on the charm.

Edith sighed. "You can't blame a mother for trying."

Rio hugged her. "No. And I dare say I would have been a touch disappointed if you hadn't." She said to the woman smiling. "You have a wonderful day now."

"We're gonna go over to Kat's." Alexia said. "Ariana wants to see if Kat wants to attend."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute." She looked at Rio. "Ashley isn't good enough to attend your school, but Kat is? How the hell does that work? Ashley is a strait A student."

"Actually, mom, Ash's grade point last year was three point seven." Alexia said. "Kat's was a perfect four point oh."

"I have a hard time believing that." Edith said.

"Color me all shades of shocked." Alexia said sarcastically.

"Actually, Mrs. Norwood-Pierce, it's very true. Young Katarina, despite her many hardships, managed to attain A's in all of her classes. She was the valedictorian of her class."

"I'll bet I know how she got those grades." Edith snapped. "Even money it wasn't her study habits."

Alexia narrowed her eyes. "Don't go there mom. That's the only warning you get."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I know what you're thinking. And you're dumber than a sack of hammers if you believe it." Alexia said. "Kat busted her ass to get her grades. Despite what you wanna believe, she didn't do it on her back."

"You don't know that." Edith said, her voice hard.

"And you do?" Alexia asked. "Starting to sound an awful lot like the voice of experience here."

Edith gasped and lashed out to smack her daughter. Alexia snapped her hand up and caught the woman's hand before it ever got close.

"What did I tell you?" The girl said to her mother. "I told you never to hit me again. I could break your fucking arm right now. Do you realize that?" She added a little bit of pressure.

Edith yelped and tried prying the girl's hand off her arm. But to no avail. It was like a vise. "How did you get so strong?"

Alexia's grip tightened. "Vitamins. Now listen up, because this fucking game is getting seriously old."

Edith dropped to her knees. She could feel the pain increasing in her arm.

"You don't like Kat. That's fine, as little as your opinion of her matters to me, it is still yours. You're entitled to it. Free will and what have you. But you keep that shit to your fucking self. I'm sick of hearing it and more importantly, Kat's sick of hearing it." She pushed the woman to floor, releasing her arm. Alexia turned to Rio. "Let's go."

The woman walked outside with the young Slayer in tow.

Alexia smiled as she saw the car sitting in front of her house. "Is that a Lamborghini?"

Rio nodded. "Diablo SV. I rather like the styling. And it looks absolutely rakish in purple."

Alexia looked at the woman and giggled. "Got a thing for purple, there do ya?"

The Watcher smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah. I think you camouflage it nicely, by wearing and driving nothing but purple." She walked over and climbed into the car. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that your underwear is purple also?"

Rio turned slowly to her. "That, young lady, is none of your business."

Alexia quickly reached over and pushed the side of the woman's skirt up, revealing a purple silk thong. "Yup. Thought so."

Rio tried slapping the girl's hand away but was far too slow. "You cheeky little bitch."

"Yeah, you better get used to that. You think I'm bad? Wait until you meet Kat. I just wanted to know what they looked like. She's probably gonna wanna know how they taste." The teen said, buckling up.

"I think I might understand why your mother has such a dislike for the girl if that's the case." Rio said, firing the supercar up.

"Mom doesn't like Kat because she's a fucking idiot." Alexia snapped.

"Have some respect. That's your mother, you're talking about." Rio said sternly.

"So what? Just because she's my mother doesn't mean she's not stupid." The girl turned to look out the window. "Ever since we were kids, she hasn't liked Kat. I know it's only because Kat's three years older than me. But she's done nothing but rag on her."

"Maybe Kat acts differently around your mother than she does you." Rio offered. "Have you ever thought of that?"

Alexia nodded her head. "I have. And the funny thing is, my mom is pretty easy going. She has a lot of the 'girls will be girls' and 'boys will be boys' attitude. A lot of Ashley's friends are complete bitches. They have no respect for my mom whatsoever, but when Ashley wants to have them over for a slumber party or some shit, mom is always right there with the Susie Homemaker routine. I wanted to invite Kat over, it was like pulling teeth out of rabid rhino with tweezers."

"As you pointed out, Katarina is three years older than you."

"And Nick, my little brother pointed out that dad is seven years older than mom. No one seemed to give a shit about that." Alexia said. "And they were bangin' each other. Kat's a chick. Even if we did fool around, which we haven't, let's just make that shit clear, it's not like Planned Parenthood would need to be involved." She stared back out the window. "Awful lot of the pot calling the kettle black goin' on for my tastes."

"It's your mother's job to worry after you're well being."

"Okay, you know what? That tune is starting to get really old. It is such a god damned cop out." She growled, turning back to the woman. "It's my job to worry." She said in a whiney voice. "It's a fucking excuse to bury her nose so far into my life that I can't take a piss without say so." She shook her head. "I'm just getting sick and tired of her getting down on every god damned thing I do. She doesn't give Ashley anywhere near this kind of bullshit." She stared at Rio. "And before you give me that horseshit about every kid thinking that, I've actually made notes on it. From as far back as I can remember, I've kept diaries and journal. Not the dear diary bullshit that most girls pop out. I jot down every time I see my folks let Ashley slide for the same shit that I pull. When I get in trouble, I get yelled at and sent to my room. Ash gets 'a stern talking to' and that's it. She doesn't get the same punishment for the same crap."

Rio shrugged. "Different children require different disciplines." She glanced at the girl. "Your parents are harder on you because you're a stronger personality. In order for your punishment to teach you anything, it has to have an impact. Screaming at you, regardless of how ill-advised such a course of action is, in my estimation, gets your attention. It makes you remember. A 'stern talking to' would simply bore the blazes out of you. Chances are you wouldn't remember the topic of conversation afterward."

Alexia just stared at her a moment. Finally she spoke. "So I'm the bad child?"

Rio shook her head. "No. You're the stubborn, rebellious child. Ashley is a momma's girl. You're a daddy's girl. Daddy's girl, by and large get's treated like a boy. I was much the same growing up. I actually spent my formative years on the back of a Ducati with my boyfriend. I drank before I was legal, smoked, got into row's and all sorts. My parents screamed at me and grounded me, spanked me and set me to horrendously unpleasant tasks." She said. "But I honestly think, it was because of them that I am the woman I am today."

Alexia sighed. "I'm not stupid. I get a lot of what my mom is saying. But sometimes, I can't help but just stare at her and scratch my head. Some of the shit the woman says just boggles the fucking mind."

Rio chuckled. "Parents can seem like a different species, sometimes."

"Do you have any kids?" Alexia asked.

"No. I've never wanted children. Can't stand them. The mewling and crying. The constant attention? No thank you. As soon as I was old enough, I got that possibility removed from the equation."

"I think you would have been a pretty cool mom." The teen offered.

Rio shrugged. "I'm nearly forty years old. If my biological clock hasn't chimed by now, it's a safe bet it isn't going to. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are." She then cast an angry glance at the girl. "You need to be more careful. You could have broken your mother's arm."

Alexia looked to her with an emotionless expression. "I know. Now so does she. She'll think twice about trying to slap me again. Next time she tries that shit, I will break something."

"That is incredibly disrespectful." Rio said, sternly.

"No. That's called self defense."

"She's your mother."

"And note, for the record my complete lack of giving a shit. Some asswipe off the street comes up and wants to keep the pimp hand strong, what would you do?" Alexia asked.

"I'm sorry. The what?" Rio asked.

"Some fucker came up to you and tries smacking the shit out of you. What would you do?"

"Beat him rotten." Rio said. "Ah. I see. But your mother isn't some thug off the streets. She's your parent."

"Thus she would have more respect than to smack her children around like an unruly dog." Alexia said back. "My father always taught me that respect was earned. Never given. Mom needs to learn that. Just going through the motions doesn't cut it with me anymore. Time for her to nut up or shut up."

They pulled onto Pacific Avenue and ninth. "You act like your mother isn't the woman that gave birth to you. You treat her like she's some woman your father married."

"Oh, no she's my mother and I love her. But I'm not going to walk through my life feeling guilty for being born. She was young when she had us. She had to put her life on hold for years for us. I get that. But that's on her, not me. She couldn't keep her fucking legs closed. It was her choice to have kids. Now she has to deal with it."

"You aren't exactly making it easy." Rio said.

"She isn't exactly making being a teenager a cakewalk, either." Alexia returned.

"Being a teenager isn't supposed to be easy, love."

"Neither is parenthood." The teen shot back.

Rio smiled. "Touche." She pulled around to the alley behind the building Kat lived in. "She owns the entire top floor of the building?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. Bought it with the money her dad embezzled from the company mom works for."

Rio nodded. "I've done research and your friends. What I read about her was most interesting. She's had a rather hard life." She pulled up into the garage and parked next to the Mercury. "I can definitely appreciate her taste in automobiles."

Alexia nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I love that thing. It's fast and loud as hell."

Rio smiled. "Much like Katarina, I'd wager."

The teen chuckled. She walked up to the door and hit the doorbell. "You could say that."

Kat trotted over the door and pulled it open, smiling instantly. "Hey." She said, stepping aside.

Alexia stepped in and gave the girl a quick hug. "I brought somebody I want you to meet." She stepped back and indicated Rio. "This is Ariana Braxton."

Kat took the woman's hand and gently brushed her lips across the back. "It is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Ariana."

The woman blushed. "Please call me Rio."

Kat smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Rio? Fitting. For a festivale you must me. Not the nickname one thinks of with a name like Ariana."

"A wild misspent youth." Rio said. "I've had it a while and seem fond of it, regardless of how embarrassing the memories behind it might be." She held up a hand and shook her head. "Not talking about it. Ever."

"Fair enough. Got a few of my own that I ain't proud of. Would you care for some tea?" Kat asked.

"Do you have Chamomile?" Rio asked.

"Strait from the Islands." She said as she made her way over to her kitchen.

"This is a very nice place you have." Rio said, taking in the room in a quick sweep. "Very open."

"When I was living in Whidbey, my room was tiny." Kat said as she readied the water for tea. She looked at Alexia. "That's the main reason I never invited you to my place. Because my room was so small. It was literally only big enough for my bed, my nightstand and the tiny ass two drawer dresser that my mom found me at a thrift shop." She said. "After my mom and I left Whidbey, we moved into a cheap ass two bedroom crackerbox on the outskirts of Savannah. My room there was a little bigger, but not by much. After that it was the travel trailer. As soon as I had the money, I wanted a place I could play football in." She motioned around. "I thought about buying a house, but didn't want to deal with a yard. As soon as this place came up for sale I snatched it up."

"You said your bedroom in Whidbey was tiny, but you guys lived in a huge house. It was bigger than mine." Alexia said, confusion in her voice. Kat sighed. Alexia could tell she'd touched on a sore subject. "I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't..."

The woman shook her head. "No. It's alright." She said. "I never told you, because I didn't want you feeling sorry for me or anything."

The teen walked over to the girl. Rio turned and moved to the window, pretending to enjoy the view, giving the girls time alone.

"What is it?" The younger girl asked.

"I'm basically the drunken result of a backseat gropefest." Kat admitted sadly. "I'm a rubber baby."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Why would I care about that?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because it would just be one more reason for your mom to hate me."

"I don't give a shit if my mom hates you or not. I don't. She can fuck off." The teen growled.

"Lex, stop talking about your mom like that." Kat snapped. "She's still your mother."

Alexia turned to Rio. "See what I mean?" She asked to the Watcher. "My mom fucking hates her guts, and she still gets on me about the shit I say. Now tell me my mom's head isn't buried up her own ass."

Rio turned and looked at Kat. "She does seem to have a genuine dislike for you." She strode over to the island. "Is there something you'd done that might have made her feel the way she does?"

Kat shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of." She took the box of tea bags out and dropped one into the coffee mug and slid it over to the woman and set the kettle down on the hot pad. "Do you want ice?"

Rio shook her head and poured the water in over the teabag. "This is fine, thank you."

Kat stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a Gatorade and handed it to Alexia. "I don't think you two came over to talk about me and Edith. So what's up?"

"I found out what's been happening to me over the course of the last few days." The teen began. She turned to Rio. "You wanna field this one?"

The woman sipped her tea and nodded. "You've already been exposed to some of the rather dark and disturbing truth of the world around you. Demons, devils, vampires, ghosts and all sorts. They're as real as you and I."

Kat nodded. She held up her bandaged arm. "Yeah. We've met."

Rio took the girls arm gingerly and looked her in the eye. "Would you mind if I had a look? I have some medical training."

Kat sighed. "It's a little sore still. Be careful."

The Watcher unwrapped the bandage and inspected the injury. "It's healing rather nicely. Someone did a superb job of stitching these up."

Kat pointed to Alexia. "She did it. After it happened. I pulled the stitches out last night."

"Have you been cleaning it with alcohol when you change bandages?" Rio asked.

Kat nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully, it won't leave a scar." She decided to leave it open to let the air get to it. "So you were saying?"

"Yes. There are beasts in the world that prey upon the living and the innocent. To combat these fiends, there is a girl that has the necessary strength, speed and endurance to defeat these evils. That being is known as a Slayer."

Kat looked at Alexia. "That would be you."

The teen nodded. "I think they've got the wrong girl. Should be you."

Kat shook her head. "They picked you for a reason, Lexi."

The girl shrugged. "Then they fucked up." She said. "So far the only thing I've managed to do with all this power is scare the shit out of my mother and myself."

"Don't forget ramming a machete through a hell hound's rib cage." Kat added.

"So did you. And had a hell of an easier time of it." Alexia said.

"You also don't have fifteen years of Martial Arts experience to draw on, either." Kat pointed out. "You fight just fine for someone that hasn't had any real training to speak of."

Rio looked at Kat. "You know Martial Arts?"

Kat nodded. "Third Degree Black Belt in Kempo." She said.

"Impressive." The Watcher said.

"So when a girl becomes a Slayer, how does it happen? Lexi here turned fifteen that day."

"The previous Slayer has to die." Rio said flatly.

"Whoa. Some other chick has to kark it?" She was suddenly very concerned. "How long does a Slayer usually live?"

"Well, there are no guarantees for any of us-," Rio began.

"I better not get to three." Kat growled.

"As long as Alexia-,"

"One." Kat said quietly.

"Listen, it's not-,"

"Two." She began circling the island.

Rio swallowed. "Three years. Maybe four." She said, putting her hands up to placate the angered woman.

"How long is the longest lived Slayer in history?" Kat asked.

"F-five years." She said. "That we in the council are aware of."

"So you're telling me that as far as you know, not a single Slayer has lived long enough to legally buy a fucking beer? Is that what you're telling me?" She reached out and took hold of Rio's shirt and lifted her from the floor to stare in her eyes. "That had better be a line of shit, lady. Because I'm telling you right now, you had better take a seriously vested interest in Alexia's wellbeing. If she dies because of this shit, I'm going to hold you personally responsible. And trust me, woman. On my bad side is the last fucking place on Earth you wanna be." She glared at her. "You get me?"

Rio nodded. "Understand something, Katarina. The Slayers of the past don't have the same advantages as current Slayers. Death isn't as permanent as it used to be."

Alexia stepped up and put her hand on Kat's arm. "There are two other Slayers, Kat."

She turned to the petite brunette. "What?"

"Would you be so kind as to put me down?" Rio asked. The fear, clear in her voice.

Kat dropped her to the floor. "Okay. Will one of you tell me what the FUCK is going on?"

Alexia stepped over and took her hands. "I'm a Slayer. That much you know. What you don't know is that there are two others. Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. Buffy died, but was resuscitated. Faith flat lined on the operating table, but was revived and is in a coma. They're both still alive. I'm not the only one. I won't be doing this alone."

Kat stared into her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her heart to the younger girl. She could never tell Alexia what she truly felt. The world - more appropriately its laws, it's social rules - wouldn't let her. But that didn't change the way she felt. "Whether there were other Slayers or not, I wouldn't let you do this alone." She said. "Never." She pulled the girl into a hug. "I'll be your Hunting Kat. I'll always be by your side. No matter how bad it gets."

Alexia smiled up at her. "I never doubted that for a moment, Kat."

Kat turned and looked at Rio. "Okay. So what exactly is your connection to all of this?"

The older woman straitened her jacket. "I'm young Alexia's Watcher."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "And that means what, exactly?"

"I help train her. I offer insight on specific adversaries she may encounter. Offer guidance on any artifact she may find. Research specific events and portents, prophecies and legends."

"I do the fighting, she does the reading." Alexia said, simplifying the statement.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kat asked her.

"I figured it would be more impressive if it were long winded with larger words." Rio said with a smile. "Kat, I want you to understand something. I understand how dangerous this role is. I truly do. And I know that if it were up to me, there would be an army of Slayers and a whole slew of Watcher's to back them up. But it isn't up to me. And there aren't an army of Slayers. But rest assured that the Slayer isn't the only one out there fighting the good fight. There are others. Humans, even a few rogue demons, that step into the shadows and meet what resides there head on."

Alexia looked at her. "Really?"

Rio nodded. "Yes. The Watcher's council works with a few such groups. There are also potential Slayers. Girls that - at a moments notice - could be called to be a Slayer. Though they don't fight on the same scale, they do hunt."

"You know what we should do?" Alexia prompted. She looked to Kat. "We should put together a website that could allow all the Hunters and shit that are out there to communicate with each other. Share insight and experiences and offer help to those that might need it."

"The Facebook of the supernatural world?" Kat asked.

"Exactly. Bring this shit out into the public. Cerridwen has a great start."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "You want to go public with this?"

Alexia nodded. "I think it's time the world know the truth. Whether they want to believe it or not is a different story."

"That's preposterous." Rio snapped. "We are allowed to do what we do precisely because we go unnoticed."

Kat and Alexia couldn't help but laugh. "The world isn't as blind as you would believe." The younger teen offered.

Kat nodded. "People see more than you think. They just don't know what they're looking at."

"New world, fresh ideas, be tolerant." Alexia said, tapping the older woman's nose.

"I can get in touch with the chick that set up my system for me." Kat said. "She's a serious badass. She works part time for Geek Squad."

Alexia nodded. "Hell yeah. Let's do this." She said. She turned to Rio. "We could even see about getting the Watcher's Council in on it. Get them wired up."

The woman thought for a moment. "You know, that actually would help quite a bit. The flow of information could move a little easier."

Kat looked the woman. "You got a place to stay?"

Rio looked at her. "You are a very strange woman."

Kat shrugged and nodded. "True. But I grow on you."

"Like a rash." Alexia said with a snicker, dodging out of the way of a haphazard swing from the raven haired girl.

"I'm staying at the hotel down the street, actually. I'll need to find a flat if I am going to be staying in town." She said looking down into the teacup.

"You could stay here with me." Kat offered up.

"You threaten to beat me to a pulp and now you're inviting me to stay in your home." She seemed genuinely confused. "Are you always this unpredictable?"

Kat nodded. "I'm actually hoping I might get lucky and see you naked." She bounced her eyebrows.

Rio, incensed at being the butt of the jokes, decided to fight back. She leaned forward, putting her more than ample cleavage on display. "Katarina dear? One night with me and you'd be ruined for everyone else on the planet."

Kat leaned in and stopped a hairs breadth from the woman. "Care to back that statement up?"

"Do you think you could handle it?" Rio shot back.

"Okay, either kiss or back the hell up." Alexia snapped.

Kat turned to look to the girl and back to Rio. "You heard the woman." She gripped the front of the woman's shirt and pulled her in for a solid peck to the lips.

Rio was shocked to the say the least. She stood there for a moment. "You are incredibly forward, aren't you?"

Kat nodded as she sat on a stool beside Alexia. "Saves time."

The Watcher nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She said to the tattooed girl. "I think it would be most interesting."

Suddenly Alexia's cellphone rang. She pulled it out and groaned. "Wonderful." She said, noticing her home number. She opened it up. "Yeah?"

"Alexia?" Edith said, her voice very cold. "I would like you to come home, please." Something in her tone put Alexia on edge. She ended the call.

The girl stared at her phone for a moment. "That was weird."

Kat looked at her. "What's up?"

"My mom wants me at home. But she sounded all strange, kinda like she was scared. I'm not sure what the deal is." She looked at the girl. "I gotta go. I don't like this."

Kat nodded. "I'll drive you home." She said.

"No. I'll take her. I have to go back to my hotel anyway." Rio said.

"Besides. Chances are it's about you, anyway." Alexia said. "Fuel for the fire if I show up in your car."

Kat nodded. "I'm only a phone call away." She said hugging the girl. "You need me, you call me."

"I will." Alexia said back. "Let's roll, Kato."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The drive home was quiet. Alexia's mind was spinning. She'd never heard her mother sound like that. Maybe she'd pushed the woman too far.

Rio gave her time to think. "Just remember," The woman began. "She's your mother. She's only doing what she thinks is right for you. Being a parent doesn't come with an instruction manual. She's doing the best she can."

The girl nodded. "I know. God help me, I know." She stepped out of the car. "I'll call you later. Let you know what's going on."

She shut the door and trotted up to the stairs and opened the front door. Her heart sank. Her mother and her father were sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She could still see the slight bruise on her mother's arm.

Edward indicated the armchair beside him. "Sit down, please." He said. His voice was carefully neutral. All of Alexia's life, her father had been an absentee parent. He had left the service when Edith was pregnant with her and her sister. Since then he had worked almost non-stop to make sure everything was paid for.

To see him sitting here with her mom meant she was in very deep shit. She sat and quietly waited for the tongue lashing that she knew would be coming.

For long moments they didn't say anything. They stared at her.

Finally her mother spoke. "I want to know what I did." Her voice was so soft and quiet, that Alexia almost thought she imagined the words.

"What?" The girl asked.

Edith stared into her eyes. "I want to know what I did that made you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Alexia said to her. "How could you think that?"

"I've tried talking to you, but over the past week you've been so distant. So cold to me." She looked at her daughter. "Why, Alexia?"

The teen sighed. "It's not intentional, mom. I'm just..." She didn't know how to say it. "I'm just growing up. I know I'm only fifteen. But I see the world a lot differently than girls my age. I know how it works, on its own terms."

"I know you think you do, sweetie." Edith said to her.

"That's just it, mom. It's not that I think I do. I know I do. I know more about how the world is because I'm a part of it. I live in it. I do more than get by in it. I thrive in it. I could walk out that door right now and I would be just fine. You and dad instilled the hardness I need to make my own way. I know you want to look out for me, but I'm telling you that you don't have to."

"What are you trying to say?" Edward asked.

"You're both great parents. You really are. You love each of us kids. I know that. Whenever Ashley wants the newest this or the latest that, you buy it for her and tell her not to tell me." She said.

"So you think we play favorites?" Edith asked.

"No! Hell no! That's how you show Ashley you love her. You pamper her and throw money at her to shut her up." She explained. "You show me you love me by largely leaving me alone. By not screaming at me when you hear me sneaking into the house an hour after curfew. When I disappear to go freerunning with my buddies after school and forget to call. You show me you love me by letting me be me."

Edith smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Now, I want you to tell me the truth. I promise I won't be angry with you, okay?"

Alexia swallowed. "Okay."

"What happened when you three went camping?" She asked.

Alexia sighed. She knew this was coming. "We left and had to stop at a hotel. We left early that morning and got to the campsite just after ten, maybe eleven in the morning. We got everything set up and cruised around on the ATV's. And before you jump down my throat, we got him protective gear and taught him how to properly wear it. And yes we did let him drive, but not by himself and he didn't go very fast." She leaned back in the chair. "That night we were sitting by the fire, just talking and we got attacked by something." She pulled her phone out. "This is what it was." She handed the phone to her mother.

Edith took the phone and watched the video. "What the hell is this?" She asked. "It looks like a coyote."

Alexia shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Nicolas took a nap and woke up screaming." Edith looked at Alexia. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out." The teen said. "Kat and I took Nick to her place to make sure he was okay."

Edith closed her eyes. "I told her that she was responsible for your safety." She snapped her eyes open. "She left you and Nick around this…dead thing, and now my son can't close his eyes without screaming bloody murder!" She shouted.

"No." Alexia said sternly. "Kat made sure Nick got into the truck so nothing would happen to him." She stood up. "After she made sure he was safe, she and I killed that thing. Kat damn near got her arm torn off."

"She should have brought you home immediately!" Edith shouted.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, sweetie. Shouting isn't going to solve anything."

She stared at him.

"She actually wanted to." Alexia said. "It was my idea to stay and get some rest."

"Kat was the adult. She should have packed you all up and brought you home!"

"So you're saying that Kat, after driving to the campsite, setting up camp, driving around on ATV's, cooking dinner, fighting some strange animal, nearly getting her arm torn off, should have packed up your son and your daughter and drove four and a half hours at one in the morning?"

Edith shook her head. "She should have at least called us to come out and pick you up."

"Neither of us had cell phone service out there. We didn't notice until we tried to call." Alexia said calmly. "Otherwise we would have. Nick only saw the damn thing for a moment before he ducked down and covered his head with a blanket. We dragged the thing off so he wouldn't see it. After we decided to get some rest, Kat pulled his cot over between ours so he wouldn't be alone."

"She should have done something!" Edith screamed. "She was in charge of you two! She promised me that nothing would happen to you!"

"She kept that promise, dammit! Nothing happened to us!" Alexia shouted back. She was done being calm.

"Then why is Nick upstairs in tears?" Edith asked.

"Because he saw a scary ass fucking beast come running out of the night and had no idea what the hell it was!" Alexia snapped.

Edith crossed her arms. "Thank you." She said. "And whose idea was it to drag you three out into the desert?"

"Well, Kat. She owns a plot of land out there." Alexia said. She mentally kicked herself. She'd just said exactly what her mother wanted – and needed – her to say.

"Exactly. If she hadn't taken you out there, this wouldn't have happened." She narrowed her eyes. "No more."

"Now wait a minute, Kat didn't-,"

"No, Alexia. I'm your mother. I don't want you around her anymore, is that clear?" She stared at her daughter.

"I can't believe this." The teen said. "You can't be serious."

"Your mother asked you a question, Alexia." Edward said. "Please respect her wishes."

Alexia looked at him. "You can't possibly subscribe to this bullshit."

"Watch your language." He said sharply. "Your mother has a point. If Kat hadn't taken you camping none of this would have ever happened."

She threw her arms up in the air. "Well hell, why stop there?" She said angrily. "If I hadn't turned fifteen, none of this would have ever happened. No, if I was never born, this would have never happened. Wait, if you and mom hadn't met, none of this would have ever happened. Oh, better yet, if the big bang hadn't taken place, none of this would have ever happened. Yeah, let's go with that. Damn creation and all it's worth!" She shouted, stomping around the living room.

"Are you done being a smart alec?" Edith snapped. "I've made my decision, Alexia. Nothing more will be said on the subject. You will no longer be associating with Kat and that's that."

"Is that your final answer?" Alexia asked, her voice cold and emotionless.

Edith stared intently at the girl. She was determined not to lose this battle of wills with her fifteen year old daughter. "Yes."

Alexia gave a curt nod. "Dad?"

"I support your mother, Alexia. We're the parents and you're the child. That's the way it is." He said stiffly.

"That doesn't make you right." The teen said angrily.

"Yes, Alexia." He said. "It does."

"Your house, your rules, huh?" She asked.

"That's right." Edward said to her.

"Wrong answer, folks." She gave them a thumbs up. "But thanks for playing. I'll take that as my eviction notice." She said moving toward the door. "Later." She threw the door open and trotted down the stairs.

"Alexia Catherine Norwood-Pierce, you get back in this house!" He shouted running to the porch. "Now!"

She stopped and pulled her cellphone out. She turned and looked at him. "Dad? Trust me when I tell you this. You don't want me here right now. It's safer for everyone if I leave." She let her eyes soften. "I love you both. Don't ever forget that. Talk to Nick. And I mean talk to him, not _at _him. Ask him what really happened. And what Kat did for him. Then come talk to me." She turned and strode off.

"Is everything alright?" Kat asked, concern in her voice.

"I need you, Kat." Alexia asked softly. "Will you come and get me?"

"Of course." The older girl said to her. "I'll be there for you in a couple of minutes."

Alexia sat on the bench in the gazebo in the park and felt tears flow down her cheeks.

The thunderous roar of the big block Ford made her smile. She ran to the car and dove in through the open passenger window, landing in Kat's lap. "Hi!" She said with a giggle.

"And hi to you, too." Kat said returning the girl's smile. "You hungry?"

Alexia snuggled up to the girl. "I could eat." She wanted to stay positive, she really did. But she couldn't. "He had a terrible dream." She said finally.

Kat pulled away, cradling Alexia in one arm and driving with the other. She slowed for a moment and hit a toggle on the dashboard. "There we go." The then moved the shifter and accelerated again.

"What did you just do?" Alexia asked.

"Changed the transmission into automatic." Kat said to the girl.

"You can do that?"

"Nope. But for you, I changed the laws of automotive physics." Kat returned.

Alexia snickered. "Shut up." She scooted over into the passenger seat. "Cops saw me sitting like that they'd hand our asses a ticket."

"Just me, actually. You're still underage."

"Story of my fucking life." Alexia said staring out the window.

Kat pulled up to the Jack in the Box drive through. She ordered a tremendous amount of food and headed for the waterfront. They parked at a picnic bench and ate in silence for a while. Finally Kat broke the ice. "You wanna talk about it?"

Alexia set her burger down and dropped her head into her hands, sobbing. Kat rose from her seat across the table and moved to sit beside her. She pulled the girl in and held her as she cried. "Shhh. It's okay. It'll work out."

"They told me I couldn't be friends with you anymore." She said quietly. "They blamed you for what happened to Nick. For his nightmare." Alexia was weeping heavily. "She blames you for me being the way I am. As stubborn as I am. She doesn't see that I was like this before I met you."

"Alexia?" Kat said, using her whole name. "You were five and a half before you met me."

The younger girl nodded. "I know." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "But after you left Whidbey, and I stopped hanging out with you, I didn't change. My personality, who I was, didn't change. I am the way I am because of who I am. Not because of what you made me. Why won't my mother see that?"

"I don't know, Lexi. I wish to god I did. I wish I had all the answers." She said staring in to the girl's eyes. "But I don't. What I do know is that whenever you need me. In bright of day or the dead of night, I will drop anything I am doing and be by your side in an instant. The tallest mountain or the deepest pit of hell." She kissed the smaller girl on the forehead. "That's a promise."

Alexia rested her head against the older girl's chest. "I wish my mother could see this side of you."

Kat held the girl for almost an hour letting her cry. Her world just got turned upside down. She silently cursed Edith for her irrational hatred. It wasn't for her. Kat didn't really care how the woman felt about her. She would still be there, should Ashley, Nick or Edward need her. Strangely enough, the Norwood-Pierce's were the closest thing to a family Kat had ever had. When Edith looked at Kat, she just saw **bad influence** written all over her. It didn't matter that Kat got good grades, encouraged Alexia to study harder, gave her more self confidence and was there for her when no one else would have been. None of that counted for shit. Okay, Kat got her first tattoo when she was eight, but that didn't mean shit. She'd always wanted tattoos ever since she could remember. Edith saw that, at her age, and wigged out.

Suddenly Alexia's phone rang. When Alexia made no move to answer it, Kat pulled it out, she looked at it and noticed it was the young girl's home number. She quickly terminated the call and turned the phone off. She then dropped the phone back into the vest pocket. The teen didn't ask who it was. She just couldn't bring herself to care. "Come on." She said. "Let's get you to my place. You need some sleep."

Alexia nodded. She got up and walked to the car. Kat gathered their trash up and tossed it into the can as she walked by.

They drove back to her place in silence. She opened up the apartment and led her in. The younger girl sat on the sofa and stared off into space. Kat sat beside her and stayed quiet. The teen leaned over and rested her head on Kat's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the girl and held her until she cried herself to sleep. After she dropped off, Kat carried her into the bedroom, pulled her boots and socks off. Gently removed her pants and shirt, quickly followed with her bra and put one of her oversize shirts on her. She then removed her own clothes and tugged on a pair of boxers and a tank top and slid in beside the girl. Alexia instantly snuggled up next to the girl. Her arm was thrown over Kat's stomach just below her breasts and the girl's leg laid over hers. Kat pecked the girl on the top of the head. "I love you, Alexia." She said quietly. The teen cooed her sleep and pressed herself more firmly against the tattooed woman.

Kat awoke to a hand on her breast, caressing firmly. It felt kinda nice, to be honest. She moaned slightly. Suddenly the hand stopped moving. "Don't stop, baby." She said, half-conscious.

"Kat?" A rough voice called.

It took her a second to realize who was speaking to her. She opened one eye and turned to see the face of her bedpartner. She tried to play it cool. "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"My hand is on your boob, Kat." The teen said. Her voice held a combination of confusion, excitement and fear.

"I can see that." She gave the teen a cocky smirk. "Nice, aren't they?"

Alexia nodded before she realized it. She slowly pulled her hand out from under the taller girl's tank top. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You were asleep. You always did have wandering hand syndrome."

Alexia stared into her eyes. "Thank you." She said finally. "For being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you, Lexi. Always." She said to the girl. "You want some breakfast?"

The teen nodded. "What time is it?"

Kat looked at her ceiling. "Nine thirty one."

Alexia dropped her head back to Kat's shoulder. "I don't wanna go home."

"Then don't."

"I have to." The Slayer said sadly. "My parents could just report me as a runaway. You'd get in trouble."

"I could have everything in this apartment sold by the end of the day. I could buy us an RV and trailer for my Merc. We'd be on the road by sunset and we'd never have to look back." Kat offered.

Alexia looked at her. "You'd do it, too. Wouldn't ya?"

"In a heartbeat. I told that to your mom before we went camping. And I meant every damn word of it."

"Dammit!" Alexia growled.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I have to take a piss."

"That sounds like a job for the porcelain throne." Kat said with a grin. "And through the miracles of modern plumbing, I just happen to have one right through that door over there."

"Uhn." Alexia groaned. "Carry me." She said with a smirk.

Without hesitation, Kat rose from the bed and lifted Alexia in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. "There you are. One bathroom delivery as requested."

"You are aware that I was kidding, right?" Alexia asked as she dropped her undies and sat down.

Kat turned and closed the door. "Shoulda thoughta that." She left the room and went in to check her voice mail. She was pretty damn sure she'd have at least one from Edith.

"Hey, Kat. It's Duncan. I was just wanting to make sure you were alright. Haven't heard from you in a few days. I went ahead and pulled you from rotation until mid-august. If I need you, I'll call you okay? Give me a call to let me know you're doin' okay. Later." She deleted he message.

"Hello, Katarina. This is Edith. If Alexia is there, would you have her call home please. Thank you." Kat sighed and deleted the message. It had come in last night at a little after midnight.

"Hello, Kat. It's Edward. Edith is really worried about Alexia. I know she's there. We had a serious discussion and some decisions were made in haste and anger. Two conditions under which important decisions should never be made. Would you have Alexia call home, please? Unlike my wife, I know you are a reasonable woman. Just have her call us, please?" She deleted the message.

"Hello, Katarina. This is Rio. I was wondering when you wanted to move me in? My belongings should be arriving from England in a few days and I wanted to know when to get everything set up. Call me, love." She kept the message for the callback number and put the phone down.

"Let me guess. An assload of bitchouts from my mom?" Alexia said from her position leaning against the bedroom door.

Kat stared at the girl. _God she's beautiful_. She thought to herself. "No. Just one from your mom and one from your dad." She headed for the kitchen. "They want you to call home."

"Yeah, I'll just fucking bet they do." She sat on the island, kicking her feet.

"Go ahead and call. Let them know you're alright at least." Kat said as she pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

Alexia hopped down and headed over to the sofa. She lifted the cordless and dialed.

"Katarina! Put my daughter on right now, you filthy little whore, or I swear to fucking god I will tear you apart!" Edith growled into the phone.

"Wow." Alexia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "And you kiss dad with that mouth?"

"Oh, my god. Alexia, are you alright?"

"You asked me last night what you did to make me hate you? You remember? Well, I don't hate you, mom. Never will. But shit like that? What you just said when you thought you were talking to my best friend? Makes it real difficult to remember that."

"I don't like when you storm off like that." Edith said.

"Then stop giving me reasons to." Alexia snapped back. "I'm not five years old anymore, mom. I get to pick who my friends are. Not you. Not dad. Me. If we have to keep going around and around with this shit, I'm gonna get tired of the ride. I swear to god right here, right now, as Kat is my witness, this is the last chance you get. Next time I walk out that door, I won't be coming back. Ever. Do you want that?"

Edith swallowed. "I just want the best for you."

"It isn't about that anymore, mom. Kat has always been there for this family. You know that just as well as I do. But you can't see the person she is past the person she looks like. Yes. I'll admit it. She looks like a biker slut from hell. She has tattoos. She's had at least one since I've known her." She chuckled. "Why am I saying this? You don't give a shit."

"I want to make this right, Alexia." Edith said. "Would you and Katarina be willing to meet us for lunch today?"

"Fine." Alexia said. "Where?"

"DJ Harrington's? On the waterfront?" Edith asked. "Say, one o'clock?"

"We'll be there." The teen agreed.

"I love you, Alexia." The woman said, bothered by her daughter's cold tone. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, mom. I know. I love you, too. That's not going to change. No matter how wrong or unreasonable I think you're being." Alexia said. "See you at one." She hung the phone up and leaned her head back on the couch.

Kat dropped the bacon in the frying pan and gave the girl the time she needed.

Finally Alexia looked at the taller woman. "My mom wants us to meet her for lunch."

Kat nodded. "When and where?" She asked.

Alexia could see the stiffness in her shoulders. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to. All she's gonna do is show how closed-minded and un-fucking-reasonable she is. I don't want you to have to listen to that shit."

Kat dropped the spatula on the counter and stood with her hands on the edge of the cook-top. "I don't wanna hear it anymore." She said. She then turned her sad eyes to the teen. "But it's lose – lose any way you look at it."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If I go, you're mom is just going to give the whole 'stay away from my daughter you expletive, expletive'. To which I'll sit there and take it because I care too much for the rest or your family to beat the ever loving shit out of her. After I take it all in silence, I'll politely excuse myself and tell you, again that I'm only a phone call away before leaving." Kat said, continuing to prepare breakfast. "If I don't go, she'll make some bullshit comment about me being spineless or some such. She'll do everything in her power to convince you that I'm no good and that I'm a horrible person." She shrugged. "Doesn't fucking matter. I'll go. At least I'll get to try a new restaurant." She smiled. "And I'll get to see you in the new outfit I bought you."

"Do I even want to know?" The teen asked.

Kat smiled at her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Merc pulled up and rumbled to a stop in the parking lot. Kat and Alexia stepped out and straitened their attire.  
"I still can't believe you found me a camouflage business suit." The teen said with a smile. "This is so cool."

Kat smiled at her. "I thought you'd like that." She looked down at her own clothing. The black slacks with light gray pinstripes, the matching blazer and the midnight blue silk button down dress shirt. She brushed her hair back over her ear and gripped her small black clutch bag. "Let's go get this over with. I'd like to get the crying out of the way as soon as possible."

Alexia's smile was quickly stolen. "I'm not going to let her say anything bad about you."

Kat looked at her and smiled, weakly. "I know. Let's go." They entered the restaurant and waited as the maître d came up to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, politely.

"We're here to meet the Norwood-Pierce party." Kat offered. "We're expected."

"Right this way." He said, grabbing a pair of menus from the podium. The girls followed him out onto the veranda – a place with four dollar cups of coffee would never be caught dead with a deck – and saw the rest of Alexia's family sitting at a long table.

Edward sat at the head of the table, Nick was to his right and Ashley was to his left. Edith sat beside Nick, leaving the seat next to Ashley and the seat next to Edith at the end of the table.

The older woman looked to Alexia and to the seat across from her. Kat pulled the girl's chair out and scooted it in for her. She sat down next to Edith and let out a shallow breath. She knew this was going to be one of the worst days of her life.

"So Katarina." Edith began, her voice tight and full of forced politeness. "How is the dancing going?"

_And here it comes_. The tattooed girl thought to herself. "Good. I'm taking the summer off enjoy myself a little before getting back to it. I might just bag it and go back to school full time. I haven't decided yet."

"Ariana painted a rather attractive picture of University life I take it?" The woman said.

Alexia could literally feel the tension. Her sister sat with her hand glued to her phone, texting. Nick was doodling on his napkin with a pencil. Her father was pretending to look at the menu, but she caught his eyes repeatedly glancing up at the two women at the edge of the table. He looked to her and his eyes softened. He gave a little half-smile. She had that same smile sometimes. No big secret where she got it. Then he returned his attention to the menu – and the conversation at the other end of the table.

Kat looked at her and smiled. "She did actually. I've always been a bit of a bookworm." She sipped at her water. She quickly perused the menu and decided on the prime rib. She set the menu down and set her hands in her lap. She didn't want anyone to know just how nervous she was.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hate to see you throw your life away stripping in some dive." Edith said, a small amount of venom seeping into her voice.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the woman, but Edith wasn't looking at her. She was way too interested in making a show of looking at the menu.

Kat sighed quietly. Alexia could see her discomfort. "It's actually a decent gig." Kat began. "I work Fridays and Saturdays when the booze comes out. But most weekdays, the girls don't wear anything less than you'd see at a public beach."

Edith looked at her. "And on these nights that you work. Do you give lap dances?" Her voice was getting colder and harder.

Kat nodded. She wasn't ashamed of her job. "Sometimes. I won't give dances to guys, though. I mean I have a few times, but I tend not to make a habit of it."

Edith nodded. "I see." She glanced at Alexia and back to Kat. "So you like girls."

Kat looked down at the table as she began fidgeting with her fork. "I don't really think that's important."

"Katarina. You're best friends with my daughter. I've left you alone with her numerous times. I've left you alone with both of my daughters. And you tell me you're lesbian?"

"I'd never do anything to hurt your daughters, Edith. You know that." Kat said quietly.

Alexia cleared her throat. "I think we need a change of subject." She said staring directly at her mother. "Did you get Ashley that phone she wanted?"

Ashley held it up to show it to her sister. "Yep." She went back to her texting.

Edith kept glaring at Kat. The girl wouldn't look at her. "I want you to understand something, Kat. I don't like your job. I don't like how you live. I don't like the choices you make and I don't like what my daughter does when she's around you."

Kat sighed. This is what she was expecting. "Can I ask you something, Edith?" She looked to the woman with tears in her eyes. "Does any of it mean anything to you?" She wiped her hands across her eyes. "When you called me at three in the morning because you needed someone to watch Nick, and the girls. I rode fifteen minutes in twenty eight degree weather on ice for you to go with Edward to go see your sister in Montana. Or when I fetched and carried for you when you broke your leg. Or when you were drunk and screaming at me and broke Alexia's neon sign and blamed me for it. I didn't want her pissed at you so I covered for you." She stared at the woman. "Does any of that mean anything to you? Does it count for anything?" She held her arm up, shoving the sleeve of her shirt back. The wounds on her arm were angry and red. "What about this? I got this saving your son from something that I still don't know what the hell it was." She looked at the woman, sorrow filling her eyes. "Does it?"

Edith looked at her in return. "In light of how my daughter has been acting, what she has been saying, and doing since you came back into her life? No. It doesn't." Her voice was so cold, you could almost see her breath.

The sheer surprise on Kat's face brought a lump to Alexia's throat. She reached over and put a hand on the older girl's arm. A massive spine racking sob worked its way through the girl's body.

"Fine." Kat said, her voice thick with unshed tears. "If that's the way you want it, that's perfectly fine." She stood from the table and stared down at the woman. "But I want you to do me a favor. I want you to remember this conversation the next time your sister decides to relapse. Or the next time you decide you wanna tie one on after work and wrap your jeep around a telephone pole again." She pushed her chair in. "I'm done. I've busted my ass trying to be nice to you. I've been putting up with your bullshit because I love your daughter. But I'm done. I can't do it anymore. You win. Is that what you fucking wanted, you ungrateful fucking bitch?" Kat shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You fucking won! Congratulations!" Her body was shaking from the sobs.

Alexia stood up and moved over to her. She wrapped her arms around the girl. "I'm so sorry Kat." She said, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I never knew."

Edith moved to speak, but Edward lightly cleared his throat. When the woman looked at him he shook his head.

"You said you loved me." Alexia said. "Did you mean what I think you meant?"

Kat looked at her. "Yes." She said. "Take the next couple of days and decide if you feel the same for me." She said as she stepped away from her. She took her clutch bag from the table and left without another word.

Alexia dropped into the seat that Kat had abandoned. She dropped her head onto her arms and sobbed. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. She'd heard the words she longed to hear since she was a little girl.

And they couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Maybe now she'll get the hint." Edith said, looking back at her menu.

"Edith that's enough." Edward said, his voice hard.

The woman ignored him. She was feeling quite proud of herself. She looked at her daughter. "Do you love her?" She asked.

Alexia turned her tear stained eyes to the woman. "Do you care?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." The woman said. Her voice suddenly soft and full of love. "Do you?"

"Yes, mom. I do." She said quietly. "I think I always have."

"Well you're young, yet. She'll be forgotten soon enough. Then you can start living your life like you should." She said.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Alexia said. "I love her, mom. This isn't some damn phase. It's not a fucking crush. I'm not pining over my fourth grade English teacher. This is Kat, I'm talking about."

"I know you think that now, sweetie, but in time-," Edith began.

"Did you know that when I go over there and rant to her about how pissed off I am at you guys she's always told me not to badmouth you? If I say your being a fucking idiot, she tells me not to talk about you like that. That you're still my mother. Ever since I was a little kid and thought you were being a poophead. She wouldn't let me get by with it."

"Alexia, you don't know what love is. You're too young." The woman said seriously.

"Well aren't we all glad that the world doesn't operate based on what you think. Good god." Alexia snapped.

"Alexia, have some respect." Edward said.

"And you?" She sat up and stared at him. "You haven't said shit. You just sit there and listen to mom tear Kat down so bad she storms out crying all you can fucking do is sit there and let her."

"You need to watch your tone young lady." Edward said to her.

She stared him right in the eyes. Her anger, her rage, had completely removed her fear. "Or what?" She said, standing up so fast her chair went skipping across the deck. "You gonna hit me?" She leaned down on the table and stared at him. "Go for it. See how far that shit gets you."

Edith looked up at her. She was beyond angry at the girl. "Have you fucked her?"

That was it. Enough was enough. Before Alexia had realized what she'd done her hand flew. There was a shotgun crack of flesh hitting flesh.

Edith was thrown from her chair and landed in an unconscious heap on the wooden planks.

Edward leapt from his chair to see to his wife.

Ashley and Nick stared at Alexia in wide eyed amazement.

"FUCK!" Alexia screamed, slamming her fist down onto the table. The legs buckled and sent the table crashing to the floor. She dropped into the chair and buried her face in her hands. In the blink of an eye it had all gone so horribly wrong. She was sick to her stomach.

She felt small hands around her shoulders. "It's okay." Nick said to her. "You're mad. I don't like it when you're mad."

She looked at the little boy. "Thanks, Nick." She said quietly. She turned to see Edith sitting up, with her hand on the side of her face, tears streaming down her cheek. Edward turned and looked at the teen. "Car. Now."

She nodded and stood. Wincing as she watched her mother flinch away from her. Fresh tears worked their way down her face as she made her way out to the car. She leaned against the side of the car and cried. Her father walked out and stood in front her.

"Alexia?" He said, his anger barely contained. "Please look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to his. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to."

"That is a lie, Alexia. You meant to slap her. After the things she said, I'd be tempted to smack my own mother for it." He knelt down in front of her. "You knocked her out, Alexia. I had to wake her up. She might have a concussion." He chuckled. "When your mother told me you were catching her arm when she was trying to slap you for lipping off, leaving bruises on her arms, I didn't believe you were as strong as she said you were." He then looked into her eyes. "But you could have seriously hurt her, Alexia."

"I know." She said sheepishly.

He stood and sighed heavily. He pulled her in and hugged her. "You must really love her if you're willing to sacrifice your family for her." He said softly.

Alexia started bawling. "But I don't want to have to choose. I shouldn't have to." She said, looking up at her father. "It isn't fair."

He shook his head. "No it isn't." He leaned down and pecked her on top of the head. "And you don't have to."

They broke the embrace and Edward opened the door to let the kids into the back seat. He helped his wife into the car and quickly climbed behind the wheel.

She stared out the window as they drove to the Point Defiance General Hospital emergency room.

Alexia, Ashley and Nick sat in the waiting room while they took Edith into an examination room to check her out. Edward can be pretty forceful when he wanted to be.

She sat on the other side of the room from her siblings. She needed to be alone and this was as alone as she could get in an ER waiting room. She had her arms crossed and her feet on the coffee table. She leaned her head back on the cushion and closed her eyes. Kat's words kept trailing through her head.

"_Yes." She said. "Take the next couple of days and decide if you feel the same for me."_

"Alexia?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Caroline, Melanie's mom. Everyone in school referred to the girl as Max, due to her name being Melanie R. Gibson. Yes, the R stood for Rockatansky. How's that for geek?

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Alexia asked.

The woman had been crying. She also had bruises on her face. Some were old. A couple were new. "It's Melanie." She said, tears starting to flow. The woman dropped down to the sofa next to the girl.

"What the hell happened?"

"You remember Ritchie?" Caroline asked.

Alexia did remember. He was a drunk, woman beating son of a bitch. She was hanging out in Max's room watching cheesy eighties action flicks when he came in and started giving Max shit. Alexia kicked him in the side of his leg and nearly broke his knee. Then she threw his ass down the stairs. He got locked up later that night for drug possession and domestic abuse. He was supposed to serve a year. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He got out yesterday." She said.

"He was supposed to do thirteen months. How the fuck did he get out so quick?" Alexia asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But he showed up earlier today wanting money and a quick fuck. I told him to get out. He beat me up and knocked me out. Then he went after Melanie." She began crying again. "Then he took her car for drug money."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Her yellow right hand drive rig? She's been working on that thing for years."

She nodded. "I know." She fell against the girl. "Oh, my god, Alexia. He beat her so badly. She's in surgery right now. The police are looking for him, but they don't hold out much hope."

All thoughts of her own problems forgotten, she held the crying woman. "I'll take care of it. You be here for your daughter." The teen rose from the sofa.

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked.

"Gonna pick up where the law left off." She moved over to Ashley and Nick. "I need you guys to tell mom and dad that I needed to go. I'll be home later tonight."

"You're already in a lot of trouble." Ashley said to her sister. "When we get home mom and dad are gonna ground you till you're forty."

Alexia grinned. "Then I'll consider this my last night of freedom." She bent over and hugged her sister. She then hugged Nick.

"Take me with you." The boy said.

"Not this time, kiddo. Where I'm going, you can't follow." She smiled at him and pecked him on the top of the head.

She turned and ran from the hospital. She pulled her phone out and dialed Kat's cell.

"Meow, meow. You know what to do." BEEP.

"Hey Kat. It's Lexi. If you get this, I need you to call me. It's important. I need your help." She ended the call and tried Kat's apartment.

"Hello. Wulfheim residence. How may I assist you?" Rio answered.

"Rio. It's Alexia. Is Kat there?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Alexia, she isn't. She came by my hotel room about an hour ago and handed me a key to the apartment and left. She did look rather distraught. I asked her if everything was alright. She said something most peculiar. She said that she'd finally said the words she been wanting to say since she was a child, but said it at the most inopportune time."

"Shit. Okay, then you can help me. I'm at Point Defiance General Hospital. I need you to come and get me. The keys to Kat's Excursion are in the hubcap on the table next to the door. Grab the green army satchel next to the door on the floor of Kat's room and bring it with you."

"Why don't I just drive my car?" Rio asked.

"Because I can't change into my running gear in the front seat of a Lamborghini Diablo." Alexia returned.

"Understood. I'm on my way." She said, dropping the phone.

Alexia was amped. She would deal with her own problems later. Right now, she was in her element. Of all the things she understood, there was nothing she was more adept at, than getting even. Revenge was a topic she knew inside and out. When her friends and family were wronged, she was the Archangel Michael incarnate. That's right mother fuckers. Great vengeance and furious anger and all the other biblical torment that went along with it. Fuckers were gonna bleed today. And that thought filled her with a peace and tranquility that most others got from a finely performed piece of music or the sight of butterflies in a field. But her? No. She felt an inner calm under the feel of her fist cracking bone and larger opponents on their knees praying for her to spare them any more agony.

_Wow. Maybe the Powers that Be didn't get it wrong_. She thought to herself. The rumble of the massive Ford stole her attention. The gloss black body glistened in the sunlight. Alexia ran around and hopped into the back seat. She began stripping off her suit and pulling on the cargo pants, t-shirt and vest. She reached into the bottom of the satchel and pulled out the two pairs of brass knuckles. She dropped them into her pockets. She climbed back into the front seat and began tapping away at the sat nav.

"Where are we going?" Rio asked as she pulled away.

"Pull off the road up here and sit tight for a moment. Let me work my mojo and I'll tell you." Alexia said. She quickly entered some information that would allow her to locate Max's car. She pointed to the address. "We're going there."

Rio nodded and pulled back out on to the street and headed for the address. "What exactly are we doing?"

"How do you feel about men that beat women?" Alexia asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Extremely angry. Why?" The woman asked.

"And men who beat the crap out of teenage girls to steal their car and sell it for drug money?" The teen asked.

"What happened?" Rio asked.

"You read about my friends, right?"

"A little."

"You know my friend, Max?" Alexia asked.

"Melanie Gibson. I've read a bit about her. She's an automotive enthusiast." Rio said.

"No. She's a gear head. The girl pisses gasoline and bleeds thirty weight." Alexia said with a snicker. "Have you ever seen the movie, Mad Max? The original?"

Rio nodded. "Yes. I rather fancied it, to be honest. Mindless high octane fun."

"You remember the yellow, red and blue car that Mel Gibson drove in the beginning? The Interceptor?"

"Yes. The Falcon saloon." The woman said.

"She's been spending the past four years getting hers put together. She just got it finished about a week and half ago. Her mom's ex-boyfriend got out of jail and decided to pay them a visit. He smacked Max's mom around and turned his attention to Max. She's at PDG right now in surgery. He also stole Max's ride to sell for drug money."

"No. I don't think so." The woman said coldly. "Do me a favor, will you? Get into the back and pull the small black gym bag up here please."

Alexia nodded and undid her seat belt, doing as the Watcher requested. She sat back down and had the bag in her lap. "Here you go."

Rio pulled off the side of the road. She quickly took the bag from Alexia and pulled the medical tape from side pocket. She set it on the dash and hit the lever beside the seat, leaning it back. "Do not read anything into his." She said with a grin. She hiked her skirt up and slid her pantyhose down, kicking off her shoes so she could remove them. She dropped them into the bag and quickly taped up both of her bare feet.

"You have really nice legs." Alexia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Rio said. After she was finished with her feet she moved to her hands. She dropped the remaining tape back into it's pocket and pulled the pair of gloves out of the bag. She slid them on and secured them tightly to her fists. At last she pulled out an eighteen inch long cloth case with a strap attached. She dropped this over her shoulder to rest directly along her back. She then tossed the bag into the back seat along with her expensive designer shoes.

Once she was ready, she turned back onto the road and put her foot down, keeping to the back roads. She was ripping through the streets doing nearly sixty.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to a house in rural Graham. It was a rundown rambler style home. The blue, red and yellow car sat in the driveway. The curtains were half open, but the lights were off. They could see shadows moving around in the house.

The pair of women emerged from the SUV and moved over to the car. Alexia looked inside and saw Max's backpack still sitting in the backseat. "Fucker." She growled.

"This is your show." Rio said simply. "You handle it however you like. I'll be here should you need me." She pulled the pair of Kalli sticks from the sheath on her back and spun them expertly in her hands.

Alexia nodded. "Thanks." She turned and trotted up and knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling and low voices. She dipped her hands into her pockets and drew them out, with the brass knuckles around her fingers.

The door flew open. A man in his mid thirties, skinny as a rail, with greasy black hair and missing teeth greeted her. He stank to high heaven. His jeans and tank top hung loosely on his drug ravaged frame. "Who the fuck are you?"

She knew exactly who she was looking for. This sack of shit wasn't him. She gripped his throat and threw him behind her.

Rio stepped forward as the addict staggered down the stairs. She quickly back handed him across the teeth with her left Kalli stick. Blood and teeth flew from his mouth. She kept her momentum and dipped, slamming the right baton into the back of his knee, wrenching upward as she did so. His leg was thrown forward and he tumbled onto his back. She them caught him across the temple and blasted him from consciousness. She turned back to the house and slowly approached careful of flying bodies, a smile planted firmly on her face.

Alexia moved into the house. Three men sat on the couch staring at her. She saw Ritchie sitting in the middle of the sofa with a glass pipe in his hand.

The men on either side of him stood up. "What the fuck?" The closest man stepped up. He was a tall skinny black man. "Bitch you need to get the fuck-uhg!" He folded as she jabbed him in the ribs. A sharp crack rent the air.

"Fuck off." She growled, pushing him aside.

The druggie on the other side of her target ran at her. She jumped and planted both of her feet into his chest, throwing him across the room, slamming into the bookshelf. The wood blasted apart. He slid bonelessly to the ground. She kicked herself to her feet and glared down at the terrified man on the sofa. "You don't remember me, do you, you fuck?" She slapped the pipe out of his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ritchie asked. The mind altering drugs he had been sucking down slowed his reaction.

"If your head wasn't filled with brain eradicator, you'd realize just how deep in the shit you are right now." She drew back and blasted him across the face with enough force to break his jaw. Blood shot from his eye. He was out cold. She shook him back to consciousness. "Oh no you don't mother fucker." She lifted him from his feet and threw him against the wall behind the sofa. He crumpled into a lifeless heap. "You picked the wrong fucking day to fuck with my friends." She stepped up onto the sofa, tipping it over backward as she moved.

The lean black man slowly got to his feet. He reached over and pulled a baseball bat out from under the now upturned couch.

Rio stepped up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder with one of her sticks. Like an idiot, he turned around.

"Hello, love." She said. Her batons both collided with the opposing sides of his head, dropping him to the floor. She looked up and smiled…

…to see the other man rising to his feet, his hands gripping another wooden baseball bat. She wasn't fast enough to get to him. She also knew that Alexia wouldn't get her warning in time with the loud roaring noise coming from outside.

Kat walked from the restaurant and climbed into the car. She slammed the gear shift into reverse and stomped on the gas. She whipped a J-turn and sped out of the parking lot. She screamed toward her apartment and quickly thought better of it.

She decided to stop by Rio's hotel and drop off the extra house key. She'd originally had it made for Alexia, but given how the conversation had just gone, she wasn't sure she'd be needing it. She pulled up to the front of the hotel and over to a parking spot. She walked in, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She stepped up to the desk. "I'm looking for Ariana Braxton. Please tell her that Katarina Wulfheim is here to see her."

The girl behind the desk nodded. "Just a moment." She typed into the computer and adjusted the tiny headset she was wearing. "Yes, Miss Braxton. I have a Katarina Wulfheim at the front desk for you." A short pause. "Alright. I'll send her up. Good evening." The girl smiled at Kat. "She said you can go up. She's in room seven oh four." She pointed to the elevator. "Seventh floor. Second door on your right in the hall directly in front of you as you exit the elevator."

"Thank you." Kat said with a politeness that she sure as hell didn't feel. She entered the car and tapped the button for the seventh floor and leaned against the back wall, crossing her arms. She was blessedly alone all the way to her floor. She walked up to the door in question and knocked lightly.

Rio opened the door and smiled. "Hello." She said, stepping aside to let the girl in. Her smiled suddenly disappeared. "Katarina? Is everything alright?"

Kat shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She said, handing the woman the key. "That's the key to my door. Go ahead and get what you need set up."

"Kat, dear? I know I'm Alexia's Watcher, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you as well, sweetie." She placed a comforting hand on the distraught girl's arm. "You can talk with me if something is bothering you."

Kat smiled. "Let's just say that I finally managed to say the words that I've been wanting to say since I was a child, but said them at the most inopportune time." She gave Rio's arm a friendly squeeze and left the room. She exited the hotel and got into her car.

She decided to head to Point Defiance and parked at the end of Five Mile Drive overlooking the Narrows Bridge. Her cell phone rang. She recognized the ring tone and almost answered it. But she shook her head and turned it to silent. She didn't hear the chime that indicated that she had a new voicemail. She leaned against the back of the car and stared out over the huge vista.

She finally said it. She had finally told Alexia how she felt. She loved the teen. It had been torture these last few days. Being so close to her. Yet miles apart. Part of her rejoiced that she'd confessed her love for her soul mate. Kat was a firm believer of when you knew, you knew. And with Alexia, she knew. She had loved the girl before she had left Whidbey Island. She could never say it, but the night before she left, she kissed the younger girl. She'd researched how to kiss. She'd read up to make sure she was a good kisser, so she would remember that night forever. Kat had honestly thought that was their final night together. And that night, she died inside. She didn't have the heart to tell Alexia that the deep, deep depression she sank into was because of her. She'd given up. For those four years, she'd let the world have her. She didn't care what happened to her.

Then, out of the blue, something inside her said that she needed to stop. That what she really wanted wasn't going to come back to her. She had to go and find it. She'd decided just the night before that she was going to take the summer off and go looking for the younger girl.

To have her come into the club. She had been given her second chance. She wanted desperately to hold the girl in her arms. To press her lips to Alexia's and know that the kiss that she received was full of just as much love as her own.

She smiled and climbed back in the car. No more running. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. That was an end of it. She mashed the pedal to the floor and sent gravel and dirt back in a torrent as she took off.

She roared back to her apartment and drifted around the corner into her alley. She bumped up into her garage and stopped. Her eyes narrowed.

Her Excursion was gone. "What the fuck?" She quickly tapped into her sat nav and entered the nav code for her SUV. "What the hell is this shit?" She turned the Merc around and took off out of her garage like a shot from a gun. She kept the pedal down, screaming toward the little green dot on her sat nav system. Who ever took her rig was headed toward Spanaway. "Mother fucker." She growled, contemplating what she was going to do when she got a hold of whoever was trying to steal her shit. "Wrong fucking day, asshole." She said, shifting into another gear and getting, yet more speed out of the old school monster. She raced through the backstreets and drifted around the corner. She saw her Excursion sitting in the front yard of a home alongside a replica of the yellow Interceptor police cruiser from Mad Max. She hopped up onto the curb and jumped out of the car and looked in through the open door...

...to see Rio drop some tall skinny black fucker with a pair of Kalli sticks to the dome.

She saw Alexia huck some jackass over the couch to slam into the wall. She was storming in on him and didn't notice the guy moving up behind her with a Louisville Slugger. Before Kat could think, she ran full tilt and leapt through the window, tackling the son of a bitch to the ground. She rolled onto her back and kicked herself to her feet. The goon tried getting up. She gripped his hair and drove her knee into his face twice before bouncing his skull off the floor.

Alexia nodded and turned back to Ritchie. "Ain't no one gonna help you now, you piece of shit. There ain't a fucking thing stopping me from takin' my time and breakin' every fucking bone in your body." She hauled him to his feet and buried her fist in his gut. He grunted and folded in half.

Alexia spent the next ten minutes pounding the ever-loving hell out of him.

Rio explained to Kat what had happened. The older girl moved over and put her hand on the teen's shoulder. "That's enough, Lexi. You're gonna kill him."

The Slayer turned to the tattooed girl. "That's the point."

"No. Killing him is just going to get you into trouble. I've got a better idea. Take my Merc and head back to my place. I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"What are you gonna do?" Alexia asked.

"I'm gonna make sure they all get the jail time they deserve." She said. "But I don't want you having to see it." She took the girl's hands. "Please. For me, just go."

Alexia nodded. "Okay. I'll go." She pulled Kat down and kissed her. "But I want my girlfriend home."

Kat smiled. "I will be." She watched the two of them drive off. She turned back to the drug addicts and went to work.

After the police had hauled the four of them away and given her the numbers for all sorts of crisis support groups as she gave them her statement, she climbed into the beautifully built car and smiled. "Nice work, Max." She cranked the key and sighed as she heard the thunderous big block growl to life. She took off and headed for home.

She had to get back to the girl she loved.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alexia sat on the sofa in Kat's apartment and trembled. She was coming down off the adrenaline rush that sent her into overdrive. As the endorphins left her, she was left feeling cold and more than a little shaken. She'd never fought like that before. She had never even thought about it. Her body just...reacted. She could feel her control slip, let go. Primal forces had lain claim to her...and she'd gladly surrendered herself to them.

She was two halves warring with each other. The part of her that was the slayer - _all dressed up in big sister's clothes_ - reveled in the strength and power of the fight. The break of bones, the feel of pure destruction. The death of anything - everything - not human.

The second part of her. That part of her with a conscience that, while not necessarily regretful of what she had just done, did feel guilty for the lengths that she was more than willing to go to. That second part of her - the human part - was scared.

Rio sat down beside the girl, offering her a cup of tea. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Is it always like this?" Alexia asked. "The first time?"

Rio shrugged. "I don't know. Not being a slayer, I honestly can't answer that." She said. "But what I do know is what I've read regarding how the slayers who are called handle the first real test of their mettle." She smiled. "Granted they are fighting demons or vampires or what have you and not drug ridden wastes of oxygen, but I am sure that the result is much the same."

The slayer sipped at the tea. "It's like my humanity is at war with the slayer." She said softly. "It's exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time."

Rio nodded. "That is much how I felt." She put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You did very well. You were precise and controlled. You didn't waste movements, though the sound thrashing you handed that last bastard - thoroughly deserved, I might add - did seem to waste a bit of time. But I think it was something you needed."

Alexia nodded. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was her father. She answered it.

"Hey dad." She said sadly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You took off a in quite a hurry."

Alexia sighed. "I'm alright, dad. Something really horrible came up and I needed to handle it."

"Why you?" He asked.

"Because no one else will, dad." She said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You know my friend Max?" Alexia asked.

"Melanie? Her mother was in here earlier. I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Her ex-boyfriend got out of jail yesterday."

"Is that the boyfriend whose knee you dislocated and dropped kicked down the stairs?" He came back, pride creeping into his voice. He remembered when he had to come over to Max's to pick her up. Caroline wanted her out of the house. He also remembered why. The son of a bitch tried putting his hands on his little girl. He would have beaten the piss out of the bastard if he wasn't too busy laughing at the fact that the six foot two, two hundred and twenty pound man had just gotten his ass kicked by a fourteen year old girl.

"That'd be the one. He came back to their house and slapped Caroline around really good. Then he went in and apparently asked Max to borrow her car."

"That really nice yellow one she's been rebuilding?" He asked.

"Yep. She told him off and he beat her within an inch of her life. She's there are at the hospital right now. After her thrashed her, he took off with her car. I went to get it back."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Why didn't they call the police?"

"They did. But the police didn't know how to find him. I did." She admitted.

He sighed. "I'm not gonna ask questions. But I want you home tonight." His voice was suddenly hard. "Your mother and I need to speak with you about this."

"I figured as much." She said, her voice sad. "I'll be home in a little while."

Kat stepped into the door as Alexia hung up. She looked at the girl and to Rio.

"I'll be in my room if either of you girls needs anything." She said, excusing herself.

Alexia sat on the sofa for long moments. She smiled. "Do you remember when you fought with Buster Handlen?" She asked, not sparing the older girl a look. "I watched you move like a snake. You'd been taking Kempo for almost four years by that time. He was still bigger than you."

"Do you know why I beat his ass?" Kat asked from her position leaning against the door.

Alexia turned and looked at her, shaking her head. "No. I just figured he was a bully and needed to have his ass whupped."

Kat smiled. "I kicked his ass because of you. Well, you and your sister." She began pacing the room. "I'd been watching out for the two of you for about a month before that. When you came to school wearing one black shoe and one orange shoe for Halloween. I was in the hallway when Principal Hawkins told you that it was 'inappropriate for someone to wear mismatching shoes'." She snickered. "You remember what you said to him?"

Alexia nodded. "Respect the rainbow or taste the rainbow, grandpa." She smiled. "He turned red."

Kat nodded in agreement. "That's when I started making sure you two were left alone. Ashley mostly because she was short and chubby. She took all kinds of hell for it."

Alexia nodded. "She's come home crying a few times." She seemed sad. "I tried to look out for her, but I wasn't big enough or strong enough."

Kat nodded. "I know. That's why I had your back. I'd found out that Buster had tried to kiss your sister on the lips. She told him to leave her alone and you kicked him in the back of the leg. He pushed you both into the mud and took off with your lunch money, remember?"

Alexia nodded. "My parents went over to talk to his parents. He was forced to give it back."

"But you and I both know that he never would have left you two alone." Kat pointed out, leaning against the island between the kitchen and the living room. "He would have kept pitching you two shit." She stared at Alexia. "That's why I did it."

"For me." The teen said softly.

"There's a lot of people that will tell you that youth can't know what love is. That people our age haven't lived long enough to truly know what love is." Kat finally approached the girl. "I honestly believe that it isn't about how long you've lived, but how you've lived." She knelt down before Alexia. "I love you, Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She took the smaller girl's hand and pressed it against her chest. "This heart, this soul, will be yours until I'm shuffled loose this mortal coil. I honestly don't know if you return my feelings. I'll be saddened for sure if you don't. But you did need to know. I've been hiding from it for far too long. That night on the beach, was the best and worst night of my life. I got to taste your lips. That was worth any turmoil I'd been through before or since." She stared into the creamy jade eyes. "I just felt you had a right to know."

Alexia stared at her a long time. She analyzed the situation rationally. Did she love Kat? As she stared into the deep whiskey colored eyes of her best friend, as she trailed her eyes down the tanned face, the ruby red lips, the ink covered neck and the large heaving breasts, she had her answer. It had been staring her in the face this entire time. Her voice would fail her. This she knew. She didn't have any experience kissing, or intimacy of any kind. She wanted to be the girl that Kat wanted her to be. But she was afraid. She didn't know how.

A voice in her head told her not to worry. _She'll teach you._ The voice said. Alexia nodded to herself and threw her arms around Kat's neck and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to the older girl's. She remembered the feel of Kat's long, serpentine tongue pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth willingly. She ran her own tongue across Kat's soft satiny lips.

The older girl did not disappoint. She parted her lips to give the teen access. Kat moaned at the contact. She couldn't care less about the quality of the kiss. It was who she was getting it from that made her blood boil. She could feel the warming of her core. She quickly pushed Alexia away to arms length. "Okay. We should stop before this goes somewhere we might not want it to."

Alexia's breath came in ragged gasps. "Katarina Wulfheim?" She said, her voice full of longing and lust. "I love you. With all my heart."

It was the three words she'd longed to hear. She smiled brightly at the girl. "Oh, Alexia." She pulled the girl into a strong hug. She lifted her and spun her around the room. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that to me."

The younger girl giggled as she placed kiss after kiss on the taller woman's lips.

Finally, Kat sat her back on the floor and stared into her eyes. The sparkle that she'd missed had found it's way back. She was a woman in love. A greater feeling, there's never been. "Okay, I've gotta ask. Why were you at the hospital when you called Rio?"

Alexia leaned against the taller girl. In the excitement of revenge, retribution and revelation, she'd forgotten about the shitstorm that she had to go home and face. "After you left, my mom asked me if I loved you. I told her I did and she began that whole bullshit speech about being too young, blah blah blah." She was trembling. "Then she asked me the one question she had no fucking business asking." She began tearing up. "She asked me if I'd fucked you."

Kat was taken aback immediately. There were things she was fairly certain a mother didn't ask a child. Ever. Okay, her mom wouldn't have thought twice, but Edith was a decent woman, all things considered and never should have gone there. "Fuckin' bitch." The tattooed girl growled.

"I'd had enough. I was so tired of hearing her say shit about you." She finally broke into spine wracking sobs. "God fucking dammit, Kat. You're the most wonderful person on the planet. You're selfless, your kind, I don't get it. I'm not dealing with it, anymore."

Kat felt her own tears moisten the edge of her eyes.

Neither of them noticed the Watcher standing at the door to her room. She shook her head and closed her door, feeling much like the intruder. _They will endure._ She thought to herself. _The powers that be will accept nothing less_.

"My parents want to talk to me. I have to go home." Alexia said after she'd finished crying.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kat asked. "I could wait down the block in case you need to bail."

Alexia thought for a moment and nodded. "In case it goes south, yeah. Maybe you better."

Kat kissed her passionately. "Anything for you, baby."

Alexia slowly walked up the stairs to her front door. Her stomach was filled with lead. As her hand reached for the doorknob, she heard the rumble of the Mercury move down the street and go silent.

She'd stopped in front of the park at the end of her block. She would wait there until she got a phone call from Alexia. A call telling her to come get her or that everything was fine and she'd see her later. Either way, Kat sat with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She wouldn't move until her phone rang. Come what may, she would be there for the girl.

She wouldn't lose her again. Not ever.

The teen opened the door and was surprised to see Nick sitting on the sofa sketching in his notebook.

"Hey Nick, where's mom and dad?" She asked.

"Mom's in the kitchen and dad's at the office. He got called into work." He didn't look up.

Alexia sighed and went into the kitchen. She could see the angry bruise on the side of the woman's face. She sat with a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of orange juice sitting on the island. Her mother was nursing a drink.

She moved over and sat across from her mother and for the first time in her life, struggled to find something to say.

"I'm sorry." Her mother said.

Alexia was shocked at the words. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." The woman repeated. "I had no right to ask such a question. At the very least not in that fashion. I should have been more sensitive." She ran a finger along the bruise. "I deserved this."

"No, mom." Alexia said. "I should never have hit you."

Edith took a sip of her drink and looked at her daughter, shaking her head. "Alexia, sweetie. It was disrespectful and down right rude. If I were in your position and my mother said something like that to me, I'd have probably decked her too." She said with a smile. She sighed heavily. "I will admit, that it was a valid question, but I should have broached it much softer than that."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, mom it is." She said. "The night before Kat left, she came to the house. It was about two thirty in the morning. She tossed stones at the window and woke me up. She said she really needed to talk to me. She never would have risked getting me into that kind of trouble if it weren't wicked important. I got dressed and snuck out of the house and went with her."

Edith's jaw clenched at the admission, but she kept silent, letting Alexia finish.

"She took me the beach at the east side of town, to a little out of the way spot we'd found that hardly anyone knew about. We sat together and watched the sun rise. That was the night I had my first kiss."

"She kissed you?" The woman tried very hard to keep the anger from her voice, but some crept in.

Alexia understood the anger all too well. "You have to understand, mom. We honestly thought we'd never see each other again."

Edith blew out a breath and with it, her anger. "I suppose I can't blame either of you for that." She sipped at her drink and smiled. "I've been thinking since you dropped me like a sack of potatoes."

Alexia groaned. She was neither happy nor proud of what she had done. She knew that her mother made light of it to keep herself from breaking down into tears.

"Since you learned to walk, you've been adventurous, bordering on reckless. When you were running around the house and climbing on things, I tried to keep you under control. It seemed like you were doing everything you could to put me in an early grave. I'd tell you no, only to have you doing it a moment later. You've been pushing the envelope pretty much since we brought you home from the hospital."

Alexia smiled. Some of her earliest memories were of her climbing onto the counters in the kitchen and running to jump onto the table or the refrigerator.

"I honestly thought I was doing something wrong." She said. "Then you came home with Katarina on the back of that motorcycle. How she got a license to ride the thing is beyond me, but you were right. She was all legal. Admittedly, she was pretty damn good on it. But when I saw her, decked out in tight jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket, she spelled trouble to me. With the Band-Aid on her cheek because she beat the crap out of that bully? She didn't spark a whole lot of confidence."

"She was just looking out-," Alexia began.

"Not done, sweetie." Edith interjected. "When I first saw her, I'd found a new target to blame for your flagrant disregard for self preservation. I could blame her for the things you did. It isn't fair. I admit that now. But I treated her like crap because it was convenient. A parent never wants to admit when they're wrong." She looked Alexia in the eye. "I was, and am, very wrong." She sniffed the tears back. "I should have been a better mother, instead of blaming my failures on a little girl that didn't deserve it."

Alexia shook her head. "I didn't need you to be a better mother. You were exactly the kind of mother I needed. Dad's been an absentee parent as far back as I can remember, being called away on business as often as he is. You've been too busy paying attention to Ashley and Nick, not to mention Aunt Shannon, to pay any to me. I've been on my own for quite a while now. I've had to grow up faster than other kids my age." She could see the pain on Edith's face. "I'm not blaming you, mom. Ashley's an attention whore, Nick's a boy in house full of chicks and Aunt Shannon could have an entire channel dedicated to her drama. That kind of thing tends to monopolize your time. I don't blame you for that." The teen said. "You've been there for me when I really needed you. Even though you hate my freerunning, who was it that drove through the gate at the old Asarco Plant on Ruston way to let me go nuts? Or when you came to school out of the blue and let me play hookie to go and see Exit Strategy and Get Out and Walk at the Ballard Firehouse? And then brought me home and let me have a drink with you, making me promise not to tell dad?" Alexia grinned widely. "Or when we got into a fight at the Chopstix with Rosie Barris and her mom."

"Woman's a cunt." She quickly snapped her eyes to Alexia. "You didn't hear me say that."

The teen laughed. "I think she got the message when you busted her across the teeth with that serving tray."

"Says the girl that bounced Rosie's face off a table." Edith said back. "Three times."

"Serves her right."

The elder woman rested her head on the table. "Is it incredibly disturbing that that's one of my fondest memories of spending time with you?"

"I wanna say no, but it kinda is." The younger girl giggled. "But don't feel bad. It's one of my fav's too." She stopped laughing and sighed. "I really do love her mom. She's been a part of my life, for a long time. She's always been so tender and nice to me. She's always looked out for me. She's never let me do anything that was truly stupid. And you have to admit, she's done a lot for this family. Even when you treated her like crap, she came when you called."

Edith nodded. "I know, sweetie." She looked at the girl and touched her cheek. "This proves that you love her. I can't deny that. No matter how hard I try." She took another sip of her drink. "I think what made me not like her was that she never fought back. She always took what I said with a nod or an 'I understand, Mrs. Pierce'." She sighed. "It made me angry that she didn't stand up for herself. I think at the time, I just thought she was spineless."

"But why ask her to do things if you didn't like her? I never really got that."

Edith sighed. "Because your mother is a bitch, that's why." She smiled.

"Explains where I get it." Alexia said, matching her mother's grin.

"I knew that no matter how bad I treated her, she'd always come back. She'd always do what I asked her to do because she was so eager to please. I could use her and throw her away." She heard Alexia snicker and dropped her head onto the counter. "And that statement didn't sound anywhere near as bad in my head."

"You're secret's safe with me." The teen said with a grin.

"Har har." She said. "But when I caught her father embezzling, I saw a lot of him in her. I just kept expecting her to screw up."

"But she never did."

Edith shook her head. "No. She never did." She slid her drink aside and looked at Alexia. "I spoke with Nick earlier. After we got home. He told me what happened when you went camping. He said that she didn't hesitate to jump in harm's way."

"She was the one that made sure he was safe inside the Excursion before she pulled out the machetes."

The older woman nodded. "That's what he said." She sighed. "But something else I realized, is that my perception of your friendship with her was skewed."

"How so?" Alexia asked.

"Katarina wasn't hanging around with you. She wasn't friends with you." The woman explained. "You were hanging around with her. You were friends with her. You've always been smart. You've always been sharper than kids your age. That's why you were so drawn to her, I think. Because kids your own age at the time couldn't hold up their end of the conversation. But Katarina, was - intellectually speaking - on par with you." She stared into Alexia's eyes. "Does she make you happy?"

Alexia stepped over to her mother and threw her arms around the woman. "She does, mom. More than you can imagine."

"It wasn't fair to make you choose between your truest love and your family, Alexia. I'm so terribly sorry." She could feel the tears flowing. "I promise, I'll never make you choose."

"It's okay mom. Past is prologue." She said. "I know it's early to be thinking about this, but how would you feel about having a daughter in law?"

"That's a pretty distant ledge, Alexia, and I don't think it's a jump you can make just yet. You've still got some running to do." Edith said.

The teen leaned back and looked at her mother. "Serious bonus points for the freerunning tie in."

"I have my moments." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you, Alexia."

The teen held her mother close. After a few moments, she stepped away from the woman and looked her in the eyes. "You really hurt her, mom. I've never seen Kat cry like that."

Edith sighed. "I know. God help me, sweetie, I know. It was a cruel and selfish thing to do. I'll call her and apologize, I promise. I just need a little time. But you go and spend time with your girlfriend, okay?"

Alexia smiled and hugged her mother again. "Okay, mom." She turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She packed a few days worth of clothes and took off from the house. "Bye mom! I'll call you when I get to Kat's."

"Okay. Have a nice night sweetie." Edith called from the kitchen. She heard the door slam and smiled. _Girl couldn't close a door softly if her life depended on it_. She looked down at her drink and turned, pouring it down the sink. She replaced the vodka in the cupboard and began dinner.

Alexia trotted out of the house and down the front stairs. She turned and ran toward the large grey Mercury. The car rumbled to life and pulled back down the street toward her. She pulled the door open and tossed her bag in the back, flopping down onto the seat, and leaning over, kissing the woman she loved.

"I take it, everything went alright?" Kat asked, a smile across her face.

"It couldn't be righter." Alexia said. "My mom did a lot a soul searching and realized that she was wrong."

"Not something I'd ever expected your mother to say." Kat said bitterly.

"I have a question." Alexia offered.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." The older girl said back to her.

"If my mother were to call you and apologize," The teen began. "What would you say?"

Kat was quiet for a long time. "I'd wanna know why. I'd wanna know why I should accept her apology. I'd want her to look me in the eye and tell me she was wrong about me." She said. She then shook her head. "You know what? Fuck it. I wouldn't want her to apologize. I would like to, just once hear her thank me. I would want her to tell me that she really does appreciate what I've done for you guys. If she could do that, I could forgive and forget. But I know, after today, that she'd never fucking say it. She'd apologize to make herself feel better. I know she'd be blowing sunshine up my ass."

"So you wouldn't accept it?" Alexia was afraid of this. She was afraid that it was too little, too late.

"Not unless she could prove to me that she wasn't full of shit." The older girl said. "Maybe not even then." She added quietly.

"I suppose I can't blame you." Alexia admitted.


	13. Chapter 12

A bit of warning for this particular chapter. Things get a little 'adult themed'. Sexual situations abound. Liberties are taken with the legal aspects, but being a modern fantasy story, I figured what the heck and went with it (It's not like the series didn't have plenty of that; _*cough* Angel and Buffy *cough*_). This is what the characters (and players) chose to do, officer. I was just along for the ride. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. ;-)

**Chapter 12**

Alexia sat on the sofa pulling on her heavy combat boots. "Okay, so stake through the heart and decapitation. That's what we should be focusing on, right?" She asked Rio.

The woman nodded. "Yes. There are a plethora of ways to eliminate a vampire, but those are the most effective and efficient, so that is where we will concentrate for the time being."

Kat came walking out of the bedroom. "Alright. Let's do this." She smacked her right fist into her left palm.

Alexia's eyes trailed up the woman. She wore a pair of heavy black motorcycle boots, a pair of tight leather pants that looked to be painted on, and a black leather motorcycle jacket that was zipped up to show just a hint of cleavage. Both hands were clad in the martial arts gloves. She had the machete in a scabbard on her back and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You make that look good." The teen said with a lascivious grin.

"I try. You about ready?" Kat asked.

Alexia finished lacing up her boots. "Yep." She stood and put her own machete down the scabbard that she concealed under her jacket.

Rio pulled on her purple Lugz boots, the pair of purple jeans and the hot pink t-shirt with the purple denim jacket over the top. She also put the silver Kalli sticks and their sheath down the center of her back. She lifted a small duffle and nodded. "We are ready."

They piled into the Excursion and headed toward Puyallup. "I wouldn't figure a town like this being all that appetizing to vampires." Kat offered.

Rio shrugged. "Steady transient population. Overworked and underpaid police force. Active night life. Just enough crime and random violence to explain the drained bodies that are found." She looked out the window as they drove. "It's perfect for them."

Alexia shuddered. "It just creeps me out to know that all the shit I read about as a kid is actually real."

Kat piped up. "Well, remember what Pathosis said in their song Scary Tales?" She asked. "From wonderland to yarns of Grimm, the stories ever weave, the tapestry of innocence we all are forced to see, but truth is a darker hell, a spinning world without rails, for mommy and daddy shall regale, your nightly dose of the Scary Tales."

Rio smiled. "Very fitting, Kat." She turned to Alexia. "There are things that have laid the ground work for many a fanciful tale. But keep in mind, the Slayers have fostered some Fairy Tales of their own."

Alexia snickered. "Three Billy Goats Gruff." She said. "The vampires of this town are the trolls."

Kat looked at her. "And the biggest Billy Goat is hitting the bridge." She held her fist out.

"Booyah." Alexia said, bumping Kat's fist with her own.

"Do you know where you are going?" Rio asked.

"There's an old cemetery that doesn't get much use over here. It's a great place for vamps to hide out." Kat offered.

They pulled up to the massive wrought iron gates. "This isn't fucking creepy as hell." Alexia said. She climbed out of the car and zipped her jacket up. She stepped up and noticed that the gate was locked with a heavy steel chain and a heavy duty padlock.

As she reached for it, Rio put a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me." She said with a sinister grin. She crouched by the lock and pulled a pair of thin shards of metal from her pocket. She worked the lock a moment and rose with it in her hand. "And there we are." She hooked the lock on the gate and pulled it open.

Alexia strolled along, ahead of the other two, her senses wide open. Kat was off to her left and a few paces back. Rio was off to her right.

"Pop quiz." Rio said. "Alexia. What are the standard abilities of the hominid nocturnus?"

The girl thought. "Typical new vampires have physical attributes nearly double that of normal humans. They're resistant to damage from normal weapons, but can be harmed by silver."

"Good girl." Rio said with a grin.

Suddenly Alexia stopped. "I feel something."

"What?" The Watcher asked, moving up beside her. "What do you feel?"

"A cold tingle at the back of my neck. Like what I felt with the hell hound, only more...I don't know...controlled." She moved away, holding her hand up to forestall any discussion. She rounded the corner of a mausoleum, her blade at the ready. She couldn't see anything, but she felt it. It was a sickly feeling. She knew that whatever it was meant them harm. In the worst possible fashion. She peered into the darkness.

Without warning, the vampire leapt from the blackness. Alexia was caught completely by surprise.

She swung her blade haphazardly. The beast stepped back out of the reach of the weapon and was in her face before she could bring her blade back to bear. He snatched her wrist and twisted violently. Alexia cried out and dropped the sword.

The vampire, now grinning, gripped her throat and lifted her from the ground. "Not your day, little girl." He said, squeezing the life from her.

She took hold of his wrist, trying to pry his hand free, but didn't seem to have the strength. She quickly planted her feet against his chest and brought her legs into play. She pushed with all her strength and pulled free of the vampire. He staggered back a few steps as she dropped to the ground. She hacked and coughed, trying to pull her breath in past the burning in her throat.

The vampire growled and moved toward her. He was shocked when the heel of Kat's boot caught him across the jaw, sending him staggering back against a headstone. She ran at him, her blade leading.

As she let fly, the vampire leaned back over the stone, her swing sailing harmlessly over him. He shot back up and caught her arm with his right as she backswung. He twisted sharply, expecting to hear the snap of bone. But, he was stunned as the girl, relying on years of close quarters combat training, rolled forward with the maneuver. She came back to her feet and spun to her right, quickly taking hold of his arm with her left and yanking him forward. He slammed on to his back on the ground. His grip was like iron and maintained his hold on her wrist. She wrapped her legs around his arm and dropped onto her back. She pulled with everything she was worth and was rewarded with the sound of bone cracking as his arm, dislocated at the elbow. He growled and released his hold on her wrist. Utilizing his superior strength, he managed to turn and throw the girl free.

Kat rolled with the impact and came to her feet the same time as he did.

She could still see Alexia on her hands and knees dry heaving. She knew she couldn't take him one on one. He wasn't new, that much she could tell. He was strong and fast and had some fights under his belt. He gripped his arm around the wrist and with a sharp pull, relocated his elbow. "Not bad." He growled. "But not good enough."

Kat smiled at him. "Alright then, grave dirt. Whattaya say? You want a shot at the title?" She squared off with him.

He grinned back. "Don't mind if I do." He circled her watching her move. "You've had training."

She nodded. "I've been around the block a few times." She let fly with a quick jab. He slapped it aside and answered with one of his own.

She leaned back and likewise parried. She was biding her time. He wouldn't get tired, wouldn't feel fatigue. That was a human condition. Something he had ceased being some time ago. She however was all human. They traded shots, blocking and parrying like professional fighters.

Finally, the vampire grew tired of the game. He came at her fast, gripping the lapel of her jacket and tugging her in. He clenched his fist and let loose with a hammer-hard body blow. No stranger to the fight, Kat quickly did two things. She blew all the air out of her lungs and tensed the muscles in her stomach a heartbeat before the vamp's blow fell. It was like getting hit in the ribs with a baseball bat. Her vision swam. She could feel bile rise in her throat, but her quick thinking kept her from blacking out. She shook her head and took hold of the waist of his jeans and the front of his shirt and spun lifting him and driving him down onto the ground. He grunted as he hit the grass. He drove his fist into the side of her face, sending her rolling along the ground.

He kicked himself to his feet and growled as he felt the machete slice into his back. He stepped forward and spun to see Alexia gripping the machete in both hands swinging it like a baseball bat. The blackened carbon steel blade arced in toward his neck. He quickly ducked under the strike and came up behind the weapons arc. He drew back and loosed a vicious haymaker that caught Alexia across the side of the jaw.

Pain and bright flashes exploded behind her eyes. The blade again went flying from her hands. The vampire gripped her arm and pulled her forward, spinning her in place and slamming her back against him. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her own pinned at her sides. "Valiant effort," He said with a smile. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head to the side. He went game face and leaned in for the kill.

Alexia closed her eyes as hot tears fell down her face. _This sucks on so many levels_. She said to herself as she felt his teeth sink into her neck.

As quickly as the pain was there, it was gone. She felt the _whoosh_ against her back. Along with Kat's angry growl. "Get the fuck off her, you sack of shit!"

Alexia turned and saw Kat staring at her. "Are you alright?" The older girl asked.

The teen nodded. "Thanks to you." She wrapped her arms about Kat resting her head against her girlfriend's chest.

"Good show." Rio said moving toward the pair.

Kat released Alexia and stepped over to the Watcher. She quickly took hold of the woman's shirt and lifted her from the ground. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She threw her to the ground. "She could have fucking died! You're her Watcher, Rio! Why didn't you help her?"

"I would have if she were in any real danger." Rio said, getting to her feet.

Kat took a handful of her hair and violently pulled her over to the teen. She pushed her face toward the bleeding wound on the girl's neck. "What the fuck do you call that?"

"Kat, let her go." Alexia said. "I'm fine. Let her go."

Kat pushed the woman away, growling. "You get that one for free. If you hesitate again, I'll tear you a new fucking ass."

Rio sighed. "I should have acted sooner." She admitted, rubbing her scalp. "My apologies, Alexia."

"Accepted. Let's go home. I need some pizza rolls and a massage."

Kat quickly pulled her in for a kiss. "Then pizza rolls and a massage you shall have."

They drove home quickly. The strain of the evening evident on everyone. The vampire had been stronger than any of them expected.

But they'd won. That was what was important.

"We need to train you." Kat said, turning to Alexia. "Speed and agility you have. But you don't have any staying power. We need to work on that."

The teen nodded. "When he kept his pimp hand strong, fucker nearly knocked me out."

"Which begs me to ask, Kat. How did you manage to stay conscious when he issued that body blow? It didn't seem to phase you at all." Rio asked.

"Fifteen years of Kempo." She said back to her. They pulled into the garage and came to a stop. "Alexia why don't you go in and grab a shower? I'll get your dinner going."

The tiny brunette nodded, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Okay." She climbed out of the car and headed into the apartment, using the key that Kat had given her earlier that night.

As the door closed Kat turned to the backseat and looked at Rio. "I wanna apologize for earlier tonight. Adrenaline and fear kinda brought out the overprotective bitch in me."

Rio smiled. "I understand, Katarina. I really should have helped. I needed to see what the two of you had so I could determine what training was needed."

The girl nodded. "I can cotton to that. But something you have to understand, Rio. That girl is everything to me. I promised her mother I'd always look out for her. More importantly, I promised myself. But the simple fact of the matter is, I'm not always going to be around to do it. I can't be with her all the time. If I could, I would. That's why I need you so very badly. I need you to protect her when I can't."

"Don't worry, Kat. I know now where her weaknesses are. I know what needs to be done." She said. "She'll be able to handle herself when I'm through with her."

"I hope you're right." Kat said. "I wouldn't survive losing her again."

"As I said before, Katarina. I'm here as Alexia's watcher. That doesn't mean I can't be a friend to you as well. You've invited me into your home. That means a lot to me."

Kat smiled. "Thanks, Rio." She turned and exited the rig. "I'd better get food going to feed the beast."

"Yes. I'm told that Slayers tend to get a bit hungry and…amorous after a night of this." Rio said absently.

Kat looked at her. "Doing this shit makes a slayer horny?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The watcher shrugged as she walked past. "So I'm told." She walked into the apartment.

Kat stood for a moment. "Great." She looked up, addressing the powers that be. "I'm already in love with her, now you're gonna tempt me with this shit? Thanks." She shook her head and headed into her condo. She moved to the kitchen, pulled down a baking sheet and a bag of pizza rolls out of her freezer. She quickly poured them onto the pan and put them in the oven setting the timer. She then headed to the bedroom and pulled her jacket off. She hissed as the motion brought the pain she was certain would only get worse with time. As the leather came away from her skin she looked at the mirror on the closet door. The left side of her stomach was awash in black, purple and blue.

Rio stepped over to her bedroom door. "That looks rather nasty." She said to the girl.

"Nature of the beast. Better me than her." Kat said, tossing her jacket to the bed.

The Watcher stepped over. "I might be able to help, if you'll permit it."

Kat looked at her and nodded. "Go for it."

"Lift your arms, sweetie." Rio said. She knelt beside the girl and pressed her cool hands to the massive bruise. "You didn't break anything, luckily."

"Yeah. I didn't hear anything crunch along with the shotgun blast that went off inside my skull." Kat said, smiling.

Rio snickered a moment then closed her eyes and began muttering arcane syllables that were far beyond anything Kat understood.

After a moment, she could feel the pain subside dramatically. The bruise began to visibly fade. In seconds, Rio completed her incantation and nearly fell to the floor. Kat caught her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" The girl asked.

Rio, looking like she'd just run a marathon, nodded. "I'll be fine. Healing magic takes a lot out of me."

"You used magic to heal me?" Kat asked, shocked.

The Watcher nodded. "I've been studying it for a few years. I thought being the Watcher of a slayer, it might come in handy."

Kat smiled at her. "I don't know what to say." She hugged the woman. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." The woman said to the happy young lady. "If you don't mind, I think I'll retire for the evening." Rio said, moving toward the door. She'd played off how much using that kind of magic had drained her. She was light-headed and exhausted. She stumbled and pitched forward.

Strong arms caught her and scooped her up. Kat held the woman in her arms and carried her to her room. The young girl's smiling face was the last thing Rio saw.

Kat sat her on her bed and clinically removed her clothing. She draped a sheet over the woman, pulling her bra off under the thin cloth as to let her maintain some modesty. The then drew the blanket up over her and pulled her glasses off of her face, setting them on the nightstand. "Good night, Rio."

She went back out into the living room. She heard the shower turn off and smiled. She went in and pulled out one of her oversized t-shirts and a pair of boxers from the girl's duffle. She hesitated at the door to the bathroom and sighed. She knocked and waited for a response.

"You can come in, Kat." Alexia said through the door.

"I didn't wanna make any assumptions." The older girl said, pushing the door open. She stepped inside the bathroom and stopped. Alexia stood, naked as the day she was born, drying her hair. Kat's eyes raked over the girl. She drew in a quick gasp. The teen's body was tight and muscular. Her legs were lean and corded. Her arms were toned and rippled with inner strength. Her stomach was washboard and showed the slight hint of a six pack. Her breasts were rather full and quite perky, Kat noticed. Her nipples were diamond hard. She got up to those eyes. Those creamy...jade...eyes.

Gone. Replaced with dark emerald orbs. Alexia's chest rose and fell in labored breaths. She saw Kat standing in nothing but a pair of leather pants and a bra. The older girl's breasts were barely contained by the lace garment. Her skin glistened with the moisture of the steamy bathroom.

She wanted the tattooed woman. Here. Now. After having to fight for her life, after having the woman before her keep her from the ferryman, had sent a jolt of electricity strait through her. The barest hints of memories from warriors past remembered this sensation. And remembered it well. But Alexia had never felt this way before. Had never wanted anything so badly in her life.

She was scared. She didn't know what to do. How to proceed. She decided that instinct would see her through. She tossed the towel into the hamper and walked slowly to the older girl. "You just gonna stare?"

Kat was pulled from her reverie and shook her head. "Sorry. Brought you some clothes." She held the shirt and shorts out to the teen.

Alexia pushed the items aside and stepped up, pressing her wet naked skin to that of her girlfriend. "Don't want clothes." She said. "Want Kat." She reached up and buried her fingers in the girl's thick raven tresses and pulled her down, kissing her passionately.

Kat had to give her credit. She was learning. After a few seconds, she pushed the girl away. "Let's get some food into you first."

Alexia tightened her grip on the older girl's hair. "Not hungry for food." She pulled Kat in closer, running her tongue up the side of the girl's neck.

Kat whimpered at the contact. "Shit." She gripped the teen's waist. "How the fuck did you know I liked that?"

"Educated guess." Alexia said. She pushed the taller girl against the wall. "I've never felt like this before. I can't control myself."

Kat had to forcibly push the younger girl to arm's length. "Trust me, I don't want you to, but you haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning, I'm betting. You need protein. Besides, the pizza rolls are done."

Alexia growled and snatched the clothing from Kat. "Then get your big-titted ass out of here and get a fuckin' shirt on."

"Yes, ma'am." She said pecking the girl on the lips and turning for the door.

Alexia caught the girl's belt and pulled her back over. She planted a searing hot kiss on Kat's lips. "Do it right." She said after releasing the woman.

Kat stepped from the bathroom and had to lean against the door. "Jesus Christ." She whispered to herself.

She moved over and dropped to the bed, pulling off her heavy boots. She pulled off her socks and wiggled her toes. "Oh, yeah." She said, sighing. She took a shirt from her dresser and threw it on. She then tugged her hair tie out and tossed it into the miniature Seattle Seahawks football helmet on her dresser and ran her fingers through her hair to loosen it up.

She went out to the kitchen and checked the pizza rolls. Satisfied, she took them out and poured them onto a plate. Realizing that she was pretty damn hungry, she put another bag on the pan and tossed it back in the oven.

Alexia came out of the bedroom and hopped up on the stool. She kicked her feet and bobbed in her seat. "Mmm." She said popping the first of the delicious treats in her mouth.

The older girl smiled at her as she grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge and set it next to the Slayer. "How are you feeling?"

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the older girl. "Frustrated."

Kat nodded. "You ain't the only one, trust me. But neither of us have eaten a damn thing. And I'm betting that you need to eat a lot more than I do."

The teen nodded. "I've always had a really high metabolism."

"Before we do anything, Lexi, we really need to discuss the age difference. I'm legally an adult. You're fifteen."

The teen sighed. "I know. I know my mom pretty much accepts us, but who knows what tomorrow will bring." She thought for a moment. She took her plate and went over and parked it in front of Kat's computer. She fired it up and waited, chomping on another roll. "Truthfully? I'm not worried about it. What we do in our bedroom is none of her business. We just won't tell her."

Kat sighed. "I'd just rather not have to worry about spending time in jail if your mother gets a wild hair and gets pissed off at me."

"Look." Alexia said. "I have no intention of telling her. Let her suspect whatever the hell she wants. Besides that, is there really a court in the country that's going to convict you? No. You're not in a position of authority over me, we've known each other for ten years and we both love each other. Besides that, I know my mom can be a bitch, but I don't really think that's something you have to worry about. She knows if she pulled that shit, I'd never speak to her again. I'd emancipate myself and take off somewhere and wait for you to get out. Or I'd hire the best damn attorney I could and get you out. Either way, I don't give a damn. You're my girlfriend and if I wanna fuck you senseless then it's my choice."

The older girl sighed. "I guess so." She wasn't comfortable with it, but in her heart, she knew the girl was right. She moved over and dropped to the sofa, leaning against the arm with her hands behind her head. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was thinking about that website idea." Alexia said, sifting through the how-to sites about setting up your own webpage.

"Nerd." Kat said with a grin.

"Shaddup." Alexia said. "You said something about getting the girl that set this up for you to work on the website I wanna put together."

"You might know her. Deserita Jenkins."

Alexia thought for a moment. She was good with names and faces. "The short chubby milato girl that's president of the A/V club?"

"And the computer club. And the Anime club. And the IT girl for the schools computer network. She also works for Geek Squad at Best Buy by the mall."

"For setting up and maintaining your system, you gave her a lap dance?" Alexia asked.

"And paid her two grand." Kat admitted. "Now _Everybody Wants You_ by Billy Squier is her favorite song."

"I bet. I have a hell of a fondness for _Mista Bone_ by Great White thanks to you."

Kat laughed. "Tomorrow I'll give her a call and get her over here. You can go over what you want her to do and we can get started." She got up off the couch and moved over to check her dinner. "Sweet." She pulled the pan out and likewise dumped her rolls onto her plate. "You still hungry, baby?"

Alexia nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda."

"You want some dessert?" Kat asked.

"Ooh! Yeah!" She said happily.

"How does pineapple peach cobbler sound?" Kat asked. "With a couple scoops of Peanut Butter Cup ice cream on top?"

Alexia squeed loudly.

"That's a yes." The older girl said with a smile. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the large glass baking dish. She pulled a large bowl out of her cupboard and dropped in a large portion. She put the bowl in the microwave and heated it up. She then pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and took her scoop, running it under hot water.

Alexia watched her as she moved about the kitchen. She smiled and dropped her chin in her hands. It was such a domestic sight. Kat was a hardcore girl. She drank, which Alexia could understand, but didn't like. She cussed and could be as hard as steel when she had to be. But the scene before her was just cute as hell.

Kat heard the microwave ding, and pulled out the bowl. She scooped out two large servings of ice cream and dropped it on the top of the cobbler. She put a spoon in the bowl and carried it over to the impatient girl. "There you are."

Alexia shot from her seat and kissed the girl on the lips. "Thank you."

Kat giggled and blushed. "You're welcome." She said. She picked up her own plate and dropped onto the sofa. Alexia moved over and snuggled in beside her.

"Where's Rio?" She asked.

Kat pointed to the bedroom. "She can use magic. Did you know that?"

Alexia shook her head, taking a bite of her cobbler. "No, but it doesn't surprise me. You cut the woman open she'd bleed dusty text."

Kat snickered. "She healed my gut. That vamp busted me in the stomach and turned my innards to marinara."

Alexia moved a little and lifted the edge of Kat's shirt. What should have been a massive blood-engorged bruise was only a slight discoloration of her skin, barely visible behind the tattoos. "How the hell?"

"Magic. She worked some sort of mojo, but it knocked her out. I had to carry her to her bed and tuck her in for the night." Kat admitted.

"Is she as hot as she looks under all that Watcher?" Alexia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't really notice, truth be told." Kat said tossing another pizza roll into her mouth.

Alexia finished her dessert and burped into her hand. "You are such an awesome cook." She smiled and leaned her head against Kat's shoulder. "I remember when we used to sneak away and go to our spot at the beach. We'd stay the night and roast hot dogs and marshmallows."

Kat nodded, as she curled her fingers in the girl's soft hair. "Remember that cop that found us?"

The teen laughed. "He left us alone because we let him have a hot dog."

Kat snickered. "Never underestimate the power of the stoneground spicy brown mustard, baby." She set her plate down on the end table and sighed. She loved this. The sitting together and enjoying life. Being here with Alexia made all of the shit she had been through seem almost worth it. For putting up with all of it, and getting to be with the young girl as a reward.

"Now that hungry is out of the way," Alexia turned and looked up at the raven haired girl. She rose from the cushions and straddled the tattooed girl's lap. She leaned her head down and rested it against the older girl's forehead. "It's funny." She began. "I have it in my head that I want to do all of these really naughty things to you. Things I know a normal girl of my age should never want to do." She kissed the older girl. "But I don't know how to do any of them."

Kat swallowed. She could feel the pounding heat of the teen's center against her stomach. The thin linen boxer's offered little in the way of a barrier. The heat, oddly enough mirrored her own. "I could teach you." She offered. She ran her hands along Alexia's slim toned legs.

The younger girl kissed her again.

Kat pushed the girl away. "Okay, lesson one. Kissing. You got a good start, but you need to be a little more patient."

Alexia blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. How many people, besides me have you kissed?" Kat asked.

"One." Alexia said with a sheepish expression.

"Who?" Kat snapped a little harsher than she intended to. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. Turns out I'm the jealous type."

Alexia gave a quirky half-smirk. "Max. Tyler and Speed bet us that we wouldn't play tonsil hockey for a minute strait."

"That's the girl with the car, right?" Kat asked. "What did you win out of the deal?"

"Chili cheese onion rings at the Vu."

"I love those damn things." Kat returned. She pulled the girl down. "Pay attention, now." She brushed her lips over Alexia's. The smaller girl closed her eyes, following her lover's lead. Kat lightly caressed her lips with her tongue. Soft lips parted. Her tongue moved in, gently probing.

Alexia moaned. She reached out with her own, returning the caress. She wrapped her fingers in the raven black locks. She felt Kat's hands move up her legs and to her back. She reveled in the feel of the strong fingers kneading the muscles on her spine. She could feel the older girl's tongue becoming more forceful. She matched the tension with her own, battling for dominance.

Kat was completely unsurprised by how quickly the girl picked it up. She surrendered control, enjoying the feeling of the passionate embrace. She ran her hands up the muscular back. Alexia's skin was like silk. She felt amazing. She felt, oddly enough, exactly how Kat expected her to feel.

Alexia quickly leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed onto the couch. "Getting in the fuckin' way." She growled. She then looked down at Kat's loose Van Halen shirt. "So's this." She said, tugging at it.

Deciding to take the lead, Kat gripped the younger girl's butt and stood from the couch. Alexia wrapped her arms around Kat's neck and her legs around the girl's waist.

They moved into the bedroom. The taller woman lowered her to the bed, kissing her lovingly. Alexia stared up at her lover.

Kat smiled down at her and stepped over to the nightstand. She picked up the remote and turned on the sound system. _Blood and Fire_ by Type O Negative thumped into the room. She dropped the remote and stared into the girl's eyes as she began a seductive dance.

As the music wafted about the room, Kat shed her clothing, article by article. She flicked the button open and zipped down the side of her leather pants, revealing her tanned skin. She made a production of removing them and casually tossed them aside. She slowly removed her shirt next, inching it up her toned stomach and her full lace-covered breasts. She cast it away, not caring where it landed. She was left in nothing but the matching undergarments.

Alexia had seen the woman naked before. The whole scene before her now was very reminiscent of that night. But somehow it was different. She felt...more. She'd always been attracted to the older girl, but now, wanting her, having her, it was like a dream that she never wanted to wake from.

Kat finished her dance, as the final notes of the tune fell silent, by tossing her bra aside, revealing her bare breasts. She climbed onto the bed straddling the younger girl. "You ready for this, little girl?" She asked, staring down in the wondering pale green eyes. She saw the spark of amorous in those orbs. "I've made women scream themselves hoarse. Think you can handle that?"

Alexia gave her a sinister smile. "Only one way to find out."

Kat smiled widely. "Good answer." She leaned down and placed a blistering hot kiss on the girl's lips. As she pulled away she stared into the heavy lidded eyes of the younger girl. "Time for lesson number two. Hope you're ready, baby. You're in for one hell of a night."

For hours, the girls enjoyed the feel of each other. Alexia surrendered herself to the hands of her experienced lover. After being pleasured on a level she'd never thought possible, she returned the favor.

With infinite patience and understanding, Kat directed the nervous young girl.

The pair finally lay on the bed suffering from a perfect exhaustion. "I love you, Kat." Alexia said to her. "I think I always have."

"I love you too, Alexia." Kat kissed the top of the girl's head. "Are you hungry, baby?" She asked.

The teen nodded. "A little." She said, her eyes and smile showing her love for the girl.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" Kat asked, looking into the innocent eyes of her love.

"You don't have to." Alexia said to her.

"I don't mind, baby." Kat said, pecking her lips. "You want some more cobbler?"

"Yeah." She said happily.

Kat scooted off the bed and stretched. Alexia quickly bounced to the edge of the bet and bit the girl playfully on the butt. "Mine!" She said as the taller girl squeaked.

"As long as you'll have me." The tattooed beauty said to her. She went out into the kitchen and pulled out three portions of the cobbler for herself, her love and Rio. She put two into the microwave and set the third in the fridge. She then took out the makings for sandwiches. She quickly set about making two sandwiches with soft artisan ciabatta, roasted red pepper hummus, a slice of havardi cheese, avacado puree, and a healthy amount of roast beef and pastrami. She sliced up a pair of roma tomatoes and placed them in a small Tupperware container and put the sandwiches in another sealed tub and placed them in the fridge next to the bowl of cobbler. She jotted a note on the whiteboard for Rio that the sandwiches and dessert were for her. She then took the two bowls with spoons into the bedroom to enjoy with her girlfriend.

She dropped down onto the bed and handed a bowl to Alexia. The teen tore into the tasty dessert with wild abandon. "This is really good." She said around a mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm so glad I have you back. It gives me someone to cook for." Kat said, eating hers with a touch more restraint.

"Were you satisfied tonight?" Alexia asked out of the blue.

Kat stared at her. "Yes. I was." She said to the girl. "Don't get so down on yourself. I've been doing this for a while. You know how many chicks I've had that thought they knew what they were doing and ended up nearly getting chucked head first out the window?" She turned to face the younger girl. "Don't get it into your head that just because women are familiar with the equipment means they have an edge over guys. That's just bullshit. Girls can suck at sex too."

"I just assumed that because I was new at this..."

"I'm not gonna say that you did everything right. You'd rather I be honest with you. I got off. Several times. Have I had better? Absolutely. But I can tell you this. The list of lovers that are better in bed than you is a hell of a lot shorter than the list of those that are worse." She pulled the girl in and hugged her. "The beautiful part is that you listened. You paid attention. You weren't afraid of being wrong. You have no idea how nice it is to have a lover that doesn't automatically think she's god's gift to women."

Alexia wrapped her arms around the older girl and felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I want to be the lover you deserve."

Kat sighed and held her tight. "You already are, Lexi." She said kissing the top of the teen's head. "You already are."

The girls finally fell asleep a little after five in morning.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

As you have no doubt noticed, Alexia is a bit of an underground music geek (at least she claims to be). She loves hardcore underground and non-mainstream music. Mostly for the swag. Throughout the story, she will make reference to bands and performers, both fictional and not.

Now, I know that there will be times where a real life band or artist is mentioned, subsequently followed by some obscure reference attributed to them that was in no way shape or form among their body of work. Not being an UBERGEEK of the show, I'm not sure if this was a thing or not. I do know that the music performed by Dingoes Ate My Baby in the Bronze were performed in truth, by Four Star Mary, yet the songs were attributed – in universe – to Dingoes.

Being as this was played on the fly, some of these ideas were literally 'rabbit out of the hat' and had no substance beyond the moment. In short, we took the same liberties as the great master Whedon.

Just wanted to let you know that. I do endeavor to be as accurate as possible (note the automotive references), but sometimes things are simply beyond me (shakes head in shame).

With that said, just read and enjoy. I don't intend to be misleading or inaccurate on purpose. We flew by the seat of our pants and tried to keep things organic as possible, given the ages of our protagonists.

And the story goes on…

**Chapter 13**

The sound of the telephone ringing reached into Kat's pleasant dream of her and Alexia in the little spot they shared back in Whidbey making love to the sound of dueling electric guitars.

She blinked her eyes open and saw the number on her ceiling. It was just after eleven in the morning. She reached over and lifted the handset. "Yeah. Kat." She said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey Kat. It's Duncan. I'm really sorry to bother you. I know I told you I'd leave you alone. But I need someone to cover tonight." He said. "I've called all the girls and no one's available. You're my last resort." He was almost begging. "It's a six hour." He added.

"Who called out? I swear to god if you tell me it's Sadie again..." She let the threat hang.

"Actually, no. It's Nadine." He said. "She didn't call out. Her sister called us about an hour ago. Nadine never made it home last night."

"She lives out in Puyallup, doesn't she?" Kat said, sitting up.

"Yeah. Why?" Duncan asked.

She sighed. "Curiosity. What time?"

"Six." He said to her. "I'll pay you double." He offered.

"No, Duncan. You won't. I haven't told you no yet. I don't plan to. Not after everything you've done for me." She said to him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks, Kitty-Kat. I owe ya." He said to her.

She set the phone down. Alexia was looking at her sadly. "Was that your boss?"

Kat nodded. "I've gotta cover tonight." She said, worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked, sitting up beside the woman.

"You remember the night you came in with Tyler? After he left you went in to watch me and Brown Sugar in the Champagne Room?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. She was really fucking hot."

"She never made it home from her shift last night."

"You think something happened to her?" Alexia asked.

"She lives in Puyallup. If I'm not mistaken it's really close to that cemetery we were at." She said to the girl. "I'm thinking the reason that vampire was so frisky is because he just had a bite to eat."

"Makes sense." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Kat."

The older girl returned the embrace. "She helped me out a lot when I first started dancing." She snickered. "We had such a rivalry. Until about four months ago, she was the top earner. When I took the spot, she was happy for me. She knew what I'd been through." She began to cry in earnest.

Alexia held her as she cried. For the past two years, Déjà Vu's has been a second home. The girls were family to the woman. Now a member of that family was gone. Taken before her time. It was moments like this that made Alexia curse the powers that be. She didn't like seeing Kat cry.

After almost an hour, Kat finally ceased her sobbing. She wiped the tears from her face. "I really liked her."

Alexia just held her. There was nothing she could say and she knew it. It bothered her to see Kat in such a state. "Maybe we got lucky and took the bastard out that got her." She finally whispered into the girl's ear.

Kat smiled. "You never know." She said. "Let's get a hold of Deserita and see if she can help us out."

Alexia nodded. "Okay." She got up and stretched. "My crotch is sore." She said.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kat asked as she rose from the bed. "I'm gonna go grab a shower. Why don't you call her?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Is she even gonna know who I am?"

Kat shrugged. "She might. Just tell her you're a friend of mine. I've got her on my speed dial. She's number four." She went into the bathroom leaving the door open.

Alexia stood there and watched the taller girl. "Deserita. Right." She said heading out of the bedroom. She flopped down on the sofa and picked up the phone. She hit the MEM button and selected the number four.

After ringing a couple of times, a female voice came on. "Hey Kat."

"This is Deserita Jenkins, right?" Alexia asked.

"That depends. Who is this?" The voice was suddenly guarded.

"You may not know me. I'm Alexia Norwood-Pierce."

"What do you want? And more importantly why are you calling me from Kat's phone?" She asked, somewhat irritated.

"I'm actually a friend of Kat's from back in the day."

"Oh! You're that Alexia." She brightened. "Kat's told me a lot about you."

"I'm Kat's girlfriend. She said that you're a whiz with computers."

"Yes. I am." She said proudly. "You need help or something?"

"Actually, yeah. I wanna build a website."

"Simple enough. I can do it for you or show you how." Deserita offered.

"Why don't you come over to Kat's and we'll talk it through."

"Can't today. I'd be able to tomorrow." She compromised. "I gotta watch my brother today."

Alexia nodded. "Excellent. Tomorrow it is. And thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen what I bill out at." The girl returned. "Later." She said, terminating the call.

Alexia was left staring at the phone. "Okay then." She laid her head back on the cushions.

"Alexia, darling?" Rio offered.

"What's up?" She answered.

"Is there a specific reason you're sitting in the living room in the buff?" The Watcher asked.

The teen looked down and noticed for the first time that she was indeed naked. "Because I forgot to put clothes on when I came out." She got up and headed into the bedroom.

Kat stepped out of the shower and let out a deep breath. She dried her hair and went into the bedroom. She stopped as she watched Alexia walk in from the living room. "Did you just go out there naked?"

"I forgot to put on clothes, what?" She said heading toward the shower. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"This building has a fifty thousand gallon boiler. I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Good." She slapped Kat's ass. "Sexy Kitty."

"Meow." Kat said back to the girl. "Did you talk to Rite?"

"Who?"

"Deserita. She likes it when I call her Rite." Kat said as she sifted through her closet.

"Oh." Alexia said. "Yeah. She'll be here tomorrow."

Kat placed a hot kiss on the girl's lips. "I'll be back about twelve thirty or so." She said. "If you and Rio go patrolling, watch your back. First rule of being a Slayer. Don't die."

"I'll be here to give you a massage when you get home." The teen said to the girl. She again looked over the silver g-string bikini and sheer miniskirt. She pulled out her cellphone. "Cheese for me."

Kat dropped her back pack and leaned against the doorframe of the apartment and stretched her arms up over her head. She brought her booted foot up and rested it on the doorjamb beside her other leg. She lowered her head and looked at Alexia through upturned eyes. She slid her tongue out and flitted it at the younger girl.

Alexia could feel the heat rise in her. "Hot damn." She said, snapping a picture. "You could turn a gay man strait with a pose like that."

"Don't wanna man. Want you." Kat said kissing her again. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm gonna go see how Max is doing tonight." Alexia said to the older girl.

"Let her know her car is here and waiting for her. And when she gets out of the hospital tell her she can stay with me. If her home isn't safe, I don't want her there."

Alexia threw her arms around Kat's waist. "Thank you. I'll let her know."

Kat walked out and climbed into the Mercury and rumbled away. Alexia went back into the apartment and headed into the bedroom. She pulled on a pair of jeans and an old pocket tee. She grabbed her jacket and knocked on Rio's door.

The Watcher pulled the door open. She was in a pair of shorts with a tank top on. "Alexia? What is it, dear?"

"I need a ride to the hospital. I wanna visit Max. See how she's doing."

"Very well. I'll drive you. Let me get changed." Rio said closing the door.

Alexia moved over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and sipped at it as she waited for the woman to get ready.

Rio soon walked out of her room, clad in a pair of lavender jeans and a magenta tank top. She pulled on a lavender silk overshirt and a pair of purple rimmed glasses.

"Just out of curiosity, how many pairs of glasses do you own?" The teen asked.

"Seventeen." The woman said. "I like to accessorize to match. Why?"

Alexia smiled, downing her beverage. "No reason."

Alexia stopped off and picked up a Get Well card and a cute stuffed bear sitting in a racecar on her way to the hospital. She got to the front desk with Rio right behind. "I'm here to see Melanie Gibson." She said cheerfully.

The nurse smiled and tapped away at her keyboard. "Just one moment." She said. "I'm sorry. It looks like she was discharged earlier today."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "By who?" She asked, suddenly very concerned.

"By her father." The nurse said.

"Her dad's dead." Alexia shot back.

Rio stepped up. "I'm sorry. Did they sign discharge papers?"

"And you're relation to the young lady?" The nurse asked.

Rio pulled her wallet out and flashed an ID. "I'm Ariana Braxton. I'm with Interpol. Answer the question, please."

The nurse swallowed and sifted through the paperwork on her desk. "Here." She said. "They both signed...well that's strange." She looked at the papers and noticed that they were completely blank. "I watched them both sign out."

Alexia growled under her breath. "What did the guy look like?"

"He...I can't remember." The woman said. "I remember the young lady. She looked pale, but otherwise in good health. But the man that checked her out, I can't remember what he looks like." She said, suddenly very concerned. She looked at Rio. "I am so very sorry."

Rio glared at her. "Your gross dereliction of duty may have cost the life of a young girl. For the moment, that is unimportant, but rest assured my field commander will hear of this and will address the situation accordingly. For the time being, I suggest that you pray we find this child before any harm comes to her. Or I will make you a personal mission in the art of torment, do I make myself understood?"

The nurse nodded rapidly. "I hope you find her. I really do. I am so very sorry."

"It has not escaped my attention." Rio said, turning and leaving the hospital with Alexia in tow.

"You're with Interpol?" The teen said, sliding into the Lamborghini.

She shrugged. "The ID comes in handy when law enforcement is involved. Most uniforms and your ordinary citizenry don't question you when you flash the badge and claim the authority."

"Can't cops just call your bluff?" Alexia asked.

"If I were claiming to be CIA or FBI, yes. But agencies like Interpol are just enigmatic enough to keep people from questioning it over much. And it is extremely difficult to contact the main headquarters to confirm an agent's identity." She explained.

"How did you get that ID, anyway?"

"I did some work with them when I was part of the Watcher's Council Black books teams."

"Those are the guys that the council sends if something goes wrong, right?"

Rio smiled at the girls phrasing. "Yes. I was on the teams for a few years and chose to leave that aspect and just be a Watcher. I'm unofficially still on retainer… sort of. So I don't really lie, per se."

"Fine line. But still that's pretty cool. We need to go to Max's house. I wanna see what the deal is."

Rio nodded. "I think you already know, Alexia." The Watcher said sadly.

"Yeah. And I'm hopin' to fuckin' God I'm wrong." She said.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the old two story house. Caroline's Camry was sitting in the driveway.

Alexia got out and trotted up the stairs and hit the doorbell. After about a minute, she knocked. The door opened slightly. She cursed under her breath and slowly went in, looking around the room. She investigated the living room and moved into the kitchen.

Bile rose in her throat at the site she came upon. Caroline's pants were off and she lay on the table with her legs parted. She'd been dead for hours.

Rio came in and sighed. "Such a waste." She said. She pulled a pair of latex gloves on and moved over to the body. She lightly turned the woman's head and looked to Alexia. "She's been drained."

"Why do you have latex gloves in your pocket?" The girl asked.

"You never know when you'll need them." Rio said, looking the corpse over.

"Will she rise?" Alexia asked, trying not to look at the woman.

"No. She's been dead since last night. If he wanted her turned, he would have let her feed from him." She finished examining the body. "There's no blood on her lips or in her is interesting." She said, pulling a folded piece of paper out from beneath the woman. "I think it's for you." The Watcher said, handing the paper to the girl.

SLAYER was scrawled across the back. She unfolded it and growled. "Fucker." She snapped. She handed the note to Rio.

"Catch me if you can." The woman read aloud. "Well at least he didn't say he was the gingerbread man." She said, folding the note back up and putting it in her pocket. "We should leave. There's nothing we can do for her."

Alexia nodded. Tears fell down her cheeks. She liked Caroline. The woman had always been nice to her. Now she was dead. And no matter how hard she tried, the teen couldn't help but feel responsible. It was her job to kill these things. Her job.

She was silent as Rio drove them back to Kat's apartment. "It isn't your fault, Alexia."

"Sure as hell feels like it." The teen admitted.

"You can't go into this thinking that every death that occurs is your fault. You're one girl in a city full of thousands. You can't keep them all safe all the time. It just isn't possible. You do what you can and that's all you can do."

Alexia nodded. "I know that," She tapped her head. "Here. But down here," She then tapped her chest. "It's a little harder to swallow."

"It takes time to separate yourself from the world. Being at a distance from the general din of it instead of being a part of it comes as part and parcel with what you are. You are above them, beyond them, because you have to be. This world isn't your home anymore," Rio said sadly. "It's your mission. Your cause."

"The man of steel, these men of power, are losing control by the hour." Alexia said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry?" Rio asked.

"Genesis. Land of Confusion." The teen said, stepping out of the car. "I need to think for a while."

Rio nodded. "Of course, dear."

Alexia went in and dropped onto the bed and pulled Kat's pillow to her. She could smell the leather and spice scent of the girl clinging to it. She curled into a ball and sobbed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kat waved goodbye to Duncan as she left the club. She headed for the Mercury, pulling her keys out of her pocket. As she got to the door, a sound behind her stole her attention. She spun, her fists clenched.

_Nothing._ She sighed. _Just nerves._

She turned back and was shocked to see a beautiful girl crouching on the roof of her car. She was clad from head to toe in black leather. Her long sandy blonde hair framed her young round face. It was her eyes that gave Kat pause. They were dark blue, almost black, and seemed filled with sorrow and guilt.

The fact that she was really cute was the only reason Kat wasn't stomping a mud hole in her ass for standing on her car. "There better be a damn good reason you're on my car, short stack." She said with a confidence that she sure as hell didn't feel. The girl seemed to exude control and a crazy calm.

"Katarina Wulfheim?" The girl asked. Her soft matched her eyes; full of sadness.

"And you are?" Kat asked, dropping her backpack to the ground.

"Terribly sorry." The girl said a moment before she leapt at the older girl.

Kat was caught by surprise. The tiny woman was like lightning. She barely managed to get her hands up before she was knocked to the ground. The girl was stronger than Kat would have thought possible and had a strange leonine grace.

Which suddenly told Kat exactly what she was. The pair rolled around on the ground for a moment. The vampire girl came out on top. She took a handful of Kat's hair and drew her fist back, slamming it across the tattooed dancer's jaw.

Lights exploded behind Kat's eyes. She cleared her vision to see another fist arcing in. She caught the blow in midstrike and quickly took a hold of the long blonde locks and brought the girl's face down, driving it into the front of her head. The vamp growled and rolled off of her.

Kat brought her knees up and kicked herself to her feet. She spat a gobbet of blood onto the ground. "Alright, deadhead. Let's dance."

The vampire rose to her feet and came at Kat hard. She had strength and speed, but no ability. It was apparent by the sloppy haymaker she threw.

Kat slapped the blow aside and drove her elbow into the vampire's face. Staggering her back. She stepped in, not letting up. She spun with her momentum and backhanded the vamp across the side of the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. She was on the vamp before she could get up. She gripped the girl's hair and hauled her to a vertical base. She slammed a right hand into the vampire's ribs, once, twice, three times. She felt bones break with every hammer hard blow. She then took the lapels of the girl's jacket and spun, pulling the vampire up and over, slamming her on the concrete.

The dead girl grunted loudly as she impacted.

Kat stepped back, breathing hard. Her options raced through her mind. She quickly began reaching for the keys in her pocket. If she could just get the trunk. She had a machete strapped to the boot lid.

Before she could dig her keys out, the vampire rose to her feet. Completely unfazed. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth and was pooling on the left side of her shirt in places. Her eye was nearly swollen closed. "I'm sorry, Katarina. I'm so very sorry." She said. "Tell Alex that I'm so fuckin' sorry." She ran at Kat, gripping her legs and lifting her from the ground.

Again shocked by the preternatural speed of night predator, Kat was again caught off guard. She nearly blacked out as she slammed into the side of her car. She cried out as pain shot up her spine. The vampire stepped back and stared at her as she slid to the ground. Hacking, she could taste blood on her lips. "If you're so fucking sorry," Kat struggled to her feet. Her vision swam. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "Then why are you doing this?" Her eyes settled on the pretty girl.

"Because master told me to."

"Max?" Kat asked.

The vampire nodded. "The master needs you to be very poignant message."

Kat growled through the pain. "Newsflash, hotshot." She squared off again. "It's gonna be a long night." To be honest, Kat didn't know how much fight she had left in her. But she knew, no matter what, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Max nodded. "More than likely." She shot forward, her fist leading.

Kat slapped the blow aside, slamming her foot into the side of the vampire's leg and dropped her to a knee. She gripped her hair and drove her knee into the vampire's face. Blood spattered onto her jeans. She stepped back and loosed a strait kick that slammed the vampire to the ground. The undead creature rolled backward with the blow and came to her feet. She coughed up blood and spat it onto the ground.

Again, she was unfazed. Her chest didn't rise and fall. She showed no signs of fatigue.

Kat could barely stand. She knew she had broken ribs. Every breath sent searing pain through her body. But for the years of intense physical training, she would be on the concrete in a heap.

"You don't have much left, Katarina." Max said. The tone of her voice an incredible contradiction to the savage beating she was laying on the older girl.

"I got enough." The dancer offered. "You beat me down, it's just gonna piss Alexia off. Trust me, meatbag. You don't want her pissed off."

Max came back at her. She let fly with a jab that Kat was too hampered by pain to deflect. The dancer's face was blasted to the side. The follow-up shot spun the girl around and sent her into the side of her car. She slid down to the ground. Her body trembled as she tried to rise. But she had nothing left. She was strong, nigh freakishly so. And fast. But the thing that stared at her wasn't bound by mortal law. Mortal physiology. Kat stared at the girl, seeing her death. "You fucked up, grave dirt. Finish it. At least I'll die knowing that Lexi is gonna tear you apart. Send you back to your boss piece by piece." She spat at the girl. "Fuck you."

"You don't understand, Katarina." Max said. "I'm not here to kill you. Like I said, I just need you to be a message." She took a handful of hair and lifted the woman from the ground, looking into her eyes. "That's exactly what my master wants. He wants her pissed off. To be angry. Anger breeds mistakes. I hope you understand that I don't want this. But I have to do as I'm told." She pecked the girl on the forehead. "For what this is worth, I see why she's in love with you." She then drew back and slammed the girl's head onto the ground, blasting her from consciousness.

Max stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn you." She said as she turned and limped off into the night. Her master's will to persevere left her. Her body, undead though it may be, still felt pain. She cried out as the searing agony of the fight washed over her. "I hope she fuckin' kills me." She said softly, tears flowing down her face.

Kat felt like her entire body was on fire. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized that she couldn't see out of her left. Her head pounded beyond belief and her chest ground when she breathed. She could barely focus. She dragged herself to her car and, through sheer force of will, managed to climb behind the driver's seat. She let out a strangled sob as she pulled the door closed. She fired the car up, pulling a rag out of the center console to wipe the blood from her eye. Turned the rearview mirror to look at herself. She couldn't help but sob as she saw the blood engorged bruising long her left cheek. Her eye was swollen completely shut. She pulled the flesh back. Pain exploded through her head. She could see a blurry red haze, but nothing beyond that.

Cursing the fact that she chose to park on the far side of the parking lot to avoid getting her car slammed into, she eased out onto the street and slowly drove home. She had to pull over several times to keep the world from spinning as she traveled.

After what seemed like hours, she finally pulled into the garage and turned the car off. She felt her entire body seize up and knew she'd never make it into the apartment. She couldn't even open the car door. She began sobbing in earnest. She'd never felt pain so intense. She looked around and realized that she left her backpack in the parking lot. It had her cellphone in it. She leaned her head back and cried.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Alexia from her slumber. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost two in the morning. Worried, she moved to answer the phone. It suddenly stopped ringing. She got up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Rio burst into the bedroom. "Alexia?" She asked.

"What?" The teen asked.

"That was someone by the name of Duncan. He said one of the bouncers found Katarina's backpack in the parking lot. Her car was gone. Her cellphone was in the bag." There was fear in the woman's voice. "He said he'd hold onto it until Kat came and got it."

"Duncan is the owner of Déjà Vu's. It's the strip club that Kat works at." Alexia got to her feet. "Why would she leave her bag sitting in the parking lot? And for that matter, where the fuck is she?"

The Watcher shook her head. "I don't know. She hasn't come in yet. I thought I might have heard that monstrosity she drives a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen her come in."

Alexia ran from the room. She jumped up and ran across the back of the sofa and quickly tugged the door open.

She saw the massive old car sitting in the middle of the garage. She slowly moved over and opened the driver side door. Kat nearly fell out of the car. She was bloody and bruised. Whatever had gotten a hold of her had beaten her nearly to death. She lifted the woman gingerly and carried her into her bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began tenderly removing the woman's clothing.

Rio rushed about, gathering a bowl of hot water, hand towels and the massive first aid kit. She ran back into the bedroom and pulled a chair closer to the bed. She set the bowl of water down and doused the rag in the bowl and began carefully wiping the blood from the unconscious girl's face.

Alexia fought back the sobs as she disrobed her love. Her jaw clenched as she examined the wounds that were revealed as her clothing came off. Her ribs were purple and black. She'd never seen anyone take a beating like this and still be breathing. "Don't leave me." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Rio didn't say anything. She simply went over Kat's injuries one by one.

Alexia took hold of the girl's hand and noticed that her knuckles were swelling up. "You made the son of a bitch pay for it, didn't you?" She asked the girl. "Good."

"She'll be alright. She had a pair of broken ribs, but they shouldn't bother her over much. I've healed what I can. She'll just be tender for a few days." Rio said.

Alexia nodded and stood, moving to the Watcher's side of the bed. "Come on. You're gonna crash here soon. Let me help you to your room."

Rio nodded. "Thank you." She said as the teen walked beside her and set her on her bed. "I should be good in the morning."

Alexia nodded and went back into the bedroom she shared with Kat. She sat on the bed and stroked the girl's hair from her eyes. "I should have been with you."

She smiled as a hazel eye opened and looked at her. "Max." Kat croaked. "Kicked my ass. Made her earn it, though." She smiled. "Woulda been proud."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill her." Alexia growled.

"Wanted me to tell you…she was sorry." Kat said, hacking, and immediately crying out in pain.

"Not as sorry as she's gonna be." The Slayer growled.

"Said I was a message. Piss you off. What master wants."

Alexia quickly pulled some of the pain pills out of the First Aid kit. She crushed them between her fingers and dropped the powder into the bottle of water she had grabbed earlier. "Here. You need to get some rest."

Kat sipped the water, coughing lightly. She managed to down the entire bottle. "Gotta pee." She said softly.

Alexia nodded and put the bottle in the trash. She then leaned down and scooped the taller girl up gently and carried her to the bathroom. She set the girl down on the toilet and leaned against the door and crossing her arms and closing her eyes. The rage that she felt right now was beyond anything even remotely human. The sight of her love beaten to near helplessness made her want to completely destroy whatever was responsible.

Friend or not.

"This is so embarrassing." Kat said, her voice a small bit clearer. "I need help." She said, tearing up again. "I'm sorry."

Alexia opened her eyes and looked at her. "It's not your fault, Kat." She helped the girl to her feet and pulled a handful of toilet paper and proceeded to wipe her girlfriend clean. "I'll never deny you anything."

Kat smiled as she held onto the teen's shoulders. "I love you, Alexia." She said. Her eyes were starting to get heavy. "And thank you."

The younger girl tossed the tissue in the toilet and flushed. She then scooped the girl into her arms again. She moved her back onto the bed and situated her so she was comfortable. "Get some sleep, baby." She said. "I'll be outside the room if you need me."

"'Kay." Kat said, slowly drifting away.

She stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. She went out into the garage and climbed the stair case that led to the roof. She pulled her cell out and, deciding to take a chance, dialed Max's cell.

The phone rang twice, before it was answered. "I take it you got master's message?" Max said. Her voice was full of emotion.

"You have any idea what you've done?" Alexia asked. Her voice sounded as little more than a growl. "You just took the fucking safety off, you undead sack of shit."

"I've done as I was ordered." Max admitted. "I'm sorry Alexia. I didn't want to. I had to-,"

"You have the balls to apologize to me? Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you, Max? The last hours of your life will be spent knowing the true meaning of pain. What you did to Kat isn't going to be spit in the ocean compared to what I do to you. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm telling you? You will die! Again! You should have left her alone, Max. You should have come for me! You fucking UNDEAD WHORE, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME AFTER ME! SHE DIDN'T KNOW YOU! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Alexia let out a few breaths. "And when I get done tearing you apart, I'm gonna move on to that fucking master of yours." The phone went dead. "Chicken shit."

"I didn't want to, Alexia." Max said from the roof behind the girl.

Alexia spun around. "You so should not have showed up here." She stopped moving forward, noticing that Max looked like hell. Her eyes were swollen nearly shut. Her face was a mass of bruises. Her shirt was tattered and torn. Despite her anger, she let out a chuckle. "She really got a piece of you, didn't she?" She put her phone in her pocket. "I can understand you having a beef with me. Because I couldn't save your mom. And because I couldn't save you. I let you down. But Kat? She was innocent. She didn't mean a fucking thing to you." She stalked toward the girl. Her fists clenching so tightly her knuckles cracked.

Max, for her part, didn't move away. "You don't understand. I didn't have a choice. I have to do what my sire tells me to do." She was crying now. "Dammit, Alexia!" She screamed. "Do you know what it's like? To know that you live and die by the whims of a madman?" She stepped forward. "He wants you angry. He wants you hurt. He knows what you are!" She clenched her fists. "He's using me to hurt you. And he'll continue to hurt you. He'll make me cause you pain." She closed her eyes and gripped her head. "Leave me alone!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I don't want it anymore." She staggered and fell to her knees. "You promised." She began sobbing in earnest. "You said you'd take the pain away."

Alexia stepped back from her. "Max?" She was suddenly concerned for her friend. She knew it flew in the face of everything that she was, everything her destiny entailed, but she just couldn't help it. "What's happening to you?"

"I can't get him out of my head." The young vampire said, her voice thick with sorrow. "I don't want to fight her. She's my friend." She gripped her skull and screamed again. Tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks. "I understand. Yes. Even to death." She got to her feet. "I'm sorry, Alexia. I hope you understand that." She then smiled warmly, a contradiction to the violent posture of her body. "She really is beautiful. I can see what you see in her. She's also tougher than she looks. After you've killed me, please let her know how sorry I am. You can have the car." She said sadly.

Alexia shook head. Her anger was gone. She could see it in Max's eyes. She didn't want this. She knew deep down that the girl would never do anything to hurt her. "He doesn't own you, Max. You're no one's bitch."

Max shot forward, loosing a vicious punch. Alexia caught the girl's fist. "This isn't gonna end well for you. Kat already pounded the hell out of you. Dead or not, your body can only take so much punishment."

Max swung her other fist. Alexia likewise caught it. "I don't want to kill you, Max. You mean too much to me. But I'm not going to let you hurt my love or my family." She stared into the young girl's eyes. "You need to decide whose side you're on."

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know how strong he is. He'll reach into your head at pull your free will out with a fucking ice cream scoop. You'll be left to see, to feel what you've done. But you can't stop yourself. You just do and do and do and can't tell him no! He'll make you do things that terrify you, hurt you, make you something you're not, but you'll do it just the same, because he owns you." She growled at the girl, going game face. "I'm a fucking monster, Alexia. I'll kill because he says to. I'll torture because he tells me to. I'll never be Max again." Tears fell from her eyes. "You have to kill me. He won't let me stop!"

"We'll find a way." Alexia said, pulling the girl in. She wrapped her arms around the vampire. "I'll help you."

Max violently shoved her away. "You have to fucking kill me!"

Alexia shook her head. "I can't." She said, a sob escaping her lips. "God help me, I can't."

Max ran up to her. "Then I'll make you!" She growled. Her fist came in fast.

Alexia leaned to the side as the blow sailed by harmlessly. The vampire swung again and again. Alexia just moved from side to side, giving up ground. She didn't let any of the blows hit. "I'm not the girl you remember before you were in the hospital, Max. Things have changed."

"You're supposed to be a Vampire Slayer! What am I?" She was shouting, tears steaming down her face. "Do your fucking job!"

Alexia shook her head. "I'm going to find a way to free you, Max. No matter what."

The vampire growled and leapt back. "He won't let you." She said sadly. "Don't you see that? He'll make me kill you. He'll keep making me hurt you. I can't resist him. No one can."

"That's what he wants you to believe. No one is undefeatable, Max. No one." Alexia said to her. "Stay here. Don't go back to him. We'll chain you to make sure you can't hurt anyone and we'll get you free."

"You'd do that? Knowing what I am? What I can do?" The girl's eyes softened. "You'd really do that?"

"Yes." Alexia said softly.

The vampire gripped her head again and screamed. "I CAN'T!" She turned and looked Alexia in the eye. "Save me." She said before turning and running, leaping from the building into the night.

The teen watched the vampire disappear. She stood there and felt like the world was tearing itself apart. "FUCK!" She screamed into the night.

She leaned against the ledge of the building for a moment. She then went down to the apartment and climbed into bed with her girlfriend. She was careful not to touch the injured girl. As she stared at the bruises and the blood, she couldn't help but feel that she let the pretty girl down. "I couldn't kill her, Kat." She said sadly. She felt tears again start to fall. "I'm so sorry."

She felt the older girl's hand search until it found hers. She then squeezed tightly and held on firmly. Kat was still asleep.

Alexia scooted closer and let sleep take her. It had been a trying night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kat awoke feeling sore, but otherwise much better than she had when she went to bed. She could feel her love wrapped around her right arm, but otherwise not touching her. The older girl was shocked at how sensitive the girl could be. She also noticed that she had to pee. She sighed. She was actually really comfortable and didn't wanna wake up…

"You need something, baby?" Alexia asked leaning over to the older girl.

"I have to pee." Kat said. "I think I can make it on my own."

"Do you want a hot bath?"

"That would be nice." The older girl said. "What would be really nice is if I could find some cute young nurse to wash my back." Kat added with a smile.

"Yeah. You're definitely feeling better." Alexia said. "Rio healed you again last night." She said as she rose from the bed. "You were pretty busted up."

Kat nodded. "She kept apologizing. It was fucking weird."

Alexia smiled. "Let's get you into the bath." She went in and began running the water. She didn't have the heart to tell her love that she couldn't bring herself to kill the girl…no. Max was right. She'll never be the girl she knew again. She was a vampire. Like any other. A demon in a Max suit. She should have killed her. She should have rammed a stake through her chest. Kat was nearly dead. The girl she professed to love more than anything.

And she couldn't do it. She chickened out at the moment of truth and couldn't fucking do it. "Forgive me, Kat." She said quietly.

"Lexi?" Kat asked from the door way to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She moved over to the girl slowly. "You were crying." She wrapped her arms around the girl, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Shh. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it, okay?"

Alexia nodded. "How is the water?" She asked. "Is it too hot?"

Kat sighed and dipped her hand in. "No, sweetie. It's fine."

Alexia heard her phone going off in the bedroom. She helped Kat into the giant tub. "That was probably my mom. I'm gonna call her and let her know that I'm going to be here for a couple more days. Just to make sure you're alright."

"What are you gonna tell her happened?" Kat asked.

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know. That you got jumped into the parking lot by muggers or something."

Kat sneered. "Makes me sound like a pussy."

"Like she'd believe the truth. Oh, by the way. Duncan called. He said that one of the bouncers found your bag in the parking lot and is holding onto it until you can come and pick it up." She leaned down and turned the tap off.

"Cool." Kat said, leaning back. "Go call your mom. I'll be alright for a bit."

The teen leaned down and kissed the girl. "Be back in a few." She left the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her mother.

"Alexia! I just tried calling you." Edith said happily.

"Sorry. I was kinda busy. Kat was hurt pretty seriously last night. She got jumped outside her work."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Alexia was glad to hear genuine concern in her mother's voice.

"She'll be fine. I'm gonna stick around for another day or two. Just to make sure."

"Understood sweetie. Do you need me to bring you some fresh clothes and toiletries?" Edith asked.

"That'd be great. Do you know where Kat lives?"

Edith thought for a moment. "To be honest, no I don't."

"It's really easy to find. She owns the top floor of the Harmon building downtown. Across from the park next to the Union Station."

"I know the building."

"Could you give us, maybe a couple of hours? Kat's taking a bath to help her loosen up. I'm gonna help her out." Alexia said.

"The two of you naked in a bathtub?" Edith said, her voice thick with distaste.

"Mom, she was beaten within an inch of her life. She has broken ribs. She can't even wipe her own crotch when she pisses. Do you honestly think we're gonna be getting frisky?" Alexia asked.

"Fair enough. You take care of your girlfriend. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Did Katarina need anything?"

"She's okay for right now. Maybe some more pain medication." Alexia said. She then thought for a moment. "Just to let you know, Ariana is staying here for the summer. So don't be surprised if she answers the door."

"The recruiter?" Edith asked. "I thought she lived in England."

"She does. But her classes don't start again until the end of August and Kat offered to let her stay here until she goes back to the Islands."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks mom." Alexia said. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Edith said, hanging up the phone.

She tossed her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom. She pulled her shirt and boxers off. "You need anything?" She asked Kat.

"Actually a bottle of Gatorade." The older girl said. "I'm thirsty as a mother fucker."

The teen trotted out into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open. She grabbed out two bottles and went back into the bathroom. She set the beverages on the edge of the tub and slowly lowered herself into the water. She moved behind Kat and had the girl lean back against her. She wrapped her arms around her love and kissed the side of her neck. "You feelin' better?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah. I am. I haven't had my ass handed to me like that in a long time."

"You asked me why I was crying earlier." Alexia began.

"What was wrong?"

"Max came here after you passed out." She could feel the older girl tense up.

"How did that go?" Kat asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"She wanted me to kill her." The teen said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kat." She began crying again. "I couldn't."

"Good." Kat said.

The simple statement shook Alexia from her sorrow. "What?"

"It's good that you didn't kill her." Kat said. She laid her hands over those of the smaller girl. "She was being controlled. She didn't want to do what she was doing, but she didn't have a choice. When I get back up to par, we're gonna hunt the motherfucker down that sired her and we're gonna dust his ass. Then Max will be free to make her own decisions."

"After what she did to you?" Alexia was stunned. "You're willing to give her a chance?"

"She deserves that chance. Whoever sired her did it to fuck with you. I don't cotton to that. No one fucks with you. I haven't let it happen since you were five. Not about to start now." Kat sighed. "Don't worry about it. We'll get the bastard. Max is just as much the victim as I was."

Alexia smiled. "It's hearing you say things like that that made me fall in love with you." She moved her hands up and gently squeezed the girl's breasts. "You up for it?"

"If I were a guy, up is about all I'd be." Kat said, moaning. She surrendered herself to the hands of her lover. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Reveling in the feel of the teen's hot breath on the side of her neck. She moaned softly as Alexia ran her tongue along the hot skin. She felt the girl's hand moved around her washboard stomach and between her legs.

"May I?" Alexia asked, giving Kat's thigh a gentle squeeze.

"God, yes." She parted her legs. "Please."

"It hurts, we stop. Okay?"

Kat nodded. "Okay."

Alexia spent the next hour pleasing her. The deep moans she received only steeled her resolve. Eventually, the heat of the water, the motion of the jets and the sex induced exhaustion, caused Kat to fall asleep.

Alexia held her against the side the tub and enjoyed the closeness of her love. It galled her to see the beautiful girl in such a state. She understood that Max wasn't in control of herself. She wasn't to blame for this.

But that didn't stop Alexia from being pissed off at her. She wanted to tear the girl apart. She'd known Kat a hell of lot longer that she'd known Max. Yes, she cared deeply for Max. They'd fooled around a little with each other. But she loved the woman in her arms. And it was hard not to see Max's face as the focus of her anger. But when the dime dropped and she had the girl dead to rights, she couldn't do it.

There was a slight knock on the door. Rio came in, carrying a tray with sandwiches and a few cans of soda. "Thought you might be hungry." She said quietly.

Alexia smiled. "Thank you."

"How is she?" The Watcher asked quietly.

"She's better. The healing you gave her went a long way." The teen said, taking a sandwich and quickly scarfing it down.

"I've been in contact with some of my colleagues on the council. I've been seeing what I could learn about any master vampires that are in the area. I've found out that there is a gentleman that goes by the name of Heidenreich. He's been around since at least World War 2. According to what I've discovered of him, he was a member of Hilter's Third Reich." She sat on the stool in front of the vanity.

"Any idea on whether he's the shit-o-matic that karked Max?" The teen asked.

"Huh, wha-?" Kat said, wiping her eyes. "Ooh, food." She said, drying her hands on the towel before picking up the sandwich. "Thank you, Rio."

The Watcher smiled. "My pleasure, Katarina. How are you feeling?"

Kat turned and looked into Alexia's eyes. "Better." She turned back to the Watcher. "Thanks for what ya did for me last night."

"It was nothing. You'd have done the same for me." She returned.

"So what were you two talking about?" She asked.

"We think we might have an idea who brainfucked Max." Alexia said.

"Really?" Kat asked, taking a sip of soda.

"Some vampire calling himself Heidenreich." Rio offered. "Dating back to the days of Hitler."

Kat stopped and looked at her. "Kroger Schtultz Heidenreich?" She asked.

"He's reputed of having gone by that moniker while he served under Hitler." Rio confirmed.

Kat shook her head. She pounded down her coke and tossed the can in the trash. She offered her hands to Rio. "Help me up."

The Watcher took hold of her hands and helped pull her to her feet. "That is a lot of skin art."

Kat nodded. "Yes, it is. I just wish I remembered getting all of it." She pointed to the tattoo of the woman on her leg. "I got no fuckin' clue who these chicks are. They're cute, though. Only reason I haven't gotten 'em removed."

"How can you not know who they are?" Rio asked, helping her out of the bathtub.

"Because I was stoned out of my mind at the time." Kat admitted. "I've got a history I ain't real proud of. Let's just leave it at that."

Alexia stood and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind. "I don't give a damn what you did. You're here and you're mine." She ran her tongue up Kat's back. "That's all that matters to me." She nipped at the bare flesh that pressed against her. "Mine!"

Rio smiled. "I dare say that's the end of it." She said, handing Kat the bathrobe.

The taller girl pulled the robe on and tied the front. "Sounds like."

"Damn right." Alexia shot out, grabbing her own robe.

Kat walked out into the living room and to a bookshelf. She pulled what looked to be a photo album off the shelf. She moved to the sofa and sat down. "My grandfather was Rudolf Wulfheim. He was a chief member of the SS. He was good friends with Kroger Schtultz Heidenreich. Up until the Reich finally fell in 1945." She opened the pages and stopped at an old black and white photo of two men in their early thirties. She tapped the taller square-jawed man. "That's him. He was so into the occult, it wasn't even funny."

Rio looked at the picture. "I've only seen drawings of him, but that does appear to be quite spot on."

Alexia stood up. "Pull that photo out. I'm gonna scan it and throw it on D-3 and see if we can't get someone to get us some more data on his ass."

Kat nodded and pulled it free of the album, handing it to Alexia. The teen trotted over the computer and fired up the scanner. She quickly set about getting the picture onto the computer. She opened her profile and uploaded the picture in the post, asking if anyone knew him.

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

Cerridwen: How old is that photo?

RunningGirl: World War 2. 1943 from what my girlfriend tells me.

Cerridwen: Have you seen him recently?

RunningGirl: No. But we're tossing around the possibility that he might be in my neck of the woods.

Cerridwen: Where were you when you think you might have seen him?

RunningGirl: Point Defiance, WA.

Cerridwen: Thank you. (Cerridwen is now offline).

Alexia shrugged. "That was different." She turned to Kat. "We'll give it a while and see what shakes loose."

Edith came over as she had promised. Alexia let her in. The woman looked around. "This is a very nice apartment, Katarina."

The girl stared at her but didn't say a word.

Alexia could see the tension between the two women. "Mom? Can I talk to you a second?" The girl motioned to the door.

"Sure sweetie." She said following the younger girl.

The teen led her into the garage. She crossed her arms and looked her mother in the eye. "You owe her an apology."

Edith nodded. "I know. It's just a hell of a wake up call when you realize you've been wrong for so long."

"Do it today." Alexia said, walking past her mother into the apartment. "Kat?" She said. "My mom wants to talk to you." She moved over to Rio. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and get…a big old pretzel." She took the Watcher's hand and dragged her from the apartment.

Edith stepped aside as Rio and Alexia left.

Kat didn't look at her.

"It's hard to admit when you're wrong." Edith began. She crossed her arms and moved toward the girl. "It took Alexia, literally slapping some sense into me to realize just how wrong about you I was." She sat on the edge of the sofa. "I'm not going to apologize to you, Katarina."

The tattooed girl slowly turned her narrowed eyes to the woman. "You're not?"

Edith shook her head. "No. Because there aren't words. I hurt you, Katarina. Badly. You embody everything that I fear my daughter becoming. At least physically." She scooted closer and took the girl's hand. "But inside you are the most caring, understanding and compassionate person I have ever met. It took a lot of soul searching for me to realize this."

Kat stared at her for long moments. "Can I ask you something?"

Edith nodded.

"If our positions were reversed, would you accept my apology?"

Edith lowered her eyes and shook her head. "No. I wouldn't." She said. "But something else I've realized. And this hurts worse than anything else." She looked Kat in the eye. "You're a bigger person than I am."

Kat stared into her eyes. "You sure about that?" She asked. "Edith you have no idea how badly what you said hurt me. You can't ever know how I felt. Even the negative attention I got from you was a gift when I was kid. At least you paid attention to me. My mother never did. You and your family were the closest thing I've had. But when you looked me in the eye and told me that none of it meant anything to you? That damn near destroyed me, Edith. I'm not sure how much Alexia told you."

"She told me quite a bit."

Kat nodded. "Even my mom smacking me around didn't cut me as deep as what you said." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am in love with Alexia, Edith. I want to go to sleep every night with her in my arms and wake up every morning to her smile. I can't imagine my life without her." She turned and faced the woman full on. "And because I do, I can say this. I accept your apology. But it needs to be made clear, that I am not doing it for you." She gave the woman a moment. "I'm doing it for her. You fucked up. You realize that. I think now you understand just how close you came to losing a daughter. I want you to remember that. This is the last chance you get."

Edith kept her eyes on Kat's. "I am truly sorry, Katarina. I had no right to say what I did. And yes. I do realize how close I came to losing Alexia. No mother should ever make her daughter choose between her love and her family. It makes me happy to know how far you're willing to go for her."

"I'll go just as far as you will, Edith."

The woman pulled Kat in and hugged her. "I know that now, Katarina. Make no mistake I will still criticize the tattoos and your choice in evocations." She then pushed the girl back and stared at her. "If she comes home with a tattoo, there will be hell to pay."

"You don't have to worry about that. Alexia's afraid of needles." Kat said.

Edith's eyes brightened. "Last time she had to get a tetanus shot, she cried."

"How long ago was that?" Kat asked.

"Just before Thanksgiving." Edith said, laughing. "She was freerunning and she cut herself on a piece of rusted corrugated steel."

"What a wuss." Kat said, giggling.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Edith asked. "Alexia said you were accosted outside your work."

Kat nodded. "A couple of crazy stalkers. They had to be hauled away in an ambulance."

"I told you that you should get a better job." Edith said. "I also want to thank you for what you did for Nick."

"He'd have done the same for me." Kat said. "Which is both really cute and kinda creepy when you think about it."

Edith stared at her. "You're a very odd woman."

"Am I wrong?" Kat asked.

"No. That's why I'm leaving before you corrupt my innocent brain…stop looking at me like that." Edith said lightly tapping the younger girl on the back of the head. She reached into her purse. "Here. I stopped by a friend's house. She gave me these. They should help with the pain and help you sleep."

Kat looked at the container. "Oxycontin fifteens? I got beat up, Edith. I ain't goin' through fucking Chemo." She said. "These things are nasty."

"And if things get too bad, I want you comfortable. Otherwise Alexia get's bitchy. I don't fancy another concussion."

"Did she really give you a concussion?" Kat asked.

"Minor. I'm just not sure how she got so damn strong. It was like getting hit with a sledgehammer."

"Well she does hang from buildings by her fingertips. She's bound to be stronger than average."

Edith nodded. "I guess." She shook her head. "Well I'm gonna take off. I'm glad we talked."

Kat nodded. "I know you'll never really like me, Edith. But I want you to know that I've only ever looked out for Lexi. I've never done anything to hurt her."

"I know. And you're wrong Katarina. I actually do like you. That's why I kept telling you to come back."

"As Alexia would say. Past is prologue. Now the real story begins."

Edith nodded. "Indeed. But I mean it. No tattoos on my baby girl."

Kat shook her head. "Nope. Not a one. Although Nick has voiced some interest."

"Edward owns a gun, Kat." Edith said, her menace completely undercut by the genuine sparkle in her eyes.

"Alright, no corrupting the boy."

"Or Ashley." Edith said.

"She's already corrupt enough."

"Don't I know it." Edith said. "Have a good day, Kat. Tell Alexia I love her and she can stay over as long as you need her."

"I will. Bye Edith." Kat said as the woman disappeared out of the apartment.

A few minutes later, Alexia came walking in, carrying two huge pizzas in her hands. "So how'd it go?"

Kat smiled. "Your mother threatened to shoot me."

Alexia just stood there, dumbfounded.

Kat couldn't keep a strait face and began laughing uproariously.

"Remind me why I love you again?" The teen said, setting the pizzas down.

"Her breasts." Rio said, taking a few slices and going into her room.

Alexia smiled. "Oh. Yeah."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alexia sat with Rite as she took notes on what kind of website that she wanted. She let the computer genius in on the whole slayer bag and was shocked to find out that she was in the know.

"About a year ago, I was riding my bike home from work. Something pulled me off of and threw me down. I looked up and knew there was something wrong with him. His face was all...bumpy. His eyes were all yellow and freaky. He growled and came down toward me. He was stronger than expected. I couldn't move." She shuddered. "Then he got yanked off of me. It was dark and I couldn't see what was happening clearly. But I could hear what sounded like fighting. I could see shadows and fast movements. I knew that whatever had pulled him off me was a woman. She stabbed him with something and he...crumbled. Like he turned to dust. She came over to me. She was tall. Taller than you, Kat. And she was muscular as hell. She had all these weapons on her. She asked me if I was okay. I told her I was, and she just nodded. She turned and walked away. I think she got hurt, because she was limping."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "She just pulled him off you?"

She nodded. "Like he weighed nothing. He flew a good distance."

Alexia gave Rio a look and the Watcher nodded.

As Rite left, Alexia moved over to the sofa and pulled Kat in closer to her. "I'm gonna try and find the son of a bitch tonight."

Kat looked at her. "I suppose it's too much to hope for, for you to wait until I'm back up to snuff so I can come with you."

Alexia looked into her eyes. "I gotta save Max from this bastard. If I don't, he's just gonna keep using her to hurt our friends." Suddenly Alexia's phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it. "Alexia."

"Hey, Lex. I've meaning to call you. My mom and dad took us to my aunt's for a few days." Tyler said with distaste in his voice. "You heard what happened to Max?"

Alexia suddenly stiffened. "What did you hear?"

"Ritchie, her mom's old boy toy beat the shit out of her and put her in the hospital. Then someone went to his drug connections house beat the hell out of him and three of his buddies and he got arrested. They said that someone tore his throat out in the holding cell last night."

Alexia stood and began pacing. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." It suddenly dawned on her. "You say his throat was torn out?"

"From what Max was telling me, She had to go and identify the body. His neck looked like hamburger." Tyler said. "It was awesome."

"Max told you?" She asked, suddenly concerned. "When?"

"She showed up earlier today. We chilled for little bit. She left about a half hour ago."

"What time did she show up?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know. About three, maybe four." He answered. "What's with the Q and A?"

"I'm just worried about her. She took a pretty good pounding." Alexia lied. "I just didn't want her to strain herself. I gotta grab some dinner. I'll talk to you later." She hung her phone up and dropped her head into her hands. "I should have killed her. Now everyone I care about is in danger." She moved to the door. "I'm gonna get some fresh air."

Kat stood from the sofa and limped over to her. She pulled her in and hugged her. "Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Go clear your head and come back before you head out after the bastard. I'll cook you some pizza rolls before you go."

Alexia smiled. "Okay." She said innocently. She turned and headed out of the building and up to the roof. She rested against the edge of the building and stared out over the city. She felt the cold shiver run down her spine and knew exactly who it was.

"Thanks for not killing Tyler." Alexia said. She turned and stared at the girl.

"Master has no use for him." Max said moving over to stand beside her. She stared out at the night. She still looked like hell. "He didn't instruct me to hurt him."

"I'm gonna kill him, Max. I'm gonna save you." Alexia said to her. "I don't think you're evil. I don't think you want to kill."

The vampire shook her head. "I don't. But he's powerful, Lex. I mean Dracula powerful. I try and resist him and it's like someone's splitting my skull open with a fire axe."

"Why are you here?" Alexia asked.

"To kill you." She said, her voice full of emotion. "I told you last night. He won't let me stop."

"He won't have a choice." The teen said.

Max turned and leapt at her. Alexia gripped her wrists and held her fast. "What is it going to take for this chicken shit to show himself?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know. But if you don't kill me, he may send me after your family. They'll let me in the house, Alexia. You know they will. You can't risk calling them and telling them not to, because that would raise too many questions." She tried futilely to pull her hands away.

Alexia couldn't fault her logic. She knew that Max didn't want any of this. She was made a promise and was being used. "Is your master's name Heidenreich?" The teen growled.

"And why would you need to know that?" A deep voice called from the other side of the roof.

Alexia turned to see a tall man with long black hair, extremely broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He was clad head to toe in what looked to be a black business suit. She wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Because I want to know who the sick motherfucker is that decided to make my friend his bitch." She looked to Max. "Sorry." She drew back and drilled the girl in the side of the head, dropping her to the rooftop. She turned to him. "Now it's just me and you, assclown." She popped her knuckles and stalked in toward him.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, child." He said to her.

Alexia broke into a run.

He stepped forward and loosed a vicious haymaker. The ham-sized fist arced in. She hopped and gripped his wrist, wrapping her legs around his thick arm and spun her body to the right.

He was wrenched from his feet and flipped in the air landing hard on his back. Alexia rolled to the side and kicked herself to her feet. "No. You don't know what you're dealing with!"

He growled and got to his feet. "That was ill advised." He said staring down at her. "So the new Slayer thinks she's a true warrior?" He smiled. "Then let's see if you fight like one." He said. He got into a proper fighting stance.

Alexia suddenly felt very nervous. She had no combat training to speak of. Her martial prowess came from three weeks in a junkyard nine years ago and cheesy Jackie Chan flicks. She got into a boxing stance and protected her face with her hands.

He quickly shot out a jab.

It felt like the side of her face was gonna explode. She was knocked from her feet. A huge boot to the ribs sent her sailing across the roof and slammed her into the raised stone ledge with enough force to crack the masonry.

Alexia had to fight to maintain consciousness. She hacked and saw blood slap onto the rooftop.

"Pathetic." He said as he moved over to her. "You started off so fearlessly." He gripped her throat. "You should have been better trained." He looked her in the eyes. "You are mine, Slayer."

Alexia glared at him defiantly. "Fuck you!" She said, spitting in his face. "I'll never be yours."

He smiled. His eyes swam. "Yes, you will. Just as is your friend."

She felt him in her mind. A warm blanket muffling everything. Her voice of reason, self preservation, and finally her independence. He was all. She was his. Completely.

"Who am I?" He asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Master." Alexia said, her voice filled with longing and emotion.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Yours." She returned. "Forever."

He leaned in running his tongue along the side of her neck. "I can give you immortality. I can make you what you were born to be." He whispered in her ear. "The most powerful Slayer in the world. Would you like that?"

"Yes, master." She offered her neck. "Take me. Make me yours for eternity."

"As you wish." He bared his fangs and leaned in to take his first drink.

"Sorry, sugah. Buffet's closed." A deep southern female accent piped out.

Heidenreich had no idea what was happening. He was further shocked when he

found himself suddenly airborne. He crashed to the rooftop and rolled to a stop.

Alexia fell to her knees. She had to shake her head to clear her vision. Her mind slowly began to clear. She turned to see a woman, an extremely large woman, wearing a tank top and a pair of bike shorts with her feet and hands taped up. She reminded Alexia of a female bodybuilder, she was so big. Religious tattoos abounded on her skin. More tattoos even than Kat.

The vampire rose to his feet. "Foolish, woman. Very, very foolish."

"How 'bout a little less talk and a lot more action, grandpa?" The tattooed woman said.

He growled and threw himself at her. She met him head on. He struck like lightning, raining blows down on her. His hands sizzled and burned every time his flesh made contact with hers. She took it all in stride. If his blows were having any effect on her, she didn't show it.

Alexia was having a hard time keeping up with the pair of them. She strait-kicked him in the chest and sent him staggering back. She took a pair of steps and leapt, cracking him across the jaw with a blow that had the force of an artillery shell.

The young slayer could almost feel the shockwave from the impact. She stood and moved toward the two. A hand dropped onto her shoulder. She turned to see a rather good looking girl wearing the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Silver plate mail gauntlets, motocross chest protection, and a pair of black football pads with silver spikes on them. "Best not to get between them." The girl said. "Quan's getting some frustration out."

Alexia turned back to the display. The muscular woman was handily taking him apart.

Heidenreich was a powerful vampire. He was over a hundred years old. But he'd never faced anything like the juggernaut of pain and death that was on him relentlessly. He felt bones break with every Earth shattering impact. The woman was far more than she appeared. He turned to run, trying to save his own life.

He made it two steps, when the sounds of gunfire split the night. His kneecaps were both blasted to ground beef. He crashed to the ground, screaming.

The massive woman quickly gripped his arm and brought it down across her knee. A sick crack rent the air. She followed with the other.

"If you'll excuse me." Football pads said, moving over to help haul the vampire to his feet. She then turned to Alexia. "We've been tracking this sack of shit for almost six months." She turned and buried her fist in his gut. "Fucker put Cerri in a cast. Quan here wanted some payback."

The massive woman drove her knee into the vampire's abdomen with enough force to cause him to puke up the blood he'd recently devoured. "Sonuvabitch." The southern juggernaut said to him.

He turned his eyes to Football pads. "You should let me go."

She quickly closed her eyes. "Holo! G!" She shouted.

Just as she spoke, two cracks of pistol fire rent the air. Heidenreich's eyes disappeared through the back of his head. He screamed as blood poured from the wounds.

Alexia was shocked when two girls, both identical, and of middle eastern decent, moved up beside her. They were both decked out in black fatigues and had enough hardware to support a small rebellion. They both looked at Alexia and nodded.

"This motherfucker turned your friend and decided to use your face as a speedbag." Pads said with a smile. She pulled a long silver bowie knife from behind her back. "You wanna dust his ass?"

Alexia nodded. "Fuckin' A." She took the knife and looked at it. The hilt was wrapped in soft leather. The blade was nearly as long as her arm and serrated on the back end. There was a long blood channel along the blade. "Nice."

Pads nodded. "Take your time."

Heidenreich screamed unintelligibly.

"Semper Fi. Motherfucker!" Alexia said, taking his head. He slowly crumbled into a dry black mass of dust and debris. She could feel the last vestige of his touch fade away.

Pads looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" She said. "Semper Fi. Motherfucker?" She let it hang in the air a moment. "Everything out there and you settle on quoting Doom?"

Alexia shrugged. "What? It was short notice. Two minutes ago I thought I was dead. Cut me some slack."

She put her hands up in surrender. "Just sayin'."

Alexia turned back to Max. The two Middle Eastern girls had their large bore pistols pointed at her. She sat still with her eyes wide.

"Alexia?" She said. "Would you tell the scary girls with the guns to go away?"

Alexia stepped over to her. "Stand up." She said to the vampire.

Max slowly rose to her feet. "I can't feel him anymore." She said. "I don't wanna die, Lex."

"She's a vampire, cowgirl. She's gonna fuckin' betray you." Pads said to the Slayer. "It's what they do."

"You have no fucking-," Max began, but didn't get the words completely out before Pads' mailed fist slammed into her jaw, dropping her back to the rooftop.

"Shut the fuck up, bloodbag. I wasn't fucking talkin' to you." She snapped.

Alexia turned angry eyes to her. "Careful." She said. "She doesn't have to be that way." The teen said. "There are exceptions to every rule."

Pads shook her head. "Slippery slope, junior. But it's your city, your call." She took the blade back. She looked down at Max. "You stay in Point D, you got no quarrel with us. You come to Portland? She'll be getting you back in a shoebox." She knelt down beside her. "You feelin' me?"

Max nodded. "I hear you."

Alexia helped her to her feet. "Why don't you take off for the night? Find someplace to hole up." The teen said. "And don't eat anybody."

Max pulled her in and hugged her. "Thank you."

Alexia nodded. "Just...be careful."

The vampire nodded. "Look. You girls may not believe this, but I really do appreciate what you did here. Even though you didn't do it for me."

Quan nodded. "She's givin' you a second chance. Don't let her down." The offered her hand.

Max looked down and noticed all the religious tattoos. "Thanks," She said smiling at the woman. "But no thanks."

The larger woman looked at her hand and grinned back. "Right. Sorry." She bumped the girl with her hip. "See ya round."

Max nodded and ran off, disappearing in the night.

Alexia turned back to the girls. "So who the hell are you four?"

Pads stepped up. "Before I got so thoroughly fucked by the Watcher's council, I was Alice Frog. I'm Neo Knight, now. Call me Neo." She motioned to the massive woman. "This side of beef with tits is Annabelle Callahan. She goes by Quan Tou."

"Quan for short." The woman said, taking Alexia's hand and brushing her lips across the back. "Pleased to meetcha."

Neo sighed. "The vicious bitches with the hardware are Holopoint and Gauge. Don't ask me which is which."

They both nodded to Alexia but neither spoke and neither offered hands.

"Come on." Alexia said. "Meet the rest of the team." She led them down from the roof and into the apartment.

Kat stood and limped over to her. "Hey, love." She kissed the teen passionately. "You've brought friends." She said.

Alexia smiled. "Neo Knight, Quan Tou, Holopoint and Gauge. This beautiful young lady, and love of my life is Hunting Kat."

Kat grinned widely. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said. She invited the girls in. She then went over and pounded on Rio's door. "Get your big titted ass out here and be sociable. We got guests."

The door swung open. "Must every statement you address towards me involve my breasts?"

Kat bounced them both in her hands quickly. "What can I say? Professional jealousy."

Rio slapped at her hands. "And if I were a stripper that would be appropriate."

Alexia laughed. "This rather well-endowed slut-bomb is Ariana Braxton. She goes by Rio. She's my Watcher."

"You know, that is the second time you have addressed me and used the term 'slut'." Rio said narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Neo looked her up and down. She smiled at the long tan legs, the thin tank top and the mass of black hair tied back in a pony tail. "Well when you wear the uniform..."

Rio turned to her. "And that is what she said last time she said that. I'll have you know I'm very discriminating about who I bring to my bed."

Neo raised an eyebrow. "I'd have you hoarse inside of five minutes."

"How old are you?" Rio asked.

"Old enough to know what I'm doing." She said with a cocky grin. "And young enough to do it all night long."

Rio issued a like smile. "Funny. So am I." She moved over to the sofa. "So what brings you to Point Defiance?"

Kat watched how the girls separated and didn't stay bunched up. The twins instantly moved to the windows and checked the fields of fire. Quan moved over to lean against the wall beside the door and Neo crossed her arms, resting against the island. "About six months ago, Heidenreich rolled into Portland. He was smart. Kept a low profile. We played hell trying to find the bastard. He started organizing the vamps in town. We're pretty much it in Portland. The four of us were taking up to fifteen vamps a night. He was trying to wipe us out. We think he wanted the town for himself and we were standing in his way. For three months we were fighting a fucking war. We noticed that the number of vamps coming after us was starting to dwindle. Soon there would be three, maybe four nights between attacks and we'd get hit with five or six vamps. He decided to hit us where we lived."

"Motherfucker went after Cerri." Quan growled.

All of the girls in the room could hear the rage that boiled in the girl.

"He showed up at the warehouse and did his fucking brain mojo on her. Then to send us a message, he broke her fucking arm in three places, while making her watch. She just sat there and cried. Then he bled her until she passed out." The massive girl was trembling. "She's only fucking twelve." Her breathing became labored. "What kind of sack of SHIT does something like that to a TWELVE YEAR OLD FUCKING GIRL?"

Kat rose to her feet and limped over to the girl, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright." She then held the larger girl at arm's length. "She's fine now, right?"

Quan wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "My little Cerri's a tough kid." She said, a smile on her face. "After she got out of the hospital, she wanted to help us hunt the fucker down."

Kat smiled. "Then there you are. Holding onto the anger like that is gonna burn you up, sweetie." She looked into the bright blue eyes. "She forgives you for not being there to protect her doesn't she?"

Quan nodded.

"Then why dishonor her wishes by choosing not to forgive yourself?" Kat asked her.

The muscular girl beamed brightly. She turned to Alexia. "Now I see why you love her."

Alexia nodded. "She has her moments."

Neo smiled, but continued. "So after we got the shit stacker's message, we went full tilt trying to find him." She pointed to Alexia. "We'd come up dry until you put that picture on Cerri's website, letting us know where to find him."

"If you don't mind me asking." Rio began. "What happened to your Watcher?"

"He went back to England about a year ago." Alice said. "He thought I was dead."

"If you don't mind, what happened?"

"Don't fucking matter. Watchers council isn't involved and that's the way I like it." She snapped.

"Don't you think your watcher should at least know that you are still alive?" Rio asked.

"Was there something in my tone of voice that said the whole thing was an open fucking forum?" Alice growled.

"Hey!" Alexia snapped back. "Back off, Animal. She's just askin'. Don't jump her shit. Just because your Watcher was a douchebag, don't mean you gotta lace into mine." She rose to her feet.

"Check your tone, runt." Neo said to the slayer. "I was killing vamps when you still thought boys had cooties."

Kat stepped over and wrapped her arms around Alexia from behind. "What? You mean boys don't have cooties?" She kissed the side of the girl's neck.

Alexia's expression softened. "If you don't want the Watcher's council knowing about you, I suppose that's fair." She said, calling a truce with the potential.

"It's just a sore spot with me." Neo offered. She looked to Rio. "I don't want to reopen old wounds. Suffice it to say, I acted when I wasn't ready and when I needed my Watcher the most, he was nowhere to be found."

Rio nodded. "I can understand. You're secret is safe with us."

"Did Cerri come up with you guys?" Alexia asked. "I kinda wanted to meet her."

Quan shook her head. "No. She has to do physical therapy for her arm. She'll get full range of motion back, but it'll be a few more weeks."

"That sucks." Alexia said, leaning against her girlfriend.

"Hey. We got the fucker. That's all that matters." Alice said.

"How did you three find me, anyway?" Alexia asked.

"Cerri tracked you and sinister kitty here down through your profile on the website. She knew you were in Point D. Just a matter of time. When the twins caught sight of him heading to the roof, we figured he was after you and Max." She looked at the girl intently. "Nickel's worth of free advice? Put her down. Better she die now, then your friends and family die slow."

"She isn't like that." Alexia growled with a confidence that she really hadn't felt.

"You better hope so." She then pointed to Kat. "For her sake."

"Where are you guys going, now?" Rio asked.

"Back to Portland." Quan said. "We've got an old friend watching the town for us, but I don't like not bein' with her."

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. Nice to know that there are people out there like yourselves fighting the good fight." Kat said. "Take it easy. And thanks for the help."

"You need us, we're just a phone call and four hour drive away." Alice said, shaking Kat's hand. "Nice skin art."

"Thanks." She looked to Quan. "You, too."

The huge girl smiled and nodded.

The girls left the apartment one by one.

Rio went over and locked the door. "So what was that little exchange?"

Alexia sighed. "Heidenreich is dust. Max isn't under his control anymore. I told her to lay low and not eat anyone. But Neo thinks a vampire is a vampire. She believes that I should just stake her and be done with it."

Rio sat back on the sofa. "It is a slippery slope, Alexia. There are rare cases that I have heard where vampires have managed, through some strange mystical circumstance or other to maintain their humanity." She shrugged. "I'm simply not an authority on the subject."

Alexia sighed heavily. "The ball's in her court now. I'll have to just wait and see what she does."

Kat pulled her in and kissed her. "All you can do, babe."

The days ticked by. Alexia was getting more nervous about her friend. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the vampire in almost a week. Her car sat untouched in Kat's garage.

Alexia tried to busy herself by taking up training. She began working with Kat on her hand to hand combat techniques. She was a fast learner and picked it up quite quickly.

Rio helped both girls with their weapon combat. She started them both out with knives and moved on as they improved.

Kat, being a martial artist, had a great framework.

Alexia, a prodigy of study and imitation, learned the forms by watching Rio demonstrate them. She even took it further and began doing Tai Chi forms in the mornings with her mother and sister.

It was a good few days for the young slayer.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

She shivered in her sleep. She nuzzled closer to her girlfriend and fought the consciousness that sought to pull her from her slumber. Suddenly she felt a cold hand touch her arm.

Alexia sat bolt upright. "What the fuck?"

Kat blinked her eyes open. "What's wrong?" She asked. She sat up and placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You okay?"

Alexia ran her hand along her arm. "I felt something touch my arm." She moved toward Kat. "Feel this."

Kat ran her hand over the area Alexia indicated. "Jesus Christ!" She began rubbing the petite girl's arm. "That is some frosty shit."

"Seriously felt like something fuckin' touched me." Alexia said, looking around. "Is there someone here?"

Kat kept quiet and didn't move. She just scanned the room. The still of the night was all that greeted them.

One of the Hellboy comic books that rested on Kat's bookshelf fell to the floor. She looked at the teen and rose to her feet. Moving toward the comic book, she kept her eyes and ears open. She carefully reached down and lifted the comic. "Fuck!" She said, juggling the comic from hand to hand. "This bitch is cold." She said coming back to the bed.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Was it open?"

Kat nodded. She flipped to the page she had seen and handed it to Alexia. "You got any ideas?"

The girl stared at the page, trying to determine if anything was out of place or significant. She read the text and smiled. "I can't believe this." She held the page up and pointed. "Does it look like this word is circled to you?"

Kat took the comic and clicked on the overhead light. She noticed the circular indentation around the word FAITH. "Looks like it." She looked at Alexia. "That sounds like it should mean something to me."

"That's the name of the last slayer." Alexia said.

"So I have a dead slayer haunting my fucking apartment?" Kat asked.

Alexia shook her head. "No. That's the funny part. She ain't dead."

"How can she be a ghost if she isn't dead?"

Alexia shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya. But I think it's time for the watcher lady to earn her pay." She got off the bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Kat followed suit and went out into the living room with the slayer.

Alexia moved over and pounded on Rio's door. "I need to talk to you." She said. "I know it's early. But I've got a serious situation that I need help with."

A few moments later, the door opened and Rio stepped out, clad in a purple silk robe. "It's four in the morning, Alexia." She said through squinted eyes.

"I know, Rio. But this is serious." Alexia said, dropping onto the sofa.

Kat moved over and began brewing coffee.

The Watcher sighed and sat down in the chair beside the girl, curling her leg up under her. "Very well, dear. What seems to be the matter?"

The slayer handed her the comic book. "Look at that." She said pointing to the circled word. "And when I was in bed with Kat something woke me out of a sound sleep. I got really cold and I felt a hand on my arm." She pointed to the tattooed girl. "She felt my arm afterward."

Kat nodded. "Her arm was colder than shit. So was that comic book. It was knocked off my bookshelf. It was in a file holder, so there was no fuckin' way that it just happened to fall on its own."

Rio looked at the comic carefully. She noticed that FAITH was indeed circled. "This is rather peculiar." She said.

"I'm thinking that Faith is trying to communicate with me somehow." Alexia began. "Now, I'm getting there are a hell of a lot of aspects of the Slayer that are relatively unexplored, especially considering having three active at once. Could she still be in the coma and able to astral project or something all the way up here?"

Rio shrugged. "I don't know. As you said, having more than one slayer active at any one time is something that is relatively unknown. How each of you affects the other is a complete mystery."

"I think we're all missing the real point here." Kat said, carrying in two cups of coffee. "Here you go." She said to Rio. "One sugar no cream?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kat."

"Strait up." The tattooed girl said, handing the cup to Alexia.

The teen smiled and sipped the brew. "What do you mean? What are we missing?"

"If it is Faith trying to talk to you, what the hell is she trying to say?" Kat offered, leaning against the island. "We need to figure out her message, then find a way to get her ass out of my apartment." She said. "I already got my ass kicked by a fucking vampire with mental issues, I don't need some dead chick creeping around my shit."

Suddenly a pan lid that was hanging above the island was flung across the room to slam into the door leading to the garage.

"Hopefully before she breaks something." Kat returned.

Rio rose to her feet and picked up the lid. "My word. It's extremely cold."

Both of the girls nodded. "That's how my arm and the comic felt." Alexia looked around the room. "Faith?" She asked. "Can you hear me? Make a noise if you can."

The room was quiet for a long moment. The sound of ladle pinging against a pot rang out in the room.

"Creepy." Kat said. "I knew I should have haggled the price of this place down." She went over and sat down next to Alexia. "Alright. All cards on the table time." She sat her coffee down and pulled her girlfriend next to her. "I want you to tell us everything about what went on to get Faith into the situation that she's in now."

Rio sighed. "I have done more research regarding Faith. What exactly did you want to know?"

"What led up to her being in a fucking coma?" Kat asked.

"When she arrived in Sunnydale, she was met with...hesitance. Buffy, the previous slayer had had a very emotional time during the latter half of the previous year. She'd fallen head over heels in love with a cursed vampire. He had a soul."

Kat shook her head. "That's a bummer."

"Quite." Rio offered. "His name was Angelus. Before the gypsies cursed him he was one of the most terrifying vampires in Europe."

"He bled an aleasă fiica. The clan in turn cursed him with a soul. He had to live feeling remorse for everything that he had done." Alexia went on to explain. "Sa fie cu un suflet."

Kat looked at her. "Huh?" She asked.

"It's a curse. Literally translated from Romanian it means 'To be with a soul'." The teen pointed out. "He was made to be over come with remorse." She shuddered. "It's a pretty nasty curse when you think about who it was directed toward."

Kat stared at her. "You're spooky sometimes, you know that?"

Alexia pecked her on the lips. "But you love me anyway." She said to the older girl.

Rio pressed on. "But his curse had a clause, I suppose you could say. If he experienced a moment of pure happiness, his soul would be forfeit. He would return to his true self."

"And I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he found his happy?" Alexia asked.

"He and Buffy made love. That one act removed his soul." Rio said.

"How old is he?" Kat asked.

"My resources tell me that his nearly two and a half centuries." The Watcher confirmed.

"And how old was Buffy when they hit it?" Kat continued.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. This conversation was getting a little disturbing. "I'm not sure I wanna know."

"Seventeen." Rio confirmed. "That does raise the skeeve factor a bit, doesn't it?"

"And people think it's gross when we fuck." Kat said, staring into Alexia's creamy jade eyes.

"Not anymore." The teen said, pressing her lips to those of her girlfriend.

"Anyway." Rio interrupted. "So when Faith arrived in Sunnydale, she had a rather vicious vampire by the name of Kakistos on her trail. He had killed her watcher in front of her eyes. Everyone I've asked in the council didn't go into details-,"

The light next to the couch suddenly clicked on and popped as bulb burned out.

Kat sighed. "Guess she doesn't like having to remember it."

"She had come to get help." Rio said. "As I said, Buffy was still in a bit of a daze. Willow was instantly jealous of the connection that the pair shared. Xander, just ogled her like a lovesick schoolboy." She took a deep breath and continued. "For the first few days, it was hard for her. She'd lost or been betrayed by everyone that she cared about. She had a hard time trusting anyone when she got here. When the truth came out about Kakistos, instead of getting anyone else hurt, she opted to run and lure him out of town." Rio's face grew tighter. When she'd learned all of this from Watcher's council, she was furious. "The group as a whole didn't try to understand what she had been through." She relaxed a moment. "After they defeated Kakistos, Faith was instructed to assist Buffy with the Hellmouth and stay in Sunnydale until another Watcher could be sent for her." She looked at Kat and Alexia. "This is where I think the council and Rupert dropped the ball, so to speak. An ex-Watcher by the name of Gwendolyn Post came to Sunnydale posing as Faith's new Watcher. I've met the woman. She's a power hungry bitch that is adept at mind games. She played the slayers against each other in a bid for a powerful artifact."

"That was pretty much the beginning of the end, wasn't it?" Alexia asked.

Rio nodded. "She was pushed even further from the group. They didn't see fit to include her in any of their activities. As a result of constantly being pushed aside, she stopped reporting to Rupert. After the Cruciamentum…"

"What the hell is a Cruciamentum?" Kat asked.

She stared at Alexia intently. "It's a test that each slayer must face. I'll explain it later." She continued on. "Anyway, Rupert was terminated from the council. A rather gifted, but somewhat poncy Watcher by the name of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was assigned to the girls shortly thereafter. Faith dismissed him out of hand and Buffy, being the dutiful Slayer that she is, took his orders with only a minimum of fuss."

Kat smiled. "I'm starting to like Faith already."

Rio offered a like smile. "You two would definitely get along. It genuinely seemed like Buffy and Faith were starting to hit their stride. That's when the pair of them accidentally killed a civilian."

"Some human got killed in the crossfire?" Alexia asked. "Seems kinda like an unavoidable accident in this line of work."

"It has happened in the past. Given Faith's proclivities for not trusting anyone and Buffy's inherent need to be secretive, they both made a right bollocks of the situation. Faith attempted to hide the body. Afterward she tried to put up the front that she didn't care. She even tried blaming Buffy for issuing the killing stroke." Rio wiped a tear from her eyes. "She didn't trust anyone enough to confide in them. The way she saw it, she was alone."

"Sounds like no one tried." Kat said, looking around. "Sorry, kiddo."

Rio nodded. "Rupert informed the council that the group began alienating her. Only calling her when they needed extra firepower."

Alexia shook her head. "That would have pissed me off, too."

Rio shrugged. "After a few weeks of being labeled a killer and a monster, she decided that she'd had enough and sought out the Mayor. She began aiding him in his bid to take over Sunnydale."

"He was the Mayor. Didn't he kinda already have it in the bag?" Kat asked.

Alexia shook her head. "He was trying to ascend and reshape himself into Olvukan the Devourer."

"Okay, Alexia. How in the bloody hell do you know that?" Rio asked.

"In the first dream I had, he looked like a huge snake-demon. I remembered his face. He's referenced in a book I read a few years ago. Can't remember where I found it. Just thought the things in it were cool." She returned.

Rio just shook her head. "Katarina is right. You are spooky sometimes."

"So we know that there was a severe breakdown in trust and communication." Kat said, getting everyone back on topic. "The was when Faith started playing for the Mayor's team?"

"From what the Council tells me, she began feeding the group's plans to the Mayor. In his service, she murdered a man in cold blood. Some professor by the name of Worth. He was a volcanologist."

Alexia turned to Kat. "He studied Volcanoes."

"I was about to say…" Kat said with a smile. "Why kill a guy who studied Vulcans?"

The plates in the cupboard rattled lightly. Kat looked at the cabinet and back to Rio. "Let me see if I have this strait." She said, rising to her feet. She began pacing back and forth. "Faith comes to Sunnydale and brings a ton of heat on her heels."

"From what I'm told." Rio affirmed.

"No one tries to sit down with her to get any kind of information? They just assume she's a loser street girl from parts unknown?" She worked through it. "They manage to get that handled, building a small amount of trust. Then out of the blue someone steps in claiming to be council and they just buy it." She looked at Rio. "Five bucks says Faith didn't cop to it."

The plates rattled again.

"Thought so." Kat said. "My bet is she played up the whole 'they don't want you around' card to Faith and that got under her skin."

Rio nodded. "About right."

Alexia shook her head. "That's it." She looked at Rio. "I want you on the horn with the council first thing and getting a comprehensive list of Watchers and Ex-Watchers. I want to know who they are, where they are, and what they were terminated for."

Rio nodded. "Fair enough."

"Her and Buffy accidentally kill a guy. Coulda happened to anyone." Kat continued. "Faith freaks out and tries to cover it up." She looked at Rio. "Which, if the situation had been properly handled, the council would have done the same, am I right?"

Rio nodded again. "We have protocols in place for such eventualities."

"Figured. But instead of just letting her come to grips with it, they all decide to treat her like a fucking criminal." She shook her head. "Get told something enough, you start to believe it."

Alexia piped up. "And after that, she went to the Mayor, hoping to find the acceptance that she should have found from the good guys."

Kat stared at her. "We gotta help her."

Alexia stood up and walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of sugar. She poured the contents onto the dining room table. "Can you write something in this?"

Kat sighed. "You're cleaning that up."

Alexia waved a hand at her. "Faith?" She said. "Can you hear me?"

She stared at the table. Slowly a lower-case **y** appeared in the sugar. Alexia smiled and smoothed the sugar. Kat and Rio moved over to the table. "Did you need my help?" The teen answered.

Another **y**.

"Did you die?" Kat asked.

A capital **N** appeared.

"What do you want us to do?" Rio asked. "Can't you go back to your body?"

Another **N**.

"You can't? So you are lost?" The Watcher asked again.

Another **y**.

Alexia growled. "I don't know how we can help her aside from going down to Sunnydale and having her transferred up here."

Kat nodded. "That's actually a good idea. And we can do it under the guise of wanting to get her the best possible care. Harborview in Seattle has one of the best coma wards in the country."

Alexia looked to Rio. "What do you think?" She asked. "Removing her from the situation that damn near killed her might not be a bad thing."

Rio sighed. "You should hear the rest before you rush to her rescue."

Kat crossed her arms. "Alright."

"In the Mayor's employ, Faith did terrible things. That little bastard Wesley contacted the council and had a Black Books team dispatched to bring Faith in. Rupert felt that that was the moment that they knew they lost Faith forever. That was when she truly became the Rogue Slayer. After that, she didn't care anymore. She did whatever the Mayor asked of her. She killed for him, stole for him and did who knows what else. Rupert isn't even privy to all of the things she'd done in his name. Her crowning achievement was what she did to Buffy's vampire lover."

Alexia had already heard this, but still listened intently as Rio spun the tale.

"This tipped Faith's hand and forced the showdown that she secretly had been wanting." Rio said sadly.

"You think she hit rock bottom and wanted Buffy to kill her?" Alexia asked.

Rio nodded. "Everyone had thought her completely beyond redemption. So I honestly believe that she wanted Buffy to understand what it was like to have the blood of another human, a slayer, on her hands." She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was disquieting having to regale the young girls with something so tragic. "To cure the poison that had afflicted Angel, he had to imbibe the blood of a slayer."

"Buffy went with the intention of taking Faith back to Angel." Alexia said. "Pretty Poetic."

Rio shuddered. "Faith was going to force Buffy to kill her."

Another **y** on the table.

"You had a change of heart, didn't you?" Kat asked. "At the last moment, you didn't want Buffy to be like you."

Another **N** scrawled through the sugar.

Kat was suddenly stricken with a thought outta left field. "You loved her." She said, drawing a surprised look from both Watcher and Slayer alike. She held up her hand. "Watching her with a vampire made you jealous as hell, didn't it?"

Slowly, another **y** appeared.

Kat nodded and smoothed the surface. "When she came at you full tilt, you knew that it was one sided."

Another **y**.

Alexia and Rio watched Kat.

"The last act of love you could show her was not letting her take your life."

Another slow **y** appeared.

"I'm sorry." Kat said, wiping her eyes. "I can't imagine how hard this has to be for you." She looked at Alexia. "We have to help her."

Alexia nodded. "Road trip."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rio looked at the pair of them. "There is something you're not getting." She interrupted. "She's wanted for questioning by the Sunnydale Police Department."

Kat looked at her watch. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "Leave that to me." She smiled. "Hey, Rite. Sorry to call you so early. I didn't wake you did I? No? Good deal. Question. Can you hack the Sunnydale Police Department and remove someone from the wanted list?" She paused a moment. "You can? Cool. The name is Faith Lehane." She waited for a minute, maybe two. "Really? She's not? Huh. Okay, then. That's awesome. I owe you one. Thanks beautiful." She hung up the phone. "Faith's free and clear."

"Can't they trace the intrusion?" Rio asked.

"Faith wasn't on the wanted list at all. Apparently, when she was working with the Mayor, he cleared her of all wrong doing." Kat said.

"And Rite found all of that out in two minutes?"

"This is Rite we're talking about. Girl's spent her entire life surrounded with computers. She's some sort of computer prodigy. About two years ago, she hacked the FBI mainframe in Quantico. She then called them and told them what she'd done. She's the one that designed their new hacker tracking software." Kat said to the Watcher.

"That explains why the council doesn't know she's alive." Alexia offered. "The hospital has her down as Wilkins, not Lehane."

Kat looked at Alexia. "You know, in the interest of communication, it might not be a bad idea to get the Watcher's council updated and wired. I'm sure if we footed the bill, Rite would be willing to do it."

Alexia raised an eyebrow and looked at Rio. "You think they would go for it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I can ask. It sounds like it would be quite a benefit."

The teen nodded and sat down. "Okay, here's our plan of action. I'm gonna head home and tell my mom that I wanna visit the University of California Campus in Sunnydale. I tell her that the two of you are gonna come with me and we're making a trip out of it."

Kat nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "Your mother would let you just take off like that?"

Alexia nodded. "As long as I stay in touch and promise to behave myself." She stood and smiled at Kat. "I need you to drop me off at home."

Edith and Edward sat on the sofa listening to their daughter as she explained what she wanted to do.

"So it's like this. What I wanted to do was take the Summer and start looking into College opportunities. Oxford is interesting enough, but I'm not sure I want to spend that kinda time in England. That much bad food and crappy television might drive me insane." Alexia said with a smile.

Her parents looked at each other and back to her. "Fair enough." Edward said. "But you're asking us to put an awful lot of trust in you."

"Who will you be with?" Edith asked. "Besides Kat."

"Actually Ariana has been staying in town for the past few days. She's willing to play chaperone." Alexia said. "So we'll have adult supervision the whole time."

"And exactly where did you wanna go?" Edith asked.

"There's a University of California campus in the small town of Sunnydale. It's about two hundred miles northeast of Los Angeles. Me and Kat wanna drive down there and check it out. Kind of girls time together."

Edith sighed and stared at her daughter. "Well, I definitely know you can take care of yourself." The slight discoloration on her face spoke volumes to that fact. She turned and looked at Edward. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. They finally nodded and turned back to her.

"These are the rules: You be reachable. You leave the numbers of every place you'll be staying. You call us when you get to your hotel and you call us to check in every night." Edward outlined.

"I want all of Kat's and Ariana's contact information." Edith added. "And last but not least, I want pictures of you at the campus to prove that you went. And don't spare the souvenirs." She said with a smile.

Edward looked at her.

"What? I want a t-shirt." She said, staring at him. "I'll pay her back."

Alexia laughed. "I'll buy you a shirt, mom. Don't worry about it." She jumped over the table and landed between her parents. "I'm just glad you're letting me go."

Ashley came down the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"California." Alexia said with a wide grin. "Neener neener neeeeneeeer."

"Uh! Mo-oomm! How come I can't go with my friends to California?" The blonde whined.

"She's going to look at a College Campus, Ashley. She's not going on vacation." Edith said. She turned to Alexia. "And you're not helping."

The teen looked up at her mother. "What a ridiculous thing to say."

Edith slapped her playfully. "Should have remembered who I was talking to."

Alexia shrugged. "If you wanna make it up to her, let Kat take her car shopping."

Ashley's eyes grew ten sizes. "That would be so cool."

Edith and Edward both facepalmed. "You just had to go there, didn't you?" She said with a sigh.

Ashley suddenly quirked her eyebrow. "Why would you want Kat to take me to get a car?"

"Because she knows more about cars than this entire family put together." Alexia said sincerely.

"Well she did rebuild that old Mercury from the ground up." Edith offered. She looked Ashley in the eye. "You show us some responsibility this Summer and we'll see about getting you into Driver's Ed in the fall."

"Cool." Ash said, heading into the kitchen.

Edith turned to her other daughter. "And what about you? Do wanna learn to drive?"

"Why do I need a car?" Alexia said with a grin. "I've got a Kat."

Edward pulled her in and hugged her tight. "Knucklehead." He said. "When were you gonna leave?"

"Kat's gonna drive us down in the Merc. She's doing some work on it first. She said she wants to replace the struts, get the master flushed, get her new shoes and drain her tub to put in the good stuff." Alexia repeated. "Whatever all of that means."

Edward snickered. "Would the two of you like me to translate?"

Alexia nodded. "I have the interest, but not the vocabulary."

Edith rose to her feet. "I have neither. I'll go and start dinner." She said heading into the kitchen.

"Replacing the struts means she's working on the suspension. The springs the car sits on to make a smoother ride." Edward began. "Flushing the master is referring to the master cylinder. What that means is she's going to get the air out of her break lines. That'll make the car stop more effectively and efficiently. A very good thing." He smiled. "By putting new shoes on her means she's getting new tires. And draining her tub means she's going to empty her gas tank put in Power Premium is my guess."

Alexia sighed. "See? Why couldn't she just say that?"

"She's a grease monkey. They have their own language. Have her take you to a drag race sometime. You'd think you were in a foreign country." He said to her. "Can I ask you a serious question, Lexi?"

"You can ask me anything, dad. You know that." The teen returned.

"Your mother and I have been discussing your relationship with Kat." He was somewhat unsure how to brooch the subject. "More importantly the…physical aspects of said relationship."

"Yes dad. The first night I spent the night after the blowup at the restaurant." Alexia admitted. "It was a stressful day and it was something we both wanted."

He sighed. "You're awful young for that, Alexia."

"Dad? I had my period like two years ago. A girl's sexual libido increases by two hundred percent after puberty." She said to him.

"You really need to stop watching Discovery Health." He said with a grimace. "I hate you knowing more about this shit than me."

"Dad? I love her. Am I young? Yes. Am I naive? No. I know what love is. I know the signs. I know the symptoms." She said. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. "Every time she gets near me, me heartbeat quickens. My palms sweat and my breath hitches in my chest. When she kisses me, I close my eyes and get butterflies in my stomach. I feel her lips on mine even after she's pulled away. Her touch is electric. I find myself thinking about her when we're apart. I find that I don't need to be overtly sexual and physical with her. I can sit and just cuddle with her and watch stupid movies. I find myself getting interested in things that wouldn't normally draw my attention merely because she is interested."

He smiled widely at the revelation. He turned and looked to his wife who was standing at the door to the kitchen.

She grinned, nodding. "You got it bad." She said to her daughter.

"I'm in love." Alexia said. "With Katarina Wulfheim." She snickered. "Alexia Katherine Wulfheim. I like the sound of that."

Both of her parents coughed in surprise.

She laughed loudly. "Gotcha! That's not for a while yet."

"Good to see that rapid fire wit comes with some common sense." Edith said. "And no, Alexia that was not a dig on Kat."

"I know mom. I'm growing up too fast." She said, getting to her feet. "And as far as Kat's concerned, it took me a while, but I've finally managed to figure it out. She's a Bengal tiger. They're beautiful to look at. And when well fed, they're nothing more than a five hundred pound pussycat. When they're full of meat, you don't mind having them around, but you know that the second they get hungry, the relationship changes. You aren't the master anymore." She stared at her mom. "You're food." She shrugged. "Around you, Kat has always been well fed. But that didn't stop you wondering. I get that. I really do."

Edith smiled. "You've always been outspoken, unruly and independent." She said, her tone sad. "I didn't want to believe it was just the way you were. I always wanted to blame something, some_one_ else. Kat was just convenient."

Alexia nodded. "I figured." She moved to the stairs. "I gotta go get packed." She took the stairs in leaps and bounds. She pulled her cell out as she dropped in front of her computer. She dialed Kat's number.

"Wulfheim residence. How may I help you?" Rio answered.

"Hey Rio." Alexia offered. "My folks are down. I can go."

"Splendid." The Watcher said. "Did you want to speak with Katarina?"

"Where is she?"

"She's replacing the struts on her Mercury." Rio said. "I can see if she's got a moment."

Alexia grinned. "No. She's busy. I'm gonna get my stuff packed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Very well, Alexia. Have a good evening." Rio said, ending the call.

The teen sighed and tossed her phone on the desk. She heard the soft patter of feet coming down the hall. "Come in, Nick. It's open."

The door pushed open and the younger boy stepped in. "You're freaky sometimes, you know that?" He said, hopping onto her bed. He flipped open his sketchpad and commenced to drawing.

"You can't do that in your room?" She asked as she pulled her heavy green army bag out and began packing her clothing.

"Probably." He said dismissively. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Don't know. Few days. Week maybe." She said. She then stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

He looked at her. "Because I need to know when to get the hookers and drugs cleaned up." He said sarcastically. "Because you're my sister and I worry, silly."

"Smart ass." She said with a smile. "Yes, you can use my computer when I'm gone."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"What are you drawing?" She asked. "Looks like you've been working on it for a while."

He nodded. "Word has it you wanna start a website."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was tossing the idea around."

He smiled. "I was gonna ask if I could do a web comic for it. About you, Kat and Rio." He turned the picture around. "It's a work in progress, but this was going to be your title page."

Alexia took the pad from him and looked it over. It was an image of her, dominating the page with her hand open and her palm facing up in the foreground. Standing back to back on her open palm was Kat and Rio. Kat carried a pair of machetes and Rio had a crossbow in her hands. Both women had a sharp intense look on their faces. The title of the comic read Dark of Knight. _Hell hath no fury..._was the tagline in the bottom right hand corner.

She was dumbfounded. "Nick..." She said, the astonishment evident in her voice. "This is amazing." He had captured everything perfectly. From Kat's tattoos to Rio's sizable breasts. The looks on their faces was unreal. "I'd be honored to have you do a comic for us."

He smiled. "Cool." He took the pad and went back to it.

"I need to get you a laptop or something with kickass illustration software." She said to him. "You need to be able to make money off that shit."

He never looked up from his pad. "To be a good system for artwork, it would have to be a Mac."

Alexia continued packing. "I've heard that, too. I'll talk to Rite. She's the one putting the website together. I'll see what she recommends and hook you up."

He stopped drawing. "What is that kind of hardware gonna cost me?"

The teen stopped and looked at him. "You keep artwork like that on my website, I'll consider it a signing bonus."

He nodded. "Cool." He watched her as she packed. "What are you really going down there for?" He asked quietly.

Alexia turned and looked at him. This was the reason that Nick and her got along so well. He had her same bullshit meter. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him. She moved over and picked up the girl he drew for her. "I'm going to get her."

Nick looked at the picture. "Who was she, anyway?"

She dropped to the chair and sighed. "There are things that you shouldn't know. Not yet, anyway." She said to him. "It's not because I don't trust you or because you're too young. It's just because I haven't gotten a complete handle on all of it myself."

"I understand. It's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready." He said to her with a smile.

"Why do I think you agreed to that way too easy?" She said to him.

"You offered to buy me a laptop and you're letting me use your computer when you're gone. That buys you some leeway."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Nick."

Kat busted her ass throughout the day getting her car ready for the seven hundred mile drive. She was still sore from the beating Max had handed her, but she pushed through the pain to get everything set.

"Katarina?" Rio called from beside the car.

Kat put down the wrench and rolled out from under the machine. "What's up?"

The Watcher stood with a plate with a pair of sandwiches on it and a cold bottle of Gatorade. "I thought you might be hungry and thirsty."

Kat smiled and nodded. "Actually, yeah. Now that you mention it." She got up, hissing as a shot of pain ran through her back. She pulled the rag from her pocket and quickly wiped her hands. She then took the plate and began tearing into the sandwiches. Ciabatta with Ham, Roast Beef and Havarti with tomato and romaine lettuce. "What is the sauce on these?"

"Tzatziki. It's what you usually get on Gyros." Rio offered. "You had almost everything in your fridge to make it. I had to go out to buy dill and Greek yogurt, but beyond that."

Kat nodded and pounded the food down. "Awesome. I'm impressed. I've wanted to make it, but I've never gotten around to it." She looked down at her watch. "Is it really three in the morning?"

Rio nodded. "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. You should probably get some rest. You're still not a hundred percent."

Kat nodded. "You're right. I'll just finish up the suspension and hit the sack."

Rio smiled. "I'm going to retire for the evening as well. See you in the morning."

"Cool. Thanks for the food." Kat said lifting the Gatorade and shaking it at her.

"My pleasure." The Watcher said as she went into the house.

Kat finished the rest of her beverage and dropped down to get back to work. She always felt a calming influence from cars. Working on anything with an engine, from lawnmowers to Earth Movers. It was her therapy, her happy place. She tirelessly worked through the night. She went over the underside of the car inch by inch.

The door to the apartment opened and Rio leaned down. "Katarina, dear?"

Kat looked at her. "Did I wake you up?"

Rio smiled. "No. It's almost nine in the morning sweetie."

The girl looked at her watch. "Shit. Time musta gotten away from me." She slid from under the car. "I'm gonna shower and grab some sleep. Would you go and pick Lex up for me?"

The Watcher nodded. "Sure. I'll bring her back here." She looked down at the Mercury. The tires were off and stacked in the corner. "Considering your vehicle is out of commission at the moment." She raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I was tightening the system up. I replaced the bushings on the shocks and struts, cleaned the fuel lines, resealed the gaskets. Gave it a thorough once over." Kat said. "I've never driven as far as I plan to in her, so I wanted to make sure everything was copacetic before we headed out. I've just about got everything done underneath. Now I just gotta change the oil and the filter and I wanna put in some new spark plugs. I also wanna put new belts on. But that can wait until later this afternoon."

Rio grinned. "You really like cars, don't you?"

Kat nodded. "I do. And just so you're aware, your Lambo is tapping on cylinder number four."

The Watcher furrowed her brow. "What?"

Kat moved over and opened the door to the purple supercar. "Gimme your keys." She held her hand out. Rio dropped them into the girl's hand. Kat fired the car up and revved it. "You hear that?"

Rio leaned in closer to the rear of the car. "It's a faint rattle." She said. "I would never have noticed if you hadn't said something." She sighed. "Can you fix it?"

Kat nodded. "I've gotta get the parts from Italy, but yeah. It's not cheap, but it's gonna be fun."

Rio shook her head. "Strange girl. Will driving it like this hurt it?"

"Not terribly. Just don't gun it and you should be fine." Kat said. "If you're worried about it, take Max's car."

"That seems rather sacrilegious to be honest." Rio admitted.

"Fuck that. Fucking thing is taking up real estate in my garage. That and I did some rather disturbing shit to get the car back for her. Least the bitch can do is let me drive it now and again."

The Watcher nodded. "I suppose you're right." She looked at the car. "It's just so ghastly."

"That's a fuckin' classic. Have some respect." Kat said looking at the ride. "Still, the black interceptor was a nicer ride."

"Exactly." Rio said. "But to each their own." She moved to the left hand side. "Well I'll be."

"Right hand drive." Kat said with a grin. "Ain't it cool?"

Rio moved around it. "Quite original. I'm impressed." She climbed in. "I'll be back with Alexia."

Kat nodded and headed into the apartment. She peeled her grimy clothes off and headed for the shower. She rested a hand against the wall and let the water beat down on her. She could almost feel her love's hands on her.

The shower door suddenly slid open. Kat turned to see nothing. She smiled. "Liking what you see, there, Faith?"

The door slid closed again. The steam in the room made visibility very poor. She looked around and started when she saw a silhouette in the fog. "Jesus!" She said, nearly falling over. "You scared the shit out of me."

The figure was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"You didn't have to leave." Kat said. "You are Faith, right?"

A large Y appeared in the fog on the glass.

"You know what we're gonna do, don't you?"

HELP ME In large letters were slowly scrawled on the glass.

"That's right." Kat said. "No matter what, Faith, We're going to save you."

The letters spelling out WHY I CAME appeared.

"You knew Alexia was a Slayer, didn't you?"

An upper case Y followed her question.

"How did you know?" She saw the letters D-R-E-M come into view.

"Drem?" Kat asked. "What is a...? A dream?"

Another Y.

"That's what Lex was talking about. She said she saw you before in a dream." Kat leaned against the wall of the shower. "In the dream she said she saw you in a hospital bed, but also up walking around." The girl shook her head. "Fuck it. Don't matter. We're gonna hit Sunnydale in a couple of days and bring you up here. Get you away from those fucks and give you the chance you deserve."

A smiley face appeared.

"So you gonna stay in here and watch me get all wet?" Kat asked.

Devil horns appeared on the smiley face.

Kat laughed. "Thought so."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alexia yawned and stretched as she awoke. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was just a hair after nine in the morning. She'd finally passed out at four. She got up and pulled open the minifridge she used as a nightstand. She grabbed a can of coke out and shotgunned it, belching loudly. She crushed the can and tossed it into the trash and snagged up a change of clothes, heading for the shower. She scrubbed down and dressed in less than ten minutes.

She lifted her army duffle over her shoulder. She trotted out and hopped onto the banister of the stairwell. Balancing perfectly, she ran down it and flipping sideways onto her feet.

She dropped her gear next to the front door when she heard the doorbell. She moved over and checked the peephole. Rio stood clad in a pair of dark purple cargo pants, a light pink tank top and a purple denim jacket. Woman loved her purple.

Alexia opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Rio. I was just getting ready to call Kat to tell her to come and get me and why are you driving Max's car?" She finished.

"My Lamborghini needs servicing. Kat detected a tap in the engine." She motioned to the yellow saloon. "It wasn't getting driven. Kat decided if she is going to shelter and maintain the thing than she should be allowed to use it."

Alexia couldn't argue with that logic. "Fair enough." She stepped aside. "I gotta go and tell the folks goodbye."

Rio stepped in and closed the door. "Of course."

Alexia trotted into the kitchen, and down into the basement. She pushed open the door to her mother's home office and smiled when she saw her mother with her headset on.

"Donnie? Listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth. I. Don't. Care. You tell that son of a bitch he's got until the end of business today. He's had three weeks. No more excuses." She said pacing back and forth. "That's what I pay you for, Donnie. Earn your paycheck. Five o'clock tonight. That's it." She smiled she saw Alexia. "My daughter's here. I gotta go. Call me and let me know." She took the headset off and dropped it onto the desk. "What's the matter sweetie?"

Alexia grinned widely. "Just love watching you work. Donald being a wuss again?'

Edith shook her head. "I don't get it. Max Harrison has had three weeks to get me his financial statements so I can go over them and he hasn't gotten them to me."

Alexia chuckled. "Probably because he keeps losing his shirt to me every month."

Edith raised an eye brow. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm heading to Kat's. We're gonna be heading out first thing in the morning."

Her mother nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "Just be careful. Tell Kat not to speed. You can take all the time you need. And remember to take lots of pictures and get me a t-shirt from the school."

The teen nodded. "I will." She turned and headed up the stairs.

Edith watched her go. "She's growing up so damn fast." The phone on her desk rang. "That better be good news Donald." She said as she grabbed her headset.

Alexia took the stairs in leaps. Ashley was in the kitchen making a sandwich. She looked at Alexia and scowled.

"What's that look for?"

"I can't believe you get to go to California and I can barely get mom and dad to let me stay the weekend at Felicia's house." Ashley griped.

"I'm the responsible one." Alexia said with a grin.

"My ass." The blonde twin snapped. "Ever since we moved here, you've been lippy, you run away at the drop of a hat and you always get away with it."

"Who made the purses that you carry when you go out?" Alexia asked.

"Prada and Louis Vuitton." Ashley reponded.

"Exactly. So shaddup." Alexia said to her sister. "Mom and dad understand that I'm independent and don't need them getting up in every aspect of my life. I don't need the supervision. You're an attention whore. You want mom and dad to give you the best of everything all the time. To shut you up, they throw money and clothes at you. Mom and dad show that they love us in different ways."

Ashley sighed. "But it's still not fair." She whined.

"Tell you what? When it is time for you to get a car, I'll talk to Kat. We'll take you to Seattle and give you your pick of the litter."

"And if I wanted a Lamborghini Gallardo?" Ashley asked.

"Then mom and dad would shit themselves." Alexia offered. "But that wouldn't stop Kat from buying it for you." She snagged one of the sandwiches that Ashley made and scarfed it down. "She might even do it just to piss mom off."

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she made another sandwich. "Worst part of it is the Gallardo has great safety features. Mom wouldn't be able to say much about it."

"Except that it's a two hundred mile an hour supercar driven by a sixteen year old girl with piss poor impulse control." Alexia said with a grin.

"I have poor impulse control?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "That is so the pot calling the kettle black."

Alexia headed for the kitchen door. "Nope. I don't have impulses. I have instincts. Huge difference."

"Says the girl that's broken more bones than the whole of the Wilson Football team." Ash said with a snort.

Alexia popped her head back in. "Not my fault they're wusses." She dodged back out and looked at Rio. "Let's roll, Kato."

The taller woman looked down at her. "Why am I always Kato?"

"Because you're driving, you know Martial Arts and would look way better in black." The teen said with a grin. She trotted past the Watcher toward the car.

Rio stood there for a moment and nodded. "Fair enough." She said finally, following her charge.

As they climbed into the car, Rio looked at her. "Katarina was still up when I came to get you."

"Let me guess. Working on her Merc?" Alexia asked.

Rio nodded. "That girl has got to get a life that doesn't revolve around that car."

"Hey, back off." Alexia growled. "You don't know what her shit was like when she was a kid. I do. Besides me, that little fucking Indian motorcycle was the only friend she had." She stared out the window as they drove. "I honestly think if not for her love of cars and bikes, she'd have probably killed herself. Or at the very least ended up in the nut hatch."

Rio nodded. "I get that impression from her." The pair pulled into the garage and pulled into the spot that Kat had reserved for Max's car. "I've got to admit. This thing rides great and sounds wonderful."

"It's all original. Max had been putting her together for quite awhile. She got it done about a week before she died." Alexia said climbing out of the car. She hated thinking about Max. She knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't stop the ton of lead that dropped into her stomach when she thought about the girl. It didn't stop her from feeling responsible.

Rio dropped a hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

Alexia smiled at her. She appreciated Rio's constant support. The woman never hesitated to provide a kind word...or swift kick in the ass, if that's what she needed. But more importantly than all of that, Rio was wise. She knew things. She'd been around the block and had seen how truly ugly the world could be. Those lessons forged her into a very hard woman when she needed to be, but didn't change the wild-at-heart free spirit that she seemed to always have been. The teen found that comforting.

They made their way into the apartment and stopped when they saw Kat working in the kitchen.

"For heaven's sake, Katarina. Go to bed." Rio said with a snap. "You've been up for nearly forty hours."

Kat looked at the pair. "I wanted to make sure that you both had breakfast." She said. "And I wanted to see Lex before I went to bed."

The teen trotted over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Kat wrapped her powerful arms around the girl's waist. For long moments they reveled in the feel of each other.

"Only a night apart and I already missed you." Kat said to her.

"Tell me about it." Alexia said with a sigh. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"I've got some waffles going, I got bacon in the oven keeping warm, I got sausage for my hungry slayer and I'm getting ready to throw some eggs together."

"Mmmmm." Alexia said. "Kat breakfast." She hopped up onto the bar.

"Eggs over medium, right?" Kat asked as she cracked the eggs into the non-stick skillet.

Alexia nodded. "Have you really not been to sleep yet?"

Kat shook her head. "Nope. Took a shower with Faith about an hour ago, but beyond that."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You took a shower with our ghost?"

Kat nodded. "She watched me."

"How do you know?" Alexia asked. Part of her was pissed that the disembodied slayer had taken such liberties, but another part of her remembered the quirky smile and ruby red lips of the other slayer and pictured the two women sharing a sex-charged embrace. That part of her definitely liked what it saw.

"She told me." Kat said. "Didn't you, Faith?"

The utensils in the jar next to the stove shifted.

"Told ya." Kat said, dropping the eggs onto the plate for her love. She then moved to the skillet that was covered and pulled the lid off. "I know you like crispy hashbrowns."

"Haa-browns!" Alexia said with a grin. She bobbed in her seat as the tattooed girl piled her food on. She quickly set about mixing her potatoes and eggs.

Rio moved over and sat next to the teen. Kat prepared her a plate as well. "Hashbrowns and scrambled eggs with a touch of nutmeg and tabasco."

The Watcher smiled widely. "Thank you, Katarina."

Kat leaned against the island and watched the pair eat. She didn't prepare any for herself as she was tired as hell and knew that food wouldn't sit well with her. She heard the ding of her waffle iron and took another plate and turned, piling on four large waffles.

She set the stack in front of Alexia. "Here you go, baby."

The Slayer smiled and slid the plate closer. She heaped butter and syrup on and took a huge bite. "Yum." She kicked her feet as she made short work of her breakfast. "After I'm done, do you want me to give you a massage?"

Kat smiled brightly. "I would love one."

Rio chuckled. "You two are going to give me diabetes." She rose from the island and took her plate to the sink. "I'll do the dishes. You get some rest." The woman said as she headed into her room.

"Thanks Rio." Kat said to the shutting door. She turned back to Alexia. "Did you actually manage to sleep last night?"

Alexia nodded. "About five or six hours. I'm good to go." She moved over to Kat. "How tired are you?"

The tattooed girl shrugged. "That depends on what you had in mind."

The teen brought her hands up and pinched the taller girl's nipples between thumb and forefinger gently. "Dirty thoughts." Alexia said with a sinister smile. She took hold of Kat's waist and swept her up onto the counter.

Kat squeaked at the rapid motion. Being spontaneously intimate with Alexia always elicited two responses from the girl. The first was arousal, because it was the girl she loved and the teen was a hell of fast learner. The second was fear. She'd seen what Alexia could do with her new found Slayer strength and it was pretty damn terrifying. She was afraid that the girl would lose control in a fit of passion and hurt her.

Alexia must have seen the fear in Kat's eyes. She rested a hand on a tattooed cheek. "I'll never hurt you, Kat." She pulled her down for a kiss. "Never." She assured the girl.

Kat hopped down and took Alexia's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, gently closing the door.

Alexia took her time, slowly disrobing her. Soon, Kat's heavily inked skin glistened in the light of the bedroom. "Get on the bed on your stomach."

Kat nodded and lay down with her head on her hands. Alexia stripped down to her birthday suit and climbed onto the bed, straddling Kat's butt. She began slowly working her hands up and down the taller girl's back. "You're tense as hell, baby."

Kat moaned lightly. She surrendered herself to the hands of her lover. Her back popped and cracked as Alexia used her awesome strength. After a couple of hours, Kat finally fell asleep.

Alexia got up and pulled a sheet over the girl. She tossed a pair of shorts and a tank top on, left the room quietly and closed the door. She moved over to Rio's door and lightly tapped.

"It's open." Rio offered.

The teen stepped into the room and looked around. She'd never taken the time to notice how the older woman had set up her area. It was what she had expected. Bookshelves lined the walls. A sizable computer desk dominated the corner of the room to the left of the door. A nice laptop sat amid books and papers. A modest entertainment center sat against the wall next to the desk. An easy chair sat beside the bed facing the television. Clothing littered the floor. "Wow." Alexia said with a smirk. "You're a slob."

"Yes, yes. Shut up." She said. She dropped onto the computer chair. "What is it?"

"Have you managed to talk to the Watcher's council about Faith?" The teen asked, dropping onto the edge of the bed.

The Watcher stared at her. "Dammit. With all that had been going on, I hadn't thought on it much." She reached for the phone and lifted the handset.

"No. Put it on speaker." Alexia said.

Rio nodded and dialed the number from the terminal. The phone rang for long moments.

"Travers." A sharp British voice snapped from the phone.

Rio began to speak, but Alexia cut her off. "Hey, Travers. This is Alexia Norwood-Pierce. I'm your current slayer."

"Hello Alexia." He said his voice guarded. "It's nice to finally speak with you."

"Likewise." She said. "There are a few things that I wanted to run by you. You got some time?"

"For our Slayer, I've all the time in the world." His tone was full of false civility.

"Glad to hear it. Rio has clued me on..."

"Rio?" He interrupted.

"I have the girls here calling me Rio. It's easier to remember and pronounce than Ariana." Rio informed him. "That and I rather like it."

"I see. Continue Alexia."

"She clued me in on what went down with Buffy and Faith."

"A lot of bad mistakes." He admitted.

"And I don't want to see them repeated." Alexia added. "So, there's a few things I want from you. The first of which is a list of all ex-Watchers and their last known locations. I've heard what happened with Gwendolyn Post and wanna put the kibosh on that shit ASAP. The second thing I want is a stipend. I'm risking my ass, I wanna see a little green for it. I don't need much, but slaying is hell on clothes and I eat like a horse now. The grocery bills are going to pile up."

"I will have a list of all ex-Watcher's council employees to you within a few days. That is nothing if not understandable. But the idea of a stipend for taking part in a destiny that you have no control over…it's preposterous."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Alexia began. "But it says that my destiny is to fight Vampires and whatever other boogiemen are out there. There's nothing in the fine print that says I have to do it for you."

"That line of thinking…" Travers started to say, but Alexia cut him off.

"Before you even try that whole 'I can be replaced' bullshit, I want you to think about something. You've already got the Sunnydale crew pissed off at you. I'm fairly certain the Los Angeles crew – that would be Angel and his posse – aren't too happy with you. That's enough right there to give me wiggins, but it gets better. My father is a Marine. He's got friends. Lots of friends. Semper fi and all that. Then you have my girlfriend whose a world class martial artist. I'm wearing her Gold Medal right now on the pocket of my vest. Do you really wanna have all of that bearing down on you, or do wanna cough up a little scratch to ease the burden. I'm not asking for a fortune, though I rightfully should, how dangerous this game is."

"Think about it, Quentin. Buffy and Rupert have turned their backs on you. This young lady is willing to play ball and asking for very little in return. You owe her." Rio piped in.

She could hear him groan. "Very well. What is a suitable figure, in your estimate?"

"Couple, three grand a month oughtta do it."

"I suppose a bit extra for the level of danger you face is not monumentally out of line." He admitted. "Will four thousand dollars a month be sufficient? That would allow you a generous budget for attire that is sacrificed in the line of duty, as well as your food consumption costs. I've heard tell that slayers tend to pack it way, so to speak. You should also be able enjoy the occasional dinner and a show."

Alexia nodded. "That'll get it done." She sighed. "I also wanna send a friend of mine over there. I want her to set you up on a mainframe and get you networked with me, Rupert Giles in Sunnydale and the potentials and Watchers in the field. We need to bring you guys into the twenty first century."

"I see no reason to allow Rupert Giles or Miss Summers access to our information."

"That line of thinking has to stop and I mean now." Alexia said, sternly. "This is a war, bud. You need all the soldiers you can get. Buffy and Giles are both front line. Have been for years. That's a resource you don't wanna turn your back on. They backed off and wanted to go their own way, that's fine. But they're still fighting the good fight. The least you can do is help them out."

"Does the United States Military allow non-military personnel the use of their hardware?" He asked in return.

_Shit!_ Alexia said to herself. _That's a good comeback_. She thought for a moment. "No. That's what the draft was invented for. If they aren't military, you make them military." She shook her head. "Look. I've heard what caused her to turn her back on you guys. She, admittedly, wasn't thinking clearly. You guys didn't take into account that you were dealing with a teenage girl watching her boyfriend die and you all sat there on your hands and refused to help. A fucked up situation all around. But right now, Buffy and Giles are two of a handful of people that are doing what they can to keep the world safe. To refuse to help them do it is to be no better than the vampires they fight. If you have them means to save lives and refuse to do so is no different than taking the lives yourselves." She gave him a moment. "You stop being a Council, Travers. You become second hand murderers."

The line was stone silent for a long moment. "I will say this." He said, his tone hard. "You're a great deal more intelligent the last few slayers we've had."

"I just wanna maximize my chances for success. That's all. I refuse to believe that you want the darkness that threatens to overrun the world to actually win. What I'm proposing gives the good guys a leg up. If I send my friend over there, she could have you up and running in a few days."

"This…friend of yours. Is she privy to the whole story?"

"She's been on the receiving end of a vampire attack. Got saved by some woman. She knows the score."

"With the advent of the information age, I suppose it was only a matter of time. Let us know when you wish her to come and we'll see to it."

"There is one more thing." Alexia tried to think of the best way to brooch the question.

"Go ahead. You haven't been squeamish thus far. No reason to start now."

"It's about Faith." Alexia said bluntly.

"What about her?" He asked. "She's dead."

"Actually, she isn't. She's in a coma in Sunnydale."

"She's what?" He barked.

"When her and Buffy threw down, she got stabbed, but didn't die. She got to the hospital and managed to get the help she needed."

"But, what about you?"

"My guess is she flat-lined, but was resuscitated." Alexia offered. "The only thing I can think of."

"If she is indeed alive, then she should be taken into custody immediately."

"Hold your horses, Clyde. I think we can save her."

"She's a loose cannon. A murderer. She needs to be rehabilitated."

"Exactly. And instead of shipping her off to some internment camp for rogue slayers, I want the chance to get to her. She had a bad run in Sunnydale. Maybe getting away from all the shit that tore her up is what she needs. I wanna bring her up here. Harborview Medical Center has one of the best coma wards in the country. She deserves a chance and you know it."

"Ariana? You've read her dossier. You know what she's done. What she is capable of. What do you think?"

The Watcher sighed. "I don't know, Quentin." She said simply. "There are a lot of variables." She stared at Alexia. She could read the conflict in the young slayer's eyes. "But I trust my slayer. If she thinks she can get Faith back on the right side, then I say we give her the opportunity."

Both women could sense the struggle in the man. "You're asking me to place an awful lot of trust in you. What if you can't get through to her?"

"I'm willing to take the chance." Alexia said.

"But what of your friends and family?" He asked. "Will you risk their lives as well?"

"I don't think she's as far gone as everyone else does." Alexia said. "I think she can be saved. Call Point Defiance the Slaughterhouse."

"I beg your pardon?" Travers asked.

"Bad reference. I'm saying that I think if she gets away from all that drove her to the brink of insanity, she can make a clean start on the road to redemption. She deserves that chance. If it goes wrong, at least I tried."

He sighed heavily. "Very well. I will leave it in your hands for now. We will be here with anything that you need. But," He began. "If we feel at any time that you've lost control of her, we will take action. She has been flagged as rogue. Sanctioned for capture and, if necessary, termination."

"I won't let you down." Alexia said. She understood the huge amount of trust the man was placing in her. She was a slayer. If she had no one to train her, to temper her, she could be extremely dangerous. Faith thought the world had abandoned her. She didn't have a conscience. As far as the Watchers were concerned, that made her a rabid animal in need of being put down.

Alexia had to admit, given her abilities, and obvious mental instability, their assessment wasn't far off.

But she was bound and determined to not let that happen. Despite her hard, no bullshit attitude, Alexia was a helper. She was a doer. She liked the feeling of helping people out, but only if she felt that they deserved it.

And all that her sister slayer seemed to have been through, she deserved a chance. And Alexia was going to make damn sure she got it.

"I expect as much. Good luck, Alexia." Quentin said with a smile. "And you too, Ariana."

"Thank you Quentin. We'll contact you when we learn anything." She said ending the call. "That went better than expected." She raised an eyebrow. "Slaugherhouse?"

"GI Joe reference. Sgt. Slaughter's special boot camp for Joes."

"Huh. We had Action Man in Britain."

"I'm sorry." The teen said. "I've caught a few episodes. Kinda lame to be honest."

"I was busy watching Red Dwarf and Black Adder." Rio admitted.

"Red Dwarf is hilarious. But now comes the true question." Alexia began.

Rio raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Do we call Rupert Giles and let him know what we want to do?"

Rio sighed. "That's a tough one." She sat back and crossed her legs. "On the one hand, I don't want to spring it on him, but on the other hand, I don't want him in the position of having to brooch the subject to his slayer and those that Faith has affected."

Alexia nodded, understanding her dilemma. "What it boils down to, is honesty." She said finally. "It seems to me, the secrets are what tore their psycho-fuck family apart in the first place. I don't want that to be an issue again." She looked Rio in the eye. "Call him. If nothing else, at least he should know."

She nodded. "Fair enough." She said with a smile. She turned and hit the speaker and dialed Rupert's home number.

"Hello?" A crisp British voice called over the phone.

"Hello Rupert." Rio said in a soft sultry voice.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Ariana Braxton." She said to him. "I'm a Watcher."

"Braxton did you say?" He asked. "Are you any relation to Lionel Braxton?"

"Professor Lionel Braxton is my father. He teaches Ethereal Studies at Oxford."

"You're the little girl he used to have in his office after hours." He said, a smile in his voice. "I haven't seen you in what has it been? Twenty years?"

"About that." She said to him. "I would love to reminisce, but I'm actually calling about something rather serious."

"What's the matter?" He suddenly asked.

"I'll come right out with it. There's another slayer." She said simply.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. "Beside Buffy and Faith?"

"Yes." She said. "Her name is Alexia Norwood-Pierce."

"Hi." Alexia said happily.

"How?!" He asked, astonished. "Faith is still alive."

"Buffy is still alive, too." Alexia offered. "After three slayers, shouldn't this be old hat by now?"

"Well yes, but…"

"She more than likely flat-lined and that called yours truly."

"I see." He said, tension clear in his voice. "I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense, given the circumstances."

"We felt it fair to warn you." Alexia said. "We're coming down there and we're bringing Faith up here."

"Up where?" He asked.

"Point Defiance." Alexia said. "Just south of Seattle."

He was silent for a long moment. "Is the council aware of this?" He asked.

"I just got off the phone with Quentin." Rio said. "He's in full support of it."

"Ish." Alexia added quietly with a smile.

"I dare say he is right." Giles said with a touch of sadness.

"You feel partially responsible for what happened, don't you?" Alexia asked. She could hear him sigh heavily.

"Very." He said with a heavy voice. "I didn't reach out as much I could have. Hind sight, I suppose."

Alexia felt a cold spot at the corner of her eye. It slowly moved down the side of her face. She thought for a moment. A tear!

"She doesn't blame you." She said. "She understands that you had obligations to your slayer."

"How do you know that?" He asked, somewhat irritated.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you." Alexia offered.

"I'm not sure anything would surprise me at this point." He admitted.

"Faith's spirit has been haunting the apartment my Watcher stays at for the past week." Alexia said bluntly.

"I stand corrected." Giles said. "Rather odd, given that she's in a coma and not dead."

"Apparently, there's something keeping her from getting back to her body. She's not sure what, but she's scared and confused." Alexia explained. "We know where she is, but we can't seem to express that to her ghost...spirit...thing. Whatever."

"Yes, I would be at a loss as to what to call it myself." He said. "Truthfully, I think maybe getting her away from here is what she needs most of all. But there are legal circumstances that need to be addressed." He said. "She does have two deaths to her credit. One was an accident. In this business it is bound to happen, poorly handled though it was, it was still an accident. But she did kill a man in cold blood. Now, I will be the first to admit that I've a far from laudable past and understood that she was not in the right frame of mind. But the law is the law. She is wanted for questioning."

"You let us worry about that." Alexia offered. "We'll be down there in a day or two. Give Rio your address and we'll touch base with you after we stop and visit Faith."

"Very well." He said. "I would like to tell my slayer. Buffy and Faith had rather a love-hate relationship. But she should be made aware."

"Not until we get there." Alexia said. "I'm a bit of a control freak and want to keep a tight rein on that flow of information."

He sighed. "Fair enough. But I expect the same courtesy. You keep me in the loop on everything you do in town."

Alexia nodded. "Equitable." She said to him. "I'll talk to you in a day or two."

"Very well. I'll look forward to meeting you." He said. "And if you aren't too busy when you get down here, Ariana, perhaps we could get together for tea and chat a spell."

"Absolutely. I'd love to." She said to him. "Bye Rupert."

They ended the call and stared at each other.

"That went better than expected." Alexia said with a smile. Something dawned on her and she looked at Rio. "You said you would explain what the Cruciamentum was."

"There are those in the council that still believe in the old ways. Old traditions that are to be kept sacred. Among those traditions is a test that is called the Cruciamentum." She sighed. "As you have no doubt found out, there are beings out there that cannot be overcome with the slayer strength and the slayer powers. Enemies that have to be disposed of using actual tactics and guile."

Alexia nodded. "Heidenreich." She said. "I got brain monkeyed pretty easily."

Rio nodded. "It is those enemies that the Cruciamentum prepares you for. A few days before the test, you will be given a compound that will take your slayer powers away temporarily. At that point you will be introduced to an arena with nothing but your weapons and your wits. You will have to defeat the vampire without the benefit of enhanced strength, stamina or agility."

Alexia shrugged. "Kat manages to do it." She said. "And that's three years away. I'll just have to work my ass off."

Rio nodded again. "So you do understand the necessity of such a test?"

"I'm eventually gonna run into things that are gonna be able to take what I can throw out and look at me like I'm stupid. Best to be prepared for it."

Rio pulled a leather bound folder out of her desk drawer and handed it to her. "That's Rupert Giles' personnel file from the Watcher's council."

"How did you get this?" Alexia asked.

"They're called breasts." The Watcher said with a smile. "British or not. Men are men. And men like tits."

The slayer laughed. "Boy, don't I know it. Girls too." She said with a wink.

"Alexia, dear? One night with me and you'd be throwing stones at Katarina." The Watcher said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bold claim, uberbooben." The teen said sifting through the papers. "Kat has a tongue like a fucking boa constrictor."

Rio grinned. "That sounds rather interesting."

"Mine, grandma." The slayer snapped. "I'm a turbocharged teenager with superpowers." She said to the woman. "And I'm the jealous type."

Rio snickered and held her hands up in defeat. "Fair enough." She looked at the clock. It was just after three in the afternoon. "Why don't you go and order pizza from that place downstairs. Let me know when they get here and I'll give you the money for it."

Alexia nodded and rose to her feet. "Nah. I got it. I keep forgetting you like pizza."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I like pizza?"

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know. Just seems like something you wouldn't dig on."

"I'll have you know I love pizza. If you must know I prefer the meat lovers. I don't do the whole wheat crust and skim cheese tripe." She shuddered. "Disgusting. Pizza is a greasy indulgence that should be thoroughly enjoyed for the unhealthy treat that it is. To make some hideously contrived attempt at healthiness is as repulsive as it is offensive." Rio snapped. "I already know what I'm eating is unhealthy, I don't need to try and delude myself into thinking that what I am eating is in some fashion healthy for me. If I wanted healthy, I would have eaten a bloody salad."

Alexia grinned widely. "You want me to order a meat lovers, do ya?"

"Yes. Yes I would. And a Hawaiian if their's is any good." Rio said. "I've not had much from there."

"I'll get us taken care of." The teen said as she moved out into the living room. She turned and walked over to the bedroom door. Kat lay on her back, her arm wrapped around the body pillow that she had gotten for Alexia. The girl leaned against the door and stared at her lover.

"You really love her, don't you?" Rio asked.

Alexia turned to see the woman standing beside her with her arms crossed. "Yeah, I do. I think I have since we were kids. She's older than me, but she never treated me like I was younger than her. She treated me like I was a sister that she never had. I always felt like an equal around her."

Rio smiled. "I don't think there's any limit to what she's willing to do for you. You are both very lucky girls. Usually it takes years for someone to find the kind of love you have. Most never find it at all."

Alexia smiled. "Ain't a day goes by we don't realize how lucky we are." She reluctantly turned from the sight of her love asleep in bed and sat next to the phone, ordering dinner.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After a night of sleep, a good breakfast and a little fun in the shower, Kat, Alexia and Rio were on the road.

Kat stayed to the back roads and byways until well south of Olympia. The speedometer on her car rarely dipped below seventy five.

"Katarina, you're going to get pulled over at this rate." Rio said, nervousness in her voice. She looked over and noticed that Alexia had her seat leaned back and her bare feet crossed on the dash. The seat belt lay loosely across her lap.

Kat reached over and tapped the satellite navigation system. "Custom job. Rite put this together for me. Whenever we get within a mile of radar, this thing puts a signal on the screen. I check it now and again. Right now there's a Kojak with a Kodak, but he's about a half mile over." She said rumbling down the street.

"Aren't radar detectors hideously illegal?" Rio asked.

"Only if you get caught." Kat blasted through an intersection doing almost a hundred miles an hour. "And if we get pulled over, the only thing a cop is gonna see is a Satnav system." She took corners at a drift and kept the speed poured on.

Rio shook her head and sat back, watching the scenery fly by.

The hours and the miles ticked by. Just shy of two hours saw them crossing the Oregon state line. The old school ride thundered along like a champ. The only problem with the beast was that it drank gas. She was lucky on the freeway to get fifteen miles to the gallon.

But that didn't detract from the fact that she was enjoying herself immensely.

Having brimmed up with Power Premium, she pulled to the stop light at the freeway entrance. She had her arm resting on the door and her other hand on the steering wheel. Her big block idled along nicely.

Rio turned and looked in behind them and sighed audibly. "Great." She said.

Kat looked and let out a low whistle. "Hot damn. Nice ride."

Alexia watched as the candy apple red Nova SS rumbled up beside them. Kat looked at the car and nodded her approval.

The tinted glass lowered to reveal a rather attractive black girl with long cornrows. She returned the nod. "Whatcha runnin'?" The girl asked Kat.

"Four twenty nine SCJ. Blown." The tattooed girl offered. "You?"

"Four fifty four. Triple fours." Nova returned. She rapped the beast out. "Whaddaya say?"

"To the freeway?" Kat asked.

The girl nodded. "Let's see whatcha got."

Kat nodded back. "Let's get it on." She took her arm off the window and put it on the wheel. She rested the other hand on the gearshift. "Hold onto something, ladies." She revved the motor. The beast in the front roared its superiority. It was the king of the streets. And it was never afraid to prove it. The front left tire was wrenched off the ground squeaking as it landed.

They both waited as the seconds ticked by. They stared at the stop light, waiting for it to change. Alexia leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"For luck." She said dropping down into the seat. She then popped a CD in and smiled. "This'll get you going."

The light flipped green.

Kat gunned it as the opening thunder of _Big Gun_ by AC/DC sounded out. The rear tires screamed as the power was slammed through them.

The Nova likewise broke loose. Kat smiled. She lifted from the power and lightly tapped the gas. The ride hooked up and threw all three girls back in their seats.

"Oh my word." Rio said, her body mashed against the backseat.

Kat double clutched as she ratcheted through the gears. As she crested triple digit speeds, the Nova was hanging tough. She could hear the pride of the GM muscle cars issuing its challenge to Ford's finest. The cars both bounced onto the onramp. It was a wide twisting arc. Kat silently thanked herself for lowering the beast to its lips.

She roared around, feel the car wanting to let go. She backed off the throttle a little to keep it on the road. She saw the Nova right on her ass drifting around the corner. The girl was going all out. She did not wanna lose.

Kat couldn't blame her. This wasn't just a matter of speed. It was a matter of pride. She was pretty certain the girl in the Nova had done as she had and put the rig together with her bare hands. This was a chance to prove who built the better machine. And right now the automotive gods were at odds who to favor.

The onramp straitened out. A last third mile run. The Nova was a half a car length behind the Mercury.

"Time to play the ace." She said. She flipped a red toggle on the gear shift. The car suddenly lurched forward and got a hell of a lot louder.

"What was that?" Alexia shouted over the sound of the motor.

"That dropped the headers off." Kat returned. The gray Mercury began walking away from the Nova. "Gives me twenty more horsepower and about ten more foot pounds of torque."

Alexia wasn't sure what it meant, but the results were unmistakable. The car was moving like a motherfucker.

Kat flew onto the freeway with about three car lengths lead on the Nova.

"Fuck yeah!" Alexia said happily. "Way to go baby."

Rio smiled. "Yes, good show."

Kat backed the speed down and watched as she Nova pulled up alongside.

The girl looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice run."

"You too." Kat offered. "She's still a beast."

"Same to you. See ya round." She said. She pulled to the far lane and pulled off the next exit.

Kat shook her head and eased into the HOV lane. She dropped the hammer and set her sights south.

"I have to admit, Katarina. You are a superb driver." Rio complimented.

"Thank you." The girl said back.

The girls cruised along, stopping for lunch at a truckstop and making small talk.

Roughly nine and a half hours after they left Point Defiance, they blew past the Now Entering Sunnydale sign. Kat headed into town, reducing speed drastically. She pulled up in front of the New Sunnydale Arms Hotel.

"Before we do anything, I want a shower." Kat said getting out of the car and heading to the trunk.

Alexia nodded. "I hear ya." She said. She lifted her arm and took a whiff. "Woof. That's rotten."

Rio shook her head. "You two are strange." She looked to Kat. "And you drive too fast."

Kat shrugged, but didn't say anything. She looked to the valet. "She's got a lot of power so be careful."

He nodded. "I will ma'am." He climbed in and gingerly pulled away to the parking garage.

The three headed in to the front desk. "Welcome to the New Sunnydale Arms. How may I help you?"

Kat put down her duffle. "Katarina Wulfheim. Reservation for two penthouse suites."

The woman smiled at her. "One moment, please." She tapped away at the keyboard. "Do you have your confirmation number?"

"Seven, nine, four, eight, three, three, nine, sierra, alpha, romeo." Kat said to the girl. "Open ended stay."

The woman nodded. She pulled out two keycards. "Enjoy your stay."

They took their bags and headed for the elevator. Kat turned and handed Rio a keycard. "You get your own room."

"You didn't have to do that, Kat." Rio said. "I don't need a penthouse to myself."

"You deserve to be comfortable too." Kat said to her.

Rio smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." They got out on the top floor and headed to their rooms. "I'm going to retire for the evening. Come and get me in the morning when you want to head out."

Alexia nodded. "Will do." She said. The pair got into the room. Kat barely had the door shut before Alexia had her pressed against the wood fumbling with the button on her daisy dukes.

"Jesus Alexia." Kat said, as she was slammed back against the door.

"Clothing off!" The slayer growled.

Kat pulled her tank top off and tossed it aside. The younger girl's hands were all over her breasts.

Kat moaned lightly as she was taken without warning or pretext. Her light moans became screams of pleasure as Alexia pinned her hands over her head and brought her own into play. Kat closed her eyes and let out deep lustful moans. She couldn't think strait. The teen was doing all the right things in all the right places. The tattooed girl almost passed out. Finally she shook her head. "No more. Good fucking god, Lexi, no more." She stood and shuddered, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Help me sit down."

Alexia led the girl over and let her rest on the sofa. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Kat nodded. "That is the best fuck I've ever had."

The teen beamed brightly. "Yeah?"

Kat nodded again. "And by a hell of a margin." She said. She had to sit for a moment and stop her heart from pounding completely out of her chest. She was completely honest with her young lover. She'd never felt anything like that. She turned and grinned at the girl. "Now it's your turn." She dropped to her knees in front of Alexia and quickly removed the girl's cutoffs. She then parted her legs and went to work with her lips tongue and hands.

Alexia was screaming in seconds. She knew that Kat had had a laundry list of previous lovers. And right now she was showing the teen why. She wasn't sure, as she had long since lost count of the orgasms running through her petite yet powerful frame, but she's pretty certain that she blacked out a time or two.

She had to push Kat's face away from her. "Fuckin' hell." She said, shaking from the pleasure that spread through her like a warm flood. She looked over and saw that the time was just after ten pm. "I should call my folks. Let them know I made it."

Kat shook her head. "Don't. If you call her now, she'll know I sped like a motherfucker. It's usually a fourteen hour drive."

"We left at noon." Alexia said, doing the math. "We made really good time."

"We tend to at a hundred and thirty." The tattooed woman said. "Let's get a few hours of sleep and we'll call your place in the morning." She reached over and lifted the phone, tapping the button for the front desk.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" The woman offered cheerfully.

"This is Katarina Wulfheim in penthouse number four. I'd like a wakeup call for seven am if possible."

"My pleasure, Miss Wulfheim. Will there be anything else?"

"That'll cover it. Thanks." Kat said dropping the receiver. "Let's get some rest."

Alexia looked up into her eyes. "Kay." She stood and lifted her girlfriend into her arms. "To the bedroom."

Kat giggled and leaned in kissing up and down the slayer's neck. "God you smell good."

The pair tumbled onto the bed, laughing. After a quick fit of tickling and groping, they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

The phone rang loudly. Kat growled and fumbled around on the nightstand. She found the reciever and held it up to her ear. "Yeah. Kat."

"Miss Wulfheim? This is your seven am wake up call." The desk clerk said cheerfully.

"Right. Thanks." She said, dropping the handset back onto the terminal. She lay there on her stomach groaning.

Alexia's hands moved slowly over her back as the girl rested her face on Kat's shoulder. "Is Kitty-Kat grouchy when she wakes up?"

"Rowr." Kat snapped. "Comfy." She added. "Dammit."

"Gotta pee?" Alexia asked.

"Mmhmm." Kat said, slowly dragging herself from the bed. She stood and stretched. Her body cracked and popped as she did so.

Alexia stood and gave the girl a once over. The wounds she had gotten from the fight with Max seemed to have healed rather well. "You healed up nice."

Kat nodded. "Always been kind of a fast healer." She said. "Go ahead and call your folks. I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

"I'll join you in a minute." Alexia offered.

The older girl kissed her and nodded, heading for the bathroom.

Alexia flopped down onto the sofa and lifted the phone, dialing a nine. She then dialed her home number. She looked at her watch. It was ten after seven.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey Ash. Lemme talk to mom or dad."

"Okay, gimme a second." She heard Ashley put her hand over the handset. "MOM! PHONE! IT'S ALEXIA!"

The teen had to pull her ear away. "Jesus Christ, Ash." She muttered.

"I got it, Ashley, thank you." Edith said. The telltale click told them that they were alone. "Thank you for calling, baby."

"You know me. Mrs. Responsibility." Alexia said with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Edith said sarcastically. "So where are you staying?"

"The New Sunnydale Arms. We didn't get in till late last night and just crashed." She proceeded to give the number to their room.

"That's a four star hotel, isn't it?" Edith asked.

"Yep. Amenities up the wazoo." Alexia offered. "Kat had 'em clear the booze out of the minibar and replaced with juice."

"Good. So what's on the agenda for today?" Edith offered.

"We're gonna go and check out the campus. See if we can't get a tour. I promise I'll pick you up a t-shirt."

"Thank you, sweetie. Have fun."

"Will do. Love you mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Tell Kat I said hi." Edith finished, ending the call.

Alexia dropped the receiver and trotted into the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The three of them piled into the Mercury and headed for the college. It was just after nine in the morning.

They pulled up and heard the music all the way in the parking lot.

"Wow. This shit sucks." Kat said as she got out of her car. "Fucking emo."

Alexia shrugged. "Par for the course on a college campus these days." She straitened her shirt. "But it makes me miss Hell's Kitchen something fierce."

Rio sighed heavily. "I am going to feel so out of place here."

The two girls stopped and looked at her. She was clad in a purple blouse that showed off a tremendous amount of cleavage, a black mini skirt with thigh high matching boots and fishnet stockings. She also wore a lavender denim half-jacket over the ensemble. Her thick black hair was piled on her head and held in place with long silver pins.

"I think it's safe to say you'll be the hottest fucking woman on campus." Kat offered.

Rio smiled. "Thank you, Katarina."

The trio made their way about campus taking in the sights and sounds. They snapped some photos of Alexia in front of some of the buildings. They stopped by the gift shop to pick up the obligatory souvenir t-shirt that her mother wanted.

They then made their way to the quad where a local band was doing a sound rehearsal.

Alexia was a fan of live music. Even bad music was better than nothing. And being a bit of a swag whore, she liked to attend what shows she could.

The students were milling about keeping to themselves. The three women moved to the stage and watched the guys tune their instruments and thump out a few notes.

She turned and saw a rather attractive redhead standing there with her arms crossed smiling at one of the band members.

"Which one is yours?" Alexia asked, moving over next to the girl.

"The guitarist with the short read hair. His name is Oz. He's my boyfriend." She turned and looked at Alexia. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Alexia shrugged. "It's possible." She said. "I've put some videos on the net of me freerunning."

"That's it! You're running girl!" The redhead said with a bright smile. "I'm rose red." She held out her hand. "You can call me Willow."

The teen offered her hand. "Alexia. Nice to finally meet you." She motioned to her girlfriend. "This is Katarina Wulfheim."

"Call me Kat." She said, shaking the girl's hand.

"And this is Ariana Braxton." Alexia offered.

"It is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Willow." Ariana said with smile. "And please call me Rio."

Willow nodded. "So what brings you all the way to Sunnydale?"

"We wanted to check things out. And it was an excuse to get away from the folks for a few days."

"I can understand that. I mean my parents used to be gone a lot, but I never did anything like throw wild parties or anything. But when they were there it was always gripe gripe gripe, which got really old really quick and I would always be spending time at the library or at the Bronze with my friends." The young redhead said without a breath. "I tend to ramble." She admitted.

The three women looked at her smiling.

"I can see that." Alexia said. "I can also see what he sees in you. You're cute as hell when you babble."

"I've noticed that she's cute pretty much all the time." Oz said coming up behind the girl. She turned and kissed him.

"You gonna introduce me to your friends?" He asked.

"This is Alexia. She's a free runner from Point Defiance. The one with all the tattoos is Kat and the cleavagy one is Rio."

"Why is it every time someone addresses me, the first thing they draw attention to is my breasts?"

Oz shrugged. "Probably because they're big and are kinda thrust out there for all to admire." He said, deadpan. "Just an observation."

She looked at him. "Very astute, Oz."

Kat stepped over and bounced them a couple times. "Everyone stares a fine art."

Rio slapped her hands away. "Stop that."

Alexia looked at her watch. "Look we gotta bail. But I'd love to get together later." She said. "We're gonna be in town a few days and would love to have someone show us around."

Oz nodded. "We're playing the Bronze tonight. You guys should show. I mean, we suck, but um, I got nothin' to follow that."

Willow shook her head. "You guys don't suck."

"No, man. Them Crooked Vultures suck. Compared to them, you guys are Pathosis." Alexia said to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You a music geek?"

Kat answered before Alexia got a chance. "You cut this girl open she bleeds treble clef."

He nodded. "Cool." He said. "We'll get together and trade notes."

Alexia smiled. "You got it. What time?"

"The band goes on at three. So say about one thirtyish?" Oz asked.

"We're there." Kat said.

The trio left the redheads standing in front of the stage and headed to the car. "They were cool." Kat offered.

Alexia nodded. "It's gonna be nice to talk to someone that knows as much about underground sounds as I do."

"I'm learning." Kat said pouting.

Alexia sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and kissed her. "And I love you for it." The teen said, gripping her girlfriends butt. "You're a car junkie and I know next to nothing about them."

Kat smiled at her. "True."

Rio sighed. "Get a room." She said, climbing into the back of the car.

The girls pulled away from each other and took their seats. Kat fired the rig up. "Where to?"

"I wanna drop by the hospital and see Faith." Alexia offered. "Try getting a read on what the hell is going on with her."

Kat nodded. "Fair enough." She put the car into gear and gunned it for the hospital. They arrived a few moments later. The trio approached the front desk.

"We're here to visit Faith Wilkins." Alexia said. "We're friends of hers."

The nurse smiled and tapped into the computer. She pulled out a notebook and set it on the desk. "Would you sign in please?"

All three women jotted their names. Alexia noticed that the girl had only had three visitors since she was checked in. Buffy Summers had come to see her twice. Strangely enough, Rupert Giles had come to see her nearly every other day. She had also received numerous visits from someone by the name of Kingston Yarborough. Alexia pushed the info to the back of her mind and headed for the room that the unconscious slayer was residing in.

As they entered the room, the three of them were struck with the bareness of it. It was almost depressing. The only splash of color was the little red teddy bear with the leather jacket and a red rose. The card that he was holding said 'Get Well Soon'.

Alexia moved up to stand beside her. She stared down into her sister slayer's face. "I'm here, Faith." She said softly.

Kat turned and closed the door. She and Rio moved to the foot of the bed, but kept silent.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do." She said. She tucked an errant lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "Tell me how to help you." She felt a slight tingle as her skin made contact with that of the sleeping slayer. She slowly pulled the blanket down and lifted the girl's hospital gown. The scar was smooth and shiny. She ran her finger over it. "It's fucked up that it came to this." She said softly. "Shoulda never happened."

The beep and hiss of medical equipment was the only answer she received. Kat stepped around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed the side of Alexia's neck. "Don't worry, baby. We're gonna help her. As long as it takes."

The teen nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've never felt so fucking helpless." She said. "All this strength, all of this power," Alexia said angrily. "And I can't do a fucking thing."

"Don't beat yourself up, Lexi." Kat said to her. "You're not a machine. You've got a hell of a lot more going for you that the beatdown factor." She turned the girl around and stared into her captivating jade eyes. She tapped the teen's forehead with her index finger. "You've got gray matter from hell. That's what's gonna get you through," She said. She then lifted the iron hard fists of her lover. "Where these won't."

Alexia smiled and nodded, then rested her forehead against the taller girl's chest. "I don't wanna end up like that." She whispered.

"I won't let you." Kat said back. "Not ever."

Rio gave the two a moment and stepped up beside Faith. "I'm sorry, Faith." She began. "You don't deserve to be here. Even after all you've done. You are young. Youth is allowed to make mistakes. It's part and parcel with the learning experience. However bad the mistakes, this isn't a just punishment." She leaned down and pecked the girl on the forehead. "If I were your Watcher this would never have happened. If Diana were still alive she would not have permitted it."

"I need to get out of here." Alexia said. "We'll hit the books and see what we can do to help her later."

"Let's go talk to Rupert." Rio said with a sigh.

The trio left the hospital and drove to the apartment in question in silence. Rio stepped up and knocked on the door.

A tall well muscled man clad in a powder blue button down shirt, black slacks and shoes, with short curly brown hair and small wire rim glasses answered. "Hello?" He asked. "How can I help you?"

"You don't recognize me, Rupert?" Rio asked.

"Ariana?" He said with a smile. He looked her up and down. "You've grown up."

The woman stepped in and hugged him. "Well, I've gotten older."

He chuckled. "I stand corrected." He said, returning her embrace.

Rio stepped back and indicated the two girls. "This young lady," She said, indicating the smaller girl. "Is Alexia, the vampire slayer."

Giles smiled, but it was tight and somewhat forced. She could understand this. Buffy was his slayer. He admired her uniqueness, but staring into Alexia's eyes and seeing her, now, in front of him was startling reminder of how horribly awry the events regarding Faith had gone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexia. I'm Rupert Giles. Most in these parts simply call me Giles."

Alexia smiled. "Which do you prefer?" She asked.

"I've grown so accustomed to Giles, I honestly forget my first name sometimes."

She nodded. "Giles it is." She stepped aside. "This is my girlfriend, Katarina Wulfheim."

"Call me Kat." The tattooed girl said, offering her hand.

"Wulfheim?" He asked. "Are you any relation to Rudolf Wulfheim?"

Kat nodded. "He was my grandfather." She said stiffly. "He was a leading light in the SS."

Giles nodded. "So I've read." He said. "You don't have to be nervous. I don't judge based on what your family has done. I am a personal experience kind of person."

Kat smiled. "Glad to hear it."

He looked her over. "Pardon me for stating the obvious, but that is an awful lot of tattoos." He observed. "Didn't those hurt?"

She shrugged. "Only when you get them on the bone or the joints." She held up her hands. "These really sucked." She said, indicating her fingers.

"Then, no offense, why get them if they hurt so badly?" He asked.

Alexia could see Kat getting a little uncomfortable. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "It was a dark time in her past. Let's just leave it at that."

Giles nodded his agreement and gave it not another thought. "Please have a seat." He said motioning to the sofa and easy chair.

Kat flopped down into the chair and smiled as Alexia sat on her lap.

Rio sat upon the sofa and crossed her legs, giving the room a glorious view of her thigh.

"Would anyone like any tea?" He asked.

"I would love a cup. Do you have Chamomile?" Rio asked.

"I do. I get it shipped from England every week."

Kat smiled. "Madisons?" She asked.

He nodded. "They make the best. That's also where I get my Earl Gray."

"You got anything besides tea?" Alexia asked him.

"I have lemonade." He said, looking into his fridge. He poured the girls a glass and placed it on a tray, along with the kettle and two mugs. He carried the it into the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

Alexia reached down and took the two glasses of lemonade and handed one to her lover.

"So what was it like when you were called?" He asked, looking at Alexia.

The teen sighed. "First there was a dream. I dreamt about Faith. She was explaining things, but it was cryptic as hell. She handed me a stake and said that I would need it. For when the Watchers come. She also warned me about the desert."

"What happened to you in a desert?" He asked.

"A couple days after I was called, we ran into a hell hound out in the dunes in eastern Washington. She said the sands aren't safe."

"From what it sounds like, you have prophetic dreams." He said. He turned to Rio. "Have you explored any of this?"

She nodded. "Not in as much detail as I would like, but then Alexia was not discovered until almost a week after she'd been called. We're still on a path of discovery it would seem."

He nodded. "Buffy was much the same. She was called a full day before her first Watcher found her."

"What happened to her Watcher?" Kat asked.

"He was captured by a rather vicious vampire by the name of Lothos and took his own life so he couldn't be used as leverage against his slayer."

Alexia nodded. "Good man."

"Rupert, I've been wanting to ask you something." She set her tea down.

"Go ahead." He prompted.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" She asked him.

He was taken aback. "I beg your pardon."

"When Faith arrived, she was terrified, angry and alone. Now, granted, she had a terribly difficult time trusting, but you should have reached out."

He leaned back and took his glasses from his face and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"You're one of the most gifted men I know. When Gwendolyn showed up you should have been calling to verify her status."

He looked at her angrily. "There was nothing to make us believe she wasn't who she claimed to be."

"Considering that the council had dropped the ball so many times in the past, it boggles the mind how you could have trusted them." Alexia piped in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"They didn't inform you of Kendra's existence or pending arrival. They didn't inform you of Faith's existence." Rio said.

"Not to mention them trying to murder Buffy." Alexia added.

"What?" Kat asked sharply.

Alexia realized then that she hadn't told Kat about what Rio had divulged to her about the Cruciamentum.

Giles growled under his breath. "I've already had words with Quentin over that."

Rio nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kat snapped.

"When a slayer reaches their eighteenth birthday, they are stripped of their slayer abilities and forced to defeat a vampire one on one." Rio said.

"When I issued the test to Buffy, things went rather wrong. The vampire that she was to face kidnapped her mother and turned two of the men from the Watcher's council sent to look after him. In the end, Buffy faced three vampires instead of just one. I betrayed her trust when I injected her with the serum. I informed her of the test and was terminated from the Watcher's council because of it." Giles admitted.

Kat glared at Rio. "I will fucking kill you, woman."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "I think how the council issues the test is a crock and wouldn't do that to Alexia on threat of death." She said staring at the girl. She then turned to Giles. She rested a hand on his knee. "But it _was_ what you were expected to do."

He sighed. "Aside from all of that, you are right. I should have been there first on Post."

"You also should have gone to see her after the Finch fiasco." Alexia added. "If she'd have known that you were behind her, come what may, who knows how things would have turned out."

"Angel was getting to her." Giles said. There was a tension in his voice. It was no great secret that there was no love lost between the two. Giles didn't trust the vampire. Probably never would. Oh, he understood that the man Angel is now is a far cry from the monster known as Angelus, but they both wore the same face and it was hard to differentiate between the two. Whenever Giles looked at Angel, all he saw was the demon that had tortured all those he cared about. The demon that had broken Buffy's heart. And then tried to tear it from her chest. No, he was fairly certain he would never forgive the vampire.

"You think he was getting her to back away from the darkness?" Rio asked.

Giles nodded. "If it hadn't been for that ponce Wesley and those blasted thugs we'd have been able to save her before things got out of hand."

Rio sighed. "Well, there's nothing for it. Soon we'll be taking her back up to Seattle with us and when she comes to she'll get the help that she needs."

He looked at her. "I sincerely hope that you can get through to her. I just know that there's a slayer in there worth saving."

Alexia nodded. "That's what we're hoping."

"Which leads me to another question, Rupert. I need help with determining what exactly is keeping Faith from returning to her body. Would you be willing to assist?"

He nodded. "I wasn't able to help her before. I won't let her down again."

Alexia got to her feet. "Well then, we'll leave you two crazy kids alone and hit the town."

Giles nodded. "I did want to get you together with Willow and Buffy. Go over what is happening and see if maybe they can help."

The teen nodded. "We're meeting Willow and Oz at the Bronze in about an hour."

"When you're done there perhaps you could bring them by here?" Giles asked.

"Oz is playing a gig with his band, but we could drag 'em over when he gets done with his set." Kat said.

"Jolly good." He said.

"Have fun." Rio said. "We'll hit things from our end."

The two girls nodded. "See ya later." Alexia said as they left the apartment and headed out to the Mercury.

"Five bucks says they're fuckin' inside of twenty minutes." Kat said as she climbed behind the wheel.

"I really don't wanna know." The teen said. "Certain mental images I really don't need."

"Tell me you wouldn't bury your face between Rio's legs given the opportunity." Kat blurted out.

Alexia turned red and looked out the window. She didn't say anything.

"Hah. That's what I thought." The older girl snapped out.

"Fuck you." Alexia returned.


	23. Intermission

Author's Note:

Because you demanded it (sort of)!

This is just a bit of a break from the main tale for a bit of fun. I got the urge to write this one night between gaming sessions as my wife (Alexia) and another of my players (Kat) were talking about how they met as children. I thought the conversation and setup was good so I jotted it down as they were talking and this is what came of it.

Hope you like it.

**The Face of an Angel, Smiling with Sin.**

All of the kids stood outside the school waiting for the fight to come. They'd gathered off school grounds so the teachers and staff couldn't break it up.

"Come home or I'm telling mom." Ashley whined. "I don't wanna watch this."

"Then don't." Alexia snapped. "I do."

The dumpy girl sniveled. "But Alexia…"

The stocky girl looked to her twin sister. "He deserves this for what he did to you." She put her hands on Ashley's shoulders. "Why don't you go ahead and go home? It's not that far. No one will be messing with you while this is going on." She gently nudged her sister toward home. "Go on. I'll follow you as soon as the fight's over."

"You just wanna watch her kick his butt, don't you?" Ashley said with a bit of smile.

"Go home." Alexia said again, a little firmer.

The girl nodded and moved off toward the pair's house.

Alexia heard the telltale rattle of a motorcycle engine and smiled. She turned back to see Buster Handlen standing with his goons waiting. He was big for his age. He was the alpha dog of his particular pack and he preyed on everyone. He was a bully, simply put.

Even Alexia had felt his wrath. She still had the bruise on her cheek to prove it. But she didn't back down from him. She tried to show him that she wasn't afraid of him, but her eyes didn't deliver. She knew she couldn't beat him and it showed. He was three years her senior and loved to prove how much of a badass he was.

But then a new girl showed up. Her name was Katarina. She was eight years old and worked hard like she owned it. She dressed like a tramp; tight jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. Not something you normally see on an eight year old, but it worked for her. What was really funny was that she had a tattoo. There was a small red apple on her left thumb.

Alexia thought the girl was incredibly cute. And she looked up to her because Katarina was fearless. She wanted that. She wanted to walk around with the air that she was afraid of nothing and no one.

Katarina Wulfheim pulled up to the circle of kids and turned the motorcycle off. She put her feet down and rocked the bike back on the kickstand. She stepped off the bike and pulled her jacket off. She laid it across the seat of the bike and pulled the toothpick out of her mouth, tossing it to the side. She stared at the boy. He was easily three inches taller than her and a good twenty pounds heavier. She watched how he moved, how he held himself.

One of the first things her Kempo Karate Master taught her was how to read her opponents. And she could tell right away that this kid didn't know how to fight. He just used his size and his weight. She was fine with that. It wouldn't mean a damn to her. She reached into the small bag on her bike and pulled a roll of medical tape out. She leaned against the Indian and began tightly wrapping her fists. The last thing she wanted was to break her hand on the punk's face.

Alexia smiled. She'd seen martial arts movies. She knew what the girl was doing. Buster was gonna get his butt kicked.

The boy smiled and pointed at her. "What is this crap?" He asked, shaking his head.

She just ignored him and kept taping up her hands. When she was done, she put the tape away and began bouncing on her feet. "You ready for this, fat ass?"

"I don't care if you are a girl. I'm gonna kick your ass." He said with a growl.

She rolled her head around on her shoulders and shook her arms to get blood flowing through them. "Mmhmm." She said back to him. She began bobbing on her feet. She gave him a playful smirk. "Say when."

Alexia watched her and couldn't help but grin wider. She loved the confidence the girl exhibited. It was intoxicating.

"Five bucks says Buster kicks her ass." One boy said.

The girl turned to look at him. She offered her hand to him. "I'll take that bet."

He laughed and shook her hand. "Deal."

Buster put his hands up like a boxer and came in steadily. "I'm gonna put you through the street."

She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever." She watched him move. She followed his motion, keeping her hands loose.

He ran at her, his fist swinging wildly. She easily ducked the haphazard strike. Her own right fist sunk into his midsection. Her followup left caught him in the head just behind the ear. He staggered and fell to his knees. She backed off and gave him the chance to get up.

Buster growled and rose to his feet. He shook his head and ran at her again with his arms outstretched.

She met him head on. As he drew nearer, she turned slightly, taking hold of his shirt. She slammed her hip into his abdomen and used her superior leverage to throw him over and onto his back. All of the air was blasted from his lungs. She bounced back on her feet, laughing. "Come on. You're supposed to be bad. But right now you're getting your ass kicked by a girl."

He was trying not to cry. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He said pathetically. He lunged at her and managed to catch her across the side of the face with a wild haymaker. The ring he wore ripped along the soft skin of her cheek just below her right eye.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted. She wiped at the cut with her hand and noticed the blood. "That hurt!" She was through playing with the fat bastard.

He put his hands up and came in hard.

Kat wanted it to be over. She stepped in and gave a quick snap-kick to the side of his leg. He staggered and fell to his knees. She spun and kicked him again in the face, knocking him onto his back. She dropped to one knee and gripped his shirt in her left hand and drilled him three times in the face with her right. He could no longer put up a fight.

She rose to her feet and stepped back from him. "Stay down, bitch." She said to him. She turned and walked back to her bike as his goons helped him up.

Alexia turned to the boy beside her. "Pay up." She said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Man." He said, pulling a five dollar bill out of his pocket. "That sucks." He handed the money to her.

She saw Kat standing beside her motorcycle, looking at herself in the side mirror and removing the tape from her hands. Alexia reached into the pocket of her vest and sifted around. She smiled as she pulled out the band-aid she kept on hand in case she cut herself on the playground. She walked over to the girl. "That was, um, pretty cool." She said sheepishly. "He's been a pain in everyone's butt."

Kat looked at the smaller girl. "I've noticed. Now maybe he'll think twice about picking on people." She said. She got on the motorcycle.

"Wait." Alexia said. "Come here." She peeled open the bandage and reached up, putting on the pretty girl's face. "There." She said. "All better."

Kat smiled. "Thanks, Lexi." She said to the girl.

"You know my name?" The petite curly haired girl asked, happily.

"Sure I do. From what I've seen, you're the only other girl in this school that doesn't take crap." She said. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride home."

Alexia knew her mother wouldn't be happy. She shrugged and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle anyway.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Kat said. She kick started the bike and took off. She followed the directions the smaller girl gave her. "You got a good hold?"

"Yeah." Alexia said happily.

"Good." Kat said with a giggle. She leaned back and pulled the front wheel up, riding the wheelie all the way down the block.

The smaller girl squealed as they tore down the street. Kat finally dropped the front tire back to the ground and pulled to a stop in front of the girl's house. "Here you are."

Alexia was still smiling when she climbed off the bike. "That was fun. Are you old enough to ride this?"

Kat nodded. "I've taken the course." She pulled out the wallet. "I'm rated for everything up to 75 CC's. This is only seventy."

"Cool. Thanks for the ride." Alexia said. "I'll see ya later."

"Later, Lexi." Kat said, firing up the bike. She looked up onto the porch and waved at the woman standing there. She revved the bike and took off, again riding a wheelie all the way down the street.

Alexia watched her go and turned to trot up the stairs. "Hi mom." She said, hugging the woman before heading into the house.

"Who was that?" Edith asked.

"Her name's Katarina. She's a girl that just moved to town a few months ago." Alexia said as she sat on the sofa.

"Ashley said that she got into a fight with Buster Handlen." The woman said.

"Oh my god, mom. You should have seen it. She kicked his butt." Alexia said. "He tried hitting her, but she ducked and drilled him in his gut…"

"That's nothing to be proud of, Alexia. She could have seriously hurt that boy." Edith said.

"He deserved it." The girl snapped back. "He's a bully."

"Then you tell the grownups at the school. That's what they're there for." Edith said. "Violence never solves anything."

Alexia laughed. "I don't know about that mom. After the beat down she handed him, it seemed pretty well solved to me."

"Until he comes after her with a bunch of his friends." Edith said. "She's just asking for trouble."

"And she's more than capable of handling it." Alexia said. "Besides where were the teachers and grownups when he's bullying people? I've told on him numerous times and what happened to him? Nothing. No one at school cares."

"Just because you don't see the results doesn't mean they didn't do anything." Edith said. "They've probably told his parents and have had a number of conferences about it."

"But that hasn't stopped him from being a jerk." Alexia said. "He still picks on people. Nothing they're doing has helped."

"Violence isn't the answer." Edith said angrily. "I don't like the idea of you being friends with someone that uses her fists to solve everything."

"She didn't." Alexia protested. "Buster's been giving her a hard time ever since she got here. That was like, what? Three months? It took her that long to finally kick his butt. I think she has a lot of patience, to be honest."

"Still I don't like it." Edith said. "She's a bad influence on you. Furthermore, I don't want you on the back of that motorcycle. She's too young to be riding it, anyway."

Alexia shook her head. "Nuh uh. She's licensed for it. She showed me."

Edith sighed. "Well, be that as it may, I don't want you on it. Now go upstairs and do your homework. Dinner will be done soon."

Alexia growled and took her backpack up to her room. She slammed her door and tossed her bag on the floor. She pulled the five dollars out of her pocket and put it in her sock drawer in the little wooden box. She noticed that she had almost forty dollars saved up. She smiled and put the lid down.

A knock on her bedroom door stole her attention. She quickly closed her drawer, snatching out a pair of socks. "It's open."

Ashley stepped in and closed the door behind her. "So?" She asked.

"So, what?" Alexia asked, not understanding.

"Did she beat him up?"

Alexia laughed. "Oh, yeah. I think she knows Karate or something. She was moving and weaving like the guys on those kung fu movies dad watches."

"Cool. Maybe he'll stop picking on the other kids." Ashley said happily. "Did she drive you home on that motorcycle?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. Mom was pretty upset." She shrugged. "Not that I care."

"You're gonna get grounded." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Probably." Alexia returned. She pulled out her textbook and started in on her homework.

Ashley just shook her head. "Some days I don't understand you."

Alexia shrugged.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

They pulled up to the club and noticed that it was nothing more than a warehouse converted to an all ages night club.

"I find myself woefully unimpressed." Kat said with a smile.

Alexia sighed heavily. "Well, let's at least see what it has going for it."

They stepped in, paying the five dollar cover. The inside was dimly lit and sported a nice bar. The edges of the room were populated with booths that seemed more as sofas and coffee tables than actual restaurant seats.

"The spinner ain't bad." Kat said pointing to the DJ. He was currently spitting out _Everything Zen_ by Bush. "Let's grab a table in the back and do a little dancing before our dates show up."

Alexia nodded. "I'm down for it." She said. "I got a song I wanna dance to. I'll meet you on the floor."

Kat smiled back at her and headed for the bar. She picked up a pair of cherry cokes and headed for a table.

As she set the drinks down the unmistakable thunderous report of bass and Nancy Wilson's electric guitar rent the air like a call to the gods of sex, drugs and rock and roll.

She grinned widely as she saw her girlfriend motioning her over. Kat moved over and slid her body against Alexia's as Anne Wilson's lustful voice tore into the room. Heart's _Barracuda_ was possibly one of Kat's favorite songs. The pair of girls were only for each other, ignoring every other breathing person in the room. Their love was a thing of purity and beauty so profound and understood that it defied label or logic. At this moment, in this place, the people around them were being shown that love in all it's simplicity. The love that allowed the two girls simply to do and to be.

As the song ended, both of them were breathing heavy and more than a little aroused.

They turned and headed back to their table hand in hand and flopped down onto the sofa.

A couple of heartbeats later, Willow came in with her hand in Oz's. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" Kat asked, sipping her soda.

"They do, actually." Alexia agreed.

"Hey guys." Willow said. "Not that you're guys. I-I meant girl. Because you're, you know girls. With the boobs and...I'm rambling again."

Oz quirked a slight smirk. "That's okay. If you didn't we'd wonder who you were and what you did with my girlfriend." He leaned in a pecked her on the lips.

"So what band do you play for?" Alexia asked him.

"We're called Dingoes Ate My Baby, but we're thinking of just changing it to Dingoes." Oz answered.

"You guys have a hell of an internet following." Alexia said. "I think I've seen one of your concerts."

He nodded. "We did a couple shows that were filmed. The last was the Newberry Amphitheater."

"About four months ago?" The teen offered.

He nodded again. "Yep. Devon broke his ankle and had to do the show in an airboot."

The teen nodded. "So what type of music are you into?"

Oz leaned back and put his feet up. "I'm into anything and everything. I listen to sounds under the obvious."

"Cold Beer and Dirty Girls?" Alexia sipped her soda.

"Love them. Really digging their new sound." Oz smiled. "What do you think of Rae?"

"The fiddle? She's great." The young slayer grinned. "Very David Garrett meets Charlie Daniels."

"So, they're a country band?" Willow asked.

"They're about as country as Jethro Tull is metal." Kat smirked.

"They do covers of raucous country songs." Oz offered.

"I have the shirt." Alexia said, leaning back.

"Beer and silhouettes or silhouettes of beer?"

"Beer and silhouettes. I want silhouettes of beer number four."

"The one of Tasha, right?" Kat asked, thumbing through her phone apps.

Alexia sniggered.

At Willow's confused look Oz explained, "Tasha's last name is Wright." He looked back to Alexia, "So, Six Elements?"

"The lead singer sounds like Joan Jett." Kat smiled.

"Is that good or bad?" Willow pouted.

"Good! Hers is the voice one thinks of when one thinks female rock star." Alexia turned back to Oz. "I like the idea that technology is an emerging seventh element, and not an application of the other six."

"Uh, yeah. Aren't there only four elements?" Willow smiled, glad to change the subject to something she knew about.

"The Chinese use five. But the Six element model used by Six Elements is: Air, Water, Wood," She drew an equal lateral triangle with air at the top. "Stone, Fire, Metal," She indicated a second triangle with stone at the bottom. "Philosophically it's an interesting concept."

"Deep." Oz nodded. "Are you into Smart Nouveau at all?"

"I like their older stuff, but they've gotten, I don't know, lazy recently." Alexia scrunched her nose.

"Yeah, Penelope quit to join The Weird Sisters. They needed a new drummer."

"I liked Melpomene." The slayer frowned.

"Yeah, she's good. But she can't travel much with the baby on the way."

"Oh! So, who's the donor?"

"Boris North, their official fan boy slash roadie."

"He designed the Sticky Cauldrons tour shirt." She signaled the waitress for refills. "He's a major under achiever. Could have a real career in graphics."

"Didn't he, also, write that song for Proserpina and the Lone Gazebo?" Kat questioned. "Beau mans? Bee mantis?"

"Beaumains." Oz supplied. "She was pissed when Thalia told her what it meant."

"Pretty hands?" Willow asked. "Why would that upset her?"

"Sir Kay calls Gareth Beaumains, when he served under him as a scullion. In disguise of course. It basically means she's slumming." Alexia tipped the waitress for their drinks. "They had to really dumb down their music for her. But I have the Beaumains shirt, the Proserpina début, and an original Lone Gazebo in yellow."

"So, you're in it for the swag?" The guitarist asked.

"Yeah, but I know good music when I hear it. Like Orayn's new bassist and their old drummer getting together with Pete the speed metal freak that subs for Kenny the Oracle sometimes. It's a primitive sound. None of them are any good, but together? Man, it's primal. Really speaks to the angry rebellious teen in me."

"A heads up, they're making it official this summer. Calling it Orc Band."

"I know, I've seen the designs their going with. I preordered four out of the six of them."

"Why is he called Kenny the Oracle?" Willow asked, hoping to change the subject again.

"His name is Kenny and he can predict the future." Kat said flatly.

"Limited to car trouble." Oz added.

"Every time he can't make a road trip, or a gig or even a trip to the super market, there's car trouble." Alexia laughed. "From flats and fender benders to running out of gas and break failure. One time Pete gave me a whole box of swag, left over from a show, to get them a tow."

"Pete's a skeev." Kat deadpanned.

"You think all guys are skeevs." They both looked at Oz.

"Well, Oz here seems ok." Kat's stomach grumbled. "So, would you recommend the grub here?"

"The pastries are good. If you're into that whole sugar thing." He paused, "And the burgers aren't bad. Oh, and they do a mean taco salad, but only every other Tuesday."

"Taco salad?" Kat perked up. "Do they have fresh made guacamole?"

"Only every other Tuesday." He looked to Willow and Alexia, "You two hungry?"

"Taco salad and a burger." Alexia dug in her pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"Turbo metabolism?" He waved off the offer of the cash. "Band perks."

"Free Runner metabolism." The slayer said, putting the cash back in her pocket.

"Wills?" Oz asked. "Food?"

"Uh, yeah. Croissant-wich."

"Grilled chicken, light mayo?"

"Yep." She nodded. Oz moved through the crowd with practiced ease.

"Willow," Alexia started in a serious tone. "I've noticed you're all frown-y face when then the boyfriend talks music culture with us."

Willow shrugged. "It's like you two are talking a different language. I mean if it were witchcraft or-or science or math or computers, I-I can do computers. But music is just so...obscure. It's an everchanging world and I can't keep up." She crossed her arms. "I just get jealous sometimes. He seemed so happy talking to you."

She smiled. "If you don't trust him, that's your business." She gauged the startled reaction she received. "As for me?" She popped the cherry from her cherry coke into her mouth. Pressing her lips to Kat's, she passed it between them. "I'm just one of the guys."

Kat pulled the cherry into her mouth with her tongue. "You see Red," She chewed on the fruit and swallowed it and worked her tongue in her mouth a moment. "It's all about giving your man what he wants. If you don't give him a reason to stray, he won't." She worked a little more and stuck her tongue out. She pulled the stem out and held it up for Willow to see. "En Vogue said it best. Free your mind, and the rest will follow."

Willow leaned forward and raised her eyebrows in shock.

There were three knots tied in the stem.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Practice." The tattooed woman said.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Alexia said, leaning against Kat. "He's got the hots for you bad."

Oz came back carrying a tray of food. He set it down and handed Alexia the triple bacon cheeseburger with seasoned potato wedges. "Here you are. You didn't specify what kind of burger you wanted so I went for the most calories as possible."

She nodded. "Hell yeah."

He handed Kat the taco salad. "The cook knows me and whipped up some fresh guac. I told him I'd get you to dance for him during the show."

"But I don't know how to dance." Kat said, mock concern on her face.

Alexia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked.

Kat smiled at her. "I clear about a grand a night bring home as an exotic dancer back in Point D."

Oz looked at her. "I can see that." He turned and handed his girlfriend her sandwich.

She kissed him. "Thank you." She took a bite and smiled.

The group talked up a storm. As Alexia continued to talk about music, Kat engaged Willow in a rather interesting conversation about computers.

The three girls sat and watched as the group began their set. They weren't bad to be honest.

Suddenly the ripping guitar of _Poison_ by Alice Cooper sounded out.

"That's my cue." Kat said, standing from her table. She sauntered out onto the floor and moved with a panther-like grace that, at the very least in this setting, knew no equal.

Willow and Alexia watched with rapt attention.

The dance floor quickly cleared, giving the girl the room she needed to show off.

"She's very good." Willow said, her eyes never leaving the girl's body.

"I know." Alexia said with a wide grin. She was gonna be getting pussy tonight, that was for damn sure.

The band played flawlessly. Kat never missed a step. Her dance was almost hypnotic. She was the center of attention and she knew it. In her mind, however she was dancing for one person and one person only. And she was fairly certain that particular girl knew it too.

As the music died down, Kat stopped and stared directly at Alexia. Her eyes held the predatory gleam that the younger girl had come to love. She could feel the weight of that look and knew what it meant.

She got to her feet. "Excuse me a moment." She said to Willow. She moved out onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Now that you've made every man in the room horny and every woman in the room jealous, what are you gonna do now?"

Kat pulled her in tightly and buried her long sinuous tongue in the teens mouth. "That depends. What do we have time for?"

Alexia sighed and rested her head against the taller girl's breasts and inhaled the leather and spice smell. "Not much. A dance, maybe two."

"Lame." Kat said, moving along with the girl. "I think the boys are about done with their set."

Alexia nodded. "Then we get to go and break the fun news to the goon squad."

Kat chuckled. "Be nice."

"That was me being nice." She growled. "Let's get to it then. Get the bitching and moaning out of the way."

Kat nodded and followed her back to the table. They dropped down and snuggled in close as they waited for Oz and the band to finish their set.

Willow stared at Kat.

"What?" Kat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You dance really well." The redhead said. "It was beautiful." Her voice carried genuine appreciation.

"Thank you, Willow." Kat said, smiling. People had always told her that one of her best attributes was her smile.

Oz finished putting his guitar away and came down to the table. "Hey." He said to the girls. "Whattaya think?"

Alexia nodded. "Not bad. Got some good elements in there. You've kinda got the Ritchie Blackmoore meets James Taylor thing going. You're singer sounds a lot like Joe Lynn Turner in his earlier years."

He nodded. "I'm cool with that."

Kat smiled at him. "I'd love to hear you guys sing _Stone Cold_ by Rainbow. I think you guys would rock it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll bring that up to Devon. He digs the classic rock sound."

Kat looked at her watch. "Giles wants to talk to the four of us."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Giles?"

Alexia smiled. "We have a mutual friend." She said. "Kat's roommate was an acquaintance in England."

"Small world." Kat said as she rose to her feet. "Let's motor."

Willow stopped and stared at her for a brief moment, then followed her boyfriend out of the club.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kat shook her head as she followed behind the old school Ford van. "That thing sounds like shit." She said. "That three point nine liter is dying a slow and painful death."

Alexia turned and looked at her as they rumbled along. "It still amazes me that you believe I have any idea what you're talking about."

Kat turned and looked at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. American eight cylinder motors, on average, start at what liter mark?"

Alexia thought for a moment. "Four point six?"

"Exactly. Given that, what size is the motor in his van?" Kat said. "It's a three point nine."

"A six cylinder?" The teen asked. She was pretty sure she was right, but didn't want to chance it.

"Exactly. More importantly an in-line or strait six. Great torque, but crap for horsepower." Kat added. "I wonder if he'd let me play around with it."

Alexia shook her head. "I swear to god, you'd bleed thirty weight."

Kat snickered. "What size engine does my car have in it?"

"Four twenty nine super cobra jet." The teen said without hesitation.

"Hah!" Kat said. "You got room to talk."

"Fuck." Alexia said snickering. "Well, I'll never be the car geek you are."

Kat nodded. "Probably not." She said pulling in behind Oz's van. They got out and headed toward the apartment. "Hey Oz?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He returned.

"When was the last time you had a tune up, bro?" She asked him. "Your rig don't sound too healthy."

He shrugged. "I keep it running, but I'm not exactly mechanically inclined."

Kat stepped up and rapped on the door of Giles' apartment. "If you want, I can take a look at it and see about getting it up to speed."

He nodded. "That'd be cool. You a car babe?"

She pointed at the Mercury. "Built that baby from the ground up." She said. "I could do a lot with your van, bro."

The door opened to reveal Rio standing in her bare feet with a glass of scotch on the rocks. "Oh." She said as she stepped aside.

Alexia moved inside and smiled. "Oz, Willow. This Ariana Braxton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." The Watcher said with a smile.

The couple took her hand and shook it.

"Buffy just phoned." Giles said as he came out of the kitchen with glass of his own. "She should be here momentarily."

Alexia nodded and dropped onto the sofa and leaned against Kat.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I feel like there's something that I'm not getting." She said looking at the Watchers, and the couple on the couch.

"We want to make sure everyone is here before we explain our presence." Rio offered. "Fear not, Willow. It's nothing terrible."

The young redhead breathed a visible sigh of relief.

Another sharp knock sounded. Giles moved over and opened to door. Buffy stepped in. "Hey Giles." She said to him. "Like the new car. I didn't picture you the hot rod type, but I dig it."

"I beg your pardon?" He said to her.

She pointed to the massive gray Mercury. "It suits you in a mid-life crisis sort of way." She said smiling.

"You talking about the Merc out there?" Kat asked.

Buffy turned to look at her.

"That's mine. And thank you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it fits you like a glove." She said. "What's going on here?"

"You'd best sit down." Giles said to the petite blonde.

Buffy dropped onto the arm of the chair that Willow and Oz were sitting in.

"I'll get right to the point." Rio said addressing the three teens. "This is Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She said indicating the curly haired teen.

"Hi." Alexia said with a smile.

Buffy waved at her with a curious look on her face. Her eyes probed the younger girl, like she was looking for something.

"Yes." Rio said to the blonde's unspoken question. "She is a slayer."

Buffy shot up shaking her head. "Bullshit." She snapped. She stepped over to the smaller girl. "Faith didn't die."

Kat quickly rose to her feet. She looked down at the girl. "I strongly suggest you back up." She said with a growl.

Buffy looked up at her. "Or what?"

Giles stepped up and placed a hand on both girls' arms. "This is not helping anything." He turned to Kat. "Sit down." He snapped.

The tattooed woman returned to her seat and stared up at the petite blonde.

The Ex-Watcher turned to his slayer. "Buffy. Just listen to them, alright?" He asked softly. "There is a lot going on and we need clear heads."

She blew out a sharp breath and sat back on the arm of the chair. She looked Kat in the eye. "You know I would mop the floor with you, right?"

Kat shrugged. "Nothin's written in stone, blondie. I got some ace cards you ain't aware of." She softened her expression, offering a truce to the slayer. "Hopefully we'll never have to find out."

Buffy stared at her a moment, then understood the statement for what it was. "Fair point." She said with a smile.

Rio took the floor again. "As I said, Alexia is a slayer. That's why you can feel her." She stared at the blonde. "Now take heart, Buffy. We've heard the story of what happened during the events of graduation. You didn't kill Faith."

Buffy visibly relaxed.

"She flat-lined twice, once in the ambulance, and once during surgery to save her." She smiled at the girl. "In all truth, the knife wound for the most part was superficial. It nicked her spleen, but beyond that did very little. It was the five story dive she made onto the flatbed that caused the most damage. It ruptured several organs and put her into the coma."

Buffy looked at the trio. "You seem to know a lot about the situation down here." She pointed to Alexia. "You're the slayer called when Faith flat-lined. I get that. You're British, which makes you her Watcher." She pointed to Kat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katarina Wulfheim. People call me Kat. I'm the cook." She held her finger and thumb up and placed them about a half inch apart, narrowing her eyes. "I'm just the lowly little cook."

Alexia, Rio and Giles snickered. Buffy and Willow just raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

Oz gave an appreciative nod.

"Really?" Kat asked. "You don't get it?"

The two girls shook their heads.

"Steven Seagal, Under Siege." Oz offered. "He played an ex-navy seal that was really hardcore. Had to spend the rest of his tour on board the_ Missouri_ as a cook."

Buffy looked down at him and back to her. "Isn't Steven Seagal like a kung fu master or something?"

"He's Aikido. I'm Kempo." Kat said. "But I also cook."

"So what brings you guys down to this shithole?" Buffy asked.

"Short answer?" Alexia asked. "We're taking Faith to Seattle."

The three of them turned toward her.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Three reasons." Alexia began. "One, she's in a coma and Harborview Medical Center has the best coma center west of the Rockies. Second, she needs to be away from the place that nearly drove her insane. She wakes up here and you are all gonna have a really pissed off slayer on your hands. We're equipped to handle her. You all have too much history."

Buffy crossed her arms. "You said three reasons."

Alexia sighed. "The third is because none of you deserve her." She said flatly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buffy snapped.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "You guys treated her like fuckin' shit." She growled. She got up from the couch. "None of you has any goddamn clue where she comes from. The shit she's been through."

Buffy rose to her feet, eyeing the tattooed woman dangerously. "It's not like she was all that forthcoming."

"Oh and I'm sure you all jumped at the chance to get to know her, too. Didn't you?" Kat said harshly. "She came here for help. She had a fucking monkey on her back that she couldn't handle alone. For fuck's sake, she just watched the ONE PERSON in her life that even pretended to give a damn get torn the fuck apart by the very thing that was hunting her down." She got in Buffy's face. "And you're pissed off at her because she didn't just fucking spill?" She stared at the blonde. She could see the conflict in her eyes. She could see that Buffy harbored a fair amount of guilt for how things turned out.

"You seem to think you know how everything went down." Oz stated flatly.

Alexia looked at him. "I'm pretty certain there are nuances that we're not privy to," She admitted. "But the simple fact is that shit went downhill and it was a serious lack of trust and communication that sent it there." She rose to her feet, holding a hand up to still Giles. "Kat's got more of a personal stake in this because she and Faith have a lot more in common than any of you. But more than that, forgiveness is a hard won prize and she deserves it. But you all might not think so."

"She nearly killed Xander." Willow said. "And she held me at knifepoint."

"So fucking what?" Kat snapped at her, drawing a narrow-eyed gaze from Oz. Kat lifted her shirt. She pointed to the scar along her rib cage. "See that?" She asked.

Willow looked at the scar and at the tremendous amount of tattoos surrounding it. She nodded lightly.

"Alexia's friend did that. She's a vampire. She was sent after me to hurt her." She said pointing at Alexia. "She beat the hell out of me." She turned and stared at Buffy. "But I made her earn it." She looked back to Willow. "But after all was said and done, I forgive her. She nearly killed me, Red. But I didn't and don't blame her. Because she wasn't right in the head."

"But Faith knew full well what she was doing." Willow contested.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kat said to her. "You don't know. You aren't her. There ain't but one person on this planet that knows what Faith was thinking and feeling back then. And she's laying in a coma in the hospital."

"You sound like you're blaming us for her being there." Giles said, stepping forward. He knew that he, more than anyone else, was responsible, in part for the terrible events that befell Faith. But he still had an ingrained desire to defend his slayer and her friends.

"Because I am." Alexia said. "But not completely." She amended. "It's everyone's fault. It's Faith's for not leveling with you all from the start. It's you guys' fault for not trying to get through to her." She turned to Giles. "Rio already told you what you should have done."

He nodded.

"What did Giles do?" Willow asked, somewhat angry.

"This whole shitstorm started with Gwendolyn Post." Alexia began. "He should have verified her credentials as soon as she showed up."

Rio pointed to the teen. "She did."

Buffy looked at her. "You did a background check on your Watcher?"

"Damn right I did." Alexia said. "Not doing background checks is what permanently altered the New York skyline."

Willow nodded her agreement. Oz grunted.

"Well we really didn't have a reason to doubt her." Willow offered.

"Really?" Alexia asked her. "Because the Watcher's council was so trustworthy, right?"

"They had yet to steer us wrong." Buffy said. "At least until then."

Alexia looked at Kat and just shook her head. "Incredible." She sighed and looked at the blonde slayer. "Rio went over this yesterday with Giles, but let's just take it up until Post showed up, shall we?" She began ticking off her fingers. "They neglected to tell Giles and Buffy about Kendra. _At all_. Didn't bother telling you that she was showing up. Oh, and they failed to let you know about Faith."

"Kind of a piss poor batting average if you ask me." Kat said.

Giles sighed as he leaned against his desk. "I honestly can't argue with that."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "I hadn't really thought of it like that."

"Faith was scared and alone. No one reached out to her. No one tried to get to know her. Because of one bad accident, everyone began looking at her like she was a killer. A murderer."

"In our defense she did try and cover up what had happened." Giles offered. "Then she attempted to blame Buffy for issuing the killing stroke."

Kat looked at him. "You know why?" She asked him. "Because she knew that none of you would go to bat for her. If she admitted what she had done she'd have been thrown to the wolves. None of you would have said or done shit in her defense."

Giles frowned. "That's not true."

"Probably not." Kat admitted openly. "But none of you ever gave her a reason to believe otherwise. She knows that you would have all rallied around Buffy. You'd have all made damn sure she came out smelling like a rose."

Buffy shook her head and waved her hands around. "You know what, heck with all of this." She said exasperated. "There's still the fact that she stabbed a guy in cold blood."

"Ah, the good professor Worth." Alexia said. "I almost forgot about him." She sat on the couch and crossed her legs, resting her interlaced fingers on her knee. "Let's discuss him."

"She killed him. He was an innocent old man and she killed him." Willow said, frowning.

"Yes. Yes she did." Alexia said in agreement. "And it was the kindest thing she'd ever done."

Everyone, even Kat looked at her in surprise.

"Care to explain the logic behind that statement?" Oz asked.

She nodded. "Absolutely." She looked to Giles. "I'm assuming the Mayor had some rather sinister characters on the payroll, yes?"

"Vampires, demons and all sorts." The Ex-Watcher agreed.

"Thought so. And this professor, he was in possession of something that the Mayor wanted concealed at all costs, yes?"

The four of them nodded.

"Okay then. If he hadn't sent Faith to kill him, who do you think he would have sent in her stead? A vampire? A demon? Something worse, perhaps?" She kept eye contact with the four scoobies. "Now, from what I've read of poor old Worth's autopsy report, he died of a single knife thrust to the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. The last thing he ever saw was a beautiful brunette girl." She smiled. "I'm willing to bet the goons the Mayor would have sent wouldn't have been as merciful. I'd say the chances were good that if he had sent someone else, the good professor would have died in agonizing pain, more than likely staring at pieces of himself."

Rio nodded. "Being the Mayor, he would have had all the avenues out of the city under surveillance. The professor would never have made it out of town alive. As sad as it is to say this, Faith did him a kindness."

"She shouldn't have done it. The fact that she did makes her a murderer." Willow snapped. "She should be in jail."

"What about Angel?" Kat quipped. "How many people has he killed in his lifetime?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this." Buffy growled at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'll beat the shit out of you." The blonde said staring into Kat's eyes.

"Don't bank on it." Kat said coldly. "Even if you do, won't change the truth though, will it?" She didn't back down from the fiery blonde. "It won't change the fact that you all forgave Angel pretty damn quickly. Faith never really did anything to any of you." She looked at Buffy. "Did she ever come at you without provocation?" She looked to Willow. "Did she ever actively harm you for no reason?" She turned to Oz. "What about you?"

None of them could say yes to the question.

"Didn't think so." She said. "She's only actively harmed one of you, and that was Xander. He's got an axe to grind. You don't. Yet you're all willing to condemn her for a few bad choices."

Willow rose to her feet. "I don't care. I'll never forgive her for what she's done. Never." She turned and stormed out of the apartment.

Oz sighed and moved to follow her. He looked at Kat and Alexia with an apologetic shrug.

Buffy was left to stare at Kat. "Angel was a vampire." She said to the taller girl. "A demon. He was doing what he was made to do. He was cursed with a soul. You can't compare him and Faith. They're not even in the same league."

"But you can forgive him because with a soul he feels bad about what he did." Kat said.

"What if Faith were to apologize?" Alexia asked. "And actually mean it. What if she genuinely felt bad for what she had done?"

Buffy sat in the chair that Oz and Willow had vacated. "Would you be willing to forgive her then?" Alexia pressed.

"I don't know." The blonde said.

"And do you know how utterly fucking hypocritical that sounds?" Kat growled. She was shaking with anger. She stabbed a finger toward Giles. "He was tortured by the son of a bitch, but you forgave him. He went out of his way to terrorize the entire fucking town to screw with your head, and you forgave him. But you can't forgive a terrified little girl?" Kat threw her hands up. "Fuck! You people make me fucking sick!" She turned to Alexia. "I gotta get some fresh air." She moved to the door and left the apartment.

Buffy watched her walk out. "Jesus." She turned to Alexia with a raised eyebrow. "She off her meds or something?"

Alexia glared at her. "You wanna keep your teeth, you'll keep that kinda shit to yourself." She had to deal with her mother giving Kat shit, she wasn't gonna take it from some Barbie doll wannabe. "Kat knows what it's like to have the really shitty hand. She and Faith are cut from same cloth." She thought for a moment. "Fairer to say they were both forged in the same fire. You've had it easy compared to them. So don't call it like you know it, cause you don't."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You think I've had it easy?" She rose to her feet. "Just to clear things up, my life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses, twerp."

"Why? Because you spent two weeks in a nut hatch?" Alexia snapped. "Big fucking deal."

Buffy's fist lashed out and caught the teen across the jaw. Alexia tumbled back over the coffee table and landed heavily on the sofa. Rage fueling her actions, Alexia kicked the edge of the table closest to her and sent it flying toward the slayer.

Buffy threw her hands out and caught the table. She was temporarily off balance and that lapse cost her.

Alexia got to her feet and jumped, planting both feet on the table, blasting it apart and sending the blonde on a flight into a bookshelf. The wood disintegrated and books rained down on her as she slid to the floor.

The younger slayer dropped to the carpet and quickly kicked herself to her feet.

Giles ran over to Buffy and attempted to help her to her feet. The blonde came up with a growl. She gripped his arm and tossed him aside. He flew ass over applecart over his writing desk and sprawled on the floor.

Rio trotted up the stairs quickly.

Buffy stalked toward the teen. "You just fucked up, kid."

"You started it." Alexia said, keeping careful watch on the older slayer's feet and hands.

"Gonna finish it, too. Believe me." Buffy growled. She spun to the left, her heel arcing in toward the teen's head.

Alexia dropped back, landing on the couch. The kick sailed high overhead. She shot her own leg out, catching the blonde in the knee.

Buffy pitched forward, catching the brunette girl's other foot in the jaw. She followed with the move and executed a perfect back flip that put some distance between the two.

Alexia came back to her feet, but didn't realize just how fast the older slayer was. The blonde's fist caught her square in the mush and sent over the back of the sofa onto a credenza and to the ground.

The teen could hear the blonde step onto the couch. Alexia rolled under the wooden cabinet and pushed up. The credenza rose into Buffy's path, causing her to trip over it and tumble to the floor. The wooden implement crashed down on top of her.

Again Alexia kicked herself to her feet. She swooned as she felt the aftermath of the vicious jab she'd just received. She leaned against the back of the sofa to regain her equilibrium.

Buffy threw the credenza off her in absolute rage. She rose slowly to her feet, fire burning in her eyes. "I am so gonna kick your ass."

Alexia smiled. Blood dripped from her mouth. "Bang up job you're doin' so far." She said snidely. "Not as easy as you thought, is it?"

Buffy stepped in throwing a vicious haymaker…

The blow was intercepted by an expertly swung carbon fiber Kalli stick. The impact resulted in a sharp _crack_.

"Ow!" Buffy snapped. Stepping back and shaking her hand.

"That will be quite enough of that!" Rio said with a scowl. She turned to Alexia.

The teen quickly hopped over the back of the sofa. "I'm sitting." She said as she landed on the cushions. "No trouble over here. Being a good little slayer."

The Watcher turned back to Buffy. "Are you going to behave yourself, young lady?"

The blonde stepped toward her menacingly. "You got a lot of balls, lady."

Rio bopped her on the head with one of the sticks. "I'll brook no backtalk."

"Ow!" Buffy growled, rubbing her head. "Stop that, or I'll feed you those damn things."

Rio chuckled. "You're more than welcome to make the attempt, girl."

Buffy went at the older woman quickly. The first stick caught her in the side of the head, at the temple, causing her vision to blur. The second strike caught her in the solar plexus, blasting all of the air from her lungs. The final shot hit her in the bursa, just behind her left knee. Rio used her rather considerable physical strength and pulled up as her stick impacted.

Buffy was on the ground before she could comprehend what had happened. She looked up at Rio in surprise. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Take heart, Miss Summers. Were I a vampire, you'd be dead by now." Rio took the sticks in one hand and offered her other to the blonde. "Now can I trust you to not be a barbarous Neanderthal and act like a rational adult?"

Buffy stared at her for a moment and took her hand, rising to her feet. "I've never so thoroughly had my ass handed to me like that before."

"There's a lot to be said for old age and extensive training, my dear. Unlike most Watchers I prefer the front lines. I've gone toe to toe with the same beasts as you. So I know how to deal with super-powered monsters with little brains."

Buffy dusted herself off. "Like me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Giles finally came to his feet, holding his head. "Will someone keep the room from spinning, please?" He groaned. "I'd be most appreciative."

"Oh god." Buffy snapped running over to him and helping him to a chair. "I'm so sorry, Giles."

He shook his head. "I should have taken into account the slayer adrenaline alongside the teenage hot-headedness." He smiled at her weakly to let her know he held no grudge. "Since having become your Watcher, I've rather gotten used to spending time being airborne or polishing floors with my face."

Alexia snickered. "That's funny."

Buffy turned a serious eye to the younger girl. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

"From me." Kat said as she stepped back into the apartment. She stormed over to Buffy and unloaded a fist strait to her face, knocking her on her ass. "This is the one and only warning you get. You hit her again, you raise your hand to her again, you so much as look at her cross eyed and I will fucking end you. Slayer or not, I'll cut your goddamn heart out and feed it to you." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are we clear?"

Buffy stared up at her. She'd faced down just about every beast – undead or otherwise – known to exist. She'd been scared, but never intimidated.

The looked of pure, untamed, murderous intent in Kat's eyes told her that not only would the taller woman make good on her threat, but she'd do it with a smile. And sleep like a baby after.

The blonde nodded before she realized what she was doing.

Kat reached down and hauled her to her feet with no effort. "Good."

Buffy spat blood on the floor. "You knocked out a fucking tooth." She said sadly.

"Be glad that's all I did." Kat said to her as she knelt in front of Alexia. She looked into the girl's eyes. "Your nose is broken."

The teen sighed. "Fuck." She looked at her lover. "Do it."

Kat placed her thumbs on either side of the younger girl's nose and pressed, setting it.

"FUCK!" Alexia snapped. "That fucking hurt." She said, rubbing it softly.

"How the hell did you get so damn strong?" Buffy asked, staring at Kat.

"Life. Get strong or get walked over. I ain't no one's fuckin' carpet." She said, sitting beside her girlfriend. "You okay, baby?"

"A little sore, but yeah." She turned to Giles. "I owe you a shelf, a coffee table and a credenza. Sorry."

"I got it." Kat said standing and moving over to him. She pulled her wallet out and handed him twenty hundred dollar bills. "That should cover it."

He took the money with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, thank you."

Buffy dropped into a chair. "I can't help but feel a tad inadequate at the moment." She looked to Alexia. "You're a slayer, so I can cop to you holding your own." She turned to Kat. "But you hit damn hear as hard as Faith. And you're a normal human."

The tattooed girl nodded.

She then turned to Rio. "And you just scare the hell out of me. Kat there had to put juice behind that shot in order to get me off my feet. But you took me down without breaking a sweat."

Rio smiled and nodded. "Combating beings such as yourself is old hat to me dear. I've been doing this since your mother was in college."

Buffy sighed. "I need to train more. Getting knocked on my ass three times in one day is definitely not of the cool." She turned to Alexia. "I'm sorry I hit you. My time in Los Angeles has always been kind of a sore spot with me."

The teen nodded. "It's cool. I've always had a problem of my mouth promising leaps my legs couldn't make."

Kat snorted.

Buffy looked at her. "Who with the what now?"

"Young Alexia doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Rio said with a smile. She moved over and knelt in front of Giles. "Are you alright?"

He took her hand and smiled. "I'm fine. I've been hit harder by bigger."

"No, seriously. He has." Buffy piped in.

Rio looked at her and back to him. She caressed his cheek and leaned in kissing him. "I'll make sure you're alright in a more…thorough fashion this evening." She said softly.

Buffy looked on with a raised eyebrow. "Raise your hand if ew."

Alexia looked at her. "What? Rio's hot as hell and Giles has got the distinguished college professor thing going. There are entire websites dedicated to that shit."

"Seriously." Kat said. "Like Giles doesn't deserve a little pussy now and again? And with someone that looks like Rio? Fuck." She turned the man. "More power to ya. But if you're gonna keep her happy, I suggest protein and vitamin C."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm no stranger at pleasing women. I don't need pointers."

"Relax British. You're talking to the one person that can wear out the slayer endurance. I'm about the only one you should be getting pointers from."

He looked at the pair for a moment. "How old are you?" He asked Alexia.

"Turned fifteen about a month ago." She returned.

"And you?" He asked Kat.

"Eighteen about three and a half months ago."

"That's statutory rape." He said his nose curling.

"Not really." Alexia said. "She's three years older than me. The law really doesn't have a precedent for it." She said. "After my first night of patrol I was hornier than a sailor on shore leave. So we looked it up."

"This is really not a conversation that should be had here." Rio said. "Or anywhere, for that matter."

Alexia turned to Buffy. "Do you patrol at night?"

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much every night."

"Want some company?" The teen added. "I'd like to see you cut loose, to be honest."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I'm strait."

Alexia stared at her a moment. "What the hell's that got to do with anything? I wanted to patrol with you, not fuck you."

"I don't know. She does look good in tight jeans." Kat said with a lascivious grin.

Alexia cocked her head and stared at the blonde. "Can't argue with that."

"There's something wrong with you two." Buffy said getting to her feet. "I'll meet you here at eight." She said, walking from the apartment, popping her hips a little as she walked.

"Yep." Alexia said with a nod.

"We'd hit it." Kat finished the thought. "Come on. I'm hungry." She turned to Rio and Giles. "We're gonna find place to eat. You two wanna come with?"

They both shook their heads. "No, we'll eat in." Giles affirmed.

"And out." Rio offered with a lustful smile.

"Question." Kat looked at Rio. "You gonna be staying here?"

She smiled and looked at Giles. "That depends on Rupert here."

He stepped closer to her and smiled lasciviously. "I wouldn't be adverse to it."

Kat nodded. "Then I'm checking you out of the hotel. That fuckin' penthouse is expensive."

"Fair enough." Rio said. "We'll see you both later."

"Have fun you crazy kids." Alexia said as they left the apartment. They walked out to the car and climbed in.

Kat rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Kat turned to look at her. She just stared at the teen. She didn't say anything, she was content to look into those creamy jade eyes. Finally she spoke. "I'm afraid, Lexi." She said softly. "I'm afraid for you."

The teen didn't know what to say. "Why?" She finally asked.

"Just everything that's happened. Since we got back together, your life has just been one long fucking rollercoaster. I've held on for dear life and I've done an okay job so far, but," She shook her head. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you."

Alexia was shocked to hear Kat say that. Kat was the strongest person she knew, physically and mentally.

"When we were kids it was okay. I could look out for you, but now?" She sighed. "The bullies have gotten a damn sight stronger. They're all stronger, faster and tougher than me." She rested her head on the steering wheel. "Max proved that."

The teen looked at her. Seeing behind the steel curtain she hid behind. She didn't like seeing this in the woman she loved. "Kat, look at me."

The tattooed girl turned toward her.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time. You did a good job of that when we were children. The confidence I have when I wake up in the morning and face the world?" She smiled. "I got that from you. The strength to actually get out there and fight? I got that from you. I am who I am because of you. I don't need protection anymore. Because of you. You showed me how to fight my own battles." She pointed to the apartment. "Because of you, I held my own against one of the baddest chicks in the world." She looked deep into Kat's eyes. "I wouldn't be able to do any of this if not for you." She climbed over and straddled Kat's lap. "I love you, Kat." She leaned in and kissed the older girl passionately. "I'll always need you."

Kat stared at her. "You're so beautiful." She said to the teen. She leaned her head against the teen's chest and wrapped her arms around her. "I don't wanna lose you, Lexi. I lost you once and it damn near killed me. The downward spiral I took was because I didn't want to live without you." She looked back up at her with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to die." She said softly. "Because I couldn't have you." A spine wracking sob shook her body. "And now that you're a slayer, you have to step out into the darkness and take on whatever's there. No matter if it's more powerful than you or not."

Alexia's heart was being torn in two seeing the girl cry. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Every time you go out there, I'm going to be right beside you. Because I love you." She said to the girl. "I won't let you do it alone."

"Do you remember the look on Buffy's face when you threatened her?" Alexia asked.

Kat nodded.

"You hit her. That's all. And she backed off." The teen began. "I'm getting that she's been hit a hell of a lot harder and by a hell of a lot bigger." She leaned her forehead against Kat's. "All you had to do was look at her. She was scared, Kat. The biggest thing about you is you're an unknown factor. Kinda like Quan. No one really knows what your bag is. You go out with a sword and shit, but vamps don't get a feel for you. They don't really know what you're about. You hit like a grizzly and move like a cheetah. That throws them off. Use it. Add to it."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, suddenly curious.

"Learn magic." Alexia offered simply, kissing the girl again and sliding back into the passenger seat. "But do it after we eat. I'm fucking starving."

Kat thought about her lover's words. Learn magic. It was so deceptively simple. Rio had already said that it was something that anyone could learn. She shook her head. She'd been racking her brain trying to find a way to be more useful to the slayer. She could fight, and fight well. But she knew she was no match for the more powerful vampires and beasts that stalk the night. This was one of the many reasons she loved Alexia so very much. She had a way of cutting through the bullshit.

Kat smiled brightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "God I love you." She said firing up the car.

"Prove it by buying me a steak and some ribs." Alexia said.

"Gladly." The tattooed girl said as she pulled away and headed for the nearest rib shack.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A quarter to eight found the pair sitting in front of Giles apartment nursing sodas and waiting for Buffy.

"You really think she's cute?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. In a valley girl sort of way." Alexia asked. "She kinda reminds me of Ashley."

"But Ashley is pretty hot." Kat said with a grin.

"That's my sister you're talking about and ew." The slayer said back to her. "She's coming."

Kat looked around. "I don't see - oh. There she is." She said as the blonde walked around the corner. "You felt her from that far away?"

Alexia nodded. She smiled and returned Buffy's wave. "She could probably feel me too."

The girl bobbed up to the car. She leaned in the passenger side windows. "So you two ready to have girl's night out on the town?"

Kat nodded. "Hop in." She said.

Alexia climbed out and pulled the seat forward. Buffy moved into the back and sat down. "It's nice in here."

"Thank you." Kat said to her. "You drive?"

Buffy shook her head. "I have the physical ability, but not the skill."

Kat snickered. "That sucks." She fired the vehicle up.

Alexia turned to the older slayer. "Okay. This is your town. How do you wanna play it?"

Buffy directed them toward an older cemetery that she usually didn't hit very often.

Kat rumbled up to the gate. "This is just creepy." She looked at the gate a moment and noticed that the chain on it was old and rusted; indicating that it didn't get used often. She pulled forward and pushed the gate open with the front of her car. She drove further into the graveyard. The headstones were all old and worn. "This place has been here a while."

Buffy nodded. "I usually only come here with Giles and Xander and a whole lotta firepower."

Kat looked at her in the rearview. "And you decide to bring the newbie slayer and her sidekick in here?" She said. "Thanks."

"Quit your bitching." Buffy said with a grin. "We'll be fine." She reached out with her senses. "Alexia?"

"Yeah?" The teen asked looking around.

"Can you feel Vampires?"

The younger girl nodded. "Kind of a low hum in the back of my head." She chuckled. "I gotcha. About a hundred and fifty feet to the right?"

Buffy nodded.

"Before we get out and lay this down, I got something for you." Kat said. She got out and went to the trunk. "Rite got these for me. I've been meaning to give it to you." She said to Alexia.

The slayers stepped up beside her. Kat pulled a flat black case out of the trunk and set it on the deck lid. She popped it open and took out one of four small black objects. "They're mini cameras." She said as she pinned one onto Alexia's vest. She then turned to Buffy.

"You guys record this?" She said stepping away.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Kat asked.

"Because we're fighting monsters."

Alexia shrugged as she slid her machete into the scabbard on her back and the stakes into her pockets. "We put it online. We're building a website specifically for hunters and slayers. Kind of a supernatural Face book."

Kat nodded stepping toward the slayer and placing the camera on her lapel. She then pulled out the laptop that came with the cameras. She fired it up and checked the angles. She placed her own camera and smiled, satisfied with the picture. "Alright. We're good." She put the laptop into the backseat of the car and kept it running. "Let's do this." She gathered up her massive bowie knife and a pair of stakes.

The trio walked through the cemetery quietly. Kat moved along behind the pair. They could sense what was out there. She couldn't. She was – if nothing else – aware of her limitations. More so now than in recent months.

She couldn't help but smile. Her Sensei's first impression of her wasn't exactly kindly. He'd said that she was full of too much anger and aggression. He'd nearly refused to accept her as a student. At four years old, she was too violent.

She also remembered what she told him. "I need to learn how to be dangerous. So I can understand why I shouldn't be."

He'd smiled brightly at her. He'd said that kind of insight in someone so young was refreshing.

_If he could see me now_. She thought to herself.

Suddenly both Buffy and Alexia took off at a dead sprint. Kat watched them both take off after a rather nimble vampire. She shook her head. "No way." She turned and strolled back to the car.

Buffy pumped her arms furiously. She recognized the vampire. He was on the track team three years in a row. Made all star twice. And he could run.

She growled when he cut around an old mausoleum.

Alexia was smiling. She watched as he ran along leaping the headstones like hurdles on a track. She easily cleared the barriers. She saw him cut around the crypt. She leapt onto a headstone, and jumped onto the roof of the structure, somersaulting onto the ground and coming up to her feet without breaking stride.

Buffy ran full steam and jump-kicked the heavy iron gate open, sending it flying into the building. She took a handful of steps and lowered her head, throwing her shoulder into the old masonry wall at the back of the crypt. The aged stone yielded to her incredible strength and exploded outward. She dove headlong over the debris and came back to a vertical base, barely slowing.

Alexia nodded her appreciation as she ran along. "Damn, this son of a bitch can run."

Buffy smiled. "All star on the track team." She returned.

Alexia caught a familiar sound and smiled.

They neared the opposite side of the cemetery. The vampire leapt over the gate with ease.

Both slayers were hot on his heels.

From out of nowhere, the massive gray Mercury screeched to a stop. At a dead sprint, the vampire didn't have a hope in hell of stopping. He slammed into the front fender with enough force to dent the metal. His legs shattered as the primered steel of the car got the better of the exchange. He flipped over the hood of the car and landed on the opposite side in a heap.

Alexia jumped, dropping her hands on the roof of the tattooed girl's car.

Buffy dove headlong over the hood and tackled the demon to the ground as he tried to rise. She hauled him to his feet and drilled him in the stomach with everything she had. He growled and dropped to the ground.

Alexia gripped his head and slammed his face down onto her knee. He toppled backward.

Buffy jumped and spun, dropping her leg down across his ribs. The vampire hacked and growled, covering his chest with his arms.

Alexia grinned and drew her leg back and delivered a vicious boot to the vamp's genitals.

He let out a strangled shrieking groan. He curled into a fetal position and shook.

"I've always wanted to do that." The teen said.

Kat climbed out and sat on the door looking at the pair. "That was fucked up." She said to her lover. "Funny as hell, but fucked up."

Buffy reached down and hauled the vampire up by the throat. "Your choice. Do you want us to keep beating the hell out of you and hope that we slip up and give you a chance to escape, or do you want us just to stake you and get it over with?"

The vampire tried to focus. "Just end it." He said, tiredly.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She leaned backward, placing her hands on the ground and pulled her legs out of the car and dropped to her feet. She walked over to the slayers and their quarry. "How long you been a vampire, stud?"

"Six, seven months." He said simply.

"Do you enjoy it?" She asked him.

"It has its moments. The superhuman strength and speed are nice. So's the whole immortality thing." He said. "But I miss cheeseburgers. I miss hitting the beach with my buddies and tossing the pigskin around." He looked at the three girls. "No offense, but I miss fucking chicks."

Kat put a hand on Buffy and Alexia's arms. They released him, but held him up. "You know who she is, right?" Kat asked, pointing to Buffy.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. Always thought you were hot. Way hotter than that bitch Cordelia."

Buffy grinned. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Seriously. I mean don't get me wrong, Cordy looked good and all and had a body from hell, but she was such a bitch." He looked at Buffy intently. "You have the cute as hell Barbie thing going on." He smiled. "That and you were actually pretty cool."

"That's it." Buffy said looking at Alexia. "I fucked the wrong vampire."

"You rolled with a vamp?" He said, his eyes gleaming. "That's so hot."

She looked him in the eye. "Tell you what?" She said standing in front him. She pointed to her breasts. "Go for it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Sure." She said. "Outside of the shirt." She said, holding up a finger.

He reached up and gripped her small pert breasts gently. "They're nice." He said. "Softer than I expected."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

"Well, you're like always running and shit. I've seen you in the gym. You're buff as hell." He moved his hands bit more. "I kinda expected you to be all hard and muscley."

She smiled. "Close your eyes." She said seductively.

He grinned and shut his eyes tightly.

She quickly jammed the stake into his heart. He disappeared in a hail of dust, the smile still on his face.

Kat stared at her. "That was twisted."

Buffy looked at her and sighed. "Just my luck. One of the only decent guys in the world and he's a vampire." She looked down at her breasts. "Had nice hands, too."

Alexia smiled at her. "You know what you need?" She said to the petite blonde.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Alexia pulled Kat down and kissed her intently. She then turned back to Buffy. "A girlfriend."

The older slayer and shook her head. "I need to get away from you two horndogs." She moved over and climbed into the car. "And I thought Faith was bad."

Suddenly Alexia's cellphone went off. _Black Cat _by Janet Jackson sounded out.

"That's fuckin' peculiar." Kat said, knowing that the call was coming from her apartment.

Buffy leaned out the window. "What's up?"

Kat looked at her. "There's a part of the story with Faith that we didn't tell you."

Alexia looked at her phone and paled. "We need to get to the hospital." She looked at Kat. "Now." She turned the phone to her girlfriend.

Kat read the text message aloud. "He's here. Hurting me. Can't get away. Help." She ran toward the car and fired it up. "Buckle up." She said to the blonde.

Buffy scooted behind Alexia and fastened the seat belt.

Alexia put her phone away and fastened the five point harness. "Gun it." She said to Kat.

The tattooed girl nodded and gripped the gearshift in one hand and kept the other on the wheel. She slammed her foot down, causing the tires to screech as the engine roared.

The old hotrod took off in a wail of horsepower and tire smoke. Kat kept her eyes pinned to the road.

Alexia turned to Buffy. "What we didn't tell you is that for some reason, Faith can't return to her body. We'll get into the details of this later, but for now the reader's digest story is that her disembodied spirit is currently haunting Kat's apartment."

"Like a ghost?" Buffy asked.

Kat nodded. "It's her mana manifestation." She explained. "Her consciousness has become unhinged from her physical body."

Alexia and Buffy stared at her in wide eyed amazement.

Kat looked in the rear view and to her girlfriend. "What? I can't read on occasion?"

Alexia shook her head. "Yeah, so…that."

"So there's something keeping her from coming home? Essentially keeping her in a coma?" The blonde asked.

"In a nutshell." Kat said, drifting around a roundabout.

Buffy held on as the car fishtailed around corners at speeds in excess of ninety miles an hour. "Aren't you driving a little fast?"

Kat shook her head. "No. I'm driving a lot fast." She wrenched the wheel to the side, lifting slightly as the rear end of the car swung out. As she came full on around the corner, she planted her foot back on the accelerator, ratcheting up to the next gear.

"How can you drive like this with one hand?" Buffy asked her, gripping the seatbelt as the car drifted.

"I'm not driving with one hand. I'm steering with one hand, shifting gears with another and using my foot to accelerate." Kat said.

"Smartass." Buffy said as Kat took, yet another corner sideways. "Do you drive professionally?"

"Whattaya mean?" Kat asked.

"Racing, pizza delivery, getaway driver?" Buffy clarified.

"Did a stint for a while as a getaway driver for the Mob in Seattle."

Both Alexia and Buffy looked at her with surprised expressions.

The girl laughed. "No. I do a little street racing now and then, but nothing professional." She said. "Although, I did get asked by a Point Defiance PD officer if I'd be willing to rundown a suspect in a stolen car."

"What kind of car was it?" Alexia asked.

"An Oh-8 Chrysler three hundred C SRT8. It had about four hundred and twenty five horses. The pursuit charger was stuck out near Lacey. Their cruisers are running three hundred horses at best."

"Where was he when the cop asked you?" Alexia asked.

"I was at the filling stating on the corner of Portland and Puyallup. The Chrysler screamed by doing about a hundred and ten. The cop pulled in and asked to use my car. I told him that I was the only one that drove it. He agreed and called it in. I took off after the bastard."

"Did you catch him?" Buffy asked, interested.

Kat nodded. "Four hundred and twenty five horsepower is no match for this beast."

"Kat's motor lays down the better part of nine hundred horses." Alexia said, proudly.

"How fast can this thing go?" Buffy said looking around.

"Don't really know." Kat said. "The speedo only goes to one sixty and I've had it pegged." She thought for a moment. "I'm betting I could kiss two hundred if I really open her up."

"What about with the spray?" Alexia asked as they reached the hospital.

"Couldn't tell you. I'm thinking of getting rid of the speedo that's in it and getting a digital."

"No!" Alexia snapped as she got out of the car. "The dash is in your car looks good. I know the speedo isn't stock, but it matches the feel of the car. You even spent money to make sure the stereo looks old school. Don't fuck that up by putting a fucking digital speedo in. Get one that matches the look of the rest of the dash." She said.

Kat smiled. "Yes ma'am." She said.

"Enough auto-techno babble." Buffy said. "Game faces." She trotted into the hospital, Kat and Alexia hot on her heels.

They quickly made the front office. "We're here to see Faith Wilkins." Alexia said with a smile.

The nurse nodded. "Just keep it down. Her stepbrother just signed in about twenty minutes ago." She added.

The girls looked down at the name on the log. Kingston Yarborough was in her room with her. They hastily signed in, thanking the nurse and running full chalk.

Alexia was the first into the room, Buffy and Kat were both a half step behind.

A man dressed in black was on his knees at the foot of the bed muttering some cryptic syllables.

Buffy quickly stepped over to him and gripped his throat, silencing him. She hauled him to his feet and slammed him back against the wall. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" She growled at him.

Alexia stepped over to Faith and made sure she was alright. "He won't hurt you anymore." She said to the girl.

Kat closed the door and moved over to the choking magic user. "What the hell were you doing to her?" She asked calmly.

He grunted something, but it couldn't be made out past the blondes' vice like grip. "You may want to loosen the grip a little." Kat said to the slayer. "Before she does, you may wanna think about something. She's really strong, as you've no doubt noticed. That girl in the bed there means a lot to her. You're fucking that up. She doesn't take kindly to that shit. Right now the only thing keeping you from being pounded into lumpy marinara is me." She smiled at him. "I give the word and you'll spend the rest of your incredibly short life finding out what various components of your genitalia tastes like." She turned to Buffy.

He coughed and looked at the girls. He began shouting something in another language. He didn't quite get it out. Buffy's fist arced in and smashed into the side of his head. Kat's own blow fell a heartbeat later. He face was blasted to the left and right in rapid succession. Both girls gripped his shirt and slammed him back against the wall.

"Bad move, fucktard." Kat snapped. "Now let's try this again. What were you doing to her?"

"I've been trying to locate her mana." He said. "So I can destroy it."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You were trying to kill her."

He stared at her. "You know nothing of death."

She leaned in close and peered deep into his eyes, showing him the scarred soul that lay within. "You wanna bet?"

Kat looked at her and back to him. "She's seen the ferryman, shit head." She leaned in closer. "Why are you trying to put her out of commission?"

"So I can open the Hellmouth." He said. "I want to wield its power."

"You wouldn't be able to control it." Buffy said. "Many have tried."

"I would be the first." He said.

"No, jackass, you wouldn't. The Hellmouth would chew you up and spit you out." The blonde slayer said to him. "You got two options. Get out of town. Tonight, or die."

He stared at her. "You wouldn't kill me." He said. "You're a hero. You're soft."

Buffy sighed. "You're right." She drew a defeated expression. "I'm the good guy." She then slowly lifted her eyes up to him. "But she's not." She pointed to Kat.

The black haired beauty pulled her long Bowie from the inside of her jacket. "I could bleed you." She said pressing her body to his, staring into his eyes. "I could cut you," She nicked him on the cheek with the blade, drawing a slight amount of blood. "I could do so very much to your body. I've killed a lot of men." She said pressing the blade under his chin. "What's one more?"

"Kat don't." Alexia said, her voice full of terror. "We stopped him. That's enough."

"Is it?" The older girl growled. "He's a demon, like any other. We kill him, the world is instantly a better place." She pressed the blade tighter to his neck. "Good night, sweet prince." His eyes widened in fear.

Alexia gripped the girl's hand. "No. You don't want this."

"Oh, but I do." She turned to the girl. "It's what I am, Lexi. It's all that I know. He freed me so I could kill in his name." She turned back to the wizard, her face twisted in an evil smile. "He has taunted Malbolgius. Sought to claim a soul that was already possessed. His death is assured."

"But not here." Alexia pleaded. "Please, love. Spare him for me."

Kat looked into her eyes. She then turned back to look at him. "Do you wish to be spared?"

He nodded emphatically.

"Beg me." She said. "Convince me not to kill you." She ran her tongue along her blade. "Show me your fear."

He swallowed. "Please." He began, his terror evident in his voice. "Don't kill me. I'll leave you be and never darken your town again."

Kat smiled at him. "Apology accepted." She drew a thin line along his throat. "Something to remember me by." She stepped back. "Thank her." She said pointing to Alexia. "Your scars will be hers. Know that she will bleed for you."

He looked between the two girls. Alexia lowered her head and nodded. "She'll cut me so you may live. Go. Please."

"You have my thanks." He said to her. He left the room without another word.

Buffy watched him go and looked back to the pair. "Did you two have that planned?"

Kat shook her head. "Ow, fuck." She said stick her tongue out and touching the tip of it, noticing the blood on her finger. "I cut my fucking tongue."

"Yeah, but you looked so fucking hot." Alexia said staring at her.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You thought that was hot?" She shook her head, turning to Kat. "You freak me out, sometimes."

Kat smiled at her. "Not all of us are superhuman killing machines." She said. She turned to Alexia and pulled her in, kissing her. "So we have to utilize other talents."

The blonde shook her head. "There's something wrong with you two."

Alexia nodded. "Can't argue with that." She turned back to Faith…

…to see the brunette staring at her. "Who are you?" She asked, hoarsely.

"My name is Alexia Norwood-Pierce. I'm a slayer. Like you." The teen said softly. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean you look kinda familiar. There's somethin' about you."

Kat moved out of the room and walked to the soda machine and pulled out a bottle of coke. She trotted back to the room and pulled the top off the bottle handing it to Alexia.

The curly haired teen nodded and held the cold bottle up to the girl's lips. Faith leaned forward and took a sip, coughing as the carbonation hit her dry throat.

After draining the bottle and letting out a thunderous belch. She stared at the teen for a long moment. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember coming to find me?" Alexia asked, taking her hand.

"No. I've been in the hospital for a month and change." Faith said. She turned to Kat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katarina Wulfheim. You can call me Kat. You've been haunting my apartment for the past few days." She said with a smile.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Everything's kinda foggy." She stared at Kat for a moment. "Have I seen you naked before?"

Kat smiled. "In a manner of speaking."

"So what happened at graduation?" She asked softly.

Buffy took that moment to step up to the side of the bed. "We won. We had to blow the school up to stop the Mayor." She said to the dark haired slayer. "In all honesty, I'm not sure what was more satisfying. Stopping the giant snake-demon or destroying the high school. Wasn't real fond of either."

Faith looked at Buffy. For long torturous moments they just stared at each other.

Then, without warning or context, Buffy leaned down and pecked Faith on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Faith." The blonde said softly.

Faith, with eyes wide, simply stared at the blonde. "What?"

Buffy shook her head. "I was a horrible friend to you. You were the only other person in the world that knew what it was like to be a slayer. And I treated you like shit. I never let you in. There were moments of connection, sure. But I never offered my friendship the way I should have." She looked down and shook her head. "You were right."

"I was?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded. "I'm afraid of what I am. I see being a slayer as a duty. A burden. I play the whole 'I have to do this so no one else has to', bag. But you, you do this because you love it."

Faith looked into hazel eyes. "I just wanted you to see that it could be fun. We're supernatural war machines, B. The powers that be gave us this. There has to be a reason."

Alexia and Kat watched the exchange. Kat wrapped her arms around Alexia and smiled.

Buffy nodded. "When I was out with you, it was fun. I enjoyed myself. Don't get me wrong, you still need to understand the fine intricacies of looking before you leap, but it was still pretty damn fun." She said smiling.

"Look, B. I fucked up. Bad. No arguing that. But I didn't honestly feel that you guys gave me a lot of choice. When I was working for the Mayor, I felt, I don't know. Skeevy. Like I was a stooge, ya know?"

Buffy nodded. "You were a henchman. A goon."

Faith sighed. "And to have just a modicum of acceptance, I did everything he asked of me." She dropped her face into her hands. "Fuck, I killed a guy." She began sobbing.

"Actually," Alexia began. "You didn't." She said stepping forward. "Well, not according to the Sunnydale Police Department at any rate."

Both Faith and Buffy looked at her. "How did you manage that?" Buffy asked.

"World class hacker on the payroll." Kat pointed out. "Makes your redheaded friend look like a toddler with a Speak and Spell."

Both slayers raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty bold claim." Faith said. "Red knew her shit."

"The girl I got hacks the pentagon for shits and giggles. Last year she hacked the IRS and gave herself a three grand tax return so she could buy a better computer."

Faith smiled. "Well, color me impressed. Was the IRS that took Capone down. They're just about the only government agency people are afraid to fuck with."

Buffy turned back to Faith. "Wanna get outta here?"

"God yes. I hate hospitals." She lifted her shirt and looked at the knife wound. "That hurt like a bitch."

Buffy looked down sadly. "I'm sorry it came to that."

"Do you know why I jumped?" Faith asked her.

"Because you didn't want me to save Angel." Buffy said, a small amount of anger creeping into her voice.

Faith accepted it in stride. "No." She said. "That isn't the reason. There were two, actually. The first reason is that I didn't want you to have to live with yourself knowing you not only killed someone, but that you killed the only other person in the world that understood how you felt." Faith offered. "Second, I wanted _you_ to save Angel. When you told me about the cure, I came to a conclusion. He could drink enough from you to save himself and not kill you." She lowered her head. "Me, he would have drained dry."

Buffy didn't know what to say.

"I knew you loved him. I also knew that because of that bullshit curse the two of you could never be happy. I just thought maybe if he took some of your blood, that it would, I don't know, anchor him or something." Faith said. "I didn't want you losing him."

Buffy sighed. "He left."

Faith looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

The blonde nodded. "He left for Los Angeles. Cordelia went with him."

Faith shook her head. "That's fucked. You save his ass and he bails."

Kat stepped up. "Let's get out of here and get some food for the fourth musketeer here."

Faith threw the blanket off and slid her feet to the edge of the bed. "Now you're talkin'." She pulled all of the wires off and pulled the IV out.

The nurse came running into the room a minute later. "What the hell?"

The dark haired slayer looked at her. "I wanna get outta here."


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After the doctor had checked her over - and been amazed by her seemingly immediate improvement - she was at the checkout desk. She was surprised to find that all of her medical expenses had been paid for.

The group left the hospital and headed for Kat's Mercury.

"Holy shit." Faith said looking at the ride. "This is yours?" She walked around it smiling.

Kat nodded, letting her take the beast in.

"Four twenty nine, super cobra jet. Two four barrel double pumpers." She looked to Kat. "Six hundred and fifty CFM?"

"Seven hundred and fifty." She corrected.

"Race package. High rise performance intake..." She looked at Kat. "What kind of blower is this?"

"14-71 Kobelco." Kat said. "Usually see them on dragsters."

Faith whistled and nodded. "This thing's a monster. What do you lay down, eight, nine hundred horses?"

Kat grinned widely. "A hair over nine."

"What's her top speed?"

Kat shrugged. "I was saying to Buffy here that I could kiss two hundred without spray."

"This thing has NOS?"

"In the back. Two tank system with a ten second cut-off." She moved around and let the dark haired girl in.

"I'll bet this thing sounds dangerous." Faith said dropping into the seat behind the tattooed girl.

Buffy slid in next to her. "We went patrolling earlier tonight. The dent in the front left fender is from a vampire that barreled into it full speed."

Faith laughed. "That had to have been funny as hell."

Alexia dropped into the passenger seat. "It was. Then Buffy and I beat the hell out of him."

Faith sat back and sighed. "I miss slaying."

Kat looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting on nearly midnight. Let's get you some food first."

"I actually gotta head home. Mom is gonna get worried." Buffy said.

Kat looked at her in the rear view. "I'll drop you off."

Buffy waved goodbye as the Mercury pulled away. She smiled as she headed up to the front door of the home.

Kat drove the girls to the local Diner and pulled into the parking lot. The trio got out and headed into the restaurant.

The waitress seated them at a booth so Kat could keep watch on her car.

For a long time no one spoke. Finally Alexia broke the ice. "So how are you feeling?"

Faith shrugged. "Not sure how to feel." She said. "I did some pretty terrible things."

"Buffy seems to have let it go." Kat offered.

The dark haired slayer nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She sat and played with her silverware. "I just...I don't know."

"You feel like you don't deserve to be forgiven for what you did?" Alexia asked.

Faith looked at her. "Not really."

"Why?" Kat asked her. "You fucked up. So what? Move on. Learn from your mistakes and let it go."

Faith shook her head. "It ain't that easy."

"Why not?" The older girl asked her. "You got a raw fuckin' deal. Shit went down on both sides and everyone has shit to apologize for. It ain't all your fault."

"But the things I did for him..."

"Wouldn't have happened if this group had pulled their collective heads out of their asses and bothered to see you for you, instead of the hardcore, hard fighting sex-kitten."

She looked at Kat. "You're gonna shoot down every reason I have to feel like shit, aren't you?"

Kat smiled. "Oh, I've got miles of bad peppy speeches. I could sit here all night."

Faith smirked. "The truth is, I wanna make up for the shit I done. But I don't really know how."

Alexia smiled. "Do what you were meant to do. Be the slayer that everyone knows you can be. You do that, and things will work themselves out."

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

The waitress came back and took the orders. Faith started with a sampler platter and ordered two double bacon cheeseburgers with seasoned fries and a cherry coke. Alexia ordered the same thing.

Kat asked for a taco salad and a coke. The three ate in companionable silence. "Do you have anyplace to stay?" Kat asked.

Faith shrugged. "Me and B tore my apartment up pretty bad."

"You can stay at the hotel room with us." Alexia offered. "It's a penthouse at the New Sunnydale Arms."

She looked that the teen. "That place is swank. I've never been there, but I've walked by it a few times. Isn't it really expensive?"

"Not really." Kat said. "I'm relatively well off."

Faith nodded. "If you don't mind."

The tattooed girl smiled back at her. "I don't." She turned to Alexia. "You?"

The teen looked at her. "I made the offer, dufus."

Kat led the three of them into the room. "Here it is. Home sweet home away from home."

Faith walked in and looked around. "I've never been in a room this nice." She turned to Kat. "What is this place running you a night?"

Kat shrugged. "I think it's something like seven hundred."

Faith's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Seven hundred bucks?"

"It includes unlimited room service." Alexia added. "We just can't order booze."

The older girl looked at her slayer compatriots. "I'm gonna take a bath." She leaned down and kissed Alexia. "Make yourself at home." She said to Faith, heading for the bathroom.

Faith moved into the kitchenette and pulled the full fridge open and pulled a bottle of water out. "So I was haunting her place?" She said taking a pull off the beverage.

Alexia moved over and sat at the island. "Yeah. Your chi or some shit came unhinged and you sought me out. Apparently we shared a dream."

Faith nodded. "Had a couple. That's why you looked familiar. You were with me in the hospital." She sighed and looked down. "The boss was there. He actually looked sad."

Alexia reached out and took her hand. "I'm betting there was a part of him that really did care for you." She wasn't surprised to see Faith look at her in shock. "That doesn't change what had to be done."

The slayer shook her head. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Faith? You've been a slayer a lot longer than I have. I've got a month and change under my belt, tops. You've had over a year. But in the short time that I've done this, I've learned that there are days when this job just completely sucks." She smiled. "Having to stare one of your best friends in the eye and know that it's your duty to put a stake through her heart," She looked down, feeling her chest tighten, "Even after she beat the love of your life nearly to death," She wiped the tears away.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Faith asked, squeezing the younger girl's hand.

Alexia shook her head. "Her mom's ex-boyfriend showed up and slapped her mom around. Then he beat the shit out of Max so bad she was sent to the hospital. He stole her car and tried to sell it for drug money. I found out and went to get her car back."

Faith smiled. "You beat his ass?"

"Like a rented mule." She said. "Me, Rio and Kat laid the smack down."

"Who's Rio?" Faith asked.

"She's my Watcher." Alexia pulled her cellphone out and brought up a picture. "That's her."

Faith took the phone and let out a low whistle. "Fuck me. She is hot."

"Tell me about it. She's living with Kat." Alexia said, putting her phone away.

"So what happened to your friend, what was her name, Max?"

"She was in the hospital and some old ass vampire named Heidenreich turned her." Alexia explained.

"The wrestler?" Faith asked.

"What?" The teen asked. "That big retarded blonde fucker?"

Faith nodded, smiling.

"Hell no. That dumb son of a bitch couldn't turn a phrase." Alexia said. "He apparently knew about me and was using Max to get to me. He sent her after Kat. About a week and a half ago, she and Kat threw down."

"Kat's completely human, isn't she?" Faith asked.

Alexia shook her hand side to side. "As far as I know, but with the way Max looked afterword, I'm not so sure."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Kat fucked her up?"

The teen nodded. "Kat's a third degree black belt in Kempo Karate."

"What the fuck is Kempo?" Faith asked.

"You know who Jeff Speakman is?"

Faith thought for a moment. "Name sounds familiar. He an actor?"

"He's a Kempo Karate Master. You ever seen the movie Perfect Weapon?"

"Oh! Yeah. Love that movie. He the white dude in the flick?" The brunette asked.

"Yep. She's about as good as he is." Alexia offered. "She actually won a few tournaments."

"Shit. And she went head up with a vampire?"

The teen nodded. "It wasn't pretty. The only thing is for some reason, Max wouldn't stay down. I don't know why, but she is pretty damn powerful. She had a very high pain threshold."

Faith nodded. "I've run across a few vamps like that. No matter how hard you put them down, they just get back up."

"If not for Demon Queller I'd have been just like Max. He woulda turned me."

"Demon Queller?" Faith asked. "That a rock band or somethin'?"

Alexia laughed. "Actually, yeah. But they're also demon hunters. They're out of Portland, Oregon. Apparently Heidenreich spent some time in their city. He brainfucked the youngest of their number and broke her arm in three places while he made her watch. She was only twelve."

"That's just sick." Faith said angrily. "I'd have torn his ass apart."

"One of their members, a girl named Quantou - funny considering that she's a six and a half foot southern girl - was sweet on Cerri, that's the twelve year old, and tracked him up to Point Defiance." The younger slayer smiled. "Quan beat the holy hell out of him."

"So these chicks are humans?"

Alexia nodded. "The leader, her name's Neo Knight, is a potential that had a falling out with the council."

"Lotta that goin' around." Faith groaned.

"Tell me about it." Alexia agreed. She pulled her phone out and brought up a picture. "That's her."

"She's kinda cute. Looks ridiculous in that get up, though."

"When you're staring into those cold ass fuckin' eyes, trust me, that's the last thing you think. Bitch is so hard she makes iron look like butter." She flipped to the picture of the twins. "That's Holopoint and Gauge. No idea which is which. They're gun nuts. Got more firepower than most small countries."

"Fuck me. Cute, but I can see the scary. I'm betting they don't say much, do they?" Faith asked.

"Not so much, no. They tend to pace around the room checking fields of fire." Alexia affirmed. "Very special forces." She moved to the picture of the large woman with the religious tattoos. "That's Quantou."

Faith's eyebrows shot up. "Holy monkeyfuck. She's enormous. Her arms are bigger than my legs." She looked to Alexia. "What's with the tattoos?"

"Not really sure. I think some of them make her stronger and faster, like an enchantment or something. She's strong as hell. But most of them are religious so vamps can't touch her without getting hurt."

"That's actually awesome." She handed the phone back. "Some hardcore chicks."

Alexia nodded. "And if not for them, I'd be some undead pimp's neck monkey."

Faith chuckled. "I hear ya. I saw my Watcher get ripped apart. That still fucks with me at night."

Alexia nodded sadly. "I suppose now is the right time to tell you." She looked the older girl in the eye. "The Watcher's council has you on probation. They're not gonna send another goon squad after you, provided you keep your nose clean."

Faith nodded. "I figured it would be something like that." She sighed. "I should go and talk to the group tomorrow. Let them know I'm among the living."

"The council wants you to come to Point Defiance with me, Kat and Rio." Alexia added.

"Rio gonna be my new Watcher?" Faith asked.

"For the time being." She returned. "It's because Sunnydale has been nothing but a source of problems for you. A few happy memories aside, this place treated you like shit."

Faith nodded, playing with the empty water bottle.

"Jesus, Lexi." Kat said as she walked out of the bedroom drying her hair.

Faith looked at the girl in shock. "You are aware that you're butt naked right now."

"I tend to be when I'm about to fuck the shit outta my girlfriend." She looked at Alexia, to Faith, and back to Alexia. "I figured you'd have her naked on the sofa by now."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you brought me here?" She said angrily.

"It was one of the reasons." Kat said, tossing the towel on the couch and moving over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

Alexia snickered at the exchange. "Kat's very forward."

"Caught that." Faith said, eyeing the older girl. "That is a hell of a lot of ink."

Kat leaned against the fridge sipping her water. "Just wish I remembered getting most of it."

"Drunken tattoo shopping?" Faith asked.

"Drunk and stoned, but yeah." Kat said looking at herself. "I haven't gotten any of them removed because they're a poignant reminder of where I was at the time. Where I should never go again."

Faith turned to Alexia. "Am I safe to assume that this offer of naked sweaty fun is from the both of you?"

Alexia smiled. "Not unless that bothers you."

Faith looked at the two of them. "Why did you really bring me here?"

"Delayed reciprocity." Alexia said.

"What?" Faith asked, furrowing her brow.

"You need to be with people that give a damn. You should be shown that not everyone is out to screw you. Being with us, a part of our group and in time, a part of our family, you'll get that. After a time, we'll get what we want. By your needs being served, so will ours."

"So what is it exactly you want?" The dark slayer asked.

"For the time being? You to be happy. I know you won't believe that, but there it is." Alexia said. "Further down the road, another pair of strong hands to keep my town and the people I love safe. We want to be able to trust you and we want you to be able to trust us." She moved over and stood in front of the older slayer. "Trust can't come overnight. We get that. But the foundation has to be laid. And tonight, Kat and I wanna get you in that bedroom and see how loud we can make you scream." She said. "Unless you're not into women."

Faith looked at Kat. The woman had a wide grin on her face and her arms crossed, causing her to cleave like an axe murderer. "You agree with all of that?"

Kat nodded. "Sounds about right."

Slowly she smiled. "I'm definitely into women. I ain't had any for quite a while."

Alexia lifted the girl's shirt. "Just so there's no doubt in that leather clad brain of yours." She leaned down and ran her tongue over the scar. "Scars rock."

Faith moaned. Kat stepped up behind her to steady her. "You are in for a hell of a night."

"Can't wait." She said back to the girl.

The three of them spent the night learning a lot about each other. And about themselves. Kat took her time showing Alexia exactly how to pleasure a woman.

If the noises Faith was making were any indication, the girl was learning her lessons quite well.

The trio finally collapsed in a pile of sweating, sex scented limbs.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kat woke and removed herself from the tangle that she was immersed in. Faith snuggled in closer to Alexia and groaned. The teen instantly threw her arm and leg over the girl and held her captive. As Kat stared down at the girls, she searched herself for any sign of jealousy. She smiled as she looked deep and found none. It didn't her bother her to see the love of her life in the arms of another woman.

"Only for you, Faith." Kat said, leaning in to peck the girl on the cheek. "Only for you." She checked the time as she left the room.

Eight thirty two. She sighed and moved over to the phone. She pulled the menu out and sifted through it. She knew her slayers would be hungry. She chuckled at the thought. "My slayers." She said to herself. She quickly hit the code on the top of the menu.

"Room service, may I take your order, please?" A cheerful female voice asked.

"Hello. This is Katarina Wulfheim in Penthouse number four." She began. "Got a big list for ya, but no hurry."

"Okay, Miss Wulfheim. I'm ready." The woman said back, happily.

"I'm going to need two country fried steak platters. Extra country gravy, one with eggs over medium and one with scrambled. I need two ten ounce steaks with mashed potatoes. I'm going to need one six egg omelet, with an extra side of hashbrowns and gravy." She looked over the menu. "Do you have orange juice in the gallon?"

"Yes we do." The woman said.

"Perfect. Give me two. And take your time, it's a lot of food. No rush." Kat said. "How many people are gonna be working on this?"

"We have twelve kitchen staff and six servers, ma'am."

"Perfect. I'm a healthy tipper." Kat said to the girl.

"We appreciate that, ma'am. You should have this in about a half hour to forty five minutes." She said.

"That works. Thanks." Kat said dropping the receiver onto the base. She sighed and rose to her feet. She stretched, cracking and popping as she did so. She still felt a little residual stiffness from the fight with Max. She briefly wondered how the petite vamp was doing.

She pushed the coffee table out of the way, moved the sofa and turned the stereo on low volume and proceeded to go through her twenty minute Kempo routine. She became lost in the music, feeling the beat and the tempo as she moved through the forms. For nearly fourteen years she had done this almost every morning.

She knew that the only reason Max didn't kill her was because of this very training. If she was going to fight side by side with supernatural warriors like Alexia and Faith, then training like this wasn't just a workout. It was a necessity. It would save her life.

Alexia yawned and stretched. Her body was sore in the most magnificent way possible. She turned and saw Faith staring at her. "You're not gonna freak out and take off, are ya?"

Faith considered her for a long moment. "I usually don't hang around after nights like that." She said honestly.

"I'm pretty sure I can speak for Kat when I say that we'd both rather you didn't leave." Alexia said softly. "I had a wonderful time last night. I'd really like to do it again if it's all the same to you."

"I'm used to people screwing me. Trying to get close to me because they want something." She stared at Alexia.

"I guess you could say we're no different. But what Kat and I want from you is no different than what you would be willing to give to anyone you actually cared about." She smiled at the older slayer. "But in return you'll get the security you need. You can go to sleep at night and rise in the morning knowing that you'll always have a place to be safe and people who will always care about you." Alexia leaned in kissed the girl quickly. "And you'll also have two women to sex you up whenever you have those pesky double H's."

Faith smiled at her. "I don't trust easy." She moved in kissed Alexia intently, running her fingers through the younger girl's curly silken locks.

The teen moaned as her tongue battled that of her newest lover. She felt a desire, a need, in Faith's kiss. A desperate thirst that seemed to find nothing able to slake it. But something else crept in. An elusive sensation that might very well be acceptance. It was miniscule, but it was there. As the pair shared a heartfelt and erotic embrace, Alexia could only hope that Faith would open up to them. Would become more than just an extra body in their bed.

But for now, she was taking everything that the slayer had to give and gave back all that was asked of her.

Finally the women pulled apart. Faith breathed heavily and stared at the younger girl. "You've got really beautiful eyes." She said to her. She ran her hand down along the powerfully built stomach. "You've also got a hell of a lot of muscle."

"I free run." Alexia said, her voice hitching at the last word as Faith's fingers tickled over her soft skin.

"That's the running and jumping off of buildings and shit, right?" She moved her hand down, sliding it along the younger girl's thigh.

"God, she's asking me questions." Alexia said, moaning. "Something like that." She managed to say. She parted her legs.

Faith smiled and pulled her hand away. "Want breakfast." She said as she got up and stretched, leaving Alexia panting in the bed.

The teen narrowed her eyes. "Bitch!" She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Faith from behind. She then lifted the girl from the floor and spun, slamming her face first on the mattress.

In a moment of sheer panic, Faith reacted. She quickly snapped her head back, slamming it into Alexia's face. The teen staggered back, gripping her nose. "Mother fucker!"

Faith rolled to the other side of the bed, looking at Alexia. "Shit, Lex. I am so sorry."

Kat came running into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?" She looked and saw the blood pouring down Alexia's face. She turned to Faith. "I figured you liked it rough, Faith, but damn."

That actually caused Alexia to snicker.

Faith stared at the taller girl, utterly terrified. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, K."

"Come here, Faith." Kat said, her voice carefully neutral.

Faith stared at her a moment. "You gonna belt me?"

Kat furrowed her eyebrow. "Come here." She motioned to the spot on the floor next to her.

Faith swallowed and stepped over to Kat. Guilt and fear were plainly written on her face and shone in her eyes. Kat quickly wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl and kissed her passionately.

Alexia smiled as she watched the display. "Hehe. Yeah."

Kat slowly pulled away. "You really thought I was gonna deck you for that?"

Faith nodded.

Kat smiled. "I'll never hit you, Faith. I'm sure it was an accident."

"It just hurt like hell. Buffy broke my nose yesterday." Alexia said to her.

"Why did she do that?"

A knock on the door stole everyone's attention.

"Breakfast is here." Kat said, heading out into the living room. "I suggest you two put some clothes on."

Faith and Alexia looked at each other. "You see why I love this woman?"

Faith smiled and nodded. "She definitely grows on you."

Faith listened as Alexia regaled her with the throwdown that she had with the blonde slayer.

"Sounds like you won that one to me." Faith said laughing. "Me and B threw down three times. I gotta admit, she's pretty fuckin' good." She looked down at her food. "When we were going at it in my apartment, I knew she was better than me. She was gonna kill me."

Kat stepped over and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. "That's ancient history. It's done. Never forget it, but don't dwell on it."

Alexia nodded. "That dog don't hunt. So cut it loose."

"Whatever you say, Cletus." Faith said with a smile. She ran her hand along Kat's arms. "Friendly type, ain't ya?"

"Only to people I like. I'm a bitch most of the time."

Alexia nodded. "No. Seriously. She is."

The three of them finished breakfast, showered and headed for the Mercury.

"I wanna stop by the apartment." Faith said as she climbed into the car.

"Wanna see how bad it is?" Alexia asked.

Faith nodded. "I own it outright. Since I'm heading up north, I was gonna sell it."

"Yeah, we can stop by." Kat said to her. "Where is it?"

Faith directed her to the building in question. Kat pulled into the garage and parked in the girl's space. They took the stairs to the top floor. Faith moved to her door and pulled the keys out. Apparently Buffy had locked the door when she left. She sighed and pushed it open.

The apartment was a complete disaster. Furniture was overturned, the walls had holes in them. The window that they had gone through was still smashed. The wind had blown leaves into the room. It reeked of mildew.

"Jesus Christ." Alexia said, looking around. "You two did a number on this place. I've seen demilitarized zones that are cleaner than this."

"What is this?" Kat asked, picking up a Priority Mail envelope from the floor. She handed it to Faith. "It's addressed to you."

The slayer took it with a raised eyebrow. She opened it and pulled out a manila envelope. She opened that and took out a stack of papers. She quickly sifted through the paperwork. Her eyes slowly widened. "Oh my god." She said, dropping to her knees. "Oh my fucking god."

Kat and Alexia knelt beside her. "What's the matter?" The younger slayer asked.

Faith looked at her, shock written plainly on her face. "He left me everything." She said. "The boss left me everything he owned."

"How much did he leave you?" Kat asked.

"It looks like a hair over a hundred and eighty million dollars." She looked to Kat intently. "I don't want it."

Both Kat and Alexia stared at her. "You're fucking kidding, right?" Alexia said, dumbfounded.

Faith shook her head. "I don't want it. I don't want the responsibility." She looked at Kat. "Why don't I just sign it over to you?"

"Why would you do that?" Kat asked.

"Because I don't need it. In my hands, that money will just sit. I don't really want anything." She said. "A car, maybe, but beyond that." She shrugged. "I'm just afraid of how much temptation that kind of money would be." She patted Kat on the shoulder. "You know how to be rich."

"Tell you what? You don't want to be in control of that kinda cashflow, I can understand...okay I can't understand, but whatever. Why don't we move it into a joint account?" Kat said, shrugging.

Faith thought about it for a moment. "That's cool."

Alexia piped in. "I've got a better idea."

The two older girls looked at her.

"Why don't we put it into a business account?"

"Because you need a business for that." Kat said to her.

"I have one." The teen said proudly. "S Three dot com."

"What is S Three dot com?" Faith asked.

"Well, there are three active slayers right now. Buffy is slayer one, you're slayer two, and I'm slayer three. It's my website. S Three dot com." She was smiling widely now. "We can put the money into the website and use it for slaying and shit."

Kat cocked her head. "Huh." She said. "That's not a bad idea." She turned to Faith. "What do you think?"

The brunette slayer nodded. "Yeah. I like that."

"Who's the company handling it?" Kat asked.

"Merrill Lynch." Faith said.

"What a bunch of bull." Alexia said.

Kat and Faith both just looked at her, shook their heads and headed for the door.

"Oh, come on, that was at least a little funny." She said to the retreating girls. "Guys?" She followed them out, staring at their backs. "Sheesh. No sense of humor."

A few hours later, after a meeting with a financial specialist, S Three dot com was officially on line. At least financially. All three girls had access to a business account containing one hundred, eighty three million, eight hundred and forty six thousand, seven hundred and twelve dollars and nineteen cents.

"The first thing we're doing is buying you a car." Kat said as they drove toward a car lot.

"Now?" Faith asked. She looked around. "Why here?" The lot was packed with exotic cars, classic muscle and high end sports cars.

Kat pointed to the sign. "I just have a good feeling about it."

"Crazy Eddy's Exotics." Alexia read the sign aloud. "Uh huh."

They pulled onto the lot and climbed out. A good looking blonde woman came over casually.

"Find something you like and we'll buy it." Kat said. "You know enough not to get shafted."

Faith shrugged and started looking around.

The blonde in the business suit walked over looking at Kat's Mercury. "That's a right nasty lookin' machine."

Kat looked at her and smiled. "She sounds as good as she looks."

"She a trade in?" The woman asked, looking the car over.

Alexia snorted. "You musta bumped your head."

"I'll never get rid of this thing. Took me two years to put it together."

The blonde sighed. "That's a shame." She offered her hand. "Name's Bobbi."

"Kat. This here's Alexia. The serious looking brunette there is Faith."

Upon hearing the mention of her name, Faith came back to the group. "Hey." She said to the girl.

"You might not remember, but you saved my ass a few weeks back." Bobbi said with a smile. "I was outside the Bronze with a guy and he went all cannibal on me. He was trying bite me or some shit and you beat his ass and told me to run."

Faith smiled and blushed. "I just don't dig the whole abusive boyfriend routine." Eager to change the subject, she looked around the lot. "You got a lot of nice cars here."

Bobbi moved beside her. "We try. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Something with balls." Faith said. "I've always liked the classic Detroit iron. But I've found a good number of them handle like shit."

Bobbi nodded. "Noticed that myself. Truthfully you wanna go Ford for the best combination of handling and performance." She said as she started walking toward the muscle cars.

"That pretty much leaves the Thunderbird, Torino or Mustang." Faith said. "The first two aren't my thing and the Mustang gets road light."

Bobbi smiled at her. "You know your cars."

"Had enough boyfriends for it." Faith said.

"I think we got something that's right up your alley." The blonde said. She stopped in front of a navy blue two door hardtop. "Something like this."

Faith walked around it slowly. "Huh." She said. "Never would have thought of one of these as a muscle car." She knelt down and looked over the bodywork. "'67 Fairlane 500 GT."

The saleswoman nodded. "She's a sprinter."

"What's it got under the hood?" Kat asked stepping up beside the woman.

The blonde smiled. "That's the best part." She popped the bonnet and gave the girls a look.

Kat and Faith both looked at the engine. " .God." Kat said leaning in further.

"Uh huh." Bobbi said. "Yes. It is what you think it is."

"What?" Faith asked. "It's a 427 side oiler." She looked at Kat. "It's a good engine, but what's got your tatts in a tumble?"

"That's not just a 427 Faith." She looked to Bobbi. "That's a Cammer."

The blonde nodded.

"Please tell me this doesn't have a shitload of miles on it." Kat said.

Bobbi shook her head. "Nope. Guy brought it in belching enough blue smoke to choke out half the county. He blew his head gaskets and cracked the heads. Engine was pretty much toast. Dad decided to keep it as close to that as possible." She pointed to the engine. "It's got a thousand miles on it to break it in. Straight from the Ford Racing division. Dyno tested at six hundred and fifty nine horses at the rear wheel."

Faith looked at her. "I'll take it." She said with a grin.

"She stickers for twenty six thous-,"

"Want it. Don't give a shit." The brunette said eagerly. "Fast, loud, sexy. Mine." She shooed the woman toward the office. "Get with the making it happen."

Bobbi giggled. "Okay, okay. Keep your panties on."

"Ain't wearin' any." Faith said as they walked into the showroom.

"That's gonna stick with me." The blonde said as she drew up the paperwork.

A little over thirty grand later, Faith pulled off the lot in her Ford. The engine rumbled as she pulled up next to Kat at the stop light. "I happen to know that from this stop light to that cross street beside the Espresso pump is exactly one quarter of a mile." Faith said. "Whaddaya say?"

Kat looked at her. "I'm game." She turned to Alexia.

The curly haired teen was already fastening her five point harness.

"That answers that." Kat said. She stepped on the gas, shimmying the entire car with the horsepower. "Come on baby. Show mama what you can do."

Faith put her foot on the brake and stepped on the gas. The front left tire hopped off the pavement.

Kat gripped the wheel with one hand and the gear shift with the other. She turned and looked at Faith. The brunette smiled and kissed at her. The tattooed girl grinned and turned back to the road.

The light changed. Faith let her foot off the brake and sat roasting her tires.

Kat feathered her gas pedal and hooked up immediately, gaining an early lead. She had three hundred more horsepower and knew how to handle it. Faith had made a classic rookie mistake. Too much power, too early.

The Ford finally shot forward, the front wheels coming off the ground. Faith pulled the gearshift back, hitting the next gear.

Kat laughed as she watched the slayer coming up on her six. "She's gonna make me earn this." She said, ratcheting into second. "Come on, Faith."

The brunette slayer bit her lip as she threw the car out wide, easing up beside the old gray Mercury. She heard the lead sled shift. She matched it gear for gear.

Kat kept her eyes on the road. She could see the blue machine in her periphery, but didn't pay it any mind. She slammed into another gear the speedo climbed up the digits. She was nearly at one twenty. She pushed her foot to the floor. The Mercury snarled in response. The tires chirped.

The cars blasted past the quarter mile mark. The monstrous Mercury beat out the classic Ford by half a car length.

"Fuck me." Kat said as she slowed the car down.

The pair pulled up in front of Giles' apartment. Kat climbed out and smiled at Faith. "Damn, that thing's got some legs."

"I know. Damn near scared the shit outta me. I've never driven anything this nasty before." The brunette said moving to look at the car.

Kat joined her. "Truthfully, I think this thing would get off the line faster than my Merc. If you had a feathered the gas instead of dumped it right off, you'd have beaten me." She thumbed toward the older machine. "That's why when I street race, I do half mile. I can unwind it at that point. Quarter mile run like that? You would've had me."

Faith grinned. "You got more experience behind the wheel."

Alexia crossed her arms and stared at the girls. "What? Do have to strip down to nothin' but a tool belt, smudge grease on my face and masterbate on the hood of Faith's car with a crescent wrench to hold you two's attention?"

Both of them turned to look at her. "Please tell me that wasn't said in jest." Kat said moving in to kiss the teen passionately.

"Not if you're good girls." Alexia said. She reached out and gripped Faith's shirt and pulled her in for a like kiss.

Kat snickered. She gripped Faith's hair bringing her in for a spine numbing kiss. "We're screwed."

Faith sighed. "I think so."


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kat knocked on Giles' door and waited on the porch with her lovers while the shuffling in the apartment died down.

Finally, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Giles opened the door. "Kat, Alexia." His face suddenly turned neutral. "Faith."

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Tweed."

He stepped aside and allowed them all to enter. Faith instantly pulled him in for a firm hug. "It's good to see ya again."

He was stiff for a moment, then melted into the embrace. "And you as well, Faith."

"I'm gonna level with ya, Tweed. I owe all of you apologies. But I don't wanna have to say it a whole buncha times. There any way we can get the group together so I can get the cryin' over with?" She said.

"First let me ask. Does Buffy know you're awake?" He asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah. I came out of it last night."

"Apparently some jackass named Kingston Yarborough was throwing out some mojo that was keeping her in a coma." Alexia piped up. "Buffy pretty much forgave her."

Rio came down the stairs. "I take it this rough and tumble beauty is Faith?"

Faith offered her hand. "You must be Rio."

"I am indeed. I'm sorry things here have been so rough for you, dear. Perhaps things in Point Defiance will go better." The Watcher offered.

Faith shrugged. "I hope so, too."

Giles moved over to the phone and dialed Buffy's number. "Hello Joyce. Is Buffy available?" He paused a moment. "Thank you. Buffy? Yes, would you be willing to bring Willow and Oz and come to my flat? Just a moment." He put his hand over the phone and looked at Kat. "Would you be willing to pick them up? Apparently Oz had to leave for a gig."

Kat nodded. "Sure." She turned to Alexia. "You stay here with Faith. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The teen nodded. "Be careful." She kissed the girl intently.

"I will." She moved to the door. She pulled Faith in and kissed her as well. "Be good."

"Yeah, right." Faith said with a smile.

Kat left the apartment and headed for the car. "Don't worry, baby." She said as she fired the machine up. "I'm gonna give you a good service, I promise." She pulled away and headed toward Buffy's house.

A few minutes found her in front of the large two story house. She climbed out and smiled at the black '96 Jeep Cherokee. She cocked her head and walked over and knelt in front of it. "Huh." She said. She reached up and popped the hood. She ran her finger along the side of the inline six and pulled it back. She frowned when she saw the thin layer of oil. "That's not good." She shut the hood lightly and walked back to her car, pulling a rag out from the center console. She wiped her hand off and trotted up the stairs. She hit the doorbell and waited patiently.

A middle-aged brunette woman answered the door. She quickly looked Kat up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Katarina Wulfheim." The tattooed girl said, offering her hand. "You must be Joyce."

She took Kat's hand. "I thought I knew all of Buffy's friends."

"I just got into town a couple of days ago." She thumbed back to the four by four in the drive way. "I don't know if you know this or not, but your Jeep's leaking oil."

Joyce sighed. "I know. It's on it's last legs."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to hear it run. It might actually be an easy fix." Kat said sincerely. "Most times people spend way too much repairing what ain't broke."

"You a mechanic?" Joyce asked, a little more harshly than she'd meant to.

Kat understood and brushed it off. She stepped aside and pointed to the Mercury. "Built that from the ground up."

Joyce nodded approvingly. "Nice. Fifty or fifty one?"

Kat smiled. "Fifty. It was buried on my grandpa's farm in some briars. He told me if I could get it running I could have it."

Joyce grabbed her purse and stepped outside. "What made him stop driving it?" She pulled her keys out.

"The motor blew. Tossed a piston out through the side of the block. He figured that was a game finisher." She said, popping the hood of the Jeep again.

Joyce got in and started it up.

Kat leaned in and listened. She nodded and looked at Joyce. "Give it some gas."

The woman nodded and pushed the pedal down.

Kat bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, cut it." She dropped the hood.

"How bad is it?" Joyce asked.

"Not really all that bad. It's just gonna be time consuming. You need knew gaskets and rings." Kat said to her. "You got some lifter tap. The more you drive it like this, the more damage you'll do. From the looks of it, though, you caught it early."

Joyce sighed. "That sounds like it would be really expensive to fix."

Kat shrugged. "Bout eight hundred at a shop for parts. Another two grand in labor." She said. "I could get it done for you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Joyce said.

"You didn't. I offered." Kat smiled at her. "I genuinely like working on cars. It's my therapy." She looked at the Jeep. "I'll get you knew rings, belts. Probably gonna need plugs. Give you a better distributor and wires." She popped the hood again. "New pistons couldn't hurt and I could get smm…" She began mumbling to herself as she looked over the engine in greater detail.

Buffy walked out and stood beside her mother. "What is she doing?"

Joyce shrugged. "She lost me some time ago. Something about fixing the oil leak in my car."

Kat nodded finally and dropped the hood again. "Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun as hell." She turned to Joyce. "I don't want you driving this until we can get it fixed."

Joyce raised an eyebrow. "It's the only car I've got, Katarina."

"Kat, please." She said pulling her cellphone out. She scrolled through the net and found the number for the Enterprise Rent-A-Car. "Do you gotta do any running around today?"

"I have to go grocery shopping." Joyce said.

"Perfect." Kat rolled through the website. "Gotcha." She dialed the number. "Yes. I need a car. The name? My name's Katarina Wulfheim, but it's going to be under Joyce Summers. I'm just footing the bill." She smiled at the woman. "The twenty eleven Ford Edge. Yeah." She looked at Joyce for a moment. "Umm. I'd say blue. Matches her rather gorgeous eyes."

Joyce smiled and blushed. Buffy just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Open ended rental. I'll settle up when she brings it back." Kat said. She paused looking at her watch. "Two o'clock? Works for me. Thanks a bunch. Have a nice day." She ended the call. "Two o'clock. Give or take."

"You didn't have to do that." Joyce said.

"You're smiling. It's a beautiful sight. Makes it totally worth it." Kat said putting her phone away. "I've got some things to do around town, but I'll be back probably tomorrow to take care of the beast over there. Just promise me not to drive it."

Joyce pulled her in and hugged her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Joyce." The tattooed girl said back to her. As she broke away she looked at Buffy. "You ready?"

"Yep." She turned and hugged her mom, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

The elder Summers nodded. "I'll be here."

The girls moved over and climbed in the car. Kat fired it up and roasted the tires off down the street.

"Wooo!" Buffy squealed. "I love this thing."

"You got a driver's license yet?" Kat asked her.

"Yep. I've driven my mom's Jeep a couple of times." She lowered her head. "I kinda put a dent in it a few months ago."

"Bound to happen." Kat returned. She listened as Buffy gave her directions to Willow's house. "I can't tell you how many times I dumped my dirtbike when I was a kid."

"How old were you?" Buffy asked.

"Seven. Had a little Indian dirt bike." Kat said. "Rode everywhere on it."

"You were seven years old?"

"Yep. I was fully rated for it. Even then." She said, pulling up to Willow's house. The pair got out and headed up to the door.

"Just to let you know. Willow's parent's are a bit…odd." Buffy said knocking on the door.

"Twenty grand worth of skin art and I drive a sixty year old hot rod." Kat said, lifting an eyebrow. "No room to talk."

Sheila Rosenberg answered the door. "Oh, hi Bunny." She said cheerfully. She turned to Kat. "You a friend of Willow's?"

The girl offered her hand. "Katarina Wulfheim."

"I'm Sheila. It's good to meet you Katrina." She turned to the stairs. "Willow? Your little friends are here!" She looked back to the girls. "Would you like to come in?"

Buffy sighed. Kat smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sheila." She looked around the house. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Katheryn." She said with a smile.

"With the floor plan, the post Victorian style really pops."

Both Sheila and Buffy looked at her in surprise.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Buffy asked.

"A way to keep Alexia from snoring." Kat said.

"It's so nice to meet a girl your age that isn't just about boys and Mybook." Sheila said.

Kat grinned. "Boys never really interested me."

Sheila nodded sternly. "Good for you. You don't need a man to validate your existence." She looked to Willow as she descended the stairs. "You have a great friend here, Willow."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "It just as much a surprise to me as it is to you."

If Sheila had caught the venom in the young witches voice she didn't show it. "Well it was nice meeting you Katrina."

"Likewise, Sheila." Kat said chuckling.

The three girls left the house. Kat turned to Buffy. "I stand corrected."

"Told ya." Buffy said.

"What?" Willow said angrily.

"Nothing. Beside the fact that your mother is about as observant as roadkill." Kat said.

Willow opened her mouth to speak and sighed instead. "Yeah. I know."

Kat fired the Merc up and headed back to Giles' apartment. "Now, Willow. Forewarned is forearmed. Faith is at Giles' place. Just listen to what she has to say. That's all she's asking. I know you're an intelligent girl and have the capacity to understand the kind of impact a hard life has on someone."

Willow sat back in the seat and didn't say anything. As they rumbled on, Kat looked at the red head in the rear view. She turned to Buffy and sighed.

They soon arrived at Giles' apartment. Buffy walked up and reached for the door knob.

"What the fuck?" Kat said, slapping her hand. "Didn't your mama ever teach you any manners?"

Buffy pulled her hand back. "What?" She said. "It's Giles' apartment. I always just go in. Most of the time he's so engrossed in what he's doing he doesn't hear anyone knock anyway."

Willow nodded. "It's true."

"Then knock louder." Kat snapped rapping on the door. "Besides that, you know Rio has been staying with him. I'll give you three guesses on what they've been doing."

Buffy buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I don't wanna hear that."

Alexia watched as her girlfriend left. She turned to Faith as the older slayer began pacing the room. "Relax, Faith. The hard part's over. Buffy was the worst of the lot."

"No, Lex. She isn't. Red I could care less to be honest. She's always been kind of a bitch to me."

"That's not entirely fair, Faith." Giles said. "Willow has had it rough at school. The previous three years have been hard on her."

Faith looked at him. "She seemed to have it okay to me."

"Her family life is rather…disjointed. While not exactly dysfunctional, her parents are horrendously neglectful."

Faith sighed. She didn't really care. Willow didn't mean much to her one way or another. She didn't exactly set off any alarms in Faith. She wasn't attracted to the redhead. She hated the way the little girl babbled endlessly. She also hated the way the girl would fawn over everything Buffy said and did. Girl crush city.

She figured that was at the heart of what made her hate Faith so much. The fact that Buffy forgave her so easily was going to send the perky redhead into a tailspin.

And Faith really couldn't bring herself to give a shit. Either Willow would forgive her or she wouldn't. Oh, she'd apologize, because she didn't really want to bust the girl in her chops. And despite what the redhead thought, she held her at knifepoint to save her life. If she hadn't found the redhead first, the Mayor's goons would have ripped her apart. Of course Willow would never buy that. Faith was an evil sadistic bitch as far as she was concerned.

Oh well. Opinions varied.

"As I said," Faith continued. "Red I couldn't really care less what she thought." She sat on the sofa next to Alexia. "It's Xander that I owe the most to."

"He went on holiday, unfortunately." Giles said. "He's going to be gone most of the summer." He smiled at Faith. "Perhaps you could come back and offer an apology to him."

She nodded. "He got to me, Tweed man." She said softly. "He's the greatest guy I know and I fucked that up." She sighed and smiled. "Before him it was quick fucks. One night stands without knowin' the guy's name, ya know? Just some skeev at a club that I'd take home and ride into the mattress. But Xan, he was the first guy that actually gave a shit beyond just a hot girl rarin' to go."

Alexia looked at her. "You really liked him, didn't you?"

Faith returned her gaze and nodded. "And that scared the hell out of me. I ain't ever felt that way about anyone. It wasn't love, I know that much, but it was…I don't know. Kinda like a mutual connection kinda thing. He'd had it hard, but unlike me, he didn't let it change him. He was still a carefree doofwad. I let what I'd been through turn me into a bitch." She took the younger girl's hand. "A lot like what I feel with you and K."

Alexia leaned in and kissed the girl. She didn't say anything and didn't need to. Faith needed what she and Kat were offering.

"Faith?" Rio asked. "I wanted to ask you something."

The brunette turned to the Watcher. "Sure."

"What made you go to the Mayor?"

The girl lowered her eyes. "When Trick jumped me and B at the docks. Buffy had originally come to try and talk me into not leaving town. She showed up, saying she doesn't give up on her friends." She looked at Giles. "See, that's the biggest kicker. Me and B never really were friends. We went slaying together. That was it. We never did anything beyond that. I never got the invite for popcorn and movies. I never got asked to the Bronze with them. Everyone just left me at the motel."

Alexia nodded, but Rio voiced what they were thinking. "That perhaps is what galls me the most about your situation, Faith." She turned to Giles. "And for this one, I blame both you and Wesley."

He was taken aback. "What…?"

"She was left in that dingy motel room, surrounded on all sides by drug pushers, prostitutes, pimps and who knows what else. Not only that, but a motel isn't a dwelling. Vampires can just push their way in without an invite." She pointed to Faith. "She had to fear every second for her life and no one thought to assist her. No financial support, no emotional support and no mental support." She narrowed her eyes. "Need I remind you that she is only sixteen years of age?"

He nodded. "I dare say, you're right." He turned to Faith. "But you were the perpetual loner. You never would have joined them for such mundane activities and we both know it."

She nodded. "Not arguin' that, Tweed. But I never even rated an invite." She said, her tone getting cold.

He shrugged and nodded. She was right.

"I think it's because I scared 'em." Faith admitted. "I understand that being what I am isn't conducive to a long healthy life. So I live every minute like it's my last. The group here don't get that. They don't realize that each night me and B go out that it could be the last time. We could easily not come home. Buffy still holds back. The only time I've ever seen her go balls out was when we were throwin' down in my condo." She smiled at him. "Props to you, G-man. You schooled her well."

He held no pride in his eyes. He didn't like where it had taken the pair of girls. Slayers should never have had to fight like that.

"But when she had claimed that we were friends that really bothered me. It pissed me off. Because she made the claim, but never backed it up." She shook her head. "I never considered us friends."

Alexia listened intently. She pulled Faith in and hugged her.

Faith smiled at her and continued. "Anyway, when we were on the docks, she did exactly what she said she would never do. She turned around and walked away. I was set to get on a boat and split. Leave Sunnydale and never look back." She sighed heavily. "After we took Trick out, it was like the straw that broke the camel's back. Something in here," She tapped her head, "And in here," She then touched her chest. "Just sorta snapped. It was like I pulled away from myself and watched the downward spiral I was in get out of control. I went to the Mayor because I thought maybe I could work him and get inside. Show you all that I didn't wanna be what you all thought I was. But as I worked with him, it seemed like he genuinely gave a shit. He actually cared. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was a business relationship, but at times...I don't know." She shook her head. "I was just tired of the circumstances, I guess."

"You wanted to know what it was to be appreciated." Rio said. "A turn of the hand and flick of the wrist and Buffy could have been standing where you were, Faith." She moved over and knelt before the girl. "Remember," The Watcher said softly, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm your Watcher, too. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

"We all are." Alexia added.

A sudden knock on the door stole everyone's attention. Alexia got to her feet and opened the door. "Hey you." She said to Kat. She pulled the girl in giving her a heartfelt kiss.

The three girls came in and sat about the room. Faith waited until everyone was seated and got to her feet.

Alexia and Kat sat on the sofa. Rio leaned against the bar between the kitchen and the living room.

Giles stood behind Willow and Buffy, seated in the armchair and on the arm respectively. All three were staring at her.

Buffy had a supportive smile on her face. As did Giles.

Willow glared at her. Giving her a good indication of how the redhead would accept her apology.

She was determined to try anyway. "I just wanna say this and then you can cut into me however you want to." She began. "I fucked up. No secret there. I am gonna say that it isn't all on me. You all had a good group dynamic goin'. I didn't wanna screw that up. I admit that I should have been more forthcoming with the reasons that I was in Sunnydale. Because of all the shit I been through, I have a hard time trusting people. I honestly didn't think he would track me this far. I wanted to get away from him." She closed her eyes to steady herself. "When I found out he was in town, I was gonna run." She looked at Buffy. "I wasn't doing it to let you clean up my mess. I was doing it because I wanted him to follow me. To leave all of you alone." Her eyes softened. "You could have just let him have me and you didn't." She smiled. "That actually meant a lot to me." She drew a deep breath and continued. "I owe all of you an apology. I really am sorry. But in order for this to be put behind all of us, you all have to accept some of the responsibility."

"You want me to believe that it's our fault you became a murdering bitch?" Willow growled.

Faith had expected this. She shook her head. "No Red. I don't. But it is your fault that I was forced to go to the Mayor in the first place."

Willow shook her head. "That's not true. You could have helped us. We were trying to be your friends, Faith. You never let us."

The brunette smiled. "Is that a fact?" She crossed her arms. "How many times did you invite me over to your place for pizza and movies? How many invites did I rate for the frequent outings to the Bronze? Have you ever even seen the motel room I stayed at?"

"You were too into 'finding the fun' to hang out with us. It would have been a waste of time to ask." Willow snapped.

"Probably. But it would have still been nice to be asked. See, Red, that's what friends do. Make the effort to hang out with the people they like. You never liked me. I could tell the moment we met."

"You a mind reader, now?"

Faith shook her head. "Nope. Just good at reading people. You got no idea where I come from. What I've seen. How much I've dealt with. You'll never understand. You're cookie cutter world can't wrap its brain around someone like me. I get that. We'll never be friends. I'm fine with that. But I want you, more than anyone, to realize that no one's perfect. Your idol here had made her fair share of mistakes."

"I realize that, Faith."

"Then act like it." She stepped over to look down at the girl. "I'm sorry Willow. I ain't got any excuses for the shit I've done. I regretted it, every damn day. If I could take it back, I would but I can't. I can only hope that someday, when you get a little more actual life experience under your belt, that you'll be able to see that not everything is black and white. Right or wrong. You're a sharp girl, Red. You understand things better than most, but there is a lot you don't know. After you've been through some of that. After you've had to make the really shitty decisions, then and only then, are you gonna be able to look me in the eyes and forgive me. I don't expect it anytime soon."

"You punched me in the face, Faith. And you held me with a knife to my throat. I still wake up in cold sweats because of that." The redhead said. "That's a hard thing to forgive."

"I know it is, Red. Like I said. I'm sorry. Popping you in the face? That you had comin'. Even you gotta admit that." Faith said. "But the only reason I held you at knifepoint was to keep the bosses goons from lacing into you. They woulda tore you up, Red. The only thing protecting you was me."

Willow shook her head. "No. You would have killed me. You've already shown you have no problem with that."

Faith nodded. "Granted. I killed one guy and have an assist on another."

"I did grab him and slam him into the dumpster." Buffy admitted. "I'm just as culpable as Faith on that one."

Willow shook her head. "No." She said angrily. "You wanted to talk to Giles about it. You wanted to come clean." She stabbed her finger at Faith. "She tried to hide it. She got rid of the body. When you two finally came to Giles, she tried blaming it on you."

"Willow? If I might interject for a moment." Giles said. He looked intently at the girl. "What do you think the Watcher's council would have done?"

"Do you think this is the first time that an innocent has gotten caught in the crossfire?" Rio added.

"Okay." She admitted. "But she still tried blaming Buffy for killing him."

"Do you know why Red?" Faith said softly. "Because I knew when it came down to it, you all would throw me to the wolves if it meant protecting Buffy." She raised a hand to still the reactions she was getting. "Before any of you go postal, I want it known for the record that I can't blame any of you for feelin' that way. You all are a tight nit group and look out for each other. I wasn't a part of that. None of you would have gone to bat for me."

Buffy had the decency to lower her eyes. Giles pulled his glasses off and cleaned them.

Willow kept her defiant glare.

Faith knew why the red head was so angry. Because she wasn't begging for forgiveness. When Faith had her at knifepoint, Willow felt helpless. Powerless.

In this arena, the redhead wanted to turn the tables on her. Willow wanted Faith to feel as she had.

But Faith wasn't giving her the satisfaction. She apologized. She was sorry for what she did and meant it. She was in a terrible mindspace and made some mistakes, she freely admitted that. But she wasn't going to beg for the redhead's forgiveness. She shouldn't have to.

"I apologized." Faith said. "Whether you're willing to accept it or not is up to you, Red."

Suddenly the phone rang. Giles moved over and answered it. "Hello?" He paused a moment. "Xander? What's the matter?" He was quiet a moment. "Well, yes. You're where?" He smiled. "Well, yes. I can come and pick you up. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and looked to the girls. "That was Xander. He broke down about a hundred miles east of here and has been working at a truck stop to earn money to get his car fixed."

Kat perked up. "We could go and get him." She looked at Alexia and Faith. "What do you guys say?"

"Road trip!" The two slayers said happily.

"It sounds like fun." Buffy said. "I should call my mom. See if its okay." She picked the phone up and dialed her home number. "Hey mom. I'm at Giles. Xander just called. Said he was about a hundred miles from here at a truck stop and needs us to come pick him up." She smiled brightly. "Thanks mom. You're the best." She hung up the phone. "I can go."

Faith looked at Willow. "What about you, Red? You comin'?"

Willow was struck by the invitation. "I suppose so."

Faith smiled at her. "Sweet."

"Ramblers. Let's get ramblin'." Kat said as she pulled her keys out. "We'll be back later. Not sure when."

Alexia wrapped her arms around her lovers' shoulders. "This is gonna rock."

The group left the apartment to both Giles and Rio telling them to have fun and to be careful.

Buffy looked at the Merc and frowned. "It's gonna be a tight fit."

Kat pointed to the Blue Ford. "Lexi and Faith can go in that and you and Wills can ride with me."

"That's yours?" Buffy asked Faith.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. Picked it up this afternoon."

"How can you afford this?" The blonde asked looking at the car.

"Let's just say I got a bit of a windfall." Faith said.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get the money, Faith?"

"The mayor left me everything. All of his stuff was liquidated and I inherited all of the money." She said sheepishly. "I didn't keep it, though."

"We actually put it into a business account to help with the slaying." Alexia said. "It's the starting capital for S Three dot com."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the website that I'm having built. It's gonna be kind of a supernatural Face book. A way for hunters, potentials, slayers and watchers to communicate." The teen said. "I wanna bring slaying into the twenty first century."

Buffy crossed her arms. "So let me get this straight. You took the money that Mayor Wilkins left you and invested it in a company that supports slaying of demons, vampire and other oogly booglies. Sound about right?"

Faith bit her lip and nodded. "That's right. I know you probably want me to pull the money out and burn it, but..."

"What? Are you kidding?" Buffy snapped. "I think it's genius." She pulled Faith in for a hug. "That's like kicking the bad guys in the balls with steel toe boots."

Faith smiled at her. "You know, B. You should really have your own wheels."

Buffy looked at her intently. "My own car?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Because her mother would skin her alive." Willow said sharply.

"Not if we got her something really safe." Faith nodded. "Before we go pick up Xan, let's get you a ride." She moved over and climbed in the Ford.

Alexia pecked Kat on the cheek and settled in beside Faith.

Kat smiled and opened the door to the Mercury. "Your chariot awaits."

Buffy smiled and bowed. "Thank you, milady." She said as she climbed into the car.

Kat stepped to the other door and leaned the seat forward. "Willow?" She asked.

The redhead looked at her. "You two have no idea what you're getting into."

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that someone's upbringing has anything to do with how they are? How they act?"

Willow sighed. "There's no excuse for the things she did."

Kat nodded. "Agreed. And she understands that. That's why she wants to make it right. Instead of damning her, why don't you think about what it will take for her to make it up to you? She genuinely wants to do right." She nodded into the car. "We're burning daylight."

The pair of rigs fired up and raced toward the car lot. And town of Sunnydale was alive with the sounds of horsepower.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Buffy smiled as Willow rode along beside her. The redhead held on for dear life as the blonde screeched around the corner. "This is awesome. I hope my mom likes it."

Willow grimaced as the yellow jeep came to a stop. "Oh, she'll love it." She said sarcastically, letting out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

The blonde got out and ran up to the door as the Mercury and Ford rumbled to a stop.

Buffy disappeared into the house and re-emerged a moment later with her mother in tow. "Look!" She said, pointing to the four door Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. "Faith bought it for me."

Joyce looked at the brunette as she stepped out of the classic ride.

"Hey, Mrs. S." Faith said with a wave.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk about all of this." Joyce said after a few moments. She turned and walked stiffly into the house.

Buffy watched her mother walk by in silence. She mentally kicked herself for not letting her know what she was planning to do.

The rest of the group went in and sat about the living room. Kat, Alexia and Faith took the sofa. Willow rested in the armchair and waited with her head down as Buffy went into the kitchen to speak with her mom.

"She looked pissed." Kat said. Alexia was seated to her left and Faith to her right. She took Faith's hand and smiled at her. "It'll be okay."

Faith shook her head. "I didn't think about Mrs. S. She's gotta be pissed at me. What I put her daughter through?"

"You hurt a lot more people that you thought you did, huh, Faith?" Willow snapped.

"That's enough, Willow. She gets it, okay?" Kat shot back.

The redhead fell silent and leaned back in the chair. Faith turned to Kat and couldn't help but feel warm inside at how quickly the tattooed girl had leapt to her defense.

Buffy followed her mother into the kitchen. "I'm sorry mom. I should have asked you first."

"What is she doing here?" Joyce said, her voice was soft, but the venom was unmistakable.

"Trying to put things right." Buffy said. "She screwed up. She knows that. She just wants the chance to make amends before she leaves."

"Do you forgive her for what she's done to you? To your friends? To Angel?" Joyce asked her.

Buffy nodded without hesitation. "I do. Because I know that it was partially my fault."

"How can you say that?" The older Summers asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Because it's the truth. None of us were really there for her. We said that we wanted to be friends with her, to hang out with her, but none of us really tried. We never reached out."

Joyce sighed heavily. Listening to her daughter, she knew the girl was right. She had thought time and time again about going to that rundown motel and whisking Faith away and bringing her into her home. Helping her make something of herself. She did make a half-hearted attempt at Christmas, but...she just never did. So she had to take some of accept part of the blame as well. "She was all alone." She said sadly.

Buffy nodded. "I know, mom. We may not have pushed her away, but we sure as heck never let her in."

"But are you sure she's changed? You sure she can be trusted?"

"I do." Buffy admitted. "Because I can see it in her eyes. She wants to do right. She's rich, now. The Mayor left her everything. The fact that she's sitting in our living room right now and not on a plane heading to parts unknown proves as much."

"I suppose so." She stared at her daughter. "You feel guilty for what you had to do, don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "It took me nearly killing her to realize that I was really trying to kill a part of myself. I was trying to keep slaying separate from the rest of my life. Faith was a shining example of how they weren't mutually exclusive. She was trying to show me that it wasn't just a destiny that I was sentenced to. That it could be fun."

Joyce looked down at her cup of tea and sighed. "This slayer business is just so dangerous." She raised her eyes back to her daughter. "I've talked with Giles. He said there are two other slayers now. Why do you have to keep doing this? Why can't they?"

Buffy moved over and took her mother's hands. "Do you remember when you were running MOO? Do you remember what you said? That they'll never run out of vampires?"

Joyce nodded. She'd been under the influence of some beast thing. "Yes. I didn't mean..."

"No, mom. You were right. They'll never run out of vampires. But without me, without the slayers, there would be a hell of a lot more. If I hadn't have come to Sunnydale and the Master had managed to get free? He would have turned this town into one giant vampire free for all. Because of me, people actually leave their houses after dark. Because of me, the streets are a little bit safer. But Sunnydale is just one city in thousands. Yeah, it's a hot bed for demons and the like, but there are other vampires in other cities and there are people that aren't slayers that still go out and fight."

"But you're my daughter, Buffy. I don't want you getting hurt." Joyce said to her.

Buffy nodded. "I know mom. But the fact is someone has to do this. And those that choose to are sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. They know and understand that there are terrible things out there that most people don't see and don't ever want to. People ignore and hide the truth, hoping it will go away. But it doesn't. Not unless someone makes it go away. That someone is me."

Joyce knew she'd never get Buffy to give up her slaying. It was her mission. She tried fighting it at first. When they moved to Sunnydale she tried denying who and what she was. But now, there's just no getting away from it. "Do you enjoy it?"

"I don't get the kick out of it that Faith does, if that's what you're asking." Buffy said with a smirk. "I don't think any slayer enjoyed it _that_ much. But when I put down a vampire or a demon, I do get a sense of satisfaction that it's one less sack of undead shit..."

"Buffy! Language!" Joyce said with a snap.

"Sorry." The blonde said. "I was just saying that I do kind of enjoy it. When I go out and just beat the crap out of some newbie vamp that thinks he's the stud from an Anne Rice novel? That's pretty frikkin' enjoyable." She finished with a smile.

"That's what I was afraid of." Joyce said. "You've always been a bit reckless for your own good." She reached across the island and lifted an envelope, handing it to her daughter. "This came for you today."

Buffy looked at the envelope. The return address was the Bank of London. She raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside was a folded bank statement and a debit card. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Oh my god." She said with a smile.

Her mother looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"According to this an account has been set up in my name." She looked her mother in the eye. "It currently has one hundred and sixty eight thousand dollars in it."

Joyce sighed. "That explains this." She said handing Buffy a letter. "I opened it when I saw it was from London."

Buffy shrugged. She read it aloud. "Dear Miss Summers. First I would like to apologize for the rather insensitive handling of the recent year. We at the Council are willing to admit that times are changing. Traditions and protocols written thousands of years hence are in desperate need of scrutiny and possibly extensive revisal. With that said, I would like to formally request your reinvolvement with the council. We understand that you are upset with us, but you must understand that we do have the world's best interest at heart. I am willing to reinstate Rupert Giles as your Watcher should you decide to come back to us. Please think it over. We are also willing to provide you with a stipend in the amount of four thousand dollars per month, deposited into a secure account should you agree. We have already taken the liberty of setting up an account for you with what is owed to you retroactively based on this new information. Contact me directly if you agree to these conditions. Sincerely, Quentin Travers." She looked at her mother. "Wow."

Joyce nodded. "If you're determined to do this, you might as well get paid for it."

"I should probably call him." Buffy said. "Giles being able to be a Watcher again might be nice."

"Considering you blew up his last job." Joyce said with a smile. "Faith. Would you come in here please?"

"Think she heard you?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Faith walked into the room, flanked by Kat and Alexia. Joyce raised an eyebrow. "I asked for Faith."

Kat and Alexia nodded. "And here she is." Alexia said. "Until said otherwise, we come in a three pack."

Joyce sighed and smiled. "Very well then." She looked Faith in the eye. "Explain yourself, please."

"Gonna have to be a little more specific." Faith said nervously.

Both Kat and Alexia rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you try and kill my daughter?" She asked. Her voice was dangerously calm.

"I didn't." Faith said. "I never wanted to kill B. I was trying to get her to kill me." The shame in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Why?" Joyce asked.

"Because I had so much blood on my hands. No one can understand what that's like. I was supposed to be a hero." Her voice began cracking. "But knowing that I'd made such terrible mistakes." She sobbed. "I wanted someone else to know, to _feel_. I wanted B to kill me so she could see what it's like. To know how it feels to have another human being's blood on her hands." Kat stepped up and wrapped her arms around the slayer.

Joyce nodded. "Why didn't you let her finish the job?"

Faith turned away and shook her head. She buried her face against Kat's chest, crying. She didn't want to admit it. It hurt too much.

"Can I tell her?" Kat asked. When Faith nodded, the older girl looked into Joyces' eyes. "Because she loved Buffy." Kat said, holding the girl in a tight embrace.

Both Joyce and Buffy looked at her in complete surprise.

Buffy moved over to Faith. "Is that true?"

Faith nodded.

"She didn't wanna see that kind of hurt in your eyes. She didn't wanna die knowing that you would be the one to do it. She knew that you'd never be able to live with yourself. She'd fucked up so much that she felt she deserved to feel that pain." Kat smiled at Buffy. "So you wouldn't have to."

"How do you know all of this?" Joyce asked.

Alexia looked at her. "Because Faith told us."

"Faith, look at me." Buffy said to her, stepping to the side to face her.

The brunette wiped her eyes and stared at the blonde. "I knew it would never happen, B. I can accept that."

Buffy smiled warmly. "I wish you would have said something."

Faith shrugged. "I was too scared of how I felt. I don't think I recognized it for what it was until it was too late. And by then, Angel was back in your life. Seeing you with him, how happy you were?" She shook her head. "I got so jealous that I couldn't think straight. But I'd already fallen so far...throwing myself off that building was the last thing I could do."

Buffy pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "I so sorry, Faith. I should have seen it. If my head wasn't so far up my ass, I would have."

"It's cool, B. I got me a couple of fine ass bitches now." The dark slayer said with a snicker.

"Great." Kat said with a sigh. "We're her bitches now."

"Could be worse." Alexia said with a grin.

"You three are weird." Willow said with a tisk.

Kat looked at her and nodded. "Yes we are."

Alexia grinned and pecked her on the end of the nose. "Ain't it cool?"

Joyce looked at the group and sighed. She couldn't fight what her daughter was. "Okay." She said finally. "Let me see what Faith bought you."

The group traipsed outside and gathered around the Jeep. Kat and Faith went over what it was. They laid out the options and features and tried to put Joyce's' mind at ease.

"What size engine does it have?" Joyce asked, looking under the hood.

"Five liter V-8." Kat offered. "It's got about three hundred and thirty horses and has six hundred foot pounds of torque." She smiled at Joyce. "I wouldn't worry too much. This thing is geared is for off road. Its set up for handling, not speed."

"It's built for towing." Buffy said. "I made sure to ask for that. Because I was thinking we could buy a camper trailer and go away for a few days. I know you've been wanting to."

Her mother smiled at her. "You did good, sweetie." She turned to Faith. "Come here."

The brunette stepped over to her. "Welcome back, Faith."

The girl smiled. "Thanks Mrs. S."

"Okay girls." She said as she let Faith go. "Go get your friend back."

Kat smiled. "Fuck yeah!" She said as she slid across the trunk of her car. She fired up the Mercury. Alexia hopped in beside her.

Faith turned and giggled at the pair. She turned back to Joyce. "You wanna come? Could be fun. Let your hair down." She grinned evilly. "Pretend you'd just had some chocolate?"

Joyce blushed. "No, thank you. But I appreciate the offer. You girls have fun. Just be careful."

She smiled. "We will." She ran and jumped over the roof of her Ford and flipped in through the open driver's side window.

Buffy hugged her mom. "Thanks mom."

"Have a good time. Drive safe."

"I will. Love you mom." Buffy climbed into the Jeep with Willow already seated and ready for war.

Kat was the first to take off, leaving a pair black stripes up the street. Faith was next mimicking the maneuver.

Buffy pulled away like a civilized woman and slowly accelerated away.

Joyce just shook her head and laughed. "Ah, to be that young again." She suddenly remembered that she had bought triple chocolate fudge ice cream. She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

Kat smiled as she raced past the Now Leaving Sunnydale sign. Alexia reached over and hit the stereo. She pulled a CD out of the center console and slid it in. "A little mood music." She said to Kat.

The raven haired girl nodded. "Hell yeah." She said.

The hard hitting guitar thundered out of the monstrous sound system. Kat and Alexia wailed along with the lead singer as he began the song. As the raucus cover of _Highway Star_ by Exit Strategy blared out, they sang along.

Faith trailed a little behind the mighty Merc, keeping the speed to around ninety. She looked in her rearview and smiled as she saw both Buffy and Willow bobbing along with whatever the hell they were listening to. The sight of the blonde behind the wheel of a canary yellow Jeep was oddly appropriate. Buffy was kinda bubbly. The ride fit her.

"Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one." The two girls sang along.

With the windows down and the breeze blowing in, it was a great time. Willow was finally starting to relax and wasn't gripping the dash board and the emergency handle for dear life.

The three rigs set a brisk pace and slowed down as they reached the Flying J truck stop. They pulled into the parking lot and parked right beside each other. The lot was filled with big rigs, hogs, lifted four wheel drives and a few standard sedans and station wagons. It was relatively busy for being after eight o'clock at night.

The five girls entered the restaurant and were accosted by the raucous country music coming from the jukebox in the corner of the diner.

Kat smiled as she and Alexia began bobbing their heads to _Rough and Ready_ by Trace Adkins.

"You two actually like this shit?" Faith asked.

Buffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Faith, when I showed up to your apartment you were listening to _Sunday Mail_ by Spectator Pump. You know nothing." She said with a grin.

Alexia looked to the taller slayer. "Really?" She shook her head. "They suck."

"It was their Japanese bootleg." Faith said. "Had some good tracks on it."

The teen raised her eyebrow. "That's the tour that had Pete the speed metal freak doing their guitar work."

Faith nodded. "Only for their Tokyo and Oosaka dates. The rest of the time it was their regular lineup. But they did a wicked cover of _Carry On My Wayward Son_."

Alexia smiled. "Is that the one you had?"

"Yep." The brunette slayer said with a smile.

"Yeah, but having to throw down to Sunday Mail?" Buffy said. "God was I glad I turned that crap off."

"Yeah, because it was the music that had you pissed off." Faith said with an evil grin.

"Hey, you had some decent music, we coulda talked it out. A little Queensryche and who knows, but that shit earned you a can of whoop-ass."

Kat nodded. "Can't argue with that." She said as the waitress showed them to their table.

They were taken to a large round corner booth. Buffy and Willow scooted in opposite Kat, Faith and Alexia.

"So Buffy. When you're whoopin ass and takin' names, what gets your blood pumpin'?" Kat asked as she looked over the menu.

The blonde thought for a moment. "Juno Reactor." She said. "I kinda dig their style."

Alexia nodded. "Not bad. Some of their stuff would work well for laying it down." She thought for a moment. "Pathosis. Particularly anything off of their Ibithn album."

Kat grinned. "Good choice."

"What about you?" Buffy asked. "What's your poison?"

"I'm old school. I dig on AC/DC, Def Leppard, Ozzy Osbourne, pretty much anything from Dio."

Faith nodded. "I can dig on that." She said. "I'm a bit newer school. Nine Inch Nails, Alice and Chains, Pantera, Slipknot. Really like Seether."

Faith looked at Willow. "What about you, Red?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't really like all that hardcore stuff. I like Avril Lavigne." She said. "Oh and Within Temptation and Evanescence is pretty good."

Alexia nodded approvingly. "Amy Lee has a really good voice. Kinda that opera singer thing going on. So you dig on the hard music but the softer vocals?"

Willow nodded. "Kind of, yeah."

"Does it have to be chicks?" Faith asked. "If not, you'd probably dig on Type O Negative." She set her menu down.

"Do they sing anything that I might know?" The redhead asked.

Faith looked at Alexia. "I can't remember the names of a lot of their tracks."

"Blood and Fire, Green Light, Black Number One." The teen said, ticking off the songs. "He has that deep voice that just reaches in and grabs ya."

The waitress came back over and smiled at the girls. "Are you ready to order or do you need a couple more minutes?"

Kat looked at everyone and nodded. "We're ready. I'd like a mushroom swiss bacon cheeseburger with a coke."

Alexia smiled. "Gimme two of your double bacon cheeseburgers with a double order of onion rings and a cherry coke."

"Make it two of those." Faith said. "That sounds really good."

Buffy looked a moment. "Do you have fat free dressings?"

"We have fat free Ranch, Blue Cheese and I think we have some thousand island." The waitress affirmed.

"Give me a chef salad with fat free blue cheese, please." Buffy said. "And a sampler platter."

Willow looked everything over and nodded. "Can I have a club sandwich with light mayo and a side salad instead of fries?"

The waitress nodded. "Alright. Our cook is flying solo tonight, so it might be a while."

"Can you tell me if your cook is named Alexander Harris?" Buffy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's kinda new, but he's pretty quick on the grill." She smiled. "And between us, he looks fantastic with his shirt off."

Willow and Faith smiled.

"What time is he off shift?" Kat asked. "He's a friend of ours."

"He's off at ten." She said. "You want me to let him know you're waiting for him?"

"No. We'll surprise him." Buffy said with a sinister grin.

The group sat around making small talk as the night wore on. They got their food and ate, chatting like old friends. Buffy regaled them with stories of her past slayings.

"So he was standing in the Sunnydale Mall and was spouting bullshit about how no weapon forged can killed him." She said, referring the Judge. "So I took his ass out with an RPG."

"What type of RPG?" Kat asked.

Buffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Willow and Faith snickered.

Alexia shook her head. "A story like that, and that's what you latch onto? What type of fucking RPG she used?" She lightly tapped the older girl on the arm. "Nerd."

"That is pretty nerdy." Willow said in agreement.

"Ooh, ouch." Faith said. "Even the resident nerd thinks that was nerdy. Break out the taped glasses and pocket protector."

Willow looked at her. "I didn't wear any of that." She said indignantly. "And I'm the biggest nerd in Sunnydale High."

Faith turned to the redhead. "But you're also an amateur demon hunter, Red. You've got street cred. That keeps you from being truly nerdy."

"Hey." Kat said. "I've killed vamps and stuff, too."

"But you haven't been doing it as long. You're still in the probationary period." Buffy said.

"Yeah. Red's got almost three years of this shit under her belt." Faith added. "I've seen her take down vamps. She can't fight worth shit, but she's learning." Faith looked at the redhead. "Which leads me to ask, you learning any combat skills or anything, Red?"

Willow shrugged. "Not really."

The brunette slayer looked to Buffy. "Maybe you oughtta teach Xan and Red to throw down. In case you ain't around to save their bacon."

"The training I had was the only reason Max didn't fuckin' kill me." Kat piped in. "It's worth it to know how to take a punch, if nothing else."

The food showed up and the group ate in silence.

As they finished up, Faith turned her attention to the front of the truck stop. "Damn. Those bikes need serious work."

Buffy and Alexia looked at her and out into the parking lot.

"What bikes?" Kat asked following their eyes.

"There's about twenty or so really shitty motorcycles heading this way. I'd say mid range. Nine hundred to twelve hundred cc." She looked at Kat. "They're not bikers. Bikers take better care of their rides than that." She turned back to the road. "These guys are something else."

Suddenly the group in question came into view. It was obvious that they weren't human, whatever they were.

Without warning, a gasoline truck, parked on the far end of the lot, went up. The force caused some of the windows to blow out. Glass and metal rained down on the some of the patrons.

The five girls were out of their seats in the blink of an eye.

"Game time." Faith said staring at the growing crowd of motorcycle riding demons.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Several things happened at once. Faith ran into the kitchen. Kat pulled the table up and flipped it on it's side and shouted for everyone in the restaurant to get behind it. Willow was shocked. She noticed that the table was bolted to the floor. Scraps of wood clung to the broken and twisted bolts on the bottom.

Two large men and a woman ran out of the diner to meet the biker beasts head on. Buffy and Alexia shook their heads. "Shit." They both snapped in unison and dove out the window. They executed a tandem somersault and came to their feet.

Xander came running out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver and a frying pan.

Willow motioned him over.

"Willow?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Protect now, talk later." She said pointing to the people.

He nodded and ran over, standing guard with her over the now terrified patrons.

Kat looked at him. "You got this?"

He nodded back to her. "Yeah. I got it." He said, confusion in his voice.

She patted him on the shoulder and turned, leaping through the window.

Faith shot out of the kitchen, a pair of large butcher knives in her hands. "Hey, Xan." She said as she flew by.

He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. It was going to make for one hell of story. If any of them lived to tell it.

The first man to meet the demon bikers did so with a large folding knife that he pulled from a leather case on his hip. "Come on, shitheads. Let's rumble." He growled.

One of the bikers broke away from the pack and raced toward him, grunting and growling. He swung a massive length of rusty chain over his head as came on.

The trucker ducked beneath the chain and slammed his blade into the monsters chest. The demon was ripped off his bike as the truck driver lifted him free and drove him into the ground.

The motorcycle crashed to the ground in hail of sparks and flying debris.

"Gotcha fucker." He snapped to the demon, spitting in his face as he died. The big man got back to his feet, his knife dripping blood. "Who's next?"

It was the last thing he said before ten feet of chain wrapped around his head and crushed his skull, dropping him lifelessly to the ground.

The second man ran to the cab of his giant lifted Ford and pulled a double barrel shotgun out from under the seat. He quickly loaded it and pulled a belt of shells from the heavy steel toolbox in the bed. He turned and pulled the trigger. The muzzle flash lit up the night.

The demon's head exploded in a hail of gore. He drew down on another one and caught it square in the chest with the double ought buck that it was loaded with. The impact blasted the demon off his bike.

The woman, heavy set, didn't have a weapon. She met the biker demon head on. This one came at her with a machete. She ducked beneath the strike as he rode by. In a rather quick movement, she turned and gripped the beast's grimy leathers and yanked him free of the bike. He crashed to the ground, dropping the rusted blade as did so. He was quick to his feet.

And was quick to drop back to the dirt as the woman's ham-sized fist blasted him across the jaw.

The woman lifted the machete and drove it into the demon's chest. She breathed heavily and staggered away from it. "What the fuck are these things?" She shouted to no one in particular.

Buffy ran from truck to truck, peering in the back. She finally found what she was looking for. A large, rather well kept brush knife. She pulled it out and spun it in her hands. "Alright. Time to get medieval." She said as she ran toward the bikers. "Hey boys!" She shouted. "Fresh young slayer meat!"

A group of them broke off and headed toward her with the intent of running her down. They revved their engines and screamed toward her.

She was more than ready. Two of them came on with what looked like fire axes. She stepped forward and jumped, executing a perfect forward flip, landing on her feet behind the group. "Too slow." She said with a grin.

She then took off toward them as they slowed to make another pass. She ran past the trailing demon, taking his head in a clean swipe. She snatched the machete from his hand as he fell. She spun the blades in her hand and continued on. One of the beasts leapt from his bike and tried meeting her toe to toe. He tried to overpower her with his greater size and bulk.

And was surprised when she spun and danced, taking off his arms off at the elbow before quickly taking his head. She never broke stride.

Two more tried their luck, but Buffy's speed and strength, honed by years of fighting this very kind of evil, were far beyond what the idiotic demons had expected.

The final demon spun the twenty foot length of chain at the girl as he rode past.

Buffy held her arm up, letting the steel wrap around her forearm. She then quickly set her feet and pulled with both arms.

The demon was pulled from his seat and slammed to the ground. She dropped the chain and ran at him. Taking his head before he got to his feet. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah." She said. "I definitely enjoy this."

She moved on, looking for another target.

Where Buffy was finesse and style, Faith was brutality and power. She ran toward the mass of demons full speed. One turned toward her and grinned, already savoring the easy victim.

When less than three feet separated her and the demon biker, she leapt, blades leading. Both of the razor sharp knives slid into the beast's chest. The bike raced on beneath them as they fell to the ground. The creature was dead before he hit the dirt. Faith somersaulted, taking the knives from the monster's chest as she got back to her feet.

Two more of the beasts bore down on her. She spun the blades and held them ice-pick fashion. She grinned widely. This was her element. She loved the fast and furious combat that surrounded her. She understood all too well that she might meet her end here, today. But that didn't matter to her. The fight. The thrill. This was what being a slayer was all about. Thousands of years of warrior women had come down to this.

This was her Nirvana. Her Shangri-La. It was a sad moment, in a way. Because, soon this moment would be over, moving on to the next. She didn't know how long it would be before she felt this way again.

A moment of perfect clarity.

She quickly ducked below the haphazard strikes of the demons, and with lightning reflexes and incomprehensible strength, she slammed her blades into both demon's backs as they screamed past her. She heard the bikes crash to the ground behind her. She smiled and turned. Both beasts lay broken and beaten on the ground. Neither was getting up.

She heard another coming for her and turned, in time to leap, shoulder blocking another demon from his bike. They landed in a tangle.

Faith found her feet first. As the demon tried to rise, she drove her knife into the soft flesh in the bottom of his jaw. She lifted him from the ground by the handle of the blade and stared into his eyes. "You bastards picked the wrong fucking truck stop." She then slammed her other blade down into the top of his skull. Blood shot from his mouth as she wrenched her blades free and moved on, giving him no more thought.

Alexia ran toward the first biker demon she saw. He came at her, rapping his throttle out. She chuckled as he bore down on her. She hopped up, stepping on the front fender of the motorcycle, she stepped again on the handlebars and delivered a vicious strait-kick to the demon's face. His head snapped back with enough force to break his neck. He was tossed limply to the ground.

Alexia knelt on the bike for a moment and leapt off landing on the hood of a pickup at a dead sprint. She ran over the roof, along the side of the bed and jumped, landing in a crouch on the handlebars of another demon's motorcycle, surprising the shit out of him.

"Hi." She said with a smile. He blinked a couple of times, but was too shocked to do anything else. She quickly jumped, gripping the side of his head tightly. She shot her legs into the air, mimicking a handstand in midair. She twisted in the air, taking his head with her. His neck broke with a wet crunch. She released her hold on him, watching with satisfaction as his motorcycle veered this way and that finally slamming into the side of a cement truck and disintegrating.

She turned back to the group and ran for another one. She leapt up onto the side of a truck trailer and - completely defying the laws of gravity, ran twenty feet along it's side before pushing off and dropkicking another demon from his bike. He landed hard on his back. She landed on top of him, both feet planted firmly on his chest. His ribcage gave out with a series of angry cracks. He died choking on his own blood.

"Mind if I borrow this?" She said taking his machete. She ran off and dropped to her knees as a demon shot past. She spun her blade and quickly jammed it into the front wheel of the bike. The motorcycle stopped immediately and propelled the rider through the air. He crashed to the dirt and rolled to a stop.

The trucker with the shotgun looked down at him. "Adios, compadre." He said before blasting the demon's face into vapor.

Alexia turned to him and smiled. "Nice shot, soldier."

The man smiled and tapped the barrel of his gun to his hat.

Neither of them saw the demon racing toward the girl from behind, poised for a killing strike with a gleaming machete in his hand.

Kat stepped out into the din and sighed. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself. "The things you do for the people you love." She said moving toward one of the many demons that had laid siege to the truck stop.

She relaxed and let her training take over. The first target had presented itself. She broke into a run. As the motorcycle came near, she jumped and spun. The reverse heel kick was perfectly executed and caught the demon directly in the nose, just left of center. The impact flipped him off of his bike and sent him into a spiral onto the hard packed earth. Kat landed in a crouch, using her hands to cushion her landing and her right leg out to steady herself. She quickly got up and gripped his head, twisting violently. His neck snapped and his body went limp.

Another demon with a length of chain came at her on foot. He swung the chain at her twice. She dropped to a crouch to avoid the first strike and hopped spread eagle to dodge the second. The third strike, she let wrap around her right forearm. She steeled herself for the pain that she knew would follow. As it lashed around her flesh, she grunted and pulled. Her strength, while incredible by human standards, was no match for the demon. He proved stronger and pulled her in. As she drew closer to him, she ran full speed. He stepped back surprised, but that step didn't save him. She jumped kicked him in the chest and followed up with an elbow to the face as he went down. He lashed out and caught her in the side of the head with a right hook. Her head snapped to the side and she rolled off of him. She nearly blacked out.

He growled and leapt on top of her. She brought her knee up and smashed it into his nuts. He howled in pain.

Thinking quickly she unraveled a bit of the chain from around her arm and swung it, wrapping it around his neck. She caught the other end and pulled with all of her strength. He tried prying the metal free. She braced her knee against his crotch and pulled for everything she was worth.

His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and finally with a moist crunch, his neck gave in. She threw him to the side and laid there, breathing heavily. She sat up and saw Alexia take a demon out with ease. She then saw another biker riding full tilt toward her girl. She knew she wouldn't get to her feet in time. She also knew in the din of noise, Alexia would never hear her shout. She quickly rolled into the bike's path, wrapping the chain around her arm as tight as humanly possible.

"Fuck, this is gonna hurt." She came close to the bike and, with a speed she didn't know she had, jammed her steel wrapped arm into the front wheel of the bike. Some miracle of the powers that be kept her arm from getting broken. But it did wrench her shoulder from it's socket. The demon flipped ass over applecart as his bike came suddenly to a stop.

Alexia turned to see the demon flying toward her. Time seemed to slow. She cocked her head as she watched him, his face twisted in a mask of utter surprise. His limbs were flailing wildly.

Literally out of nowhere, Buffy came in from the right, catching him at the knees. Less than a heartbeat later, Faith hit him in the side of his chest from the left.

The incredible cracking and tearing of bones and muscle rent the air. The demon spun a half dozen times before he landed in a broken heap on the ground.

Alexia looked down at him. "You're gonna feel that in the morning." She then drove her machete down into his skull. "Or not."

Xander didn't know what the hell was going on. But that was a sensation that he was oddly used to. He stood guard over the people of the diner and made a promise to himself that the only way any of them was getting hurt was over his dead body. He whined lightly at the thought.

One of the demons jumped his motorcycle through the window to crash into the bar. He rose to his feet growling. He pulled out the machete and turned to Xander.

"Really?" The beast said with a laugh. "A frying pan?"

Xander ran at him and skidded to a stop before the swipe with the brushknife took his head. He then buried the meat cleaver in the demon's skull. "You forgot the cutlery, bacon-head." The beast dropped to the ground, dead.

A second demon leapt in through the window and tackled the boy to the ground, causing him to drop the cleaver.

The demon came out on top and hauled back to drive a fist into Xander's face. The boy brought the skillet up in time to intercept the blow. Demon fist versus cast iron frying pan.

The iron, naturally, got the better of the exchange.

Willow ran up and smashed a sturdy metal chair against the demon's head, causing it to roll to the side.

"Thanks, Will." Xander said as he quickly got to his feet.

As the demon biker got to his knees, Xander gripped the pan in both hands and brought it down on the back of the monster's head with enough force to warp the metal. The beast died as it was driven to the ground.

He got up and staggered back breathing heavily. "Dead demon," He said with a smile. "Order up."

The people in the diner cheered as he turned toward them.

The last few of the demons climbed onto their bikes and made a break for it. Several of the hillbillies and rednecks piled into the four wheel drives and set off in pursuit.

The demons didn't stand a chance.

Kat walked over to Alexia cradling her right arm against her chest. "You okay, baby?" She asked the teen.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Dislocated my fucking shoulder." Kat said tightly, pain evident in her voice.

"I watched her." Faith said. "It was pretty fuckin' badass." She said with a smile. She moved over and looked at Kat. "I'm gonna put it in for you."

Kat closed her eyes and nodded. She let out a breath and braced herself.

Faith lifted the girl's arm and set it on her shoulder. She briefly marveled at how muscular the girl was. She interlaced her fingers and rested them on the Kat's shoulder. With a quick thrust, she pushed down with her hands.

The bone returned to the socket with a loud _thock_.

Kat reached out to grip something and took hold of a petite strong hand. She opened her eyes to see Alexia staring at her. "I got you."

Kat smiled back at the girl and gingerly moved her arm. It hurt like hell, but she could live with that.

The four girls went back inside and sat down as the patrons tried making sense of it. A state patrol officer showed up twenty minutes later. He looked around, took everyone's statements, chalked it up to self defense and left. The group just shook their heads. They weren't exactly surprised.

Because of what they had done, the five girl's meals were on the house.

Xander joined them at a different table and listened as they regaled him with what had been happening.

"I owe you an apology, Xander." Faith said shyly. "I want you to know that you're the greatest man I've ever met. That night was one of the best nights of my life."

"You would have killed me, Faith." He said angrily.

She shook her head. "No." She said softly, taking his hand in hers. "I never would a killed ya, Xan." She knew he wouldn't believe her. Were she in his place, she wouldn't believe her either. Regardless of how true the statement was.

"Why were you choking me, anyway?" He asked her. Strangely, there was no anger in his voice. Just simple curiosity.

"I don't know." She said. "I guess I just wanted control. I wanted to be in charge of someone else." She looked down, playing with a packet of sugar. "That doesn't make a lot of sense, I know, but...I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse." Tears threatened her eyes. "I hope someday you can forgive..."

"I do forgive you, Faith." He said out of the blue.

Faith looked at him. She was shocked beyond belief. "You do?"

"I can't sit here, in good conscience and condemn you for the things you did." He said, rising to his feet. He moved over and knelt beside her.

Willow watched the pair in stunned silence.

"Since I left Sunnydale, I've had a lot of time to think." He stared into her eyes. "I made a lot of mistakes, too. Knowing that, I can honestly forgive you. I know you're not evil, Faith. Tonight proved that." He said. "So you made mistakes. Some were worse than others." He pulled her in and hugged her. "But it happens."

For the perky redhead, suddenly it hit home. Willow stared at Faith and finally understood. She was a lost soul, looking for a purpose. For the past fifteen years of her life, nothing made sense. Her world had been something that Willow just couldn't comprehend. Buffy had told her that Faith had 'had it rough'. Willow had never truly understood what the young girl's life was really like. But of all of the people that Faith had interacted with in Sunnydale, the most she had in common with, would be Willow. She had the slayer connection with Buffy, but she and Faith had a common 'outcast' mentality. As she quickly played the last year over in her head, she realized that she, more than anyone else, pushed the girl away. Her petty jealousy over the way the slayers interacted seemed so...childish.

She looked to Buffy. "I get it." She said, softly.

The blonde looked at her. "You get what?"

"Before Faith showed up, you used to patrol with Xander and me. After she showed up, you started just working with her and not us. At the time, being the petulant little child that I was, I thought she was replacing us as your friend. But I didn't think about the fact that when you patrolled with us, we were actually putting you in greater danger. You had to worry about the two of us. But with Faith, you know she could handle herself. Unlike us, and like you, she was built for this." She smiled. "You were protecting us." She shook her head. "I just wish I had seen it then."

"I always worried about the two of you when you were with me, Wills."

"That's why when you went out with Faith you always went on an on about it. With us you never seemed to actually enjoy yourself." She turned to Faith and saw the girl looking at her. "With her, you were able to find the fun."

The brunette smiled back at her. "That's all I ever wanted to do, Red. I never wanted to take her from you." She looked to Buffy. "No one could come between the two of you. You're gonna be best friends until the day you both die, Red."

Willow moved up to Faith her in the eye. "I'm sorry." She said. "I should have been more willing to just let it go."

"I hurt ya, Red. I know that. I never wanted to. And I never would have let anyone hurt you." She pulled the girl in and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Red."

"I forgive you, Faith." Willow said. "Something I should have done hours ago."

The group watched and smiled.

"You know what the coolest part of this is?" Alexia asked Kat.

The older girl looked to her. "What?"

The teen held up the small camera. "I got it on film."

Kat and Buffy both nodded and held theirs up smiling.

"Okay." Xander said moving over to Alexia and Kat. "Now that the clusterfuck has abated, who in the hell are you two?"

"Katarina Wulfheim. You can call me Kat." She said taking his hand. "The Jackie Chan wanna-be with tits here is Alexia."

The teen smiled brightly at him. "I'm a slayer."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Faith. "You died?"

She nodded. "Flatlined on the operating table." She said to him. "But I'm better now."

"Oh. Well okay then." He said with a smile. "So the five of you are my ride home?"

All of the girls nodded.

He smiled. "Good." He turned to the waitress. "Pauline? I quit."

She nodded and went over to the till and pulled out three twenty dollar bills. "Here." She said. She then pulled him down and buried her tongue in his mouth. As she pulled away, she smiled at him. "I know you've been wanting to do that for a while now."

He smiled at her. "You could say that."

The five of them smiled at him. "Studly." Faith said with a laugh.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kat said, pulling her keys out. Alexia climbed into the car beside her.

Xander nodded in appreciation. "That is a seriously nice car."

Kat smiled at him. "Thank you."

Faith walked up and slapped Xander on the butt. "Hey, you."

He turned to look at her.

"Ride with me?" She said motioning to the Ford. "I'll even let you drive." She bobbed her eyebrows at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said.

Buffy and Willow climbed into the Jeep. He stopped and stared. "Oh, my god." He said to the pair. "Your mother actually bought you a car?"

Faith wrapped her arm around his waist. "Nope. I did." She said to him. "When we get back to town, I got a present for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I suddenly fear."

She just grinned at him and climbed into the car. "Let's roll, Harris. You're holding up the show."

He fired the car up and nodded his approval. "Very nice."

The three cars sped toward Sunnydale. Xander and Kat screamed along, jockeying for position.

"That girl is a damn good driver." Xander said, slamming the gearshift back. "Move that ton of lead biker-slut."

Faith snickered. "I've been staring at her tail-lights all fucking day."

He whipped the wheel to the side and pushed past the older ride. "Not anymore."

Kat watched the car slide past. "What fresh hell is this?"

"He's got some skills." Alexia said to her. "You gonna let him get away with that?"

Kat sighed. "I push this into a race and we're gonna leave Buffy and Willow in the dust. That Jeep can't hold the speeds we can. So they get the win for this round."

Alexia nodded. "Fair enough." She said. She noticed the bruising on the girl's shoulder. "How's your arm?"

Kat sighed. "It still hurts pretty bad."

"Why did you do that, anyway?" Alexia asked.

"One of them was gonna take your head off. I knew you wouldn't hear me above the noise." She explained. "So I did only thing that came to mind. Not my brightest idea, but it was what I had."

"You did it to save me?" Alexia said softly.

Kat nodded. "You have to understand something, Lexi. You're all I've got. This thing we're developing with Faith - whatever it is - is irrelevant compare to you. If it comes down to you or her, it's you going away." She looked the girl in the eye. "I love you. Everything about you. And I may not be the superpowered monster thrasher that you two are, but I'm still gonna be there, every night fighting the same battles you are." She smiled. "As long as I'm not on injured reserve."

Alexia took the admission stoically. She knew Kat loved her. But the more time she spent with the girl, the deeper she noticed that love was. Theirs was the kind of love songs were written about. It made her feel warm and tingly.

And it scared the shit out of her. To know that the girl she was next to would gladly - and with a smile on her face - sacrifice herself for her. It was a truly terrifying prospect. "Were you scared tonight?"

Kat nodded. "Horrified." She said. "I have to admit, there is an inherent thrill in it, but I don't get the charge out of it that you two do." She smiled. "But as long as you do this, I'm with you."

Alexia nodded. "What do you think of Xander?"

"I can tell you this. Thus far, he's the only man I've met that I actually _want_ to fuck the shit out of." She said. "He's got balls of steel, he can drive, and he can fight..sort of. He stood over those people with nothing but a fuckin' meat cleaver and a frying pan. That's a level of bravery that borders on stupidity. But I got a fuck ton of respect for him because of it."

The teen nodded. "Me too. Maybe we should talk to Faith and see about giving him a nice reward for being the hero of the day."

"I'm game." Kat said.

Alexia smiled. Boy was in for one hell of a ride.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The three cars pulled into Sunnydale just after eleven pm. Buffy dropped Willow off and headed home. Kat and Alexia followed Xander as he drove home.

Kat honked as they drove by, heading for the hotel. The valet came out as they pulled up. The girl's surrendered the keys and hit the elevator. They got to their room and Kat swiped the key card pushing the door open. She let out a groan and flopped down onto the couch. "Fuck me." She rubbed her shoulder and grimaced as a sharp pain shot through.

Faith and Alexia looked at her and to each other sadly. They then nodded and walked over to the girl. "Get up." Alexia said.

Kat looked at her. "Um, okay." She got to her feet.

"Go in, get naked and lay on the bed." Faith commanded.

Kat sighed. "I know you two have got to be horny as hell, but I'm really not feeling it right now. I'll kick it out here and you two have fun, okay? I promise I'm not gonna get jealous or anything."

"Please?" Alexia asked softly.

Kat sighed. "Alright." She said and went into the bedroom. She pulled her clothes off, hissing at the pain in her shoulder. She flopped onto the bed. "There. Now have your wicked way with me so I can get some sleep."

Both Faith and Alexia walked in and stripped down as well. "Turn over and lay your stomach." The younger slayer said, moving onto the bed. As Kat did so, Alexia straddled her butt and began massaging her back.

"Oh. I can get used to this." The tattooed girl said with a soft sigh.

Faith began working on her thighs and slowly moved her way down Kat's legs.

"It just seemed like something you needed." The teen said, smiling.

"And you'd be oh, so right."

For two hours the pair of slayers massaged every muscle of Kat's body. The girl finally fell asleep a little after two am.

Alexia rose from the bed and smiled down at the girl. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Faith stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Yeah, she really is." She turned and kissed the side of the younger girl's neck. "Something the two of you share in common."

Alexia turned and looked at the brunette. "I'm still horny as hell."

Faith nodded. "Same here." She leaned in and kissed Alexia passionately. "There's a really big sofa out there."

Alexia took the girl's hand and made for the couch, pushing the door closed to the bedroom.

It was just after four am before the slayers passed out.

Kat awoke feeling a million times better. The stiffness in her shoulder was nearly gone. She could move her arm without stabbing pains shooting through the joint. She stood and stretched. For the first time in a long time she wasn't greeted with the cracking and popping that normally serenaded her. She went in and took a nice hot shower. She let the water cascade over her. She thought about what the girls had done for her. She smiled and her heart felt light. She was ecstatic that she was in such a relationship where sex wasn't the defining factor. Make no mistake, the sex was fantastic, but there was more to it than that. She was a woman in love. And to her, there was nothing greater.

She finished her shower and climbed out, drying herself off. She went into the living room and smiled at the sight of Faith laying on her side on the sofa with Alexia laying with her back against the girl and the taller slayers arm draped over her.

She picked up the menu and headed into the bedroom. She put in an order for food and headed back out. She suddenly heard her cell phone ring and ran into the bedroom pulling out of her jeans pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kat. It's Joyce." The irritation in her voice was unmistakable.

"Hey Joyce. What's the matter?"

"There is a really large truck in front of my house. And there is a man currently offloading a rather large amount of boxes onto my driveway."

"Good. The parts are there." Kat said, pulling clothing out of the duffle bag she'd brought. "I'll be there this afternoon and get to work."

"Um, Kat? Is all of this really necessary? There's almost two dozen boxes here." Joyce said as she looked at the pile near her Jeep.

"Oh, yeah. When I get done, you're gonna be the baddest soccer mom on the block. Buffy said you thought of your Jeep as a 'Geek Mobile'. When I get done with that bitch it's gonna be a monster."

"I need it to drive to work, Kat, not run the Baja one thousand or take Pike's Peak." Joyce said with a snicker.

"Wow, did you just geek yourself." Kat said.

"I did buy a Jeep." Joyce said.

"Your suspension was starting to sag, you motor is about shot. You also need a new transmission and transfer case. I'm also doing you bigger rotors and better brakes."

"Kat? I want you to answer me honestly."  
The girl nodded. "Okay."

"How much did all of this cost?" Joyce asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kat asked. "I mean I'll tell you if you really wanna know."

"How much?"

"A hair over fifteen grand." Kat said. "Not including tools."

Joyce was quiet for a long moment. "Why would you spend that much?"

"Because I wanted to." The girl said. "You have to understand something, Joyce. What I plan on doing for your Jeep is just as much for me as it is for you. I've been feeling a bit stressed out lately and need to relax. That's what I plan on doing. Really isn't any more expensive than a shrink." Kat said. "Especially one that can deal with my problems."

Joyce chuckled. "I just don't want you bankrupting yourself on my account. For that kind of money, I can buy a nice used car."

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Kat said. "I'll be there in a couple of hours." She said as she heard the knock on the door. "I gotta go feed the hungry slayers. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call and dropped her cell into her pocket. She trotted out and dropped a sheet over the girls on the sofa before opening the door. "Sorry about the wait." She said as she let the server into the room. She pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to him. "Thanks." She said.

"Thank you." He said with a grin.

Kat turned and took her breakfast and sat on the chaise lounge on the balcony and ate the club sandwich she'd ordered. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the city. She smiled as she thought about the events that brought her here. She sighed when she thought about the fact that Faith would be living with her. She was certainly not adverse to it. She was pretty certain that the girl didn't have any worse habits than she did. It would be interesting. The flirtation between her and Rio would be epic. Definitely worth the price of admission. That suddenly reminded her. She pulled her cell out and dialed Giles' apartment.

After the phone rang for a few times, someone picked up. "Hello?" Rio asked, a slight bit of irritation in her voice.

"Hey Rio. Did I interrupt?" Kat asked.

"As a matter of fact, Katarina, yes you did." The woman said. "But since you've got me on the phone what did you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we got Xander. We ran into some demon difficulty. We managed to get it on film. We'll swing by Giles' later on and give you a look."

"Is everyone alright?" Rio asked, suddenly concerned.

"I dislocated my shoulder, but beyond that, nothing serious." Kat offered. "Lexi and Faith gave me a pretty nice massage last night and worked out most of the kinks."

"That's good." She said, relieved.

"I'm going to be doing some work on Joyce's Jeep. We'll meet up with you later tonight and go over everything." Kat said. "Okay, I gotta ask. He any good?"

"Oh, Katarina. You have no idea." Rio said. "I'll see you tonight." She terminated the call.

"Did you really want that image in your head?" Faith said from the sliding door.

"Just kinda curious. Rio seems like an experienced lady. Wanted to know how he rated." Kat said standing up.

"Weirdo." She said kissing the girl. "How are you feeling?"

Kat nodded. "Better. Thank you." She followed Faith into the apartment. "Sorry I wasn't up to taking part with you guys last night." She said sadly.

Faith turned and looked at her. "I ain't never been real close to anybody. I really don't know what love is. My mom was a drugged out whore, my dad is a murderer on death row. I've never had anyone give a damn about me. The closest I've ever had was my Watcher. She was a good chick."

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Faith. I don't know if what we have going is love." She looked into the honey colored eyes and smiled. "But, if you're up for it, I'd damn sure like to find out." She leaned in and kissed the girl. A soft brush of lips at first, then a tongue across the skin, requesting - and being granted - access to the younger girl's mouth. Her strong hands slid down the slayer's muscular back. She gripped the girl's bottom and pulled her in closer.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Faith still stood there with her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I felt when she kissed me the first time." Alexia said sipping on a glass of orange juice. She walked up and wrapped her arm around Kat's waist. "Mornin' sexy." She said before kissing her girlfriend intently.

"You two need showers." Kat said as she licked her lips.

Faith smiled at Kat. "Not love, you say?" She turned and headed for the bathroom. "Coulda fooled me."

Alexia watched the sexy naked slayer sashay into the bathroom. She turned back to Kat. "I wanna know. And I want an honest answer, Kat." She said seriously. "Do you feel any jealousy at all when you see us together?"

Kat smiled at her. "I've talked to Rio. She informed me of how slayers get after a hard night. You two are a lot tougher and have a hell of a lot more stamina than I do. The more you get into this, the stronger you're going to get." She leaned down and gave Alexia the same spine numbing kiss that she had given Faith. "And I'll cherish every moment of attention the pair of you lavish on me. But I know that sometimes - last night being a prime example - that I'm not always going to be up to keeping you two satisfied. I know the both of you care for me and will give me what I want whenever I need it." She rested her forehead against Alexia's. "No. I don't feel any jealousy what so ever."

The teen smiled brightly. "I'm really glad you said that."

"I figured you would be. So did she go Scorpions on you?" Kat asked.

Alexia drew back and cocked her head.

"Did she rock you like a hurricane?" Kat asked.

"Mutual rocking, I think." Alexia said with a wide grin.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Kat asked her, looking at the demolished catering tray. "Yes. Yes you did." She went over and gathered the dishes. "Jesus. I think one of you might have eaten the silver ware."

Alexia giggled. "Gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out." She headed for the bathroom.

After showers were taken, breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was ready they headed for the elevator. "The stuff I ordered from Jegs showed up and Joyce's house this morning." Kat said. "I'm gonna work on her Jeep."

"That was fast." Alexia said. "You ordered it, what? Day before yesterday?"

Kat nodded. "I put out for overnight shipping." She looked to Faith. "Whaddaya say? Feel like getting your hands dirty?"

Faith nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Alexia shook her head. "There is something seriously wrong with you two."

Kat looked at her. "You know, in truth it probably wouldn't hurt for you to know how to do basic maintenance on a rig. Just in case you ever own a car."

Alexia reached into her pocket. "I have the only tools I'll ever need if I'm in a car that breaks down." She pulled out her cell phone and a roll of cash.

Kat pulled her in and kissed her. "Smartass."

The teen chuckled and turned, leaving the elevator at a skip.

"Yeah, but that's why we love her." Faith said stepping out to follow the younger girl.

Kat smiled at the hard edged slayer. She wondered if Faith was aware of what she had just said or not. She shook her head and slid into her ride. She took off, leaving stripes in the parking lot of the Hotel. Alexia had decided to ride with Faith. Kat could definitely tell she was falling for the dark slayer.

And she was perfectly fine with that. She was certain that Alexia already had.

The Mercury screeched to a stop in front of the house a heartbeat before the blue Ford. Kat climbed out and immediately walked over to the mountain of boxes and began sifting through them.

Faith stepped over beside her. "Did you get everything?"

Kat looked through and smiled. "Looks like." She said. "This is what we need first." She said, pulling open the large box. She ripped the cardboard apart and smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Faith looked at the engine hoist. "You plan on doing a number on this thing, don't you?"

Kat nodded, smiling. "Yes. Yes I do."

Alexia moved over beside the girls and sighed. "If I wanna be able to hold a decent conversation with you, I should probably understand this shit, huh?"

Kat chuckled. "You'll know how we feel when you start talking about music."

Faith smiled. "Don't worry. We'll go slow and explain in an insulting and patronizing manner."

Alexia stuck her tongue out at the brunette slayer.

Joyce came out and sat on the porch swing. It was a nice day and she had to admit, the classic rock blasting from Kat's car stereo appealed to her.

Buffy came out and sat on the steps in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She and her mother watched as the three girls set about pulling the hood and fenders off of the Jeep.

"They're serious, aren't they?" Buffy asked.

Joyce nodded. "If they're going to all of this trouble, I'm almost afraid of what I'm going to be left with when they're done." She lifted her book and set about reading.

Buffy watched with a strange fascination. The ease and fluidity with which Kat and Faith tore the front of the Jeep apart was awe inspiring. As the hours ticked by, they broke the engine down, setting the old parts on a tarp on the concrete. When the block was all that remained, Kat pulled out two spray cans and coated it with some sort of heavy foam. They left the engine to hang from the hoist and proceeded to work on the underside of the SUV. The transmission had already been pulled out and set on the tarp. They worked front to back, pulling old components out and replacing them. Alexia ran and fetched, taking it all in. She had a hell of a memory and would more than likely retain quite a bit of it. She wasn't sure she would understand all of it, however.

One by one they pulled the wheels off, and disassembled the brakes, only to rebuild them with new systems.

After they'd worked their way through the suspension and gears, Kat removed the fuel tank and drained the gasoline. She poured it into a gas can and set it aside. She tossed the old tank onto the pile and unwrapped the new fuel cell. She bolted it down and smiled as she reconnected the fuel pump and lines.

At long last they were finished with the undercarriage. They brought out the garden hose and sprayed the foam off of the motor. Where it was black and grungy before, now it gleamed.

"Nice." Faith said as she inspected the block. "Looks pretty solid."

Kat looked it over. She pulled out a specialized measuring tool and took reading of the cylinder walls, the diameter of the ports. She was very detailed in every aspect of measurement. She nodded her approval and took out a small wrench and leaned in, tapping the side of each cylinder wall, along one side, then the other. "Good deal."

"What were you doing?" Alexia asked.

"Checking the tensile strength of the block. Make sure there's no pockets of wear." Kat explained.

The teen nodded. "Makes sense."

The girls, with expert precision began putting the motor back together. New crisp clean parts, glistening in the late afternoon sun, went back on to the massive block. The engine was becoming exactly what Kat had envisioned. She checked and rechecked every connection, every wire, every fitting. She and Faith then put the engine back in the Jeep and proceeded to fit the large oval air cleaner and the shaker that went over the top of it. They then replaced the fenders and finally they opened the last massive wood lined box. They pulled away the bubble wrap and revealed the custom hood. They bolted it onto the car and put on the custom wheels that Kat had ordered.

They stepped back and marveled at the work they had done.

"Mom." Buffy said, noticing that her mother had fallen asleep on the chair. "You might wanna take a look."

Joyce wiped her eyes and saw the new and improved Jeep. "Oh my lord." She rose to her feet and moved down the stairs to look at the machine. "I'm really impressed."

The wheels gave it a more aggressive profile.

"I'll give you a list of what we did to it." Kat offered. "We gave you a six inch lift. We geared you for better city driving. I gave you a twenty gallon fuel cell. You have Bilstein gas shocks with reinforced bladders. You've got a limited slip differential. We gave you all wheel drive. I noticed that you had a four speed manual. I saw no reason to fuck that up, but I did give you newer tranny with a Hurst Ratchet shifter. You've got synchromesh so you get more of the torque all across the powerband." She took her over and lifted the hood. "We rebuilt your motor from the ground up. New internals, dome top pistons, header. You also have three two barrel carbs. All total, you should be running about three hundred horses at the rear wheel and about four hundred and fifty foot pounds of torque."

Joyce just stared at her. "What in the good graces of god made you think I would need all of this?"

The three girls grinned. "Just get in and fire it up." Alexia offered.

Joyce looked at the petite teen and sighed, climbing behind the wheel. She put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine turned over and fired up with a hard throaty rumble.

"We gave you three inch Magnaflow glass packs to give it some bass." Alexia said with a smile. She turned to Kat and Faith. "Did I get it right?"

Kat pulled her in and kissed her passionately. "Perfect."

"Dead sexy nerd girls." Faith said, gripping the girl's butt. "Gotta love it."


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Alexia stood at the banister of the balcony of the hotel room. Faith had left early and picked up Xander to take him to the condo. She was going to present him with it as an apology for what she did to him. It was also a great opportunity for the two of them to patch things up. She smiled at the strides Faith was making.

After they'd gotten Joyce's jeep back up to par, Kat had turned her attention to Oz's van. Alexia had to admit, after Kat was done with it, it sounded great. The meaty rumble of the small block Ford was a far cry from the death rattles it was giving out before.

Her attention was stolen when she heard the grumble and groan from the bedroom. She turned heading back into the room. She looked at the cart of food she had ordered and smiled. She made her way to the door of the room and watched as the half-conscious girl fought the forces that sought to wake her. She leaned against the doorjamb and grinned widely, sipping at her orange juice.

Kat stretched and growled like her online namesake. She sighed and stared at Alexia. She slowly ran her hands down her heavily tattooed skin, keeping eye contact with the younger girl. She smiled widely as she saw what the display was doing to the teen. She moaned silkily as she caressed her warm naked flesh. Her hand trailed down her taut stomach and down between the apex of her legs.

Suddenly her hand stopped. "Fuck!" Kat said angrily. "I gotta piss." She said as rolled out of bed.

Alexia laughed hysterically. She had to catch herself on the bed.

"Fuck you, whelp." Kat said from the bathroom.

"You are aware that the menace of that statement was grotesquely undercut by the fact that you're cursing me from a toilet, right?" Alexia said as she took a fresh towel in to her girlfriend.

Kat finished her business and turned the shower on. "Yeah, yeah." She said throwing the shower curtain closed. "Tryin' to be all seductive." She growled. "Damn bodily functions."

The teen finished her juice and set the glass down. She stepped in behind her lover and began washing her back. "It was seductive as hell."

Kat turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" She wrapped her arms around her girl.

"Kat? You're a stripper. You're seductive by trade." Alexia said to her.

The girls spent a long time getting dirty, before getting clean.

Kat sat with Alexia watching TV when Faith walked in. "Mornin'." Kat said to her.

The slayer nodded and flopped down on the couch next to her. "Xander's stoked about the condo. He's gonna do the work himself." She said with a grin.

Kat smiled. "Gotta love a man that's good with his hands."

Alexia chuckled. "I have to admit. He seriously laid it down at the truck stop."

Faith nodded. "He's always gotten into the thick of it. I've seen him manhandle vamps. He's got some pretty impressive kills to his credit."

Kat shrugged. "I'm normally not into the man-meat, but to be honest, kid's a muffin."

Faith looked at her. "You'd hit it?"

"Like a speedbag." She said.

The elder slayer turned to the younger girl. "What about you?"

Alexia looked at her. "He's cute enough, in kind of a dorky way." The girl said. "You've rolled with him, right?"

Faith nodded. "Once. He didn't have shit for experience, but he was a perfect fucking gentleman." She lowered her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek. "The funny thing is, I remember hearing that Buffy told him that it meant more to him than it meant to me." She shook her head. "I was really pissed at her for that." Faith said, wiping her eyes.

Kat pulled her in and hugged her. "You told him today what that night really meant to you, right?"

Faith nodded. "He gave me something that he'll never give to another woman."

"You were his first?" Alexia asked, moving to sit on the other side of her.

The slayer looked at her and nodded. "I was just leaving a cemetery. I saw this nasty looking demon bitch and threw down with her. She was hardcore. Bitch was slappin' me around. Xander was driving his uncle's '57 Chevy and saw me." She snickered. "He ran her over and shouted for me to get in. We took off back to my motel room. She'd dislocated my shoulder. He helped me set it." She closed her eyes. "There was just something about the moment. Something that made me want him then and there." She sighed. "He...I don't know. It's like he touched something inside me that no one else had ever touched before. He had been there for me when it counted and making love to him was the only way I could thank him." She seemed saddened as she said it. "I was scared. I'd never really had anyone give a shit, ya know?"

Kat hugged her tightly. Alexia leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "Well, we hope you're ready. 'Cause we're gonna be so sweet on you that you're gonna have diabetes by the time we get back to Point D." Alexia said with a giggle.

Kat sat there for a moment. "I've got an idea." She looked at Faith. "You say he's a natural in the sack, huh?"

Faith nodded. "Rang my bell quite a few times." She said. "He's hung like a horse and he's got a tongue like you wouldn't believe. Not as long as yours, but still."

Kat looked to Alexia. "What say we go over and show him how impressed we were with his performance at the diner?"

Faith smiled. "I'm up for another ride." She looked at Alexia. "It's your choice, Lex."

"How old is he?" The teen asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"He just turned eighteen." Faith said. "He was still seventeen when I fucked him."

"Younger than my ass." Kat said. "And my tongue has been places you didn't even know you had places." She leaned in and kissed the teen.

Faith looked at the tattooed dancer. "I'm never gonna get tired of watching that."

"You know," Alexia said. "This is fast moving from 'hey this is a funny idea' to 'I will need the following list of supplies'."

Kat and Faith stared at her. "Where the fuck do you come up with this shit?" The other slayer asked.

Kat shook her head and got to her feet. "I've been asking her that for ten years." She moved into the bedroom and threw on a pair of cut-offs and a tank top. She came back out carrying her boots. "Let's get this party goin'."

"He should be at the condo." Faith said. "He was gonna borrow B's jeep to get some stuff from the hardware store."

Alexia smiled, but Kat could tell she was nervous. "You alright, sweetie?"

"It's just a big decision. You can only give away your virginity once." She said.

Faith moved over and wrapped around the girl from behind. "If you don't wanna, you ain't gotta. No pressure." Alexia turned to look the girl in the eye. Faith shook her head. "You don't wanna, we don't. Simple as that."

The petite teen looked at each girl, weighing her options. "Let's play it by ear." She said finally.

The girl's nodded. "Fair enough." Kat said.

The trio dressed quickly and headed out. They decided to just take the Mercury.

Suddenly Alexia's phone began blaring _Who Can It Be Now_ by Men at Work. Kat and Faith both looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Guilty pleasure, shut up." The teen said pulling her phone out and tapped a button. "Hello?"

"Alexia? It's Buffy." The bubbly blonde said. "I need your help."

"For what?" The younger slayer asked.

"There's a really big nest of vampires down by the docks. I decided to do quick stroll around the area last night because I couldn't sleep and found it. There's, like, thirty of them."

"Jesus." Alexia said. "That's a lot of vampires, Buff."

Faith leaned forward. "What's the what?"

The teen put the phone on speaker. "You're on the air."

"As I was saying I found a nest last night about thirty strong." She explained. "I was thinking the four of us could hit it hard and take 'em out."

Faith shrugged. "I'm game." She turned to Kat. "What about you, perkytits?"

The tattooed fighter sighed. "I'm still not a hundred percent." She looked at the two of them. "You all forget that I'm not a slayer."

"Given your performance at the truck stop, I'm not so sure." Buffy said.

"My shoulder is still sore as a motherfucker." Kat said looking at all of them.

"You any good with a crossbow?" Buffy asked. "I have a repeater."

Kat smiled. "Yeah. That'll get her done."

The blonde snickered. "Okay, Larry." She said. "Xander borrowed my jeep. Swing by and pick me up."

"We're on our way." Kat said. She took off, leaving stripes on the concrete. "I don't know what use I'm gonna be."

"I've seen you throw down, K. Don't give me that. From what Lex told me this Max chick fucked you up a lot worse."

Kat nodded. "Trust me I know. I was there."

"And you still went out and took on those demon bikers. You weren't a hundred percent then either, were you?" Faith asked.

Kat shook her head. "No. My ribs still pulled a bit and I was a little lightheaded during most of it."

Faith dropped a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But you didn't let that stop you."

Kat shrugged. "True. I'm not gonna sit by and watch my girls run in where angels fear to tread and not get involved."

Alexia finally piped in. "You're so good at this because you fight smarter, not harder."

"Trust me, I fight plenty hard." Kat said as they pulled up in front of Buffy's house. She smiled as she saw the monster jeep in the driveway covered in mud. The girls all stepped out and headed up to the front door.

Kat rang the doorbell.

Joyce opened up and smiled at them. "Hey girls." She said stepping aside. They entered the home and stood in the foyer. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"First we're gonna go and take out a vampire nest. Then we're gonna go over and give Xander a hand." Alexia said. "Kat, Faith and I are gonna be in town for a couple more days and figured we could stop by and help him out."

Joyce smiled. "That's awful nice of you girls." She turned and headed into the kitchen. She then turned back to the girls. "Have you girls eaten yet?"

"We had breakfast before we left the hotel." Kat said. "I make sure my slayers are well fed." She said, rubbing and working her shoulder. It still hurt like hell.

"Are you alright, dear?" Joyce asked.

"I'm okay. I dislocated my shoulder yesterday during the fight at the truck stop." She said sheepishly. "It's still a bit tender."

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen a moment?" Joyce asked her.

"Sure." Kat said. She looked at her girls and smiled. "Be right back." She said following the woman.

Joyce took her through the kitchen to the back deck of the house. She sat on the swinging bench and motioned for Kat to join her. The girl dropped down next to her.

"How are you, really?" Joyce asked her voice full of concern.

Kat looked down and sighed. "I'm okay. My shoulder hurts and I'm a bit banged up, admittedly."

"I'm not going to lie, Kat, I worry about you."

She turned and looked the elder Summers in the eye. "Why me?"

"Buffy told me what happened last night. At the truck stop. She said instead of staying in the restaurant to defend the diners you ran into the thick of it with nothing but your bare hands." She turned and took Kat's hand. "That scares me."

"It scares you?" The girl asked smiling. "I was terrified."

"But you didn't let that fear stop you." Joyce said, matter of fact.

Kat shook her head. "No. I didn't. I've been trained not to."

"What do you mean you've been trained not to?" Joyce asked.

"I'm a martial artist. I've been studying Kempo Karate since I was four." Kat offered. "My training is the only that keeps me from getting killed."

"Why do you do it?" Joyce asked. "It's a question that's been rattling around in my brain since Buffy came home last night." She stared into the girl's eyes. "Both Faith and Alexia are slayers. They're built to do this."

"And I'm not is what you're saying." Kat said. She sighed heavily. "I know. Since Alexia has come back into my life, I've been constantly getting the hell beat out of me." She took a moment. "I love her, Joyce. I made a promise when I first met her that I would protect her. That I would make sure no one hurt her. I don't have a lot to give anyone. My word, my promise is all I have left. If that means going out and fighting along side her, that's what I'm gonna do."

Joyce pulled the girl into a hug. "I can tell you love her. Don't get me wrong, it does weird me out a little."

Kat drew back and smiled. "Love doesn't know an age. But trust me, that's something we explored in great detail before we got serious."

Joyce nodded. "Good. So Faith?" She began.

Kat grinned widely. "You really wanna know?"

Joyce raised an eyebrow. "I think I already do." She said. "And damn me for having a vivid imagination."

Kat chuckled. "There is something you should know about slayers." She thought about the best way to explain. "The slayer is, in essence, the warrior's spirit. The _need_ for combat. A physical manifestation of the desire to fight. They thrive on violence."

"They go out and fight vampires and monsters because something inside tells them to." Joyce said, trying to get the gist of what Kat was saying.

"In a nutshell, yeah." The girl said in agreement. "But what the books and old musty tomes won't tell you is that, to the slayer, the fighting and slaying is almost an… aphrodisiac of sorts."

Joyce raised her eyebrow. "Slaying makes them horny?"

Kat nodded. "It varies with each slayer, I'm sure. Buffy doesn't exactly seem like the sexually active type, so she might not be affected by it as much. A quick fumble with herself in the shower might be all she needs. But Faith and Alexia are more… aggressive after the night's done."

"I know Buffy comes home and heads straight for the fridge." Joyce said. "She seems to get really hungry."

"That's another part of it. I'm not a slayer. I don't have the stamina needed to please Alexia after she gets in from a smackdown. That's one reason that I brought Faith on board."

"On one hand that's rather disturbing, but on the other hand it's actually really sweet." Joyce said.

"Both Alexia and I think that Faith needs something stable. She needs to be a part of a family. Alexia and I love each other. Faith understands that she'll never come to mean as much to me as Lexi does, but in time, she'll learn that I'll do everything I can for her."

"Is she going to be staying with you?" Joyce asked.

Kat shrugged. "I would like her to, but I'm not gonna force her. The first few days are going to be hard on her. I would like to be there for her to help her adjust."

"She hurt a lot of people." Joyce said. "I still haven't completely forgiven her."

Kat nodded. "I know. So does she. She's carrying around a lot of guilt over what she's done." She looked Joyce in the eyes. "More than I think she deserves."

Strangely, Joyce lowered her head and nodded. "I think so, too." She sighed. "Faith was a loner. She'd always been that way from what she's said, but Buffy and her friends never really tried to reach her. I think even I could have done more."

"Since she's woken up, the group has forgiven her for what she did. The last person that truly needs to forgive Faith is Faith." Kat said. "That's why she needs to get away from Sunnydale."

The woman nodded. "Agreed." She pulled the girl in and hugged her. "You're an amazing woman, Kat. They're lucky to have you."

The tattooed girl smiled. "And I'm lucky to have them."

Joyce got to her feet and returned the girl's smile. "For the record, I see what they both see in you."

Kat smiled and stood beside her. "What I lack in the field, I make up for in the kitchen."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

Kat laughed. "As a matter of fact I do. I think I'm rather good at it."

Joyce smiled. "Well then I've got an idea. The night before you and Alexia have to go back to Point Defiance, why don't we get everyone together and have a nice dinner together to celebrate Faith's newfound desire for atonement?"

Kat nodded. "That'd be cool. I'll swing by tomorrow and we can figure out what to make."

"Looking forward to it." Joyce said. "We'd better get back to the girls. Buffy was kind of antsy about this nest she found." She turned a concerned look to Kat. "I think I might have something to help with the pain in your shoulder." She said.

"I'd appreciate it. I don't plan on playing offense, but if one of the girl's gets hurt, I may have to." Kat said sadly.

Joyce nodded as she headed into the house.

"I've been meaning to ask. How do you like your jeep?"

"It's very nice. It handles better than it did, get's better fuel economy, strangely enough." She turned to Kat with a bit of a sinister grin. "And it goes like a bee stung cheetah."

"I couldn't help but notice the rather gratuitous amount of mud on it." Kat pointed out.

"I needed to know what it would do." Joyce said innocently.

"Uh-huh." Kat said back. "And did you find out?"

"Hehehehe." Joyce chuckled, nodding.

The pair moved back into the house to see all three girls standing in the middle of the room with the furniture pushed back sparring.

Faith stood with her arms crossed against the banister of the stairs laughing.

Buffy and Alexia were squaring off. "You need to stop the brawling." Buffy offered.

"I'm not a brawler." Alexia said.

Buffy came in with a quick roundhouse kick. Alexia shot in and caught her leg, trapping it on her shoulder and standing full. She then did a quick triple jab into the girl's ribs before bringing her elbow down onto Buffy's knee. She then quickly snap-kicked her in the back of the leg, dropping her to the floor.

Kat smiled and walked over, helping Buffy to her feet. "She doesn't have the patience or the mindset for Kempo, so I gave her a little Krav Maga."

Faith nodded. "That's what the sensei in the dojo that D sent me to taught me. It's quick and really easy to master."

Alexia smiled. "You telegraph. Don't get me wrong, with your speed, it doesn't matter. Most vamps aren't all that fast, to be honest."

"You've never fought Spike or Angel." Buffy said bouncing on her feet. She looked to Kat. "You floored me with one punch. Lemme see what you got."

Kat shook her head. "I'm coming in off a bad shoulder. Maybe later." She looked around. "Let's get the furniture moved back in and get going."

The three of them nodded and quickly slid the furniture back in place. Joyce came walking out of the bathroom and handed Kat a bottle of pills. "These should help." She said with a smile. "Sixty milligram codeine."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get these?"

"I have a friend who lives in Canada. She sends them to me now and again for my migraines." Joyce said. "And Buffy's came home beaten and battered a few times. I keep them on hand for her as well. Don't worry, I have plenty."

Kat smiled and hugged her. "Thanks." She said. "I'll make sure your daughter gets home safely."

Joyce nodded. "I know, Kat. Good luck and have fun." She said. She watched the girls leave and sighed. She went into the kitchen and began planning.


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kat climbed into the car and quickly popped two of the pills, swallowing them with a swig of water.

"Are those things gonna screw you up?" Alexia asked.

Kat shook her head. "That's the beautiful thing about codeine." She said, putting the cap back on the water bottle. "They just take the pain away. They don't leave you loopy. I just have to be really careful. Being an addict, I can get addicted to them really easily." She handed to bottle to Alexia. "Keep these for me. Only give me one when you think I need it." She fired the car up. "Let's do this."

Alexia and Faith turned to look at Buffy. Kat tilted the rearview to see her. "Okay." Alexia said. "What do we know about this nest?"

"When I found them last night, I counted them at about thirty. I'm not sure if more came in before sun up." The blonde slayer offered. "But given that it's daylight, whatever numbers they're at now is what they're stuck at."

"Do we know if there are any sewer access points to the building?" Kat asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't get that good a look around."

"Maybe we can get Red to hack in and see if there are any?" Faith offered.

Alexia nodded and pulled her cell out. "Good thinking." She handed to phone to Buffy. "You wanna give her a call?"

The blonde took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." The perky redhead answered.

"Hey Wills. It's Buffy."

"Hey Buff. Whatcha doin'?"

"You near your computer?" Buffy asked.

"Am I near my computer? When am I not?" Willow snickered.

"Fair point. I was wondering if you could tell me if a building by the waterfront has a sewer access point near it."

Willow quickly brought up the city municipality. "Sure. What's the address?"

Buffy rattled off where the building was.

A few moments passed. "Okay, I've got the building schematics. From what I can see here, the only way in and out of that building is the front bay door, the front office door and a fire exit in the back. Other than that it's pretty well isolated. Nest?"

"Yeah. Me, Faith, Alexia and Kat are gonna hit it." Buffy returned.

"Need any witchy backup?" The girl asked.

"This is purely guerilla warfare. In and out." Buffy explained.

"Okay." Willow said, sighing. She liked spending time with Buffy, but understood that something like this was dangerous and she could seriously get hurt. She was far from the powerful sorceress she wanted to be and knew that if the girls had to worry about her they wouldn't be able to do their jobs properly. "Be careful."

"I will. Thanks Wills. Afterward do you wanna do Pizza and movies?" Buffy asked. "My treat."

The bubbly teen giggled. "That would be swell."

"See ya then." The blonde slayer hung the phone up and handed it back to Alexia. "I need to get one of those."

Kat looked at her. "Did the council talk to you, yet?"

Buffy nodded. "Got a letter and a bank statement the other day. They want me back on board and are willing to reinstate Giles as my watcher." She smiled. "They're offering me a really nice stipend."

Alexia looked her in the eye. "You're welcome." She said with a grin.

The car rumbled to a stop in front of the building. "So how do we play this?" Faith asked.

Kat stepped out of the car and stared at the front of the building. She took in every detail. She grinned and slid back into the car. She pulled around and backed the car up to the front of the building. "I need two really good jumpers."

"That would be you two." Faith said, pointing to Buffy and Alexia.

The group piled out of the car and prepped. Kat went to the trunk and opened it, letting everyone get their gear. Alexia pulled a pair of machetes out and strapped them across her back in an **X**. She slid a handful of stakes into her jacket pockets.

Buffy pulled a wrapped bundle out of her jacket and handed it to Faith. "Here." She said. "I kept this for you."

Faith froze as she looked at it. She took it in trembling hands and slowly unwrapped it. The large knife was polished and keen. It glistened in the sunlight. "Is this…"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. It is. I want you to have it. I know it's got a lot of history attached to it, but maybe you should use it. A reminder of roads you've traveled. And a reminder to never go there again."

"The Mayor gave that to you, didn't he?" Alexia asked.

She was staring at it. She nodded. "He said I deserved it." Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

The strangest thing happened then. Buffy stepped over and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Faith. I'm sorry I didn't try harder. I'm sorry that I took one of the only few people in the world that seemed to care about you." She held the brunette slayer tight. "I hope someday you can forgive me for that."

Faith returned the embrace immediately. "I already have, B. I was fucked up. Damaged goods. Before I even got here." She pushed the blonde to arms length. "He was gonna turn into a giant demon and eat the graduating class. I may not have realized it then, but I understand you guys needing to take him out."

Buffy smiled. "God I missed you."

"Well you got a Jeep and I gotta car. We can visit each other." She said. "Can I do something?"

Buffy shrugged. "Sure."

Faith pulled the blonde in and kissed her furiously. Buffy's eyes went wide for a moment, then slowly fluttered closed. Her arms snaked their way around Faith's waist.

Kat and Alexia both crossed their arms and leaned against the back of the car with smiles plastered across their faces. "Five bucks says this is the best kiss blondie's ever had." Kat offered.

"Only an idiot bets against a sure thing." Alexia said. "We've both been on the receiving end of those lips."

"Mmhmm." Kat answered.

After what had to be over a minute, Faith slowly pulled away. "I've always wanted to do that." She licked her lips. "Sorry, B."

Buffy stood there for a few seconds, her eyes still closed. Finally she came out of it. "Huh, wha… did you say something?"

"You alright, Goldilocks?" Kat asked.

Buffy stared into Faith's eyes. "Yeah." She said whimsically, smiling. "Never better."

Kat turned and lifted two long chains from the trunk. She handed one to Alexia and one to Buffy. She pointed to the corners of the building. "See those pegs? They're anchored directly to the framework on the front of the building. They go in about six to eight inches depending on the age of the building and are welded in place. I need each of you to leap up there and hook your chain in."

The pair of slayers nodded. Alexia ran over and simply – against the laws of physics and gravity – ran up the wall and caught hold of the roof.

"Holy shit." Faith said. "How the hell did she do that?"

"She's been free running since she could walk." Kat said watching her girl. "I've seen her do some pretty amazing things."

"You ever tried it?" Faith asked.

"Once. Fell off a three story building and broke my arm." Kat admitted. "I haven't tried since."

"Good plan." Faith said.

Buffy leapt onto a pile of crates, onto the top of an old rusted earth mover and leapt the last ten feet to catch the edge of the building.

"She took gymnastics at her old high school." Faith said. "Before she became a slayer. That's why she was able to take me, most of the time. Better natural athleticism."

"You don't seem to mind admitting that to yourself." Kat said as the girls finished their tasks.

"B's got three years of this under her belt. I got one and change. Make's sense that she'd be more badass." Faith shrugged. "No shame admitting it. But that don't mean she didn't take her lumps when we threw down."

Buffy walked over and nodded. "Faith here is selling herself short." She looked at the brunette. "In that fight in your apartment, you broke three ribs."

"Well shit. You stabbed me." Faith said. Strangely enough there was no anger in her voice.

"Oh quit bitching." Buffy said slapping her on the arm. She then pulled Faith's shirt up. "Does she or does she not look hot with this scar?"

Kat quickly shot in and ran her tongue over it. "I dig scars."

Alexia snickered and wrapped her arms around Faith from behind. "You got less than I do."

"So there." Buffy said. "But stop getting down on yourself, Faith. This bullshit wasn't just on you. We all played a part. That's in the past. I don't wanna dwell on it." She then grinned madly. "You ready to find the fun?"

The dark slayer smiled back. "Hell yeah."

Kat nodded and attached the chains to the trailer hitch on her Mercury. "You girls might wanna stand back a bit. It's about to get loud and nasty." She climbed into the car and fired it up.

Faith, Buffy and Alexia stepped away from the front of the warehouse. "Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" Faith asked.

"That depends." Alexia said. "What do you think she's gonna do?"

"Pull the front of the building off with her car." The brunette answered.

"Yes." The teen returned. "Yes she is."

"She's gonna need a hell of a lotta torque." Faith pointed out.

Kat smiled and reached down and pulled the small red lever on her gearshift. The car thumped into four wheel drive. She giggled and slowly accelerated. The chains snapped taught. The tires began to squeal.

"Told ya." Faith said. "The Merc has a lot of horses, but not much…"

She was cut off as the metal on the front of the building began to twist and warp. Peeling from the top down. Suddenly with a shriek of metal, the façade of the warehouse tore free, spilling sunlight into the building. Vampires ran every which way as they burst in to flames.

Alexia grinned widely. "You were saying?"

"Well fuck me." Faith said, dumbfounded. She pulled her blade and spun it in her hand.

"Oh we will. But we're gonna need to take care of these vamps first." She pulled her machetes. "Ready to get nasty?"

"I was born nasty." Faith said.

"Stop." Kat shouted as she got out of the car. She pulled a machete out and strapped it to her back. She then took the crossbow out and stepped up beside the girls. "Okay. Now you may run in and kill things with wild reckless abandon."

The girls nodded and did exactly that. Kat stepped into the building, staying in the circle of sunlight and drawing a bead on any vampire she could see. Rio had taught her how to use the crossbow. This model had a great sight on the end. She smiled and took her time. Each shot she fired took a vampire through the heart.

Alexia ran like the wind. The vampires were in chaos, trying to figure out what had happened. She took advantage of that and attacked without mercy. Her blades took heads, limbs, anything that came too close. She was a demon more ferocious than that which she fought.

A pair of the beasts tried to rally. One came at her with a pipe. His blow came in fast. She dropped and slid along the floor beneath the swing. She backhand swung and caught the vampire behind his right knee with her machete. The blow took his leg off. As he crumpled to the floor, she was on her feet squaring off with the second vampire.

He had a two by four about three feet long. He swung it like a baseball bat.

With what could only be described as cat-like reflexes, Alexia hopped, landing on the board itself. She used the surface as a spring-board and jumped, throwing her legs into the sky. To all who watched, it looked as though she was doing a handstand in mid-air. She held her blades in a cross as she flew. Looking down at the vampires unprotected head, she struck. Her blades arced down, slicing the demon's head in two. His face fell forward as the remainder of his head fell back. She took one more swing as she landed, severing the demons head. Two grotesque chunks of meat fell as the whole works disappeared in a hail of dust.

She hit the floor and spun, taking the second vampire's head. "Kat?" She shouted. "Tell me your camera got that!"

The tattooed fighter gave her a thumbs up.

The teen turned to look for a new target.

Faith walked toward the vampires with a glare and a smile on her face. She wanted this. Her body ached for it. This was her happy place. This was the place where Faith Lehane felt the most at peace.

Well, one of two places. She spun kicked her first vampire, sending him spiraling in air. Her stake came in fast and took his heart. He exploded in a spinning hail of dust. Another vampire leapt from the shadows at her. She threw the stake with pin-point accuracy. He burst into a cloud as he neared her. She caught movement to the side and turned. A fist slammed into her jaw. She growled and whipped her head back around. A really beautiful girl with curly black hair stared at her, growling menacingly. She loosed another punch. Faith shot her blade out, ramming it into the girl's fist. The vampire howled. The slayer tore the blade free and kicked the girl in the front of her knee. She pitched forward. Faith stabbed her in the bottom of the chin and lifted her from her feet. She snatched another stake from her belt and rammed it into the girl's chest. She was gone in a flash.

The slayer smiled and turned to look for fresh prey.

Buffy strolled into the fray with her sword spinning in her hand. The vampires seemed to be getting their act together. They jumped her in a group of three. The first got too close and quickly lost his head. He was dust a heartbeat later. The second seemed to be a bit more cautious.

"Look." She said to him. "Shiny." She tossed her sword into the air.

Predictably the vampire's eyes followed it. He was dust a moment later as her stake slammed into his chest.

She nimbly caught the sword and turned to the last of the three. "You have no idea how badly screwed you are right now." She said as she ran at him.

He growled and reached for her. She stopped and quickly sliced his hands off. "Bet that stings." She took a step and jump-kicked him in the chest. He flew backward through a pair of old crates. One of them must have shattered and pierced his heart. He exploded in a hail of dust.

She sighed and shook her head. "Pathetic."

Kat fired shot after shot. Her arrows were doing their jobs. She managed to keep the girls from getting overrun. Suddenly her crossbow was empty. She lowered her eyes to check it and that was her downfall. A pair of hands gripped her leather vest and tossed her into the darkness of the warehouse. She used her extensive agility and training and rolled with the impact, coming to her feet.

She stared face to face with the large vampire. She had lost her grip on the crossbow. She cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "Alright. Bring it on."

The demon growled and rushed her. She stared at him. How he moved, how he ran. His hands reached for her throat.

She smiled. She waited until his fingers were inches from her neck and exploded into motion. Her left forearm came up, sweeping first his left, then his right arm aside, causing his upper body to pitch right. Using the opening, she stiffened her fingers into a weapon and jammed her hand into the space just under his ribcage. Her right arm bulged as the muscle coiled in preparation and let fly. Her hand met the soft flesh of his abdomen and sunk in further than was advisable. Blood spouted over her fingers. She then curled her fingers upward, gripping the bottom of his ribcage.

As his arms were swept up and away, she drew her left fist back and threw it forward. Thanks to the pain pills, her shoulder didn't bother her at all. Her iron hard fist crashed into his throat. His trachea collapsed. It was a gamble, this maneuver. She was banking on the fact that he was a new vampire. Not yet accustomed to being dead. She was betting that he had forgotten the he didn't need to breathe.

The powers that be saw fit to smile on her. The vampire staggered back, gripping his crushed neck.

She quickly capitalized, pulling her machete and taking his head in one clean sweep. She turned and backpedaled into the sunlight.

The three slayers were standing there, staring at her with their arms crossed.

Faith shook her head. "You may not have the body count that we do, but when you do it, you do it big."

Alexia just stared at her. "I want you." She mouthed silently.

Buffy just sighed. "I need to hit the pads more. That display even impressed me." She looked down at her clothes. "Ugh. I need a shower."

They dropped Buffy off at her house and headed back to the hotel. They quickly took turns taking showers. They didn't trust themselves to keep their hands to themselves.

Within an hour, they were back on the road, heading toward their original destination when Buffy had called them this morning.

"You sure he's still there?" Kat asked as they pulled around the corner and headed toward the building.

"He said he'd already gotten what he needed to get the work done." Faith pointed out. "He doesn't have any reason to go anywhere." She looked down at the half dozen bags of Sandwiches from the Sub shop down the street. "If Xan get's into a job like this one, he won't even realize he's hungry."

Alexia nodded and pointed to Kat. "She spent the whole previous day and night before we came down here working on this beast."

"I wanted to make sure it was ready for the trip." Kat said, pulling into the parking garage. She saw the yellow jeep and smiled. "Good deal." She said, parking next to it. She turned the car off and looked at Alexia. "You comfortable with this?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. We got condoms." She said, holding up the bag from Walgreens. She turned back to Faith. "You sure we're gonna need the extra large?"

"Trust me. He's got a fuckin' cannon between his legs." She answered. "I'm horny as fuck. Let's do this."

The girls climbed out of the car and headed to the elevator. Faith tapped the button for her floor and bounced on her feet impatiently.

The doors slid open and they were bombarded by the sound of _For Those About to Rock, We Salute You_ by AC/DC. The girls noticed that the door to Faith's old apartment was propped open and was the source of the music.

"Boy's got good taste." Kat said with a smile. They made their way over and looked in.

Xander stood over a pair of sawhorses, cutting sheetrock with skillsaw. The three also noticed the he was working with his shirt off. He was beefy. Not only that, but the kid was ripped.

"Oh," Kat began.

"My," Faith added.

"God." Alexia finished.

"He's gotten bigger." Faith pointed out. "Does anyone else have the sudden urge to lick that dust off his chest?"

Xander finished his cut and set the skillsaw down. He stood and stretched, starting when he saw the three girls standing at the doorway. "Oh, uh, hi." He said, suddenly nervous.

Kat smiled at him and stepped into the room, turning the music down. "Good choice." She said.

"I own the whole catalog." He said, watching as the three of them came in. Faith was the last to enter. She turned and closed the door, locking it. "So, um. Yeah. What brings you three by?"

Alexia lifted the bags. "We bringeth nosh."

Faith lifted the drink carrier. "And thirst quenching libation."

He eased up a little. "Oh." He said with a smile. "Okay." He looked around. "Yeah, not may places to eat here."

"Bed's fine." Faith said. "It's big enough." Her smile did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

The girls stepped up onto the dais and looked at him. "We won't bite." Kat said.

"Unless you're into that." Alexia added.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hoo boy." He said to himself. "Food. Right." He moved over and sat at the head of the bed with his back against the wall.

The three girls kicked their boots off and relaxed.

"So you a classic rock fan?" Kat asked him, taking a bite of her sandwich.

He shrugged. "For the most part. I'm not into the hippy psychedelic stuff. Mostly Van Halen, some Led Zeppelin. Sabbath, Deep Purple."

Alexia nodded. "That's the stuff my folks listen to." She took a bite. "I'm more into the underground sounds."

He nodded. "We get a lot of that stuff at the Bronze. Lotta Four Star Mary, Nerfherders, stuff like that."

Alexia crinkled her nose. "Four Star Mary sucks. I saw them at the DV8 in Seattle a couple years ago."

Faith watched the two of them banter and smiled. "You should talk to Oz." She said looking at Alexia. "Boy knows more about music than any human alive."

Kat groaned. "Oh, fuck. Don't get her started. They actually sat in the Bronze and talked about music for like, two hours."

Faith snickered. "Now you know how she felt when we were plugging away at Joyce's Jeep."

"Yeah." Alexia said. "So there."

"You guys did that to her ride?" Xander asked. "That thing is really nice now. It was on it's last legs."

Kat shook her head. "Not really. It had a minor oil leak. Suspension could have gone another year or two before it needed to be replaced. I was just really stressed out. That's the only reason I put so much time into it."

"So working on cars makes you not stressed out?" He asked.

Kat nodded. "Yep. When I get back to Point D I get to rebuild the motor in a Lamborghini Diablo. I am so fuckin' stoked."

Faith looked at her. "You own a Diablo?"

Kat shook her head.

"Rio does." Alexia piped in. "Purple one."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You know how to work on a fuckin' Diablo?"

Kat shrugged. "Car is a car is a car. It's got an engine, I know how to work on it. When I was alone at night before I got back together with Lexi, I would read Chilton manuals for the hell of it."

Xander smiled. "I managed to get enough money together to get my impala hauled back to my folks' place. Maybe you could come down for a weekend or something and help me put it back together."

Kat smiled. "Love to." She looked at the girls. "You two get enough to eat?" They both smiled and nodded. She looked back to Xander. "What about you, studly?"

He took the last bite of his second sandwich and burped. "Yes. Thank you. I forgot about the whole being hungry thing."

Faith and Alexia instantly rose from the bed and put the remaining food into two bags and put them in the fridge. They then came back and stood side by side at the foot of the bed. For this seduction to work, they had to have the right tool for the job.

In this arena, the coliseum of the bedroom, Kat was the slayer. Though she preferred women, she knew how men thought. She knew their bodies.

She got to her hands and knees and looked Xander in the eyes. "There was another reason we came." She said to him.

He stiffened instantly. "Th-there is?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, there is." She pointed to Faith. "You've got a fan, it would seem." She crawled closer. Her back and shoulders moving like a… well, hunting cat. "And you know what they say." She smiled ferally at him. "The best form of advertisement is word of mouth."

He turned to Faith. She smiled and gave him a little nod. He turned back to Kat… to see she was a hair's breadth from his face. He kept his courage and didn't pull away.

"Men like you are rare, Xander. Men who care. Men who fight, when the odds are stacked so heavily against them that they know they don't stand a chance in hell, yet, for folly or for fate, they manage to, not only survive, but thrive." She crawled into his lap, straddling his legs. She ground her center against his groin. She gripped his thick curly brown locks. "We appreciate you. Faith appreciates you. You put your life on the line for her. You laid down your life for a restaurant full of people you didn't know. That makes us respect you." She rested her forehead against his. "So this is what is going to happen, if you're willing." She looked into his eyes. "All three of us are going to strip down and one by one, make love to you. Before you make a decision, I want it understood. Faith has been itching for a second round, and would like things to end on a better note than they did last time. Alexia here, has never been with a man. She's chosen you to be her first. And me? Well, I'm a lesbian. I don't do guys by choice. I'm willing to make an exception for you." She pecked him on the lips. "That is if all this body art doesn't freak you out." She rose to her feet and moved to the foot of the bed. She put her arm around both girl's shoulders, standing behind them. "So whaddaya say, carpenter man? You game?"

He stared at the three of them. "Can I…" He swallowed. "Can I assume this is some sort of slayer thing?"

Faith shrugged. "You remember last time, right?" She smiled at him. "I gotta apologize for that." She said. "I was kinda scared of the feelings I was gettin'." She shook her head. "Never shoulda thrown you out like that." She frowned. "Look, if you want me to bail…" She thumbed back to the door, suddenly nervous.

He looked at her. "Feelings?"

She stiffened. "Well, it was like… ya know you helped me out. You saved my butt. No one else woulda done that." She lowered her eyes. "It made me, I don't know." She looked at him. "You ain't gonna make me say it are ya?"

He smiled. "No. I think I got it." He looked to Alexia. "How old are you?"

"Old enough. I don't plan on telling anyone, anyway." She said to him. She stared him in the eyes. "I trust you, Xander. I know I don't know you very well. But from what everyone has told me about you, you're the greatest man any of them know. You've literally saved the world. No powers, no magic," She tapped Kat's arm. "No extensive martial arts training. Just you. Just Xander Harris." She smiled at him. "And that's the man I want to give my virginity to."

He blushed and nodded. He then looked to Kat. "Why you?" He asked.

"You're cute. You're ripped. You have an actual personality. And come on man. 'Dead demon. Order up'? Priceless." She chuckled. "You threw down with nothing but a meat cleaver and a frying pan. That and you Jose Canseco'd a demon's skull so hard you warped a fuckin' cast iron skillet." She shrugged. "That got me hot for you. The fact that you're a bit of classic rock junkie and car guy doesn't hurt either." She looked at the two girls and back to him. She reached back and pulled the twelve pack of condoms out and tossed them onto the bed. "We're prepared." She said. "Oh and one more thing. We just got done taking out thirty vamps this morning. You know how slayers get after a hard night."

He got up and walked over to the stereo. He pulled the CD out and put in another one. "I've had this since I got into high school." He said. "I figured that I was gonna be scoring with all sorts of girls and put this together for the big night." He laughed as he started it. "Never thought I'd get to use it."

The three girls looked at him as he put the music at a good level. "This is my mood music."

"I swear to god if I hear _Oh Sherry_ I'm leavin'." Kat said to him.

Suddenly the guitar intro of _Poison_ by Alice Cooper filled the apartment.

"Ooh." Kat said. "Nice choice." She suddenly got into the music. "Sit down, loverboy. You're about to get a show."

He took his place on the bed and watched the most erotic display he'd ever seen. Kat danced like… well, a stripper. The slayers got into it as well. As the music progressed, Kat pulled off one article of clothing from the girls at a time. Shirts were the first to go, revealing a forest of bra covered breasts. Next were their jeans. He was then graced with six extremely shapely legs. Kat was right. She had _a lot _of body art. He found himself suddenly wanting to run his tongue over all of them. It was strange. He'd never been a big fan of tattooed girls. But she wore it well. And it seemed to fit her personality.

As the music changed, Kat stopped and looked back at the stereo, then back to Xander. "Bryan Ferry?" She cocked her head. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I like this song."

She shook her head. "Whatever." She got back to her dance, removing first her bra, then Faith's and finally Alexia's.

For a fifteen year old girl, he had to admit. Alexia was stacked. He smiled. This was gonna be fun.

The last item to go was the girl's panties. Well, Alexia was wearing panties. The other two were wearing what could only be called butt-floss.

The three of them were at last naked. And he was harder than a rock. "Lose the pants." Kat said. "Time to tumble."

Alexia was first to go. He was the consummate gentleman and made sure she was ready. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Faith had grossly undersold how big he really was. The girl could barely get her fingers around him. "Be careful, please." She asked.

"I will, Alexia." He said, concern in his voice. He was a gentle as could be.

She'd known there would be pain. She was prepared for that. That pain quickly gave way to pleasure. For what seemed like an eternity, he made love to her. It was one of the most glorious sensations she'd ever experienced. He knew what he was doing. He had a natural rhythm that matched her stroke for stroke.

"Yeah. That's about how I felt." Faith said as she held Alexia's hand. She looked at Xander. She felt a pang of sadness, that at some point this day would have to end. But she pushed that aside. She was going to make the most of it.

Finally, Alexia's body tightened. She squeezed him tightly. "Fuck!" She snapped. Her head snapped back and forth as she rode the wave. She pulled her hands free and put them on his chest. "No more. Fuck me runnin'. No more." She said, exhausted.

He pulled free of her and sat back on his knees. "You okay?"

She laid there, breathing heavily. "Uh-huh." She managed to open her eyes and look at him. "I'm fine. I can't feel my back."

Faith nodded. "Sounds about right." She looked to Kat. "You wanna shot, pussycat?"

She looked at Xander. "That depends." She got to her knees and raised her arms to over her head. "You like tats on chicks?"

He answered her question by shooting in and running his tongue along the red _Point Defiance_ across her stomach.

She shuddered and had to rest her hands on his back. "I-I guess that answers that." She pulled another condom out and popped it open. She pulled the spent one off and tossed it into the trash. She took the new one and popped it into her mouth. She then used her lips to put it on him. He moaned as she worked her mouth on him. "Now you're ready for round two." She pushed him onto his back and eased down onto him. "Jesus." She said resting her hands on his iron hard stomach. "Bigger than I thought. No wonder she can't feel her spine."

He gripped her thighs and did his best to satisfy her. Then he blew. Without warning. "Sorry."

She smiled and leaned down, kissing him intently. "Don't be, baby." She said to him softly. "Pussycat's got a few tricks to help keep you in the game." She sat up and tightened her muscles. "How bout that, fella?"

He could feel her moving around him, coaxing him back to life. It didn't take long. "Holy shit." He said.

Faith looked at her. "What did you do?"

Kat couldn't hear her. She just moaned as she rode him.

Alexia chuckled. "Kat has incredible muscle control." She looked Faith in the eye. "And I mean _incredible_ muscle control."

"Damn." Faith said, visibly impressed. "Living with you two is gonna be fun."

Kat had a bit more staying power than Alexia, but with Xander, it wasn't by much. "Jesus Christ, Xander." She said. Her fingers dug into the muscle of his stomach. She threw her head back and screamed as she climaxed. She nearly blacked out as she fell to the side. Alexia caught her and cradled her. "You alright, sweetie?"

Kat mumbled something and collapsed against her. She then simply nodded.

"She took the condom with her." He said. He reached down and pulled the contraceptive out and tossed it into the garbage can. He was shocked when he was pushed down onto the bed.

Faith looked down at him. "I've been wanting this for a long damn time." She leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to know what you did for me really meant to me." She reached down and took hold of him. "No condom." She said to him.

"But you could get…" He began.

"Sterile. Gift from my mom." She said to him. "Your gift today." She felt him get hard again. "Gimme all you got, Xan." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me like you're pissed off at me."

She climbed onto him and tried to ease her way down. Doing as she'd asked, Xander didn't give her a chance. He gripped her waist and slammed into her with enough force to cause her vision to blur. He continued the rough treatment as she wanted.

Kat, Alexia and Xander learned something of Faith that afternoon. Given the right motivation, the woman was a screamer. A loud one at that.

It didn't take her long at all to hit her climax. She tightened in every way imaginable, but she didn't tell him to stop. She wanted nothing more that to get off of him, but part of her wanted to walk that line between pleasure and pain. For what she had done to him, he deserved this. She closed her eyes and continued to moan loudly. She fought the urge to move. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she felt him. He growled as she held her where she was. He sat up, holding her close. He then turned and laid her gently on the bed. She lay there looking up at him with a genuine smile. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

When the trio left, it was dark. Of the condoms that they'd brought with them, there were three left in the package. Xander was unconscious on the bed.

The three of them had trouble sitting still. Their crotches hurt that bad. They got to the hotel and passed out on the bed. All three of them had smiles plastered across their faces.


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Rio and Giles sat in front of Willow's computer and watched the footage as Alexia and Buffy chased down the vampire.

"Okay, watch this." Kat said. "Buffy get over here. You gotta see this. It's the handheld."

Everyone gathered around and paid rapt attention. Alexia leapt up onto a headstone, and onto the roof of the mausoleum, flipping onto her feet. "That was impressive." Giles said.

The teen smiled. "Yeah, but I gotta give props to whoopass girl Barbie here." Alexia said. "You see her go in through the front of the mausoleum… and boom! Right out through the back."

Buffy did indeed run in through the front door and a second later, the bricks and mortar exploded outward. She shoulder rolled on the ground and came to her feet not breaking stride.

Buffy smiled brightly. "It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to think about it. But seeing it like this is just awesome."

Willow nodded. "That's like… wow. That's superhero movie stuff."

They kept watching and laughed as the vampire plowed into the side of Kat's Mercury and tumbled over the hood. They beat the shit out of the vampire. Kat quickly shut it off. "After that, they just dusted his ass." She said, wanting to spare Buffy a little embarrassment. "We also got the footage of the fight at the warehouse yesterday."

"Let's see it." Giles said. "I must say, seeing this is much easier to keep an accurate accounting in my diaries."

Kat had Willow loaded up the footage. Kat managed to get sweeping views of all of the girls doing their thing. It was incredible.

"God my ass looks good." Faith said, admiring herself as she kicked ass. She tapped Alexia on the arm. "Yours don't look bad either."

The teen smiled and wrapped her arm around the taller slayer. "A compliment from the master."

"Hey." Buffy said. "Look! My butt looks nice, too." She said. She then watched herself carefully. "You know you always think you look fat on TV, but I look really good here."

"You do need to work on keeping yourself covered. That vampire should never have gotten that shot in." Rio said. "Rupert?"

"Quite right." He said.

"You know." Kat said. "I was looking at some stuff about this town and they have a really nice, um, mixed martial arts gym just down the road from your mom's gallery. According to their website, it's only $150 a month. That includes basic gear." She looked at Buffy. "You've got a great backbone, but you need to learn technique."

Buffy stared at her a moment. She then nodded. "That's it." She said. "I wanna see what you got." She went to the door and into the courtyard. "Come on. Both Alexia and Faith say you're the premiere fighter of the Point Defiance team."

Kat sighed. She looked at Rio. "I'm gonna need this shoulder."

The Watcher nodded. "I'll do what I can." She moved over and took hold of Kat's shoulder. She concentrated her inner power and used her magic to heal the torn and swollen ligaments. Bruising subsided, tears healed. Chipped bones knitted themselves.

Alexia stepped up beside her Watcher.

"There you are, Katarina." She said as she staggered back against the waiting arms of her slayer. "Thank you, dear."

"Set her on the sofa." Giles offered. He looked to Willow. "Assist me?" He said taking a book from the shelf.

"Sure." She said with a grin. She got to her feet.

"Whatcha doin?" Faith asked.

"It's a restoration potion." Giles offered. "It fends off the feelings of strain and fatigue." He quickly tossed a pinch of smelly herbs into a bowl. He added a little of this and that. "Alright Willow. Repeat this incantation here." He said handing her the book. "I'll add the remaining ingredients as needed."

Willow nodded and began reading the words as he tossed things into the fire. A few moments later the flames flashed blue and went out. He poured the charred remains into a glass and poured in some hot water. Willow quickly went to the cabinet and grabbed the little bear of honey. She added a dollop to the water.

"Willow!" Giles snapped. "You can't just add things, willy nilly."

"Oh, I-I-It's honey. Magically speaking, it's neutral. It doesn't affect the potion or spell."

He looked at her a moment. "Oh." He said. "Very good then." He handed the drink to Rio. "Here. Drink this."

The exhausted Watcher smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rupert." She quickly chugged the concoction. "My lord. That is most vile."

He nodded, taking the mug back from her. "Yes, but you should feel better in a moment." He said to her.

She sat there for a moment. "Yes. That is much better, thank you." She turned to Kat. "Go show her what she wants to see." She said smiling. "Kat style, dear."

The tattooed woman nodded. She moved out into the courtyard. "You sure about this?" Kat asked.

"I wanna see whatcha got." Buffy said, bouncing on her feet.

Kat nodded and cracked her knuckles. She systematically popped every joint in her body. She then let out a long slow breath. She got into a fighting stance and stood stationary.

Alexia and Faith paid close attention to the girl. Alexia watched her eyes move. She was taking in every detail about Buffy. The way she moved, the way she breathed, the way her eyes flowed over the taller girl. Everything. It was exactly what she had taught Alexia.

Buffy feinted high. Kat didn't move. The blonde's foot shot in. Before her foot even left the ground, Kat was in motion. She dropped to one knee and caught Buffy in the back of the knee with a knife edge chop. She kept her hand there and stood up, lifting Buffy's leg out from under her.

The slayer followed though with a backflip. She landed on her feet and stopped cold as Kat's booted foot was less than an inch from her throat. "Slayer or not," Kat said to her, holding her foot there. "That strike would have crushed your trachea and killed you."

"There is no way you're faster than me." Buffy said, a little irritated.

Kat shook her head. "It's not about speed or strength." She said. "It's about perception. It's about knowing what to look for." She stepped up to Buffy. "It's because I knew every more you were going to make before you made it."

"Bullshit." Buffy snapped. She got into a fight stance. "Tell me what I'm gonna do." She said. She began bobbing.

Kat crossed her arms and watched. Buffy bounced her left side forward and then her right. Kat saw her left shoulder slip backward. "Right cross."

Buffy stopped. She stared at Kat. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Your left shoulder rolled back and your right came forward a hair. When you do that, knowing what I know of your fighting style, that's your go to move. You have a combination of techniques. Mostly, you like to use your feet, but when your hands come into play, you've got a limited arsenal. You're a brawler with a lot of legwork." She pointed to the shoulders. "Your upper body work starts here. Your legwork starts here." She put her hands on the girl's hips. "A really good combatant will pick up on that."

Faith raised her hand. "What would you suggest?"

"You don't seem to have the patience for a specific style. You're all over the board as it sits. Like Faith and Lexi, I'd suggest Krav Maga. You do a lot of kicking, but with your natural grace and agility, that'll just make you more dangerous." Kat said.

Buffy just sighed. "No fair. All of you are better fighters than me."

Kat shook her head. "Nope. In a clean fight, you'd take Alexia."

The teen crossed her arms. "I seem to remember holding my own." She stared at the blonde.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. You got lucky." She said.

Faith looked at Alexia. "I can honestly say this from experience. B's got the goods." She looked back at Buffy. "We threw down, what was it, three times?"

Buffy took a step back. "We don't need to go there, Faith."

The brunette stood staring at her. Both Alexia and Kat could see a tenseness in the slayer's slender form.

And it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Poignant reminder, B." She went over to the pretty blonde. "You were better than me. Always have been." She pulled the girl in and kissed her on the forehead. "That's why I gotta go." She tapped Buffy's chest. "But I know, even if you don't wanna admit it to yourself. I was the first girl that ever got in here. And I ain't goin' anywhere."

Buffy smiled at her. "I did love you, Faith. Things between us can never go back to the way they were, but I felt you should know. At the time neither of us knew what the hell we were feeling."

Faith nodded. "No argument there." She pulled Buffy in and kissed her. "When you were in my apartment ready to kick my ass, that's what I was hoping you'd do when I said 'give us a kiss'."

Buffy sighed. "I know."

Kat looked at the blonde. "Satisfied?"

Buffy looked back at her. "No! You're not a slayer and you still managed to floor my ass. I'm gonna hit that gym you were talking about. And then I'm gonna come up to Point Defiance and I'm gonna kick your ass." She said. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face stole any menace from the statement.

"Any time you need to attend my clinic, you're more than welcome." Kat said to her. "But we all need to get cleaned up. Joyce is expecting all of us for dinner at six."

Giles and Rio went back into the house. Buffy headed for her Jeep along with Willow. Faith, Kat and Alexia headed back to the hotel.

The girls showered, taking a little time to enjoy each other before heading to Joyce's house.

Kat needed to arrive early to help Joyce with dinner. Faith offered to pick up Xander and Willow.

Alexia looked at Kat and smiled. "I can't believe you're wearing that."

Kat looked at her. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at the black business suit. She had a navy blue blouse on under the black blazer.

"Nothing. I think you look great in it. But it seems like you're kinda tryin a little hard."

Kat shrugged. "I wanna make a good impression."

"Joyce already likes you. No reason to try and kiss ass now." Alexia said. Though she really had no room to talk given that she was wearing a pair of her nicest cargo pants and a black button down shortsleeve shirt. Not one to compromise, it had the album art for Ibithn's _Pathosis_ on the back.

"I'm not trying to kiss ass. I just wanted to look good. The woman invited us into her home for a nice meal and I don't wanna spoil it by showing off all of my tats."

"I like your tats." Alexia said quietly.

"And that's why I don't wear much around you." Kat returned as they pulled up to the house. Buffy's yellow Jeep sat in the driveway next to Joyce's.

They got out and headed up the stairs. Kat tapped the doorbell and slid her hands into the back pockets of her pants and bobbed on her feet nervously.

Buffy, wearing a black tank top and a pair of red leather pants answered the door. "Hey." She said with a bubbly smile. She stepped aside and let the pair in. She looked to Kat. "Mom's in the kitchen."

"Okay." The girl said, taking off her blazer and rolling up her sleeves.

Buffy watched her. "She really loves to cook, doesn't she?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah she does." She stared at her girlfriend. "I think cooking is another sort of therapy for her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Buffy asked.

Alexia sighed. "Yeah. I really do."

"I hope I can have that, someday." Buffy said quietly.

"You already do. You just don't know it yet." Alexia said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"There's only been one man that has stood shoulder to shoulder with you no matter what came. He's risked his life for you and everyone you loved. He's never been thanked for it, he's never been praised for it, but still, every day he's right there with you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Alexia smiled. "You'll figure it out, eventually." She moved over and sat on the sofa, dropping her feet onto the coffee table.

Kat came into the kitchen as she got her sleeves rolled up. "Where do you want me?" She asked Joyce as the woman stood at the island chopping vegetables.

The elder woman smiled at her. "If you wanna check the baked potatoes, that would be great."

Kat nodded and pulled the two pronged fork from the utensil jar next to the oven and prodded the potatoes. "Thunderstruck, maybe For Those About to Rock." She said as she closed the oven.

"What was that?" Joyce asked.

"Usually it's how I time my cooking." Kat explained. "I determine time by the length of songs."

Joyce smiled. "Interesting. The steaks are in a bowl in the fridge marinating. If you wanna go out back and get the grill fired up, we can get the meat grilled off."

The tattooed girl nodded. "Aye, aye, skipper." She said. "Just give me a couple minutes." She moved over to the cupboard, pulled out four beef bouillon cubes and dropped them into a microwavable bowl. She poured in some water and tossed it into the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Joyce asked, curiously.

"Whenever I cook steaks on the grill, I put them into a beef bouillon bath to keep them from drying out."

The elder woman cocked her head. "Huh." She said. "I never would have thought of that." She smiled. "You can also thicken up the bouillon after for gravy."

Kat nodded. "There you are." She turned and headed out the back door. She saw the large gas grill and sighed. She preferred a charcoal or wood grill, herself. She actually had a really nice barbecue setup on the roof of her building. But Joyce had put down the money for a good Weber. Kat tapped the side of the propane tank and nodded. She turned the gas on and gave it a twenty count before hitting the igniter.

Flames raced along the burner. She smiled and brushed the grill down with olive oil. "She's ready." She said to herself. She went back into the house and nodded. "Fire's a go."

Joyce handed her the metal bowl. "I prefer mine medium well, as does Rupert. Xander's is medium rare, Willow and Buffy both like theirs burnt to a crisp."

Kat nodded. "Gotcha." She said, grabbing a large baking dish and pouring the mix into the dish. She snagged a knife out of the block and headed back outside.

She laid the stakes out on the grill. Joyce had pulled out all the stops for the beef. Each of the stakes was a nice fourteen ounce prime cut ribeye. Each steak, as it was cooking, she used the knife and cut letters into the top. She, along with Alexia preferred their stakes much like Xander did. She was betting even money Faith did, too. So she carved an A, K, F and X into the top of the medium rare steaks and pulled them from the fire, dropping them in to the juice. She continued her work with the medium well lovers. She cut An R, G, and J into these and moved them to the dish. She trotted into the house and quickly pulled a platter down. She pulled the baked potatoes, a dozen bakers in all and put them on the tray. She turned the stove down to low and grabbed the tin foil from the pantry before trotting back outside.

Joyce was amazed at how the girl maximized her time. She shook her head and finished with the salad and tossed it all together.

Kat finished firing off the last two steaks and turned the grill off. She put tin foil over the steaks then carried the dish back into the house and slid it into the oven.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Joyce asked.

"Internet insomnia." Kat offered. "When I was younger, after I left Whidbey Island, I didn't have much to take my mind off of how shitty things got. Cooking, like working on cars was kind of an escape. I'd look recipes up on the internet or in cookbooks and try to make them."

"Self taught?" The elder Summers asked. "I'm impressed."

Kat blushed and smiled. "Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot."

Joyce pulled the girl in and hugged her. "You're a good girl, Kat. I can see how much you care for your girls."

The girl nodded, but said nothing. She would do anything for them.

Faith came in with Willow and Xander behind. "Look what I found." She said to Buffy and Alexia.

"A man beast and a nerd." Alexia said with a smile. "Where's Oz?"

"Tour." Willow said, sadly.

"How come you never go with him?" The younger slayer asked.

"My parents don't like me traveling." Willow responded.

"Red, your parents don't like you doing anything." Faith said.

The redhead looked at her and nodded. "It seems that way, sometimes." She sniffed the air. "That smells good."

"I smell seasoned steaks." Faith said.

"Get used to it." Alexia said to her. "Kat's a hell of a cook." She stared at Faith a moment. "There's a question that both Kat and I have been wanting to ask you."

"Go for it."

"When we get back to Point Defiance are you gonna be staying with Kat or are you gonna want your own place?"

Faith shrugged. "I guess that kinda depends on her."

"She'd prefer you stay with her." Alexia said simply. "She knows getting used to a new city can be kind of a shock. She'd like to be there to help you adjust. Plus it gives her someone to hold in the night and gives her someone to show off in the kitchen for."

Faith smiled. "It would be kinda nice to be with people I actually care about."

"Good. Then it's settled." Alexia said, pulling the slayer in to kiss her passionately.

Xander just smiled and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head. Memories of last night were still fresh in his mind. It was the best night of his life.

Buffy watched the display between the two slayers and sighed. She couldn't help but think of Angel. He'd been everything she loved about a man. And everything she hated.

_"There's only been one man that has stood shoulder to shoulder with you no matter what came. He's risked his life for you and everyone you loved. He's never been thanked for it, he's never been praised for it, but still, every day he's right there with you."_ Alexia had said to her. She sat back in the chair and tried to think about the men in her life. The boys that had come and gone.

Owen Thurman, the boy she began reading Emily Dickenson for. She smiled. She actually liked the poet, after having read some of her stuff. But Owen had gotten a thrill out of the whole vampire angle and didn't understand how dangerous they could be. She ended that one to keep him safe.

Then there was Scott Hope. He was cute, funny, attentive, everything a girl could want. And he dumped her to go to the Homecoming dance with another girl. She smiled at what Faith had done. Alluding to him having some sort of horrible STD that needed ointment.

She sighed. If she wanted to get right down to it, the only boy she'd ever had in her life that never let her down was…

It hit her like a freight train. She raised her eyes to look at Xander. She'd never thought of him in that way, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of why. But Alexia was right. She turned and looked at Willow. Finally she nodded. "Wills? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." She returned. The pair of them got up and moved outside.

Buffy walked to her Jeep. "Here. Get in. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Willow suddenly raised her eyebrows. "O-okay." She climbed into the passenger side and turned to look at Buffy as she slid in behind the wheel. "What's up?"

Buffy looked Willow in the eye. "You love Oz, right?" She asked. "Growly guy three nights a month and all?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. I really do." She said.

"How do you feel about Xander?" She asked. "I know you have feelings for him, but I need to know how serious those feelings are."

Willow sighed. "It's like… I mean the crush is there, but both of us realized that it would never work between us. When we kissed, there was… I don't know. No spark. Kissing him didn't do it for me. We're too good of friends to go that route again." She then looked at her friend seriously. "Why do you wanna know?"

Buffy rested her head on the steering wheel. "Because someone brought up a very strong point about the boys in my life." She looked at Willow. "Of all the men to come through Sunnydale, the only one, besides Giles, that has stood up and faced all of the same crap is Xander. He's never backed away from a fight. He's had the hell beat out of him and came back for more. Simply because he wants to help. I know he's always had a thing for me, but even when faced with me wearing nothing but a jacket and a smile, he turned me down." She smiled. "The thing is, part of me was sad that he did."

Willow listened and smiled when she realized what Buffy was admitting to. "Does the thought of Faith having sex with him make you jealous?"

Buffy nodded. "It did a little to be honest." She sighed heavily. "I don't know if I love him. I know I like him. I'm always smiling when he's around. I'd like to see where it could go, but I couldn't do that without telling you."

Willow leaned over and took Buffy's hand. "You were looking for my permission?"

Buffy nodded again. "You've know him pretty much since you were born."

"You have it. Xander is a fantastic man. He has always been there for all of us." She said. "Go and see where it leads. You deserve to be happy."

The blonde slayer pulled the redhead into a hug. "Thanks Wills."

"It's no problem. He was hurt when Cordelia left. Now that you both have the pain, it's time for a little pleasure." Willow said. "But right now there's food and I want some of it. Alexia and Rio say that Kat's a really good cook."

The pair climbed out of the Jeep as Giles pulled up in his old Citroen. He and Rio stepped out.

"Rupert, listen to me. The motor knocks, the brakes squeal, the drive train howls and the rear end grinds. This car is on its death bed." Rio said.

"Wow." Buffy said looking at the sexy watcher. The woman was clad in a purple skirt, with a matching blazer. She was wearing a pale lavender blouse that showed a tremendous amount of cleavage. Giles was wearing – wait for it – a tweed suit.

"While I'll admit that it might need a spot of maintenance…" He began.

Rio stepped around to the side of the car. "No." She said to him. "A car with a blowout is in need of maintenance. Your behemoth is in need of a bullet to put it out of it's misery." She patted his arm. "But don't worry. Before we leave town, I'll take you to pick up a proper car. One fitting of your," She kissed him on the lips. "Talents."

He blushed. "I suppose a new car wouldn't be monumentally out of line." He saw Willow and Buffy and smiled. "Good evening."

"Lookin' good, Giles." Willow said with a smile. "You too, Rio."

The watcher nodded and smiled. "Thank you Willow." She said. "Shall we?" She motioned to the door.

Buffy trotted up the stairs and opened it for the group. They walked in and were assailed with the smell of meat and potatoes.

"You guys are just in time." Joyce said as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Dinner is ready."

Kat stepped out taking the towel from Joyce. "Alright, everyone have a seat and I'll plate your steaks."

Faith, Alexia and Xander were up in a flash. "Oh, yeah." Faith said with a smile.

As Xander walked by, Buffy caught his arm. "I need to talk to you after dinner, okay?" She smiled at him to let him know it was nothing bad.

"Sure, Buff. You bet." He said to her.

The group sat around the table and ribbed each other good naturedly. Kat came out of the kitchen and moved around the table, putting each person's perfectly cooked steak on their plates.

She smiled and blushed as she got compliments from everyone about the table. She then poured the remaining juice into the gravy boat.

Everyone began heaping food onto their plates. Soda was poured for the teens and wine for the adults.

Faith cleared her throat and tapped her glass with her fork. "I'd like to say somethin' before we get to feastin'."

Everyone nodded and watched her. She stood up. "I know I said this before, but I think I should say it again. I'm sorry for the crap I pulled." She began. "Things were kinda bad all around, but a lot of it was on me. None of y'all had to forgive me. None of you had to invite me back into your home. But ya did. And I think without these two girls right here," She motioned to Alexia and Kat. "This never woulda happened."

Everyone around the table nodded.

"Here, here." Xander said.

Faith lifted her glass. "To rememberin' the past. And with the help of good friends, facing the future."

The glasses clinked around the table.

"Very well spoken, Faith." Giles said. "You've come a long way."

Joyce nodded. "I'm proud of you. I think we all are." There were affirming nods around the table.

The evening wore on with the group telling stories and enjoying each other's company.

"So I've got these eight girls in front of me. The smallest one is at least four inches taller than me." Alexia said. "Ashley was hiding behind this huge tire pyramid – you know the one made of excavator tires – anyway. I'm back against a fence scared out of my mind. I knew I had an ass whoopin' comin'." She swallowed a drink of her soda. "The whole time I'm thinkin' that I could take any two or three of them. They start moving in, all of sudden the fence behind me rattles like mad." She turned and looked at her love. "Then out of nowhere, Kat drops beside me."

Kat smiled at her.

"The two of us proceeded to clean house." She laughed. "It was one of the best days of my life."

"Were you studying martial arts at the time?" Giles asked, looking at Kat.

The girl nodded. "That was when I was thirteen. I'd just won the Western United States Invitational, Teens division."

Alexia found it strange that Kat never showed a lot of pride in her tournament victories. If she'd been that much of a badass, she'd be wearing her medals to bed. But Kat didn't. It shocked the shit out of her that the tattooed fighter had given her the gold medal she won for her biggest tournament win. She kept the rest of the medals, eight in all, in a shoebox in her closet.

"That's impressive." Joyce said.

"Hey, B. You remember that nest we took out?" Faith said. "When I showed up at your school?"

Joyce raised her eyebrow. "I remember principal Snyder calling me about this." She said.

"But we had to cut for the, you know, good of the city…or something." Buffy said, lowering her eyes.

"How many vampires, dear?" Her mother asked.

Buffy looked at Faith. "How many were there in that nest?"

"Sixteen." Faith said. "Me and B kicked the door in and started whoopin' ass."

"Ooh." Willow said. "How about Halloween last year?"

Xander nodded and regaled them with the story. He was very proud of his Soldier badassery.

"That actually sounds like it could be cool." Kat said. "I'd dress as, like, Wonder Woman or something."

Buffy smiled. "Willow was the ghost of a prostitute."

The redhead looked at her. "That costume was your idea. And they were your clothes."

"Got Oz's attention." Xander said.

Giles blushed. "I think that caught everyone's attention."

Kat, Alexia and Rio found that they had a great deal of respect for the crew. Buffy had faced down a lot of hard battles. And Willow and Xander had been there with her every step of the way.

Finally, at just after ten at night, the group broke up.

"We have to come down to do this again." Kat said to Joyce.

The elder woman hugged her. "Absolutely." She turned to Alexia hugged her as well. "You take care and keep your head down."

"I will, Joyce." She said. "And I mean what I said. Call our friend Rite. Get a website together for your gallery. She can help."

"I'll do that." She held her hand out. "It was really nice meeting you, Ariana."

The woman smiled back. "You as well, Joyce. I know she isn't the type to admit it, but if you think Buffy needs any assistance, we're just a phone call away."

Joyce hugged her. "Thank you." She at last turned to Faith. "I remember when you first came over."

Faith blushed. "I almost ate you out of house and home."

"You've come such a long way." Joyce said to her. "I'm not going lie to you, Faith, you made a lot of really bad mistakes and a lot of poor choices."

The young slayer nodded, lowering her eyes.

"But youth and power is a temptation that very few, without any true direction can deny. You've got a golden opportunity right now to be the superhuman savior you were meant to be." She hugged the girl. "Take it. Be what you were born to be."

"I will, Mrs. S." She said. "And thanks."

"You're welcome Faith." Joyce said.

The trio headed for their cars. "Hey Red, Xan. Need a lift?" Faith asked.

Willow nodded. "I've gotta get home."

"Xan? What about you?"

"I'll get him home." Buffy said. "I've gotta talk to him for a bit."

"Five by five." She said. "Come on, Red. Let's motor."

Kat waved good bye to Joyce. "Talk to you later." She said. "You have any issues with the Jeep gimme a call."

Joyce nodded and smiled. "Take care. Have a safe trip."

Alexia and her girlfriend climbed into the car. Kat laid rubber all the way down the street as she took off.

Faith followed suit.

Rio and Giles headed back to his flat for the evening.

"Take a walk with me?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Got an extra crossbow and a sword?" He asked, smiling.

The blonde nodded. They geared up to do a light patrol. "I'll be back in a bit, mom."

"Okay, sweetie." Joyce said. "I'm going to load the dishwasher and go to bed."

Buffy nodded. "Fair enough. Good night, mom."

Xander smiled. "Good night, Joyce."

"Good night, Xander."

He and Buffy left the house and strolled down the street. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. They just kept their eyes open. "Nice night." Buffy said. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"It sure is." He said politely. "What's the up, Buff? You seem nervous."

She sighed. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Thanks to Alexia throwing something in my face, I've had to reevaluate my life."

He looked at her. "This about what you wanna do for college?"

"No." She stopped and turned to face him. "It's about you."

"Me?" He stepped back. "What did I do?"

"Everything." She said to him. "And that's the point, Xander." She stepped closer to him and rested a hand on his chest. "Ever since you found out what I was, what I was destined to do, you've been there for me. I remember when you told me how you felt about me."

He nodded. "You told me you don't see me like that." He said. "Which is cool."

"No, Xander, it isn't." She said. "You've been my rock. You've been the one person in a clutch I could depend on. Giles has to do this. He's stuck in this life just like I am. Willow is the sister that I never had. But you?" She leaned her head on his chest. "This is gonna sound so bad." She said.

"Just say it, Buffy." He urged her, not wanting her to lose her nerve.

"You've been the whipping boy for this whole fiasco. You've been beat up, thrown around, had your arm broke and damn near been eaten, but you've never let any of that stop you." She stared him in the eyes. "And I can't express in words what that means to me."

He waited for her to finish and looked at her intently. "You aren't under some weird spell or something, are you?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. It was a valid question, given where they lived. "No. For the first time in a long time, I'm as clear headed as I've ever been." She pulled him down and kissed him intently. Reluctantly she pulled away. "I'm not sure if what I'm feeling for you is love, Xander. And I don't know if we would even work out, but I do know that I'd sure as hell like to try." She looked up at him. "If you'll let me."

He stared at her long and hard. "I don't know what to say." He said. "I do love you, Buffy. Always have." He wrapped his arms around her. "And if you wanna try and make this work then I'm all for it."

"We can start by killing those two vampires that are heading this way." She said to him.

He stepped back, pulled the crossbow up and fired off two arrows, dusting both of them. He let the bow fall back to his side. "To hell with that." He said to her, pulling her back in. "They just wanted to ruin our moment." He offered, kissing her passionately.

Buffy had to admit. Having kissed quite a few boys and one _very_ experienced vampire, she knew a good kisser when she felt one.

At least she thought she did. Now she understood why Faith was talking about it so long after that night.

He slowly pulled away. She stood there with her eyes closed, fighting to regain control of the butterflies that sought to core her like an apple and fly off with her stomach.

"I'd better get you home before I do something I won't regret." She said to him.

He nodded. "Good idea."

As they were walking, she took his hand. "You remember when I showed up in the library in nothing but a coat and high heels?"

"I will never forget that as long as I live." He said. "You have no idea how hard that was."

She smiled and nodded. "You know, there was a small part of me that was a little hurt that you didn't follow through."

"Now she tells me." He said to her.

"It's that kind of respect for me that makes me feel so right about pursuing this now." Buffy said. They got into the Jeep and headed for the condo.

They looked at each other and smiled. Xander reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Something he'd always wanted to do.

Buffy didn't pull away. She turned and kissed his palm. It felt right to her. It all felt so right.


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Kat kept the speed up to around ninety the entire trip. Alexia sat beside her with her bare feet on the dash and the seat laid back. She was bobbing and singing along with the music. The weather was nice and, according the NOAA website, it was going to be all the way to Point Defiance. So she had the windows down and her arm resting on the door.

She stole glances at her girlfriend. Alexia was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes with a half-tank. Kat ran her eyes up the slender muscular legs, over the tight little tummy and to the barely restrained breasts of the teen. There were guys that thought Alexia was ugly. But to Kat and Faith? She was the most gorgeous girl in the world. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Faith and Rio talking in the Ford.

"So Faith." Rio began. "Are you nervous?"

The dark slayer nodded. "A little, I've gotta admit." She turned to look at the Watcher. "I'm gonna let you know now. I don't do the research bit. It's not because I don't get it or any of that, it's just that I don't think its part of what I should be doing."

Rio nodded. "That is perfectly fine. Alexia is much the same way. I do the reading, you do the fighting."

Faith nodded. "Just so we're clear." She checked her gauges as she drove. "There anything you wanna ask me?"

Rio looked at her. "Oh, quite a bit. But until we form some sort of trust, I'll leave you to decide what you wish to divulge and what you wish to be kept secret."

"You don't wanna know why I did it?" Faith asked. "Why I turned my back on the team?"

"From my read in the landscape, they had done so to you long before."

Faith looked at her. "So you don't think I'm a murdering psycho bitch?"

"Did you murder? Absolutely. Was it in cold blood? Not as far as I'm concerned. Are you psychotic? Not being a psychologist or a psychiatrist, I can't answer that. And yes, I'm willing to bet you can be quite the bitch. But that is less due to your attitude and more the fact that you have a vagina." She smiled at the girl. "Not a woman in the world that can't be a bitch now and again."

"You're one of those glass half full types, aren't you?" Faith asked.

"Not so much. I'm more of a realist. I don't see the glass as half empty or half full. I'm just pissed off that someone left half a glass of liquid on my counter and didn't bother to clean up after themselves."

Faith chuckled at that. "I'm gonna like you."

"I genuinely hope so." Rio said. "I'm going to tell you now, I'm harsh, but I'm fair. I expect you to train frequently, hunt when is appropriate and take my lessons to heart. But, in exchange, unless something is pressing, you will be allowed a personal life. And the Cruciamentum will not be an issue."

Faith looked at her. "Buffy and her mom almost died."

"I know. When the time comes, I will perform it for both of you, make no mistake. However, you will be prepared. I will make sure of it. And if it becomes too much to handle, I will break the rules wide open and see to it that you are both safe."

"Then why do it at all?" The slayer asked.

"Because it is an invaluable lesson. I believe – at the heart of it – the Cruciamentum teaches all involved a great deal. There will be times when you will face something that you simply cannot power your way through. Alexia has learned this lesson, but from what I've read of you, you haven't."

"You seem to forget that I had a nightmare on my ass for two thousand miles, lady." Faith said angrily.

Rio shook her head. "Kakistos came at you when you were first called. You weren't prepared for him. He wasn't any stronger than your typical master vampire. Old, sure, but not so powerful as to be truly legendary. He and the Master were on relatively even footing."

Faith shrugged, but said nothing.

"I'm not belittling your abilities, dear. In truth, I would honestly say that of the three slayers, you have the potential to go the furthest. Be the strongest."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"To Buffy, the slayer is a burden. A destiny that she would like to escape, but knows she can't. She does this because she has to. Alexia is a bit different. She loves what she is, revels in it even. But at the end of the day, she could truthfully take it or leave it. If she were stripped of her powers and forced to live a normal life, she would do so without complaint or regret. She would call it a good run and move on." Rio looked at Faith. "And then there's you."

"What about me?"

"You can't think of anything else you'd rather be doing. You don't see it as a burden. You see it as a gift. You see being the slayer as a reward for putting up with a life less ordinary. All those that have hurt and betrayed you can stand back and marvel at what you can do, what you are. What you've become. You love what you do." She gave the girl a minute. "That's going to give you an edge over the other two."

Faith smiled. "Thanks." She looked at the Watcher. "Were you there when B and Lex threw down?"

Rio smiled and nodded. "I was indeed."

"Honestly, did Lex give B a whoopin'?"

"She held her own quite well. She was a bit unorthodox, it has to be said, but she did quite well. I was rather proud of her, to be honest." Rio said.

Faith laughed. "You know, me and B went straight up three times. She managed to get the better of me every time." She shook her head. "Then some punk shows up from Point Defiance and whoops her like she stole something."

"Alexia has always been aggressive. From what Katarina tells me, Alexia was what can only be described as a bully hunter."

Faith nodded. "I did kinda the same thing when I was in Southie. I was always looking after my friend, Tommy."

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Rio said.

"Actually, he didn't. He hated it. He didn't like seeing what I was forced to become. I used to have really bad blackouts when I got really violent. I ended up putting three guys down. After that, Tommy left. He said that he saw the look on my face when I tore into 'em. He said it looked like I enjoyed it."

"Did you?" Rio asked.

"Don't remember. I blacked out, only remember sitting in the principal's office after with an icepack on my face."

"Have you tried to find Tommy since?"

Faith shook her head. "Nope. Figured he wanted to be away from me for a reason. Might as well give him what he wants." She sighed. "'Sides, with what I am now? What I do? It would just put him in danger and probably piss him off."

"That's a very mature attitude, Faith." Rio said. "It's nice to see that you aren't what everyone says you are."

She shrugged. "I am what I am." She said.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way." Rio said, patting the girl's shoulder.

Several hours saw them blowing past the 'Now Entering Point Defiance' sign on I-5. "Good to be back." Kat said. "Getting kinda tired of a hundred degree heat."

Alexia nodded. "I hear that." She stretched as she sat back up in the seat. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed her house.

"Hey, sweetie." Edith said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mom. We're rolling back into town now. We were gonna stop at Kat's for the night, given that it's so late. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, dear." She said. "You can come home tomorrow. Thanks for calling and letting me know."

"No problem."

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool. Brought a new friend home." Alexia said happily. "She's really cool. Her name is Faith."

"Oh? Just as long as she stays at Kat's. You're gone way too much to own a pet."

Alexia looked confused. "What?"

"What breed is she?" Edith asked.

"She's a person, mom. Not a dog."

"You met a girl in Sunnydale named Faith and convinced her to move up to Point Defiance?" Edith asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes. God, sorry. I should have thought about that. She had some problems down there and Kat offered to let her stay with her until she could get on her feet."

"Oh. Okay." Edith said with a chuckle. "What kind of problems?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry mom, she isn't a druggie and doesn't have warrants out for her arrest or anything. She was just having trouble getting situated and needed to get somewhere where she could get a life started. She just needed a break and Kat offered her one."

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." The woman said. "Have a good night."

"Thanks mom. Talk to you later." Alexia said, ending the call as they pulled into the alley behind the Harmon Building.

Kat hit the button and raised the garage door, pulling in as it went up. She rolled up the ramp with Faith close behind. She slid into the spot for her Mercury and turned the car off.

She and Alexia stepped out, stretching sore stiff muscles. To Kat it was a great feeling, being the natural driver she was.

Faith and Rio got out of the car and followed suit. Faith looked over and saw the purple Lamborghini. "Is that yours?" She asked.

"That's my baby." The Watcher said. "Katarina is going to go through the engine for me."

Kat nodded. "It has lifter tap and knocking a little bit." She said. "I wanna get it taken care of before it becomes and issue."

Faith shrugged. "I'll give you a hand if you want."

"I'd appreciate that. Female bonding." She said, giving Faith a thumbs up.

Kat let the troupe into the apartment. "Home sweet home." She said moving over to her phone.

Alexia dropped her bag next to the sofa and flopped down.

Rio immediately moved to her bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." She said. "I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Night, Rio." Alexia said from her position on the couch.

Kat waved as she listened to her voicemail.

Faith had stopped at the door. "Holy shit." She said looking around. "Is this whole place yours?" She asked.

Kat nodded. "The whole top floor." She addressed. She listened intently. "Son of a bitch." She said, hanging up and quickly dialing a number.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked.

Kat put a hand up and shook her head.

"Hello?" A raspy female voice answered.

"How the fuck did you get my number?" Kat snapped.

"Katarina? Is that you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, mom. It's me. Now answer the fucking question." Kat growled.

"One of the girls that you work with gave it to me. I wanted to get together with you and talk."

"Who?" Kat asked. "Give me a fucking name."

"Well, a girl named Sadie, but…"

"Don't you ever call me again. This is the last warning you get." Kat said, hanging up the phone. She then dialed her work.

Alexia and Faith looked at each other confused.

"Hey, Duncan. Is Sadie working tonight?" She asked. "She is? Good. Thanks." She hung the phone up. "I've gotta go to work for a little bit. I'll be back."

"We're coming with." Alexia said. "I wanna make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Kat looked at her. "Fair enough." She turned to Faith. "You drive. I'm too pissed off."

Faith nodded. "No problem. What was that all about?"

"A girl from my work gave my mom my phone number." Kat said angrily.

"All the people at her work know not to do that." Alexia added in. "Sadie should have known better."

Faith nodded. "Understood. Let's go. Gotta straighten this girl out."

They all piled into Faith's Ford. She put it in gear and pulled out on onto the street. A half hour later, they were in the parking lot of the club.

"You work here?" She said. "Not that surprising, now that I think about it."

Kat threw the door open and headed inside, Alexia and Faith hot her heels. She went in and nodded to the cooler. "They're with me." She said.

Alexia and Faith stopped and stared. It suddenly dawned on the younger slayer. "Oh, right." She said. "It's Friday."

Faith looked at her. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Girls get naked on Friday and Saturday nights." She said. "And those are some really nice tits." Looking at the only other heavily tattooed girl on the dance roster.

Kat noticed her friend on stage. "That's Divine. We got most of our ink done together." She smiled at the woman. "And yes, she has very nice tits. The best money can buy. She flew all the way to Beverly Hills to get them. Cost her a hundred grand. She doesn't even have scars."

"Any chance of getting a lap dance from her?" Faith asked with a grin.

"Not here. You two aren't even supposed to be in here. But if you're a really bad girl, I can get her over to my place." Kat offered.

Alexia looked at Kat. "Have the two of you…?"

"Several times. Woman could make the Mona Lisa cream." Kat looked around. "Grab a table and watch the jumblies. I've gotta see a woman about a thing."

Kat walked into the back and almost ran into Duncan. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Need to talk to Sadie." She said.

He could tell she was pissed off. "What happened?"

"She gave my mom my phone number." Kat said. "I'm going to explain to her why that was a bad idea and make sure it never happens again."

He shook his head. "You know, I've really fucking had it with that woman." He said. "Let me know when you're done with her. I have a pink slip for her to sign." He then looked at her seriously. "How are you doin'?" He asked. "You got busted up pretty bad."

"I'm good." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"She's in the dressing room." He said. "I'll go and pull her from the rotation. So take your time."

Kat nodded and walked into the room. Sadie was sitting with a couple of the other girls on the sofa. "Sasha? Andy? Can you give me and Sadie the room for a few minutes?"

Both women looked at the raven haired girl. They saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't happy. Everyone in the club knew Kat was not to be fucked with. They'd watched her manhandle men twice her size. She'd literally thrown one man bodily from the club for getting fresh. That ire was now focused on the twenty three year old blonde. They quickly got from their seats and left without a word. Kat turned and locked the dressing room door.

"Kat?" Sadie asked. "What's wrong?"

"It told everyone, _every_one that that bitch is never to get my number or address from any of you. Duncan figured it out. The bouncers have figured it out. The other girls have figured it out. But you just don't seem to wanna listen." She started walking to the girl. "My mother called me, Sadie. The bitch that tried to kill me with a baseball bat, called me."

"Sh-she said she just wanted to talk to you." The woman was scared. "I thought…"

"That's your problem, Sadie. You thought. Duncan doesn't pay you to think. He pays you to shake those fake ass tits of yours for the drunk ass whackers in the front." Kat towered over her. "Do you have any idea how pissed off at you I am right now?" She reached down and grabbed the girl's hair, hauling her to her feet. She then slammed her against the wall. "It's not bad enough that I have to cover for your ass at least twice a month, you have to go and tell the one person I want nothing to do with how to get ahold of me." Kat leaned in. "I oughtta drag you outside and beat the shit outta you."

"I-I'm sorry." She said, starting to cry. "I didn't realize how much you didn't wanna talk to her."

Kat stepped back and smacked the woman across the face with enough force to knock her to the floor, stunned. "Duncan wants to see you when you scrape yourself up." The tattooed dancer moved to the door. "Bitch." She threw it open and went back into the lobby.

Duncan stopped her. "Any chance of getting a couple of hours outta ya?" He asked. "With Sadie getting the axe, I'm gonna need someone to cover the rest of the night." He smiled. "I'll put a Champagne room show together for you and Divine and let your friends hang out."

"I don't have anything to wear." Kat said.

"Like Nikki would turn you down." He said. "Please, Kitty-kat?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"I hate it when you do that." She said poking his lip. "Let me talk to my girls. Let 'em know."

He smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Drinks and food are on the house for your lady friends."

"You'll regret that. They both have appetites from hell." She said.

"Worth it." He said back. "Thanks again." He then went into the dressing room.

Kat moved out into the front. Nikki – aka Divine – was sitting with Faith and Alexia. "…and Kat got so sick, she threw up on the chick." The dancer was saying. "I laughed so hard I pissed myself on stage."

"Oh, fuck, Nikki. Are you telling the chubby biker story?" Kat asked, flopping down into a chair.

"You bet your inked up ass I am. That was funny as hell." She said. "What brings you in here, anyway?"

"Sadie gave my mom my number." Kat said sourly.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch." Divine snapped. "Tell me you smacked her stupid ass."

Kat nodded. "Duncan is firing her right now."

"Good riddance. Aside from those gigantic Tijuana tits of hers, she ain't got a thing goin' on."

"You know," Faith said. "We were tellin' Kat here that you have a seriously nice rack."

"Don't I, though?" She said. She stood and moved over to the brunette. She slipped her skimpy black bikini top up. "Here. Feel."

Faith raised an eyebrow and looked to Alexia. The teen smiled and nodded. She reached up and took the girls breasts in her hands. "Damn." She said. "These puppies feel real."

"Nice ain't they?" She said. She moved to Alexia. "Get your grope on. Check 'em out."

Alexia felt them as well. "Jesus. That is some quality work." She lifted them and checked. "Not a single scar. Whoever did this was an artist."

Nikki smiled. "Best hundred thousand dollars I ever spent." She put them away.

"Which reminds me." Kat said. "Duncan asked me to pull a couple of hours. Just until midnight."

Faith looked at her watch. "That's three hours and change. That's cool. I can come back and pick you up if you like."

Kat shook her head. "Duncan said you can hang if you want. Just keep quiet and to the back."

Alexia smiled. "Any chance of a Champagne room show?"

Kat nodded. "He said he'd put one together." She looked at Divine. "Get all sweaty and horny with me for my girls here?"

The girl smiled at Kat. "How dirty do you wanna get for 'em?"

"That depends." Kat said. She looked at the pair. "You two the jealous type?"

"Not at the moment." Faith said, staring at the dancers in such close proximity to each other. "And I don't see it becoming a problem in the near future either."

"Uh huh." Alexia said her eyes watching the four breasts pressed against each other.

"This is gonna be fun." Divine said with a quick lick to Kat's nose. "You need something to wear, sweetie?"

"I'd appreciate it." Kat said.

"Slutty biker, sexy country girl or dirty cop?"

Kat looked to the girls. "Any requests?"

"Slutty biker." Both girls said in unison.

"Let's go leather me up." Kat said. "See you girls in a bit." She got up with Divine and headed into the back.

Alexia smiled. "You haven't got to see Kat strip, have you?"

"Just met her like, a week ago." Faith said.

"You are gonna love this." The teen said. "She's awesome. Gave me a private lap dance on my birthday."

"Hot damn." The older slayer said.

Suddenly a girl with enormous breasts came walking out of the back room, crying.

"Sadie, I take it?" Faith asked.

Alexia nodded. "I think so." She said.

"Now coming to the main stage, she's been out of circulation for a couple of weeks now, but she's back and ready to make y'all breathe just a little heavier." The DJ said. "Give it up for sexy, sultry and seductive… Kat."  
Suddenly, the hard ripping guitar of _Back In Black_ cut out from the speakers. Alexia smiled widely. "Well I'll be." She said. She leaned over to Faith. "She's dancing this one for the two of us."

"How do you know?" Faith asked.

"The song."

"_Back In Black_ by AC/DC. So?"

The younger slayer shook her head. "It's not AC/DC. This is Overscene's cover. It's my favorite cut by them and Kat knows that."

Kat threw the hanging beads aside and strutted out onto the stage. She was clad in black leather. Hat, gloves, bra, chaps, a black leather g-string a half-vest with fringes and knee high boots with a four inch heel.

"Fuck me." Faith said. "She looks good."

"And trust me. When she gets us home after this, she's going to fuck the both of us."

"And please note, for the record, I have no problem with that." Faith said, mesmerized by the girl.

Kat danced for all she was worth. She gave everything she had every dance, every night. She loved doing this. The men in the room cheered. They loved watching her.

But her dance tonight was for the two ladies at the front table.

As the night pressed on, she gave the ladies that asked a lap dance. She did end up giving one man a dance, but only because he offered her a thousand dollars if she would dance to _Children of the Sun_ by Billy Thorpe. It was almost a seven minute song, but she agreed and gave him a hard on he could go home and fuck his wife with. He was a tad handsy, but she let it slide. She was in a good mood.

Then the show in the Champagne room came about. Alexia and Faith were at the table right in front. "You're gonna love this." The teen said.

And she was right. It was obvious the two dancers were intimately familiar with each other. They had a chemistry that just couldn't be rehearsed or faked. And they delivered a show that was worth the price of admission. On Friday and Saturday nights you had to front thirty bucks to get into the main stage area and fifty to get the VIP treatment.

And both Divine and Kat proved that the old adage was far from correct. As both women finished licking whipped cream off each other's tits and shuddering uncontrollably, moaning like pornstars with their hands at each other's crotches, it was obvious that – tonight, at least – there _was_ sex in the Champagne room.

Everyone in the room went berserk. To make them even more frenzied, the pair licked the moisture from each other's fingers.

"God I am so fucking horny." Faith said.

Alexia didn't trust her mouth to work, so she just nodded.

Kat came out of the back at the end of the night in her street clothes. "You girls ready?"

Faith didn't dip below eighty miles an hour all the way home.

By the time they fell asleep, it was after four in the morning. All three of them were sore in the best way possible.

And they all had the widest smiles on their faces. A hell of a way to end a great day.


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

She sat in her room and went over the new additions to the website. Rite was doing a wonderful job with everything. Alexia had been back into town for a few days. Her mother questioned her endlessly on her trip. She was overjoyed with the t-shirt. The teen found out that her mother had a massive collection of college shirts.

"You like band shirts, I like college shirts." Edith said as she put the shirt on a hanger and placed in the wardrobe in the back of the closet.

Alexia stepped up and sifted through them. "Good god." She said, looking at some of them. "Purdue, UCLA, U of W, WSU." She laughed. "You have a Cambridge and an Oxford." She turned to her mom. "Nerd."

"It's my thing." Edith said. She pulled out a jogging suit of Blue and Yellow. "This one belonged to your father. He was a football player."

"Dad was a Wolverine?" Alexia said, smiling. "They've always been kinda hardasses. Explains why dad went into the marines."

"Also explains his favorite movie." Edith said.

"Red Dawn." The pair said in unison, giggling like schoolgirls after.

"I do know that, after careful consideration, I am not going to be going to college in California." Alexia said, dropping onto her mother's bed.

"Why not?" Edith said, putting the clean laundry in the hamper away.

"Because I think I sweated off at least ten pounds in the week we were down there." The teen said, lifting her feet up and resting her arms on her knees.

"Feet." Edith said absently.

"Sorry." Alexia said, dropping her boots to the floor. "I was sweaty in places I didn't even know I had places."

"I remember when your father and I had to fly out to North Carolina to pick your Aunt Shannon up from rehab. It was a hundred and five degrees with a hundred percent humidity. I'd take a shower in the morning, come dinner, still not dry." She turned to her daughter. "I was tacky all day."

"Yuck." Alexia said. "Mister and Misses Moist."

"More or less." Edith said. "Did you have fun, though?"

The girl nodded. "Met some cool friends. Remember Dingoes Ate My Baby? We met their guitarist."

Edith stopped for a moment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but they're the band that has the singer that sounds like Joe Lynn Turner back when he sang with Rainbow?"

Alexia stared at her mom. "Wow." She said finally. "I'm impressed."

Edith smiled. "I listened to rock music when I was younger, too Alexia." She drew a wider smile. "You remember when we argued on your birthday and you said that you knew things about me that would make Penthouse Forum a New York best seller?"

Alexia lowered her eyes. It wasn't one of her proudest moments. "Yeah." She said. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it."

Edith moved over and sat beside her daughter. "I know that, sweetie. I keep forgetting how sharp a tongue you have. You're smarter than any girl I've ever met. Hell your smarter than most of the people I work with." She shook her head. "I know you were just angry. I was a teenager, too. You met grandma. She's a bitch. We never saw eye to eye. On anything. She still hates your father and we've been married for sixteen years." She bumped Alexia's shoulder. "Besides that, you weren't wrong. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Not saying I regret any of it," She chuckled. "In fact, a lot of it was damn fun."

"This isn't giving me the soft matronly image that I should be exposed to." Alexia said with a like smile.

"Honey, please." Edith said. "I think cracking a tubby forty year old woman across the teeth with a fiberglass serving tray at a nightclub shot that image to shit some time ago."

"That was pretty awesome." The girl said. "She still won't look at me in the halls at school."

"Given that you whooped the shit out of her, I don't blame her." Edith said. "You've never taken crap. I'm surprised you didn't slap the doctor back when he swatted your butt out of the womb."

"Oh, he's on the list, believe me." The girl said with a smile, taking all of the menace out of the statement.

"I've been meaning to ask." Edith began, getting back to the laundry. "What did you want for your birthday? The main reason that we never got you anything is that we didn't know what to get you."

Alexia sighed. "Honestly, mom? You gave me the best gift you could have ever given me."

The woman stopped and looked at her daughter. "What's that?"

"You finally gave Kat the break she deserved." Alexia said. "You have no idea how bad it hurt me that you didn't like her, despite everything."

Edith sighed. "You're right, Alexia. I don't know how bad it hurt you. She's always been there for us. I blamed her for everything because it was convenient. It was a really shitty thing to do." She chuckled lightly. "When I spoke to her, after she got hurt, you know what she said to me?"

Alexia shook her head. "No. She wouldn't talk about it."

"I'm betraying her trust by saying this, but there's a poignant message in it, I think." She chuckled again. "She forgave me. But she didn't do it for me." She looked her daughter in the eye. "She did it for you."

The girl nodded slowly, but said nothing.

"It bothers me that you're so young, but I can't stand here and say I don't see it. She's in love with you. I think she always has been. And seeing how you react when you're thinking about her, you love her, too." She narrowed her eyes. "And don't think your father and I haven't spoken about the two of you. I am not happy with what he told me."

Alexia again lowered her head. She knew exactly what her mother was talking about. "It's not like we can get pregnant." She said sadly.

Edith sat down and faced her daughter. "Listen to me." She said, making sure the teen was looking at her. "You're fifteen years old. You're still a little girl. Katarina is a woman. It bothers me."

"But if we love each other and have every intention of spending the rest of our lives together, does it matter?" Alexia asked. "Did you marry the first man you had sex with?"

Edith shook her head. "I can't even remember his name." She then looked surprised at her daughter. "And you did not hear me say that."

Alexia chuckled. "You said it yourself that I'm smarter than girl's my age. That includes knowing that when I reached puberty I was going to become sexually adventurous. Why do you think I turned more heavily to free running? Instead of clubbing or trying to find a boyfriend?"

"Now I can see why your father was in such a tailspin over this. He said you already knew the score and didn't need to have 'the conversation'."

"What can I say? I grew up with Discovery Channel subsidiaries." She smiled. "You should see the chaos I can cause with the Jehovah's Witnesses that show up at the door." She laughed. "I think one of them wanted to smack the shit outta me."

Edith just shook her head. "I would rather you waited before exploring your sexuality, but I'm at least glad that you've found someone that isn't going to give me grandchildren any time soon."

"I don't know. Things between Nick and Linda look like their getting pretty serious." Alexia said.

"Go to your room." The woman said sternly, but the sparkle in her eyes stole any menace from the statement.

"Yes, Miss Warden, ma'am. I'll wait quietly for my bread and water." Alexia said, rising and shuffling her feet, making clanking and rattling noises as though she were wearing leg irons.

"Brat." Edith said as she went back to her laundry.

Alexia popped her head back in. "A bigger room."

Edith nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus!" She turned to look at the girl. "You are scary quiet sometimes."

The girl chuckled. "Sorry. I was just telling you what I wanted for my birthday. A bigger room."

Edith frowned. "What do you want us to do about that?" She asked. "Kick Ashley into the attic over the garage and take out the wall between your rooms?"

"No. Keep her where she is. Give me the attic over the garage. It's huge and there ain't nothin' there but Aunt Shannon's old crap." She shrugged. "Swap."

"I'll think about it." Edith said. She smiled as the girl left the room. She'd already contacted the contractors.

Alexia got into her room and quickly changed into her bike shorts, Toxic Candy tank top and her Converse All-Star tennis shoes. She went about a quick stretching routine and snatched her cell phone, and a wad of cash into her fanny pack. She trotted to the stairs. "Mom? I'm goin' running for a bit. Check you later."

"Have fun. Be careful." Edith said back to the girl.

Alexia was out the front door in a flash and headed to the park at the end of her street.

As she got there, she could see the usual mix of skateboarders and dog walkers. She ignored them and fired up her personal camera. She quickly hopped up one of the trees and trained the wifi camera at the trio of gazebos. She nodded and dropped down to the ground amid whispers and pointing. She trotted over the wooden structures and began her run.

She quickly leapt up and caught hold of one of the pillars. She swung around it, catching the next and swinging around it, to take hold of the next. On and on she went, weaving in and out of the columns with greater and greater speed. She finished moving about the gazebo without touching the ground and leapt to the next. She was a flash of motion.

She was gathering quite a crowd. She smiled and pushed it into high gear. In, out, over, through. The entirety of the wooden structures was her playground. The skateboarders were clapping and cheering as she moved. She was giving them a hell of show.

Suddenly the vibration of her phone caught her attention. She executed a twisting back flip off the roof of the gazebo and landing in a crouch with her phone to her ear. "Alexia, go."

"Hey Lex." A familiar voice sounded over the phone.

She recognized him immediately. "Hey, Art. What's the what?" She had to put a finger in her other ear to hear him over the clapping and cheering.

"What are you, at a soccer game or something?" He asked.

"Freerunning." She said, moving over to the tree that held her camera. "We getting' together soon?"

"We've all got this Saturday free. I'm back from touring and Max doesn't have any cases pressing, Jack is on vacation and Tony, well, Tony is Tony. Man has nothing _but_ free time." He said. "Still trying to decide on a place."

Alexia thought for a moment. "Let me call you back. I'll see if I can set something up."

"Cool. Yak at ya later." He said.

Alexia quickly dialed Kat's number.

"Meow, sexy." Kat answered on the second ring.

"Hey, kitty-Kat. Got a favor to ask of you."

"Shoot." Kat said.

"I usually get together with a few guys for a poker game once a month. I was wondering if you'd mind letting us do this month at your place."

Kat shrugged. "Don't see why not. When?"

"This Saturday. About seven. We usually call it about midnight, one o'clock."

"Kinda short notice, but I can get the place ready by then. What can I expect?" She asked.

Alexia wasn't really worried about the guys getting out of hand. Kat was more than capable of dealing with a few drunks. She did so on a daily basis. "It's just four guys and me. You're welcome to join in if you like."

Kat laughed. "I gamble with my life, never with my money." She said. "No. You get your poker on. I'll play serving wench. Any smokers or drinkers?"

"They all roast cigars and sip scotch and what have you." Alexia said. "'Bout what you'd expect."

"Fair enough. Let 'em know when and where." She said. "Love you."

"Love you, too. And thanks again." Alexia offered.

"No problem, baby." She said, hanging up.

The girl called Art back. "So what's the good word?"

"Poorhouse." Alexia said. "As in that's what you'll all be in when I'm through with you." She chuckled. "We're golden. Seven o'clock Saturday evening. Top floor of the Harmon building, downtown Point Defiance. You can't miss it."

"I know that building. Some really hot stripper chick owns it, doesn't she?"

"How the hell do you know that?" The teen asked.

"Wanted to buy it from her. She wouldn't sell." He said, sadly.

"She's my girlfriend." Alexia said. "One of them, anyway."

"How many do you need?" He said, laughing.

"Girl's gotta have options." She smiled. "See ya Saturday."

"Deal. Later." He said, terminating the call.

She put the phone in her pocket and ascended the tree, gathering her camera and jumping from her tree, heading home.

Nick sat on the couch with his sketchpad drawing furiously. She moved over and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha drawin'?"

"Just some cover ideas." He said. He lifted the pad to show her.

The image was of her and Kat standing back to back. She was gripping a bloody machete in both hands. Blood was spattered over her face and arms. She looked hard and cold. Like a seasoned warrior that had been long in the trenches. Kat stood with her fists clenched in a pugilistic posture. Her hands were wrapped and likewise bloody. Both girls were also quite a bit more muscular than in real life, but they both looked like they were hardcore badasses. The tagline across the bottom read 'Hot summer Knights.'

She nodded appreciatively. "That's pretty awesome." She said to him. "You're laptop and software should be here in a few days. Kat had one of her friends order it from her people."

His eyes widened. "That is gonna be so awesome." He said to her. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just keep drawing like that and I'll be happy." She said, hugging him. She turned and trotted up the stairs.

She dropped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She began thinking about Max. She hadn't heard from the girl in over three weeks. She was beginning to get worried. She lifted her phone and dialed the girl's number. The phone rang several times and suddenly picked up. There was no sound on the other end of the line. "Max?" She questioned softly. "Is that you?"

There was no answer. Just stone silence.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you, Max. I…" She wasn't sure what to say. "I wanna make sure you're alright."

For a long time there was nothing. "It hurts." A raspy female voice called out. "Huuungreeee…" The voice answered weakly.

"Is this Max?" Alexia asked.

"Yesss… and no." The vampire returned. "Help… me."

"How?" The slayer rose to her feet. "I wanna help you Max, but I don't know how."

"Hungry." The voice was sharper now. "I need to eat."

"Max…" Alexia said sadly. "You can't. You can't kill someone."

"The pain…" The girl said. "The pain. It won't go away."

"Where are you?" The girl asked. "Can you get to Kat's building?"

"Already there." Max managed to say. "On roof. Storage shed."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Alexia asked. "Please, Max?"

"Hurry." The vampire said, ending the call.

Alexia again dialed Kat's number. The phone rang several times before it was picked up. "Uh, Hello? I mean, Wulfheim residence." Faith answered awkwardly.

"Hey Faith." Alexia said. "Is Kat there?"

"Yeah. She's out in the garage working on Rio's Lambo. You want me to get her?"

The girl sighed. "Yeah. Maybe you'd better."

"Somethin' wrong?" Faith asked as she moved through the apartment.

"It's complicated. I'll explain when I get there, but I need someone to come and pick me up." She said simply. "I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. Here she is." Faith handed the cordless to Kat. "It's Lexi."

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Its Max." Alexia said.

"What happened to her?" The tattooed dancer got to her feet.

"I don't think she's fed since we took out Heidenreich."

"Jesus Christ." Kat said, rubbing her head. "We need to find her before she kills someone. Any idea where she is?"

"Yeah, but I need you to promise you won't go after her until I get there." Alexia said. "Promise me."

"I promise." Kat said. "What is she in the trunk of her car or something?" She turned to look at the yellow machine.

"Close. She's in the maintenance shed on the top of your building."

"Fuck me." Kat said, looking up. "How long has she been there?"

"Not sure. Grab Faith and come and get me. I don't want either of you there alone with her that close. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"I second that. Still sore when I get up too fast." Kat offered. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks." Alexia hung the phone up.

Kat looked at Faith. "We need to go and get her."

"What the hell is going on?" The slayer asked.

"It's a complicated story. Some of it you already know, but there's been… developments that need to be sussed out." She stepped over and looked Faith in the eye. "We're not hiding anything from you. We'll tell you everything, but we have to get Alexia here first. She knows the whole of it."

Faith looked Kat in the eye. She nodded. "I trust you, K."

The tattooed dancer smiled brightly and pulled her in for a searing hot kiss. "I know that wasn't easy for you to say."

The slayer nodded. "You've both been above board with me since you got me out of the hospital. I think that's earned you some trust." She smiled at the woman. "Now lets go get our girl and find out what's going on."

Alexia stepped out of the Mercury and looked upward. "Max." She said sadly. She then turned back to the girls. "Let's go inside and talk."

Kat walked over and knocked on Rio's door. "We need you out here." She said before moving over to the kitchen and beginning a pot of coffee.

Rio exited the room wearing a pair of pink bike shorts and a pale lavender tank top. "What's the problem?" She asked.

Kat motioned for Alexia to start.

"You remember what happened to Max?" Alexia asked Rio.

"Yes. She was turned." Rio admitted. "Has she killed someone?"

The teen shook her head. "Not yet. Right now she's holed up in the maintenance shed on the top of the building."

"How has she been sustaining herself?" Rio asked, looking at all of the girls.

"That's just it." Kat said. "We don't think she has been."

"You mean to tell me that she's gone almost a month without feeding?" The Watcher sat back in the chair. "That's a long time for a vampire."

Faith nodded. "I've seen how bad it is just after a few days. A month, though? She's probably bat-shit loco by now."

Alexia nodded. "I know. Its only gonna get worse if we don't do something."

Kat shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

The teen looked at each of the women in turn. "Feed her." She said finally.

"What do you mean, feed her?" Rio asked.

Kat looked the teen in the eyes. "She means that we should let Max drink from us." She raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?" Her voice was carefully neutral.

Faith looked from Kat to Alexia. "You're serious."

The teen nodded. "If you ladies don't want to, I'll understand. Faith, you don't know Max for shit and don't owe her a damn thing. Kat, well, you're reasoning is obvious. And Rio, I wouldn't want you doing it either way."

The Watcher nodded.

"It's my fault she's a vampire so it should…"

"How the fuck do you come to that conclusion?" Kat asked the girl. "You didn't fuckin' bite her."

"No, but I should have been there with her in the hospital." Alexia said. "If I had, that sack of shit wouldn't have been able to get to her."

"Or he would have ripped you apart." Kat said, angrily. Tears fell down the side of her face. "You had enough to worry about."

"I could have done…"

"Nothing!" Kat snapped. She moved around the counter, throwing the coffee cup against the wall. The glass shattered in a hail of debris. "You would have gotten fucking killed, Alexia. And Max would still be his bitch." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You don't fucking get it." She dropped to her knees and fell forward onto the teens legs. "I can't lose you. Not again."

"Like you said back in Sunny D. I've been at this a while. If there's one thing I've learned, its that you can't take responsibility for other people's shit. A lot of people wanted me to take responsibility for Finch and I wouldn't. None of them could believe that B had any part in it." She moved over and rested a hand on Kat's back. "Max wasn't your fault. It was a shitty thing that happened to a good kid. If you wanna blame anyone blame the fuckin' hospital for letting some stranger mother fucker into her room."

Alexia sighed. They were both right. She remembered too well how easy it was for him to dominate her so completely. She had since been working on her mental shielding techniques, but it was slow going. If she had been in the room with Max, Heidenreich would have dominated her and made her his slave or he would have killed her. Either way she'd have been screwed. "You're right." She said. "Max wasn't my fault." She admitted to the pair. "But she is my responsibility." She lowered her eyes.

Kat looked up at her.

She returned the woman's stare. "I didn't kill her when I had the chance. I still can't. I've taken every action she makes into my own hands because I was too much of a fucking coward…" Her face quickly snapped to the side. The stinging sensation shocked the hell out of her.

Faith moved back in surprise.

Kat sat staring at Alexia with rage in her eyes. She slowly shook her head. "Don't you fucking dare say that again." Tears again fell down her cheeks. "You are a lot of things, Alexia Norwood-Pierce. Arrogant, crude, violent and a hell of a smartass. But one thing you are most definitely not, is a coward. If you ever say that about yourself again I will kick the shit out of you." She leaned down. "Slayer or not." She turned to Faith. "That goes for you, too."

"Okay." The elder slayer said, convinced of the woman's sincerity.

"You hit me." Alexia said, stunned. "You've never hit me."

Kat turned back to her. "And don't you forget, tiny." She turned to Rio. "Do you have a problem with me inviting Max to stay with us so she can have someplace safe to hole up during the day?"

Rio sat back and pondered. "The moment she tries to make a snack of me, I will end her." She said sternly. "Until then, I have no immediate concern."

Kat looked to Faith. "What about you?"

"I'm with Rio. She keeps her fangs to herself, we don't have an issue."

She turned back to Alexia. "Then let's go get your friend and see about getting her back up to par."

Alexia almost didn't recognize her. She was pale. Whiter than snow, pale. If she were standing next to snow, snow would be getting staked. She was huddled in the back of the shed, shaking like a frozen Chihuahua. "Jesus, Max." The teen said. She stepped in and took the girl in her arms. "Let's get you inside." She turned her face away from the girl. "And into something that doesn't smell like you've been rolling in compost."

The vampire stared wide-eyed at Kat. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

The woman shook her head. "Not if you don't give me a reason to."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't want to. He made me."

Kat nodded. "I know, Max. But he's dead. Now you get to make up your own mind." She moved ahead and opened the door. She turned and looked to the vampire. "Now. I want it understood that I love these two girls. Faith and Alexia are mine. Get that straight, right now. You hurt either of them and I will destroy you. Now that I know what you're capable of, I can fuck you up in ways you can even pronounce. Rio is also under my protection. The same goes for her. Tell me you understand."

The vampire nodded. "I understand." She said, her voice stiff.

"Say it. All of it." Kat said.

"If hurt any of them, you'll destroy me." Max said, fear in her voice.

"Good. Now why don't you come on in and have something to eat." Kat said stepping inside and motioning into the apartment.

Alexia moved in and laid Max on the sofa. She then sat beside the vampire. She pulled her sleeve up and offered her arm. "Here. Start with me."

Max quickly shook her head. "I won't be able to stop." She said. "I'll kill you."

"You let us worry about that, fangs." Faith said, sitting on the sofa on the other side of her. "We'll keep you from draining her."

The vampire looked at her. "Have I met you before?"

"Eat first. Introductions later." Faith said, pointing to the other slayer's arm.

Max looked at Kat with a questioning glance. Receiving an acquiescent nod, she went game face and sank her teeth into the girl's arm. Alexia opened and closed her fist to stimulate blood flow. She quickly felt herself getting tired. She continued to give the girl what she needed.

Kat stepped in and gripped Max's hair. "That's enough, kid." She said, pulling the vampire's mouth away.

The undead girl growled at her meal being removed. Faith quickly offered her own arm. "Come one, teeth. New entrée."

Max quickly bit down, drinking more from the new slayer.

Kat carried Alexia into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Be right back." She said, giving the girl a quick kiss. She left the room and nodded to Rio as the Watcher moved into the room with a first aid kit.

Kat got back to the sofa to see Faith starting to slouch. She knelt down and pulled Max's face from the slayer's arm. "Okay, Max." She said.

The vampire had stopped shaking and was staring at her. "Still hungry." She said softly.

"I know you are, sweetie. Give me a minute, okay?" Kat said.

Max nodded.

Kat carried Faith into the bedroom and sat her beside the younger girl. Rio had just finished bandaging Alexia's arm and moved to Faith's. Kat leaned down and gave the brunette a kiss. "She'll get you taken care of."

Faith nodded. "'kay."

The woman stepped out of the room and moved over to the sofa. She offered her arm to Max. The girl looked at her. "Why you?"

"Because I know a good person when I see one." Kat said. "Now shut the fuck up and drink before I change my mind."

Max bit down softly, trying to make it as painless for the tattooed girl as possible. She drank carefully, not wanting to take more from the woman than she had already. She could feel the strength returning to her. She fought temptation and finally pulled away from Kat's arm. She looked into the soft hazel eyes. "Thank you." She said. "I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"It's what friends do, Max." She said, caressing the girl's cheek with her thumb. "You have a choice. A chance. To be what you want to be. Not what the rules say you have to be."

Max smiled and rose to her feet. She lifted Kat from the sofa and moved into the bedroom. "I think this set comes with three pieces. Found one in the couch cushions." She said to the women in the room.

They all looked at her. She laid Kat gently on the bed with her lovers. "There aren't words." She said to the three. "I promise, no matter what, I'll never let anything happen to any of you."

Alexia rose from the bed on shaky legs. She moved over and pulled Max into tight hug. "Welcome back, Mad Max."

The little vampire smiled. "It's good to be back, Lexi. Damn good."

"Mad Max?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. My name is Melanie." Max said.

"And how do you get Max from Melanie?"

"Her last name is Gibson." Rio said.

"And her middle name is Rockatanski." Kat added.

Faith thought for a moment. "Oh. I get it. Mel Gibson, starred in Mad Max. His last name was Rockatanski. That's actually pretty clever."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." She said. "So who are you?"

"Faith. I'm a slayer. Like Alexia." She said. "I flat-lined in the ambulance and on the operating table. That pegged legs here."

"Aside from being a dominating assclown, he actually provided a few tidbits of useful information. When a slayer dies, a new one is instantly… called… tapped… whatever you call it." She looked at the pair. She then turned to Kat. "Are you a slayer, too?"

Kat shook her head. "Me? Nope. I'm just the cook."

Faith, Kat and Rio all snickered.

Max smiled. "Yeah, that explains it. The cooks are the one's you gotta watch out for." She then looked down at herself. "Any chance I could get some new threads? These are so ripe, they're starting to develop language skills."

Alexia nodded. She moved over and pulled a pair of faded cargo pants, a black tank top, and a pair of socks out of the drawer she kept. She also went to Kat's closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. "Here. Kept this for you." She said, handing it to the vampire. "It was in your car."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, Lexi."

"Until we can get you something a little more permanent, the best place for you to camp out in the daylight hours is the gun safe in the laundry room." Kat said. "Its unlocked and the sun can't get to you."

Max nodded. "That's cool. Thanks again. All of you."

"It's all good. Now get the hell out of here. We're tired." Faith said.


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Alexia, Faith and Rio sat at the island in Kat's kitchen. Kat moved about, chopping vegetables and assembling simple sandwiches for lunch. "It's been almost a week, guys." Alexia said. "We need to figure this out."

Rio looked at the forlorn faces and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." She said, finally. "I haven't contemplated this issue before."

All of the girls nodded. "What gets me," Faith began, "is that she went three weeks without feeding." She turned to Alexia. "All because you asked her not to."

"That says a lot." Alexia said. "I've never heard of any vampire going without like that."

Rio shook her head. "Me either."

Kat put the plates down in front of the three of them. "What it boils down to, is whether we can trust her or not. I've been given to understand that when someone is turned, their soul is gone. Completely. No getting around it." She looked at Alexia. "Did she seem any different to you?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. It's strange, but when I think back on it, she didn't seem to feel the same as other vampires do. She felt…different, somehow."

"Are you sure?" Rio asked.

"No, I'm not. And that's the damnable part of it. I feel her right now, but it's subtle. I can tell she's asleep. But I don't know if what I feel is in my head or not." Alexia growled and sighed. "I just don't know."

Kat looked at Faith and Rio and asked them, point blank. "Is is possible for a vampire to retain their soul after being turned? You've both been around the block a few times."

Faith stared at Rio for a long time. "I've never heard of it happening." She took a bite of her sandwich. "But with the shit I have seen?" She shrugged. "Anything is possible."

"I agree with Faith. It is entirely possible, but I likewise have never heard of such a thing."

"We need to find out." Alexia said. "And I think I know who we need to talk to."

Alexia pulled her cellphone out and dialed Buffy's phone number.

"Hello?" The bubbly blonde answered.

"Hey, Buffy. It's Alexia. You happen to have Angel's phone number?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"I needed to talk to him." Alexia offered. "He's the only vampire I know with a soul. I need his take on something."

"Is this about that friend of yours that got turned?" She asked, her voice sad.

"Yeah. Angels a walking vampire encyclopedia from what I've heard. I wanna see if he can help us."

"Yeah. I have his number." She made sure Alexia caught it. "He does know more about older vampires than anyone I know. Good luck."

"Thanks." The teen said before ending the call. She put the phone on speaker and dialed the number.

"Good afternoon. Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can I help you?" A vibrant female voice called out.

"Cordy?" Faith asked.

"Who is this?" The girl answered.

"My name is Alexia. I need to speak with Angel."

"Why?" Cordy asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Alexia sighed. "My name is Alexia. I'm a vampire slayer. I was called after Faith flat-lined in the hospital…"

"Faith?" Cordy said, her voice calm.

"Hey, C." The slayer offered. "How you doin'?"

"As well as can be expected." The girl said. "How about you?"

"I got it pretty good." Faith offered. "I wanna apologize, C. I know we never really saw eye to eye, but if I ever said or did anything to hurt you, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You were actually pretty decent to me. You went a bit psycho there for a while. But you sound like you're really trying to do right this time. I know a bit about that, to be honest. So what did you need to talk to Angel for?"

"A friend of mine got turned into a vampire and I need some advice."

"I'm assuming you don't need advice from the 'how do I slay it' category."

"No. I just have some questions that only a vampire with a soul can answer."

"Oh, well he has that." She said. "Give me a minute." She placed the phone on hold.

"You think he'll be able to help?" Rio asked, looking at Faith.

"He's pretty in the know when it comes to anything vampire."

" Cordy said you wanted to speak with me?" A deep basso voice sounded from the phone.

Alexia sighed. "Is is possible for a human to retain their soul after being turned?"

Angel was quiet for a long time. "Depends on the sire, I suppose. But truthfully, I wouldn't bank on it. Before I was cursed, I was one manipulative son of a bitch. I actually caused a girl to go insane. For your friends' and family's sake, you should put her down now. She'll more than likely turn on you."

"Heard that before." Alexia said.

"It's sound advice."

"If she were a raving lunatic with a blood fetish, I'd agree with you. But she's still my friend. Not some blood hungry demon."

"What makes you ask about her soul?"

"Well, she hasn't killed anyone. That and she is still _exactly_ like she was before she was turned. Not just mimicking, but she's…her. She doesn't act like a demon at all."

"And you're positive it's not just the demon in her play acting?"

"She went nearly a month without feeding because I asked her not to. What does that tell you?" Alexia asked, simply.

"That tells me that it is a possibility. Do you know who her sire was?"

"Some assclown named Heidenreich. He was a bit of a badass, it has to be said."

"Kroger Schtultz Heidenreich? Big guy? Black suit? Had the power to roll you with his eyes?" Angel asked, his voice curious.

"Yep. That's him. Me and some friends from Portland dusted his punk ass. You know him?"

"Met him a couple of times. If he's her sire, then there is a strong possibility she still has her soul intact. He was also a necromancer. A _true_ necromancer. He could control the dead as well as turn them. He could choose whether his victims kept their souls. Something about his bloodline. Most of his children inherit one of his abilities.

Rio piped in. "I'm Alexia's Watcher. With all that you've heard, what do you think?"

"Watcher? You're a slayer?" He asked. "Did something happen to Faith? I thought she survived?"

"Did." Faith offered. "Flat-lined during surgery a couple of times. That called Alexia."

"Oh. How are you, Faith?"

"I'm okay, Fangs. I owe you an apology. I should never have…"

"Do you regret what you did to me?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Every day."

"Do you really want to change?"

"Yes. I do." She said to him.

"That's all you ever have to say to me." He gave her a moment. "I forgave you the moment you did it, Faith. I told you before. I've been where you were. I know how bad it hurts to know what you're doing, where you're going and not be able to stop yourself. Take the opportunity you've been given and run with it."

"Thanks, Angel. That means a lot." Faith said, feeling better.

"As for you, Alexia? I think you're lucky. It seems your friend is a rarity among us. Keep her close. He had a lot of children and they all loved him. You might have enemies at your door very soon. We're here to help if that comes to pass."

She smiled. "Thanks, Angel. I appreciate that."

"Good luck to you. Hope I helped." He said softly.

"You did. Thanks again." She said to him. "Talk to you later."

"Later." He ended the call.

"Well. That explains a lot." Alexia said. "I think it's time we talk to Max."

Kat nodded and moved over to the utility room. She pulled the gun safe open. Max was curled up in the bottom with her head resting on her knees. Kat sighed and shook her head. "This had got to change." She said. She knelt and reached out, gently shaking Max. "Hey, sexy. We need to talk to you for few minutes."

The vampire turned and stared at her. "Huh?" She asked. "What about?"

"We need to know a few things about your sire." Kat said. She reached in and scooped the vampire up in her arms and carried her out, setting her on the sofa.

Max yawned and stretched. "So what's this all about?"

"We just spoke to Angel. He's a vampire…"

"With a soul." Max said. "I know. I've heard of him on the streets."

"I'm gonna ask you, point blank." Alexia said. "When you were turned, did you keep your soul?"

Max nodded. "He made sure I kept it. Heid…" She sighed and shook her head. "Heidenreich thrived on pain, on misery. He wanted to make sure that I was aware and regretted everything he made me do. It was his thing." She stared at Alexia. "That and he said most human souls are easier to dominate and control than Demons."

"So, you're the Max I knew in high school?" Alexia asked.

"For the most part." Max said. "Except that I'm, ya know, dead."

The teen snickered. "I find that I don't care so much." She pulled Max in and hugged her tightly.

"Since you're up you wanna help Faith and me work on Rio's Lambo?" Kat asked.

Max looked at her. "Sure." She shrugged. "I'd love to get my hands dirty."

Rio looked at Kat with a smile. "I can't thank you enough. I was hoping I didn't have to get a new engine."

"Oh, we're pretty much rebuilding it from the ground up." Kat said. "But it's gonna be a blast." She patted the Watcher on the shoulder. "Just leave it to us."

"After the sun goes down, do you wanna go running?" Max asked. "It's been a while."

Alexia nodded. "Hell yeah. I need to get out and hit it. I gotta go home and change. I don't have any running gear here."

"I'll drive you." Rio said. She turned to Faith. "May I borrow your car?"

The slayer tossed her the keys. "Sure."

The group finished their food and broke up.

After spending hours working, Kat finally climbed out from under the expensive Italian sportscar and rose to her feet. She wiped her hands. "That should just about do it." She said.

Faith finished tightening a few bolts and looked up at her from the back of the car. "Everything's back in place here." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "You wanna fire it up and see what we got?"

The tattooed girl nodded. "Alright, Max. Hit it."

The vampire gave her a thumbs up and turned the key. The car cranked a few times, but wouldn't turn over. "It's not getting any gas." She stepped out of the car and went to the back. She popped off the fuel filter and added a small amount of petrol. "Should catch now." She said getting back into the car. True to her word, after a couple more cranks, the Diablo roared to life.

"Yes!" Kat said with a smile. "Give it some gas. Let's hear her purr."

Max smiled brightly and put her foot down. The big V-10 screamed as it revved. "I don't hear any taps or knocks." She said over the din of the motor.

Faith nodded. "Me either." She said. "Looks like we're golden." She and Kat moved over and lifted the bonnet up and, using Max as a guide, the three girls got it put back on the Lamborghini.

They stepped back and marveled at what they had accomplished. "It's a thing of beauty." Kat said.

Faith nodded. "She's a sharp ride, alright."

"I think it looks like an electric shaver." Max said. "Five bucks says Kat's Merc would smoke this thing."

Kat shrugged. "It's possible. But the thing is I had to put huge numbers into my Merc to get the speeds that this thing is capable of off the showroom floor."

Max looked at her. "Yeah. But parts and labor, to say nothing of the cost of purchase of the original rig, you're still looking at as near as makes no difference half what this twat-mobile cost new." She shook her head. "Nah. You're still ahead."

"Not a fan of the supercar, huh?" Faith asked.

Max shook her head. "Not really. Compensation on tires if you ask me."

"Says the woman driving the wrong car from Mad Max." Faith offered.

"Let me guess. You were the fan of the Black Interceptor, huh?" Max asked.

"Yep. That was a bad ass machine." The slayer said.

"Gotta agree with Faith here." Kat said.

"That's exactly why I didn't like it." Max said. "Because everyone was all about that fucking car. I hated it. It was run of the mill. It was basic."

Both the girls raised an eyebrow to look at her.

"A black car with a big fucking motor. Whoopty fucking do." She said with a sneer. "Take a walk along the water front in the height of summer and you'll see that kind of shit every day." She pointed to her rig. "That motherfucker will not only turn heads, but get people talking. The black rig is forgettable. That one isn't."

Faith and Kat both turned back to the yellow four door and thought. "You know," Faith began.

"Girl's got a point." Kat finished. She looked down at her watch. It was just after six. "Man, I really don't wanna work tonight."

"I thought you were taking a lot of the summer off." Faith said as they moved about the garage, cleaning and replacing the tools.

"I am for the most part. But with Sadie getting the boot and Nadine…"

"I've got some information on that, if you're interested." Max said. "In the few days you've let me hang, I've been hitting the streets and found out what happened to her."

Kat stopped and looked at her. "Really?"

"She was killed on her way home from work the night you and Lexi went out with Rio for the first time. She was taken out by a vampire named Jarvis. Apparently he's the one you two dusted in the old cemetery in Puyallup." She put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "You did get the bastard that took her."

Kat smiled and squeezed Max's hand. "We were wondering. Thanks for finding out."

"Sorry to hear about your friend." Faith said. "I've lost friends to vamps. It sucks big-time."

Kat nodded. "But given that Duncan is down two dancers, I'm on the reserve roster. A lot of the girls got kids. I don't so I fill in."

"Looks like me and Rio are gonna be along tonight." Faith leaned against the Lamborghini. "I guess this is a good a time as any to get me familiar with the hotspots in town."

Kat nodded. "Give me a ride to work and you and Rio can get dirty."

Faith grinned widely. "Oh, what I wouldn't give."

"Lech." Kat said with a smile. "Not that I can blame you." She finished putting the last of her tools away and pushed the roll away to the side of the garage. "Come on. Let's get outta here." She looked to Max. "See you later. Take care of our girl."

The vampire nodded and smiled. "Will do. See ya in the morning. Later Faith."

"Later Max. Have fun." Faith said. "Don't eat anyone I wouldn't eat."

"Short list." Max said, moving to her car.

"I'll have you know I'm a discriminating slut." Faith said with a smirk.

Max chuckled and climbed into her rig. She pulled the heavy black motorcycle helmet on. The big V-8 rumbled to life and she pulled out of the garage.

"God that thing sounds good." Kat said as she watched her drive away.

"She did all that herself, huh?" Faith asked.

"Yep. She's just as big a gearhead as I am from what Lexi tells me." She opened the door and headed for the bathroom. She turned to the slayer as she moved into the bedroom. "Think I might get someone to come in and wash my back?"

"Just your back, huh?" Faith asked. "I might not be able to keep my hands to just your back."

"I guess I'll just have to live with that, won't I?"

Alexia slid her loose fitting cargo pants on and fastened the army belt securely around her waist. She pulled on the black sleeveless t-shirt. She dropped her leather wallet into her pocket and slid the stakes into the pockets of her camouflage vest. She took the large silver folding pocket knife and dropped it into the case on her belt. Last but not least, she slid her cellphone in to her pocket and zipped it closed. She trotted out of her room and walked on her hands down the banister.

Nick and Edward sat on the couch playing some sort of racing game on the Playstation 3. Nick was smoking Edward badly.

Alexia smiled and watched the pair. Her father was leaning forward tilting the controller this way and that, trying to get his car to turn faster. Nick was relaxed with his ankles crossed, exerting as little effort as possible. She saw the split screen and noticed that Nick was winning the race. Her father was third and couldn't seem to get passed the guy in front of him.

"Move that tub, you son of a bitch!" He snapped at the car.

She heard the telltale honk and smiled. "I'm going running with Max. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, honey. Be careful." Edward said, not looking up from his game.

"Later, sis." Nick said. "Be careful and tell Max I said hi."

"Will do, squirt." Alexia said as she left the house and headed down to the car. She climbed in and looked at her friend. "How you doin'?"

"Better." She said. "So I hear you got another of your poker games at Kat's place." The vampire said as she drove away.

"Yeah. Kat's gonna cook and play serving girl for us." The teen said.

"I'm wondering if I should spoil the surprise or not." Max said. "She went shopping last night."

The slayer smiled. "Really? What'd she buy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Max said with a sly smile. "I'll leave you guessing until you see it. So anywhere in particular you wanna hit?"

"We used to hit it pretty hard on the tide flats, but since I got my slayer goin' I'm a bit more… adventurous." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's the way it is, huh?" Max said, casting a sideways glance. "You're wondering if my dead ass can keep up, is that what you're saying?"

"Honest question." Alexia said. "You're the only vampire I know. I really don't know what you're capable of."

Max sighed heavily. "Kat does." She said sadly.

"You know she forgives you, right?" Alexia said. "And, Max?" She put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "So do I."

"Still hurts when I look at the two of you." She said. "Probably will for a long time." She chuckled. "You know what's funny? When Heidenreich turned me, after I fed for the first time, he told me that it would get easier. That I would stop caring about anything. About what I did, what I would do." She shook her head. "Lying mother fucker."

"When you first fed…" Alexia began. "Did you…?"

Max nodded. "Some crack whore. He brought her to me. I was so fucking hungry that I drained her ass dry. She was the only blood I'd had. After that, he put the whammy on me and sent me after Kat." She shook her head. "Girl hits like a fucking grizzly bear."

"What did he tell you about her?"

"That she was an inked up ex-junkie stripper. Said she'd be an easy target to send you a message." She chuckled. "He left a hell of a lot out."

Alexia nodded. "When I saw you on the roof I almost felt sorry for you." She snickered. "She whooped the shit out of you."

"But for the grace of undeath." Max said. "I've decided since that night that I need to learn how to fight. We sparred a little. Kat planted my ass like cheap daisies." She sighed.

"When I went head up with Heidenreich, I learned that night that training is more important than strength. I'm fairly certain I'm stronger and faster than Neo, but I know for a fact that she'd beat me rotten."

"The scary chick with the football pads that nearly knocked my teeth down my throat?"

Alexia nodded. "She's a potential slayer. If I kark it, she could be chosen as the next one."

Max shuddered. "That's a scary fuckin' thought." She pulled into Kat's garage. "We can start on the roof and just go where the wind takes us."

"Let me go in and kiss my girls." Alexia said. "That leads me to ask. How long were you in that storage shed?"

"Since that night." Max said. "I left the roof and waited on the next one over until you guys went down into the building. I came back, broke the lock off and went inside. I covered myself with a tarp when the sun was up."

"I wish I'd have known." Alexia said. "I'd have tried to help sooner."

Max shook her head. "I needed to come to grips. I didn't trust myself around anyone. I actually decided that I was gonna kick the door open and let the sun have me when you called me."

Alexia pulled the girl in and hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I." Max said.

The slayer nodded and turned to enter the apartment. Faith sat at the bar next to Rio. Kat was moving about the kitchen in a bathrobe with a towel around her hair. She was cooking a simple dinner when she looked up and brightened. "Hey, Lexi. Max. You two hungry?"

Alexia moved over and hopped onto the last bar seat. "Always."

Max bounced up onto the counter, nodding.

Kat quickly pulled a black enamel mug out of the cupboard and pulled a milk jug filled with blood from the fridge. She poured a glass and put into the microwave for Max. She then set about finishing up the chicken, mushroom, olive and parmesan cheese bake she was preparing. "Should be done in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes." She said. She offered drinks to everyone. Cokes for both Faith and Alexia and a cup of chamomile for Rio.

Alexia smiled as she sipped her coke. Max took the cup with a smile and a "Thank you." Faith shotgunned her soda and belched loudly, earning an erstwhile swat from Rio.

"What do you say?" Rio asked.

"Excuse me." Faith said, rubbing her arm. "Jeez."

Kat snickered. "So I work until midnight tonight." She looked at Max and Alexia. "You guys already go running?"

"How come you have to work?" Alexia asked, shaking her head.

"Duncan is short handed with Sadie and Nadine off the roster." Kat offered. "But from what Max here tells me, we got the bastard that offed Nadine."

"Good." Alexia said. "The first night I saw Kat dance, she did a champagne room dance with Brown Sugar – Nadine's stage name – and it was fucking hot."

Kat lifted her phone and flipped through the pictures and showed one to Faith. "That's her."

"Holy shit." Faith said, staring at the woman. She looked to Alexia. "And you saw K and this chick licking whipped cream off each other? Makes me want chocolate."

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw her backstage." Alexia said.

Faith handed the phone to Rio. "Oh, my. She's quite attractive." She looked to Kat. "I'm sorry."

"Despite what you all may say, I know the question has been rattling around in your heads why I would go out there with you and fight?" Kat sighed. "Now you know. I love all of you and don't want to lose any of you. I've already lost one friend to this shit. I don't wanna lose any more."

"You won't." Rio said. "We're a family." She hugged the girl. "All of us." She said, pulling Max in.

"We start singing, I'm outta here." Max said, taking the phone. "I've seen her dance. She's pretty damn good. Got me nice and wet."

Faith looked at her. "You a lesbian?"

Max shook her head. "Not really. Just fuck whatever's available when I'm horny. Guy, girl. Don't make much difference to me." She smiled at Alexia. "Fucked the shit out of Speed just before Ritchie came back."

"He any good in the sack?" The younger slayer asked.

"Not so much. He scratched the itch, but didn't have a hell of a lot goin' on between the sheets." She shrugged. "With some practice, maybe, but as it sits. Typical fifteen year old."

Kat snickered. "She should meet Xander."

Both Alexia and Faith sighed. "Mmm. Xander." They said in unison.

Max raised an eyebrow. "This is a story that needs to be told." She turned to Kat. "And I thought you were a stone cold lesbo."

Kat nodded as she pulled the casserole dish out of the oven. "Rainbows in the dark." She pulled four plates out and began dishing up. "But he just kinda lit a fire. First man to ever do that."

"Even I rolled with him." Alexia said. She pulled her cell out and showed Max the shot of him standing over the sawhorse with no shirt on covered in sawdust. "That is Xander."

Max looked at the picture and nodded. "Kid's an entrée, alright. I'd fuck him stupid."

"We did." Faith said. "After a pretty nasty throwdown we all hit his place and blew through most of a twelve pack of Trojans. He wore us all out."

"Oh we have got to get him up here for a weekend of fun." Max said, handing the phone back. "And I would definitely want in on that."

"Bed's big enough." Kat said. She sat a plate down in front of everyone and leaned against the counter to eat her own.

Rio, keeping quiet just listened to the girls as they spoke. She remembered when she was that age. She had much the same thoughts. "You girls definitely know how to keep a woman young." She said with a smile.

"How often did you and Giles knock boots?" Faith asked.

"Three, maybe four times a day." She said. "He's quite… avarice."

"I've come close a couple of times." Faith said. "Buffy came in the first time and Xander and Red broke in on us the second time."

"He'd have ruined you for men, dear." Rio said with a smile.

"I think Xan-man already did that." Faith admitted. "It's cool, though. It probably would have screwed up our friendship. I didn't want that."

"Here here." Kat said, lifting her Gatorade.

Alexia nodded her agreement.

Max looked at the three of them. "Okay, now I'm just fuckin' jealous as hell."

Kat looked at her and smiled. "We'll see about getting him up here for a few days to have a little fun." She looked at the wall clock. "And with that, I've gotta get ready for work." She moved into the bedroom.

The girls finished eating and turned when they heard the bedroom door open a few minutes later.

They all sat there with their mouths open. Kat wore a pair of black leather bikini bottoms, a black leather bra, and a pair of leather thigh high boots with buckles up the side and four inch heels. She wore fishnet stocking with garters and a leather vest that buckled in the front and showed a huge amount of tattooed cleavage. She had black eyeliner and a leather cabby hat. She had a leather whip looped on the belt. "Well, how do I look?" She asked, leaning against the door jam.

All four girls pulled their phones out and snapped pictures. They didn't trust themselves to say anything else.

Kat grinned widely. "You sure know how to make a girl feel sexy."

Rio slid into the back of Faith's Ford. Faith and Kat both dropped in after giving their girl a kiss and a hug.

They rumbled out of the garage, leaving the slayer and her vampire friend for an evening of fun.

The pair climbed out onto the roof and stretched, moving over to the edge of the building.

Alexia looked at Max and smiled. "Let's run." She said, taking two steps and leaping from the top of the building. Max snickered and followed suit.

The pair dropped to the massive steel reinforced awning several stories down and sprung into the air, executing tandem front flips to land on top of a box-truck in a crouch. They turned to each other and nodded. They rose and ran along the top of the rig and side-flipped onto the top of the Link light rail trolley. They both stood and maintained their balance as they raced along southbound Pacific Avenue.

Max was laughing the whole time. She'd missed this. More importantly, she missed this with her best friend. It didn't matter what either of them were physically or supernaturally. Right now, in this place, at this moment. They were freerunners.

They were kindred spirits.

They were friends. And that meant more to them than anything else.

They both broke into a run and raced along the pair of cars. They ran and leapt onto the roof of an eighteen wheeler and crouched down, waiting to see where it would take them. The rig turned and headed down toward the tide flats. The girls both looked at each other and smiled. They'd both hit the waterfront before. It was prime real estate for their craft.

After a few minutes, they both raced the length of the truck and jumped onto the roof of an old warehouse. Old cranes, warehouses and construction materials littered the landscape.

The world fell away from them as they moved.

The blood in Alexia's veins sang. She could feel eons of warrior women screaming in her body. They reveled in what their newest sister engaged in. It wasn't the combat that they seemed to cry out for, but it was exhilarating. Made more so by the awesome strength, agility and endurance that were granted the girl by the powers that be.

Max felt different. Despite being dead, she had never felt so… _alive_. Everything was sharper. The wind as she sailed through the air, whistled past her ears. She was in a paradise that couldn't – wouldn't – know any equal. She knew that it was, in part, because of what she was. But it was also because of the girl she was with. The teen at her elbow, keeping pace with her, step for step, was the reason she felt this sensation.

In that moment, she knew. It was a harsh realization, because others had already staked their claim. And those that had come before would let her in occasionally, she knew, but would never let her set up shop.

But the fact remained.

Max loved Alexia. She decided that she didn't have the courage – or the right – to voice it. So she wouldn't. Alexia had done so much for her already. She was giving this night to her.

That was enough. It would have to be.

Along the beams of the cranes, across the warehouse roof tops, and over the mountains of old refuse they ran. Jumping, flying, running and climbing. It was all the moment. Nothing but the moment. The razor's edge between excitement and oblivion.

They leapt onto the top of yet, another big rig and took a breather. Alexia was breathing heavily, but had a massive smile on her face. "God damn, I missed this." She said, looking at Max. "You still got the moves."

"So do you." Max said. "I can't thank you enough for this." She leaned forward and pecked Alexia on the cheek. "For everything."

The teen looked at Max seriously. For long moments neither of them spoke. "I've kinda got a lot on my plate, Max." She said to the vampire.

"I know." Max said, resting her hands on her knees. "Which is why I wasn't going to say it. You know I do. I know you do, but not in the way I would like." She shrugged. "I'm alive now, more or less, because of you. I've done terrible shit to you and yours and you're still willing to forgive and to love." She shook her head. "I'm content with that." She rose to her feet. "Come on, let's ride the trolley again."

Alexia nodded and got up. "I'm game."

As the truck turned onto Pacific, the girls ran and leapt, landing square on the top of the light rail, heading northbound. They stood side by side waiting for the rig to make it to Commerce and leapt into the parking structures. They ran the length of the building, taking a massive leap to land on the lamp posts along ninth street. They bounced from post to post, coming into an alley and onto a fire escape landing.

Max suddenly stopped and pointed down. "Check this out." She said.

Alexia looked down and saw a man slapping around a rather good looking hooker. "I'm not a fan of that kinda shit."

He pushed her down into the dirt and opened her purse, sifting through it.

"Okay. Now I'm really not cool with that." The slayer said. She turned to Max. "What's say we go and save the day?"

"Like old comic book heroes?" Max asked. "Sounds like fun."

The pair jumped from the edge and dropped to the ground behind the man. He was tall. Maybe six three or six four. He was pushing two hundred and twenty pounds. He was built, but not overly muscled. He wore a rather nice shirt and a pair of nice jeans. His Lugz boots looked to be brand new.

"Ahem." Alexia said.

The man turned and looked down at the girls. "Who the fuck are you?"

"We're angels." Max said.

"I'm Michael, and this is Gabriel." Alexia said. "I'd like to tell you that god sent us to punish your wicked ass, but truthfully? He don't give a shit. But we do. So we're gonna get all righteous on you."

"Divine retribution, motherfucker." Max said with a grin. "White horses, shepherds and shit." She scratched her head. "Might be somethin' about sheep in there, too."

Alexia looked at her. "You really need to read the bible more."

"Fuck you bitches." He said, moving to smack Alexia. "Get the fuck outta here."

She stepped forward and caught his hand. "Did I say you could touch me, bitch?" She pulled him toward her and delivered a solid kick to his midsection. The force was enough to double him over and drop him to his knees.

Max stepped over and straight-kicked him in the side of the head, sending him sprawling into the alley. She looked around and smiled. She moved over and tore a cord off the back of the building and looped it up. "What do you say we pull a Batman on his ass and leave him hanging from the lamp post over there?"

Alexia nodded. "I like it." She said. "Let's do it."

A few seconds later, the unconscious pimp was swinging from the post. The woman finally got to her feet. She was terrified. "Wh-wh-who are you?"

Alexia stepped forward. "Don't worry. We're…"

The woman moved away from her. "Stay away from me." She said.

Max took the woman's arms and looked into her eyes. "Shhh." She concentrated on the girl. "It's alright. You're fine. You don't have to be afraid."

The woman struggled for a moment. She then looked into Max's eyes and calmed. "I'm fine." She said neutrally. "I'm not afraid." She drew a soft smile. She rested a hand on Max's chest. "Now that I'm with you."

The vampire smiled. "I'm gonna talk to my friend, okay?" She kissed the woman on the lips. "Then we can go back to your place and you can thank me proper."

The girl smiled brightly. "Okay."

Alexia watched the display. "How… the hell?"

Max shrugged. "I guess it's something I got from him. I can roll people with my eyes." She looked serious. "But I'll never try it on you."

The teen shrugged. "It's cool. I trust you." She looked at the prostitute. "Looks like you got a date. I'm gonna head back to Kat's and wait for her to get home. I'll catch you later."

Max looked at the woman and back to Alexia. "I'll leave her breathin'."

Alexia sighed. "Just be careful. Don't get over excited and kill her."

"Thanks to the pick me up Kat gave me earlier, I'm in control." She hugged Alexia. "See you in the morning."

The teen watched as the vampire moved over to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist. She shook her head and turned back to her girlfriends' apartment.

Faith pulled up to the club and turned to Kat. "Have a good night, baby." She leaned over and kissed the older girl. "I'll come pick you up after work."

Kat smiled brightly. "Okay. Be careful." She stepped out of the car and headed toward the club. The line of teenagers was long as hell. They all called and whistled at her. She smiled and waved to them as she went in.

Rio climbed up and dropped into the front seat. "It would seem she's a rather popular attraction."

"I guess she can clear a grand a night. Three to four hundred on a slow night." Faith pulled away from the club. "Where do you suggest we head to?"

"There's actually a cemetery not far from here. Let's check it out." Rio said. "So how much training did you receive before Diana was taken from you?"

"A few months. She found me in March. I got tapped in June. She died right about the middle of July. So, about four months, give or take."

"And did you train with Buffy and Giles at all?" Rio asked.

"A bit. Me and B sparred a lot. Where is this graveyard?"

"Take a left here." Rio explained. "So, for the most part, you're self taught and trained."

"Yeah. You could say that." She looked to the right. "Is this the place?"

The Watcher nodded. "Yes, this is it." She pointed to the parking lot across the street. "Park there."

Faith pulled into the turn lane and quickly drove into the lot. The pair stepped out and gathered their gear. Faith slid her knife into the sheath in her jacket and loaded up with stakes. She strapped a machete to her back and nodded. "I'm ready."

Rio pulled her Kalli sticks from the trunk and likewise strapped them to her back. She pulled several stakes out and placed them in her vest pockets. She then took up a crossbow with a quiver of bolts. "Indeed we are."

They trotted across the street and took the four foot wall with ease. Faith immediately pulled her knife out and stretched out with her senses. "I can feel…feels like six of them." She said, looking to the right. "Just over that way." She started trotting.

Rio took a moment and loaded the crossbow and followed after.

The slayer smiled as she drew near. She quickly pulled a stake into her other hand as she cleared the bushes and came upon the group. There were indeed six. Every one of them male. "This'll be easy." She said to herself. "Howdy, boys." She said, strolling up to them, popping her hips as she walked. "Nice night."

All of them turned to look at her. They all grinned widely. "It is, now." One of them said.

"So, I'm guessing you're all vampires." She said, pulling her knife and her stake out, spinning them in her hands. "I'm sure you can take a wild guess on who I am." She stopped and cocked her head. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, how do you boys wanna play it? You wanna die one by one, or all at once? Doesn't really make any difference to me. Dust either way."

They did the predictable thing and rushed her. Faith just stood her ground, chuckling. In rapid succession, the crossbow twanged once, twice, three times before the group was upon her. Three vampires disappeared in a hail of dust and ash.

Faith exploded into motion at the last minute. She ducked under the wild haymaker of the first vampire, slamming her knife into the side of his leg. She rose and turned, driving her stake into the chest of the second. He dusted immediately. The first of the three fell to the ground, gripping the hilt of the blade trying to pull it free.

That gave her ample time to square off with the final vampire. He shot out with a quick jab. She slapped it aside and snap kicked him in the shin. He pitched forward a little. She issued a hard uppercut that lifted him from his feet and flipped him over to land on the grass, face first. She knelt and drove her stake into his spine. He was gone in a flash. She was able to return her focus to the first vamp. He rose to his feet just in time with her knife in his hand. "Nice knife."

She smiled at him. She stepped forward and took his hand off as he lunged at her. She snagged the limb out of the air as she turned on her foot and took his head. "I know." She said, pulling the severed limb from the handle of the blade. She tried to feel if there were any more vampires around. "Looks like that was all there was."

Rio stepped out of the brush. "Well done." She said, with a smile.

"It's not quite over yet." A sharp raspy voice called from within the crypt that the six vampires were congregating near. "Now that you've dealt with the undercard, it's time for the main event."

The girls looked at him. He was big. Maybe six foot four and easily pushing two sixty. He had a long black duster and a pair of heavy black sunglasses.

"Okay, Morpheus." Faith said to him.

"I'm beyond anything you've ever faced, little girl." He growled. "I'm your worst nightmare. All who face me will bow down…" He never finished the statement.

Rio leveled the crossbow and shot him through the heart, dusting him. She looked to Faith. "He was boring the crap out of me."

Faith shook her head. "Nah, I'm cool. I hate that whole bad guy soliloquy bullshit." She stared at Rio. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the dark spot on the white tapestry of good' or some shit. Fucking Darkwing Duck wanna be over here."

Rio just laughed. "I rather liked that show, to be honest."

"It was pretty funny." Faith said.

"Most of the eighties and nineties cartoons were good. The new stuff is just garbage."

Faith smiled at her. "Life is like a hurricane, living in, Duck-burg,"

"Racecars, lasers, aeroplanes, it's a duck-blur," Rio added.

They continued to walk, belting out the theme song to Ducktales.

The things you'll see on a Hellmouth.


	39. Chapter 37

Author's Note:

Okay, I feel it fair to warn people that the following few chapters get a bit on the fanservicey side. In retrospect, having read over the chapters again, these next few seem rather cheesy, but when we were roleplaying this out, it was fun at the time. Anyone who is a music geek (at least a little bit) will recognize a few of the names pop up. This isn't meant to be serious, it was just us having fun.

So please, leave the torches in the sconces and the pitchforks in the barns.

**Chapter 37**

Kat made sure the table was ready. It was covered with a green felt and carved from the finest oak. The massive exhaust fan was seated in the window and working perfectly. She had the large suede chairs in place. She stepped back and smiled, nodding. "Nice." She said simply. She felt arms slide around her waist and hands move up to cup her breasts.

"You did good, baby." Faith said simply. "Lexi and the guys are gonna flip."

Kat placed her hands on her lover's and chuckled. "I hope so." She looked down at the table that she'd ordered. It was the same style of gaming table used in the Las Vegas casinos. Nothing was too good for her girls. She turned to Faith and pulled her toward her for a hot searing kiss.

The slayer returned the embrace with equal fervor. "God, you have a hell of a kiss." The dark haired warrior said with her eyes still closed.

"Just one of my hidden talents." Kat said. "I've gotta get dinner going for everyone."

"Anything I can do to help?" Faith asked.

"Sure. If you wanna bake off some bacon for me, I'd appreciate it." Kat said, moving to the cabinets to pull down the dishes she would need.

"You bake your bacon?" Faith asked, taking the broiler pan that the older girl handed her.

Kat nodded. "It gets it just as crispy and doesn't have as much fat." She said. "I want to make sure my ladies get fed, but I see no reason why I can't try to cut the fat and unnecessary calories where I can." She looked Faith in the eye. "You girls have enough to worry about out there on the streets without having to worry about high cholesterol."

Faith chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough." She took the package of thick cut pepper bacon and laid the pieces out on the sheet. "How high and how long?"

"Four fifty. For Those About To Rock and Let's Get it Up." Kat explained. "Then check it for crispiness. I need it at a crumbling consistency."

Faith looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kat shook her head. "Sorry. Sometimes when I cook, I go by song lengths. Old habit. Put the timer for ten minutes."

The slayer set the temp and the timer, placing the pan in the oven. "Why do you go by song lengths?"

Kat shrugged as she stood there grilling portabella mushrooms. "When I was on my own, I didn't own a watch. But I had an old CD player. I would cook and go by the length of the songs that I listened to. It's served me pretty well." She thought for a moment. "How are your knife skills?"

"Haven't had any complaints." Faith said with a smile.

"How about giving me about a cup of chopped cilantro?" Kat said. "Then do me about one and a half red onions." She pointed to the cabinet next to the fridge.

Faith nodded and pulled out the selected items.

Kat smiled brightly as the girl went about the tasks set her. She had to admit, that since they came back from Sunnydale, Faith had been a hell of a help around the apartment. The first night she'd come back from work, she found all of her clothes washed and pressed and hung neatly in her closet. Her leather boots were polished and sitting nicely in her closet with her other footwear. Faith and Alexia both had also taken the liberty of making her dinner. Granted it was only a pair of hamburgers with the trimmings, but it was one of the sweetest things Kat had ever seen.

Later on the pair took her into the bedroom and gave her a deep tissue body massage. It was heavenly.

She shook her head and went back to what she was doing. It was nice to have this kind of fun.

Rio came out of her room, eyeing the girls. "So what do we have on the agenda for this evening?" She snatched a piece of feta out of the bowl on the counter and popped it into her mouth.

"Lexi gets together about once a month to play poker with some friends of hers. She wanted to know if I would be willing to host. I told her that I have no problem it." Kat said. "I should have run it by you. I'm sorry."

Rio stared at her for a moment. "Why are you apologizing to me? This is your apartment. If you wish to have company, then by all means."

"You live here, too." Kat said. "Both of you do. You got a say about what goes on in this place, same as me."

Both Faith and Rio smiled. "I appreciate that, Katarina."

"Ditto." Faith said, sneaking in for a kiss.

"Besides, being a good lookin' gal like you, I didn't think that there were gonna be a bunch of dudes in here ogling everything with a pulse."

Rio shook her head. "No, I'll hide in my cave. There's a program on this evening that I wanted to watch." She leaned in a pecked Kat on the cheek. "But thank you for considering my feelings."

Kat shrugged. "Fair's fair."

The Watcher refilled her glass of soda from the bottle in the fridge and went back into her room.

The girls went back to what they were doing. Through a good portion of the day, the pair worked on the food that would be served to everyone.

Kat looked to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was just after six. "Do me a favor, babe and go grab Lexi, would you?"

Faith wiped her hands on a towel and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit. Yeah, no problem." She leaned in and kissed Kat before trotting off toward the garage.

Kat went into the bedroom and took a quick shower. She then moved over to her closet and smiled as she pulled out the outfit that she had bought for the evening. Alexia was gonna go ape.

Faith pulled out of the garage and quickly hit the streets. She kept to the speed limit as she moved through the town. She looked around the town and nodded. She'd gone out on a patrol, just her and Rio. The woman was a hell of a Watcher. She reminded Faith of a younger Diana. She felt a clench in her heart as she remembered the elder British woman. She was always good to her. The young slayer still felt a bit of guilt that she wasn't able to save her Watcher.

But Kakistos was a serious piece of work. In the end, she'd ran him through with a wooden support beam. But the price of his destruction was far too high.

She shook the thoughts away as she pulled up to the large two story home. She got out of the Ford and trotted up the stairs, hitting the door bell. She stuffed her hands into her back pockets and bounced on her feet as she waited.

A pretty blonde girl, no older than Alexia answered the door. Faith smiled. The girl had the same creamy jade eyes that her sister had. She also had the same smart-ass expression.

"Something I can do for you?" The girl asked as she looked Faith up and down.

Faith snickered. "You must be Ashley. I'm Faith. I'm a friend of Lexi's."

Ashley took in the girl in a slow sweeping glance. The black motorcycle boots, the tight hip hugger jeans, the half-tank that showed off a tight and toned stomach. The black denim jacket. She then got to Faith's eyes. She swallowed as she saw the dark and dangerous nature of the girl. The pouty red lips and the dimpled smile were sharp in contrast. Her hair was a wild tangle of brown. "Is she expecting you?"

"Couldn't tell ya." Faith said. "She here?"

"If you'd have called first, you'd know that, wouldn't ya?" The blonde snapped back. She turned and shouted up the stairs. "Alex! There's some girl here for you!"

Faith laughed. "You got some attitude, girl." She looked Ashley over, appraisingly. "It looks good on you."

Ashley turned and tisked. "Everything looks good on me."

Faith gave her a sinister smile. "Everything, huh?" She stepped up until she was a hair's breadth from the girl. "How good would I look on you?"

The slayer had to give the girl credit, she didn't back down. "You'd look like you just got the shit kicked out of you by my sister."

"Better be careful." Faith said, pecking the girl on the end of the nose. "I like it rough."

"You touch me again and I can promise a level of roughness that you most certainly would _not_ like." Ashley tapped the slayer on the end of the nose. "The girls of this house play dirty." She then turned and left Faith standing with a huge smile on her face.

Alexia sat at her computer sifting through the website. She had her hands-free set connected to her phone. Rite sat on the other end guiding her through the latest updates. "Okay," The teen said. "So what am I looking at?"

"What I did is set up a network just like you wanted." Rite began. "It's an open server for the forums, a small online shop for swag."

"And she posed for these?" Alexia asked, shocked. "I know she started a blog, but…" Alexia stared at the picture of her girlfriend and the large belt she was wearing. "Whose hands are those?" She asked, seeing a pair of men's hands on Kat's breasts.

"From what she told me, they're her boss' hands." Rite offered. "That photo was taken the night her and Max got into it. She said that he was the only man she trusted." She snickered. "Well, him and your dad."

"How is all of this being made?" Alexia asked. "The belt, the hat, the wrist bands?"

"Sweat shop in Asia." Rite said. "Same as everything else."

Alexia was astonished. "And this is all legit?" She saw the number of hits the website was getting.

"Perfectly. Nicks comics finally just hit the site and people are clamoring. He's gotten eleven thousand hits over the past three days. He's a good kid. He's putting out daily eight panels and charging a buck a shot, plus shipping for hardcopies of full issues. He worked out a deal with a local publishing house. Its fifteen cents an issue to print. He's already got over fifteen hundred issues on order. All told, with everything added up, kid's gonna clear the better part of a thousand bucks."

"Wow. Really?" The slayer asked.

"Oh, that isn't the best part." Rite said. "Move to the videos section."

Alexia did as the girl suggested. She saw the rather long list of videos on offer. Some were marked 'Free' and others were marked 'Premium'. "What's with the tags?"

"Well, you've got standard vids of you and the girls out there laying it down. A couple of angles, just enough to wet the appetite. In the Primo section, are the wicked camera angles, like blade cam and ATV cams. Shit like that. You've also got some traffic cam rips. With a premium subscription there's also a 'create your own music video' section and an arcade. There are a few games in the free section, but a friend of mine that works for Bungie is throwing something together to give us an mmorpg for the site. I've already got the servers purchased and waiting. Give us another couple of weeks, month tops and that will be up and running, too."

"So when the day is done, what is a premium subscription gonna run people?" Alexia asked.

"Four ninety nine a month." She said. "We already got seven hundred and twenty three subscribers." She quickly ran the numbers. "With operating costs being what they are, and keep in mind that ain't much in this day and age…" She paused a minute. "Minus my twenty percent, you're looking at a hair over twenty three hundred in your pocket." Rite smiled. "That's not counting the swag and the five percent you make from Nick's comics."

Alexia laughed loudly. "Hot damn."

"And the news gets better." Rite said. "But I have to ask you how you want it handled. We're getting emails from companies wanting to advertise on the site. Monster, Full Throttle and RedBull are just a few."

"How are you with dealing with that kind of thing?" Alexia asked. "There's another five percent in it for you."

"I can handle it if you want. Truthfully, I'm probably gonna resign my position at Geek Squad and maintain this full time. The way things are taking off, this pays better."

"Fair enough. You're the brains of operation. We've got a lot more capital to work with, so do what you need to." Alexia said. "And thanks a bunch for doing this."

"It's actually really fun. I appreciate you guys giving me the opportunity." She ended the call.

Alexia sat back and went through the forums, watching the discussions. She noticed some of the names and checked out the profiles. The first that caught her eye was Panzer. She looked at the picture and was stricken speechless. She turned and looked at her CD holder and back to the screen. She raised an eyebrow and quickly opened and instant message box. She had to know.

Slayer Three: I couldn't help but notice the moniker you're going with. I seem to remember a man with your name being nicknamed 'The Panzer Tank' onstage. Are you who I think you are?

There was a long few moments. Finally she got a response.

Panzer: That depends, luv. Who do you think I am?

She grinned and responded.

Slayer Three: Former frontman for Accept. Current lead singer of U.D.O..

Panzer: You're onto me, luv. Only doing the singing and thrashing part time these days. World's got a nasty demon problem. Doing my part to solve it.

Slayer Three: You hunt demons?

Panzer: There's more of us than you think. Take a walk through the site you built, luv. You'll be surprised what you see.

Alexia did so. He was right. There were dozens of them. Hunters in every part of the world, fighting the good fight. It was incredible. She quickly picked the phone up and dialed Rite.

"Go ahead, Lexi." The geek said.

"I was just wondering if you knew how many Hunters there were out there?"

"Of course I know. I'm the one that set up the criteria for joining. You have to have a webcam, be on real time and in front of a window in direct sunlight with a verifiable background." She chuckled. "I've had a few that were obviously not our kind of people trying to join. Earlier today some Billy Idol wannabe that was obviously a vamp trying to get access. Unless you're a member of the Hunter's Guild, you can't access other Hunter's profiles."

"Hunter's Guild?" Alexia asked. "You really are a nerd, aren't you?"

"Shut up, city monkey. You're a member, too." Rite said. "It's a place where Hunters can go and get advice on the issues they're having in there particular area and call in for backup if need be."

"Wow. You're really on top of this." Alexia said. "Suddenly, I feel you're drastically underpaid."

Rite shook her head. "Actually if you wanna get right down to it, most web designers get a flat rate for what they do. You actually cutting me in on twenty five percent is pretty generous." She said with a snicker. "Not that I ain't earning it."

"Oh, you're definitely earning it. And a bargain at twice the price."

"That mean you're gonna cut me in for fifty percent?"

"Don't push it." The slayer said with a smile.

"Figures." Rite said. "I actually really enjoy what you guys are having me do. I've gotta work some kinks out. I'll catch you later. Enjoy your poker game tonight."

"How did you…?"

"Hidden cameras in your house. I know everything you do." Rite said simply.

"Really? You have cameras in my house?" She started looking around her room.

Rite chuckled. "Wow are you gullible. No. Kat told me. I wanted to come over and upgrade her system so it could handle the kind of traffic its gonna be getting. Probably wanna do yours two. She said you guys were gonna be busy and I'd have to hit it later."

"You're gonna upgrade my system, too?" Alexia asked. "Mine's like, three years old."

"Oh. Probably gonna just give you a new system altogether." Rite said. "On the to-do list. TTFN." She said ending the call.

Alexia looked down at her watch and noticed that it was hair past six. She heard the rumble of a big block outside and looked out the window. She saw the black Ford come to a stop in front of the home. Faith bounded out and came up to the door.

She quickly pulled on her boots and her camouflage vest. She grabbed the wad of cash and stuffed it into her pocket. This was gonna be fun. She heard her sister shout and headed for the stairs.

Alexia flipped off the banister of the second floor and landed in a crouch on the hardwood. "I see you met my evil bleach blonde twin."

Faith looked at the girl and nodded. "Hot damn, I like her."

"No and ew." Alexia said. "Let's motor. I got the hankerin' to clean out some bank accounts." She trotted to the kitchen. "Hey, mom. I'm headin' to Kat's. I'll be back later."

"Have fun, sweetie. Tell Kat I said hi." Edith said, not looking up.

The pair of slayers trotted down the stairs and got into the car. "You gonna play with us, tonight?" Alexia asked. "It ain't like you don't have the bankroll for it."

Faith snickered. "True. I might if your other buddies don't have a problem with it."

"Another hot girl at the table, I don't think they'll mind." The teen said. "You know how to play poker?"

Faith nodded. "I've hit my share. I'm not a rounder or anything, but I know enough not to lose my shirt." She said, and added coyly, "Unless that's the kinda poker we're playin'."

"No. Usually five card draw or stud. We might get some Texas Hold 'Em, in there, but not usually."

Faith shrugged. "If you and your boys are cool with it."

Alexia smiled and pulled her wad out. She counted out a little over six grand. "Gonna be a fun night." She said.

They pulled into Kat's garage alongside the Mercury. Max's car was pulled over, giving enough space for the guys.

They walked into the apartment and were instantly greeted with the smell of cooked bacon, marinated grilled steaks and sautéed onions and peppers.

Faith smiled as she saw Kat's get up. She had to admit, it looked good on her.

Alexia just stopped and stared. "Did somebody order a busty bar wench?"

Kat stopped working and looked at her girlfriend, smiling. "You like it?" She asked stepping around the island to stand in front of the teen.

The younger girl stepped up and kissed her. "I like it." She looked her up and down. "Any chance of bedding the serving girl after closing?"

"I don't know." Kat said, grinning. "You're boyfriend here looks like the jealous type." She said, pulling Faith in for a kiss.

"Oh, I think an arrangement could be made." Faith said. "If you don't mind a party in the bedchamber."

"Despite how it may look, this girl likes a good party." Kat said. "But now I gotta get back to work. The boss is lookin'."

Both girls giggled. Alexia saw the table sitting by the window ready for the game. A large exhaust fan sat in the window humming quietly. There was a lovely wooden humidor in the center of the table. She walked over and lifted the lid, noticing the quality cigars. "Cuban cigars?" She turned to Kat. "These are hella expensive, aren't they?"

Kat nodded. "Not to mention illegal, but I didn't think your poker buddies would mind."

Faith looked at Alexia. "Who do you play with, anyway?"

"Well, there's Detective Jack Morris. He works homicide for Point Defiance. Max Harrison, Criminal Defense Attorney. Tony Caligaro, a mafia kingpin from Seattle and Art Alexakis. Lead singer of Everclear." Alexia offered. "They're all a great group of guys."

Faith stared at Alexia. "You, a fifteen year old girl, plays poker with a cop, a lawyer, a mafia kingpin and a rock singer?"

The teen nodded. "Its really fun."

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard." The older slayer said. "And from me, that's saying something."

Kat smiled. "Art actually wanted to buy this place from me." She went back to cooking. "I told him no."

"That's what he tells me." Alexia said. She moved over to the kitchen. "So what are you making?"

"We've got bacon, feta and cilantro stuffed portabella mushrooms for an appetizer. Then I made horseradish deviled egg, red potato salad with a hint of vodka for punch. I'm just parring off the last of the sliced steak now so that should be done just in time for the hungry." She went over and opened the cupboard. "I've also got some Kentucky Bourbon and a nice twenty five year old scotch. We should be good to go." She then opened the fridge. "And for my lovely ladies, who are not of proper drinking age, we have a fine selection of caffeinated libations should they be needed."

A knock at the door took everyone's attention. "I'm the serving girl tonight, so you girls go over and have a seat. I'll make sure our guests are taken care of."

Both Faith and Alexia sat at the table. Faith instantly pulled out one of the cigars and sniffed it. "This is the good shit." She said.

"And if you ever wanna kiss me again, that fucking thing better not go anywhere near your mouth." Alexia said. "I hate smoker's breath."

Faith nodded and dropped the stogie back into the box. "I hear ya." She'd been smoking since she was little, but never really was addicted to it. When she was stressed or wanted to unwind – and couldn't relieve her tension with a good tumble between the sheets – she'd opt for a smoke. She really could take them or leave them. The cigars were a temptation, but nothing that she needed. And if the girls she loved didn't like them, then she was willing to give it up.

Kat moved over to the door and opened it. She saw Art standing with a dozen blue roses and a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Kat. Been a while. I like the look."

She looked down at herself and smiled. "Glad you could make it. I'm your waitress for this evening." She said, taking the flowers. "They're beautiful." She took a strong whiff. "You're the first." She said stepping to the side, allowing him to enter.

He moved past her, looking around. "I still want this place." He said. "Double my last offer." He said, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "You are persistent, aren't you?" She pecked him on the cheek. "But no."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He looked over and smiled. "Hey, Lex. Who's your friend? And is she single?"

Faith moved around the table. "Faith. I'm a really big fan." She said. "But no. I'm spoken for." She looked to Kat and to Alexia.

"I somehow find myself woefully unsurprised." He said with a grin. "But it's a pleasure to meet you, just the same." He brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "Always nice to meet a fan."

They moved over to the table. Kat immediately came over. "Anything to start you off with?" She asked. "We've got Kentucky Bourbon and a good vintage scotch."

"Bourbon on the rocks, please."

"You got it." She said, looking at her ladies. "You two?"

"Coke." Alexia answered.

Faith nodded. "Coke works." She said.

Kat smiled and nodded, heading to the kitchen. She pulled a serving tray out and placed two cans of coke and a short glass with ice on it. She took the Bourbon bottle down and filled it. She set the booze on the counter and stepped back to the table. She set the drinks down, getting pats on the butt by both girls.

"So how'd the tour go?" Alexia asked him.

"Pretty good. Lots of groupies. Lotta people wondering who the hell we were." He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how preachy Ozzy has gotten in his old age."

"The prince of darkness is preachy?" Faith asked.

"He's on a really big no drugs kick." Art offered. "Kinda strange coming from the man that wrote the book on hardcore partying."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "I thought Keith Moon and Keith Richards wrote that book."

"No, they were just avid fans of it." Art said, sipping his drink. "Still was fun though."

One by one, the others arrived. Max Harrison shook Kat's hand and was pleased to meet Faith. He immediately asked for a scotch on the rocks, drained it and requested another. "Bad day." He said in response to the look he was getting.

"Max, you always have a bad day." Art said to him.

"What do you expect?" Max snarked. "I'm a lawyer."

Alexia and Faith snickered. "Special circle in hell for lawyers." Alexia said.

"The same could be said for smartass teenage girls, too." Max said. "Especially ones that fleece old men."

"Not my fault you suck at poker." She said back. "What was it you said, the first night I bought in. No mercy at the grownups table?"

He just glared at her, getting a chuckle from Art and Faith. He looked to the elder teen. "What's your story?"

"She keeps me chained up on the roof and only lets me out for sex and social events." Faith said, deadpan.

Art laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. Kat just smiled from the kitchen.

Max looked at the pair. "I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that you said that with a straight face, or that I might actually believe it."

Faith shrugged. "Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

He chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that. I'm a defense attorney."

Jack Morris, homicide detective was the next to arrive. He was a rather rough and tumble looking chap. Broad shouldered, bit of a gut, but still looked hard. He also kissed the back of Kat's hand. "Thank you for inviting us into your home." He said. "We'll try not to be too grotesque and ungentlemanly."

Kat shook her head. "No, Mr. Morris. You enjoy yourself to the fullest. I can guarantee that none of you are as bad as my regular clientele."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you do?"

"I'm a stripper at Déjà Vu." She said to him. "I work weekends most of the time."

He smiled brightly. "You're _that_ Kat?"

She nodded. "I am. Please." She said motioning to the table. "Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"You got any scotch?" He asked. "I've got a taste for it."

"And anything else that has alcohol in it." Max said. "You'd suck the moisture out of a tucks pad if you thought it would fuck you up."

"How many is that for you, Harrison? Three, four?"

"Second, asshole." The lawyer snapped.

Faith leaned over to Alexia. "Are they always like this?"

The teen shook her head. "No. Normally they're a lot louder and cruder."

Art looked at Faith and nodded sadly. "Seriously. They are."

Kat brought Jack his scotch and moved to answer the last knock. The man at the door was big. With stark white hair and an impeccable business suit and a black fedora. The man smelled of money. "Mr. Caligaro, I presume?" Kat asked. She curtsied and smiled at him. She stepped aside and allowed him entrance.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home." He took his hat off and swept it down in a gracious bow. "Anthony Caligaro at your service. It a genuine pleasure to meet you Miss?"

"Wulfheim. Katarina Wulfheim. But you may call me Kat." She said, offering her hand.

"And a lovely feline you are, milady." He said smoothly. He kissed the back of her hand. "My thanks again."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Caligaro, get the fuck over here and sit down." Jack said sharply. "You got money and I want it."

The big man turned to look at him. "Eh, fuck you, Morris. I'm bein' fuckin' polite." He turned back to Kat. "Pardon my companion's impatience. Some men get cantankerous in their old age." He said, kissing her hand again. "Where some only get finer with age. Its never a waste of time making a good first impression."

Kat blushed. "Thank you, sir. May I get you something to drink?"

"A nice Bourbon would be wonderful, if you have any, my dear." He said, taking his place at the table.

Kat fetched the drink and retreated to the kitchen while the game got under way. "Oh, gentleman. If you feel so inclined, there are Cuban cigars on the table in the humidor. Enjoy."

The men each reached for one. "Now this is the good life." Art said. "I could get used to this."

The other three men quick lit up.

"You've a good girl, there, Lex." Jack said. "Best keep her around."

Both Faith and Alexia looked over as Kat moved around the kitchen. "We know." Faith said.

Kat loaded the serving tray with the mushroom appetizers. She brought them to the table and handed a plate to each of them. "I'm willing to host if you guys would like to hold your games here." She said, stepping back to watch them taste the food. She was actually very nervous. She'd never really tried to show off her culinary skill before.

In seconds, the group was too busy eating to say much. She was smiling widely when they all finished. With a round of compliments to the chef, she gathered the plates and empty glasses and headed back to the kitchen.

As the night went on, money flew around the table. Stories were traded. Kat stood back and watched and waited. She was quick to take glasses and refill them. She served dinner and received even more compliments. She was amazed at the group. It was an incredible collection of characters. The men were all very charming and they were very respectful.

She put together a simple dessert of caramel cheesecake with chocolate whipped cream.

As the night wound down, she could feel herself dragging. But, she enjoyed herself. Each of the guys thanked her for hosting and left her almost four hundred dollars as a tip for her hospitality.

Chances are, she probably would have gotten more, but Alexia cleared them all out. She ended up with a hair over twelve grand. She was nice and handed Faith's money back to her.

Alexia and Faith pushed her in to take a hot bath and cleaned up. After, they joined her in the tub.

Safe to say they both ended up bedding the serving girl after closing.


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Alexia pounded the heavy bag hard. Sweat poured down her face, arms and chest. Faith held the bag for her as she unloaded on it.

Kat and Rio both stood, watching. The older girl loved watching Alexia move. Her body was petite but as hard as granite. Since becoming the slayer, she had learned so much. She was still raw and unpolished, but when she cut loose on a vamp it was a sight to see. Her fists were like lightning. She tagged beasts up so fast; a lot of them didn't know what hit them. "Her speed is incredible." Kat offered. "Decent stopping power, too." The bag shuddered as she went full out.

Rio nodded in agreement. "Faith has greater strength, I think but not the speed."

Kat chuckled. "Come on, Lexi. You gonna hit the bag or dance with it?"

The girl growled and went even harder. The chain rattled as she kept up the momentum. She knew Kat was teasing her, but she also knew deep down that she was capable of more. Her love knew it, too. So she dug deep and gave everything she had.

Rio looked down at the stop watch. "And time." She said, walking over to the girl, handing her a towel. "Good show."

Alexia nodded, breathing heavy. "Thanks." She wiped herself off.

"You should mix it up a little more." Rio said. "You've got strong legs, use them." She moved over and squared with the bag. She threw a few punches like those Alexia had thrown. She then added a snap-kick to the bag. "Don't be afraid to use everything in your arsenal."

Kat nodded. "She's right. I taught you to kick, but you seem to favor the boxing." She smiled. "A little less Rocky, a little more Van Damme."

Alexia nodded. "Intersperse kicks with my punches. Got it." She moved around and held the bag for Faith. "Alright, sexy. Your turn."

The dark slayer nodded and looked to Rio.

"Go." The Watcher said, hitting the button on the watch.

The older slayer did indeed move more slowly. But every shot she put into the bag rocked Alexia back on her heels. For her ten minute workout, she added a lot more to the mix. Where Alexia was all about fast, furious movements, Faith was power and incapacitation. She didn't want to have to swing twice at an opponent. Her fists, knees and kicks sank deeply into the bag.

Kat watched the girl and was impressed. She was substance over style. When she fought, Kat had dazzle and flash. While modern martial arts kept true to the old styles, it also catered to what would look good on camera. Most of the competitions she'd been to, had been televised. And yes, she did look good doing a spiral jump kick. But she also know that if she tried something like that with a vampire, he had at least a dozen things he could do to her while she was in the air. And all of them would probably kill her. So when she took to training Alexia, she added elements of her Kempo, but also taught her a lot of Krav Maga, some Brazilian Jujitsu and some good old American Boxing.

She was glad that, because of a lot of the training she had gotten from Kat, she was able to hold her own against Buffy. That still made her proud as hell.

Faith, it seemed had already had a good groundwork. She'd been trained under the tutelage of her Watcher for almost four months. After that, she'd been in Sunnydale. She and Buffy had trained together off and on, but not a solid routine. She did however patrol a lot on her own and would travel the coast, looking for vamps to dust and demons to whoop up on. That had given both Kat and Rio a lot to work with.

As she watched the girl, she could find minor faults in her technique, but not much. "Keep your hands up." Kat said.

The slayer gave an imperceptible nod and lifted her dukes higher. She took instruction well and gave a hundred percent all the time. This is where Faith, belonged. The world of cutthroat combat was an arena that she felt comfortable in.

"And…" Rio said looking at the stop watch. "Stop." She smiled brightly at the girl. "Very well done." She handed the brunette slayer a towel. "You're speed is improving and your strength is incredible."

Kat stepped over and gave each girl a kiss. "Both you have been taking what we teach you very seriously. I'm impressed."

"Get dumped on your ass enough times and shit's bound to stick." Faith said. "Neither of you are slayers, yet both of you whoop the crap out of the two of us."

Alexia laughed as she moved to the kitchen and pulled out a pair of Gatorades. "That ain't anything new to me. Kat's been kickin' my ass for years."

The older girl shook her head. "She always asked me to teach her some of the shit I knew. I kept telling her to get to a dojo, but she never would."

"My mom wouldn't let me and my dad always gave me the 'when you're older' line." Alexia said. "It was fun as hell when you taught me to fight Jenny Dunkle. That fat bitch didn't know what hit her."

Faith raised her eyebrow. "What's this story?"

"Jenny Dunkle was this chubby little red head girl with a chip on her shoulder. She slapped Ashley around back in the second grade. Ash was kinda dumpy and homely back then. Lexi here got in Jenny's face about it. Jenny outweighed her by twenty pounds and was four inches taller. But to our girl, that didn't matter. She tried kickin' Jenny's ass and got schooled. She came to me wanting me to beat Jenny up. Instead I took her and spent three weeks teaching her how to lay it down. She went back and tore Jenny's fat ass up." She looked to Alexia. "I was so proud."

"And those life lessons have stuck with you, haven't they?" Rio asked.

The teen nodded. "That they have." She looked down at her watch. "I gotta go. Mom wants me to have dinner with the family tonight. Apparently we're discussing my Aunt Shannon." She said with a sigh. "Again."

"She in rehab again?" Kat asked, pulling the tape off of the girl's hands.

"Yeah. It's really stupid. She just got a book published, too. Women got a middle six figure advance and blew it all on drugs and booze."

"That's kinda fucked." Kat said. "She has a kid, doesn't she?"

"Matthew." Alexia said. "Guess whose staying at our house?"

"How old is he?" Faith asked.

"One and a half. He's actually not that bad." Alexia said honestly. "He's pretty well behaved most of the time. Doesn't scream in the middle of the night like I expected."

"Still sounds like it would suck." Faith said. "Does your mom want you to do a lot of babysitting?"

The teen shook her head. "Nope. Ashley does it for extra scratch. That and with Felicia and Jamie, they get together and fawn over how cute he is." She shrugged. "I don't really give a shit. As long as they keep him off my scent." She took the tape after Kat finished and tossed it into the trash. "Give me a ride home?" She asked the girls.

"Of course." Kat said. "But first you need a shower."

"Kinda smell like sex and sweat." Faith said leaning in for a kiss.

"We haven't had sex to… oh I see what you're drivin' at." Alexia said.

"I suppose I can make dinner." Rio said. "Faith, Kat and I will be patrolling tonight. I'm hoping we find something. Been quite slow as of late."

Faith looked at her and nodded. "Itchin' for a little smackdown, to be honest."

Kat nodded. "Same here."

Alexia pouted. "Now I'm jealous."

The girls both smiled. "We'll tape it for you."

Alexia trotted up to her front door, smiling back at her girls and waving as the big Excursion rumbled off. She sighed and turned and headed into the house. She could already smell the pot roast – one of her mother's specialties – cooking away in the crock pot. She loved her mother's cooking. Something her mother and her girlfriend shared in common was their ability in the kitchen.

It struck her as funny that her mother was a career girl born and bred, but she still cooked meals for her and her sister. Edith always swore that her husband was on his own, but she always managed to ferret away a plate for him if he had a long night. In between the cooking and taking care of the girls, she found time to work. Edith did however suffer from horrible insomnia. There were times when she'd go two and three days without sleep, to finally crash for fourteen hours straight. It wasn't something that could be cured; it was just the way her body worked. It was those nights that she got a majority of her work done. Alexia understood this as she had the same problem most nights.

After she'd been called as a slayer, it had only gotten worse. She slept for maybe four to five hours on a good night. More often than not, it was three hours at best.

She didn't worry about it. It wasn't something she could control. Whenever she tried to go back to sleep, she just got bored.

She banished these thoughts and bopped into the kitchen to see her mom chopping up vegetables for a salad. "Hey, mom." She said, snatching a piece of cucumber from the cutting board. "Anything I can help with?"

Edith smiled at her daughter. "If you wanna check the roast for me." She said. "You know how to tell it's done, right?"

The teen nodded. "Aye, aye, skipper." She said, taking the barbecue fork out of the utensil jar. She lifted the lit to the crock pot and sighed. "Lord Almighty, that smells good." She said as her stomach growled. "I deliberately didn't eat anything all day so I could thoroughly enjoy this." She said as she poked the meat. "Queensryche's _Empire_."

Her mother, being a fan of the band looked at her watch and nodded. "Bout five minutes?"

Alexia nodded. "Yep." She put the fork down and moved over, taking the iceberg lettuce and pulling out a knife. Adopting the technique Kat had taught her – mainly because Edith didn't like her using a knife – she quickly cored the head and blasted through the remainder, sliding it off the board and into the bowl. "Anything else you need chopped?"

Edith stared at her, dumbfounded. "Where the hell did you learn to chop like that?"

Alexia smiled. "Kat." She offered. "She's a hell of a chef. Last night we had a little get together with some of my buddies. She made feta, bacon and cilantro stuffed mushrooms. They were the really big ones. Porkbelly, porchbell…"

"Portabella?" Edith asked.

"Yeah, that. Anyway they were really good. She also made this potato salad with, like, deviled eggs and red potatoes with horseradish. It was really good." The teen took the other cucumber and ripped through it, tossing it into the bowl. "I think the two of you should get together and cook sometime. Kind of a smorgasbord thing. That would be awesome."

"Where did she learn to cook?" Edith asked.

"Self taught. Ever since she was a kid she had to kinda fend for herself." She shrugged. "She would just read through cookbooks and make what looked good."

Edith nodded. She did much the same thing when she got out on her own. "I'd love to sit and swap recipes with her sometime."

Alexia turned to her mom. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Ashley chose that moment to pop into the kitchen with Nick right behind. "That smells of the awesome." The boy said with a grin. He looked to Alexia with a thumbs up. "It came today." He said.

"Have you played around with it, yet?" She asked him.

"A little. It's gonna make illustrating the comic so much easier." He said.

Edith turned to Alexia and furrowed her brow. "Which leads me to ask. How can you afford to buy him a laptop of that caliber and an eight hundred dollar software suite?"

Alexia looked at her. "You remember the girl that I met that's working on the website for me?"

Edith nodded.

"She got the setup through her work. It was actually really cheap." The teen said. "All told, the whole shebang only ran about two grand."

Edith was shocked by that. "That's actually not bad." She smiled. "So how is the website going?"

"Pretty good." Alexia said. "Nick here, with his comic orders is gonna clear a grand. And with everything set up, subscribers at the level they're at, I'm gonna have twenty three hundred bucks in the websites account by end of business on Friday."

Both Ashley and Edith turned to look at Alexia in surprise as she turned the crock pot off.

"That's an awful lot of money, Alexia." Edith said. "How exactly are you managing this?"

"The girl we got running the show gets a net twenty five percent of the site's profits. After her cut and operating expenses, we're sitting at twenty three hundred a month."

"How are you getting that kind of money?" Ashley asked, astonished.

"Four ninety nine a month subscription fee. Nick here charges a buck a pop for twenty four page issues of his comic." The slayer said. "That's not counting the swag section."

"Swag section?" Edith asked.

"Yeah. Right now the website offers a belt, a hat and wrist bands. Simple stuff."

Edith looked her in the eye. "After dinner, we are going to sit down and go over this website of yours. I thought when you wanted to start a website you were gonna make a Facebook page or something. I didn't know you were starting an online Empire."

Alexia thought for a moment. She realized that there was a lot that her mother didn't know. She was suddenly worried. She began trying to formulate how exactly to brooch the subject of her nightlife to her mother. "Okay." She said, somewhat nervously. _Great_. She thought to herself.

Edward came home just as dinner was hitting the table. He washed up and took his place at the end as he always did. Edith sat at opposite him with little Matthew beside her. He no longer needed the high chair, but sat fussily in the booster seat so he could reach his food. Like a typical little kid, he was a messy eater. Having been raised off and on by Alexia's mother, he was relatively well behaved.

Alexia however didn't pay the meal or the small talk much mind. She was dreading the conversation she would be having with her mother after the meal. She always thought she would be able to keep her slaying duties separate from her home life. Her mother was computer savvy, but she never really showed a lot of interest in the internet. Then the girl had to go and open her big mouth.

Ashley talked endlessly about her boyfriend, her clothes and the new fashion of the week. Nick ate quickly and leaned back in his seat with his sketchpad. Edith asked to see what he was drawing. He showed her a page of panels that he was sketching out. She smiled and told him how nice it looked.

Alexia knew that the pad he used at the table wasn't the same that he did his really good stuff in. That one never made it to the dinner table.

Edward talked about the newest merger from work. He tried really hard to make his job sound exciting, but compared to the Marines, he found it just as boring as they did. That didn't stop him from trying, though. He made great money and could afford to take his wife on trips to exotic locales for a few weeks a year. That was enough for him.

Suddenly Alexia's phone vibrated. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at it.

Mad Max scrolled across the caller ID. "Mom, is it okay if I answer this?" She asked. "It's Max."

Remembering what Max had been through, Edith nodded. "Go ahead, sweetie."

"Thanks." The teen said.

"How come I can't answer my phone at the table?" Ashley asked as she watched Alexia trot up the stairs.

"Because none of your friends had the hell beat out of them and ended up in the OR and the ICU." Nick said. He then looked at his parents. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you guys wanna field that one?"

Edward shrugged, smiling. "I was just gonna say because we said so, but yours was pretty good." He said. "But try to watch your language at the table, okay buddy?"

Nick nodded. "Sorry, dad."

"That is so not fair." Ashley said, pouting.

Alexia quickly accepted the phone call as she got to the stairs. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need your help, Lexi." Max said franticly. "Go to your room."

The teen quickly sprinted the last few steps and opened the door. She instantly saw Max sitting on the roof outside her window. "What the hell?" The teen moved slowly to the window. She pulled it opened and hung up the phone. "What's going on, Max?"

The vampire looked scared. "I left Kat's house about an hour ago. I met some chick at a club in Federal Way. We headed to her place. As soon as we got there, there was two big fuckin' vamps waiting." She shook her head. "I think she was plant or somethin'. She knew 'em, Lexi. They've been on my ass since then. I didn't know where to come. I needed to get someplace safe. You're the closest person I know."

Alexia cursed and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. She knew Max. She trusted her… for the most part. But she couldn't deny that things had changed. When all was said and done, Max _was_ a vampire.

And that vampire was asking to be invited into her house. The teen had no issue offering such an invitation. But, Alexia had a sister, a brother, a father and a mother to think about. Not to mention the newest addition of a toddler to the mix. She had to consider their safety. She stared at Max and saw the terror in the girl's eyes. She also saw the pain and the guilt.

Everything in Alexia's gut screamed at her to say no. To shut the window and draw the blind. Countless millennia of warrior women cried for her to refuse the woman.

With three words, Alexia silenced them.

"Get in here." She snapped at the girl.

Max smiled and stepped into the room, turning to shut the window. "Fuck!" She said as she looked to the front of the house.

Alexia stepped beside her. "What?"

The vampire indicated the black Lincoln that pulled up to the front of the house. "That's them."

The slayer watched the men step out of the car. They looked like government agents. They both smoothed their coats and strode up to the house. "What do they want?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know. But they're vamps. I can tell you that. They went game face on me. I had to jump out a fucking window and climb up the drain pipe. My car is still at the bitch's apartment complex."

"Alright. Stay up here and don't move, okay. I'll take care of this."

Max nodded. "Okay." She said. "And thanks for trusting me."

Alexia looked at her. "Just…" She shook her head. "Yeah." She turned and threw open the door of her room and ran down the stairs.

She hit the floor to see her mother standing at the door. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Detective Rutledge, this is Detective Reynolds. May we come in? We've got some questions regarding your daughter." The large white man said.

"Mom! No!" The teen shouted from the stairs.

"Please do." Edith said, having heard Alexia's warning a heartbeat too late.

In that moment, all hell broke loose. The man suddenly went game face and lunged at Edith. She screamed and tried to throw her hands up to protect herself.

Edward ran for the den. Ashley screamed and ran for the kitchen.

Nick got to his feet on the couch and jumped with all his might down onto the coffee table.

All of that seemed as slow motion to Alexia. She jumped from the stairs and planted both feet into the vampire's chest, throwing him across the living room and out through the front window.

The second vampire came in at her in a flash. The slayer kicked herself to her feet and saw Max standing beside the door. The girl lifted the curtain and wrapped it around the larger vamps face.

As the large dead man struggled with the fabric Alexia clenched her right fist and delivered a series of hammer hard blows to the demon's midsection. She felt bones yield as she pounded away at him.

"Alexia!" Nick shouted.

The teen turned to see a sharp fragment of the coffee table come flying at her. She snatched it from the air and turned, jamming the wood into the vampire's chest. He exploded in a hail of dust.

The second vampire came back to the porch just in time for her father to shout. "Alexia! Down!"

The teen did as she was told. A heartbeat later the report of a twelve gauge shotgun sounded throughout the living room.

The left side of the vampire's face vanished in a hail of crimson vapor. With one remaining eye, the demon looked on.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Edward growled. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"Pissing me off." Alexia said as she drew back and threw the stake. It sank deep into the vampire's chest, sending him away on the night breeze. She let out a deep breath.

Edward ran to Edith, who was sitting on the floor shaking. Nick sat beside her calmly stroking her hair. "It's okay, mom. They're gone."

Alexia looked to Max. "Get to Kat's." She said softly. The girl nodded and ran from the house unseen. The slayer shut the door. She turned to her family. "We need to talk." She looked to Nick. "Go get your laptop."

He nodded. "You got it."

The teen moved over and lifted her mother from the floor and set her on the couch.

"Wh-wh-what the hell just happened?" Edith said. "Those men… they turned to dust… just disappeared…there and gone." She leaned forward and gripped her head in her hands. "That's not possible. I couldn't have seen… that can't happen… doesn't happen."

Edward looked at her and to his daughter. "You seemed to know what the score was. You knew what you were doing." He raised an eyebrow. "This wasn't a first for you, was it?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain everything." She saw the boy running down the stairs with his computer. She took it from him and motioned everyone to come to the dining room. She set the computer up and brought up her website. She opened the videos section and showed them. "What I'm going to say is going to sound like something you'd hear from guys in western state. Lamp post scratchers and people that talk to trees." She sighed. "But I need you all to keep an open mind, okay?"

The three of them nodded.

"Nick already knows about most of this." She began. "What you saw tonight were vampires. Blood drinking, night stalking vampires. Anne Rice, Laurell K. Hamilton Vampires. But not the kind of vampires you're thinking. They don't walk around with Euro-trash accents and Victorian clothing. They're anyone, anywhere, at any time. Any time you go outside after dark, you could be sitting next to one of them on the bus. They could be the cab driver. They could be standing in front of you at the supermarket. But one thing they all have in common is that they're not human. Not anymore. They're demons in a human suit." She stared at her parents. "Before you wanna start saying that's impossible, think about what just happened. You all saw it with your own eyes. It wasn't a trick of light. It wasn't guys in need of a facial. You saw the face of what I'm talking about."

"How do you know all of this?" Edith asked.

"Because I fight them, mom. I'm a vampire slayer." Alexia said sadly. "You wondered why I was so strong? That's why. On the morning of my birthday, I woke up feeling charged. I felt like I could do anything."

Edith shook her head. "I don't believe it. There's got to be some other explanation…"

"There isn't." Edward said simply. "Alexia's right."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"When I was a boy, I remember my dad talking about things like this. That there was things out there that couldn't be explained." He shook his head. "I didn't wanna believe him." He looked at Alexia. "Still don't."

"Just look." The teen said, showing them the throwdown in the warehouse in Sunnydale. "It's a terrifying world, but we manage."

"It's so dangerous." Edith said. "You could get killed."

Alexia nodded. "Yes. I can. But if I don't do it, mom, someone else is going to have to."

"Then let them." Her mother said angrily. "It's not your problem."

"Yeah, mom. It is." Alexia said. "I am what I am. I've got the strength, speed and stamina to stand head to head with these things. I'll never be normal again."

"How strong are you?" Edward asked.

Alexia stepped around and took him by the front of the shirt and lifted him from the floor and held him there. "I can barely tell I'm holding you."

He was visibly impressed. "No wonder you knocked your mother unconscious."

She lowered him to the floor. "It's not as bad as you think, mom." Alexia said. She opened the forum section and showed her the profiles. "This is a list of people that do what I do. They hunt vampires and demons just like me."

She looked at the screen. "Then they don't need you to do it." She said, tears streaming down her face. "You're only fifteen." She began crying in earnest. "And you're my daughter."

Alexia knelt beside her mother. "It's a divine lottery, mom. I didn't ask for this. Didn't choose this. It chose me. There has to be a reason. I can try and fight it. I can try and ignore it. Or I can meet it head on." She smiled. "Like you and dad raised me too. But no matter what I do, this is going to be. If I run, if I try the hide then these things are going to seek me out. I don't have a choice. So I'm training my ass off, working to be better at it."

For long moments her mother just stared at her, sobbing. "I don't like it." She said to her. "I just don't wanna lose my baby."

"You won't mom. I've got help. I'm not going it alone."

"Kat does this with you, doesn't she?" Edward asked.

Alexia nodded. "She does. She's a better fighter than me. She's training me. So is Rio – er, Ariana."

"The recruiter?" Edith snapped. "She's a part of this?"

The teen nodded again. "She's my Watcher. She offers me training as well. She also gives me information on what some of the things are out there that I'm fighting."

"She said she was from a university." Edith said.

"She is. She's an interim Professor at Cambridge University." Alexia said. "But she's also my Watcher."

"How did this happen?" Ashley finally asked.

"It sounds like there's a lot going on that we don't know." Edith said finally. "So this is what we're gonna do." She turned Nick's laptop off and closed it. "You've been hiding a lot of things from us." She put a hand up for forestall any argument. "I'm not saying that you didn't have good reason and I'm not mad at you for doing so. Things like tonight could have been avoided if you'd shared this with us sooner, but I'll forgive it as the only thing hurt were my coffee table and my window." She sighed. "But, I still want to know everything. What you are, what you do, how you do it and who you have supporting you. So, tomorrow we'll all have dinner at Katarina's so we can get to the crux of the issue and then I can determine how to feel about all of it." She rose to her feet. "For now, we're going to get the house cleaned up and get some rest. It's been a trying night and we all need to relax."

Alexia nodded and pulled her mother in for a hug. "I'm sorry about all of this, mom. I wish I had a choice."

"Don't worry about it, honey." She said. "There's nothing that we can do about it, tonight."

Alexia went into the living room and began tossing pieces of the coffee table into the trashcan. "Nice work, Nick." She said to the boy. "Quick thinking."

"Just wanted to help." He said. "Been doing research on vampires and stuff."

Edith watched the pair. "Nick?" She said.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, mom?"

"I'm proud of you, baby." She said to him.

He smiled brightly. "No one's gonna hurt our family." He said. "Not on my watch."

Alexia smiled as she heard him. "That's my bro." She said to herself. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked. She opened the new text message.

CALLED KAT. CAME AND GOT ME. HEADING TO MY CAR. THANKS FOR TRUSTING ME. KNOW IT WAS HARD.

She nodded and put the phone in her pocket. She finished up and headed upstairs. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Alexia paced around her room. She'd called Kat and told her what her mother wanted to do tonight. The tattooed hunter was worried naturally, but she understood and said she would get everything together and for her family to be there around seven.

Edith had flat refused to talk about what happened last night and said she wanted to speak with everyone before she came to any kind of decision about anything.

She silently cursed to herself. She honestly thought she'd be able to keep things separate. She realized at present that it was hopelessly unrealistic and that the truth would come out to her mother sometime. She had the website and everything, but she knew that her mother wouldn't go searching for that kind of thing. The woman was all about online shopping and downloading e-books. She didn't frequent the kind of places the teenagers did. Strangely enough, she trusted her daughters to know right from wrong and that what they searched the internet for was, for lack of better description, none of her damn business.

Alexia hated to violate that trust and kept her searches – relatively – kid friendly. But now her mother was blatantly angry at her. And this time, the girl realized, she had a damn good reason to be.

Alexia had fucked up. Pure and simple. The things she was engaged in put her in danger everyday. That was something she could live with. But this time, it put her entire family at risk. Not that they weren't already, but this was different. It was direct. They'd come to her _home. _She knew her mother well. The woman was furious.

She was still pacing when she heard the knock on her door. "What?" She snapped. She really didn't wanna talk to anyone right now.

The door opened and Ashley poked her head in. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Alexia ran her fingers through her thick curly hair. "Sure." She said, dropping to her computer chair. "How are you holding up?"

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I…" She shook her head. _Sorry I almost let you guys get eaten by vampires._ She said to herself.

"Are monsters real, Alexia?" Her twin asked her, point blank.

Alexia sighed. "Yeah. Ash. They are. Everything that goes bump in the night. They're out there."

"But…why?" The girl asked. "How?"

"Because the teachers and government are liars. Or they're uninformed. Either way, people know and either refuse to accept it or simply ignore it, thinking themselves crazy." The teen explained.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said sadly. "For being scared."

"What?" Alexia asked incredulously. She moved over and sat next to her sister. "There's nothing wrong with being scared." She shook her head. "I'm scared all the time."

Ashley wiped the tears from her face. "But you didn't act scared. You attacked those guys, things, whatever they were." She sobbed. "You kicked the crap out of them."

Alexia nodded. "I know. Now. But when I first started doing this? A month or so ago? I didn't know how to fight and almost got killed." She said. "Twice."

Ashley looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

Alexia decided to be honest with her sister. "The first time I went out patrolling with Kat and Rio – that's the recruiter lady you met – I got beat up pretty badly by a vampire. He almost bit me. If Kat hadn't been there for me, I'd have been dead."

"Were you scared then?"

"Scared? No. I was downright terrified. I almost froze up." Alexia admitted. "The second time was when I went after a really powerful vampire. He had the ability to hypnotize people with his eyes. Like those vampires you read about in novels. He was nasty and almost got me. If some friends of mine from the internet hadn't shown up when they did, I would have been his bitch." She said to her sister. "You can't tell mom about any of this. She'll freak out."

Ashley didn't try to bargain with the girl. She simply nodded. "I understand. I just… Nick seemed so calm. He actually jumped onto the coffee table to throw you a piece of wood to kill those things. He didn't seem scared at all."

Alexia had to admit, that actually surprised her. "He's known pretty much since the beginning." She said. "When we went camping, we got attacked by a monster in the desert. He watched me and Kat kill it. He's a tough kid."

"He's braver than I am." Ashley said. "I'm a chicken."

"No you're not, Ash. You're a teenage girl that just found at that her world is full of monsters and that they're all bigger, nastier and meaner than her." She looked her sister in the eye. "I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what, I'll keep you safe." She smiled. "I have so far, haven't I?"

Ashley nodded as she wiped her tears again. "Your room smells funny."

"Probably the rotting zombie corpses in the closet." Alexia said. "My maid quit. Haven't gotten around to burning them properly yet."

The girl snickered. "That explains it." She sighed. "You're a good sister, Alexia. I know we don't see eye to eye a lot, but I appreciate you always being there for me." She hugged her sister. "I love you."

"I love you, too Ash."

Kat trembled as she worked. She was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. Even staring down vampires, demons and beasts of unknown origin didn't rattle her this much.

She chopped vegetables and marinated the sliced lamb in silence. She'd just gotten the girl back. Alexia was her world. Her everything. She had sculpted her life around the girl. Even before she had the teen back in her life. She had this massive apartment because she knew Alexia would like it. She'd had the personal cameras to record the girl's freerunning sitting in her closet for the past two years. Waiting to be given to her love.

She thought about the girl for the past four years nearly every minute of every day. It was strange that she should be so head over heels in love with someone to that degree, but she couldn't help it. She lost her soul when she left Whidbey. Many were the nights that she cried herself to sleep.

And now, she was in danger of losing her again. She loved Faith. She truly did, but losing Alexia again would kill her. It would destroy her.

The worst part of it was that Faith knew it. Kat felt bad that she had such an attachment to Alexia and not with the other slayer. She felt hot tears on her cheeks and violently wiped them away. She could feel the old hatreds boiling back to the surface. She began cursing Edith, not knowing what else to feel or do. She would try to play to the woman's sense of reason.

_But you won't take her from me._ Kat said to herself. _I'm not gonna lose her again. I'll steal her from you if I have to_. She sighed and kept on with her work. I was all she could do.

Faith paced back and forth in the living area. Much like Kat, she didn't know what to do. She'd never really had to meet someone's family. She met Joyce, but that was cool. She had already known about Buffy's whole slayer gig. She seemed glad that Faith was around to help her daughter out. Even if Buffy wasn't.

But Edith, from what Kat and Rio both said of her, was a hard woman to read. She'd hated Kat's guts for most of the girl's life for no real reason at all. It took her ten years to warm up to the girl. They'd buried the hatchet – so to speak – just a few weeks ago.

Now that the whole slayer cat is out of the bag, it was even money in pick 'em whether the woman was going to accept it or tell all of them to fuck off and pack her family up to parts unknown.

Faith was shaken to her very core. Part of her was screaming that she shouldn't care. That losing someone she cared about was nothing new. She'd get over it.

But deep down, she also realized that she had never cared for anyone like she did Alexia and Kat. She knew Kat would stay by her side no matter what. The woman was honest and didn't lie to her loved ones. Even if what she had to say would piss everyone off, she had a penchant for saying what she meant, and meaning what she said.

So, as Faith paced back and forth, she struggled with herself. The part of her that thought she shouldn't – couldn't – care wanted to cut and run. To load up what little she had and climb into her Ford and head for the horizon.

In truth, she'd found herself dangerously close to the door to the garage several times. The temptation was strong. What hurt the most was that she knew Kat wouldn't stop her. She would stand there and struggle not to cry as Faith packed her bags and left.

But she also knew it wouldn't be because the girl didn't care. She would let Faith go because she _did_ care. She wouldn't keep Faith where she didn't want to be.

She was reminded of an old saying. _If you really love something, set it free_. She turned and looked at Kat. She could see the girl crying. "Hey, Kat!"

The tattooed dancer looked at her, putting on a forced smile. "Yeah, baby?"

They stared at each other for a long time. They had a kinship with each other that the younger slayer didn't share. "I love you." Faith said softly. "I just wanted you to know that."

Kat had to swallow twice before she could respond. "I love you too, Faith." She said hoarsely. She continued to stare at the girl. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears. Her mask of strength and indifference – a mask that Faith had been wearing almost her entire life – cracked and fell apart. The girl had to hold herself up on the edge of the counter to keep from sagging to the floor.

Faith ran over and wrapped her strong arms around her love.

"I don't want you to go." Kat said through the sobs. "I won't survive."

Faith felt the wetness of tears in her eyes. "I ain't goin' anywhere, K. No matter how bad it gets. I ain't never gonna leave you or Lex."

For long moments they held each other.

Rio watched the display from the door of her room. She held her phone up and recorded the whole scene. Someone needed to see this. She waited until Kat had stopped crying and went back into her room. She sat down at her desk and dialed Edith's office number.

"Edith Norwood-Pierce. How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Edith, its Ariana Braxton. I need to speak with you." Rio said sharply.

"I'm extremely busy and don't have time to talk right now…"

"Then listen." Rio snapped. "I am given to understand that something occurred at your home last night that caught you and your family by surprise."

"That, Ms. Braxton is one hell of an understatement." Edith shot back. "I don't know exactly what you got my daughter involved in…"

"It had nothing to do with me, Mrs. Norwood. That is a conversation better had for another time. You have questions that will be answered this evening. But at this moment, there is something you have to be made aware of. I am given to understand that you are an extremely impulsive woman and can be prone to outbursts that are more harmful than helpful."

"I really don't need to be lectured by someone like…" Edith began.

"Have you fucked her?" Rio growled. "What kind of mother asks her daughter something like that?"

Edith was quiet for a long time. "I didn't mean to say it like that." She said sadly.

"I understand that Katarina rubbed you the wrong way. She did so with me as well. But that isn't the conversation at present. I need your email address. I want to send you a video file of something. You need to see this."

"EdithNP ." The woman said. "What is it?"

"Just watch it." Rio said, sending the video. "I'll wait."

Edith waited for the video. When she got it, she watched it. She felt herself tearing up as she watched Kat and Faith break down in each other's arms. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to see what you are doing to these girls. Faith's overall relationship to the situation will be explained this evening. But the bottom line is that neither of them are going to let you take Alexia away from them without a fight. I hope you can appreciate that." Rio said. "Good day, Mrs. Norwood." She ended the call.

Edith stared at the screen and shook her head, dropping her face into her hands. She rose to her feet and climbed the stairs from her office. She moved to head upstairs and stopped as she saw Nick sitting on the sofa drawing. "Honey?"

Nick looked up at her. "Yeah, mom?"

"Were you scared last night?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "A little. But I knew Alexia was gonna protect me." He said. "She did in the desert. I know she won't let anything hurt me."

She stared at him for a moment. She looked at the spot in front of the sofa. "You did a really brave thing. You saved this family."

He shook his head. "No I didn't, mom. Alexia did. I just helped."

She leaned down and hugged him. "I'm glad you did, baby."

He smiled and went back to his work. She saw what he was drawing and watched him for a moment. He was illustrating the encounter from last evening. "That's really good, sweetie."

He lifted it for her to see it. "I'm trying to get the table breaking just right…"

"Mommy's breasts aren't that big, sweetie." She said to him. "And I can't believe I'm saying that to you."

"That's okay mom." He said. He flipped over to a profile picture of Kat. "Hers aren't either." He said.

She looked at the work and was surprised. She took the pad from him and flipped through it. Edward was built like a line-backer for the Seattle Seahawks. Alexia's picture had her looking like an amateur bodybuilder. Ashley looked like a female pornstar, complete with the enormous jiggling boobs. Nick, of course, illustrated himself to look like a miniature badass. Dramatic license, she supposed. "You are really good." She said. "I guess you're making good money on Alexia's website."

He nodded, taking the pad back. "I try. I just hope its good enough." He said, getting back to his page.

She was surprised at how far he'd come. She woke up in a cold sweat last night to have Edward hold her until she stopped shaking. She got to the top of the stairs as Ashley left her sister's room. "Oh. Hey mom." She said as she moved past.

"Ashley, honey?" Edith said, catching her daughter's arm.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

The girl shrugged. "A little freaked." She thumbed toward Alexia's room. "But with the superhuman smackdown machine on the job, I'm not as scared as I was." She hugged her mom. "She won't let anything happen to us." She trotted off to her room and shut the door.

Edith turned to Alexia's room and walked slowly toward the open door. She saw her daughter sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up close to her and her head resting on her arms. She tapped lightly on the door.

Alexia looked up and stared into the eyes of her mother. She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, mom." She said as a spine wracking sob escaped her lips. She got up and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Edith felt the lump form in her throat. She held her daughter as she cried. "It's alright."

"No, it isn't." Alexia said sadly. "I should have told you." She hiccupped as she sobbed. "I should have tried to explain what was happening to me."

Edith sighed. "You couldn't. I wouldn't have listened and I know that, now. Nothing you could have said would have prepared me for what happened last night." She pushed her daughter to arm's length and stared at her. "I'm very proud of you. What you did proves that you would do anything to protect this family."

"I'll never let anything happen to any of you." The teen offered. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

The woman shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. I'm betting this wasn't something you chose. It was more than likely forced on you. It would have happened whether you wanted it to or not."

Alexia nodded. "But I didn't want it following me home." She lowered her head. "This all put you guys in danger. I didn't want that." She wiped her tears. "Didn't expect that." She shook her head. "I was just deluding myself, I guess."

"I've got a lot of questions. I'm not going to ask you. I'm betting Ariana has a lot of the answers. And I wanna meet everyone that helps you out with this." She raised an eyebrow. "Who is Faith?"

"She's the girl that…came home with us from Sunnydale. She'd been having a lot of problems there and decided to move up here to make a fresh start." She looked her mother in the eye. "She's like me. She's a slayer."

Edith nodded and looked at her daughter. "You're growing up so fast. But I'm very, very proud of you." She gave a forced, but genuine smile. "Not many parents can say they have a superhero for a daughter." She pulled her in for a hug. "No matter how I feel about it and what decision I make, I'll never, _ever _take you away from her." She said. She felt a touch of sadness. "That isn't fair to either of you."

Alexia let out a joyful sob. "Thanks, mom."

"We'll go over tonight and have a talk with everybody, okay?" Edith said.

The teen nodded. "Okay, mom." She hugged her mother again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexia." She kissed her daughter on top of the head.

Kat rushed to and fro making finishing touches to everything. The mushroom soup had been going all day in her slow cooker. The ginger and rosemary breadsticks were cooking away in one of her ovens as the marinated lamb Alfredo lasagna worked in her other. The tiramisu that she had prepared was in the fridge awaiting it's time as was the Greek salad.

She checked the clock and nodded. It was quarter to seven. She turned to Faith. The girl was still pacing the room. She looked good in the black slacks, polished black boots, navy blue button down shirt. "Faith? In about ten minutes, the breadsticks should be done. When the timer goes off, would you turn the oven off for me then and crack it a little bit?"

The slayer nodded. "Yeah, sure." She moved over and paced along the kitchen.

Kat kissed her and popped into the shower. She quickly scrubbed herself down. She stepped out, dried off and went through her clothing for something appropriate. She pushed aside all of her stripper wear and decided on a pair of black slacks, a maroon short sleeve button down shirt and a pair of black ankle boots with a slight heel. She decided to show no cleavage and buttoned her shirt all the way up. She pulled her hair back and put it up in a bun with silver pins holding it up. She put on a pale red lipstick and a little mascara and eyeliner. She stared at the mirror and sighed. "I hope you're ready for this." She said to her reflection.

She stepped into the living room and made sure everything was perfect. She put her MP3 player into the base and fired up the music she'd prepared. Something innocuous that would make good background noise.

Max had already made herself scarce. Kat was secretly glad for that. She didn't want to have to explain _that_ mystery.

Rio chose that moment to step out of her room. Kat looked at her and was incredibly impressed. Normally the woman couldn't help but show off her legs and cleavage. But tonight, she'd chosen well. Her pants were straight-leg slacks of a pale lavender. Her silk shirt was a dark purple. Her shoes were a pair of sensible wedges that had maybe a two and a half, three inch heel. Her thick black hair was pulled back and held in place with a series of purple clips.

"Damn Rio. Lookin' good." Faith said. "You rock the purple."

"Thank you, Faith. You look very good as well." She said with a smile. "As do you, Katarina."

"I do?" Kat said, nervously. "The tattoos aren't too much?" She looked down at herself. "Maybe I should put a long sleeve shirt on. I have some gloves I can wear, too."

Faith stepped over to her. "Calm down. You look fine." She gave the girl a kiss. "Relax, baby."

Kat looked her in the eyes. "Right. Relaxing." She blew out a sigh. "Calming down."

A knock on the door stole their attention.

"Oh god. They're here." Kat said suddenly.

"Go finish dinner, Katarina, dear." Rio said, heading toward the door. "I'll see to our guests."

Kat nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Rio opened the door with a smile. "Welcome." She said warmly. "The soup and salad course is just about ready." She motioned inside.

Edith and Edward nodded politely. "Thank you." Edith said stiffly.

If Rio noticed the tightness in her voice, she showed no sign of it. Edward let out a low whistle. "Nice place." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce." Kat said to him. "Everything should be ready in a moment."

Ashley came in behind the pair and looked around. "It smells good in here." She said. "I like it. Bet you throw some wild parties in here."

Kat shook her head. "I think this is the most people I've had in here."

"I figured you'd be a regular party animal." The blonde said, somewhat surprised.

Kat lowered her eyes. "Used to. Didn't like where it took me."

Realizing that she'd made Kat uncomfortable, Ashley kept quiet and took a seat at the table.

Alexia moved over and wrapped her arms around her girl. "Thanks for doing this." She said, kissing her lightly. "I know it's hard." She motioned for Faith to come over. "No matter how this goes, she did say that she wasn't going to stop me from seeing you guys. Of course, she still thinks Faith is just your roommate."

The older slayer nodded. "One catastrophe at a time." She smiled. "Let's just get through tonight."

Alexia left Kat to finish up and moved to the table. "Mom, Dad, Ashley, Nick." She motioned to her sister slayer. "This is Faith."

The girl took everyone's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Alexia talks about you all the time. Most of it's good."

Edith smiled despite herself. "An unadulterated lie, but appreciated all the same." She looked the teen in the eyes as she sat down. "So Alexia tells me you're a vampire slayer, too."

Faith nodded. "Have been for about a year and change. I…fell off a building and nearly died. Flat-lined on the operating table."

"But you were resuscitated?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I'm a zombie. Kat's making me a brain omelet." She said with a smile.

Nick and Ashley laughed. The blonde teen looked at Alexia. "So the rotting zombies in your closet are friends of hers?"

Edith and Edward looked around the table. "Am I missing something?" The woman asked.

"Inside joke." Alexia explained. "Ashley said is smelled funky in my room. I told her that my maid quit and didn't get to the rotting zombie corpses in my closet in time and I hadn't gotten around to dealing with them yet."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you were joking."

"Yes, mom. I was joking."

"Besides that, zombies give off more of an ammonia and rotted meat smell. Alexia's room smells of dirty laundry and candy bar wrappers." Rio offered.

The parents looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm not sure I wanna know how you know that." Edith said.

"Small village in Luxembourg about three years ago. Zombie infestation. It was rather unpleasant, it has to be said. Ruined a really nice Versace blouse and my Prada handbag. I was quite cross."

Ashley sighed. "I'd love to own Versace."

"Soup and salad is ready." Kat said as she pushed her cart over to the table. She took the soup bowls and salad plates and dished everyone up. "I hope you like it. Three mushroom soup with garlic, tarragon and thyme. The salad is Greek with Feta and Caesar dressing." She dished everyone out breadsticks. "They're ginger and rosemary. Enjoy." She said nervously.

"Thank you, Katarina." Edith said. "This looks and smells lovely."

Everyone set about eating. She watched everyone as she ate. No one was speaking. She took that as a good sign.

When they were finished, the bowls were dry and the plates were clean.

"That was delicious." Edith said happily. "We really have to get together and swap recipes."

"Here, here." Edward said, stifling a belch.

"Good work, baby." Alexia said, stealing a kiss.

Faith nodded, but didn't say anything.

"The lasagna is going to be just a few more minutes." Kat said.

Rio looked at Edith. "So now's as good a time as any. You said you have questions?"

Edith nodded. "I want to know, first of all, what _exactly_ a Watcher does."

The woman nodded. "Fair enough. A Watcher is a combination dojo sensei, coach and teacher." She thought for a moment. "There are a plethora of beasts that walk by the moonlight. Vampires are but a small fraction of that, though they are very common, in comparison. Thus the moniker, vampire slayer. What we as Watchers do is we offer insight into how such creatures are to be overcome. The vampire, for example. Though through movie magic and literature available to the general populace, are easier to expunge, they still have a few secrets."

"Such as?" Edith asked.

"Vampires have no fear of running water. They are not repelled by garlic. Or any plant for that matter. They can enter a church without fear. Most of the ways seen to kill a vampire hold true. Fire, beheading, stake to the heart, sunlight."

"So you give her information?" Edward asked.

"That is a portion of my duties, yes. I also instruct her on various forms of combat, both armed and unarmed. I train her to be able to defend herself."

"How is a slayer selected?" Edith asked. "Why was Alexia chosen, and not say…Katarina?"

"I asked myself that same question." Alexia said.

Rio smiled and shook her head. "No one really knows. It's a universal…lottery of sorts. The Watcher's council… those that I work for don't really know…"

"When you first came to me, you told me you work for Oxford University in England." Edith said, her voice tight with anger.

Rio nodded. "And I did at the time. I wasn't sure if Alexia would accept me as her Watcher. Especially given her rather handy dismissal of Mr. Harrison." She smiled at Alexia. "But I have since taken an indefinite leave of absence from my posting."

"That's a pretty fine line."

Rio looked at Edith. "Hello, Mrs. Norwood-Pierce. I'm from a secretive society that offers support and training to girls that are chosen to be supernatural killing machines for the good of mankind. May I come in?"

Edward snickered. "She's got you there."

"Fair enough." Edith said. "Faith here is a slayer. How many others are there?"

"There are currently three. Faith and Alexia you already know. The third is a girl in Sunnydale by the name of Buffy Summers."

"There are only three slayers in the entire world?" Edith said. "How many Watchers are there?"

"Hundreds. But, most are assigned to what are called Potentials. Girls that, at any moment, could be called to be a slayer." Rio offered.

"And how does one become a slayer?" Alexia's mother asked. She stared at her daughter.

Kat felt a ton of lead fall into her stomach. This was the hardest part for her to accept as well. She checked the pasta and nodded, pulling it out of the oven.

"The current slayer has to pass." Rio said simply.

"Let me get this straight." Edith said, her voice suddenly sharp and cold. "In order for another slayer to get selected, my daughter has to die?"

"That is correct." Rio said. "But I would like it to be said, that I have every intention of seeing to it that Alexia is the first slayer to pass of old age."

"And think about something else, mom." Alexia quickly added. "Death isn't as fatal as it used to be."

"Yeah." Faith said, shrugging. "Look at me and B, I mean Buffy."

Rio nodded, but said nothing else.

Edith sighed heavily. She saw Kat coming to the table with the huge glass dish. The girl served the group and again watched tensely as the group ate in silence. Edith stared down at her plate as she ate. She finally looked up at Kat and gave her a smile and a nod, indicating the dish.

The girl smiled back, brightly.

As everyone finished and offered her their compliments, Kat took the dishes away and placed them into the dishwasher. "Did everyone leave room for dessert?" She asked. "I made tiramisu."

Faith and Alexia nodded happily. As did Nick and Edward. The rest of the girls asked for a small portion.

As they ate their dessert, Edith continued to question. "So, from what Alexia explained, there are people all over the world that fight vampires and stuff." She looked at Rio. "Is that true?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed. The Potentials are a prime example of that. They are trained and do fight the good fight. They aren't led against nests or things of that nature, but they do fight vampires and demons in small scale. Beyond them, there are teams of hunters that wage full scale wars against the supernatural elements. Just before we went to Sunnydale we encountered a group that were hunting a master vampire that was in town. They were stationed in Portland. Not a one of them was a slayer."

Edith nodded. "So I can assume that when you go looking for vampires, the four of you go as a group?"

Faith, Kat and Alexia nodded. "Most of the time." The younger slayer added. "Sometimes, if one of us is hurt, they'll stay behind. But for the most part, we go together."

"How many times have you been too hurt to hunt?" Edith asked her daughter.

"Me? Once. But it was because I screwed myself up freerunning with Max. It wasn't a vampire or demon problem."

She nodded. "Okay. I don't understand it completely. So I'm going to be spending a lot more time on that website of yours asking questions."

Alexia nodded. "That's cool. I'll get you a profile set up."

"That's fine. I know that it's something that you can't help, so I won't argue with you over it. Would I be happier if you weren't doing this? Obviously, but it's a moot point. I will however say this." She looked at Kat, Rio and Faith. "You three are responsible for her when she's out there. She gets hurt or killed, the demons and vampires are going to be the last of your problems. You'd rather deal with them than me when I'm _that_ pissed off." She stared all of them in the eyes. "Is that crystal clear to you, ladies?"

Kat nodded. "You knew that about me a long time ago."

Faith shrugged. "She's fucked up or dead, my ass is gonna be getting cold right beside her so I'm not really worried about it. I'll already be dead."

"I won't be. Because you'll want your daughter's body back and someone to blame." She returned Edith's iron hard glare. "As a mother, you'll deserve that much."

"Then I suppose that's that." Edith said with a sigh. Her inner voices were going nuts, but they all agreed that there was little she could do but accept. So she would. "So how is this going to affect your schooling next year?"

"I'll go to school like normal. Kat and Faith will have to take up the slack on the weekdays. I can do what I can on the weekends. If something big hits, I'll have to take some time off, but I don't see it becoming a regular thing." Alexia said, simply.

The woman nodded. "At least you have it all planned out." She said. "So, Katarina? Where did you get the recipe for this meal? It was all very good."

Alexia almost had to do a double take. Just like that, it was over. Her mother had accepted what she was and moved on. Probably for the sake of her own sanity as anything else, but it was still nice.

For the next hour, Kat and Edith talked cooking. Rio and Edward talked weapons and history.

Faith found that she really had a lot in common with Ashley.

Nick sat at the table drawing. Kid never went anywhere without his sketchpad.

Alexia sat back and felt better. Her family had grown tonight. Her mother was still apprehensive, but she understood that the world needed her daughter. She also knew that her daughter had help. She wasn't in it alone. That warmed her heart.

_I'll learn how to help._ Edith said to herself. _I have to._


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Alexia sat on her bed staring at the photograph that was taken at the Point Defiance Zoo just a few months ago. It was of her, Max, Speed and Tyler in front of the Tiger enclosure. She sighed and set the picture down. She flopped down and stared at the ceiling. She was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. It had been burning in the back of her mind since that night. It had been a week since she invited Max into the house.

Now the girl could enter any time she wanted. She trusted Max for the most part, but there was still the fact that she was a vampire. She was the very thing that Alexia was supposed to fight against. Neo's words rang loudly in her ears at that moment; _Put her down. Better she die now, than your friends and family die slow._

There was a part of her that thought the potential was right. That Max shouldn't – couldn't – be trusted.

It wasn't something that she could bring to her parents. Her father might understand, as would Nick. But her mother would go ballistic. She was slowly accepting the slayer business. She was almost a second Watcher, at times. She made the girl sit down with her and discuss exactly how the nights' hunts went. It was crazy, but her mother and father did put out for some extras.

Her father went online and bought all four of the girls flak jackets. He also went to Kat's apartment and watched intently as the four of them showed exactly what they were capable of. He offered some insight on tactical deployments from his days in the military. He even went so far as helping Kat get in touch with a guy he knew from his Marine Corps years that knew how to armor up an automobile.

Kat and Faith took the Excursion down to Olympia to the guy's shop and dropped it off. Should be done in a few days.

Alexia got to her feet and moved to her new computer. She considered logging on to her own website and hit the forums. She was about to type the question into the regular threads and stopped. She couldn't. Her mother spent a lot of time patrolling the forums. The woman had taken down the names of all of the girls on the site. She even spent several hours in Demon Queller's private chat room. Cerri was a big help and answered a lot of questions.

She sighed and thought for a moment. She noticed Cerri was currently online and opened a private message window.

Slayer Three: Hey, Cerri. What's up?

She had to wait a moment for a response.

Cerridwen: Not much. Holding down the fort. You?

Slayer Three: I've got kinda of a problem. I need some help.

Cerridwen: I'll give you any help I can. What's wrong?

Slayer Three: About a week ago, a friend of mine was in trouble. I helped her out, but now I've kinda got an issue.

Cerridwen: It's Max, isn't it?

Slayer Three: Okay, that's just creepy. How did you know?

Cerridwen: She's a vampire. Not much to it.

Slayer Three: She didn't do anything wrong, I just don't wanna take any chances.

Cerridwen: I'm gonna go with what Neo said on this one. You should put her down. Safer in the long run.

Slayer Three: She isn't what you think. She actually has a soul. She isn't the typical vampire. She's still my friend. I've still got some trust issues, but largely it's a non issue.

Cerridwen: I've read about that. It's possible. Some of the really powerful Warlock – turned – vampires are rumored to be able to do that. I've never seen or read of an experience, but stranger things have happened. You should still keep an eye on her.

Slayer Three: We do, believe me. I did, however, invite her into my house.

Cerridwen: Dumbass.

Slayer Three: Yeah, yeah. It was a tough situation and she was my friend. Because of a promise made to me, she didn't eat for almost a month. Shows she isn't beyond redemption.

Cerridwen: That's actually impressive. I've seen vampires that have gone a few days without blood go postal. One actually attacked an elk in the zoo.

Slayer Three: How'd he fare?

Cerridwen: They were cleaning goo off the elk's hooves for days. Neo and Quan found him and dusted him. More out of pity than anything else.

Slayer Three: That's actually funny. But my question is, do you know any spells that can uninvite a vampire?

Cerridwen: Actually, I know a few, but none of us down here have the mojo to pull it off. Hit the forums and put a shout out.

Slayer Three: I can't. My mom patrols the sites. Yours and mine. She would catch wind of what I did and go hulk on my ass.

Cerridwen: Yeah, I can see that. I see her profile here. Tell you what. I'll put the shout out and then direct them to private chat you. That way your mom won't catch wind.

Slayer Three: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Cerridwen: No problem. Glad I can help.

Slayer Three: So how are things going with Mount St. Quan?

Cerridwen: . Really good. We slept together for the first time last night.

Slayer Three: I know you might have already told me this, but what's the age difference between the pair of you?

Cerridwen: I'm thirteen, she's seventeen. Not entirely legal, but we don't really give a damn. She likes me and I like her. That's all that matters to us.

Slayer Three: I ain't really got room to talk. I'm fifteen, Kat's eighteen. Not much difference.

Cerridwen: The heart wants what the heart wants. I'm gonna go ahead and get this out to the public and see if we got any takers. I'll send anyone I find your way.

Slayer Three: Thanks, Cerri.

Cerridwen: No prob. Peace out.

Cerridwen has left private chat.

Alexia logged out and sat back in her chair. She sighed heavily and got up. She slid a pair of cargo pants on and pulled on her camouflage Converse All-Star high tops and an Exit Strategy t-shirt. She put on her desert camo vest and dropped all of her necessities into the pockets. She trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ashley was sitting at the island with Matthew on her lap. She was feeding him fish sticks and tater tots.

Edith stood at the sink rinsing dishes to put them into the dishwasher.

"Hey, mom." Alexia said as she moved to the fridge. She pulled a bottle of Gatorade out and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Hey, sweetie." She said. "You goin' somewhere?"

Alexia nodded. "I was gonna go running for a while and hit Kat's place."

"Alright. Be safe. If you plan on staying over, let me know." Edith said, hugging her daughter.

Ashley smiled. "See ya later."

Alexia trotted out the back door and ran over, leaping up onto the tall wooden fence. She saw the piles of plywood and lumber on the ground behind the garage and cocked her head. "Huh." She turned and moved along the top of the fence, onto the neighbor's cyclone fence and to the ground in the alley. She ran to the park at the end of the block and stopped to watch the kids.

"Give it back!" She heard a small voice snap from the picnic tables.

Two bricks without necks were playing a game of keep away with a pint-size geek's laptop. The game in and of itself, wasn't something she was really worried about. It was the fact that they were screwing with someone's one thousand dollar computer. Laptops weren't cheap.

She shook her head and walked over to the group. She moved behind one of the bullies and as she saw the other toss the computer, she kicked the one in front of her in the back of his leg.

He dropped to his knees with a whimper. She fielded the laptop and offered it back to the nerd. "Here, kid." She said.

"Thank you." He said to her. He took the computer and trotted back to the table, gathering his stuff.

She stepped back and smiled. "Looks like you bastards got someone new to pick on."

The boy got up and whirled on her. "Little bitch." He snapped. He let loose a haphazard haymaker.

Compared to her enhanced physicality, the bully was moving in slow motion. She contemplated briefly on the many options that she had. She smiled, settling on a course of action.

In a flash, she was in motion. She slapped his arm aside with her left hand. She made a fist with her right and slammed it into his gut, just below his solar plexus. Thanks to her shorter stature, her blow arced upward, vacating all of the air in his lungs with one mighty stroke. He staggered past her gripping his stomach, struggling to breathe. She spun on her heel as he moved past. Her leg came around, catching him in the back with enough force to throw him over a picnic table to the soft grass on the other side. He was out cold.

His friend watched the display and looked back to her. He put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, I got no problem with you. It was just a stupid game."

Alexia stared at him for a moment. She finally shook her head. "No. You'll just find some other geek to screw with." She stalked toward him. "You need an ass whoopin'."

He turned and started running. She bolted after him, easily gaining on him. He moved to round the gazebo. She leapt up onto a picnic table, onto the roof and dove off to tackle him to the ground.

He went down in a heap. She rolled gracefully with the maneuver and came up, bobbing on the balls of her feet.

The kids in the park cheered as she did so. A circle had formed around the two of them.

The boy got to his feet and staggered, dizzily. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and growled at her. "Fine then." He said, getting into a typical boxing stance.

Alexia smiled. She drew on what Kat and Rio had been teaching her. She watched his center. His torso was where all of his tells would be. Only grand masters can hide their intentions. She could tell right away that this punk was far from an elite unarmed warrior.

The boy's left shoulder rolled forward.

The slayer saw this and exploded into action. She reached out with her right hand, smacked the blow aside and slapped him across the face with the same hand.

His head was blasted aside. Blood flew from his lips.

"That's pathetic." She said to him. "You've got holes in your technique big enough to drive a bus through."

He tried another jab. Again his hand was slapped away and his face was rocked to the side.

"Come on. I'm a fifteen year old little girl. You gonna let me get away with that shit?" She was moving like a snake.

He ran at her, trying to bowl her over with his superior weight.

Alexia crouched below the level of his outstretched arms and lunged at him. Her shoulder impacted his abdomen and lifted him from his feet. She took hold of his thigh and drove him to the ground on his back. The air was blasted from his lungs.

"Oooh! Damn!" A kid in the crowd said.

Alexia got up and bobbed back. She was enjoying herself. She looked around and saw a bunch of kids with their phones out, recording the fight. "Make sure you get my good side." She said to them. She looked down at him. "You're what? Two ten? And I'm barely pushing a buck fifty. This is sad."

"He's on the Stadium High School football team." One of the kids said. "And he's getting his ass whooped by a girl."

He rolled over and got to his hands and knees. "Fuckin' bitch!" He said through bloody lips. He was crying.

"Whattaya think, guys? Should I put him out of his misery?"

The group laughed and nodded.

She smiled and took a step back. "Make sure you guys get this. It's gonna be epic." She took a two step and flipped in the air, bringing her left leg down across his back, hammering him into the ground.

The group cheered. She stood back up and made sure he was okay.

"Hey, I recognize you." One kid said, moving closer to her with his phone. "You're the chick on that website." He said. " ."

Alexia nodded. "You a fan?"

He nodded back. "Hell yeah. I have a subscription. You're slayer three." He smiled widely. "Can I have an autograph?"

"The one and only." She said. She pulled a sharpie from her pocket. "Where do you want me to sign?"

He lifted his shirt. "Right here." He said, pointing to his chest.

"You plan on getting it tattooed or something?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Sure do."

She shook her head. "Do yourself a favor, kid." She took his arm. "Let me do you here."

"Okay. My name's Owen." He said to her.

_Mmm, glad I could do you, Owen. I am Alexia, and I am Slayer Three._ "There you go, bud." She said to him.

Several others stepped up to her, revealing that they were fans of the site. She gave all of them autographs. One girl even wanted her to sign her boobs. It was kinda cool. They were pretty nice.

After she was finished at the park, and after she got a copy of the smackdown on her own phone, she hopped a bus and headed to Kat's apartment.

Kat and Faith moved through the hardware store gathering what they would need for their project. The tattooed girl looked at the plans she'd downloaded off the internet and reached out taking this and that from the shelves.

"Max is gonna go ballistic." Faith said as she pushed the cart along.

"That's the plan. I know that gun safe can't be comfortable." Kat said, checking her list.

"She's gonna be spoiled. This thing is gonna be swank when we're done with it."

Kat nodded. "I know you and Rio can't be happy with having her there, but she means a lot to Lexi."

Faith shrugged. "It's cool. She knows the score. That's enough for me. She's shown that she has serious self control. Besides, she's soul-girl. I'm not too worried about it."

They enjoyed the time together as they shopped. After they left Home Depot, they stopped by Best Buy. They picked up a smaller plasma screen, DVD/Blu-Ray player and a laptop. They also picked up a combo air conditioner/heating unit. They selected a low watt track lighting system also.

Faith pulled around the corner as Alexia stepped off the bus in front of the building. She honked and waved at the girl. Kat followed suit. She slid into the back as Alexia bounded over to the car and climbed into the backseat. "You guys building a deck or something?" She said curiously.

"We're building Max a more comfortable place to sleep." Faith said. "That gun safe has got to be cramped as a motherfucker."

Kat nodded. "World's most comfortable coffin. We figure it would be a nice gesture."

Alexia sighed. "It'll help smooth the way for the conversation I have to have with her." The teen said sadly.

"What's up?" Kat said as the car pulled into the garage.

"I need to let her know what I intend to do."

"What're you plannin'?" Faith asked as they got out of the car.

"I have to tell her that I plan on rescinding the invitation to my house." Alexia offered. "I love her. She's one of my best friends, but I can't ignore the danger she poses. I know she's got the soul and all, but…" She shook her head.

"She's still a vampire." Kat said, reading the girl's mind.

"Not only that. If someone gets a hold of her again…I can't take that risk. My family can't afford it."

Both the girls nodded. "That's valid." Kat said. "Nobody understands how dangerous she can be more than me."

Faith saw the flash of pain in Kat's eyes. "I wish we'd have been there for ya."

Kat waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Besides that, I made her pay for it. I still say I won that fight."

Alexia nodded. "Dude. She was in wicked bad shape when she showed up here. She looked worse than Kat here and she was almost bed-ridden." She chuckled. "The only thing keeping Max up was her master's ego."

Faith turned to Alexia. "Anyway, it's a shitty situation, but when everything's said and done, Max is cool. She'll understand."

The younger slayer sighed. "I hope so." She moved around to help the girls with the hardware. "I want something to take my mind off this shit for a while. Let's get this thing built."

The three girls spread the larger printout onto the work table. All of the wood had already been cut to size at the store. Kat nodded. It was a recipe, like any other.

For hours they toiled away, giggling as they traded stories about their earlier lives.

They managed to get the luxurious crate put together over the span of the afternoon. Faith and Alexia, neither much help with wiring and A/V installation, watch as Kat lay on her back inside installing the bracket that would hold the twenty inch plasma screen and player. She then screwed in the retractable tray that would be the home for the vampire's new laptop. She also bolted in a brace that would hold the heavy duty surge protector. She slid electronics in place and mounted the heating and cooling unit and placed the controls on the wall next to where Max's head would be.

She slid out and got up, wiping her head. "There we are." She said with a smile. "And it's soundproofed."

Faith and Alexia nodded their agreement. "Nice choice of wood. Cherry definitely goes with the place." Faith offered.

"She's gonna love it." Alexia said. She was still upset that she had to do what she was doing. She knew Max would indeed understand, but that didn't make breaking the girl's heart any easier.

"Let's get it into the house." Kat said.

It was a tight fit to get it through the door, but they managed.

Rio watched the girls move the massive piece of furniture in from the garage. "My word." She said. "What on earth is that?"

"What's it look like?" Kat asked as they negotiated it against the front windows, next to the table.

"It looks like an extremely large credenza." She said simply. "Nice choice of wood."

They set it down and took a step back. "It does look nice, doesn't it?" Kat asked.

They all nodded. Alexia noted that it was getting dark outside. "She should be up soon."

"Very soon." A sultry voice said from the utility room.

Everyone turned to see Max standing in the doorway stretching the stiffness from her nearly naked body. She was clad in a half shirt that rode up, revealing the lower curve of her rather large breasts and a pair of cotton panties with a rip across the cheeks of her ass. She stopped stretching and stared back at everyone. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Never seen a half naked vampire before?"

Everyone shook their heads. Except for Faith. She nodded. "Quite a few, actually." She smiled. "None of them were as hot as you are, though."

"Considering what you're sharing a bed with, I'll take that as a hell of a compliment." Max said, returning the slayer's smile. "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"Cool." Kat said. "But Lexi and me gotta talk to you before you take off."

She nodded. "You got it." She said moving to the bathroom.

"I didn't know vampires needed to shower." Alexia said. "Learn something new everyday."

"I'm glad she does." Kat said, moving to the kitchen to start dinner. "Otherwise she'd smell like booze, sex and blood."

Faith laughed. "So she'd smell like the inside of a biker bar."

Kat nodded. "Not a smell I envy."

Rio moved over to the credenza. "What is this, really?" She asked. She reached down and lifted the handle at the bottom. The door swung upward. She looked inside and whistled. "Well, I'll be." She turned to Kat. "You made this for Max to sleep in."

The woman nodded. "That gun safe isn't suitable for her. She deserves to be comfortable."

Rio smiled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it." She lowered the front. "We should offer to take her hunting with us tonight. Make her feel included."

Alexia shrugged. "If she still wants to after we talk to her." She sat on the stool by the island. "I just hope she isn't too pissed."

Rio moved over to stand beside Alexia. She rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What do you need to talk to her about?"

"I need to uninvite her from my house." The teen said.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Rio said. "It's not that you don't trust her. It's that you don't trust anything else out there. Many are the foes that can affect your mind. She's one person that you might be able to keep from entering your home." She looked to Kat. "Do you plan on removing your invitation as well?"

Kat shook her head. "No. If I do that, Max has nowhere to go. She'll be on her own. I can't do that to her."

Rio quirked an eyebrow. "Of all of us, I would think you would have the most reason."

"If it was just me and her, that would be one thing. But it wasn't her. It was someone else calling the shots. A chicken shit hiding behind a sixteen year old girl. I can't abide that. I don't blame Max for that and I never will. Since then, she's proven that she is what she is and not what someone made her. She deserves a safe place to sleep. To know that someone out there is looking out for her." She shrugged. "If that someone has to be the girl she almost killed against her will, then so be it."

Alexia got up and moved around, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "It's things like this that make me love you."

Faith moved up behind them. She wrapped her arms around the pair. "Here, here."

"Ahem." Max said from the doorway. She was naked as a jay-bird drying her hair. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"You have got a serious set of tits on you, ya know that?" Faith said with an appreciative smile.

"You ain't so bad, yourself." Max said with a like grin. She moved into the utility room and dressed quickly. She came out wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans with several tears along their length; including a few across the ass to show off that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her t-shirt was a simple black affair with a pink cartoon style cannonball bomb with a fuse, a plus sign and a conch seashell on the front. She wore a leather motorcycle jacket and a pair of motorcycle boots with heavy steel buckles on the sides. "How do I look?"

"Like a complete slut." Alexia said simply. "And I absolutely love it."

"Good. Totally what I was going for." She walked over and leaned against the counter. "So you two said you had some topics to toss my way."

Kat sighed. "Max…" She shook her head. "I can't have you sleeping in my gun safe any more."

Max's expression fell. She swallowed. "It's cool. I didn't figure it would last forever. I'll have my shit packed by morning." She said, looking down.

"Oh, no. You can leave your stuff where it is." Kat said. "I just can't have you sleeping in my gun safe. Mainly because I know for a fucking fact that bitch is uncomfortable as hell."

"What do you want me to do? Sleep on the floor?" Max asked her, irritation in her voice.

"Well, yeah. Kinda." Kat said, trying really hard not to smile.

"That's a little harsh, don't ya think?" The vampire asked.

"It's the least I can do." Kat said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Katarina. Stop cocking about and tell her what you did." Rio said, her voice shaking with humor.

"Sorry. Havin' a little too much fun at your expense." Kat said. "Come on. Let me show you something." She moved over to the box, motioning for Max to follow.

The vampire followed her and saw the large credenza. "It's a credenza." She said. "Nice one, too."

"See that handle down near the floor?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah."

"Pull it open." Alexia said from behind the slutty undead girl. "It's awesome."

Max bent over to take hold of the handle. As she did so, all four women stared at her ass.

"God damn, that's a masterpiece." Faith said. "Someone should frame that and hang it in the Louvre."

"Amen." Kat said.

"Oh, yeah." Alexia added.

"Indeed." Rio put in.

"You're all aware that I can hear you, right?" Max asked.

"Yup." Faith answered.

The vampire sighed and lifted the handle, swinging the door outward. She looked inside and was stricken speechless. She saw all of the amenities and felt a lump form in her throat. She turned to the three girls. "You did all of this for me?"

They all nodded. "You deserve to be comfortable, too." Kat said.

"I don't know what to say." Max said, tears streaming down her face. She rose to her feet and hugged the tattooed girl. "Thank you." She said softly. "So much."

Kat smiled and held her. "It's cool. I just wanted you to have a place where you'd be safe and welcome. Somewhere you could rest during the day and not have to worry about something happening to you."

"We all helped put it together." Faith offered.

Max gave each girl a warm hug. "I can't thank you enough." She said. She saw the look on Alexia's face and her smile faded. "What's wrong, Lexi?"

"I don't know a way to say this without hurting you." The teen said, dropping to a chair at the table.

"Just come out with it." Max said, dropping to her knees in front of the girl. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"I have to uninvite you from my house, Max." The girl said solidly.

Max stared into her eyes. The other three quickly found something else to do. "You don't – can't – trust me." She said sadly. She lowered eyes and slowly nodded. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Max." Alexia said to her. She pulled the vampire in for a hug. "I'm so very sorry."

The vampire returned the embrace. "It's the luck of the draw, Lexi." She pushed the girl to arm's length. "I'm a vampire. I'm a monster."

"We're all monsters, Max." Alexia said to her.

Max shook her head. "No. You're a human with a monster template." She said. "I'm an actual entry in the monster manual."

Alexia chuckled. "Nerd."

"Why fight it?" She lifted Alexia's face to look her in the eye. "I understand, Alexia. Am I hurt? Of course. But I also know that you have a family that you have to look out for. I know that. I'll get over it. I know you care for me. You wouldn't have gone out of your way to save me if you didn't. You wouldn't have let me drink from you if you didn't. I know that all of you care for me. Kat's willing to let me stay here. That's enough for me. You do what you have to do. I'll still be here, willing to help you." She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay?"

Alexia nodded. "Thanks, Max. Thanks for understanding."

"What are friends for?" The girl said with a smile.

"Max?" Rio asked.

The vampire looked over at her. "Yes, Boobzilla?"

Rio sighed heavily. "Again with the breast references."

"You're packing what? Double? Triple D's?" Max asked.

"Triple, but there's no reason to call attention to them every chance you get." She said in a huff.

"I marvel at things of beauty." Max said moving over to the kitchen. "What did you need to ask me?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go hunting with us, this evening?" The Watcher asked.

"That's a little awkward, don't you think?" The vampire asked.

"I already know you can lay it down." Kat said to her.

Max looked at her. "I had a lot of him in my head on that one. Without his help, vampire or no, they'd have been cleaning me off the pavement with a squeegee."

Faith laughed. "I would have paid money to see that throwdown."

"Kat kicked my ass." Max said flatly. "Heid…" She shook her head. "He wouldn't let me stop. He blocked out the pain so I could finish what he wanted me to do." She lowered her eyes. "Fucker."

Alexia moved up beside her friend. "It's over now. He's dead and we don't have to worry about him ever again."

Max nodded. "But he had friends, Alexia. He had other children. They'll eventually come looking for us. Look at what happened the other night. It'll happen again."

"Then we'd best be prepared." Rio said sternly. "And that means getting you up to par on your combat skills." She nodded. "And the best way to start is to find out what you are capable of. So tonight, we will hunt. Then we will hit the local teen hotspots to limber up." She motioned to Max. "Since you obviously have no issue being the bait for any of your undead companions." She smiled. "We may have to dance vigorously to draw them out."

Faith smiled widely. "See? Its things like this that make me believe we have the only truly awesome Watcher the council has to offer."

Alexia nodded. "Couldn't agree more." She pulled her phone out. "Got a phone call to make first."

"Hello, sweetie." Edith answered. "Are you staying over?"

"We're gonna go patrol and hit Hell's Kitchen for a little bit if that's cool." Alexia asked expectantly.

"That's fine, honey. Just be careful. I'll see you in the morning. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Thanks, mom. Love you."

"Love you, too." Edith said, ending the call.

Alexia hung up her phone. "We're golden." She said, moving to the utility room. Faith and Kat followed her.

"Good." Max said, hopping onto the counter. "I'm hungry."

"Max, dear?" Rio began. "Have you… killed anyone since you were turned? Or turned anyone?"

The vampire shook her head. "Nope. I usually roll a couple of club bunnies to get what I need. I fuck 'em and leave unconscious, but still breathing." She explained. "And I don't turn people because competition for the prime tail is stiff enough as it is."

Faith and Kat both snickered. "She said stiff." Faith said with a giggle.

"Children." Alexia said, trying to stifle her own laughter. She was still a fan of the sex humor, despite having an active sex life.

"Hey." Max said as the girls walked out of the room with their gear. She dropped off the counter and headed to the garage, popping her hips as she moved. "With a bunch of fine ass bitches like us on the streets? Everything gets stiff."


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Her foot connected with the side of the vampire's head, causing him to spin to the ground with a disturbing _crunch_. The young slayer bobbed back on her feet, smiling. "Come on. You can do better than that." She said to him.

The undead beast staggered to a vertical base and turned toward her, sluggishly. In the past five minutes, he'd been on the ground better than a dozen times. He didn't understand it. His sire swore to him – promised him – that he'd be far more powerful than any human. Yet, this girl, this child, was beating him senseless. He tried to strike her, but to no avail. He didn't get it.

Alexia snickered at the confused look on his face. "Right about now, you're wondering how I am so thoroughly whoopin' your ass, aren't you?"

He squared off again with her. "Thought crossed my mind." He said, loosing a jab.

She slapped the blow away. "It's simple really." She said, offering an off hand strike.

He hopped back out of the way. "And why is that?" He said, launching a reverse crescent kick.

Alexia dropped to a crouch and took his single leg out from under him. For the umpteenth time, the vampire slammed to the ground. "I'm better than you." She said to him. She delivered a quick snap-kick to his ribs. "I'm stronger, obviously." She stomped down onto his chest. "I'm obviously faster." Another kick to his ribs. "And as this particular contest has progressed, it has become punishingly clear that I am far better trained."

She pulled a stake from her assault vest and spun it in her hand. "In short?" She dropped down on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. "I'm a slayer. You're a vampire. Do the math." She jammed the stake into his chest, keeping her hold on it. "Bye bye." She said to him as he dusted.

She rolled onto her back and kicked herself to her feet. "And another one bites the dust." She turned to the girls.

They all smiled at her. "Have fun there, did ya?" Kat asked.

The teen nodded. "I love it when they suck."

Max looked around and sighed. "This place is dead." She turned back to the girls. "Literally. I don't feel a damn thing." She kicked a stone. "And I didn't even get to play."

Faith stepped up to her and pulled her in close. "I'm sorry, sexy." She kissed the girl lightly. "What say we go to the Kitchen and let you get your skank on?"

Max reached back and gripped the girl's butt. "Only if your other ladies will let me cut loose with you."

Kat and Alexia both shrugged. "I got no problem with it." The younger girl said. "Kat?"

The tattooed girl nodded. "I'm down."

Rio moved over to the girls. "It's a shame you dusted him before you could search him." She said sadly. "He was driving a really nice Nova SS."

"Where?" Kat and Max both said in unison.

Rio pointed to the red car with black vinyl roof. "Just over there."

The pair of girls were on their way before she finished the statement.

Alexia sighed. "Oh, great. Here we go." She said following the duo.

"I think we just got ditched for a hot set of wheels." Faith said, strolling along.

Max pulled the door open as Kat moved to the front. The tattooed girl nodded to the vampire. Max popped the hood release so they could look under the bonnet.

"It's pretty clean." Kat said smiling. "Solid 396. Four barrel carb."

"Holley double pumper from the looks of it. Probably a six fifty." The vampire leaned down and looked at the side. "Nope. I was wrong. Seven fifty. Edelbrock intake. Dynomax headers." She turned to Kat. "Whattaya think she's pulling at the rears?"

"If the internals are all intact and it runs as good as it looks? Three ninety, maybe four hundred horses. Not too bad, all things considered."

Max shrugged. "I can machine a key for it. I've got the stuff in my garage."

Kat smiled. "Why don't we pack you up and bring it all over to my place?"

The undead girl smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She turned to the other two. "You mind helping out?"

Alexia and Faith shook their heads. "Nope." The teen said. "We can get you moved over tomorrow."

"Cool." Max said, dropping the hood. She moved inside the car and leaned down under the dash. After a moment of tinkering, the Nova fired up and rumbled nicely. "Ooh. She's smooth."

Kat nodded. "Let's get this thing home before we hit the Kitchen."

Max followed along behind Kat in the classic red machine as they drove home.

They left the car in the garage and quickly changed clothes. Alexia decided on a pair of hip hugger cargo pants, one red high top and one black high top. Her shirt was a black with 'Defenders of Pluto' in light blue. She pulled on the black leather vest that Faith had given her with 'Pathosis; Ibithn' Album art on the back.

Faith rocked it with skin tight jeans, a half-tank with a medieval flail on the front with the words 'Got Balls?' in red. She kept on her trademark steel toe boots and her black denim jacket.

Kat offered up a delectable pair of leather pants that made her ass look shrink wrapped and a pair of knee high boots with a three inch heel and leather laces up the sides. She wore sports bra with a fishnet tank top. She opted for a sleeveless version of the 'High Voltage' jacket that Alexia had gotten her.

Max stuck with what she was wearing, showing her nice bottom off to the world.

Rio was the last to exit her room. She was wearing an _extremely _short purple leather skirt that barely covered her ass. It was accompanied by a matching leather bustier that showed off so much cleavage that it bordered on pornographic. Over this she wore a sheer lavender half-jacket. Her legs were bare save for the matching thigh high leather boots with at least a four and a half in stiletto heel. She wore a pair of glasses that, oddly enough matched her skirt and boots.

All four of the girls stared at her, slack-jawed.

"Ho…" Alexia began

"Lee…" Faith added.

"Shit." Kat finished.

"I want one." Max said. She smiled at Rio. "You ever been with a vampire?"

Rio gave her a like grin. "Not to the best of my knowledge. But I've done my fair share of partying. And I was frequently inebriated when I did so, so it isn't out of the realm of possibility." She motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

The group decided to walk to Hell's Kitchen.

Rio walked ahead of the group, sighing. "Are you four ogling my bottom?"

"Do you blame us?" Faith asked. "You wear something like that, you get what you deserve."

"You already know I have a thing for older women." Alexia said.

Kat laughed. "So I'm an 'older woman' now, am I?"

"Don't worry Kat." Max offered. "The crow's feet are barely noticeable."

"I know where you sleep, grave dirt." Kat said with menace in her voice, but a sparkle in her eyes.

Max shook her head. "I don't sleep." She said. "I just masturbate until the sun goes down."

"Remind me to hose out my gun safe when we get home." Kat said with a chuckle.

The girls arrived to the club, laughing heartily. The music thundered heavily. Alexia instantly smiled. "Hell yeah." She turned to her girls. "Killer Sushi." She said happily. "Let's go." She pulled Kat and Faith in behind her and onto the dance floor.

The band played hard and loud. Just the kind of music the girls dug on. They also sang in Japanese. Of the five of them, Alexia, Kat and Rio could understand the language. Faith and Max ground against each other, veritably making love on the dance floor. They didn't really care what the lyrics were.

The younger slayer understood it as a hammer hard cover of Blue Oyster Cult's _Godzilla_. It kicked total ass.

Long into the night, the girls danced the night away, enjoying each other's company.

They were supposed to troll the crowd for vampires, but the music dictated otherwise.

Rio, most of all was enjoying herself more than she cared to admit. Living with a house full of teenage girls had its benefits. She kept constant care to keep her looks and body youthful, but as she moved through the apartment, seeing the teens at play, she couldn't help but feel her age. True she was barely past her thirty sixth birthday, but when surround by girls less than half her age, she can't help but occasionally feel 'old'.

The girls constantly calling attention to her physical attributes is something that – at first she found annoying – has come to enjoy. To know that these girls, every one strikingly beautiful – each in their own way – find her to be attractive is incredibly flattering and goes far to alleviate her feelings of 'being old'.

In short, these girls keep her young. A point proven as Faith and Max both ground their asses against her crotch and bottom simultaneously. Yes, she should have shooed them away with a lecture on proper etiquette and decorum, but she decided to throw caution to the wind and returned the rather erotic display with a bit of her own.

It was nearly three in the morning when the women clamored into Kat's apartment.

"That was the most fun I'd had in years." Rio said with a smile. "With maybe the exception of retrieving Max's automobile."

Alexia nodded. "You got some moves on you." She offered hopping onto a stool in front of the bar.

Faith sat beside her girlfriend. "Seriously. I'm wet as hell."

Kat snickered. "Don't worry you'll get yours." She turned to look at Max. The girl was pale as hell. "Max? You alright?"

The vampire nodded. "Burned a lot of energy tonight." She said. "I'll be okay."

"You said you were hungry." Rio said. "We could each offer up a pint to help you out."

All three of the girls nodded.

"I can't ask you guys to do that. You've already done so much for me." Max said, looking at them.

Kat looked at them all. "That's why I try to keep some on hand. Where do you think the blood has been coming from?" She showed the girl her arm. Everyone gathered around, noticing the scar across her forearm, carefully hidden beneath one of the many tattoos. "I knew you would be hungry on occasion."

All of the girls stared at her. "The blood has been coming from you?" Max asked.

She nodded. "Just a little a day. It's not like a fill the gallon jug every day."

Max didn't know what to say.

Faith stared at Kat. "Well, now it'll be all of us." She gently squeezed the vampire's leg. "Keeps you from grazing. We worry about you, sexy."

Alexia nodded. "You're more than our friend, Max. You're family. Family takes care of their own."

Rio nodded and went into her room. She came back out with a large medical case. "I was looking for a reason to use this." She opened the case and revealed the plethora of medical gear. "I'll draw from you girls first. Then I'll have a go."

"Really. You guys don't have to do this." Max said. She was amazed and astonished at the lengths these girls were willing to go for her.

Alexia put her finger against the vampire's lips. "Done now." She said. "Don't worry about it."

Each girl sat patiently as Rio drew a pint of blood from them. Faith and Alexia didn't suffer any ill effects from it, whatsoever.

Kat felt a bit sluggish, but supplemented immediately with a can of Red Bull.

Alexia followed Rio's instruction exactly and drew from the Watcher.

Max sat watching the display with tears in her eyes. She'd never had believed they would do so much for her sake.

"I tossed the old jug out." Kat said as she pulled out a milk jug with very little left in it and slugged it down, belching loudly.

"Nice volume, but lacked in body." Faith said with a smile. "Whattaya think Lex?"

"You're right. Good treble, but not enough bass. Have to give you a solid seven."

Faith nodded. "I'll give ya a seven point five."

Rio sighed and shook her head. "There's something wrong with you three."

Kat emptied the bags out into the rinsed out jug and offered to Max. "Here, you can drink strait out of the jug."

The vampire wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She said, drinking heartily.

Kat moved over and pulled a mug down and filled it with hot water. She tossed into the microwave and turned to the freezer, pulling out two bags of pizza rolls. These she put on two cookie sheets and put one in each of her ovens. "Food for my hungry slayers." She said with a smile. "Are you hungry, Rio?"

"I am a bit." She said. "I'll just have a sandwich and retire for the evening." She looked at her watch. "Been years since I was up this late by choice."

Kat pulled out the makings for artisan sandwiches and prepared one for the Watcher. "There you are." She said happily.

"Thank you, Katarina." Rio offered as she sat and ate her meal.

"So Max, here's what I was thinkin'." Kat began. "We'll rent a big U-Haul. Load you into the back so the sun can't get at you. I'll also pick up a big ass pavilion tent with side flaps that we could put up between the garage at your place and the back of the truck so you won't be in the direct sunlight. That way we can get your stuff packed up and moved over here."

Max nodded. "That sounds like a plan." She twisted the cap back onto the jug. "Thanks again for this."

Alexia looked at the jug. "I was wondering if there's a way for a vampire to not have to drain people at all."

Faith and Rio both shrugged. "Not that I know of." The Watcher said. "The hominid nocturnus requires hemoglobin in order to survive."

"But does it have to be human?" Max asked. "That's what you're wondering, right?" She asked the teen.

Alexia nodded. "I really don't like the idea of you having to hurt people to get what you need. We can offer up a little now and again, but in case something happens and you need a lot immediately, we'd like to have some alternatives."

Max shrugged. "That's valid."

"Why don't we hit the forums?" Kat said. "Put a shout out." She pulled the cup out of the microwave and popped open a chamomile tea bag, dropping into the water and setting it in front of Rio.

Faith nodded. "Probably wanna talk to Angel. He would know."

The Watcher yawned heavily. "Well that is a matter for tomorrow. I'm off to bed." She lifted the cup. "Thank you Katarina. And thank you ladies for a rather entertaining evening."

"Getting to see you in that made it totally worth it." Faith said with a smile.

"Amen to that, sister." Max added.

"Good night, Rio." Alexia said with a smile as the woman retreated to her bedroom for the night.

Max sighed, looking at the clock. "I'm gonna go for a drive." She said. "I still got a couple of hours to burn till daylight."

"Have fun." Kat said. "Be careful."

Alexia hugged her. "Be safe."

Faith hugged her as well. "Don't eat anyone we wouldn't eat."

She shook her head. "Thanks to you four, I don't need that." She left the apartment with a whistle and a bounce in her step.

Faith looked at Lexi. "Okay, I gotta ask. Have you and she…?"

"We played around a couple of times." Alexia admitted. "We got each other off, but it wasn't anything really serious. I had no clue what the hell I was doing."

"I bet if you went at her now, you'd pull a Scorpions on her." The older slayer said.

Kat laughed as she pulled the pans out of the oven. She piled them onto a pair of plates and set them in front of the girls. "First time she went at me, I was all over the bed." She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. "She was a _very_ good listener."

"You taught her well." Faith said. "At that moment, she was the best I'd ever had." She looked to the blushing teen. "Aw, are we embarrassing you?"

"No. Just wondering when you two are gonna shut the hell up and eat so we can get to the second stage of our current affliction." She pointed to the plates. "This is the hungry."

"Next comes the horny." Faith said. "Gonna love that."

Kat continued to lean on the counter. "You two are gonna have to work your magic on me quick and take care of each other. I'm pretty wiped."

"Good massage before sleep, sweetie?" Alexia asked, caressing Kat's cheek with her thumb.

"Sounds wonderful." She said, nuzzling against the teens hand. "You two get me settled, then why don't the pair of you take a nice hot bath and have some fun?"

Alexia looked to Faith. "How's that sound to you?"

"Like paradise by the bathroom lights." She said. "That way we don't disturb you, K."

Kat nodded. "I know how vocal the pair of you can get." She said with a smile. "And no, I won't be… okay, that's a load of shit, I'm gonna be hella jealous, but I'm tired as hell and wouldn't be able to keep up. Damn human limitations."

Faith shrugged. "Coulda fooled me."

True to their word, the slayers spent the better part of an hour massaging every part of Kat's muscular form. They sensually brought her the sexual release she loved receiving from the pair. She passed out with a huge smile on her face.

The girls then adjourned to the bathroom where they shared a bath. They pleasured each other until the water in the tub got cold.

They finally climbed into bed just after six in the morning.

They'd heard Max come in and slide into her new bunk. She was happy as a clam.

Alexia was the first to wake. Her head was pressed against Kat's shoulder. A small puddle of drool had formed under her face. Her arm rested over the girl's stomach alongside Faiths. Her leg was thrown over Kat's thigh. She knew for a fact that when the girl's went to bed, she was snuggled against Faith's back and the lusty brunette had her arms wrapped around Kat.

She smiled. It was strange that, no matter how they went to bed, they always, invariably ended up in this position. She didn't knock it. It was right that the massive tattooed girl wound up in the middle. She was the glue, it seemed that held this family together. Each day, and last night was just one more example, she found something else to love about the woman.

Suddenly her bladder called for release. She reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of her loves and slid from the bed. She chuckled at the small growl she got from the ladies.

She stood and stretched, catching a glance of herself in the mirror. She looked her naked form up and down. She'd always been in good shape, but until now she didn't realize that she was actually _buff_. Her legs were tight and rippled as she walked. Her back was firm and muscular. Her shoulders and arms were corded and defined. She looked less like just a runner and more like a gymnast. She smiled at herself. "Yeah." She said quietly, shaking her ass. "I'm a sexy beast." She moved to the bathroom and took care of business. She washed her hands and stepped back out, noticing that Kat had pulled the large body pillow over and was snuggling against it.

The clock said it was just after noon. She decided to be nice and cook brunch for the crew. She'd seen Kat cook before.

How hard could it be?

She moved to the kitchen and looked around. She pulled a pair of frying pans down and set them on the stove. She was about to turn them on and she stopped. She'd never actively watched what the tattooed girl was doing. _How high did a burner have to be for eggs?_ The girl asked herself. _I really should have paid attention in Home Ec._

She decided to forgo cooking and just make everyone sandwiches. She put the frying pans back on the rack and pulled the makings for sandwiches out of the fridge. She turned about and saw Kat's coffee maker. It was a hell of a lot different than the one her parents used. She stared at it and sighed. "I have no idea how to use you." She said to it. She looked around the kitchen and threw her hands up. "I have no fucking idea what I'm doing in here."

She heard the chuckle from the bedroom door. She whirled to see Kat leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed. "That was so cute." She said.

"Just once I'd like to be able to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Alexia said sadly. "But it has suddenly dawned on me that cooking is a lot harder than people think it is." She walked over and threw her arms around Kat's waist. "You make it look so easy."

Kat laughed. "It's okay, baby." She kissed her girlfriend. "What did you wanna fix?" She looked at the counter. "Other than sandwiches."

"I wanted to make you breakfast stuff. Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns. Stuff like that." Alexia said. "But I don't know how to fix any of that."

"Why don't I show you?" The girl asked. "It's easy once you get the basics."

"Okay."

Kat moved over to the kitchen with her girl. "Okay. I'm going to watch and instruct. You do."

Alexia nodded, putting the sandwich makings back into the fridge. "What do I do first?"

"First off, you wanna get the hashbrowns going. They'll take the longest to cook." Kat began. "For those, I use the griddle. I don't use a frying pan." She pointed to the space on her counter. "You see that marble slab? About a foot by two feet? Lift that up."

Alexia did as she was told, revealing a metal plate set into the counter. "Okay."

"That's a built in." Kat explained. "The controls are in the front. Turn it to one notch below high."

Alexia did so. "Got it."

"That takes about two minutes to heat up properly. Keep that in mind." Kat said. "Now, I have bags of shredded hashbrowns in the freezer there. Go ahead pull out two bags." She watched Alexia follow her instructions. She smiled widely. "Now. What kind of eggs did you wanna make?"

"What kind do you like?" Alexia asked.

"Well, I like my eggs over easy, but it doesn't really matter to me. And Faith is a human garbage disposal, so I doubt she cares, either. Since this is your first time, we'll go with scrambled." Kat offered. "So get a large bowl out of the cupboard, there." She said pointing. "I actually have a bowl I use just for eggs. The red terracotta one with the peppers on it."

"I see it." The teen said. She hopped and snatched it off the shelf. "Got it."

"The griddle should be ready. Go ahead and pour about a bag and a half of hashbrowns down. Try and be careful to not let it get out of hand."

Alexia nodded. She tore the bag open and careful poured the potatoes on the surface evenly, getting a nice solid layer.

"Perfect." Kat said. "Trash is under the sink."

The girl threw away the bag and twisted the half bag up, putting it back in the freezer. "Now what?"

"The spuds are going to take about twenty minutes." She said. "So what we wanna do now is prep our bacon. I bake it, I don't fry it. Gets it just as crispy, but makes it far less greasy." She pointed to the ovens. "Turn both of those up to four hundred degrees." She waited a moment. "Now, above the sink, there are two broiler pans. Grab those."

Alexia nodded and had to hop onto the counter. She pulled them down and saw the bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked at it and turned to Kat. "I wish you wouldn't drink."

Kat shrugged. "Only occasionally." She said. "I haven't had one since the morning before you came back into my life."

"I don't like you drinking." The teen said.

"Haven't had a reason to, recently." Kat admitted. "Now get down and quit lecturing me on my booze intake."

Alexia looked at the bottle again and dropped to the floor, shutting the cabinet.

"There's two pounds of bacon in the fridge. In the brown paper. Go ahead and unwrap it, and lay it evenly across the two pans."

The teen quickly and carefully did so, rubbing her fingers together. "It's really greasy." She said. "Kinda gross."

"Yeah. The thicker cut bacon usually is. But it's better for hungry slayer metabolisms. Now put a pan in each oven."

The girl put them in and looked around. "Do Faith and I really eat this much?"

Kat nodded. "You two do pack it away. But that'll actually feed all four of us. Rio and I don't eat big in the mornings."

"Good. I hate to think about how much keeping the two of us fed is costing you." Alexia said. "So, eggs?"

"Right. There's a fresh eighteen count in the fridge. Go ahead and pull it out. You'll be using all of them."

"Eighteen eggs?" The teen said. "Jesus. We're pigs."

"Saving the world on a nightly basis is hungry work." Kat said. "I'll never, ever begrudge what it takes to keep you two full. Now crack all of the eggs into the bowl. Be careful not to hit them too hard. I don't wanna have to clean up egg mess."

Alexia looked down at the bowl and the eggs. "Would you crack them for me? I don't wanna make a mess." She looked at the older girl. "That and I'm still not a hundred percent with my own strength."

Kat nodded. "No problem." She stepped over, pulling the trash can out, setting it behind her. She turned to the bowl and took an egg in each hand. She quickly cracked them on the edges of the bowl and popped the shells open with one hand. She held the shells behind her back and let them go, dropping them into the trash can. She repeated this nine times. "There you are." She offered. "Now take that large metal handled whisk, there and mix the eggs with it. You'll know they're done when they're a solid yellow and all the yolks are broken."

The slayer went at the bowl with abandon. The eggs whirled in the bowl.

"Slow down, tiger." She looked at the hashbrowns and nodded. "Go ahead and flip your potatoes." She pointed to the large plastic pancake turner. "Use that, and with the edge, cut the spuds into fours." She watched the girl. "That's it. Nice. Now go ahead and turn each quarter. Use your other hand to steady if you have to." She nodded. "Perfect."

"So what do you use for the eggs?" Alexia asked, smiling. She'd never actually attempted to cook anything of this caliber before. She'd tried to make all of it before, but ended up burning the crap out of everything.

Kat pointed up to the massive cast iron skillet. "I use this." She said. "It's already seasoned, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Seasoned?" Alexia asked. "Oh, I know what that is. My mom has one of these. Except hers is a hell of a lot smaller."

Kat nodded. "That's a restaurant caliber beast. Now pour some Olive Oil in." She pointed to the red squeeze bottle. "Right there. Give it about one good squeeze. Not too hard." She nodded at the amount Alexia added. "Nice. So what do you like in your eggs?" She asked as she lifted the pan and swirled the oil around to cover the sides and bottom evenly.

"Like what?" Alexia asked.

Kat moved to the fridge. "Rio's not a fan of white onion, so we'll go green on that. I think maybe some garlic and… yeah. Some chives." She turned and set the pre-chopped veggies on the counter. "Go ahead and add all of those to the eggs." She handed Alexia the two small plastic containers. The teen did so. "Now, take two nice scoops of this and toss it in." She said, offering the jar of garlic. "Use this." She handed the girl a spoon. "Go ahead and mix it up." She put the dishes in the sink and the garlic back in the fridge. "When that's thoroughly mixed, go ahead and pour it into the pan." She checked the temp and turned it to just above medium. "You wanna make sure your pan's hot enough, first." She moved to the sink. "Best way to tell is the water test." She ran her hand under the faucet and turned to flick the water into the pan." It sizzled on contact. "If it does that? Sizzle? It's ready."

Alexia nodded and poured the eggs in. "How long do these usually take?"

"About seven minutes. Everything should be done right about the same time." Kat said. "You wanna make sure you keep the eggs moving. They can burn really quick if you aren't super careful." She nodded as the girl pushed them around the pan with the large spatula. "Yeah, just like that."

"I smell food." Faith said, groggily stumbling from the room. "And Lexi is cooking it." She looked to Kat. "You own a fire extinguisher, right?"

"Kat's teaching me so, bite me." Alexia said back, sticking her tongue out.

Faith smiled lasciviously and made her way over.

"Not while she's cooking." Kat said, sweeping the elder slayer into a hug. "You can bite me instead."

Faith plundered the woman's mouth with her tongue and licked the side of her neck, biting down with enough force to leave red teeth marks. "Now that dessert's been had, when is breakfast?" She said stepping over to the bar. She hopped up onto the stool.

"'Bout five minutes or so." Kat said. She looked at the eggs. "Those are lookin' good, Lexi. Go ahead and turn the potatoes off. They'll finish cooking as the griddle cools."

She watched carefully as Alexia moved about the kitchen, finishing the meal up. "Nice job, sweetie." She looked over to the ovens. "Bacon's gonna be done in another five."

The teen took down the plates and started dishing everyone up. The ovens beeped sharply. "Bacon's done." She pulled the pans out and quickly added bacon to the plates. "Here you go."

Kat had very little to complain about. The eggs were done well, the bacon was crispy and the potatoes had a nice crunch to them. "You did well, baby."

"Hell yeah." Faith said.

Rio pulled her door open and looked around. "I smell brunch." She said with a sigh. She moved over to dish her plate up.

"Allow me." Alexia said, offering the Watcher a healthy serving.

"Thank you, Alexia." She said, sliding one of the extra stools from the wall and sitting down to eat. She took a bite and nodded. "Once again, you've made a fine breakfast, Katarina."

The woman shook her head. "Not my doing today. Thank Alexia."

"Kat instructed. I cooked." The teen said. She turned to the older girl. "But I think I'll leave the meal making to you." She said with a weak smile. "That was a pain in the ass."

"But you guys are worth it." Kat said, lovingly. "I really love to cook." She said. "I love to bake, too. And I think there's the disembodied spirit of peanut butter, chocolate and walnut brownies that need physical manifestation for my hungry ladies."

Both girls squeed loudly and hugged the tattooed girl.

"My, don't we have a sweet tooth." Rio said with a giggle.

"Well, if you don't want any…" Kat said, smiling.

"I can injure you, woman." The Watcher said, her voice filled with menace.

"Thought so." The tattooed girl said back.


	44. Chapter 42

Author's Note:

In this chapter, a subject is broached that has never been actively spoken of in either the Buffy or Angel series as far as I've noticed. It isn't covered in the RPG materials either.

During our campaign, Max was trying to keep from killing people. She hated the taste of animal blood. When Alexia asked her what it tasted like the guy who was playing Max said – and I quote – "Tastes like warm beer with pennies in it mixed with bad thousand island dressing."

That's just gross. So Rio brought up a concept taken from the White Wolf 'Vampire the Masquerade' game.

Just wanted to clear up any confusion.

**Chapter 42**

The five girls moved quickly from the house to the large truck. With all of them working, it took a little over four hours to get all of Max's stuff taken from the house.

"So what's gonna happen to this place?" Alexia asked as they finished loading.

Max stood under the tent and looked back. "Not really sure." She said. "My mom owned it. She left it to me, but I don't want it."

Kat shrugged. "Sell it."

Max nodded. "Probably will." She shook her head. "I can't live here."

The older girl pulled her in for a hug. "And you don't have to. You belong with us." She said softly. "This isn't your home anymore."

Alexia's phone suddenly blared _The Machine _by Theater of Tragedy. She tapped the button and put it up to her ear. "Hey, Rite. What's up?"

The rest of the girls laughed. "That's apt." Faith offered.

"There's a girl that's been trying to get in touch with you on the website. She says her name is Tara. Something about needing a spell to uninvite a vampire."

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about that." Alexia said. "Did she leave you a phone number by any chance?" She pulled a small notebook out of her pocket along with a pen.

"Yeah. She said to call her when you get a moment." Rite said, providing the number. "According to her profile, she's a full on Wicca. She's been practicing since she was old enough to talk. She's currently a sophomore in college." She chuckled. "Guess where she goes to college?"

"Where?" Alexia asked.

"UC Sunnydale." The geek said. "She works at The Rib Shack."

"Huh. Small world." Alexia said. "Thanks for calling me. Talk to you later."

"Later." Rite said, ending the call.

"What's up?" Kat asked.

"We found a girl that can…" She quickly looked at Max.

"Do the spell that'll keep me out of your house." The vampire finished. "You gotta look out for your family first." She stepped over and hugged the teen. "I understand. It's okay. I gotta safe place. And if the shit hits the fan, I know you're all there to back me up."

"Better believe it, sexy." Faith said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Right in one." Rio offered as well.

"Come on." Kat said. "I promised brownies."

After everything had been unloaded and the truck returned, Kat set about making the aforementioned confections. Max stayed in the garage and machined the keys to the Nova that they'd found last night.

Rio went about researching the possibilities of a vampire needing human blood to survive.

Faith dropped onto the sofa and sifted through Kat's endless maze of channels.

Alexia sat at the computer and swept through the forums as she called the Wicca.

"H-hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Hey. Is this Tara?" Alexia asked.

"Wh-who is this?" The woman asked, somewhat nervously.

"My name's Alexia. I'm the one that you've been trying to get a hold of. Sorry it took me so long."

"I-I'm sure you're very b-b-b-busy." The girl said quietly. "You said that you n-needed help with a spell that would rescind a vampire's invitation."

"Yeah. A friend of mine got turned. I trust her and all, but I don't trust the army of demons out there that can fuck with your head."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Tara said sincerely. "Is she threatening your family?"

"What? Oh, no. She's actually really cool. She's not all evil and shit. She'll hit a club and drink blood from some drunk club bunny and split, leaving the girl all lethargic and shit, but that's about it. She doesn't kill anyone."

"Th-that's good. If you like, I can come up there and perform the spell for you." Tara looked down at her wallet. "I-I have enough for a bus ticket. It'll take me about a day and a half."

"Bullshit. First class air. Our dime."

"I-I don't fly. I'm afraid of heights and airplanes. I actually prefer the bus. I like m-meeting new people." She said. "But if you want to pay for it, that would be fine."

"Amtrak has some nice…" Alexia began to offer.

"Amtrak sucks ass." Tara said sharply. "I-I mean, I don't like them because they're always late and you never get what you pay for."

"Fair enough, the big grey dog it is. We'll have the ticket waiting for you." Alexia said as she went onto Greyhound's website. "What name is it under?"

"T-Tara Maclay." The girl said. "I can leave tonight."

Alexia nodded. "There you go. There's one leaving tonight at 8:30 pm. That's four hours. Is that enough time?"

"That's p-plenty. Thank you."

"I also took the liberty of sending you a hundred bucks through the Western Union at the terminal. The counter's open til nine, so you should be good. Be able to get yourself some food along the way."

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Tara said, shyly.

"You're haulin' your happy ass nearly a thousand miles to do a spell. It's the least I can do." Alexia said. "Thanks for doin' this. I know it puts a hell of a crimp on your life."

"A-actually, I'm not taking classes right now. I've got a lot of f-free time on my hands." She said, a smile in her voice.

"Your bus gets into Point Defiance tomorrow night at seven. We'll be there to pick you up. Just look for the girl with a whole bunch of tattoos. I'll be the short curly haired girl standing next to her." Alexia offered.

Tara giggled. "Okay. See you then." She said, ending the call.

"Everything good?" Faith asked, not looking away from the episode of Top Gear she was watching.

"Yup. Be here tomorrow night." The teen said, dropping her phone to the table.

Kat finished mixing the peanut butter in with the brownie mix. "Is anyone allergic to nuts?"

Faith looked back over the couch. "I'm not allergic to anything." She said. "Except for bad sex." She turned back to the TV. "Gives me hives."

Alexia laughed, dropping her head to the table.

"Jesus." Kat said, moving over to Rio's door. She knocked lightly.

"Come in, Katarina." She said.

"How did you know it was me?" Kat asked.

"You have a light, sensible knock. Alexia pounds on the door like her hair is on fire and Faith thumps the door and shouts something along the lines of 'Hey Rio!' or 'Yo, Watcher lady!' when she knocks." Rio explained, not looking up from her book.

"Just needed to know if you're allergic to walnuts."

"No food allergies that I'm aware of." She said. "Slight aversion to salmon, but that's more of a flavor issue than an actual allergy."

"Good. I don't cook salmon. It tastes like shit." Kat said. "Brownies should be done in about forty five minutes or so."

"Very well. Thank you, Katarina." She said, turning the page.

"Any luck?" Kat asked, moving to the desk.

"Not as such. In a couple of the Watcher's diaries it does state that certain vampires can feed off the blood of animals. Pigs, cattle, things of that nature. But nothing conclusive."

"Well, Lexi's on the forums right now trying to get word to Angel."

"It would be nice to get his take, to be honest." She sighed and massaged her eyes. "I'm not coming up with anything helpful."

Kat stepped behind her and began rubbing her neck. "Headache?"

Rio nodded. "Yes. That feels heavenly."

"Relax your neck." Kat said softly. As soon as she felt the Watcher loosen up she quickly turned the woman's head to the right and then the left, drawing a harsh *crack* both times.

"My lord." Rio said, startled.

"Lean your head back and count to ten. You should start feeling better." Kat said to her. "Your neck was out."

The woman leaned back and counted down from ten. Her headache began ebbing immediately. "That does feel much better. Thank you."

"Wanted to tell you. We might have a guest for a couple of days. We got a girl coming up from Sunnydale that's gonna do Lexi's place for the spell." Kat said.

"That's good. It will ease Alexia's mind." Rio said. "Thank you, again. That's a lot better."

"No problem. I'll yell at you when the brownies are done."

She went back to work on the mixture, adding a large bag of walnuts to the mix.

Alexia logged onto Cerri's website and frowned. According to the site's main page, it had been shut down. "What the hell?"

"What's up, Lexi?" Faith asked from the sofa.

"Cerri's website is gone. I wonder why."

"Oh, shit." Kat said. "I'm betting she just talked to Rite and loaded everything to ."

Alexia pulled the phone over and dialed Rite's number.

"Rite, hand of god. Speak and be heard." The geek said, tapping away at her keyboard.

"Hey. Gotta question for you."

"For horses. Got an answer for you." Rite said.

Alexia shook her head. "Strange woman. Anyway. Is there any chance you know what happened to Demon, Demons, Demons dot com?"

"Cerri said she wanted to merge the sites. We did that yesterday. She's our website's supernatural threat archive keeper."

"She's the what, now?" Alexia asked.

"She catalogues and researches the beasties you guys deal with and then posts their stats and shit online." Rite explained. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's alright. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to them."

"Nope. The girls are fine. Took the liberty of sending them the same camera hardware we have. They should be posting videos soon."

"Cool. That's gonna be fun."

"I've got things to do." Rite said. "Talk to you later."

"Peace." Alexia said, ending the call. She sifted through the profiles of her site and found RoseRed.

Slayer Three: I've got a question for you, if you're not too busy.

RoseRed: No, not really. It's pretty dead around here.

Slayer Three: Funny. I was wondering if you knew anything about the dietary habits of vampires.

RoseRed: About as much as the next girl, I suppose. Why?

Slayer Three: Well, I was just wondering if they had to drink human blood or if they could get it some other way.

RoseRed: What do you mean? Like from animals and stuff?

Slayer Three: Something. One of my friends is a vampire. She doesn't kill people or anything, but she needs blood.

RoseRed: She isn't your friend anymore. She may look like her, sound like her and act like her, but she's a monster. You should stake her. It's safer.

Slayer Three: You know what? That tune's getting old. She's not like other vampires. She has a soul. She didn't lose hers when she was turned. That and she actually went almost a month without feeding because of a promise she made to me.

RoseRed: Really? I'm told that if a vampire goes a few days without it, they start going crazy with hunger.

Slayer Three: Whatever the stories say, she didn't eat anything for over three weeks. She was close to stepping out into the sun to end it. Me, Faith and Kat actually let her feed from the three of us because of how bad she looked.

RoseRed: Is this the friend that beat Kat up real bad?

Slayer Three: The same. And Kat, Faith and me just built her a cool as hell coffin to sleep in. Kinda like one of those Japanese tube hotel rooms. It's got a TV with a DVD and Blu-Ray player. Laptop. Wifi. It's awesome.

RoseRed: She lives with you?

Slayer Three: She stays with Kat in her apartment.

RoseRed: That's awful brave of her, soul or not. How did she manage to keep it, anyway?

Slayer Three: It was some strange power of her sires. He could choose to let his victims keep their souls. Easier to control than demons souls, I'm told.

RoseRed: That's interesting. I'd like to meet her. But to answer your question, I honestly couldn't tell you. You might wanna talk Angel. He would be able to answer that better than I could. I think he drank blood from the butcher shop, but I'm not sure. I never really thought about what he did for blood. Wiggins.

Slayer Three: I hear you. Thanks. I'll check it out.

RoseRed: Good luck.

RoseRed has left private chat.

Alexia sighed and brought up the profile search. She couldn't find anything on Angel. She snickered and shook her head. "Duh." She said. She began looking for Cordelia's profile. She was pretty certain, with the girl working for Angel, she'd find a way to modernize his operation. She came across a profile for a 'Queen C' out of Los Angeles, attached to an organization known as Angel Investigations. She opened the profile and smiled widely. Xander had shown them pictures of the girl. She popped open a private chat window.

Slayer Three: Hey.

For almost five minutes there was no response. Suddenly the window popped open.

QueenC: Hey, back. I like the site. It's been pretty helpful.

Slayer Three: That was what I was shooting for.

QueenC: How is everything going with your vampire friend?

Slayer Three: Turns out she still has her soul intact. She's not a demon in a Max suit.

QueenC: That's strange. I didn't know that could happen. Not really surprised, though. With the weird things I've seen, that isn't even in my top twenty. So did you need to talk to Angel?

Slayer Three: If you don't mind.

QueenC: Not at all. BRB.

QueenC: Cordy said you wanted to speak with me.

Slayer Three: Is this Angel?

QueenC: Yes.

Slayer Three: I need to know if you can survive on something other than human blood.

QueenC: I do.

Slayer Three: What do you drink?

QueenC: Pig blood, cow blood. Had to drain rats and pigeons before, but those, I don't recommend. Truthfully, calf blood is the best if you don't want to drain humans. The problem you face is that you have to drink a lot more of it.

Slayer Three: That's what I needed to know

QueenC: Is everything going alright with Max?

Slayer Three: Yeah. You were right. A couple of vampires showed up to my house a few nights ago looking for her. I think they might have been Heidenreich's brood.

QueenC: Are you alright?

Slayer Three: Yeah, everyone's fine. I smoked 'em both. But I had to invite Max into the house. I have a friend coming up to uninvited her. It sucks, but it's necessary.

QueenC: Yes, it is. Is Max alright with it?

Slayer Three: Yeah. I mean, she's hurt, but she understands. If it were just me, I wouldn't worry about it. But I have to think of my family. Besides that, Kat is letting her stay in her apartment.

QueenC: That's a pretty foolish risk.

Slayer Three: Maybe. But if Kat turns her away, she doesn't have anywhere to go. Her mother was killed by Heidenreich in their kitchen. He raped her and drained her. Max would never be able to live there. Kat, Faith and I built her a huge box to sleep in during the day. It's decked out with a TV, Stereo, Wifi and AC. It's pretty damn cool.

QueenC: If you trust her, that's all that matters. Just keep an eye on her.

Slayer Three: Trust me, we do. Thanks for your help.

QueenC: Anytime.

QueenC has left chat.

Max rolled out onto the floor of the apartment from her box. She brought her legs up and kicked herself to her feet. She stretched and yawned. "That thing is comfortable as hell." She looked to the girls. "Thanks again."

Alexia, Faith and Kat smiled.

Rio burst out of her room. "I've got it." She said, slamming her book down onto the counter. "Diablerie!"

Everyone looked at her. "Who with the what, now?" Faith asked.

"The answer to Max's issue." She said franticly. "Diablerie."

"Diablerie?" Max asked. She shrugged. "Sounds like the name of an eighties heavy metal band."

"It's the practice of a vampire feeding on another vampire. It was a common practice during the middle ages." She lifted the book up. "The Codex of Mourngrym Stholh." She smiled. "He was a mystic in ancient Europe. He expounds on the practice. From what he states, it can only be performed successfully by master vampires."

Max raised an eyebrow. "What does it say happens if a non-master attempts it?" She asked. "I don't wanna, I don't know, get undead hepatitis C or something."

Rio read on and looked at the girl. "It doesn't say." She said. "It's worth looking into, at the very least."

Alexia nodded. "We should explore all of our options."

Max sighed heavily. "It's not your life we're talking about." She looked at the girls. "Look, I know you all don't feel comfortable with this. But it's no picnic for me either. Don't get me wrong, I like what I am. The strength, the speed, the whole not getting any older thing? That all kicks ass. But I don't like what I have to do to keep it. I roll the clubbers and shit because I know they won't blame anything but the hangover for how they feel in the morning. They'll see my mark and think that someone they came home with got a little too fresh. I think carefully who I take on. It's not ideal, but it works for me."

Alexia got up and moved over to the girl. "I'm sure it does, but there's still the chance that you accidentally bring home, I don't know, a hemophiliac or something. The danger is always there that you could kill someone, Max. I know you're a good person. Dead or not. You couldn't live with yourself if you ended up taking a life. That's what we're trying to prevent. We have no problem with what you're doing. What we have a problem with is what _could_ happen."

The vampire looked at everyone. "I suppose it's worth a shot." She said. "I just don't wanna get screwed over."

"We'll try and help you. We'll take down a vamp, beat his ass and let you get a taste. If you feel like it's not gonna work, you back off and we dust his ass and try something else." Kat offered. "But if we don't give it a shot, we're gonna be left wondering."

Max nodded. "Let's do it. Before I change my mind." She said softly.

The five of them pulled up to the gates of the cemetery. It was a small out of the way affair in the north end. They rarely came here. Mainly because it was rarely in use. It was once privately owned, belonging to a wealthy family. Now it was in escrow and had been for about ten or so years.

It was the perfect place to test their theory. Max turned her car off and stared at the gates. "I'm nervous as hell." She said, turning to Kat in the passenger seat. "I haven't felt this nervous since I was on your rooftop after our fight."

Kat put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Max nodded and stepped out of the car. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "There's a group of six." She said. "About a hundred and fifty feet in."

Alexia and Faith concentrated and nodded. "We feel it." Alexia said. "Time to get our game on."

Faith cracked her knuckles rolled her head around on her shoulders. "Let's do this."

Rio loaded her crossbow and kept it up in front of her.

"I'll go first." Max said quietly. "They're gonna feel me comin'."

The girls nodded and let her take the lead. They backed off, but kept her in sight.

"Hey, fellas." She said, strolling toward the group. "Anything worth talking about in a place like this?"

The largest of the six looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm new. Just got turned a few days ago. Slayer dusted my sire." She said. "Fuckin' bitch almost got me. I high-tailed it before I took a stake to the chest."

They all nodded. "I hear that." He said. "That's why we chill here. She don't come here much. A lot of the high school kids come out here to neck and shit. We wait for 'em and get our feed on."

Max nodded. "Anything worth nibbling so far?"

"A guy visiting his grandma." Another female vampire said. "Didn't offer much. He had HIV from the look of him."

"Weak." She said. She started rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Does anyone feel that?"

They looked around. "Feel what?" The leader asked.

"I don't know…" She said. "It feels like something's out there." She said. "Watching us."

Alexia, Kat and Faith chose that moment to step from the darkness. The teen decided to play up on Max's innocent vampire girl routine. "Thanks, bitch." She said. "We appreciate the help. Wouldn't have found this little group without you."

"What?" She said, moving back behind the group. "You…you were following me?"

Kat nodded. "Duh. Why do you think we let you live?" She snickered. "You should learn to turn your cellphone off." She said holding up her own. "And there you are." She said, indicating the little red dot on the screen. "Gotcha."

The leader looked at Max. He quickly pushed her to the ground. "You led them right to us!" He turned to the three girls. "We can take them if we get 'em in a rush."

Faith pulled a pair of stakes out. "I wouldn't bank on it, Dr. Teeth." She giggled. "But you're welcome to try."

And try they did.

Alexia raced forward. As the fastest of the three slayers, she was the first to engage. She dropped to her knees, sliding her hands into her pockets and coming out with silver knuckles on her fists. Her first punch slammed into the vampire's right knee. The joint shattered on impact. Before he could fall, she followed with a left. He was out of the fight quickly. She leaned forward as he fell, gripped his ankles and stood, flipping him over her to land on his back. He laid there and whimpered as he clutched his broken limbs.

A female vampire came at her with a vicious haymaker that cracked her across the chops, spinning her to the ground. The woman didn't let up. She was right there on the teen.

Alexia rose to her knees blocking the hail of kicks and knees with her forearms. She quickly stiff-armed the girl away with both hands. The vampire staggered back, giving the slayer the time she needed to get to a vertical base.

The pair squared off with each other. The female vampire moved like she knew her combat well. "I'm a black belt in Karate." She said. "I've always wondered if I can take you."

She came in with a reverse heel kick, which was promptly dodged. She followed up with a right cross.

Alexia caught the girl's fist and pulled her forward. She lifted the girl across her shoulders and promptly dropped her, back first across a headstone. A sick *crack* resulted. The girl was temporarily dazed. Alexia slammed her stake down into the woman's chest, dusting her. "I watch UFC." The slayer said as she rose to her feet. "And no. You can't."

Faith ran and jumped, driving her left heel into the side of the first vampire's neck. He went down in a tumble. As she stepped off of him, she rotated in the air and slammed her stake into the second vampire's back, dusting him quickly. "And the quarterback is toast." She said with a smile. She rolled with the fall, coming to her feet. She turned to see the first vampire getting to his.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch." He growled at her. He ran at her, looking to bear her to the ground.

She waited for him to close on her before dropping to the side catching the front of his legs with her left foot and the back of his legs with her right. He crashed to the ground, face first. She rolled to the right, trapping his legs with her own. She sat up, took his hair in her hand and wrenched his head back. "Who's the bitch now?" She drove the stake into his back, dusting him. "That would be you." She kicked herself to her feet.

Kat knew that she didn't have the stamina or the speed of her companions. She had to fight smarter, not harder. She smiled. _Not a problem_. She thought to herself.

The first vampire came on with a sloppy right cross. _Take out the arm, leave him with a handicap. _She gripped his wrist and slammed her forearm into his elbow, snapping the bones like kindling.

He growled and reached for his broken limb.

She pulled a stake and jammed it into his chest and pulled it free in a flash.

As he crumbled to dust, she was on her knee and turning quickly. Due to her low center, the spin kick that the second vampire loosed was ridiculously high. She struck with the stake, driving it into the back of his leg, between the joints in his knee. She released the stake and quickly pulled another.

The vampire collapsed to the ground, gripping his injured leg. Kat somersaulted on top of him, staking him quickly. "Meow, motherfucker." She said as he disappeared.

Rio stood with a camera, recording the girls in action. She had the tether of the cam around her wrist and the crossbow leveled in case it was needed. She soon realized that it wouldn't be necessary.

The girls were a well oiled machine. Outnumbered two to one, they not only beat the odds, but they beat them handily.

Max watched the display and was thoroughly impressed with the girls. She looked at Kat as she rose to her feet. "You sure you aren't a slayer?"

"Been asking that for the better part of a month, now." Alexia said. She reached down and lifted the vampire with the broken knees from the ground. She tossed him in front of Max. "He's all yours."

Kat and Faith followed him over.

Rio put the camera away and nodded to all of them. "Good show, everyone." She said. "Cameras off."

All of the girls switched their personal cams off and returned their attention back to the vampires.

He got to his knees. "What are you gonna do?" He asked the sexy little vampire.

She knelt in front of him. She stared into his eyes. "I'm going to eat you." She concentrated on his deep brown eyes. "And you're gonna let me, aren't you?"

He stared at her in fear. But soon, his fear slowly melted away. He nodded his head. "Anything you say."

Max smiled as she pulled him closer, resting her forehead on his. "Anything… I… say." She chuckled. "What a wonderful philosophy you have." She went game face and bit down on his neck hungrily.

The four of them watched as she drained him dry. Eventually, he let out a strangled sigh and dusted.

"Aww," Max said, wiping the blood from her chin. "Dinner go poof." She looked up at the four of them with a dark macabre grin. "I'd say that was successful. Wouldn't you?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel?"

The vampire stood and stretched. "Like Godzilla on PCP." She said. "Now I see why you guys come out here and do this."

Rio stepped up to the vampire. "Well at least we know what you are."

"Gonna need to work on some things." Max said.

"Let's head home." Kat said. "We got brownies." She looked at Max. "Can you eat?"

The vampire nodded. "I can. I just don't draw any nutrients from it."

"That's good." She said. "I would hate to think you smelled that all day and couldn't eat any of them."

"Yeah." Max said as they walked back to the car. "I'd have to kill someone then."


	45. Chapter 43

Author's Note:

Okay, I want it said right now that I absolutely HATED the way Joss Whedon wrote Tara's character. Of all of the fanfic I have read of her, she is the kindest, most selfless person in the whole of the Whedonverse.

This chapter is PURE fanservice on my part. I just wanted it known. I love Tara and during the gameplay, this was all determined by dice rolls and this is, for all intents and purposes, straight from in game dialogue.

So, if any of you believe that this was too fast, too unbelievable and way too convenient, you know what?

You're probably right. But it's the luck of the dice. So sit back and enjoy.

**Chapter 43**

Alexia dug around into the bottom of the bag and sighed. She licked the sour cream and onion potato chip dust off her finger and wadded the bag up into tiny ball and walked over to the trashcan, tossing it in. She turned and smiled.

Kat was laying on the top of her Mercury with her sunglasses on. "The fuckin' bus is late." The tattooed girl said with a deep exhale. "Hate Greyhound."

Alexia looked at her watch. It was a quarter to seven. "It's only fifteen minutes late."

"Attention in the terminal. Northbound Coach from Los Angeles has experienced an unexpected layover in Portland and will be arriving ninety minutes behind schedule. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you again for choosing Greyhound."

Kat growled. "Nope." She said. "Come on." She slid off the top of her car and moved to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Alexia asked, climbing in.

"Food. I'm hungry and I ain't waiting here for that shit." She pulled out of the garage and onto the road. She drove down the street a few blocks and into the parking lot of The Pegasus.

"I've never been here." Alexia said. "Been by it dozens of times, though."

"It's a nice place. Typical pub fare. Portions are nice and the prices are reasonable." She rolled the window up and locked the door. "The staff is pretty cool, too. I come here a lot."

They walked in and were accosted by the smell of coffee, burgers and steak.

"Smells good in here." Alexia said. Her stomach growled suddenly. "Yeah. A tiny ass bag of chips isn't gonna cut it."

"Coulda told you that." Kat said, sliding her sunglasses into her pocket.

An older waitress walked up to the pair. Alexia put her age easily at fifty. She had a soft matronly look to her. "Hey Kat." She said, hugging the girl. "Long time no see."

"Hey Marci. Sorry, been busy." She motioned to the teen. "This is my girlfriend Alexia."

"Well aren't you precious." She said shaking the girl's hand. "Kat's actually told me quite a bit about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

The younger slayer smiled widely. "And you as well, Marci."

The woman beamed. "Usual seat so you can watch your ride?"

Kat nodded. "Please." They followed the woman to the table. "So how's Dan?"

"Enjoying retirement. Just got one of them new hangar-shed things built on the back forty. He says he wants to build a boat."

Kat laughed. "He's been watching too much NCIS."

"That's where he got the idea." Marci said, getting them settled. "What can I start you off with?"

"Gimme a Coke." Kat said.

"Do you have Cherry Coke?" Alexia asked.

"Sure do, hon." Marci said, jotting the selections down. "Do you know what you want, or do you need a couple?"

"Taco salad with extra beans and rice. Antoine working the grill?"

Marci shook her head. "No. Bad car wreck. Broke his leg. But Sally's gonna keep his job open if he wants to come back. We got James tonight."

Kat shrugged. "James is cool. Tell him it's for me."

"Will do." She turned to the teen. "We've got a double bacon with cheese and seasoned waffle fries if you're interested."

"Ooh, yeah." She smiled. "Can I get grilled onions with a double order of onions rings on the side?"

"You can get everything but the kitchen sink around here." Marci said writing quickly. "On account of we only got one and some trucker already planned on eating it."

Alexia laughed. It was a bad joke, but it was still kinda funny.

"Be about twenty minutes, ladies. Be right back with your drinks." She said carrying the menus with her.

"Is there a restaurant in this town that _doesn't _know you on sight?" Alexia asked.

"There's really only ever four or five that I go to." Kat said. "This place, obviously. I eat at the Denny's out on eighty fourth. I hit the pizza joint in the bottom floor of my building for obvious reasons. Then there's the Subway and Taco Del Mar at the end of the block. I really don't eat anywhere else. I'll hit the Chinese Food Buffet now and again, but that's about it."

"So who's Dan?"

"Marci's husband. Got a big inheritance a couple years back. Bought some land out near Mt. Rainier. She just works to keep from going stir crazy."

The woman came back over with a pair of glasses. "Here you are, girls." She said. "I'll have your food to ya shortly."

"Thanks." Kat said with a smile.

Alexia pulled the end of her straw off and put her lips on the end. She blew the wrapper off at Kat. It few at her and hit her just below the lip.

"What are you, four?" The girl said with a huge grin and a slight chuckle.

"Hehe." Alexia sipped at her soda. "My mom and dad are having contractors do some construction to the space over the garage."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Probably for your Aunt Shannon. Your mom was talking about having her come and live with you guys to keep her clean." Kat knew the real reason, but wanted it to be surprise for the girl. She was gonna go ballistic when she found out that her parents were actually building her her own apartment.

"That's gonna suck. I hate Shannon." Alexia growled.

"Why? Aside from being a druggie, she seems nice."

"You aren't the one she stole three hundred bucks from." Alexia said. "She came to stay with us after you left. I had fleeced some kid at the high school and won three notes from him. When I was at school, she snuck into my room and stole it."

"How do you know it was her?" Kat asked.

"Because Ashley isn't dumb enough to steal from me. Nick knows if he wants something, I'll usually just buy it for him. He's jacked a couple of bucks here and there for a coke or some candy, but never to the tune of three big. I came home from school and Shannon was gone. She came home that night stoned out of her mind. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. She didn't have a job or any money at the time."

"What did you do?"

"I told my mom. She said that Aunt Shannon wouldn't do something like that. That she was trying to clean up her act. I didn't tell her how much it was. My mom said that I'd probably misplaced it and that I should clean my room." Alexia said, swirling her straw around in her soda.

"Yeah, that sounds like your mom, alright. She's always been kinda blind when it comes to her sister." Kat offered. "Did you talk to your Aunt Shannon about it?"

Alexia nodded. "Damn right, I did." She shook her head. "You know what she said to me? She said she did me a favor. If my mom found out I had that kind of money, she would have been pissed."

"She has you there. Your mom would have wanted to know where you got it."

"Yeah, but that's my fuckin' problem." The teen snapped. "Not hers. I told her if she ever came into my room again I was gonna break her hand."

"How'd she take that?" Kat asked. She saw Marci carrying a large serving tray.

"Here ya go, ladies. Taco salad, extra beans and rice." She set Kat's meal down. "And a double bacon with cheese and grilled onions, and a double order of onion rings." She set down a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of ranch. "That seems the most popular for the onion rings around here."

"Ranch is fine. Thank you." Alexia smiled brightly at the woman.

"Enjoy. Just let me know if you need anything." She said before taking the tray back to the kitchen.

"So?" Kat asked, mixing her salad.

"She slapped me." Alexia said. "Bitch actually slapped me."

"Did your mom find out?"

"Not at first. I figured I'd handle it." Alexia said. "I drilled her in the gut. She puked on the kitchen floor."

Kat laughed. "That's my girl." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Did your mom find out about that?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. Aunt Shannon ratted me out like a schoolyard sissy." The teen smiled. "But my dad said it was what she deserved for laying a hand on his little girl. She admitted to going into my room looking for something. I told him what I told her and he agreed with me. He told her if she raised a hand to his children again he'd toss her ass out onto the lawn."

"Your dad is so cool." Kat said. "Did she ever go into your room again?"

"Nope. Not after I left on her knees in the kitchen." Alexia admitted. "She did try sneaking into Ashley's room, though. She has her own bathroom. She was taking a shower when Shannon went in, looking for the money I'd loaned her. Ashley came out and hit her across the head with a belt. The buckle left a scar on her forehead."

"That's where that came from?" Kat asked. "Always wondered."

"That's what the bitch gets."

"What did your mom say?" Kat finished up her salad and moved onto her beans and rice.

"Shannon said that she heard the faucet running in Ashley's bathroom and was going to see if she'd left it on." Alexia said. "And my mom bought it. The thing is, with Ashley's door closed, you couldn't hear the sink or shower going."

"I remember. Upstairs was just yours, Nick and Ashley's rooms. Your mom and dad's room was downstairs and in that house, your guest room was in the basement."

"Exactly. So what the hell was she doing up there?" Alexia asked. "I told her she wasn't allowed upstairs again, ever. If she came up I was gonna toss her down the stairs." The girl snickered. "She left a couple weeks after that. Moved in with one of her druggie friends. She told my mom that I was disrespectful and she wouldn't stand for it."

"What did your mom say?"

"Nothing. My dad told her that respect was earned and not given. And until she cleaned up her act, she wasn't worth respecting. We didn't see her for almost two years after that. She came back to the house with a bunch of bruises all over her face and pregnant with nothing but the clothes on her back." Alexia said, polishing off her burger. "I felt kinda sorry for her then. She stayed to herself a lot then. She never really came upstairs all that much. That's when she started writing. Mostly trashy, tragic romance novels. She was pretty good, though." She smiled at Kat. "One of her characters was named Katrina Wilman. She was a tattooed girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Ended up falling in love with a rich CEO's daughter and moving to Europe."

"Really?" Kat said. "Interesting."

"I really hope my parents are kidding. I really don't wanna deal with her shit." Alexia said.

"I honestly doubt your dad is gonna let her ass move in again." Kat said. "They might be building your mom a better office."

She shrugged. "Who knows?" She looked down at her watch. "The bus is gonna be getting in soon."

Kat finished off her food and motioned for Marci to come over. She pulled a hundred dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to the woman as they got up. "That should cover it. Have a good night. Tell Dan I said hi."

The woman smiled. "Will do. See ya, Kat. It was nice meeting you, Alexia."

"You too, Marci. See ya later."

The pair left the restaurant and climbed into the car. "That place was pretty good." The teen offered. "I'm gonna have to come back here."

Kat nodded as they pulled off toward the station. She looked up and saw the bus with NORTHBOUND LOCAL across the top. "Shit." She said, slamming her foot down. She watched for traffic and – when the coast was clear – ripped the E-brake and drifted the car into the loading zone between a taxi and a minivan. "The bus is here." She said, pulling her seatbelt free and climbing out of the car.

Alexia took a second to let her heartbeat slow. She finally stepped out and looked at the people disembarking. Her eyes settled on a tall slender sandy blonde girl with an ankle length skirt, hiking boots, a light pink blouse, with a powder blue camisole on. She held a medium sized hemp bag in front of her and had an army green backpack over one shoulder. "Oh, yeah. That's her." Alexia said, pointing her out.

"Whoa." Kat said. "Five bucks says she has a body from hell under all that frump."

Alexia whistled and waved her hand. "Tara!" She shouted.

The girl looked around and saw the teen. She waved back and made her way over to the pair. "H-hey." She said softly. "I'm Tara." She held her hand out.

Alexia shook it and motioned to her girlfriend. "This is Katarina Wulfheim."

"Call me Kat." She said, taking the girl's hand. "Here let me get that for you." She popped the trunk and took Tara's bags.

"I-is this your car?" She asked Kat.

"She's my baby, alright. Restored her myself."

Alexia smiled. "She's very proud." The teen climbed into the back. "Have a seat."

Tara smiled shyly and climbed into the car. "It's a v-very nice car."

"Thanks." Kat said appreciatively. "So what do you wanna do first?" Kat asked her. "Are you hungry?"

"I wouldn't mind having something to eat." Tara said. She sifted through her purse and pulled the money out that they gave her. "I still have ninety dollars left." She said handing it to Kat.

"Hang onto it." The woman said as she shifted. "What do you feel like?"

"I'm not picky." Tara said, putting the money away.

"We should probably head home so you can meet the rest of the freaks." Alexia said from the backseat. "Quick question. You straight?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you straight or are you gay?" The slayer asked. "It's an apartment full of girls and all of us pretty much bat for the home team. Rio is on the fence, but she's not above rollin' with chicks."

"I'm a lesbian." She said quietly.

"Good. Because you're gonna be flirted with mercilessly. Best if you don't offend easily." Kat said, pulling behind the building. She came into the garage and pulled into her spot. "Home sweet home."

Tara got out and finagled the seat so Alexia could get out. "Thank you." The teen said.

Kat opened the trunk and pulled her bags out. "We've got a guest room for you all set up."

Alexia pushed the door open and stepped inside. Tara smiled and stepped in. Kat followed behind.

"Girls, this is Tara." Alexia said. "The biker slut with sex hair on the sofa there is Faith."

Tara waved. "Hi."

"Hey, T-bear." Faith said with a wave. "Nice boots. Carolina or Gorilla?"

"G-gorilla steel toe." Tara said. "They're more comfortable."

"I hear ya." She said. "Welcome to club."

Rio stepped up to the blonde, taking her hand. "Good evening milady." She kissed the back of Tara's hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ariana Braxton. But it would warm my heart of you'd refer to me as Rio."

"H-hi." Tara said. "I'm T-Tara."

"No, my dear girl. You are far more than that. The languages of mortals do not do such a beauty justice. But if Tara is what the heavens deemed to call you, then it is a name that I shall speak with bated breath."

The blonde stared into the woman's green eyes. She couldn't say anything.

"Might I be a bit forward and make a request?" Rio asked, pulling Tara into a hug.

"O-okay." Tara offered softly.

"During your stay with us, would you grace me with your calming influence? I often find my bed cold and lonely. It would be paradise found if you would do me the honor."

Tara tried to speak, but found her voice gone. She nodded in response.

Rio leaned down and kissed the girl passionately, getting a like kiss in return.

"Holy shit." Kat said, stunned.

Alexia looked at her girls. "That took what? All of ten, fifteen seconds?"

The pair parted and smiled at each other. "That was amazing, Tara."

"Uh, huh." She said simply. "I'll be staying in Rio's room."

"Caught that." Kat said, shaking her head. "And I thought I worked fast." She moved over and pushed Rio's door open, setting the bags on the floor inside the room.

"S-so where is the vampire you were t-talking about?" Tara asked.

Faith pointed to the credenza. "She's asleep in there."

Tara nodded and sat on a stool. "When did you wanna do the spell?"

Alexia sat beside her. "Let's let you get some rest, first. Bus rides that long are torture."

She shrugged. "I don't mind them. I sat next to a woman named Geraldine. She was going to Vancouver British Columbia for her granddaughter's sweet sixteen. She was really nice."

"Most people I've sat next to were dicks." Faith said. "You got lucky."

"M-maybe they were intimidated." Tara said. "Such a beautiful girl talking to them makes them uneasy."

Faith looked at her with a grin. "Never thought of that."

Tara snickered. "This is a really nice apartment." She said to Kat. "Do you own it?"

Kat nodded. "For a couple of years now."

Tara looked around and finally back to Kat. "Is it okay if I take a shower? I've been on the bus for the past twenty four hours."

Kat pointed to the door by the garage. "The bathroom is right in there. There are towels and washcloths in the cabinet. Help yourself."

"Thank you." She said getting up from the stool.

"I'll have something for you to eat when you get out." Kat said to her.

She smiled and headed toward the bathroom.

"Need someone to help clean those hard to reach places?" Rio asked, leaning forward on the counter, showing a glorious view of her cleavage.

"You are very forward." Tara said with a grin.

Rio gave her a lascivious smile. "Saves time."

"Before we do _that_ I'd rather be clean." The Wicca offered, before closing the door.

Everyone turned and looked at Rio. "What the hell?" Alexia said. "You had her in nothin' flat."

The Watcher nodded and turned to get another cup of tea. "She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She looked back to the three of them. "I had to make a play on her before one of you lot did."

Faith nodded. "She's gotta point. I'd hit it."

Kat went back to preparing steak fajitas for the girls. "I would, too."

Alexia shrugged. "Meh." She said. "She's kinda plain."

"That's what I love about her." Rio said. "She's simple and uncomplicated. A down home American girl."

"Girl next door?" Alexia asked. "Yeah. I can see that." She pulled her cell out. She dialed home.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Hey, bud. Do you know if mom and dad are gonna be home tomorrow?"

"Dad's always at work and tomorrow is the third Wednesday of the month. Mom has a board meeting."

"Good deal. That's what I needed to know." She said. "Thanks Nick."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm bringing someone by the house that's gonna do kind of a protection spell. It's just a little insurance to keep you guys safe."

"I get ya. Mom would have a lot of weird questions."

"Exactly." Alexia said. "Call me here to let me know when she's gone. If I don't answer, leave me a voice."

"I will. See ya tomorrow." He said hanging up the phone.

She dropped her phone into her pocket. "We'll go ahead and get the spell done tomorrow."

Tara came out of the bathroom drying her hair. She wore a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tank top.

Kat looked at her large full breasts, her slim stomach and her rather shapely figure. She turned to Alexia. "Told ya."

The teen nodded. "You were right."

"Wh-what were you right about?" Tara asked.

"That you had a hell of body under all that frump." Kat admitted.

Faith turned and looked. "Whoa. Smokin'." She gave the girl a thumbs up. "Nice rack, blondie."

Rio stepped over to her and took the towel from her. "Despite the crude manner in which they voice it, my young compatriots are correct. You have quite an exquisite shape about you." She kissed the girl lightly. "But that is an exploration for another time."

"I-it doesn't have to be." Tara said brazenly. "I-it's been a while for me." She added softly.

"First, you should eat." Rio said. "You'll need your strength."

"Hope you like steak fajitas." Kat said. "Should be done in a few minutes."

"Y-you don't have to go to all that trouble." Tara said.

"I enjoy cooking." Kat offered.

"A-anything I can do to help?" Tara asked. "I like to cook as well, but I don't have the space in my dorm."

"Offering to help?" Kat smiled and looked at the other three girls. "That's not something I'm used to hearing."

Suddenly Faith, Alexia and Rio donned a hurt look. "I made breakfast this morning." Alexia said.

"Relax, I'm just fuckin' with you all." She said, turning back to Tara. "They're so easy. If you wanna cut up the onions and peppers, I wouldn't mind."

The blonde nodded and moved to the fridge. She pulled the yellow and red peppers out and pulled the razor sharp knife from the block and made quick work of them. She looked at the onion basket and back to Kat. "Red, white or yellow?"

"Fajitas are better with white." Kat said. "Stronger flavor."

The rest of the house sat back and watched the pair cook. Kat stood sentinel over the grilling meat. Tara moved around her like a ghost. Never in the way. She sighed as she looked at all of the appliances. "I love your kitchen."

"Move up here and stay with us." Kat said, not looking up from the grill. "That way you can use it any time you want."

Alexia nodded. "It would be nice to have a hard core witch on the payroll. Kat's been wanting to learn, anyway."

"But, I-I have school…" She began.

"I'm sure your credits will transfer." Rio said.

Faith nodded. "You already got a place to sleep." She laughed. "We even got you a car."

"What?" Tara asked.

"There's a really nice Chevy Nova in the garage. Snagged it from a vamp. He wasn't using it anymore." Kat said. "Yours if you want it."

"You'd let me move in, just like that?" Tara asked. "Y-you don't know me."

The tattooed girl just looked at her.

Alexia actually put voice to what the woman was thinking. "We already know you're a good person. You offered to put yourself on a bus to come up here and do a spell for a bunch of people you didn't know. That kinda tells us you aren't some sort of axe murderer or something. Good people are hard to find."

Tara sighed and went back to the vegetables. "It's a lot to think about."

"If this sweetens the deal," Kat offered. "There's a college campus, like, twenty feet that way." She said pointing to her left. "University of Washington."

Tara shook her head. "I don't know if my grants and loans will transfer."

"We'll foot the bill for your schooling until you can get everything settled." Alexia said. "Consider it payment for helping out."

She stared at each of them in turn. "I'm not going to get a say in this, am I?" Her face was bright and happy, indicating that she'd already made up her mind.

"Oh, you get a say. But the wrong word and we'll have to tie you up and store you in the closet, only bringing you out for special occasions." Alexia said. "But we'd rather not have to do that."

"Face it, blondie." Faith said with a smile. "You've just been adopted."

She sighed and looked to Rio. "I assume I'll be sh-sharing a cell with you?"

"It's a rough sentence, but the food is good and the warden doesn't mind how much noise the inmates make." The Watcher grinned widely at the girl. "Please?"

"I've gone insane." Tara said, turning the burner off. "I'll see what I need to do to get everything transferred."

The group hooted and ran over, hugging her in turn. She laughed and returned the hugs. "I just hope you all don't get tired of me." She said. "I can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I think we'll manage." Kat said as she dished up plates. "Here, teach." She said. "Eat."

Tara sat down and took a bite. "This is delicious." She said. "You're a very good cook."

Alexia bopped over and pulled Kat into passionate kiss. "Just one of her many talents."

Tara smiled as she ate. She could see the love that these girls all had for each other. She could see the aura of all of the ladies. Kat's was calm and centered. She had the aura of a woman far her senior. Alexia's aura was bright and erratic. Faith's was sharp and filled with anger, but there was an underlying civility. Probably influenced by the other two girls.

Then there was Rio. Tara watched her. She was quite possibly the most attractive woman she'd ever seen. Her blatant sensuality spoke volumes. Tara could see her aura was tightly controlled and filled with a desire to do right. More than that was the ingrained caring she had for her charge.

She knew that the girls spoke true. She would be a welcome addition to the family. There was a pureness to the household. A necessity to keep everything and everyone honest. There would be no secrets here. She found that to be a refreshing prospect. It happened so fast that she almost felt… entranced. She shook her head and looked at the situation as a whole. Did she like Sunnydale? Not really. She attended college there because it was supposed to be a small sleepy California town. There were strange happenings – but nothing that seemed to get anyone talking. As she spent more and more time there, she realized that the town was just plain out and out nasty. There were so many unexplained deaths, that it seemed almost second nature. The obituaries of the newspaper spanned pages, not columns.

She'd have left months ago if she had someplace to go. The offer these girls presented was actually quite fortuitous. They promised her a place to stay, a way to pay for her schooling so she wouldn't be in debt up to her eyeballs after graduation, and a purpose. They went out at night to fight evil. She was far from a superhero like these girls, but she could see that they needed help. She was a very gifted spell caster and was willing to pass on what she knew.

"You seem deep in thought." Rio stated as she leaned against the counter beside the girl. "Anything you want to share?"

"Just thinking about how I feel about all of this." Tara said. "It's all very sudden."

Rio nodded. "It is. I am sorry if my overt avarice bothered you."

Tara smiled and put her hand over Rio's. "I-it just threw me for a loop. I've never been so thoroughly captivated by someone before. Where I'm from, being that… out there is a surefire way of getting ridiculed at the very least."

Rio nodded. "I'm from Britain. Things are a bit more open in my neck of the woods."

"So I've heard." She said. "I am very flattered that you think of me the way you do. I bet you've got them lined up."

Rio shook her head. "Not so much." She said, honestly. "I'm actually quite discerning on who I bring to my bed."

"In that case, I'm double flattered." Tara said.

Everyone's attention was stolen by the sound of Max's crate opening. The sexy little vampire, naked as the day she was born rolled out onto the floor and kicked herself to her feet. She stood and stretched. She looked over to the kitchen. "Do I smell steak fajitas?" She then looked at Tara. "And is there one more girl in here than there was when I went to bed?"

Alexia snickered. "Yes on both." She moved over and motioned to the Wiccan. "This is Tara. She's a witch from Sunnydale. She's here to do the spell."

Max stepped over and offered her hand. "I'm Max. I'm a vampire."

Tara took her hand and looked the girl up and down. "A very n-n-naked vampire."

"Yeah. You'll get used to that." Faith said. "I say just sit back and enjoy the show."

"I'm s-s-sorry for what happened to you." Tara said. "I've read Kat and Alexia's blog."

Max shrugged as she dished herself up a fajita. "Its cool. I can either mope around about it or not." She took a huge bite. "I prefer not." She looked to Alexia. "And stop looking at me like that. I already told you I understand why you're doing it."

"Still sucks." The teen said sadly.

"That actually leads me to something." Tara said, hopping down from the stool and going into Rio's room. "When I was on the bus, I found a spell that's perfect for your situation." She came out carrying a book. She set it down on the counter and opened it to a marked page. "It's a bit more complicated, but it would serve better than a typical Invitation Rescinding spell."

Rio stepped over and looked down at the spell. "I actually have all of the ingredients for this."

"What's it do?" Max asked.

"You can enter the home as needed, but you would have to be invited each and every time." Tara said. "You wouldn't be able to enter unless someone who lives there invites you in."

"So if I invite her in once and she leaves, in order to come back in, she would have to be invited again." Alexia said.

Max looked at her. "That's actually pretty cool. We should go with that."

Alexia smiled and nodded. "We got a game plan. Now go take a shower and get some clothes on. You're nuding up the place."

Tara snickered and watched the girl move away. "She's nice."

"She's our living dead girl." Alexia said. "And she's also one of the most dangerous vampires out there."

"R-really?" Tara asked.

"You're gonna love this." The teen said. "In our blog, we didn't spin the details." She said. "I'll start at the beginning. I was at the hospital with my family…"

For two hours, Alexia filled Tara in on the details of Max's being turned.

Max sat and listened as the tale unfolded. She revealed, along the way, some of the things she'd had to do in his service.

Kat detailed the fight between the two girls. Both of them insisted that Kat won the fight.

Tara was shocked, but listened intently. Alexia went on to explain the events of Heidenreich's death and Max's subsequent freedom.

Max filled in the blanks of the three and half weeks she went without blood. It was the worst time of her life. She revealed what the three of them did to save her life.

In the end, dead or alive, Max was a part of their family. She understood that what she was would mean that she would never be fully trusted again, but she was okay with that. They all loved her in their own way and that was enough for her.

Tara pulled the girl in for a hug. "I can see your aura." She said to the vampire. "You're a genuinely good soul. That's so hard to find in this world. Don't ever lose who you are."

"Not planning on it." She said. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm gonna go out and find some fun."

"B-be careful." Tara said to her.

"Always." Max headed off. The sound of the big block Ford rumbled to life.

"God that thing sounds good." Kat said.

The girls spent the rest of the evening playing cards and talking. Each told stories of their childhoods and early lives. Tara was a sympathetic ear when it was needed and a voice of reason at other times. She revealed quite a bit about her own life. When telling the four of them about the abuse she faced from her father and brothers, she was surprised to find how angry the girls got.

"We could be there by tomorrow night." Kat said. "We could make good time this late at night. Leave Max a note."

Faith, Alexia and Rio nodded.

"No." Tara said. "Just getting away from them was enough. Promise me you four won't pursue this." She looked at them angrily. "Promise me!"

Slowly, reluctantly, they all agreed.

"But I want it known now," Rio began. "And I speak for all of these girls when I say this. If those bastards come here to find you, all bets are off." She stared the blonde in the eyes. "Am I understood?"

Tara returned the look. She had to make this compromise. For them, if not for herself. "Agreed." She said quietly.

"Good." Kat said, considering the matter closed. "Anybody for brownies? I saved some from the batches I made earlier."

Alexia and Faith squeed like children.

Tara laughed at the display. "I'll help." She said getting up from the table and following the older girl. "You really do care for them all, don't you?" She asked, pouring five large glasses of milk.

"I do." Kat said, putting the rest of the brownies on plates. "They're my only family."

Tara hugged Kat tightly. "And I'm grateful you invited me into it."

"We could use someone like you." Kat offered. "A calming influence like you is gonna be nice to have around."

After the milk and brownies were consumed, the conversation turned to more innocuous topics; music, movies, cars and, of course, girls.

It was a good night. The group broke up and went to bed around one in the morning.

None of them got to sleep until after two thirty.


	46. Chapter 44

Author's Note:

I'm gonna admit outright that this is not one of my favorite chapters. I wrote it because I feel that it addresses a very poignant message about the kind of mindset that can come with the power that the slayer and her friends can easily slip into.

The conversation that takes place at the end of this chapter is actually taken directly from gameplay. Its my hope that no one's perception of the characters changes here.

Just wanted to explain myself a little bit.

**Chapter 44**

Alexia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She watched the Wiccan move about the room, waving the burning herb and reciting the incantation perfectly. "That sh-should do it." Tara said. "I still th-think we should have brought M-Max with us to test it."

The younger slayer shrugged. "I trust you." She said.

Nick sat on the couch and nodded lightly as he watched Tara and jotted in his sketchbook. "You have a really good look." He said. "The whole down to earth, witch style."

Tara looked at him. "A-are you drawing me?" She asked as she put everything back in her backpack.

He nodded again. "You fill a good role in the group." He said. "The good witch."

She stepped over to him. "M-may I see?" She asked him.

He handed her the pad. "It's a little rough." He admitted.

She stared at it a moment. It was indeed a picture of her, complete with the baggy shirt and the blue camisole. Her skirt was ankle length and came to just above her boots. She was leaning against a doorjamb with her left hand tucked under her right arm, her right hand holding what looked to be a sphere with a flame in the center in her palm. Her face was calm and serene with a tiny smile quirking the lips. "This is really good." She said to him. "How long you have been drawing?"

"Ever since I was old enough to hold a pencil." He said, taking the pad back as she handed it to him. "It's gonna be fun drawing you." He smiled brightly at her. "Its always fun to draw pretty girls."

Tara blushed and returned his smile.

Ashley walked in at that moment and stopped as she looked at Tara. "Whoa. What happened to you?" She said, looking the girl up and down.

Alexia instantly narrowed her eyes at Ashley. She knew what her twin was thinking and was none too happy with it. "Stop and walk away, right now." She said coldly.

The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Slayer or not, superpowered martial arts machine or not. Ashley didn't intimidate easy.

Tara looked from Ashley, to Alexia and back. It was obvious they were twins. "I-Its okay, sweetie." She said, resting a hand on the slayer's back. She turned back to Ashley. "Y-you must be Ashley." She offered her hand. "I'm Tara."

The teen smiled and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Alexia's bitchy little sister."

"Only took you, what? Fifteen years to finally agree with me?" Alexia said to the girl.

"You're only, like two minutes older than me." Ashley said with a snap.

"Girl learns a lot in those two minutes." Alexia said back.

"Fifteen years of this shit." The bubbly girl said to Tara. "Seriously, what is up with your clothes?"

"They keep me from being n-naked." Tara said. "I go to college. Doesn't leave a lot of room for much else."

"Welcome to Point Defiance, baby." Ashley said, taking Tara's arm. "Home of some of the best second hand stores on the planet."

Alexia looked at Tara. "If you seriously wanna go shopping, we can take you."

"I don't really like to shop." Tara said, somewhat embarrassed.

Ashley reached up and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "I just wanna make sure you're alright." She smiled. "A girl that doesn't like shopping?"

"I have the fashion sense of a lawn gnome." Tara said simply.

"I've noticed." She said. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A bubbly voice sounded.

"Hi Felicia. Wait just a second." She put her hand over the phone. "Do you have a car, by any chance?"

Tara nodded. "I-its outside." She said, pointing.

"Seventy-one Nova. Not bad." The blonde turned to the older girl. "SS?"

Tara shrugged. "I'm not sure. Kat and Alexia gave it to me."

"SS 396." Alexia said. "It's a beast."

Ashley nodded. "Good. Lots of boot space." She said. "We need to come and pick you up. Fashion emergency."

Tara bit her lip and looked at Alexia. "I'm not entirely comfortable with this."

The slayer smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I know my sister is a pain in the ass, but if there is one thing she knows its clothes. She'll make sure you get the right look for your personality. She's good at that. Sadly, she picked a lot of my wardrobe out."

Tara nodded, but still felt a little out of sorts with the whole idea.

"I'm actually at the mall with my boyfriend." Felicia said.

"Who the hell is that?" A male voice asked in the background.

"Okay we'll meet you there…" It suddenly dawned on Ashley that she recognized his voice. "Wait a minute. Who are you with?"

"He's different, Ashley." Felicia began. "He's a lot nicer."

"Are you with Rafael?" The blonde asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alexia snapped. She quickly pulled out her cell.

"Meow, love." Kat said with a smile in her voice. "What's up?"

"I need you and Faith ready to get mobile. Tara and I are coming to pick you up."

"What's going on?" Kat said, looking to Faith.

"You remember me telling you about that bastard's hand that I broke about four or five months ago? The one that slapped Ashley around?"

"Yeah." Kat said. "He smacked Felicia around before that."

"Right. Felicia is with him at the mall right now. In his car." Alexia had to breathe to control herself. "He put the moves on her about how he's changed. Five bucks says between now and the time we get there, he's gonna smack her again."

"Not to sound like a complete asshole, but so what?" Kat said. "I don't see that as our problem. You saved her ass once. If she wants to subject herself to that, it's on her."

"But you don't get it. Felicia's parents play the whole 'you're not good for anything' card on her all the time. She's got issues getting dates with good guys. The only ones she can get are dickheads and douchebags. When he isn't smacking her around, he treats her like gold to make up for it. She doesn't think she can do any better."

Kat sighed. "Fine. Come and get us." She said. "But we need to make sure this son of a bitch doesn't do this shit anymore. I'm not gonna keep saving her ass from these jack-holes." She ended the call and dropped the phone onto the sofa.

Faith watched the exchange. She moved over to Kat and sat beside her. "What's wrong, K?"

"One of Ashley's friends is at the mall with an abusive assclown. Lexi wants to ride to the rescue." Kat offered.

"Then let's go and take this fucker for a ride." Faith said. She didn't go in for the whole slap-happy boyfriend routine.

"That's just it. She dated him before. He slapped her around before. The way I see it if she went back to him, then she gets what she deserves."

"Not everyone has the kind of willpower you do." Faith said with a shrug. "If she's one of Ash's friends then the chances are good she's dumb as paint."

Kat snickered. "Pretty fair assessment of Felicia to be honest."

"Guys can play the seduction game, too." The dark slayer leaned in and kissed the older girl. "Some girls go in for that kind of bullshit."

Kat shook her head. "Good thing you don't seduce easy." She ran her hands through Faiths hair. She kissed the girl passionately.

Faith closed her eyes at the contact and moaned sadly when contact was broken. "Yeah." She said whimsically. "Good thing."

Alexia stuffed the phone into her pocket, concentrating back on the conversation at hand.

"Felicia. He's an asshole. He was born an asshole and just grew bigger." Ashley shouted. "Get out of the car and walk away."

"Hang up the damn phone." Rafael said in the background. "I didn't bring you out here to listen to you yak at your damn friends."

"Just a second." Felicia said. "Look, I gotta go. He's getting upset."

"I don't give good god damn how upset he's getting! He's gonna fucking hit you, Felicia! You know he is!" The blonde said. "Get out of the car!"

"That's it." He snapped.

Ashley heard the phone rattle a little and go quiet. "Fuck!" She snapped. She looked to Alexia. "Come on. He just hung up on me."

Tara looked at the girls. "What's going on?"

"Abusive boyfriend problem." Ashley said. "Let's go."

The trio made their way to Kat's apartment.

Rio stepped out of her room as the girls came in. She quickly noted the serious look on Alexia and Ashley's faces. "What's the problem?" She asked as she stepped up to wrap her arms about Tara.

"We've gotta go save an idiot." Ashley belted out. She was pissed off as could be. Felicia had always been gullible. She had to admit, Rafael was a very good looking and charming boy. He had played his game on her and she fell for it, hook line and sinker. But when he got pissed off, it was open season on any girl he was with.

He'd been in his car with Ashley and tried getting fresh. Very, very fresh. His hands actually bruised her breast. She ended up grabbing his balls and squeezing so hard, he had to pack his draws with ice. He backhanded her and she left his ass and walked home. That night was when she met Darren. They'd been dating ever since.

Alexia beat the shit out of Rafael when she found out. Felicia had warned her that he was an asshole, but she didn't listen. There were times when she wanted to smack the piss out of the girl. So she could understand her saying something that made him wanna slap her. A little rap upside the head was warranted sometimes.

But sadly, she'd learned the truth. Rafael was an abusive asshole. And she'd paid the price. What she didn't get is why Felicia would go back out with him. She was the one that warned her about him. Now she was sitting in his car, more than likely with blood running out of her nose.

"Care to explain that?" Rio asked.

"One of Ash's friends is back with her old abusive boyfriends." Kat said. "We're gonna go and tune his ass up." She went to the locker on the side of the room and pulled her gloves and tape out. She quickly began wrapping her fists.

Rio sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, it's incredibly stupid." Alexia said, taking the tape from Kat when she had finished. "But we're doing it anyway."

"Very well. I stay by the phone and bail you out, should it be necessary." Rio said, a smile on her face.

"I actually have the number for a bail bondsman on my fridge." Kat said, pointing. "He's a pretty good dude."

Everyone looked at her. "Do I even wanna know?" Faith asked.

"I gave the guy's wife a lapdance for her fortieth birthday." Kat explained, strapping on her gloves.

"Why would he want you to give his wife a lapdance?" Alexia asked.

"Why would his wife want one?" Faith added.

"She's a closet bisexual." Kat said. "He asked her what she wanted for her fortieth and she said she always wanted a lapdance from a girl. So he came to Déjà Vu's about seven, eight months ago and asked for the best. Duncan suggested me. He told me I could pick the song and I chose the studio album cut of _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_."

"You ended up sleeping with her, didn't you?" Alexia asked, suddenly.

"Yeah." The tattooed girl said quickly. "She was fun."

Faith and Alexia looked at each other and shook their heads. "Only you would offer sex to a married woman for her birthday." Alexia said with a snicker.

Tara was surprised by the conversation. She turned to Rio. "Are they always like this?"

Rio nodded. "You'll get used to it, dear."

As the four of them left the apartment, she sighed. "It's never going to be boring." She said, smiling.

Kat, Alexia, Ashley and Faith climbed into the Mercury and tore out of the garage in a hail of tire smoke.

Kat raced toward the Point Defiance Mall. "Is her cellphone still powered on?" She asked looking in the rear view mirror at the petite blonde.

Ashley activated an app on her phone. "Looks like it." She said. "She's in the parking lot just outside JC Penney's."

"What's he drive?" Faith asked her.

"A Red and black seventy two Camaro. His dad bought it for him." She offered. "It's actually really nice."

"Ain't that a cryin' shame?" Alexia said, cracking her knuckles.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. It was packed with cars. They began prowling the lot, looking for the ride in question.

Kat pointed to the car. "Right there." She said. "That's him."

Alexia read the license plate. "Raf 2 Hot." She sighed. "Dick."

Kat pulled up behind him, blocking him into the space. "Ashley, wait in the car." Alexia said, leaving no room for debate. The girls got out and moved up to the sides of the automobile.

Alexia moved up past and quickly looked inside. She recognized the asshole. He was on top of Felicia in the passenger seat. Her face was turned and she was looking extremely uncomfortable. She moved back around and nodded to the other two.

Faith stepped up to the driver's side door and before anyone could say anything, put her fist through the window.

Rafael cursed loudly. Felicia screamed.

She gripped him by his hair and his throat and dragged him out through the broken glass.

"What the fuck?" He shouted. He struggled to break the girl's iron hard grip.

The slayer quickly slammed him into the side of his car, denting the fender. "You like hittin' girls?" She said, slapping him across the face and pulling him up by his shirt. "Take a swing at me!"

He didn't disappoint. He drew back and let fly.

She could have easily dodged or parried the blow. But she didn't. She wanted to see his face when he watched his punch do diddly squat to her superhuman physiology. She waited the torturously slow eternity for the right cross to collide. It stung, but that was about it. The kid had no upper body strength to speak of. And from someone that took Alexia, Kat and Rio's best shots? It was like getting slapped by a fly swatter. "That was pathetic." She said. She drew back and drilled him in the stomach so hard he blacked out and crumpled to the ground.

Alexia opened the passenger seat and helped Felicia out. "Get in the backseat of Kat's car." She said softly. "Best if you not…" She stopped and looked at Felicia's eye. It was purple and bruised. She could tell it was fresh. "Did he do that?"

She lowered her eyes and nodded. She started to sob. Alexia opened the door for her. She climbed in and clung to Ashley.

The people around the parking lot did there best to ignore the spectacle.

Kat moved around and popped the trunk. "Toss him in." She said.

Faith lifted him from the ground and threw him into the boot. "What are we thinkin'?"

Kat moved to Alexia and motioned Faith over. They all looked to Felicia and Ashley. "We need to shed the extra weight. Then we end this son of a bitch."

Both of the slayers looked at her. They knew what she was thinking. "Max?" Alexia asked.

The tattooed girl nodded. "Kid's dad, too." She said. "He had to learn this shit from somewhere."

Faith shrugged. "If he's as bad as his whelp, then I'm for it."

Alexia looked at the older slayer. "He is. He got all indignant when I accused his kid of being an abusive douche."

The three nodded a silent agreement and got back into the car. They drove to Alexia's house and let Ashley and Felicia out.

"Don't tell mom about any of this." Alexia said.

"What are you gonna do?" Felicia asked.

"Don't ask. Plausible deniability." Ashley said, looking her sister in the eye. "If you don't know, you won't be in a position to lie about it." She stepped up to her sister and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Just take care of her. I'll be back later." Alexia said. She turned and trotted to car, sliding in through the window.

Kat roared off toward the son of a bitch's house.

After an obviously needed physical edification, Kat arrived just after sunset with two men beaten and broken in the trunk of her car.

The girls entered the apartment and brought their vampire friend out to explain what they wanted.

"I know we told you we didn't want you killing or turning anyone," Alexia began. She lifted the deck lid of Kat's car. "But we're willing to make an exception in this case."

Max looked down at the men. They were both gagged and bound. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Alexia. "Is that Rafael Thomas?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. He's another Ritchie." She said angrily. "Slaps women around. That's his dad. Used to do the same thing to the kid's mom, I'll bet."

Max met all of the girls' eyes in turn. "And all of you are okay with this?"

All of them nodded their heads. "We said we don't mind you draining monsters." Kat offered. She pointed to the trunk. "Way we see it, these assholes prey on fear and pain. They use their strength to oppress the weak. Sounds like a monster to me."

Max smiled. "Just as long as you're okay with it." She said. "You want them dead or turned, then dead?"

"Turn them. Then we can leave them on the roof and let the sun have them." Faith said. "No evidence."

Max laughed. "I like the way you think." She reached down and lifted the boy's father. She slapped him awake. "Hey, fucker." She said to him.

He slowly came to. "Huh, wha?"

"Just wanted you to watch yourself die, shit head." Max said. She went game face. "And it ain't like the movies, Jack. You ain't gonna enjoy it." She bit down on his neck.

The three girls watched, entranced. They'd never seen a vampire made before. It would be a good learning experience.

She tossed his limp body to the ground and looked at the terrified face of Rafael. "You look scared, boy." She slowly climbed into the trunk, straddling him. "What's the matter? Isn't this every boy's fantasy? To get made immortal by a hot, sexy vampire? To feel the rush of your life ending as the power of the night comes flooding in?" She leaned down and licked the side of his face.

He started to cry.

"Aww, don't cry big boy. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not even gonna turn you." She leaned down and touched her forehead to his. "I'm not gonna hurt one hair on your pretty little head." She sat up and lost her game face. She then pointed to the floor. "He is." She chuckled. "You see, when a vampire rises, their thirst is overwhelming. They can't think of anything but the hunger. Trust me. I'm an expert. When your dad rises, the first fresh blood he's going to smell is you." She leaned down and licked him again. "He'll be so overcome with the need to feed that he'll come at you without hesitation." She smiled widely at him. "The only family you have will pull you in, rip open your carotid artery and drain you dry. You'll feel the life being pulled from you. Stolen to warm the body of a sick, depraved, disgusting beast of nightmare." She tapped his nose with her finger. "And there isn't a blessed thing you can do about. Pretty cool, huh?" She rolled to the side and landed on the floor of the garage. She looked deeply into his eyes and concentrated. "Go to sleep."

His eyes, slowly fluttered closed. She lifted him from the trunk of Kat's car and took him to her own. She tossed him in and closed the boot.

"When will he rise?" Kat asked.

"About a day." Max said. "Give or take."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Quick question. If you have his father drain him, won't that leave us with a body?"

Max shook her head. "No. Because I can control anyone I sire. Gift from my sire. I'll stop him at the last moment and have him turn Rafael. Leave him in the sun. He should rise right around mid to late afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan." Faith said. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm in the mood for some pizza."

Kat nodded. "I'll call it in."

Alexia smiled. "Hell yeah."

Max lifted the dead man from the floor and tossed him into the trunk along with his unconscious son. "There we are." She said as she trotted into the apartment with them. "I want a meat lovers." She said as the door slowly closed.

It was going to be an interesting night.

"So let me see if I have this right." Rio said as they sat around the poker table eating pizza. "You had Max here turn the young man's father so he could then turn his own son. Then you are going to take the boy and throw him into the sunlight to destroy him?"

Alexia nodded. "That's right."

Rio looked at all four girls. "And all of you are okay with that?" As they all nodded their agreement she sighed heavily. "That is murder." She said simply.

Kat shrugged. "Not really." She patted Max on the shoulder. "Anything that isn't human isn't capable of murder."

Faith actually chuckled. "That's funny."

Max stared Rio in the eye. "I killed Ritchie in prison the first night I was turned. I didn't get arrested for it."

"I don't like this." Rio said, shaking her head. She looked at Alexia. "I don't like it one bit. You're too young to be contemplating such terrible things."

The teen shrugged. "Blame television and the inter…"

"Dammit, Alexia!" The woman shouted, rising to her feet. "This isn't a joke. You're talking about murdering a boy and his father in cold blood."

"No." Alexia growled back at her. "Rafael is an asshole. He abuses everyone he comes across and is too stupid to learn his lesson."

The Watcher stabbed her finger to the girl. "That may be, but that is not a choice you get to make. Any of you."

Tara put her hand on the woman's arm. "C-calm down, sweetie." She said. "They h-have a point."

Rio looked at her. "You can't seriously agree with this."

The wiccan shook her head. "I d-d-d-didn't say I agreed with it." She said softly. She looked at the girls. "I said they have a point."

Rio couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Explain, please." She offered, sitting down.

"Look at these girls' mindsets." Tara began. "Alexia had a personal stake because of her sister. These men hurt her sister. Both through his actions against Ashley and indirectly by abusing her friend. Faith, with her past, has a reason to despise men such as this. Katarina, much like Faith has a history that is rather dark. If you take that into consideration, these three women become almost an authority on the dark side of human nature. Then there's M-Max."

"I'm a vampire." The girl said. "And even before I was turned, I never really had a conscience."

"Everyone has a conscience, Max." Rio said.

The Vampire stared at her. "Not me. I beat a girl into paralysis last year with a baseball bat. That's why we had to move to Point Defiance."

Alexia looked at her. "You never told me that."

"Didn't wanna freak you out." Max said. "I had to spend almost six months talking to a child therapist for anger management." She smiled. "I made her quit."

Tara just nodded. "I will admit that I don't agree with what you are doing, I understand why you're doing it. A-a-and as someone whose been on the receiving end of abuse, I know that the law t-tends to ignore it. Orders of protection are useless unless the person they're against actively does something. By then i-it's usually too late."

"Sometimes demons where human faces and live human lives." Kat said. She shrugged. "Its our job."

Rio shook her head. "I don't agree with it. Never will. Beating the shit out of them is one thing, but cold blooded murder is unforgivable." She quickly raised her hand and looked to Faith. "I understand you're reasoning. Professor Worth was simply the best of a bad situation. He was dead either way." She turned back to Alexia and Kat. "But the pair of you, in this situation are simply wrong." She rose to her feet and took her plate. "I'm very disappointed in both of you." She then headed for the room she shared with Tara.

Faith was suddenly very worried. "Shit." She said, running her hands roughly through her hair. "She's gonna rat on us." Her nervousness began getting the better of her. "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Max shrugged. "I could…"

Tara stared at them. "I'm surprised at you." She said to Faith. "She isn't going to tell the council."

"How do you know?" Faith asked. "Huh? How the fuck do you know that, blondie?"

If Faith's aggressive tone affected the wicca she showed no sign of it. "Simple." She took the slayers' hand. "Because she cares far too much for all of you to do something like that. She understands how you all feel. She may not agree with it, she may not like it, and she may indeed be very disappointed in what you are doing, but she will never betray your trust." She smiled and rose to her feet, taking her pizza with her. "But I would take it as read that this is the only one you get. She isn't willing to betray your trust. But trust will only get you so far."

The four of them stared at her as she retreated. Rio opened the door to her room as Tara approached. "Just so you are aware. I have no intention of contacting the council about this." She kept all of their eyes. "It'll never happen again. Innocents get caught in the crossfire. It happens. Part and parcel with the calling. But this crosses the line. I'll not brook it again. Good night, ladies."

As the door closed, the girls looked to each other. "She was pissed." Alexia said. "I didn't think she would get that mad."

Kat sighed. "She's right. We're supposed to be protecting people. I'm pretty sure, through our efforts, we've saved a few assholes."

Max sighed. "Kid's dad is screwed. I already did what needed to do for him. I could take the kid and have him wander back home with no idea of what happened to him."

Faith, Kat and Alexia looked at her. "Do it." Alexia said. "Send the kid home."

"Give him nightmares or something whenever he wants to hit chicks." Faith asked.

"Fuck that." Kat said. "Make his ass gay."

Faith and Alexia laughed heartily. "Can you do that?" Faith asked.

"I could have his ass spend the rest of his life thinking he's a seven year old little girl." Max said, taking a bite of her pizza. "But to keep it a little more simple, I'll just send him home with a bad case of amnesia." She ate the rest of her slice and excused herself.

Alexia sat quietly as the girl left. "We should really think shit out before we just act like that."

Kat nodded. "Yeah. We do."

Faith looked at the pair of them. "What about the kid's dad?"

"Stuff him in my gun safe. We'll figure out what to do with him later." Kat offered.

They ate the rest of the night in silence.


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Do you think they'll go for it?" Faith asked from the passenger seat of Kat's Mercury.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. If we're willing to foot the bill and all." The older girl returned. She pulled around the corner and up in front of the house. "It's been a rough past couple of weeks for everybody. I think we could all use a vacation. Especially Edith and Edward." Kat said as she stepped out of the car. "And so could we."

"I just don't like the idea of leaving the town unprotected." Faith said.

Kat shook her head. "Max is willing to keep things under control. And I had Rite put a shoutout for a hunter to hit this area. Some chick by the name of Steele Payne said she was in the area and would keep an eye out."

"Steele Payne?" Faith asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Trust me, that is by far _not_ the strangest name we've heard people call themselves." Kat stepped up and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. "Hit the forums and the hunter profiles sometime. You'd be amazed at what you'll find."

Nick pulled the door open and smiled brightly. "Well if it isn't the two hottest demon hunters in the world." He said flirtatiously. He stepped aside to let them in.

Kat and Faith both leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Nice line, studly." Kat said.

Faith nodded. "You get a few years on you, kid and come back at me with that shit." She bobbed her eyebrows. "Then we'll see where it goes."

"Just thought you girls would like to know." He said. "I'm wanting to do a backstory issue on everyone." He looked at the pair of them. "I know both of you have had some rocky pasts. But if you guys would sit down with me and give some scores and highlights, I'd appreciate it."

Kat shrugged. "I don't see why not." She said. She looked to her girlfriend. "Faith? Is that okay with you?"

The slayer sighed. "It's hard for me to talk about a lot of what I've gone through, kid."

Nick shrugged. "I can create a backstory for you, if it'll make you more comfortable. Alexia tells me you're past is pretty tragic. I can spare you some of the drama and come up with something suitably badass for a girl like you."

"Like what?" Faith asked, crossing her arms.

He walked around her, looking her up and down. "I'm thinking… hardcore street girl. Ran with the scenes for a bit. Learned a lot of what you know from the gang-bangers and thugs. Watcher found you, showed you your destiny and you went with it, all in. Learned martial arts, but just enough to be dangerous. Explosive anger management issues." He poked her leg. "Kind of a gym rat. Sexually promiscuous. Not above shaking your tail to get a vampire to notice you, then staking his ass."

Faith smiled. "That's me alright." She shook her head. "But no. You're a good kid. I'll sit down with you and give you something to work with."

He grinned widely and hugged her. "Thanks."

Kat laughed. "I don't know about Faith and Alexia, but mine's gonna read like a Lifetime movie of the week."

"There's gonna be a whole lotta you naked, that's for sure." Nick said.

"You're pretty dirty for being ten." Kat said back.

"Blame the internet." He said. "It isn't my fault the default setting for Google is Moderate. Still shows tits."

The pair shook their heads. "Are your folks home?" Kat asked.

He nodded. "Mom's in her office and Dad is in the study." He hopped back onto the couch and went back to drawing.

Kat led Faith to the study and knocked.

"Come in." Edward shouted from his desk. He looked up and smiled as Kat and Faith stepped in. "Hey, girls. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"We were just wondering if we could discuss something with you and Edith." Kat offered. "Nothin' bad."

He shrugged. "Sure." He said, rising from his desk. "She's downstairs."

"So you're an ex-Marine?" Faith asked Edward.

"No such thing." He said back. "Once a Marine, always a Marine."

"You ever see combat?" She asked him.

"Several times. Kosovo, Somalia, Bosnia, Iraq." He admitted. "I was a regular Rambo."

"I bet compared to you, Rambo is a pussy." Faith said.

He laughed. "He was a Green Beret. I was a Marine. The training I went through is nothing compared to what they go through."

"One hundred men will test today, but only three win the Green Beret." Faith said to him.

"Good song." Edward said as they descended the stairs.

"I think so." Faith said.

Kat chuckled at the pair. "I thought he was an Army Ranger."

Edward shrugged. "Either way, I was a basic Marine. I'm way too addicted to showers and food that doesn't have more than four legs." He shuddered. "Call me pampered."

Edith was surprised when the trio traipsed through the door. "What's going on?"

"I need a reason to come down and stare at the most beautiful woman in the world?" Edward said as he moved over and kissed his wife.

Edith smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "No. No you don't." She said. "But since hell followed with you, I'm patiently awaiting your pale horse."

"Oh, ha ha." Kat said, flopping down on the leather sofa. Faith sat down beside her. "We wanted to run something by you and Edward."

Edward dropped down into the massive computer chair. Edith sat on his lap. "What's up?" She asked.

"We all need a vacation." Kat said simply. "All of us."

"What do you mean 'all of us'?" Edith asked.

"Your family, for starters. Me, Faith here. Rio and her girlfriend, Tara. We all need to get away from Point Defiance for a couple of weeks." She said with a nod. "My treat."

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"A couple of weeks at Ocean Shores in motorhomes." Faith offered up. "K and I have been thinking about it and it sounds like a blast. Fun in the sun. ATV's, water skiing. That kinda thing."

"I wanted to get a motorhome anyway. I know you've been toying with the idea of getting one, Edward. No time like the present. I'm willing to buy it for you."

"You don't have to do that, Kat." He said. "Besides I don't think we can…"

Edith turned around and slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up. I wanna go to the beach." She smiled and leaned down. "It'll give me an excuse to wear that really nice little black bikini that you like so much."

Edward looked her in the eyes. She bobbed her eyebrows. He turned back to Kat. "When do we leave?"

She smiled. "Let me get everything picked up and we'll get back to you. A couple of days at the latest." She said. "Don't tell the kids just yet. I want it to be a surprise."

The parents both nodded. "Fair enough." Edward said. "You know how big a motorhome we need, right?"

Kat nodded. "I do indeed. I'll get you a badass machine, don't worry." She said to him. She got to her feet. "See you in a bit."

She and Faith left the room and headed up the stairs. They heard the telltale click on the basement door. Both of them snickered. "Gee." Faith said. "I wonder what they're doing."

"I've always thought Edith was hot." Kat said with a bit of blush.

"No kidding. Now I see where Lex and Ash get it from." Faith said. The girls made their way through the living room.

Nick hadn't moved. "Did you get everything sorted out?" He asked, looking at the pair of them.

They nodded. "Yup." Kat said. She stopped and looked at him. "I've never really looked at the comics before." She said. "Do you draw sex scenes in them?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes." He said. He flipped back a few pages and showed them.

Kat took the pad and looked at the panels. It was a pretty steamy scene involving her and Faith behind her. Kat, tattoos and all, had Faith's right arm across her breasts, covering her nipples and Faith's left hand between her legs, covering her crotch. Faith's tongue ran along the side of the dancer's neck. The look on their faces was pretty spot on. Their positions changed, but never revealed more than that.

Faith smiled widely. "Hell yeah." She looked at him. "You rock." She held her fist out.

He bumped it with his own.

"How did you know what the tattoos on my back and ass look like?" Kat asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, I watched you sleep." He said to her. "It's not like you wear granny panties." He chuckled. "You also wore a thong out in the desert."

Faith looked at her. "He's got you there."

"Fuck you, Lehane." Kat said, handing the pad back to him. "Nice work." She said to him. "Do you have any of me, Faith and Alexia together?"

He nodded. "Sure do." He said. "Upstairs." He motioned them to follow. He led them into his bedroom. As the youngest, he, unfortunately rated the smallest room. But it was set up with space and ergonomics in mind.

Kat was impressed. It made great use of the space. His bed, which was set against the far left corner was a bunk bed. The bottom bed had been removed and turned into a computer desk. A ladder led to the upper bunk. At the foot of the bed sat a drawing table, complete with backlight, a magnifying lamp and a straight-edge arm. She'd seen them in the stores go for the better part of two grand. The other side of his room boasted bookshelves heaped with sketchpads, art books and a fair amount of boxes filled with comic books. His walls were covered with hand drawn pictures. Some of them were of the group in various shots throughout the comics.

She smiled as she saw a huge poster of the cover art from the first comic framed above his drawing table.

Faith pointed at it. "Kid's good."

He gave a muffled thanks as he looked through the shelves. "Ah." He said. "Here we go." He turned and handed the pad to Kat. "That's what you wanted to see." He said. "It's stuff that is just a bit too steamy for the comic. That'll never see the light of day."

Kat flipped through it with Faith beside her. Nick wasn't kidding. It started with pictures of Kat going it alone. Later he had scenes of her and Alexia. "Does your sister know you have these?"

He nodded. "She thinks they're pretty good, to be honest. Said I got your face just right."

"He did." Faith said looking at it. "I'm not sure if that's impressive of creepy." She looked at him. "She's your sister, dude."

He shrugged. "So?" He dropped into his chair. "Something you guys have to understand. I have what's called an artist's eye. I look at Alexia and Ashley and know they're both beautiful girls. I can draw them naked, and I'm not seeing them. I'm seeing their bodies. Their proportions." He pointed to the pages. "That isn't anything to me but art."

Kat looked at him. "You're telling me you don't get a stiffy looking at this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's my sister, Kat."

Faith laughed. "Well as long as you aren't planning a 'too hot for ' issue or anything." She took the pad and handed it back to him.

"Not unless you guys really piss me off." He said with a grin. "I am Alexia and Ashley's brother, after all. I learned how to blackmail and extort from the best." He put the pad back on the shelf.

"You're an evil little boy." Kat said to him.

"And you love me for it." He said, hugging her. "I'd never do anything to hurt you guys, you know that."

She pecked him on the top of the head. "I know, Nick. You've always been cool."

Faith gave him a hug, too. "She's right. You're hella cool."

The girls left him alone and headed back to the car. "She's got a pretty cool family." Faith said.

Kat shrugged. "Now." She said softly.

"Lexi tells me you and her mom used to cut lip pretty bad." Faith said. "Sorry, K."

The tattooed girl fired the car up and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Past is done." She pulled away from the house. "Let's go pick up Rio. We're gonna need an extra pair of hands."

Faith nodded. "Cool." She looked at the girl. "Where the hell is Lexi anyway?"

"Shopping with Ashley, Felicia and Tara." Kat offered. "They felt she needed to update her wardrobe."

"Boy, howdy. Girl dressed like the seventies threw up on her." Faith said.

Kat laughed out loud. "That's a might harsh."

She always hated the mall. It was a hellish conglomeration of commercialism, capitalism, stupidity and immaturity.

She watched a pair of girls walk by with nigh-pornographic amounts of cleavage and short-shorts that molested their asses and smiled. _It does have its bright spots, however_. She thought to herself. She turned back and watched as Tara walked with one girl on each arm, telling her about this and that. She'd been relegated to the role of pack mule. She currently had two bags one in each hand. She did have to admit, that the girls knew their fashion.

So far they'd bought almost two dozen new shirts, at least a dozen pairs of pants, three pairs of shoes and some incredibly skimpy shorts and tank tops. Both Ashley and Felicia had gone into the fitting room with her and made certain that she was taken care of.

They wandered by the Hot Topic and she looked in. She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes sparkled and a grin split her face. "Girls? We're making a Pit Stop." She headed into the shop and up to the counter. "Hey." She said to the woman. "Don't I know you?"

The girl looked at her and smiled. "Alexia, right?" She said. "You saw me dance. Nikki." She held her hand out. "At least I am when I'm here."

"Why do you work here?" The teen asked.

"I'm the manager." She said. "I worked here before I got my boobs and started dancing." She watched as the other three girls came in. "You got a harem going, or something?"

Alexia looked back. "No." She waved the girls over. "This is my twin sister Ashley."

"Hey." The girls said brightly. "I like your tattoos." She pointed to the sleeve on her arm. "Is that Care Bear Castle?"

Nikki looked at it and nodded. "Yup. I was really depressed for a while. I got this to cheer up." She looked back to the girl. "Did the trick. I smile every time I see it."

Ashley shrugged. "Good a reason as any." She offered. "I wanna get one, but my mom would have a heart attack."

Nikki shrugged. "Take her with you. Get one together. Me and my mom did. Got my first tattoo when I was eleven."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. My mom? Getting a tattoo? Never happen."

Nikki leaned on the counter. "Don't be so sure. Just take her into the shop with you." She reached into the pocket of her tight pants and pulled out a chain drive wallet.

Alexia noticed the Toxic Candy album art for _Psycho Sucker_ on the leather. "Nice wallet."

Nikki grinned at her and pulled out a business card. "This is where me and Kat got most of our work done. He's really good. Just take your mom in and look around. Five bucks says she sees something she likes."

Ashley looked and smiled. "I'll check it out. Thanks." She put the card in her pocket. She motioned to the statuesque blonde. "This is…"

"Felicia Robertson." She said. "I know. I worked your brother's eighteenth birthday party." She offered her hand. "It's good to see you again."

Ashley looked between the pair.

"My high heel broke before I went out and did my number. Felicia here let me have a pair of her strappies." She looked to the blonde. "Still have 'em, too."

The girls smiled. "You looked better in them than I did."

"Oh, I think you'd rock them just fine, sister." She said. She looked at Tara and smiled. "You hide behind your hair a lot, or do I just have that affect on you?"

The sandy blonde blushed. "I-I'm Tara." She said offering her hand.

Nikki took it and smiled. "Honey, as good as you look, you could be anything you wanted to be."

"She's got a girlfriend." Alexia said to the dancer. She pulled her phone out and brought up a picture of Rio. "Her."

Nikki looked at it and whistled. "Yum-O." She looked to Tara. "You are one lucky bitch." She shook her head. "Hoo-ah! So what brings you in here, beside ogling me?"

"Ogling you?" Alexia said, the smirk never leaving her face.

"You've been staring at my tits since you walked in the door." She said to the teen.

Ashley shrugged. "In her defense, they are really nice."

"Better be, how much I paid for them." Nikki returned.

Felicia leaned in. "Those are fake?" She examined them through the fabric of the tank top. "They don't look it."

"N-E-Wayz!" Alexia said. "I was wondering if you do custom T-shirts? I know the one in Northgate does."

She nodded. "Yeah. We can do that. Twenty bucks for anything up to a 2XL."

"Good. Need some shirts made." She turned and handed the bags to the girls. "Take these. It's gonna be a while."

Tara sighed. "I'm in for more dressup aren't I?"

Felicia and Ashley grinned widely and took an arm. "Come on, honey. Time to get some serious shopping done." Ashley said.

"We really don't need to buy me that much." The Wiccan protested. "I just need a f-few shirts and a couple of skirts."

"You wanna dress like a hippy and that's fine." Ashley gave her a sad smile. "The problem is you don't."

"You dress like a burlap sack full of potatoes." Felicia finished off. "Spuds were so eighteenth century."

"Ouch, shit." Nikki said.

Both teenage fashionistas looked at her. "Fashion doesn't have time to be subtle." Ashley said, dragging the woman out of the store.

"We'll meet in the food court." Alexia watched them leave, waving at her. "Alright." She said turning back to Nikki. "I want to start with a shirt for Kat. And I have a few ideas."

The girl nodded. "Let's do it."

Alexia meticulously went over what she wanted. What she came up with was a picture of Kat's Mercury on the front along with the text '_I beheld a steel horse, and the name behind the wheel was death…'_ on the back was the picture Nick had drawn of her, Kat, Faith, and Rio. The text underneath read _'…and hell followed with her.'_

Nikki worked with the software and got everything set up. "That's actually pretty damn awesome." She said. "Girl drives that Mercury everywhere." She moved over and set the machine up. "Did you wanna change anything?"

Alexia shook her head. "Nope." She said. "We're golden."

She fired it up and moved back over. "You got anymore you wanna do?"

Alexia nodded. "Oh, yeah." She next went to work on a shirt for Faith. She settled on a picture of the Tasmanian Devil on the front with his arms crossed pointing to the left and the right. Above him was the words _'Sorry world. I'm with her…'_ and below read _'…and her.'_

Nikki laughed. "That's hilarious as hell." She said, entering everything in. "Anything else?"

Alexia nodded. She'd wanted to get this made for a long time. She drew a massive red gothic style S and a three on the front of a black shirt with the words _'I am Slayer Three.'_ On the back were the words _'That which does not kill us, makes us stronger' – Nietzsche._

She nodded and entered it in. "Nice." She smiled. "You're gonna look awesome in this." 

Alexia nodded. "Yes. Yes I will." She looked at it. She handed the woman four twenty dollar bills and waved away the change. "Keep it. Tip for the rush job."

Nikki smiled and pocketed the rest. "Thanks. Appreciate it. Tell Kat and Faith I said hi."

"Will do." The teen said as she took her bag. "Yak at ya later." She headed out of the store and decided to hit the food court.

She eyed the selections and weighed quality versus wait time. The lines for Subway, McDonald's and Arby's were near the center of the court. She shook her head and continued. The Panda Express was way too expensive for the pathetic ass portions you got, so she chalked them firmly in the 'denied' column. Her eyes fell on the Ballero's Pizza. She nodded and headed over. There were two people waiting and she was hungry as hell. She waited for a skater to order his slice.

The teenage girl in front of her stood staring at the selections. "Do you have any cheese made from skim or lowfat milk?" She asked the boy behind the counter.

"Um," He began. "I don't really know."

She huffed and looked again.

Alexia raised an eyebrow and looked at her watch.

"Do you have whole wheat crust?" The girl asked.

"I don't really know, ma'am." He said. "I just work the counter."

"Could you ask?" She said.

He sighed and looked at Alexia.

The girl turned and looked at the teen. "I'm sorry. I'll just be another minute."

Alexia eyed her. "You better hope so."

The teeny-bopper ignored her and looked back to the counter boy. "Well, are your vegetables organic?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "We get everything prefab, ma'am."

"Look lady." Alexia said. "It's pizza for Christ's sake. It isn't supposed to be healthy. That kinda defeats the purpose of pizza in the first damn place. Now order something or get the hell out of the way. I know what I want and you're wasting my time." She stepped up to the girl and got in her face. "My time is valuable and you can't afford me."

"I was here first." The girl snapped.

"Then order something. It's pizza. Not thaumaturgy." Alexia growled.

"What?" The mallrat asked, confused.

"Done." Alexia shook her head and shoved the girl to the side. "Move." She stepped up and looked at the guy. "Large Meatlovers with Banana Peppers and Pineapple and a large Cherry Coke." She said.

The girl stepped up behind her. "Bitch." She said, grabbing Alexia's arm. "Don't you ever…"

"You wanna keep that hand?" The slayer asked. "I'm not going to count to three, I'm not even gonna count to one. You _will_ get your hand off of me or I will break something."

"I'll slap that curl right out of…"

Alexia quickly spun, taking hold of the girl's hand. She pulled the girl forward, then rapidly lifted her hand, pulling it over the girl's shoulder and yanking her to the ground. She thumped onto the floor hard. "Now." Alexia said to the girl. "I can do so many unpleasant things to you right now that it, literally boggles the mind. But I'm in a good mood, so I'll refrain from crippling you for life. But if you ever manhandle me again, all bets are off. I'm gonna let you up now. But if you wanna pursue this fracas to its final stupidity, then on your head be it. Okay, pumpkin?" She released the girl's hand and stepped back.

The teen rose to her feet and quickly scurried away. "Fuckin' Bitch!" She screamed as she left.

Alexia turned around and saw the smiling face of the cashier. "That was pretty cool." He said. "That bitch was down with the quickness."

"Stupid should hurt." The teen said as she stepped aside with her coke, letting others order.

She took her pizza when it was done and found a seat in the center so she could easily see her sister and her friends coming. She sat and ate, enjoying the sights around her.


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Knock. Knock.

Alexia growled something unintelligible and went back to sleep.

Knock. Knock. "Alexia, sweetie." Her mom's voice called out from outside her room. "Time to get up, baby. We've got a long day ahead."

The teen blearily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was just after seven in the morning. "What the hell?" She rolled out of bed and slammed to the floor. She violently threw her sheet off and rose to her feet. She walked over to the door and tore it open roughly. "I have beat wholesale ass for a whole lot…" She saw her mother standing outside her room with a plate heaped with Ham, Bacon, Sausage, an omelet with havardi, broccoli, red onions, sliced steak and peas with a huge glass of orange juice. "Ooh, breakfast." The slayer said, snatching the plate from the woman. "You're forgiven." She moved over and sat on her bed, tearing into the food with abandon.

Edith snickered and walked in, closing her door. She sat at the computer desk and looked over the system. "This is a nice setup." She powered it on. "Did that Rite girl set this up for you?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. I gave her a blank check and that's what she gave me."

The woman nodded and brought up the website. She went through to the comics section and brought up a few of the pages. "I found something interesting and wanted your take on it. The comics that Nick draws, for the most part parallel what you do on a nightly basis, dramatic license notwithstanding, correct?"

"Fair assessment. He tends toward rather busty versions of us, but yeah. That's about right."

She turned the girl's monitor toward her.

The image was a rather steamy scene involving Alexia, Kat and Faith. "I couldn't help but admire the artwork, but this scene has me a little confused," She raised an eyebrow. "And more than a little concerned. For several reasons, obviously, but the first is that my baby is in bed with two women."

Alexia sighed. "It's complicated." She said, hoping her mother would drop it.

"Did this really happen?" Edith asked.

"Are you gonna be pissed if I say yes?" Alexia asked.

"That's a fairly loaded question, Alexia." Her mother said seriously. "I want an honest answer."  
The girl finished eating and set her plate beside her. "Before I answer that, there is something you should know. It's going to sound strange, bordering on deviant-esque, but bare in mind that it isn't something I can control, okay?"

"I'm really not going to like this, am I?"

"More than likely not, but that won't change anything." Alexia said. "You've noticed that I eat a hell of a lot more, right?"

Edith nodded. "You eat more than Edward and he's almost twice your size." She said.

"I have an incredibly increased metabolism." The teen offered. "My appetite has increased five fold." She looked her mother in the eye. "_All_ of my appetites."

The woman stared at her daughter for a moment. "What's that supposed to… oh." She sighed.

"In a nutshell? When Kat, Faith and I go out hunting we get a bit… aroused." Alexia said. "Faith and I are both slayers. We have superhuman powers. Among those is superior endurance. I love Kat and she loves me. Now, Kat's strong, fast and has stamina to burn, but at the end of the day, she's not a slayer. She can't run with the big dogs for very long. After we go out and kick vampire and demon ass, she's burned out. We get back to the apartment and clean up, she cooks us something to eat because we're hungry as hell. Then we adjourn to the bedroom to take care of our… needs. Kat does her level best to stay in the game, but knows she can't hang. So we take care of her and let her pass out. Then Faith and I… you know."

Edith listened to her daughter. There were so many different parts warring inside her. She wanted nothing more than to take her daughter and whisk her away from this life and this kind of thinking. It was a strange world the girl was forced to live in and little by little, she was learning more about it. But the more she learned, the less she wanted to know.

Alexia was telling her that she was in a three way relationship with two women. It was disturbing, to say the least. "How long has this been going on?"

The teen shook her head looked at the floor. "Since we got back from Sunnydale."

"Alexia look at me." Edith said.

The girl did as she was told.

"I'm your mother." She began. "It's my job to worry and fret over everything you do." She scooted the chair closer. "I'm scared for you. I worry every single time you go out there."

"I know you do, mom. But you heard what Rio and Cerri said. It won't matter. Wherever I went, they would find me." Alexia said.

Edith nodded. "I know. I'm coming to grips with that." She tried to find a way to say what she was getting at. Finally she just came out with it. "How do you and Kat feel about Faith?"

"We love her." Alexia answered. "The reason I do is because she's one of only two other people on this planet that knows what it's like to be what we are. We shared a hell of a connection because of it. We can actually _feel_ each other. If we concentrate hard enough we can almost tell what each other is thinking and feeling. Like an intuition, sixth sense kinda thing. Kat feels the way she does about Faith because they're a lot alike. They both had crappy lives and been through a lot. Birds of a feather, kinda thing. They understand each other."

Edith listened to the explanation and had to admit that it made a strange kind of sense. "So it's fairly serious?"

"Fairly? No." Alexia said. "Very serious? Yes. I'm not gonna lie to you, mom. What I'm forced to do is dangerous. It's very, very dangerous. The guys on the crab boats in Alaska got nothin' on me. But the fact that it's so dangerous is why I don't really give a crap anymore. I'm gonna take my happiness where I can because I don't know when my ticket is gonna get punched. The same can be said of anyone, but it goes double for people like us."

"I understand that." Edith said. "I just… it's strange, honey."

"I know it is, mom. Trust me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, too."

"Are the three of you happy?" The woman asked, point blank.

"Yeah, mom. We are." The slayer said. "It's different, but it's harmless. We've got a good understanding and it works for us."

"At least I don't have to worry about you having kids anytime soon." She eyed the girl. "I don't, do I?"

"Uh, no." Alexia said to her. "I don't pole dance."

"Pole dance?" Edith asked. "Now I know you've been spending too much time around Kat." She said, the sparkle in her eyes taking the venom from the statement. She turned back to the computer. "It is a little disturbing that your brother draws this kinda thing."

"He's a ten year old boy, mom. It's really not surprising." Alexia said. "Besides that, he's more mature than most kids his age."

"From what his teachers tell me, he'll probably skip a grade." Edith said. "I just wanna know how he knew what the tattoos on Kat's butt look like."

"When we were staying at the hotel on our way to the desert to camp, he snuck into the room and drew Kat while she slept."

"Little pervert." She said with shake of her head. "Gonna have to talk to that boy."

"That and she posed for him in a bikini for the comics. Me, Faith and Rio did too."

"Stop corrupting my little boy." Edith said to her. She patted the teen's leg. "I need you to pack for a couple of weeks. We're gonna head up to see your grandfather."

"I thought we were going to see him in the first part of August." She said.

"Change of plans." The woman returned. "Take warm weather clothes. We're gonna be swimming so make sure you pack your swimsuit." She got up. "We're leaving around noon, so get to it."

Alexia shook her head. "To heck with that. I'm going back to sleep for a couple hours. It won't take me long to pack."

"Just make sure you're ready." The woman said.

The teen handed the plate to her mom. "Sleep now." She flopped back onto the bed.

Edith chuckled and left the room.

Kat pulled up in front of the nice split level home in Northern Point Defiance. She smiled at the strange looks her Mercury received. She looked around as she climbed out of the car. She noticed that most of the cars parked in the driveways and turnabouts were mid range saloons. Audis, Mercedes Benz, BMW's and even a few Cadillacs. She shook her head. Her rig was more expensive, faster and a hell of a lot more comfortable than any of their cock-mobiles.

She trotted up to the front of the house and hit the doorbell. A moment later, a woman in her early forties answered. She was clad in a pair of snug jeans, a t-shirt and socks. Her hair was a curly strawberry blonde. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is Felicia in, by any chance? I'm Kat. I'm a friend."

The woman gave her a once over. She noticed the heavy black boots, the skin tight jeans, the sleeveless t-shirt and the skin art. "I thought I knew all of Felicia's friends?"

"We just met. I'm a friend of Ashley's sister, Alexia." Kat offered. "I've seen her around school and we just kinda… hooked up."

The woman stared at her a moment longer before stepping aside to let her in. "Her room is at the top of the stairs and to the left." The woman said. "Keep the door open."

"Oh, sure. Take all of the fun out of it." Kat said as she ascended the stairs. She moved to the door in question and knocked lightly.

"It's open."

Kat moved in and smiled. "Hey, good-lookin'." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Felicia asked from her spot on the bed.

Kat's eyes trailed up the girl's long legs. She was wearing a really short pair of Daisy Dukes, a tight sports bra and nothing else. "Enjoying the view at the moment." The older girl said.

Felicia glared at her, but couldn't hide the blush that crept up her skin. "When you get your fill, how about telling me the real reason?"

Kat snickered. "You doin' anything for the next two weeks?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?" The teen asked. "I don't know."

"You wanna go to Ocean Shores with us?" Kat asked.

"Who's us?"

"Ashley and her family. Then there's me, Faith, Rio and her girlfriend Tara. We're gonna be heading that way with a pair of huge ass RV's. ATV's, waterskiing, fun in the sun. Shit like that."

Felicia stared at her a moment. "Why would you invite me?"

"I could say that it's so Ashley could have someone to hang out with. And while that's a very good reason, it's also an excuse to see you in a bikini."

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Felicia said. "But it does sound like fun. Let me go ask my mom." She got up and moved to the door. "I'll be right back."

Kat dropped onto the girl's bed and waited. Felicia came back upstairs a few moments later with a huge smile on her face. "I can go."

"Good deal." Kat said, getting to her feet. "Get packed. I'll come by and pick you up at about half past eleven, so be ready."

Felicia hugged her tightly. "Thanks for inviting me."

The tattooed girl reached down and squeezed her butt. "No problem."

"That's my butt, Kat."

"And a fine derriere it is." She said turning to leave the room. "See ya later." Kat trotted down the stairs and waved at the woman as she left.

She climbed into her car and sped off, heading toward her apartment. She had some work to do.

Alexia snapped awake as she heard the light rap on her door. She turned and saw it was fifteen minutes before twelve. "Shit." She said, jumping out of bed. "I'm up!" She shouted. She flew to the door and opened it to see Faith and Kat standing side by side with their arms crossed. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, pulling her army duffle from the closet and quickly stuffing clothing in.

"Word on the street has it you're goin' somewhere." Faith said, dropping onto her bed.

"Yeah. Gotta go visit the gramps." The teen said.

"Sounds like a regular laugh riot." Kat said, straddling the back of the computer chair. Both girls were smiling a mile wide.

"What are you grinning about?" Alexia asked.

"Because we know something you don't." Kat said.

"Big time secret shit." Faith added.

The teen stopped packing and looked at the pair of them. "What's going on?"

"You're packing for two weeks of… fun." Faith said innocently.

"You talked my folks into letting you two come along, didn't you?"

They both shrugged. "More or less." Kat said. "Hurry up and pack. Bus leaves in ten minutes."

Alexia finished packing and pulled on a pair of cargo pants, a tank top and a pair of Converse All-stars consisting a one blue shoe and one purple shoe. She kept looking at the pair of them. They kept smiling those damn 'I know something you don't' smiles.

As she hefted her bag, Kat opened the door for her. "After you." She said with a wave.

The trio got downstairs to see Nick and Ashley sitting on the sofa, each with a pair of bags.

They looked at Alexia with raised eyebrows. The teen shrugged.

Edith and Edward both came out of the kitchen. "Alright. Everyone's here. Good." Edward began.

"Make sure you guys have everything." Edith said. "We don't wanna have to stop anywhere."

The kids all nodded. "Okay. Let's go." She said, motioning to the front door.

The three of them lead the way. The trio of children stopped when they saw the pair of massive motorhomes sitting in front of the house. One of them was an understated Blue, white and gray swirl pattern. The other was obviously a custom paint job. It was black and sported white and blue lightning all through it. The windows were tinted and it had custom wheels.

Alexia looked back to her parents. "We're driving these to grampa's?"

Edward and Edith smiled. "Surprise!" They said. "We're going to Ocean Shores to spend two weeks on the beach in the sun." Edith said. "It was Kat and Faith's idea." She smiled brightly at the pair of girls.

Alexia looked at her girls. She dropped her bag and laid a hot kiss on each of them.

Kat melted into it and smiled after. Faith embraced it as well, but immediately looked at Edith afterward.

The woman sighed and shrugged. "Can't fight the moonlight." She said simply. "Treat her good and you won't have any problems from me."

Faith nodded, but said nothing.

"Come on." Kat said. "We're burning day light." She headed down to the custom rig. "Ashley, come here." She said, standing by the door. She knocked lightly. "Got a surprise for you."

The blonde got to the door just as it flew open. "Hey!" Felicia said with a smile.

Ashley squealed in a pitch that was just shy of being able to shatter glass. She and Felicia hugged each other and hopped up and down.

Alexia noticed that each of the RV's was hauling a trailer. One had a boat on it, the other was a forty foot Raptor sport trailer. "Did you spring for all of this?" She asked the tattooed girl.

"Yep. Figured it was a worthwhile business expense." Kat offered.

Faith nodded. "This is gonna rock."

Edward loaded Edith, Ashley, Felicia, Nick and Matthew into the first motorhome while Kat got Alexia, Faith, Rio and Tara into the second. The younger slayer looked around the inside of the rig. "This is pretty swank." She said smiling. "You really went all out."

"Nothing's too good for my girls." Kat said, sliding behind the wheel. "Let's roll." She fired the rig up and pulled away from the house.

"So what's in the big ass trailer?" Alexia asked.

"K picked up two more Bombardiers." Faith said. "We're gonna have some serious fun."

"Who's watching things while we're gone?" The teen asked, curiously.

"Max and some hunter named Steele Payne are covering the town for a bit." Kat said. "We set it up before we left."

Rio shook her head. "What is it with these names? Do any of them leave their real names?"

Alexia nodded. "There's a cat named Panzer out there. Turns out he's Udo Dirkshneider. He was the lead singer of Accept."

Faith looked at her. "No shit?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Cool, huh?"

"I'll say." Faith returned.

Alexia looked at Rio. "Steele Payne's real name is Peri Bohr."

Rio snapped her eyes to Alexia. "What name did you say?"

"Peri Bohr. Her profile says she was born in Nebraska." The teen returned.

"It can't be." Rio got to her feet and ran to the back of the motorhome. She came out with a book.

"What's up?" Alexia asked.

"How old does the profile say she is?"

"Forty seven." The teen returned. "Why?"

Rio finished reading the text. "Because if what you're saying is true, and you're speaking of who I think…" She looked into the girl's eyes. "She's a slayer."

"When was she called?" Faith asked.

"1977." Rio said. "According to this, she was called at age twelve. She was a slayer six years, until she was killed during her Cruciamentum."

"As I said to my mom, death isn't as fatal as it used to be." Alexia said. "You know, that makes sense, actually." She leaned back on the sofa. "Remember when we were talking to Rite, Kat? She explained that chick that saved her when she was on her way home from work?"

Kat nodded. "I remember."

"And again with Felicia. She was telling me that she was in a boy's car and something happened. He started having what she called an 'acid trip' and he tried to bite her neck. Some chick smashed in the window and hauled him out of the car and beat the shit out of him. She told Felicia to run." She turned to Rio. "She said the chick was big. Like six feet tall, buff as hell. Walked with a limp."

Kat nodded. "Rite said the woman that saved her ass walked with a limp."

Rio shrugged. "After her death, there's no record of her." She read on. "Though it does say here the afterward her Watcher stayed in the states and never came home. He died three years later under mysterious circumstances."

"So there's another s-slayer out there?" Tara asked. "M-maybe we should contact Max and let her know. This w-woman is going to be in Point Defiance for the time we're gone."

Alexia nodded. "Good thinking." She pulled her cell phone out. She dialed Max's number. She knew the girl would be asleep, but needed to get her the warning.

"Hey, Mad Max. Leave the skinny." BEEP.

"Max, it's Lexi. Look, I know this is gonna be a hell of a bombshell, but we just found out that the chick coming to help you hold down the fort is a slayer. I'll explain later, but right now, just try and steer clear of her. She doesn't know your situation and I don't think she'll give you time to explain. So be careful and watch your six." She ended the call. "Hopefully she gets that before she goes out hunting."

Alexia and Faith both didn't know how to feel about, yet, another slayer on the roster.

They pushed it into the back of their minds. They were out here to have fun. And Max was a smart girl. She'd be okay.

That didn't stop them from worrying about their sexy little undead girl.


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Kat rolled the RV into the first of the two spots she'd reserved. She looked over and saw Edward pull up beside her. "Here we are, kids." She said with a smile.

Alexia popped open the door and drew in a deep breath. "This is what I'm talking about." She said happily. "Now let's break out the ATV's and carve up the beach."

Kat laughed heartily. "Not yet. First thing we need to do is drag out the barbecue and get some food going." She stood and stretched. "But before we do that, I think we all need to get into something a little more comfortable." She looked to Tara and Rio. "If you two would like, you can use the bedroom in the back to change. "We'll get dressed out here."

The pair smiled at her and nodded. They gathered their bags and headed back. Kat turned to the girls. "Bikini time." She said, pulling her bag open.

She decided on a small black number with little white skulls all over it.

"Ooh, nice." Alexia said, stepping up to fondle the girl's breasts. "Naked kitty."

Faith moved in behind Kat. "You know how hard it's gonna be to keep our hands off of you?" She leaned in and sucked on the bottom of Kat's left ear.

The tattooed girl moaned deeply, leaning back into the slayer.

Alexia moved closer, licking and kissing the other side of her neck on the pulse-point.

Kat reached up with her left hand and ran her fingers through Faith's hair, pulling her closer. Her right hand did similar with Alexia. "Fuck, girls." She said breathlessly. "Get changed or we're never gonna get anything done."

"You will." Alexia said. "And frankly, not seeing a downside here."

"Ditto." Faith agreed.

She moaned again and stepped away from the slayers. "Enough of that." She said. "At least for now."

The pair groaned and looked at each other. Faith moved in and pulled Alexia in, burying her tongue in the girl's mouth. Her hand reached down and gripped the teen's tight bottom.

Alexia's hands mirrored Faith's, taking firm hold of the slightly taller slayer's pert butt. The pair kissed fervently until Kat cleared her throat.

"Change." She said with her arms crossed. "Now. Or you'll both be eating cold pork and beans for lunch instead of the sixteen ounce ribeyes I brought."

She'd never seen women change clothes so fast. She knew Alexia was still a little shy about showing a lot of skin in public. She went with a relatively small sports bra that showed off her six-pack and muscular arms and a pair of really skimpy bike shorts that highlighted her toned legs nicely.

Faith was a contradiction, to be honest. Unlike both Kat and Alexia, who had muscle to show for their hard fighting and training, she didn't. She was lithe and slender. Her muscles played when she moved, but they didn't stand out. They didn't pop. But she had a body to die for. Her skin was light, but not pale. The black bikini didn't leave much to the imagination, to be honest. "Let's get this party started." She said slapping her hands together.

The three of them opened the door and stepped out of the RV. Kat moved around to the trailer and lowered the tailgate. She smiled at the four ATVs. She moved past them and wheeled the large gas grill out between the two picnic tables.

Edith came out, sporting a rather fetching royal blue two piece bathing suit with a purple sarong around her waist.

Faith looked at Edith and nodded. "Lookin' good, Mrs. N."

"Thank you, Faith. And you can call me Edith." The woman said with a smile. She looked Kat over and moved in, looking down at the side of her left leg. She pointed to the side of Kat's left knee. "This one is newer, isn't it?"

Kat lifted her leg and looked at it. "Yeah. Got that about four months ago. It's supposed to have something to do with the Mexican Day of the dead, but I just like it. Thought it would look cool." She lowered her leg. "I've gotten quite a few since we left Whidbey."

Edith nodded. "I noticed. You got more sleeve work done." The woman said, moving around her. "Who is this?" Edith asked, motioning to the woman on the back of Kat's shoulder.

"You know, I wasn't really sure until a couple of weeks ago. When I was in Sunnydale, we met a dude named Xander. He was pretty cool. He said it looked like Hyapatia Lee."

"The porn star?"

Kat nodded. "She still hits the dance circuit now and again. I remember seeing her at the club before I started working there. I remember thinking she was hot as hell." She shrugged. "Stands to reason, in my mental state at the time, I'd get her face tattooed somewhere."

"Who are these other girls?"

Kat motioned to her right bicep. "This is my friend, Divine. That's her stage name. Her real name is Nikki." She pointed to her right forearm. "This is my friend Nadine. She went by Brown Sugar. She got killed by a vampire of months ago." She continued on, lifting up her right arm. "Not really sure who this is. I don't recognize her, but she's cute. That's the only reason I didn't get it removed." She pointed to her right leg. "That's Salma Hayak, Daisy Fuentes and Rachel Ray." She motioned to her left arm. "I have no idea who any of these chicks are. I think this is Giada DiLaurentiis, but I'm not sure. The hair isn't right."

Edith just shook her head. "I like a lot of these." She stepped around her and smiled. "How much does your average tattoo cost?"

Kat shook her head. "It really depends." She said. She pointed to the small man on her right shoulder. "This one only cost me about eighty bucks." She pointed to the tattoo of the Day of the Dead skull. "Because that one is so detailed and big, it cost about three hundred and change."

"Ashley said she wanted to get one. Some girl named Nikki working at Hot Topic gave her a card for some place called Flaming Dragon Tattoo."

"That's my friend. She's the manager." Kat offered her. "The guys at FDT are really good. That's where I got a majority of this." The girl looked at her. "It's not the stigma it used to be." She motioned over with her thumb. "Look at Faith. She has one and she's only sixteen."

Edith nodded. "I might do that for her. Something innocuous that won't label her."

Kat smiled. "Like a tramp stamp?" She pointed to her lower back. "Notice I don't have one. Even I don't like that kind of label."

"What does Mi Vida Loca stand for?" Edith asked.

"My Crazy Life." She said, gathering the food for lunch. "I was drunk and depressed and stumbled into the tattoo shop and passed out on their floor." Kat said honestly. "The boys decided it would be funny to do that on my back."

"That's kinda mean." She said. "That's something you're gonna be stuck with your entire life."

Kat shrugged. "It was cool. I was going to get a tattoo anyway. It kinda fits, to be honest."

"Especially now." The woman said with a snicker. "How many of these do you remember getting?"

Kat shook her head. "I honestly don't remember getting most of them. I had a really bad drug and alcohol problem after we left Whidbey. That's where a lot of this came from. I was out of it for almost two years. Got into a lotta fights, spent some time in juvie. Just after I turned sixteen, I started working at the club. I showed up drunk and stoned a few too many times. Instead of firing me, Duncan, the guy I work for, paid for me to go to rehab. It was only a twenty eight day in patient, but it helped dry me out. I've been clean and sober ever since." She pointed to her right thigh. "That's him there. I got the tattoo as a way of saying thank you." She sighed. "He literally saved my life."

Alexia and Faith stood at a distance, watching the pair talk. The younger slayer knew that her mom still shared a little bit of hesitation for Kat. But she also knew that her mother appreciated honesty. Kat was being up front with her. She didn't hold anything back.

Edith smiled at the girl and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm proud of you." She said. "You're a genuinely good girl. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

"You have a family to think about." Kat said simply. "It's no big deal."

The woman nodded. She looked down. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked her, motioning to the food.

"I was gonna prepare a quick salad to go with it."

The woman moved over and quickly pulled the veggies out and began chopping them. "I got it."

Ashley and Felicia stepped out of the second motorhome in a pair of just about the skimpiest bikinis Kat had ever seen. From a girl that wears as little as possible for a living, that was saying something.

Faith eyed the pair. "Wow." She said. She turned to Alexia and back to Ashley. "But impressive as that is, is it sad that I still think you're hotter than your sister?"

Alexia looked at Ashley as she stood showing herself off. "No. Kinda flattering, if you wanna get right down to it." She looked down at herself and couldn't help but feel a bit dumpy compared to the lean statuesque blondes. She couldn't deny that, since Ashley hit puberty, she'd changed. And it was definitely for the better. She was lean, busty, tanned and extremely pretty.

Strangely enough, Alexia had never been fat. She'd always been stocky, but she was solid all her life. She was a bit stronger, faster and tougher than girls her age. Given her new lot in life, she understood why. But her whole childhood she'd been… beefy.

But to hear Faith say something like that lifted her spirits. To know that a girl like Faith, which seemed to be attracted to the kind of girl Ashley was, preferred her, made her feel like a million bucks.

Rio and Tara were the next to exit the RVs. Everyone, Edith included, stared as Rio walked out. Her bikini was – predictably – two tone purple and lavender and covered barely anything. She looked incredible.

Tara, looking a bit uncomfortable it had to be said, moved out behind her girlfriend. She was clad in a powder blue one piece with a cutout where her cute stomach was. It looked really good on her, to be honest. She wore a sarong of darker blue to hide what she thought were her 'chubby legs'.

Edward finally stepped out, wearing only a pair of cargo shorts. Faith looked at him and back to Edith. "You are one lucky woman." She said to her.

"It hasn't escaped my attention." Edith said, eyeing her husband. When she had met him he stood six foot four and weighed two hundred and fifty three pounds. He was on leave for the weekend. She slept with him the night she met him. It was one of the best nights of her life. Looking at him now, she could tell that he hadn't gained an ounce. Nor had he lost a step. She smiled in spite of himself.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." He looked over and saw the girls at the barbecue. "Ah, the fair maidens prepareth meat." He stepped over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I love you." He said happily, kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you too, honey." She said, as she tried to chop vegetables.

"Here." Faith said, moving over to take over. "I'll get this. Hug your man."

"Smart girl." Edward said as she swept Edith up in his arms and swirled her around him. "Now I have you."

Edith kissed him deeply. "And what, prey tell, are you going to do with me?"

"Things that can't be discussed in polite company for starters." He said, quietly. He ran with her down to the beach near the water.

Alexia chuckled as he watched his parents play in the sand. "They really are perfect for each other, aren't they?" She said, leaning against the picnic table.

Kat nodded as she grilled the meat. "I would say so. They haven't had this much fun in years, I'm betting."

Rio instantly took a book and sat down in a lawn chair and began reading. Nick sat in a chair facing her and began sketching.

Ashley and Felicia immediately began looking around for boys to tease. Having found some on the beach, they smiled and swaggered toward them.

Tara watched as Kat worked the grill. "I-Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

Kat looked at her and thought. "I was just doing steaks and salad to be honest."

The girl smiled. "Okay." She said as she moved over and began setting out plates on the picnic tables.

As the family ate lunch, Edith got to know Tara. She was surprised to find that the girl was a practicing Wiccan. She asked for a demonstration of what kind of magic she could actually do. Tara floated her ten feet in the air and turned her around before setting her back on the bench.

The woman revealed that she was glad to know Alexia and the girls had someone like Tara to look out for them.

"Mom, can we go riding?" Alexia asked after the mess from lunch was cleaned up.

"Just be careful and don't ride too fast." Edith said.

"Don't worry, Edith." Kat said as she started pulling them out of the trailer. "They're built to go anywhere. But they're not built to do it quickly."

"Still, be careful and wear your helmets." She said to the three of them.

"Edward?" Kat asked. "You wanna ride with us? I got another one."

"Maybe later." He said, putting his arm around his wife. "Just gonna sit here and enjoy the view."

She smiled. "Gotcha. See ya." She climbed on and fired the ATV up. Faith and Alexia did likewise and the three headed down to the beach.

Sand sprayed behind them as they raced along water. It was nice to feel the wind in their faces and the cool mist of the ocean on their skin. They zipped past people, paying them no mind.

Alexia gave her rig a little more gas and caught up with Kat. She turned and smiled at the older girl, before pulling in front her.

Faith gunned hers, lifting the front wheels off the sand as she did so. She leaned forward, putting the tires back on the ground and pulled up close behind the teen.

Kat lifted her foot and dropped back, to swing around the pair, before pushing it further and zipping past the pair of them, to get back in the lead.

The trio were having a whole lotta fun when they rounded a bend in the water and came to a nigh deserted stretch of beach. A group of kids were at the far end of the cove partying around a bonfire.

The three of them ignored the group and began doing doughnuts and spitting sand all over the place as they larked about.

Alexia was the first to see it. She stopped her ATV and stared out into the water. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. Some_thing_ was coming up out of the water. It was absolutely hideous.

Faith and Kat both saw her stop and did likewise. They pulled closer to her. "What are you looking at?" Kat asked her.

Faith stared at the water and instantly saw what she saw. "What the hell is that?"

Kat struggled to see it. "Is there something coming out of the water just off shore?"

Alexia nodded. "It's nasty looking whatever it is."

Kat reached back and pulled a pair of binoculars out. She didn't have the enhanced senses of a slayer. She drew a bead on it. "Oh, yeah. He is an ugly son of a bitch."

The thing shambled up onto the sand. It stood almost seven feet tall and was dripping with seaweed. Its head was almost horse-like and it had sallow green skin. It's hands and feet were webbed and ended in wickedly sharp claws. It turned its milky eyes to the group of partiers and let out a horrendous bellowing shriek and ambled toward them.

The kids screamed and ran. The beast did it's best to give chase. A girl stumbled in the sand. The monster was on her in a second.

The three of them sped off toward the pair. The closer they got, the more they could see. His mouth was filled with jagged teeth. It smelled horrible.

"Damn." Faith said. "Smells like he let one."

Alexia chuckled. "As funny as that is, we still got the problem of how to kill this thing." She said. "Any ideas?" She said as they climbed off the quads.

Kat whistled. "Ladies?" She said, tossing each girl a machete. "Never leave home without them."

All three of them stepped up, spinning the blades in their hands. "Let's hack this bastard into sushi." Alexia said leading the charge.

The beast dropped the terrified girl and swung at it's attacker with a blow that looked like it would shatter stone. The nimble teen rolled under the strike, lashing out to the side as she did so.

The carbon blade bit into the creature's leg, sending a gout of brackish green blood streaming into the air.

Faith followed second, she stepped to the side at the last moment and jumped. She planted her foot on a rock and stabbed down between the monster's neck and shoulder. More blood shot skyward.

The beast let out a hellish scream as it stumbled forward, clutching at its wound. It was bleeding profusely, but still refused to go down.

Kat was the last to the monstrosity and didn't disappoint. She leapt at it, both feet impacting it's chest.

The demon toppled backward to the sand. Kat moved into a crouched position as it fell, landing atop it. She quickly drove her blade into its chest. Another geyser of blood erupted from the injury.

The group had stopped running and was watching the three girls fight with the beast. A couple of them were holding cellphones out, recording it.

The monster roared and wrapped its hand around the blade. Kat quickly tore the weapon free and flipped to the side.

Both Faith and Alexia were again in motion. They spun their blades as they came in from opposite sides.

The beast regained its feet a moment before the slayers impact it solidly. Alexia's machete caught him in the back of the legs, lifting him from the ground and twisting him.

The action caused Faith's strike, a blow that would have taken the beasts head, to impact it's ribs.

This resulted in the monster flipping end over end in the air before crashing to the ground in a pool of its own grotesque blood.

Kat stepped up to the monster and quickly rammed her blade down into it's neck. She wrenched her weapon back and forth, finally severing the beasts head.

The girls stared down at it for a moment. "Any idea what this thing is?" Kat asked.

Both girls shook their heads. Alexia pulled her phone out and shot a few pictures of it. "We can ask Rio. She might know."

The three of them dragged the monster out and tossed it into the water.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "I thought that thing was going to eat me."

Alexia nodded. "It probably would have. You just gotta be careful." She said.

"That was awesome." One of the guys said. "You went all Conan on his ass."

"It's no problem." Kat said to him.

"Hey, I recognize you." Another boy said. "You're Slayer Three." He said. He looked to Faith. "Yeah. You're Slayer Two. And you're Hunting Kat." He laughed. "No fuckin' way!" He jumped up and down. "You're the chicks."

Alexia nodded. "That's us." She spun the blade in hand. "Kickin' ass and takin' names where ever we go."

They stayed with the group for a little while, explaining about the website to those that didn't know. They turned down the offer of beer, but did show off a little by sparring with some of the boys. They even gave some of the guys a treat and made out with each other a little.

They quickly cleaned up and went back to their fun.

It was just another day in the office as far as they were concerned.

According to what Rio had said, the creature was a Sea Kelpie. It was monster of legend and incredibly rare in the Americas. To see one is incredibly uncommon. The trio didn't share what they had done with Alexia's family. They didn't see the point of scaring them. This was supposed to be a vacation.

With the business ignored, the group sat around the fire roasting bratwurst as they talked.

The sun began setting over the water. It was a truly beautiful sight. Edith leaned back against Edward and pulled his arms about her as they stared.

Alexia rested her head against Kat's chest as Faith laid with her head on a pillow on the teen's legs.

Tara sat with Rio's arms around her shoulders. "It's b-beautiful." The sandy blonde said softly. "I'm glad I'm here."

Everyone nodded. It was a perfect moment.

Kat leaned in and whispered into Alexia's ear. "I'm horny. Pass it on." She then got to her feet and moved toward the RV.

Alexia watched her go and in turn leaned down to whisper into Faith's ear. "Kat and I are horny. Come help us do something about it." She got up and smiled to her parents. "We're hitting the rack."

"Have a good night." Edith said with a smile. She knew full well what the girls were doing. It was the same thing she planned on doing. Especially when Kat informed her that the trailer was soundproofed and boasted a cabin in the front with a queen sized bed and a small bathroom. She turned to Edward. She flicked her eyes to the trailer and bobbed her brows at him.

He was an educated man. He knew exactly what she was driving at. They ran toward it, giggling like school kids.

Rio leaned down and kissed Tara's ear. "Love is in the air." She said to the younger girl. "And it's catching." She added as she continued her way down.

Tara closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp. "B-but the other three are in the…"

"They're not going to be out for quite some time." The Watcher said. "I want you." She turned the girl's face to look at her own. "Now." She rose to her feet. "Come with me, please."

Tara swallowed and took the woman's hand. They made their way to the RV.

Ashley watched the exodus and groaned, resting her face in her hands. "That sucks."

Felicia looked at the blonde and reached over, squeezing her knee.

Ashley turned to regard her. "What?"

"We're on vacation, right?" Felicia asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah."

The taller blonde leaned in and whispered into Ashley's ear. "Isn't part of being on vacation about trying new things?"

Ashley looked her in the eyes. "Are suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

The girl nodded imperceptibly. "What do you have to lose?"

"I have a boyfriend." Ashley said.

"Who says he has to know? And more to the point, do you really think Darren would care?" Felicia asked quietly. "Just show him a couple of naked shots of me and he'll be perfectly fine with it."

It was Ashley's turn to bite her lip. "I don't know."

"If you start getting uncomfortable, we stop." Felicia said. "Fair?"

"Okay, I guess so." Ashley said as she stood up, following her friend into the RV. "Have you done this kind of thing before?"

"Prefer it, actually." Felicia said seriously. "I'm bisexual, but I prefer girls."

"After all the sleepovers you've had at my place?" Ashley said, suddenly angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't wanna scare you. I really like you. You've been my best friend since you and your parents moved here. I didn't wanna drive you away." She suddenly got scared. "Please, Ashley. Don't be angry with me."

The girl stared at her. "I'm not it's just… have you been checking me out all this time?"

Felicia nodded. "I think you're really cute. But I know you're serious about Darren. That's why I've never brought it up." She motioned around. "But being out here, it's… I don't know. Made me wanna try. I don't expect to come into your life and set up shop. I just wanna try it between us to see if we can enjoy ourselves."

"And what if it does work?" Ashley asked. "What if I love being with you more than anything? More than I like being with Darren?"

Felicia shrugged. "I don't know."

"And that scares the shit out of me, Felicia." She sighed heavily. "I love Darren."

"Have you ever made love to him?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. We've done just about everything _but_ that."

"Darren is really cute. He's really nice." Felicia shrugged. "Call him and ask him if it's okay."

Ashley stared at her. "Call him and ask him?" She chuckled. "Why didn't I think of that?" She moved to her bag and pulled her cell out. She dialed his number.

"Hi, baby." He said to her. "Having fun at the beach?"

"So far. I've got something really strange to ask you." She said, nervously.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." He said happily.

"You know my friend Felicia, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's cool. Shitty taste in men, but she's alright."

"We've had words." Ashley said simply. "She wants to…" She suddenly lost her nerve.

"She wants to what?" Darren asked. He quickly put it together. "She wants to have sex with you?"

"I shouldn't even be asking." She said, flustered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's cute enough. You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

"No. Hell no." Ashley said.

"Then go for it. You're on vacation. Have fun. Half the fun of vacations is doing things you've never done before." He said to her, laughing. "She wouldn't happen to be bi, would she?"

"She is actually." Ashley said, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "Just a second." She lowered the phone. "He's wondering what the chances are of a three way."

"Pretty damn good, to be honest." Felicia said. "He's cute as hell. And that body? My god."

Ashley laughed. She lifted the phone back to her ear. "She's willing to give it a shot when we get back. You get some protection and we'll see about having some fun."

"Thanks. Now I need a cold shower." He said to her.

"Hold on." Ashley said. She quickly locked the door to the bedroom in the back of the RV and pulled her bikini off. She motioned for Felicia to do likewise. "Something to look at while we're here." She said, standing beside her friend and snapping a picture of the both of them topless. "This picture gets seen by anyone but you…" She let the threat hang.

"Your sister would beat the shit out of me." Darren said simply. He looked down at the photo. "Holy shit."

"Exactly right." Ashley said. "I love you. I'll see you when we get back to town."

"Love you, too." He said, ending the call.

Ashley turned the phone off and tossed it onto the nightstand. She turned back to Felicia… and was surprised when the girl's tongue slid into her mouth, sensually. The taller girl ran her hands down Ashley's back and cupped her bottom tightly, causing the girl to squeak.

It didn't take her long to get into the mood. Felicia leaned the girl back on the bed and showed exactly what she could do.

Ashley had to admit. She could get used to it really quickly.


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

Alexia awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright and looked around. The sun was just starting to peak over the eastern horizon. The digital clock inset on the wall said it was five thirty one in the morning. She leaned forward and rested her face in her hands. She looked down and saw that Kat and Faith were still fast asleep.

She hadn't disturbed them. _Good_. She thought. She couldn't shake the dream she'd awakened from. It was the third dream she'd had similar. The first had been on the night before her birthday. She'd hinted at it with Rio, but never went into details. She'd found the stake under her bed. It weirded her.

The second dream she had was about Max. That dream she kept to herself. Mostly because she was afraid of what it meant. She wanted it to not be real. To not be true. So she hid the details.

But it had come to pass, just as she feared it would.

But this newest dream, she couldn't shake. It hit too close to home. It was personal. It was her sister. She couldn't have that. She wouldn't allow that. She slowly climbed off of the bed and moved out into the RV proper and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. She went outside and sat at the picnic table and decided to type down what happened in the dream. It was all so clear and vivid in her mind.

_Slayer Dream Journal Entry Three:_

The sky over head was bright blue and the clouds raced towards the eastern horizon. The cemetery was dark. Morning fog was just starting to collect in the grass. I was chasing a vampire over headstones and through the trees.

_The smaller of the two stepped through the front door. His face contorted even as I cocked my fist back._

I leapt a black marble head stone. The vamp in front of me, obviously scared out of his mind, tripped over a Jane Doe special. I was on him instantly. Like a lioness on a gazelle.

_My fist sailed forward and impacted his chest squarely. He stumbled backwards out on to the porch._

The vampire lay in the grass moaning, most of his teeth knocked down his throat. I staked him with a quick thrust. I got up, dusted myself off and started down the sidewalk.

We were nine and Nicholas was four. Ashley was Alice, in a blue dress with a little white apron. Her hair was died almost straw yellow. I was the Mad Hatter, with a green top hat and waistcoat. My grey tailcoat fluttered in the wind. Nicholas was wearing a pink and purple striped jumper and matching pants. A huge grin was painted on his face, literally. He was supposed to be the Cheshire Cat but he'd left the tail in the car and his ears kept falling off.

"Come on Lexi!" My sister pulled me up the stone pathway of an enormous house.

This house just rubbed me all sorts of wrong ways. "I don't wanna! Ash, let's go to the next one!" I flinched as the shutters banged. Nicholas cowered behind me.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not!" I could swear that giant oak in the front yard had a face and was staring at me.

_I turned to the second vampire. Max was choking him with the curtain. I spun kicked him in the face and busted his nose like a watermelon at a Gallagher concert._

I stared up at the broken windows and chipped paint. "I don't think anybody lives here."

Ashley rang the doorbell. The front door creaked and groaned as it opened.

I stepped in and walked into a waiting room. Rich oak panels covered the walls. The sky over head was bright blue and the clouds raced towards the eastern horizon. I turned to regard the rooms other occupants. Tall dark and broody, and Billy Idol wanna-be sat beside each other. I had to do a double take. Beside each other was not the right term. They looked as if they each had been cut in half and then sewn together. I examined the stitching closely. It looked like the work or a professional surgeon.

"Aren't you a curious one?"

I turned to the speaker. It was an old man in a doctor's coat. He looked like Christopher Walken with wild grey hair and wire rimmed glasses.

_A sharp whistle stole my attention. A jagged piece of coffee table sailed through the air. I reached up, caught it and spun; staking him in one fluid movement._

Ashley walked over to him and took hold of his hand. "He's going to fix what's wrong with me."

"Ash, there's nothing wrong with you."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Like you need to get the hell away from my sister."

"Not you!" The doctor snapped. He looked slightly to my left. "You."

"Fine. Considering the dead weight on my right." Buffy's voice was hard as iron. I looked at her, confused. She was painted up like an aboriginal warrior. We were sewn together. I turned back to the doctor. My parents were standing next to Ashley, they were all smiling. But it was sad and empty.

_I ran forward slamming the table shard into the vamp's heart. My own heart was racing. My breathing was quick and shallow._

Behind me the waiting room became a desert. A solider stood in front of me. He was missing an arm and holding his intestines in the other. "Doc fixed me up real good." The sky over head was bright blue and the clouds raced towards the eastern horizon.

She leaned back and read what she had written. She wasn't sure what to make of it. It weirded her to no end. She shook her head and decided that she needed to talk to someone. She went back into the RV and moved over to the front, pushing the curtain aside. The sofa had been pulled out. Rio laid with Tara snuggled next to her. She could tell from the smell what the pair had done the night before. She frowned, wishing she didn't have to disturb the couple, but she needed help.

She reached down to awaken Rio. The woman's hand snapped up, catching Alexia's wrist. The slayer was surprised. She hadn't even registered the movement.

Rio cracked an eye open. "Alexia?" She asked, groggily. "Is something the matter, dear?"

"I really need to talk to you." She said. "I'm sorry for waking you, but it's kinda important."

Rio nodded. "Allow me to extricate myself and dress. I'll be out in a moment."

"Thanks, Rio." The teen said, moving to leave the motorhome.

Rio leaned down and pecked Tara on the cheek. She lifted herself from the bed, careful not to disturb her lover. She stood and stretched. Her body cracked and popped. She was a bit sore from last night's lovemaking, but didn't regret a single second of it. It was a good unreserved night. She pulled on a pair of loose fitting shorts and a tank top. She moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out a Starbucks chilled mocha drink and slid on her slippers.

She stepped out of the RV and shuddered as the cool ocean breeze kissed her warm skin. She saw Alexia sitting at the picnic table, staring at her laptop. Rio moved over and sat across from the girl. "So what did you need to speak with me about?"

"You remember when I told you about the dream I had about me becoming the slayer?"

Rio nodded as she popped the top off of her drink. "Yes. Have you had another?"

Alexia nodded. "This is the third." She said tapping the laptop. "The last one I had ended with Max being turned. I didn't say anything because I was afraid. I didn't want it to come to pass." She shook her head. "For what little good keeping it bottled up did me." She turned the laptop around. "But this one is just a little too close to home. Read."

Rio leaned forward and sipped as she read. After a few moments she looked at Alexia. "I must admit, you do have a rather vivid and active imagination. Have you any indication of what this might mean?"

Alexia shook her head. "Not a clue." She rubbed her face with her hands. "I just know that it involves Ashley. And I'm not sure how or why. It's frustrating the hell out of me."

Rio nodded. "I can imagine. I suppose the best thing to do at present is watch for any portents. Keep a good watch on Ashley and make sure she doesn't do anything strange." She reached over and put a hand on Alexia's. "There's not much else we can do. With Rite's help, I've since digitized my collection. I'll go ahead and look through my resources and see about learning what I can."

"I appreciate it." Alexia said.

"Did you record any of your other dreams?"

The teen shook her head. "But I will. I still remember them pretty clearly."

"Good show. I'm going to grab a shower." Rio stood and went back inside, leaving Alexia to sit and contemplate her dream and what it could possibly mean.

Kat awoke and instantly noticed that someone was missing from their bed. She looked down and saw Faith snuggled against her shoulder with her left arm and leg tossed over her stomach and right leg respectively. She saw that Alexia had gotten up. Concerned, she turned and pecked Faith on top of the head. She slowly extricated herself.

The slayer woke immediately. "Huh, wha?" She said, looking around.

"Lexi got up. I'm usually the first one up. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Kat offered.

Faith nodded. "Cool." She fell back to the bed and was out a moment later.

She stood and pulled a shirt on and a pair of sweats. She moved out into the main area. Rio sat at the table looking at her laptop. She turned and smiled. "Good morning, Katarina."

"Mornin' Rio. You seen Lexi?"

The Watcher pointed out to the picnic table.

Kat looked and saw the teen typing away at her laptop. "Thanks." She said, moving to the door. "Is she okay?" She asked the woman.

"Quite. Just a bad dream." Rio said, not looking up.

That shocked Kat. Alexia wasn't the kind of girl that had nightmares. She walked over the teen. "Hey Kat."

The older girl wrapped her arms around the teen and kissed her cheek softly. "I woke up and there was a gaping hole in our bed where our girlfriend usually sleeps."

"Sorry. Just had a really freaky dream."

Kat moved over and sat beside her, facing her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I've had two more just like it." Alexia said. "Apparently I have prophetic dreams. At least that's what Rio thinks."

"What do you think?"

The girl shrugged. "It seems to track so far. I've had two where things have come true."

"Like what?"

"Well, the night before my birthday, I had a dream about Faith. She was in the hospital in a coma, but she was also sitting in the waiting room. She seemed to know me. She said something about the 'sands aren't safe'. Then she handed me a stake and said I'd need it 'for when the Watchers come'."

"That was the day you were called, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "And the next day me you and Nick went camping in the desert. That night we fought and killed the Hellhound."

"The sands aren't safe." Kat said. "That's pretty damn prophetic if you ask me."

Alexia sighed. "I had another one after that. It was a little more disjointed, but it still held some pretty clairvoyant stuff."

"Anything you can remember?"

The slayer tapped the laptop. "I remember all of it." She said. "It was about Max. My dad said that I should go and play with these three vampires. One of them was a big kinda broody guy. Sounds like Angel from the description of him. The other two were a Billy Idol looking guy and Kiefer Sutherland from lost boys. I said that vampires are for staking through the heart. Angel told me that I couldn't save her. Billy said that I shouldn't believe him and I wouldn't know unless I tried." She shook her head. "I saw Max standing beside Heidenreich with a little gold thread around her waist. She looked really sad, like she didn't wanna go with him, but she said she had to and that she wanted to because he made her."

Kat listened intently. "And you had that dream all before the Max situation?"

"The night I had the huge fight with my parents. It was the night before we went to meet them for lunch."

The tattooed girl remembered that night. She held Alexia for hours as she cried herself hoarse. She pushed the memory to the back of her mind and concentrated on her love. She chuckled. "Too bad you didn't have a snippet in there about her trying to repaint the Déjà vu parking lot with my face. Woulda been nice to have a heads up on that one."

"I'm sorry, Kat. I should have said something."

"Hey, Kat. I just had this dream about Billy Idol, Kiefer Sutherland and some guy that looks like the love child of The Big Show and the lead singer of Depeche Mode. Oh, and I think my friend Max is going to be turned into a vampire. How did you sleep?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. That would have been a conversation that, at the time, would have turned my brain into Hamburger Helper."

"They make a good Four Cheese Lasagna." Alexia said weakly.

"True. I usually use it to stuff the loaves of garlic bread I get from the store. I add meatballs, though. It's ooey-gooey goodness."

"You're making me that now." The teen said.

"Getting back on topic. Rio said you had another dream last night."

"A couple of things that I got from the dream. You remember those two vamps that came to my place looking for Max?"

Kat nodded. "You laid it down pretty hard. Nick busted a piece of the coffee table off for you."

"Right. Somehow they're part of something big. I'm not sure what. I thought maybe they had something to do with Heidenreich, but it may go further than that." She said. "Angel and Billy were in an old house. Me, Ashley and Nick were little kids. We were nine and he was four."

"The year you went as the Mad Hatter, Ash was Alice and Nick was the Cheshire Cat." Kat said. "I've still got the pictures I took of you guys that night."

"We all went up to this creepy ass house and inside was where I saw them. But it was really fucked up. They looked like they'd been cut in half and sewn together."

"Ah. God." Kat shuddered. "That's just twisted."

"Some guy looking like Christopher Walken came out of an office and took Ashley's hand. She said that he was going to fix what's wrong with her."

"Fix what's wrong with her?" Kat furrowed her eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"That's what I said in the dream. Then, for some reason, Buffy and I were stitched together like Angel and Billy."

"So, when you have these dreams, the stuff you see starts taking place the next day, right?"

Alexia nodded. "Usually, yeah." She thought. "I dreamed the night before my birthday and was called that very night. I dreamed about Max and the next day I learned she was in the hospital. I'm thinking whatever's supposed to happen is gonna happen today."

"Then we'll keep a weather eye out and fuck up Dr. Giggles plans." Kat said simply. "We should let Faith know to keep her eyes open, too."

"I'm thinking so." Alexia said.

Kat looked around. "Might as well start breakfast." She said. "How does a nice big omelet sound?"

"Like it would go over pretty damn good, to be honest."

One by one, everyone started emerging from the motorhomes. Kat manned the grill and offered sausage, bacon, ham, hashbrowns and eggs cooked to order.

After breakfast, the pair of them, along with Rio, spoke to Tara and Faith. Both girls agreed to watch Ashley for any strange behavior.

As the day grew longer, Alexia began to relax. Ashley and Felicia were inseparable. She began to wonder if her dream wasn't prophetic and just strange. A way for her mind to cope with the bizarre shit she'd been dealing with lately.

Kat backed the RV and boat trailer down the launch.

Tara agreed to watch Matthew as the rest of the family split up. Alexia, Kat, Faith and the blondes went out onto the boat and zipped about as Edith, Edward and Nick cruised around the beach on ATV's.

The sun hit the high point and everyone came back for a light lunch of sandwiches and homemade potato salad, courtesy of Edith.

After, the groups switched up. Edward, Edith and Nick took the boat out while Alexia, Kat, Faith and Rio rode the ATV's about.

Ashley and Felicia adjourned to the motorhome. Ashley said she was getting a headache and wanted to lie down. Felicia said she would help her out to make sure she was okay.

Tara sat quietly with Matthew, keeping his attention. She loved kids. They were innocent and uncomplicated. They didn't harbor any malice or have any kind of preconceived notions. She was paying so much attention to the toddler, that she missed it when Ashley stepped out of the motorhome and began walking north.

About a half hour later, the four girls made their way back to the campsite. They all pulled their helmets off and climbed off the rigs, laughing and carrying on.

Felicia chose that moment to stumble out of the motorhome. She looked around. "Has anyone seen Ashley?"

Tara looked at her. "D-did you check the bathroom?"

Felicia nodded. "She isn't in here."

Alexia looked around. "Does she have her cellphone on her?"

The blonde girl shrugged and moved into the RV. She came back out a moment later. "I think so."

Alexia quickly dialed the girl's number. It rang four times. "Hi, you've reached Ashley. Sorry I didn't catch you. You know what to do. Get back to ya when I can." BEEP. "Hey Ash. It's your sis. Just wonderin' where you went. Give me a buzz." She hung up to the phone and quickly brought up the GPS app. "She's on the beach about a mile north." She shook her head. "Where the hell is she going?"

Kat and Faith looked at her. "Lets go." The older girl offered. She turned to Rio. "Stay here in case she doubles back."

The woman nodded. "Good luck." She said.

The trio climbed onto their quads and tore off after the girl. They raced along the beach at full throttle. They caught air off of the bumps and dips in the sand. They weaved around people and kept on the girl's trail.

After about two minutes, they caught sight of her talking to someone on the beach. They were closing when they saw whoever it was take her hand and start walking off the beach.

The closer they got, the more they realized that it wasn't a someone. It was a some_thing_. The best description of it was that it looked a lot like Frankenstein's monster.

Of course, Alexia didn't bother herself with what it was. That was a mystery to be solved later. She poured on the speed and roared toward it. "Get away from my sister, you son of a bitch!"

The beast turned the moment before the ATV slammed into him at better than forty miles an hour. The vehicle caught him at the knees, sending him tumbling over the quad and the girl on it.

The pair went down in tangle. Ashley was thrown to the side and landed hard in the sand. She laid there dazed.

Alexia kicked herself to her feet. She spun on her heel and kicked the monster in the side of the head.

The massive creature didn't seem to notice. He backhanded the teen to the ground and turned back toward Ashley.

Kat and Faith both intercepted him, blades at the ready.

The beast was incredibly fast for his size. Faith shot in, seeking to take his vertical base.

He lifted his leg, causing her to miss. He launched the leg forward, catching her square in the chest, sending her on a ten foot flight before dropping her onto her back on the sand.

Kat sighed. "Terrific." She said, moving constantly. "Alright. Show me what you got."

The golem came in quick with a right cross. She stepped back and swung the machete at his elbow with both hands. He wasn't fast enough to pull his arm back and it cost him. The limb dropped to the ground amid a thick gooey bloodlike substance. He roared and staggered away from the woman and her deadly blade.

The creature's lapse was all the time that the pair of slayers needed. As it gripped it's severed limb, both Alexia and Faith were in motion. They came at the creature from behind, slamming their shoulders into the back of it's knees. They both lifted and tossed him up and over their heads.

He crashed to the ground. Kat was on him in an instant, taking the opening that the pair had presented. She drove the blade down into his neck and proceeded to sever his head.

The body began to thrash about on the beach as it died. After it stopped it's death throes, they moved over to Ashley. The girl was running away from the beach toward the direction that she and the creature were walking.

Alexia ran up to the girl and took her arm. "Ashley where are you going?"

The girl struggled to get away from her. "I have to go see the Doktor. He's gonna fix what's wrong with me." She pushed her sister away and moved over stumbling down and embankment to a sandy pit.

The slayer followed her. Kat and Faith were right behind her. Alexia moved to grab Ashley. The blonde girl lifted a piece of driftwood and caught her sister across the side of the face with it.

Alexia was knocked to her knees by the force of the blow. It seemed all out of proportion for the little blonde.

Kat ran after the teen. She scooped her up in a fireman's carry. "No ya don't." She said, taking her back.

Ashley kicked and screamed. "No! Let me go! I'm wrong! I'm broken! He's gonna fix me!"

"That's it." Kat said. She dropped Ashley in front of her and drew back, drilling the teenage blonde girl across the jaw, knocking her unconscious. "Here, Faith. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere. If she wakes up, knock her out again."

Alexia got to her feet. "Jesus." She said, rubbing the side of her face. "Girl should be on the baseball team with a swing like that."

"You alright?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. Nothing a vacation from our vacation wouldn't fix." The teen said. "Let's get back to the camp. Mom and Dad are gonna need to know about this."

Edith sat there, staring at the girl. They'd had to tie Ashley to a lawn chair and gag her. The woman wiped the tears from her eyes. "But why Ashley?" She asked, having listened to Alexia explain her dreams and the strange behavior of her daughter.

The teen sat on the edge of the picnic table. "I don't know, mom. But, I'm gonna find out."

"Can we just pack up and go home?" Edward asked. "Maybe if she gets away from here, she'll go back to the way she was."

Rio shook her head. "Not that that idea doesn't have merit," She began. "It does nothing to solve the mystery. And whose to say that whatever force has taken control of her won't seek her out at home as well." She stepped over and knelt before the girl. She could see the rage at being subdued in the teen's eyes. "No. Whatever we can do for young Ashley is going to need to be done here."

Kat looked at Alexia. "What about that old house you saw in your dream?"

The slayer shrugged. "I don't know. Some things in the dreams aren't important. Some things are. It's a crap shoot."

"When we found her, she was trying to get somewhere pretty important. She walked along the beach north, then turned directly inward." Faith said. "Why don't we go and take a look?"

Alexia rubbed her face in her hands. "Not like we have anything else to go on." She looked to her mom and dad. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

Edith looked Alexia in the eyes. "Can you save her?"

The slayer returned her mothers gaze. "I'm gonna do everything I can." She hugged the woman tightly. "I have to. She's my sister."

"Be careful." Edith said quietly.

"I will, mom." She turned to Kat. "Break out the arsenal. Time to go hunting."


	51. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Edith and Edward watched as Alexia, Kat and Faith prepared for their journey. Kat had entered the RV and come out with three large duffle bags.

The three of them had opened the bags to reveal a wide array of blades – a katana for Kat, a curved shortsword for Alexia, and a pair of large knives for Faith. The bags also housed high powered crossbows with wooden bolts and a plethora of stakes, holy water and silver knuckles. Each of the girls took large ornate silver crosses on heavy chains and placed them around their necks.

It was obvious to the pair that the girls took their roles very seriously. As Edith watched her daughter, she took note of her determination. She's never seen her so focused.

Edward nodded simply. At that moment, he didn't see what Edith saw. The woman saw three teenage girls walking into a dangerous situation. He saw three warriors going into battle. They were soldiers, just as he was. Each girl handled their weapons like they knew their use intimately. He wished he could go with them. Offer guidance. Be there to help. But, sadly he understood the truth. He would be in the way. They were far more experienced than he was with this particular arena. The training he had taught him how to deal with human enemies. Mortal threats. Immortal beings, demons and denizens of the lower levels of hell were a bit outside his knowledge base. But of all of that, he knew one thing. He had a pump shotgun in his motorhome and if things headed south, he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

Alexia gathered everyone around. "Okay. This is how it's gonna work. Rio is running the show right now. For now everyone sit tight. That laptop will show you what we see. Keep it on. If all three of these cameras go dark, I want Rio to make a phone call to either Kat's or my phone. Give us ten minutes to make a call back. If you don't hear from us, you do what Rio says, when she says to do it. You don't mount a rescue, you don't play the hero. You follow her lead. Right now, she's the smartest one here." She looked in the eyes of her parents, her siblings and her friends.

"We're not going to leave you behind and head home." Edith said.

"And we wouldn't." Rio said. "We would head to the nearest town and put a call out to any hunters in the area for help." She turned to Alexia, Kat and Faith. "Then, we would mount a rescue."

"Why don't we do that now?" Edward asked. "Seems the more the merrier right now."

"Because we don't know if Ashley has that kind of time." Kat said. "We need to get this dealt with. We're first wave. If we go down, the next group will at least know what we're dealing with."

Edith pulled all of the girls in and hugged them tightly. "I wish you didn't have to do this." She said, crying. "Come back to me." She said looking at them. "All of you. You hear me, dammit?"

They all nodded. Kat looked at her. "With our shields or on them."

The three of them strapped the bags to the back of the quads and headed out.

The woman watched them drive away. "You come back!" She shouted to them. "You damn well better." She said again softly. She turned and buried her face in her husband's chest. "Why?" She asked. "Why do they have to do this?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Edward said, watching the girls disappear in the distance. "Have faith in them, sweetheart." He said to her. "They're strong girls."

Rio, Tara and Felicia stood watching the couple. It hurt to see them in that kind of pain. But there was nothing they could do.

Nick, however, decided that it was better to act than to mope. He was on the website with Rite, setting up a real-time link with her. If the cameras went dark, a shoutout was in affect. The computer nerd hit the forums. She put the word out.

The response was immediate, and explosive. There were three hunters within a two hour drive of the beach. They agreed to sit tight to see what came of the girl's excursion. She informed him of the result.

Nick nodded. Not his family. Not on his watch. No way in hell.

The three girls were quiet as they rumbled up the beach. They headed to where the Frankenstein was and turned inland. It was slow going up the sandy incline, but they powered their way through. They drove for almost a half hour before they came to a rough and long unused dirt road. They could see a large house about a half mile up on the right.

They looked at each other and nodded. They drove toward it slowly, taking in the scenery around it. The surrounding country side was still and eerily quiet.

Alexia recognized the house. She looked at the oak tree. It didn't have a face. She silently thanked powers that be. But the rest of the house looked exactly as she remembered it. Down to the shutters and chipped paint. "It's the house in my dream." She said.

Kat and Faith pulled to a stop. "Then let's go in and say hi." Faith said. She unzipped her bag and strapped on her knife belt.

Kat followed suit with her katana. Alexia pulled her blade out and strapped it across her back.

They all pulled long heavy Maglites out and made their way into the house.

The interior was almost pitch black. Very little light made it into the phantasmagorical construct. The boarded up windows concealed the interior effectively form prying eyes. The trio moved slowly throughout.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-dudun." Alexia hummed in the darkness.

Faith and Kat turned to look at her. "The theme from Bowser's Castle?" Kat asked. "Really, Lexi?"

"Sorry." She said. The group turned and continued on.

They knew eyes were upon them. Alexia didn't have time for this. "I know you can hear me. And I know what you want."

"Do you?" A deep and slightly German accented voice sounded throughout the house. "And what is that?"

"You want Ashley." Alexia said, looking around. "But you ain't gettin' her."

"What makes you think I want your little sister?" He asked.

"Because you tried to take her." The younger slayer said. She wandered around the main foyer. "You fucked with her head and tried to lure her here."

The front door slammed shut. "What makes you think she is the one I was attempting to attain?"

"You want me?" Alexia said. "Well then here I am. Why don't you come out and try to take me?"

"Because I don't just want you, Alexia Catherine Norwood-Pierce." He chuckled. "I want you dead."

"Then bring it on, asshole." She said. "Come and get some."

"I'm a man of science, my dear impertinent slayer. Not a man of violence." He snickered again. "I have others for that."

The door below the banister exploded outward, showering them in a hail of dust and wood. Another Frankenstein beast lumbered forth. This one was significantly larger than his counterpart.

"Really?" She asked. "Another one? This is gettin' kinda old, Doc."

"I dare say you are right, but what can I say." The tall lean man with gray hair and wire rimmed glasses stepped out of a door and onto the balcony on the second floor overlooking the foyer. "I am a fan of the classics." He turned to leave and stopped to stare at the girl. "Oh, and you were right. It was your beautiful little sister I was after. But her purpose was two-fold. She was supposed to lead you to me so I could remove you from the equation. Have a nice death." He moved away.

Alexia screamed and lunged at the beast. Her blade sank to the hilt in the monster's chest. "Die fucker!"

The beast looked down at the blade and back to the teen. "You'll have to do better than that." It said with a grin.

Alexia pulled the blade free and leapt back. "Okay." She said. "Time to rethink the strategy." She thought for a moment as the creature slowly advanced. "Any ideas?"

Kat and Faith both shook their heads. "We should attack him together." Faith said.

"Yeah." Alexia said. "We can take him in a rush. Get him off his feet."

"If that doesn't work. Plan B is we burn the place down with him inside." Kat offered.

Alexia stopped and looked to the others. "Why isn't that Plan A?"

Kat immediately spun and slammed her heel into the front door, sending it sailing away in a hail of shrapnel. She ran out of the house and down to the quads. "Keep him distracted."

Faith and Alexia rushed in and out. Their blades bit into his flesh, but did little to stop him.

Kat pulled out a bottle of water and quickly dumped it's contents onto the ground. She reached down onto her engine and pulled the fuel line free. She cranked the throttle a few times and caught the gasoline as it squirted into the bottle. She reconnected the line and tore a part of the leather off of the seat. She poured a little of the gasoline on it and stuffed it into the bottle. She pulled her zippo out and stared at the creature. "Get him in the house."

Both slayers looked at each other and nodded. They both jumped and planted their feet on his chest.

He was thrown backward into the structure.

Kat quickly lit the rag and drew back, chucking the bottle in through the front door. The gasoline erupted into flames against the stairs.

The girls trotted down the stairs and pulled the crossbows out. The monster tried to leave the house. He was met with a hail of arrows, but still came on.

"Hope this works." Kat said as she drew upon the limited magical energies she possessed. She unleashed her sorcery and directed it toward the beast. He was lifted from his feet and cast back into the flames that had taken purchase.

They kept a watch on the structure as it quickly succumbed.

The dry windblown wood caught quickly and was soon a towering inferno.

The girls quickly put their weapons away. The trio, satisfied that the beast was dead, left the area and headed back to their campsite.

They took the dirt road and found that it wound its way back to the highway. From there they took the camp access road and found their way to the RVs.

Edith ran over to Alexia and hugged her. "Thank god." She said, happily. "As soon as the house collapsed, Ashley stopped struggling."

Alexia moved away from her mom and over to her sister who was sitting in the chair no longer bound. "You alright, Ash?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." She said. "Sorry about your head." She looked at the side of the girl's face.

"It's alright. You weren't yourself." She pulled her sister in and hugged her. "I told you I'd do anything I had to, to keep you safe, didn't I?"

Edith turned to Kat. "That was pretty clever." She said. "Thanks for bringing her back to me." She looked at Faith. "You too."

The girls smiled and nodded.

Edith sighed and looked around. "I think it's time we left." She said. "This trip has been more than we bargained for already."

"What?" Alexia asked. "Why?"

"Because we came out here to get away from this." She said. "I don't wanna take the chance that something else is gonna happen." She moved over to Ashley. "You've been through enough, honey."

The teen looked at her. "Yeah, but I don't wanna go home. I'm fine. Alexia saved me. She'll keep us safe, mom."

The woman looked at everyone. "None of this bothers you?" She said to the group. "Any of you?"

Alexia, leaned back against her camouflage ATV. Faith leaned forward, resting her arms on the handlebars and smiled at her. Kat leaned back, set her foot on the footpeg and rested her hands on the back of her knee. The three of them looked at her and, in unison, shook their heads.

"For us?" Alexia asked.

"This wasn't a challenge." Faith said.

"It was exercise." Kat finished.

Edith stared at the three of them. She couldn't help but smile. "Ariana?" She asked.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Would you move over and stand behind Alexia, please?" She asked, pulling her digital camera out of the case.

The Watcher smiled and stepped over, leaning against the back of the girl's ATV.

"Everyone say 'can of whoopass'." The woman said, snapping a photo of the girls. "I guess Kat, Tara and I had better start dinner, huh?"

Everyone enjoyed themselves as the days ticked by.

A pair of Police Officers stopped by and asked if they knew anything about the fire that had happened at the old house on the north end of the beach.

"Looked like a big bonfire." Alexia said simply.

The officers accepted the answer and thanked them for their time.

Faith, Kat and Alexia spent the night reveling in the feel of each other. Rio and Tara took a moonlit stroll on the beach. Ashley and Felicia found their way into each other's arms again.

Edith and Edward took to the trailer.

Nick was again left to see after Matthew. Not that he minded too much.

Alexia sat on the top of the RV watching the sun set. They'd been at the beach for over a week. Six days after they'd taken down Doctor Frankenstein. Ashley seemed none the worse for wear. She smiled as she thought about her sister. She'd caught the two of them making out near the beach earlier in the day. She decided not to give her sister a hard time about it. Not like she had the right to throw stones. But she was bored. The riding around was fun and the waterskiing was a blast, but her slayer blood was singing to get out and do some damage.

"Hey, Lexi." Faith said, looking up at her from the ground. "Get down here." She said with a grin. "K found us a cemetery about five miles south on the beach. We're gonna go check it out."

The teen smiled. "Hell, yeah." She said, dropping to the ground.

They loaded up and told their folks they were gonna go for a late evening ride. After about fifteen minutes they pulled up to the graveyard. It was old as cemeteries went. It was also huge. At least a hundred acres.

"You two feel anything?" Kat asked.

Both slayers closed their eyes and concentrated. They felt a nice group of nine gathered around a mausoleum about fifty yards in. "Yeah. Nice group. A whole lotta fun to be had."

The three of them revved up their ATVs and roared into the cemetery at full speed.

Alexia smiled as she watched them scatter. It was like pigeons in a warehouse. She laughed as she bore down on one of them. She spun her blade in her hand. "Run, Forrest, run!" She shouted.

The terrified vampire pumped his legs furiously. He turned back over his shoulder just as the blade of her sword arced in to take his head. He exploded in a hail of dust that covered a headstone. She hooted and looked for another target. She spotted a female vamp hiding behind a crypt. She slid her ATV sideways and gunned in toward the woman. The vampire stepped out and ran at her. Alexia laughed. "Chicken it is." She gave the quad even more throttle. As she reached the vampire, she was unsurprised when the demon leapt at her in an attempt to take her from the vehicle.

Alexia leaned herself backward, snatching a stake from her hip as the vampire sailed over her. She slammed the wood up into the vampires' heart. "Bye bye, baby." She said as the beast turned to dust. She sat back up and sought another victim of her deadly game.

She saw another vampire sprinting for the gate. She quickly closed the distance between them and took hold of the back of his shirt. "Goin' somewhere?" She asked him. She lifted him from the ground and rode with him in her hand. She moved full speed toward a mausoleum and gave him a toss at the last minute as she turned. He flew bodily into the side of the crypt with a grotesque *crunch*. He collapsed to the dirt in a heap. She pulled the ATV to a stop and slid her silver knuckles on.

She stepped over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Show me what you got."

He tried to feebly swing at her. She slapped the blow aside and drilled in him the side of the face. His jaw broke under the impact. She delivered another hammer hard blow to his abdomen, lifting him from his feet. She then spun on her heel and blasted him across the side of the head with a reverse crescent kick.

He hit the ground and didn't rise. She shook her head. "Pathetic." She said sadly. She pulled her stake out and dusted him.

She looked up to see how her girls were doing.

Faith decided to let the ATV do the work. She drove over the top of the first vampire. The tire crushed the demon's head, dusting him where he lay.

She bore down on her second target and pulled a stake from her hip. She leaned down and, as she drove past him, slammed the stake into his back, dusting him.

Another vampire dropped from a tree and landed behind her on her ATV. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back. "Gotcha, bitch."

Faith revved the quad to full throttle then leaned forward, hitting the breaks.

The beast flew forward, flipping over her and landing on the ground. She quickly brought the crossbow to bear and pointed it at him as he rose. He stared into her eyes as she drew a bead on him. She winked at him and fired, dusting him.

Kat didn't waste any effort. She pulled her crossbow and drew down on the first vampire. Her bolt took him through the back, blowing him way in a hail of dust.

Another vampire leapt at her from atop a crypt. She put an arrow through his chest before he even got close.

The last vampire in the graveyard ran at her full speed. He leapt at her, looking to pull her from the ATV. She pulled the katana from her back and leapt from the quad. She met him halfway, drawing a channel across his abdomen as he passed. He staggered past her and spun, growling. She stood with her blade poised, smiling. She bobbed her eyebrows at him. He lunged for her. A thin line formed along his throat. She was behind him, holding her blade up with a grin on her face. "Is that the best you can do?"

He roared and ran at her again. She sidestepped and crouched loosing a backhand swing that severed his left leg at the knee. He stumbled to the ground and rolled.

Kat was back to her feet and holding her blade ready. "You are an insult to your breed, vampire." She smiled widely.

Alexia and Faith moved over and crossed their arms. "Seriously, dude." The younger slayer said.

Faith stepped up and rested her elbow on Alexia's shoulder. "We're the slayers. She's completely human."

"Bullshit." He said. "No human moves like that."

"Shows what you know." Kat said. She quickly took his head. He puffed away in a cloud of dust. She turned to the girls. "Well, that was fun."

"I love doing this on ATVs." Alexia said. "It makes it much more fun."

"Here here." Faith said. "Let's get going. I've got the serious double H's going on."

Kat nodded. "I hear that." She slid her katana back into her scabbard.

The last few days of vacation were a joy. But, as with all vacations, it was doomed to end.

Kat threw in and got hotel rooms on the coast for the last day and night so everyone could make a good fresh start. The motorhomes were comfortable and all, but there's something to be said for a nice bed with room service and not having to worry about how loud you're being.

Alexia, Faith and Kat shared a room. As did Rio and Tara. Edith and Edward spent their final night with Matthew. Nick, Ashley and Felicia were forced to share a room. Kat offered to let Nick come over to their room so Ashley and Felicia could have some alone time.

When it was all said and done, it was a great vacation. But everyone was glad to be home.

Alexia was further surprised when she got home to find that she had her own apartment above the garage. Complete with a full bathroom, a Jacuzzi tub like the one in her parents' room, a full kitchen and a bedroom with a living room.

She was ecstatic. She christened the place the night they got home.

It was a good night.


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Alexia smiled at the vampire as he scraped himself off the ground for the dozenth time. "Come on, guy." She said as she bobbed on the balls of her feet. "Didn't your sire promise you power? Strength? All that fancy shit that makes being a vampire worth not being able to get a decent tan?"

He growled deeply and leapt at her. His foot arced in toward her face. She caught his leg on her shoulder and drove her fist into the front of his knee. He hissed in pain. She snap-kicked to the side and took his leg out from under him. She threw his other aside, causing him to tumble to the ground.

Kat and Faith stood by snickering. "This is kinda pathetic." Faith said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but she's having fun." Kat added, crossing her arms.

Alexia waited for him to get up. She jumped into a spin kick that connected with the side of his face and spun him, yet again, to the ground. He lay there dazed. On a whim, she knelt down and rifled through his pockets. She came up with a wad of cash, the keys to a car and a really nice Harley Davidson Zippo. She stepped back and looked at the keys. Apparently they belonged to a Chevy. She stuffed all of it in her pockets and again steeled herself for his return to his feet.

He slowly got up. He snarled and again went at her. He shot in with a right cross. She caught his fist and pulled him in, slamming three sharp kicks to his ribs. She then blasted his face to the side and flipped him forward, sending him to the ground once more. She pulled her stake out and dropped to one knee, dusting him.

Faith and Kat both clapped, laughing.

Alexia stood and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week."

"What did he have on him?" Faith asked.

The teen pulled the cash out and counted it. "Looks like… three hundred and twenty two bucks, a Zippo and a set of keys to a Chevy something or other."

Kat looked at them. "Monte Carlo SS."

Both girls looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shook her head and began walking to the front gate of the cemetery. There was a small parking lot that she had initially parked the Excursion in. She pointed to the black Monte Carlo SS. "Five bucks says that's his." She said. She moved over to it and tried the door. It was open. She climbed in and put the key in the ignition. The rig fired right up. It had a decent throaty rumble to it.

"What should we do with it?" Alexia asked. "It's nice and all, but I don't really see the need to hang onto it."

Kat nodded. "These things are a dime a dozen." She sat back and thought for a moment. "We can pretty much assume that we're probably gonna come across rigs that we actually wanna keep, right?"

Both Faith and Alexia nodded. "If one of these assclowns is rolling in a '57 Chevy or something, yeah." Faith said.

"There's some boys I ran across a couple years back when I was in the scenes that might be able to help us out." She pulled the keys to the Excursion out and tossed them to Faith. "Here. Follow me. I'm gonna see if they're still in business."

The dark slayer nodded and took Alexia with her.

Kat pulled out of the lot and headed to the tide flats.

"Any idea where we're going?" Faith asked.

"No idea." Alexia said. "My bet is some sort of chop shop or something."

"How the hell would Kat know about a chop shop?"

"She hit bottom pretty hard a couple years ago. Probably found out about them when she was hangin' with the bad crowd." The younger slayer offered. "Bet money you could point 'em out in Southie."

Faith shrugged. "True."

They pulled up to an old warehouse that had lights on in the windows. Kat stepped out of the car and motioned for them to follow.

The pair got out and moved up beside her. She pounded on the small door and waited a moment. A minute or so later, it opened to reveal a tall Hispanic man in his mid twenties.

Kat smiled at him. "Hey, Rodrigo." She said. "Been a long time."

He stared at her a moment. "Katarina?" He asked her. "Is that you?"

"In the tattooed flesh." She hugged him. "How've you been?"

He laughed and hugged her back. "Pretty good, senora. What brings you down to the barrio?"

She pointed to the Monte Carlo. "Was just wonderin' if you and the boys were still in the business."

He raised an eyebrow. He moved forward and pulled the front of her shirt out, looking down into her cleavage.

She giggled. "You always were paranoid." She said to him. She took her shirt off to stand there in her bra. "No wire."

"Can't be too careful these days." He said. "Yeah, we still in it." He looked at the rides. "What choo got?"

"The Ford's mine, but this Monte Carlo is in decent shape." Kat said. "We were wondering if we could talk a little business."

He walked over to it and inspected it. Tapping the body panels, looking under the hood, checking the suspension and interior. He stood and nodded. "She's pretty solid. Good model, too. Good demand." He looked at her and the other two. "Who're you friends?"

"I'm Alexia." The teen said. "I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm Faith." The elder slayer said. "I'm her other girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Kat. She shrugged. "I like to have options."

He just laughed and motioned for them to follow. They moved into the warehouse and were surprised at what they saw. Cars and parts were everywhere. Kat turned back to the girls. "These are the guys I got the engine from for the Merc." She said.

The girls were just staring. At least a dozen cars were in various stages of dismantling.

Rodrigo led them up a set of stairs and into a rather nice office. "You girls want something to drink?"

"Coke if you got one." Kat said, flopping down onto the sofa.

Alexia and Faith joined her. "Same." The younger slayer said. Faith nodded her head.

He pulled three cans of coke out of the minifridge behind his desk. "So what kind of business you wanna discuss?"

"I'm not sure how up on the internet you are." Kat began.

"I've seen you're website." He said.

"Then you know what it is we do." Alexia piped in.

"You kill vampires." He said. "I know. I was born and raised in Ciudad Juarez. We had them. A bunch of boys from our barrio would hit the streets every so often. A lot of people don't wanna admit they exist, but a lot of people know."

The girls nodded. "That brings me to my next point. The Monte Carlo down there is from a vamp we dusted tonight. We're gonna start rolling them for cash and what have you. We were wondering if when we find rides we don't want if you wanted them? In exchange for that, if we find some rigs we do wanna keep, would you be willing to clean them for us?" Kat laid it all out for him. "Keep in mind, we don't go in for the standard shit. We aren't gonna want the Escalades and the pimpmobiles. Those you can have. But we would want old school muscle and any really eclectic rides these guys might be rolling around in."

He leaned back in the chair and thought. "I can't see a problem with that. The cars you're bringing me aren't necessarily stolen given that they belong to vampires and they aren't gonna be able to call them in." He nodded. "I think we can do some business. Just throw me a bone now and then. I don't wanna be left with some vatos '86 Corolla."

She snickered. "That's not gonna be a problem. I see he's rolling like that, it gets donated to the Goodwill and written off at tax time."

He nodded and moved over, offering a hand. "Fair enough. You bring us the rides, we'll take it from there." He said smiling.

They watched as one of the guys pulled the Monte Carlo into the bay.

As they pulled into Kat's garage, she looked around and sighed. "I have a feeling it's going to get real crowded in here."

Alexia shrugged. "Why don't you see about buying the level below this one? It's a parking structure, isn't it?"

She nodded. "That's a plan." They made their way into the apartment. "You guys hungry?"

The slayers nodded and smiled. "And horny." They both said in unison.

"Of course you are." She said to them. She stepped into the kitchen and pulled a few pounds of ground beef out of her fridge and began browning it in her large cast iron skillet.

"Anything we can do to help?" Alexia asked as she and Faith hopped onto the stools next to the island.

Kat smiled and pulled out two of her nice butcher knives and some vegetables out of the fridge. She set it all in front of the girls with a pair of cutting boards. "Be my slice-o-matics." She said to them. "Cut them the size you want them for burritos."

The girls both nodded their response and went to work.

Rio stepped out of her room and smiled brightly. Tara followed immediately behind her. "So how did patrol go?" She asked.

"Pretty good." Alexia said. "We only found one and I beat the hell out of him."

"Good show." Rio said, patting her on the back. "You've been taking your hand to hand quite seriously."

"Sick of getting tossed around." The younger slayer offered.

"Rio. Wanted to get your take on something." Kat said as she cooked. "We're gonna start rolling the vamps for their gear. Do you have any reservations about it?"

The Watcher looked at her a shrugged. "I don't really see an issue with it. They're dust and the chances are good if what they have is stolen, then whoever they stole it from isn't alive to reclaim it." She took a piece of tomato and popped it in her mouth.

"Wh-what kind of things are you talking about?" Tara asked as she took an onion out the fridge and handed it to the girls.

"Cars, cash, jewelry." Kat offered.

Faith nodded. "That's usually what I did for money in Sunnydale to pay for my motel room and food and stuff. Usually ended up with about a hundred bucks a night all told."

"That's what I'm talking about." Kat offered. "It's not like we're hurting or anything, it's just that it doesn't make any sense to let all that shit get dusted along with the vampire."

Tara shrugged. "I'm d-driving a car that used to belong to a vampire, right?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. We took it and dusted his ass." She looked at the witch. "If you don't like it, we can keep an eye out for something you really do like."

She smiled. "Y-you'd never believe what my dream car is."

"Some sort of Volkswagen Jetta or something, huh?" Faith asked.

Tara shook her head. "Mach 1. Cobra."

Kat looked at her. "No shit." She said, completely surprised.

"Royal blue." Tara said. "I just l-like they way the sound and the way they look."

"You ever driven one?" Kat asked.

She shook her head. "Never actually driven one, but I have ridden in one. One of the boys in Sunnydale had one."

Faith nodded. "The canary yellow one with the black stripes down the middle?" She smiled. "That was a beast. Wasn't a Cobra, though. He only had a 351 Cleveland under the hood. Put down some good horses, though."

"I think stock they laid down three hundred and twenty five. Not bad." Kat agreed. "Dated a girl for all of about nineteen seconds that had an all original Torino Type Northwest. That was a nice machine."

Alexia looked at her. "It was the car, wasn't it?"

"Sure as hell wasn't the sex." Kat said. "She had the rhythm of an epileptic bull." She pulled the meat off and added taco seasoning. "You two about done?"

They nodded and handed her the veggies. She added it all together and mixed it up. "This is just easier." She said. "Anyone not like it this way?"

They all looked at her and shook their heads. "Good." She said as she began dishing up everyone.

"So." Kat said as she worked. "The reason we ask, is because when we come across a vamp that has a ride that we don't want, we plan on taking it to a few friends of mine to let them…"

"You plan on taking it to a chop shop." Rio said.

"Pretty much." Alexia said. "In exchange for them taking in the cars we don't want, they'll clean and detail the one's we do. They'll put into our names and make it all legal like."

Rio shrugged. "Fair enough. Not like anyone is going raise a fuss about them."

"Thank you." Tara said as Kat handed her a plate with two heaping burritos on it.

The dancer smiled and offered the same to Rio. She then dished out her own, and two for Max when she came in, in the morning. The rest, she piled into shells for her girls. "Here you are." She said.

The girls sat and ate, talking happily.

"There's a building just down the road that's for sale." Kat said. "Rite said she wants to buy it and wants to know what everyone thinks. She wants to run the website out of it."

"How much is it?" Alexia asked.

"Not much." Kat said. "She said with the finances, we could afford it easily."

Faith shrugged. "We gave her free reign."

"She just wanted to get everyone's take. I'll let her know she has the green light."

Alexia walked into her apartment just after noon the next day. She tossed her jacket onto the rack and went into her fridge. She pulled the bottle of Gatorade out and flopped down on her sofa, lifted her remote and began channel surfing. She landed on Top Gear. It was the episode where they raced from Basel to Blackpool on one tank of gas. She dropped the remote and began watching.

The sharp knock on the door to the second floor of the house stole her attention.

"Interrupting Top Gear." She growled as she got up. "Better be important." She opened the door to see her mother standing there. "You interrupt the sanctity that is Top Gear. Lives better be in danger." She said with a narrow eye.

Her mother snickered. "You're so cute when you're menacing." She pinched Alexia's cheek.

"The slayer is a vicious monster killing machine." Alexia said. "She isn't cute."

"I have a picture of someone dressed as the Mad Hatter for Halloween that would beg to differ." Edith said. "Now get downstairs. There's someone here to see you."

Alexia moved to the TV and powered it off. "Who is it?" She asked as she followed her mother down the stairs.

"Your website's attorney." Edith said.

Alexia stopped and stared at her mother. "My website has an attorney?"

The woman turned back to her daughter. "She said she was hired by someone named Deserita Jenkins. That's that Rite girl, isn't it?"

Alexia nodded. "She's our webmaster."

"Anyway, I've heard of this lawyer. She specializes in corporate and internet law. She doesn't come cheap."

"Rite hired her?" Alexia said, moving slowly down the stairs. She came into the living room and looked at the woman. She was average in height and looked to be pushing her early forties. "I'm Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She said, holding her hand out.

"Norine Baumgartner." The woman said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's all true." Alexia said. "At least the good parts."

The woman snickered. "A very attorney like answer." She motioned to the chair next to her. "Deserita has briefed me on everything, but as the official 'owner' of the website, it falls to you to make the final decisions on a lot of this."

"Like what?" Alexia asked as she looked at the large stack of paperwork.

"Well, there's the subject of advertising, promotion, merchandising, resource allocation."

"I thought Rite was handling all of that." The teen asked.

Norine shook her head. "When you were a tiny website that wasn't making any serious money word of mouth was okay. But you've gotten international exposure now. Official documents have to be signed. Percentages have to be assigned and what have you."

Alexia rubbed her face with her hands. "The price of success."

"In a nutshell." She smiled. "It's not as daunting as it looks. Just sign where I tell you to and you should be fine."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh."

"Relax." Norine said. "The more money you make, the more money I make."

For the better part of two hours, Alexia signed paper after paper. It broke down that Rite, being the webmaster, got a flat 25% of what the website made, right off the top. Nick, with is comics, got another 10%. The rest was put into high yield stocks and left to ride.

Alexia was shocked to see what companies were vying to advertise on her site. She took the list and sat back, marking off what she didn't want.

Energy drinks were out. She hated the lot of them. Monster, Full Throttle, Redbull, Rockstar. They all tasted like horse piss. Coke and Pepsi wanted to advertise, but wanted to be exclusive. She decided to tell them both to screw off and went with Gatorade and Powerade on account of them not giving a damn who else was advertising on the site.

Even automotive companies wanted in on the act. Alexia read them and sighed. As much as she had absorbed from listening to the girls talk about cars, she was still not a car babe. Never would be. She pulled her cell out and dialed Kat's number. Time to consult an expert.

"Meow." Kat said happily.

"Hey, babe. I'm sitting in my parent's living room with a corporate lawyer and need some advice." Alexia said.

"Why are you talking to a corporate… oh. The website?"

"Yup. I'm looking a list of car companies that wanna advertise and I want your take on it."

"Shoot." Kat said.

"The first is Toyota. They wanna plug the new Prius…"

"Next." Kat snapped. "Toyota can suck my clit."

"That's what you have me and Faith for." Alexia said. "Be that as it may, they're willing to give us one free and clear."

"Don't care. They suck. They're gutless and get less miles per gallon than the Jag Jeremy Clarkson drove. Fuck 'em."

"Okay." The slayer said. "Next is Ford. They wanna plug the new Raptor."

"That's cool. That's a beast of a machine. Any chance they wanna give us one?" Kat asked, hopeful.

"Nope. Sorry." Alexia said. "But they are offering a grand a month for the space."

"Fair enough." Kat said. "Who else?"

"BMW."

"Boring. Most of their new shit is boring as a motherfucker." Kat said. "Toss 'em."

"Mercedes Benz."

"Ugh. Same as the beamer. Denied."

Alexia flipped to he next one. "Huh. This is interesting. Lamborghini wants to advertise the Aventador on the site." She flipped through. "Holy shit. They wanna pay five grand for the space as long as it's on the host page."

"That's fair." Kat said. "Green light."

"Next we have… ooh, Dodge." Alexia said. "I say yes just on the fact that they're spokesman is Sam Elliot."  
"No shit. Hell yeah."

"Oh, and they're willing to… oh my god." Alexia stopped and read.

"What?" Kat asked. After a moment she snapped. "Alexia! Speak!"

"Oh, sorry. It says that Dodge wants to put out a limited run of five hundred Dodge Durango SRT's. They wanna call it the edition."

"They're gonna put Hemi's in the Durango?" Kat asked.

"If we agree to let them advertise, they'll deliver the first one off the line to us, free and clear as a thank you."

"Done." Kat said. "That is fucking awesome."

"Last we have Chevy. They wanna advertise the new Camaro. They're bringing back something call the Yenko. Whatever that is."

"Denied. The new Camaros are shit." Kat said. "Looks like only Dodge and Ford make the cut."

"I got another one here for Everlast fight gear." Alexia said. "That's the stuff we use, isn't it?"

"That and MMA official. If they wanna advertise, sure." Kat said. "Anything from Bombardier?"

Alexia sifted through the papers. "As luck would have it. They wanna give us one of their new VT-1900's." She said. "I got a spec sheet for it here. It says that it's powered by a 1900 cc V-Twin Harley Engine."

"Damn. That's a serious machine. Alright. Green light on that."

"Looks like that's it." Alexia said. "The rest is for techno shit. Laptops, Iphones, that kind of crap."

"Give that shit to Rite. She's the got the skinny on all that." Kat said. "I love you. See you later tonight for patrol."

"Love you too. Kiss Faith for me." She said, ending the call.

"So you got it all figured out?" Norine asked.

Alexia nodded. "Yep. These," She said setting a stack on the table. "Are just flat out no." She sifted through some others. "These are a yes." She set down a third pile. "These need to go through our tech expert."

Norine nodded. "I'll go ahead and get these in motion." She said, taking the pile that was approved. "Why not Coke or Pepsi, if you don't mind me asking? They're offering a six thousand dollar a month bid."

"Because they both want to be exclusive. None of us are big enough fans of either soda to prefer one over the other. And we don't like the idea of having anyone on our site dictate who can and can't advertise. That's not a decision for them to make."

She nodded. "Keeping control. That's good. And the energy drinks?"

"Have you tasted any of them?" Alexia asked. "No money is worth that shit." She snickered. "Beside, with what we do? That would make a perfect commercial for Gatorade."

Norine smiled. "Yeah, it probably would."

"In my work as a teenage monster hunter, I depend on my Dodge Durango, edition. Now with a four hundred and fifty horsepower Hemi. It'll hang tough, until the job is done." Alexia said with a smile and a thumbs up.

The attorney laughed. "That's cute. Well, I've got what I need. I'll go ahead and go see Deserita. You've assigned most of management to her, so I'll be dealing with her a lot of the time. If you have any questions go ahead and give me a call." She said, handing Alexia her card. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too." The teen said, shaking her hand. "Take care."

The woman smiled. "I will. See you later." She left the house and climbed into a really nice Mercedes Benz SLR.

Edith came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Welcome to the wonderful world of corporate America."

The teen sat down and looked down at the projection sheet. All told, the companies were willing to pay over fifty thousand dollars a month to advertise on the website. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

Fifty thousand dollars. A month. With operating costs, Rite and Nick's percentages, she was still looking at a hair over thirty two grand into the bank.

Per month. Jesus Christ.

She smiled brightly and looked at her mother. "So you were saying you wanted a new car."

Her mother just stared at her. "I, uh…"

Alexia just continued to smile. Life was good.


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Edith couldn't believe it. She tried wrapping her head around it, but she still simply could not believe it. She looked at her daughter and shook her head. The teen was sitting bobbing her head along with the music and staring out the window as they drove home from the car dealership. "You actually bought me a car." The woman said, dumbfounded. "You, my fifteen year old daughter, bought me, a thirty seven year old woman, a car."

Alexia turned to her and nodded. "Yes. Yes I did." She looked around the interior. "Are you happy with it? You know you have your pick of anything with wheels, right?"

She'd decided on the new Cadillac CTS-V four door. It was comfortable, had a plethora of extras, and had the same horsepower output as the new Corvette. Edith heard it run and fell in love with it. She liked to refer to it as a sleeper.

Turns out in a previous life, Edith was a bit of a car girl. It was funny, given that for most of her adult life, she drove around in an understated Ford Explorer. It was nice enough and she took good care of it – doing all of the work herself – but it was still a bit of a mom-mobile. She always felt like a soccer mom in it.

Not to say that she isn't going to have that image now, but she'll be doing it to the tune of over five hundred horses. A far cry from the two hundred and ten horsepower V-8 that graced her Explorer. She could certainly live with that. "I'm just kinda pissed that I didn't get more for my Explorer. It was in meticulous condition."

"It blue booked for thirty five." Alexia said. "You talked him up to almost six grand, mom. That lot ain't making any money off of you. They'll be lucky if they make a grand off that thing."

She growled. "Cheap bastard."

Alexia laughed. "So do you like it?"

Edith smiled and put her foot down. The engine rumbled and pushed the car to ninety miles and hour. She nodded her head. "I like it." She dropped the speed and moved to the off-ramp. "You bought the car, I'll buy lunch." They pulled onto South Point Defiance Way and headed out toward Lakeland. "How does Old Country Buffet sound?"

"Ooh. Buffet." Alexia said. "Word of warning, I eat like a horse."

"You've always eaten a lot. I notice since you were called, tapped…" She looked to Alexia. "What is the official term for that?"

"You were right. Called or tapped works."

"Called I can live with. Tapped just sounds… skuzzy." Edith said.

"If you like you can go with Chosen. According to the Watchers, the slayer is called the Chosen One. I'm part of the Chosen Four, but still."

"Ever since you were _Chosen_, you've been packing it away a little more, but honestly not by much."

The girl laughed. "Wait until we get inside. What you see at home is nothing."

"That's what places like this are for." Edith said as they pulled into the parking lot.

The girls went in and waited in line to pay. Alexia got to her tippy toes and looked into the restaurant. It wasn't particularly crowded. She smiled. She hated having to wade through a ton of people. She looked over and bounced giddily as she saw the butcher standing at the block. She saw him carving from a large roast beef. A massive ham sat beside him. "Score. They got carvery."

Edith smiled as she saw her daughter's eagerness. She, herself, was never a huge fan of the buffet, but it was a great price and she didn't have to worry about her daughter walking away hungry. Her whole family, herself and Ashley excluded, were big eaters. Even little Nick could pack it away.

She got to the counter and politely handed the girl the money to cover the two of them.

"Enjoy your meal." The girl returned happily.

"Thank you." Edith said as she took the ticket and headed for a table. "Anywhere in particular?" She asked her daughter.

Alexia looked around and thought. "Over there." She said, pointing to the booth nearest the fire exit. "There's an older couple that just sat down at the table next to it, so we won't have to worry about getting saddled next to a screaming whelp." The slayer said. "Pisses me off." She added coldly.

"In case you don't remember," Edith began as they made their way. "You used to be one of those screaming whelps not so long ago."

"Yeah, but when I screamed it was totally stylish." Alexia said, her voice thick with good humor.

"Uh huh." Edith responded.

"But the chances are good when Ash and I were laying down the fussy child routine, you didn't sit at the table and ignore us. You did something about it." Alexia said. "I remember when Nick was little. When he busted the crying out, you were pretty quick to take him into the bathroom or outside to shut him up." She turned to her mother as they set down their ticket. "_You_ were a good mother about it. Most parents these days don't have the brains god gave a Fyarl Demon."

"A what?" Edith asked.

"Sorry. Big demon. Really dumb. Think Felicia, without the fashion sense." Alexia snickered. "Or the looks."

"Alexia, that's mean." Edith said. She knew the girl was right. She'd known Felicia for quite some time. The girl was a bit on the airheaded side.

"Come on, mom." Alexia offered as they moved to get their plates and silverware. "Girls' dumber than a sack of hammers."

"She's not that bad." Edith offered, sniggering. "You make it sound like she's booger eating retarded."

"Not far off." The teen said, heading to the butcher. "Gimme a slab of each, please."

He nodded and sliced a healthy piece of ham and beef for her. "There you go." He said with a smile.

Alexia took the plate around the islands, adding more and more food. Her mother watched her and went from surprised to concerned. "Are you actually gonna eat all of that?"

"I told you you'd be surprised." The teen said. She got two glasses of soda and headed to the table.

Edith sat with a mixed green salad with egg, bacon and fat free Italian. She watched her daughter eat and shook her head. "You do eat like a horse."

Alexia nodded, but kept at it. She wasn't a dainty eater like her sister. Ashley came to this place and it was like watching a fashion model. She would get the lowest fat everything. She avoided everything that had cheese, breading or sauce. She would occasionally have mashed potatoes with a tiny drop of gravy. She always hit the salad bar and often stayed there, eating nothing else. It was almost pathetic to watch. Edith understood her daughter's reasoning, though. Ashley was chubby when she was younger. When she turned thirteen, she went and spent the entire summer with Edward's father. She'd hit puberty over the course of those months and he'd worked her to the bone. When she came back, she had bleach blonde hair and had lost almost forty pounds. She looked fantastic. She also had a dietary regiment that he'd given her and she'd been following it to the letter ever since.

Alexia was the opposite end of the spectrum. She'd always been stocky. Despite being identical twins, where Ashley was pudgy, Alexia was solid. They looked like they were both a bit on the husky side, but Alexia seemed… denser. She'd weighed at least ten pounds more than her sister all the way through, but she didn't show it as much. Alexia was always the more athletic of the two. Running and jumping – sometimes seemingly impossible distances – wherever she could. When they were children and would go to the park, Ashley would sit at the picnic table and watch the other kids. Occasionally, she'd take a walk through the trails or go swimming. Alexia would run and attack the playground like she was at Coronado. She'd been active since she was born.

It made sense, to her, that the powers that be would give the slayer essence to Alexia and not Ashley, when she thought about it. Alexia was the protector of the two. She'd come home with black eyes, busted lips and barked knuckles with a suspension slip for getting into fights. Every time she did, it was on account of someone picking on Ashley.

Edith did have to begrudgingly admit that the years Katarina was in her daughter's life, Alexia got into less trouble while Kat seemed to get into more. The girl really did watch out for her girls. After the tattooed girl had moved away, the fights that Alexia got into shot back up.

The slayer pounded down the rest of her food and stifled a belch. "That breath tasted oddly like food." She said with a grin. "I'll be back." She said in a horrible Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

Her mother watched her walk up and load up yet another plate. This time, the girl settled on a really meat heavy taco salad. She also picked up two more glasses of soda and was back to the table before Edith had finished her salad.

As the girl ate, Edith grew curious and decided to ask a question. "Do you like what you do?" She asked. "Fighting beasts and monsters and stuff?"

Alexia looked at her. "Yeah. It's fun."

"You don't worry about how dangerous it is?"

The teen thought. "Meh, sometimes. Usually I'm badder than what's out there. I'm stronger, faster, can take more punishment and I'm better trained. On the rare occasion when something is nastier than me, we hang back and hit it from a distance. That's why in addition to blades and stakes, we have a couple of crossbows handy."

Edith sighed. "It's just…"

"I'm your little girl and you worry about me getting hurt." Alexia finished the idea. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it'll never happen. Because it will. Hell, it already has. I've taken some serious lumps. Dislocated joints, torn muscles, I'm betting I've had at least half a dozen concussions since starting this whole thing. But you know what, mom?" She smiled. "I'm here. They're not."

The woman returned the smile with one of her own. "I'm just glad you're not doing it alone." She took her daughters hand. "That you have friends to help you with this means the world to me. And it made me so proud when you went to bat for your sister like that. To know that we have you all to look out for us…"

"She's my sister. No one picks on her but me." Alexia said.

Edith snickered. "Been singing that song since you were little."

"Put a lotta people in the hurt locker to back it up, too." The teen said, going back to her salad.

They continued their meal and spoke about innocuous things. Despite the fact that Alexia and Edith had fought wars over the years, they were still best friends. Edith had admitted things to the teen that she's pretty certain even her husband didn't know. But at the end of the day, they knew that the only reason they fought as they did was because they were so alike. Edith still liked the loud music, the fast cars and the sex appeal of a world gone mad. Oh, she put on the business suit and wowed the board of directors with fast talk and big numbers, but that wasn't who she really was. She grew up in the eighties and nineties. The years of big hair, big guitars and… okay, well the fast cars were crap, but two out of three ain't bad.

Even though it shamed her – and made her smile a touch – to admit it, she was Alexia only older. She chuckled when her daughter finished off her second plate by the time she was done with hers.

The pair got up and ribbed each other good naturedly as they refilled their plates.

"She asked me if I enjoyed it." Alexia said as she slid her boots on and buckled the sides.

Kat and Faith both leaned against the bar, watching her. "What did you tell her?" The older girl asked.

"I said yes. I didn't see a reason to lie to her." The teen returned. She stood and stretched. "Just like I'm gonna enjoy tonight."

Max came out of the bathroom. "It sucks that I'm so fuckin' short."

Alexia snickered. "You're only an inch shorter than me."

"But that's one hell of an inch." Max shot back. "My boots are damn near up to my knees."

Faith moved in behind her and grabbed her boobs. "Yeah, but they look good on ya."

"You keep that up…" Max said, leaning back against the girl.

Kat and Alexia laughed. "Come on." The teen said. "Let's get this show on the road." She walked over and knocked on Rio's door. "Hey, uberbooben. We're hitting patrol. We'll be back in a few hours."

Rio opened the door and nodded. "Very well. I'll look at your footage when you return. Be safe. If you need assistance don't hesitate to call."

"We will." Alexia said.

The girls climbed into the Excursion and headed out. "Where did you wanna go?" Kat asked from behind the wheel.

"We should probably hit the tide flats." Alexia said. "We haven't been there in a while and lord only knows what might be hiding down there." She looked around the rig and nodded. "We're rolling heavy enough for it."

"I used to take on the warehouse district in Sunny D all the time. B and Tweed always used to freak out saying it was too dangerous." Faith offered.

Max nodded. "Down here, it is. I've been keeping my ear to the ground a lot more. There're some nests down here."

Kat looked at her in the rear view. "How many and how strong, do you know?"

She shrugged. "I know of at least two. The first is run by some monkey-fuck by the name of Anubis. He's nothing special. I could probably take him. The other is a pretty big fuckin' mystery. I don't know much about it. One of the chicks I rolled told me they hole up in an old biker bar near the east side of the tide flats. Haven't been there yet."

Alexia nodded. "Alright, then we take down Anubis and his goons then we'll see what's what."

Alexia stood on top of the old cargo container with a pair of binoculars. She could see the bonfire burning and counted fourteen vamps around the fire. She also spied what looked to be three girls tied up sitting against a log on the beach. She nodded and turned flipping forward and landing on her feet next to the Ford. "We've got fourteen and three civvies." She dropped to the sand. "Faith, Max and I are the tanks. So we split up. Faith, you take them here from the east." She drew a circle in the sand and an arrow pointing to a section. "There's a lot of construction debris, so you'll be covered pretty much the whole way."

Faith nodded her agreement. "Fair enough."

Alexia turned to Max. "Do these guys know you?"

She shook her head. "Probably not. I could try to work my way in. Get inside."

"Go for it. Wait for me and Faith to get into position first." Alexia said. She turned to Kat. "Alright. Your priority is the civilians. Get them out of harms way."

The older girl nodded. She could fight just as well, if not better than any of the girls present, but at the end of the day, one really strong vampire and she was as good as dead. Maybe worse. She knew her role to be important. But she also knew that she couldn't take the kind of abuse that these girls could. She was second string, simply put. But they never made her feel that way. She was a part of the team. A valuable cog in a very big and precise machine. If she broke down, the whole works came to a screeching halt.

Not tonight. Not on her watch. There were three girls down on the beach counting on her. She wasn't in the habit of letting people down. "Before we go." Kat said, moving over to the back of the rig. "I got something for everyone. Me and Rio been doing some digging. Some demons are susceptible to silver and wrought iron. So we picked some thing up for everyone." She pulled a long zipped up case. "Here Lexi. This is for you." She unzipped the case and handed the beautiful blade to her.

Alexia took it and pulled it free. It was perhaps three and a half feet long. The curved blade glistened in the moonlight. "What is it?"

"It's a Shamshiir. An Arabian longsword. The blade composition is forty percent silver, forty percent wrought iron and twenty percent carbon. It's got crosses etched into the sides of the blade and we also had Tara do some of her witch-fu on it to keep the blade sharp. It'll cut through just about anything."

"Fuck yeah." Alexia said, swinging it about. "I love it." She shot in and kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you, baby."

Kat smiled and motioned for Faith to move closer. "Take that belt off." She said, pointing to the knife belt. "Got somethin' better for you." She unzipped a duffle bag and pulled another belt out with two sheaths on it, one on each hip. "Strap that on."

Faith removed the old belt and put on the new one. "Okay."

Kat pulled pair of massive ebony handled Bowie knives out. "These have the same blade composition, etching and enchantment."

Faith took them and held them in her hands. "They're perfectly balanced." She smiled brightly. "This is some seriously deadly shit." She likewise kissed the tattooed girl. "Thanks."

The older girl smiled. "You're welcome." She said. She then looked at Max. "Don't think I forgot about our dead sexy vampire girl." She pulled a pair of gloves out of the bag. They were thick leather with small silver studs across the fingers, and knuckles, which had crosses etched in, and silver crosses on the back.

Max smiled. "Nice." She pulled them on. "These are nasty." She clenched her fists and snickered as the leather creaked. "I feel like a spaghetti slurping gibroni in these."

Kat laughed and pulled an ivory handled katana out of yet another case. "This bad boy I bought for myself."

"Looks like the one the dude on Highlander used." Faith said.

"One difference." Kat offered, showing them the handle. One side of the grip was carved in a likeness of Alexia, the other a likeness of Faith. The pommel was carved into a tiger head. "This bad boy is all Hunting Kat."

They both pulled her in and kissed her intently.

"Feelin' kinda left out." Max said as she pulled her gloves snug and pulled her sleeves down over them.

All three girls moved in and gave her a steaming hot kiss.

"Better?" Alexia asked.

The vampire just smiled.

Alexia crept along behind the cargo containers, derelict vehicles and various piles of flotsam. She came up behind what she could only assume was a lookout. She quickly rammed her blade into his chest and moved on. She was soon in position and waited as the other slayer was likewise ready. She could see Faith from across the bonfire. The vampires were dancing around the fire like drunks at a beach party.

It was Max's turn. She strolled out onto the beach with her hands in her pockets. "Hey." She said demurely. "Room for one more?"

The group stopped and looked at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Melanie." She said. "Just got turned a few weeks ago. Slayer killed my sire."

A vampire with long black hair and a tanned chest moved over to her. "Which slayer?" He asked. "There's two now."

Max nodded. "Both, actually. Woulda got me, too if I couldn't run as fast as I do." She looked over and saw the girls. "You guys sure know how to party." She said to him.

He turned his eyes to the girls and back to Max. "It's funny." He said to her.

"What is?" Max asked innocently.

He instantly shot his hand out and took hold of her neck, lifting her from the ground. "Its funny that you think I'm stupid." He looked deep into her eyes. "I know who you are." He said sharply.

Despite the growing pressure on her neck, Max smiled. "Obviously you don't." She said coldly. "Because you just made the biggest mistake of your unlife." She added quietly. She returned his gaze. He watched as her eyes drew him in. His willpower slowly dissolved, surrendering itself to her. "You wanna do what I say, don't you? You wanna do whatever I ask."

He nodded, dumbly. "Yeah, I do." He offered.

"Put me down." She said simply. He set her softly on the sand. "Kiss me." She commanded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She held the embrace and finally pulled away. "Tell them I'm cool and can hang."

He turned to the other vampires. "She's cool. She can hang."

She took his arm and pulled it around her waist. "Good doggie." She said to him as they moved over next to the fire. She turned to Alexia and nodded.

The teen saw the motion and smiled, shaking her head. "Glad she's on our side." She said. She waved to Faith.

And the game was on. She got to her feet and raced into the light of the fire, her blade singing as it cut through the air. Her first target was quickly beheaded. His flesh and bone offered no significant resistance to the powerful weapon. She began laughing hysterically.

She couldn't help but sing Queen's _Another One Bites the Dust_ in her head.

A vampire leapt at her from behind, gripping her wrists to keep her from bringing her sword into play. She snapped her leg up between his legs, slamming her heel into his genitals. He growled and let go of her. She quickly dropped to a knee and spun with her blade in both hands. The weapon cut him clean across the middle. She rose to her feet and straight-kicked him in the stomach. He split in half a second before he exploded into dust. She turned back to the fight. She could feel the adrenaline pump and the strength surge.

"Oh yeah. Definitely love this." She said, spinning her sword around in a Conan like fashion. "Who's next?"

Faith ran out into the fray as soon as she saw Alexia's signal. Her blades were in her hands in a flash. She slid to her knees in the sand, taking two vampires behind the knees. She rose to her feet, using her incredible strength to throw both of them into the air. As they both toppled back, she was there with a knife to each vampire's heart. It was an impressive maneuver and executed with expert precision.

In a flash, both vampires were dust. She didn't stop moving. She turned and dropped to a crouch as another vampire rushed in. She stabbed him in the front of the thigh, slashed him across the abdomen and finally plunged her blade into his chest, dusting him. She began giggling as she danced from one vampire to another. She was a dervish of death.

Once again a song found it's way to her heart. Once again, Faith was in her happy place.

Kat watched the perfectly executed plan come to fruition. She knew her part. She moved quietly to the edge of the fire and made her way around to the girls that were watching dumbfounded by the log. "Not the party you expected, huh?" She asked from behind the teens.

They all looked at her in surprise.

"You ladies wanna get outta here?" She asked. She quickly cut the ropes with her knife. "Come on." She said, motioning them to follow. She led them away from the fire. "There's a Ford Excursion behind that rusty cargo container. Climb into the back and lock the doors." She said, pulling her katana. "Go." She trotted along behind them, spinning her blade in her hand.

A pair of vampires came at her, their faces twisted into the demonic visage common to their breed. She stopped moving and stood, with her blade at the ready. She kept both vampires in her periphery. The first decided to test his mettle. It was the last thing he ever did as her sword took him across the chest then took his head. He exploded in a hail of dust. The second vampire took the opportunity and capitalized on her momentary distraction. His kick cracked into her spine, throwing her forward to the ground.

Having long gotten used to taking lumps, Kat rolled with the impact and came back to her feet. A bit shorter of breath and fighting a serious Charlie Horse, but none the worse for wear. She spun the blade and stared him down. She glowered as another vamp came in at her. She growled and ran forward as fast as possible. She jumped and lunged with her blade.

She was quicker than most, but vampires weren't limited by human physicality. The pair of them moved apart a pace, smiling at her obvious telegraphed maneuver.

Just as she expected. In a rapid change up, Kat whipped her sword out, taking one vampire's head as her boot smacked into the side of the other's face.

She landed hard on the ground and got back to her feet. She was limping slightly, but it was worth the pain as she saw the last beast on his hands and knees trying to shake the cobwebs from his head.

She ran over and delivered a vicious boot to the ribs, lifting him from the ground and dropping him solidly onto his back. Without another word, she slammed her sword down into his chest. As he puffed away, she staggered back and let out a huge sigh. She was breathing heavy and, not for the first time, cursing the fact that she was – while beyond most Olympic athletes on their best day – only human.

Alexia spun kicked a vampire across the face and took his head as he spun resulting in – for all intents and purposes – a dust devil.

Faith finished off with a blade jammed under the demon's chin, holding him from the ground and a knife to his chest, dusting him.

All three girls turned to Max. Through the whole fight, she stood quietly beside her boy toy watching it all unfold. She finally turned to him and gripped his hair. "Dinnertime." She bit down on his neck and slowly, deliberately, drained him dry. He finally puffed away, leaving her standing, shuddering. "Oh, he was good." She licked her lips and pulled a red cloth out of her pocket. She wiped her mouth and looked at the three of them. "He was a part of the nest just down the road. Our mystery group."

Kat looked at the three of them. "You guys wanna go take a look after we get our three friends outta here?"

They all nodded. "Yeah. See what we're up against." Faith said.

The four of them dropped the last girl off at her house and wished her a good night.

A half hour later, they pulled up and stopped fifty yards from the bar. The sign on the top read 'The Boneyard'. Old school muscle cars, hot rods and hogs sat out front. Alexia and Faith could both feel the power coming off the place.

"There are a lot of fuckin' vampires in there." Alexia said. "I can't tell how many."

Faith shook her head. "Me neither. But I can tell that there is a serious badass in there somewhere. He's strong, whoever he is. Kakistos wasn't that nasty."

Alexia looked at her. "No shit?" She turned back to the bar.

He was massive. He was quite possibly the largest thing on two legs she'd ever seen. He reminded her of the wrestler Kane. The big red machine. He would look awesome, if he wasn't so damn terrifying. She could feel the mental intrusion as soon as she laid eyes on him. Since going face to face with Heidenreich, she'd worked tirelessly to steel her mind against such tactics. She shrugged his power off. She saw Faith shudder and shake her head.

Kat, wasn't so fortunate. She began walking toward the bar, her eyes transfixed on him. "I'm coming." She said in a daze.

Alexia rushed over and wrapped her arms around those of her girlfriend. Faith opened the door of the Excursion and helped the girl in. Max slid behind the wheel and fired the rig up. "Go!" The younger slayer said as she shut the door.

Kat tried pushing and fighting to get out of the car. "No!" She snapped. "He wants me. I have to go to him." She began crying. "He wants me." She said sadly as the bar disappeared in the distance. "No."

Alexia pulled her close and held her tight. She looked at the other three girls. "We need help." She looked back down at the girl in her arms. "Time to call the cavalry."


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Alexia paced by the front door and waited for Kat to stop crying. She'd never seen the girl like this. But she understood immediately what the girl was going through. She still remembered what it was like to feel yourself be undone. When she'd fought Heidenreich, she felt him reach inside her mind and rip out her free will and put something else in. Something that was loyal to him and no other. It was a cold feeling that never goes away. If she dug far enough into the back of her mind she could still see – _feel – _the places where his touch was so cold it burned her psyche. They were scars that she would wear the rest of her life.

To know that her girlfriend – the love of her life – would now bear those same scars enraged her to the point of madness. She wanted nothing more than to storm The Boneyard and take her blade to the bastard. She wanted to cut him, carve him, murder him and she wanted to be slow about it. _All dressed up in big sister's clothes._ The words scrolled across her mind. _You're god damn right_. She said in response.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kat calmed down. She wiped her tears and looked at the group. "Is that what it was like for you?" She asked Max. "Is that how it felt to have him in your head?"

The little vampire nodded. "He called the shots, completely. There was nothing left of me. Just the pain of what I was doing." She lowered her eyes. "What he made me do."

Kat rose to her feet and stepped over to the girl. "Max, I want you to know something right now." She put her hand under the girl's chin, lifting her face up to look her in the eyes. "I forgive you. I'll never, ever hold what you did to me against you. I know I said so before, but now that I know what it feels like to be torn from yourself, I truly forgive you." She pulled her into a warm secure hug. "I'm sorry."

Max couldn't help but tear up. "That means a lot to me, Kat. It really does. Eventually I hope I can forgive myself."

"Now that the imminent threat has passed," Rio said from the kitchen. "There is still the matter of an incredibly large nest of vampires that needs our attention."

Alexia nodded. "She's right." The teen looked to Kat. "We need to put a shout out. Any and all hunters in the area. Anyone we can get."

Kat moved over and lifted the phone. She dialed Rite's number. It rang several times before the girl answered. "Ugh. Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?"

"Yeah. Just past two thirty." Kat said. "We've got a problem."

"Okay. I'm listening." Rite offered.

"A nest. Huge one. Not sure the count. We need to put a shout out on the website. See if we can get some support."

She could hear the girl typing. "Okay. What do you know about it?"

"We saw at least three dozen rides sitting in the parking lot. So at least that many strong. The head of the group seems to be a big guy dressed like Kane the wrestler. And he's got serious brain mojo." Kat explained. "They're holed up in an old biker bar down by the tide flats."

"Got it. Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and put the word out. See what we can get to shake loose. I'll let you guys know as soon as we…" She went quiet for a moment. "Got our first bite. Steele Payne is in Bellingham. She's dealing with a Poltergeist infestation of an old school, but she'll be here when she can."

Kat smiled. "That's a good start. Keep us posted." She hung the phone up. "She just put the shout out and got a response from Steele. She has some business to clean up in Bellingham and is gonna come down when she can."

Alexia nodded. "Good deal." She turned to Rio. "Get on the horn with Giles. See if he can spare Buffy to give us a hand."

"I'll get in touch with Angel." Faith said. "See if he can leave LA for a spell."

Kat looked around. "I'll… make dinner." She said as she got to her feet. "Not like I can sleep anyway." She shuddered. "Fuck, that sucked."

Alexia moved over to her. "I'm sorry you had to feel that, baby." She pulled Kat in and kissed her. "It's a terrible feeling."

"I didn't realize what kind of hell that was." She said. "I don't ever wanna feel that shit again."

"I've been working with Alexia on her mental defenses. I could work with you as well." Rio said. "It would probably behoove everyone to have stronger mental discipline."

Kat nodded. "Took to the physical aspects of the martial arts really well. Skipped the mental classes altogether."

"Shame on you." Rio said with a smile. "It's time to brush up."

Rio laid on her stomach and moaned lightly as Tara's hands massaged the tension from her muscles. "You're really tense." The girl offered.

"I worry about my girls." The Watcher said. "Alexia, Faith and even Max are tough girls. They're made for this. They're supernatural beings in and of themselves. It's understandable that they would go out and seek the darker elements. But why Katarina? What drives her to do this?"

"Love." Tara said simply. "Kat loves Alexia and Faith. She's obligated to fight beside them."

"But she's not a slayer. She's not superpowered in any way." Rio pointed out. "I don't understand it."

"She does it because she has to." Tara offered. "I-if she is out there, it'll temper Faith and Alexia. It'll make them take less risks. They have a constant reminder beside them of what they could lose if they're foolhardy."

The Watcher nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Tara giggled. "Did you know that Kat holds back with you when she spars with you?"

Rio turned to look at her. "How do you know?"

"Because I can see it in her aura. The aura is something that can't be controlled. When someone, say you for example is going all out, your aura becomes erratic. It's the same with everyone, even Max. But Kat's aura is sedate, almost calm. She isn't trying."

"Huh." The woman said. "I wonder why."

"Do you really wanna know?" Tara asked. Rio nodded. "It's because she's stronger than you. I've watched her cut loose when no one else is around. Physically she's nearly as strong as Alexia. She's nowhere near as fast, but when she unloads on the heavy bag, it swings like it does when the other two hit it."

"How is that even possible?" Rio asked. "Alexia is young and unseasoned, but the slayer – by their very nature – is stronger, faster and possessing of far greater stamina. Katarina, for all of her training and combat capability, is only human."

Tara shrugged. "I just know wh-what I see. She holds back with you because she's afraid of hurting you." She went back to the massage. "Her strength scares her."

Rio laid back down. "I imagine so." She said, pondering the new development. "Even so, tonight terrified her."

"As it would anyone." Tara said. "To know that you don't have control anymore." She shook her head. "I can't think of anything worse."

Faith got up first thing in the morning and moved out into the living room. Kat and Alexia were still asleep. She picked the phone up and dialed a number she honestly felt she had no business dialing.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How can we help you today?" Cordelia's bright and cheerful voice sounded over the phone.

Faith was quiet for moment.

"Hello?" Cordy asked again.

"Hey, Cordy." The slayer said quietly.

"Who is this?" The girl asked. "You sound familiar."

"It's Faith."

"…" Cordy wasn't sure what to say. "What's wrong?" She said finally.

"Getting right to the point. I always liked that about you."

"Glad to hear it." The other girl offered. "Look…" She began. "I've been thinking and I wanna say I'm sorry."

"What?" Faith said, shocked. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For being such a bitch." She sighed. "I didn't understand it then, but you, Buffy and the geek patrol had a really hard job. I mean you and Buffy kinda had to do this." She sighed again. "I guess I'm trying to say that since I hooked up with Angel down here, I understand how hard it is. I've had to kill things with swords and, and crossbows and this weird… goblet… thing. Still not even sure what the hell it is and I'm staring right at it."

"You're fighting the good fight." Faith said.

"See, yeah. And it's like, really rewarding in a strange… karmic kinda way." Cordy said. "The wages suck and it's murder on my clothes and skin, but I can go home feeling good that I got something done. I own tennis shoes now. Can you believe that?"

Faith giggled. "That is surprising, actually. I bet you still rock 'em, though."

"I'd rock a Hefty bag." Cordy said. "So did you call just to catch up, or is there something you wanted?"

"I actually need to talk to Angel." Faith said sadly. "We need his help."

"What happened?" Cordy asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. It was close, but we're good."

"Let me get him, hold on." Cordy said, putting the phone on hold.

A moment later the phone clicked back over. "Faith." Angel said, his voice flat and emotionless.

"I…" All of the guilt over what she'd done came racing back to her.

"Cordy said you needed my help."

"Jesus, Angel." She said, letting out a sharp hiccupy sob. "I'm so fuckin' sorry."

"I know." He offered. "I already forgave you, Faith. But before you can be shuck of the guilt, you have to forgive yourself. Like I said, I know the dark place you fell into all too well. You weren't yourself."

"It was all me." She said sadly. "All of it was…"

"No." His tone snapped her back to herself. "It wasn't all you. It was all of us. Even me."

"You tried." She said. "But I was too fucking stupid…"

"You're wrong. I should have tried harder and sooner. We all should have. But we all pushed you away. We didn't include you early and it cost us. I didn't, don't and never will blame you. You were falling and none of us tried to catch you." He said. "Granted, Wesley and his goon squad didn't help matters."

"Not so much, no." She said quietly.

"Faith?" He asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Sure." She wiped the tears away.

"Did you enjoy what you did? Did you like seeing the pain you caused?"

"No." She said quickly. "I hated it, but it didn't seem like I had a choice."

"Do you regret it?"

"Every damn day." She offered him. "Not a moment goes by I don't wish I could take it all back."

"When I lost my soul, I did terrible things to those people. And they forgave me." He was quiet for a moment. "Let go of it, Faith. It's time to start thinking about your future. You have people that care for you, love you and depend on you. For them, you need to bring you're A game."

She smiled. "Thanks, Angel. I really needed to hear that."

"So you said you need help?" He asked. "What's the problem?"

"Huge nest of vampires. They seem to be led by some guy that dressed like Kane the wrestler."

"Kane." Angel growled. "I thought he was dead."

"You know him?" Faith asked.

"He's old. Older than Darla. He was a mercenary serving second command to Atila the Hun."

"Jesus." Faith said. "That makes him almost sixteen hundred years old. That's old."

"He's dangerous. Very, very dangerous." Angel said, coldly. "He can control the mind."

"He put the whammy on Kat. We had to fight to get her out of there. She was gonna walk right up to him."

"And he would have tortured her and bled her slow." He said. "Be glad you got her away from him. Just so you're aware, he's rumored to have killed seven slayers over the years and turned one."

"I thought you couldn't turn a slayer." Faith said, shocked.

"Who told you that? Some Watcher council goon?" Angel snickered. "No. Slayers, for all of their powers and strength can be turned just like humans. Oddly enough so can lycanthropes."

"Lyca- what's?" Faith asked.

"Werefolk." Angel said. "Werewolves mostly. But there are other were creatures out there. Werewolves are just the most common. The rest tend to shun civilization."

"Fuck me, that's nasty. A werewolf vampire?"

"I've tangled with one. It's not a fun experience." He said. "Do you know how strong the nest is?"

"Not a clue. Several dozen at least." She thought. "We're gonna do some daytime recon and see what we can find out."

"We'll mobilize as soon as you need us to." He said. "It'll probably take us a day or so to get up there."

"I'll let the girls know." She said to him. "Thanks, Angel. For everything."

"No problem. Just don't fall back on old habits."

"As good as I have it here? Not a chance in hell." She said to him. "I'll call you later and set everything up."

"We'll be ready." He said. "Bye Faith."

"Later." She ended the call and set the phone down. She looked to the doorway of the bedroom and saw Kat and Alexia standing with their arms crossed smiling.

"Feel better?" Alexia asked.

The elder slayer nodded. "Yeah, I do actually."

Rio slowly slid out from under her girlfriend and moved to her desk. Tara shifted and moaned pulling a pillow closer. The woman smiled at the display and lifted her phone. She dialed Giles number and waited.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Good morning, Rupert. I certainly hope I didn't wake you." She said to him.

"No, I was up. I was making tea." He offered, going back about his business. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the call?"

"We've got a bit of a situation." Rio said. "Kane is still alive."

"The vampire?" Giles asked. "The Watcher's diaries say he died almost a hundred years ago. He was supposed to have been killed by Dorothy Singers in Chicago."

"In 1918, I know." She sighed. "It seems the tales of his demise were exaggerated. My girls ran into him last night."

"Are you sure it's him and not just another vampire taking his moniker?"

"It's him alright. He mentally dominated Katarina and almost lured her to her death. If not for Alexia, Faith and Max, she would be dead."

"Bloody hell. Are they alright?" Giles asked, pulling his glasses off.

"They are. They didn't engage him, thank the lord. But his nest is strong. Dozens at least. We're not sure how many."

"You need assistance?" He asked.

"It would be appreciated. We're trying to get as much help as we can. This is too much for us."

"Indeed. I'll speak with Buffy this afternoon. See if we can get up there to help you." He said.

"Thank you, Rupert." She said. "Look forward to seeing you again."

"As am I." He said. "I'll call you when I know more."

"Thanks again." She offered, hanging up the phone.

"I t-take it they're on board?" Tara asked.

Rio nodded and moved back to the bed. "He's going to speak with Buffy."

Tara snuggled in beside her lover and smiled. "I'm sure they'll be able to help."

Rio absently began curling the girl's hair in her fingers. She couldn't help but worry.

Kat stood with her arms crossed beside Rio, watching as Alexia and Faith went at each other. Their faces were masks of determination and strain. Faith had to struggle to keep from getting nailed with a solid shot. Kat was stunned speechless at the pure speed of the younger girl. Her fists were a blur. She didn't use her feet much, but when she did, it was devastating.

Kat had seen how strong the petite slayer was and knew that she could match her in that department…nearly. But in the agility department, Alexia was in a class all her own. She's seen the girl tag vampires three, sometimes four times before they knew they were in a fight. As she watched the display, she could still see that Alexia's form was raw and unpolished. She was wild and chaotic. Her speed kept her ahead of the curve, but she still had openings that a more skilled opponent could capitalize on.

She also kept a watch on Faith. The girl looked nearly as undisciplined as her sister slayer, but Kat knew that looks were deceiving. During her tenure beside Buffy, Faith had played second fiddle. She'd been the rhythm guitar to Buffy's lead. She's been the Malcolm to Buffy's Angus.

But she also knew it was completely the opposite. Faith was a destroyer. A breaker. She always left it all on the field. Faith was artillery in a sword fight. She was strong, fast and almost leonine in her efficiency. She didn't fight to hurt, she fought to kill. She was in it to win it. She unleashed her inner beast to do damage. Catastrophic damage.

Kat wasn't exactly sure if Alexia would ever be as brutal as her elder counterpart. The teen had too much self control to really cut loose, to really let it all hang out. Kat honestly understood why. She was much the same way. They were both afraid of their power. Kat knew she was ridiculously strong for a human. She had always been more physically capable than girls her age. She never really understood why. She just seemed to have limitless potential.

Alexia, being a flash of motion, was just like her. The girl was almost afraid of what she could do. She didn't push herself, because she was afraid of what she might become. Kat shook her head. "Alexia! Stop holding back." She finally snapped. "She can take it. Give her everything you've got."

Faith looked at the younger girl. "You holdin' back on me, Lex?"

Alexia frowned. "I'm not trying to kill you." She said.

Faith growled and loosed a hard rabbit punch. Alexia blocked it. The brunette quickly snuck in with a right cross that caught the teen across the face, spinning her to the ground. "Maybe you should." She said to the girl. "You ain't never gonna get better if you don't know where you are to start with."

Alexia rolled onto her back and kicked herself to her feet. "We're supposed to try and kill each other now?" The teen said.

"No." Kat said, moving over. "But you have to go all or nothing. Pretty soon we're gonna be wading into a war. We don't know how strong the enemy is and we don't know what he's got in the holster. In order to fight, we have to know what weapons _we_ have. What kind of strength _we_ can put together. To know we have to do. We have to see." She took the girl's shoulders. "No more holding back." She motioned to Faith. "Show me the world."

The teen nodded and shook her arms. "Alright." She looked at Faith. "All or nothing?" She held her fist out.

Faith bumped it. "All or nothing."

Alexia exploded into motion. Faith steeled herself and tried to block the salvo that the teen unleashed. She was punished for her arrogance. For every three blows Faith let loose, Alexia returned with four. Her fists found purchase on every patch of bare flesh she could find. Faith took the blows stoically. Tensing here, tightening there. Her own blows hit home and staggered the younger girl back. It was not unlike a tiger fighting a bear. One was speed and ferocity the other was strength and… ferocity. They were both wild animals. Finesse really didn't enter into it.

After almost ten minutes, Rio called a stop to it. Faith's body was a mass of bruises and she had a split lip. Alexia's right eye was swollen shut and blood dripped from her ear and nose.

Both girls were smiling. Kat handed both girls a towel. "That's more like it." She said. "Now for the critique." She looked to Faith. "You fight too hard. You try to take everything out in one punch. Not a good strategy for a prolonged fight. You need to pace yourself. You don't have a lot in the tank for the kind of hurt bombs you're dropping. You need to take people out of the fight, that's true, but don't do it by tiring yourself out. Use leverage and joints to your advantage. A vampire can't walk if you break his knee."

Faith nodded. "I can see that." She said wiping her mouth. "I taste blood."

Alexia snickered. "What about me?"

"You're too damn uncontrolled. You need to rein it in." Kat said. "Stop taking a step to land a blow. If your opponent is out of reach, then let him stay there. You're gonna get tired. Your enemy won't. Fatigue is a human condition and despite all of the supernatural mumbo jumbo, you're still human. You need to conserve energy. Strike when you are one hundred percent sure you have an opening. And don't be afraid of your strength. You don't have any stopping power. When you throw a punch or a kick, you still make the mistake of only using your arms and legs." Kat stepped to the heavy bag and put her hip behind the punch. The bag shuddered. "Put some weight behind it. You do more damage and use less energy." She loosed a good snap kick. "Same with kicks. It's basic physics. Force and velocity equals broken shit."

"You talk about not holding back, but you still do." Rio said. She had been watching the girl all morning. Tara was absolutely right. Kat kept strength in reserve.

"I leave it all…"

"Out there, maybe." Rio said. "But why are you so afraid to show all of us what you can do?"

"I go all out when I'm in the thick of it." Kat said. "That's all that really matters, isn't it?"

"Come on, K." Faith said. "Show us what you got."

Alexia bit her lip. She could see how uncomfortable her girlfriend was. "Guys if she doesn't want to, then lets leave her alone."

"I want to know." Rio said. She moved over to the mat and strapped on the red man. "Give me everything you got, Katarina."

Kat sighed. "I can hurt you, Ariana. Even in that." She said softly.

"My medical insurance is paid up." The Watcher said sincerely. "Come with it."

The girl shook her head. "You don't know what you're asking." She stepped onto the mat and slowly lifted her hands. "You ready?" She asked.

Rio slapped her gloves together. "I am." She said, staring at the girl with a smile.

Kat let out a breath and drew another. She stared at Rio's abdomen. She set her feet with her left foot forward. She continued to stare at the woman. "Everything I have?"

Rio nodded. "Everything you have."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kat offered. She was fluid in her motions. She crossed her left foot over her in front of her right. She quickly pivoted on her left heel and came around, driving her right foot into the older woman's stomach. The impact was incredible. Rio sailed backward and slammed into the wall with enough force to throw her arms out wide. She hit the ground, unconscious.

Alexia and Faith both ran over to her, making sure she was okay. The teen pulled the red face mask off and looked down at her. "Rio? You alright?" She slapped the woman's face lightly.

"Oh, wha-?" The Watcher asked. "What happened?"

All three women looked at Kat. She was standing with her arms at her sides staring at them. "Now you know."

"How the hell did you do that?" Faith asked. "You're damn near as strong as I am."

Kat nodded. "I can't explain it." She said. "I've always had to hold back. I've always been afraid that I'd hurt someone. When I'm out there with you guys, I go all out. But when we're sparring I don't because I don't want to hurt anyone."

Tara finally rose from the sofa and moved over. "She knows that she has the strength to actually hurt even the two of you."

Alexia smiled. "I'm just glad you're able to hold your own." She hugged her girl. "And now Rio knows it, too."

The elder woman rose to her feet. "Yes. Well, good show." She rubbed her stomach. "As soon as my kidneys shift back to their proper location, we can see about getting some food."

The phone ringing caught everyone's attention. Kat moved over and lifted it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kat. Put me on speaker, will ya?" Rite asked.

"Sure." Kat returned. She hit the button. "Okay, go ahead."

"I've heard back from the shout out. The girls from Portland are in. All five of them are willing to make the trip. A couple of brothers from back east named Winchester are in. We got Steele last night. We've also got Panzer and a girl that goes by Bombshell." Rite offered. "That's what I've been able to pull together."

"Angel is on board." Faith offered. "He's gonna be here, but he'll need a day or so notice to make the trip from LA."

"I also spoke with Rupert. I'm sure Buffy is coming, but beyond that…" Rio added. "All told, however, we should have a pretty solid team."

Alexia nodded. "Now all I have to do is explain to my mother what we're going to be doing." She sighed. "That's going to be loads of fun."

All the women looked at her with a pity in their eyes.


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Alexia trotted up the front stairs and turned to watch Kat drive away in the Mercury. She sighed and went inside the house. Nick sat on the sofa drawing. He looked up at her. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Sparring." Alexia said.

"With what? A polar bear?"

"Faith. Is mom home?" She asked.

"She's in her office. You look like crap." He said. "Mom sees you like that, she's gonna freak."

"I'm fine." Alexia returned. "I've been hit harder by bigger." She went into the kitchen and to the fridge. She looked around and sighed. "Right." She said, remembering that she was the only one in the house that drank Gatorade. She had taken to keeping it in her fridge upstairs. She pulled out the orange juice and poured a glass. She put it back and slammed the contents, letting out a sharp belch. She put the cup in the dishwasher and checked to see if the basement door was locked. She pushed the door open and trotted down the stairs.

Edith sat at her computer going through spreadsheets. She turned her smiling face toward that of her daughter. "Hey, sweetie how… oh my god." She said, rushing to the teen. "Are you alright?"

Alexia smiled. "I'm fine, mom."

"What the hell happened?" The woman said, moving over to the bathroom and coming back with a wet cloth.

"Faith and I were sparring. We went all out and it got a little competitive." The girl said. "Seriously mom, I'm fine."

"Sit." The woman said, pointing to the sofa. She sat beside her daughter and began dabbing at the dried blood. "I haven't seen you this bad since the first time you tried fighting with Jenny Dunkle."

Alexia snickered. "I whooped her ass."

"Yeah, you did. And got suspended for a week in the process." Edith said. "Not something to be proud of."

"She started it."

"And you finished it, by god." Edith said. A small touch of pride slipped into her voice. She knew that the Dunkle family as a whole were somewhat lawless. Alexia had been on the receiving end of Jenny's antics for months before Kat taught her how to defend herself. Jenny didn't know what hit her. "Is Faith alright?"

"She's fine, too. We just went a little harder than usual. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Call me crazy, but I tend to get a little worried when my daughter comes in looking like she just went ten rounds with Randy Couture." Edith said.

"I came down here in the interest of disclosure." Alexia said. "Faith, Kat, Max and I went on patrol last night. We took out a nest."

"How many?"

"Fourteen on the tide flats. We saved three chicks from getting eaten." Alexia explained.

"And obviously you're not sobbing your eyes out, so I can assume you all made it."

The teen nodded. "But after we took that nest, we found another one."

Edith saw the look of worry and fear on her daughter's face and in her eyes. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Have I explained to you about vampires and some of the powers they have?"

Edith nodded. "They're physically stronger. You've told me that. Don't some have the power to like, hypnotize you or something?"

Alexia nodded. "We ran into one last night that could. He almost got Kat. Faith and I had to drag her back to the car and get out before he could get her."

"Is she okay?" Edith asked.

"We got her away in time." The girl sighed heavily. "He has a really big nest. We're not sure how many."

Edith listened and watched her daughter. "You seem scared."

"I'm terrified." Alexia said. "We put a shout out on the website. We've got a whole bunch of hunters coming into town to help take the nest out." She looked her mother in the eye. "It's gonna be dangerous. I just wanted you to know."

The woman stared deeply into the jade orbs of her daughter. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wish us luck." The girl said. "I wish there was another way."

"Are you gonna try and find out how big the nest is?" Edith asked.

"We have someone who knows the scene. They're gonna get inside see if they can get the skinny."

Edith stared at her. It was things like this that made her curse the powers that be.

Max pulled up to the bar and climbed out. She saw the vamps lounging on the deck out front. She climbed the stairs and smiled at them. She felt him moving through the crowd. He was powerful. Maybe more so that Heidenreich.

"You're the slayer's pet vampire." Kane said to her. His voice was deep and rich.

"I run the game on her." Max said. "I'm new. Not a lot of connections yet."

"Word has it you drain family." He said. "That don't sit well with us."

"Probably not. But the way I see it, gettin' on two slayer's bad side is more dangerous that any fallout I could get from you bastards. Besides that, if the brothers and sisters are stupid enough to fall for it, are they really any loss?"

He chuckled deeply. "I suppose not."

"Be that as it may, what I run on those bitches is a game. I'm still family. They don't trust me." She went game face. "For good reason."

He snickered. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting tired of having to play the good guy." Max said. "Looking for a place where I don't have to put the mask back on."

"Why here?" He asked. "Why us?"

"Strength in numbers." She said. "The slayers aren't stupid enough to attack a nest of this size. Oh, she might pick off your numbers from a distance, but she ain't gonna try anything against you." She moved up to him and smiled evilly at him. "Especially with what you did to her friend the other night. That freaked her out."

He laughed. "It was so easy." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But there is an issue of trust." He said, leading her into the bar. "They don't trust you. And neither do we."  
"Smart man." She said. "What do you want me to do? Kill one of them?"

He snickered. "I wouldn't ask that of you." He said. "Being as new to the fold as you are, they would kill you." He motioned to the crowd that had gathered, staring at her. "But I have heard that you refuse to feed on a human. To kill." He pulled back a curtain and indicated the frightened girl hanging from the ceiling in a go-go cage. "You wanna be in the club, you gotta prove you have the balls."

Max stared at the girl. She wasn't familiar. She was also scared out of her mind. "You want me drain her and kill her?" She looked back to him. "You don't want a new soldier for the army?"

He smiled. "Anything not to take a life, huh?"

Max shrugged. "I don't have a problem killing her if that's what you want. Just thought we could use more cannon fodder in case the girls come hunting. Open it up."

He nodded to one of the vamps. The younger beast pulled a key and unlocked the padlock and threw the cage open.

Max reached in and pulled the girl out. She spun her so her back was to the vampire. Without a word, Max bit down and drained the girl. She could feel the warmth leaving the woman's body. Slowly, the body slumped against her, cold and dead. She tossed the corpse to the floor and licked her chops. "Like I said. I don't have a problem with it."

Kane let out a bellowing laugh. "Perfect." He said to her. "Let me give you the tour."

No one noticed that she reached her hand out, touching here, tapping there.

Rite sat in Kat's apartment at her computer. "Beautiful. She's in." She tapped away. "Getting the feeds now. God, she's good."

Kat, Alexia and Faith stood behind her watching. "I just hope she can keep the charade up." Kat said.

"So far so good." Alexia said. "Max was in drama all last year. She actually wanted to be an actress."

"Makes sense. From the way she's workin' this guy, she's making me believe she's an evil heartless bitch." Faith added.

They continued to watch as Kane showed her the whole of the club. "She keeps getting angles like this and I can map a 3D layout of the place."

Alexia nodded. "Good deal. I also wanna hit the municipality. The place has power. Chances are it has sewer and water. I wanna know what the tunnel systems are like under this place. See if they have anywhere to run when we hit it."

Rite opened a new window and began tapping. "Oh, thought you guys should know. You know that big brick building up the road that I was interested in? We own it now."

"How much did it run you?" Kat asked.

"Couple mill." Rite said. "It's a huge space. It used to be an old brewery. I've got junkers in there right now hauling off all the extra scrap. Once it gets all processed, we're looking at about ten grand worth. About a week and it should be cleaned out enough for an inspection team to get in there."

"Cool." Kat said. "Well, there's not much the rest of us can do until Max gets done with her part. I'll go ahead and get Lexi home and we'll get back at this tomorrow night and see where we stand." She looked at Faith. "Stay frosty. In case Max needs backup."

The slayer nodded. "You got it." She sat on the couch and watched Rite work.

Kat climbed behind the wheel of the Mercury and fired it up. "You okay?" The tattooed girl asked.

"Just worried about Max." Alexia said. "I don't want him hurting her."

"Have some faith in her. She's a smart girl."

"I do, it's just…" She shook her head. "I don't know."

Kat looked at her as she pulled onto the street. "This isn't like you. What's the matter Alexia?"

"I'm scared, Kat." The teen said. "Normally its one or two vamps at a time. I know we've taken down nests and all, but this is different." She looked back at her love. "What he did to you…"

"Was scary as hell." Kat admitted. "But that doesn't change what has to be done. We have to stop him, Lexi. You see that, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do." She said. "I just don't want anything happening to the people I care about. This is the most dangerous thing we've ever faced. We're talking about a vampire that's been around over a thousand years. That scares the shit out of me."

"Doesn't matter how old he is." Kat said. "Don't matter what fucked up ass powers he has. At the end of the day, he's gonna be dust." She looked at the teen. "You know why?"

Alexia looked at her.

"Because you're Alexia, the Vampire Slayer." Kat said matter of fact. "And once you've said that, you've said everything that matters."

"How can you be so confident?" Alexia asked. "You could die, Kat. Don't you understand that?"

"No I can't." The girl said as she drove. "Because the powers that be won't let me." She gave the younger slayer a sideways glance. "They don't wanna have to deal with the two of you _that _pissed off."

The teen just stared at her. "I love you." She said to the older girl. "And you're right. I'm not going to let you die. Fuck that shit."

Kat smiled. "Welcome back."

Alexia smiled. "Glad to be here." She chuckled. "It's gonna be one hell of a party, isn't it?"

"Oosil, we have wormsign the likes of which even god has never seen." Kat said.

Alexia laughed. "You are such a nerd."

"Behold my geek knowledge and tremble." Kat said as she pulled up to the girl's house. She got out and moved over, opening her door. "Home sweet home." She said to the teen. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alexia stared into Kat's eyes. "Don't go." She said quietly. She got to her toes and kissed the taller girl intently. "Just me and you."

Kat wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight as they kissed. She loved the feel – the taste – of Alexia's lips. It was a magical feeling, this.

The younger girl took Kat's hand and pulled her to the stairs leading up to her new apartment. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Kat stepped inside and kicked it closed with her foot, and locked the deadbolt. She was then thrown back against the door as Alexia lifted her shirt and licked the bright red 'Point Defiance' tattoo across her stomach. The older girl shuddered, gripping the thick curly locks of her girlfriend.

Alexia dropped to her knees, unbuckling the girl's belt and pulling her pants down. She reveled in the fact that the older girl had chosen to go without underwear. She decided to use her strength to her advantage and wrapped her arms around Kat's legs, lifting her from the floor and holding her against the door as she went to work.

Kat nearly blacked out as she felt the oh so welcome intrusion. She tightened her grip on the girl's hair and rode the sensation to its fullest. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned as she teen had her way. Her body shook as she felt herself nearing release.

Alexia couldn't help but moan in time with her love. She loved pleasuring the woman that had stolen her heart. No, that wasn't right. Kat didn't steal her heart. It was impossible to steal what was freely given. She loved the older girl with every fiber of her being. Like Kat, she loved Faith, but she knew that she'd never feel the same for her that she did for Kat.

All three girls knew it, but never spoke it. They didn't need to. It was understood and accepted.

"No more." Kat said, breathlessly. "Good, god, Lexi. No more."

The teen stepped back and lightly set the girl on her feet. She looked into her love's heavy lidded eyes and saw pure, unconditional love staring back at her. Kat collapsed against her. "Legs don't wanna work." She said.

Alexia lifted her into her arms and carried her to the bed. "You lay here and rest. I'm gonna call Faith and let her know where you're gonna be tonight."

"'Kay."

Alexia moved to the living room and picked up her cordless.

"Hey. What's up?" Faith answered.

"Just wanted to let you all know that Kat is bunking over."

Faith giggled. "Alright, but make sure she brushes her teeth and goes to be at a decent hour. And no boys."

"Okay, Mrs. Lehane. I'll tell her."

"You two deserve some time alone. Have fun." Faith said. "Talk to you later."

Alexia ended the call and made her way back to the bedroom and stopped to stare at her lover. Kat lay on the bed with her snug jeans bunched around the top of her boots and her tank top pushed up just under her bra. Her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. She got to the girl's eyes and saw them staring back at her with a whimsical smile on her face. "God, you're beautiful." She said to the older girl.

Kat giggled lightly. She continued to smile as Alexia drew nearer and got to her knees at the foot of her bed.

She untied Kat's boots and pulled them off. She followed suit with her socks and stared at her feet. She smiled brightly. She kissed the tops of her feet and pulled her pants off, tossing them to the side. She rose and crawled onto the bed, straddling her love on her hands and knees. She stared down at Kat. "Tonight, you're all mine, woman." She leaned down and kissed her intently. "Think you can handle that?"

Kat swallowed at the look of lust and fire in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a touch of fear. As she did every time they made love. She knew that Alexia – at least in this arena – had near limitless control. "I'm gonna do my damndest."

The girl smiled. "Good answer." She shot in and kissed her again. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride. Show you what I've learned over the past two months." She sat up and lifted the edges of the girl's shirt. Kat sat up and let her remove the article. Alexia then followed with the black lace bra. Once Kat's chest was exposed, the slayer wasted no time.

Kat learned that she had a hell of a lot more stamina than she thought. But in the end, she was left shaking and breathing heavily. Her body was on fire and sensitive to the touch.

Alexia wouldn't let the older girl touch her. Tonight, was all about her love. Come morning, she was fairly certain she would get hers, but she wanted to stare into the completely and utterly satisfied eyes of the woman of her dreams.

"I love you, Katarina Wulfheim."

Kat stared back at her, shivering. She couldn't speak. She just nodded her head. It was all she had the energy to do.

Alexia knew what it meant. And the fact that it was all the girl was capable of meant more to her than anything the older woman could have said at that moment.

After Kat finally calmed down, she slid in closer and snuggled in for the night. Kat's heartbeat was like a racecar running redline, but it was slowing by the moment.

It was a good night.

Bacon.

Alexia smelled bacon.

As she stared at the army of vampires mobbing toward her, Faith, Kat, Max… and some really hot badass black haired girl with gray eyes and a killer smile, she smelled bacon.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Alexia asked.

They all looked at her.

"It's your girlfriend, dink." Faith said. "Doin' her thing."

"She's like that, remember?" Max offered.

"I'm new." The other girl said. "Not real sure how I got here. I'm sure you'll find out later."

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." Kat said. She was completely naked with an apron on that said 'Kiss the Chef'. "Should probably wake up now."

The vampires had stopped and were all smiling. "We can wait." They said with one voice.

She opened her eyes and could hear the sizzling of pork. A smile worked its way across her face. She rose to her feet and stretched. She made her way out to the kitchen to see her girlfriend stark naked with an apron on cooking breakfast. Alexia leaned against the doorjamb and watched as the older girl moved about the kitchen. It still made her heart light.

Kat turned and saw the teen standing there. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

"I know." She said softly. "Just admiring the view."

The tattooed girl smiled and made a huge production of bending over to get biscuits out of the oven.

Alexia sighed, staring at just about the most luscious ass she'd ever seen. "Work of art, right there." She said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kat said to her.

A sudden knock on the door to the house caused the girls to start. Alexia spun and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, tossing them across the apartment to Kat. She then pulled a pair on for herself and snatched a baggy t-shirt from her closet. "The disadvantage of living with your folks." The teen said as she moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your father." Edward said. "I had cold pizza for breakfast, dammit. Now I gotta smell that. Thanks a lot."

Alexia made sure Kat was dressed and opened the door. "Wah."

"There's plenty if you want some, Edward." Kat said from the kitchen.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Alexia moved over and gripped the cross she kept hanging from the wall and pressed it to his forehead. After a moment she smiled and stepped aside.

"Paranoid, ain't ya?"

"Never be too careful." Alexia returned.

Kat pulled down a pair of plates and looked at Edward. "Would you like some? Drop biscuits with sausage gravy, hashbrowns and bacon."

"A little should be okay." He said, taking a seat at the bar.

She grabbed another plate and dished him up. "Here you go." She said. She then piled Alexia's plate high and finally dished herself.

Alexia attacked the plate, moaning. "God this is good." She said around the food.

"I gotta admit. You are one hell of a cook. Edith needs your biscuit recipe. Hers come out like hockey pucks."

Kat snickered, but said nothing.

"Your grandfather called this morning. He wants us to come up for a week." Edward said. "He was pretty damn insistent."

Alexia stopped eating and turned to her father. "Really?" She asked. "Can't you guys go and leave me here?"

"He made a point of having you come along. Weird thing. He asked if we would bring Faith and Kat up with us." He turned to Kat. "Have you met my dad?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And no offense, I'm not really digging on the fact, to be honest."

"Why?" Edward asked. "I mean aside from the fact that he's a cantankerous old jackass."

"Wulfheim?" Kat said. "That's as German as sauerkraut and Hefaweizen. Man served on the front lines of the German theatre in World War Two. My granddad was a leading light in the SS. I don't see us getting along, to be honest."

"If that's the case, why would he ask you to come up there?" Edward asked as he ate. "It doesn't make any sense."

"More to the point, why the hell would he ask Faith?" Alexia brought up. "How does he even know who she is?"

Edward shook his head as he finished his food. "I couldn't tell you." He smiled at Kat. "Thanks. That hit the spot." He turned back to Alexia. "We're leaving tomorrow around noon. Just wanted to let you know so you can start packing."

She nodded. "No problem. I'll get my stuff together." They watched him leave. Alexia looked at Kat. "You don't think…?"

"That he's been keeping up on the website?" Kat asked. She shrugged. "I don't know the man well enough to say one way or another."

"You know," Alexia said. "My dad said something to me. When Max showed up, that night she was chased by those two goons, my dad said something. I forgot about it, but it seems to make sense now. He said that his dad would tell him stories about this kind of shit when he was a kid. He said that his dad believed it." She shook her head. "I think the timing is just a little coincidental."

"A little bit. We put out there that we're gonna be heading into a hell of a shitstorm, then out of the blue, your gramps invites us all up there?" She nodded. "A little hinky."

Alexia sighed. "Oh well." She finished eating. "That's a worry for tomorrow."

Kat rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She turned and looked at her girlfriend. "I still owe someone for one hell of a night." She reached down and lifted the girl from her feet. "And I think it's time I paid up."

"Note the not complaining one damn bit." Alexia said before her mouth was plundered by the tongue of her lover.

Kat went in and threw her down on the bed and went to work.

Alexia was seeing stars moments later. And she loved every second of it.


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"We're going where?" Faith asked.

"My grandfather asked my family to come up earlier than expected." Alexia said to her. "We normally go and see him a couple weeks before we go back to school. But he wanted us to come up early. And the kicker is he asked for you and Kat to come with me."

"What the hell for?" The older slayer asked. "And, not to put too fine a point on it, but don't you think we got more important shit to worry about then basking in the summer sun at some old farts farm?" Faith was pacing now. "I mean, we're trying to plan a fucking war, for Christ's sake."

Kat nodded. "Think how I feel." The woman said. "He's an Army Grunt that spent most, if not all, of his service in the German theatre in World War II."

Faith shook her head. "So?"

"My last name is Wulfheim, Faith." Kat explained. "My grandfather was Commandant Rudolf Wulfheim. He was a leading light in Hitler's Third Reich."

"Ooh." Faith said. "Yeah, that's gonna be an issue."

"Man's so anti-German, he won't even eat bratwurst." Alexia said. "I just wonder why he wants you two there."

Kat leaned against the island and crossed her arms. "As I said, it's a little strange."

Rio and Tara chose that moment to come out of their room. "This discussion looks rather serious." The Watcher offered.

Tara moved over and began making coffee and putting a kettle on to boil. Kat watched her and smiled. She appreciated the woman more than anyone knew. Kat had always been one to never complain. It just wasn't in her to bitch about her lot in life. From the bad to the good, she never griped. She just did what needed doing. When her apartment was invaded by the group – Rio, Faith and Max, she didn't complain about the added laundry loads, the extra cooking and the spike in dish usage. She just did the work and shrugged it off.

Then Tara came along. She figured that she'd be an extra mouth to feed and another daily load of laundry. But from the moment the girl walked through the door she'd been helping with everything. Kat was impressed when she awoke to see the girl standing in her room, hanging up her freshly laundered and ironed clothes. Or to smell breakfast cooking when she woke in the morning. It was nice to have someone else helping out.

Not to say that the others in the apartment didn't do their fair share. The fact that most of the girls would go out with her, Alexia and Faith was enough to warrant a bit of laziness in the housework. Tara rarely, if ever would go out and patrol. Instead she would stay home and see to it everyone was fed, bandages were at the ready and a good old fashioned tender hand was applied when things got bad.

She was a godsend. And she was appreciated by everyone.

"We're discussing on whether we should accept Lexi's granddads invitation or not." Faith said.

"Oh?" Rio asked, looking to the teen. "What is this all about?"

"My family usually heads up to my grandpa's for a week before school starts. Not for a couple of weeks, yet. But for some reason, he called my parents and asked us to come up early. From what my mom told me, he specifically asked if I could bring Kat and Faith with me."

"That's rather peculiar." Rio said. "Have you called him to ask why?"

Alexia stared at her a moment. "You know, it never really dawned on me to." She pulled her cellphone out.

"I'm here to offer advice, love." Rio said, moving over to help her girl.

"And it also just occurred to me that I don't know his phone number." Alexia said, instead dialing home.

"Hey sweetie." Edith said. "What's going on?"

"When you talked to grandpa did he say why he would want Kat and Faith along?" She asked.

"He didn't go into specifics." Edith answered. "You know your grandfather. He doesn't expect his requests questioned."

"Preachin' to the choir." Alexia said. "But I think an exception can be made in this case. I don't want to have to smack the old fart for lipping off about my girlfriend."

"Why would you even think that? He's old and set in his ways, but the man's not an asshole."

"You know what Kat's last name is, right?" Alexia asked, seriously.

"Yes. It's Wulfheim… ooh, I see what you're driving at."

"You're still not getting it, mom. Kat's grandfather was in Hitler's inner circle. The guys granddad was probably _actually_ shooting at."

"Well, then go ahead and give him a call. See if he can tell you why he wants her up there." Edith said.

"I need his number." She said, pulling out a pen and a pad. She jotted the number down as Edith read it to her. "Okay. I got it. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie. We're leaving tomorrow, so make sure everyone is packed up."

"I will. Talk to you later." She said, hanging up the phone. She then dialed the number her mother gave her.

"Hello?" A gruff voice called over the phone.

"Hey grandpa. It's Alexia."

"Hey, girl. How are you doin'?" He asked cheerfully.

Alexia actually liked her grandfather. He was stern and a bit set in his ways, but she had a rapport with him that he didn't have with Ashley. Being a bit of tomboy, Alexia struck a chord with him. She liked to sit and listen to his old war stories. A couple years back they went camping overnight, just the two of them and he spent the night telling her ghost stories. It was actually really fun. He also had some of the coolest stuff on his property. Old war trophies, military vehicles and all sorts of stuff. It was a pretty good freerunning hang out.

"I'm doin' okay. Getting by with a little help from my friends." She said to him. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." He said to her.

"You wanted us to come up early and you wanted me to bring my friends Kat and Faith."

"You used to tell me about your friend Kat when you would come up here." He said. "I just wanted the chance to meet her. She sounded like a good kid."

"You know who her grandfather was, right?" Alexia asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Missed my chance to pop the son of a bitch." He growled. "But she didn't choose who he was. I ain't your momma. I don't blame kids for how shitty their parents or grandparents were. I'm gonna meet the girl and judge her for myself."

"Okay, but what about Faith?"

"She's a looker and I kinda fancy the idea of having a couple of pretty girls running around in skimpy clothes for a few days." He said honestly.

"That's kinda skeevy, grandpa." Alexia said.

"I'm old, girl. Not dead." He said with a smile. "Besides, you're grandma was only sixteen when we got married in France."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. We didn't have your dad until I was forty two." He sighed. "Can I ask you an honest question, darlin'?"

"Sure you can, grandpa."

"Do you love her?" He asked.

This was a difficult one for Alexia. She didn't wanna lie to the man. But at the same time, she knew he was old fashioned and wouldn't take too kindly to Alexia admitting romantic feelings about another woman. She decided that she was going to be honest. Kat and Faith deserved as much. "Both of them, actually." Alexia answered. "Kat and Faith."

Both girls looked at her, shocked.

"Yeah." He said, his voice soft. "Kinda figured it'd be something like that."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare, girl." He snapped at her. "You ain't gotta apologize for nothin'. What you do and who you do it to ain't none of my god damn business. Do you love 'em?" He asked sharply.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"Do they love you?"

"Yeah they do."

"Then you've said pretty much all that matters. Don't you ever feel bad for lovin' who you want and tellin' the world to fuck off." He said to her. "I'm an old fashion son of a bitch. But that don't mean I don't see how the world is turning out. I might not like to think modern, but I know I've got to live it. So get your narrow keister up here and give me something to smile about. Missed ya. And I wanna meet the girls that have stolen my granddaughter's heart."

"Okay, grandpa. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, girl." He said, hanging up.

"So?" Kat asked.

"He said he figured that I was more than friends with the both of you and he wanted to meet the girls that stole his granddaughter's heart." She explained.

Kat sighed, shaking her head. "I still don't like it."

Alexia stepped over to her and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "Look, if he gets down on you too hard, I'll tell him to go to hell and we'll pack up and head home."

Kat smiled at her. "Fair enough." She kissed the girl intently.

Kat sat behind the wheel of the big Ford keeping her eyes on the tail lights of Edward's big Mercedes. "That thing sounds good." Kat said absently.

Faith sat up and rolled the window down. She listened for a moment. "Yeah, it does." She said, flopping back down across the back seat.

Alexia sat with her feet on the dash and the seat laid back. "Truthfully, I kinda like my granddad." She said to her girls. "He's always kind of had a no bullshit attitude and I respect that."

Faith nodded. "It was the same with my aunt Evelyn. She had this farm outside of Boston. My mom would dump me off for a couple of weeks in the summer. Evelyn always worked me to the bone, but at the end of the day she'd have fresh baked apple crisp, cherry pie or cobbler made that she'd let me tear into. And unlike mom, she never bitched about how much I ate."

Kat sighed. She really didn't have any relatives that she actually liked. Her mom and dad were absentee parents that never really paid any attention to her. The contact was minimal. She would sneak out of the house all the time and they never cared. Okay, that wasn't strictly true. Her father was a workaholic and spent most of his nights in the office. Her mother just shooed her away whenever she was home. She was always too busy.

Kat snickered. _If you could see me now_. She thought. "Anyone getting hungry?" She asked.

"Always." Faith said from the back seat.

Alexia nodded. "I could eat." She said, looking at her girlfriend.

Kat reached up and tapped the button on the rearview mirror. "Call Mercedes."

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey. It's me. We're getting a bit peckish back here. Any chance of pulling over for some grub?" Kat asked.

"We're thinking the same thing. There's a diner just up the road past the Rest Area. We can pull in there." He returned.

"Sounds like a winner." Kat said. "On your six."

"Gotcha. I'll keep an eye out." He offered, ending the call.

A few minutes later, the pair of SUV's pulled into the small gravel lot. Alexia, Kat and Faith climbed out and stretched. Kat's joints cracked and popped. They'd been doing so more and more often the girl noticed.

Edward and Edith slid out of the Mercedes and stretched as well. Nick got out and pulled out his backpack. Kid never went anywhere without his drawing stuff.

Ashley climbed out and immediately set about unbuckling Matthew's car seat.

"Thank you, Ashley." Edith said. She turned to Alexia. "Would you carry him into the restaurant, please?"

The teen nodded and stepped over, lifting the car seat without effort. Faith moved over beside her and looked down at the kid. "He's a cutie." She said, tickling his chin.

"Yeah he really is." Alexia smiled at the infant. "Too bad he's, literally, a son of a bitch."

"Alexia!" Edith said to her. "That's not nice."

"When, in the entire time that you've known me, did I ever once claim to be nice?" Alexia asked.

"She's got you there, mom." Ashley said.

"I don't seem to remember making you a part of this conversation, missy." Edith said to her other daughter.

"You didn't. And yet?" Ashley said back with a smile.

"Rotten to the core, both of you." The older woman said. "Should have sold you both on the black market."

"Too late, now." Ashley chuckled.

"Actually it isn't." Nick said. "Girls of your looks and age fetch a premium in the Asian slave trade. Mom could get a hundred grand for you easy."

Everyone snickered but Edith. "How in the hell do you know that?" She asked.

"I had to do a report on Asia and we had to select a successful trade. I did mine on human trafficking. Heck you think that's good money? You know how much Alexia would get? Especially with her physical abilities being what they are? Easy seven figures."

"That's it. You're home schooled from now on." Edith said sarcastically.

Alexia looked down at Nick. "Seriously? I'd go for a million bucks?"

"Or more." He said. "Matthew is an easy twenty K."

"Really?" Alexia said, looking at the boy.

"No!" Edith snapped. "Nick, shut up. Stop putting notions into your sister's head."

"Just sayin'." He said. "Want me to learn stuff and when I do you get on me about it. Jeez."

"That's it. Black market, all of ya." She turned and looked at Kat and Faith. "You're my new daughters. Welcome to the family."

"Okay, ma." Faith said. "Can I have some ice cream, mommy?" She asked, jumping up to rest her head on Edith's shoulder.

"Can I have a puppy?" Kat said, laying her head on the other shoulder.

"I want a new pair of shoes." Faith said. "And a new phone."

"I wanna new car." Kat said. "Wait," She moved away. "No I don't."

Edith playfully pushed Faith away. "Get a job. Buy your own shoes. And your own phone."

The girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting. "You never buy me anything. Felicia's mom bought her a new phone. Wah!"

Alexia laughed. "That was pretty good, actually." She looked from Faith to Ashley. "She acts more like you than you do."

The blonde slapped Alexia's arm. "I don't act like that."

"Uh huh." Edward said, pulling the door open for the group.

"I don't!" Ashley whined. She stopped and thought. "Wow."

"You have come to a sad realization. Accept or deny." Alexia said, shifting the car seat and walking into the restaurant.

The waitress came over with a stack of menus. "This way." She led them off to a separate section of the diner and to a pair of tables. "We can push a couple of tables together if you like."

Edward and Kat moved to the ends and slid them together. The waitress smiled and nodded. "Did you know what you'd like to drink?"

"You got free refills?" Faith asked. "Thirsty weather."

The woman smiled. "We sure do. Crowd around here'd never forgive us if we didn't."

"What kind of soda do you have?" Edith asked.

"We carry Coke products." The woman said. "With the exception of Orange Crush. Owner's favorite."

"I'll take some of that." Nick said as he sat down.

"Make that two." Ashley said dropping down next to him.

Edward and Edith sat down as well. "I'll take a Diet Coke and so will Edith." The woman nodded her assent.

"You got Cherry Coke?" Alexia asked.

"Cherry, Vanilla and Zero." The waitress said.

"Cherry coke, please." Alexia said. "Kat here will have a vanilla and Faith will take a strait up coke."

"Can you make Edith and mine Coke Zeros, please?" Edward asked. He looked to Edith. She smiled and nodded. "And can I have a small orange juice as well, please?"

"Sure can." She said, jotting it down. "I'll give a few minutes to go over the menu and get these drinks for you."

Alexia instantly flipped through to the section with burgers. "Ooh, they have a build your own burger section." She began reading the options.

Kat snickered. "Don't be too mean to the chef, sweetie." She said looking that the salad options. "Ooh, grilled steak fajita taco salad. Score."

Faith flipped through, not sure what she wanted. She saw the fish, shrimp and chip basket and decided on two of them. She saw the price and groaned. She looked at the other two girls. "We're footing the bill for this, right?"

"Business lunch." Alexia said. She turned to her parents. "Our treat. Order what you want."

"Oh, sweetie you don't have to…"

"Wasn't a suggestion." Alexia said looking back at the menu. "You changed my dirty diapers. Least I can do. Probably puked on dad a couple of times, I'm sure."

"Okay." Edith said, conceding the point. "In that case I want the steak and shrimp."

Nick looked at her. "Can I have one of those, too?"

"Yes you can, honey." Edith said.

"What are you thinkin' for your burger, Alexia?" Edward asked.

"Double with pepper bacon, jalapeno jack, banana peppers, lettuce, tomato, onions and pickles with…" She looked through. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Kat asked.

"They have the Vu's onion rings here."

"Oh, I am so getting some of those." The tattooed girl responded.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, looking over the menu.

"Chili cheese and bacon onion rings." Alexia said. "Oh yeah."

Ashley wrinkled her nose. "Eew. Those things are so greasy and nasty."

"You listen to N'Sync, you know nothing." Alexia said flatly. "And you eat tofu."

"Just because you don't have to watch what you eat." Ashley said. "And at least I can understand the words of my music."

"All they do is whine about their ho-bag girlfriends. Who wants to understand that crap?" Alexia said, setting her menu down on the growing pile.

"Honey? Most of the music out there is about that." Edith said.

"Yeah, but the folks you me and dad listen to do it with style." Alexia shot back. "N'Stink and the Backdoor Boys are just New Kids on the Block with a fresh coat of paint. Strip that off and they're still thirty year old guys pretending to be in high school trying to bang girls my age."

"That's… disturbing." Edward said. "And the conversation moves to something that won't raise my blood pressure."

"Short list." Nick spat.

The waitress came back to the table with the drinks and her order pad. "Alright and what do we want?"

Edward smiled. "Alexia and I will have the build your own. Make them both doubles, with pepper bacon, pepper jack cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion and pickle. We'd both also like banana peppers with ketchup and spicy brown mustard please." He said.

"What kind of buns would you like?" She asked.

The two of them looked at each other. Alexia looked back at the waitress. "Toasted onion bun, please."

"Same." Edward said. "My wife and son would like the steak and shrimp. Both medium well, please. My other daughter would like a chef salad with fat free ranch." He looked to Kat.

"Grilled steak fajita taco salad, please. Sour cream and salsa. And an order of the chili cheese and bacon onion rings." She said with a smile.

"Gimme two of your fish and shrimp baskets. And some extra tartar sauce." Faith said.

"Did you want the clam chowder in a larger bowl, then?" The waitress asked.

"I didn't even know they came with clam chowder." Faith said. "It any good?"

"It's not bad. Been goin' almost all day." She said. "It goes over pretty well."

"Yeah, hit me with a big bowl of that."

"Alright. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna take a bit. But it's worth the wait." The woman said. "You want me to bring a bowl of mac and cheese for the little cutie over there? On the house."

Edith nodded and smiled. "That would be great, thank you."

The woman smiled and nodded, taking the menus with her as she left.

Nick instantly pulled his sketchbook out and flipped to a new page. He looked around the diner and began sketching.

Faith instantly cocked her head and listened.

"What are you doing?" Edith asked.

"Listening for busted ass old motorcycles." Faith said.

Alexia instantly chuckled. "I honestly doubt we're gonna have to worry about that in Cle Elum."

"You never know." Faith said back, playing with the paper that came on her straw.

"What are you two talking about?" Alexia's mother asked intently.

"When we went down to Sunnydale? We were at a truck stop a few miles outside of town and a bunch of demon bikers decided to go on rampage through the place. We laid down the apocalyptic smack." Alexia said. "Still some of the best video on the website."

"You actually fought demon bikers?" Edward said.

The girls nodded. "They couldn't have been serious bikers, though." Kat said. "They didn't take care of their rides for squat. The best any of them had to offer was an old sixty two sportster, but it was missin' and black-piping something fierce."

Edward grimaced. "Sounds like a bad head to me."

Kat nodded. "Carbon build up, burning oil and who the hell knows what else."

"Is it sad that I understand almost all of this?" Alexia asked her mother.

"You're talking to a woman that before meeting her husband had never held a gun in her life. Now I can field strip and M-14 blindfolded." She said with a smile. "So no. No it isn't."

"So Kat. Edward tells me that I need to get your recipe for biscuits." Edith said. "Mine always come out with the consistency of patio tiles."

"Too much baking powder and not enough butter. Mine are the same ones that come on the side of the can of Clabber Girl. I just cut back the baking power by a third and add half again as much butter. It makes them a bit on the crumbly side, but they work really well for biscuits and gravy. I'll also cook them in round cookie cutters when I want them fancy. Otherwise I just do drop." The girl offered.

Edith pulled a small spiral note pad out of her purse and jotted it down. "What do you do for your gravy?"

Kat shrugged. "I cheat. I use a small can of cheap cream of mushroom soup and add a package of country gravy to it and a half, maybe two thirds can of milk. Then I add sausage, hamburger, whatever meat I have on hand."

"Do you have a thickener?" Edith asked

"Not usually. It's usually thick enough." Kat said. "If you use a larger can of soup, you might wanna add a couple packages of gravy mix."

"Huh." The woman said, jotting it down. "Alexia also tells me that you make a hell of a batch of tamales."

"Sorry. That's the one and only thing my mom gave me that's worth a damn. Her recipe for tamales."

"I can understand that. Family recipe thing." She said. "My Pot roast is the same way."

"Oh, my god." Alexia said. "Awesome sauce." She threw up the horns. "If god ate pot roast, he'd have my mom make it."

Kat snickered. "That's what I hear." She said. "Tell you what. I'll cook you guys tamales one night if you invite me over for pot roast."

Edith nodded. "Mondays are Mexican food night. We'd be delighted to have someone cook for us." She looked at Faith. "And of course you're invited too, sweetie."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Mrs. N."

The food finally arrived and the group went about eating. Alexia looked at her burger and smiled. The square patties always made her laugh. It was a burger to die for. The waitress, without being asked, gathered the glasses and topped off those that needed it and refilled others. She brought them back and left the table to their meal.

Kat was somewhat disappointed with her salad. The meat was kind of tough and wasn't seasoned very well. She added a dash of salt and pepper and that seemed to do the trick. There was a little too many refried beans for her taste, but all in all it wasn't a bad salad. At eight bucks, it was good value for money.

Faith's fish and shrimp on the other hand, was phenomenal. The fish fillets were huge and the shrimp was a pretty hefty portion. The tartar sauce was a bit on the sour side, but she dug that. Over all she was happy.

Nick ripped into his steak and shrimp like he was starving. Edith showed a bit more restraint, but she was likewise happy with her meal.

Edward had to admit that Alexia had good taste when it came to burgers. And the onion rings were delightful. He would never have ordered them himself. There were guilty pleasures, and then there was these things. It made him feel like he was cheating on his wife.

Edith snatched one and tried it. "I think I just doubled my cholesterol." She said as she ate it. "And oddly enough," She snatched another. "I don't think I care."

He moved the dish to the other side of him. "Mine." He said to her, sticking his bottom lip out.

She moved in and kissed him, sucking slightly on his lip before sitting down. "Yes." She said. "Yes I am."

"Hehe." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

After lunch was eaten the group headed back to the rigs, leaving a three hundred dollar tip for the girl. She was ecstatic. "Come back and see us again." She said as they left. She smiled even brighter as she noticed that the plates were stacked up with the used napkins tucked away into a plastic sandwich bag along with all the wrappers from the straws. The spillage had been wiped up and everything was set back where it belonged. They even went as far as moving the table and chairs back.

Alexia flopped back into the seat and immediately leaned it back. "Alexia sleep now."

Kat yawned. "I hear you." She fired the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot behind the Mercedes.

Faith was snoring loudly from the backseat. Kat smiled at her as she looked in the rearview. She turned to see Alexia dozing in the passenger seat. "I love you girls." She said softly. She reached down and turned the radio on low and rested her arm on the window.

She followed along and sighed. An open road, a warm, clear summer day and two of the three most precious things in her life in the rig with her.

Life was good.


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Alexia smiled as the pair of rigs rounded the old gravel driveway and the old farmhouse came into sight. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the new coat of paint and the larger deck surrounding the old home. "Looks like grandpa's been busy."

"How old is this guy?" Faith asked.

"Eighty seven or eighty eight." Alexia answered. "As soon as he turned seventeen, he joined the Army."

"And he lives out here all by himself?" The older slayer asked. "Damn. That's impressive."

The old veteran stepped out of the house and waved as the cars pulled up. He was tall, still well muscled and had a sparkle in his eyes of a man a fourth his age.

"Is that him?" Kat asked, surprised.

"Yep. That's grandpa." The teen offered.

"He looks pretty good for a guy his age." The woman returned. She pulled up beside the big silver Mercedes and turned off the car. "Best to get this over with." She said as she stepped out of the car. Faith followed suit and both of them followed their girlfriend up to the large wooden deck.

"Hey, girl." The old man said with a smile. "How've you been?"

Alexia hugged her grandfather and returned his grin. "Pretty good, grandpa. You?"

"I'd say I can't complain, but you know me. I can always find a reason to bitch." He said happily.

"This is Katarina Wulfheim." Alexia said. "The friend I've told you about."

"Call me Kat." The girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and brushed his lips across the back. "Likewise, milady. George William Pierce." He said to her.

"This is Faith Lehane." Alexia said.

George stared at her, slack-jawed. "Natalie." He said softly.

"Huh?" The older slayer asked.

"Sorry." He said to her, taking her hand and likewise lightly kissing the back. "It's just you remind me so much of my wife." He shook his head. "She's been gone almost fifteen years. Still gets me sometimes."

"I can understand that." Faith said. "I lost someone really special to me about a year ago. It can be hard." She pulled him in and hugged him.

Edward and the rest of the family stepped up. "Makin' friends already, huh dad?"

"Shut up, brat." The old man said with a smile. "How you doin' boy?"

Edward hugged his father tightly. "Been doin' alright. Slaying the corporate beast."

"Shoulda stayed in the service." George growled. "Less bullshit."

"Maybe back in your day, dad. Now it's like any other conglomerate." Edward said. Every time he spoke to the man, he was reminded that he should have devoted his life to the military, same as his father. Edward, however never wanted to join the military in the first damn place. But he understood the need for it. He was on the fast track to a delinquent life and the Marine Corps straightened him out.

"Edith." George addressed. "You're looking beautiful as ever." He said, kissing the back of her hand. "What you saw in a punk like Edward I'll never know."

"The car." Edith said with a smile. "Sixty seven GTO would impress any girl. That and he let me drive."

George laughed heartily. "I can see that. Boy loved his car." He looked to Edward. "Whatever happened to that beast, anyway?"

Edward suddenly went sullen. "I loaned it to Freddy Chambers."

"That goofy little shit with the glasses and the busted nose?" George asked.

"That's him. He got plowed and wrapped it around a tree doing a hundred and thirty. Fucker walked away without a scratch. How is anyone's guess. I kicked the shit out of him when I found him. Haven't talked to him in over ten years."

"Yeah, I can see why." George said.

Ashley stepped up to him. "Hey, Grandpa." She said, hugging him.

"Ashley girl." He said pulling her in. "You're looking good. Not a fan of blonde, but you wear it well. Now I can actually tell you two apart."

"Thank god." Ash said. "The last thing I wanted was to be mistaken for miss no-fashion-sense over there."

Alexia stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

He chuckled and turned to Nick. "Still attached to the sketchbook, boy?"

Nick nodded. "Making a good living with it, too." The boy said, shaking the old man's hand.

George pulled him in and hugged him tight. "Glad to hear it, son." He looked to Kat. "I suppose you're a touch nervous."

Kat looked him in the eye. "More than a touch, actually."

"I'm gonna let you know this now." He said to her. He held his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart. "I was this close to putting a bullet through your granddad's brain pan. That bother you?"

"Man was a Nazi. He had his way we'd all be walking around with swastikas on our arm. I had the opportunity to, I'd shoot his ass myself." Kat said to the man. "I will say this. I respect the man. Because he had conviction. He stuck to his guns despite the hell that was raining down around him. He went to his grave fighting for his beliefs. But rest assured that is the _only_ thing he passed on to me. I don't subscribe to the rest of the bullshit."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He clapped her on the shoulder. "You're good people, Kat."

Alexia beamed. "That and she knows how to erect a tent in lest than five minutes."

He raised an eyebrow. "That a fact?"

Kat turned to Alexia. "Big mouth."

Kat worked side by side with Edith in the kitchen as the rest of the family sat around the dinner table talking.

Faith flipped through the photo album and was shocked beyond words. Natalie Teresa Pierce looked almost exactly like her in her youth. "This is almost creepy." She said as she turned the page.

George nodded. "I saw her in a little pub in France. Me and the boys were raising a little hell. Funny thing. She was waiting tables when one of the guys in my unit decided to get fresh. She drilled him in the jaw and knocked his ass out."

Faith laughed. "Reached right in and snatched your heart with that shot, did she?"

"Boy, howdy." He said. "I knew I was in love." He sipped off his drink. "I went after her like a wolf on a hare. She shot me down so many times, I was getting bullet scars."

"You got her, though." Alexia said.

"That I did." He smiled brightly. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me." He wiped the tear from his eyes.

Faith leaned over and rested her hand on his. He looked at her a moment and nodded, squeezing her hand. "Thanks." He said to her.

Kat and Edith came in, carrying large pans of enchiladas. In anticipation of their arrival, he'd stocked up on groceries.

"Hope everyone's hungry." The older woman said as they set everything down.

"That's looks tasty." George said as the food hit the table.

"Turns out Katarina here is quite the budding chef." Edith offered.

Kat blushed lightly. Alexia and Faith both stared longingly at the girl. Love was a pretty wonderful thing.

Long into the night, family and friends sat about the table eating, talking and just enjoying each other's company.

George looked at the slayers and their girlfriend. "You three up to taking a walk around the property?"

The girls looked at each other and back to the grizzled old vet. "Sure." Alexia answered. Kat and Faith nodded.

They stepped out into the warm summer air. "It's mighty peaceful out here." He said simply. "Gives a man plenty of time to think." He moved off the deck and started heading to the barn.

Kat and Faith both looked at Alexia. The teen shrugged and motioned them to follow him.

He threw back the giant red wooden doors and walked up beside what looked like a massive piece of plywood laying across four sawhorses.

The girls moved in behind him and looked intently at the table. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that…?" Alexia asked.

He nodded. "The Boneyard." He said to her. "In my day, it was the Motor Junction Saloon."

"How did you…?"

"Been takin' night classes at the community college in town. Started a couple years ago. Got me a computer and figured it best if I knew how to use the infernal thing. Been keepin' up with you girls on the website." He looked at the board. "I've known about stuff like this for the past seventy years. Figured someone would shove it in the world's face sooner or later." He turned to Alexia. "Never thought that someone would be you."

"My dad said you used to tell him stories about the supernatural." Alexia said. "He thought they were BS."

"Your dad never did have much of an imagination." George said. "I've been here." He said to the building. "I've been working on this since I read about the shout out. I've stormed a few strongholds in my day."

Alexia moved closer and knelt down inspecting the setup. "We'll take all the help we can get."

"Do you know what your resources are?" He asked.

The younger slayer nodded and pulled out her phone. She brought up the dossier of each of the hunters that were coming in to help. "A lot of people answered the call." She said to him. "We were pleasantly surprised, to be honest."

He leaned against the table and sifted through the pages. "Yeah." He said finally. He turned to look at the diorama he had set up. "I can work with that."

Kat and Faith drew closer. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," He said staring at the setup. "What do you know about the master that's holding this circus together?"

"He's old and strong. Used to be a hatchet man for Atila the Hun. Or so the history books say." Alexia said. "Whatever his history, though he was strong enough to put the whammy on Kat."

"I've got about fourteen years of mental discipline to draw on and he had me pining for him in nothing flat." She said to him. "Scared the shit out of me."

He nodded. "I can imagine. But I've seen men that are complete badasses drop to their knees and cry for mama when the shit got thick." He sighed. "How many strong?"

They all shrugged. "We're not sure. We're thinking at least three dozen and that's just the ones we know about." Faith offered him.

"Do you know what kind of escape routes it has?"

"No we don't." Kat said. "We have a friend working the municipality. Seeing if there's any sewer access nearby."

"Lot of waiting to see what's what." George offered. "Looking at your personnel, I can make some suggestions as far as resource allocation."

"We'll take what we can get." Alexia said. "We're kinda new at this sort of thing."

He smiled. "You all have been doin' a pretty damn good job so far. I'm proud as hell of all of you." He turned back. "Alright."

For the next hour and a half, he worked with the girls. Not only did he offer his own insight, but he asked for input. He took what the girls said to heart and adjusted things to fit the strengths of his group.

Alexia was smiling as they strategized. It was impressive what the man knew. She couldn't help but chuckle. _We might actually have a chance._ She said to herself.

Over the course of the next few days, Alexia kept in constant contact with Rite. The girl kept on the troops, finding out ETA's and what kind of firepower they brought to the table.

Alexia passed this information on to her grandfather. He would work this into his battle plans and adjust accordingly.

Kat suggested that, on the final day of planning, they try to patch George in real-time to go over the plan in greater detail. That way he could work face to face with the crew and get a feel for everyone with his own eyes.

Everyone thought it was a great idea.

As the group was sitting down to a dinner of grilled steaks and red potato and deviled egg potato salad, Alexia's phone rang. _Black Cat_ by Janet Jackson belted out of her pocket.

Kat looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Good song." Ashley said with a smile.

"Go ahead and answer it." George said.

Alexia nodded and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lexi." Max said, sounding somewhat flustered. "Um, yeah. There's a really big redhead chick with a leg brace pointing a big fucking magnum at me."

"Where's Rio and Tara?"

"They went out to dinner. I'm here alone. At least I was."

Alexia thought for a moment. "Is the brace on her right leg?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah." The vampire answered. "Please tell her not to shoot me."

"What's her name?"

"I'm too scared to ask." Max said.

Alexia got up and put her hand over the end of the phone. "I'll be back in a minute. Excuse me." She left the house and walked a few yards from the door. "Put the phone on speaker."

"I'm gonna put the phone in the cradle and push the speaker button, so don't, like, blow my skull open, okay?" Max said to the woman. There was a telltale click and a rattle. "Okay. You're on."

"I'm Alexia Norwood-Pierce. What's your name?"

"Steele." The woman said. "Wasn't sure if you knew you had a vampire in your apartment or not."

"It's not my apartment. It's Kat's. She's here with me. So, Steele. Listen, that's Max. She's not your typical vampire."

"Yeah. Caught that. She tried rolling me with her eyes. I tossed her across the room and was getting ready to put one through her left eye socket when she told me to hang on and called you."

"Okay, she made a bad first impression. The thing is, she's really new. Like, two months new. She hasn't grown into her power yet. But she is one of the good guys. Unlike most vampires, Max isn't a demon in a human suit. She actually has a soul. Her soul was left intact by her sire."

"Who was her sire?" Steele asked.

"Some old vampire named Heidenreich." Alexia said.

"Explains it." The old slayer said. "He was a necromancer. Tried taking him out about twenty years ago." She put her gun away.

"She just put her gun in the holster." Max said, obviously relieved. "Sorry I tried to roll you."

"Not my first time at the rodeo." Steele said. "So where the hell are you guys, anyway?"

"We're at my grandfather's house in eastern Washington. We'll be back in a couple of days. Just make yourself at home."

"Fair enough. Nice place, by the way. Is that Kat's Mercury out there?"

"Yeah. It's her baby. She's very proud."

"Got every right to be. Anyone else living here that I should know about?"

"Just my Watcher Rio and her girlfriend Tara. Tara's a wiccan." Alexia said. "They're pretty cool."

"Word to the wise, I'm probably gonna end up fuckin' your vampire. Is that cool?" Steele asked. "Score, Jack D."

"Uh," Alexia began. "That's something that you'd wanna take up with Max."

"Don't really need her permission, but I suppose it's the polite thing to do." Steele said. She took a long pull from the bottle. "Kat doesn't mind if I have some of her whiskey, does she?"

"I don't care if she minds or not. She's only eighteen. Drain it." Alexia offered. "Look, I gotta go. Like I said, make yourself at home. We'll be back in town in a couple of days."

"Fair enough. Have fun. I'll see you later." Steele said. "You, living dead girl. Get over here." The phone clicked off.

"Oh, Max." She said before turning her phone off and heading back into the house.

"Who was that?" Kat asked.

"Max. Steele just showed up." Alexia said.

"Is Max okay?" Faith inquired.

"Yeah. She's okay." Alexia returned. "I told Steele to make herself at home."

Edith shrugged it off and smiled. "Who's ready for some peach cobbler?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. She and Kat cleaned up the dishes and headed into the kitchen.

The next day, George took everyone to a local swimming hole for the day. Edith and Kat had spent the previous day in the kitchen preparing a wonderful picnic spread of fried chicken, potato salad, and a delicious fruit salad to eat outdoors.

Edith and Edward lounged under a shade tree with Matthew while the girls went swimming.

George likewise sat under a tree in a chaise lounge with a six pack of beer and watched Kat and Faith run around in what amounted to dental floss with little pieces of cloth covering the important bits.

The girls had to admit. The man looked good in shorts. He was still pretty cut for his age. He was just beginning to show the sag that all elderly men get but you had to stare to notice. His chest was broad and his arms and legs were thick and hard.

Faith leaned over to Kat. "I'd hit it." She said motioning back to him.

"So would I." The tattooed girl offered. "He's a muffin. And I'll bet he's still got the stamina to burn."

"You two know we can hear you, right?" Ashley said.

"Your point?" Faith asked.

"That's my granddad you perv." The blonde said.

"You know how to swim, right Ash?" The older slayer asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Faith quickly put her hands around Ashley's waist and tossed her with all her strength.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Ashley screamed as she sailed through the air to splash into the water fifteen feet away.

Alexia nearly fell over laughing. Nick smiled and ran over to her. "My turn!"

Faith nodded and likewise tossed the boy. He flew a bit further and landed with just as big a splash.

The party enjoyed themselves for most of the day. They headed home as the sun was setting and turned in early after a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs; lovingly provided by their grandfather.

As everyone was packing up, George stepped up to Alexia. "I got something for you." He said to her. "Follow me." He turned and led her through the house and to the basement door. He pulled an old skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked it. He moved down the stairs and into a small room. A table with old firearms rested against the far wall. He ignored this and stepped around and slid an old metal footlocker out from under the stairs. He dusted it off and nodded to it. "I want you to take this."

Alexia stared at it a moment. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Seventy plus years of supernatural and paranormal history from one old warrior's perspective." He said to her. "I've spent a long time collecting all this." He knelt down and opened the trunk. "When I was serving in Germany, we hit a bunker. Some of this shit was in there. I'd learned German before that and knew that it all had something to do with Hitler's black magic squad. The Thule Occult Society. Thought they was just a myth until I found this. All of the boys in my unit was real interested real quick." He pulled a couple of files out. "Project DoomTrooper." He handed her the leather bound volume. "The real Project Valkyrie." He gave her another. "And this." He said. "The full dossier on Kroger Schtultz Heidenreich. They knew what he was and what he could do." He handed it to her. "That's what we found. We started hunting in earnest after that. We didn't take what we found to the higher ups because they'd think we were shit eatin' nuts."

Alexia looked at them and at the trunk filled with old papers, film reels, artifacts and who knows what else. "Why do you want me have this?"

"I'm almost done, girl. I'm eighty eight years old. Not long left. Don't get me wrong. That dress wearing pansy better bring more than a wheat scythe when he comes to collect, but in the end, collect he will. Inevitable as the setting sun. I'm not sure if any of this will help you, but it deserves to be out there. You know how things work. Maybe that Watcher council of yours can make some use of it. Either way, it ain't doin' anyone no good sitting and collecting dust under an old man's stairs."

She nodded and put the folders back in. "I appreciate that, grandpa." She said to him. She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He smiled and nodded. "Love you too, girl."

She lifted the trunk without effort and carried it to the Excursion. Kat raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Going away present." Alexia offered. "I'll tell you when we get home."

Everyone got settled and got ready to go. Kat looked over and sighed. "A shame we can't get that half-track goin'." She said sadly, looking at the vehicle longingly. "Make a hell of a war wagon."

Faith and Alexia smiled. "Yeah, it would." The younger slayer said.

"Nothing says badass like nine tons of military hardware." Faith added.

They waved goodbye as they headed toward home. Kat pulled up next to the Mercedes and looked over at Edward. She revved the motor in the Excursion.

Alexia looked past the girl and at her parents. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Kat asked. "That thing's got the six point eight liter V-8 in it. Pushing five hundred horses."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He revved the Mercedes a little to play along.

Alexia again looked from her girlfriend to her parents. "They're not gonna…"

She was silenced when Edith turned and looked at Kat. She gave the girl a knowing smirk and looked to Edward. "Smoke her." The woman said sternly.

Edward slowly turned to his wife. He nodded and gripped the wheel tightly. He looked to Kat and nodded again.

The Mercedes came alive, rumbling as the man fed power to the wheels. Kat laughed as she ratcheted through the gears. The big turbo diesel roared as she floored it. The speeds rose quickly.

The Ford was a monster. Kat had the motor tuned and timed just right. It was a desert basher, this. It was made to go where vehicles were never meant to go and it was made to do it to the tune of a hundred miles an hour.

But it wasn't up to the challenge that the Mercedes presented. Beneath its stately exterior and soft gentlemanly suspension, sat the heart of Germany's finest automotive engineering. A legacy forged in the fires of twenty four hour endurance races at Le Mans and Formula One. Cast in the hair pin turns and two hundred mile an hour straits of the Nurburgring.

Simply put? The Ford was just outclassed. "Damn." Kat said as the monster SUV walked away from her. She had it pegged. "That Merc is a demon alright."

Alexia snickered. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Kat shrugged. She flipped her lights on and off, calling an end to the race. "That was fun." She said. "Good thing we weren't racing for pinks." She looked at the girls. "It's a long walk home."

"That's why god invented the cellphone and the taxi." Alexia said, leaning back. "Getting hungry for a burger."

"Cle Elum, here we come." Kat said. She tapped the phone button on her mirror. "Hey Edward. Getting hungry?"


	58. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

It was just after four in the afternoon when the Excursion rounded the corner and pulled into the alley behind the Harmon building. The huge blue custom Peterbilt truck sat off to the side.

"That's a nice rig." Kat said as she entered the garage.

"I like that color." Alexia added. "Belong to anyone you know?"

The tattooed dancer shook her head. "Nope." She dismissed it and drove up the ramp. She pulled to a stop next to the Mercury. She smiled at it as she got out. She stood and stretched. Her joints, like they have so many times before popped and cracked. She turned to her lovers.

Alexia had bent herself over backward, her fingertips resting on the floor. Her back snapped as she stretched. Faith had simply wrapped her arms around her legs and had pressed her face to her knees. Kat sighed as she stared at her girls. She loved to watch them move. "You two hungry?" She asked as she pulled her keys out.

"Always." Faith answered typically.

Alexia bobbed up behind her. "Yeah, but not for food." She began nibbling on the back of Kat's neck. "Went too long without a taste of this."

"Let me at least get into the damn apartment, you little lech." Kat said, giggling. She unlocked the door and threw it open, staggering in under the weight of her petite lover.

She stopped as she stared into the bright hazel eyes of an attractive, but unfamiliar face. "Uh, hi." The first thing that she noticed was that the woman was big. Not Quan Tou dimensions, but big nonetheless. She stood maybe an inch taller and had her by about twenty pounds give or take. The second was that the woman also had a big chrome-plated .357 magnum in her hand. Kat raised an eyebrow. "That'll put the dirty in your Harry." Kat said to her. "Mind putting that thing away?"

The woman smiled. "Sorry. You don't live to be my age without being prepared."

"What? The ripe old age of twenty five?" Alexia asked.

"Hah. You undershot by about twenty three years, junior." The woman said. She stepped over and offered her hand to Kat. "Steele."

"Kat. This is…" The girl began.

"Alexia and Faith." She said. "I know. Been watching you pair for a while now." She turned to Faith. "Caught wind of you back in Boston. I tried to get up there to help you with Kakistos, but got caught in customs on the Mexican border. Sorry about your Watcher. I lost mine when I was young. It's a bitch."

"I appreciate it." Faith said. "Thanks for making the trip up to help us out."

"Least I can do." She said back. She looked to Alexia. "You got balls of steel, kid. I didn't honestly think that the Watcher's council would go in for all of this, but they're taking it pretty well."

"They need to pull their heads out of their asses and get in the game." The teen said. "It's a good deal all around."

"So far." Steele added.

"That your rig out back?" Kat asked.

The older slayer nodded. "She sure is." She said proudly. "Been adding to her ever since I picked her up in '88."

"You hungry?" Kat asked as she moved over to the kitchen.

"I'm a slayer. We're always hungry." Steele offered as she sat on the stool.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" Faith asked.

"Zigged when I should have zagged." She said. "Before I got my rig, I was rolling on a seventy one shovel head. Beat the shit out of a vamp and stole his keys then dusted his ass."

"That's how we got that Nova out there." Kat added as she pulled sandwich fixin's out of the fridge.

"Good way to get what you need." The older woman added. "I pulled into Santa Carla back in '86. I'd heard that the town was home to a huge ass nest of vampires and decided to lend a hand. I was in my motel room asleep. They got the manager to let 'em into my room and they beat the shit out of me with sledgehammers. They worked me over pretty good. One of 'em pulverized the bones in my right leg."

Alexia looked at her a moment. "Your slayer healing didn't help?"

She nodded. "It did. It healed up in about a week and a half, but it doesn't like to bend for shit." She stood and flexed the knee, grimacing. "And it hurts like a motherfucker. I can walk without the brace and can move it when the adrenaline flows, but my knee swells to the size of a watermelon and I can't move it for shit. Doctor said I tore all of the tendons and ligaments and didn't have surgery when I should have. Now there isn't anything they can do unless I want them going in and rebreaking everything and slicing the tendons to shit. I told 'em to fuck off."

"What about healing magic?" Kat asked. "Rio might be able to help."

"Tried." Steele said to her. "Had an Apache Medicine woman, not some quack ass, mind you, but a real honest to god shaman give it a go. Magic wouldn't do it. She couldn't say why."

"Some injuries are resistant to healing magic." Rio offered as she stepped out of her room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. You said you were injured in Santa Carla? Is that a coastal town in California, by any chance?"

Steele nodded. Kat sat a plate of sandwiches down in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The woman said. "Yeah. Small town. Hell of a boardwalk carnival, but not much else."

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what you remember about the events of your stay?" Rio asked.

Steele shrugged. "Not much to tell. I got my ass kicked by some seriously nasty vampires."

"Do you remember what happened to the nest that was there?" Rio asked.

"Yeah. It was led by some guy named Max." She turned to the slayers and Kat. "No relation."

"Figured that." Alexia said with a smile.

"Anyway, he and his goons stormed some kid's house and ended up getting dusted." Steele explained. "They were amateurs, but they got the job done. It kinda sucked, but they ended up turning a kid's brother. On account of not being able to walk, I couldn't get there in time to help 'em out. I did have to dust the kid's brother, though. I kinda felt bad on that one."

"Do you remember any of their names?" Rio asked. "The teens that fought the vampires?"

"A couple of them were named Edgar and Allen. They were pretty cool. They ran the comic book shop on the boardwalk. I caught some punks stealing comics from them and beat the shit out of them."

Rio smiled and nodded. "I thought so." She said, looking to Alexia. "I can't believe it."

"What?" The teen slayer asked.

"Edgar and Allen were brothers. And their last names are Frog."

Alexia thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound like it should mean something to me?"

"What is Neo Knight's last name?" Rio asked.

"Neo Knight?" Steele asked.

"She's a potential slayer that hangs out in Portland." Faith explained.

"Her name is Alice Frog." Alexia pieced together. "Is she related?"

Rio nodded. "She's Edgar Frog's daughter."

"Explains why she hunts vampires." Faith said. "It's in her fuckin' blood."

"Bad blood, older than time, followed me down from my father's tribe." Alexia said, looking at Kat and Faith.

"What was that?" Steele asked. "Sounds like song lyrics."

"It is. Neo Knight is the singer for Demon Queller." The teen shook her head. "I didn't realize it until now. That song? Her father? It makes sense now."

Kat stopped working and stared at her. She moved over and hit the button on the remote. She skipped a few songs and stopped on the track in question. They all listened to it and paid closer attention to the lyrics. It was a mix of homage and curse. She was saying that she can't help doing what she does because it's in her blood. And not a day goes by she doesn't curse what she is. What her father's calling made her become.

"Wow." Faith said. "That's pretty damn deep."

"I didn't understand until now." Alexia said. "She can't help it."

"Is she coming up to help out with this psycho circus?" Steele asked.

Everyone nodded. "It's gonna be fun alright." Faith said. "Bout to get real full around here."

"Fuck that shit." Kat said. "There's a hotel right down the damn road."

"I know. I had Rite contact everyone and make reservations." Alexia smiled. "Thinkin' ahead over here."

Kat shot in and kissed her girls. "That's why I love you."

"So, Steele. How as your night with Max?" Faith asked.

"There are definite advantages to having a vampire for a lover." The woman said as she finished her meal. "She doesn't have to come up for air."

"Good thing I soundproofed the box." Kat said. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"I'm aggressive, but I'm not that bad." The older woman said. "She's asleep."

Alexia saw the bite mark on the woman's neck. "Did she bite you?"

"Yeah, but I let her. When you're making love to a vampire, it enhances the sexual experience." The slayer explained. "Trust me, there ain't nothin' like it."

"I'll take your word for it." Kat said.

"So who do you have besides me for this show? You said something about some potential." Steele asked.

Alexia outlined what their resources were, including her grandfather running real time strategy.

As she listened, Steele was incredibly impressed. Something that didn't happen often.

Alexia was the first to hear it. The thunderous pounding on the door of Kat's apartment. She growled and looked at the clock, ready to lace into anyone that would bother them at this hour… and noticed that it was half past ten in the morning. Both Kat and Faith were still asleep. She rolled off of her incredibly soft and warm girlfriend and rose to her feet. Her body was sore, but in the most luxurious way possible. She stretched and grumbled when the pounding came again. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She trotted across the living room, leapt over the sofa and pulled the door open…

And came face to face with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. "Uh, hi." She said to the girl. Her legs were sheathed in a pair of tight black jeans and her cleavage was on proud display under the white button down shirt she wore.

"You Alexia?" The girl asked, sharply.

"Yeah." She said. "Who are you?"

Her pretty face melted into a genuine smile as she offered her hand. "I'm Cordelia Chase." She stepped aside, revealing a rather good looking man with glasses, a blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. "This is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

The slayer took their hands. "Nice to meet you both." She stepped aside. "Glad you could make it."

"Your posting on the website said that it was rather urgent." Wesley said as they both stepped in.

"Really big nest run by some jack-hole named Kane." Alexia explained. "Where's Angel?" She asked, looking around.

"Trunk of the Plymouth over there." Cordelia said, pointing to the beautiful black Mopar. "He'll join us later."

"Make yourselves at home. Word of warning," She said, turning and pointing to the credenza. "There's a vampire sleeping in there."

"You have a vampire in your credenza?" Wesley asked. "That's… disturbing."

"She's a friend. You don't have to worry about her. She's just a dead gearhead. She isn't a demon or anything." Alexia said. "Her sire kept her soul intact after he turned her."

Cordy frowned and looked at Wesley. "I thought that was impossible."

He shrugged. "As far as I know, it is."

"Exceptions to every rule, British." Alexia said, moving to the bedroom door. She pushed it open and saw the pair staring at her. "We've got company. The Los Angeles crew just showed up."

"Dammit." Kat growled. "That means clothes." She stood and stretched. "My crotch hurts."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Faith said before biting the girl playfully on the butt.

Kat squeaked and hopped away. "Get dressed, slayer." She said as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Then I might be inclined to cook you breakfast."

"Fine. Be that way." Faith said as she rolled out of bed.

Alexia just stood and stared at her beautiful lovers. "God damn, you two are fine."

Kat smiled and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. "Back at ya, sexy." She said as she moved out into the living room. "Well, hello there." She said as she raked her eyes over Cordelia. "Dear god, tell me that my girls ordered me a stripper."

Cordy glared at her. "Uh, no." She said. "From what I've heard, that's your department."

Kat smiled at her and offered her hand. "Kat." She said giggling. "Head of the Stripper Department."

"Cordelia Chase." She said.

"Sorry about that. We're a pretty crude bunch around here." Kat said to her.

"One look at the gray monstrosity in the garage and I figured that one out." She looked the tattooed girl over. "With the car you drive and the amount of ink you have, I expected you to be more… butch."

"I tuck the penis back when I walk." Kat said with a snicker.

"That's gross." Cordy said, but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her.

Kat looked over to the man with glasses. "Katarina Wulfheim." She offered her hand. "Welcome to Point Defiance."

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." He said to her, kissing the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Wes." Faith said as she moved out of the bedroom clad in a pair of short cutoffs and a half tank that showed off her scrumptious tummy. "Lookin' good C."

"Every damn day." Cordy said. She moved over to Faith. "Two things." She said. "First off," Her hand shot out and caught Faith across the face.

"Fuck, C!" Faith said rubbing her cheek. "That fuckin' hurt."

"That's for all the bullshit you pulled in Sunnydale." Cordy said, sharply. "And don't tell me you didn't deserve it."

Faith glared at her a moment. Kat quickly pulled the slayer away from the taller girl as Alexia instantly stepped up. She gripped Cordy's shirt and lifted her from the floor. "I don't give a good god damn what your history with her is. You hit her again and I will end you. Badly."

Faith rested her hand on the younger slayer's arm. "No, guys. It's cool. She's right. I deserved that."

Alexia set the girl down. "You never deserve to be hit, Faith." She stared into Cordy's eyes. She could see the shock and surprise in those hazel orbs. "We love her, Cordelia. So this is what it boils down to. You have a problem with her, then you have a problem with us."

Cordelia quickly composed herself, staring at the two angry girls in front of her. "I don't have a problem with her. Not anymore." She stepped around them and pulled Faith into a hug. "This is number two."

"Confused much." Faith said. "First you slap me, then you hug me?"

"You went all evil and killed people." Cordy said. "For that, you deserved to have the shit smacked out of you. But before all of that, you did help us out. You weren't a psycho bitch all the time."

"Now that the unpleasantness is over, have you two eaten yet?" Kat asked.

"No." Wesley said. "We've grown rather tired of take out and restaurant food."

"None of us can cook for squat." Cordy admitted. "We've got a speed dial delivery list a mile long."

Alexia snickered. "I bet." She moved over to the island. "You're in for a treat. Kat's a great cook."

Faith nodded. "No joke." She looked at her tattooed girlfriend. "Whatcha gonna make?"

"Already made it, sunshine." Kat said as she pulled four enormous baking dishes out of her fridge and placed them in the oven. "I figured we'd start getting people in and didn't wanna have to cook all damn day."

Cordy walked over and looked into the oven. "What is it?" She asked.

"Breakfast casserole." Kat said. "Trust me, it tastes better than it looks. I make it with lean sausage and beef, potatoes, eggs, cheese and Panko breadcrumbs on the top. Goes over well with this crowd."

"Slayers are human garbage disposals." Cordy said. "I've seen Faith eat things that would make a Billie goat puke."

"She's right." Faith said. "I was a pretty regular face at the Doublemeat Palace."

"Shoulda gone to the rib shack." Alexia offered.

"Couldn't afford it." Faith said. "That place is spendy."

"But so worth it." Kat said as she started coffee. "You two drink coffee, right?"

"God yes." Cordy said, leaning back against the counter. "As black as the ace of spades, please."

"Figured you for the fluffy creamer and sugar type." Alexia added.

"Used to. You spend enough long nights chasing supernatural who-sa-whatsits, you tend to stop caring what's in your coffee." She shrugged. "Besides that. Creamer's expensive."

Faith snickered. "Thought your old man was loaded."

"I wish." Cordy said. "He was arrested for tax fraud before prom." She seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"That sucks. How you stayin' afloat?" Faith asked.

"Working for Angel. He pays me okay." Cordy said. "I think I'm better off."

Kat smiled at her. "You know, I could talk to Duncan, my boss. I'm sure he knows guys in LA. Stripping's not a bad gig." She said. "Money's good."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Cordy said. "I've got standards."

Kat shrugged. "So do I. I don't give dances to guys."

"What are you? A lesbian?" Cordy asked.

"She has two girlfriends. What do you think?" Alexia asked.

"Two?" Cordy asked.

"I don't think this is appropriate conversation for this time of morning." Wesley said. "Or ever."

Suddenly Rio's door flew open. The Watcher stared at Wesley intently. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

He returned her glare. "Who in the hell are you?"

"That's Rio." Alexia said. "She's my Watcher."

The woman walked over to him. "The entire fiasco involving this young lady stems from you." She said. "In all fairness, I should pound you rotten for your disastrous handling of the situation."

"Twenty bucks on Rio." Alexia said. "Any takers?"

Kat and Faith snickered. Cordy looked at Rio and back to Wesley, who – for his part – wasn't backing down. "I'll take that action."

Wesley pushed his glasses up. "You weren't there, now were you?" He growled. "You have no idea the circumstances that surrounded those events."

"You had a black books squad dispatched without following proper protocol. I know that much. You didn't think about what kind of turmoil that would have caused." She stepped closer to him. "I know everything there is to know about the black ops teams. I know what there role is. They are for terminations. Nothing more, nothing less. You were going to have her killed."

"How do you…" He began.

"Because I was one, you bloody burke!" She snapped at him. "They would have taken her to England and sentenced her to death."

Faith looked at them both. "They would have killed me?"

Rio turned her eyes to the slayer. "That is exactly what they would have done. After I finished with my training, I was assigned to the teams. I spent eight years with them. You wouldn't be the first slayer they tried to eliminate." She turned back to Wesley. "She was a scared little girl. Not a monster needing to be destroyed."

He looked to Faith. "You have to understand, Faith. I was doing as I was ordered. I contacted the council because it was my job. I didn't get to know you as I should have. That is my own fault. I will take responsibility for that. But it isn't like you made it easy."

She shrugged. "It's over and done with as far as I'm concerned. You aren't a Watcher anymore, are you?"

"No. That path is closed to me." He said, sadly. "I rather liked being a Watcher, though."

Rio looked at him. "Faith has seen fit to forgive you. That is enough for me." She held her hand out. "Ariana Braxton."

He smiled and took her hand. "Why do they call you… ah. Ariana. Rio. Got it."

"Damn." Alexia said. "I was hoping they were gonna throw down."

Rio stepped aside and motioned to her girlfriend. "This is Tara Maclay."

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "It is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Tara. Wesley."

She blushed and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Cordelia Chase." Wesley offered.

"Hey, Tara. You have really pretty eyes." She returned.

"S-s-so do you."

"Didn't you used to work at the Rib Shack in Sunnydale?" Cordy asked. "You look really familiar."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't the greatest job, but it p-paid the bills."

"Did I miss anything?" Steele said from the floor in front of the credenza.

Faith and Alexia quickly moved over and offered their hands. She smiled and took them, letting the pair pulled her to her feet.

"Jesus." Faith said, looking at the scarred leg. "No wonder you wear a brace."

"Yeah, they fucked it up alright." The older slayer said. She looked at Cordy and Wesley. "Hi." She said as she limped over to huge duffle by the window. She began digging through it. She looked to Kat as she wandered past. "I'm gonna hit the showers. I smell like sex."

Kat nodded. "Towels in the cabinet."

"Who was that?" Cordy said. "And why was she naked?"

"That's Steele Payne. She's a slayer that was called back in the seventies. Not real sure what her deal was. She ain't tellin' and we ain't askin'." Alexia said. "Her real name is Peri Bohr. And she was naked because she just got up."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "I thought she died in 1983 on her Cruciamentum."

"Obviously not." Alexia said.

"Then that would make her, what?" Cordy asked. "Almost fifty?"

"About that." Kat said.

"Damn." The prom queen said. "She looks damn good for that age."

Kat checked the food and pulled them out of the oven. "Breakfast is ready." She said, as she started plating up. The group headed over to the table and sat, diving in.

"You are a good cook." Cordy offered. "This is delicious."

"Indeed." Wesley said, smiling. "Quite delicious."

Steele came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair. "Something smells awesome." She said.

"Have a seat, I'll plate you up." Kat said with a smile. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Please." The older woman said. She turned to Cordy. "Forty Seven." She turned Wesley. "I survived my Cruciamentum just fine. I blew the vampire's face off with a shotgun loaded with silver flachette rounds. Unlike the rest of you Watcher council fucktards, my Watcher wasn't a dick and prepped me ahead of time."

"You heard all of that?" Wesley asked.

"I'm a slayer, assclown. We have good hearing." Steele said, tossing the towel into a hamper. She moved over the sofa, sat down and started strapping on the intricate knee brace.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your Watcher?" Rio asked. "I've been wanting to ask."

"He's dead, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" She said snappishly.

"If you'd rather not talk about it." Rio said, somewhat sheepish.

Steele sighed as she clamped the last catch of the brace on. "He got killed." She said quietly. There was an underlying sadness. "I died when I was nineteen. Dead, dead. Not heart stopped and I was resuscitated, dead. I mean guts ripped out and left to bleed in a dark alley, dead." She looked at Faith. "That was eighty four. If you read up on your Watcher history, that's when Lucas quit the council. We were in love. He began studying the black arts. He dug up every piece of magic he could find. After a little over a year, he managed the unthinkable. He brought me back. Given where I was, I was grateful."

"Where'd you end up?" Alexia asked.

"Purgatory." Steele offered. "I wasn't suffering any kind of eternal torment, so I knew I wasn't in hell or anything. But I wasn't surrounded by the loving joy of heaven, either. I just… was." She shook her head. "It was strange. I kept expecting something – anything – to happen, but I just sat there." She sighed again. "We fucked like rabbits that night and most of the day after. About a year later we went head up with some cult in Montana. We laid the smack down, but they captured Lucas. I fought like hell to get to him, but they used him for some sacrifice and summoned some big nasty ass demon. I ended up having to ram Lucas' Firebird into him to kill him."

Kat grimaced. "Oh, man. That sucks. What kind of Trans Am was it?"

"Eight two formula." Steele said, shrugging.

"Oh." Kat said, dismissively, handing her a cup of coffee and setting her food down beside her. "That's alright, then."

"I didn't think it was any real loss. Thing was a piece of shit." She said. "Had the three oh five, but it was pushing maybe a hundred and forty five horses at best." She dove into the food and moaned. "God, this is good. You rock."

"Thank you." Kat said. "Yeah, they sucked. Now the Formula Pace car edition? Those things rocked. Three hundred and twenty five at the rear wheel."

Steele nodded. "I got to drive one when they first came out. Laid a stripe a half a block. It was fun."

"Why didn't you contact the Watcher's council when he resurrected you?" Wesley asked.

"Because it wasn't any of your fuckin' business." She growled. "You dicks had a new puppet to play with. I was on my own. Not like you ass-wads were any use to begin with." She pointed to Alexia. "I'm surprised short shit here hasn't cut you fuckheads loose yet."

"Need I remind you that I'm no longer a part of the Watcher's council?" Wesley said with equal anger.

"Still have the swagger of Watcher to you, British." Steele said to him. "Just like your old man."

"You knew my father?" Wesley asked, suddenly serious.

"Unfortunately. He was present along with Travers at my Cruciamentum." She shook her head. "He was pissed when Lucas handed me a shotgun."

"For what it is worth, I believe in the heart of the Cruciamentum test." Wesley added.

Rio shook her head and waved her hands about. "None of this matters right now." She looked to Steele. "Thank you for divulging your past. I know it was hard for you. Lost love is never easy to speak of." She turned to Wesley. "In my opinion, you are better off not being a Watcher. Given that you were never really that good at it."

"Now see here," He said angrily.

"You were a dork, Wes." Faith said. "I will give you this; you tried. I was damaged goods in those days. I had an issue trusting, but dude? You were trying so hard to be mini-tweed that it was scary."

Wesley stared at her hard.

"Hey, don't take it wrong, bro. Now you got the scruff and the ruffled badass thing goin' for ya." She smiled. "Looks good on ya."

He cocked a bit of a smile. "I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

Cordy smiled. "Well now that all of that bull crap is out of the way, what's the situation?" She looked around. "And where do we sleep?"

Kat shook her head. "At the hotel down the street." She said. "You three are booked under Angel Investigations."

Cordy grimaced. "What kind of hotel is it? They don't rent by the hour, do they?"

"It's a Courtyard by Marriot, you priss." Kat returned. "It's actually pretty swank."

"That'll work." She said. "Just rolling into this city it didn't look like much."

Alexia smiled. "I love this town. It's got a great music culture."

A knock on the door stole everyone's attention.

"It's B." Faith said as she moved to the door. She pulled it open and smiled brightly. "Hey." She said, pulling the petite blonde in for a hug.

"How you doin' Faith?" Buffy offered.

"Better, now that you're here." Faith said. She stepped aside and let Buffy in. Xander and Giles followed behind.

"Introductions first." Alexia said. "Giles, Xander, Buffy? This is Steele." She motioned to the tall slayer.

"Why can I feel you?" Buffy asked the large woman as she took her hand.

"Because I'm just like you." The woman said. "Just not as fresh."

"You're a slayer?" Buffy asked. "How?"

"Called. Died. Resurrected." Steele said simply.

"I knew Lucas resigned for a reason." Giles said. "He pleaded for help from the council and they turned him down." He stepped over and offered her his hand. "I'm glad to see he succeeded."

"You knew Lucas?" Steele asked.

Giles nodded. "Very much so. We were friends in college. He was a bit of a rebel in his youth just as I was."

"That sounds like Lucas, alright." She offered. She looked at Xander. "So you're Xander?"

"Last I checked." He said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Your reputation precedes you, slick." She said, gripping his arm. She turned to Alexia, Kat and Faith. "You're right. Kid is solid."

"Looks like you've managed to convince some people that you're not still a dork." Cordelia said to him. Her words were sharp, but her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, no. I'm still a dork." He said. "I'm just their kind of dork."

"You didn't see him at the Flying J out past Newberry." Alexia said, staring at the boy. "He kicked serious ass."

Cordy snickered as she walked up and hugged him. "He was always too stupid to run when he should have." She stepped back and looked at him. "You've gotten bigger."

"Put on twenty pounds." He said. "Lost a pant size, too."

Buffy looked at Cordelia. "Been a while." There was a coldness in her voice. "How's Angel?"

"He's fine. Still talks about you non-stop." Cordy said. Her expression slowly melted. "He hurts inside." She looked to Xander. "Something the two of us have in common." She added quietly.

"You three hungry?" Kat asked. "I just made breakfast bake, if you're interested."

"What's in it?" Giles asked. "I'm rather peckish."

"Sausage, beef, eggs, hashbrowns and cheese with a Panko bread crumb crust." Kat explained. "Want some?"

Xander and Buffy immediately moved over and stared at her. "Yummy." Buffy said, cutely. Kat dished both of them up a large serving and smiled. "Eat at the table, kids." The pair trotted over and dropped into the chairs, tearing into the food. She put a smaller portion on a plate and offered it to Giles. "Here you go." She said to him.

"Thank you." He returned. He sat on the sofa and went at his meal with a bit more dignity.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"He's in the trunk of the car. He's waiting until nightfall." Cordy said.

Kat looked to Alexia and nodded. The pair of them walked over and pulled the heavy blackout shades. "If you want you can go and get him." Kat said. "I'll invite him in."

Xander looked at the girl. "That's an awful lot of trust on your part."

"There's four slayers, three watchers, a rather powerful wiccan, two humans that are far more than they seem and a master vampire in my credenza." Kat said to him. "I think we'll be alright."

"Are you ever gonna give him a break?" Buffy asked. "He's helped us a lot."

"Least the son of a bitch could do." Xander growled. "Someone has to stay pissed at him."

Giles pulled his glasses off and cleaned them, but said nothing. Kat and Alexia both caught the tightness in his features. He didn't trust the vampire any further than Xander did, if even that far.

Cordy shook her head and moved to the door. "He's not who you remember, Xander." She said to the boy. "He's grown."

"Good for him." The boy said, his voice tight.

Cordelia opened the door and moved to the trunk of the Plymouth. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and popped the boot open. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said softly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey." He said, slowly sitting up. "I have really gotta get some quieter exhaust for this thing."

"What did you expect? You have a four hundred and fifty horsepower Hemi under the hood." Cordy said. "Wow did I just geek myself."

"You read the manual as Wesley was driving, didn't you?" He asked as he got out of the trunk.

"It was either that or listen to him prattle on about old British literature." She said as she shut the trunk. "Thanks, but no thanks."

He chuckled. He looked around and saw all of the cars. He nodded his approval at the gray Mercury and the Purple Lamborghini. He raised an eyebrow at the Excursion and the trailers with the ATV's on it. "That looks like fun."

Cordy nodded. "My parents had some. They are pretty fun." She pointed to the yellow four door. "What the hell is that?"

Angel moved over and inspected it. "It's from Mad Max." He said. "Great restoration job. Looks like its all original."

She shrugged. "Come on." She said, moving to the door. She opened it and stepped in.

Kat looked at him. "You must be Angel. You can come in."

"Thanks." He said to her.

"Can you eat food?" She asked him. "I made breakfast if you want some."

He nodded. "It smells wonderful." He said to her.

Kat nodded and moved over to the kitchen and dished him up a plate. "Here you are." She offered.

He began eating and his eyes turned to those of his love. "Buffy." He said softly.

"Angel." She returned. "How are you?"

"Alright." He said to her. "Doing what I can to help out." He looked to Giles. "Hey, Giles. Hey Xander."

"Angel." The ex-Watcher said stiffly.

"Hey." The boy said neutrally.

"I'm Kat." The tattooed girl said to him. "This is Alexia, Rio, Tara and…"

"Peri?" He asked the massive slayer. "I thought you died."

"Did." The slayer said. "You look a hell of a lot less pathetic than you did when I first saw you."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Is this a story that's gonna make me jealous?" She asked.

Steele laughed. "No. I chased him for a month and a half through New York before I lost him." She looked at Buffy. "I was trying to kill him. He kept feeding me a line that he didn't hunt anymore."

"It wasn't a line, Peri." Angel said, his voice harsh.

"Peri Bohr died in '84. My name is Steele." The slayer growled.

"Seems neither of us are who we were then." Angel said, offering a truce.

"Got wind of what happened to you a couple years ago." The older warrior said. "Lucky for you I was in Alaska." She looked to Buffy. "And lucky for you, I didn't get a hold of him."

Cordy looked at the group. "Is everyone done hosing the floor down with testosterone? In case you all aren't up on current events we're all on the same side."

"Fair enough." Steele said. "Welcome to Point Defiance."

Rio stepped up to him. "I'm Ariana Braxton. I'm Alexia and Faith's Watcher."

"Pleasure to meet you." Angel said, kissing the back of her hand.

"This is Tara." The woman offered. "My girlfriend." She turned to Giles. "Sorry, Rupert."

He snickered. "It couldn't last forever."

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Tara. I see Ariana has excellent taste." He said smoothly.

"So who else are we waiting for?" Giles asked.

"The girls from Portland are on their way. They should be here any time." Alexia said. "Panzer and Bombshell should be here this afternoon and the Winchester boys should be in by tonight."

Kat took hold of Angel's arm. "Just a second. I got something for you." She said to him. She trotted into the utility room and came out with a large white pair of coveralls with black stripes around the shoulders, black stars on the center of each shoulder and a white helmet with a black visor. The suit also came with boots and a pair of gloves. "I know it might not be your style, per se, but it'll let you move around in the sunlight without giving you a bad case of the toasties."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He took it and looked it over. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

"The bathroom's right through there." Kat said, pointing.

Alexia moved over to Buffy. "So, between you and Xander? How's it goin'?"

She sighed. "It isn't. We got hot and heavy one night. He was a perfect gentleman. But we both felt like… I don't know. It was like kissing my brother." She said. "He said he felt the same way. After all was said and done we just didn't have the spark."

Alexia smiled. "If you didn't try, you wouldn't have known."

Buffy nodded. "True. Thanks for urging me toward it."

"So you don't mind if we invite him to stay here while you guys are in town, do you?" The teen asked.

"Do I even want to know?" Buffy asked.

"He rocked our world the night we took out that nest in the warehouse."

Buffy shrugged. "At least somebody's getting some." She shook her head. "Knock yourselves out."

She smiled and looked to Giles. "You two have reservations at the Courtyard just down the street. It's under Buffy Summers." She then turned her evil grin to Xander. "You, my dear boy, are staying here with us."

He swallowed and nodded. "Um, okay."

Cordelia frowned. "Why is he staying here?"

"I don't really think that's important, do you?" Wesley said. "Come. Let's get checked into the hotel. I'd like to grab a shower and change of clothes."

Angel chose that moment to step out of the bathroom. "So how do I look?"

Kat snickered. Faith raised an eyebrow. Alexia put voice to what they were all thinking. "Some say he's actually a vampire in disguise, and that he's all over evil like a hobo on a ham sandwich." She sniggered intently. "All we know is he's called the Stig."

Kat, Faith and Xander laughed uproariously. As did Wesley, Rio and Steele. Angel – for his part – chuckled. Giles and Tara tried very hard not to laugh, but were failing miserably. Buffy and Cordelia just stared at each other, not getting it.

After eating catching up, the Sunnydale and Los Angeles crews headed for the hotel to check in, get showers and some sleep.

Kat moved about the apartment gathering dishes and rinsing them for the dishwasher. Xander immediately moved to help her. She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks." She offered.

He returned the grin. "No problem."

Tara gathered the leftovers and noticed that one of the pans was half full and another was still untouched. She moved to cover them with aluminum foil. "Hold up a second." Kat said. She knelt down and opened a drawer. She pulled two plastic lids out and handed them to the girl. "These came with the pans."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Good purchase." She said, clipping the tops on. She opened the fridge and looked inside. She quickly rearranged things and slid the pans in on the bottom. "There we go." She said. "It was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kat offered. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was just after noon. "Any idea when the Portland girls are gonna show up?"

Alexia shook her head. "No idea. They said they were gonna leave early."

Kat popped the fridge open. "Damn." She said. "We need to get more soda." She turned to Xander. "You feel like making a store run?"

"Uh, sure." He said. "We drove Buffy's Jeep up here. She took it to the hotel."

Kat went over and lifted the keys out of the half-moon hubcap on the table next to the door. "Here." She said. "Take the Merc."

"You sure?" He asked. "I know what she means to you."

"Just don't wreck." Kat said. "I trust you."

He swallowed. "Okay." He looked to Alexia. "You come with me. I don't know my way around this town for squat."

The petite slayer nodded. "Let me grab a shower first." She said to him. "You could use one, too." She pointed to the bathroom. "Right in there." She looked to Faith and Kat. "Come on. You two need one too."

As everyone disappeared Steele looked at Rio. "Avarice bunch."

Rio snickered and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and a kiss. "I agree." She said with a grin. "And I think it might be catching." The pair moved into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Steele shook her head and dropped onto the sofa. "More sex around her than the Mustang Ranch." She lifted the remote from the table and flipped the TV on. As luck would have it, an episode of Top Gear was on. She put the remote down and settled in.

Xander climbed in behind the wheel and looked at the dashboard. "She tried to keep it all original, didn't she?"

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. She redid the interior for me, though."

He fired the car up and smiled at the rumble. "Sounds fantastic." He popped the clutch and pulled around to the ramp. "What did it look like before?"

"Lime green dash with metallic flake and what seemed like cheap fur tuck and roll." Alexia said. "It was absolutely hideous."

He looked again at the wooden inlay with the tasteful leather accents on the roof and doors. "That would have been disgusting."

"It was." She said. "I told her I wasn't gonna ride in it anymore if she kept that shit."

"I don't blame you." He turned onto the street. "Where to?" He asked.

"There's an Albertsons at the top of this hill on 38th. Just go there." She said, pulling her wallet out. She sifted through her cash.

Xander noted the sharp blue Ford Van cruise past them on the opposite side of the street. "Nice." He said simply. He turned back to the road and saw in the rearview that the van had flipped a U-turn and was coming up on them quickly. "What the hell?" He said, looking back.

"What?" Alexia asked.

"There's a van chasing us." He said. "Any idea who they are?"

Alexia turned and looked. The rig roared as it screamed up beside them. She leaned down and saw Neo Knight's profile. "Shit." She said. She quickly pulled her cell out.

"I strongly suggest you pull that thing over, pal." Quan Tou's southern voice belted out of the PA system.

The phone rang. "Yeah?" Alice growled. "Kinda fuckin' busy."

"Alice it's me, Alexia. I'm in Kat's car." The teen said, leaning down to look. "See?"

"Oh." Alice smiled. "Hey." She said. "Sorry. Thought this chump stole her ride. Where ya headed?"

"The Albertsons up here." Alexia said. "You wanna come with?"

"I suppose." Alice said. "See ya in a minute." She hung the phone up. The van pulled in behind the Mercury and followed them into the parking lot.

The van rumbled to a stop and the girls all stepped out. Alexia followed and motioned for Xander to come over. "Ladies, this is Xander."

Alice moved up and held her hand out. "Alice. So you're _the _Xander, huh?"

"I am he." Xander said with a smile.

Alexia moved around and lifted the back of his shirt. "Get a load of this ass."

The girls looked. Cerri stepped up and took two big handfuls. "Oh, that is nice."

"Okay, way too young." Xander said hopping forward. "How old are you?"

"Almost thirteen, thank you." Cerri snapped. She stepped over and took Quan's hand. "Besides that, I'm taken, sport."

"It is a nice ass, though." The massive woman said. "Name's Annabelle Callahan. Friends call me Quan Tou."

"Quan Tou?" Xander asked. "What's that mean?"

"Strong fist." The girl said. "This handsy little thing is Cerridwen."

She held her hand out. "Call me Cerri."

He took her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"These two sour pusses are Holopoint and Gauge. Don't ask us which is which." Alice said.

They both nodded, but neither offered their hands.

He noted their demeanor. The part of him that was a soldier two years ago remembered that look. It was the look men got when they spent too long at the front. These were faces that had left their souls on the battlefield and brought something else home with them. He offered both girls a like nod. It was a silent acknowledgement that he understood what they had faced and showed them proper respect.

The group headed into the store and talked away as they made their way through the aisles.

Alexia returned to the apartment with everyone in tow. They all marveled at the massive armored vehicle that sat in the alley in front of Steele's big rig.

"Is that a Marauder?" Alexia asked.

"It sure is." Xander said. "That's a pretty nasty piece of machinery."

They were likewise impressed with the gloss black Impala that sat beside Max's rig.

Everyone stepped out. "Getting pretty tight in here." Quan said as she looked around. "I see your friend Max worked out okay."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah. She sleeps in Kat's credenza."

"Clever." Alice said. "Let's get this party started."

They entered the house and saw four more individuals. Alexia stopped and stared. "Oh. My. God." She said, looking at the stocky man in camouflage fatigues and black sunglasses. She offered her hand. "It is a genuine honor to meet you."

"Aye. Same here." He said, in a gravelly voice. "Got a right good setup."

Alice stepped over to the pretty blonde. "Doro Pesch. I am a true fan of your work." She said to the woman.

"I'm glad to hear that. Always nice to meet a fan." She said politely. "I've seen your band play. You're all very good."

"People tell me I sound like you." Alice said. "I tell them they're crazy."

"You actually do." Doro admitted. "I'm actually rather jealous. I can't belt it out like a used to."

"I bet you still sound like a million bucks." The potential said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt that. But my throat feels like a swallowed boiled glass afterward." The blonde said honestly. "Oddly enough, hunting demons is easier."

Kat motioned to the two gentlemen sitting at the table. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Alexia offered her hand. "Thanks for coming. We appreciate it."

"No problem." Dean said to her. "Kat here offered to cook for us while we were here. Wasn't about to turn that down."

Sam smiled brightly. "We're just glad we could help."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the Impala belongs too…" Quan looked around and pointed to Dean. "You?"

He nodded. "Belonged to my dad."

"What's she got under the hood?" The massive woman asked, sitting down beside him.

"Four twenty seven. Pulled it out of an old Stingray." He said. "She's a runner alright."

"It's a beautiful rig." She said to him. "I put a race-ready five liter in my van. It's got some stones, but I eventually want something bigger."

Alice sighed as she looked at the rest of the group. "She'll go all night if we don't stop her."

Alexia nodded. "Kat's the same way." She said with a snicker. "She's very proud of the Merc."

"Good reason. Truthfully, though. I could care less what the hell's under the hood of that van." Alice admitted. "But Quan's proud, so we let her brag a little. She's earned it."

Alexia turned to Udo. "Is that monstrosity out there yours?"

"The Marauder?" He asked. "Yep. She's mine alright. Me and Doro here pal around in it."

"That's a serious piece of hardware." The teen offered. "I watched the Top Gear special on it."

"That's why I bought one." He said. "I just fell in love with it. It's almost too big for me plane, though."

"Plane?" Kat asked.

"You own a plane?" Faith added.

The twins suddenly perked up. "What kind of plane?" One of them asked.

"A C-130." He said. "Bought her at a surplus auction about four years ago. Wasn't all that much, to be honest."

Doro rolled her eyes. "He always says that." She looked intently at the girls. "It was a hair over a million dollars."

Kat shrugged. "For that kind of hardware, that's not bad."

Alice turned and saw Faith for the first time. "Hello, nurse." She moved over and looked at the girl. "Please tell me you're single."

The brunette shook her head. "Sorry, slugger. I'm taken." She pointed to Alexia and Kat. "They got to me first."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I think I can take 'em."

Kat stepped up behind Faith and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I fight dirty." The girl said.

"I don't wanna have to…" Alexia said, looking at Faith, grimacing. "But I'd do my damndest."

"I'm not one for stepping in on a solid thing. I'll just have to fantasize and take a cold shower." Alice said with a smile.

"You could always give Xander there a tumble." Faith said.

The boy looked at her incredulously. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Not so much, no." Alice said. "Why? Am I ugly or something?"

"What? No." He said. "I just… well, I don't know anymore. Just pass me around like a booze bottle."

"Glad you're on board." Alice said.

Dean raised his hand. "You know…"

Sam reached over and rapped him on the back of the head. "They are way too young for you."

"I'm sixteen." Alice said. "And I'd hurt you."

He grinned widely. "I'd probably let you."

Both Holpoint and Gauge looked him up and down. "We're both nineteen." One of them said. "And it's been a while." The other said.

Sam just sighed. "Jesus." He turned to Quan. "Are they always like this?"

"Nope." She said, looking at the pair. "First time they've taken an interest in anything that doesn't have a magazine or barrel."

The twins looked at Sam and nodded. "We'd like to argue, but she's right."

Alice snickered and looked around. "So where is everyone staying?"

"You're group has three rooms reserved at the hotel down the road. It's under Alice Frog." Kat said.

"I'll go ahead and check in for tonight." She turned to Xander. "I'll see you later."

"We're going to go and check in as well." Udo offered. "We will see you tomorrow. Noon?"

Kat nodded. "There's an old brick building just up the road from here. You can't miss it. We're meeting up there. I'll have Rite text everyone with the address."

The brothers both rose and excused themselves. "Thanks for the food." Dean said. "You seriously know how to rock it."

"See you tomorrow." Sam offered. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Looking forward to working with you."

Dean offered his arms to the twins. "Shall we, ladies?"

They nodded and took a hold of an arm each. "Hope your life insurance is paid up."

"You die, I'm keeping your car." Sam said to him as they left.

Kat leaned against the island. "I'm seriously tired."

Faith and Alexia moved over and held her. "Do you wanna massage?" Alexia asked.

Kat smiled at both of them. "Yes. Yes I do." She then looked at Xander. "You ready for round two, sexy?"

"I'm willing to try my damndest." He said to the three of them. "Gonna need protection, though."

"We got ya covered, studly." Faith said. "Now get your ass in there." She looked around. "Where'd Steele go?"

Kat pointed to the box. "She's busy."

"Getting busy is more like it." Alexia said. "I say we mimic the behavior."

Xander sighed contentedly. No one would ever believe him. Not that he had a problem with that.


	59. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Alexia stepped out of the car stood beside Kat and Faith. "Wow." She said as she looked the building over. "And we own this?" She asked.

"Apparently." Kat said. She turned to the girl. "Did you ever think anything like this would happen?"

The teen shook her head. "Not in my wildest dreams. I mean, I knew the website would be popular with the underground goth set for obvious reasons, but I didn't think it would be like this." She walked up to the large metal double doors and pushed them open. It took some serious effort to get them to swing. They creaked and groaned as they parted. "All that needed was some creepy piano music and cackling laughter." Alexia said with a grin. She smiled when she saw Rite standing by a wall of computer screens. The slayer counted twenty five screens in all. "Holy shit." She said. She looked at Rite. "Living in stereo."

The geek nodded. "If you wanna be the best, you gotta have the best." She turned and motioned to the table. "We've got the latest and the greatest in here. It's a 3D model of the Boneyard, inside and out." She said. "I spent the past week working on the program. It needs a little find tuning, but all in all she's ready to run."

Kat moved over and shook her head. "You are truly amazing."

"I know." Rite said. "I'm moving out of my folks place and buying a condo." She said to the pair. "Gonna need help moving."

"You got it." Faith said. "This is insane."

"Bringing slaying in to the twenty first century." Alexia said. "Bout frickin' time." She looked to Rite. "Did you manage to get my granddad wired in?"

She nodded. "Yup. Ordered him a killer webcam and have him wired into this." She pulled a mini DV camera mounted on a gantry. "I can give him whatever angle he needs. I also already sent him the shots of the Boneyard. He's extrapolating a plan as we speak."

"What did he think of you when you talked to him?" Alexia asked.

"Said he was glad I was on your side. Called me a Techno Wizard." Rite answered. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"So when the day is done, how many vampires are we dealing with?" Faith asked.

"That's a problem. I think Kane knows that something's up. He's been pulling in out of town talent. His numbers have swelled. We're currently sitting at over a hundred vamps in there. More arriving every night."

Alexia growled. "We need something to thin the numbers a bit. A dangerous diversion."

"We still got that feral ass vampire in my gun safe." Kat said. "The guy that Max turned? He's still in the gun safe in my utility room."

"That's kinda twisted." Rite said. "Who was he?"

"Rafael Thomas's dad. Max turned the dad and was gonna have him drain his kid for his first and only feed, but we decided against that. She sent Rafael home with amnesia. Kid's dad's been in my gun safe for about two weeks now. He's probably insane from hunger."

"What did he do to piss her off?" Rite asked. "And more to the point, I thought we weren't letting Max feed on people."

"We made an exception in this case. Both father and son were woman beaters. People like that don't change. In the end, we turned the dad." Alexia said. "Max made the call."

"Oh, well then fuck it." Rite said. "Sons a bitches had it coming. That's kinda tame compared to what my mom would have done to an abusive ass like that."

Alexia and Faith looked at her. "Seriously?" Faith asked.

"No seriously." Kat said. "I've met her mother. She's Mexican and ain't afraid to show it. She'd have cut his fuckin' balls and fed them to him. And she'd do it with a smile. Woman don't take bullshit." She shook her head. "Secretly, I think she longs for the day her husband raises a hand to her. Give her an excuse."

"Yeah. Mom and dad yell, but he ain't dumb enough to smack her." Rite said.

"This is not the kind of conversation had over yummy, yummy donuts." Buffy said as she walked into the building surrounded by Giles and Xander. Each of them was carrying at least a half a dozen boxes of fresh baked donuts.

"Ooh, donuts." Alexia said. She sniffed the air. "Who's idea was it to get crullers?"

Xander smiled. "I never forget a girl's favorite donuts." He said to her.

Buffy nodded. "Really, he's not kidding. I only told him I liked chocolate old fashioned once. He never forgot."

"Alright then, Xan. What's my favorite kind of donut?" Faith asked.

"The edible kind." He returned. "You're a bottomless pit of gluttony Faith. You don't discriminate."

She chuckled. "Fair enough." She said heading to the boxes.

Xander pulled a maple bar out and put it on a piece of wax paper and handed it to Rite. "You strike me as a gooey maple bar girl."

She smiled at him. "You're good." She said to him. "Thanks."

Giles looked around the building. "I'm impressed." He said to the girl. "You did a masterful job."

Rite followed his gaze. "It's not quite where I want it yet, but it's getting there. I think it's haunted, though."

"What makes you believe so?" Giles asked.

"The dead security guard's ghost that wanders through." Rite said. "Did some research. The place used to be a brewery. There was a nasty accident in seventy nine. A boiler exploded and killed two security guards in the night. I think one of them is still making his rounds." She pointed to the far side of the room. "I've got motion sensors in the place to make sure it stays clear at night. Two nights in a row now they've been tripped over there. I came down to check it out and didn't see anything."

"Could it have been an animal or something?" He asked.

"No. I've got the place up to code, structurally. There isn't any ways in or out of this place. Whatever tripped it, both times had to be inside." She shrugged. "Not really worrying about it. As long as he doesn't touch my stuff, I don't care what he does."

Giles nodded. "Fair point."

Xander and Buffy both walked around the table, looking at the setup. "This is pretty cool." Xander said. "You didn't spare any expense, did you?"

Rite nodded. "I don't do anything half-assed." She said to him. She looked to Faith and Alexia. "Why don't you two go and drop off our surprise."

"Let's go and talk to Panzer." Kat said with a smile. "I wanna see if he'll let me drive."

"Yeah, right." Faith said.

They pulled up to the hotel and quickly headed inside. Alexia calmly addressed the young man behind the counter. "Good morning." She said to him. "We're here to see Udo Dirkschneider."

The clerk quickly tapped a few keys and picked the phone up. "Good morning, sir. Sorry to disturb you. This is the front desk. I have three young ladies to see you." He paused. "Just a moment. You're names?"

"Alexia, Kat and Faith." The teen offered.

He repeated the names into the phone. "Alright, sir. I'll send them up." He set the phone back on the cradle. "Room five forty one. Fifth floor, end of the hall to the left."

"Thanks, slick." Faith said as they headed for the elevator.

Alexia knocked on the door and waited as she heard the shuffling inside. The door suddenly opened. The stout German rocker smiled brightly at her. "Mornin'." He said as he stepped aside, letting them in.

The girls entered the room and were stunned silent. Alexia loved action movies. But she never thought she'd be on the set of one. Everywhere her eyes fell were weapons. Pistols, rifles, explosives and a host of contraptions that she couldn't readily identify.

"Holy shit." Faith said. "This is some serious firepower."

He nodded. "I like me toys." He moved over to the table and lifted a silver globe with a red button on the top. "Like this, here." He said. "Titanium silver alloy mesh." He went over to the laptop and opened a file. "This is a live fire test."

The girls watched the video. A vampire came at the camera. The globe sailed forward and snapped open. The net inside shot out and enveloped the vampire. He tumbled to the ground, caught. You could see where the silver was burning his skin.

"How is the metal burning him?"

He paused the video and brought up a display. "The mesh has small laser etched crosses into it throughout. Makes it right unpleasant for the dead set." He resumed the video. Suddenly the net began to contract. The vampire screamed and disappeared in a hail of dust.

"Nasty." Kat said. "I like it." She took the globe from him, inspecting it. "You made this?"

He nodded. "I tinker in me spare time." He pointed to an array of gadgets. "I'm a bit of a mad scientist."

"That is just awesome." Alexia said. "Would you be up for a bit of an adventure?"

"Whatcha got in mind?" He asked as he started loading an army backpack.

"Rite has been watching the bar. There's more vampires than we thought, with more coming in each night. We need to thin the numbers a bit."

"What are ya thinkin'?" He asked. "I got some toys that'll do the job."

"We're gonna need everything we got when we hit the place. But Kat here has a vampire stuck in a gun safe that hasn't fed for a while. We're gonna toss the safe in through the window and watch the fun."

He laughed. "That does sound like fun." He moved over and lifted a duffle bag. "Before you do that, though. I got these." He pulled a pair of what looked like chrome footballs. "Each of these is loaded with holy water gelatin and tiny silver crosses as shrapnel. Think vampire frag grenades and napalm."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Alexia asked, looking at the contraptions.

"Yeah. Make new music not suck." He said with a smirk.

"I do have one favor to ask." Kat said, schmoozing up to him. "Can I drive?"

She had to admit. The thing had balls and half. And it was big. It was very, very big. "I love this." She said, grinning. "No wonder you bought one. You feel invincible in this thing."

He laughed. "You pretty much are." He said to her. "I've had her through DMZ's before. She took a lickin' but kept on tickin'."

Alexia and Faith weren't having much of a time of it. "These seats suck." Faith said. "My ass hurts."

"Could be worse." Alexia said. "You could be sitting next to my sister."

"Fair point." The older slayer said. She tapped the gun safe. "You hungry in there, buddy? Don't worry. We'll get you fed." She giggled. "This is gonna rock."

Alexia nodded. She turned and looked at the bag beside her. "Yes. Yes it is."

The gigantic rig pulled up in front of the bar and rumbled to a stop. "You two know what to do." Kat said.

"Remember to tap the button on the top before you throw them." Udo reminded them. "After than you have ten seconds."

The slayers nodded and exited the vehicle.

Both of them took a football in each hand. They nodded to each other and hit the button. They drew back and let fly. The projectiles flew in nice, tight spirals. Both blasted through the boarded up windows. Five seconds later they heard a pair of metallic 'pops' and a whole lot of screaming and growling. Miniscule holes appeared in the walls. A slight breeze carried the stench of burning flesh.

The girls were laughing their asses off. "Time for round two." Alexia said. She took hold of the side of the safe while Faith gripped the other. The pair ran forward a few steps and executed a perfectly timed release. The huge metal cube sailed forward and crashed through the side of the building, spilling sunlight into the room. The vampires scurried in all different directions. The door of the safe had been dislodged as it rolled.

They quickly climbed back into the rig and tore out of the parking lot. Rite would be monitoring the cameras and would update them on the carnage.

"I've been meanin' to ask." Panzer said, turning back to Alexia. "Yer granddad was in World War two, right?"

Alexia nodded. "You're wondering if he's gonna have a problem with you?"

Udo shook his head. "Nah. From what I've read of the man, he seems the type that would take what sees over preconceived notions. I'm just wonderin' what outfit he was with."

"Oh, he was with the 1st Infantry Division." Alexia said, smiling. "He was a badass back in the day."

Kat looked at her in the rearview. "Your granddad was a member of the Big Red One? He never said anything."

"He doesn't like talking about what he went through over there. At least not when other people are around. He would tell me some of his old war stories when we were alone. He wouldn't even talk about it to my dad. I'm betting dad doesn't know the half of what my grampa went through."

Faith looked at her. "Your granddad only told you?" She shook her head. "Why?"

Alexia didn't have an answer. "I really don't know."

They walked into the room to see the whole team present. "What are we looking at?" Kat asked.

Rite smiled. "Total chaos." She said, motioning to the monitors. "He's doing exactly what we thought he would do."

They watched as the feral vampire tore his brethren apart. A least fifteen had fallen so far. Finally, Kane got a hold of him and tore his head from his shoulders, dusting him. "Slayers." He growled. "These bitches need to die. Tonight."

"There's our window." Alexia said. "We have to do this before sundown." She looked at Rite. "Get the General on the horn. Strategy time."

The group gathered around and listened as Alexia's grandfather laid out the plan. "From what I've seen there are four major entry points. The front door, the back door, a basement entrance and a massive window on the south end. Rite here tells me that the nearest sewer access is at least a fifty yard sprint."

Each of the entrances was indicated in red on the 3D image.

"Four teams, consisting of two bruisers, fire support and a crossbow." The General said. "Here's how I'd break it down. Portland girls should stay there own unit. If it ain't broke don't fix it."

Alice nodded. "Me and Quan can hold our own. The twins can play both roles interchangeably." She said to him.

"Exactly." He said. "Buffy? You and Faith are the bruisers. Xander and Panzer should be your fire support and Giles will be your crossbow."

The blonde nodded, looking at Faith. "Just like old times, huh?"

Faith smiled. "Gonna be fun."

"Angel? You and Steele will be your bruisers. You both got experience and know the score. Doro, darlin'? You'll be their fire support along with Wesley as the crossbow."

Angel nodded, looking at the plan. "Solid." He said. He looked at Steele. "You have a problem working with a vampire?"

"Honey, I'd work alongside Lucifer himself if it meant livin' to see the sunrise." She said to him. She clapped him on the back. "I've got your back, pale face."

"Alexia, that brings me to you." The General addressed her. "You Kat and Max are the bruisers. Sam and Dean are your fire support and crossbows."

"Gotcha, grandpa." The teen said.

"Cordy, Rio and Tara should be a backup team. I know all of you ladies can handle yourselves, but this lot is gonna need someone to patch them up and pull them from the fire should things go south. You three will be outside with crossbows and as many arrows as you can carry. Take out strays that try to make a break for it."

Tara nodded. "W-w-we're also going to be doing a s-spell that will hide what we're doing from the local authorities."

The General nodded. "Mystical smoke screen. Good call." He looked to Cerri. "Your jacket says you've got a good amount of medical training."

"Took classes and read a lot of texts. I know my way around anything short of open surgery." She said.

"You're the go to girl when the group gets back." He said.

"I won't let you down, General." She said, snapping him a crisp salute.

"I know you won't, hon." He said. "I wish I was going with you."

"So do I." Alexia said. "Rite will keep you patched in for the op."

"Good luck soldiers and god speed." He said to them.

"Alright." Alexia said, looking to the group. "Let's get geared up."

Weapons were loaded and prepped. Everyone was given a suit of high impact body armor, courtesy of Panzer. Crossbows were passed out and loaded. Quivers and arrows were packed up and ready. Blades were sheathed.

When all was said and done, the group was as ready as they'd ever be.

"We took advice from that deceiving snake, he said don't worry it's a piece of cake. And sent us swimming in a burning lake, now we're abandoned here for heaven's sake." Alexia said.

"What was that?" Giles asked.

"Alice Cooper. _Brutal Planet_." The teen returned. "Seemed appropriate."

He smiled and nodded. "It is at that."


	60. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Alexia sat in the passenger seat of the Excursion and wiped her sweaty palms on the fabric of her body armor. She looked down at her hands and clenched her fists. Her knuckles cracked into the silence of the vehicle. She looked at the girl behind the wheel. For the first time in her life, Alexia wished Kat wasn't here. She knew the older girl was terrified. Kane had gotten inside her head. He had unnerved her. Kat was fearless. She'd faced down the very same things that Alexia had.

But Rio had said it. Kat, for all of her strength. For all of her courage, was only human. Alexia, deep down, knew better. Out of all of them, Kat had the most training and could lay down the smack as well as any of the slayers.

But that didn't stop the teen from worrying about her.

She looked into the back seat. The Winchester boys sat quietly. Dean was staring out the window. He seemed calm as could be. His cool features showing no sign of trepidation. He might as well be heading out for a beer and a burger for all the concern he showed the situation. He turned to the girl, smiled and winked.

She chuckled. And looked at the man's brother.

Sam sat with his eyes closed. _He's centering himself._ Alexia thought. She could see the nervous bouncing of his foot. He was scared. She understood that all too well. They signed on for it, though. They knew the score. They got into their mother and father's line of business because they chose to. They wanted the rush.

Then there was Max. She sat with her arms crossed watching the city go by. She didn't say anything. But then she didn't have to. She shared what she was forced to do to get inside and plant the cameras that had made their battle plan what it was. She risked her life, and not a one of them didn't appreciate it.

She couldn't deny it. They were all warriors. Every last one of them. Soldiers in a war that didn't get press. No TV crews would be waiting for them. No accolades for anything they were doing. If they died tonight, no one would know. No one would care. Just more statistics in a long list of yet, more statistics. Gang violence. Random killings. Drug deal gone wrong. A flash in the pan with no names and no impression.

Casualties of a war that no one knew was raging. It was sad, to her. All that they were doing and no one understood that if not for them, then the human world was little more than a buffet on the hoof. A smorgasbord with a pulse and issues.

She saw the big Marauder rumbling along in front of them. Behind them cruised the girls' van and bringing up the rear was Steele's Peterbilt. She had almost left the trailer, but decided to keep it, in case anyone who couldn't come home with their shield could come home on it.

"You okay?" Kat asked. Her voice was smooth, like glass.

"Don't know yet. Ask me when this is over." The teen said.

Kat nodded and let it drop. She knew how Alexia felt. She questioned – not for the first time – what the hell she was doing here. She should be at home drinking a coke and watching Top Gear. She should be partying with her friends and flirting with hot girls in skimpy clothes. She should be… anywhere but here.

But here she was. Clad in body armor with an arsenal in the back of her SUV and an army of like-minded individuals at her back. She cast a sideways glance at the love of her life and asked herself the same question that she had several times before. _Is she worth dying for?_ As she thought, she knew the answer. _Yes._ She said back to her herself. _Yes she is._

"I love you, Alexia." She said to the girl. "No matter what happens tonight, I wanted you to know that."

The slayer turned and looked at her. "I love you, too Kat." She prayed silently to the powers that be that she wasn't saying the words for the last time.

One by one, the rigs pulled up to the bar. The sun lazed toward the western horizon. "Tara. Rio? You're up." Alexia said into the earpiece.

Faith's Ford GT rumbled to a stop. Rio stepped out from behind the wheel and moved out to the road with Tara right beside her. "Are you ready, love?" She asked the blonde.

"A-a-as ready as I'll ever b-be." Tara said.

The pair stood transfixed for long moments. They moved their hands in perfect synchronicity as they completed the incantation.

"We're a go. Anyone driving by is only going to see and hear a rowdy biker bar. They should be none the wiser. We've got about two hours. We should make them count." Rio said. "We've got any stragglers that make an appearance."

"Alright." Alexia said. "General, you on?"

"I read ya, girl." He said. "Good god, I feel like I'm back in the shit."

"How do we proceed?" The teen asked, chuckling.

"It's a fair bet that the largest concentration is going to be the basement. That' s where you'll find Kane. Token resistance up top. Angel's team should hit the front. Buffy and her team in the back and Queller in the south end of the building. Alexia and her team should stand by at the basement entrance and converge with the other three teams when they get there. As the least powerful team physically, you should stay fresh."

Alexia understood what he meant. She was the only real powerhouse on their team and she was grossly inexperienced. The Winchester boys had been, literally, to hell and back, but didn't have the physical chops for prolonged combat. Max was tough, but she wasn't that strong in the grand scheme of things. Kat was as hardcore as they came, but she had limits. They all did. Limits that the other teams didn't seem to have. "Gotcha, General." She nodded to her crew and made their way stealthily around to the back of the building. "Okay, people. Call out when you're in position."

"Angel, Steele, Doro and Wesley ready." The vampire's deep voice called over the radio.

"Buffy, Faith, Giles, Panzer and Xander in position." Buffy said crisply.

"We're ready." Alice said. "On your word, General."

The old man chuckled. "I like a little prayer before starting an op, so shut up." He said, grouchily. "Yay, tho' I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." He sniggered. "Because I'm the biggest, meanest and baddest son of a bitch in the god damned valley. A-fucking men." He sighed. "Hit it."

Angel drew his leg back and kicked the front door in. "Gentlemen? This is your wake up call." He said, pulling the sword from his back. Sunlight poured in around him. Vampires ran this way and that. Some of them burst into flames on contact with the deadly light. His blade flashed as he took heads and limbs. His only goal was the destruction of those that he had once called brothers. These grotesque parodies of humanity were once friends to the beast within. Angelus' kind. But that was long ago. Now he was a light in the crushing black. The only hope to the truly hopeless. An angel in the city of angels. And he would serve the powers that be as best he was able. If this was to be his last battlefield than he would take as many of these bastards down with him as possible. A smile worked its way across his face. It was a day he would long remember.

Steele pulled the pair of Kukri knives from her belt and sighed. "This is gonna be so fun." She smiled as the door exploded inward. Angel rushed in and she came in a heartbeat later. She didn't waste any time. Her blades were razor sharp and made to removed threats one limb at a time. Her first target lost his left leg in a flash. He was lifted from the ground. She spun and took his head. She found a new playmate before he had dusted. Her blades were little more that streaks of glinting silver in the pandemonium. She was a slayer. The line of warriors that had come before sang to her as she claimed victim after victim. The demons fell before her like wheat grass. She knew when the day was done, her body would scream at her. Her old bones would cry out in pain.

But that was a concern for later. She would be old tomorrow. Today, she was a slayer. Part of an elite sisterhood that few would ever know. She reveled in what she was doing. For few could do it better. The monster inside her, unleashed to reap its vengeance.

Doro Pesch, singer, songwriter, performer and rock star stepped into the bar and let years of self training control her every action. Her stage was often in the heat of the lights and the lust of the metal world. But few saw this side of her. Most of her fans didn't know; would never understand. But this was a calling for the aged blonde. She loved pleasing the fans with her raw sex appeal and god given talent for song.

But here, now, she was so much more. As her H&K UMP's puffed rapidly, she grinned. She wasn't the strongest of the warriors present. Nor was she the fastest. But she didn't let that stop her from being effective. The rounds in her weapons were pure silver and blessed by an ancient line of priests. And she had more than enough to last the night. She had lived nearly five decades and three of those were fighting the supernatural war. Each bullet punched a hole through a vampire's heart. The holopoint rounds did there jobs in all their brutal efficiency. And she loved every second of it.

Wesley was the last to enter. He tried to remain cool and collected. He was human. He understood this. He couldn't meet these monsters on even footing and he knew that. So he did what the General had instructed. He kept his back to the wall and fired arrow after arrow without thinking. He let the motion become instinct. Sweat collected on his palms. Death was just a few short feet away from him.

But that didn't matter. He was what he was. Watcher or not, his heart hadn't changed. He was a fighter. He was a foot soldier in the same war as everyone else that had come to his demon packed hell. He didn't have the experience in the field that the others had, he knew. But he had skills. He had training. And what he did have, he used to it's full effectiveness. In the end, he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Leave hell." He said as he pumped arrow after arrow into the throng of undead.

Buffy smiled and spun on her heel, driving her foot into the wood of the door. It exploded in a hail of shrapnel. The old kitchen was dark. She pulled the sword from her back and stretched out with her senses. It was a veritable curtain of undead. She entered the room quietly, looking for anything.

She didn't have to look too hard. In a heartbeat a host of vampires came at her from all directions. She smiled and ran at them with her blade ready. It was all she could do to keep from giggling. She loved the fast and furious combat. The close, in your face style of fighting always got her blood pumping. She couldn't help but 'find the fun' in her role. Yes, there were times when she wanted nothing more than to give it up and be a normal girl. She would love to have a normal life with boys, friends and dates that didn't end up in a sword fight.

But when all was said and done, she was a slayer. Like all of those that came before, she understood that she was chosen for a reason. She was hand picked out of billions to be this. To be a force for good. And at this moment, in this place, she showed these vampires exactly why.

Faith couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Side by side with Buffy. Just like old times. "Remember the sewer, B?" She asked as her massive silver Bowies carved into the undead beasts. She knew the girl understood what she was getting at. They were machines of war. Dealers of death to any that sought to prey on the masses. Faith, possibly more than any other slayer, thought of herself as nothing more than that. She was a weapon to destroy evil.

She was Excalibur to the Watchers council's King Arthur. And it was a role that she absolutely loved. Her only moments of clarity came when she was in the thick of it, just like this. Fighting with everything she had. She smiled brightly. Only here, in battle, did Faith Lehane's life make sense. This was her purpose. She was molded – forged – in the streets of Boston to be this person. She wasn't a troubled teen, a fallen hero, or anything else that could be quantified. She was a force of nature. A gift to humanity from the very gods that most thought had betrayed them.

She was a slayer. And when the shit hit the fan, she was all about the smackdown. And with the rapidly moving and descending blades, she proved it.

Giles was destined to do this. To see the face of evil, wherever it might be and burn it down. It wasn't a choice. Oh, he tried to fight it when he was younger, but that didn't change anything. He was a Watcher. He didn't have powers or any kind of supernatural advantages. He had knowledge and training. And he used that to it's utmost. He had terrorized the demon world for nearly two decades. Before he was assigned to the slayer, he waged his own war. Many were the undead menace that had fallen to his blade and magics.

Despite his years, he could still keep up with the youngsters. He smiled as he took vampire after vampire with his crossbow. Like his slayers, he rather enjoyed this kind of conflict. He knew he'd feel his age in the morning, but it was a price he was gladly willing to pay to play this game.

Xander was scared. Pure and simple. Since the day he found out Buffy was a slayer, he'd been scared shitless. Every sound startled him and every shadow caused him to clutch his arms to himself just a little tighter. Seeing the world as it really was freaked him out.

But the one thing Xander wasn't was a coward. When his friends were in a clutch, he would come running in where angels feared to tread. Such was his lot. He'd been beaten, stabbed, broken, thrown through every conceivable surface and probably had more concussions than the whole of the Oakland Raiders, but at the end of the day, he would be there, standing shoulder to shoulder facing down things that live only in nightmares.

Friends didn't let friends fight vampires alone. The M-16 spat death at every vampire. His military training had stayed with him and served him well. He wasn't smiling. He was just hoping he could survive. Because there were three really beautiful women that would more than likely spoil the hell out of him when this was all over.

Okay. _Now_ he was smiling.

Udo Dirkshneider was as cool as they came. He was the very picture of badass as he strolled through the bar. Vamps came at him at every turn. His heavily modified AA-12 Automatic shotgun blew holes through everything it pointed at. Vampires were thrown by the wayside. He reached into his pockets and tossed a few of his new toys at the undead beasts. The wire mesh crushed the life from them. He snickered and picked the orbs up when they'd done their grisly work. He spun, stuffed the barrel of his sawed off into a vampire's mouth and winked before giving him both triggers. He popped the barrels open, dropped the shells out and whipped it closed. He dropped it into his holster and moved on. All without dropping the expensive Cuban cigar from his lips.

"I love it." He said. "God help me, I do love it so."

Alice heard the go ahead and looked to the twins. Gauge pulled an M79 single shot grenade launcher from her back and leveled it at the side of the building. She fired the impact round directly into the wood. It took a seven foot chunk of wall out, blasting it all over the room inside.

Alice and Quan Tou stormed into the bar, ready for anything.

A veritable horde of vampires awaited them. With silver plate mail gauntlets in place, Alice Frog, known throughout the demon community as Neo Knight, tore into the undead monsters with a vengeance. Her father had earned a similar reputation throughout the last twenty plus years. She hated the man with a passion, but she couldn't deny what she was. What his calling had made her. With a snarl, she tore into her enemies. Human or not, she was more than a match for those that faced her.

So indifferent was she to the idea of dying, that she never gave a moment's thought to what could be. To her, it was the moment and nothing else. Nothing else mattered to her. And she loved it.

As with all other vampires before, those in the room now were surprised when the girl unleashed herself on them. Her strength was incredible. She was human, but that didn't seem to stop her. She was trained from a very young age to do what she was doing. In her blood raced the need to destroy evil. Inside her ran a small taste of what the slayer truly was.

And her watcher had taken that small grain of potential and fostered it. Nurtured it. And now, she was releasing the results of that onto those in the room with her. Her fists broke bones, her strength pulverized and crushed. Her knowledge of the demons weaknesses aided her in her fight. She laughed as she saw the ridiculous looks on the vampire's faces. They were in for a long night.

Quan Tou was a juggernaut. Thanks to the Brazilian tattoo mage that her grandfather had taken her to, she was quite possibly the physically strongest warrior on the roster. Where everyone else wore body armor and carried blades of silver and weapons of mass destruction, she wore only a pair of bike shorts and a half tank. Unlike the others, her weapons were not only her hands and feet, which she could use to very destructive ends, but the very ink on her skin. Religious tattoos abounded. Every vampire that dared to get too close felt the burn of holy fire.

She punched and kicked the demons with wild abandon. Those who were fortunate were merely thrown through the walls of the building to burn alive in the harsh light of day. It didn't really matter to her. She was having more fun than she had in a long time. To her, these vampires weren't a challenge. They were a workout.

Holopoint and Gauge didn't really think at all on the battle. Their minds worked in tandem. The room was filled with targets. They didn't have faces, names or a species. They were tallies on a scoreboard. Marks to be checked off one by one. Nothing more, nothing less. The pair was there to make certain that their sister hunters didn't get overrun and eaten. Bullets and arrows kept the demons at bay. Each missile taking another vampire from the fight.

To them, it was a job. It was a duty to be performed. Like taking out the trash or doing the dishes.

In the streets of Iraq, the victims of Taliban and Al Quaeda brutality, the girls had learned to be hard as stone. Neither of them had crested their eighteenth birthday, but they were both soldiers. Theirs was the way of the knife and gun. Today, they taught their own lessons. Their steel eyes tracked one shapeless undead form after another. One more mission. One more firefight in a long line of firefights. At the end of the day, it was what they did. Who they were. They were both perfectly fine with that.

Alexia paced back and forth. Part of her wanted to be in there. In the thick of it. Taking down the bastards. But she also knew that her grandfather was right. She was inexperienced. They all were. The only true veterans in her group were the brothers. And they both understood that there was a man who had forgotten more about warfare then they would ever know calling the shots.

In the end, the teen would yield to his experience.

"I think after this, I wanna really big messy burger and a beer." Dean said, checking his shotgun. "And waffle fries." He nodded. "Yeah. Definitely waffle fries."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're about to head into a meat grinder, and you're thinking about food?"

Dean chuckled. "Actually, I'm still thinking about last night with the twins. Talk about stamina. I'm still sore."

"You're a sick man, Dean." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Took you how long to realize that?" Kat asked. "I've known him for two days and I figured that out." She turned to the older brother. "I know a good place."

Dean looked at her. "Nice. I've been meaning to ask…"

"I swear to god if you ask her a car question, I will bury you out here." Alexia said.

"What's wrong with talking about cars?" Dean asked.

"Because once you get her talking about cars, she won't stop. When Max, Kat or Quan is in the room, cars is a taboo subject."

"Says the girl that nearly made poor Willow's head explode with the music talk."

Dean turned to Alexia. "You a music nerd?"

Alexia suddenly perked up. "As a matter of fact…"

"Oh, hell no." Max said, pressing her hand over Alexia's mouth. "If we can't talk about cars, you can't talk about music."

_I can hear your thoughts. _Alexia suddenly heard Kane's voice in her head. She put her hand up and shook her head. "Kane is talking to me."

"What…" Kat began.

Alexia shook her head again, silencing the girl. _Then you know what we plan on doing to you and your freakshow._ She mentally responded.

_You think yourself a hero? A warrior? I long to test your resolve._

_ Funny. I got a laundry list of vampires and demons that tried to do just that. Dustbuster feed. The lot of them. Your punk ass is next._

_ I'm a god compared to those that you've faced before. Just ask your girlfriend. _He said to her.

_Why don't you ask her yourself? Oh, wait. Because of the charm we made her, you can't can you? That must piss you off._

_ It is of no consequence. You will fail. And all of your pathetic friends will die. I might even turn the four of you. Slayer vampires at my disposal. That would be fun._

_ Maybe I'll let my friend Max get inside your head and make you think you're a six year old little girl. I could braid your hair. _

_ She isn't anywhere near powerful enough. I might just have her turn you. Maybe I'll let her turn your beloved Katarina. That would be quite interesting. Unlike Heidenreich, she isn't a necromancer. She wouldn't be able to save the girl's soul. Do you think you could kill your beloved? _

_ Won't need to. You're gonna be dead soon and all of this bullshit is gonna be kinda moot, isn't it? Now go away. _Alexia drew up her mental defenses. She was done talking to him. She turned to the girls. "That guy is such a douche."

"What did he say?" Kat asked, her voice thick with worry.

"I'm a god compared to other vampires, blah blah blah." She shrugged. "Same shit we've heard a thousand times."

Max slid her gloves on. "I'm eager to put some serious smack down on this assclown."

Sam looked at her. "What's it like, being a vampire?"

"Not much different, really. Stronger, faster, perpetually pasty. Fucked up dietary habits. But, you know, deader." Max said. "And I don't have to come up for air. I take you balls deep down my throat and stay there all night long."

"That's…disturbing." The boy said.

"I'd love to test that." Dean said.

Max looked at him. "Of course you would." She said to him. "Let's survive the night first. Hard to think about pole dancing on an empty stomach."

"This is Angel. My team's at the entrance to the basement." The vampire said sharply.

"Buffy. We just met up." The blonde added a heartbeat later.

"Demon Queller." Alice said. "We're all here."

"Game time." Alexia said. "You four ready?" She asked.

The others on her team nodded.

"Alright, General. We're all ready." Angel said. "What do you suggest?"

"Panzer? Doro? Twins? You got flashbangs?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Udo offered.

"Several." Doro addressed.

The girls simply nodded, pulling several off their belts.

"Toss a few through the door. Vampires have really sensitive hearing and sight. That'll throw em for a loop." He said. "After they pop, everyone hit in on a two count."

The group moved up to the door and gathered a handful of grenades and nodded. Angel yanked the door open. The hunters both tossed their canisters through the door. He slammed it closed and waited.

A serious of loud bangs went off.

Alexia waited and counted to two. She jumped and landed on the slanted basement door with both feet. The old wood detonated on impact. She dropped into the basement amid a ray of sunlight. She looked around the room and saw that it was wall to wall vampires. All of them were rubbing their eyes and staggering around blindly. Kat and Max instantly dropped beside her.

"Let's get this party started." Max said, leaping at the nearest vampire. She pulled his head sideways and bit down on his neck. She could feel the blood of the vampire flow into her. He was old. Maybe three, four decades. She pulled every bit of life from him. Stealing his strength to fuel her own. It was a feeling that most would never understand. Why other vampires chose to drink of humans and not each other was a mystery to her. As he dusted, she smiled and growled. She could see that her presence surprised those around her. "Hey, boys. Room for one more?" She reached back and pulled the shortsword and spun it in her hand. She lunged at another demon, driving the sword into his chest.

"God damned traitor bitch!" He puffed away a heartbeat later.

She smiled at him before he died. "So sue me." She said to him.

Kat pulled her katana and nodded. She kept her motions tight and precise. She wouldn't have the stamina to burn like the rest of them would. She had to pace herself. She kept track of the vampires in the room. She trusted those around her and kept her mind on the task at hand. The death of her enemies was the only important factor. Everything else paled.

She'd stared down a lot in her tenure with the slayers. But she'd never faced anything like this before. Her fear nearly overwhelmed her. Every fiber of her being told her to run. That this was a battlefield that she would never walk away from. She was human. A normal eighteen year old girl. This wasn't where she belonged. This wasn't her fight.

_You made it your fight._ An inner voice said to her. _When your heart became hers._

Kat nodded. She knew that this would be her life until it killed her. In that split second, she decided. "I'm all in." She went at the vampires with unrelenting fury. If she was gonna die here, then she was gonna go out with a bang.

The undead monsters recovered quickly and went on the offensive. For all of the good it did them.

The warriors of light descended on the basement in a coordinated effort and took the resistance apart. The General kept a watch through the video cameras the group wore and the eyes that Max had planted previously. He was proud of the team. They worked like a well practiced unit. It harkened to his days in the service. It was a sight to see. He smiled and lifted his coffee. "Through the travail of the ages, midst the pomp and toil of war, have I fought and strove and perished, countless times upon this star." He said, staring at the screen.

Alexia moved and danced, her shamshir singing as it took heads and limbs. She was a dervish of death and pain. Like the other three slayers, she reveled in her calling. She never gave much thought to why she was called as a slayer. To her, it was simply luck of the draw. She didn't really see herself as anything special. But right now, she wasn't knocking it. She was the boogie man of the boogie man. She was what vampires told their brood about to get them to obey.

She was a demon's nightmare come to life. She took demons down and loved every minute of it. It was a thrill unlike any other. She didn't want to go back to being normal. She was smiling as she destroyed the monsters that sought to claim her. "Welcome to my nightmare." She said with a chuckle.

The vampires were fighting harder. Not wanting to disappoint the insanely powerful demon that made them. Better to die at the hands of the slayer than to face his wrath. But they were losing numbers quickly. Still, they didn't relent. They were doing their damage. Not a soul that stormed the Boneyard would walk away unharmed. They would understand their folly. They would pay the price for their arrogance.

The brothers Winchester had seen some pretty scary things in their time as hunters, but nothing like this. "It's like Hoboken all over again." Dean said with a smile. His pump shotgun spewing death at every undead beast that came near. One particular vampire got close. Dean bashed him across the teeth with the butt of the shotgun and stuffed the barrel into his mouth. "Later, bro." He blasted the demon's head to vapor.

Sam kept the arrows flying at a rather impressive rate. "You and I remember Hoboken very differently." He took an arrow in his hand and jammed it into the first vampire's heart. He then slapped it into the crossbow and fired it at another.

"Well, yeah. They were zombies and didn't turn into dust." Dean offered. "I didn't know vampires did this."

"I did." Sam said. "Only read about it, though. We really haven't dealt with vampires before."

"After this, I think I'll have hit my quota." The older Winchester said.

"Same here." Sam returned. He cracked a vampire across the jaw that got too close and put an arrow through his chest.

Kane stayed back and continued to urge his children and minions on. He knew they would die. As did they. But he also knew that the horde would take it's toll on the warriors that sought to lay siege to his kingdom. He did, however curse the preparedness of the group. They were well organized and carried out their tactics flawlessly. Such maneuvers were the product of a very disciplined and knowledgeable mind.

He growled angrily. He had underestimated them. Plain and simple. It was very much unlike him.

He had claimed slayers in the past, but these four were different. Even the youngest of them was impressive to behold. They were all strong, fast and very well trained. And their human companions were just as destructive. Those that came with guns and firepower knew the use of their weapons and the weakness of most of his kin well. He had advantages over his lesser brethren, however. Unlike them, crosses were not a bane to him. Part of a ritual that had cleansed him of such religious limitations. He had found the only warlock capable of casting such a spell and promptly killed him upon it's completion. He had since spanned the world seeking the writings of the ritual and destroying them. Few, if any information about it remained.

But, for now, he would allow his brood to weaken them. Then, one by one, slayers or not, he would kill them all.

The fighting was chaotic and brutal. All of the warriors were bleeding and tired. For over an hour they'd been going non stop.

Kat staggered back from the kick to the ribs. She spun and ducked, taking the vampire off at the knee. He pitched to the side. She took his head and breathed heavily. She turned to find a new target…

… and came face to face with the man that had dominated her so thoroughly. Fear gripped her heart like an icy fist. She knew that the charm she wore was supposed to protect her. In a moment of sheer panic, she reacted. Her blade arced in, seeking his head.

In a movement faster than she could think, he slapped her blade out of her hands. "You are no slayer." He said to her. His hand gripped her throat and lifted her from the floor.

The pain in her neck nearly made her pass out. She tried to pry his fingers from her throat, but she might as well have been trying to move the earth. She did the only thing she could. She jammed her thumb into his eye with everything she had.

He growled and drew her in, slamming his fist into her chest, sending her on a flight against the wall of the basement. She crumpled into a heap and didn't get back up.

"Kat!" Alexia screamed, seeing the massive blow. She ran at the vampire full speed. Her blade spinning. She didn't waste any words.

He saw her run in and stepped to meet her. The shamshir arced in dangerously. Kane sidestepped. Instead of impaling him, Alexia delivered a glancing wound. Undeterred, she turned the blade and slashed him across the abdomen, seeking to eviscerate him. She didn't see the backhand until it was too late. It felt like the side of her head was going to cave in. She was sent sprawling onto the floor.

The twins, Panzer, Doro and the brothers opened up on him. The bullets punched holes through his torso, but did little real damage.

When it was obvious that he wasn't going down, Max tried her hand. Using the strength she'd gotten from the previous vampire she'd drained, she lunged at him.

He attempted to backhand her away, but underestimated her speed. She latched onto his arm and used it to swing up onto his back. She gripped his long greasy hair and bit down on his neck, seeking to drain him. He reached back with his long arms and gripped the back of her body armor. He wrenched her free and slammed her into the brick and mortar wall with enough force to crack the stone.

"Looks like we get to do this the hard way." Steele said with a huff. She strolled up to him, fearlessly. "Let's see how well you do against the hard corps." She ran the last few feet and drove her shoulder into his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted him from the floor. He collided back first with the wall, hard.

Steele rolled to the side, clearing the way for the next attacker. Quan took the opening and leapt, driving her foot into his chest. A horrendous 'crack' rent the air. Angel was next, cracking the bastard across the face with a two by four, breaking it in half. He rammed the broken end through Kane's chest, but it didn't dust him.

He staggered forward, trying to pull the beam free. Neo and Buffy circled behind him and took him out at the knees. He toppled backward and crashed to the floor.

Alexia was already in motion. Faith saw her and turned, making a stirrup with her hands. The teen stepped in and jumped. She sailed through the air and landed with both feet on the broken piece of lumber.

The force drove the wood through his heart. As he looked up into the young slayer's eyes, Kane, self proclaimed vampire supreme, finally knew fear.

"See you in hell." She said, spitting into his face.

He slowly crumbled into dust. She dropped to her feet and turned toward Kat. Steele stood with the girl in her arms. "She needs a hospital." The slayer said. "Her breathing is really shallow and raspy."

The crew exited the building and headed for the vehicles.

The large group had been given their own room to wait in. It was a small luxury. They sat about tiredly. They'd all received checkups from the doctors, with the exception of Max and Angel. The pair had steadfastly refused.

The others were bandaged up and had suffered nothing more than bumps, bruises and – in Neo and Xander's cases – a dislocated elbow and shoulder, respectively.

They'd all survived a war.

Now they all sat and waited as one of their own lay on an operating table with an uncertain outcome.

Alexia wiped the tears from her eyes for the umpteenth time. She prayed to god, the powers that be, to anyone that would listen. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Kat. Not again.

"She's a badass." Faith said. "She'll be alright."

The group moved as far away from the pair as they could. They didn't want to intrude in a moment like this. All of them were pulling for the tattooed fighter.

For hours they waited.

Finally, the doctor came into the room. His smock was covered with blood.

Alexia shot to her feet. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She's a tough girl. She had a blood clot and a collapsed lung. We inflated the lung and put her on a respirator for the time being. We're gonna leave her on that overnight, just to give the lung some time to heal up. She's gonna have to stay here for a few days, but she should be okay. We'll observe her closely over the next twenty four hours to make sure." He said. "There's really not much more that you can do tonight. You all should go home and get some rest. She's heavily sedated right now and won't be able to have visitors until at least tomorrow night.

Rio stepped up beside the girl. "Thank you, doctor." She handed him a card. "Please. Call us if there's any change. Day or night."

"We will." He said. "Go and get some rest. I'm sure she wouldn't want you worrying."

Alexia nodded. "Thank you." She said, tiredly.

Angel and Max looked to Alexia. "Don't worry." The younger vampire said to her. "We'll stay close."

Both Alexia and Faith hugged her. "Thanks." The brunette slayer returned. She then hugged Angel. "You too, fangs."

"No problem." He offered. "Now go home and get some sleep. You two look like a stiff wind would know you over."

Everyone else said goodnight with a promise to stay in town to make sure Kat was okay.

Xander drove the Excursion home, with Alexia and Faith in the back holding each other.

Rio and Tara rumbled along behind in the Ford.

The girls got home, took showers and went in to lay on Kat's bed. They laid with Xander holding them both and cried themselves to sleep.

He didn't say a word. He just caressed the pair and they wept. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.


	61. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Alexia woke to the sound of knocking on the apartment door. She grumbled and turned to look at the time. It was just after eleven in the morning. She moved back around to see Xander's soft warm eyes staring at her. "Someone's at the door." He said quietly.

"Caught that." She said to him. "I better go answer it." She rolled out of bed and stood stretching. Her entire body was sore. And it wasn't pleasant. She took a step and hissed as she noted the sharp pain in her thigh. She limped over and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She moved slowly through the living room and made it to the door.

Edith and Edward stood carrying a host of bags and to go boxes from Boston Market. "My god, sweetie." Edith said, seeing the battered young slayer. "Are you alright?"

Alexia nodded. "I'll be fine in a couple of days." She said, moving aside.

The couple stepped in and made their way to the kitchen. "Your grandfather called last night. He said that everyone was, for the most part, okay. Kat was in the hospital." Edward addressed. "How bad was she hurt?"

"Collapsed lung and a blood clot. They had to do surgery on her last night. She's on a ventilator, but the doc said she's gonna be fine. She's through the worst of it." The slayer offered.

"Do I smell food?" Faith asked as she came out of the bedroom in her panties and a sports bra. "Whoa." She said. "Parent types." She moved back into the room and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She reemerged after. "Sorry about that show." She said sheepishly.

Edith smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. You had a rough night." She said. "How you feelin'?"

The slayer considered her words carefully. "A little, no, make that a lot sore." She said. "And not in the good fun way."

Edward nodded. "I bet." He said. He dished her up a plate and handed it to her. "Here. Have something to eat."

She smiled and sat at the bar. "Thanks." She said as she ate.

Rio and Tara both came out of the bedroom amid the smell of fresh baked ham, glazed carrots, and roasted potatoes. "That smells heavenly." The woman said happily.

Edith smiled brightly at her. She lifted a cup from the carryall and handed it to the woman. "And it comes with Columbian roast coffee. French vanilla."

Rio took it and stepped over hugging the woman. "You, my dear woman are a god send."

Edith giggled and returned the embrace. "It was my pleasure." She responded. She then took another cup and handed it to Tara. "Here, you go."

"Th-thank you." The girl said softly.

Xander was next to stagger out of the bedroom. "Hey." He said moving over to the couple. "I'm Xander."

"I'm Edward. This is my wife Edith."

"It's nice to meet you. Alexia has told me a lot about you." The boy said.

"I'm sure she has." Edith said. "And I presume it's all good?"

Xander shrugged. "My parents taught me never to lie."

"That's what I thought." The woman returned. "So did you go and fight vampires last night too?" She asked.

"More or less." He said to her. "Spent most of the night airborne."

"Don't let him fool you." Faith said. "Xander here laid down a pretty decent smack."

Alexia nodded her agreement. "You'd have been proud of him, dad."

Edward looked at the boy. "That's pretty high praise from a girl like Alexia. She doesn't impress easy."

"I get that impression from her." Xander admitted. "This all looks rather tasty."

Edith handed him a plate. "Eat up. There's plenty."

Alexia was grateful that Steele, Angel and Max had chosen to stay at the hospital to make sure nothing dropped by to finish Kat off. Not that she was expecting something of the sort, she just didn't like taking chances. "So what brings you guys by?" She asked. "Besides breakfast."

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Edith said. "We worried all night. I was up at five this morning wanting to come over and see you, but your grandfather said you guys didn't get in until after four thirty."

The girl nodded. "We were dead to the world. But thanks to grandpa the plan went off without a hitch. We took a beating, but we pulled through. The hunter community really came through."

Edith pulled her daughter in and held her close. "I'm so glad you don't have to do this alone." She pulled Faith in with her. "And thank you, Faith. For being there for my baby girl."

Faith went rigid for a moment, then melted into the embrace. "I'll always be there for her, Mrs. N."

Edith let them go and wiped a tear from her eyes. "It's just nice to see that there are good people still in the world."

Rio smiled at the spectacle. "More of us then you thought?" She asked.

Edward nodded. "By a damn sight." He looked around and smiled. "We're gonna go ahead and get outta your hair."

Edith nodded her agreement. "We just wanted to bring you something to eat and see that you were okay. You stay as long as you like, sweetie. You both should be here for when your honey comes home."

Alexia hugged her mother again. "Thanks mom." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Edith said. She looked to Faith. "Take care of her, okay?"

"I will, Mrs. N." Faith offered.

"You know you can call me Edith, right?" The woman said.

"Never really felt comfortable calling friends' parents by their first names. Just a thing."

Edith giggled. "Fair enough." She said. She looked to Xander. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for looking out for my little girl."

"It's no problem." He said.

"I'm her mother, Xander. I know better." She said with a smile. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

"She'd do the same for me." He said.

"She would at that." Edward said. "Have a good day."

Alexia watched them leave and sighed heavily. "Its days like this that make me wanna quit."

Faith stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "But it's days like this make you understand why you can't."

The teen nodded. She couldn't argue with logic like that. She turned to Faith. "I love you." She said. "I just wanted you to know that."

She smiled brightly at the younger girl. "I know you do, Lexi. I love you, too." She pulled her in for a soft sensual kiss. "Let's go see how our girl is doing."

Alexia, Faith and Xander pulled up to the hospital in Faith's Ford and went inside. The younger girl moved up to the desk. "Hi. We're here to see Katarina Wulfheim. She was brought in last night."

The receptionist nodded and tapped away at the computer. "Room one forty six. She said. "Straight down that hallway and to the left. The number is on the door." She said politely.

"Thanks." She said to the woman. They made their way through the sterile white corridors and around the corner. The teen stopped in front of the door and sighed heavily.

Faith rested her hand on the girl's shoulder and nodded to her.

She reached out and took the cold steel of the door handle. She twisted and pushed it open. The room was eerily quiet except for the rhythmic sounds of medical equipment. She slowly made her way to the bed and looked down at the woman. It was a hard visual to accept. The beautiful girl lay helplessly in the white bed amid tubes and wires. She had a hard time coinciding what she saw and the girl that had run in hell-bent with her just fourteen hours ago.

Bruises adorned her face. Her head was bandaged, as were her hands. "I'm sorry, Kat." The girl said.

Faith turned to Xander and motioned to the door. They both left giving the girls a moment.

He stared at the slayer as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. He stepped over and pulled her in. "She'll be okay, Faith."

Slowly, a sob worked its way up through her. "She shouldn't have been there." The girl said. "She's as hard as they come. But she shouldn't have been there."

"She didn't believe that." Xander lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "And in here," He tapped her chest. "Neither do you."

Tear streamed down Faith's cheeks. "She's human, Xan. She isn't like us."

"Not like you, maybe." He said to her. "You, Buffy, Steele and Alexia are slayers. Built for the job. But look at the rest of us." He shook his head. "There's no difference between her and me. Did you ever have a problem with me running in shoulder to shoulder with you back in Sunnydale?"

She wiped her eyes. "No. I knew you'd already clocked more field time than I had."

"Exactly. I'd been at it for two years before you showed up. Luckily, I've never had to spend time in the hospital like this, but I've been on the receiving end. I've been beaten and broken. But someone has to do this. In the world, there are four slayers. Only four. What we faced last night was a fraction of a fraction of what's out there. You can't do it alone. So people like us," He pointed to the door of the room. "People like her, have to take up the slack. We can either join the fight, or be innocent casualties of it. The only difference is how many we take with us before our ticket is punched." He again pulled her in. "And she loves you. She'll fight like hell to keep you safe. Get used to it."

"They don't love me like they love each other." She said, sadly.

He shrugged. "Maybe not. But in all your life have you ever felt as loved as you do right now?" He pushed her back to stare again into her eyes. "Have you ever had it so good?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No way. It's been a party since I got up here." She lowered her eyes. "And I'm not giving it up."

"You've got two girls hanging onto your heart that won't let you." He said simply.

Alexia moved over and pulled the chair closer to the bed. She softly took the girl's hand and held it in her own. "I should have protected you." She leaned her head down onto the gauze wrapped hand. "When we were kids, you always looked out for me." She began to cry. "Look where it got you."

"Chose it." A dry raspy voice said softly. "For you."

Alexia looked up and saw Kat staring at her. Her right eye was bloodshot and running. She instantly grabbed the pitcher of water and poured a small cup. She held it to the girl's lips and helped her drink. After a small coughing fit, Kat nodded.

"But you shouldn't have had to." Alexia said. "This is my fight. It never was yours."

Kat furrowed her brow. She lifted the controls for the bed and tilted it until she was nearly sitting up. "That is a hell of a thing for you to say to me." She croaked. She hissed at the sudden pain in her chest. She breathed for a moment and growled, pulling the tube out of her nose. "Ack. Tastes like snot and plastic." She tossed it down.

"Yummy." The teen said off handedly.

"Alexia, I want you to understand something." Kat said. Her voice a little clearer. "I love you. When this happened to you, I had a choice. Before I confessed my love for you, I had a choice. I could have run. I could have left you to your fate and been gone. I didn't have anything to keep me here." She took Alexia's hand. "But I didn't. I knew what staying by your side meant. I knew that it could very well kill me. It wasn't news. I know that I'm not the protector I used to be. You said it yourself. Because of what I showed you, you don't need me to protect you anymore."

Alexia nodded. "When I saw what happened to you…"

"Things like that are going to happen." Kat said. "But it won't stop me."

"I know." The teen said. "And that scares the hell out of me."

"I know." Kat said softly.

"The doctor said that you wouldn't be conscious until later tonight." Alexia said.

"I've always metabolized painkillers pretty quickly. That and compared to what Max did to me? This is nothing." She pulled the girl in and kissed her. "You can go ahead and invite Faith and Xander back in, if you want."

Alexia stared at her. "I wish you could come home."

"So do I. This is place is depressing." Kat said.

The teen headed to the door and motioned for the pair to come in. Faith immediately walked over. "You're awake." She said to the girl.

"More or less." Kat offered. "Chest still hurts like hell, but nothing I can't live with."

"You want me to see about getting you outta here?" The slayer said.

Kat shook her head. "No. I should be here at least another day, just to be on the safe side."

Faith shrugged. "If you think so." She kissed the girl passionately. "Miss ya, though."

Kat took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "I miss you too."

Xander stepped over and smiled down at her. "Hey." He said. "Glad to see you back in the realm of the living."

"I was unconscious, Xander. Not dead." She said to him. "Just."

"Exactly." He sat in the chair. "It just bugged us all to see you like that."

"Anyone else have to stay or was I the only wuss?" Kat asked.

"Everyone took their lumps, but you took the worst of it. Neo broke her elbow and Xander her popped his shoulder out of socket." Faith said. "All in all, it wasn't too bad. Kane's a memory. He took a lot to bring down. Silver bullets for some reason just pissed him off."

"That's bizarre." Kat said. "He did all this damage with a single right cross to my chest."

Alexia nodded. "I know. I saw it happen. I went fucking nuts."

Kat looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have panicked."

"Given how powerful he was, the only thing keeping me from running in the other direction was pride." Faith said. "Even Kakistos wasn't that nasty."

"We ended up driving a two by four through his chest." Alexia said. "Faith had to throw me into the air so I could use my body weight to push it through. That was after Angel broke it across his teeth."

"That had to have been awesome. Please tell me we got video." Kat said.

"Sure did. Angles aplenty." The teen said.

The door opened slowly. Kat turned her attention to the newcomer and glared intently. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled.

Cheyanne, Kat's mother, stood in the doorway. Her face was a mask of fear and concern. "I heard that you'd gotten hurt and were in the hospital."

Kat just stared at the woman.

"Want us to get rid of her?" Faith asked, her voice hard as iron.

"What do you want, mom?" Kat finally asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You're still my daughter, Katarina." The woman said.

"That fact didn't really seem all that important to you when we were living in Whidbey. Or when we went to Georgia." Kat shot back.

"Can we talk in private, sweetie?" Cheyanne asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the angry glares she was receiving.

"Don't really see a need to." Kat snapped. "Or does one of your new boyfriends wanna fuck the both of us at the same time again?"

The woman glowered. "That's not fair. I was in a dark place, then."

"And I wasn't?" Kat snapped. "I had to watch you fall apart. I was on the receiving end of that fallout. You wanna talk about a dark place? Where the fuck do you think that shit sent me?"

"Maybe you should leave." Alexia said, staring at the woman. "Kat's been through enough without you here to piss her off."

Cheyanne looked at the girl. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my daughter."

Faith instantly stepped up beside the woman. Her eyes were filled with fire. "We can change that real fucking quick."

"Can I please just talk to you alone?" The woman said, looking back to Kat. "I think being your mother earns me at least that much."

Kat sighed. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"We'll be right outside." Alexia said softly.

"Yeah." Faith said, stopping next to the woman. "Right outside." She growled looking into her quivering eyes.

Both slayers stood just outside the door with their arms crossed. Thanks to their sensitive hearing, they caught every part of the conversation.

"When did you get into Point Defiance, anyway?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.

"About a year ago." The woman said, taking a seat. "The guy I was living with threw me out down in Georgia. The only thing I had to my name was my car. I was trying to find a job online at the library when I came across a Youtube video of you dancing at a strip club up here. I sold all of my stuff to get the gas money to come up here. I was trying to track you down to start a new life. Your father wrote to me telling me that he left the money that he stole to you." She looked at her daughter. "I was hoping to get some help getting back on my feet."

"You were in town for six months before you called me, wanting to bail you out of prison?" Kat snickered. "Even after three years, you still don't give a damn about me. You just wanted money." She shook her head. "Typical fucking drunk."

"I didn't want it for booze." Cheyanne snapped.

"You were in jail for a DUI, mom. Nice try."

"I went out drinking because of you!" She growled. "Because I went to the club you work at and when I told them who you were, some asshole named Duncan told me to fuck off."

"That's my boss. He was just looking out for me. If not for him, I'd still be a strung out druggie." Kat smiled. "He told me that he didn't want you anywhere near me. Man kept his word."

"After that, I went out and got plowed. It had been almost three months since I had a drink."

"Then you called me." Kat offered. "For all the good it did you. Waste of a phone call." She leaned her head back and sighed. "Just say what you came to say. I'm really fucking tired."

The woman stared at her daughter. She knew the girl was angry at her. She couldn't blame her. If her mother had treated her as badly as she treated Kat, she'd probably never speak to the woman again. She only hoped that her daughter was a bigger person than she was. "I'm sorry." Cheyanne said finally. "I could have been a better mother to you."

"You came at me with a baseball bat, mom." Kat said to her. "Do you think that kind of thing warrants any forgiveness?"

"I know what happened to you after you left. I know how hard it was for you." She said sadly. "I've been to that place."

"Except I didn't try to kill anyone with a Louisville Slugger when I got high." Kat shot back to her. "I just got fucked up and fell asleep."

"I can't ever express how sorry I am for the things I've done." She looked at her daughter. "I wasn't ready, Katarina. I wasn't ready for children. And look what happened. It cost me my family."

Kat shook her head. "You don't get it, mom. You. Tried. To. Kill. Me." She said slowly. "End my life."

"What do you want me to say, Katarina?" The woman said, her voice quivering. "I'm sorry. I was fucked up then."

"And whose fault was that?" Kat asked her. "That's not the kind of thing you just forgive and forget. You didn't slap and send me to my room without dinner, mom."

"What can I do to make it right?" Cheyanne asked. "When you left me in jail…"

"When I left you? It wasn't my responsibility to get you out. You got yourself there. When I was hitting rock bottom, where the fuck were you?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You left me there precisely because it wasn't your responsibility. I understand that. That's when I went through the system and went to rehab. I haven't touched anything since then. Aside from that night, I've been clean for almost a year."

"Good for you." Kat said. Her voice wasn't as harsh as it could have been. "First steps."

"That's why I tried getting in touch with you. But you made your point clear." The woman said. "When I found out you were in the hospital, I wanted to come and see you."

"Who told you where I was?" Kat snapped.

"Some beefy redhead with a bum leg." Cheyanne said. "I ran into her in the lobby of the hotel I work at. She was talking about you. I asked her where you were. She asked me who I was and I told her. That's when she told me where to find you."

"Gonna have to have a talk with that woman." Kat growled quietly.

"Is the prospect of trying to rekindle our relationship so bad?" She asked.

"Look, mom. I got a good thing going. I have two girls that love me and a whole host of friends that care for me. I've put my past firmly in my rearview mirror. Sadly, you're a part of that past. I don't have any good memories of you. None." Kat said to her. "That's something that no child should ever be able to say to her mother."

Cheyanne lowered her eyes because she knew the younger girl was right. "I suppose that's true. As I said, I was a horrible mother." She began to sob. "I just… I had a successful career. I wasn't ready. And when your father was taken away from me, I was alone to take care of you and I didn't know how."

Kat's rage boiled. She and her father were close. She loved him. But he was very rarely around. He worked long hours, but she knew that his motives were to see to it his daughter was well taken care of. By the time she was nine, she had a college fund that would put her into any ivy league university she wanted. But for this woman to sit here and say what she just said… "You selfish bitch." She snapped. "Dad wasn't just taken away from you. He was taken away from me too."

Cheyanne was taken aback by the ferocity in her tone. "I-I didn't mean…"

"Dad meant the world to me. You'd know that if you'd bothered to get to know me. But you didn't. You don't know shit about me."

"I love you, Katarina." She said. "I always have."

"My past memories of our family make that statement very hard to believe, mom." Kat shook her head. "I'm not doing this. Maybe a few years down the road, I might be willing to forgive, but right now, you've lost your daughter privileges. Until I actively come looking for you, forget you know me. Don't let the door hit ya in the ass on the way out."

Cheyanne stared at her. "Now who's being selfish?" She growled. "At least I'm trying. That's more than I can say for you."

"Faith? Alexia? I think it's time my mother left." Kat said, patiently. "Three, two and…" She pointed to the door.

The pair stood sentinel and listened intently to the conversation. Faith began pacing as she heard the pair. She was reminded of her days with her own mother. How twisted her life had been. She and Kat were both students in the school of hard knocks.

When the pair heard the call to arms, they responded.

Cheyanne turned to see the door fly open and the girls step in, glaring at her. "I think the young lady made herself pretty clear." Alexia said.

"This goes down one of two ways. Walk out the door on your own, or get chucked through the window." Faith added. "Personally, I'm hoping for the latter, but that's just me."

The woman stared at them both and turned back to Kat. "You'd let these girls manhandle me, wouldn't you?"

"Manhandle you?" Kat asked. "No. But I'd be willing to let them beat the shit out of you and let Faith here shot-put you through the glass. In all honesty, I'm hoping you aren't that stupid, but lord only knows what the booze and drugs have done to your head."

She shook her head. "I guess that's it then. At least I tried."

"Yeah, but I'm left to wonder. Who did you try for? Me or you?" Kat said. "Sadly, we'll never really know, will we?" She waved. "Bye, mom."

The woman spared Faith one last menacing glare.

"Please." Faith said. "I'm begging you to take a swing. Give us a fucking excuse."

Alexia just stared intently at the woman as she slowly walked out without looking back. The pair closed the door and turned to their girlfriend.

Kat sat on the bed, crying.

The three of them sat about her and held her as she wept. They didn't say anything. Because there was nothing to say.


	62. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Alexia paced in the waiting room. Faith watched her and chuckled. "You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet." The girl said to her.

The teen turned to look at her. "Where is she?"

"You remember how long it took to check me out?" Faith asked. "It takes time."

Kat had called her nearly a half hour ago. Alexia was ecstatic. Her love was coming home. The doctor believed she should have stayed an extra night just to be sure, but Kat had raised one hell of a fuss about wanting to get out of the hospital. "I'm just impatient. It's been two days."

"Yeah, and she had to have major surgery." Faith said. "She's probably not moving around all that well."

"I don't need a god damn wheel chair!" Kat's voice sounded from the hallway. "I had surgery on my lung, not my fuckin' legs!"

"I don't give a shit what you had surgery on." The orderly said to her. "Now sit down and be good."

"Pain in my ass." Kat said angrily.

"Perks of the job." The man said with a smile. "Does grouchy pants want a lollipop?"

"Fuck you, punk." Kat snapped. "And yes. Lemon lime." She added.

The large black man chuckled as they got to the waiting room. She saw her girls and instantly brightened. "Lexi! Faith!" She shouted happily.

The pair quickly moved over, hugging and kissing her. Alexia looked at the orderly. "Is she giving you a hard time?"

He laughed. "Not really. She's a bit of a cranky butt, but that's normal. She's a very independent girl." He walked to the counter and came back with a green lollipop. "Here you are."

Kat smiled at him. "Thanks." She said. She pulled the plastic wrapper off and put the candy in her mouth.

"We'll take her out to the car." Faith said to him. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." He looked at Kat. "You take care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks, Reggie." The tattooed girl said to him.

As soon as they hit the sunlight, Kat stopped the wheelchair and stood up. "Thank god." She said stepping forward. "I hate those damn things."

Faith turned and pushed the chair into the lobby. "Here you go." She said to the woman behind the desk. "Later."

Alexia climbed into the back of the Ford and smiled brightly as her love slid into the passenger side. "So how do you feel?"

"Like I have a bus parked on my chest." Kat said. "But the doctor said it's residual swelling and should clear up in a few days."

"We could see about getting Rio to hit it with some witch fu." Faith said.

"I was actually gonna ask about that." Kat admitted. "I feel like I can't catch my breath."

"Are you hungry?" Alexia asked her.

"God, yes." The older girl said. "Hospital food blows."

"We'll head home and let you shower and get changed, then we'll go and grab some grub." Faith said.

Kat nodded. "I just wanna curl up and watch some TV and have a drink." She looked to Alexia. "I think I've earned it at this point."

The teen nodded. "I'll agree with that." She said. "Only problem is Steele drank all of your booze."

Kat shook her head. "No she didn't." She watched the city go by. "I have another bottle."

Alexia furrowed her brow. "You had some that wasn't in the cupboard above the stove?"

Kat nodded. "I have another bottle in the closet of our room. It's a bottle of scotch that Duncan gave me for covering one night. It's thirty years old. I only hit it when I'm really down in the dumps. For some reason it makes me feel better."

"Why did you feel you had to hide it from me?" Alexia asked.

Kat shrugged. "I didn't. It's just it's the best place for it. It's in a big ass box. It wouldn't fit in my cabinet."

"Oh. Okay." The teen said. "You need any help getting out of the car?"

"I'm okay." Kat said. She stood up and stretched. Her body ground and cracked ferociously. "God, my whole body hurts."

"I bet." Faith offered. "Getting the shit beat out of you tends to do that." She moved up to the door. She looked at to Alexia with a smirk. She then threw the door open.

"Welcome Home!" Everyone shouted.

Kat was startled. "Ah!" She stepped back. Everyone who'd stormed the Boneyard stood in her apartment with smiles.

Alexia and Faith both hugged and kissed her again. "Welcome home, baby." The younger slayer said to her.

"It wasn't the same around here without you." Faith said. "A lot of crying and emotional BS."

Kat smiled brightly as she stared at her loves. She looked around at the hunters gathered. "I…" She wiped her eyes. "I can't believe all of you stayed."

"Of course we did." Steele offered. "We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Nothing a week in the tropics wouldn't fix." Kat said to the collected group.

"The Tropical sun is murder on my skin." Angel said, deadpan.

Max bumped him with her hip. "Nah." She said. "Moonlight skinny dipping, baby."

With the Exception of Giles and Wesley, the boys in the room raised their hands. "I think I speak for all us here when I say I have no problem with that." Xander said pointedly.

"I could make arrangements." Rio said quickly.

"Let me heal up and hair over first." Kat said. "And food."

"We could hit the Chinese Buffet joint up the road." Alexia said. "Celebration for not getting dead."

Kat looked around. "Is that cool with everyone?"

Alexia smiled at the agreeing nods. She felt a pang of sadness for the poor people at the buffet. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Alexia had never seen such accommodation in her life. The wait staff and the kitchen crew of the restaurant didn't bat an eyelash at the group and the volume that they packed away. Being slayers, with a monstrous metabolism, her, Faith, Buffy and Steele ate enough for a small contingent of Marines after Crucible.

Kat, Xander and the Winchester boys did themselves proud as well. Max and Angel weren't exactly ginger about the portions. Alice and Quan kept up with the slayers fairly easily. The rest of the crew kept it – relatively – low key, maybe with the possible exception of Udo. He didn't do dainty.

The crew ate and talked into the night. It was a fun time. They all broke for the night with the intention of getting together again next summer and just catching up. Maybe with some more faces.

Alexia made sure to get everyone together for a photo. The folks on the website were not going to believe this.

"We need to talk to the pair of you for a minute." Alexia said to Sam and Dean.

"What's up?" Dean asked, leaning against his Impala.

"Rite gave me the skinny on the pair of you." She said. "Says you guys have a hard time making it, sometimes."

Sam shrugged. "We get by."

"How?" Kat asked.

"Tried stripping." Dean said. "Turns out I'm shy." He said with a smile.

"I have a hard time believing that." She said back, matching his grin.

"We've had to steal credit cards and shit." Dean said. "It ain't ideal, but it gets the job done. We try to take 'em from people that can afford to lose 'em."

Alexia nodded. "That's what I thought." She said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two debit cards. "Here." She offered one to each of them.

"What are these for?" Sam asked.

"You've just been hired." She said.

Faith nodded. "Yup. You work for now."

Dean looked at the three of them with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"

Alexia sighed. "The way I see it, you two shouldn't have to do this on your own dime. You're out there busting your ass, you should see a little green for it. Those are for an expense account that currently has enough funds for you to do this and not have to worry about money. As long as you don't go overboard, the pair of you are set. No more fleabag motels. Able to eat something other than drive through every once in a while. She's also taken the liberty of cleaning up your records. The pair of you, currently are free and clear."

"Really?" Sam asked. "That's awesome."

Dean snickered. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He turned back to Alexia. "Seriously, though. Thanks for this." He pulled her in and hugged her. "It means a lot to the both of us. We promise we won't go nuts."

Kat smiled. "Besides that, someone has to keep this old girl happy." She said, patting the Impala.

"Can't have nothing happening to my baby." Dean said. "We're outta here. But it was really nice working with you girls. If you need anything you know how to find us."

Sam nodded. "Thanks again. This was fun. We gotta get together again."

Alexia nodded, hugging the boy. "Absolutely."

The twins from Portland stepped up to Dean and stared into his eyes. "Thank you." They said in unison.

He smiled and kissed each of them sensually. "No." He said. "Thank you. I'm definitely gonna be heading to Portland in the near future."

They both grinned brightly. "We would like that." With that, they turned and headed back into the apartment.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen either of them smile." Kat said.

"Same here." Alexia agreed. Faith simply nodded.

"Oh, trust me." Dean began, cheesing widely. "They were smiling quite a bit a few nights ago."

Sam just sighed and walked away. "Lech." He climbed into the car. "Come on, horn dog."

Dean chuckled and waved goodbye before rumbling out of the garage.

"It was good seeing you guys again." Cordelia said to Xander, Giles and Buffy. She looked into Xander's eyes. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Kat, Faith and Alexia smiled as the pair walked out into the garage.

Angel stared at the trio. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

The girls' grins just got wider. "Nothing." Alexia said.

"Nope. Nothin' at all." Faith added.

Kat just snickered and moved over to the counter. She lifted the thermos and handed it to the vampire. "Here." She said. "Something for you to drink on the way home."

He looked at it. "What is it?" He asked.

"Blood." Buffy said. "The four of us donated to the cause." She said to him. "We know how slayer blood is to a vampire. Figured you could use the pick me up."

He looked at her and smiled. He pulled her into a hug. "It was really nice seeing you again." He offered quietly. "I wish it wasn't…"

"We'll figure it out." She said to him. She looked around the room. "Got some new friends that can help out."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes we do." He pulled her in and kissed her.

Buffy closed her eyes and moaned. One thing could definitely be said about Angel. Two and a half centuries had taught him a lot. He was a fantastic kisser. Something he and Faith had in common.

"I love you." He said to her. "Always will."

"I know." She said back to him. "I love you, too. Always will. Now get the hell out of here before your smile gets too wide."

He sighed and nodded, turning to the door. He knew that she was making light of a very serious issue. She pretended to laugh about it, but they both knew it was a smokescreen for the pain he had caused and for the hellish beast that lived within him, begging to get out.

Xander walked out and turned, crossing his arms. "So what's up?"

Cordelia closed the door softly and turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry." She said to him. "I just thought I should say it."

"Cordelia Chase apologizing?" He snickered. "Never thought I'd see the day." He was glad to hear her say it, but he also understood that the girl didn't do anything for the right reasons.

"I knew you'd say that." She said to him. She lowered her eyes and moved over to lean against the tool bench. "A lot has changed over the past couple of months, Xander. I've begun to… notice things. Things about the world, about myself." She lifted her eyes and stared at him. "The biggest being that when I broke up with you, I made the worst mistake of my life."

He was shocked to say the least. "Then why did you?"

"Because I was stupid." She said to him. "I was a big fish in a small pond." She rubbed her face with her hands. "The only thing I've ever had was my reputation. I had to get by in Sunnydale on my looks. Let's face it, I was the hottest girl in town."

He nodded. There was no denying that.

"But moving to LA put a lot of things in perspective. Like the fact that there are girls just as hot as me on nearly every street corner. It's hard for someone like me to admit." She said sadly. "But in Sunnydale, being a bitch was a survival tactic." She admitted. "I will say this. I was always kind of jealous of you three. You, Willow, and Buffy. Whenever I saw the three of you, you were always happy. Always smiling. But you were geeks. You were losers. You always dressed horribly, hung out in the library with Giles and never really tried to make yourself noticed."

He nodded again. He had always wanted to be cool, but he just never was a part of the 'in' crowd. He didn't really have a fashion sense, he got that. But more than that, he never really wanted to be _popular_. He joined the swim team to ferret out what was going on and did pretty damn well, but his heart was just never in it. He danced to the beat of his own drum, whether anyone else heard the rhythm or not.

She walked over to him and pulled him closer, kissing him intently. "I loved you, Xander Harris." She backed away and wiped her eyes. "I was just too god damn stupid to realize what I had." She regained her composure. "I needed to tell you that I left you for all of the wrong reasons."

"Cordy…"

She shook her head. "Don't." She said to him. "You'll probably just say something stupid and ruin the moment." She quipped. "You just needed to know that and I needed to say it. I know that we can never have what we did back then. I think we both know that."

He slowly nodded. "I suppose you're right." Deep down, he was still angry and hurt. She meant the world to him. And despite what she said, he knew he meant a lot to her, too. This admission on her part just solidified that. But at the end of the day, she threw him away like so many others. Because of that, he'd never love her again. "You hurt me when you left." He said.

"I know. And the pain I feel now, knowing what I tossed away is wholly deserved, I think." She smiled. "Turnabout is, after all, fair play."

"You've been listening to Wesley too much." The boy said.

"I'm the only one that does." Cordy said. "Someone's gotta give the man a break." She patted his chest. "You have a good heart, Xander. I know it'll never be mine again, but I do hope that when all is said and done, the girl or in recent days _girls_ you do give it to appreciates what they have."

He looked down at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, Cordy." He said to her. "I know that was hard for you to say."

"You have no idea." The diva said. "I'd better get on the road. You take care of yourself and don't be afraid to call now and again."

"I'll keep in touch." He said to her. "Bye, Cordy."

"I cannot believe you." Kat said to the younger slayer. She sighed and paced away from the table. She took a deep breath and reveled in the fact that her chest no longer hurt. "You let a bleach blonde valley girl loose in the Supermall with your sister on S3 dot com's dime? Are you fucking nuts?"

"Relax." Alexia said, pulling a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. "The credit card I gave them only has fifty grand on it. The least I can do for Buffy after what she did for us. She kinda earned it."

Xander sat on the sofa with Faith cuddled up beside him. "She laid a pretty serious smackdown." Faith offered. "Lexi's right. It is the least we can do."

He smiled and nodded. "And trust me, she'll come home flat broke."

"B did like to shop." Faith said. "I wonder if she still has that pink lingerie I bought her from Victoria Secret."

He looked down at her. "You didn't."

She turned her eyes to him. "Sure did." She said to him. "I knew her size from sifting through her underwear drawer. I hit the library computer and ordered it for her. Kind of a whole 'you need to loosen up' gift. I hope she kept it. It'd look wicked sexy on her."

"You'll be glad to know she does still have it. Little black lace borders?" He asked.

"Yep, that's the one." She grinned widely. "You get to see her in it?"

"Yes I did." He said. "And yes, it does look good on her."

"How far did you two get?" Alexia asked.

He sighed. "I scared her." He said simply.

All of the girls furrowed their brows. "What do you mean you scared her?" Kat asked.

He pointed to his lap. "I was a little… too big."

The three of them were quiet for a long moment, then they all burst out laughing.

"I don't really think it's funny." Xander said. "She gave me the whole 'we should be friends' line." He lowered his eyes. "Pissed me off."

Faith leaned against him still chuckling. "That's lame. I like the python you got in these wranglers." She said, cupping his crotch. "I think I speak for all three of us on that one, studly."

"Here, here." Alexia said.

"I'm a lesbian." Kat said. "What's that tell you?"

"See?" He said angrily. "How can I be too damn big?"

All three of them shrugged. "You're not too big for us." Kat said.

Suddenly _High Voltage _by AC/DC began blaring from Alexia's phone. She quickly snapped it out. "What's up, Neo?"

"I'm at the hotel with the girls." She said. "We aren't exactly feeling like heading home just yet. We were wondering if you wanted to hit a club or somethin' tonight?"

Alexia nodded. "Sure." She said. "We could hit Hell's Kitchen. It's usually jumpin'."

Kat immediately pulled her phone out and hit the clubs' web page. She checked to see who was playing. "Ooh." She said with a smile. "Storms of Solace."

Alexia smiled brightly. "Hell yeah." She said. "Storms of Solace on stage tonight."

"Their drummer is hot." Alice said. "Nice rack. We'll be there. We'll play chauffer. Pick you girls up at… say eightish?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alexia said. "We'll be ready." She hung the phone up and turned to Xander. "When do you guys have to leave?"

He shrugged. "Not until tomorrow." He said. "Giles is really digging on the library up here and Buffy is hitting it off with your sister so they wanna stay a little bit."

"Good." Faith said. "Then you can go clubbing with us tonight."

He sighed. "I'm really not gonna get out of this, am I?"

Kat shook her head. "No. No you're not." She said. "Pizza rolls, anyone?"

"Ooh." Alexia said as she moved up to the bar. "Pizza rolls."

Faith and Xander both flew from the couch and hit the island in record time.

Alexia looked in the mirror and smiled. "Yeah." She said. Her Storms of Solace half tank showed her tight tummy off in grand fashion. Her tight stretchy low rider jeans hugged her curves and the black motorcycle boots finished the ensemble off. She nodded. "Killer."

Kat came up behind her and hugged her. "Looking good, slayer." She said with a smile. "Good enough to eat."

The younger girl turned to see what her girlfriend had decided on. She had on a tight leather vest that showed a nice amount of cleavage. Her legs were sheathed in what looked like a pair of snakeskin pants. She completed the outfit with a pair of knee high leather boots with a three and a half inch heel. "Damn." Alexia said. "You make that look good."

Kat pulled her in and kissed her. "Your praise makes it all worthwhile."

Faith walked into the bedroom to see the girls embracing. "I never get tired of seeing that." She said.

Kat strutted to her. "As long as you get yours, right?" She asked. "Kiss me, slayer."

Faith had to get to her tippy toes to plant a searing hot kiss on Kat's lips. "Anytime you want, baby." She took a shaky step back. "So, how do I look?"

Both Kat and Alexia's eyes trailed up the brunette slayer's body. Her leather pants hugged her legs so tightly they appeared to be painted on. The sheer tank top over a black lace bra, granting a sumptuous view of her cleavage. She also wore her patented black leather motorcycle boots. "Can we stay home and have lots of really raunchy sex instead?" Kat asked with a whine.

"No." Alexia said. "Not that I don't see the logic in that, but we owe it to the Portland girls to hit the club and do some dancing."

"Damn." Kat growled. "Then I expect some serious sweaty girl on girl on girl on guy action when we get home."

Faith moved to the bedside table and pulled a large box of condoms out. "Oh, you better fuckin' believe it." She said. "There's thirty six of these bad boys and I wholly expect this box to be empty come morning. I even got Rio and Tara working on a little supernatural pick me up to help the kid stay in the game."

"I love you." Kat said, pulling her in for another kiss. She then turned to Alexia. "Come here, you."

The younger slayer moved over and embraced the pair. "Wait until you see what I got X-man wearin'."

The girls stepped out of the room to see Xander standing beside Max. She leaned against the island smiling at him. Her legs were covered in a pair of tight jeans with tears across the legs from hip to ankle. Her rather sizable breasts were barely contained by a black half shirt that had a cleavage window with the words 'Rub here for good luck' just below. "Hey, dead girl." Faith said. "You comin' along?"

"And miss seeing man-meat here dressed like that?" She said to the girl, staring at Xander. "Damn right, I'm comin'."

Xander, however, was feeling a might self conscious. "I'm not sure about this." He said to the group. "I don't really feel comfortable."

"Yeah, but you look great." Kat said.

He was rocking the tight blue jeans and the black tank top. He had a navy blue button up hanging open over the ensemble. The black work boots finished it all off.

"I gotta admit." Alexia said. "You do look good."

A knock sounded on the door of the apartment. Kat moved over and pulled it open.

Alice stood dressed in a pair of low riding cargo pants, a black sports bra and a pair of tan lugz. "You look like I could drink you all night long." She stepped into the apartment. "And it's nice to see you all come in a four pack with a sausage chaser."

The girls laughed. Xander blushed.

They trouped into the van and took their seats. "Where are the twins?" Alexia asked.

"They're not much for clubbing." Cerridwen said from the passenger seat. "They said they were gonna stay at the hotel and watch old war movies."

Alexia snickered. "They should really spend a night at my place. They'd love my dad."

Cerri nodded. "They love anything with guns in it." She shook her head. "I swear to god those girls get horny in a gun store."

Alice looked at the others. "No, seriously. They do."

"Leave 'em alone." Quan said from behind the wheel. "We all got our little quirks."

Cerri leaned over and pecked the girl on the cheek. "I like your quirks."

The giant woman smiled. "I like yours too." She said as she fired up the van and rumbled out of the garage.

A few minutes later, the group pulled up to the large parking lot behind Hell's Kitchen. They could tell the band was already into their blistering set.

As they all piled out, the girls got a chance to see what the other two were wearing. Quan was clad in a pair of black skin tight jeans with a pair of heavy steel toe boots. She wore a black long sleeve half shirt that showed off her muscular tattooed stomach.

Cerridwen, being the geeky girl she was, was dressed like sailor mercury. And it looked great on her. Blue was definitely her color. For being thirteen, she was pretty good looking.

The group headed into the club for a night of fun.

Alexia instantly felt the tingle on the back of her neck. "Faith?"

"Got it." The older slayer said. "How many?"

"Three from the feel of it." Alexia said. She turned to Max. "And all of them aren't you."

The vampire nodded. "I can feel them, too. Newbies. A month and a half tops." She shrugged. "Not really hungry if you guys wanna have some fun."

Alice looked at the group. "You guys feel a vampire in here?"

Kat nodded. "They troll for neck occasionally. We hit the place a couple times a week."

Quan sighed and rolled her head about on her shoulders. "Then we best get him outta here before he hurts somebody."

Kat smiled. "You guys point 'em out and I'll go and lure 'em into the alley out back."

"Guy with the blue shirt and the gold chain. Looks like KC and the Sunshine Band was the last group he saw in concert." Alexia said.

"The other is the guy with the denim jacket and the sunglasses. Looks way too old to be dancing with a girl that age." Faith offered.

"And the guy with the long hair and tank top." Max said. "He's a bit older. Maybe a year. Save him for last."

"Got 'em." Kat said. "Go get ready." She sashayed her way over to the guy with the jacket.

The group took their leave and went around to the back of the club. "She gonna be okay?" Cerri asked.

Alexia nodded. "Kat can handle herself."

Alice swatted Max on the back. "Living dead girl can attest to that."

"And how." Max said. "Kane hucking me into the wall didn't hurt as bad."

A few moments later, the back door swung open. Kat backed out the door with her fingers hooked into the waist band of Jacket's jeans. "Come and get some, loverboy." She said seductively. "I hope you got some stamina, slick. Cause my friends wanna play, too." She suddenly dropped to her knees and Alexia's foot arced in toward the front his face as Faith's heel came in from the back.

Both strikes collided with his skull in perfect unison. The vampires' nose was crushed to a bloody pulp. The back of his head cracked like an overripe melon. He dropped to the ground in a heap.

Alice flipped him over with her foot. She reached and pulled a stake from the back of her pants. She dropped to one knee and dusted him. "One down."

Kat smiled. "Two to go." She pulled the door open. "Give me five minutes."

Alice looked to the slayers. "We got this one."

Alexia and Faith nodded and backed away from the door. The potential and her large counterpart stepped up.

A large thumping sounded against the door. A moment later the door flew open as the vampire flew out backward to slam into Xander. The pair went down in a tumble.

Kat stepped out wiping her lip. "Fucker hit me." She said.

Alexia and Faith rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Faith asked.

She waved them away and pointed to Xander. "Help him."

Alice was already in motion. She gripped the vampire by the hair and hauled him to his feet. She turned and threw him into the wall, face first. She reached down and picked Xander up. "You okay?"

"Fine." He said. "This bastard's mine." He ran at the vampire, driving him back against the wall.

The undead beast recovered quickly and took a hold of Xanders' lapels and turned, slamming the boy back against the wall.

Thinking quickly, Xander turned and drove his elbow into the wooden pallet that leaned against the bricks. He then snatched a piece of the broken wood and straight-kicked the vampire in the gut. The strike had the desired result. The demon staggered back but a step. It was all the room the boy needed. He lunged forward, burying the makeshift stake into the vampires' heart, sending him away in a hail of dust. "Gotcha."

"Oh, you are gonna get the shit fucked outta you tonight." Faith said. "That was wicked."

Alice nodded. "That was pretty impressive." She said. "We got one more to go."

"I got him." Max said. "I'll have him out here in a minute." She said, walking into the club.

"This is gonna be quick." Alexia said.

"Won't he be able to feel her?" Cerri asked.

"Yeah, but Max can roll him with her eyes. He'll be putty in her hands." Faith said. "It's pretty cool."

"As good as she looks?" Alice said, shaking her head. "I have a hard time believing anything would turn to putty."

A moment later the third vampire walked out the door and stood in the middle of the alley.

"Good boy." Max said. She looked to Alexia. "He's all yours."

The slayer snickered. "This is gonna be fun."

"Wait." Kat said. "A twenty two ounce ribeye with all the trimming to anyone who throws him the highest on the wall." She said pointing. "You keep track for me?" She asked Cerri.

"Sure." The girl said.

Faith stepped up. "Oh, hell yeah." She said. She gripped him by the back of the shirt and the waist band of his pants. She drew back and took a step, hurling him like a lawn dart. He collided with the brick wall about eight feet up.

"Not bad." Cerri said. "Alexia? Your turn."

The slayer smiled. "Hope you can fly, slick." She said, tossing the vampire. He smacked into the wall about a foot lower than Faith. "Damn!"

"Hah." Faith said, pulling her in and kissing her. "Nice try, though."

Cerri shook her head. "Nice form, little rough on the landing. May have to settle for the bronze." She looked to Max. "You wanna give it a go?"

The girl shrugged. "I suppose." She lifted him up and crouched behind him. She shoved with everything she had, nearly matching Alexia's distance. She was maybe a half foot lower. "That sucked."

Alice stepped up. "Alright. My turn." She said. She didn't have the supernatural factor, but she had trained her body from childhood to be what she was. With all her effort, she managed to eke Max out, but couldn't quite match Alexia's distance. "By a hair, junior." She said to the younger slayer.

"I'll take what I can get." Alexia said with a smile. "Kat, why don't you give it a shot? I know you got the upper body strength for it."

The tattooed dancer thought for a moment. She wasn't sore or feeling anything negative from the past week's activities. "Okay." She said. She mimicked Max's style and pushed with her legs and arms. How, she wasn't sure, but the vampire slammed into the wall into the spot Alexia's throw had placed him, maybe two inches shorter. "Holy shit." She said, looking down at herself.

"Not too shabby." Quan said. "Now let me show y'all how it's done."

"Hehehe." Cerri said.

The massive girl took hold of him in the same fashion as Faith. She backed up to the back of the alley and let out a quick breath. She then took a step, spun and hurled him upward. He cracked into the wall some ten feet up. He crashed down to the garbage below, amid bricks and mortar.

"Okay." Kat said. "You win."

Xander walked over and pulled the vampire out of the trash. He quickly drove a broken piece of wood through his chest. "I almost felt sorry for him." He said to the group.

"I think we just started a new sport." Alexia said. "Vampire huckin'."

Faith moved up to Kat all seductive like. "You're really not just gonna cook for her, are you?"

"Depends on how good you all make me feel tonight." Kat said, walking over and looping her arm in Xander's. "But right now, I long for wild horny gyration on the dance floor."

Xander was smiling the whole night. Every girl in the place wanted to be with him. Every guy wanted to be him.

He was finally popular. He finally had all the girls. He finally had all the attention.

And when he got home, he had all the sex. And thanks to the little concoction Rio and Tara made for him. He had it all night long.

As he lay in bed, surrounded by boobs and sweaty women, he remembered feeling that things would never get any better than they were at this moment. He sighed and finally fell asleep as the sun peaked over the horizon.

His final thought was that, that was okay. He probably wouldn't survive if it did.


	63. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Rite sat in front of her computer and sifted through the websites forums and emails for anything out of the ordinary. She was amazed at the kind of things that were requested. Some she got a kick out of, some she ignored.

There were a few that she even reported to the police as being kind of skeevy. Guys wanting Alexia to come to their houses for private 'photo shoots' requiring that she bring her 'sexiest slayer outfit'. It was just gross as far as she was concerned. These she never told the girls about. She just provided them to the authorities and let the justice system take it's course. Of course, she was also able to provide addresses and phone numbers of the perverts. Her contact on SVU was more than happy to take these scumbags off the streets.

She moved from the emails to the video submissions. Most were video responses to postings on the site. She skimmed through and deleted most of the rantings and ravings. She stopped and watched one from a religious woman in Idaho. She was complaining about the content of the website and was issuing 'fair warning' that she was planning a campaign to get the website shut down. Rite giggled and sent her a responding email telling the woman that for a mere three hundred dollars a month, she'd be allowed to advertise her campaign on the site.

She moved on and found another video from a boy in Chicago. It was attached to an email that was begging for help. Apparently the young man believed that there was something trying to harm his older sister. She raised an eyebrow and opened the video file.

It began innocently enough. A beautiful girl, maybe thirteen years old sat in front of a mirror with her mother fretting over her hair and dress.

"Doesn't your sister look fantastic?" A woman's voice said from behind the girl.

"She really does." A young male voice sounded. "You look really pretty, Jenny."

The girl looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Douglas." She offered back to him.

"You are gonna be the belle of the ball." The woman said. "We just need to…" She began brushing the girl's hair. "Dougie? Will you go into the bathroom and get me the hair spray?"

"It should be on the counter next to the sink." Jenny said.

Douglas set the camera down. The angle covered the mirror and the girl.

Rite really wanted to fast forward the video, but the boy sounded serious in his email, so she kept watching.

"I'm looking on the counter and I don't see anything that looks like hair spray. I see hair gel, but no hairspray." He said to the women.

Rite heard both the mother and Jenny sigh. The girl rolled her eyes. "Just a second." She said, gathering her dress and heading away from the mirror.

What she saw made her spine tingle. As the girl turned her back on the glass, an arm, clad in the same dress as Jenny, though somewhat transparent, reached out from the mirror and came within hair's breadth of the girl. Before it disappeared back into the glass.

Rite rolled away from the computer screen, terrified. She continued to watch as the girl and the woman sat back down and continued to get her daughter ready. The video went on for about another thirty seconds and stopped.

The computer geek nodded and got to work. It was things just like that the girls had hired her for. She loaded the video into her video editing program and began dissecting it. She looked for anything that would reveal if the video was genuine and not a clever edit.

After almost two hours of running every conceivable test, she determined one of two things: Either the kid had access to some of the most advanced computer editing software out there, or it was the real article. She was pretty certain the kid didn't work part time for Pixar, so she went with the latter option. She picked up her head set and put it on. She brought up the autodialer on her system. "Alexia." She said to the microphone.

Suddenly _The Machine_ began belting out of Alexia's vest pocket. Edith looked down at her. "Who is that?" She asked as she pushed the grocery cart along.

"Rite." Alexia said as she pulled her phone out and walked a ways down the aisle. "What's up?"

"I got a video that you really need to see. It's just about the creepiest thing I've ever seen." The girl said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Costco with my mom. I'll finish up here and meet you…where?"

"The building. That's where most of my computer gear is." Rite said. "Just get here when you can. It's pretty spectacular."

"Deal. I'll be there as soon as I can." Alexia said, ending the call.

"What did she want?" Edith asked as she pushed the cart closer.

"Not really sure." Alexia offered. "Something about a video that someone posted. She likes to show us the really good stuff."

"I have to admit, sweetie. I'm really proud of you." Edith said. "You had an idea and you ran with it. Not many kids your age can say that."

"I had a lot of help." Alexia said. "If not for Rite, it would have been a great idea and that's about it."

"Right tool for the job." Edith said. "That's the mark of a great mind." She smiled. "Let's hurry and finish up here and I'll drop you off at Kat's."

"Thanks, mom." Alexia said with a smile.

The girls stood beside Rio staring at the monitors. "So what did you want to show us?" Alexia asked.

"This." Rite returned, showing them the video.

"Girl's gonna be a looker when she gets older." Faith said. "Give her a few years and I'd hit it."

"Perv." Kat said to the slayer. "I do like her dress, though."

They continued to watch. As the girl got up, and the arm shot out of the glass, all of them were shocked.

"Holy shit." Faith said.

"What the hell?" Alexia snapped.

"Damn." Kat said. She turned to Rite. "Is this for real?"

The computer nerd nodded. "I ran it through every aspect of the software I have. Unless this kid has thousands to dump on animation software, it's the real deal."

"Could you play that again?" Rio asked. "Slow it down." She leaned down and watched intently. "Can you pause it and move it frame by frame?"

"I can make it dance if you wanted me to." Rite said to her. She pointed to the keyboard. "The right arrow here can skip it frame by frame."

The Watcher nodded and tapped it ahead a few frames. "There." She said, pointing the screen. "Look at the mirror surrounding the creatures arm."

The girls leaned in. "What are we looking for?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing anything." Faith said.

Kat stared. She skipped the frames ahead. "The glass is like water." She said. She backed it up and looked at the others. "If you keep your eyes on it, it's very faint, but you can see it." She said. "Pay close attention." She skipped the screen ahead. "You see it?"

Both girls nodded. "Yeah. Now that we know what we were looking for." Faith said.

"Okay." Alexia addressed. "So what does that tell us?"

Rio shook her head. "I have to consult my books, but I think it might be a doppelganger."

"What the hell is that?" Alexia asked.

"It's a creature of myth and legend." Rio said. "It's history is shrouded in mystery, but it is said that a doppelganger selects a target and begins learning about it. Then when it has learned enough, gained enough power, it seeks to eliminate the target and take its place, sewing discord and chaos in its wake. Though, with the fact that the being's arm was translucent, it might not have enough power to enter our world just yet."

"So this thing is gonna try to kill the girl and take her place?" Faith asked. "How do we stop it?"

The Watcher shook her head. "Not really sure. I've never specifically dealt with one before." She looked to Rite. "Perhaps you could put the word out that we need assistance on how to destroy one. Maybe someone would know how and be able to help."

The geek nodded. "You got it." She turned and began sending the word out.

Rio looked to the girls. "The only thing I do know is that we're going to need to get to Chicago and help this boy."

Kat nodded. "Fair enough. Road trip." She looked to Alexia. "Think you can get your mom to let you go?"

The teen rubbed her face with her hands. "To help this kid I'm gonna have to." She shrugged. "I'll just tell her that I wanna check out Illinois State University."

"Think she'll go for it?" Faith asked.

"I could manufacture an acceptance letter." Rite said. "Help your case a little bit."

Alexia shook her head. "No. I don't want her getting pissed off at any of you. If anyone's gonna lie to her, it's gonna be me." She pulled her phone out and sighed. "I should probably have this conversation face to face."

Faith shrugged. "Tell her I got family that I wanna go see."

Kat and Alexia both stared at her. "Do you?" Kat asked.

Faith nodded. "I got family up Chicago way. My Uncle Charlie lives out near there. He's a skeevy as old pervert and I don't want anything to do with the bastard, but you don't have to tell her that. Just tell your mom that I have family there."

She nodded and looked to Kat. "Drive me home?"

The girl nodded. "Sure." She looked to the other two. "Be back in a bit."

Faith pulled both girls in and kissed them. "Good luck."

Alexia stepped into the house and waved at Kat as she pulled away. She shut the door and looked at Edward as he sat on the sofa watching television. "Hey sweetie." He said to her. "What's up?"

"Is mom here?" The teen asked.

"She's down in her office. Why?"

"As you know, I've been looking at colleges to go to." Alexia said. "I've done some research and found that Illinois State has some pretty good programs." She shrugged. "I wanted to go and check it out."

"Illinois?" He said. "I don't see a problem with it. Who would you be going with?"

"Kat, Faith and Rio." Alexia said. "I know mom would want us to have adult supervision."

"True." He said. "If your mom agrees, I'm okay with it. You've proven that you can be responsible."

She leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks dad."

"Don't thank me yet." He said, hugging her back. "You've still gotta get past your mother."

"I know." Alexia said. "That's why I'm shoring up support." She turned and headed in to the kitchen.

Ashley stood at the counter making a sandwich. A soon as Alexia came in, she pulled the plate closer to her. "Mine!"

"What kind of sandwich is it?" Alexia said with a smile.

"The kind that I'm gonna eat. You want one, make your own." The blonde asked.

"Relax, Ash, I don't want your sandwich. Looks like chicken anyway. Chances are you didn't put any ranch on it so yuck." The teen said. "Mom downstairs?"

"Yeah." The girl said, putting everything away. "She just went down about an hour ago."

"Thanks." The slayer said as she headed to the door.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Alexia returned.

"What was it like?" The blonde asked. "Going into that place with all those vampires. What was it like?"

"Honestly?" Alexia sighed heavily. "I've never been so scared in my life. I was terrified." She looked her sister in the eye. "But that's the difference between being a hero and being a coward. Despite being afraid, I ran in where angels feared to tread. Because I knew what would happen if I didn't." She moved over and hugged her sister. "Because I don't wanna make you live without a reflection."

"Ugh." Ashley said. "Vampires really don't have reflections?" She asked.

"Nope. Can't tan, either. Skin has no melatonin. So even fake tanning won't work. You'll be pasty for all eternity."

"Eww. No." Ashley said. "Thank god you won't let that happen."

"Not if I can help it." Alexia said. "You should check out the videos on the site. The Boneyard is up and ready for viewing."

Ashley shrugged as she ate her sandwich. "Maybe." She said.

Alexia trotted down the stairs and opened the door a touch. "Hey, mom? You busy?"

The woman put a finger up to stop her daughter. "Rebecca, don't worry. The projections you sent me and the financial records coincide inside three percent plus or minus. Your fiscal quarter is right on track." Edith nodded. "Yeah, the numbers are soft right now, but give it time. The quarter isn't over yet. Even a bad month, will still bring you in within the safe margins, so relax. Go have a drink and watch some TV. You'll be fine." She chuckled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Talk to you later." She ended the call and sat her headset on the table. "Sorry, sweetie. Important call."

Alexia smiled and bobbed over to the leather sofa. "That's alright. Strangely enough, I know how you feel."

Edith nodded, moving to the minifridge. "Coke?"

"Sure." The teen said. She caught the can and thumped the top with her thumb. "So I was wondering…"

"Where did you wanna go?" The woman asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to go somewhere?" Alexia said. "Or am I that transparent?"

"Mother's intuition." Edith said.

"I wanted to go to Chicago." The teen said. "There's two reasons. First is that I wanted to check out Illinois State University and the second is that Faith has family out there that she hasn't seen in a while."

Edith stared at her. "Chicago?"

Alexia tried to play it off as not such a big deal. "You let me go to Sunnydale."

"That was a small town in southern California. Now you're talking about one of the most dangerous cities in the country." Edith said. "And it's nearly twice as far."

"Mom? I kill vampires for fun. Trust me, compared to that, a few muggers really aren't gonna be a problem."

Edith nodded and leaned forward. "True. But tell me this. How many vampires have you come across that pack guns?" She sighed. "Here, that isn't as much of a problem as it's made out to be. But in larger cities like that?"

"Kat, Faith and Rio are going with me. We'll be careful. I don't plan on patrolling or anything."

Edith just stared at the teen. It couldn't be argued that all of the girls could take care of themselves. She'd seen the footage from the Boneyard. She was terrified by what she saw, but she owed it to herself and her daughter to watch. So watch she did. But after an ordeal like that, she could understand the girl wanting to get away for a while. The love of her life was almost killed. An escape would probably do them a world of good. "Alright." She said. "How do you plan on getting there?"

"Kat's gonna drive us in her Merc. She's aching to get it out onto the streets of Montana. No speed limit on the rural roads." Alexia mentally kicked herself. "And I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Don't worry. I know Kat's a good driver." Edith said. "That being the case, there are a few rules. First, you be reachable. There isn't a whole lot of cell phone reception so…"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Alexia said. "One of the things that Rite wanted us to pick up was a satellite phone. It'll get reception anywhere. We actually tested it out in the isolated electricity junction under the substation up by where our building is. Loud and clear."

"Good. Then take that with you and give me the number. You call me whenever you stop for the night." Edith said. "And I want a t-shirt."

"I kinda figured that." Alexia said. She jumped up and hugged the woman. "Thanks mom." She said happily.

"Just be careful dear. And take lots of pictures."

"I will." Alexia said. "Knowing Kat, we probably won't be leaving for a couple of days. She'll wanna tinker with her car."

"Girl's married to that thing." Edith said.

"Which makes me her mistress." Alexia said as she got to the door. "Explains why she still loves me." With that she shut the door and headed upstairs.

Edith snickered and put her headset back on. "Some people's children." She said turning back to her computer.

The teen trotted up the basement stairs and headed for her room. As she passed her father in the living room, she held two thumbs up. He smiled back at her. "When are you leaving?"

She shrugged. "Don't know yet. Gonna call Kat and let her know I can go. She's probably gonna want a day to mess with her car."

He nodded. "Probably. Go ahead and let us know."

"Roger dodger." She said as she took the stairs in pair of leaps. She ran down the hallway and stopped at Nick's room. She was about to tap on the door when her hand was stayed. She leaned down to listen.

"They're heavy." Nick said quietly.

"I know." A girl's voice answered back. "I've gotta carry 'em all day."

"Soft, too." He said with a snicker. "My mom would kill me if she knew I was doing this."

"Then don't tell her." The girl said.

The teen smiled. "Go, Nick." She said as she made her way to her room. She threw the door closed and dropped onto her sofa and lifted her cordless. She dialed Kat's cell.

"Meow, baby." The girl said.

"I can go." The slayer said happily. "I told them I was going to see the college and to visit some family of Faith's."

"Cool beans. I need to give the Merc a tune up and we can be on our way." Kat returned.

"How long?" Alexia asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Kat said. "I need to change the fluids, put new tires on her and probably change the seals."

"Have you really put that many miles on it?" Alexia asked.

"No, but better safe than sorry. I put a good portion of my heart and soul into that car. I'm not gonna take a chance." Kat said.

"My mom said you were married to it." Alexia said with a snicker. "I think she's right."

"I know it'll never cheat on me." Kat said. "I guess that makes you and Faith my mistresses."

"Oh, I see. You love the car and you're just using us for sex." The teen said.

"I also use you two as guinea pigs for my cooking." Kat said.

"And see how neither of us have a problem with that?" Alexia said. "I'm gonna go ahead and get a bag packed up early."

"Cool. I'll yak at ya later. Got me some work to do. Love you." The older girl said to her.

"Love you, too. Tell Faith for me, would you?"

"Will do. Later." Kat said, ending the call.

Alexia bounded up off the couch and headed to her newly stocked fridge. She pulled out a Gatorade and pulled a bag of Pizza rolls out of the freezer. She tossed them in and hit the button Kat had programmed into her oven. She dropped down onto the sofa and turned her TV on. The chords of the Allman Brothers' _Jessica_ came blasting out of the speakers. She smiled and settled in. Pizza rolls and Top Gear. Classic.

Kat slid her phone into her pocket and looked to Faith. "We're golden." She then pulled the girl in and kissed her intently. "And Lexi wanted me to tell you she loves you."

"Nice." Faith said with a smile. "Are we driving?"

Kat nodded. "I wanna do some work on the rig first." She grinned widely at Faith. "Some of the roads in Montana don't have a speed limit."

"Oh, I am so gonna get to cut your rig loose." Faith said. "Please?"

"That depends," Kat said, pulling the slayer in close, wrapping her arms around her waist. "What are you gonna do for me?"

Faith gave her an evil grin. "_For_ you? Not a damn thing. _To_ you?" She reached down and a began unbuttoning the girl's pants. She slid her hand down and felt the heat pounding off her center. Without warning or pretext, Faith pushed two fingers inside.

Kat shuddered and grabbed Faith's shoulders. "Jesus." She snapped.

The brunette slayer held her waist and secured her as she did her work.

After only a scant few moments, Kat was a shaking, twitching mess. "Okay." She said, breathlessly. "You can drive."

Faith giggled and lifted the girl from the floor. "Now let's go in and have some serious fun."

"Oh, god." Kat said, burying her face in Faith's shoulder.

"God damn right." Faith said back, a huge smile on her face.


	64. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Alexia trotted out of the AM-PM with the bags of munchies. Faith followed right behind, her arms likewise loaded. The pair moved around to the back of the Mercury and popped the boot. Alexia flipped open the large Coleman chest cooler and poured the bag of ice she'd bought into the bottom. She then began dropping in the bottles of Gatorade, one after the other.

Faith put a couple of the bags she was carrying into the trunk and handed the rest through the window to Rio.

Kat leaned against the back of the rig with her arm resting on the fuel nozzle. "Think you got enough?" She asked the girls, snickering.

"I figure we'll probably have to make a pit stop again along the way." Alexia said. "Faith and I eat like horses, remember?"

"That's a redundant question if ever there was one." Kat said. "I cook for the two of you."

Alexia shot in and pecked her on the lips. "How much longer?" She asked the taller girl.

Kat looked at the pump. "Few seconds." She said.

"How many times are we gonna have to fuel up along the way in this beast?" Faith asked.

"I figure she averages about fifteen miles to the gallon at highway speeds. Given that I plan on cutting her loose in Montana, that's gonna drop from fifteen to about four. Do the math, probably seven, maybe eight times." Kat explained.

"Why bring this when we have other, more fuel efficient options, is beyond me." Rio said from her spot in the back.

Kat leaned down and looked at her. "Because I've put probably a hundred grand into this car. I've never gotten to truly see what she can do. I've kinda been aching to find out. I've flirted with her top speeds, sure, but I just wanna see what she's got."

The woman shrugged. "I suppose I can understand that."

The pump clicked, telling Kat that the tank was full. "Alright." She said as she pulled the hose out and replaced it. "Lemme go in and settle up and we'll make like hockey players and get the puck outta here."

"Ugh." Alexia said as she flipped the seat forward, letting Faith climb in.

The brunette chuckled and flopped down beside her Watcher. "Hey, boobalicious." She said. "Ready for this?"

Rio sighed. "Again with the breast references." She grumbled quietly.

Faith chuckled and opened the Easyrider magazine she purchased. "What can I say? I appreciate fine art."

"I suppose I should just take it as a compliment." Rio said as she thumbed through her book. "I can also suppose that being connoisseurs of fine art themselves, your ladies see fit to sheath your derriere in leather."

"You had an ass like that, wouldn't you show it off?" Alexia said as she climbed into the car.

"I do have an ass like that." Rio said. "More a less."

"A little more, but on a woman of your build it's perfect." Alexia said.

Kat popped the door open and climbed in. "Alright. We're golden. Everyone strap in." Both she and Alexia put on the five point harnesses that graced the front.

Faith and Rio clipped on their lap and shoulder straps.

Kat nodded and fired the rig up. The V-8 concerto made her blood boil. "God this is gonna be fun." She said quietly as she pulled out onto the street.

Alexia turned in her seat and looked at the group. "Okay. So I talked with Rite last night and this is plan. Kid's name is Douglas Bennett. Mom's name is Teresa Bennett, recently divorced. Sister is Jennifer Bennett. Goes by Jenny. The story is that the kid won a video contest for the website. His prize is a visit from me, Faith and Kat. Rite also put him together a swag bag."

Faith cocked her head. "Swag bag?"

"That's the black backpack in the trunk with written across it. It's got some of the site's stuff. The fedora, belt, t-shirt, wristbands…"

Faith got a huge smile on her face. "Tell me the kid's gonna get posters of the belt and the hat."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "How old is this kid?"

"Twelve." Alexia said to the girl. She turned to look at Faith. "And yes. He is."

"Hah. Can't wait to see the kid's mom's reaction to that one."

"Oh, I can already tell you what her reaction is gonna be. 'Oh my god, Douglas what is that filth hanging on your wall, blah, blah, pornography blah'." Kat pantomimed in a whiney voice.

Alexia laughed. "Yeah, more than likely."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?"

Faith turned to look at her. "Have you ever visited the website?"

Rio nodded. "Probably not as much as should. I try to keep up on the forums when time permits. I do watch the videos extensively, though."

"You ever visited the swag section?" Alexia asked her.

"Not really, no." Rio said. "Why?"

Faith looked to Alexia. "Want me to show her?"

"Go for it." The teen returned.

"Oh, god." Kat said shaking her head. "Like she needs yet more evidence that I'm a slut."

"I don't think you're a slut, Katarina. You happen to be very discriminating." Rio said.

Faith pulled her phone out and brought up the website. She flipped to the merchandise section and selected both photos. "That's the hat." She said showing Rio.

The Watcher looked intently at the picture. "Oh my lord." She said, looking from the picture to Kat and back. "You're wearing a hat, a pair of panties… huh, Victoria Secret series four. Fall catalogue. Nice." She looked down. "And a pair of rather fetching wedges." She looked at the dancer. "That's awful risqué."

"Also explains why the hat is one of the best selling items on the site." Alexia said. "Sex sells."

"Funny thing." Kat said. "With all the skin art, I figured it'd be kind a turn off for people."

Alexia shrugged. "There've been a few haters, but not as many as you'd think."

Faith laughed. "Closet pervs that just don't want their moms to know they like the bad girl." She moved to the next picture. "That's the belt."

"Good lord, Katarina. That's not overt." The older woman said. "Whose hands are those?"

"Duncan." Kat said. "He's my boss at Déjà Vu's. We did a mock up of a belt and I had that picture shot." She giggled. "You wouldn't believe the response I got from Lexi, here."

"Yeah, I bet." Faith said.

Alexia just cheesed. "I still have the poster in my room. It's framed."

"I refer to my previous statement." Faith said as she shut her phone off.

"Why Duncan?" Rio asked. "I was given to understand that Xander was the only man any of you trusted."

Kat shook her head. "When I hit bottom, Duncan was the one that got me straightened out. He's been there for me for the past two years. I owe him everything. If not for him I'd more than likely be dead by now. If any guy was gonna palm my tits, it was gonna be him." She shrugged. "Besides that, he had _really_ soft hands."

Both Alexia and Faith raised an eyebrow. "What else did he touch?" Alexia growled.

Kat drew a demure smile. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said. "I will say this. For his fortieth birthday, me, Nadine and Nikki gave him one hell of a show." She looked at Alexia and to the brunette slayer. "There was a hell of a lot of sex in the champagne room that night."

"You had sex with him?" Alexia asked. "I thought Xander was your first guy."

"Who in the hell told you that?" Kat asked her. "I've done plenty of guys. Xander was just the best." She sighed. "By a damn sight." She then shook her head. "No. He tapped Nadine and Nikki, but not me. He just went down on me. Had to give the guy props, though."

"Is this an appropriate conversation… ever?" Rio asked.

"Is our vulgar conversation offending your fine British sensibilities?" Faith asked.

"Not as such, no." Rio said. "But I do have a rather vivid imagination and the image behind my eyes does me not a single service."

"For servicing, you have Tara." Kat said. "You don't need me for that."

"I hate you sometimes." Rio offered to the girl.

"Yeah, I know." The older girl said.

Alexia laughed at the exchange. "Let's get back on topic, shall we?" She said. "So the kid's the winner of the video contest. We take photos of him with the three of us and then we get a couple of shots in front of the mirror. At which point, Rio here will absolutely fall in love with it and ask to purchase it. We'll just keep throwing figures at her until she says yes. Once we have it, we'll wrap it up in a packing blanket and… I don't know, smash it, burn it and bury it in a lead lined coffin with salt in it or something."

"Awfully thorough." Kat said.

"Vagueness in times like this is nobody's friend." Alexia said. "So that's the plan." She looked at everyone for any input.

Kat shrugged. "Sounds feasible to me."

Faith nodded. "Doable." She looked at Rio. "What about you, Watcher lady?"

She shook her head. "I see no reason why that shouldn't work."

Kat nodded. "Good." She reached over and hooked her MP3 player up to the stereo. "We have a marvelous playlist provided by Slayer two. So ladies, sit back, relax and let the music kick your frickin' heads in." She pushed play.

All four of the girls knew the song and burst out in unison; "Sucker's walk, money talks, but it can't touch my three lock box!"

The hours and miles ticked by. True to her word, Kat stopped for gas about every three hundred miles. She headed north to Seattle and left I-5, getting on I-90.

"This bad boy will take us all the way to Chicago." She said happily.

They sailed along loving life and singing along with the music that Faith had put together.

A song came on that Alexia thought she recognized. She turned it up, receiving knowing smirks from both Kat and Faith.

"Is this…?" She asked, looking at the pair. "This is Zydrate Anatomy."

"By?" Kat asked.

"I wanna say…" She listened intently to the voice. "Is this Cold Beer and Dirty Girls?"

The girls nodded. "They're doing the whole opera at Benaroya Hall in December." Kat said. She reached into the console and pulled out a CD. "I put in a call to Melanie Wilder."

"She's their fiddle player, isn't she?" Alexia asked. "God, she's hot."

"Tell me about it." Kat said. "She's also gonna be playing Shilo. She sent me a bootleg of the rehearsals."

"Oh. My. God." Alexia said. "If you weren't driving right now…"

"I know. I love you, baby." Kat said. "And before you ask, yes. We do have tickets."

"How do you know Melanie?" Faith asked.

"I don't. Not personally anyway. But I was able to get in touch with her through the band's manager. I told him what a huge fan Alexia was. He shared that Melanie was actually a local girl that really likes giving back to her community. It was pretty easy from there." She tapped the CD. "It's really good quality, too. I was surprised."

Alexia looked at it and to Kat longingly. "Can we listen to it?"

Kat shrugged and looked at the ladies in the back seat. "Do you two have an issue with that?"

Faith shook her head. "No. I loved the movie. It was kick ass. Anthony Stewart Head rocked it as Repo."

"You'll love this." Kat said, looking over at Alexia. "They scored Joan Jett for Seventeen."

"No way!" The teen said. "Oh, we are so listening to this, now." She put the CD in and sat back to listen.

The group blasted through eastern Washington and into Idaho. After several more fuel stops, they finally crossed the Montana border just after noon. "Anyone hungry for something other than chips and beef jerky?" Kat asked.

"I could go for a burger or something." Faith said. "My stomach's starting to chew a hole in my spine."

Rio nodded her agreement. "I'm a might peckish myself."

Alexia looked at Kat. "We should find a restaurant." She looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

Kat shrugged. "I-90 still. But I see what you mean. Not much out here." She said, seeing nothing but trees. "Keep an eye out for a sign."

"There we go." Faith said. "Jacqueline's." She said, pointing to a sign.

Kat looked along the side of the road. "What are you… oh, there it is." She said as they were almost on top of it. "How the hell did you see that?"

"Faith has Food-dar." Alexia said. "Smell a greasy spoon a mile away."

"I like my food, what?" The slayer said.

Kat chuckled as they pulled off the freeway. They rolled through the small town, which looked to be little more than a Shell gas station, a Sterling Saving's Bank, a Wal-Mart, an Auto shop, a Vet's Clinic, and a few houses. At the very edge of town resided the diner.

"Now entering – slash – leaving Redneck Junction. Population, you'ens." Alexia said. "Y'all plus three."

Faith giggled. "Tell me about it."

Kat shook her head with a smile as they pulled into the gravel parking lot. The tattooed girl parked as close to the building as she could get. She definitely wanted to keep an eye on her ride. She looked at the rest of the rigs in the lot. A couple of nice four wheel drives and an old school family truckster. She pointed to it as they got out. "That's actually a nice rig." She moved over to it and knelt down, checking it out.

Faith followed suit. "That is pretty sweet." She walked around it. "I'm thinking… '65 Impala Wagon, isn't it?"

Kat nodded. The two tone maroon and silver captured the midday sun and sparkled. "It's beautiful." She said as she moved around. "Dual two inch exhaust. I bet this thing sounds awesome." She shook her head. "Gotta love someone who takes pride in their ride."

Alexia sighed. "You've drooled on the station wagon. Can we eat now?" She asked.

Kat moved over to her. "You should learn to appreciate cars more."

"I appreciate cars just fine. They do what they should and I give them gasoline and some sort of maintenance. That is as far as the relationship ever need go." The younger slayer said.

"I'll make a believer out of you, yet." Kat said, kissing her. "For now, we should get some food inside the grouchy slayer."

As the girls stepped in, a cheerful redhead, maybe nineteen years old, stepped up to them. She took four menus as she passed the counter. "Good afternoon and welcome to Jacqueline's. Right this way."

"Can we have that corner booth, there?" Kat asked. "I wanna keep an eye on my car."

The waitress nodded. "Sure." She said happily. She stood aside and let the girl's sort themselves out. Rio slid in first, followed by Kat. Faith and Alexia sat on the outside.

She set the menus down and pulled out her pad. "Do you ladies know what you'd like to drink?"

"You got Cherry Coke?" Alexia immediately asked.

"Oh, sorry. We have Pepsi products." The girl returned. "I can bring you a Wild Cherry Pepsi."

"Ugh. Tastes like cough syrup." The teen said.

"We have Cherry Seven Up." The waitress offered.

"Ooh, score. You got Sunkist. Hell yeah. I'll take that." Alexia said.

"Its orange soda, dude." Faith said. "What's the big?"

"It's the only orange soda on the market with caffeine in it." The younger slayer said.

"Oh, snap. Gimme one of those, too." Faith said.

"Ice tea, please." Kat said. "I'll sugar it myself."

"Do you have hot tea?" Rio asked.

"We have tea bags and hot water. Kind of a build your own deal."

"That's fine." The Watcher said.

"Alright. I'll get your drinks and be back to take your order." She turned and headed off.

All of the girls perused the menu. Both Faith and Alexia settled on double bacon cheese burgers and seasoned steak fries. Kat opted for a club sandwich with seasoned fries. Rio, being the dainty eater of the group, went for the chef salad with fat free Italian dressing.

The food was pretty good, to be honest. Kat didn't much care for the heavy handed garlic in her mayo, but beyond that, she had no complaints. The fries had a good crisp on them and the burgers were perfectly cooked, if a little bland. A touch of salt on the patty made a world of difference.

The rumble of a big block stole Kat and Faith's attention. They turned to see a massive four wheel drive Dodge Power Wagon turn into the parking lot.

"A good wash and a paint job and that wouldn't be a bad rig." Kat said. "Four forty magnum from the sounds of it."

Rio and Alexia both stared at her. "It never ceases to amaze when you do that." The teen said to her.

"It does border on creepy." The Watcher said with a smile.

Kat turned to the girls. "Either that or go insane." She said to them. "I had to have something to take my mind off of how crappy things were."

Faith kept her eyes on the truck. The driver pulled up to the dumpster on the side of the lot and turned the truck off. He climbed out and went into the back. He pulled a pair of bags out and tossed them into the trash. She couldn't be sure… "No way." She said quietly. She leaned closer to the window and cupped her ear.

"You hear something?" Alexia asked. She then strained to hear what the girl was listening for. It was incredibly faint. It sounded like… she looked at the dumpster in surprise.

Faith was in motion. She bolted from the restaurant. Alexia hopped up and followed her. Kat and Rio looked at each other and slid from behind the table. Kat reached into her wallet and tossed a wad of bills on the table. "Keep the change." She said to the waitress.

The woman stepped back to avoid getting bowled over. She moved to the table to see four hundred dollar bills on the wood. "Thanks." She said, taking three of the bills and stuffing them into her pocket. She then rang up the order and took the other fifty and change. "Nice tip."

Faith was the first to reach the dumpster. The truck had made the road and rumbled off toward the north. She reached in and took the bags that he'd thrown in. Bile rose in her throat as she heard the whimpering mewling. She thrust one of the bags at Alexia and tore into her own.

She dropped to her knees and teared up. Inside the bag were six puppies. None of them more than a few days old. All of them had been beaten bloody. She couldn't see past the red fog of rage that filled her eyes. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She threw her head back and let out the most god awful scream that any of them had ever heard. She then sat there on her knees, clutching the bag to her chest and cried.

"My god." Kat said. "Mother fucker." She said looking toward the disappearing truck. "I'm gonna rip his fucking balls off and feed them to him."

Alexia watched the display with a broken heart. She looked down at her own bag and was suddenly afraid of what she'd find. A sudden movement in the bag caused her to drop to the ground and tear the plastic open. Four kittens, likewise beaten to death, filled the sack. As she looked, one of them, through bloody eyes, regarded her. It mewed piteously. She pulled it out gingerly.

Faith turned to see it and gave a weak smile. She was further surprised when a soft whimper sounded from her own bag. She snapped her eyes down and saw one of the puppies moving slightly. She likewise rescued it from the bag. "Oh, thank god." She said, happily.

"Come on." Kat said. "There was a vet's office in town."

The four of them ran to the car and climbed in. Kat tore out of the parking lot and was doing nearly a hundred and forty by the time she hit the tarmac. She ripped the e-brake and drifted up to the front door of the clinic. She threw her door open and helped the girls out.

She pulled the door to the clinic open and ran up to the counter. Faith and Alexia came in, holding the abused baby animals in their powerful arms.

"Please." Kat said to the woman behind the counter. "Help them." She could barely speak past the lump in her throat.

The nurse was shocked. "My god." She said. "We'll take care of them, don't worry."

The tattooed girl pulled her wallet out and went to pull out her credit card. Her hands were shaking so bad, it took her three tries. "I don't care what it costs." Kat said, her words cracking. "I-if that's not enough, I have my car…" She said pointing.

The woman couldn't help but get misty eyed at the display.

"Kat it's okay." Faith said handing the tiny puppy to the nurses that ran out of the back. "We've got enough money."

Alexia offered the kitten to the other. "Like she said. We don't care what it costs."

"What happened?" The nurse asked. "I need to know for the paperwork."

"Some fucking asshole in a big ass lifted Dodge threw them both away like yesterday's trash." Kat growled. She was shaking so badly that she had to grip the counter to keep from falling over. Alexia had never seen the girl so angry. She could swear that her eyes were red.

Rio, the voice of reason, stepped up to explain. "We were at Jacqueline's Diner when a man in a large Dodge Power Wagon pulled into the lot. We watched him pull a pair of trash bags from the back of his vehicle and cast them into the bin. Faith here thought she heard a noise coming from the bags and sought to learn their contents. We discovered them both filled with puppies and kittens respectively. They all looked as if they were beaten and left for dead."

"That's just sick." One of the patrons of the clinic said angrily.

Kat suddenly whirled on him. "You know the bastard?" She asked. "Nineteen seventy eight Dodge Power Wagon Magnum. Eight inch lift. Has a black roll bar with six KC lights on it. Two thousand pound winch on the front. Kind of a gun metal gray, seen better days. He's six two, maybe two forty, two fifty. Was wearing a black Peterbilt hat, a camo fishing vest and a pair of dirty ass wranglers. Took off heading north."

The man looked at her and thought for a moment. "Sounds like Jimmy." A man sitting to the right said. He was holding a German Shepherd by the leash. "He's an asshole. Sounds like something he'd do. His truck is black, though."

Alexia looked at him. She moved over and knelt beside his dog. "It coulda been black." The dog sniffed at her and thumped its tail on the floor happily.

Faith nodded. "You guys know where we can find this punk ass?"

"Head north out of town by the diner. Keep driving about five mile or so. You can't miss it. Big 'No Trespassing' sign on the post by the road. Be careful, though. He's got a pretty mean Rottie." German Shepherd said.

"Don't worry about that." Kat said. "Thanks." She turned to the woman behind the counter. "We'll be back."

She nodded. "Okay." She said, picking up the phone.

The girls piled into the car and ripped out of the lot. Just as they hit the diner and turned north, a black and white '68 Camaro Z28 police interceptor whipped in behind them, flipping on its lights.

"Fuck." Kat growled. "Bitch at the god damn vets office ratted us out." She said angrily.

"Don't worry." Rio said.

A County Sheriff's Department officer stepped out of the car and strolled up to the driver's side door. "This is a nice ride."

Kat let out a slow breath. "Thanks, officer. I did the work myself. Your rig ain't too bad either. Not often you see a black and white like that." She put a fake smile on. "I'm sorry. I realize I was goin' a little fast…"

"That ain't why I pulled you over." He said. "Maggie called me. The girl at the vet's office. Said four girls were heading to give Mr. Calhoun a piece of their mind."

"And my boot. And maybe a tire iron." Alexia said to herself.

Faith nodded from the back seat.

Kat sighed. "Least the fucker deserves." She said angrily. "Guy wants to slap his wife around? Whatever. She can leave. But what sack of shit does that to a bunch of fucking puppies and kittens?" She looked at the officer. "Can you look me I the eye and tell me that someone like that doesn't need to get the holy hell beaten out of him?"

The cop stared at her for a moment. "I own two dogs and a cat. So I understand where you're coming from. I'm officer of the law. I took an oath that ain't easily forgotten or broken."

"I know." Kat said. "I know you have an obligation…"

"But," He interrupted her. "There are folk out there that, what is it you girls say? 'Aren't protected by human law, because they aren't human'?" He smiled. "Yeah. I know who you ladies are. Son's a fan. So this is what we're gonna do. The way I see it, old Jimmy done something like that, then he can't be human. No human being in their right mind would do something like that. So I'm giving you girls twenty four hours. After that, you best be gone."

All four of them looked at him. "Seriously?" Alexia asked.

He nodded. "Twenty fours. And your clock starts now." He said to her.

Kat pulled a business card out and handed it to him. "Tell you what? You email that address with a shipping address and we'll hook your son up with some swag." She smiled brightly at him.

He returned her smile. "I appreciate that. You ladies have fun, now." He turned and walked back to his car. It roared to life and he took off, doing a u-turn in the street and heading back to town.

"I cannot believe that." Rio said. "The Rozzers in your country are very strange."

Kat fired her car up and rumbled up the road, ratcheting through the gears. "I like him." She said.

Everyone nodded and got into character. They were demon hunters. Killers of the inhuman monsters of the world. Regardless what masks they wear or what lives they've lived. One demon was the same as another.

They spotted the big sign with a skull and crossbones on it. Kat pulled into the driveway and to a stop by the small ramshackle house. "What a dump." Faith said. "And trust me, some of the places I've lived? That's saying something."

Kat nodded. "Spent a while living a tiny travel trailer in a junkyard. I feel ya."

The all clamored out of the car and were instantly assailed by the angry barking of large Rottweiler.

"Oh, man." Alexia said. "Look at her." The dog was emaciated beyond belief. She was also covered with scars. "He musta beat her senseless."

The front door suddenly flew open. The man they'd come to see stepped out onto the porch with a double barrel shotgun. "What the fuck are you doin' on my property?"

Kat narrowed her eyes. She looked to the side of the house and saw the big Dodge. She turned back to him. "We're gonna fuck you up." She said angrily as she started walking toward him.

He pointed the gun at her. "I don't think so. This is double ought buck, sweetheart. From this distance, it'd blow you in half."

Kat held her hand out. "I don't think you get to have a gun today." She mimicked a grip and pull motion. The shotgun went flying from his hand and sailed out into the dirt.

"What the fuck?" He said, looking at his hands. "How did you…?"

He didn't finish the statement as her jump kick sent him flying backward through the screen door of his house and onto the floor.

Alexia and Faith nodded in unison and moved up the stairs into the home. Kat was already hauling him to his feet. She drove her knee into his stomach twice, then turned, flipping him over onto the heavy wooden coffee table with enough force to smash it to splinters. She stepped back to give her girls a shot.

Alexia gripped his throat and pulled him up. She released him and fired off several rapid punches to his midsection. Her fists were a blur. She then gave him an uppercut that lifted him from his feet and dropped him onto his back. He hacked and coughed as she tried to stand. He could tell ribs were broken. Blood flowed from his mouth. Faith wrapped her fingers in to his hair and also pulled him up.

Upon hearing the commotion, a woman in her mid forties came running out of the back of the house with a butcher knife. She came at Kat screaming.

She stepped forward and caught the woman's wrist, holding it tight. She stared at the woman. She was pretty once. But the constant beatings she'd been receiving from her husband had made her once gorgeous features almost non existent. "Why?" Kat asked. "Why stay with him?"

"He's my husband." She said. Her voice was hoarse, damaged by years of smoking and drinking. "I love him."

"But does he love you?" Kat asked. She ran a thumb down one of the scars on her cheek. "Does someone who loves you do this?"

The woman slapped her hand away and tried to claw at her eyes. "Fuck you." She snapped.

Kat drew back and drilled the woman across the jaw, dropping her to the floor. She lifted the woman and set her on the chair. "Your life, your problems." She turned back to watch Faith take her frustration out on good old Jimmy.

With her hand in his greasy hair holding him upright, she drew back and drilled him across the face. The harsh crack told them all that she'd broken his jaw. She looked at him and could see that he was out. She threw him down onto the sofa and spat on him. "Fucker." She growled.

Alexia went outside to see Rio standing with her arms crossed staring at the three of them. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Marginally." Alexia said. "He'd just better hope that those two pull through." She turned and looked at the large Rottweiler. She went to the back of the car and pulled a bag of beef jerky out of the trunk. She ripped it open and approached the dog. "Hey girl." She said, holding a piece of the jerky out. "Are you hungry, baby?"

The dog continued to growl and bare its teeth. It smelled the teriyaki marinated meat and began whimpering loudly.

Alexia moved over and knelt at the end of the chain. She held the meat in her hand and let the dog take it. The animal devoured it quickly. She was there with another. She sat for twenty minutes feeding the poor canine. She moved over beside the dog as it ate the tasty meat. Kat and Faith both carried over a couple more bags. The hungry Rottweiler snatched up all the meat she could. Her demeanor quickly changed from hostile to friendly. She nuzzled against the teen happily.

"You're not a meanie, are you?" The girl asked. The dog wagged it's behind on account of having a bobbed tail. "You wanna go with us?" Alexia asked. "Get you a bath and a good checkup. Then we'll get you a nice juicy steak, how's that sound?"

The dog shook and jumped happily. Alexia reached down and unhooked the chain. "Come on. Let's go." She said. "I'm not leaving you here." She looked around the property. "He can't have nice things."

Kat walked over to the shotgun, pulling a pair of gloves on. She picked it up and pointed it at his truck. "Amen to that." She said, blasting a hole in the front of the rig. She fired the second shot into the motor beyond. She then hucked the gun as far into the trees as she could. "Let's go." She said.

Lucy, as Alexia decided the dog's name should be, sat between Faith and Rio in the back seat. Faith was loving on the dog something fierce. "She's a cutie."

Alexia nodded. "I just don't know how my mom is gonna take having something that big in the house."

"She can stay at my place until we figure out what to do with her." Kat said. "I'm not gonna give her to a fuckin' shelter."

Rio nodded, scratching Lucy's ears. "It wouldn't seem right after all she's been through." She smiled at the playful gnawing. "We'll adjust."

The group headed back to the vet's office. "We should probably go inside and see if they have a leash we can use." Kat said. "She's friendly enough now, but I don't know how she'll be with other dogs."

Alexia nodded. "Good point." She said, getting out of the car. "Be right back." She trotted into the clinic. "Hey again."

"They're both still in surgery." The woman behind the desk said. "All told, you're looking at about fifteen grand."

"Not worried about it. Listen, do you have a leash I could use. I got another dog that's had a rough time of it. I just wanna make sure she's okay. She's bit emaciated, but she's in good spirits."

She nodded. "What kind of dog?"

"Rottweiler. She's a biggie." Alexia offered. "Just wanna keep her from going postal on any of the dogs in here."

She turned and took a large leash off the wall and handed it to Alexia. "There you go."

"Thanks." The teen said as she headed out the door.

They all climbed out. Alexia attached the leash to Lucy and walked her inside. The dog tried to pull a little, but otherwise behaved herself. She got inside and began growling at the other dogs, but made no violent moves.

"That's Jimmy's dog." One of the guys said.

"Not anymore." Kat said. "He gave her to us." Her eyes left no room for argument.

He nodded and looked back down at his own lap dog.

The nurses took the poor animal in and promised to get her some food, a bath and any medicines she might need.

Kat stepped up to the counter. "Do you guys have boarding?"

The woman nodded. "We can kennel your pets for a few days. It's not cheap because the space is pretty limited."

"We need to head to Chicago for a few days." Kat explained. "But we'll be back to pick these guys up. Is there some sort of deposit that I can give you? Or can I pay for like, two weeks up front or something?"

She shrugged. "Do you know exactly how long you'll be?"

"Not really sure. Don't fancy it being more than a week or so, but I can't be certain. Can I just throw down for a couple of weeks? If nothing else, we can have someone else come and pick them up by then."

"I suppose that would be okay." The receptionist said. She pulled out paperwork and had Kat fill it all out. After about twenty minutes, the older girl turned to the others. "We're golden. They'll be here waiting for us on the return trip."

Alexia and Faith nodded. "Good deal." The older slayer said.

"Now let's go save the day." Alexia said with a smile. "Again."

The four companions climbed into the car and again set off for Chicago. They all knew that they should have stopped at hotel for the night. But all of them were way too wired to sleep.


	65. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Alexia awoke with her face against the passenger side window. Rain was drumming on the roof of the Mercury. She slowly sat up in her seat. Her neck cracked and popped. She looked out and saw that it was still dark outside. She turned to see Kat sitting idly with her left hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. "How long was I out?"

Kat smiled at her. "About six hours." She said. "Faith and Rio are out, too."

"Why didn't you stop at a hotel?" Alexia asked. "Driving all night can't be good for you."

The woman shrugged. "It's therapy." Kat said. "And trust me. After what we just went through, I can use a little therapy."

The young slayer could definitely understand that. She felt much the same. She hated people that abused animals. She just didn't understand it. The old Guns and Roses song was right. Some people you just can't reach. "Where are we?" she asked, yawning.

"About a hundred and twenty miles west of Sioux Falls." Kat said, pulling over to pass an eighteen wheeler.

The teen turned to look at her girlfriend and her Watcher. They both slept peacefully. She smiled and faced front. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "How are you doing?" She asked Kat.

"I'm okay." The girl said. "I just hate seeing that kind of thing. I still think the son of a bitch got off light."

"I hear you." Alexia said. "If there were stiffer penalties against that kind of shit it wouldn't happen anywhere near as often."

"No argument there." Kat agreed. "I just hope they're gonna be okay." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alexia looked carefully at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe she didn't notice if before. The tattooed girl's eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained by shed tears. "Have you been crying this whole time?"

Kat just gave the girl an almost imperceptible nod.

The teen reached over and put a comforting hand on Kat's arm. She didn't say anything because there was nothing to say.

For long hours, the pair sat quietly watching the night pass them by.

"You hungry?" Kat asked out of the blue. "I am."

"Yeah, actually." Alexia returned. "What about these two?"

"Hit the Sat Nav. See if you can find a fast food joint. I'll pop in and grab some food."

Alexia nodded and brought up the menu. She cycled through the screens and found what she was looking for. "Looks like there's a Taco Bell just off the freeway."

Kat looked at the display and nodded. "That work for you?"

"I like Mexican food. Even bad Mexican food." The teen said.

"Good deal." Kat flicked on the blinker and pulled onto the off-ramp. She drove down into the city and saw the restaurant. She headed into the parking lot and came to a stop. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she opened the door.

Alexia watched her walk in and leaned her head back. The sun was just peaking over the eastern horizon. She looked in through the windows of the shop and saw her girl standing at the counter ordering. She couldn't help but smile. She loved the woman. And she knew that the love was returned in spades. She turned to see if the other two were still asleep. Faith lay with her head on Rio's shoulder. They were both out cold. The low rumble of thunder sounded outside. She looked out to see the rain coming down even harder. It was miserable weather. She reached over and turned the air conditioner on. According to the Sat Nav it was ninety three degrees outside.

Kat came trotting over to the car carrying four large bags of food and a drink carrier with four beverages. Alexia reached over and pushed the door open for her. The girl climbed in and shuddered. "Ugh. It's terrible out there." She handed the bags to Alexia. "Hope you like soft tacos and burrito supremes." She fired the car up and headed out.

"Ooh. Yummy." Alexia said as she sifted through the bags. "I take it the taco salad is for Rio?"

"Yeah. And the bowl thing. She's not the eater the pair of you are. I got each of you a couple of ten packs of soft tacos and five burrito supremes each. I figured that would do you for a bit."

Alexia pulled her food out and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Come to mama." She said as she began devouring her first burrito.

"Do I smell food?" Faith asked groggily.

Kat pulled a drink from the carrier. "And coffee." She said handing the girl a large cup of Joe. "Black. Just the way you like it."

The slayer took it and sipped at it. "Yep. Definitely Taco Bell coffee." She said as she puckered her lips. "Food?"

Alexia handed her a plastic bag. "That's all yours."

"Score." She pulled out a taco and quickly ate it.

Rio sat up in her seat, yawned and stretched. Her body popped and cracked. "Good morning, ladies." She said. "Is there any chance of stopping at a hotel anytime soon? I long for a shower."

Kat shrugged. "There's a truck stop just up the road if you wanna grab a shower there." She looked at her watch. "It's only five forty in the morning. I don't think any hotels are gonna let us check in quite this early. That and I'd rather not stop until we hit Chicago."

"Katarina? You've been driving for nearly twenty two hours straight. You need to get some rest, dear." The Watcher said.

"I can drive." Faith said. "I'll take the last leg of the trip if you wanna climb back here and get some Z's."

Kat sighed and nodded. She could feel fatigue setting in something fierce. "Fair enough. We'll hit the Flying J a few miles ahead. We'll grab some showers and get back on the road." She looked at the food she just bought. "If I'd have thought ahead I wouldn't have needed all of this."

"I'd rather take this over Flying J food any day." Alexia said. "If the one in Cali was anything to go by."

"Here, here." Faith said. "It was alright, but the after dinner entertainment is what made the trip."

Kat absently rubbed her right shoulder.

Rio took the Taco salad and went about eating it. "Oh my, that's good." She said. "I understand there is coffee to be had?"

"Here you go." Kat offered the cup to her. "It ain't great, but I made it just how you like it."

She took it and sipped it. "Ah. Nectar of the gods, this." She said happily. "Even bad coffee is a god send in the morning."

"You're welcome." Kat said, smiling.

The big gray machine pulled into the truck stop and next to the building. The four girls took a change of clothes and headed for the female showers. They each dropped a few bucks worth of quarters in and went for it. Kat and Alexia were each done first. Taking ten minute showers was a habit for the girls.

They both waited for the others to finish. Alexia sat in the passenger side of the car and watched as Kat moved about the engine checking fluid levels, pressures, and a host of other things. "Why do you do that?" She finally asked. "You know the car is running fine, why constantly check everything?"

Kat shrugged. "Force of habit." She dropped the smoked glass hood and moved around to the car to climb in behind Alexia. She tucked into her Taco Bell and waited for Faith and Rio to finish.

The pair came out about fifteen minutes later. Rio slid in beside Kat and Faith took the wheel. She fired the monster up and smiled brightly. "I love the way this thing sounds." She said to the girl. "Let's motor." She revved the beast up and pulled out of the lot, heading for the freeway.

Kat finished eating and belched into her hand. "Nice." She said. She could feel sleep dragging her down. She crossed her arms and leaned her had back in the seat. She was out in seconds.

Rio looked at her and snickered. "She must have been tired."

Faith turned to Alexia. "Would she have really driven all the way to Chicago in one sitting?"

The teen nodded. "If we let her." She sighed. "She doesn't know when to say when, sometimes. Just like with her car. She'll tweak and tune for days if she isn't reined in."

"I've been a party to that." Rio said. "But that's her escape. Driving, working on her car. It's how she relieves stress."

Alexia nodded. "Beats the alternatives." She said as he watched the country side rip past.

Faith kept the speed up as she cruised along the freeway. The speed limit was posted at seventy. She matched the flow of traffic and was pushing a little under eighty. After stopping twice more for fuel, just after three in the afternoon, the girls saw the exit for downtown Chicago.

"What hotel do we wanna stay at?" Faith asked.

"Waldorf Astoria." Kat said. "Rite texted me the confirmation number about two hours ago. We've got the presidential suite for an open ended stay."

"Isn't that, like, one of the most expensive hotels in the country?" Faith inquired.

Kat laughed. "Not even close. There's a place in New York that rolls at sixteen grand a night. This place is only fifteen hundred bucks a night. And with the level of amenities, it's a steal at that price."

"As long as it has showers and a bed, I don't really care." Rio said, popping her neck for emphasis.

"I hear that." Alexia said.

Faith followed the on screen directions on the Sat Nav and pulled in front of the hotel a few minutes later. "Man. This is pretty swank."

A valet immediately stepped up to open the door for her. "Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria." He said happily.

"Thanks, bud." Faith said as she stepped out.

Kat moved around to the man. "First things first, junior." She said to him. "This is two years of my life you're about to climb into. Nine hundred plus horses pushing this baby. Do not – I repeat – do not fuck it up."

He nodded to her. "I am very good at what I do, ma'am. I treat every vehicle as I would like mine treated. I've parked everything from Geo Metros to Bugatti Veyrons. I promise nothing will happen to it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got to drive a Bugatti?" She smiled. "How cool was that?"

"It's a very nice car. Very loud, very aggressive. But my job wasn't to test drive it. It was to park it." He said neutrally.

She nodded. "Fair enough." She said with a smile. "I'd like to know where it's going to be parked."

"We have an onsite parking garage, ma'am. State of the art surveillance, twenty four hour security staff. We guarantee your vehicle's safety." He began getting nervous.

"That'll work, I suppose." She said to him. "She just means a lot to me."

"Then she means a lot to me." He returned. "I'll take good care of her, ma'am."

"Come on, Kat. Let the man do his job." Alexia said, taking the girl's arm. "You're making him nervous."

She eyed him one last time and turned to head into the lobby. They were all stricken speechless at the sheer audaciousness of the building. Every square inch of the place was a testament to excess. This was the playground of the rich and powerful. Seeing the glass and polished metal of the room, they suddenly understood one undeniable fact.

"No little kids." Faith said happily. "No snotty brats gonna be bothering us here."

"Rick people have kids, too." Kat said. "And they're worse behaved than poor people's whelps."

Alexia nodded. "Spoiled." She said. "Let's get to our room and get some sleep."

The group moved up to the counter.

"Welcome to Waldorf Astoria Chicago. How may help you?" The girl said cheerfully. If she had any opinions on the girl's attire, she didn't show them.

"Reservation for Katarina Wulfheim for the Presidential Suite. Open ended stay?" Kat said, pulling out the company credit card.

"Do you have your confirmation number?" The woman asked as she ran the card.

"I do." Kat said, providing the number.

The woman nodded and pulled out two key cards. "Here you ladies are. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kat said with a smile. They made their way to the elevator and to the twenty sixth floor. They got into the room and were, again, shocked. "Wow." The tattooed girl said. "This is nice."

Rio moved over and smiled widely. "Oh, my." She said. "Two bedrooms." She turned to the girls. "And with that, I will bid you all a good night." She closed the door behind her.

Kat stretched and yawned. "I think I'm gonna loosen up in the tub for a little bit."

Alexia moved into the bathroom. "Ooh. It's big enough for three." She said with a smirk.

Faith looked at both girls and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

The girls spent a couple of hours in the Jacuzzi tub enjoying themselves.

Kat insisted on the girls wearing appropriate attire for the meeting with Douglas and his family. She herself was clad in a pair of sensible boots with a modest two inch heel. Her black slacks were a comfortable cut, and her navy blue blouse showed only the barest hint of cleavage. Over this, she wore a black blazer.

Alexia, true to form, wore her camouflage business suit, complete with her black and gray patterned tie. She was a bit more conservative in her footwear, choosing a pair of black motorcycle boots.

Faith decided to play it safe and went for a government assassin look. Black suit coat, white button down shirt, black slacks and boots, and a black neck tie. She finished the ensemble off by wearing a pair of designer sunglasses.

"One line from Men in Black, and you ride in the trunk." Kat said.

Alexia snickered. "Amen."

Faith sighed. "I was gonna, too."

Rio chose that moment to walk out of her room. "I believe we are ready." She said. She wore a very becoming lavender skirt suit. Her shoes were a purple pump with a three inch heel and her stockings were a shade darker than her suit. She also wore lavender rimmed glasses.

"Is there anything you don't look good in?" Alexia asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Rio said. "We should get going. This boy is counting on us."

They nodded and made their way to the lobby. The valet smiled at them and took the ticket. He pulled the Mercury around a few moments later. "Have a wonderful day, ladies." He said.

Kat handed him a hundred dollar bill and nodded. "Thanks." She said back. She pulled away from the hotel and tapped the boy's address into the Sat Nav. She followed the directions and growled as she immediately got stuck in traffic. "Man, this sucks." She said as she sat staring at the back of a Cadillac Escalade.

"The traffic in Point Defiance is just as bad." Alexia said.

"As someone who spends a majority of her time in cars in the passenger seat, you don't understand the fine nuances of traffic flow." Kat said. "Besides that, I know the streets in Point D better and know which are quicker than others."

Alexia looked at the woman and stuck her tongue out. "Poop on you." She said childishly.

Kat giggled. "Child."

After nearly an hour in gridlock, the four of them finally approached the boy's house. "Alright, here we are." Alexia said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's do this." The teen said. She climbed out of the car and moved around to the trunk.

Kat and Faith were next out, followed by Rio. They followed Alexia's lead as they headed for the door.

The girl reached for the door bell. Kat lightly slapped her hand and pushed it herself.

"What was that for?" Alexia asked.

"You would have put your finger on it and held it there. I know you."

The teen stared at her for a moment then nodded and sighed. "You're probably right."

The door suddenly opened to reveal a woman in her late thirties with long strawberry blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She said, offering her hand.

The woman suddenly brightened. "From the website?" She asked, taking the girl's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Teresa." She stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Alexia sighed lightly and entered the house. "Thank you, Teresa. Allow me to introduce my financial partners, Katarina Wulfheim and Faith Lehane. This is Ariana Braxton. One of our consultants."

The woman shook everyone's hands. "It's pleasure to meet all of you." She said. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll get Douglas. I haven't told him a word. It's going to be a heck of a surprise." She turned and headed to the stairs.

Alexia turned to the girls. "She just invited us right in."

"Rule number one." Kat said. "She keeps that shit up, her family is as good as dead."

Rio shrugged. "There's nothing for it. Her son seems to be up on things. He'll instruct her."

A moment later, a young boy came bounding down the stairs. He stopped as he saw the girls. "Oh my god." He said happily.

"Congratulations." Alexia said. "The video you submitted to the website won our online contest."

He raised an eyebrow, showing his obvious confusion. Alexia flicked her eyes to his mother and gave a slight nod. He returned her nod, getting it. "Cool." He said quickly.

The girl handed him the bag. "Here you are. A bag of the finest swag."

He dropped down onto the sofa and began sifting through his stuff. "This is awesome." He said.

"Can I get you girls anything?" Teresa asked, cheerfully. "I have Sprite in the fridge."

"That would be lovely." Rio said. "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be right back." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

Alexia watched her leave and immediately knelt in front of the boy. "Alright. We don't have a lot of time. We're here to help you. We got your request. We need to see the mirror in question."

He nodded. "It's in my sister Jenny's room. She's up there on the phone right now. I'm not sure what's going on with it, but it scared the hell out of me. My mom and sister don't know. I haven't shown them the tape. I told them that it accidentally got erased."

"Best if they don't know." Rio said quietly. "We're going to offer to purchase it. Is it special in any way?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. We've had it ever since I was a baby."

Kat handed him the poster tube. "Here. Don't let your mom see those. She'll probably freak out."

He nodded. "I'll make sure and take them to my room." He said. "What are they?" He asked, suddenly.

"Glamour shots." Faith said with a smile.

Teresa came back in, carrying four glasses of Sprite with ice. She had two glasses in each hand, held by the bottom.

Kat smiled. "Waitress?" She asked.

"Bartender, but I've waitressed quite a bit." She said. "How can you tell?"

"How you carry your glasses." Kat said, taking hers. "You have a lovely home." She said happily. "I like your color scheme."

Teresa sat on the edge of the sofa. "I appreciate that. When my husband left, we agreed that he could have the cars and I would get the house. I'm just glad it wasn't a messy split."

The ladies all sat. "You both realized that you made better friends than a couple, huh?" Faith asked.

Teresa nodded. "Pretty much." She said. "He wanted an open marriage. I wasn't necessarily opposed to it, per se. He just came home with… something. I couldn't live with that risk. He admitted that when he got a little tipsy, his inhibitions took a back seat. We both agreed that marriage wasn't the way to go. So we divorced. He pays nearly twice what he should for child support and doesn't fuss about the children. He comes to visit every month or so and it's a good time when he does." She shrugged. "No real bitterness."

"What kind of cars?" Kat asked.

"You would ask that." Alexia said. "Geek."

Kat stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm curious."

"An eighty one trans am and a seventy four Dodge truck with a race trailer. He carried the trans am in it."

Kat sighed. "Eighty one, huh?" She shook her head. "You're better off."

She shrugged again. "I kinda liked it. It sounded really nice." She looked at the girls. "So what video did he upload?"

Alexia pulled her cellphone out and played the edited version that Rite had rigged up. It made the arm look a bit more photo shopped. "It was a pretty clever edit, to be honest."

Teresa was shocked. "That looked almost real." She said. She looked to Douglas. "You really worked that."

"We'd love to get some photos of him and us in front of it, if we could." Alexia said. "I know it's your daughters' room, but it would just be a moment."

Teresa nodded. "I think I can arrange that." She said. "Follow me." She led the group up the stairs and to Jenny's door. She knocked lightly. "Jenny, can I come in a moment?"

"I'm on the phone." She said sharply.

"So what else is new?" Douglas said, exasperated.

Alexia nodded. "I know how you feel. My sister has her cell phone practically glued to the side of her head."

He snickered. "I actually glued Jenny's blue tooth to her ear once. I caught heck for it, but it was funny as all get out."

Both Faith and Alexia fist bumped him.

"I know, sweetie. It's just for a few minutes." Teresa reiterated.

"Ugh. Fine." Jenny snapped. She shuffled around a bit. "It's open." She said.

The woman opened the door and stepped into the room. She narrowed her eyes. "You need to clean this room, young lady." She said, looking at the piles of clothes everywhere. "This is a disaster."

"Reminds me of your old room." Kat said to Alexia. "Except more pastels."

Jenny looked at the girls. "Who the hell are you?"

Teresa snapped her eyes to the girl. "Don't be rude." She said angrily. "These are the girls from that website your brother goes to all the time."

" ?" Jenny asked. "I knew you looked familiar. You're slayer three." She said pointing to Alexia. "Slayer two and Hunting Kat." She pointed Faith and Kat respectively. "I have no idea who you are." She said to Rio.

"Ariana Braxton. I'm a… consultant." The woman said, offering her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenny."

"Your brother won the online video contest and they came to spend some time with him and give him his prizes." Teresa said. She put hand on his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you."

The girls looked at the antique wood lined mirror. Rio stepped up and saw that there were runes carved into the wood surrounding the glass. "This is excellent craftsmanship." She said to the woman. "I love this scrollwork. This mirror has to be at least two hundred years old." She looked to Teresa. "Wherever did you get it?"

The woman smiled. "It belonged to my grandmother. Not real sure where she found it. It's been in the family a while."

"I'd love to purchase it, if you'd be willing." Rio said. "You can name your price."

"I don't know…" The woman said. "I've never had it appraised. I just thought it was old."

"It's beautiful." Rio said. "I'll give you twenty thousand dollars for it."

"That's a lot of money." The woman said. "But I don't think I can…"

"Fifty." Rio snapped. "I must have it. And believe me," She said with a smile. "I have more money than brains."

Teresa snickered. "If you want it that bad, it's yours. Fifty thousand is more than fair."

Jenny nodded. "Considering it's only worth about ten to thirteen grand, yeah. Fifty is a pretty good deal."

"How do you know that?" Teresa asked.

"It's first generation Victorian. Late seventeen hundreds. At auction they bring anywhere from ten to thirteen grand." She shrugged. "Antiques Roadshow." She narrowed her eyes at her mother. "What? I can't have layers?"

Faith snickered and offered her fist to the girl. "Nice."

Jenny smiled and bumped it.

"So let's get some shots in front of this bad boy." Alexia said. She handed the camera to Teresa. "Would you?"

The woman smiled. "I'd be delighted." She said. "Everyone get closer."

Douglas stood in front with Faith and Alexia wrapped around him on either side. They pushed their boobs against his sides as he put his arms around their waists. Kat and Rio both pressed in on him from the back, resting their arms on his shoulders. The kid was in seventh heaven. She snapped the photo, sending a bright flash into the room.

Then all hell broke loose. In the next few seconds several things happened.

The glass on the mirror exploded outward, biting into Kat and Rio's backs. Alexia reached over and pulled Teresa and Jenny to the floor. Faith tossed Douglas out into the hallway.

Jenny and Teresa screamed.

As time returned to normal, all four girls were up and facing the mirror.

The doppelganger, looking for all intents and purposes exactly like Jenny, crouched on the vanity desk growling ferally. "She's mine!" The creature screamed.

Alexia was the first to react. She lunged at the beast, catching it across the teeth with a right cross. It felt like she'd smacked concrete. She didn't let that stop her, however. A follow up left cross likewise hit home. An uppercut to the jaw staggered the creature back a step, but nothing more. "Crap." The teen said. "Get them out of here." She shouted to Faith, who was closest to the door.

The elder slayer nodded and gripped both Jenny and Teresa by the arms and dragged them both to the hallway.

"No!" The doppelganger shrieked. She jumped toward the girl.

Kat met her halfway and slammed her shoulder into the monster's stomach. She wrapped her arms around the thing's legs and plowed her back against the desk, back first. The mimic grunted from the impact and drove her knee into Kat's stomach.

The tattooed fighter crossed her arms over her abdomen and blocked the blow. The impact made her arms go numb. She was unprepared for the double axe-handle that crashed down on to her back. She was instantly hammered into the floor. The attack caused her vision to swim. The beast lifted her foot to stomp on the girl's skull when Rio took hold of Kat's foot and dragged her free.

Faith leapt in with a jump kick that spun the beast completely around.

Alexia loosed a hard snap-kick that cracked into it's ribs. "It's not going down!"

"Yeah." Faith said, ducking a quick backhand. "Caught that." She delivered several hammer-hard jabs to the stomach and one to the face.

The doppelganger answered back with a forearm to the chest. The blow sent the slayer flying.

"Katarina?" Rio said, rolling the girl over.

Kat blinked her eyes clear. "That sucked." She said, getting to her feet.

"We need to do a containment spell." The Watcher said. "The runes on the outside of the glass are Cimmerian. We need to bind it back to the mirror."

The girl nodded. "Then let's do it." She said. The pair turned and began chanting.

Alexia growled in frustration. The blows she was landing she was pretty sure would crack asphalt. But they seemed to be doing nothing to the beast. She dropped into a crouch and took the monster's legs out from under her. It slammed to the ground with a thud.

The slayer got to her feet and moved in. The false Jenny was back on her feet in a heartbeat.

Alexia drew another labored gasp and stopped, noticing something.

The doppelganger was bleeding. She looked to the floor and saw a drop of blood on a shard of glass. "The glass can hurt you." The teen said. She smiled and rolled forward beneath a hasty haymaker. She gripped a long shard of the polished glass and came back to her feet. She caught the beasts follow-up backhand and held her arm fast. She jammed the glass into the creature's side. Blood poured from the wound. She tore the makeshift weapon free and moved to strike again.

The doppelganger side-kicked her into the dresser. The glass flew from her hand.

Faith leapt past Alexia, catching the shard in her hand and came in at the beast. The thing tried desperately to block, but took several violent slashes across her arms and hands as a result.

Kat and Rio kept chanting. They were desperate to keep the creature from getting free of the mirror again.

Alexia righted herself and lifted another shard from the floor. She took two steps and dropped to her knees, sliding under the swinging glass and fists. She jammed her weapon into the monster's gut just above her waist. The slick polished blade eased into the flesh up to her hand. She gripped it with both hands and tore sideways with all of her strength.

The doppelganger howled an ungodly scream as her innards flopped out onto the glass covered wood with a wet slap.

Both slayers moved away from the creature as it thrashed its last. After a moment, the thing collapsed to the floor and ceased its movement.

As it died, Kat and Rio finished their spell. In a flourish of motion, the glass rose from the floor and flew back to the mirror, reshaping it. The body of the eviscerated doppelganger vanished to reappear behind the glass.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. Rio nodded and moved to the door, pulling it open. Teresa was standing with her children in her arms. "Is it gone?" She asked.

The four of them nodded. "Yeah. It's gone." Alexia said. "I suppose now we should tell you the truth."

Teresa swallowed and nodded.

"The video Douglas sent us wasn't fake." Kat said. "It was real. That thing was trying to get Jenny. Douglas caught that footage and came to the website for help. That's why we're here."

"Why not just tell me from the start?" The woman asked.

"Would you really have believed him?" Rio asked. "Mommy dear. There's a thing that looks like my sister living in her mirror and it's trying to get her."

Teresa nodded. "Fair point. I would have thought the footage was faked somehow."

"You're not alone." Faith said. "It's hard to accept. Unless you see it for yourself, you'll never quite believe it."

"But why would it want me?" Jenny asked. "What did I do?"

"A lot of these things have no rhyme or reason." Alexia said. "You weren't necessarily it's target. It just chose you because you were convenient."

"That's a comfort." Jenny said. She turned to her mom. "I don't want that mirror in here any more."

Teresa nodded. "I don't suppose your offer still stands?" She said with a smile.

"I does indeed." Rio said. "If I'm not mistaken, I offered to purchase it even knowing what it was."

She nodded. "I appreciate that." She looked at the girls. "Look, you all look pretty banged up. Let me at least help you out. I make a mean meatloaf if you wanna stay for dinner."

"That'd be okay." Alexia said. "But fair warning, Faith and I eat like horses."

"You're growing girls." Teresa said.

Kat stepped up beside her. "I don't think you quite understand. These are eight and nine plate girls at a Buffet joint."

"Oh." Teresa said.

"Pizza." Faith said with a shrug. "Our treat. Besides that, this is Chicago. Famed for it's pies."

"We should have them order Montenegro's, mom." Douglas said with a smile. "They'd be ruined for all other pizza."

"They're really expensive, sweetie." Teresa said.

"Don't worry about that." Alexia said. "Business dinner."

The woman smiled. "Fair enough. I can see there's no arguing with you girls."

True to her word, Teresa patiently cleaned the girls up and bandaged them. She had to pull shards of glass out of Kat's back and chest. Rio had a few knicks on her back, but nothing serious.

Alexia and Faith both needed stitches in a couple of places. All in all the girls weren't to badly banged up.

They sat happily with the family, regaling them with some of the things they'd dealt with. They also left them with a quick list of rules and some things that they should pick up to help make the home safer and a promise to be a phone call – and several hour drive – away should they need them.

They got back to the hotel just after midnight.

Their last day in Chicago was spent legitimizing the story that Alexia had told her mother. They stopped by the Illinois State University campus and snapped a bunch of photos of the four of them in various places. Alexia picked up a couple of shirts for her mother.

They then stopped for a bit of Antiquing. It was fun, to be honest. The girls enjoyed themselves.

With the mirror firmly wrapped in the trunk, they set off towards home.

They made a single pit stop in the small town of Winston, Montana to pick up their new friends.

Lucy curled up in the back seat and slept most of the way home. She whimpered a lot in her sleep. A couple of times she'd have to be woken up because of her night terrors. The four of them cursed the son of a bitch from the bottom of their hearts.

The tiny little Rottweiler puppy clung to Faith like velcro. She'd decided to name the petite female Dee. A bit of homage to her Watcher.

The calico kitten had ended up losing it's left eye. They tried to save it, but it was just so much crushed meat. The doctors decided to just pull it out and sew a patch of skin over the socket. The cute little thing curled up in Kat's lap and stayed there for nearly the entire trip. She called her Flex. She explained that it was the first letter of Faith's name and the nickname she used for Alexia.

Both girls smiled and thought it fitting. Three screwed up pets for three screwed up girls.

It seems the powers that be aren't without a sense of humor.


	66. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Alexia could feel herself drag as Kat's Mercury pulled into the parking garage and headed up the ramp to the top floor. All four women were wiped out. The ordeal they'd gone through, followed by the nineteen hour drive had taken it's toll. It was just after ten o'clock in the morning when they got back to Kat's apartment. She turned the car off and sighed. "Home sweet home." She said, her voice hoarse from fatigue.

The group pulled themselves from the car and staggered tiredly into the apartment.

Tara was there to greet them. "G-good morning." She said, happily. She stepped over to Rio and pulled her in, kissing her. "I missed you."

The elder woman smiled brightly. "I missed you as well, dear." She held her tightly. "I want you to meet some new friends." She motioned to the animals. "This large rough and tumble lady is Lucy."

Tara smiled and knelt in front of the Rottweiler. "Hey, Lucy." She said, holding her hand out.

The dog cocked it's head in confusion for a brief moment and then began wagging her hind end happily. She moved forward and licked Tara's hand.

"You're a cutie, aren't you?" She said to the dog. "She's really sweet." Tara looked up that four of them. "How'd you get her?"

"Basically the same way we got these two." Kat said, indicating the kitten and the puppy.

Tara stood and looked them over. "What happened?" She said, giving a finger to both.

"Some hillbilly ass munch took a pipe to 'em." Alexia said. "We were at a diner and he pulled up, throwing a couple of bags in the trash. We found them both full of dead kittens and puppies. These two were at the bottom of the bags. We got 'em fixed up at a vet."

Tara turned dark stormy eyes to the girls. "Please tell me you found him and issued proper edification."

"Fucker's gonna be eatin' through a straw." Faith said. "And we all think the son of a bitch got off light."

"So what's this little lady's name?" Tara asked of the tiny Rottweiler puppy.

"Named her Dee. After my Watcher." The slayer said. "Thought it appropriate."

"Dee. I like that." The Wiccan said. "And what about her?" She pointed to the cat. "Does she only have one eye?"

"Yep. She's my freak. Named her Flex." Kat said happily. "Only having one peeper hasn't slowed her down much. She was chewing on everything in the Merc."

"Flex?" Tara asked.

"First initial of Faith's name and her nickname for me." Alexia explained. "It kinda grows on ya."

Tara giggled. "I have a feeling it's gonna get real exciting around here." She gave each of the animals a pat on the head. "Are you guys hungry?" She asked. "I just made a vegetarian Lasagna."

Faith and Alexia both raised an eyebrow. "Vegetarian?" They asked in unison.

Tara nodded. "It's really good. My mom used to make it for me. I don't like a lot of meats. I mostly like vegetarian fare, but I don't always stick to it."

"Sure." Kat said. "We'll give it a shot."

Tara smiled happily and dished out a portion for everyone. She watched nervously as the slayers both took small bites to test it out.

"Wow." Alexia said. "This is awesome. It's really flavorful. I didn't expect that."

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Usually vegetarian is kinda bland and tasteless. This actually rocks."

Kat smiled at the girl. "I actually prefer this to regular Lasagna." She said to the Wiccan. "Just the two over here are carnivores most of the time. So I make it with meat." She indicated the dish with her fork. "But for some reason my vegetables come out crunchy. How did you get yours so soft?"

"I steam my veggies first." Tara said. "It keeps the color, but makes them easier to work with."

"That's what I'm forgetting. I just chop them up and throw them in the casserole dish with the noodles." Kat returned. "Gonna have to remember that."

Rio smiled at her girlfriend. "Seems you've won the crowd over." She leaned in and pecked the girl on the lips. "Good show."

Tara blushed and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you like it."

Kat's phone suddenly rang. She got to her feet and moved over to grab the cordless. "Speak and be heard."

"Good you're back." Edith said, her voice tight. "Is Alexia there with you?"

"Nope. Left her in Chicago. Pimp took a liking to her and we sold her for gas money." Kat said, smiling.

Edith chuckled. "Right now, I'm more than a bit tempted to do so myself. Can I speak with her please?"

"Sure." She took the phone over to the younger slayer. "It's your mom."

Alexia took the phone. "Hey mom. I got you a couple of really nice shirts."

"That's nice. Can you come home, please? We need to talk." The woman said. "It's kind of important."

"Um, okay." Alexia said to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Just come home." Edith said, ending the call.

"We're boned." The teen said as she set the phone down.

"What's up?" Faith asked.

"She knows we fed her a line." Alexia said. "Not sure how, but she knows."

"Great." Kat said as she polished off her food and put her plate in the dishwasher. "You want me to drive you home?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. She sounded pissed."

She walked into the house, waving goodbye to Kat and promising to call when everything was sorted out.

Edith and Edward were both sitting on the sofa watching television. She sighed and moved to sit in her obligatory chair. She set the gift bag with the t-shirts in it in front of her and dropped the army duffle with her clothes in it by the stairs.

Edith calmly turned the TV off and looked at her daughter intently for a moment. "Why did you feel you needed to lie to me, Alexia?"

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth. Or you wouldn't have let me go." The teen said simply. "It's easier to seek forgiveness than ask permission."

Edward chuckled. "Been watching NCIS have you?"

She nodded. "Got all the rules memorized. Well, most of them."

"When I found out about this whole slayer business, you promised to stop keeping secrets from me." Edith said sharply.

"It wasn't that I was keeping secrets, mom. That isn't why I lied. It was just the easiest way to ensure you letting me go. If I had told you that I have to drive half way across the country to help a family, you probably would have said no."

"You don't know that." Edith said to the girl. "You're a doer, Alexia. You wanna help people. It's what you do." She scooted closer. "But you have to understand that I worry about you. I know you can't hide from this, but do you have to run off to help everyone that asks? You yourself said that there are others in the world that do what you do. Why couldn't you have asked one of them?"

"Because, mom. They have their hands full dealing with everything else. Trust me, Rite handles a lot of that kind of thing. She knows where every hunter is pretty much any time of day. The only time we ever get involved is when there are children at risk."

She sighed. "So what exactly did you do?"

Alexia leaned back and explained the entire trip. From the redneck, to the doppelganger and everything in between.

"Please tell me we're not gonna have a two hundred pound dog in the house." Edith said.

"No." Alexia offered. "We're gonna keep her at Kat's. That way she can be with her babies."

Edward remained stoic through the tale. "I would have shot the bastard for something like that." He said angrily. "I hate animal abusers."

"We beat the crap out of him." Alexia said. She looked at her mother. "And you can't tell me he didn't have it coming."

"No. You did right, this time." Edith said. "Sometimes you just gotta kick a motherfucker's ass." She stared at her daughter. "You didn't hear me say that."

The teen snickered. "Don't worry mom. You're blue streak is safe with me."

Edith nodded and stared at Alexia. "Okay." She said to the girl. "I'm not happy about you lying to me. But I understand why you felt you had to. So let's start over, okay? You'll have to run off at a moments notice to help people. I get that. But please don't lie to me about it. If you have to go off for some reason, tell me the truth. I promise I'll try to be as reasonable as possible. Now, there are times when I'm going to have to say no. I want you to understand that." She held her hand up and forestalled any argument. "If the family has plans or something of that nature or if I need you here. I'm not saying it'll happen often, but it will happen. I just want you aware of that now. If it's something that needs attention and you can't go, you can send Kat and Faith or someone else." She stared at Alexia. "That's the deal."

While her expression might have been that of frustration, Alexia was doing cartwheels inside. This was far more accommodation than she ever thought she'd get. "That's fair." She said to her mom. "But there might also be times where I have to go and the only thing I can do is send you a text or simply call you to tell you that I'm going to be going somewhere. I don't always get the choice to have a full on discussion every time."

Edith nodded. "Fair enough." She said evenly. "You have to understand that this is very hard for us, sweetie. All of the superhuman abilities aside, you're still our little girl. When you were born, you almost fit in the palm of your father's hand. Now…" Edith motioned to her. "Well, look at you. I've seen female MMA fighters with less muscle mass."

Alexia flexed her arm. "I'm getting pretty stacked, huh?" She poked her sizable bicep.

"I just want you to be careful. I don't wanna lose my baby." Edith said.

"I'd say not to worry, but that would just be silly." Alexia said. "Besides. For some strange reason the only one who ever gets hurt is Kat."

"I swear sometimes that girl does it on purpose." Edward said with a smirk.

"I've been wondering. I think she just likes it when I play the naughty nurse." Alexia instantly kicked herself. "And I can't believe I just said that to my parents."

"WTMI, dear." Edith said, getting to her feet. "So we're agreed? I promise to be as flexible as I can as long as you tell me the truth, deal?" She held her hand out to her daughter.

"Mum?" Alexia said in her best British accent. "We have an accord."

"That was terrible. I'd think spending time with Ariana, your fake accent would be better." Edith said with a chuckle.

"She spends most of her time hibernating in her room with Tara." Alexia said. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get a bit of sleep." She pulled her mom in. "Thanks for being so understanding, mom."

"My daughter is a superhero. It's something I'm just going to have to live with." Edith said.

Alexia smiled at her mom and headed upstairs. She could feel herself dragging. She went into her apartment and tossed her bag onto the sofa and immediately went for the bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she made her way. She climbed into the shower and let the hot water cascade over her. She lowered her head and sighed heavily. After relaxing a bit, she washed up, dried herself hastily and moved over, flopping into bed. She was out seconds later.

She awoke with a start. Whatever dream she had faded. She looked at the clock on the table and noticed that it was just a little after seven in the morning. She sat there and let her body come fully awake. She stood and stretched. Her body cracked and popped. She expected that. Having spent several hours in the passenger seat of Kat's Mercury with no breaks will do that.

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled open her freezer. She took out the bag of pizza rolls and tossed them in the oven. She hit the button and went back into her bedroom. She quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and went back out into the living room. She dropped onto the sofa and turned her television on.

And thus was Alexia's morning. Snacking on pizza rolls and watching television. She smiled and enjoyed it. Nothing pressing. No apocalypse to run off to face. Just down time. Alone time. It was what she needed. She loved her girls. More than anything, but sometimes she just needed some time by herself.


	67. Chapter 65

Author's Note:

These next few chapters take huge liberties with the competency levels and practices of our great nation's armed forces and special ops teams. As seen on the Buffy television series, a majority of those in power were either woefully ignorant of the true danger that the supernatural posed or just seemed to be willfully inept.

Either way, the Initiative, to me, seemed to be just out and out stupid. They were fucking with shit that they didn't understand and it bit them in the ass (or removed it completely with some sort of…face sucky thing).

So some of the things in this and the following few chapters paint some of the government types to be somewhat incompetent. I know I've got readers that have actually experience in this arena and I know they will be reading this and thinking 'there's no way they would do something so stupid' or some such. Trust me, I think you're right. Real world, things would go a lot different. I've never served in the military, but I've seen enough Military Channel and war movies to know that our heroes would be in a world of shit. But going by the evidence we've seen in the show?

Yeah. These guys are booger eatin' dumb.

I want it known now, that I have the UTMOST respect for our armed forces. I think it is, by and large a tragedy of how they are portrayed in the Whedonverse. So please, no offense is meant. I know this is complete fiction and bares little to no resemblance to the protocols and competency of those actually in the business.

So with that said…here you are.

**Chapter 65**

Rite heard the knock at her front door. She rose from her bed and quickly moved to her closet, taking up her repeating crossbow. She slid on the quiver and loaded the weapon. She then moved out into her living room. She heard the knock again. She approached her door and looked out the peephole. Two men, both dressed in black suits and looking so much like government, that a neon sign wouldn't have been as obvious stood patiently outside. "What do you want?" She snapped.

The man in front pulled his glasses off. "Deserita Jenkins?"

"Maybe." She said. "You didn't answer the question."

"We're here on official business. Open the door, please." The man said sternly.

"I don't think so." She said. "You don't have a warrant to search the premises, you can fuck off."

"Your cooperation would ultimately be appreciated Miss Jenkins, but not wholly necessary." He said. "Open the door. This is the last warning you get."

"You come through that door and you'll bleed, cowboy." She said, backing away from the heavy wood. "And I guarantee you, one kick isn't going to do it."

"I'm sure." He said. Suddenly the deadbolt and the door lock clicked in quick succession.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, turning the computer on and putting her headset on.

The two men stepped into the apartment. The first arrow sank into the first man's right arm at the elbow, the second took him through the left forearm. He staggered and fell, both of his hands useless. The second G-man had to step over his comrade. He tried drawing his gun. Rite stepped forward quickly, pressing the tip of the arrow against his throat. "This crossbow has three hundred pounds of draw, slappy. You try skinning that smokewagon and I'll punch your trachea out through your back of your throat, you feel me?" Her eyes told him that she'd do it in a heartbeat and sleep like a baby after. She cocked her eyes over and saw the computer ready. "Autodialer." She said to the system. The dialing screen popped up. "Call Alexia." The buttons on the system quickly indicated that they were dialing.

Alexia growled intently as _The Machine_ by Theater of Tragedy blared from her phone.

Lucy instantly lifted her head from the floor, growling. Her ears were set back.

"What the hell?" Kat said, looking onto the ceiling and noticing that it was just after three in the morning.

Faith just grunted.

The teen reached over blearily and patted the Rotty on her head. "It's okay, girl." She said before picking her phone up. "This better be damn important for you to be waking me up at this…"

"I'm staring at a pair of government agents. They just broke into my apartment." Rite interrupted. "A little help might not be monumentally out of line."

Alexia quickly sat up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just get here as soon as you can." She said.

"We're on our way." The younger slayer said. She hung the phone up and rolled out of bed. "Get dressed, both of you."

Kat sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" The dog jumped onto the bed. The girl scratched her head absently.

Faith opened her eyes, but stayed where she was. Dee remained soundly asleep on the pillow beside her head.

"Two government spooks just stormed Rite's place. She's got 'em under wraps, but needs backup." Alexia said, buckling her belt.

Kat quickly got up and pulled her jeans on. "Gotcha." She turned to Faith and tossed her leathers at her. "Get up, sleepyhead. Time to smack the man around a bit."

The groggy slayer growled. "I am so kickin' someone's ass for this."

The three of them quickly gathered weapons and trotted out of the apartment. Alexia turned and knelt in front of Lucy. "You're in charge until we get back." She said, hugging the animal. The dog still whined in the back of her throat whenever Alexia left. She calmed quickly and moved to the sofa, curling up beside Flex.

Kat snickered as she fired up the Mercury and raced out of the garage amid screeching wheels and tire smoke.

In less than three minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of Rite's apartment complex.

They all broke into a run and headed for the unit in question. Rite lived on the second floor. Both Kat and Faith ran over to the stairs.

Alexia hauled toward the tree in the front of the building. She leapt, caught the low hanging branch, pulled herself up and jumped over to the banister. She flipped onto the second story balcony and made it to the front door ahead of the other two.

"Damn, she's fast." Faith said as she crested the stairs.

Kat, breathing a little heavy, nodded. "You get used to it." She said.

Alexia saw the girl's door was open and the tall man in a black suit with the little wire coming out of his ear. She quickly reached up and snagged it.

He started, but didn't move.

Kat and Faith made it to the apartment door. They all pushed their way inside. The man on the floor had scooted against the wall and was holding his arms above his heart. He didn't make a sound.

Rite smiled. "I am so glad to see you."

Kat instantly reached inside each men's jackets and pulled their guns out. She smiled. "Glock 19. Not bad." She said, tucking the pistols into her pants. She then knelt and felt around each man's legs. She pulled out a small revolver out of each man's pants. "You boys know your hardware. .357 Magnum. Good call." She pointed the magnums at each of them. "Just so there's no confusion, boys. My grandfather was a world war two vet and had more citations for marksmanship than your whole agency has secrets." She cocked the hammers back. "And I was a very quick study."

Rite lowered the crossbow. "They just popped the locks and barged in." She said, dropping into the computer chair, shaking.

Alexia looked to the pair. "Now comes the fun part." She said, moving over to the them. "Time to play twenty questions. And believe me, gentlemen. Not answering the questions will result in a penalty."

Faith held her hands out. "ID's boys. Cough 'em up."

The man that was standing slowly pulled his ID out and handed it to her. "You're making a serious mistake." He said coldly. "We've been in constant radio contact with more agents."

"I'm counting on it." Alexia said. "Someone's gonna need to drive you assholes to the hospital when we're done with you."

Faith moved over to the other man and searched his jacket. "Bet that hurts." She said to the arrows sticking out of his arms. "Nice shots, though. Keeps you from using your arms to pull your piece." She looked at both the men's identification. "According to this they're Homeland Security." She handed the cards to Alexia.

The teen shook her head. "The itchy red blanket of government agencies." She looked to Rite, offering her the ID's. "Run 'em."

She nodded and turned to her computer. She quickly accessed government files and brought both men up. "They're legit." She said. "Special Agent Anthony Morris and Special Agent Kevin Anderson. Attached to something called The Initiative."

Kat nodded. "Probably a modern retooling of the Demon Initiative." She said, looking at Alexia. "That shit the General gave us."

Alexia smiled. "So the boys in Washington really do know what's going on. Good deal." She reached into Tony's jacket and pulled out his comm. setup. She put the earpiece in and lifted the mic. "My name's Alexia Norwood-Pierce, but I'm betting you already know that."

Silence.

"If you want your men back in one piece, I strongly suggest you acknowledge me, assclown." She said, angrily.

"Copy that." A voice said. "What's the status of our agents?"

"Special Agent Kevin Anderson could benefit from some medical attention. Seems he took two crossbow bolts. One in each arm." She said. "Your other man is fine, but that's about to change."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, little girl?" The voice asked.

"Not as much as you are, punk. See, my friend here has surveillance cameras in her house and she has your goons on video breaking and entering. Regardless of your station in the government, that's still a felony."

"It doesn't state on her door that the premises is protected by video surveillance. The evidence is inadmissible." The voice offered.

"You keep thinking that." Alexia said. "Just so you know, me and my girls are gonna go ahead and kick the shit out of these two. You may wanna send someone to clean up what's left. And let this be a reminder, asswipe. No one fucks with my friends. I don't give a damn who you are." She pulled the earpiece out and tossed it to Rite. "Find the frequency." She smiled at Tony. "Not your lucky day."

He shrugged. "Been hit harder by bigger." He said simply.

Alexia drilled him across the face with enough force to spin him in the air and drop him to the ground unconscious. "I'm betting not."

Faith reached down and pulled Kevin to his feet. She gripped his arms and tore the arrows free. He growled loudly. She then kneed him in the gut and dropped him to the floor. "These guys are wusses."

Kat stuffed the revolvers into her pockets and grabbed one of the men and tossed him outside. "Any idea what they wanted?" She asked as she stepped aside, letting Faith remove the last goon.

Rite shook her head. "No idea." She said, staring at the screen.

Alexia sighed. "This isn't good." She growled. "I think they're trying to shut the site down."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Faith dropped onto Rite's sofa. "It makes sense, actually." She said. Both girls looked at her. "Think about it. From what the General told us, they've been doing this kind of shit at least since World War II. They've been trying to keep it under wraps. They've done a pretty good job of it so far. All of a sudden this girl pops up with her friends and is letting the cat out of the bag and it's going viral. The government had probably been following the site from the beginning and realizes how popular it's gotten. Now they're trying to cover it up."

Alexia ran her fingers through her hair. "Fuck." She said sharply. "If that's true then this is huge." She shook her head. "We can't fight the entire government."

Rite looked at her. "Says who?" She smiled. "You are slayer three."

"And you have a hell of a lawyer." Kat said. She turned to Rite. "Get on the horn. Massive shout out. Tell everyone to back up everything. Vids, emails, everything. If the man is trying to shut us down then chances are they're not just doing it here."

"I've already got our servers backed up in several other countries." Rite said. "I thought this might be a possibility."

Alexia smiled at her. "I love you, some days, you know that?"

"Then give me a pay raise." Rite said with a smile.

"Done. Another five percent sound good?" Alexia said.

"Yes. Yes it does."

Suddenly _Der Kommissar_ by After the Fire sounded from Alexia's cellphone. She narrowed her eyes and pulled the phone out. "Hello?"

"Alexia?" Edward said, sounding a little winded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What's up?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Do you know why two men in tactical body armor carrying MP5's tried to sneak into the house?"

Alexia cursed under her breath. "I'm betting they were looking for me."

"Why would they be looking for you?" Edward asked. "Ah, the website?"

"We think so." She sighed. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't think anything like this would happen."

"None of us did, sweetie. It's alright. They're tied up right now and not going anywhere."

"They showed up at Rite's place about a half hour ago." Alexia said.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She shot one of them with a crossbow." The slayer said with a snicker.

"I want you home, sweetie." Edward said.

"Shit!" Rite snapped. "They're cleaning out the office building." She turned to Alexia. "I'm sorry. With everything going on here, I wasn't watching the building. They just loaded all of our gear onto a pair of flatbeds."

"Do you know where they're going?" Faith asked.

"Boeing Field most likely." Kat said. "They're probably gonna load it onto a plane and take off with it. You need to call Norine and tell her we'll pick her up on the way."

Rite nodded and dialed the number.

Kat turned to Alexia. "We gotta go and get our stuff back."

"Dad, I can't come home right now." She said. "They just stormed our offices and took all of our computer gear."

"Understood.I'll wait until you get home to call the police." Edward said. "Be careful."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Alexia said, ending the call.

Again the Mercury screeched out onto the street. They raced toward the north end of town doing almost a hundred miles an hour.

They pulled up in front of the nice estate. Norine Baumgardner, the website's attorney stood out by the curb waiting for the girls. Alexia climbed into the back to allow the woman to get in. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as the car ripped away.

"The government is trying to shut down my website." Alexia said. "So far they broke into Rite's apartment, stormed my house and broke into our offices and made off with thousands of dollars worth of hardware."

"Have they told you why?" Norine asked.

"Not so far." Kat said, ratcheting through the gears. "They just broke in, flashed Homeland Security badges. No paperwork or anything."

Norine shook her head. "Homeland Security." She said. "What a load of shit." She turned to Alexia. "Don't worry. This isn't the first time I've had to kick Uncle Sam in the raisins."

Faith snickered. "Hot damn." She said, looking at Alexia. "I like her."

Norine turned and looked at her. "I'm Norine Baumgardner, by the way."

"Faith Lehane." The slayer said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." The lawyer said. "Lets go kick some ass."

Kat kept the hammer down, weaving in and out of traffic. They made the thirty mile drive in less than twenty minutes.

The huge gray rig pulled up to the security gate. Norine pulled her wallet out and showed the guard her ID. "Morning Freddy."

The gate guard smiled at her. "Good morning Miss Baumgardner." He said happily. "Go on in."

"Thanks." She said, putting her wallet away. "I do a lot of business up here." She said. "And being a former Marine doesn't hurt."

"Nice." Alexia said as the gate lifted. They pulled in and roared across the airfield toward a black C-130. "There." She said, as they noticed the flatbeds parked behind it.

Kat nodded and sped toward them. At the last moment she ripped the e-brake and drifted up to the plane. The girls quickly piled out.

Alexia and Faith both ran over and up the ramp of the plane. They stopped in front of the men. "I don't think so, boys." The younger slayer growled.

The men stopped and looked at her. "Step aside please." One of them said.

The agent that appeared to be in charge moved over to Alexia and tried to push her out of the way. She quickly grabbed his right arm, turned and flipped him over her shoulder on to his back. She kept her hold and placed a foot on the side of his neck. "Put the gear back on the truck or I'll pop his head like a grape."

The other agents converged on the truck. Kat quickly pulled one of the Glocks from her belt and stepped up, aiming it at the other men. "Stop right there." She jacked a shell into the chamber. "There are six of you." She said. "This gun holds fifteen shots. I can guarantee a head shot on each and every one of you motherfuckers before you ever get a chance to drop me." She smiled as they turned their heads to look at her. "Any of you boys gambling men?"

Norine watched the spectacle. She'd never expected it to spiral out of control this fast. "Everyone, stop!" She shouted. "Lets just calm down." She moved over to the plane. "Alexia, let him up."

The teen looked at her and nodded, backing away from the agent. He got to his feet and moved away from her.

"Now tell your men to stand down." Norine said to him.

"Stand down." He commanded. He looked at Kat. "That means you, too."

"Sorry, Sarge. I don't fall into your chain of command." Kat said. "You boys have been a little too itchy to shoot for my tastes."

Norine walked over and put her hand on Kat's gun. "Put it down, Kat. They're not going anywhere."

The tattooed girl nodded, lowering her weapon, but keeping it out.

"Now," The attorney said, meeting the agent as he came down the ramp. "What is the meaning of this?"

"As of now, is being shut down and source materials are hereby confiscated." The agent said.

"What is your name, agent?"

He pulled his ID out. "Special Agent Williams. Homeland Security." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Not just yet, Mr. Williams." Norine said. "Have you informed any of these girls of their rights? How about provide them with written notice of seizure? Financial compensation for the hardware?" She smiled. "No. I'm fairly certain you haven't." She stepped up to him. "So let's talk about what kind of charges they can file. Felony breaking and entering of the home of one Deserita Jenkins. Failure to Identify yourselves as government agents. Violent Unlawful entry of the home of one Alexia Norwood-Pierce. Criminal trespassing and grand larceny for the theft of property from the offices of one ." She cocked her head. "Shall I keep going?"

Williams shook his head. "Iron it out with Washington."

"I'm to thinking we'd rather iron it out now, friend." A thick German accent sounded out. Everyone turned to see a huge black Marauder parked a few yards away. Panzer sat on the tire staring at the group. He snapped his fingers.

A rather good looking blonde woman rose from the hole in the roof with an M107 .50 caliber sniper rifle pointed at them. "I think he's right. Put the gear back on the truck. I won't ask again." Doro said with a smile.

Alexia, Kat and Faith laughed. "Hell, yeah." The teen said. "Damn glad you could make it." She said to the pair.

"Wouldn't miss it." Panzer said with a nod.

Norine swallowed quietly and turned back to agent Williams. "Given that legally, you have no grounds for seizing anything, I strongly suggest you do as you're told. Get the proper paperwork and go through channels, and we'll talk." She stepped up to him. "Until then, give these girls back their property and get your ass out of my city."

"Washington is going to hear about this." Williams said. "And they won't be nearly as gentle the second time around."

Alexia moved up to him. "Something you better get through your thick skull, slick. We kill monsters for fun. Things that you don't wanna know about because your ass would be stuck in a padded room screaming your sanity away until you puke. Compared to that? You guys aren't even a workout." Alexia smirked.

He stared at her. "You have no idea what you've done."

Kat looked at him. "Neither do you, asshole. Now go away."

Faith walked past him and smacked him the back of the head. "Dumbass."

They stood and watched as the men loaded the truck back up and left it sitting on the runway. The cargo plane taxied and took off.

Kat climbed into the rig and tossed her keys to Faith. The convoy headed south at a good clip and got to the building in record time.

"I need to get home and see that my family is okay." Alexia said to the girls.

"We'll drive ya." Udo said with a nod.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Kat and Faith both hugged and kissed her. "Be careful, baby." Kat offered.

"You need us, call us. We'll come runnin'." Faith added.

The slayer nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the giant vehicle. They rumbled off toward her house.

"Should have expected this." Udo said, his voice hard.

Alexia shook her head. "I just didn't think if would ever go this far."

"Government doesn't like people leaking their secrets." Doro offered from the back of the rig. "Stands to reason that they'd try to shut us down."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt over this." Alexia said, sadly. "I couldn't live with myself if my actions got someone else in trouble."

Udo and Doro chuckled. "Welcome to the world of the Hunters." He said to her.

"We've been getting in trouble for the past three decades." Doro added.

Arriving a few minutes later, she didn't even wait for the rig to stop. She was out the door and hit the ground running. She threw her front door open and saw the men sitting on the sofa beaten and bloody. Edith sat with one of the MP5's across her lap staring at the two men intently.

Edward paced, gripping his bandaged hand. He saw Alexia and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright, baby."

She hugged him back and ran to her mother and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "We're fine. Nick and Ashley are still upstairs."

The teen looked at the men. "You son a bitches got a lot of balls." She said, angrily.

"We were doing our jobs." One of them said sharply. His head was blasted to the side as the young slayer punched him across the jaw. He was out cold. She turned to the other.

"I just want you to know something," She said, pulling him up to his feet. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is the rather large man and serious looking woman behind me with the guns. If I had my way I'd spread your ass all of the goddamn lawn as a warning to the rest of you assholes that my family is off limits." She drew back and punched him in the gut with everything her tiny body could muster. Even under the body armor, she heard ribs crack. She threw him back to the couch to let him hack and cough.

She was trembling badly. "This is bullshit." She said, angrily. "They wanna come after me? That's fine. They can do that. They can come at me. But my friends? My family?" She drilled the man in the stomach. "Hell no!" She had to move away from him before she killed him. She looked to her father and mother and dropped to her knees crying. "I'm sorry."

Edith knelt beside her and held her as she cried. "It's alright. We're fine." She said. "They didn't hurt any of us."

Alexia shook her head. "We just wanna warn people. Show them what's really going on out there. Instead the government is spending their time trying to shut us down instead of helping us." She sobbed as she looked at the still conscious soldier. "Where does it end?" She asked. She rose to her feet and walked over to him. "Can you tell me? Huh? Where the hell does it end?" She motioned around the room. "You gonna just kill us all? Are you gonna murder my family to keep me quiet? Blow up my house, maybe? Gun down all my friends in cold blood because you wanna try and cover up the worst kept secret in Washington?"

The soldier stared at her. "We'd do whatever we were ordered to do." He said stoically. "We don't have anything against anyone. I personally don't give a shit what you do on your website. Our superiors send us here, then we do our jobs. Nothing more, nothing less." He turned to look at Edward. "Our intel, however missed the mark rather badly."

"That's gotta be a blow to the ego." Edward said snidely. "Special Forces my ass."

"You got lucky, Mr. Pierce." The soldier said.

"You keep telling yourself that." Edward returned.

"Why?" Alexia asked. "Why did you come here?"

"To apprehend you." He said to her. "We were supposed to take you to Boeing Field and back to Washington."

"That's kidnapping." Edith said. "No matter how you slice it, that's a felony."

He shook his head. "Not if it never happened. It's the United States Government, Mrs. Norwood. The law doesn't apply to the people we work for."

"But there's something you aren't getting, son." Panzer said from the doorway. "You're government. You're not allowed to fail." He smiled. "I think you understand where I might be goin' with this."

The beautiful blonde nodded. "There isn't anyone in Washington that's going to stick their necks out for you now. To them, you never existed."

Alexia snickered. She rested a foot on the sofa between his legs and leaned forward, her arms on her knee. "That means right now, you two dumbasses are on your own. Remember Mission Impossible? In the event of your capture, we'll disavow all knowledge of your existence? Sound familiar?" She smiled as she heard the sirens. "Congratulations. You two just became Rogue Agents."

She stepped away and continued to smile as Edward explained to the two police officers what had happened.

Apparently, they'd both kicked the front door open. Edward had snuck out of the bedroom, disarmed one of them and put the MP5 to the back of the second soldier's neck. He and Edith had held the men captive for the time it took for the police to get there.

The officers tried running their names, but came up with nothing. That didn't bode well for the men. They were taken into custody and hauled away. The officers both questioned Udo and Doro on the hardware they were carrying and let them both be on their way as they saw the licenses they carried.

The hunters said they'd stay close until everything was ironed out. Alexia thanked them both and turned to her parents.

"I'm really sorry." She said. "For all of this."

They both hugged her tightly. "It wasn't your fault." Edith said. "None of us expected this."

Alexia helped her parents clean up and called the girls, telling them everything was okay, before getting some much needed rest.

Later that afternoon, Edith drove Alexia to Kat's apartment.

The girls spent that day and evening getting everything set back up. They got back to Kat's apartment completely wiped out.

Kat ordered a ton of Pizza from Abella's and they filled Rio, Tara and Max in on what had happened and what they were to expect.

"My word." Rio said. "This is quite unexpected."

Alexia nodded. "I didn't see it coming." She got up and moved over to the box of stuff that her grandfather had given her. She opened it and sifted through it. File folders, notebooks, newspaper clippings, blueprints and a host of loose papers. "Gramps gave me all of this for a reason." She said. "But why?"

Rio stepped up beside her. "Because he thought someone beside him should know the truth, most likely." She picked up a random notebook. She leafed through it. "This appears to be extensive studies on the Fyarl Demon." She said. "It's in German." She looked to Kat.

The girl stood and walked over, taking it. "They captured it in the Black Forest." She said, reading the first page. "Near the…" She struggled to read it. "Its faded a bit. Looks like the… pit? Hole?" She shook her head. "Some kind of hell gate."

"A Hellmouth?" Rio asked.

Kat shrugged and nodded. "That's possible."

"I remember Dee telling me about a Hellmouth in the Black Forest." Faith said, as she scratched the puppy's tummy. "It was dormant, but it was huge. Bigger than the one in Sunnydale."

Tara looked at her. "That's frightening."

"All of that aside…" Max said from her place upside down on the sofa. "What are we gonna do about the government spooks?"

Alexia shook her head. "There really isn't much we can do. We've gotta wait for them to make the first…"

The phone for rang. Kat quickly trotted over and hit the speaker button. " . This is Kat. How can I help you?"

"I'm assuming this is Katarina Wulfheim?" A deep voice sounded.

"Yes it is. Who am I speaking with?" She asked looking at the other girls.

"Captain Jonathan Danforth." The man said. "Director of Operations for the Initiative."

Kat was stunned. "How can we help you, sir?"

"We need to talk. In person." He said. "I've got a private plane standing by at Boeing field to bring you, Miss Norwood-Pierce and Miss Lehane to Washington."

"My mom is never gonna believe this." Alexia said with a smile.


	68. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Alexia again found herself going to speak with her mother. She shook her head. "I wonder how many times Superboy had to ask Martha Kent if he could go off and save the world?" She said to herself as she moved through the house. She spotted Nick in the kitchen poking through the fridge.

The boy sighed and reached for the prepped vegetables that Edith kept on hand for snacking. Alexia actually loved veggies. She had taken to keeping some in her own refrigerator, but sometimes you just _needed_ junk food. Edith never kept any in the house and only rarely allowed the kids to have any. The teen, with the slayer metabolism, needed the sugars and the carbs. So she had a steady supply of chips, cookies and pastries in her apartment. "I hear a sigh of disappointment." She said to the boy.

"Like looking at a fridge sponsored by Jenny Craig." Nick said, chewing on a carrot. "I eat any more of this rabbit food, I'm gonna turn into one."

She snickered. "Tell you what. You tell me where I can find mom and I'll help you score the good stuff."

"She's in her office. She was yelling at Donnie again last I heard." He said. "That was about an hour ago."

Alexia nodded. "End of the month. Report time." The teen said. "If you go upstairs into my apartment, there's a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Ruffles in the cupboard beside the fridge. You can have them. You touch my Cool Ranch Doritos and they will never find your body."

He smiled and nodded. "Sour Cream and Onion. Gotcha." He said trotting off and up the stairs.

"There's some of Kat's bacon and onion dip in the fridge. Blue bowl." She said.

"Score." The boy said from the living room.

Alexia snickered and moved to the basement. She slowly pulled the door open to hear her mother talking to someone on the phone.

"I know the figures are soft, Donnie. That's why they're called 'projections'." She was pacing back and forth. "I don't plan on taking a cruise to the Bahamas any time soon, so calm down." She shook her head. "Donald! Listen to me." She paused. "That means shut the fuck up, Donald and listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth before I fire your ass and hire a monkey with an I-phone." She stopped. "Thank you. Now, I know that the numbers say we're up eighteen percent. I understand that it is a soft projection that can easily disappear within the next three days. I am trying to tell you to keep an eye on them and track steady. I'm not gonna go on a shopping spree or by a new Porsche or anything. I'm not that stupid. You've known me for seven years, Donnie. Have I ever gone crazy with projected earnings?" She smiled. "Thank you. Now get your narrow behind back to your computer and keep me informed." She took the headset off and tossed it on the desk. "I swear to god that kid is gonna give me an ulcer." She said quietly to herself. She took a stack of papers from the desk and flopped onto her sofa with a red pen and began going over them.

Alexia loved watching her mother work. Occasionally were the times she would come down and sit on the stairs listening to her mother rip into this or that client about who knows what. The woman had no fear. The teen understood that she and her mother actually shared quite a lot in common. Both were the slayers of their particular arena. Edith was a warrior of the corporate world. She kept her clients and coworkers in line through sheer force of her will. It was a pretty amazing sight to behold. "Are you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come in?" Edith asked without looking up.

"It still amazes me when you do that." Alexia said as she dropped into her mother's computer chair and spun around in the seat. "Got a pretty interesting phone call about a half hour ago."

Edith looked at her. "Where do you need to go?" She asked, exasperation in her voice.

"Washington DC." Alexia said. "To talk to Uncle Sam."

"No." Edith said sharply. "I'm not letting you walk into a meat grinder. Absolutely not."

Alexia had actually expected this. She leaned forward and powered on her mom's computer. She waited for a moment and pulled a thumb drive out of her pocket. She plugged it in and opened a few of the files. "Grandpa gave me this stuff when we were up there." She said, turning the screen so her mother could see.

Edith got up and moved over, leaning down. "What is all of this?"

"Top Secret Projects that the government was up to during World War II and the years since. It sheds a lot of light on things that the boys in Washington wanna keep under wraps. I've already got several copies of this. The Watcher's council has it along with some of the hunters throughout the world. It's my insurance policy. Anything happens to me, Kat or Faith while we're there and this all hits the major media groups. You'll be seeing it on the six o'clock news."

Edith was shocked. "They'll never let that happen." She looked at the teen. "They have entire agencies that control this kind of thing."

Alexia smiled. "We've got a Rite." She cocked her head. "You remember the movie Sneakers?"

Edith nodded. "Good flick."

"Rite is the little black box." Alexia said. "She's actually the online tech support for the FBI. They're using an algorithm to catch hackers that she created. They'll never be able to catch her. She knows everything about their system."

"That's incredible." Edith said. "Who called you?"

"Captain Jonathan Danforth." Alexia said, bringing up another file. "Rite got this for me." She opened up some of the documents. "He's as black books as it gets."

Edith read a little bit of it. "He was on Seal Team six." She said simply. "Explains a lot."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Seal Team six? What's so special about that?" She turned and read.

"They're the best in the biz." Edith said. "They're the ones that got Bin Laden."

"Oh, snap." The teen said. "In that case, it does make sense. He's the current Director of Operations for the Initiative."

Edith nodded. "Yeah, that does make sense." She said. "Wait a minute, what's 'The Initiative'?"

"From what we can tell, it's a government goon squad that deals with demons, vampires and various ooglie booglies. I'm betting they capture them, study them and experiment on them. More than likely have some official sounding term like 'unfriendlies' or 'non-sapiens'." She shook her head. "We've got a lot of speculation, but not much else. I didn't have Rite dig in too much."

Edith nodded. "Probably for the best. But that begs the question, why would they wanna shut down your website? It doesn't make sense."

"It does, if you think about it. Faith kinda spelled it out for us last night. We're going public with stuff they've been hiding for lord knows how long."

"But all they've gotta do is go through the forums." Edith said, sitting back down. "Most of the people are asking about your special effects and what kind of programs you use. Most of them don't think it's real."

Alexia shrugged. "You're not a hunter. You don't get to read the really hardcore stuff. The forums you have access to aren't the same. Rite thinks the government somehow gained access to the hunter blogs and vids."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't keeping secrets."

"I'm not, mom. But that kind of stuff, I can't show you. Its not keeping secrets. It's a safety issue. The only people who have access to that are the hunters themselves, the Watcher's council, the Coven in Devon and the Mage's Consortium."

"The Mage's Consortium?" Edith asked. "What is that?"

"They're the syndicate that monitors use of magic in the old world. They really don't have a hold on America. Mostly Europe."

"Oh." She said. "So how is my accessing that part of the website a safety issue?"

"Because it's the bio on nearly every hunter in the states." Alexia explained. "It's how we communicate and exchange information. If everyone could get access to it, then we'd have vampires and demons using it to hunt them all down. Setting ambushes, things like that."

Edith sighed and nodded. "I suppose I can understand that." She shook her head. "But if the general public can't get access to it, then they wouldn't know. Its not a matter of public record, then."

"No, but you have a bunch of people that are pretty much loose cannons as far as the government is concerned with hardware enough to equip a small military coup." Alexia said. "Remember Panzer?"

"The German guy from last night driving the Marauder?" Edith said. "He did have some pretty impressive firepower."

"The man's also a technical genius. He's made some pretty impressive toys."

The woman leaned back and rubbed her face with her hands. "This is spiraling out of control. When it was just a website with you and your friends it was one thing, but in the past two and a half months, it's grown beyond belief." She looked at her daughter. "What did you do for summer break? Oh, I created a multi-million dollar conglomerate, went public with all things supernatural and pissed off the government to the point that they resorted to criminal activity to shut me up."

Alexia laughed. "And that was just in my down time."

"Smart ass." Edith said. "So whose going with you?"

"He was actually pretty specific. He wanted me, Kat and Faith on a private plane that's waiting at Boeing field."

Edith shook her head. "No. No way in hell." She got up and moved to her phone. "I'm not letting you get on that plane unless I know full well it won't blow up in the air."

"I don't think the government is going to…"

"Alexia? You're talking about the government, here. These are the same men that, just eighteen hours ago stormed our house with submachine guns and tactical body armor."

"Fair point. Who are you calling?" Alexia asked.

"You aren't the only one with connections, sweetie." Edith said. "Hey, Harold. Gotta question for you. You still the Safety Forman for Boeing Field?" She nodded. "You are? Good deal. I've got a huge favor to ask. Is there a priority government flight sitting on the tarmac up there?" Another pause. "There is? Good. It's for my daughter. Yeah, the website." She snickered. "Yeah, me either. I was wondering… yes, that was what I was gonna ask. You already have? Thanks, Harold I appreciate it." She hung the phone up.

"You were gonna have uncle Harold do a safety inspection of the plane, weren't you?"

"Do you blame me?"

"Not one bit." Alexia returned. "I've got Max waiting outside to drive us all up. I'll call you when we land."

Edith sighed. "Just… be careful." She said, holding her daughter at arms length, staring deep into her eyes. "Demons and vampires are one thing. But this is the United States Government. For the 'good of the country' there's nothing that they aren't willing to do."

"Don't make a stand, just step aside. If you don't have what it takes, don't try to play, you'll lose your stakes. Remember this at least, it's the nature of the beast." Alexia gave her mother an evil grin.

"What the hell was that?"

"Overscene's _Nature of the Beast_." The teen offered. "Basically, if they wanna try and play that game, I'll show them that I have no problem riding a pale horse and yes, hell will follow with me."

"That should be a t-shirt."

"Except of course my pale horse is a '50 Mercury and my hell is a pissed off superhuman killing machine from Boston and a tattooed stripper with a killer right hook, but still." She shrugged. "The threat was sound."

Edith snickered. "Alright. Call me when you land." She hugged her daughter again.

"I will. I love you." Alexia said, heading up the stairs. She trotted out the front door and ran down, jumping into Max's car.

"So what's the verdict?" Kat asked from the back seat.

"We're good. My mom was a little worried about them blowing the plane up with us on it, but she had my Uncle Harold do a safety inspection on it to make sure there weren't any explosives or anything."  
"What's your uncle Harold do?" Faith asked.

"Safety Inspector for all of Boeing Field." Alexia offered.

The car rumbled away. "I wish I were going with you guys." Max said from the driver's seat. "I don't like letting you all walk into this kind of shit storm."

Alexia put a hand on her arm. "Don't worry. It sounded like the Captain wanted to play ball."

Kat snickered. "They're government." She said, staring out the window. "I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw them."

Alexia shook her head. "Well neither do I, but I think we should at least hear what they have to say." She turned and looked ahead. "Besides, if they do wanna be a part of what's going on, they could be a major help."

Faith crossed her arms. "I'm just not happy about flying." She said. "Hate flying."

Kat looked at her. "Really?"

Faith looked at her. "What?"

The tattooed girl snickered. "Just… badass vampire killer and you're afraid of flying?"

"What about it?"

"Wuss." Kat said with a smile. "If it's any consolation, I hate spiders."

"What's wrong with spiders?" Faith asked.

"Nothing as long as they're away from me." The girl said, shuddering. "The apartment my mom moved us into when we headed to Georgia was thick with spiders. I hated it. One of the main reasons I moved back up to Washington."

"That and you were sick of getting beat on by your mom." Alexia said.

"There was that." Kat said.

Faith looked at her. "I know how that goes." She said softly.

Kat looked at her and took her hand, squeezing it. "Past is prologue."

"That's my line." Alexia said. "No, seriously. Having shirts made up and everything."

"Hats are easier." Kat said.

"You just wanna wear one naked." Faith said.

"Which reminds me." Kat offered. "Not that I plan on being naked, but Inked Magazine called a couple of days ago. With all the bullshit going on, I almost forgot. They wanna do a spread on me. I wanted to ask if you girls were okay with it." She looked from Faith to Alexia.

"How do you feel about it?" Alexia asked.

"I don't want everything to be all Gwen Stefani or anything." Kat said to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"No Doubt broke up because Gwen Stefani got popular and the guys in the band got pissed." Max said. "She was getting all the press."

"She's hot as hell. What did they expect?" Alexia asked. "Same thing with Joan Jett and the Blackhearts."

"Except that the guys in her band knew the score going into it. They actually don't mind it because they get the money without having to worry about getting mobbed when they go out with their families." Kat said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Alexia asked her. "I thought I was the music geek."

"My knowledge is pretty finite." Kat offered. "I don't know shit about the underground scene. I was lost when you, Willow and Oz were talking in the bronze."

Faith laughed. "Willow was talking about music?"

"Not really. She was mostly sitting there listening to Alexia and Oz talk about music. I could almost keep up, but when they started getting into the obscure shit, it started sounding like _Voodoo Chile_ with heavy distortion and feedback."

The girls in the car laughed. Max shook her head. "I hear that. I'm betting Lexi here feels the same way when we start talking about cars."

"Thank you." Alexia said with a nod. "Faith here seems the best of both worlds. She seems to know her music and her cars."

"I kinda have to, to keep up with you bitches." She said with a smirk. "Not to mention sex." She reached up and patted Max on the shoulder. "That way I can hold an intelligent conversation with Dead Sexy here."

Max snickered. "I like me some sex."

"I say go ahead and do it." Alexia said. "You're pretty much the face of the website anyway."

"When the hell did that happen, anyway?" Kat asked. "Where was I?"

"I think you were standing in a dark room wearing nothing but a hat, panties, really cute wedges and a whole lotta skin art." Faith said.

"Shit would look just as good on you as it does on me." Kat said. She gave a mock hurt look. "Sometimes I think everyone just loves me for my body."

"You're a fuckin' stripper, Kat." Max said to her. "Little late to complain about it now."

"I was being sarcastic you dead hooker wannabe." Kat snapped back, playfully.

"Wah, I'm Kat and I wanna be taken seriously. Now shove cash into my g-string." Max taunted.

"I know where you sleep, slut."

Alexia and Faith were laughing uproariously.

"I don't sleep, I die. Huge difference." Max said back.

"Yeah, and you keep talking like that, I'll cut off your Wi-fi and your cable."

"That's just mean." Max said quietly.

Kat snickered. "I'd never do that, Max." She leaned forward and patted her shoulder.

"I would hope not. Get's kinda boring in there during the day." The vampire said.

"Truthfully, Kat," Alexia said, moving back to the topic. "People find you intriguing." She brought the picture up of the girl in the hat. "Look at this. All of the skin art draws the eye. People will spend hours staring at the picture wondering what, if anything, all of this means."

"That and, let's face it, you're hot as hell." Faith said. "I know I'm a slut and all, but I don't think I'd have the chops to do that." She looked at the picture. "I don't think I could take my clothes off for just anyone."

Kat shrugged. "I guess. I'm just waiting for Playboy, or worse Hustler to call trying to get me to do a layout."

"Hustler is a bit too skeevy, but Playboy wouldn't be bad." Alexia said.

"Yeah. That's just what your mom needs to see. Me buck ass nude in a fucking magazine." Kat said, staring out the window.

"If it was tastefully done, I don't think she'd have a problem with it." Alexia said. "Besides that there's a picture of you with Duncan's hands on your tits on Nick's bedroom wall."

"What?" Kat asked, staring at her. "I gave that poster to you, not him."

"It's on the internet, Kat." Alexia said. "With the first few bucks he made from his comics, he went to Kinko's and had it printed out as a life-size poster. He even had it framed. It's a really good poster, to be honest. He wanted to get you to sign it, but thought you might be pissed that he has it."

"How's your mom feel about it?" Kat asked, nervously.

"She thinks it's a bit risqué, but said that she was at least glad he had a picture of good looking girl on his wall and not a dude." Alexia said. "Not really sure how she'd feel about what I heard him doing about a week ago."

"Oh, really?" Faith asked. "What did you hear?"

"Sounded a lot like he was feeling up his girlfriend, to be honest."

"That chubby little black girl?" Kat asked. "What was her name?"

"Linda." Alexia said. "She's actually really sweet on him. She's a bit of a badass, too. Dad's an MMA fighter. I've seem him throw down in the local events. He's pretty good."

"He works with her, I take it?" Kat asked.

"Yep. Being the kind of kid that lets his mouth write checks his ass can't cash, Nick gets into trouble a lot. Linda's had his back a couple of times."

Kat chuckled. "Sounds a lot like a snot nosed little five year old I met ten years ago."

"Yeah, yeah." Alexia said. "Not my fault I was small and couldn't fight." She smiled brightly at the older girl. "You sure as hell changed that, though."

"Best thing I ever saw you do was whoop the shit out of Jenny Dunkle." Kat said. "That and take Buffy for a ride."

Faith shook her head. "I wish I was there to see that. B's always kinda been a little superior about her fighting ability."

Kat nodded. "She's got a right to be cocky. She's fuckin' good. She has a natural animal athleticism and coordination that most people don't have. She's a quick study and can adapt really well. The only problem she has is she lacks imagination. She doesn't like to use her surroundings. Lexi here is all about that."

"Being a free runner has its benefits." Alexia said happily.

"The look on Master's face when you floored him that first time was pretty damn funny." Max said. "He was pissed."

"Yeah, then he planted my ass." The teen said sadly. "I was so not ready for that." She looked at Kat. "The only thing I had to go on was that three weeks we spent in the car yard those years ago."

Kat snickered. "I remember."

Max hit the turn signal and turned off the freeway and onto the Boeing Field cut off. She drove to the gate and pulled up.

The security guard was somewhat surprised when the passenger side window rolled down. Alexia smiled at him. "We're here for a priority flight to Washington DC. Alexia Norwood-Pierce, Faith Lehane and Katarina Wulfheim?" She said, taking the ID's from each girl and handing them to the guard.

He nodded and looked at the list. "Nice car." He said. "Mad Max, right?"

Max looked at him. "Good eye. Most people don't recognize it."

"I loved the movie." He said. "But why this one?"

"Because the black Interceptor has been done to death. This way if you don't know, I ain't explaining it."

He leaned down and handed the cards back. "I think it's beautiful." He gave her wink. "Almost as beautiful as the girl driving."

Max smiled at him. "You free tonight?"

"For you? I'm free every night." He returned.

Kat and Faith rolled their eyes.

"Tell you what, cowboy. I'll drop my girls off here and come back and get a number from you." She said to him.

"I'm here till midnight." He said to her.

"I'll be here." She offered him. "Later." She put the pedal down and drove away. "He was cute."

"Just leave him breathing." Alexia said. "Beyond that, have fun."

"I already ate. Now I'm just horny." The vampire said. "Holy shit. Is that your plane?"

Alexia looked out the window and saw the black Gulfstream sitting on the tarmac. She pulled her phone out and read the text that Rite had sent her. "November – eight – three – eight – Romeo – Charlie." She said, looking at the tail number. "Yep. That's ours."

"Nice." Kat said. "Gotta love government."

Faith shrugged. As far as she was concerned, one plane is as good – or in her case, as bad – as another. "Still a plane." She said snidely.

Max pulled up next to the stairs. The girls got out and gathered their bags. The vampire looked at them. "Be careful."

They all hugged her. "Will do." Alexia said to her. "Keep the town safe until we get back. You need help, Panzer and Doro are close by. Just give a shout out."

"I will. Take care." Max offered as they loaded the plane. She climbed back into her car and sped off toward the gate.

The loading stairs lifted behind them and they were on their way.


	69. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

They looked around as they climbed into the private jet. "This is nice." Kat said. "We gotta get one of these."

Alexia shrugged as she dropped into the seat at the polished wood table next to the window. "Not like we can't afford it." She said. "But who's gonna fly it?"

Faith sat beside her, quickly buckling herself in. "God I hate planes." She said, tensely.

Kat shrugged as she sat opposite the girls. "I've been thinking about getting my pilot's license. I've done some research and it's not actually that hard if you have your own plane."

"What kind of plane would you need?" Alexia asked. "Sounds like it could be expensive."

"To start, I'd just need a Cessna or something. Some little prop job." Kat said. "I've priced them. They're not that bad. Twenty or thirty grand for a good used one."

Faith raised an eye brow. "Would you really want a used airplane?"

Kat shrugged. "Airplanes aren't like cars. You really can't buy lemons. The laws are different. If I buy a plane and someone tells me everything is copacetic and I end up dying, he goes to jail for manslaughter."

"Wow, really?" Alexia asked. "I didn't know that."

"The aviation community is a little more hard nosed. They're legally required to tell you what's wrong with it and provide documentation on the services and what have you. I'd love to be able to fly a plane."

"How long does it take to get a license?" Alexia asked as the plane took off.

"A few months, depending on how well I do." Kat said. "I think it would be kinda nice to be able to fly to the places we need to help people instead of drive." She looked to Faith. "If we could get something like this, would you be adverse to it?"

Faith sighed heavily. "This actually isn't bad. I think it's a combination of the fear of heights and the claustrophobia."

"When I made my way back up here, I did it on a Greyhound." Kat said. "That sucked serious ass."

Faith nodded. "That's how I got to Sunnydale from Boston."

Alexia looked at them. "I've never been on a Greyhound."

"You're not missing anything." Faith said. "It's an airplane except slower, hotter and smellier." She shook her head. "I was already tapped when I made the trip. I had the enhanced sense of smell going on."

"Ugh." Alexia said. "I can barely stomach the city buses for an hour trip."

Faith nodded. "It was rough."

"We've successfully taken off and are in the air. You can remove your seatbelts and move about the cabin." The pilot said on the over head. "We'll be arriving at Andrews Air Force Base in about six hours."

Kat popped her seat belt and stood up. "You girls hungry?"

Alexia nodded. "I could eat." She looked to her sister slayer. "Faith?"

"Maybe a little something. In case I have to boot."

Kat nodded and moved into the back of the plane. She was surprised to find a small galley. She quickly took stock of what she had and just decided to make really good sandwiches.

"So tell me about this Jenny Dunkle chick." Faith said to Alexia. "And what you did to her."

Alexia shrugged and leaned back. "I was in the first grade. I think I was, what Kat? Six at the time?"

"You'd turned six at the end of your kindergarten year." Kat said from the galley.

"Right." The teen said. "So when I was in the first grade, about two months in, this really big girl named Jenny came to the school. She wasn't so much fat as she was just kinda thick. Had huge parents. Anyway she really liked to pick on Ashley and I wasn't having it…"

Alexia saw Ashley sitting in the mud puddle crying. She dropped her bag and ran over to her sister, kneeling beside her. "Ash? What happened?" She took the girl's arms and lifted her from the ground.

"That new girl, Jenny came over and wanted me to give her my lunch money. I told her I didn't have any." Ashley let out a hiccupy sob.

After the Buster Handlen incident, the girls had both unanimously agreed to let Alexia carry their lunch money. She had a reputation of – while not necessarily being a badass – of making it a bit too expensive to be a bully to.

But most of the kids in school knew that Ashley and Alexia had a friend named Kat that didn't let the girls get razzed too much. So the majority of the bullies left them alone. Jenny Dunkle from Phoenix, Arizona apparently hadn't gotten the memo.

So Alexia was understandably pissed when Ashley shared who'd thrown her into the mud. "I am so gonna kick her butt."

"She'd wipe the floor with you, Alexia." Ashley said, wiping the dirt off her dress. "My dress is ruined." She said, sadly.

"Come on." Alexia said, taking her sisters hand. "Lets go to the bathroom so you can change. I have my free running clothes in my backpack. It's not your style, but at least it's clean."

Her sister nodded and followed her. The black running pants with the blue stripe up the side and the Thought Process t-shirt were far from Ashley's usual outfit, but it was better than a mud-stained dress. That's actually what pissed Alexia off more than anything else. Ashley had worked for weeks to get that dress. It was hundred bucks and she busted her butt for their mom in the yard to earn the money to get it. Now it was even money in pick 'em whether the stains would ever come out.

Like dutiful students, they both told a teacher what had happened. Alexia already knew nothing would come of it. She wasn't worried. Come recess, all debts were paid. She was gonna beat the crap out of the girl and teach her the lesson she so richly deserved.

The girls ate lunch together. Ashley always sat with her friends. Alexia, a fifth wheel with the catty little harpies, always stayed nearby. Lunch was when the predators came out. She was the matron of this pride and made sure no one messed with the girls. She looked over and saw Buster Handlen. He looked at her and quickly looked away. She smiled and continued her vigil.

There she was. Jenny Dunkle. She had long auburn hair and a round pixie face. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. Jenny ate her food and walked outside with her pack of hyenas.

Alexia rose from the table and followed her. As soon as they got onto the playground, the petite girl broke into a run and dove at the larger girl's back. Both of her forearms collided squarely.

Both girls went down in a tumble. Jenny quickly rolled over and got to her feet. Alexia got onto her back and kicked herself to her feet.

"That's for Ashley you fat bitch!" Alexia growled. She moved to kick the girl in the side of the leg, to take her vertical base.

Jenny snarled and used her significantly larger size to her advantage and rushed the little girl, knocking from her feet.

Alexia went down hard, the wind blasted from her lungs. Her head smacked the concrete, causing her vision to blur.

Jenny drew back and planted a foot into her gut, causing her to nearly vomit. "Don't you ever come at me again." The girl snapped, turned and kicked Alexia in her back.

The pain nearly caused the petite girl to black out.

"Next time I'll kill you." The heavier set girl snapped, raising her foot to stomp on the smaller girl's head.

"Back off, tubby or I break something." Kat said, gripping the girl's hair. One of Jenny's friends tried rushing the older girl. Kat lifted her foot and caught the girl across the side of the face with a snap kick. "No you don't." She then took Jenny and bodily threw her into her friends.

One of the playground supervisors ran over, breathing heavily. "What's going on?"

"She just ran up and pushed me down." Jenny squealed, trying to play the victim.

Kat reached down and helped Alexia up. "You okay?"

Alexia nodded, despite feeling like her back and stomach were on fire. "I'm fine."

The woman looked at Alexia. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. Because she beat up my sister on the way to school today." Alexia said. "Not that you care."

The woman sighed. "Everyone to the principal's office." She looked at Kat. "Were you involved?"

"Yes I was." She pointed to one of the girls. "That's my boot print on the side of her face." She put herself between Alexia and the collected cretins.

Kat and Alexia sat on the opposite end of the room from the other girls. Jenny and her friends were pointing at Alexia and laughing.

Alexia turned to Kat. "Why didn't you kick her butt?" The girl asked. "You could have."

"Yeah, I could have. I knew what she did to your sister and was going to talk to you after school about it. I was hoping you wouldn't do something stupid." Kat said quietly.

"I had to do something." The girl said. "At least I tried."

"Oh, yeah. You fought very bravely and got whooped very badly." The older girl snickered.

"Why don't you beat her up?" Alexia asked her. "She needs it and you know it."

Kat turned and stared directly at Jenny. "Because she isn't stupid enough to screw with me."

The large girl regarded the intense hazel eyes staring at her. When she'd gotten to the school at the beginning of the year, she'd heard of this girl. Katarina was her name. She was a fourth grader and had a nasty reputation of being a bully hunter. She had a soft spot for Alexia, but she hadn't heard anything about her going to bat for the girl's chubby little sister.

"Are you, Jenny?" Kat asked.

The girl ignored her and continued talking with her friends. Jenny was called in first. She spent about ten minutes inside and left with a bit of a smug smile on her face. Both of her friends were next, each only spending a few minutes before being let go.

Prinicipal Hosford came out of his office. "Katarina, you're free to go back to class. Alexia? Can I see you, please?"

Kat patted her on the arm as Alexia got to her feet. She went into his office and sat down in the wooden chair as he closed the door.

He went around and sat, looking at the girl intently. "How are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm fine." She said to him. "My stomach and back hurts a little, but I'm okay." She offered after a moment.

"Would you like to go see the nurse before we talk?"

"No. I've been hurt worse free running." She said to him. "I'll be fine."

"Very well." He sighed. "I understand that your sister is a bone of contention with you."

"You could say that." Alexia said. "No one else around here seems to give a crap what happens to her."

"That's not true." He said to her.

"Then how come you haven't done anything about it?" Alexia snapped. "Both my sister and I came in here this morning and told the girl at the counter what happened. None of you did anything. This is the fourth time Jenny has done that to my sister. You people haven't done any thing about it."

"We can't just go on a students' say so." Mr. Hosford returned. "Imagine if we punished every student that all of the kids told on? All a student would have to do is point and say he or she did this or that. Even if the kids didn't do anything. We have to try and find out the truth before we can do anything disciplinary."

"Meanwhile Jenny is free to slap my sister around." Alexia snapped, leaning back in the chair. "No thanks. I'll handle it myself."

"We can't have you picking fights at school." He said sternly.

"Then I'll wait until after school." The girl jibed. "Get off school property and you can't do anything about it."

He sighed. "I can see there's going to be no reasoning with you." He said.

"I tried being reasonable." She said, standing up and slamming her hands down on his desk. "I've been coming to you and coming to you and you haven't done a damn thing! My sister busted her butt this summer to buy that dress. Now it's ruined and the bitch that messed it up is back in class laughing about it. Where were you on that one! Beating the crap out of my sister for her lunch money is okay as long as it's not on school grounds. Is that what you're saying?"

He shook his head. "Of course it's not okay." He said, his voice getting tight. "But I can't have fights breaking out in the schoolyard because of something that I have no control over. If you have a problem with Jenny Dunkle then you need to get your parents and theirs together and hash it out. I can only control what she does here. What goes on beyond the schoolyard, I can't control."

Alexia threw her arms to the side, sweeping the papers and knick-knacks off his desk and onto the floor. "Remember you said that." She said, turning to storm out of his office.

She heard him yell for her to come back, but she was done. She went outside and sat on the steps and cried. It was so unfair. No one cared. No one.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. "Alexia?" She heard her mom's voice.

She lifted her head and saw Edith standing there, staring at her. "What happened?" She asked, sitting beside her daughter. "The principal said you got into a fight."

"I did." The girl said, wiping her eyes. "On the way to school, Jenny Dunkle pushed Ashley down into the mud and ruined her dress." She said, pulling the cute little pink dress out. "It might not come out."

Edith took the dress and sighed. "It might not." She turned to her daughter. "Did you tell the school?"

Alexia nodded. "But they didn't do anything."

"If it didn't happen on school grounds, there's not much they can do."

"That's what the butthead principal said. The thing is that's the fourth time since the beginning of the year that Jenny has done that to her. They don't care." Alexia wiped her eyes again. "So it was up to me."

Edith looked Alexia over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. She knocked me down and kicked me in my stomach and my back. It hurt really bad. She was gonna step on my head, but Kat grabbed her hair and pulled her off of me."

"I figured she'd have something to do with this." Edith said, sharply.

"She kept me from getting really hurt." Alexia said. "But she didn't beat Jenny up or anything. She didn't get in trouble or anything. She's still in class."

Edith let it pass. "Well starting a fight at school wasn't the way to go about it. She could have seriously hurt you. Maybe this'll teach you to think with your mind instead of your fists."

Alexia nodded, but she didn't buy a word of it. People like Jenny only learned anything one way. The hard way. And if hard was how it had to be played then Alexia was going to be just that. She was asked to go home the rest of the day. Her mother didn't ground her or punish her.

Kat showed up at their door just after school. She took Alexia a few blocks away to an old junkyard. "This is where I wanted to bring you before you decided to be stupid and try to take on a girl twice your size."

Alexia looked around. "Why here?"

Kat motioned her to follow. "Come on." She said moving over to a large bus. She pulled the doors open and stepped inside. "Because I was spending the time to make this." She indicated the inside.

Alexia let out a whistle. She saw what looked like a makeshift gym. A heavybag, which was little more than an army duffle stuffed with sand and wrapped with duct tape hung from the ceiling. Free weights sat on the floor. There was even a wooden man in the corner. "Won't the owner of the car yard get mad that we're using this?"

Kat shook her head. "Nope. He's a friend of my granddads. I told him I was gonna do this. He said it was cool, but if he sold the bus, I was screwed." She said.

"And you made all of this?" Alexia asked, walking through the place. "This is pretty damn cool."

"Got started on it at the beginning of the year. I knew you'd wanna get a piece of Jenny. I was gonna train you up to do it yourself." Kat leaned against the wall. "So whaddaya say? You want a rematch?"

Alexia looked at her and nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Kat smiled at her. "Remember you said that." She moved over to the heavy bag. "Do you know why Jenny so thoroughly kicked your ass?"

"Because she's bigger and stronger than me." Alexia said.

"No." Kat said. "She beat you because you were angry." The older girl drew back and drilled the bag. It shuddered violently. "You weren't thinking, you were feeling."

"Of course I was angry. Anyone who wants to beat someone up is angry."

Kat shook her head. "Wrong. Anger is wasted energy. If you're angry, you're not thinking about winning. You're thinking about what caused your anger. Anger distracts you."

"Did your sensei tell you that?" Alexia asked.

"No, he didn't." Kat said. "He showed me." She walked over and pushed the side of Alexia's head. "He kept at me until I got mad." She pushed her head again. "It was really annoying." She pushed it again.

Alexia tried swatting the girl's hand away.

"He made sure that I was good and angry." She slapped Alexia a little harder. "He wanted to make sure that I wasn't thinking."

Alexia was getting angry. She leaned back, trying to avoid being slapped. "Dammit, Kat stop it." She said.

"Make me." The girl said, adding a little juice to her slap, making it hurt.

Alexia moved to push the girl. Kat quickly caught both of her hands and held them outstretched. The smaller girl tried pulling her arms away, but couldn't.

"Let me ask you something." Kat said, looking at Alexia. "Do you think, as we stand here, you have what it takes to kick my ass?"

"Well, no." Alexia said.

"But yet, you tried." Kat said. "You came at me, knowing full well you couldn't win. Why?"

"Because you were pissing me off." The girl said.

"You get it, now?"

Alexia stared at her, with her brow furrowed. "Get what?"

"Look what your anger made you do." Kat said. She let Alexia go. "It took your sense of reason. Your sense of self."

Alexia's eyes dilated. She _did_ get it. "Being mad made me stupid."

Kat chuckled. "As good an explanation as any. When I kicked the snot out of Buster, I wasn't angry. I wasn't pissed off at him. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I wanted him to understand what he did and how badly he screwed up. I had anger, yes, but I didn't let it control me. You have to learn that."

"So how do I start?" Alexia asked.

"Slowly." Kat said. She went over and opened an old locker. She pulled a pair of gloves out with some white tape. "Come here. We're gonna show you how to box first. Then we'll move on."

Alexia nodded. "Do I call you sensei or Mick, or something?"

"You call me Kat." She said. "I like hearing you say my name." The girl added softly.

Alexia didn't understand what she meant and was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear it anyway, so she ignored it.

"Okay." Kat said, as she finished the tape. She put the gloves on the girl and moved over to the bag. "Time to dance."

That first night was hard on Alexia. By the time she got home, she hurt all over. She took a hot bath and went to bed.

Kat worked the girl like a dog. During recess, she had the girl using the playground like an obstacle course. Most of the kids thought she was being silly, but Alexia knew what was at stake and didn't listen to them.

Kat had taken to walking to school with the girls and walking them home. Jenny gave them a wide berth, but always had a snide comment or would jostle the girls in the hallway.

All the while, Kat worked with the girl. She put muscle where the girl didn't have any and made what was there rock hard and flexible.

Kat had taken to adding a speedbag to the setup in the bus. Alexia worked it hard, trying to master it.

After nearly a month of working with her, Kat decided to learn just what Jenny Dunkle had. She told Alexia that she wasn't going to be able to walk to school with them, that she needed to take care of something for her mom before school.

Alexia wasn't worried. She wanted a piece of the girl anyway.

Kat, however had another target in mind. Remembering what the principal had told Alexia, she smiled and made her way early that morning to Jenny's house. She waited in the bushes for the girl to come outside. She always took the same route to school and picked up her goons along the way. Kat wanted some alone time with the girl.

As the larger girl left her house and came down the stairs, Kat moved up beside her quietly. "Hello, Jenny." She said softly. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Jenny turned quickly, suddenly nervous. She was a little taller than the girl and probably had a few pounds on her. She'd never really seen Kat fight, so she didn't really have a lot to go on. She only knew what the other kids had said. Kat wasn't to be trifled with. Simple as that. But seeing her in close proximity, the girl wasn't impressed. "What do you want, freak?"

"To watch you get the crap beat out of you." Kat said, smiling at her. She quickly reached up and slapped the girl across the face. "And to see whatcha got."

Jenny's cheek burned. She dropped her backpack and lunged at Kat.

The leaner girl stepped forward and slammed her palm into the heavier girl's chest. Jenny staggered backward and fell to the ground. "I know you can do better than that."

She got up and stepped into Kat, trying to grab her hair. The brunette dropped below the attempt and jammed two fingers into the soft flesh of Jenny's under arm. She then pushed the girl to the ground. "Yeah. About what I thought."

Jenny lay on the ground crying. Kat moved over to the girl's backpack and picked it up. She sifted through it and found a few dollars. "Let's see how you like it." She said, pocketing the cash. She turned and threw the wallet down a sewer grate. "Go fish, tubby." She left the girl crying and headed for school.

Jenny showed up late that day. During lunch she stayed away from the girls.

During recess, Kat looked to Alexia. "You want your rematch?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah." Alexia said back. "I'm sick of looking at her smug face."

"Today. After school. Where me and Buster threw down." Kat said to her. "Make sure to head there straight after school." She got up and moved over to Jenny. Alexia moved to follow. "No. Stay here."

"Okay." Alexia said, sitting back down.

Kat walked over to Jenny. "How's your arm?"

"What do you want?" The girl asked, her voice filled with fear.

"You. There's an old field about a block from the school. You're gonna be there today." Kat said. "Because you got a big fight." She turned and pointed to Alexia. "With her."

Jenny looked at her. "Alexia? Are you kidding me? I've already whooped her butt once."

"Then you can do it again." Kat said. "I promise that win, lose, or draw I won't get involved. If you kick her ass, then it's all on you." She looked at the other girls. "That means none of you get involved either. You do and I break things until you go away. We keep it clean. One on one. Deal?"

Jenny nodded. "Deal."

"And no one knows. Just the five of us. No one else." Kat said.

"Okay." Jenny said. "Even if I kick her butt again, you won't try and tear me up?"

"Promise." Kat said. "She's all yours."

"Sweet. She's gonna be the one paying for you pissing me off."

"If you say so." Kat returned, heading back to Alexia. "She's game."

The petite girl nodded. She couldn't wait.

After school, all of the girls had kept their words. Ashley tagged along with Alexia just to see the fight. She hated fights, but her sister was doing this for her. Watching was the least she could do.

Jenny stood in her jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and wrapped in a bun.

Kat stood taping Alexia's hands up. "Focus. Don't get angry. No matter what she says, no matter what she does, just keep your cool. She's bigger, make her miss. Keep her moving. Let her follow you. She'll tire out before you will. Don't take a shot unless you're sure it'll land." She checked her tape work. "Now go and kick her ass."

Alexia nodded. She'd changed into the clothing Kat had gotten for her. Tight black leggings and a tight tank top. Baggy clothes made for great hand holds. She wore her light Converse all-star high tops. She came in with her hands up, bobbing on her feet.

Jenny, like she had before, rushed into the girl. Alexia side-stepped, landing a hard body blow the girl's gut as she passed, unable to slow herself.

"Yeah." Kat said, sharply. "Nice shot, Lexi."

Jenny tried to back hand the petite girl, but Alexia had already danced out of the way. The bigger girl turned and tried to hit her with an open hand. Alexia was in motion. She closed her fist and drove her knuckles into Jenny's underarm. She staggered past the tiny fighter. Alexia drove her foot down onto the back of Jenny's leg, causing her to drop to her knees. She then drew back and kicked the heavy girl in the side, just above her hips. She remembered Kat telling her that this was a vital area.

Jenny cried out and fell over, clutching her ribs. She curled into a ball and sobbed.

Alexia pushed the girl onto her back and dropped onto her chest. She gripped the girl's hair.

Both of Jenny's friends rushed at the girls.

Kat exploded into motion. She ran, jumped over Alexia and executed a textbook split front kick, catching both girls in the face. She landed on her feet and got into her stance, waiting for them to move. The girls were too busy clutching their bleeding faces to offer any kind of challenge.

Alexia was oblivious to the exchange. She looked down into the tear drenched eyes of Jenny. "You're gonna leave me and my sister alone, aren't you?"

The girl nodded.

"If I so much as feel you looking at us cross-eyed, I'll do this again. Only I won't be anywhere near as polite about it." The girl said. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand." Jenny said.

"Tell Ashley you're sorry." Alexia said.

"I-I'm sorry Ashley."

Alexia nodded and slammed the girl's head down onto the dirt. "Now lay there and cry." She got up and kicked the girl in the ribs. "Just had to kick you again." She moved over to her sister.

Ashley stared at her. "That was awesome." She looked up at Kat. "Did you teach her how to do that?"

Kat smiled brightly. "Yep." She hugged the petite girl. "You did great."

"Thanks to you." Alexia said. "I'm hungry."

"Come on. There's an AM PM on the way to your house. I'll by you both a burger." Kat said with a smile.

Faith laughed. "Sounds like you, alright." She said, eating the last of the sandwiches Kat had prepped for her. "You laid a down a pretty decent smack."

"I was so proud." Kat said, looking at her love. "She was perfect."

Alexia blushed. "I busted my ass. You were a really good teacher." She sighed. "I just hate bullies."

Faith nodded. "My friend Tommy from Boston was gay. He got it pretty bad in high school. I was always looking out for him."

Kat looked at her. "Got into it a lot, huh?"

"He got smacked around quite a bit. It sucks, too because he was a good kid." She wiped a tear. "I really liked him."

"What happened?" Alexia asked. "He die?"

Faith shook her head. "No. He moved away from Southie. He was getting roughed up pretty good and I ran into the locker room to help him out. When I was younger, before I was tapped, I would have violent blackouts. I'd rush into a fight, and not remember it."

The girls listened intently.

"From what he said, I went ballistic on their asses. I was slamming three hundred pound football players into lockers and shit." Faith said, staring down at her plate. "I remember coming back to myself in the principal's office. Tommy left that night, saying that I was too violent to be around him. He didn't blame me, just felt sorry for me. He said that it was because of him that I was that way and to keep me from doing it again, he had to leave."

Both girls took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "Sounds to me like you loved him in a way." Alexia said. "And maybe he was right."

Surprisingly, Faith nodded. "I know he was. I haven't felt that way before or since."

Kat lifted her glass. "To friends and lovers." She said. "Old and new."

The slayers both lifted their glasses and tinked them together. They all looked outside and saw the Washington monument in the distance.

"And let's hope that this places fits into the 'New friends' category." Alexia said, staring at the landmarks.


	70. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

The plane landed with a feather touch and taxied to a stop. The girls took their bags and deplaned. Sitting on the runway next to the plane was a nice black Lincoln Limousine.

Alexia smiled. "Well, they certainly know how to pamper their guests." She said as the chauffer stepped up.

He was tall, broad shouldered and had a cheerful smile on his face. "Ladies." He said, nodding to them. He opened the door. "If you'll step inside, I'll tend your luggage."

"Just the three bags." Kat said.

"Understood." He said back, warmly. He opened the trunk and gently placed the bags in and closed the deck lid. He climbed into the driver's seat and fired the car up.

Alexia slid in first. Faith followed second and Kat entered last. The girls looked around and smiled. "This is nice." The teen said. "First time in a limo."

Kat shrugged. She cocked her head and listened. "Meh. Four point six liter. Pushing maybe two hundred and forty horsepower."

Both of the slayers looked at her. "Only you would care what size motor was in a limousine." Alexia said.

"Yeah. That's kinda nerdy." Faith added.

"I am a car nerd, Faith." Kat returned.

"No. You're a car _geek_." Alexia said. "Nerds get beat up."

Kat chuckled. "I suppose." She looked to the driver. "Where are we going?"

"I'm to check you into the Waldorf Astoria DC, to let you get settled and freshen up." He offered.

"Nice." Faith said. "The one in Chicago was pretty cool."

Kat nodded. "They don't vary much, city to city."

Alexia leaned back and smiled. "I can get used to this."

They looked out the window as the car moved on. The sights were pretty impressive. The girls decided then and there that before they left town, they were going to have to take a tour of the city.

"Oh, we so have to take a tour of the White House." Alexia said.

"We should see if we can get the Pres to say 'Tacos Rule'." Faith said, chuckling.

"That would be funny as hell." Kat said. "Get him to say it for the website on video? That would be made of awesome."

"He's laid back enough, he just might." The driver said.

Alexia looked at him. "Really?"

The man nodded. "I've met him. He's about as regular a Joe as you can get. He doesn't really separate himself as much as you'd think."

"Cool." Faith said. "This trip is gonna be fun as hell."

The car finally pulled up in front of the hotel. "Here you are ladies." He said, handing each girl their bags. "Enjoy your stay in Washington."

Kat pulled a hundred out of her wallet and handed it to him. "Thanks, bud. Take it easy."

He smiled and nodded. "I will, thank you. You have a good day." He climbed in and was off.

The three of them entered the hotel and moved to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria, DC. How can I help you?" The man said with a smile.

"Alexia Norwood-Pierce, Katarina Wulfheim and Faith Lehane." Alexia said. "I'm given to understand there's a reservation under one of our names?"

"One moment." He said. "It looks like it's under Katarina Wulfheim." He looked at the girls.

Kat pulled her ID out and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't given a confirmation number."

"That's quite alright, Ma'am. The instructions say to ask for ID." He held it up. "You're a step ahead." He looked it over. He then pulled out three keycards and handed them to her. "You're booked into the Presidential Suite." He said happily. "You're bill is taken care of, so enjoy yourselves."

Kat took her ID back. "Thank you." She said to him. "We've only got the three bags, so we'll be okay."

"Very well. Have a good day, ladies."

The three of them moved over to the elevator and waited as it ascended the floors. They could feel fatigue dragging at them. None of them had slept much since they were woken up by Rite over twenty four hours ago. They were all tired as hell.

They left the elevator and went into their room. It was incredibly nice, but they were too tired to care. After showers, a little something from room service, the three of them crashed.

Alexia was the first to wake. It was just after nine o'clock AM eastern time when they finally managed to get to bed. She looked at the complimentary clock on the nightstand. It read 2:34 PM. She rolled out of bed and stood, stretching. A pop and a crack here and there, but nothing untoward. She scratched her stomach and looked down at her girlfriends. Kat lay on her stomach clad only in her body art. Her arms were tucked under the pillow her face was mashed against. A small wetspot adorned the pillow.

Faith lay with her face on Kat's shoulder, her hand on the girl's butt and her leg thrown over Kat's. It was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't help it. She lifted her phone and snapped a photo. She'd catch hell for it, but she didn't care.

"That makes it to the website and I will never make you my homemade pizza rolls again." Kat said, groggily.

"Couldn't help it. You two just look so cute." Alexia said. "Frickin' adorable."

"Hunting Kat isn't adorable. She's a fierce predator." Kat said, grumbling. "That apparently needs to take a piss."

"Uh. No." Faith said, rubbing her face against the soft skin. "Comfy."

"You wanna be wet and uncomfortable?" Kat said to the slayer.

"Not so much, no." Faith said, rolling onto her stomach. "Fuckin' bodily functions." She watched as the girl rose from the bed and staggered into the bathroom. She then met Alexia's eyes. She smiled and ran her hands along her skin. "Like what you see?" She asked huskily.

"Yes. Yes I do." The teen said, crawling back onto the bed. She kissed the older slayer softly. "But we don't have time for this." She said, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. "We've gotta go meet with the man."

"That sucks." Faith said as she saw Kat walk out of the bathroom. She got up and kissed the girl before slapping her butt as she walked past.

Alexia snickered. She looked at Kat's naked form and cocked her head. "I saw this 3D rendering Nick did of you without any tattoos." The teen said.

"It looked better, didn't it?" Kat asked as she sifted through her bag.

"No, actually. It looked weird." Alexia moved over and ran her tongue along the inked skin. "I like your tattoos." She turned Kat around and kissed her fiercely. "I always have."

Kat looked at her and smiled brightly. "I love you." She said to the girl. "Always have."

Faith watched the pair and sighed. "I never get tired of seeing that."

Both girls turned to her and offered her a hand. "Get over here." Kat said. She kissed the slayer's soft lips. "I love you, too. Just thought you should know."

"So do I, Faith." Alexia said. "I can't think of two girls I'd rather share my life with."

The phone to the room rang suddenly. Kat stepped away and picked up the cordless on the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, ma'am. This is the front desk. You've a Sergeant Reynolds waiting here. He said he's your driver for your meeting with the Captain. He said you'd know what he meant."

"Yeah, we know. Tell him we'll be down in about twenty minutes." Kat said, hanging up the phone. "Looks like our ride's here."

The girls freshened up, got dressed and headed down to the lobby. A tall man with a clean cut, farm boy look to him stood with his hat under his arm. "Good morning, Ladies. I'm Sergeant Reynolds. The Captain wanted me to thank you for making the trip on such short notice. He's eager to speak with you. Please." He said, motioning to the door.

They exited and saw the large camouflage painted Humvee sitting in front of the hotel.

"Cool." Kat said doing a once over of the rig. She looked at him. "Can I drive?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Sorry ma'am. Military personnel only." He held the doors for the girls.

"Bummer." She said as she climbed in the back with Faith. Alexia took shotgun.

The officer slid behind the wheel and fired up the mighty diesel. He pulled away from the hotel and out onto the street. He kept to the speed limit and didn't say much.

Alexia looked over at him and saw the 'Airborne' patch on his shoulder. "You're an Army Ranger, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Affirmative, ma'am." He said simply. "Part of the 75th."

"You guys are pretty hardcore." The slayer said. "I got a lot of respect for you boys."

"I appreciate that, ma'am." He glanced at her. "Rangers are the best of the best." He snickered. "But then all the special forces boys say that."

"Special Ops are the best of the best." Kat said. "Doesn't matter the branch, you're all brothers in arms, right Sergeant?"

"That's correct, ma'am." He said to her. "Hooah."

"Hooah." The three girls said in unison.

The rig pulled back onto the Air Force Base and to the large office building near the center. Reynolds stepped out and opened the doors for the girls. "This is it. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Captain." He offered.

He led them into the building and between the cubicles. They were surprised to see how much like a regular corporate pool the room seemed. It didn't really strike them as military. It looked so… mundane.

"I was expecting guys with guns and camouflage everywhere." Alexia said. "This looks so normal."

"These are actually civilians, ma'am." The Sergeant said. "Non-military personnel."

"Really?" Faith asked.

"Well, yeah. Why waste the money to run people through the military training if they're gonna sit at a desk and do data entry and answer phones?" Kat said. "It's a waste of resources. That's why we have just about the most efficient military on the planet."

Reynolds looked at her. "Well put, ma'am." He turned and opened a large office door. "In here." He said. "The Captain will be with you in a few minutes. Would you girls like anything?"

"A cherry coke if you got one." Alexia said, taking a seat at the conference table.

"Same here." Kat answered, sitting beside the girl.

Faith nodded. "Make it three." She dropped down opposite the table from the other two.

"Three cherry cokes coming right up." He said, closing the door lightly.

Each of the girls began looking around the room. Faith pointed to the small black globe in the corner. "They're here." She said in a sing-song voice. "Hi Captain." She added, waving.

Kat nodded and saw that the room was completely devoid of anything save the long black table they sat at. Ten chairs surrounded it. The windows were thick, more than likely shatter proof and the blinds were open to let in the afternoon sun. The air conditioning hummed along. She saw the white board on the wall and sighed. It was a thoroughly depressing place.

Reynolds came back a moment later with three cans of cherry coke. "Here you ladies are. The Captain should be done with his current meeting soon." He said. "If you ladies need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

They nodded as he closed the door. They all leaned back in their chairs and waited. "What do you think he's gonna say?" Faith asked.

Both Kat and Alexia shrugged. "No clue." The younger girl said. "He's military. Probably gonna remind me of grandpa."

Kat snickered. "I liked your gramps. He was good people."

Faith nodded. "He was pretty cool."

A moment later, the door opened. A man, tall and lean with salt and pepper gray hair, serious brown eyes, a chiseled jaw and a crisp clean uniform stepped into the room. "Ladies." He said cordially. "I'm Captain Jonathan Danforth." He said. He offered his hand to Alexia first.

The teen took it and smiled. "I'm Alexia Norwood-Pierce. These are my friends Katarina Wulfheim and Faith Lehane."

"A pleasure, sir." Kat said to him.

"Hey." Faith offered.

"Please, have a seat." He said, motioning to the chairs. "Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice." He stared at the girls a moment, trying to think of where to start. "To be honest we thought the slayer was a myth." He smiled at the pair of girls. "Something the supernatural community made up."

"Nope." Alexia said. "We're as real as it gets."

He nodded. "I see that." He looked down for a moment. "You've built quite an empire for yourself." He looked her in the eyes. "And that makes us very, very nervous."

Alexia shrugged. "I wasn't trying to piss anyone off or step on anyone's toes, Captain. We just want people to know. They have a right. Ignorance may be bliss in the government behind walls guarded by men with guns, but the streets aren't as secure. You can have all the firepower and weapons in the world, but if you don't have the intel, the operation can go south real quick." She mentally smiled at herself. She knew the terminology was something he could grab onto.

"Well put." He said with a nod. "We understand the need to inform, we really do. But we tend to like to control the flow of information. Too much, too soon can create fear and panic." He snickered. "History is littered with examples of that."

The girls acquiesced the point. He was right. "That's why we simply put what we do on the website, for all to view and let the public decide whether to believe it or not." Kat offered. "If you've been through the forums, you'll notice most of the questions we get asked are 'who edits your special effects in and what programs do they use'?"

"I've seen." He sighed. "I received an email from Miss Jenkins regarding some of the material General Pierce gave you. I feel it fair to warn you that possession of top secret government materials is a federal felony, punishable by serious prison time." He pointed to Alexia. "Being fifteen years of age, you can be tried as an adult."

Alexia leaned forward and stared him in the eyes. "The unlawful seizure of property under the guise of authority without documentation or representation is a felony, too Captain. And don't even get me started on the jack-booted thugs you sent to raid my house. Those men are lucky my dad came at them with a baseball bat instead of a shotgun or you'd have been sending flowers to two men's wives."

He gave her a smile. "You've done your homework. I'm a Captain in the States Navy. I was a Navy Seal for twelve of those years. I've been to some of the shittiest places this planet has to offer." He let the words sink in. "In that time, I've also learned to use all of the assets I have access to. So this is what we're gonna do." He leaned forward. "You plug us into your database. Give us access to the website. All of it. We want hunter profiles, locations, everything."

Alexia looked at him. "Is that what you wanted from the start?" She asked him.

He stared at her. "Not originally. But considering that we can't seem to muscle you out of business, this is the next best option. If we can't beat you, we might as well use you."

She laughed out loud. "Wow, are you a moron." She said, leaning her head on the table. "All you had to do was create an account."

He wasn't amused. "Like I said, we want full access."

Alexia shrugged. "Well, getting you a hunter profile isn't a problem. Given that you're willing to play ball, we can waive the subscription fee. Being in the hunter's area, you'll be able to communicate with other hunters and watch their exclusive vids, but only one person tracks them, and that's Rite."

"We want access to that." He said.

Alexia shook her head. "No can do. The less people that can track the location of the hunters, the better. It's a safety issue, Captain. I'm not playing hardball with you. I'm telling it like it is."

He raised an eyebrow. "A safety issue?"

"There are a few groups. Girls like me, Kat and Faith. We got each other's backs. Like a Seal team." She explained. "But most of the hunters are lone wolf types. They go it alone, because that's the way they prefer it. They're badasses. They pack serious firepower and know how to use it. But they also have no one to watch their backs. We don't need to have some vampire or demon-y type getting their twenty. If that happened, they could systematically wipe the hunters out." She shook her head again. "Sorry, Captain, but the answer's no."

He stared at her. "You know," He said getting up and walking to the window, standing with his hands behind his back. "It's funny. The United States Government's top minds tried cracking your website's security. We put a room full of hackers on it." He turned to look at Alexia. "None of them could do it."

"There's a reason for that, Captain." She said to him. "We've got a Rite."

"I spoke with Director Lane of the FBI after that fiasco." Jonathan sighed. "He laughed at me. You know why?"

"Because you were using software that Rite created to hack her system." Alexia said. "We know."

"Would have liked to have known that before I signed off on a hundred and seventy hours of overtime." He said, sharply. "Look. I'm in a very precarious situation. I've got a multi-billion dollar agency staffed with crack soldiers, the brightest scientific minds and some of the most advanced technology and firepower known to man." He stared at the girls. "And I'm being shown up by a bunch of girls from a Podunk town in Washington. Do you have any idea how bad that makes me look to the eyes of my superiors? To say nothing of the fact that for all of my men's training and skills, you girls would run circles around them."

Alexia sighed. "We're meant to do this."

He nodded. "I understand that you and Faith here are slayers. I'm also given to understand that your friend from Sunnydale, Buffy, I believe her name is, is one as well. I've heard tell that there's another, but I'm not certain if that's true or not…"

"Steele Payne." Alexia answered. "She's been a slayer since the late seventies. She was dead for a couple of years, but she's better now."

"Do I even want to know?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Magic. Don't ask." Kat said, shaking her head.

He looked at the tattooed girl. "What about you? I've seen footage of you going head to head with these things and do fairly well."

"Me?" Kat said, smiling. "I'm just the cook."

He glared. "Okay, Ryback." He said to her. "I actually did some research on you. Two time amateur Kempo Karate Champion, Four Time State Champion; Teens Division, Western United States Invitation Gold Metal Winner. All before the age of fourteen. Pretty impressive." He said to her.

Kat shrugged. "To some, I suppose."

"If I had those kinds of awards, I'd be wearing them to bed." He offered.

She looked down at the table, but didn't say anything.

He could tell she was uncomfortable and turned back to Alexia. "Alright. If you don't want me knowing that, that's fine. I have other resources for that. So I create an… account and I can get access to content available only to hunters and slayers, is that correct?"

Alexia nodded. "Exactly."

He moved to the door and opened it. "Sergeant. Bring me a Laptop with connectivity, please."

"Yes, sir." The officer said, moving away from the door.

A moment later, he came back with the computer. Captain Danforth set the machine up and went through the process with Alexia. Ten minutes later, the Initiative had a profile on the website.

"That seemed deceptively simple for what I've got access to." He said simply.

The girls all shrugged. "It's how we roll." Kat said. "No more secrets."

He sighed heavily. "Welcome to information age." He watched a couple of the videos. "It has to be said, you girls are really good."

"Thanks, Captain." Alexia said to him. "You should see us in person."

He smiled. "I've got an idea." He turned to look at her. "We've gotten reports of a small nest of vampires in Battleground National Cemetery. It would be nice to have a visual confirmation."

The three of them looked to each other and smiled. "Now you're talking." Faith said, getting to her feet.

"I also wanna send three of my best with you. Maybe you can show them how you handle it." He said. "In the interest of professional curiosity."

Alexia nodded. "We can do that. Have any of them been in the field?" She asked.

He nodded. "They haven't handled any HST's per se, but…"

"HST's?" Kat asked. "What's that?"

"Hostile Sub-Terrestrials." Jonathan returned. "It's our designation for them."

"Okay," Alexia said. "Hostile, while not a constant, is certainly apt for most of them. Sub-Terrestrials, as a term, would indicate that the demons come from underground. That's not true, in fact it's hardly ever true. If you wanna get down to it, a more accurate term would be Hostile Trans-Dimensionals." She explained. "Given that a vast majority of demons come from some other dimension."

He looked at her. "Thank you very much, Dictionary Girl." He stood from the table. "I'll have my men meet you at the entrance to the cemetery at twenty two hundred."

Alexia furrowed her brow. "That's…"

"Ten o'clock." Kat said. "PM."

"Right." Alexia said. "Shoulda known that."


	71. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Alexia sighed as she ate the last of her fries and tossed the box into the trash can beside the cemetery gates. "Man I love curly fries." She said, burping.

Kat finished off her burger and likewise threw her wrapper in the garbage. "Mmhmm." She said, wiping her face with the napkin. "One of the few things Jack in the Box does right."

Faith, having already inhaled her food, leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked at her watch and groaned. "I can feel 'em." She said irritated.

Alexia nodded. "So can I." She offered. "I hope the soldier boys get here soon." She said. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

Faith also nodded. "I hope these guys don't suck." She said. "I'd hate to have to save a bunch of rookies' asses."

The rumble of a diesel motor approaching the gates stole their attention.

The black Humvee pulled up to a stop. Three men each dressed in black fatigues and body armor stepped from the rig. They all approached the girls. The man that was driving stepped up. His face was coated with black gloss reduction paint. "Good evening, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Luke Wallace. This is Corporal Marvin Hammiker and Lance Corporal Gerald Reed." He introduced the group.

"Alexia. This is Kat and Faith." She said to him. "I'll get right to the point, Lieutenant. You ever killed a vampire before?"

"I have ma'am. Controlled environment. This will be the first in the field." He said. "I want it known for the record, ma'am. We're the best at what we were trained for. I was a Navy Seal, ma'am. Hammiker here was a Green Beret and Reed was British SAS. We were sent where men were never supposed to go to do things men were never supposed to do." He stared at her. "But tonight, you're in charge. This is an unknown situation that you have experience in. You tell us what to do and where to go."

Alexia was actually shocked by that. "I'm glad to hear that, Lieutenant. Pop quiz. What are the three best ways to kill a vampire?"

"Through the heart, decapitation and sunlight, ma'am." He said sharply. The other two men nodded. "Firearms are useless."

Kat and Faith smiled. "Boys know their stuff." Kat said appreciatively. "You boys got gear?"

It was the Lieutenant's turn to smile. "We're Special Forces, ma'am. We've got all the toys." He motioned for them to follow. He moved to the back of the Hummer and opened it. He pulled out a crossbow of which there were four. "What we have here is a repeating crossbow. This baby's made of carbon fiber with a four hundred and seventy five pound pull. That's about a hundred and seventy five above what's commercially available. He handed it to Kat. "Feel the weight."

She took it and lifted it to her shoulder. "She's light."

"Hydraulic assisted draw. Takes about point four seconds to reload." He tapped it. "That'll put a carbon arrow through a cinderblock." He reached in and pulled out a wooden shafted arrow. "But with the walking dead, this is the best tool for the job." He held it up to the girls. "Since you don't want it going through the baddies to take out your friends, take a look at the tip."

They leaned in to look. It was polished and lacquered wood that was carved into the likeness of a horseshoe. "This tears the heart to shit, but keeps it where it needs to be."

"Nasty." Faith said. "I like you guys."

"We grow on you." He said. "That's what we got for the distance game. Sometimes things get close and personal." He turned and pulled out a long black bladed brush knife. "That's what this is for. She's carbon with a laser etched blade. Cuts through bone like a chainsaw through snow. That'll take a vampire's head and not even slow down." He handed it to Faith. "Got six of them."

Faith took it and swung it around. "I like it."

Alexia took one and smiled. "Reminds me of the first night in the desert." She turned to Kat. "Remember?"

Kat took her blade and strapped it to her back. "Sure do. That sucked."

"And since you don't mess with the classics…" Luke said, pulling a bandolier out that had stakes in loops all around it. "The classic stake." He smiled. "The broom and mop section of Lowes has suffered a severe shortage this day."

Alexia laughed. "That's good." She said, looking at the stakes. They were smooth and sharp as hell. "Looks like you boys are ready."

"We also have three more suits of body armor if you girls are interested." He offered.

Kat nodded. "I'm a bit squishier than my ladies, so I'll partake." She said, taking the suit. She strapped it on and sighed. "This shit's heavy."

"You get used to it." Luke said.

Faith looked at the other two soldiers. "You boys sure don't say much." She said to them.

"We're not here to talk, ma'am." Reed said with a British accent. "Our job is to kill the other bloke, whoever – or in this case _what_ever – he might be."

She looked at him and nodded. "Fair enough, bud."

The men geared up. They were efficient. They took their roles very seriously. "Lead the way, ma'am." Luke said, his face serious.

The girls stepped up to the gate and pushed it open. Both Alexia and Faith walked point, stretching out with their senses.

The soldiers had been briefed on the slayer. Alexia, in the interest of cooperation had allowed both herself and Faith to undergo physicals by the base physician. They both gave full bios on themselves. What they could do, what their sensory capabilities were. Everything.

So the boys knew that the girls were able to sense things that they couldn't. Given that, they were content to follow behind the pair, keeping them covered as best they were able.

It didn't take long for the slayers to find the nest. They stayed back a good distance and knelt in the bushes.

Luke moved up beside them and pulled out a set of binoculars. He looked and saw them. "There." He said, offering the set to Alexia. "How many?"

The girl took the binoculars and peered at the mausoleum. She counted off quickly. "Eight from what I can see. I'm not sure if there are any in the crypt or not."

He nodded. "Alright." He looked at her. "How do you wanna do this?"

She sighed. "Normally, Faith and I are the run in and start hacking away types." She shrugged. "But we also don't really have the kind of training you guys do."

He smiled. "Come on. Now you get to see what we do." He said, motioning her to follow.

They moved off to a small plot a few yards from the nest. "Okay." He said. "Alexia, you're with me. Faith, you and Reed circle around to their eight o'clock. Kat, you and Hammiker on the four o'clock." He looked to Reed and Hammiker. "Call in when you're in position."

The soldiers nodded. Alexia watched her girls move off. Luke headed back to the crypt and sat tight, waiting for the others to report in.

"What's the plan?" Alexia asked, watching the nest.

"Something like this?" He shook his head. "We take them from a distance. If we don't have to engage close up, it's best not to." He lifted the binoculars again. "They don't seem overly concerned with keeping a low profile."

Alexia shrugged. "They're vampires. As far as they're concerned, they're the top of the food chain."

He snickered. "They'll learn different tonight."

"Unit two in position." Reed called over the radio.

"Unit three in position." Hammiker said a moment later.

"Alright. Crossbows up, men. Make every shot count. These bastards are fast. They won't drop if it isn't a kill shot." Luke explained. "Kat? You any good with a crossbow?"

"I can hold my own." She offered. "I'll try and keep up."

"Fair deal. Call your shots." He said. "Big guy, black jacket."

"Lean tall girl with red shorts and pink tank." Reed stated.

"Biker from hell." Kat said.

"Jock with the letterman." Hammiker said, taking aim.

"Go." Luke said, firing his bow. The arrow quickly blew the vampire to dust.

Three more vampires followed the first. The nest quickly scattered.

Faith and Alexia were in motion. Both girls chased down a vampire, and tackled them to the ground.

Alexia rolled to her feet and squared off with the smaller undead. The boy was just past his teens. Perhaps a year older than her. She shook her head as he came in. Max was the same age. It really bothered her that people would turn children. She dropped to a crouch and took his legs from under him. He dropped onto his back and scrambled to get away from her. She rolled forward and caught him in the chest with a stake. He crumbled and blew away on the breeze.

Faith showed far less restraint. She sacked her vampire with enough force to blast the air from his lungs. She kicked herself to her feet and waited for him to find his feet. As he rose, she spun, cracking him across the teeth with an inside heel kick. He spun in the air. She let out a vicious strait-kick that sent him into the side of headstone. He crashed to the ground, dazed. She dropped to her knee and drove her stake into his chest, dusting him.

Kat and Corporal Hammiker bore down on the undead beast. He was fast, this one. They fired the crossbows repeatedly. The vampire ducked and rolled, dipped and dodged, avoiding the arrows. "Fuck it." Kat growled. She stopped and reached her hand out. "Freeze." She said sharply.

The vampire stopped in his tracks. Hammiker stared at him confused. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Kat said. "Be so kind as to kill this motherfucker, please."

Hammiker took aim and put an arrow through the vamp's back, taking his heart. "Nice work." He said, looking at the girl.

She smiled at him. "Same day, different vamp."

Luke trotted along, chasing the vampire. He slid to a stop and ducked as the tree branch arced in toward his head. He could feel the wind on his face. He turned to face the demon. "Nice try." He said, pulling the blade from his back. "But you'll have to do better."

The vampire growled and swung again.

The soldier hacked the branch in two with his razor sharp weapon. The wood fell to the ground. The vampire snarled and lunged at him, seeking to bear him to the ground.

The Lieutenant deftly dodged to the side, slashing the vampire across the back of the leg, causing him to stumble and fall. Luke turned and quickly took the vampire's head.

Reed saw Faith run off and cursed, knowing he'd never be able to catch the girl. He lifted his bow and aimed it, determined to keep any vampires off her back. He was paying such close attention to her, that he didn't see the vampire that tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop the crossbow.

He scrambled to his feet to see a beautiful young woman staring at him. She smiled at him. "You shouldn't be out here." She said, seductively. "It can be dangerous."

He returned her smile, pulling out his machete. "How right you are, luv."

She went game face on him. "Fancy yourself a slayer, do you?" She ran at him quickly.

He sidestepped and quickly removed her head. "You're not that lucky, luv." He said as she crumbled into dust.

Faith and Alexia caught up with the rest of the group. "Not too shabby." Alexia said. "You boys know what you're doing."

Luke smiled. "I've been in the game for almost fifteen years and I've never seen moves like that." He said to the pair of slayers. "You girls are fast as hell."

Hammiker patted Kat on the back. "Apparently we've got a Mrs. David Copperfield over here." He said. "Froze that vampire in his tracks."

The soldiers looked at her. "Really?" The Lieutenant asked. "That's amazing."

"What can I say? I have a lot of talents." Kat offered. She looked at Alexia and Faith. "Too bad we didn't bring our cameras with us."

Luke looked them. "You record this?"

"Yeah. Then we upload it to the website." Alexia said. "It's popular as hell. This whole foray would have made a hell of a show."

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "You allow the public to see this?"

Alexia shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?" She asked. "It's only fair. The people on the streets gotta share their world with this shit. They have a right to know what's waiting for them after dark."

Kat shook her head. "Most people don't buy it, anyway." She offered.

"But still." He said, likewise shaking his head. "It seems… dangerous to tell the public. People can be unpredictable."

"Preaching to the choir." Alexia said. "I'm an American teenager."

Luke nodded. "Good point." He turned and headed for the Humvee.

"Wait." Alexia said to the men. "We've got an idea."

Kat looked at her. "What are you thinking?"

The younger slayer looked at her sister warriors. "You two feel like dancing?"

"Hell yeah." Faith said.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "You wanna take them to a club?"

The teen nodded. "Let's see how you boys do in a crowd." She said, looking them up and down.

A half hour later, the men were prepped and ready for a night on the town. The girls pulled up to the night club in a limousine. The matte black Hummer was right behind. "This is gonna rock." Faith said happily. She'd chosen to kill it in a pair of black leather pants, a black half tank that showed her cleavage off and a black denim jacket. She'd only gone for a hint of eye shadow and mascara. She'd decided on a sharp red lipstick that gave her a sultry appearance.

Alexia was right behind her in a sleeveless half-tee with a pair of skin tight jeans and a leather Jacket. She didn't do makeup normally, but both Faith and Kat had given her eyes some color with a bit of eye shadow. She had to admit, she looked pretty damn good.

Kat was the last of the girls to step out and she dressed like she was ready to work. Her pants hung low on her hips, below the line of her thong. She wore what amounted to a sports bra and the leather Jacket that Alexia had gotten made for her. It had the appearance of denim, and sported a skull on the back with a lightning bolt through it's head and the words 'High Voltage' and 'Defiance' on the top and bottom respectively. Her skin art was on proud display.

The soldier boys were dressed to the nines as well. Luke sported a pair of jeans that looked great on his ass, a black t-shirt that looked almost painted on and a black short sleeve button down over shirt.

Reed, the smallest of the three – still standing at an even six feet and tipping the scales at two hundred pounds – played it down a little. His black cargo pants were a touch baggy, but still looked good. His shirt was a long sleeve gray number but hugged his torso and arms nicely.

Hammiker couldn't have been more redneck if he tried. He wore jeans that were – if such a thing were possible – tighter than Luke's. His shirt was a sleeveless light denim button down. His arms were huge. The girls figured that his biceps were easily the thickness of Kat's thighs. Given that she was the heaviest of the three by a good twenty pounds that was saying something. But, damn did he look good.

Alexia nodded. "Alright." She said, taking Luke's arm. "Lets go party."

Faith followed suit with Reed and Kat likewise took Hammiker's arm. The three pairs moved into the club. Kat threw down the ten dollar cover and they took in the scene. The music at present was a rather raucous rendition of _Black Betty_. Alexia recognized the band as Spiderbait. She had this on her Mp3 player.

Both she and Faith nodded to each other and turned to the dance floor, concentrating. The room was filled almost to the capacity, but their senses snaked through the open area. Between dancers and partiers, drunks and dreamers to find those that weren't content to steal a beat. And there, nestled in with the gyrating populace, was what the girls sought. Three wolves in sheep's clothing. Demons in human suits.

"Vampires. Three of them." Alexia said. She turned to Luke. "Pick 'em out."

He looked around the room and studied people carefully. "Blonde chick. Black tube top, skanky leather miniskirt and thigh highs."

Faith nodded. "That's one." She said. "Two more."

"The older guy by the wall of the bathroom. Black button down and slacks." Reed pointed out. "He has to be."

Alexia smiled. "Not bad. One more."

All three of the soldiers stared around the room, but couldn't seem to figure it out. "You boys seeing anyone?" Luke asked.

"Negative, sir." Hammiker said. "I got nothing." Reed shook his head.

"The black dude. Shaved head. Blue tank top and blue jeans. Has tats on his arms. Dancing with the Mexican chick by the DJ." Faith offered.

They all nodded. "We got eyes on 'em." Luke said. "But why would they come to a place like this?"

Kat fielded this one. "Look over there." She said, pointing. "See that couple?"

They turned and saw the pair leaning against the wall. They had to concentrate for a moment to be sure they were watching what they thought they were watching. "Are those two…?" He didn't finish the question. He wasn't a hundred percent sure he wanted to know.

"Yes. Yes they are." Kat said. "And notice how no one seems to give a shit?" She looked at him. "He could easily be a vampire draining her ass dry. He pretends to fuck her against the wall and while they're necking, he takes a bite and chows down. When he's done and she's limper than spaghetti, he sets her down in a booth somewhere and goes home. In a room like this, whose gonna see shit?"

The soldiers looked around the room and saw her point. There were couples everywhere getting it on. "They don't train us for this shit." Hammiker said. "Learn something new everyday."

"Stow it, Hammiker. Time to get on the clock." Luke said. "Me and Alexia will try and get close to tall dark and chrome dome. Reed and Faith you take the businessman. Hammiker. You and Kat are the blonde's shadow. Keep it tight everyone. We don't want a fight in here. Dust 'em quiet."

Alexia sighed. "Aww. No vampire hucking." She said to the other two girls.

"Damn." Faith said as she took Reeds arm. "Come on, sexy. Time make the boys jealous."

Kat and Alexia chuckled. The poor guy didn't know what he was in for. Kat took Hammiker and dragged him to the floor. "You too, lover boy." She said to him.

That left Luke and Alexia standing by the door. "We should get down there and save the day." She offered taking his arm. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "Lets."

Faith and Reed were the first to get near their target. Faith turned and looked Reed in the eyes. "I love to dance." She said, grinding against him.

"I gathered that." He said to her. "Rather adept at it, it has to be said."

"What do you know about the slayer?" She asked him.

"Not much." He admitted, following her movements. "Strong, fast, can take a lot of punishment, rapid healing." He shrugged. "That's about it. We saw tonight that you can sense the undead."

"That's about right." Faith said. "But there's more to us than that. For example, the double H factor."

"Double H factor?" He shook his head. "Not familiar with that."

"After a night of slaying, we tend to get a bit… hungry." She said, teasingly.

"Hunting vampires is an aphrodisiac?" He asked her, not believing what he had heard.

They were near enough to the elder vampire for him to hear part of the conversation. He raised an eyebrow. He had to be sure he heard what he though he had. He moved onto the dance floor.

Faith leaned in closer to Reed. "He's coming closer. There's a stake in my jacket." She leaned back and stared at him. "Do him."

Reed nodded, running his hands over her iron hard stomach. He slowly moved his hands up, taking the stake in his right hand. The pair spun, so the soldier's back was to the vampire.

Faith moved in and licked his ear. "He's right behind you." She whispered.

In a flash of movement, Reed spun, plunged the stake into the vampire's chest and turned back to Faith, again placing his arms around her waist.

He was staring into her chocolate brown eyes when the vampire realized what had happened and disappeared in a hail of dust. "Another one bites the dust." He said with a smile. "Where were we?"

Faith smiled at him and ground herself against him. "Dancing."

"If you wanna call it that, luv." He said, enjoying the feel of her next to him.

Kat and Hammiker moved to the floor, watching the blonde intently. "She's a looker." He said, looking her up and down.

"You have me on your arm and you say something like that?" Kat asked, sounding a bit hurt.

He took her hand and put it on his crotch. "At the risk of being a might forward." He said. "There's plenty to go around."

To her credit, Kat was surprised. "Holy shit." She said, running her hand over the growing bulge in his pants. "You ain't kidding. What are you, ten, eleven inches?"

"Twelve and half." He said. "Most chicks freak out." He noticed their proximity to the girl. "Game time. You distract him, I'll deal with her."

Kat nodded. She turned to see her dancing with a rather cute boy. She moved up behind him and turned him, planting her lips on his, burying her tongue in his mouth.

Hammiker loomed behind the blonde. "It pains ya to see shit like that, don't it?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. His smiling face was the last thing she saw. The stake entered her heart a split second later. She was gone in a puff.

Kat pulled away from him. "Oh, shit." She said, wiping her mouth. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine."

He smiled dopily. "I can be."

She looked him up and down. "No. You really couldn't." She moved back over to Hammiker. "He can't kiss for shit."

"Not something we share in common." He said, smiling down at her. He pulled her in and planted one on her. A moment later they pulled apart.

"Not bad, lover boy." She said to him. "But I'm a lesbian."

His eyes widened. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, ma'am." He stepped back from her. "Got a little too comfortable."

Kat snickered and pulled him back to her. "Get your ass back here. Just because I ain't gonna fuck ya, doesn't mean you can't cop a hell of a feel." She slid his hands down to her ass. "Now let's dance."

Luke and Alexia were all business. "I'll distract her, you take him out." Alexia said to the soldier.

"Affirmative." He said, as they weaved through the people.

The vampire was tall. Perhaps two to three inches taller than Luke. He was also a few pounds heavier.

Alexia moved up to the Hispanic girl. "Excuse me. I just have to ask you where you got your skirt." She said. "It's just cute as hell."

The girl smiled. "I got at it Dorothy's over on seventh." She said.

The man looked at Alexia. "What the fuck, man? I was trying to dance with my girl."

"No, scumbag." Luke said from behind the man. "You weren't." He gripped the vampire by the throat and slammed the stake into his chest. The vampire crumbled to the floor.

The Mexican girl wasn't paying attention. "They had matching tops, too." She said, pointing to the shirt she was wearing. It put her wares proudly on display. She was sporting a rather sizable rack.

Alexia smiled and poked her boob. "Wow. Are those real?"

"Nope. Bought and paid for." The girl said, pulling her top down. "Expensive, but worth it."

Alexia, for her part was shocked and impressed. She was surprised that the woman would just drop her top in the middle of a crowded nightclub. Not that the teen was complaining. The girl had seriously nice tits. "That's pretty good work." She examined the girl's breasts. "Barely the hint of a scar." She said, running her finger along the bottom of the woman's areole. "Nice. One of my girlfriend's stripper friends has implants. Cost her a hundred grand, but no scar what so ever."

"I wish I had that kind of money. Still, I'm pretty happy with 'em." The girl said, pulling her top back up. "You real?" She asked, cupping Alexia's boobs.

The slayer instantly wanted to smack the woman, but fair was fair. "Yep. Oh natural."

"Lucky bitch." The girl said. "I was flatter than a twelve year old Asian boy."

Luke kept watch on the rest of the room. He saw Hammiker's massive form dancing away with Kat pressed against him. Reed and Faith were busy bumping and grinding on the dance floor. He sighed. He'd let his military career dominate most of his life. He didn't even have a girlfriend. He turned back to Alexia. Too bad she was only fifteen. She was a cute girl. He did check out the Hispanic girl that the teen was speaking with. She was as hot as they come.

"Oh, that sucks." Alexia offered. "Looks like your boyfriend ran off."

The girl turned and sighed. "Figures." She shook her head. "Not like I was gonna fuck him anyway. He was too… creepy. I just came with him because he was willing to pay the cover."

Alexia laughed. "Use him and lose him." She said. She saw the soldier's rather despondent look and pointed to him. "He's single."

The girl looked at the soldier. She raked her eyes over his tall, chiseled form. He was ruggedly handsome. "Oh is he?" She stepped up to him. "Hey." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You dance?"

Luke looked down at her and smiled. "I've been known to." He said. He looked at Alexia and nodded.

She got the hint and moved into the crowd, searching for her girlfriends. She saw Kat dancing with Hammiker and smiled as she noticed the woman grinding her ass against his crotch. "That's just evil." She said to herself. She was fairly certain the guy didn't stand a chance in hell. She just hoped that he realized it.

She then saw Faith and Reed getting frisky. She shook her head and moved to the bar. "Evil bitches. Both of you." She said as she ordered a Cherry coke. She turned and watched the girls for a while.

"Hey baby." A man said as he slid up to her. "You here alone?"

"I'm a fifteen year old lesbian, bud. Jailbait and not interested. Plenty of pussy for you to troll for out there so get lost." She said, not taking her eyes off her girls.

He stepped back and put his hands up. "Okay." He said, moving into the crowd.

As the night wound down, Kat and Faith both found their way to the bar, leaving their dates to dance with another pair of women.

"It's a shame we can't drag them back to the hotel." Kat said. "Hammiker's got a cannon on him that makes Xander look tiny."

"Really?" Faith asked. "That's almost scary. Xander hurts a little when he's auguring in." She looked at the massive soldier. "That would just fuckin' hurt."

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. He looks like he knows how to use it."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Lesbian, huh?" She asked, pulling Kat in to kiss her. "Right."

"I'd hit Reed." Faith said. "He's cute as hell and he's actually a really nice guy." She turned to Kat and Alexia. "But I think I got all I can handle right here."

Alexia smiled brightly. "I say we go back to the hotel and work on that pesky double H syndrome."

Kat was the first to respond. "I rather like that idea. I think for once I'm just as horny and hungry as the pair of you."

"Music to my ears." Faith said happily.


	72. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

The phone rang incessantly. Kat grunted and rolled over the top of Alexia and picked up the cordless. "For fuck's sake, what?" She growled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, ma'am." A soft female voice said. "This is the front desk. There's a Sergeant Reynolds here for you. He said to tell you that the Captain is ready to give you girls the tour. He said you'd know what he meant."

Kat rubbed her face. "Ugh. Okay. Yeah we know. Just send him up."

"I will. Have a good day, ma'am." The girl said, ending the call.

Kat turned the phone off and tossed it back on the night stand. She looked at the clock and saw it was just after eight in the morning. The girls didn't get to bed until well after three. "Fuck me." She said standing and groaning. "Too fuckin' early for this shit."

"Who was that?" Alexia asked.

"Front desk. Reynolds is here. Get cleaned up. We got a meeting with the Captain."

"What time is it?" Faith groaned.

"Too god damn early." Kat said. "Eight oh eight."

"Jesus." Faith said sharply.

"Get up and shower." Kat said. "I've gotta answer…"

A crisp knock sounded from the door. Kat pulled a robe on and headed into the living room, closing the door behind her. She opened it and saw Reynolds standing with his hat in under his arm. "Good morning, ma'am." He said. "I'm sorry to wake you. The Captain wanted me to come and pick you up."

"Figured that." Kat said, stepping aside. "We had a late night."

"Understood, ma'am." He said, stepping aside and standing with his hands behind his back.

"You want a cup of coffee?" She asked him, moving to the kitchenette.

"No, thank you ma'am." He said, looking around the room. "This is nice hotel room."

She likewise looked around. "Yeah, it is. I'm shocked the Captain put out for it."

He nodded, but said nothing else.

Kat stared at him a moment. "You know you don't have to stand on ceremony with us, right?" She said. "We don't outrank you."

He shook his head. "The way I was raised, ma'am. You respect a lady."

She smiled at him. "You own a dog, don't you?" She asked him. "Probably something big. German Sheppard or a Lab is my guess."

He smiled. "Golden Retrievers, ma'am. Two of them. Brothers."

"Thought so." She said. "You married, Sergeant?"

"I am, ma'am." He offered.

"Got pictures of your wife?" She asked him as she poured a cup of coffee.

He pulled a wallet out and opened it. "That's her. Name's Regina."

Kat looked at the woman. She was pretty with big dark eyes and almost jet black hair. "She's a looker. How's she feel about you being in the military?"

"She's very supportive, ma'am."

"How long you been together?"

"Twelve years, ma'am." He said, putting the wallet away.

Kat snickered. "Married to your country. Makes her your mistress." She said. "Explains why you still love her."

He chuckled. "Affirmative, ma'am."

She sighed and sipped her coffee. Faith and Alexia came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Mornin' Sergeant." Alexia said to the soldier.

"Good morning, ma'am. Sorry for waking you so early." He said sincerely.

"I'm betting you've been up for hours." Faith offered.

"On weekdays, I'm up by oh five thirty." He said. "But anything wakes me before ten AM on a weekend, they better remember I sleep with a gun." He added with a smile.

"I hear that." Kat said. "Lemme grab a shower and we'll roll." She said, draining the coffee cup before heading to the bedroom.

The girls were again shuttled in the large military Humvee. They drove up to the understated office building in an out of the way business park. The girls looked around, somewhat surprised.

Reynolds led them to a bottom floor office. A pleasant looking woman sat behind the desk and smiled as they walked past. "Good morning." She said happily.

He nodded back to her. "Good morning, Julie." He pulled open the wooden door at the back of the reception area. "Ladies first."

"He can't possibly be talking to us." Alexia said, with a snicker.

"Just move it, you." Kat said, playfully shoving the smaller girl.

They entered a long hallway and headed for the end. There were office doors along both sides of the hall. "Are these actual offices?" Alexia asked, stopping to look into windows.

"They are." He said. "Most of the top brass of the Initiative."

He indicated to the elevator door at the end of the hall. "That's where we're going."

They stepped up and noticed that there were no controls on the outside of the shiny steel doors.

"Sergeant Michael Reynolds." He said crisply.

"Voice and retinal pattern recognized. Sergeant Michael Reynolds." A mechanical female voice sounded from the hall around them. The elevator doors suddenly slid open.

He stepped into the elevator and motioned for the girls to follow. They entered, looking around. "Relax. We never drug and experiment on first time visitors." He said deadpan.

The three of them turned to look at him. "That isn't funny." Alexia said.

"It was kinda funny." He said with a smirk.

"I think he's trying to lull us into a false sense of security." Kat said.

"They're gonna probe us." Faith added. "And remove our brains."

Reynolds looked at them and lifted his wristwatch to his mouth, holding a button on the side. "Sir. We need to abort. They're onto us." He was trying to keep a straight face.

Alexia laughed. "Okay. Now that was funny."

He shrugged. "I try." The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. He led them out into another corridor. The walls were a sterile white and the floor was gray concrete. It reminded them of a hospital.

The Captain was waiting for them. "Good morning, ladies." He said with a smile. "Welcome to the Initiative. You've let me see inside your world. Not let me show you ours." He motioned for them to follow. "Thank you, Sergeant."

Reynolds saluted crisply and stepped back into the elevator.

Danforth walked along the hall just ahead of them. "This is the main headquarters for the Initiative. We've got smaller locations all throughout the country, but this is the beating heart of the organization right here."

"Where are some of your other bases?" Alexia asked. She was pretty certain that he wouldn't tell her, but she tried anyway.

"Near or in most large cities. Places that are hotbeds for paranormal activity." He said. "New York. Los Angeles. Miami. Places where anything that feeds on the public can go unnoticed."

"Sunnydale?" Faith asked.

"Need to know." He said to her. "You three don't."

"Fair enough." The slayer said. "So what is the Initiative's primary objective?"

"Study mostly." He said. "We capture the HST's and try to figure out what makes them tick. I'd be lying if I didn't say we weren't experimenting with them. It's part and parcel with having a scientific community. And yes, part of that study is learning of ways to weaponize their defensive and offensive capabilities." He openly admitted. "But in the doing, we also learned quite a bit. Some of the market's most advanced pharmaceuticals have come from the good work we're doing." He motioned to a room with a huge bay window. "This is one of the many labs."

The girls looked at saw a demon with it's chest splayed open and science nerds examining it carefully. "M'Fashnik demon." Kat said. "At least it used to be."

The Captain nodded. "He was caught trying to kidnap a girl about a month ago. The commandoes blew holes in him."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Alexia said. "When you're finished with the… leftovers, what do you do with them?"

"We have industrial incinerators." Danforth said. "We toss the carcasses into the burners and toast 'em." He smiled. "Or sell them to the Korean restaurants in the international district."

"That's fucked up." Faith said with a snicker.

"Why do you think I don't eat there?" He said. He moved on.

"Are you guys international?" Kat asked.

He nodded. "We work with most of the worlds' governments. England, France, Spain, Russia, most of Europe and Asia."

"One of the boys you sent with us last night was SAS." Kat said.

"Lance Corporal Reed." Danforth said. "He's a good kid. Best in his class."

"We could tell. They knew their stuff." Alexia said. "We really couldn't offer much in the way of critique."

"That's the standard we strive for." The Captain said. "There's a lot about the supernatural community we don't know." He said sincerely. "And what answers we do find seems only to raise more questions." He shook his head. "It's tough to know everything when no one wants to admit they know anything."

Alexia looked to Kat and Faith, biting her lip. "You know, Captain." She began. "We can put you in touch with the Watcher's Council."

He stopped and looked at her. "What's that?"

"We've told you about slayers." She said. "There's another part of the equation. The slayers are the muscle. Us and the potential slayers."

"Wait. Potential slayers?"

"Yeah. When a slayer dies, another is immediately called. There's a… pool of girls that have the possibility to be slayers. These girls are called Potentials. They're born with a bit more natural athleticism and endurance that your average girl. Not the superhuman levels that slayers are capable of, but just… slightly above average. Able to pass P.E. without breaking a sweat types. But most Potentials are given what's called a Watcher. The Watchers train them. Educate them on the supernatural. They take the girls and introduce them to the paranormal elements. Don't get me wrong they don't go out slaying nests or anything, but a vamp or two here and there."

"And this…Watcher's Council? They assign these… Potentials a… mentor of sorts?"

Alexia nodded. "In a nutshell. But more than that, the Council is a wellspring of supernatural insight. They have resources they can draw on that dwarf even what you guys can get your hands on." She shrugged. "If you're serious about getting a handle on the whole demon situation, they can help. With your tech and their know-how? The possibilities are endless."

He smiled. "It'd be nice to have that kind of a leg up. Sometimes we feel like we're stumbling around in the dark. A hard thing for a guy like me to admit to be honest."

Faith smiled. "So far you have a good handle on things, from the look of it. It's not like you let the demons run amok or anything."

As if on cue, a scientist flew through one of the windows along the hall. His broken form crashed into the opposing wall and fell to the floor in a heap. A huge demon, with flesh like stone and massive horns smashed through the wall to step into the hallway, roaring.

All three of them turned to stare at her.

Danforth immediately ran to the wall and hit the alarm.

Alexia and Faith were in motion, running at the thing full speed. The beast turned toward them, growling harshly.

Both girls leapt in tandem and landed flying kicks to the beast's chest. The monster staggered back a pair of steps, but kept its feet. It lashed out with a vicious backhand. Alexia rolled beneath the blow, but Faith wasn't so lucky. The strike caught her across the face and spun her to the ground.

Kat concentrated and thrust her hands forward. The magical energy she'd collected rippled down the hallway, blowing out the windows and showering the hall with glass. The shockwave caught the creature center mass and hurled him backward , slamming him into the wall at the end with enough force to smash the stone. She staggered forward and nearly fell to her knees. Jonathan was there to catch her. "Careful." He said to her.

She took hold of him to steady herself. "Never tried that before."

"I'd say it worked." He said. "What the hell was that?"

"Magic." She said to him. She let go of him and ran down the hallway to help Faith to her feet. The slayer's face was swelling badly. Blood ran from her nose and the corner of her mouth. "You alright?"

Faith nodded and turned to storm after the monster again. Alexia had already broken into a run. Both slayers stopped and smashed the glass on the cases, pulling fire ax's out before taking the last few steps to the demon.

The monster was waiting for them. The colossal beast was slow, but it had strength far beyond anything the pair had dealt with before. The ax's cracked into his tough hide, but did little damage.

Kat knew what needed to be done. She drew all the magic she could from within herself and reached out with it, solidifying the air about the abomination.

Alexia and Faith saw him stop in his tracks and turned to their girlfriend.

Kat stood with her arms outstretched, trembling. Her eyes had gone glassy and the veins in her head bulged angrily. "Can't hold him for long." She growled through gritted teeth.

The slayers didn't need any more prompting. They went about hacking at him like lumberjacks on a redwood. Bit by bit, chunk by chunk, his hard outer flesh chipped away. He growled and gnashed as they chopped away at him. Blood and gore began slopping onto the floor. Still they didn't let up.

After long moments, his stomach and chest split like an overripe melon and viscera splashed out onto the floor. His body collapsed to the concrete.

Alexia turned to see Kat stagger and Captain Danforth take her in his arms. Blood flowed from the corners of her eyes, her nose and her ears. She dropped the ax. "Kat!" She shouted, running to her. Faith was close behind.

Jonathan lifted her as she passed out. He carried her into one of the labs and rested her on an empty table.

The slayers were immediately by her side. The medical staff instantly got to work checking her vitals.

Jonathan pulled the girls away. "Come on. Let them work. They're the best medical professionals we've got. They'll take care of her." He said.

He led the girls to what equated to a staff lounge. "That was pretty impressive." He said to them as he handed them each a can of Pepsi from the fridge. "You laid into that thing pretty viciously."

Alexia dropped to the sofa. "It's what we do." She said. She was worried about her girlfriend. Once again the girl was knocking on death's door because of her.

Faith sat beside her and sighed. "How did you guys capture that thing, anyway?"

"With a ten man team and enough tranquilizers to down a rhino." He said. "We had to tag him with an armor piercing tranq slug from a shotgun." He snickered. "Took six of them to down him."

The slayers nodded. "Sounds about right." Faith said. "What were they doing to him?"

"Defensive application research, most likely. Pissed him off from the looks of it." He looked at Alexia. "She'll be fine."

She shook her head. "You don't get it, Captain." The girl said. "In the past two months, she's been seriously injured four times. She's already had to have surgery to repair a blood clot in her lung. That was less than two weeks ago. Before that she dislocated her arm, and a week and a half before that she was beaten within an inch of her life by a vampire. She's not built for this like we are." She rested her face in her hands. "I'm afraid for her."

He moved over and knelt down in front of her. "Let me ask you a question." He rested hand on her knee. "When she found out about what you were, was she scared?"

Alexia looked him in the eye. "No. When were first fought the hell hound in the desert, she ran at it full tilt."

"And after all was said and done, did she back off?" He cocked his head. "Did she tell you she was too afraid to take on the responsibility of loving someone who could bite it at a moments notice? Did she ever once tell you that she couldn't do it?"

Alexia thought. She did remember Kat telling her in Sunnydale that she was scared for the young slayer. But in all the time they'd been together since that night in Déjà Vu's, Kat had never left her side. She'd never turned her back on Alexia or her destiny. What's more, she'd let Alexia's sister slayer into her heart without reservation. "No." She said. "She's been with me," She turned to Faith. "Us, every step of the way."

"So this is a choice she made." He said. "It isn't your fault. She took her destiny into her own hands. Like you said, you and Faith are made to do this. Someone like Kat isn't. That's what makes her special." He smiled. "And that specialness is what you love about her. From what I've read you've been friends for a long time. I think you might have loved her, even back then. You just didn't know it."

"I just don't want her getting killed." Alexia said. "I don't know what I'd do."

"You'd mourn." He said. "You'd be devastated and cry until your eyes hurt. But you know what?" He stared into her eyes. "You'd know that, after all is said and done, Katarina Wulfheim met her end as she chose to. She died for something bigger than any of us. She went out making a difference." He smiled. "And she'd be sitting in heaven watching the pair of you tear through the demon community like a tornado through a trailer park to avenge her."

"And we would, too." Faith said sincerely.

"You guys talkin' about me?" Kat asked, leaning against the doorjamb, smiling.

"Kat!" Alexia said, getting up and running to the girl. "You're okay."

The older girl smiled, hugging the teen. She looked to Faith and pulled her in as well. "I'm alright. A little light headed and sore, but otherwise okay."

"What happened to you?" Faith asked.

"Synaptic relapse." The tattooed girl said. "Basically, my brain rebooted. I used too much magic too quickly."

The girls took her over and sat her down on the sofa. "Here. Sit down a bit." Alexia said.

"You want a soda?" Danforth asked from the fridge.

"Please." Kat said. "Thank you."

He nodded and offered the can to her. She opened and sipped it. "So any idea what the hell that thing was?" She asked.

"Nope." Alexia said. "It didn't look like anything I was familiar with." She turned to Faith. "You?"

She shook her head. "Uh, uh."

Kat shrugged. "Oh, well." She looked to the Captain. "Sorry they hacked it apart."

"If it's that or let it rampage through the facility, dead wins going away." He said. "They still got some pieces to play with."

"That's just nasty." Faith said.

The trio of girls spent the rest of the day getting to know the ins and outs of the organization. They were pretty impressed, to be honest. The Captain, unlike most of the Washington types wanted to do things right. Yes, they were into the research, but they didn't seem like they were being stupid about it.

Alexia played middle man and got the Initiative talking to the Watcher's Council. The lines of communication were open.

As a last sign of good faith, Alexia gave the Captain a thumb drive with a majority of the information her grandfather gave her on it.

Danforth was impressed, and more than a little mortified, to find out that the good General had gathered material that even the United States Government didn't have access to. Things that were supposedly buried in the bowels of the Pentagon right next to the Holy Grail and the Arc of the Covenent.

The girls left that night feeling that some good steps were made. But, ultimately, it was up to the Captain and his project to keep it up.

They were taken back to the hotel to shower and get some rest.

They spent the next day seeing the sights and taking photos for Edith. They took the obligatory tour of the White House.

Using one of the spells in her repertoire, Kat managed to turn the three of them invisible and snuck into the oval office. Hoping against hope, Alexia penned a letter for President Obama and sat it on his desk.

She wasn't sure he'd go for it, but it was worth trying.

The girls were then taken back to the airport for the long flight home. All in all it was a good, prosperous trip.


	73. Chapter 675

**Chapter 67.5**

**(The events of this Chapter take place over the course of Chapters 67-69)**

Max groaned and noticed with a growl that the sun was just coming up. "Shit." She said, rolling off of the unconscious gate guard. "Sorry bud." She said, leaning down to kiss him. "Gotta run."

He lifted heavy lidded eyes to her. "What? Why?"

She smiled at him. "Because sunlight and vampires?" She shook her head. "We don't mesh well. First there's screaming, then fire…it's a whole ordeal. And ash is a bitch to get out of bed sheets." She began pulling on her clothes. "But I'd love to get together and do this again sometime."

He just stared at her. "What do you mean, vampire?"

She lifted his fingers and pressed them against her throat. "Feel a pulse, there slappy?"  
He kept his digits against the soft skin of her neck. Sudden dawning fear crept into his eyes. "You…you're dead."

"Undead." She corrected him. "Big difference. Fucking an undead girl is every teenage boy's secret fantasy." She shook her head. "Fucking a dead chick? That's just weird." She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "And I'm incredibly satisfied, thanks to you." She pulled on her boots last and rose from the bed.

"But…" He shook his head. "Vampires aren't real." He scooted away from her. "They… you aren't supposed to exist."

"You'd be amazed how many times I've heard that." She said to him. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but the 'oh god, oh Max, oh my fucking god' you were spouting last night when I was riding you like a mechanical bull seemed pretty fucking real to me." She smiled at him. "Relax. You fucked a hot girl. Who the hell gives a shit if I have a pulse or not?" She tugged on a pair of gloves and opened the backpack she carried to slide on a heavy black motorcycle helmet she kept within for just such an occasion. "I swear to god. You mortals and your fucked up ass hang ups." She winked at him and slid the plastic visor down. "Later, hoss." She moved her hand in a 'call me' gesture and exited the apartment, leaving him sitting on his bed, clutching his blanket to him in abject terror.

He began crying.

She ripped through traffic, listening to the thunderous beat of Stabbing Westward's _Save Yourself_. Much like Kat, Max loved to drive. There was just something about the road that seemed to bring her peace where nothing else could. She felt the rush as she blew past a semi doing nearly a hundred miles an hour.

Much unlike Kat, however, Max didn't have a problem engaging in a rousing round of follow the leader with the local authorities. On account of her biological uncle being the Chief of the Pierce County Highway Patrol, whom she'd lived with on an off most of her life, she had a rather good in with the boys in blue (or dark green as the case may be).

She could handle a car with a skill honed by years (most of them illegal) behind the wheel. It was a small source of irritation that Kat could outdrive her, despite having the vampiric reflexes. But she let it go. Life for the sexy little vampire was good. Better than it ever had been. And a lot of that she owed to the very people she had hurt most.

Roughly a half hour later, she pulled into the garage and into her parking spot. She climbed out of the car and stopped, staring at Tara's Nova. She pulled her helmet off and knelt in front of the car, peering beneath it. "Shit." She said, reaching for the dark brown puddle. She sniffed the liquid and sighed. "That's not good." She stood, moved to the driver's side door and pulled it open, popping the hood. She ran her fingers along the sides of the motor. She shook her head, not coming up with anything. "Must be the pan." She said, dropping the bonnet. She turned and headed into the apartment.

Tara stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "G-good morning, Max." She said with a matronly smile. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"I could eat." The vampire said. "I just noticed that your Bowtie has a small oil leak." She tossed her keys onto the counter. "If you have any running around to do, best to use my rig until I can get it fixed."

Tara took the keys and nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I w-wouldn't want to make it any worse." She pulled the jug of blood from the fridge and poured some into the black enamel mug with the words 'Yeah, I'm dead; Deal with it.' Scrawled around the sides.

Max chuckled as she sat on the bar stool. She waited patiently as the microwave worked its magic. "Can I ask you a question, Tara? And get an honest answer?"

"You can ask me anything, Max. You know that."

"Does it freak you out that I'm a vampire?"

Tara stared her in the eyes. Strangely, Max had learned a while ago that Tara was completely immune to her charms. Not only that, but when Max, out of curiosity had tried to work her mojo on the blonde Wicca the girl never even noticed. At least if she had, she'd never said anything. That actually threw the undead girl for a loop. "Should it?"

"Well, no. It's not like I'd ever do anything to hurt any of you." Max said.

"That's all you ever have to say to me." Tara said. "From what I've heard Alexia say, you aren't any different now then you were when you were a high school student. You go out with them and fight the forces of darkness. An evil, blood craving monster wouldn't do that." She smiled at her. "No, Max. It doesn't freak me out that you're a vampire. I find you to be a very nice girl, a great help and count you among my dearest friends." She gripped the vampires' hand and suddenly drew concerned. "You're awfully cold."

"I get that way just before sun up. I didn't feed last night." Max said simply. She took the cup from Tara smiling. "This'll help."

"What's it like?" Tara asked. "Being a vampire?"

Max sighed. "I don't really know how to explain in a way you could understand. It's like…" She shook her head. "It's like seeing the world in hi-def. Colors are brighter, sounds are clearer, smells are stronger. But on the flip side of that, sometimes my tactile senses seem to be dulled." She looked down at the cup. "Right now, I can barely tell I'm holding this mug."

"D-does feeding make it better?"

"Most of the time, yeah. For a couple hours after I feed, it's like I'm normal again. My heart beats, my blood actually pumps and I have a pulse. After a couple three hours, though, it fades. Kinda like my body is asleep. You know the prickly feeling you get and the whole 'dead limb' feeling? It's a lot like that."

"That sounds like it would be a pain to live with." Tara said. "I'm sorry, that just came out."

"Trust me, you're preaching to the choir, sister. But it beats the alternative." Max slugged down the rest of the blood and belched. She could feel the strength coursing through her. "Come here." She said. "Lemme show you somethin'."

Tara approached the girl and let Max take her hand. "Here, see?" She lightly touched Tara's index and middle fingers against her neck. "Can you feel that?"

The Wicca concentrated and could feel the rhythmic pulse beneath her fingers. "I do."

"A mug like that gives me about a half hour or so." Max said. "Just enough time for some fun." She bobbed her eyebrows.

Tara actually blushed. "I-I'm spoken for." She said softly. "But if I weren't, vampire or not, I'd be all over you like…" She stopped herself. "I'd be very interested."

Max giggled. "Count yourself lucky, boobenstein." She said to the Watcher as she exited their room. "Your girl is as loyal as they come."

Rio stepped out and wrapped her arms about her lover. "Were you trying to seduce my girlfriend?"

"Always." Max said with a smile. "World's a buffet to a vampire." She said, bouncing off of the stool. "Just doing my part to keep the wheel turning. Wouldn't want the world to think us undead types are going soft." She turned to Tara. "I'll hit your rig later tonight if you want me to."

"I'd appreciate it, thank you." She smiled back to the girl. "Have a good sleep."

"Since I'm alone, I'll have to settle for that, now won't I?" Max said, dropping to the floor and rolling into her credenza.

Tara shook her head and went back to work. "She's quite a character."

"She is at that." Rio agreed. "Her story is rather tragic, truth to tell."

"I-is it true that she and Kat actually fought?" Tara asked as she turned the stove off and began plating breakfast.

"Max almost killed her." Rio said, sadly. "Heidenreich, that was Max's sire, sent her to fight Katarina as a message to Alexia. She did as he commanded and beat Katarina bloody."

"I bet Alexia was furious."

"That, my dear is one hell of an understatement." Rio smiled. "It's funny, though."

"How is that funny?" Tara asked. "If someone had done something like that to you?" Anger flashed in her eyes.

Rio nodded. "I feel the same, trust me dear. But when Max showed up here after that fight, Alexia actually felt sorry for her. Apparently, Katarina had gotten the better of her. Max was in a seriously bad way. If you ask both girls, they admit whole heartedly that Kat won that fight. Max attributes her victory to the fact that her master's will wouldn't let her body fail. Kat had no such advantage."

"Kat is a truly gifted fighter, isn't she?" Tara asked. "Sometimes it amazes me that she isn't a slayer. Despite being human, she can keep up with Alexia and Faith. I just wonder how she does it."

"Hold on a moment. I'll show you something." Rio rose to her feet and went into Katarina and Faith's room. She pushed open the closet door and reached up, pulling the old shoe box that sat on the shelf down. She lifted the top and nodded, taking it back out to the kitchen.

"What is that?" Tara asked.

Rio sat on the stool. "Katarina would probably have my head if she knew I was showing this to you." The woman said as she removed the lid. "These are some of the medals Kat has won from various Martial Arts Tournaments she's participated in."

Tara saw there were quite a few. "She's won all of these?"

Rio nodded. "I think, secretly, that Katarina is afraid of what she can do." She shook her head. "She was showing these to Faith one night. I saw some of them, but I never knew how extensive her victories were."

"There must be a dozen medals here." Tara said. She sifted through the box. "It looks like there's one missing." She opened the purple felt covered box. "It says this is a gold medal for the…"

"Western United States Invitational." Rio finished. "She gave it to Alexia. You ever see the medal that she wears around her neck on the silver chain?"

"I thought that was fake." Tara said.

"No. It's quite real." Rio said. She pulled out some of the newspaper clippings. "Katarina gave that to Alexia when they were friends back in Whidbey Island from what I'm told. She was quite the competitor. She had what it took to take the National Competition and go on to world events, but she stopped competing after her final bout in Los Angeles. She's never said why."

"If she wanted us to know, she'd tell us." Tara said, replacing everything and handing the box back to Rio.

"I imagine so." Rio said, taking the box back and putting it where she found it. "I myself have three competitions under my belt from when I was a teenager."

"Back in Britain?" Tara asked.

Rio nodded. "I was quite the pugilist." She said proudly. "I remember…" The phone suddenly sounded into the room. She moved over and lifted the receiver. " , This is Rio, how may I assist you?"

"Hey, Rio. It's Rite." The hacker said sharply. "We've got a hit on the website. Luckily enough, it's something local."

"I apologize, Deserita, but the girls are out of town in Washington DC at the moment. Is there a hunter nearby that can handle it?" Rio asked. "The girls in Portland, maybe?"

"They're dealing with a vampire and demon turf war that's about to spill over onto the streets. They're hands are full. Panzer and Doro are in Idaho and Steele is in Alaska dealing with a pack of angry demon-possessed rednecks." Rite smiled. "Did you know she was actually an ordained Catholic Minister?"

"Really?" Rio asked. "That's…I don't know what that is. The woman fornicates like a pornstar, drinks like a fish and swears like a sailor. I wouldn't think they would allow something like that."

"That's what makes it funny as hell. Apparently she went through the schooling and worked the church circuit for a couple of years. She learned it to be able to perform exorcisms. Pretty damn good at it, from what I've been able to cobble together. She's done at least a dozen so far with no fatalities."

"That is impressive. Usually an exorcism kills the possessed." Rio said. "Getting back on topic, what seems to be the problem? Maybe we can handle it."

"It's a classic." Rite said with a smile. "Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Rio said back.

"Yes. Werewolf. Lycanthrope. Man or woman twenty eight days out of the month. Much like a period except a lot more body hair and not quite as grouchy."

"Oh, funny." Rio said. "Alright. We'll wait until Max is up and about and we'll come by the office building to get the details."

"I'll get everything together. It's some kid's older sister from what the request told me."

"Tonight is the second night of the full moon. We'll have to work fast."

"I hear ya." Rite said. "Later." She ended the call.

"What was that about a werewolf?" Tara asked, clearing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Apparently it was a help request on the website. Someone believes their older sister to be a werewolf. Deserita thinks it's worth looking into."

Tara nodded. "W-we had one in Sunnydale. This werewolf hunter showed up and started making a mess of things. I think his name was…Cain, or something like that."

"Gib Cain?" Rio asked, her voice hard.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know what his f-first name was. I just know that he was dangerous. I was at the Bronze when the werewolf burst in. He came in with a huge rifle and blew holes in everything."

"I've met the man. I can't stand him personally, but I can't deny his effectiveness. He is a rather gifted werewolf hunter. He's worked with the council on occasion, helping us track down various demons. He has a good grasp of the shapeshifter mentality. But the man is a pillock."

Tara giggled. "Buffy and her friends didn't seem to like him much."

"I can appreciate why. The man was an asshole." Rio said. She sighed and looked at her cellphone. "The girls were supposed to call when they landed."

"I'm sure they're fine." Tara offered. She tossed the hand towel down into the sink and looked at her girlfriend with an avarice smile. "Max is dead to the world. That leaves us free for the afternoon."

Rio's own smile mirrored that of her lover. She wrapped her arms around the girl. "Indeed it does." She kissed the blonde lovingly.

Max, Rio and Tara all stood, listening to Rite as she explained everything she knew about the werewolf in question. "So, kid sends me an email through the site. Standard shit. But as you three well know, Alexia set it down that we help anyone that has little kid's involved. The tyke that contacted me is eleven. His sister is fourteen. I called him this afternoon and told him that we'd look into it for him."

Max nodded. "From what Rio here says, there's werewolf hunters that might show up looking for a new rug. I don't want that to happen."

"None of us do. I've already taken the liberty of putting a shout out for any and all hunters to keep their eyes out for any pelt snatchers that might be headed this way." She looked at Rio. "On your advice earlier, I did manage to catch facial recognition of this guy." She pulled the picture up. "I think he's the one that the Sunnydale crew caught up with."

Rio nodded. "That's him." She said. "That's Cain. Where was this photo taken?"

"The Canadian border about four hours ago. I put in a call that he was high risk using Border Customs Credentials. But if he has the proper paperwork for his gear, then he's only gonna be detained for a few hours, day at the most."

Max nodded. "That gives us, at best a one night window to find this girl before hillbilly Jim gets into town and starts plugging away with his horse cannon." She looked at Rite. "What do we know about this chick?"

"From what the boy says, she isn't even aware of what's happening to her. She lives out near Roy, so she hasn't hit any largely populated areas yet, but it's only a matter of time before she finds and hurts someone."

"Tara, Rio? Do you guys know of anything, even in the short term, that might help with her keeping her inner furry under control until we figure something out?"

Rio nodded. "I know a few herbal remedies that might do the trick, but as they get taken, the body builds up a tolerance. Too much of it might kill her."

Tara raised her hand. "I k-know a few spells that might work. I would have to l-look into it deeper."

"Alright. Then this is how it goes down. I take the Excursion and try to find this chick. I'll hit near her house. It's gonna be dark in a couple of hours. Rite? You contact the kid. Tell him I'm coming to help him out. Rio, get on the potion. I want it ready in case I have to come in hot. Tara? Hit the books. Throw out the feelers if you have to. In case the potion Rio's brewin' ain't enough I want an alternate plan. And while I'm gone, prep a cell."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like one of us to go with you?" Rio asked. "No offense, but you aren't exactly the greatest of hand to hand combatants."

"Trust me, that point had been made painfully clear to me time and again." Max offered. "But right now, we've got a skeleton crew and all of us have an important job to do. I'm the only heavy hitter on the roster tonight. So I get to walk into the lion's den. Just get everything you need to done. I've got the mongrel." She turned and headed for the Excursion, sliding her motorcycle helmet on.

The three girls watched her go. "Some days, I completely forget she's a vampire." Rio said simply.

Rite stared at her. "I don't." She said, her voice a tad harsh. She watched the rig pull out of the building.

"What is the history between the pair of you?" Tara asked softly.

"I saw what Alexia and Kat went through dealing with her." Rite said, her body stiffening at the thought. "I have a hard time forgiving that kind of shit."

"Kat and Alexia seemed to have forgiven her." Rio said. "Isn't that enough?"

"Not by a damn sight." Rite said sharply. "Deep down I know it isn't her fault. I really do." He voice softened. "But it still hurts to coincide the two images. When I see her face I still get kind of angry at her. I will admit, that there isn't anything I can say or do that will punish her anywhere near how bad she's beating herself up over what she was forced to do."

"I wash her bedding." Tara said. "I've seen tear stains on her pillow cases."

Rite nodded. "I'm sure I'll forgive her some day."

"She deserves it." Rio said to her.

Max rumbled along in the Excursion. She looked down at the address that she was given and nodded. She hit he call button on the rear view mirror. "HQ." She said out loud.

"Go ahead." Rite said back.

"Did you call the kid and let him know I was on my way out?" Max asked her.

"He knows you're coming. And he knows who and what you are." Rite said, a bit of sharpness coming through.

Max sighed. "You don't really like me, do you?" She asked quietly.

For a long moment, Rite didn't say anything. "You're a huge help to the organization."

"That ain't what I asked you, Rite." Max reiterated. "You have a problem with me."

"Yeah, I do." The girl returned. "But its nothing we need to worry about right now. Just get this chick and get back to the barn. We've got bigger problems…"

"What is it?" Max asked.

Rite sighed heavily. She really didn't wanna talk about this, but she knew there was no escaping it. "I was there, Max." She said, finally. "The morning after you and Kat tangled. I was there. I watched Kat, the girl that I'd been friends with since the day she came to Point Defiance, the strongest person, both mentally and physically, that I'd ever known, whimper and cry because she was trying to make it to bathroom without pissing on her floor. I saw the bruises and cuts on her face. I saw the pure pain ridden hell she was going through. I saw the look in Alexia's eyes. The unfettered rage and heartache that was etched so plainly on her face that it made it hard for her to breathe." She paused a moment. "I saw all of that and knew that it was all because of you. You had been the one to put them in that place. At that moment, I hated you, Max. I wanted to find you and cut your fucking heart out."

Max stayed silent.

"I admit, now that I understand that you weren't in control. You weren't behind what you were doing, but when I remember that, I still see you, Max. I see your face and I still get angry. I still wanna hurt you, Max. I know that isn't fair…"

"No, Rite. That's where you're wrong. It is fair. At the end of the day, It was my hands. My fists. I could have thrown myself off of a building or run out into the sunlight or something to kill myself. I could have done something…"

"You didn't wanna die." Rite said, simply. "I think…" The girl came to a sudden realization. "I think deep down, you wanted to hurt Kat."

"What?" Max said. "You're fast approaching a serious fucking line, geek."

"You wanted to feel that guilt. To carry it around with you. Because at the time, you wanted something to feel normal. You wanted to be in control of something. He had your mind, but you still had your heart. And if pain and guilt are all you had, then you would take it because it was _something_. Something that was your own. Something that wasn't his."

Max didn't know what to say. She'd never heard it put in such a manner. She didn't like thinking about those nights because they hurt so bad, but the memories always surfaced.

"When you realized that Heidenreich left your soul intact, you wanted Alexia to kill you. You didn't want her to save you. You didn't wanna live with that pain. You didn't wanna care about what you'd done."

Max wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sometimes I wish she had."

"No you don't." Rite said. "Not now. A month ago, maybe, but not now."

"Don't be so sure of that." Max returned.

"Then stop the car." Rite offered. "Step out and take the helmet off."

Max sat quietly driving. The girl was right. If she really wanted to end it, it would be so easy. She could just step out and be nothing but a pile of ash in less than ten seconds.

"See?" Rite said, a smile in her voice. "You can't do it. You won't. Because you don't want to. You've seen enough pain and hurt in Kat and Alexia's eyes. You know now that you mean the world to them. Faith, too. They all see you as not only a friend, but as a sister in arms. You have common blood with them."

"It still hurts…"

"I forgive you." Rite blurted.

Max was stunned silent.

"I forgive you, Max." The girl said again, softly. "I should have a long time ago."

"Thanks, Rite." The vampire said. "That means a lot to me."

"I know. Now hurry up and find the place so we can get you home." Rite said. "Call me after you to talk the kid. His name is Brandon and his sister's name is Rose."

"Brandon and Rose. Got it. Talk to you in a bit." She tapped the button on the mirror ending the call. A few minutes later, Max pulled up to the address on the GPS. It was just getting dark. She nodded and stepped out of the Ford, looking at the small house. It had seen better days, that was for sure. She shrugged and trotted up to the door. Once she was in the shadow of the home, she pulled the helmet off and pushed her hair behind her ears. She rapped lightly and waited for a response. The door creaked open. She was a bit cautious.

"Brandon?" She asked into the interior of the home. "You contacted the website, asking for help?" She got no answer. "The girl you emailed, her name was Rite. She told you that I was a vampire, right? I can't come in unless you invite me." When she didn't receive a response again, she took a chance and tried stepping into the house.

She was shocked when she was able to enter the home unimpeded. "That's just fucking weird." She looked around the room and noticed that there was nothing. No furniture, no carpet. Nothing. "That explains it." The only thing in the room was a small leather pouch sitting in the middle of the floor on top of what looked like a leaf of parchment paper. She slowly approached the pouch, and knelt beside it. She poked at it, waiting for it to move or something. "Huh." She said as she lifted it and looked inside. It looked like it was filled with old silver coins. She then lifted the paper and read it. "Judas." She said. "What the fuck is that?" She flipped it over to see if there was any more text.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and wooden panels crashed down over the windows. "Wonderful." She said grimly. She quickly stuffed the pouch and paper into her pocket and slid her helmet back on. The sound of glass crashing to the floor sounded out in various rooms of the house. Flames raced across the floor and the ceiling amid the smell of gasoline. "Fuck!" Max shouted. "I really hate fire."

She quickly took stock of the room. The house was old and fairly solid. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through a wall or get through the heavy wooden door. She smiled and looked down. Thinking quickly, she leapt and slammed her fist down into the wood of the floor. The boards yielded to her rather significant strength. She tore the boards up and noticed that there was no basement, but a small crawlspace. "Thank god I'm short." She said to herself. She ripped up the boards and dropped down into the space and quickly commando-crawled toward the only slight spot of light she could see. She punched the access panel off the foundation and rolled free of the now raging inferno. She trotted away from the house and turned to watch it a moment. "That was fucked up." She said, before climbing into the Ford and racing off toward home.

Rio sat at the table inspecting the silver coins. "Unless I miss my guess, these are incredibly old." She counted them out and furrowed her brow. "There are thirty."

"I-is that important somehow?" Tara asked.

"I don't know." Max said, pacing the room.

Rite stared for a moment. She shook her head. "I can only think of one thing that ties those two things together."

All three women looked at her. "Well, the paper says 'Judas' and there are thirty coins. If I remember my time going to church with my mom. Judas was paid thirty silver coins for betraying Jesus."

Max shook her head. "But what the hell does that got to do with me?"

Rio's eyes suddenly got wide. "Oh my lord." She said, quickly running to the huge shelves that dominated one wall of the building. "It should have occurred to me earlier." She pulled a book down and walked to the table, setting it down. "It's an order of vampire worshiping humans. Their name has been lost to antiquity, but the sum of their history is that they offer themselves as servants and protectors to the children of the night."

"Kinda like Renfield was to Dracula?" Max asked.

Rio nodded. "Somewhat similar. They pledge their lives to vampires, doing their bidding during the day and protecting their lairs from prying eyes. Another aspect of their service is to hunt down and destroy those betray the nest to others."

Max sighed. "And since I chow down on the brother neck monkeys, they're targeting my happy ass." She rubbed her face and growled. "Wonderful."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you." Tara said to the girl, pulling her in for a hug. "We're family. Family sticks together."

Rio smiled. "Now that we know what we are dealing with, we can form a plan." She turned to Rite. "Call the General. I think we might need his input."

The girl smiled. "This is gonna be fun."


	74. Chapter 695

**Chapter 69.5**

**(These events take place during chapter 69-70)**

"You're gonna need bait." The General said gruffly. "If these bastards are gunning for you, then you wanna do them before they do you. They lured you out, so you have to return the favor."

"But these boys aren't stupid." Max said. "They put together a pretty damn good ruse to get me out there."

He nodded. "That's the most dangerous kind of enemy. The kind that knows you and how you think. You wanna turn the tables, you gotta get into their heads."

"That's easier said than done, General." Rio said to him. "We know so little about these people."

"You know more than you think." He said. "Think about it."

"Well…" Tara offered. "W-we know that they w-worship vampires. They offer themselves up as servants. Chances are they will only do so to a Master, or someone of real power."

"That's a start. Given that, what else can you figure out?" He knew where he was going with it, but he was all about people coming to their own conclusions.

Max rubbed her face in her hands. "Now I see why you frustrate the shit out of Alexia sometimes."

He snickered. "I grow on you."

"Like a rash." She said with a smile. "But I think I see where you're going with this. We find a suitable master in town, we'll find them."

He nodded. "I knew you were a sharp girl. This is how I would do it. You hit the town, find a group, maybe a nest that's new to the burg. Stake 'em out for a while. You know what to look for."

"We're looking for a group that would have civvies in their ranks that aren't food." She said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm sure you would have eventually." He said to her. "The problem is, if you wanna get these bastards, you're gonna have to take the vamps out, too. You might wanna wait until Alexia and the girls get back from Washington."

"How'd you know they went to Washington?" Rio asked.

"Some snot nosed punk named Danforth called me. Tried chewing my ass out about giving top secret shit to civvies. I told him to shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"Getting back on topic," Rio began.

Max shook her head. "I don't want them to have to worry about this. It's my ass these fuckers want." She smiled. "I may just have to give them what they want."

The General sighed. "I just don't like seeing good soldiers in bad situations."

"We knew this might happen." Max said. "When we started this ride, we knew there could be fallout. Now it's time to nut up or shut up."

"Hell of a way to paint it, kid." He said to her. "I suggest taking Rio here with you. I've seen the footage. She's got the smackdown game. She can help you out."

"I appreciate that, General." Rio offered. "That's quite the compliment, coming from someone of your experience."

"I'd walk into war with you anytime, sweetheart." He returned. "You girls go get 'em."

Max giggled. She looked to George. "Thanks, General."

"My pleasure, Max. Be careful. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do. Later." She said as the call ended. "Now we've got a plan. And I can't wait."

The three women just stared at her. "You seem far too excited about something that might very well kill us." Rio said.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Max said, heading for the door.

"Left behind in favor of my common sense." The woman said back to the vampire.

"Good to know one of us has some." The sexy undead girl shot back.

Max sat beside Rio in the Excursion as they watched the bonfire on the beach. "There's about eleven vampires down there." She stared at them intently. "One of them is the master we're looking for. Probably got a half century on him."

"Can you take him?" Rio asked, cinching up the gloves. She then checked the action on the crossbow.

"Don't know. He's not the most powerful I've felt, but he's got some juice to him. I don't know if I can roll him." She sighed. "Might have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Wait a minute." Rio said, counting the people by the fire. "You said there are eleven vampires. I can see at least sixteen people."

"The rest are humans. Servants. Probably our groupies." Max pointed out. She looked to Rio. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, lifting the crossbow.

The pair stepped out of the rig and slowly made their way to the fire. The music was pounding, covering their approach.

"I'm gonna try to get inside. You hold back and cover me. If the shit hits the fan, start firing. Don't worry about the humans. Take the vamps out first."

Rio nodded and took up position. She could see everyone from her vantage point.

Max put her hands in her pockets and slowly strolled out into the light. "Hey." She said, softly. "Nice night."

The group, as a whole turned to regard her. The master stepped forward, looking her up and down. "Ain't wise to be out alone."

"Fuckin' tell me about it." Max said. "Two slayers and their pet stripper out hunting the fuckin' streets?" She shook her head. "Safety ain't a word spoken too much these days."

"What brings you to this part of the city?" He asked her.

"The music. And a small bit of the aforementioned safety." She shrugged. "Didn't wanna be alone tonight."

"You're Max." He said. "Word on the street is you bleed family."

"I wish I could argue with that." She said to him. She pulled her arms up around her, as if to stave off some invisible chill. "It ain't by choice." She said to him. "Despite what you may have heard. It's because of my fuckin' sire. He was some sort of fucked up vamp."

"Who was your sire?" A female vampire asked her. She was tall and had raven black hair and wore a heavy black jacket. Max could tell she was nearly as old as the master, but didn't feel anywhere near as powerful.

"Heidenreich." She said. "He did something to me. Human blood doesn't do shit for my thirst. I only drain when I absolutely have to."

The woman looked at the master and back to Max. She then took his shirt and pulled him away. Max could hear the entire conversation. "She's full of shit. Heidenreich told me about her. She's got a fuckin' soul. He made sure to let her keep it to fuck with her head. She and those fucking slayers killed him. We need to take her out before she calls down the thunder."

Max sighed. "Shit." She said softly. She reached back and slid the carbon machete from her back. "Might as well come clean." She said, looking at the vamps. "Mad Max, the vampire killing vampire, at your service."

"Take her ass out!" The master shouted.

Max spun the blade in her hand and grinned widely. "Let's get it on."

Three vampires rushed toward her. They were all dust a moment later as crossbow bolts slammed home. Max turned and smiled at Rio before turning back to the crowd. The six remaining beasts were close behind. "Uh, uh." She said, turning and running. She needed to find somewhere easily defended to take the numbers game out of the equation.

She moved like a Cheetah on speed. The vamps couldn't hope to catch her. She ran to a cargo container and quickly scaled the side of it, flipping onto the top and preparing to stand her ground. The first vamp crested the side. His head was gone in a flash and his body puffed way in a cloud of dust a heartbeat later.

As he disappeared, two more made it up. Max squared off with them. She wasn't the fighter that the others were. She could scrap, but a martial arts machine she wasn't.

Rio cursed. She couldn't get a bead on the vampires on top of the container. She knew it was a sound move on Max's part, but she would be of little help to the small vampire. She slowly made her way closer to the group, hoping she would be able to help the girl.

The vampires closed on her in a flurry of fists and feet. She tried as best she could to fend off their attacks. A fist collided with her face, another with her stomach. A final boot to the face flipped her off of the container and to the ground.

The master grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the sand. "Nice try, bitch." He said to her.

A sudden thunderous report rent the night air. The side of the old vampire's face blew out into the night in a hail of crimson vapor. He released his hold on her and gripped his bloodied flesh.

Max didn't waste any time. She took hold of the blade and decapitated him. The remaining vampires were trying to figure out what was going on.

Rio stopped short as she saw the bright flash off in the darkness. She was stricken by the shot, but she put it to the back of her mind and decided to capitalize on the distraction. She emerged from her vantage point to get a proper line on the undead vermin. She dispatched vampire after vampire. She'd just taken her third when she was tackled to the ground.

The female vampire snatched the crossbow from her hands and tossed it aside. She drew back to slam a fist into the Watcher's face. Rio managed to catch the blow and push it aside. She gripped the woman's hair and drove her forehead into the vampire's face.

The beast growled, clutching her broken nose. The Watcher tossed the girl to the side and kicked herself to her feet, freeing the Kalli sticks from her back. The cross-covered silver glistened in the moonlight. "Let us try this again, shall we?"

The undead monstrosity snarled and rushed at the woman. Rio was more than ready. She ducked below the haphazard lunge and slammed her baton against the back of the vampire's leg. She lifted as she struck. For a brief moment the demon was airborne.

Rio then rose and drove the end of her Kalli stick down onto the vampire's chest, hammering the beast into the sand with an audible crunch. With a quick tap of a catch on the stick itself, she freed a ten inch blade. The vampire burst into dust as the tiny laser-etched crosses burned it's heart to nothing.

Another vampire growled and ran at her. She smiled and spun, hurling her Kalli stick at his legs. The metal cracked into his shins, causing him to topple to the sand. She somersaulted toward him and came up, slamming the blade down into his back, dusting him as well. She lifted her stick from the ground and rose to her feet. She smiled and retracted the blade. "Seems I've still got it." She said, looking around the area.

Max rose to her feet as the vampires tried to scatter. She saw Rio emerge and nodded. The stragglers would be dealt with. She turned just in time for one of the groupies to toss something at her. It looked like a bottle. She dropped to her face as the glass crashed against the cargo container beside her. The liquid splashed onto her. It burned her the second it touched her skin. She quickly rolled away from it. "Fucking holy water." She said, wiping her hand in the sand.

"No!" The black haired female vamp shouted at the group. "You sons a bitches had your chance and you fucking blew it."

"You contacted us." One of the men snarled at her. "Now let us finish the job."

She backhanded him to the ground. "Back off!" She turned back to Max, cracking her knuckles. "This cunt's mine." She stormed over and lifted Max from the sand. "Get up."

Max was held almost a foot off the ground by the throat. The girl was big. She stared Max in the eyes. The petite vamp immediately drew upon her powers, reaching into the girl's mind. "Big mistake, sister."

The girl drew a wide smile. "Master told me you had his gift." She drilled Max in the stomach with everything she had.

The pain nearly knocked the smaller girl out. The larger woman dropped her to the sand. Max was on her knees, hacking. Her gut was on fire. The woman was strong. Max was suddenly very, very afraid.

The larger vampire slowly pulled her jacket off, revealing her rather muscular physique. "I've been hoping I could catch you like this. Without your slayers around to save your ass, I'm gonna get to enjoy fucking you up." She drew back and kicked Max in the chest. The impact lifted her from the ground and sent her flying. She crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop almost thirty feet away.

"When I found out you were draining family, I contacted the Order and told them about you. I knew they would draw you out. I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for it." She moved over and gripped the blonde by the hair, lifting her from the ground.

Max quickly caught the vampire across the face with a right cross that would crack brick. Her hand felt like it would break. She followed up with a left hook that splayed the woman's nose across her face. The blows caused the vampire to drop her.

Max backpedaled, trying to get away from the woman. The members of the Order quickly rushed her.

The stutter of what could only be automatic weapons fire ripped from beyond the firelight.

Max watched in utter shock as the bullets punched holes in the five vampire servants. Blood sprayed into the night.

The old vampire growled and turned, peering into the night. Max took advantage of her momentary lapse and ran at her, seeking to bear her to the ground. Her arms wrapped around the woman's waist. She tried to push the vampire back, but grossly underestimated how strong the larger woman was.

The raven haired vamp encircled Max's abdomen with her own arms and lifted her from the ground. She held the girl up for a moment then drove her to the sand with all of her strength.

The impact caused the petite vampire's vision to blur. "You are a wretched little thing, aren't you?" The woman said.

"Kinda like you, Athena." A gravelly female voice sounded from behind the vampire.

The vampire turned at the mention of her name. A name she hadn't been called in almost three decades. She stared into the bright green eyes of the one and only person she was afraid of. "You."

Max recognized the voice and looked up with a smile. Rio emerged from the shadows and likewise grinned. "Steele." They both said in unison.

"How long has it been, Athena?" Steele said, limping into the light. She slowly began pulling off the weapons belts. "Twenty five, thirty years?"

The vampire growled at her. "Twenty eight." She looked the woman over. "You've gotten old."

"Not that old." The slayer said. "You remember what I told you I'd do to you if I ever found you again?"

"You don't stand a chance in hell. Not with that bum leg." Athena said to the woman.

"Don't let this fool you, skank. The leg works just fine. That's my vampire you're fucking with. I don't like people fucking with my stuff." Steele pulled the leg brace off and flexed her knee. It bent with a sharp crack.

"She's a god damn vampire, Peri." Athena growled at her. "What do you give a shit?"

"I don't gotta explain myself to you, neck monkey. All you need to know is that she's a close friend of mine and I don't cotton to people smacking my friends around. I'd have beat wholesale ass on anyone who tried that shit. It's just a bonus getting to mop the floor with you."

"I don't think you have enough left in the tank to put me down."

"I've still got everything I need to kick your ass, Thena."

"I'm gonna finish what I started in New Orleans, you old bitch." Athena flexed her arms and sneered. "This time, I'm gonna nail your ass to the ground. Make sure you never get back up."

Steele cracked her knuckles. "Then come and get me."

The vampire rushed at her. Steele was there to meet her, head on.

Neither Max nor Rio had ever had the opportunity to see Steele in the clutch. During the war at the Boneyard, they were far too busy trying not to get dead.

Now, they were able to witness what the woman was capable of first hand. And they were both incredibly impressed. The old slayer's strength was absolutely incredible. Her blows were like artillery fire against the flesh of the vampire she was fighting.

Max remembered the utter physical power that Quan brought to the table when she was fighting Heidenreich. She'd never seen anyone so strong in her life.

Until now. The muscles under Steele's skin were like hydraulic presses, driving home with earthshattering heaviness.

Athena was trying as hard as she could to beat the old slayer down, but she was having no luck. Steele caught her across the right side of the face with a hook, then followed quickly with a left. She never let up. Her fists hammered the vampire with unrelenting fury. For long moments she unloaded on the undead beast.

Max rose to her feet, holding her stomach in pain. She watched enraptured as the women fought.

When the others she had seen threw down, it was a mix of strength and finesse. Alexia, Kat, and Faith all fought with a kind of liquid grace. They flowed from one move to the next.

No such display was happening here. This fight was simple bone-crunching brutality. Blood, carnage and destruction. She suddenly understood. Peri Bohr had adopted the name of Steele Payne the day her love died. The rigidity of a steel heart and the promise of pain was all she had left. And, as Athena fell to the ground, the older vampire knew the truth of it.

She was barely moving. Her face and body were a mass of bloody tissue. Steele staggered back, breathing heavily. She looked up at Max. "Come here." She said, spitting blood as she spoke. The blows she'd taken would have dropped even the stoutest of warriors. She shrugged them off as she stared into the eyes of the little vampire.

Max slowly moved to the woman. Steele pulled her in and kissed her fiercely. "End it." She said to vampire. "For both of us. She killed me."

Max stared back at the emerald green orbs. "I'm sorry, Peri." She said to the slayer. "I didn't know."

"Never told you." The slayer pulled her in and touched her forehead with that of the vampire. "Drain this bitch like fine scotch and it'll be all the fucking closure I need." She pushed Max toward the vampire. "Do it. Send her ass to hell."

Max nodded and knelt beside the woman, lifting her from the ground. "Time to meet the ferryman, bitch. Hope you got your coins. It's a long swim." She went game face, then bit down and drained the vampire. She could feel the strength coursing through her.

Steele stood silently, watching as Max fed on the woman. "One less monkey on my fucking back." She said, softly.

A few moments later, the black haired vampire disintegrated. Max got to her feet and licked her lips, returning to normal.

Rio stepped up beside Steele as she began strapping her guns and weapons back on. "I thought Rite said you were in Alaska."

"Was." The slayer said. "When I got the call, I was heading south from Juneau. I gunned it as soon as I found out that you were all alone in town." She looked at Max. "You were fuckin' stupid to take this shit on yourself."

The vampire stared at her. "I'm not helpless, Steele. I can take care of myself."

"Wake up, pipsqueak." She snapped at the vampire. "You nearly got your ass taken out. Athena woulda spread your ass all over this goddamned beach if I hadn't have shown up. Not to mention these assholes." She said, pointing to the cultists. "You need to start thinking."

"Look, I can't just sit on the sidelines and let this shit go on." Max said. "I'm a part of this life. Whether everyone likes it or not."

"I fuckin' knew you'd say that shit." Steele said. She stepped up to the lusty little vampire. "Look, Max. You got a good heart. Not something I'd ever thought to be saying to a fucking vampire." She rested her forehead against that of the undead teen. "I love you too much to see anything bad happen to you. I like the idea of you being here for me when I come through town. So do me a favor and hit the fucking pads, will you?" She smiled and kissed the vampire. "You really need to learn how to fight. Won't always be around to save your ass." She slapped the girl on the butt. She waved to Rio. "See you around, British."

With that, Steele Payne limped off into the night.

Max was left standing there, staring after the strongest, scariest, and most dangerous woman she'd ever seen. "She said she loves me."

Rio moved over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "She did at that." She chuckled . "Come. Let us go home."

Max followed her, not sure what else to do. Her heart was light. Despite feeling like her ribs were so much lumpy marinara, she felt better than she had in a long time.


	75. Chapter 71

Author's Note:

In Chapters 67.5 and 69.5, it was previously stated that Max was driving about in a Dodge Durango. This is presumed to be the vehicle Dodge provided to in previous chapters. This was a minor oversight on my part as the girls had not received it yet. During gameplay, she was actually driving the Ford Excursion the girls had been using. I have since corrected this, but felt it fair to my readers to address this continuity error.

Also, it was never stated much in the story, but during the trip, Alexia did make periodic phone calls to her family and her Watcher. Normally, I highlight these calls, but I saw no reason to draw out every phone call that she has, especially if there is no major information being passed back and forth. It was really nothing more than the girls checking in. "Hi Rio/Mom, we made it to the hotel. We're going clubbing. We'll be careful." That is pretty much the width and breadth of the conversations, so don't feel cheated out or anything. Yes, conversations between the group can be interesting, even if they are mundane, but I saw no reason to drag it out.

So there you are. Alexia and company are far more responsible than they may appear at first glance.

In the future I will endeavor, if nothing else, to at least mention these types of calls, so you as the readers are in the know.

Thank you.

**Chapter 71**

The girls landed at Boeing Field just after one PM. Alexia had called Rio after they'd left and told her when to expect them. As the plane landed and taxied, the girls saw the black monstrosity that was the Excursion sitting on the tarmac with the Watcher leaned against it in a purple skirt suit that seemed a bit too short than was professional. The group collectively shook their heads. The woman loved her purple.

Rio offered help with the bags as the girls stepped off the plane. "How was the trip?" She asked, smiling.

"Interesting." Alexia said. "We learned a lot. The communication lines are open. Here's to hopin' that they really wanna play ball."

"The government gave us some really nice toys." Kat said, taking a pair of the bags and setting them in the back of the rig. "Wait until you see what they tossed us."

They got everything loaded and Rio handed Kat the keys. "I figured you'd have been missing life behind the wheel." The woman said. "That and I hate this thing."

"Really?" Kat asked as she slid behind the wheel. "Why?"

"Too damn big." Rio said from her place in the back. "I own a supercar for a reason."

The tattooed girl shook her head. "I love this rig. It's big, it's loud." She stepped on the gas. "It's fast as hell for being what it is."

Alexia smiled as she leaned back in her seat and rested her feet on the dash. "I love the leg room."

"I'll take my Lamborghini, thank you." Rio said.

"The supercars are okay, but I'm with K on this one. Give me an American made V-8 any day of the week. Nothing beats the sound of classic Detroit iron." Faith offered. "Or in Kat's case, ancient Detroit iron."

"Trust me, the only thing even remotely original on the Merc is the frame and the body. Beyond that, it's pretty much a Torino GT with extras." The mechanic said. "Running gear, tranny, suspension, and engine. It's all Ford."

"And again the Charlie Brown adult voices come out." Alexia said.

"Oh, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about if you want to, but I know better." Kat said to the girl. "I see you perk up when a nice ride goes by. The whole 'ooh, that sounds healthy' is also a dead giveaway."

"Just because I like the way old cars look and sound, doesn't mean I know the inner workings." Alexia said. "I couldn't tell you what kind of engine is in Faith's Ford, Max's car or Tara's Nova. I will never be a car babe."

"Do you know what kind of car Max's is?" Faith asked.

"I think it's an Australian Falcon, but I can't be sure." Alexia offered up without thinking.

Kat snickered. "Not a car girl, huh?"

"Even I didn't know that." Rio said to the girl. "Seems your more of a car aficionado than I am."

"I have my moments." Alexia said, watching the scenery fly by. She was glad to be home. "I'm hungry." She said. "I want crispy egg rolls."

Kat nodded. "Fair enough." She looked at Faith in the rearview. "What about you, sweetie? You hungry?"

"Always." Faith said back. "I heard egg rolls mentioned. I'm down if we wanna stop someplace."

"Buffet, naturally." Kat said. "You know, there's a place in Auburn I wanted to check out." She began watching the exits. "No time like the present."

A few moments later, she saw the Auburn exit and pulled off the freeway. She tapped in the Sat Nav for the location and followed the on screen directions. Ten minutes later, the group pulled up to the large restaurant.

They climbed out and headed in amid a cacophony of grumbling stomachs. The girls ate and chatted, enjoying the leisure time.

"So," Alexia asked. "Anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

Rio grinned widely. "Typical fare." She said simply.

All three girls looked at her, but said nothing.

Rio made sure to grab something to go for Tara before heading home.

Alexia leaned back again in the seat, pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed home.

"Hello." Edward said politely.

"Hey, dad." The teen said. "I just wanted to let you guys know I'm back in town."

"Thanks, sweetie." He offered. "Hold on, your mom wants to talk to you." He handed his wife the phone.

"Hey, honey. Did you have fun?" Edith asked. Alexia could pick up on a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. They showed us around their digs. It was impressive, to be honest. We went hunting with some of their commando boys. Guys knew their stuff." Alexia said.

"That's good, sweetie." Edith said. "No problems or anything?"

"Nope. We had to throw down with some big nasty demon. It wasn't one we were familiar with. We banded together and kicked his ass, though." The teen said, looking at Kat.

The girl smiled back at her.

"I'm glad to hear it, baby. Did you wanna stay with Kat tonight and come home tomorrow?"

"Is that okay?" Alexia asked.

"It's Mexican food night, anyway. For some reason, Nick and Ashley want Taco Bell. So you aren't missing anything. But tomorrow is Pot Roast night." She snickered. "And Alexia? I bought two this time. So why don't you invite Kat and Faith over?"

"Ooh, Pot Roast." Alexia said, happily.

"One condition. Kat has to make biscuits." Edith added.

Alexia turned to the older girl. "I'm sure I can talk her into it."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." The woman said. "Have a good night. Love you."

"Thanks mom. Love you too." She said happily, ending the call. She put her phone back into her vest pocket.

"So what were you going to talk me into?" Kat asked.

"My mom wants you and Faith to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Alexia said. "She wants you to make biscuits."

Kat nodded. "I can do that." She said.

"Your mom wants us to come over for Pot Roast?" Faith asked. "Who makes Pot Roast anymore?"

"My mom. And it's the bomb." Alexia offered. "It's always really tender and isn't tasteless like most roasts I've eaten."

"I can't cook Pot Roast to save my life." Kat admitted. "Mine always turns out dry as hell and tasteless as a mother, regardless of how I season it."

"Ever since my dad was raving about your biscuits, she's been experimenting. She still can't get them right." The teen said.

"I'm jealous of all of this talk of cooking." Rio said. "I can't cook worth a damn."

"You do alright." Kat said.

"If I want to make sandwiches." The Watcher returned.

"Hey. That Greek sauce you made kicked ass." Kat said to her. "I loved that stuff. I still can't make it."

"Tzatziki." Rio said with a smile. "It may be the only thing I know how to make with any degree of skill."

"Well it was awesome. I want more of it." Kat said as she pulled into the parking garage. She rumbled the Excursion to a stop and clamored out with the rest of the girls.

Rio lifted the crossbow and whistled low as she shouldered it. "This is quite impressive." She said. "It's very light."

"A gift from the boys in Washington." Alexia said. "They gave us four of them." She pulled out the body armor. "Gave us this, too."

Rio set the bow down and looked the armor over. "Very nice. What is this, Kevlar?"

Faith nodded. "It's the good stuff. The boys wanted to make sure we were prepared. Gotta say I'm digging on it."

Tara, sitting at the island eating the food they'd bought her, nodded. "I-It seems like they genuinely w-want to help."

"That's the impression we got." Alexia said. "They showed us the whole organization. I'm sure there's some stuff they're not telling us, but that's the nature of the beast, I suppose."

Tara suddenly turned to Kat. "A m-man named Duncan called for you." She said. "H-he wanted you to call him back."

The girl groaned and dropped to the sofa. "Fuck." She said, picking the phone up and dialing the man's cell.

"Hey, pussycat." He said, his voice chipper.

"Who called out?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked. "Oh, nobody. Hired a couple of new girls to take up the slack." He said to her. "No. I was gonna run an idea by you. It actually involves your two little friends. Those two that came by with you when you gave Sadie a piece of your mind? Could you drop by the club tonight? No working, I swear. I just wanna run something by you, see what you guys think."

"Can you give me a hint?" She asked, looking at Alexia and Faith.

"Nothing bad." He said to her. "Just a little business. You know me. Any chance to make a buck."

"Yeah, I do. Fair enough. We can swing by." Kat said. "Be there in a bit." She hung the phone up. "That's different."

"What did he want?" Alexia asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to the three of us." She got to her feet. "He wanted to talk business."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I'm not strippin'." She said to her girlfriend.

Kat looked at her. "What's wrong with stripping?" She slowly walked over to the slayer. "You got a problem with strippers?"

Faith smiled. "I can think of one or two that aren't bad." She pulled Kat down and kissed her. "I'm just a little too shy for that."

"Faith and shy." Rio said chuckling. "Two things that don't belong in the same sentence together."

"I'm a bit of slut, but I can't drop trow for just anyone. At least not to the general public." She turned to Kat. "How you have the balls to do that is beyond me."

"It's a skill." Kat answered. "Let's go see what he wants."

The girls pulled to a stop in the packed parking lot and climbed out of the Mercury. "Wow." Kat said, surprised. "This place is jumpin'. It's never this packed on a Monday."

Alexia nodded. "Usually it's just full of high school kids." She said, looking around the parking lot. She was shocked to see the amount of vehicles.

Faith followed along silently. She'd only been here a handful of times and wasn't familiar with the flow of the club.

Kat stepped up and smiled to the bouncer at the door. "Hey, Dave."

"Kat." He said to her, stepping aside. "Duncan's down by the floor."

"Thanks." She offered, stepping into the club. Being one of the feature entertainers spared her and her friends from having to throw down the cover. They heard the hard pounding guitar of _Back In Black _by AC/DC. The room itself was packed to capacity. She looked up and saw a girl she didn't recognize on the main stage. "She must be new."

Alexia looked and suddenly smiled. "Oh my god." She said, putting her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "That's Keri Ross." She said, leaning over to be heard. "She was the captain of the softball team last year. She just graduated."

Kat shrugged. "She's not bad." She looked around and pointed. "There's Duncan."

"Hey." A guy from a nearby table shouted, getting to his feet. "You're Hunting Kat, right?"

"Yeah." She said to him. "But I'm not on tonight. If you're looking for a good dance that'll get your blood moving, I suggest you find Divine. She'll get you hard as a rock." She looked over and pointed. "That's her. Beside me, she's the best the clubs got."

He followed her and smiled. "Oh, she's fuckin' hot."

"Arizona asphalt in summer, brother." She said. "Go grab her before someone else does."

"Thanks." He said, moving toward her.

"That was pretty cool of you." Faith said. "Pimpin' her like that."

"Nikki's the best in the biz." Kat said. "Come on." She moved up and stepped behind Duncan. "Boo." She said to him.

He turned and smiled. "Thanks for comin' pussycat." He said to her. "Let's go my office."

They followed him through the club and to the lavishly furnished office. "You girls want something to drink?" He asked.

"Three Cherry cokes." Kat said, sitting on the sofa. Faith and Alexia dropped down on either side of her.

He reached into the minifridge beside his desk and pulled out three cans, handing them to the girls. "Thanks again for draggin' yourselves here on such short notice."

"You said you wanted to talk a little business?" Alexia asked him.

He nodded. "I did." He sat behind his desk. "I can't help but notice how popular you girls have gotten." He began. "Kat here has been dancing for me for quite a while now." He saw the looks he was getting and lifted his hand to forestall any argument. "I'm not asking you two to be strippers." He immediately clarified. "What I'm wondering is if I could use the website to advertise a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Alexia asked. "No offense meant, but I don't want a strip club advertised on my website."

"And that's completely understandable." Duncan said. "That isn't what I was getting at." He stood and stepped over, pulling off a thin cloth that covered a large framed poster.

The three girls stared at it. The picture was one that they remember fondly. After they'd gotten home from Chicago with Lucy, Dee and Flex, and donated over a hundred grand to Peta, the ASPCA and the Humane Society, Kat wanted to take it one step further and did a photo shoot for them. She was naked in both shots. The snapshot they were looking at was one of the photos the organization had used.

The text on the poster advertised that she was 'Hunting Kat'. The handle that she used on the website, and that she danced live – in the raw – select Friday and Saturday nights. "This is what I was shooting for." He said. "I wanted to bring it to you girls first."

Kat stared at the poster. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She loved Duncan. She'd do anything for him. But this was…she turned to the other two. "What do you girls think?"

Faith stared for a long moment. She looked at Kat and then to Duncan. "Can I get a copy of this?"

He chuckled and nodded.

Alexia just shrugged. "It's up to you, Kat. It's your naked ass that's gonna be plastered in the front window."

She nodded and looked to Duncan. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable with it." He said. "Over the past couple of weeks the place has been getting a lot busier." He moved over and lifted the stack of papers from his desk. "This is request forms I've gotten for you from people begging to have you dance for them. It's crazy. The other girls are going nuts. Everyone wants you."

She sighed. "I didn't expect this." She said softly. She looked at Alexia. "I didn't expect any of this."

The teen walked to her and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Never more than you're comfortable with."

Kat nodded and looked to Faith. "Do you think I should do it?"

"It's a really good shot of you." The older slayer said, looking back at the poster. "I say go for it."

Kat sighed and looked at Duncan. "Alright." She said to him. "But I want a raise."

He smiled brightly. "For this kind of advertising? I'm willing to double what I pay you."

She shook his hand. "Sounds fair to me."

"Just out of curiosity," Faith asked. "How much do you pay her?"

"six twenty five a week." Duncan said. "That's not including what she makes in tips." He looked at her. "What do you usually clear?"

"Bad night? Two, maybe two fifty." Kat said. "Good night can get me a grand easy."

"Damn." Faith said. "That's good money. Maybe I should start stripping."

"I'll put you to work." Duncan said.

"You've already got one of my girlfriends, bud. Don't need to make it a hat trick." Alexia said, pulling Faith away from him.

"Can't blame me for trying." He looked to Kat. "You'll see it on your next paycheck."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Duncan."

He pointed to the poster behind his desk. "I got to have my hands on your boobs." He said. "That's thanks enough."

"You enjoyed that way too much." Kat said. "But at least you have soft hands." She said to him. "We'll catch you later."

"See you Friday." He said, looking back to the poster.

As the girls left, Kat kept quiet. They weaved through the club and out into the parking lot.

Alexia and Faith looked at her as she walked ahead of them. Suddenly, they both stopped, the hair on the back of their necks standing on end. They looked around intently, concentrating on their ingrained senses.

Kat heard them both stop and turned to look at them. She saw them staring around, trying to find…something. She quickly understood the signs and rushed to the trunk of the car. She popped the lid and pulled out Alexia's shamshir and Faith's knife belt. "Lexi! Faith!" She shouted, tossing them.

Both girls fielded their weapons and strapped them on. "I know they're out here." Alexia said. "I'm counting six." She said, turning to Faith. "That what you got?"

The older brunette nodded. "Yeah."

Kat slid the Katana from the scabbard and spun it in her hand. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

They didn't have to wait long. The undead creatures came at the girls in a rush.

Kat quickly brought a magic spell to mind and threw a protective barrier around the girls. The vampires slammed into the magical wall and pounded it on it violently, but to no avail.

"Cool." Faith said, pulling her blades free. "This is almost unfair."

Kat leaned against the side of the car and let her slayers do their work. Just a few weeks ago, she sat in the car outside Giles' apartment and lamented that she wasn't of any real use to the group. But over the past month and a half, she'd been making incredible leaps and bounds in her magical studies. Both Rio and Tara had been impressed by her progress. She'd always been a quick study.

She turned her attention away from her inner reverie to the two beautiful warriors. Alexia's massive blade shot out, taking heads in a flash. Faith kept her hands moving as well. Her own massive enchanted Bowies plunged into hearts and severed heads in a quick and grizzly fashion.

In mere moments it was over. She released the spell after the girls were done. She stared at the dusted vampires and slowly smiled. "How bout that?" She said, looking at the girls. "I don't have to spend any time in the hospital."

Alexia wrapped her arms around the dancer and kissed her passionately. "Looks like it's the season of the Witch."

Faith rolled her eyes. "How long have you been waiting to drop that bomb?"

"Since Sunnydale." The teen said, kissing the slayer. "It was my idea that she learn magic."

"Thank Rio and Tara." Kat said, putting the weapons back in the trunk. "They've been endlessly patient."

Faith sighed. "Let's go home and have some fun. I'm in the mood to get sweaty."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexia said with a smile.

The music dove into the night of her mind. Alexia couldn't understand why the soundtrack to the dream of her walking down the halls of Wilson High School was suddenly _Der Kommissar_ by After the Fire. It didn't make any kind of sense to her.

"Lexi." Kat said, as she walked along beside her. "Your phone is ringing."

"What?" She asked. She started shaking.

Suddenly she snapped awake to hear the song belting from her vest pocket. "Ugh." She said as it stopped.

"Need to keep your phone on the damn nightstand with mine and Faith's." Kat said.

"Yeah, yeah." The teen said, moving off the bed. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was just after ten in the morning. She sifted through her pockets and found the device. She quickly hit the return call button and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey." She said.

"Good morning, sweetie." Edith said, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Something just arrived for you."

"I wasn't expecting anything." Alexia said. "I'll look at it when I get home. Just put it in my room on my table."

"Um, yeah." Edith said. "That's not exactly gonna work. You just need to get home as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked, suddenly worried.

"Let's just say you have some explaining to do. I'm not mad. I'm sure there's a good explanation for it." The woman answered. "I'll see you when you get home, sweetie." She ended the call.

"That was different." She said looking at her phone.

"Everything okay?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. Something showed up at my house and my mom is kinda freaked about it." The teen said. "She wants me home as soon as possible."

Faith growled and rolled off the bed to her feet. "I hate mornings." She said, stretching.

Kat watched the girl and sighed. "I don't mind 'em." She said. "Especially when I get to see that first thing."

Alexia nodded. "I see what you mean."

Faith shook her boobs at the both of them and moved into the bathroom.

The trio showered, dressed and headed out the door. Kat hit the drive through at Jack In the Box and took off toward Alexia's house.

"Did your mom give you anything to go on?" Faith asked.

"Nope." Alexia said. Suddenly her phone chimed, indicating she had a text message. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Huh." She said. "It's from Rite."

"What did she say?" Kat asked.

"That I need to check the website. The new videos." The slayer quickly navigated to the section. She suddenly smiled. "No way." She said, opening the file. She suddenly laughed uproariously. "You two are not gonna believe this." She said, handing the phone to Faith. "Check that out."

The older slayer watched it and laughed her ass off. "That's awesome."

"What?" Kat asked. Alexia held the phone so she could see the file.

President Obama sat behind the desk in the oval office facing the camera. "I'm President Barack Obama and I approve this message." He paused with a smile. "Tacos rule." He nodded and held up the folded letter.

Kat laughed so hard her eyes teared up. "That is just awesome. I love that guy." She was still snickering when they pulled up in front of Alexia's house. She saw the large red Dodge SUV sitting on the street. "You guys have company."

The girls stepped out and headed to the door. Alexia walked in with Kat and Faith behind her. Edith and Edward were sitting on the sofa watching television holding hands. "Hey. Who's here?"

"Nobody." Edith said, getting to her feet. Edward followed her. "Come with me, please." She said, moving outside. She stepped onto the front porch and pointed to the red Dodge. "Explain why that was dropped off for you an hour ago."

Alexia looked at it. "I couldn't tell you." She said.

Kat cocked her head. "Wait a minute." She said, trotting down to look at it. She moved around it and smiled as she saw the front fenders and the back. She motioned for everyone to come over. She pointed to the back end. "Right there."

" edition." Alexia said. "Oh! It's the Durango Dodge gave us to advertise on the site."

Edward let out a low whistle. "This thing is nice." He said, impressed.

"Four hundred and twenty five horsepower Hemi." Kat said. "Zero to sixty in five point seven seconds. Top speed of one hundred and sixty two miles an hour." She shook her head. She opened it up and popped the hood. "She's beautiful."

Edith wasn't happy. "The man with the flatbed said it was registered to Alexia Norwood-Pierce." She looked at her daughter.

"I didn't think they were gonna give me a car, mom." Alexia said. "They said something about it, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked, looking around inside. "It's certainly spacious." She said quietly.

"I just bought you a new Cadillac, mom. You don't get my Durango."

She turned to her daughter. "I can ogle, can't I?"

Alexia smiled and bumped her mother's hip. "I'll allow that."

"It's a little too low for our work." Kat said. "Need to get it lifted a little. Probably a roll cage and a push bumper." She looked at the front. "Maybe a winch."

Faith nodded as she followed the girl. "Bigger tires. This low profile shit ain't gonna cut it." She looked to Edith. "Where are the keys?"

She tossed them to the girl. "I want you to keep it at your place, Kat."

"We should just probably turn this into our official rig." She said, looking it over. "Put some racks in the back for the crossbows and the blades."

Faith smiled and nodded. "I wanna take it for a ride."

Edith nodded. "That's fine. I need more red potatoes for the roast anyway. Hit a grocery store while you're out." She looked to Alexia. "Just don't let any African Safaris or Jungle getaways advertise on the site. I don't wanna get dangerous wild predators in the mail."

Alexia snickered. "I'll do my best." She said, before climbing into the rig.

Faith fired it up and smiled as it rumbled to life. "Damn she sounds good."

Kat nodded. "Yeah she does."

The girls buckled up and Faith gunned it, roasting all four tires as she took off. "This thing has balls." She said happily.

The girls smiled brightly as they cruised along. Faith put the rig through it's paces. "Great acceleration, brakes are good, handling's great. I love this thing." She said as she drifted around a corner sideways. She backed the throttle down as she passed a Police cruiser going the opposite direction.

"It's nice being a business mogul." Alexia said, looking around at the inside of the ride. She couldn't believe Dodge had just given her the SUV. It was like a dream. "I really need to learn how to drive now." She said quietly.

Kat turned and looked at her, smiling. "Yes. Yes you do."

The girls spent the rest of the day at Alexia's house. Kat worked in the kitchen with Edith, getting pointers on the Pot Roast.

"Like I was telling Lexi. Mine always comes out dry as hell and tasteless as all get out." Kat said, halving the baby reds that she'd bought. She'd wanted to make a last minute addition to the meal. Roasted baby red potatoes with olive oil, parmesan oregano and green onions. It was rich but it was tasty.

"It sounds like you cook it on too high a temperature and don't put in enough liquid." Edith offered. "Here." She said, indicating the slow cooker. "Best thing in the world for making roast."

Kat pulled the top off and smelled. "That is just awesome." She said, replacing the lid. "How long does yours go for?"

"I usually start in first thing in the morning. Let it go all day."

"Do you use water?" Kat asked.

"Nope. Beef stock. I add whole garlic cloves, thyme and rosemary to the broth. When it's done, I strain it and make gravy." Edith said. "Which reminds me. I absolutely have to have your biscuit recipe. Edward has been raving."

Kat smiled. "I'd love to." She said. "Mine's really simple."

"I've been experimenting with mine. I just can't seem to get them as fluffy as you do." She leaned down and rested her chin on her hand. "Reveal to me your ancient secrets."

"I use the recipe on the back of the Clabber Girl can, except I use a little less milk and a little more butter cut the baking powder with baking soda." She shrugged. "Makes it lighter."

"That's it?" Edith asked. "And yet the one thing I didn't try." She said, shaking her head. "Would you make some to have with dinner tonight?"

"Of course." Kat offered.

Both Faith and Alexia watched from the dining room. "You wouldn't know it to look at it now, but my mom used to be at Kat's throat."

Faith shook her head. "Sometimes parents can be stupid."

"Boy howdy." Alexia said. "Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is doing. They'll talk cooking for hours." She was overjoyed at the sight of her girlfriend and her mother actually getting along. _Took long enough_. She thought to herself.


	76. Chapter 72

Author's Note:

These next few chapters are um…yeah. I have no idea what prompted my group to do this. It was just a cooky idea that found it's way into a few gaming sessions.

Yeah, so…okay.

Oh, and this chapter? Steamy. Very, very steamy. Forewarned is forearmed.

**Chapter 72**

Alexia and Faith lay on the bed entangled in each other's arms, snoring softly. Kat rose and stretched, her body popping and cracking. The night before they'd taken down four vamps – none of which was less than forty years old – and a Fyarl Demon.

After they'd gotten back to her apartment, both Faith and Alexia had been so very gentle and given her an all over deep tissue massage with the scented – and slightly magical – oils and ointments that Tara had prepared for her. They both lavished her with their attentions and spent almost two hours bringing her to a mind-blanking orgasm. She was completely spent. And she was so in love.

After they wore her out, they turned their attention to each other and cranked the heat up to eleven. Being slayers, they could cut loose with each other and didn't have to hold back.

Nor did they. Many were the nights where Kat would watch the wanton display slowly manipulating her own swollen center. She held not an ounce of jealousy seeing the girl she'd given her heart to in the arms of another woman.

Because she knew that deep down both girls loved her. Neither would stray, neither would do anything to hurt her. They would protect her, physically, mentally and emotionally.

As she stared down at the sleeping warriors, she sighed. "I love you both so very much." She said to the sounds of slumber.

Dee lifted her head and regarded the girl from her place on the pillow. "You're gonna be too big to sleep in bed with us pretty soon, girl." She said, patting the little dog's head.  
She moved over, pulling her robe off the peg next to the door and quietly exited the room. She knelt down and scratched behind Lucy's ears. She looked at the clock on the refrigerator and noticed that it was just after seven in the morning. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. She opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon jug of blood and poured some into the large coffee mug with DIABLARIE scrolled across it and put it in the microwave.

Flex bounced up onto the counter with a hardy "Mrowr." She brushed against Kat's arm.

"Mornin' girl." She said, stroking the one eyed cat's fur. She reached into the cupboard and pulled down a can of gourmet cat food. She popped the top and set it on the counter next to her. "Here you are, baby." She ran her hand along the cat's back as she ate.

She smiled as she heard the big 351 Cleveland R-code rumble into the garage. She loved the way the car sounded. Max had been very true to the original vehicle, keeping everything exactly as it was in the film. The only change that she had made to the vehicle was that on the front right fender, behind the wheel, it had a small 'is' between M. Rockatanski and The Dark One.

Kat found that to be humorous.

The front door opened and Max stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind her. She turned and started when she saw Kat in the kitchen smiling at her.

"Oh, shit! I didn't know anyone was up." She said, sheepishly. Which on a vampire was funny as hell. Max, to this day, had a hard time looking Kat in the eye. She was an uninhibited girl. Before she died, she was outspoken, rude, vulgar and didn't brook any kind of bullshit. She would say what she thought, and meant what she said. Becoming a vampire had put her to another level. Whether it was higher or lower was anyone's guess, but there it was. She dressed like a complete slut, had a damn sight more ink than she had before she was turned and would do things in public that would make pornstars blush.

But she still felt a pang of guilt every time she looked at the girl that was now staring at her with soft hazel eyes and a warm sisterly smile.

Max didn't get it. She'd never questioned Kat on why she was so nice to her. Their first meeting was an experience that still had the young vampire sobbing in her sleep.

"You hungry, sweetie?" Kat asked her as she pulled the mug out of the microwave. Since Max had started draining vamps for blood, Kat knew from experience (not personal mind you) that it was a high unlike any other. But it was also rare that the girl managed to get a vamp and feed.

Since returning from Washington, and having heard what Max and Rio had been up to while they were gone, they'd learned quite a bit about her bloodline. Having done a great deal of research on Heidenreich had led them to an ancient and powerful demon. The demon was said to be – though no solid proof could be found – the ill-begotten son of Anubis.

The demon – whose name had been lost to antiquity – had the ability to absorb the powers of his enemies by consuming their flesh. He also could choose a female mate and grant this ability to her, through ritual and copulation. With some ancient pharaohs daughter, he was given a child. The child grew to be the Pharaoh known in the Palermo stone as Khayu. Fearing death, Khayu courted a vampire female and was turned.

Not a single tale of his death exists. But his children have turned hundreds of vampires. Heidenreich was of his bloodline.

And so was Max. This meant that she was incredibly powerful. Kat could attest to that, but also meant that she needed a lot of blood. She'd hit the club scenes, roll some club skank with her eyes and take her home. She'd fuck the shit out of her and drink enough to pass the bitch out and take off.

Suddenly the lyrics of _Bat Outta Hell_ by Meatloaf began scrolling across Kat's mind.

Max stared at her and nodded. She walked over and sat at the island. She took the cup Kat handed her and sipped at it. She always felt a warm tingle as she drank the blood. She knew where it came from. Every two or three days, Kat, Faith and Alexia would give up a pint or so and store it in the fridge for her.

Alexia she could understand. The teen was her friend and still felt partially responsible for her being this way. Max held no grudge and didn't understand it one bit, but there it was.

Faith was a bit odd to her. But the slayer accepted her without question and flirted with her mercilessly, boldly claiming that given the chance, she could make the young undead sexpot pass out with the power of her tongue.

A challenge that Max was determined to take her up on someday. So, she could understand Faith donating to her cause.

Even after everything she'd done for her, still didn't understand why Kat did it. The woman didn't owe her a damn thing. She'd known her a grand total of three months tops. The first time they met face to face Max had literally beaten the girl within an inch of her life.

It was a thought that she had often and she held no illusions. It was by no means a rout. Kat had given just as good as she got. Maybe more. The only thing that kept Max upright was the will of her master. He wouldn't let her body give up. Even then, she was still in an incredibly bad way. She shifted in her seat as her body remembered the beating she'd received at the hands of the sexy tattooed stripper.

But given all of that, the woman being nice to her still made her shake her head and wonder. "Can I ask you a question, Kat?" She decided that she needed to know why Kat was doing all of this. She was always a firm believer in the 'no such thing as a free lunch' mentality.

"Sure." The girl said as she began pulling eggs, sausage and bacon out of the fridge.

"How can you look at me and not be pissed off?" Max asked, petting Flex as she rubbed her face along the girl's leather clad arm.

Kat stopped and looked at her. "Why would I be pissed off at you?" She narrowed her eyes. "You hit my car didn't you?"

Max raised her eyebrows. "What?" She said. "No."

"Oh. Then I ask you again, why would I be pissed off at you?"

The vampire stared at her a moment. "Really?" She shook her head. "For fuck's sake, Kat. I nearly killed you."

The tattooed girl stared at her a moment. "You still tearin' yourself up over that?" The girl put the items down and walked around the island and took gentle hold of the sides of Max's face and pulled her in, giving her a long sensual kiss. "Stop."

The vampire stared at her. "But I can't help it. I see you on the ground bleeding and I…"

"It wasn't you, Max. I understand that. I'll never, ever blame you for that." Kat said. "If some jackass beats the hell out of me with a baseball bat, I'm not gonna take the bat and throw it in a wood chipper. Ain't the fuckin' bat's fault."

"But you didn't know me. Don't know me. I'm a fuckin vampire." The girl said, tears starting to fall.

"You've been riding fire with us for nearly two months." Kat offered. "And from what Lexi tells me you're really no different now than you were before you died. You been living here for that whole time. You ain't killed any of us yet." Kat said as she moved back around the island. She leaned forward and stared Max in the eye. "When Lexi was patching me back up after you gorilla stomped me, she swore she was gonna tear you apart. You'd almost broken my jaw so I couldn't talk worth shit…"

"I'm so fuckin' sorry."

"Shut up. I wasn't done." Kat said. "Anyway, she swore up and down she was gonna take you out. But when the time came she couldn't. She broke down in tears in front of me, admitting that she couldn't kill you." Kat held her eyes. "You know what I said to her, Max?"

The vampire shook her head.

"I said good." She let the undead teen absorb the words. "I told her I was glad she couldn't do it. First off, because I know what you meant to her and knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself. But second, because I didn't blame you. Now, we both know, if it weren't for him keeping you going, I'd have spread you all over that parking and wouldn't have broken a sweat doin' it."

"Kat?" Max said staring her. "Even with him backing me, you almost did. It was one of the few times since being turned I was glad I was a vampire. It took me a week and a half to stop limping and to be able to move without stabbing pains shooting through my chest."

The tattooed girl smiled. "Old man Heidenreich didn't prep you for that assignment did he?"

"Not so much, no." She said, sipping her breakfast. "He told me you were a stripper. He neglected to mention the freakish upper body strength and championship martial arts ability." She chuckled. "If I'd have known then what I know now, I would have tried stuffing my head into the cooling fan of your Merc and told you to floor it."

Kat laughed. "Teach you to do your homework." She stopped laughing and regarded the vampire. "What's it gonna take for you to cut this shit loose?" Kat asked. "Do I gotta fuck it outta you?"

Max just looked at her. "You have two girlfriends. Both of which can kick my ass."

"The three of us would tear you up. We'd prove to you that it is indeed possible to rape the willing." Kat said to her. "We've been toying with the idea, anyway."

The vampire stared at her with disbelief plainly written on her face.

"Think about it." Kat offered. "Faith's proclivities are pretty well out there in the open. She's already explained in detail what she wants to do to you. Alexia has the friend vibe, but she still stares at you when you walk through the apartment naked. And me, well, I just wanna see if you're a moaner or a screamer."

Max shook her head slowly. "What are a you? A fucking nympho?"

Kat shrugged and went about her task. "Maybe." She said. "If you're not interested that's…"

"You ever fucked a vampire?" Max asked.

"Considering your one of the only two I know, no."

"Spending a night with me you'd learn the greatest advantage of being dead." Max offered. She leaned forward, giving Kat a glorious view of her cleavage. "I don't have to come up for air."

Kat slowly lifted her eyes to the girl. "Lemme talk it over with Lexi and Faith. See about spending a night seeing if we can raise hickies on your dead ass."

Max slugged down her drink and burped. "Tell me when and where." She said as she turned and strutted toward her box. She dropped to the floor and rolled into the crate, lowering the soundproof door.

Kat smiled and finished gathering what she would need. She had just thrown the hashbrowns on the giant griddle when Tara came out of the room she shared with Rio. The dancer looked at her with an apologetic smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Tara shook her head. "No. I was raised on a farm. I'm an early riser. I usually just lounge in bed with Ariana. She's really soft and warm."

Kat nodded. "I've noticed."

Tara blushed. "Do you want some help, sweetie?"

"If you wanna cook the sausage and bacon, I wouldn't mind." Kat said.

Tara nodded and went to work. "How do you usually prepare it?"

"The two broiler pans. It keeps it from being too greasy. I don't like them eating more fat than they have to." Kat said.

Tara smiled as she pulled the huge pans out and began loading one of with sausage and one with bacon. "You really care a lot for them."

Kat sighed. "I love them both. I used to think that I'd never love Faith as much as I do Alexia but the past few weeks?" She shook her head. "I think I just might. She's become so special to the both of us."

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here." Tara said quietly. "You really don't know me all that well."

"I know that I trust you with my life." Kat said to her. "You're a good person and genuinely like helping people. And you help me out a lot around here."

"Least I can do for you l-letting me live here rent free." Tara said. "And for paying for my schooling."

"I love having you around. You're kind of a calming influence. Something this collection of freaks sorely needs."

Tara hugged the girl tightly. "Thanks."

Kat smiled as the pair of them worked on. The tattooed girl grinned wider when she heard the groans and grunts coming from her bedroom. The smell of cooking food would roust the two before long. She readied the coffee and stood shoulder to shoulder with Tara as they cooked the two dozen eggs for the hungry slayers.

Alexia staggered out of the bedroom first, wearing a long t-shirt and undies, following the smell of a heavenly meal. "I smell food."

Faith came out behind her, dressed in a black tank top and a thong. "I smell coffee."

"Have a seat. I'll fix ya up." Kat offered. She turned to Tara. "Why don't you take your girlfriend breakfast in bed?"

She nodded and dished up a pair of plates before putting them both on the serving cart. She rolled it into the bedroom as Kat heaped hashbrowns, eggs, sausage and country gravy onto the plates and set them in front of her girlfriends. She poured Lexi a huge glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and slid a large mug of coffee in front of Faith. "There ya go, ladies." She said before dishing a plate up for herself.

Faith attacked the food like a wild animal, barely taking time to breathe. "This is awesome, K." She said between bites.

Alexia ate a bit more sparingly.

"Where the hell is my head?" Kat said. "Faith stop eating for a second." She stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a restaurant style squeeze bottle. "Here." She said handing it to her lover. "I know you like hot sauce on your food. So I've been experimenting and made this for you."

Faith took it and unscrewed the top and smelled it. "Oh, that is awesome. What's in it?"

"It's my own blend. A trio of sweet habenero, chipotle and roasted pablano peppers, a splash of liquid smoke, a bit of lemon juice, some roasted garlic, a dab of dried wasabi and a touch of honey." She took the bottle, screwed the top on and shook it before handing it back. "It tends to separate."

Faith took a forkful of hashbrowns, eggs and gravy and dabbed a bit on, before stuffing the bite in her mouth. She chewed slowly and closed her eyes, moaning. "Aww, fuck me. That is the shit."

Kat smiled. "You like it?"

"Understatement of a lifetime." Faith returned. She squirted a healthy amount of it on her plate and turned to Alexia. "You want some?"

The teen stared at it for a moment and took the bottle and dropped a little on her bite. "Wow." She said staring at Kat wide eyed. "That's awesome. I'm putting this shit on my pizza rolls from now on."

The tattooed chef smiled. "It's really easy to make, too." She was happy that her lovers were happy. It seemed more and more, this was her lot. She could throw down with the best of them. She was still the top dog fighter in the group, but her human limitations kept her from being a true powerhouse. She could use magic, and use it well, but she didn't have the chops of Rio and Tara.

But this was something that she was the queen at. Keeping the group fed was her job. And she did it well. As the smiles on her lovers faces and the speed at which their meal was disappearing, showed in grand fashion. She was content to just sit and watch them appreciate her work.

Life was good.

The ringing of the phone took their attention.

"I got it." Kat said as she rose to her feet. She dropped down onto the sofa and noticed that it was the line. " , Katarina Wulfheim speaking, how can we help you?"

"Hello Miss Wulfheim…" A British male's voice sounded softly.

"Kat, please." She said back to him.

"Very well, Kat. My name is Andy Wilman." He began. "I'm the producer of…"

"Top Gear." Kat said with a smile. "I love the show. I've watched it faithfully since ought two."

"I'm pleased to hear that." He said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "The reason for my call it that I would like to invite you, Alexia Norwood-Pierce and Faith Lehane to be stars in the reasonably priced car for an internet special we're doing. All expenses paid, of course."

Kat stood silent for a moment. "You're not fucking with me?"

"No. I assure you. I'm not. The premise of the episode is Jezz, Dick and Jim doing challenges in their cheap cars according to a poll that was cast in the UK over the summer. They'll be doing the top five challenges that the fans decided. Since you lot are among the hottest internet celebrities at present, we've decided to reach out and offer you a chance to be on the show."

"That would be awesome." Kat said looking to her lovers. "There's just one small problem." She said staring at Alexia. "Lexi can't drive. She doesn't have a license."

"Hmm. That is a bother." Andy said sternly.

"You know what?" Kat said, thinking quickly. "We'll make it work. We're in."

He was silent for a moment. "As long as she's legal to be behind the wheel."

"She will be." Kat said smiling at Alexia, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well. We'll email you all the pertinent information. Good day, Kat."

"You too, Andy." She hung up the phone. "Oh. My. God."

"What was that all about?" Alexia asked.

"You are not going to believe this." Kat said moving back over to the island and dishing both of the girls more food. "The three of us have been invited to be the star in a reasonably priced car on Top Gear."

"British or American?" Faith asked.

"There are three words that are never spoken in this condo." Kat said to Faith, her expression deadly serious. "American, top and gear."

"Fuckin' losers." Alexia growled as she ate. "I'm not half the car geek either of you are and I know that show sucks donkey cock."

Faith nodded. "That's why I asked. If it was American Top Gear – which I agree with you two, just for the record – I was gonna say hell no. But the UK boys? They're a stitch and a half. I'm up for that. I've always kind wanted to hit that track."

"Apparently it's for some internet special. They put it up to the fans to decide on challenges. They're doing the top five in a cheap car challenge." Kat said.

Alexia nodded. "I remember you showing me that." She said. "What challenge did you put up?"

Kat smiled. "I picked old four wheel drives for the cheap cars and suggested mud-bog for the challenge. I doubt they'll go for it, but it would be funny to see James May's proper ass slinging mud in a bogger."

Alexia and Faith both laughed. "Yeah it would."

Tara came wheeling the catering cart full of empty dishes out of the bedroom. Her hair was slightly tousled and she, oddly enough, was wearing a different shirt.

And no pants. Her long shapely legs were bare and visible to the world.

"Nice legs, T-Bear." Faith said with a smile.

"Amen." Alexia agreed.

The shy wiccan smiled and blushed. "C-considering how beautiful all three of you are, I'll t-take that as a serious compliment."

She began putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

Rio walked out of the bedroom stretching. Her purple tank top and bicycle shorts clung to her skin and left little to the imagination. "Good morning, ladies." She said with a smile. She moved over and wrapped her muscular arms around Tara from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Hello, luv."

Tara smiled and placed her hands on those of her lover. "H-hello, sweetie." She said softly. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"That would be absolutely wonderful." Rio said back. Tara nodded and stepped over to gather what she needed. "Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Katarina."

Kat nodded. "Getting to see you parade around the place in outfits like that make it totally worth it."

Rio gave her a smirk. "I live only for your praise." She said bowing.

"That and T-bear's tongue buried in your crotch." Faith added finishing the last of her food.

"Fuck, Faith." Alexia said, nearly choking on her breakfast.

Deciding to roll with the punches, Rio leaned against the counter and nodded. "Five minutes with young Tara here would have you throwing these two out of your bed, Faith, dear." She said, looking at her girlfriend, who was doing her level best to ignore the conversation. It was obvious from the incredibly bright blush that she was failing miserably.

Kat noticed and shook her head. "Alright you skanks, that's enough. Stop embarrassing my magic tutor."

"Sorry, T-Bear." Faith offered. "Didn't mean to embarrass ya."

Rio walked over and wrapped her arms around the woman. "I'm sorry as well love. But I will say this. I've been with a laundry list of lovers; men and women alike. And none of them made me as happy as I am with you."

Tara stopped making her tea and turned to look up at the mocha skinned beauty. "You really m-mean that?"

Rio smiled brightly. "Tara, dear? I tend not to say things I don't mean." She leaned down and kissed the girl passionately. They stood there sharing a long embrace.

"Bedroom." Tara said softly. They quickly disappeared into the room they shared.

"I have never seen a couple so right for each other." Kat said quietly.

Both slayers nodded. "Though I still think witchcraft was involved." Alexia admitted. "She seduced that girl in what, ten? Fifteen seconds, tops?"

Faith shook her head. "They're called boobs, Lex."

The younger slayer turned and fondled the taller girl's breasts. "Mmm. Yes they are."

The older slayer thrust her chest out at her. "And god bless 'em, baby. I've gotten just about everything I've ever needed with these puppies."

Kat laughed. "I hear that." She moved around and gripped Faith's butt. "But let us not neglect the apple-bottom." She licked the side of the slayer's neck, just behind her ear. "And a fine derriere it is."

Faith moaned as Alexia groped her chest and Kat manipulated her ass. "Y'all keep this up and we ain't gonna get shit done."

"Not seeing a downside." Alexia said, moving to kiss the slayer. She lifted Faith's shirt and tossed it on the counter. She moved in and began licking the girl's nipple while manipulating the other with her finger and thumb.

Kat gripped the slayer's hair and pulled her head to the side, biting and licking her pulse point.

"Fuck me." Faith said, her voice a groaning whisper.

"That's the plan." The taller girl said. She slid her hands down and into the elastic of Faith's thong.

The slayer threw her head back as she felt the welcome intrusion. Kat smiled as she felt the warrior's excitement. "I think she's ready for you, Lexi."

"Then it'd be a shame to disappoint her, wouldn't it?" The teen said with a grin. She pulled the miniscule garment from her lover's legs and went to work.

Faith leaned back against Kat and moaned as the pair of women brought her to the edge of insanity.

Alexia, thanks to constant practice, knew just how to touch and lick her partner. Today, she decided to be cruel. She moved her tongue furiously, bringing Faith to the edge, only to slow her ministrations, keeping the elder slayer on the very cusp of climax.

"Jesus, Lex." Faith said, squirming and thrusting her hips. "Don't fuckin' tease me."

"That's what she does, Faith." Kat whispered into her ear, running her tongue lightly along the outer edge. "She learns you, inch by inch. Touching, tasting, biting." She bit down firmly on the slayer's neck, sucking on the soft flesh. "Then she slowly begins to conquer you. You give yourself to her, to her feigned innocence." She licked the skin behind the girl's ear. "And before you know it, you're begging her, pleading with her to give you the release you so desperately need."

Alexia sped up again, only to slow at the last possible moment. Faith whimpered as she vibrated. She felt the climax build, only to be denied once again. "Mother fucker." She said, tears running down her eyes.

"But she doesn't. She decides to punish you. To drive you to that place between heaven and hell, pleasure and pain." She moved to the other side of Faith's neck. "You continue to cry out for her to stop teasing and give, anything, everything."

Again Alexia took her cue, and, as before, she chose to hold off.

Faith's breath was coming in labored gasps. Her eyes couldn't focus. Her body was on fire. She needed the release. But under the now expert hands of both lovers, she was riding a wave of ecstasy that she'd not known possible.

"And again, your pleas fall on deaf ears. She owns you. She controls you." She gripped the girl's hair sharply and pulled her head back, looking down into her eyes. "She slays you."

Alexia smiled and went for it. Her tongue moved like lightning. Faith's body needed little prompting.

In seconds, the elder slayer screamed her lungs out. Her body shook violently. She closed her eyes and held on to Kat for dear life as the younger girl did her level best to paralyze her lover.

Finally Faith had to push the teen away. "Fuck, Lex. No more. Please dear god, no more."

Alexia got to her feet and sat on the stool and watched as her girlfriend stopped shuddering. "Heh. Yeah."

Kat smiled at Alexia. "I think you broke her."

Faith couldn't respond.

"I wasn't the one trying to suck her carotid out of the side of her neck and giving her the Barnaby Collins play by play." Alexia shot back.

Kat raised her eyebrow. "The what?"

"Really?" The teen asked, incredulously. "You don't know who Barnaby Collins is?"

"Dark Shadows." Faith offered, finally finding her voice. "My legs are tingling." She looked at Alexia, still shivering. "That was fucking amazing."

"No." Kat said, wrapping her arms around the slayer. "That was amazing fucking."

"I'll second that." Faith said with a smile. "I think I need to lie down."

"Yep." Kat said as she hoisted Faith into her arms. She grinned at Alexia. "We broke her."

Faith nuzzled against Kat's neck as she carried her to the couch. She set the girl down gently and gathered her thong and tank top. She took them into the bedroom and came out with a long baggy t-shirt. "I figure your crotch is way too sore for butt-floss."

Faith took the shirt and put it on. "Yeah, but it was so totally worth it."


	77. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Kat nodded and went about cleaning up breakfast. "So, Lexi. You think you're mom is gonna be cool with you going to England?"

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. I mean she let me got to California and Chicago."

"But those were different states." Faith pointed out. "We're talking about a different continent."

Alexia nodded. "I know." She said. "I'll call and ask." She moved over and sat next to Faith on the couch. She reached over and scratched Dee's head as she lifted the cordless and dialed home.

"Hello?" Nick said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nick. Is mom around?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Gimme a second." He trotted from his room and down the stairs. He cut across the sofa and into the kitchen. "Hey mom. It's Lexi."

The phone traded hands. "Hey, sweetie."

"Mom." She said, elongating the word.

"Oh, goodness. What do you want now?" Edith asked.

"Can I go to England?" The teen asked.

The phone was quiet for a long moment. "I'm assuming that's not a small town just outside Federal Way, is it?"

"No. Great Britain. United Kingdom. England." Alexia said.

"I was afraid of that." Edith said. "Why?"

"Because me, Kat and Faith were invited to be stars in the reasonably priced car."

"The what now?"

Alexia sighed. "Top Gear. You know the show dad and I watch together every Monday?"

"That car show on BBC America?" Edith asked. "Those guys are idiots."

"That show is funny as hell. Don't think I haven't noticed you giggling from time to time." Alexia corrected.

"Doesn't make them any less ridiculous." Edith offered.

"Yes, they do tend to be a bit dopey at times. In their own words it's 'an orgy of speed and middle age men falling over a lot'."

"Exactly. No offense, honey, but why would they be interested in the three of you?"

"It's an internet episode. The three of us are internet celebrities."

"Again with the website." Edith sighed heavily. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Yeah, mom. I really do." Alexia said to her. "I need to visit the Watcher's council anyway."

"Okay, fair enough. What exactly is it they want you to do again?"

"Every episode they have a star in a reasonably priced car. They want me, Kat and Faith to come and drive their Kia Cee'D around their test track to see if we can get a good lap time."

"But sweetie. You can't drive." Edith said compassionately. "At least you better not be able to."

"Kat's let me cut the Merc loose in parking lots and stuff like that, but never on the roads." Alexia explained. "She's always right beside me makes sure I keep it tight."

Edith let out a breath. "Why don't you come home and we'll discuss it. Bring Kat and Faith with you."

Alexia nodded. It wasn't an outright no. That was a good sign. "Alright. We'll be there in a bit." She said hanging up the phone. "My mom wants to talk to all of us before she says yes or no."

Kat shrugged. "That's fair."

The three girls showered, dressed to impress and informed both Tara and Rio where they were going.

The Merc rumbled to a stop in front of Alexia's house. They piled out and headed in. Edith was sitting in the easy chair with her hands clasped together leaning forward in her seat.

Alexia came in and hugged her mom and sat on the sofa nearest her. Both Faith and Kat took seats on the sofa as well, next to their girlfriend.

"I would like to first state that I am not at all happy about the fact that you," She pointed to Kat, "Have been allowing my daughter to drive."

Kat nodded. "And I understand exactly why. I only make sure she knows how to drive in case of an emergency. I've also made sure she's read the manual cover to cover. Got a copy of the learner's permit test offline and made her run through it to make sure she understood the rules of the road."

"Regardless how sound the reasoning, that isn't something you should be teaching her." Edith said, her tone softening the slightest bit. "As her parents, that's our privilege."

Kat nodded. "I apologize. I should have brought it to you first." '

The elder woman nodded, letting that be the end of it. "There is still the matter you being too young to have a license."

"An official license, yeah." Alexia added.

"I'm not allowing you to get a fake ID, Alexia." Edith said sharply.

Faith snickered. "Sorry." She said as Edith glared at her.

"Do you have a driver's license, Faith?"

The older slayer pulled her wallet and offered it to Edith. "Got mine in Sunnydale when I was there. The M-man I worked for insisted I at least get my GED and get a driver's license."

She looked at the California driver's license and noticed the date of birth. She looked to the girl. "You're only sixteen?"

Faith nodded. "Emancipated."

Edith nodded and handed the wallet back. "Very well." She said to her. "So what hairbrained scheme do you have to get around the fact that you're only fifteen and can't legally have a driver's license in this state?"

"I could employ her as a groundskeeper." Kat said simply.

"Explain." Edith said.

"I own twenty acres of land in eastern Washington. It's where we went camping a few months ago. You remember?"

Edith nodded.

Kat continued. "According to Washington State Department of Licensing, as long a she is in the employ of anyone with an agricultural holding of ten acres or more, she can have a Juvenile Agricultural License at the age of fourteen." She looked at Alexia, "Provided she can pass the knowledge and driven tests as per a normal license."

Edith leaned back in her seat. "I've read up on this. This morning, in fact." She said. "She can have one, but is only allowed to drive in direct concert with her duties as an employee."

Kat nodded. "She can't drive on the freeway." She then smiled. "But, she only needs to be licensed to drive the Top Gear test track. Her time can't go on the board if she isn't a licensed driver."

"But what about her only having a JAL?"

Kat shook her head. "Doesn't matter in England. A license is a license as far as they're concerned."

Edith stared at the tattooed girl. "You're entirely too clever for your own good." Her lip curled into smirk. "Tell you what?" She said, leaning forward, looking at her daughter. "You let Kat get what she needs to done. You manage to pass the written test and prove to me that you know what you're doing behind the wheel, and I'll let you take the driven test. If and when you get all of that done, we'll talk about you going to London, agreed?"

Alexia smiled and shot forward, hugging her mother. "Thanks mom. You're so made of awesome."

Edith chuckled. "I'll assume that's of the good."

"Nope." Faith said smiling. "It's of the awesome."

Three days later Alexia walked into the kitchen with a set of keys and a learners permit. "Booyah!" She said as she tossed the permit down onto the island for her mother to see.

Edith raised an eyebrow and looked from the card to her daughter and back to the card. She lifted it from the wood and shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"Impugn not the tenacity of thine daughter, woman. Lest thou be left wanting!" Alexia said with a huge grin.

Edith slowly lifted her eyes to her daughter. It took her a moment to figure out what the girl had just said to her. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to go through with it."

The teen tossed the keys onto the island. "Kat even bought me a car."

Edith's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember telling you that you could buy a car."

Alexia laughed. "Don't worry, mom. It's temporary." She motioned for the woman to follow her.

Edith walked behind the teen as she took her out the front door and motioned to the red four-door hatchback. "And there it is." Alexia said.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "What the hell is that?" She asked. She went to investigate it.

Kat climbed out of what looked to be the driver's side. "Hey Edith." She said with a smile. "Like Alexia's new ride?"

"What the hell is this thing?" She asked. She wasn't so much angry as curious.

"This is the Kia Cee'd. A one point four liter lump of reasonableness."

She walked up and looked inside. "It's right hand drive." She opened the door. "What is that? A five speed?"

Kat nodded. "I figure if she's gonna be doing laps in this, she should be familiar with it."

Edith nodded. "Alright." She turned to Alexia. "Show me what you got." She moved around and shooed Kat away. "Shotgun."

Kat held the door for her and nodded. She climbed into the back and buckled up.

Edith looked around inside. "Why does this thing have a roll cage?"

"Kat wanted to keep the weight and performance as close to the reasonably priced car as possible." Alexia said, starting the machine up. "Don't be so worried, mom. At top speed in this thing, I'm barely doing enough to get a ticket on the freeway."

"Top speed of eighty seven miles an hour." Kat said sadly.

Edith shook her head. "I don't wanna know how you know that."

"Internet." Alexia said. She pulled away from the curb and headed off. "Where do you want me to go?"

Edith thought for a moment. She wanted someplace that would honestly test her daughter's driving ability. "Lakeland." She said. "Head to Bridgeport and take a left."

Alexia nodded, doing as her mother instructed. The teen kept both hands on the wheel, double clutching as Kat had taught her. She kept her eyes moving. She kept the acronym Kat had taught her in mind. F.S.R.B. Front, Side, Rearview, Blind spot. She kept to the speed limit. She didn't drive aggressively, signaled when turning and kept a good distance from the car in front of her. Edith had to admit, she was impressed. The girl was obeying all of the rules and was a superb driver.

"You're doing great sweetie." She said proudly. She turned to look at Kat. "You did a wonderful job."

Kat smiled brightly. "Thank you. You're daughter is a great student."

"Try telling her teachers that." Edith returned, turning back forward.

"Just because I'm smarter than them." Alexia said with a sour note.

"They're college educated sweetie. That kind of makes them smarter than you." Edith said.

Alexia shook her head. "Attitude reflects education. And my teachers acted like morons." She shot back. "What does that tell you?"

"That you're a stubborn obnoxious brat that likes to piss people off to the point that they will say or do anything to shut you up." Edith said. The rather humorous tone of her voice stole any sting the words may have had.

"And see? A college educated professional should be above such obvious tactics. But no, my teachers took the bait almost every time. It was kind of pathetic in a way."

"What about your Philosophy teacher?" Edith asked. "What was his name again?"

"Professor Wilcox Harrison Branford the second." Alexia said. "Man was the only asshole I actually liked. He never got pissed off at me. Just kept saying 'That's an interesting theory. Give me fifteen hundred words on the subject'."

"You loved it." Edith said. "I remember you studying college coursebooks at the library just so you could go in and debate with him during class."

"I liked him." Alexia said. "He was always open to new ideas. He never did what other teachers did and ignore students that had tough questions. If there was something he didn't know, he would actually give it as a homework assignment for the students to find out."

"Bet there was a lotta kids pissed at you in that class." Kat said.

Alexia nodded. "One girl threatened to beat my ass if I kept getting them extra homework."

"Brenda Sorensen. I remember. I was called from work to pick you up because of what you did to that poor girl." Edith said sharply. "Pull in to this gas station."

"What did you do?" Kat asked.

"Socked her in her jaw and tossed her into the dumpster behind metal shop." Alexia said. "To hell with that, she took a swing at me first. Would have got away with it, too, except she went and told on me like a school yard sissy."

Edith shook her head. "You could have seriously hurt her."

"That was the plan." The teen said as she pulled into a parking spot. "What are we here for anyway?"

Edith smiled at her. "It's an AM/PM. I want a cheeseburger." She climbed out of the car. "You two comin'?" She headed inside.

"Sometimes I forget your mom ain't that much older than us." Kat said as she slid out of the back seat.

They both walked in behind the woman. Edith headed over and pulled a burger from the hot case and began adding fixin's. "I love these things." She said as she piled on onions, pickles and jalapenos. She smiled at Alexia as the teen snickered. "Your father can't stand them. Calls 'em gut-bombs."

Kat nodded as she pulled two out and handed them to the teen before pulling out two for herself. "So do I. But that doesn't change the fact that they taste good."

The three girls made up their burgers and grabbed drinks. As Edith began pulling the money out of her purse, Alexia shook her head. "I got it, mom." She pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and flipped the girl a twenty. She took the quarter and stuffed it into her pocket and dropped the eleven cents into the catch tray on the counter.

"Thank you, sweetie." Edith said before lunging into her burger. She smiled as she ate. "So Kat? How long have you been driving?"

"Legally?" She asked. "Fourteen. I got my JAL through my grandfather. Officially, since I was twelve, little before."

"Have you visited your father recently?" Edith asked. She wasn't sad that she did what she did. But, after having made amends, and growing closer to the girl, she did feel bad for the choices the man had made that put him where he was.

"I saw him about a month ago. He's doing good. He sends his best." She said, sincerely.

Edith stopped eating. "He does?"

Kat nodded. "Well, yeah. Edith he actually liked you. Still does. He doesn't blame you one bit for what you did. He fucked up. He got caught. There's no hard feelings. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't feel the least bit bad about what he did. Frank Russell is FDIC insured, so the money wasn't really missed."

She shook her head. "Somethin' wrong with that man." She said. "I have to admit, it does bother me a little that you got that money."

Kat shrugged. "Nothing for it." She said. "He stole it, not me. I'm not gonna feel bad for something he did."

Edith stared at the girl as she ate her burger.

Alexia watched the pair in silence. She didn't know what to say, and for one of the first times in her life, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make the situation explode.

"Can I ask you an honest question without you being pissed off at me?" Edith asked.

Kat looked at her. "I suppose so."

"What makes you feel, honestly, that you're entitled to that money? Why should it be yours?" Edith asked.

Kat sighed. "Being hurt." She said finally. "Going to bed everynight, knowing that you have a mother that could care less and a father who was never there. Waking up and hoping that you'd get a smile, a warm breakfast and a good morning from your parents. Instead getting ignored, cold pop tarts and a 'not now, I'm busy'." She tossed her burger on the wrapper on the hood of the car. "Moving away from the one damn bright spot in your life, knowing you may never see her again. Spending two years trying to keep your mother from offing herself with alcohol and god knows what else, only to get waken up with a phone cord across your back, or a rolling pin against your ribs because she thinks you stole the last of her of vodka." She stepped toward Edith. "I've earned it. I earned it because, with little help from anyone I crawled on my hands and knees through the fires of hell and managed to dig my fucking way back out." She stared into the woman's eyes, showing her just what made Kat what she is. "It's severance pay for dealing with all the shit a girl my age should never have had to." She turned and moved to the front of the car, bracing herself on the hood with her hands.

Alexia narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to her mother. "Nice." She stepped over to Kat and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I'm sorry, baby."

Kat shook her head. "No. It's a fair question. She had the right to ask."

"Katarina. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up those bad memories, sweetie." Edith said. She moved over and took Kat's shoulder. "I'm so very sorry."

Then Edith did the one thing that neither Kat, nor Alexia had ever expected her to do. She pulled Kat in for a tight hug. "It's okay, sweetie."

Kat returned the embrace. "Not your fault."

They stood for a long moment before stepping apart. "I didn't see it before." Edith said with a smile. "I can't see Alexia with anyone else. The look you have in your eyes is the same look I see in Edward's eyes when he looks at me. Love like that is hard to find." She pulled her daughter in and hugged them both. "And it warms my heart that you both found each other."

"Thanks Edith." Kat said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That means a lot."

Alexia carefully shifted and eased around the corner as the man sat beside her checking off this and that on the clipboard.

"Very good." He said simply. "Now pull in to the parking lot and make for the four orange posts please."

She nodded and moved toward them slowly.

"Now comes the dreaded parallel parking portion of the test." He said with a touch of humor. "And no, you cannot gun it and try to drift into the parking spot." He said with a smile. "Take it nice and easy."

Alexia nodded again and pulled to a stop. She checked all of her mirrors and both blind spots. The then slipped the car into reverse and kept a careful eye out.

Kat had prepared her for this. She knew distance and trajectory. She knew exactly what the car's turning radius was and precisely how far she would have to turn the wheel to execute the parking maneuver.

Perfection. She guided the car in quickly and concisely. She put it into first and edge forward a bit. "How was that, sir?"

He looked forward and back, opened to door to check the distance to the curb. He then looked to her and smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Norwood-Pierce."

Edith and Edward were sitting inside the DMV with Kat and Faith waiting anxiously as Alexia came in. The smile on her face told them everything they needed to know.

It was a happy occasion and Alexia was more than proud of herself.

Later that night, her parents and her girlfriends sat in her room above the garage and spoke about going to England as Kat made dinner. She decided to do something special for Alexia's big day and put together the lasagna she had been preparing all day for the girl.


	78. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Edith pulled up to the departure gate at Seatac International Airport. "Now, what's the first thing you're going to do when you land?" She asked, looking at the three girls in turn.

"Get off the plane, call you. Go directly to our ride, call you. Check into the hotel and call you." Alexia answered.

"Eat dinner, call you. Get ready for bed call you." Faith continued.

"Go to bed early, go to sleep late, call you." Kat added.

"Go to the bathroom in the morning, call you…" Alexia continued.

"Done now." Edith said shaking her head. "Smart asses. Every damn one of ya." She climbed out of the car. "Now be safe, have fun and take lots of pictures. I want souvenirs." She hugged each of them and smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

Each girl gathered their S3 dot Com backpacks and fanny packs and went to check in.

"Now comes the fun part." Kat said, sighing. "I fucking hate airports."

"We do own a private jet." Alexia said. "We could just call Rite and have her get it gassed up."

Kat shook her head. "No. Top Gear is footing the bill of the flight. First class on British Airways." She pulled her cell out and pulled up an image. "We're gonna be flying in style."

Alexia and Faith whistled. "Fuck yeah." The older slayer said with a smile. "I normally don't fly well, but that's gonna be nice."

Alexia nodded. "As long as they don't overbook our shit."

Kat shook her had again. "Not a problem. I got Rite watching the passenger manifest real time. If they overbook first class, she'll boot someone from the manifest to a different flight."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid that she's gonna get caught doing some of this shit?"

Kat shook her head. "She wrote the program that the FBI uses to track cybercriminals, remember?"

Faith nodded her head. "Damn glad she's on our side."

Alexia reached down and gripped Faith's butt. "Looking forward to joining the mile high club?"

Faith smiled at her. "Given that I don't fly well? Yeah. Keep me from puking all over the damn place."

"There's a pretty picture." Kat said with snicker. After about forty minutes in line, they got to the ticket counter. "Three for first class, British Airways." She handed the agent their tickets.

"Do you have any bags to check?" She asked.

"Nope. Carry on." Kat returned.

The woman nodded and tapped a few things into the computer. "Looks like we're all good." The woman smiled. "South Satellite. Gate number S 12. You've got about forty five minutes until boarding."

"Thanks much." Kat said. She turned the other girls. "Let's motor." She led the girls through the gauntlet.

"How long is this flight?" Faith asked.

"Nine, maybe ten hours, depending on weather." Kat offered. "I checked the forecast for the whole of the trip. We're looking at clear skies all the way."

"You're definitely thorough." Faith said.

The girls flopped down into the seats and waited. Thinking quickly, Kat rose from her seat and looked at the girls. "I'll be right back." She said, trotting toward the small convenience store that rested along the concourse. She quickly bought a small cooler, a large number of the deli sandwiches that were wrapped and a few bags of chips. She made it back to the girls with the food and again took her seat. "You two, with your slayer metabolisms aren't going to be satisfied with the tiny ass portions they give you."

They both leaned in and kissed her. "You always think of us." Alexia said.

"We plan on making you a quivering mess all the way to London." Faith said.

The petite teen beside her nodded. "Hope you're ready."

Kat just shivered and smiled. "Gonna be a good flight."

The girls kept their promise. All the way to London Heathrow, the girls couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Both of them took time to eat the meal that was provided. A rather tasty Roasted red snapper with caramelized carrots, a nice Caesar salad and rice pilaf. Afterward they were given a nice tiramisu with whipped cream. It was surprisingly filling for Kat. The girls immediately tore into the sandwiches and chips that she had bought them, grateful for her thoughtfulness.

They landed eleven hours later and were greeted with a nice Mercedes Benz SLK Limousine. The man holding the sign that read was a rather good looking guy. He was maybe the shy side of forty with a nice smile and distinguished look to him. He was perhaps six three, maybe six four and looked rather dashing in his chauffer's outfit.

"Nice." Kat said with a smile. She looked at the driver as he loaded their bags. "Any chance I could drive?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. The man from the proo wouldn't be too keen on that."

She shrugged and smiled. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She said, climbing in the back.

"No, I can't." He said.

He moved around and climbing into the right side, pulling away. "I'll be your driver until after the filming of the show. The show is willing to expense until then. If you wish to stay longer, it will have to come out of your own pocket."

Kat nodded. "Are the flight tickets open ended?" She asked.

He nodded. "From what Mr. Wilman has told me."

"Nice." Faith said. "I've kinda wanted to look around over here. It looks really nice."

"I know all of the good tourist spots." The driver offered. "Know most of the sites that are something to see without all of the tourists as well if you're interested."

The three girls looked at each other and smiled. "That would be awesome." Alexia said happily. She moved up and sat behind the driver's seat. "So, are you married?" She asked him.

He smiled. "No, ma'am."

"Do you ever cut loose and hang out with those that you're supposed to cart around?" She asked him.

"Not usually." He admitted. "Being a driver such as I am, I make my money by being available at a moments notice."

She nodded. That was understandable. "So what do you make on a good day? Out of curiosity?"

"I can clear a thousand pounds a day." He said. "On a good day."

Kat moved up beside her girlfriend. "Tell you what?" She said. "After Top Gear is done with us, we'll pay you three grand a day to keep yourself available for us."

He looked back at her. "That's an awful lot of money."

"You seem like a cool dude." Faith said, laying over the top of her girls. "And you're kinda cute." She smiled wildly at him. "Who knows. If we get to havin' too much fun, we might have to have it on you."

He raised an eyebrow then smiled widely. "I think I'm gonna like you yanks." He said. "Here's your hotel. Its one of the nicest in London. If you wish to go check in, I'll bring your bags." He said.

The three of them got out and each one pecked him on the cheek. "Later, Jeeves." Faith said as she sauntered into the hotel with Alexia and Kat's arm around her shoulders.

The woman behind the desk smiled brightly at them. "Welcome to the London Dukes Hotel. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm given to understand that we have a reservation." Kat said. "I'm not sure what it's under."

"Your names?" The woman asked.

"Katarina Wulfheim, Alexia Norwood-Pierce, and Faith Lehane." The girl offered.

"Ah, yes. Under ." The clerk returned. "Have you Identification?"

All three girls offered their driver's licenses.

She took them, checked the photos and names. "Very well. Here you are." She handed the cards back. "Would you like help with your bags?"

"Nope. We travel light." Alexia said. "Thanks a bunch." The three of them headed to the room.

The entered and were blown away by the elegance. "This is the bomb. Even the Hotel in Chicago and DC couldn't compare to this." Alexia said, happily. "That bed is huge." She said, peeking into the bedroom.

Kat and Faith both wandered around, taking it all in. "This is pretty sweet." Kat offered. "They have a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom." She turned to the other two. "Room for all three of us." She grinned lasciviously. "Hehe."

Alexia sat down and pulled her phone out. She went through the itinerary that Rite had provided. "Okay. According to this, we're supposed to be at the track tomorrow morning at ten. Tonight we get to hang out and be left to our own devices."

Faith spun in place and clapped her hands. "I say we go clubbing."

Kat and Alexia nodded. "I'm up for that." The tattooed girl said with a smile. "Lexi?"

"Gee. Getting to see my girls skank it up in a London nightclub?" She rubbed her chin. "I don't know…"

"Shut up and get changed, brat." Kat said, taking her duffle into the bedroom.

After showers and a little bit of fun, the girls were dressed and ready to go.

Alexia's outfit of choice consisted of a pair of black jeans that hugged her muscular legs and butt nicely. She decided on a Killer Sushi half-tank that displayed her iron tight stomach. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she was developing a rather nice six pack. She slapped her stomach and grinned. "Nice."

Faith walked out of the bathroom pulling her jacket on. Her legs were covered in black leather – surprise, surprise – and her shirt was a nice navy blue long sleeve but offered a rather generous view of her cleavage. If not for the pants that looked closer to body paint than pants, she almost looked…classy. "Lookin' good, Lexi." She offered, moving over to kiss the girl.

Kat was the last to finish. Her legs, much like Faith's were sheathed in skin tight leather that barely came up to the top of her ass. Her top – what there was of it – seemed to be nothing more than a large square of cloth covered with skulls, folded in half and tied in a knot to keep it on. She finished the ensemble with her leather jacket. "Are we ready?" She asked, looking at the pair.

"Wow." Faith said. "Remind me why we aren't staying in and fucking that silly, again?"

Alexia shook her head. "I can't remember." She said. "Talk about putting the skank in skanky."

"Hey." Kat said, lifted her arms and turning for them. "It costs a lot of money to look this cheap."

They all piled into the limo and, on their driver's advice, went to a club called 'The Cave'.

They heard the hardcore techno remix of _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol and Juno Reactor as they walked up to the door. They paid the cover – a total of twenty pounds, or a hair over thirty bucks American and proceeded inside.

The girls danced with each other and made each of the boys that were in the club jealous.

After they hit the club, the girls stopped and grabbed dinner at an all night seafood buffet. Alexia and Faith made complete pigs of themselves. The place probably had never been hit so hard by two diners in it's entire history.

Kat snickered as she watched the restaurant's staff. _Restaurant? Meet slayers._ She said to herself.

They finally got back to the hotel at just after two in the morning.

Both Faith and Alexia were out like lights. Kat lay awake with excitement. They'd left a wake-up call with the front desk for eight AM. She finally managed to fall asleep five minutes to five.

They all stood on the track holding the helmets they were given, watching as the as The Stig pointed to the safety features of the car.

Kat responded as he indicated. "Roll cage. Fire suppression system. Airbag and quick release for the five point harness. The same things I have in my Mercury."

Strangely, his proximity caused the hairs on the back of Alexia and Faith's necks stand on end.

"Excuse me." Alexia said to him.

The white helmet and black visor turned to regard her.

"You're um…not human, are you?" She asked.

Faith and Kat both snickered.

He cocked his head, questioning.

"Just a hunch." She said.

He shrugged, tipping his hand side to side in a so-so fashion.

"Just curious." The teen asked. "We've been debating it since we saw the original Stig get launched off the deck of that aircraft carrier."

He nodded and dragged his finger across his throat. He then point to all three of them and shrugged again.

"The original Stig was human, which is why he died." Kat said. "He also wants to know who goes first."

Alexia sighed. "I suppose I should." She said climbing in. He sat down beside her. "It's a good thing this has a roll cage, because it's going on it's roof." She said to him.

He regarded her a moment, then pointed to the positions on the course as they drove it. She watched intently, taking what he indicated to heart as he helped her around.

With Faith and Kat cheering her on, she went for it. Her first lap was beyond aggressive. You could tell with how many times the car rolled over, end on end before finally coming to a stop on it's roof in the grass fifteen yards off the track by Chicago.

The Stig sighed heavily and went to retrieve one of the many backup cars they kept on hand. He waved his finger at her and shook his head, letting her know in no uncertain terms that she isn't supposed to do that.

"Sorry." She said. "Couldn't help it." She then got down to business and did a rather good and increasingly consistent set of laps. At least that's what the track officials told her.

Faith was the next to give the course her five laps. According to him, she was very aggressive. She had a problem with late braking and mashing the gas pedal too quickly and too firmly.

When Kat took her laps, he stared silently, looking very much like the Stig they all knew and loved from the show. He approached her as she finished her lap. He handed her a note and walked away.

"Meet me here in an hour. Alone." She read it and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He shook his head, going into the studio.

Faith and Alexia looked at her. "That was weird." Faith said.

Alexia nodded. "Is it just me, or did he seem pissed?" She asked, looking at Kat.

The tattooed girl shrugged. "Can't imagine why." She said.

The girls were led to a trailer where they could relax before the show. They were given a nice spread of food and drinks and left to chill. An hour later, a gaffer came to the trailer and took off with Kat.

Alexia and Faith were asked to stay where they were.

Hour after hour ticked by. "I wonder what the deal is?" Faith asked, getting nervous.

"I'm sure she's fine." Alexia said with more confidence than she felt. "I doubt the Stig is going to try and eat Kat."

Faith shook her head. "I don't know. He seemed kinda ticked."

Suddenly Alexia smiled. "I'll betcha I know what the deal is." She said. "She beat his lap time. He wanted her out there so he could find out if he can out drive her." She snickered. "He's hella competitive."

"And K isn't?" Faith asked. "She'll go all frickin' day if we don't put a stop to it."

As if on cue, Kat stormed into the trailer and dropped heavily down onto the sofa. Her body was tight and she looked pissed off.

The slayers looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Alexia asked, sliding closer and resting a hand on her leg.

"Yeah." She said, her body loosening up a little. "The Stig told me to keep it to myself until the interview." She looked to her girls. "You'll find out then."

"He actually talked to you?" Faith asked.

"With words?" Alexia added.

Kat shook her head. "No. He talks with speed. I knew he was angry because he sounded like an F-22 at full throttle. A Mercedes V-12 at low rev is his content voice." She smiled. "He's a big white suit filled with go-fast."

They both shrugged and nodded. Eventually they were called in and the staff let them stand in the back of the studio as Jeremy went through his introduction.

"The internet is an amazing thing." He began. "It brings us things like this." He motioned to the monitor. Displayed for all to see was a huge breasted woman in a bikini. "And this." He continued, showing footage of miraculous car crashes, and extremely dangerous vehicular stunts. "But the three ladies that are with us tonight have become…well there's just no other word for it…an internet sensation. From the pages of S3 dot com, Alexia Norwood-Pierce, Katarina Wulfheim and Faith Lehane." He said, indicating the girls.

The three of them made their way to the dais amid extreme applause. He stood smiling and hugged each of them as they approached. The girls smiled brightly and sat as they were instructed. Kat sat closest to Jeremy, while Alexia took the middle and Faith sat beside her.

"It's good thing you're all extremely trim." He said, pointing to seat. "Other wise we'd have to bring in the high chair."

"For Lexi here, no doubt." Kat said snickering.

"Doubtful Richard would have a problem with anyone borrowing it." Jeremy said with a smile.

The girls laughed as Alexia playfully slapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. It was pretty funny.

"So…" He began. "What prompted you to want to start a website like this?" He asked Alexia.

"It was about truth. Unfiltered, raw, dirty truth." She began. "People, for better or for worse, deserved to see what we saw. Know what we knew." The girl shrugged. "The internet was the only medium that wasn't controlled by some specific entity, be it corporate or political."

"Folks deserved to make up their own minds about it." Kat said.

He nodded. "There are a lot of those that think what you do is fabricated. What would you say to those people?"

Alexia snickered. "I'd tell them that they have that right. And that we hope to hell they don't have to learn otherwise. As long as they don't have to experience it first hand, then we're doing our jobs right."

Jeremy, strangely, just nodded. "When you all put this together, what were you expecting?"

Faith answered for them. "Sure as hell not this." She said, looking around. "Not that we're complaining."

Alexia nodded. "I had no idea what to expect." She admitted. "When I set out to make the site, it was all about communication. I didn't expect it to take off and become a corporate enterprise."

He leaned forward and lifted a magazine. "I happen to have a copy of Forbes here." He said, flipping to a marked page. " , number seven hundred and eighty two in the list of their quarterly hot one thousand." He looked to the girls. "How does that make you feel?"

Alexia laughed. "Truthfully?" She looked to Kat and Faith. "Cool."

He snickered and dropped the magazine and lifted a copy of Inked. "I also have this."

"Oh god." Kat said, dropping her face into her hands.

"And apparently, you're a rather fond animal lover." He said holding the picture up. It also got displayed on the screens. "Be comfortable in your own skin and let animals keep theirs." He said as the image of the tattooed girl naked showed up. "I can say this honestly." He began. "That is an extremely lucky chap behind the camera."

Alexia laughed. "You like that, bring up the picture for the belt we sell on the website."

As if on cue, the shot came on the screen. "That's her boss's hands." She said, leaning up to tap the screen.

"Just shoot me." Kat said, blushing.

"Richard Hammond is a fan of tattoos. He's going to come running onto the stage and start snogging you in a moment." Jeremy said.

Both Alexia and Faith chuckled at the embarrassed girl.

"Alright. Enough embarrassment. Let's talk about your cars." He said. "This'll be a short conversation." He looked through the list. "It looks like only one owned cars until recently." He pointed to Alexia. "You actually own our reasonably priced car."

She nodded. "Bought it two days after the invitation to the show. I've been driving in it for the past couple of weeks."

"Is it true that you have a Juvenile Agricultural License?" He asked, smiling.

"Yup." She offered. "I'm fully licensed to be behind the wheel. How terrifying is that?"

"The Stig tells me that you were quite consistent." He said. "And you, Katarina. You've only owned the one car since you were sixteen?"

"'50 Mercury. I put it back together myself. It's a beast."

"So I take it you are massive, oh bullocks, what is it in America?"

She shook her head. "Petrol head works for me. Gear heads talk about it, but usually can't deliver. Petrol heads get into it."

"Start watching the rooftops around your home for a little man with binoculars." He said with a smile. "Richard is divorcing his wife as we speak."

Kat giggled at that.

He turned to Faith. "You've never owned a car?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I own a Ford Fairlane GT. Sixty nine. It's pretty fast. Richard would love it." She said. "I'd love to cut it loose on your track. That would be a blast."

"And our producer is fired." Jeremy said to the crowd. "We'd love to have you back for that. How long have you owned that?"

"About two months." She said to him.

"None of you have owned an Alfa Romeo?" He asked.

"Nope." Faith said. "Those are actually expensive as hell in the states."

"Can't imagine why." He said. "So, let's get on to the laps." He looked at the girls. "How was it?"

Kat crossed her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it." She groaned in mock frustration.

"Oh, yes. I heard about that." He said with a smile. "Apparently you and the Stig were rather cross with each other."

"She loved it." Alexia said. "Don't let her fool you."

Kat nodded. "It was fun."

"All of you did rather well, to be honest." He said looking at the board. "Nowhere down here." He said, motioning to the bottom. "Good thing you aren't musicians."

"They tend to suck pretty badly." Faith admitted. "I expected better of Alice Cooper." She said seeing his lap time.

He nodded. "Indeed." He turned back to them. "So Alexia, you were up first. Let's have a look at your lap."

The girls watched as she took off in a torrent of tire smoke. "And that is a very aggressive start." He said. "Coming around the first bend. Oh, that is quick. Coming around the first left hander," He grimaced. "Oh, a bit of under steer, and gone wide." He looked at her. "The Stig said you have a problem with late braking."

She nodded. "Yeah, I tried just doing it flat out." She looked at the screen. "God it looks like I'm crawling."

"You're not. That's quite fast." He said. "Around Chicago, that is very tidy." He said. "Coming up to the Hammerhead, a little out of the lane, but not bad." He continued. "Through the Followthrough, and flat out through here."

"I got to fifth and buried the needle." Alexia said. "That was fun."

She cursed a little in the car as she brushed the tires. "I actually hit the tires, according to the Stig." She said.

"And trust me you let the world know it." He said. "Second to the last corner, gone a little wide, and on to Gambon…on the grass and across the line!" He finished happily. "That was a very aggressive lap." He pulled the magnet tape out. "So where do you think you've come?"

Alexia looked on the board. "I have no idea." She said. "You said I'm not with Alice Cooper, so I'm thinking in the low one fifties."

"No." He said, looking at the time. "You're quicker than that." He smiled at her. "Even teenage internet stars lean forward when the sharpie comes out."

Alexia giggled. "Can't help it." She said. "It's like witchcraft."

He smiled. "You did it in one," He looked at her. "forty…" She was grinning widely now. "eight dead." He said, finishing writing. "That is damn good for a girl that's only been driving for two weeks." He slapped the time up. "Here's how consistent you were." He turned the paper. "One forty eight four, one forty eight four, one forty eight two, one forty eight one, and the final time there." He shook his head. "Only Ellen McArthur was that consistent."

Alexia pumped her fist into the air. "Yes." She said. "I can so live with that."

He turned to Faith. "And now you." He said. "You actually scared the Stig. He said he'd never met anyone with as much raw aggression behind the wheel as you."

She shrugged. "I have road rage issues." She said to him.

"Road rage?" He looked the crowd. "You were the only one on the track!"

The audience laughed. Faith chuckled and dropped her face into her hands.

"Shall we look at Faith's lap?" He asked. "Roll the tape." The Cee'd again roasted the tires off as it shot away. "Typically aggressive start." He began. "The first bend, looking tidy. And…was that a drift?" He said, looking at her.

It cut to the inside. "Sideways around, baby." Faith said, sticking her tongue out.

"And out comes the tongue." He said. "Into Chicago…oh, is that the Stig's line?" He nodded. "Coming to the hammer head…and you drifted it around again…damn that's aggressive." He shook his head. "Didn't you hear the Stig when he told you that slower is faster?"

She shrugged. "Pedal down equals good." Faith said, watching.

"Not in a corner!" He went back to the footage. "Follow through now, did you lift here?" He asked. "Right, stupid question. Past the tires, oh! That was fast."

"I love that part." Faith said. "Started getting squirrely."

"It does that. Second to last corner, cut it nicely and into Gambon, oh! Up on two wheels and across the line!" He flipped to her page. "That was an insanely aggressive lap." He said. "And where to you think you got on?"

"I'm thinking…" She looked at the board. "A touch better than Tom Cruise."

Jeremy stared at her. He looked at the back of the clipboard. "Can you see through this or something?" He asked. "You did it in one…forty four dead." He said, jotting it down. "Just between Matt Smith and Tom Cruise. Very well done." He put the number up. "Again that lap was just absolute bravery."

She shot up and pumped her fist. "Hell yeah." She said happily.

Kat sighed and put her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure I wanna know." She said.

"Is everyone ready?" He said. "Katarina's lap."

Again the car took off, but this time with only a minimum of smoke. "Not a very aggressive start." He said. "First bend…"

The camera changed to show Kat with her tongue out, one hand on the wheel and one on the stick shift. She was stone faced and silent.

"Not much going on there." He said as it went back outside the car. "Coming the left hander…and another drift, but very controlled." He looked at her. "The Stig said you didn't use the clutch."

She shrugged. "Didn't need to." She said. "I can do snap gear changes."

"You really are a driver's driver, aren't you?" He asked. "Coming up on Chicago, predictable drift, again holding the inside line perfectly." He shook his head. "I can't believe this. The Hammerhead, again drifting it around, not lifting. That is just impressive driving. Foot down for the straight…not lifting at all around Followthrough and past the tires, oh! Look at that shimmy. Second to the last corner, again a drift, left tire on the grass, again foot down going into Gambon, nicely cut and across the line!" He stared at her. "I have to say, in the ten years since we started this new top gear, I have never seen driving like that from a star in the reasonably priced car. That was just pure skill." He said. "I have your time here." He looked at her. "And where do you think?"

"I'm hoping for just above Matt LeBlanc." She said. "Realistically? A hair better than Faith, but not by much."

"You, Katarina Wulfheim did it in one…" He stared at her with a smile. "forty…one eight!" He said, boisterously. "We have a new lap board leader!" He said, standing to push the actor's name down, placing Kat's name at the top.

The tattooed girl leapt up and hugged him tightly. "Holy shit!" She said, staring at the board.

"And truthfully, that wasn't your best lap of the day." He said, sitting back down. "It seems you and the Stig had a bit of a rivalry."

"He is a damn good driver." She said. "He's made of speed. There's nothing in that suit but two hundred pounds of go fast."

Jeremy nodded. "The folks of German Das Auto found that out the hard way." He looked at her. "You both went out trying to outdo the other." He looked around. "Your best time was one thirty nine flat. Stig eked you out by doing a one thirty eight eight."

"I just couldn't do it. I did everything I could to get him, but he's good." Kat stood and turned to the huge Stig banner hanging from the rafters and bowed to it. "I am but a Padawan to the Jedi master." She said, sitting down.

Jeremy smiled brightly. "I want to thank all of you for being such good sports and coming out to this dingy, dirty airfield in the middle of nowhere to hang out with three boys just cocking about."

They all smiled and nodded. Alexia reached behind the seats and pulled a gift bag out. "We have something for you." She said. "To show our appreciation for having us on. And being the coolest talk show host ever." She handed it to him.

"It's not, like a banded cobra or anything is it?" He asked.

"Okay, who told him?" She asked. She then shook her head. "No."

He pulled it out of the bag. It was a t-shirt sized to fit him. It had the logo on the back along with the words 'Slayers in a Reasonably Priced Car' on the front along with a picture of the Kia Cee'd with a massive stake in the hood.

He smiled brightly and laughed. "I like this." He said to them. "Thank you."

"We enjoyed being here, it was fun." Faith said.

"Alexia, Katarina and Faith everybody." He said, motioning to the girls.

The crowd applauded happily as the girls rose and hugged him again.

The taping continued and they were allowed to hang around and watch. They got to talk with James and Richard. The girls found that they really liked the boys. Despite being famous, they were regular Joes.

Richard and Kat quickly hit it off. Seems he was a huge fan of old school muscle. James and Alexia, strangely enough, found a common connection. It turned out, while not able to actually do it, the man had a serious interest in free running.

Faith and Jeremy just stood telling each other dirty jokes…of which Jeremy had millions.

It was a lot of fun for the girls. The boys admitted that they were going to be doing another America special soon and brought the idea of doing a segment in Point Defiance. Maybe being a part of one of the videos on the site.

The girls laughed. Top Gear goes slaying. Alexia could see the number of hits now.


	79. Chapter 75

Author's Note:

In this chapter, a few liberties are taken.

The first is with the Watcher's council. Kat is highlighted quite a bit here and a bit of past is explained.

The second liberty is with the whole 'Martial Arts Tournament' world. Having never been to a real tournament, I'm not exactly certain how they work. A failing on my part, among many, sadly. So those of you that have been or are a part of that world, please don't crucify me. It's mostly taken from what I've seen on movies and TV. And we all know how 'realistic' that can be.

So there you have it. Just wanted to give a little background before you dive in.

And now...on with the bodycount.

**Chapter 75**

Travers stood looking over the young slayer and her companions. He let out a sigh. "I must say this is highly irregular." He offered. "It's not often we get a visit from our slayer." He looked at Faith. "Let alone two of them."

Alexia shrugged. "We wanted to see what you guys were all about." She looked around his study from her place in the chair. "I dig on the office." She said to him. She could tell he was nervous. She'd had a reputation – well deserved, admittedly – of not getting along with authority figures. Faith's past was still fairly fresh in everyone in the council's mind given that less than four months ago, she was going fist to fist with their golden child. Kat was a mystery to the group. There wasn't a lot of information on her beyond what they saw on the website.

And seeing what she did on a nightly basis gave them food for thought. Her martial arts background was a matter of public record and that was impressive on its own.

So the sweat beading down the side of the man's face was wholly understandable. "Relax, Quentin." Alexia said. "You guys have been, largely, up front with us." She smiled at him. "Mistakes were made with Buffy and her group, and more recently with Faith here, but that's all air under the leap."

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked her, his eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry. Past is prologue. Since I became a slayer, you have been pretty open with us. Me, Rio, Faith. You've been straight with us, so I'm not mad. I'm betting if Giles had bothered picking up a phone and asking the right questions, you all would have filled him in on a lot of things. Since he didn't bother asking, it mostly falls on him." She furrowed her brow. "You guys get some of the credit for how shit went down, but by and large its old news. Time to start looking to the future."

He breathed a sigh of relief. All told, there were roughly three hundred Watchers in the building. Of those, only a handful was of the black ops team. If these three went on a killing spree, there wouldn't be a whole lot that could be done to stop them. "I must say, the initial idea of going public with what we know was…daunting."

Alexia shrugged. "You've seen the forums, I take it?"

He sat back on the edge of his desk. "Indeed. That most people see it and still don't believe it is fascinating. Right there for all to see and the most common question is who does your video editing and special effects." He shook his head. "Incredible."

Kat snickered. "Those that are smart know what they're seeing. Others just dismiss it. Either they don't know or they don't want to."

Faith turned from the bookshelf and nodded. "The smart ones prepare. The stupid ones get eaten." She shrugged and looked back at the books. "Can't fix stupid."

He sighed and nodded. "Agreed." He said. "So you obviously came for a reason." He said to the girls. "What is it you wish to see?"

"Give us a tour." Alexia said, rising to her feet. "We just wanna see the operation."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He said, motioning for them to follow. He led them through the building, indicating this or that room, showing them off as he did so. Study after study. Most dedicated to specific tasks: Demons, Vampires, Mythological beasts, Magic, Enchantments, trans-dimensional travel and all sorts. He showed them the armory, the black books squad training center, and the beating heart of the Watcher's Council – recently updated – the computer room.

Alexia smiled brightly. Rite's influence was everywhere. Several of the younger Watchers were sitting at terminals with headsets on talking to their agents in the field.

"I must say, your young friend was very knowledgeable. She had us up and running inside of two days. I was impressed." He said.

"She's the best in the biz." Alexia offered. "Thanks to her, the website is doing wonderfully."

Quentin smiled as he looked at the three of them. "I've noticed. Perhaps you'd let us get a better feel for what it is you three are capable of."

"You wanna test our abilities?" Alexia asked.

"Essentially." He said. "It has been my understanding that you, young lady, have gone largely untrained. I'd like to see for myself what you have going for you." He turned to Kat. "I've been given to understand that you have a hand in her training to this point."

"That's right." Kat said. "I supplement what Rio teaches…"

"Rio?" He asked. "Who is that?"

"Her Watcher. Her name is Ariana. We call her Rio for short."

"Ah, yes." He said back. "I see."

"Rio's good with basic techniques and weapon combat, but she's a bit lacking when it comes to the hand to hand department." Kat said with a shrug.

"Given that, I'd like to see what your abilities are as well. If you are to be fighting alongside the slayer, your abilities should be tested."

"I don't fall into your chain of command, British." Kat said to him.

"Come on, Kat." Faith said. "Show off for him."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Quentin looked at Faith. "I'd like to see how far you've come as well. I can already see you aren't the…aggressive young lady Wesley informed us about a few months ago."

"I've got a place that I feel safe; can ply my trade and people I care about that care about me." She smiled. "I've got it good. Ain't gonna screw that up."

"Glad to hear it." He said. "Come. Let's put you three through the wringer."

Alexia snickered. _This is gonna be fun_. She said to herself.

The teen stood in a pair of skin tight bike shorts and a half tank. Her feet and hands were tightly taped. She looked around at the four young men that surrounded her. Each of them was well trained. They moved with an even grace and a very smooth gait.

Quentin and some dark haired man by the name of Nigel stood at the back of the gym. Nigel held a clipboard in his hand. "Begin." He said sharply.

The four of them rushed at Alexia simultaneously. She had time to swallow as she noticed that the men were all very, very fast. The assailant to her front right arrived a step before the others. His fist came at her rapidly. She leaned back and shot her foot forward, catching him in the gut, sending him back and to the mat. She dropped to her back and reached back, taking hold of right and left ankles – respectively – of the men behind her and gave them a pull. Both men toppled to the ground. She then quickly rolled to the side to keep the last of her opponents off balance.

She kicked herself to her feet and squared off with them. The smile never left her face.

All three men likewise kicked themselves up.

"Not bad." Quentin said with a smile.

Kat nodded to the girl. "Keep them from surrounding you." She said to her love.

Alexia kept her eyes on the four of them. "Let's take it up a notch, shall we fellas?" She cracked her knuckles and began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Kat sighed. "Don't get cocky. These guys know what they're doing. Most of the vamps you face don't."

Alexia scoffed. "They're human, Kat. Not really worried about…" She didn't get the rest of the sentence out before they again rushed her. And having seen her speed and agility once, they were ready for it. She was quickly put on the defensive. Feet and fists were flying at her from every angle. She moved quickly, trying to keep the blows at bay. A hard snap kick cracked into her spine causing her to stagger forward. A hammer hard fist took her across the jaw, sending sparks throughout her vision. Her knees were taken out from under her and she slammed down onto the mat. The four men backed off.

"Is that a high enough notch for you?" One of the men said with a smile.

"Yeah." Alexia said, staring up at him. "That'll about do it."

Kat shook her head and looked around. "You got a radio or stereo in here?" She asked Quentin.

He nodded and pointed to the wall. "Right over there."

Kat nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out her MP3 player. She moved over to the stereo and plugged it into the system. "You forgot everything I taught you." She said.

Alexia kicked herself to her feet. She heard the sound of her website's official theme song thunder into the room. She smiled and smacked her hands together. "Alright boys. Time for a rematch."

The four of them nodded and came at her. Alexia turned and ran full speed. The men all took off after her. She looked back and backed her speed off a little. They closed up to an arm's length. She kept that pace and made toward the wall. When she had nowhere left to go, she ran up the wall and sprang off, executing a perfect back flip. She landed on her knees as the pair in the back, quickly issued backhands. She drove her fists into the back of both men's knees, dropping them. She gripped their heads and slammed them together, knocking them both out.

That left two. She knew that she didn't have the skill to match them fist for fist, so she had to rely on speed and strength.

She had their measure, now. That would give her the edge she needed. She concentrated on the music and let it guide her.

"Yeah." Kat said happily. "That's our girl."

Faith snickered. "That was awesome."

Quentin and Nigel were both likewise impressed. "Very nice use of environment."

Alexia stood and kept moving. She had meticulous balance and a good sense of her surroundings. She planned on using that. "Come on boys." She said, again slapping her gloves together.

They both come on fast. Alexia backpedaled, keeping them both on the attack. She watched their movements and studied their tells. The opponent to her left was a kicker. He used his legs whenever possible. His companion liked to strike. She remembered both Kat and Rio telling her that the body will give away what it wants to do. Buffy found that out the hard way as Kat made her feel like a YMCA novice.

So Alexia watched and waited. As Kicker shifted his right hip forward, she knew he was bringing that powerful snap kick into play. She shot a kick of her own out that collided with his right knee. He pitched forward, suddenly off balance. She put a hard straight kick to his chest with everything she had. He sailed back and slammed to the floor, sliding several feet before coming to rest against the wall.

Striker took advantage and unleashed a rapid fire salvo that rocked her back on her heels.

She managed to slap away quite a few of the blows, but took a few lumps in the process. She took a pair of steps back, freeing herself from the onslaught. He followed her, seeking to take her down.

And that was his undoing. She took the few heartbeats and managed to regain herself. It was all she needed. As he stepped in, she drew a page from a source that had no earthly business on a true, honest – to – god battlefield.

Alexia took two long steps and drove her right shoulder into the man's abdomen and drove him into the mat with enough force to knock the wind out of him and blast him from consciousness.

She rose to her feet and staggered a little before looking at Quentin. "So?"

He nodded. "Not bad. A tad unseasoned, perhaps. Took far too many blows than you should have, but for your training and experience, not bad."

"Most of the vampires I fight don't really have a lot of ability to speak of." Alexia said as she moved over to her girls.

"Gathered that." He said, looking at Nigel. "Assessment?"

"Agility excellent. Adaptation remarkable. Actual combat ability adequate." He jotted a couple of things down. "Seven point seven out of ten."

Alexia sighed. "That sucks. That's barely a C."

"Faith, I believe it is your turn." Quentin said. "This, I've been waiting to see."

The older slayer stepped out, dressed in a similar get up as Alexia. She limbered up as four more men came into the room.

She watched them and smiled. "I've got a bit more field time than junior, here."

Quentin nodded. "I know." He nodded to the men. "They're more than up to the challenge."

"They better hope so." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "Let's go boys." She said, before going on the attack.

As the elder Watcher had pointed out, they were more than up to the challenge.

Faith spun kicked her first opponent. All of the council knew of Faith. These four men were part of the black books team. They were trained to do exactly this. A real fighter would never issue a kick such as this to an equally trained opponent. Because there was a host of things that could be done to someone with their leg in the air.

The first of the men stepped in and caught her leg on his shoulder, bracing it with his head. A second moved in quickly and took her opposing leg from beneath her. The first fighter threw her limb to the side and caught her in the back with a sharp kick to let her know that she had grossly underestimated them with her flashy tactics.

Faith thudded unceremoniously to the ground. She rolled onto her back and kicked herself to her feet. She stared at the four of them and sighed. "That sucked."

"Remember where you come from." Kat said to her. "Show them _you_."

Faith looked at her and nodded. She ditched the fancy footwork and stood still, her fists clenched.

Alexia saw her set and smiled. "Now you guys are in trouble." She crossed her arms. "Hope your medical is paid up."

The four men came in hard. Faith didn't waste any time or movements. The first of the four caught a hard right hook across the jaw. A follow-up left spun him to the floor. Before he was on the mat, she was lacing into the second attacker. A thunderous right cracked his rib and doubled him over. She spun and slammed her left forearm into the back of his neck, hammering him into the ground while she backhanded the third assailant across his teeth, staggering him back. She issued a hard back kick that sent the fourth man flying.

She didn't let up. Two men had been taken out of the fight completely. She whirled on the opponent she'd backhanded and gave him a sharp kick to the gut. He folded in half from the impact. She then uppercut him with enough force to lift him from his feet and slam him onto his back. He was out before he hit the floor. She rolled into a somersault and drove her elbow into the final man's head as he rose to his feet.

She rose and stared at all four men. She then turned to Quentin with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled and nodded. "Excellent. I'm impressed. A bit of trouble underestimating your opponents, but I can only assume that comes part and parcel with the slayer qualities." He turned to Nigel.

"Discipline is a touch unbalanced. Strength is superb. Agility above average. Combat abilities are excellent. All told, eight point five out of ten." He looked at her. "Very well done."

Kat and Alexia both smiled. "Good work, baby." The tattooed girl said happily.

The younger slayer pulled her in and kissed her. "That was awesome. Just needed to go home on their asses."

"Miss Wulfheim? Would you be so kind?" Quentin asked, motioning to the center of the mats.

Four fresh men stepped into the room, shaking their limbs and flexing.

Kat watched the four of them and nodded. "Do you want me to show off, or just get the job done?" She asked. "I can do either."

"If you think you can take them all down quickly, then by all means." Quentin said simply.

Kat nodded. She turned to Alexia and Faith. "Be right back." She then turned and broke into a run at the men.

They likewise came at her. At the last moment, she hopped into the air and provided a spectacle that was insane as it was impressive. In a maneuver that was equal parts flash and efficiency, she let loose four rapid fire kicks. Each impacted a man in the side of the skull throwing them to the ground. She landed gracefully amid the four of them. As each tried to rise, she issued a following kick that drove them back to the floor.

In seconds, she stood alone surrounded by four unconscious men. She turned to Quentin. "Satisfied?"

Everyone in the room was stunned. "That was phenomenal." He said softly. "I've been in the council for the better part of fifty years and I've never seen combat such as that except on television."

Kat nodded and looked at Nigel. "Well, bookworm?"

He stared at her open mouthed and blinked. "I…" He shook his head. "Are you certain you are not a slayer?"

"Nope." She said, moving over to her girls. "I'm just the cook."

"Bollocks." Quentin said with a snicker. "Slayer or not, you fight like an experienced warrior."

"Well, I also cook." She said, pulling each of the girls in for a hot kiss.

"That was incredible, baby." Alexia said.

"Amen to that. You rocked, K." Faith added.

"Ahem, well…can I ask a question?" Quentin asked, somewhat flustered.

The three of them turned toward him.

"Are the three of you…romantically involved?" He seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the thought.

The girls didn't answer. They just stared at him and smiled evilly.

Armed with a better understanding of what the Watcher's Council brings to the table, a few of the more obscure tomes that Rio had been wanting and having sufficiently blown the Council's collective minds, the girls returned home. Not wanting to share the plane with anyone else, Kat called and had the group's private jet gassed up and flown over.

"I've noticed something." Faith said, as the girls lounged in the plane on the return trip. She looked at Kat. "You've won martial arts tournaments, right?"

Kat nodded.

"How come you never talk about it? Whenever it gets brought up, you seem really uncomfortable. You don't display your medals or anything. Why?"

Alexia was actually curious about it herself. Kat had given her the gold medal she won before she left.

"Bad memory." She said. She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed heavily. "I guess you two have the right to know."

"Your mom?" Alexia asked.

"Oddly enough, no. She actually supported my competing." She sat back and looked at the girls. "Alexia knows this. When I was thirteen, I competed in the Western United States Invitational…"

Kat walked into the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena and smiled. She'd never believed that she'd have made it this far. Rudolph 'call me Dolph' Wulfheim, Kat's father, stood beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, sweetie." He said to her. "Win or lose, you've made me so proud."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I'm gonna win." She said happily. "For you, dad." She was still disappointed her mother couldn't have come with them. But it was summer and the real estate market was in a rare upturn. It was her prime money making months. So the teen understood.

She banished the thought and looked around the room. Nearly every discipline was represented. She didn't recognize anyone. None of her friends from the dojo had made the cut. She was the only one from Whidbey Island in the entire crowd. She watched the others as they sparred, practiced and went through their workouts. She couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

"That's your group over there." Dolph said pointing to the side of the arena.

The pair walked over keeping an eye on the competition. Kat noticed a pair of blonde girls that looked like twin sisters. One of them was doing the splits between a pair of chairs. She smiled and nodded. "That's impressive." She said, politely.

"Wasn't always easy, believe me." The girl returned. "At the start there was a lot of screaming and crying."

"I'll bet." She held her hand out. "Katarina. Friends call me Kat."

"Penny." The girl offered, shaking her hand. "That's Jenny." She said indicating the twin.

The other girl smiled and nodded. "Pleased to meet you." She likewise took Kat's hand. "What's your style?"

"Kenpo Karate." Kat said with a smile. "Third degree black belt."

"Who was your sensei?" Jenny asked.

"Soong Sho Chong." Kat returned. "He was one of Ed Parker's original students and supplemented his knowledge in Okinawa after Ed passed away in 90."

"Nice." Jenny said. "I'm Tae Kwon Do and Penny here is Wushu."

"Have you two been in the tournament before?" Kat asked.

The girls both nodded. Penny rose from the chairs and stood beside her sister. "This is our third."

"Anything I should know?" Kat asked, nervously.

"Just remember what you were taught. And don't watch your opponent's eyes. That's the biggest mistake most beginners make. Watch their hips." Jenny put her hands on either side of Kat's waist. "No matter what your opponent does, it starts here. Hands, feet, elbows, knees. It all begins at the center."

"Watch the hips and not the eyes. I think I got it." She said. "Thanks. Are you two in my division?"

They both nodded. "We ended up having to fight each other last year." Penny offered. "And the year before that."

"Who won?" Kat was curious.

"I did last year." Penny said. "She beat me the year before that. Our first year, neither of us placed."

"Who's the one to beat?"

"For our division, it's Ming over there." Jenny offered. "She's had the gold the last three years."

"What's her discipline?" Kat asked, watching the girl move.

"Muay Thai." Penny said. "And she has a bad tendency of being really competitive." The girl added solemnly. "She does full contact in her home country."

"That's brutal." Kat said. "Has she hurt people here?"

"Broke a girl's leg last year." Jenny offered. "She's a complete bitch. She doesn't talk to anyone and when she does, she only growls at them in Thai. She knows English but refuses to speak it."

Kat sighed and shook her head. "I better get suited up. Nice talking to the pair of you. Good luck." She said.

"You, too." The girls said in unison.

Kat's first four bouts were easy victories for her. She followed Jenny's advice and it paid dividends for her. She watched her new friends' matches and it was very impressive. They were both very, very good. She got to shake Jeff Speakman's hand. She got his autograph as well as he wished her luck.

It was very cool. She paid careful attention to Ming. Jenny and Penny both weren't kidding. She was fast, strong and brutal. In her fist match, she broke the girl's nose. Same with her second opponent. Her third fight lasted a bit longer, but in the end, she used her knee and broke the girl's arm and dislocated her shoulder. Her final opponent suffered three broken ribs and a bruised lung.

"Told you." Jenny said. "Total bitch."

Kat nodded. She prayed that fate wasn't going to be that cruel to her the first time around.

The first day had narrowed the field down from one hundred and twenty eight to just thirty two.

"Today was the easy part." Penny said to her. "Tomorrow is when the inner badass comes out."

"Can't wait." Kat said happily. That night her father took her out to dinner to celebrate her wins.

The second day of the tournament, Kat again kept to what she was taught and again dominated her opponents. Four more girls went by the wayside. She took her lumps, but won out in the end. The competition was much fiercer at this level.

Jenny and Penny both took their competitors down with much practiced skill. Kat had to admit that she was incredibly awestruck. She could tell the girls knew their disciplines well. "You guys rock." She said as they moved over to her. "I hope I don't have to take on either one of you."

They both shrugged. "You never know." They offered in unison. All three girls settled in to watch Ming's final match.

Kat studied her. Everything she did. "She's holding back." She said finally. "She's stronger and faster than this."

The twins shrugged. "Not surprising." Jenny said. "She's professional back home."

"She comes here just to hone her skills more than anything." Penny added. "I don't think anyone can take her."

Kat sighed. She was getting a sick feeling in her stomach. And she didn't like it one damn bit.

Day three saw the best of the best going head to head. The final day of the competition brought out the best, and worst, of all of the fighters.

Kat squared off with her final opponent before the semi-finals. A rather large girl that had upper body strength to spare. She was slow, but she was a grappler.

Kat had to keep her distance. She trusted in her abilities, and with a well placed salvo of strikes, took the match. The girl was pissed. She rushed the smaller girl and loosed a punch that, had Kat not been paying attention, would have split her head open.

Kat reacted before she could think and gripped the girl's arm. She then drove her fist into the girl's ribs and again into the side of her face. She then side-kicked to knock the girl to the floor. The officials took the girl's arms and dragged her from the mats amid a hail of cursing and screaming.

Jenny and Penny both dominated and ended up with Kat and, sadly, Ming in the semi-finals.

"That sucks." Kat said.

"You're telling me." Penny offered. "I don't wanna have to fight any of the three of you."

The girls were given a one hour break to ready themselves.

Kat sat in the locker room with her father. "I'm really proud of you, sweetie." He said. "No matter what happens today, I've never been happier for you than I am now. When you told me that you wanted to do this, I have to admit, I didn't think you would make it this far."

"Neither did I." Kat admitted. "I expected to go home two days ago."

"I've got a surprise for you." Dolph said with a smile. He motioned to the door of the locker room. Cheyanne, Kat's mother stood in the doorway.

"Your father tells me you've been kicking ass and taking names." She said with a smile.

"Mom!" Kat shouted, running over and hugging the woman. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"I wasn't gonna miss this for the world." She said, holding her daughter tightly.

Kat wiped the tears from her eyes. "I made it to the semi-final for my age group."

"I heard. You've been doing really well." Cheyanne said happily. "I'm proud of you, baby."

Those words meant more to Kat at that moment than anything.

Kat groaned as she saw the board and who she would be fighting. Penny, fourth degree black belt, and two time top three finisher, stepped onto the mat across from Kat. "This is so not what I was hoping for."

Kat nodded. "Me either." She offered her hand. "Good luck."

"You, too."

They stepped apart and bowed to each other and to the ref. He dropped his hand and moved away.

Penny quickly got into her stance. Her arms were outstretched and she watched Kat with an eagle eye.

Kat in turn, watched the girl's hips. She had paid careful attention to the girl during her fights. She was better than anyone she'd ever seen. Penny suddenly, without warning exploded into motion. Her movements were like a ribbon in a light breeze.

Kat dropped and rolled into a somersault as the girl vaulted over her. Kat felt the fist slam into her back. She got to her feet and cursed.

Penny landed and turned, her foot out maintain balance. She was smiling. "Not bad. Almost missed you."

Kat nodded. "You're fast."

"Good thing, too." The girl said. The point was awarded to Penny and rightfully so.

Kat slapped her gloves together and decided to get in the game. Staying on the defensive and hoping for a mistake wasn't gonna do it. She bounced in, keeping her body moving.

Penny rolled her body side to side, in an effort to keep Kat off balance. It didn't work.

Kat proved that she was just as fast. Her first fist shot in to Penny's left. The blonde rolled right to avoid it, but missed the sharp right jab until it smacked home against her ribs. She staggered back and was thrown to the mat as Kat drilled her in the chest with a stiff-arm, caught her across the side of the neck with a back hand and kicked her right leg out from beneath her.

Four points were awarded to Kat, giving her the match. Penny looked up at her from the mat. "Jesus. And you tell me I'm fast?" She took the offered hand and bounced to her feet. "You win." She said with a smile.

They both stepped out of the arena to watch Jenny and Ming. "I fought her last year. She said something to me last year. I didn't know what it meant, but I wrote it down and looked it up." Penny said, her voice low and solemn. "C̄hạn h̄wạng ẁā c̄hạn t̀xs̄ū̂ kạb n̂xng s̄āw Thảh̄ı̂ leụ̄xd xxk ṭhex Thảh̄ı̂ khuṇ dū."

"What does it mean?" Kat asked.

"I hope I fight your sister. Make her bleed. Make you watch." Penny said. "I almost beat her last year. Jenny, while being pretty good, is headstrong and likes fast in your face combat. She never got to fight Ming. She trained her ass off this year to be able to. I'm afraid Ming is gonna hurt her to get back at me."

"The ref will keep that from happening." Kat said to her. "It's pretty well controlled."

"Accidents have still happened. She's been busting people up all weekend."

Kat nodded. She couldn't argue with that. She had a personal interest in the outcome of this match. Whoever won was her opponent in the final. Ming didn't spare her so much as a glance through the whole competition. But she was fine with that. Jenny was more than likely gonna put the girl in the hurt locker.

The blonde and the muscular Thai girl bowed to each other and to the referee. He dropped his hand and the fight was on.

Right out of the gate, Kat saw that Jenny had a problem. She was eager to get the fight over. She ran and jumped into a spinning back roundhouse that, if landed would put Ming down to the floor hard.

But the blonde girl telegraphed like mad. Ming stepped into the blow and drove her elbow into Jenny's leg half-way through the kick, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Kat heard the sharp crack of bone on bone. She grimaced as the blonde got to her feet, limping.

Ming looked at her and smiled, shaking her head.

The ref asked Jenny if she was good to continue. She nodded and slapped her hands together. She nursed her leg. Kat saw Ming regard it with a very wolfen grin. She kept her hands up and waited. Kat had seen Muay Thai fighters on television. She'd even been to a couple of demonstrations. They were possessing of an infinite patience. They were taught to maximize their potential for a damaging – and if possible – lethal strike.

Jenny wanted to win the match. But Ming, from what Kat could see, wanted to win the _fight_.

Penny watched with bated breath. Her sister was good. She was very, very good. But Ming was a warrior. She wasn't a student.

Jenny, impatience over taking her, ran in, with a sharp snap kick.

Ming quickly brought her left forearm up and blocked the blow. She then took hold of Jenny's ankle with her right hand and drove her elbow into the girl's ribs. Jenny's form shuddered violently. She then turned and dragged the girl to the floor.

The blonde slammed to the mat, her breathing was coming heavy. Ming backed away, laughing. "Stupid girl." She said in broken English.

Jenny got to her hands and knees and coughed.

Kat watched a gobbet of foamy blood slap onto the mat beneath the girl. Jenny quickly wiped it away. "Penny, you have to stop this." Kat said. "She's hacking up blood. I think she has a broken rib."

Penny looked at her. "What?"

"Jenny!" Get the hell out of there!" Kat shouted, trying to get onto the mat.

The officials pulled her back.

Jenny looked at her and shook her head. "She's mine." She growled turning back to the Thai girl. "Time to up the ante."

Ming shook her head and put her hands up. Jenny was all over her. Her feet flew in from every angle. The Asian girl bided her time, keeping her hands up.

Kat saw the moment that Jenny made the most crucial mistake. Ming was fast and explosive. It was her bread and butter. It was how she won every single match to date. Jenny, in her lust for victory, forgot everything that she had seen the tiny Thai girl do. And that cost her.

The blonde spun on her heel, looking to connect with a back-roundhouse kick. As she turned, Ming struck. She took hold of the blonde girl and, using her for leverage, drove her knee into Jenny's lower back.

Kat could see the tightening of Ming's legs and arms. She was using everything god gave her. It was a moment that would be forever burned into her memory.

The resulting crack sounded out into the arena like a shot from a gun. Jenny screamed as searing hot pain raced up her spine and down her legs. It was brief and intense.

And as she fell to the ground, she couldn't feel her legs. She screamed as she tried to rise to her feet. Penny was at her side in a heartbeat, as was the girl's father.

The fight was over. Ming stepped away, feigning sorrow. "It was accident." She said. "I not mean it." She said in her typical broken English.

Kat wasn't buying it. She ran up and grabbed the girl by her shirt. "I saw that you bitch!" She growled. "You meant to do that."

Ming stared Kat in the eye. "So what?" She said softly. "You next." She then slammed both palms into Kat's chest, sending her reeling back.

Kat came to a stop, but kept her feet. "Why wait?" She said running at the girl. The officials quickly got involved, pulling the pair of them apart. Both of the girls were taken to the locker room to cool off.

Kat paced like a caged tiger. She saw the joy on Ming's face. The girl wanted to break… to hurt. She remembered what her sensei said to her.

_"You are tiger. Tiger is powerful, fast…fierce predator. You are angry inside. To control the anger, you must become dragon. Like tiger, dragon is powerful and fast. He is a fierce predator as well, but he is also wise. But tiger can only react, cannot act. Dragon can both react and act." _

When she'd gotten her black belt last year, she went and had a dragon tattooed on her leg. Her sensei agreed with it and smiled.

Ming was a tiger. She didn't have the wisdom to know that she was dangerous. She just wanted to destroy. Physically, Kat knew that she might not have what it took to take the girl down. But mentally, she was on a whole different level. And she aimed to prove it.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cheyanne asked.

"She did it deliberately, mom." Kat said. "I saw it in her eyes. She wanted to punish Jenny for thinking she was good enough."

"You can't know that, sweetie." Dolph said to her. "In the heat of combat…"

"She told me, dad." Kat said. "She looked me in the eyes and when I called her out on it, she said 'so what'. That doesn't sound like someone who was sorry for what they did."

"Even so," Cheyanne asked. "What can you do about it?"

"I can get even." Kat said. "I don't have to kick her ass. I just have to win the match. She's taken the gold for the past three years. I think it's time someone broke that streak."

"You should win for you, Kat." Dolph said. "What would Master Soong say?"

"That I'm thinking like the tiger and not like the dragon." Kat stared at her parents.

"It's time." The official said from the door of the locker room.

Kat nodded to him and turned to her parents. "Growl." She said before leaving.

Both Dolph and Cheyanne looked to each other. "She might well kill that girl." Cheyanne said.

Dolph, for his part sighed heavily. "I know, love. Heaven help me, I know." He looked her in the eyes. "But that's what tigers do."

Kat walked out to the mat and stared at Ming. She was at least three inches taller than the girl and probably had a good fifteen pounds on her. But over the past two days, she'd noticed the Thai girl take down girls much bigger.

The Asian girl was smiling at her.

"I plan on wiping that smile right off your face." Kat said, slapping her gloves together.

The ref motioned them both forward. Both girls bowed to him, but not to each other. He noted the seriousness of the pair and sighed. He dropped his hand and stepped away.

Kat was on the attack immediately. Like Ming, she wanted to break something, to hurt the girl.

Ming backpedaled, giving Kat the room to move, to tire herself out. She was fairly surprised at the brunette's strength and speed. She was also very, very skilled.

For long moments the pair stood toe to toe exchanging blows and parries. Neither gained an advantage. To those in the stands and around the arena it was a spectacle to behold.

Kat immediately stopped and hopped back. She breathed heavily and realized what was happening to her. She was angry. She was mad.

She then remembered what she had told Alexia five years ago. Anger makes you stupid.

She started bobbing on her feet and loosened her tightened fists. She slowly drew a smile. "Alright." She said. "Come and get me."

Ming stared at her and shook her head. She came forward steadily, her hands up.

Kat likewise moved forward. She kept her easy relaxed stance. "I bet they laugh at you back home." She said not getting too close. "Little girl trying to be badass Muay Thai." Kat giggled.

"What you know?" She growled. She lunged with a hard elbow.

Kat danced out of the way. "Me know you sucky-sucky." She said laughing. "You love me long time?"

Ming spun with a reverse elbow that would have cracked brick. But Kat just kept moving. She didn't go on the offensive. She had a different plan.

"Came up a little short." She said. "But then you're probably used to that, aren't you?"

Ming was fuming, now. "I make you bleed, American." She snapped. "Just like your friend."

Kat shook her head. "You're too slow. You can't even hit me."

"I hit you, you go down." Ming lunged again.

Kat watched as her right hip slid forward. She stepped to the left and dropped to a crouch and turned, hooking the Thai girl's leg with her arm and lifting.

Ming was suddenly airborne. Kat capitalized and shot to her feet. She turned, delivering a punishing hammer-fist to the girl's chest with everything she had.

The Asian girl slammed down onto the mat. Kat moved back and readied herself. Ming hacked and tried to draw breath. The ref knelt beside her and tried to speak with her, but she pushed him away and kicked herself to her feet.

As she saw the girl's knees come up, Kat spun on her heel and let fly with a reverse spin kick.

Time seemed to slow. Ming came up to her feet a heartbeat before the kick connected. The taped foot of her opponent caught her directly in the throat. The impact instantly crushed her trachea, snapped the bones in her neck and hammered her back down to the mat.

Kat spun back around and time returned to normal. She stared down at the Thai girl and watched as she struggled to breathe.

What followed was a chaotic whirlwind nightmare. Officials rushed to and fro, trying to aid the girl. Kat was pulled aside and checked over.

Her eyes never left those of the girl. Her heart grew numb.

"Jesus." Faith said, staring at Kat.

"Did she…?" Alexia asked.

"Die?" Kat asked. She shook her head. "No. But she was paralyzed from the neck down. Last I checked she had regained partial use of her extremities, but she lives in excruciating pain every day. She'll never do martial arts again." She looked out the window. "You know what the worst part of it all was?" She turned back to the girls. "Is that even now?" She again shook her head. "I don't care."

Alexia saw the pain in Kat's eyes. "That's not true." She leaned forward and took Kat's hand. "That you have that pain in your eyes proves that you do."

"You don't get it, Lexi." She pulled her hand away. "The reason I feel like shit is because I look inside and I don't find a single fucking shred of regret. None of this 'if I had to do it over' shit. I would have done the same damn thing. The pain I feel is because I lost a part of myself. I wasn't me. I wanted to take her apart in a way that would leave her knowing she'd been beaten. That someone took her at her own game." Kat growled and rubbed her face with her hands. "I fought that last fight for all of the wrong reasons. And I won." She laughed. She looked at Alexia. "That's why I gave you that medal. Because I knew you'd appreciate it as a gift from me. And when I see you wearing it, it makes me smile because it's the only positive I could spin from the whole fucking thing."

"My mom said something to me a while ago." Alexia said. "Sometimes you just gotta whoop a motherfucker's ass."

"Your mom didn't say that." Kat said, wiping the tears.

"She did. Said motherfucker and everything." Alexia returned. "I'm sorry, Kat. I know that must have been hard for you."

"I've never told anyone. My parents were kind of scared of me after that."

Faith and Alexia both scooted in beside their girl. "What is it Alexia here says?" Faith asked. "Past is prologue?"

Alexia nodded. "I do say that." She looked at Kat. "We still got a few hours of flight time. Maybe Faith and I can take your mind off of things for a while."

Kat smiled. "It's worth a shot."


	80. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 1

Author's Note:

The next few chapters serve a twofold purpose.

The first of these being that it was an idea that our group threw around about playing, but decided not to. While the wishverse episode of Buffy was fun to watch and was interesting (and offered up arguably the greatest fanboy crush ever; *cough* vampy Willow *cough*), it would actually be very disappointing to play out. Because in the end, no one would remember shit and it would all be for naught. So we decided to forgo this type of session. But, the story was there. So I put pen to paper and this is what came of it. My group all liked it (with the exception of those playing Kat and Rio. You'll see why later on).

The second reason for this break in the story is because I have one avid reader that has kind of been pushing for this since the beginning. He knows who he is. But, it's not just for him. This is a little something for you Faith and Max fans out there.

While no necessarily canon, it's a bit of fun and the idea was in my head.

So sit back and enjoy what is/was/might be/could have been…or whatever.

Not real sure myself anymore.

Enjoy.

**Intermission II**

**Bonus Chapter 1**

Alexia slammed back against the crypt with enough force to crack the stone. She whimpered as she realized that the immense beast of a vampire had obviously broken her ribs. As he moved to finish her off, a heavy black boot caught him across the teeth, staggering him back. Faith followed up with a low sweep that was meant to take his vertical base.

She'd have had better luck trying to kick over the Eiffel Tower. Sharp pain shot up her shin. She groaned and instead put her fist directly into his crotch.

He growled heavily and stepped back, gripping his bruised manhood.

Kat came in a moment later, her razor sharp katana ripping into the flesh of his neck, intending to take his head. Her blade met with an audible 'clang'. "What the fuck is the deal with this god damned thing?" She rolled backward out of his reach.

"I got no fucking clue." Max said, leaping onto his back. She probed with her fingers, trying to find a vein. "But he dies here." She smiled as she found what she was looking for. She quickly bit down, drawing in all she could drink.

The monster tried reaching back to pull her free. Alexia and Faith both stepped forward, gripping his arms and holding them, giving their undead friend the chance she needed to do her work. But the demon wasn't ready to give in just yet. With a strength born of the supernatural world, he lifted the slayers from the ground and brought his arms together, slamming them both into each other.

Kat watched in horror as both girls collided with a meaty thump. She once again tried to draw upon her sorcery to halt the beast. But, like before, the spell simply slid off of him, doing nothing. She knew she had to act. If he got his hands on Max, with his strength, he would tear her apart. She wasn't going to let that happen. "Okay. Then we do this the hard way." She spun her blade and went at him. She only hoped that the pair of slayers would recover soon enough to save her before she got killed.

The demon reached back and tried to get a grip on the little vampire's jacket. Kat's sword bit into the flesh of his arm, drawing a deep channel along his bicep. "You ain't done with me, Jack."

He roared and lashed out at her. He was strong. Incredibly so, but he was slow. She managed to duck beneath his strike. _Come on, Max. _She said to herself. _Drain his ass already_. She struck again, opening another crimson line across his forearm. He growled again and attempted to take her with a haymaker. His reactions were slowing even further.

Max was doing her job.

Kat ran and leapt, plunging her sword into his chest. The blade bit into his skin and stopped as it hit metal. She didn't understand it. He gripped the weapon as she attempted to free it. His backhand came quicker than she expected and sent her flying. She rolled with the impact and managed to come back to her feet.

Alexia and Faith both found their vertical base, shaking the cobwebs from their heads. "Jesus." The younger slayer said, her voice slurred. "He's a pain in the ass."

"You said it." Faith agreed.

The pair were again in motion. They both dove with all their strength, hitting him solidly in the legs. Their combined strength was enough to cause him to pitch forward, landing flat on his stomach. Through it all, Max kept her hold on him. She was utterly amazed at how much it was taking to kill him. She'd never seen the like. But she was slowly learning what it was about him. He was far more than he appeared.

Alexia brought her shamshir down on his left arm, trying to sever it from his body. Faith was likewise using Kat's dropped katana to remove his right.

She quickly brought a spell to mind. Since it was obvious that she couldn't affect him directly with her magic, she decided on the next best thing. She would affect the world around him. She reached out with her hand and began closing it, chanting a Cimmerian incantation. Her words had the desired affect and the air around the vampire solidified, holding him in place.

He struggled against the magic, but the air had taken on the weight and density of granite. Alexia and Faith didn't let up.

After what seemed like hours, the vampire finally succumbed and blew away in a hail of dust.

The girls let out a collective breath and fell to the ground, exhausted. "That fucking sucked." Faith said. "And not in the good fun way."

Max sat on her knees. "He was…a Master." She wiped the blood from her mouth. "You guys remember the assclown that tried to take Ashley when you were at the beach?"

Alexia nodded. She remembered the Doktor very well. "I was wondering when he was going to try and get even with us."

Max looked at her. "This vamp is one of his stooges. Apparently he cut this guy open and wrapped steel around his neck and chest. That and he was almost four hundred years old." She looked at Kat. "He also had protective runes carved into the metal."

"Jesus." Alexia said. "He was a fucking Terminator."

Kat snickered, rubbing the blood out of her eye. "For all the good it did him." She shrugged, rising to her feet. "Still goes in the **W** column."

The girls followed suit and got up. "Let's get home." Faith said. "I'm hungry." She looked at her girls. "And tired."

"A – fucking – men." Max said, heading for the Durango. "I'll drive."

Kat nodded and tossed her the keys. "I'll let you."

He stepped out of the shadows and watched the girls limp away. "You are good, fraulien. Very, very good." He reached into his pocket and pulled a small crimson globe from within. He lifted it up and looked into its depths. He smiled at the tiny figure.

The woman had been a demon of vengeance for over two thousand years. She'd offered suffering untold to millions. Until the day she'd attempted to ply her trade on the figure looming over her through the rose colored glass. He'd bested her at her own game and had her imprisoned inside the crystal sphere for the rest of eternity. He'd managed to wrest control of her power from her. He could wish as he willed and she had no choice but to grant it. Untold torment and pain awaited her if she did not.

"Time to serve your master, love." He said with a sinister smile. "And I know just the wish to make…"

Alexia sat at the island in Kat's apartment and awaited the sliced steak sandwiches Tara was preparing for the group. Faith and Kat both rested on the sofa. Max laid with her head in Kat's lap and her feet in Faith's. All four girls were beaten and bloody.

"For once, I didn't get the worst of it." Kat said, smiling.

Rio watched the footage from the personal cams. "I must say he is quite the challenge."

"He had aftermarket bolt on parts." Kat said. "He wasn't stock."

"Nerd." Alexia said, taking the sandwich happily. A shiver ran down her spine. "Did anyone else feel that?" She asked, looking at her girls.

They all turned, regarding her. As one, they nodded. "Feels like really powerful…" Kat began.

A blinding flash of light engulfed the room.

Faith ran full speed, taking the headstones as hurdles. The vampire in front her was fast, but he was no slayer. She was a predator. She was a lioness. He dared to hunt in her territory. Now he would pay the price. She closed the distance, lunging at him from atop a stone bench.

The pair went down in a tumble. She spun and came to her feet. As the vampire tried to rise, her boot was there to catch him. He was driven back to the ground. She drew her fist back and slammed her gloved hand down into his face, splitting his skull like an overripe melon. She then snatched the sharpened hickory pole she kept on her back and took him through the heart. He was dust a moment later.

She stepped back and cursed, rubbing her back. She looked around and sighed. She couldn't feel anything else in the vicinity. She turned and made the long walk back to her Ford.

She rumbled into the building and pulled off to the side. "Just one tonight." She said to the slightly gray-haired Watcher.

Rio looked at her with her one bright green eye. "And you dispatched him?" She asked, rolling her wheelchair over to the girl.

"Yeah." Faith said. "Dead as Disco."

"Don't say shit like that." Kat said, rolling herself out from underneath the bright red Nova. "It's making a comeback." She took hold of a long adjustable wrench and rolled back underneath. "Pisses me off, truth be told."

"Well, this motherfucker isn't." Faith said. She moved over to the table in the center of the room. She lifted each of the four pill bottles, looking at their contents. She sighed when she noticed that the Opana was only missing two tablets. She turned to Kat. "You haven't been taking your pain meds."

Kat shrugged from beneath the car. "I'm fine."

"That's fucking bullshit." Faith said, taking the bottle and pulling a pill out. She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took it to the girl. She put her foot on the edge of the dolly and slid it out from under the car. "Take it." She said, handing it to the older woman.

"Seriously, Faith. I'm fine." Kat said, looking up at the girl.

Faith raised an eyebrow and tapped the side of Kat's knee with the toe of her boot.

"Shit!" The tattooed woman growled. "Knock that the fuck off."

"Take the god damn pill, K." Faith snapped. "I won't ask again."

Kat quickly shot to her feet, hissed painfully and fell back against the car. "Fine, bitch." She said, snatching the pill and tossing it into her mouth. She then shotgunned the water and tossed it across the room. "There!" She snapped at the slayer. "Happy?"

"What did the doctor say?" Faith asked, ignoring the outburst.

"It's getting worse." Kat said, crossing her arms. "He figures the ligament damage in the right knee alone is gonna have me with a cane by the time I'm forty and in a wheelchair by forty five." She sighed. "And that's with the surgery."

Rio rolled over to them. "What about the left?"

"Knee cap is pretty much gravel. I'm on borrowed time." She rubbed her knees absently.

"What about the knee doctor you went to?" Rite asked, stepping out of the computer room. "I know he was saying something about replacing your knee."

"It's an option." Kat said. She sighed heavily. "But any way you look at it, my vampire fighting days are over."

"You went out in a blaze, though." Faith said. "You took that entire nest down singlehandedly." She looked to Rite. "What was it, twenty three vamps?"

"Twenty four." The computer nerd said. "The last one just got lucky."

"He threw me out a seventh story window." Kat said. "It had nothing to do with luck. I was sloppy."

Faith genuinely felt bad for the woman. She had made her living being physical. The vampire hurled her out a seventh floor window, just as she said. The landing shattered her pelvic bone like glass, broke both of her legs and crushed eight vertebrae. To say nothing of the internal injuries.

That was almost a year ago. She'd been spending the every single day in excruciating pain ever since. The bones had healed, for the most part. But she still had extensive nerve damage throughout her body. She could no longer dance at the club. It broke Duncan's heart. To show her gratitude, he'd added her as a partner in the club. She was in charge of hiring new talent.

Rio likewise understood how the girl felt. Much like Kat, she'd been on the wrong side of a vampire attack. She'd been unprepared, and that had cost her. A vampire wrestled her crossbow away from her and shot her in the small of the back with it. She was instantly paralyzed from the waist down. After she'd fallen, the vampire beat her near to death. The doctors managed to repair most of the damage, but her right eye was beyond saving. She now wore black eye patch. Faith told her that it made her look 'like a badass'.

"Any word from Tara?" The slayer asked, wanting to take their minds off of the current state of affairs.

"She called about an hour ago. She's in Sri Lanka. She said she'd got a line on someone who may be able to trace the dimension. It's the only lead she has." Rio said.

"It's been fifteen years." Faith said, growling. "Fifteen motherfucking years since that son of a bitch took her away from us. We want her back. Who knows what she's going through?" She sighed. "Not to mention her family. Ashley's back in rehab. She's following in Shannon's fucking footsteps."

The Watcher looked at her sadly. "I know, Faith. But you have to understand how many dimensions there are. It's like looking for a needle in a field full of haystacks."

"I'm getting tired, Rio." The slayer offered, rubbing her face with her hands.

"What about Max?" Rio asked. "Maybe you should try…"

"Fuck that bitch!" Faith snapped. "She fucking abandoned us."

Kat stepped over and gripped Faith's arm. "What the hell did you expect?" She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. "You told her that you couldn't love her because she was a vampire."

"Could you?" The slayer said to her. "You could fuck her, but could you really love her, K?"

Kat's hand stung as she smacked the brunette across the face. Despite the pain ripping through her body, she took hold of Faith's jacket and turned, slamming her into the side of the car. "Yes, Faith. I could. Because I already do." She began sobbing in earnest. "And we fucking need her."

"We don't…"

"OPEN YOUR EYES, GODDAMMIT!" Kat screamed at her. "I can't protect you anymore. Neither can Rio. You got no one to watch your back, Faith. Alexia was the yin to your yang. She was always there right beside you. I tried to fill her shoes, but I wasn't strong enough. Max is. She's more powerful than any of us. You need her."

"I don't trust her." The slayer said, softly.

"Is that really it?" Kat asked her. "Is it because you don't trust her? Or is because you don't trust yourself?"

"What the hell are talking…?"

"I know how you feel about her, Faith. She's like you. More than me, more than Lexi." She leaned her head down and cried into Faith's chest. "I don't wanna lose you, too."

She had to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I'm not going anywhere, K." She held the girl gently. It still pained her that since her fall, the pair of them had never been able to be intimate. The few times they'd tried, Kat had screamed in pain. Yes, Kat would spend hours pleasing Faith, but the slayer was angered that she couldn't return the favor. Nothing that Rio and until a few months ago, Tara, did seemed to work.

Max had offered to do something that no one had expected. Having since grown into her powers, she, like Heidenreich, could turn the woman and keep her soul intact. Kat had to admit, it was an enticing offer.

Kat had no intention of doing so, however. But before she could brooch the subject with Max, Faith had intervened. She could never love a vampire, she said.

Max stormed out of the apartment that night and hadn't been back since.

And Kat couldn't blame her one damn bit. Everything the girl had done for the group, and Faith was still hung up on her being a vampire.

But now, the slayer needed to mend bridges. The group was in a bad way and only getting worse. They needed extra firepower and Max was the only person that they could trust to bring it.

"I'll go and talk to her." Faith said, finally. "I guess maybe I do owe her an apology."

"I'm worried about you." Kat said. "I love you too much to lose you." She lowered her eyes. "And I'm willing to let her…" She looked back at the girl. "If it means being able to be with you again."

Faith's jaw tightened. It was a lot to think about. "One thing at a time, K." The girl said. "One thing at a time."


	81. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 2

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 2**

Faith stood outside the massive old mausoleum and sighed. Her eyes craned skyward. The building itself rose almost four stories into the air. From what she'd heard, it belonged to a prominent family in the area some seventy five years ago. It had long since been forgotten. A year ago, she and Max had laid siege to it. A powerful master that referred to himself as Damocles occupied it. His sword was now a keepsake hanging in HQ's trophy room.

But she wasn't concerned with any of that. She was concentrating on the discussion to come. She didn't really feel like having this conversation tonight. Or at all, for that matter. But she knew that is was something that needed to happen.

Kat was right. She needed help. Until they found Alexia and brought her back, the slayer was on her own. She couldn't count on Kat like she used to. The girl had fought hard and fought well, but the life had caught up with her. Faith remembered the dive she took off of the rooftop when she and Buffy fought and the damage that it had done to her. Kat fell nearly twice as far and was still up and around, so to speak. That in and of itself was a miracle.

But she said it. Her days behind the blade were over. She'd never be able to fight again. Faith knew it bothered the girl. Kat never showed it, but Faith knew. When she hugged the girl, the firmness that she'd been so possessed of was no longer there. Kat had lost at least twenty pounds of muscle since her accident. A small hint of a muffin top could be seen around her waist.

Faith would never begrudge her this. She saw the expression on the girl's face when she thought no one was looking. It caused her tremendous pain just to walk to the bathroom. Many were the nights that Kat would sit in the tub alone and cry from the agony of her predicament. She barely slept. Yes, she had medication for the pain, but being an ex-junkie, she didn't take them. Faith knew that she didn't want that temptation. She didn't wanna have to fight that demon again.

But what hurt the most was that it would only get worse over time. Kat would never be alright again. Unless…

She was taken from her internal monologue by the sound of the heavy iron door groaning on its hinges. It was a rather phantasmagorical soundtrack to the ominous looking structure.

She sighed heavily and stepped inside. The room was incredibly dark. Small candles were nestled in sconces on the wall providing little more than atmosphere.

"What you want, slayer?" A small voice snapped from behind her.

She turned to look at the source of the voice. What she saw gave her pause. It was short, barely up to her navel. The creature's ears were long and floppy, hanging nearly to the shoulders. It's skin was knotted and rough…almost leathern. Its eyes were large and a bright shade of hazel. Gnarled teeth graced its wide mouth. The beast's body was lanky and lean. A ratty pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting tank top graced its tiny frame.

"I need to talk to Max." She said to it.

"You wait." The creature offered, shambling off deeper into the crypt.

Faith jumped onto the sarcophagus in the center of the room and waited. She could feel several vampires within the old building. She also knew that they were all Max's children. None of them would make a move against her without Max's say so. Given how pissed off the little vampire was last time they spoke…well, she kept her guard up just in case.

After several minutes, the creature returned. "You come." He said, motioning her to follow.

Faith hopped off the stone coffin and fell in step behind the little beast. "What's your name, tiny?"

"Master calls me Gremlin." He returned. "I owe my life."

"Does she make you do everything?" Faith asked.

"Sometimes." He said. "Depend on her mood."

Faith nodded. That sounded like Max, alright. She moved through the building quietly. Eyes peered at her from the shadows. Her body hummed from the feel of the undead surrounding her. They descended one set of stairs after another. She figured they must have been fifty or sixty feet underground by now. She was somewhat surprised when the final set of stairs sported a series of lights.

Gremlin led her down a hall and into a room that was perhaps twenty feet long by thirty feet wide. A makeshift gym dominated one half of the room. Pads, a weight bench, a heavy bag and a wooden man were set up and looked to have been well used. The other end of the room housed the largest flat screen television she'd ever seen. A really nice surround sound system belted out the sounds of an old action movie.

"The slayer, Master." Gremlin announced.

Max sat on a sofa with her back to the pair. "Thank you, Gremlin. That'll be all."

"Good, Master. Gremlin go now." He bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The pair were alone.

"Cute pet." Faith said, trying to break the ice.

The vampire shrugged, but didn't move. "He has his uses."

Faith suddenly found herself speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Maybe I should have given some thought on what the hell I was gonna say on the way down here." She admitted with a chuckle.

"We both know thinking before you speak was never one of your strong suits, now don't we?" The vampire said, turning the movie off. She slowly rose to her feet and turned, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Faith?"

The slayer's knee jerk reaction was that of anger. But she knew that the hostility she was getting was wholly deserved, if not condoned. "I suppose I earned that." She lowered her eyes.

Max's girlish features suddenly twisted in a mask of rage. "You suppose?" She growled. "You suppose?" She leapt over the sofa with a hop. She stalked into the slayer. "You tear my heart from my chest, and after six months of nothing, all you can say is 'You suppose'?" She quickly snatched the girl's shirt and pulled her down. Those powerful eyes burned into Faith's mind.

The taller slayer knew better than to try and pull free. In the past fifteen years, Max had become, literally, the most powerful vampire Faith had ever seen. Even Dracula, the legend himself, gave Max a wide berth. The petite little dead girl had a strength that defied logic. Physically, she surpassed even her. It was hard for someone like Faith to admit.

"Look, Max. I'm sorry. It was shitty thing for me to say."

Max released her. "Then why did you?" She again crossed her arms, glaring at the woman.

Faith sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her neck where her shirt bit into it. "You remember those years ago when Lexi and K came down to get me from Sunnydale?"

The vampire nodded. "Scores and highlights."

"You remember me telling you about all the shit I done before me and B threw down? Specifically what I did to Xander?"

"You tried strangling him. Angel bashed you over the head with a Louisville Slugger."

"What I never told you is why." Faith admitted. "It's because I thought I might have been falling for him. I know the night we spent together was something special to him. And it meant a hell of a lot to me, too. But I didn't wanna face that. I was too scared." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "When Lexi got taken, it felt like I lost a part of myself. Since that night, K and me, we been kinda, I don't know...feeling empty. That's why after a while, we brought you into the mix. We were sorta using you as a…"

"You were using me as a surrogate Alexia." Max said, her voice neutral. "I was the only part of the girl she was you have left. Kat was a part of her childhood, but I was a reminder of the girl you knew."

Faith shrugged and nodded. "Maybe, I don't know. I just know that with you being there with us, it was tolerable. Heck, it was even fun some of the time. But when we were together when K couldn't keep up, I felt like I was betraying Lexi, somehow. And while we were being physical, there was a part of me that hated it. That was angry that I'd gotten comfortable with you." She sobbed. "When I'm forced to face how I feel, I tend to push people away…"

"I don't remember pushing Kat or Alexia away when they told you they loved you." Max couldn't fight the bitterness that crept into her voice.

"You're right. And that's not fair to you. When K got messed up and you offered to turn her to save her the pain…" She shook her head. She couldn't speak any longer.

Max sighed. "It felt like, if you allowed it, then you'd be writing Alexia off. That you accepted the way things were."

Faith nodded. "I want her back, Max. My world is shit without her." She looked the girl in the eyes. "And it isn't fair that I took that out on you."

"We all want her back, Faith." She said, stepping up to the slayer. "Did I ever tell you that I loved her, too? The night we went free running together after you guys saved me. I didn't come right out with it, but she knew. She shut me down in favor of the love she had for the two of you."

Faith wiped her eyes and shook her head. "You never told me. She never said anything." She rested a hand on Max's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. When I watched the three of you together, I couldn't see anything coming between you. That kind of love needs to be fostered. I couldn't allow anything to break you three up. It made me sick to my stomach having to see the two of you live without her." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I've loved her since before Kat came back into her life. Once she showed back up, I knew my chances were pretty much zero. That's why I've stayed for so long. I've had the opportunity over the years to make my own way, leaving Point D behind, but I never did. Because I loved Alexia so much, I stayed by her side. I knew I could never have her, so I did the only thing I could. I protected her. At least as much as I was able."

"I know." Faith said, sadly. "I wish I could get past all of this emotional bullshit."

"I am what I am, Faith. Just like you are." Max snaked her arms around the girl's waist. "We're natural enemies. Snake and Mongoose. But I want you to know…" She took Faith's hand and pressed her lips to her palm. "I love you, Faith. If this could beat," She touched the slayer's hand to her chest. "It would be for you."

For long moments, Faith didn't say anything. She didn't want to.

"Don't leave me." Max whispered. "I already lost one love. If I lost you, I wouldn't survive."

Faith pulled the girl in and hugged her, tightly. "Never." She said, her voice cracking. She moved a little and cupped Max's cheeks in her hands and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I don't care if you are a vampire." She kissed her firmly. Her tongue caressed Max's own. The vampire closed her eyes and moaned at the contact. "I love you." As Faith said it, she realized that it was right. It was something she should have said long ago.

Those three simple words made Max's heart soar. It was made that much better because she knew that Faith meant it. The slayer would never make the admission if it wasn't heartfelt. One thing Faith was not, was emotionally frivolous.

The petite blonde's hands roamed over the woman's iron hard body. She gripped Faith's ass and gave it a squeeze. A small squeak escaped her lips.

Deciding to take the initiative, she reached down and took hold of Max's denim covered ass and lifted her from the floor. The vampire instantly wrapped her legs around the slayer. The pair quickly moved over to the sofa.

Faith leaned over, resting a hand on the back of the couch as she set Max down. As they parted, she pulled her leather jacket off and took off her shirt. Her large naked breasts bounded into view. She knelt and kissed Max again before working on the button of her jeans.

The vampire remained quiet and watched Faith, biting her lip. She'd missed this. The whole time they shared each other, Faith took charge. Max was normally a very dominant lover. She always took her bed partners and threw them down, having them in whatever way she desired, regardless of their personal proclivities. Men, women, it didn't really matter to her. She wanted hers. Their needs really didn't register. She was submissive for one person and one person only. One individual mattered to her. One person meant enough to her that she would take painstaking time to please them. Yes, she always made sure Kat and years ago, Alexia go theirs when they had sex, but her heart belonged to the only lover that reached deep within her and caressed a spark into a flame. And right now, she surrendered her immortal body to that woman's expert touch.

The brunette slayer quickly removed Max's boots before peeling the tight jeans from her muscular legs. She cocked an eyebrow at the black lace panties. Deciding to be nice, she simply removed them, instead of tearing them free. She could smell the vampire's arousal. It caused her to growl ferally. Without a word, she went to work. Her tongue snaked over the girl, immediately eliciting a deep guttural moan. She could tell that the young vampire had recently fed, given the pounding heat the emanated from her.

Max dug her small fingers into the thick brunette locks. She gently pressed Faith into her. "God I missed you." She said softly.

The slayer could tell. For long moments she was content to please the girl. Her tongue, honed by years of experience with this particular playing field, brought the girl to the edge of madness. She prolonged the little vampire's ecstasy for as long as she dared.

After long torturous minutes, Max climaxed in a rush of screams and moans.

Part of Faith's psyche was pained by this. Not for doing so with Max, but because this was something she couldn't do with Kat. Sadly, orgasms caused the tattooed woman unbelievable pain.

Max, however had no such limitations. She rode the sensation for all it was worth. She finally had to push Faith's mouth away. "Fuck me, no more." She said, breathing heavily. "And I don't even need to breathe." She added.

"I'm just that damn good, baby." Faith said smugly.

"Tell me about it." Max said. She rose and looked at the girl. "Your turn." She said, happily.

Faith lay down on the other end of the sofa and allowed Max to do what she wanted. It didn't take her long. Neither woman could deny that of all the lovers they'd had, Kat was the queen. But the two of them also knew exactly how to touch each other. And they used that knowledge quite well.

It showed in the volume of their reactions.

Hours later, they lay on the sofa in each other's arms.

Max finally spoke. "I forgive you." She said softly, curing her fingers in Faith's hair.

The slayer sighed. "I should have apologized earlier." She took the smaller girl's hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"You didn't come to apologize, Faith." She said. "Why did you really come?"

Faith turned to look at her. "What do you…?"

"There ain't a person on the planet that can nurse a grudge like you." Max said. "If you'd had your way, you'd have carried this to the grave." Her voice wasn't hard or condescending in any way. It was a simple statement of fact. "What is it?"

The older woman sighed. She was right. Even after sixteen years, she still felt a hint of anger at getting stabbed by Buffy that night in her apartment. She never denied that she deserved it, but the anger was still there. She admitted at the blonde's funeral that she never begrudged the girl the need to do it. And she told the slayer's sister that she never hated the blonde.

The skinny brunette girl hugged her. It made Faith feel good. It also made her feel better that Steele had settled down in Sunnydale, married Giles and adopted the girl. Both of them were the far side of sixty and still going strong. That was a strange wedding to attend. Arguably no stranger than Xander and Alice's wedding, but it was still out there.

She was forced to return focus on Max's question. "I need help, Max." She answered, motioning with her toward the door. "Out there. It's getting hard."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" The vampire asked. "You know I would have helped you."

"I think you have been, to be honest." Faith admitted. "Numbers are down."

Max nodded. "I do what I can. I don't like other Masters in my town. I've been making the rounds. Most of them listen, but some motherfuckers just don't wanna get it. So I've gotta lay down the law."

"I can tell you've been working on your brood." Faith added.

"Only those that want it." Max confessed.

"I know you. You won't turn someone against their will. Have you been letting them keep their souls?"

"Yeah."

"You have to turn her, Max." Faith said, suddenly. "K."

Max was stunned by the admission. "I thought you said…"

"We both know that isn't true now, don't we?" Faith said. "Besides that, I already told you I love you. I got one vampire. Don't think one more is gonna matter, do you?" She snickered. "Beside, think of how much of a badass she'll be when she's through it."

"You and Alexia have never had to deal with her when she was going all out. I've been on the receiving end of that, remember? Her being a vampire is just gonna be fucking scary. That's like imagining what Neo would be like if she were actually called." She shuddered. "I still remember that haymaker she gave me on the roof. Felt like getting clubbed with a baseball bat."

"I know what that's like." Faith said. "But she's in a bad way, Max. I hate seeing her like that."

"But there's a part of this we're not thinking about. What if Alexia comes back and sees I've turned her?" Max was understandably scared.

"What if she comes back and sees Kat barely able to walk?" Faith countered.

"Good point." Max said. "I'm game, but Kat's gotta be okay with it."

"We've actually talked about it. The only hang-up K had was me. I was an idiot. If she knows I'm past it, she'll probably be on board."

"We better know for sure." Max said. "When she turns, her thirst is gonna be insatiable."

Faith nodded. "I've been socking some blood away. I've got about ten gallons on ice. Enough to keep her juiced for a while. Beyond that, we'll figure it out."

"I guess we better go and talk to her." Max said, rising from the sofa. "Before I change my mind."

"Welcome back to the family." Faith said. She pulled her in and hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Max. I should have come a long time ago."

"You never did answer my question. Why didn't you come sooner?" Max shook her head. "Romance aside, I would have helped you."

"I know that." Faith said. "I was just angry. At myself, mostly. I hate admitting when I'm wrong."

"It's hearing you say shit like that, that tells me you and Alexia are perfect for each other. Girl hates being wrong."

"Oh, god." Faith said, nodding. "Preaching to the choir."

Faith pulled up to the building and hit the button on the visor. The huge metal doors slid open slowly. She drove the Ford in and eased into the usual parking spot.

The yellow, blue and red Interceptor moved in and parked beside it.

Kat recognized the sound of the big block Ford and slid out from under Tara's Nova. "Max?" She said, happily.

The blonde vampire smiled. "Hey, beautiful." She offered her hand to the girl.

Kat took it and rose slowly from the floor. "It's good to see you again." She hugged the girl tightly. "How've you been?"

"Living the good unlife." She said with a snicker. "You?"

"I'm doing okay." The tattooed woman offered. "Thanks for coming back."

"I could never stay away from my favorite dancer." Max said, kissing the older girl sensually. "I missed you, Kat."

"Same here, sexy."

Rio and Rite made their way over. "Max!" Rio said happily. "A sight for sore eyes, you are."

Max leaned down and hugged her. "Faith said you guys needed some help. I'm here for you."

Rite stared at her. "Why'd you leave?" She still harbored resentment for the girl. "We really needed you."

Max stared at her. "Because I needed to." The vampire said to her. "I needed to sort things out." She tapped Faith on the shoulder. "So did she."

"None of this matters, right now." Rio said. "She's back and ready to take up the fight again, am I right, dear?"

Max nodded. "That's right." She turned to Kat. "We need to talk." She pointed to Faith. "Just the three of us."

Rio looked to Rite. "Let's go, dear. Give them some privacy." The computer guru nodded and took the handles of Rio's wheelchair and headed back to the computer room.

Kat moved over and sat in a chair, rubbing her knees. "So what's up?" She asked, looking at the pair of girls. She did her best not to let the pain she was feeling show.

"Faith asked me." Max said. Seeing the girl for the first time since she got out of the hospital, she knew the older slayer was right. Kat needed help, even if she would never admit it to herself. "She said that you'd be on board if she was."

It took Kat a moment to realize what Max was getting at. Her face suddenly turned from confused to serious. "I don't know." She said, sadly.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Max said, leaning against the table. "You should have all the facts before you decide."

"What's it like?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure I can really answer that. At least not with any degree of clarity." She sighed. "But I'll try. The first thing you have to get used to is the thirst. The hunger. That's like…" She shook her head. "Perpetual cotton mouth, I guess you could say. You're just thirsty and nothing you drink will quench it. Drinking blood satisfies it for a while. The more you drink the longer you can go without it." She nodded to Faith. "Slayer blood is especially good. Staves off the thirst for about twice as long as regular human blood and about half again as long as vamp blood."

"What about animal blood?" Kat shuddered at the thought, but she needed to know.

"It's not as terrible as I make it out to be. It just doesn't satisfy the hunger as well or for as long. It's like being in the desert and getting a nice bottle of warm flat soda instead of water. Yeah, it does the job in the short term, but it's a temporary fix. If you have a real hang-up with drinking from people of vamps, it's a viable option, but you won't be at your full potential. Not as strong or as fast as you would be otherwise."

Kat simply nodded. "Does it hurt? Being turned?"

Max shrugged. "Depends. When I was turned, I was already in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. I was in so much pain it was unreal, so I really couldn't tell you. I've been told that it hurts like hell at first. When your body dies, there's a brief flash of pain. But I've also heard people say it's painless, like falling asleep and waking up…dead. So I really couldn't answer that for you."

"Some help you are." Kat said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Max said, smiling. "Not as easy to explain as I thought."

"What about my injuries? Will they heal?" She looked Max in the eye. "Will I be able to fight again?"

Max nodded. "Yes. That , at least, I can promise you. Mine healed in a matter of hours. When I went head up with you, I was at a hundred percent." She cocked a smile. "Good thing, too."

Kat snickered. She then looked to Faith. "How do you feel about this?"

She shrugged. "It hurts me to see you like this. I watch you hobble around the house, trying to be a tough girl, but you hurt all the time. I remember the hardcore in your face badass that you used to be. I know you long to have that back." She clapped Max on the back. "She can give it to you. You can be out there kicking ass and taking names. You can be the Hunting Kat again."

"No more days of lounging half naked on the beach in the summer." Kat said sadly.

"Moonlight skinny dipping, baby." Faith said. "I'm a night owl anyway."

"You're gonna put a positive spin on every objection I make, aren't you?"

Faith nodded. "You remember when you and Lexi came to Sunnydale and took me out after I got out of the hospital? Well, right now I get to say it. I can sit here all night and spout cheesy pep lines." She drew suddenly serious, kneeling in front of the girl. "I don't want you to do this for me, K. I love you no matter what. You need to do this for you."

Kat stared long and hard into the whiskey colored eyes of her girlfriend. It was a huge decision. And not one to be made lightly.

She really wished Alexia were here. The teen would be able to help her out. Alexia was always insightful beyond her years. She hoped that Alexia would forgive her. "Alright." Kat said, looking to Max. "Let's do it. Before I change my mind."

"Are you sure? Once we do this, there's not turning back. You can't undo something like this. There's no reset button."

Kat nodded. "I'm no good to anyone like this. I can't walk. I can't cook. I can barely piss without collapsing. It's the best thing for everyone involved. If nothing else, at least I'll be able to work this god damn muffin top off."

Max smiled. "I kinda like the muffin top." She said, running a finger along the woman's waist. "And I think your tits are little bigger."

"Never knew you were a chubby chaser." Kat said to her.

"I'm not a picky eater." Max said with a seductive smile. "Besides that, imagine how Faith here is gonna feel with two girlfriends that don't have to come up for air."

Kat laughed heartily as she saw the huge smile spread across Faith's face. "Alright, I'm sold. Let's get this over with."

The sexy vampire looked her in the eyes. "I'll be as gentle as I can." She said, softly. She reached down and lifted her from the chair and carried her effortlessly to the stairs that led to the group's individual apartments.

Kat leaned in and rested her head against Max's soft neck. Suddenly the reality of what she was doing hit her. A small sob escaped her lips.

Max decided not to say anything. All joviality aside, she knew how hard this was for the girl. Like Kat, she prayed that Alexia would forgive her.

Faith watched the pair ascend the stairs. Once they were out of sight, her smile disappeared. She collapsed into a chair and bawled. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. "God help us." She said, her voice cracking. "God help us all."

Rio and Rite watched the display. They'd turned the microphones on and listened to the whole conversation. Neither of them knew how to feel. It was, ultimately, Kat's decision. Given that the girl couldn't move without tearing up, she understood all too well how tempting the decision was.

So she was unsurprised when the older woman agreed.

Rite, however was angered. "She's gonna do it." She shook her head. "Un-fucking-believable." She turned and flopped down into the chair. "I can't believe it."

"It's not that hard to believe, Rite." Rio said, turning toward her. "Pain like hers is hard to live with. She's had to give up everything she loves because of it."

"But becoming a vampire?" She shook her head. "Turning into the very thing we fight?"

"You don't feel this way about Max." Rio offered. "Kat wouldn't…"

"Yeah, I know." Rite said, defeated. "It just sucks. It's lame that this is the only way."

"Imagine if you could no longer use a computer." Rio said, rolling over to her. "How would you feel?" She rested a hand on the girl's knee. "What would you be willing to do?"

Rite placed her hand on Rio's and nodded. "Whatever I had to."

"And Kat feels the same way. She's not just thinking about herself, dear. She's thinking about all of us. Kat's a protector. When she couldn't match the slayers in strength and combat, she learned magic. She's one of the most powerful spell casters I've seen. She wants to make a difference. The accident took that from her. This is giving her another chance."

"I suppose you're right." Rite then smiled. "Maybe she'll start dressing like Max."

Rio chuckled. "One can only hope."

They tried desperately to stay positive. For the sake of their humanity, their sanity, they had to.


	82. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 3

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 3**

Kat lay on the bed staring up into the bright blue eyes of her friend and lover. "I trust you, Max." She said softly. She caressed the girl's cheek. "And I love you. No matter how this goes down, that will never change."

The vampire nodded. It made her happy to hear the girl say the words. Her relationship with the hunter had always been somewhat tumultuous. Borne from violence and pain, blossoming into a forced partnership, then finally a sex induced distraction from an emotionally crippling ordeal.

Yes, it was fair to say that they had a rather peculiar understanding. But, through all of that, the pair loved each other.

Now, Kat lay with panic laden eyes, surrendering the last vestige of her humanity to the vampire. When Max was done, Katarina Wulfheim would be dead. She wouldn't be human anymore. She, like Max, would be a vampire. A beast of legend. Of nightmares. She'd be a monster. "I'm sorry, Kat."

"Don't be." The woman said. "You didn't do this to me." She gave a gentle smile. "But you can save me."

Max leaned down and kissed her, caressing the former dancer's long sinuous tongue with her own. "Don't be afraid. I'll try as best I can to make it enjoyable." She began kissing her way down Kat's naked body. Each patch of inked skin was attended to. Every scar felt the cool touch of her expert tongue.

Kat moaned as she was lavished with attention. As Max ran her hand up the girl's sensitive thigh, her back arched, sending a lightning bolt of pain through her. "FUCK!" The woman said, screwing her eyes shut, trying to steady her breathing.

Max instantly moved away. "Jesus, Kat. I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head. "It's alright." She breathed in and out deeply. As the pain finally began to subside, she opened her eyes. She wiped the tears away. "That's why Faith and I haven't been able to really get intimate. It hurts too god damn bad."

The vampire growled angrily and moved to within a hair's breadth of the older woman's face. "Not tonight." She said, staring deep into Kat's eyes. "Tonight, you're going to feel loved again." She knew from experience that Kat hated, more than anything, people playing around in her head. Regardless of it being almost sixteen years ago, the woman remembered what it was like to have Kane in her head. It was a sensation that she had never been able to shake. But right now, more than anything, Kat needed this. "No more pain." She said softly. She reached into the brunette's mind and took the pain away. "Say it, love."

"No more pain." Kat repeated. Tears slid down her cheeks. Her body quieted it's protest to the carnal activities. "Thank you." She said, her voice cracking.

"You're welcome, baby." Max offered. She then picked up where she left off.

The mind was a truly powerful and wonderful thing. It controlled the human machine. And Kat's mind had been, if only temporarily, reprogrammed. She no longer felt a hint of pain. She only felt pleasure. And it was a welcome sensation after such a prolonged absence. Max worked her way down the woman's body, caressing, kissing, licking.

When she finally made it to the woman's center, Kat was a hot mess. "Christ, Max. Stop fucking around."

"Oh, no." The vampire said. "You've been too long without this. And I've missed being here. I'm taking my damn time, darling."

"B-bitch." Kat said back, before moaning heavily.

"And you love me for it." Max said, her hands working furiously.

For over an hour, she did her best for the woman. When Kat began whimpering in pain, Max decided that now was the time. She went game face and bit down gently on the bright blue artery on the inside of Kat's right thigh.

Kat understood what was happening. She was no stranger to the sensation. She'd let Max drink from her before. She felt the accompanying drowsiness. On reflex, she began to panic. Max always stopped drinking by now. It took all of her self control not to push the vampire away. "I'm sorry, Alexia." She said quietly.

Max felt a pang of guilt wash over her. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. _I'm killing her. I'm murdering my best friend's girlfriend._ But she also knew that she was saving Kat from a life of excruciating pain. She was saving her from a terrible future. She concentrated on that.

She had to. It was all she had.

Kat's eyelids fluttered closed. Part of her was curious. _What _does _happen when you die?_ It was the last thought, Katarina Wulfheim, human demon hunter, ex-stripper, sorceress and wheelman had.

Max pulled away, looking down at the woman. Her body was pale. Her breasts no longer moved with the drawing of breath.

Katarina Wulfheim was dead. "God help me when she finds out what I've done." The vampire said, sadly. She moved from the bed and slowly exited the room. Leaving the woman to rise in her own time.

Faith turned to see Max coming down the stairs. "Is she…?"

"Takes a day, give or take." She moved to the fridge and pulled a small water bottle out. "Should know by nightfall tomorrow if it takes."

"What do you mean if it takes?" Faith asked, suddenly nervous.

"Relax, Faith. Sometimes the body simply dies. No returning from the grave. It isn't like everyone that a vampire feeds on becomes another vampire. It has to be intentional. Even then, it's not a sure thing. I'm powerful enough, that I can pretty much guarantee she'll rise."

Faith nodded and took the bottle Max handed her. "But what if she doesn't?"

"Then we accept the fact that Alexia's going to hunt us both to the ends of the Earth and slaughter us both like sheep." Max offered, simply. "Not like we wouldn't deserve it."

Faith couldn't argue with that. "Someone called here looking for you. Some woman named Mashingo."

Max smiled. "Figures."

"Who is she?" Faith asked, a hint of jealousy creeping into her voice.

The vampire laughed. "Your eyes are turning green."

"Answer the question, grave dirt." She said, her smile removing any venom from the statement.

"Turned her about four months ago. She was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. Terminal. The doctors gave her three months on the outside. I saw her in the park on the north end shouting for a vampire to come and get her. I approached her and she told me what was going on. She wanted to be turned. I offered and she accepted. She's been loyal to a fault ever since. She checks on me constantly. She's got a bit of a crush. But it would be like fucking Cerri. I couldn't go there."

"Um…" Faith said, raising an eyebrow. "Cerri is, like, twenty seven. She's the director of Operations for the Initiative, Portland branch."

"Still." Max said. "I watched her grow up. She's like a little sister. Couldn't do it."

Faith shrugged. "I suppose I can understand that."

Max pulled her cell out and dialed Mashingo's number.

"Max?" Faith could hear the Asian accent on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm with a friend."

"You are with that slayer bitch, aren't you?" The girl snapped.

Max frowned heavily. "Don't worry about it."

"You should leave and come home to me. I can make you just as happy as she can."

The blonde vampire chuckled. "You're thirteen, Shin, I'm not going there with you."

"You are only three years older than me." The girl pointed out.

"Just because I look like I'm still sixteen doesn't mean I am, squirt. I'm thirty two." Max corrected. She looked at Faith and rolled her eyes.

"Satch and his crew are getting restless. They want to feed."

Max sighed heavily. "Fine, tell the boys they can hunt the dock district and the clubs, but no deaths." She growled.

"You know how they get." Shin offered. "An accident is always a danger with them."

"Then make sure one doesn't happen, or they can take it up with Faith."

"I will tell them. Please be careful." The vampire said, concern in her voice. "Come back us, Max."

"I might not be back until tomorrow night. You're in charge until I am. Goodnight, Shin."

"Goodnight, Max." She sighed and ended the call.

The vampire slid her phone back into her pocket. "She's a good kid. Strong willed."

"You can't roll her?" Faith asked.

"Oh, no. I can. It's just a bitch." She shook her head. "She's got the same gift, though."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, trust me. When Satch and his wrecking crew get going, she's the only one that can calm him down."

"Who is Satch?" Faith asked.

"A six foot, nine inch biker from New Orleans who thought he was the shit until a group of Hellions coming through Spanaway took him and his boys for a ride."

"Found out where he fell on the food chain that night, didn't he?" Faith asked. She remembered the smackdowns she'd had with the demon bikers. They were a nasty bunch. Many were the tales of towns sacked and razed to the ground by the hellish nomads.

"Of the forty or so of them, only Satch and four of his friends made it out alive. Me and a few of my vamps turned them about two months ago. He's good for muscle, but not much else. I use him for intimidation, mostly. They tend to be a little rowdy, but they're fun guys."

"All told, how many vamps have you turned?" Faith asked.

"Let me see…" She thought for a moment. "Twenty, twenty five by now. Back at the clubhouse I've got a solid roster of nineteen."

"Not all the vamps you've turned work for you?"

"They used to. But Priestess moved down to Portland to work with Queller and Jinxo is dead. You killed him about two weeks ago."

"Who was he?"

"Short Mexican kid with blue hair and a huge iron cross on his chest." Max explained. "Good riddance. Kid had a hell of a bloodlust issue. Kept killing people. I tried rolling him to cure it, but it didn't take. He couldn't stop himself when he drank." She shook her head. "That's the only rule I have. You can drink, but you can't kill. He broke the rules, so we threw his ass out. He was on his own."

"That's harsh." Faith said with a smile. "I remember him. He had some legs on him."

"Couldn't fight worth shit, though." Max said, dropping to a chair. "All those I turn are pretty much like me. We hunt to survive, not kill. I figure that keeps us off your radar."

The slayer nodded. "For the most part. I don't like feeling vamps in the clubs, but I'm not gonna begrudge one of yours just doing what they need to and no more."

"That's what I figured." The blonde looked at her watch. "It's getting on one in the morning. I'm gonna head back to the crypt. I'll be back after sundown."

Faith nodded and rose, pulling the vampire in for a hug. "Be careful."

"You know, you can come with me." Max offered.

"When will she wake up?"

"Not before sunset. We should be back by then. Even if she does, she knows where the blood is kept, right?"

"Well, yeah." Faith said. "I made sure of that. Like I said, she and I talked about this. We were ready for it."

"She'll be lucid when she wakes, she'll just be hungry as hell. I'm sure Rio and Rite will call us if she wakes early."

Faith smiled. "In that case, I'm all yours."

Max chuckled. "You're gonna regret you said that." She pulled the girl down and kissed her roughly.

"I'm somehow thinking not." The slayer said happily.

She opened her eyes and was forced to close them again. The light nearly blinded her. She growled and couldn't help but notice how incredibly hungry she was. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Her mouth felt dry as could be. "Fuck, I'm starving." She said softly. She rose from the bed and staggered to her feet. She swooned and nearly fell to the floor. "Jesus." She moaned, gripping the edge of the nightstand to steady herself.

She closed her eyes and tried shaking the disorientation away. She thought back to last night's activities. It all seemed a blur. She knew something serious had happened. Something that changed her life. Something amazing, yet terrifying…

She turned and walked into the bathroom. She was barely aware of the fact that she wasn't in as much pain as normal. _Must be a good day_. She thought to herself. She turned the cold water on and ran her hands under it, splashing her face.

Something was wrong. Her face felt…different. Her forehead was swollen. She instantly looked into the mirror…

And the severity of her predicament hit home. She gazed at her reflection…to find that she didn't have one. The events of the past twenty four hours came rushing back to her.

"I'm a vampire." She said, her voice filled with fear and sorrow. "I'm a fucking monster."

"No." Rio's soft voice sounded behind her. "You're not."

She turned to stare at the Watcher. "Look at my face and tell me that, Rio."

"I am, Katarina. I don't see a monster. I see a woman that was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her friends and family. I see a woman that allowed this to happen to her so she could protect the things that matter most." She wheeled into the room and to the bathroom door. She lifted the gallon jug of blood from her lap and handed it to the woman. "You've got to be famished. Drink. Your face should return to normal after you've fed."

Kat took the jug and looked at it. "I remember when we used to keep shit like this on hand for Max." She smiled. "I used to pour it for her in her little 'DIABLERIE' mug. Remember that?"

Rio smiled. "I do. Now drink up. You'll feel better."

Kat nodded and twisted the cap off. The smell of the slayer's blood made her growl. She sighed and brought the jug up to her lips, tasting of it. The cool thick liquid slid down her throat. She drank deeper and deeper, letting the blood fill her newly risen form with the strength and power of the undead. Before she knew it, she'd drained the gallon and was tapping the bottom to get more.

Rio smiled and turned, pulling another jug from the basket on the back of her wheelchair. "Thought you'd be hungry." She handed the jug to Kat.

The new vampire likewise drained it and belched loudly into the room. Her mind cleared and her body calmed. She touched her face and smiled as she felt it return to what god gave her. "I'm gonna admit one thing." Kat said, taking the jugs into the bathroom and rinsing them in the tub. "Blood tastes like shit."

"I'm told it's like sucking on pennies." Rio offered. "Never really tried to test the comparison."

Kat nodded. "Yeah. That's about right. Kinda coppery." She carried the jugs out and handed them to Rio. "I feel a lot better, thank you." She took hold of the handles on the wheelchair and walked the woman from the room. "You ain't pissed that I went through with it?"

The elder woman smiled. "I think that's rather obvious, Kat." She looked up into the brunette's face. "What are you doing right now?"

"Pushing your chair, what?"

"How much pain would that have caused you, yesterday?"

Kat thought about it. The woman was right. She'd pushed the wheelchair around a few times and it always wracked her with pain. Now she didn't even realize she was doing it. "Good point. I don't have any pain at all."

"That was the plan."

"I woke up really early, didn't I?" Kat asked, looking out the window and seeing the sunlight.

"Max mentioned that it was a possibility." Rio explained. "I'm actually quite anxious to see you in action after all of this."

"I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself." Kat said with a grin.

"What Empire?" Rio asked, curiously.

"Sorry." Kat snickered. "Geek moment. I feel good. Strong. It's kind of an odd feeling, to be honest."

"You'll get used to being a superhuman demon killing machine, I'm sure." Rio added.

"We've all gotta make sacrifices." Kat suddenly sighed. She noticed that she hadn't been breathing. She shook her head, but continued. "The real worry is Lexi. I'm honestly afraid of what she's going to think. Or that matter, what she's going to do."

"You don't honestly think that Alexia is going to stake you." Rio said. "You know her better than that, Katarina."

"That's just it, Rio. Lexi's been gone for fifteen years. We've no idea where she is or what she's been through. Who knows what's happened to her. Max was the only vampire she knew. Environment can change someone. She may return just to kill us all because she's so fucked up in the head that she can't think straight."

It was a startling revelation, Rio thought. None have advocated Alexia's return more than Katarina. But to hear the girl speak of such things was mind boggling. But, as much as she wanted to, Rio couldn't argue the statement's validity. She'd never had the experience herself, but she'd read many a case where people were lost in various dimensions only to return… changed. Different. Alexia was strong and could endure much, but wherever she was and whatever she was forced to withstand could have lasting effects, physically, mentally and emotionally. It was very possible that once located, what was brought back would not be the cock-sure slayer that they had lost all those years hence.

It was a sobering thought. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, you should get changed and contact Max and Faith. Let them know you're up and about, so to speak."

Kat nodded as she pushed the chair to the elevator. She thought about it and stopped. She smiled and turned toward the stairs. "I'm gonna try something."

"If you push me down the stairs, I will end you. Vampire or not." Rio said, suddenly frightened.

"I still have a soul and heart, Rio." Kat said, incredulously. "Jesus." She made the stairs and lifted the chair without effort. She then carried the woman down the metal steps amid protest.

"Do not drop me!" Rio shouted, gripping the arms of the chair for dear life.

Kat just giggled and trotted down, setting Rio on the floor when she hit the bottom. "There. That wasn't so terrible, was it?"

"We put in a god damn elevator for a reason, Kat." Rio snapped.

"Blah blah blah." The vampire said, gesturing with her hand. "You're down, ain't ya? Quit your bitching."

Rio rolled over and smacked the girl on the leg.

"Ow."

"And don't you forget it, missy." The Watcher said, rolling toward the computer room.

Rite stepped out and stared at Kat. "How's it feel?"

Kat smiled. "I'm still breaking it in. Don't wanna redline it just yet, in case something pops."

Rite rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to the servers. "Fucking geek. At least we know you're still the same old aggravating car junkie you've always been."

"Some things'll never, uber-nerd." Kat said, moving toward the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, actually." Rite said from the room.

Kat stepped in and growled under her breath. "Nasty motherfuckers." Dirty dishes were stacked everywhere. She knew that Faith did a majority of the cooking with Tara helping out when she was in town. Kat really hadn't stepped into the kitchen since before her hospitalization. Faith had forbid it, saying that they could make do until she was better. She'd relented. She knew that 'getting better' wasn't an option.

But now that she was back in the kitchen, she could get things organized and put her world back in line. She went to work, cleaning. "No more motherfuckers in my kitchen, that's for damn sure."

It took her almost two hours to get the mess cleaned up. She looked around and nodded, smiling. "Better." She said to the empty room. She pulled open the fridge and the freezer. She noticed that they were nearly bare. "Christ on a crutch. Doesn't anyone fucking grocery shop around here? Ugh!" She slammed them closed and left the kitchen. She moved into the server room and glared at Rio and Rite. "Seriously?"

They returned her gaze. "What?" Rite asked. "I thought you were making dinner."

"How the hell could you guys let the dishes get that bad? And why the hell is there, like, no damn food in this place?"

"Normally you did all that stuff." The girl said. It was a pathetic excuse and she knew it.

"What am I, your fucking mother?" Kat snapped. "I need to go grocery shopping and get some food in this place. If Max and Faith get back, tell them not to go anywhere. They get to play pack mule when I get home."

"Are you sure going out on your own this early is wise?" Rio asked. "It's only five thirty in the afternoon. Sun down isn't for another three and a half hours."

"Ain't really got a fucking choice, now do I?" Kat said to the pair. "Not like I trust you two eggheads to do the shopping. I'll leather up and put on the helmet. I should be fine. If not, I know a spell or two that should protect me long enough to get in and out of WinCo and CostCo." She turned and waved. "Be back later. I'm taking the Excursion. Be prepared to do some heavy sifting when I get home."

"I want you to call Faith and Max to let them know you're up." Rio said.

Kat stopped and pulled out her cell. She quickly dialed Faith's number.

It rang several times. "Hey, baby." The slayer's voice sounded somewhat winded. "How are you feelin'?"

"Pretty damn good, actually. Little pissed."

"What happened?" Faith asked, concern in her voice.

"I learned that you bitches are messy as hell and can't shop worth a squirt of piss." Kat said into the phone.

She heard Max on the other end of the phone. "Didn't do it."

Kat snickered. "For once, she's right. It's all on you lazy whores. I'm just letting you know that I'm hitting WinCo and CostCo to pick up some groceries. I'll be a couple of hours."

"I'll come with you." Faith said.

"No you won't. You got prime, top shelf pussy staring you straight in the face and by god, you're going to fucking enjoy it. You two can properly thank me when I get home. It's five thirty…" She looked at her watch. "Nine right now. You two hookers in training be here by eight to help unload the war wagon."

"E-L-E, huh?" Faith asked.

"Who with the what, now?"

"Excursion level event?"

Kat giggled. "That's clever, I like that. Yeah. It's pretty bare around here. An old package of half eaten Buddig Roast Beef and mustard."

"We had mustard?" Faith said, using her best (and worst) Otto impression from the Simpsons.

"Get back to that hot ass vampire and give her a good rimming for me. I'll see you later." Kat said, hanging up the phone. She was still snickering when she pulled the helmet and leathers on and drove the giant Ford from the bay. She smiled at how good it sounded. Six months of down time had given her the time she needed to give every vehicle in the garage a major overhaul.

She'd started with the Mercury. From stem to stern she was all brand new. Engine, suspension, brakes, transmission, even the fuel tank and rear end. Next was the Durango. She worked her way around.

She even rigged it so Rio could still drive her Diablo. She and Rite had worked tirelessly on the car. The driver's seat was situated on an assembly of gantries, gimbles and hydraulic actuators. Basically, Rio could move from the wheelchair to the seat and the powered hydraulics would lift her and move her behind the wheel with a push of a button.

The woman cried when she saw what they did for her. Kat's current project was rebuilding Tara's Nova from the ground up. The old 396 was in a bad way and Kat knew the girl loved the car. So she wanted to have it done before the Wicca returned from her current slayer chase.

The Excursion was her last assignment and she was very happy with the results. She drove along the streets, bobbing her head to the music.

She pulled into CostCo first and sighed. "Alright." She said as she stepped out of the car. "Let's get dangerous." She pulled out her wallet to make sure she had her CostCo card. She then noticed that it had expired almost a month ago. "Fucking hell. I'm gonna stab someone in the throat, I shit you not." She moved up to the door and smiled at the young man standing there. Once she was inside, she pulled her helmet off.

He smiled brightly at her. "Hey. You're Hunting Kat, right?" He asked.

She returned the smile. "Sure enough." She said, holding her hand out. "Look…" She read his name tag. "Jason. I need to re-up my membership. I've been…out of circulation for a while and it lapsed a bit."

"I keep up on the website. I heard you got thrown out a seventh story window." He seemed genuinely concerned. "You okay?"

She was flattered, to be honest. "Yeah, I'm doing alright. Finally back up to snuff." She pulled an old Déjà Vu business card out of her wallet. "Come and see me dance on Friday. I'm making my return, then."

"Oh, hell yeah." He said. "Would you, you know, sign this for me?"

She giggled and nodded. "Sure." She penned her name on the card. "There you are."

"Thanks. Oh, and yeah. Just pay the fee when you check out and you should be good."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks, kid." She said before moving off to grab a cart.

Faith put the phone down and turned to Max. "Apparently we haven't been keeping up on the housework like we should have."

"You always were a slob."

"Just because you lived in a box."

"But it was a nice box." Max said, holding her finger up. "Kat was so fucking pissed when they blew that apartment up."

"Her whole life was in that place." Faith said, sadly. "She was depressed as hell after that."

Max nodded. "Sounds like she really isn't any different." She stared into Faith's eyes. "You're welcome."

Faith smiled and pounced on top of the vampire. "Well, then let me thank you all proper like." She quickly slid her hands down to the sexy girl's center. "We got two hours and I am to make them count."

Max bit her lip, closed her eyes and let Faith take her way to paradise.


	83. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 4

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 4**

Tara stood in the doorway, trying not to get drenched to the bone. She sighed and pulled the collar of the trench coat up to keep at least some of the rain off of her neck. She didn't wanna be here. She couldn't deny that the city of Colombo was beautiful in the daylight.

But at night it took on a completely different personality. Being a natural hereditary Wicca and trained her entire life, she was very much attuned to a place and its inherent power. Despite what people wanted to believe, each city had its own mannerisms. Its own voice. Her mother had taught her how to listen, how to hear those voices.

And now, in the back alleys of the industrial, commercial and financial capital of the island nation of Sri Lanka, those voices told her to leave. To run away and never look back. And she wanted nothing more than to listen. There was ancient magic here. Powers that she didn't fully understand – and couldn't comprehend – were warring for control.

She wanted desperately to remain a bystander in the conflict and nothing more. She had her own mission and didn't want to get drawn into something so ancient or dangerous. She nervously reached into her coat and stroked the amulet she had fashioned years ago. It was more than just a pretty bauble. It served a purpose. It kept her magic centered. Focused. It was her light in all the dark places she would have to walk.

From the crypts beneath the reputed 'most romantic city in the world' to the dark, trash strewn alleys of the big apple, she'd been around the world and back again, searching for her lost companion. She'd learned much, and seen even more. She'd battled demons, vampires, and on one occasion, a dragon; young and small by the measure of their kind, but there it was. In the hills of Romania.

She reflexively ran a finger over the scar on her chest. The dragon's fire burned incredibly hot and it was a glancing blow. The rental car was engulfed in flames. She had to hike fourteen miles to the nearest city to get another. The rental company billed for the damage. Eighteen thousand Euros for an eight year old Saturn.

Yeah, right. Mark up, big time.

She banished the thoughts, crossed her arms and continued to wait. The informant that she spoke to had, for a rather significant price, directed her to this alley. She cast another glance at the ornate wooden door set into the old dilapidated building across from her. She knew at a glance that she was at the right place. The structure itself seemed on the verge of being ancient. Pieces of the façade dropped to the ground under the onslaught of the weather.

But the door itself was more befitting a mansion or a palace. It had bas-relief images of dragons and gods upon its flawless surface. She could also see the magic coming off the door in waves. It was strong and it was old. In this part of the world, the old magicks ran deep.

Inside was said to be a curio shop unlike any other in the city. Within ancient relics, mystical treasures and dark secrets could be bought and sold for the right price. The proprietor was also said to be a Warlock of the highest caliber. Able to throw Levin-fire with destructive ease. She'd learned long ago, that most of it was smoke and mirrors. In truth, very few actually had real power. What is impressive to the mundane crowds won't cause a true caster to give a second thought.

Seeing the power roll off the door of the building caused her to take heed. Magic of such skill was neither inexpensive nor easy to put in place. She knew that she had the strength to get through the barrier should it be needed, but she wouldn't welcome the challenge.

No, she needed to catch him by surprise and keep him on the defensive, unable to mount any kind of true offense, at least until she had spoken to him.

She was still staring at the door when it suddenly opened. She nodded and headed over, bringing offensive magic to mind. As the old man stepped out and turned to close it, she gripped the back of his shirt and pushed him into the dimly lit room and kicked the door closed with her foot.

He started as he was thrust back into the small shop. He staggered forward and turned. "Wh-what you want?" The old man said, staring at the tall blonde.

She could instantly tell that the man was nothing more than a common shop keep. The wards in place on the door were far more feeble than she had first thought. The room itself veritably glowed with magic, throwing her senses off.

Tara looked around and noticed a light hanging just above the doorway. She pulled the small chain and turned it on. "Relax." She said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a little information."

The man seemed to calm somewhat as he stared into her eyes. "I not know anything."

"You would know this." Tara said to him. "I'm looking for a man. He purchased a book from you about fifteen years ago. You may remember him. He was tall, kind of skinny. Spoke with a thick German accent. He purchased a book that was extremely old, written in an ancient language."

The old man stared at her. Despite his appearance, he was incredibly astute and had a very good memory. Being what he was required as much. He could tell that she was very, very powerful and could do a great deal of damage if threatened. He'd learned long ago to mask his true power. It put those that he dealt with at ease when bargaining. He decided to continue to play the innocent store owner. "I remember him." He said to her. "Book was in Cimmerian. He said he read language and knew what book was. Paid lot of money. Double what I ask. Said to keep change."

"Did he buy anything else?" She asked him. "Anything at all, no matter how trivial."

"He buy pack of Gum. Fruit Stripe." He shook his head. "Not understand why. It sell well, but don't hold flavor long."

Tara smiled. "True." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills. "Here. Thank you for telling me. Do you happen to know if anyone else might have a copy of the book he bought?"

The man took the cash and thought for a moment. He moved over to the counter and pulled a pen and paper out. He jotted down an address and a name. "Here. If she not have, she know who will. But I think she still does. Tell her Hojin sent you. She help. She good friend."

Tara smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you, Hojin."

"This man you look for." He said. "Why you look for him?"

"He took a friend of mine. I'm trying to get her back." Tara explained. "I want to find her first. When I have her, we aim to find him and have a friendly chat with him. At edge of a lead pipe if need be."

"You be careful. He a bad man. Could tell he was trouble when I meet him."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. I'll be careful." She turned and left the shop without another word.

He stared after her and shook his head. "He screwed." He turned the light off and locked up to leave.

Tara sighed a bit of relief when she saw that the rain had halted. "Small blessings." She said softly. She pulled the address out and stood under a lamppost to read it. She was relatively sure she knew where the place was.

She heard the can skitter across the cobblestones. She turned to see a pair of figures approaching her. She quickly pulled a spell to mind, uttering the incantation quietly. Through the magic, it was revealed that they were indeed vampires. She just shook her head. "Boys, I strongly advise you find your entertainment elsewhere. Trying me is going to give you a hell of a lot more than heartburn."

The pair didn't stop. They just kept approaching.

"Your funeral." She said, turning to walk toward them. She pulled two long silver spikes from her belt and held them up. "Wood." She said sharply. Both silver projectiles changed to polished wooden shafts. "Heart." She added a heartbeat later. "Seek."

The missiles raced toward the vampires, slamming into their chests just left of center. The pair were lifted from their feet, sailing backwards to collide with the walls of the alley. She snapped her fingers and the spikes retracted a split second before the vampires dusted. She caught both as they returned to silver. She pushed them back in the belt loops and moved on, her long black leather trench coat swirling behind her, shifting the remains of her attackers. "Amateurs." She said as she walked past.

She pushed the door open to her motel room and closed it, locking it behind her. She turned and recast the protection spell she had placed on it, not taking the chance that it would lapse. She pulled her coat off and tossed it over the back of the chair. She then went about the process of removing the assault vest she used for her spell components. She took off the Alice belt that held her spikes, knife and asp. She reached down and pulled the pair of magical silver blades she carried in her combat boots. She flopped down on the hard bed and pulled her footwear off. She laid back on the bed and sighed heavily. She was ever so tired.

She turned to look at the cheap digital clock on the nightstand and noticed it was just after two o'clock in the morning. "Two thirty in Point Defiance." She said before sitting up and picking up the phone. She'd realized long ago that cell phone reception in this part of town was spotty at best. She tapped zero and waited for the front desk.

She requested an outside line and quickly dialed Rio's cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. It's me." Tara said happily.

"Tara!" The Watcher instantly perked up. "How is everything going?"

"I've got a little to go on. It's not much, but it might lead to something. I've got another lead to follow up on in the morning. How is everything there?"

"Different." Rio offered. "Do you want the long or short version?"

"I'm pretty tired. Reader's Digest it for me."

"Max turned Kat yesterday." The woman said flatly. "Katarina is a vampire now."

Tara was quiet for a long moment. "Because of her injuries?" She finally asked.

"That was part of it. Poor Faith has been running herself ragged for the past few months. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that."

"I remember last time I saw her she was nursing a broken shoulder." Tara said. "Kat was tired of not being able to help, wasn't she?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I must admit, though she is taking it rather well. Not much has changed, truth be told. It's a little strange seeing Kat go game-face when she eats, but aside from that…"

"She's still Kat?" Tara asked.

"For the most part. You would not believe how strong she is. Before she was impressive, but now? It's downright frightening."

"I can see that. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll call you when I know more. Tell everyone I'm fine and that I miss them. Hopefully, if all goes well here, I could come back one slayer heavy."

"Lets hope." Rio said. "I love you, Tara. I miss you."

"I love you, too. And I miss you. But we both know I have to be the one to do this. Everyone else is needed there."

"Doesn't make it any easier to deal with." Rio said, her voice cracking. "Get some rest love."

"Good night, Ariana." Tara said, before hanging up the phone. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She went over what she'd learned.

She knew that the Doktor had used the wish of an imprisoned vengeance demon to send Alexia to another dimension. She was able to learn from another such being that such a thing is frowned on by the demon lord D'Hoffryn, ruler of Arashamahar. And while she couldn't speak with him directly, she was able to speak with a representative so to speak. She informed her that, while she couldn't say with any certainty what dimension Alexia was sent to, she knew that it was contained in a tome. And that the Doktor had purchased the tome shortly before sending Alexia away.

Tara had tracked that sale here, to Colombo. Fifteen years was a long time for a trail to grow cold, but she had to try. She was very surprised that the shopkeeper remembered him and was willing to go the extra mile to help her. Tara knew that once she knew which of the limitless dimensions the slayer was sent to, it was a relatively easy task of bringing her home.

For the first time in a long time, she smiled. If everything fell into place, Alexia would be home soon. It was that thought on her mind when she finally fell asleep.

She walked along the marketplace, weaving in and out of the crowd. She checked the address again and nodded. She was close. She could see the storefront and headed toward it. She stepped in and had to gasp at the heat. The close quarters made it almost hard to breathe. She shrugged under the coat and made her way to the counter. Tourists and shoppers dotted the small store. She briefly thought of leaving and coming back when there was less foot traffic, but decided against it. She was running out of time.

The woman behind the counter patiently watched the patrons with friendly brown eyes. She was rather comely for an older woman and had a genuinely friendly smile.

"Good morning, ma'am." Tara said, leaning on the counter. "Hojin sent me. Said you could help me."

The woman regarded her a moment. "How do you know Hojin?"

"I was looking to purchase something from him and he was no longer in possession of it. Said that you might have something similar."

The woman stared into Tara's eyes. "Ziasha!" The woman shouted.

A heartbeat later a beautiful petite girl, barely into her teens stepped up to the counter. "Yes, mama?"

"Mind the counter. I have business."

The girl nodded. "Yes, mama." She instantly pulled a stool over behind the old cash register and stepped up onto it, keeping an eagle eye on the patrons.

The elder woman motioned for Tara to follow and headed into the back of the store.

The blonde Wicca followed, moving behind the counter and into a dimly lit hallway. The woman pushed open a wooden door and stepped in, holding it open. Tara hesitated only a moment and entered. It appeared to be an office. Shelves lined the walls, covered any and all manner of items.

The woman sat behind the desk, indicating the lone chair in front. "What did you want to buy from him?" She asked.

"A book." Tara explained. "Written in ancient Cimmerian."

"Be more specific." The woman said. She pointed to a shelf. "Half of those are in Cimmerian."

"It was a book about different dimensions." Tara said. "Coghan's Diastáseo̱n Odi̱gós." She shrugged. "At least that's what the Greeks called it."

The woman nodded. "And why would you want it? It's a very dangerous book."

"Only to those that don't know how to use it." Tara admitted. "A man sent a friend of mine to a different dimension. I know it is one listed in that book. I need it to find her and bring her home."

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked. "I have been studying books such as that. None of the realms within are pleasant. If your friend is still alive and you do bring her back, you may not like what you find."

Tara shook her head. "That is a risk I am willing to take."

"But are willing to risk the lives of others that you care for?"

"Everyone who I do care for would be more than willing to take the chance." She was getting frustrated. "Do you have the book or not?"

She nodded slowly. "I do. But it will not be cheap."

"Right now, I have more money than discretion." Tara said. "I don't care how many zeros you throw at me."

"You better hope so." The woman said, turning to retrieve the volume in question. "A word of warning…things in this city are not what they seem." She set the book on the desk. "This friend of yours. Is she a warrior? A fighter?"

"The best." Tara said. "She's a slayer."

"In that case…" She pushed the book over. "Make sure you are far from this place when you try and retrieve her. The powers that be are fouled in this city. They hold less sway than other places. Darker powers can usurp them and run riot over certain magicks."

"I've noticed." Tara said, taking the book. The medallion she wore was designed specifically to avoid such things. She pulled a thick stack of cash from her backpack and set it on the desk. "And I appreciate the concern. History is rife with people doing incredibly stupid things for those they love."

"You don't have to tell me that." The woman said with a smile. "I grew up in Europe." She wrapped the book in cloth and handed it to the blonde Wiccan. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Tara said, rising from the chair and heading out of the room.

She quickly made her way back to the small room she rented. She closed the door and bolted it, again putting the protection spell in place. She dropped to her knees and slid the large bag from beneath her bed. She opened it and began removing the items within. First, came the rolled up mat that she had made specifically for this purpose. This, she unfurled and lay in the center of the room. She then removed the special candles she had purchased. A brazier of polished silver with bloodstone inlays was next. She arranged everything just so and lit the candles. She then threw the herb mix she'd needed into the silver vessel, igniting them.

She sat and removed the book form her pack and set it down. So began the task of divining which of the plethora of realms contained within the tome that her lost friend belonged to.

Her blade flashed. Another demon fell away from her in a hail of gore and death. She smiled and turned to the remaining horde. "If this is the best you can do, Lou, then you're in a world of shit." She spat a gobbet of blood from the side of her mouth and spun the wickedly curved blade in her hand.

"Look around you." The giant horned form said, his very voice making the ground tremble. "We are already in a world of shit." He motioned his tremendous arm forward. Another beast, with horns as black as night and eyes of fire took to the sky on huge leathern wings. His crimson flesh reflected the fires about her. "Why do you fight me?" He asked as his demon streaked toward her. "For a decade and more you have battled to free yourself. Are you any closer to your goal, dear one? Have you made any headway?"

She spared a glance around. The bodies of countless demons, devils and various other underworld abominations lay at her feet. "I'm standing on a mountain of your finest, big guy. I'd say that's a hell of a lot of progress."

"My legion is limitless, small one. You cannot hold forever."

The monster came in, his claws reaching for her to rip the life from her. She spun and lashed out with her blade. The enchanted steel, the only friend she'd had in this hellish place for the past fifteen years, met flesh and quickly got the better of the exchange. The demon's arms flew from his body. He screamed as he quickly weaved away from her. He fled the terrible woman and her demon-killing blade. "Another one bites the dust."

The devil lord was furious. He'd commanded the demon to fight to the death. Now, at this moment, in this, his realm, the demon had defied him.

Something had arrived and had been cutting a path of destruction across his kingdom for a decade and a half. Now his minions, his Infernal Legion, feared this…girl more than they feared him.

For the first time, since his fall from grace, Lucifer was scared. "Impossible." He growled. The very ground beneath her feet trembled at his rage.

"Yeah." She said, sitting down on the fleshless ribcage of some demon or other and rested her hands on the pommel of her sword. "They all say that."

A sudden crackle of magical energy, not of either's own making, grew from nothing. It slowly took the form of a vibrant blue doorway. She smiled and looked through the portal, seeing a pretty blonde woman with a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black jeans sitting amid candles and incense. She instantly recognized her and stood, lifting her sword. "Looks like my ride is here. Saved by the bell, bud." She pointed toward him with her blade. "See you later." With that, she turned and trotted through the portal.

"Good riddance." He said, looking at the destruction the girl caused. "Probably shouldn't have told her she could fight all she wanted. My mistake." He growled.

Tara could feel the disruption in the magical energy field that permeated the room. Something had come through the gate. She snapped her eyes open and had to do a double take. The figure before her was barely a hand's span above five feet and obviously female. Her legs were sheathed in dull leather with a chain mail skirt. Her feet were wrapped in heavy linen strips. Shin and knee guards looked to be made of bone and skull respectively. Her stomach was scarred, but appeared chiseled in marble. A heavy steel breastplate, marred from years of conflict covered her chest. Her hair, long and matted with sweat and blood hung to her waist. Her arms were thick and corded, still twitching with adrenaline. Finally Tara got to her eyes. An unmistakable shade of creamy jade. A massive scar bisected her face, running from her hairline, down across her right eye, over the bridge of her nose, across her lips and down into her neckline. "Alexia." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

The slayer stared at her a long moment. "How you doin' T-Bear?" She asked, her voice deep and rough. "You got anything to drink in here?"

The Wiccan rose to her feet and threw herself at the girl. "I can't believe I finally found you."

"I knew you would. I just had to hold out until you did." Alexia dropped her blade and held the blonde tightly. "I missed ya, Tara."

"I missed you, too. We all did." She pulled away, tears flooding down her eyes. "It's been so long."

"What is it I've always said? Past is prologue." Alexia said. "Right now, I need a fucking shower and a stiff drink."

"As luck would have it, I have both." Tara said, wiping the tears away. "I gotta say, in this you look…butch."

"I tried the Red Sonja thing for a while. You'd be surprised at how little protection a chain mail bikini provides." Alexia said.

"Imagine that." Tara said, heading to the minifridge and pulling out a bottle of Gatorade.

"Then I did the whole Joan of Arc plate mail ensemble, but I kept nearly passing out from heat stroke. It was, literally, hot as hell."

"I tried really hard to find you. I never imagined the powers that be would have let something like this happen."

Alexia took the bottle and shook her head. "I learned something about our good Doktor." She took a slug off the bottle and belched. "He's not what we thought."

"What is he then?" Tara asked.

"He's a collector." Alexia explained. "He's some sort of uber-mage. He's been around since the thirteenth century. He scours the world for trinkets and magic shit. Then he finds a way to use it to prolong his life. During World War 2, he met up with Hitler and his deep research team and started working on the whole Frankenstein science bullshit." She sighed. "If we're gonna take his ass out, we're gonna need some serious mojo."

Tara smiled. "A lot has changed in fifteen years."

"Was I really gone that long, here?" The woman asked. "I figured time was just all screwy where I was."

"Nope. Fifteen years, almost to the day."

"Well, shit." She drained the bottle and tossed it into the trash. "I'm gonna grab a shower, then some sleep. I'm tired as a motherfucker."

"When you're done, I'll give you a massage." Tara offered with a smile. "I also wanna let the girls know I found you."

"No, don't tell them, yet. I wanna surprise 'em." Alexia said. "Be all dramatic and shit."

Tara giggled and nodded. "I'll have something for you to eat when you get out."

"I appreciate that. Demon tastes like shit."

The blonde wrinkled her nose. She wasn't sure if the girl was toying with her or not. Another part of her didn't wanna know.


	84. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 5

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 4**

It was dark. She wasn't sure why she couldn't see anything. She could hear… something, but for the life of her she couldn't be sure what it was. "Hello?" She called out. "Is there anyone here?"

Nothing.

She began walking, not really sure what compelled her to do so. "Am I dreaming?" She asked. She'd had slayer dreams before. She instantly looked up. She couldn't see the sky. The clouds weren't racing toward the eastern horizon, like most of her slayer dreams. "What the hell is this?"

"She is curious." A voice, both male and female sounded out. "Strange."

"She was warned." Another voice offered. "This land is not ours."

"What the hell does that mean?" She snapped. "I was warned of what?"

"Not you." The first voice said.

"The other." The second voice added. "The Pagan."

"Tara?" The muscular girl asked. "What about her? She was warned of what?"

"This land is not ours." The voices said in unison. "She will be claimed for her arrogance."

"If someone doesn't start making sense, I'm gonna get angry." She smiled. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She knew it was cheesy, but she couldn't help it.

"Funny. She threatens us." The first voice sounded amused.

"Silence. She is the chosen one. We gave her power. She has shown she can use it." The second voice chided.

"Fuckin' A." She growled. "You know who I am."

"You are Alexia." The voices said. "The Destroyer."

She grinned widely. "Ooh, I like that." She nodded. "Good. Now that we're clear on that."

"Lucifer fears you." They said. "He let you be taken from his realm." They were quiet for a moment. "He could have stopped you."

"He tried." Alexia said.

"No." They corrected. "He did not."

"Lucky me." She admitted. "Or lucky him. However you wanna spin it." She crossed her arms. "Now start talking about Tara. What was she warned about and why?"

"The Earth is…unstable."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Our powers…wane in certain locales." The voices said.

"You're the Powers that Be, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. "And here, in this place, we are not as strong as in others."

"And you told Tara this. She used her power to find and free me." She sighed. "And she pissed someone off in the process."

"Crude, but accurate." The first voice said.

"She will be claimed very soon." The second voice said. "It is written. Those who challenge the Cabal are doomed to be taken by them."

"How do I stop it? If she used her powers for me, then it's only fair I return the favor."

"You cannot." The voices said simply.

"Not in my vocabulary." Alexia said, just as plainly. "I've got miles of ass-whooping potential and ain't afraid to use it. If I can fight my way across Hell, I can deal with these ass-hats."

"They are eternal." The first voice said.

"And everywhere." The second added.

"They've got the power, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Well, so do I." Alexia said, flexing her fingers, forcing her knuckles to crack. "But there is difference." She smiled. "They ain't one tenth as pissed off."

"There is a way." The second voice said. "A challenge can be made."

"Yes." The first piped in. "A contest of warriors."

"Mortal Combat?" Alexia asked. "I like the sound of that."

"Only a power of equal standing in the underworld can challenge a warrior of the Cabal." The first voice said. "Are you of equal standing?"

"Hell is afraid I'll take over." Alexia said. "What does that tell you?"

"It might be enough." The second voice said. "Of what faction are you?"

" ." Alexia said.

"Interesting." The voices said. "We will issue the challenge on your behalf."

"I want my friends there." Alexia said. "Faith, Max, Rio and Kat." She smiled. "I want them to watch this."

"It is not…"

"I'm sorry." She said sharply. "Was there something in my voice that made that sound like a suggestion? Make it happen."

"She is brash." The first voice said. "She dares to dictate."

"Hey, punk ass. I'm not the one who claims to be the eternal badass and can't deliver when it counts. Get on it. You know where I'll be."

The voices sighed. "Very well. Your companions will be brought to the arena if the challenge is accepted. Now return."

Alexia woke up quickly, staring at the ceiling of the small hotel room. Thunder rolled outside as rain pelted the window. She could see the dark iron gray clouds racing toward the eastern horizon.

Tara rolled over and looked at her through icy blue eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." The slayer said with a smile. "I just had a strange dream." She shook her head. "You'd better get up. We gotta talk."

Kat ran through the cemetery, Faith and Max to her right and left respectively. She smiled as she felt the wind whistle through her black hair. She jumped over the headstone like a hurdle as she pumped her arms and legs.

The trio of vampires before them ran for all they were worth. They were a rough lot. They were hunting for the slayer, mistakenly believing that she was alone. The word on the street was that her pet vampire had abandoned them and went into seclusion and that the tattooed fighter was on the bench permanently.

When they spotted the brunette warrior, they decided to take her down. The two vampires weren't supposed to be there. Now the three of them were running for their unlives.

They decided to split up. The slayer and her vampire companions nodded to each other and took off after their designated targets.

Faith veered right and bore down on the demon. "You can't outright me, you might as well try to outfight me." She shouted to him.

Her words had the desired effect. The vampire skidded to a stop and turned...just in time to catch a flying jump kick across the teeth. His face snapped to the side and his body followed suit. He spun in the air and crashed unceremoniously to the dirt. She was on him in a heartbeat. She gripped his jacket and hauled him to his feet, delivering a punishing salvo of hammer hard jabs to his abdomen. A sharp crack rent the air with each blow. She then spun and connected with a reverse heel kick that nearly knocked his head from his shoulders.

As he flipped into the air, she took the stake from her belt and plunged it into his chest, dusting him.

As Max took off after her opponent, she kicked it into high gear. Ever since she was a little girl, before becoming a vampire, she was a sprinter. Becoming was she was gave her speed that would give a cheetah at full stride a run for its money.

The vampire in front of her didn't stand a chance. She easily caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. She lifted him from the ground and slammed him back over her head onto his neck and shoulders. He rolled along the grass, dazed.

She kicked herself to her feet and stared down at him. "Oh, come on. Get up." She said to him. "You're embarrassing yourself."

He slowly rose to his feet. "You're a fucking traitor." He said. "Killing your own kind like this."

"You're not my kind, shit head." Max said. She glared at him. "I'm not a mindless killing machine that kills innocent people."

"No, you just drain other vampires." He said to her. "That makes you worse."

She lashed out, slamming a palm into his chest. He flew back and smashed into a headstone, blasting it to gravel. "No. It really doesn't." She stalked into him. "No vampires in my town." She said to him. "You need to learn that." She gripped his face in her small hand and lifted him from the ground. She then plunged her hand into his chest, tearing his heart free. She crushed it to a pulp, causing it and the vampire to turn to dust. "So endeth the lesson."

Kat giggled as she chased the vampire. "Run, Forrest, run!" She said to him. She was gaining on him steadily. "I'm a vampire too, studly. I can keep this up all night long." She smiled. "All night long…" She sang in a bad Lionel Ritchie impersonation.

The vampire turned to regard her. She was close behind and gaining. Her turned forward just in time to slam his legs into short headstone. Her tumbled and landed back first on the grass. He watched Kat vault over him, doing a spinning front flip to land with her feet on either side of him. She knelt and rested her arms on her knees. "Well, now that was embarrassing." She smiled at him and stood up, offering her hands. "Come on." She said. "I'll help you up."

He stared at her, his brows furrowed. "Why?" He asked, curiously. "You're just gonna kill me."

"Well, yeah." She said. "But I want you to make me earn it. This ain't really fair to either one of us."

He sighed and took her hands. She effortlessly pulled him to his feet. "Your legs alright?" She asked. She knelt to look at his knees. "Looks like you popped your kneecap." She put her hands around it. "Hold still. This might hurt a touch." She snapped the leg forward. A tight snap emanated from his knee. "There." She stood and stepped back. "How's that feel?"

He flexed his leg. "Better." He said with a smile. "Thanks. My name's Eric."

"Kat." She said, offering her hand. "Nice to meet you, Eric."

"Look, I know I'm a vampire, but do you wanna…" He began asking. He didn't finish the statement as Kat took hold of his lapels and turned, hurling him into the side of a mausoleum with enough force to blast him through the stone. He landed hard on the sarcophagus inside and rolled to the floor.

She ran after him, somersaulting in through the hole he had made. She came to her feet as the huge stone lid of the coffin came flying at her. She spun and delivered a hard reverse kick to the slab, sending it in every direction in pieces.

The vampire was stunned speechless. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare, bud." She stalked in on him. "A vampire stripper."

"Am I crazy, or is that kinda hot?" He asked, backing away.

"Kinda." She said, rushing him. She gripped him around the legs, lifting him from the ground, driving him through the opposing wall and out into the night. He loosed a left hook that slammed into her jaw. Her face snapped to the side as she planted him in the grass. She glared down at him. "Well, Eric. It's been fun, but I've a hot sexy slayer and an equally hot little vampire waiting for me to send them to paradise, so I'm gonna have to let you go." She pulled the stake from her belt.

"You could just let me go." He said. "I'll leave the city, I promise."

She jammed the stake home, dusting him. "I know." She said. "And that's the problem." She rose to her feet and saw Max and Faith walking seductively toward her. She smiled brightly and stepped over, pulling both girls in for a mind numbing kiss.

"Someone's feeling the double H." Faith said. "And I gotta say, I kinda like it."

"Here, here." Max said in agreement.

Suddenly, _Season of the Witch_ by Pathosis sounded from Kat's cell phone. "Well, I'll be." She said, pulling it from her pocket. She tapped the answer button. "Hey, T-Bear, what's the what?"

"I miss my fucking girlfriend, is what the what is." Alexia said to the woman.

Kat was stunned into silence. For a long moment she didn't speak. "Alexia?" She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. She fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. She gripped the phone with both hands. "Please, tell me I'm not hearing things. Tell me I'm not dreaming. Please, god, tell me it's really you."

Faith and Max both stared at her, their eyes belying their shock. "Lexi." Faith mouthed to herself. She felt tears start to fall.

Max just smiled brightly. She knew it was only a matter of time.

"Its me, Katarina." Alexia said softly. "I'm back, baby. And I miss you guys so much."

She pulled the phone away and hit the speaker button. "You're on speaker. Max and Faith are with me."

"Hey, ladies." Alexia said. "I'm with Tara right now in Colombo."

"Sri Lanka." Max said to the girls. "Tara didn't try using any magic there, did she?"

"Why do you ask?" Alexia asked, somewhat surprised.

"Because the Powers that Be aren't the dominant force there. Most of southern Asia is controlled by either Black Dream or the Cabal." The vampire said.

"How in the hell can you possibly know that?" Kat asked her.

"One of my brood was an Asian mystic." She explained. "She knew all about that shit."

"Wait a minute." Alexia said. "Your brood? You've been turning people?"

"It's a long story." Max offered. "When you get home, we'll talk about it."

"That's part of the reason I'm calling." Alexia said. "I need to talk to everyone. Can you guys get back to the office and call Tara's cell?"

Kat took off running. Faith and Max were close behind.

"Okay. So it's like this." Alexia said, pacing the room. "The Powers that Be came to me in a dream. They explained to me that because Tara cast her spell to get me home in the territory of something called the Cabal, her life or soul or whatever is forfeit."

"Over our dead fucking bodies," Faith said angrily.

Every woman in the room nodded; even Rite.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my response, too. But there is a way out." Alexia paused a moment, staring at Tara. She didn't like the fear she saw in the girl's eyes. "I can challenge the Cabal to a contest of warriors."

"A supernatural grudge match." Kat said. "What happens if you lose?"

"Not real sure. Kinda fuzzy on the rules." Alexia said. "But if it helps get Tara off the hook, I don't really care. I'll do what I have to."

"I don't like it." Kat said. "It should be me."

"No." Rio said. "The slayer line runs through Alexia, now. If you die, we lose a soldier in a war that has far too few as it is. If we lose Alexia…"

"We get another slayer." Kat said, lowering her head.

"Rio's got a point." Alexia said. "And there's something else. I know who the next slayer would be."

"How did you find that out?" Rio asked. "Even I don't know that."

"You learn a lot in hell." The slayer said with a smile. "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one."

"Neo?" Faith asked.

"I drop and you'll have one hell of a slayer." Alexia said. "Either way this goes down, we're ahead."

Rite stood from her chair. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought once a girl hits like, eighteen or something, she can't be called as a slayer."

"Normally, you'd be right." Alexia giggled a little. "But Neo, from what I've heard is a special case. Unlike most slayers, she actually has a family line that makes her unique. Dating back almost three thousand years, every single woman in her family has been a potential. And there've been twenty two slayers called from her family tree."

"Good lord." Rio said. "So, even at thirty three years of age, she can still be called?"

"That's what I've been given to understand." Alexia said. "But I don't think it'll come to that."

Kat shook her head. "There's something I have to get off my chest."

"You remove any of those tats and I am going to be pissed." Alexia snapped.

"What? No." Kat said, snickering. "About six months ago, give or take, I got hurt. Bad. Thrown out of a seventh story window."

"Jesus, Kat."

"I know. But I made it, obviously." She added. "I was in the hospital for a month and spent another two in physical therapy learning to walk again. I'm a fast healer, you know that."

"Seen it first hand." Alexia admitted.

"But I was in a seriously fucked up way." She sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me. You're starting to freak me out."

"I'm a vampire, Alexia." Kat said, bluntly.

The line was silent a very long time. "What?"

"I…" Kat couldn't speak. A sob wracked her body. "I'm sorry."

Faith stepped up and wrapped her arms around her.

"I turned her." Max said simply. "I've got Heidenreich's power. All of it. I can turn a vampire and let them keep their soul. Kat is as she always was. Everything that makes her what she is, is still there." Max sighed. "You have to understand something, Alexia. You should have seen her. I mean, she could barely walk. She spent every moment of every day in excruciating pain. It was the only way to save her, Alexia. I'm sorry."

The slayer listened to the petite vampire. After long moments, she said the only thing she could. "It's alright, Max. You were just looking out for her. If that's what it took, then I trust you. Kat wouldn't have gone in for it if there was another way." She sighed. "Kat?"

"Y-yeah?" The tattooed vampire asked.

"I love you." Alexia said. "That ain't never gonna change. I don't care what fucked up dietary habits you have. You're still my Hunting Kat."

The woman smiled. "Thanks, Lexi. Hearing you say that means a lot."

"Trust me, the shit I've seen lately, you being a vampire isn't even in the top ten." She said with a smile. "So here's the play. When it's time for the smackdown, the PTB are gonna bring Rio, Max, Kat and Faith to the venue."

"What about me?" Rite asked.

"Kinda need you running the show." Alexia said. "Someone's gotta keep order."

"That and I'll be putting my brood on watch while we're there." Max said. "I'll need someone they can coordinate with."

She shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Tara?" Rio asked.

"Just a second." Alexia turned the phone on speaker. "Go."

"Tara, love?" Rio asked again.

"I-I'm here." She said, her voice soft.

"Are you alright?"

"Just s-scared." The Wicca said, her head low. "I don't w-want Alexia to get hurt because of me."

"That's part and parcel with who she is, dear."

"I know that." Tara admitted. "That d-d-d-d-doesn't mean I have to like it."

Rio didn't like the stutter that found it's way out of the blonde. She only did so when she was uncomfortable. "It's alright, dear. We'll get you home."

The conviction in Rio's voice and the stern nod she was getting from Alexia left little room for debate.

She found it all to be very reassuring.


	85. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 6

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 6**

Tara sat on the bed watching the slayer move. Her fists were a blur. Every so often, she'd add a kick or knee to the mix with blinding speed. "You're really fast."

Alexia nodded, but kept through her routine. "It's my thing." She said simply.

Tara remembered how Alexia looked when she disappeared fifteen years ago. She was muscular, but lean. She had a runner's body. She remembered the girl telling her that she weighed in at 'a buck fifty and change' as she so eloquently put it. Now, after living a life behind the sword, she was far more muscular. All of the teen baby fat the girl had had melted away, leaving nothing but cold rolled steel in its place. According to the small scale in the bathroom the girl was an even one hundred and seventy five pounds. And Tara could tell it was all muscle. Her arms were tightly and thickly corded. As was her legs and chest. The sports bra she wore barely contained her large breasts. The bike shorts she was wearing were stretched tight over her butt and thighs.

The blonde couldn't help the heat that began to rise in her at the sight of the powerful slayer. "Y-you make that look good." She said, staring intently.

Alexia chuckled. "You comin' on to me, Tare?" She asked as she moved through her exercises.

The Wicca looked away sheepishly. "Ever since Ariana ended up the wheelchair, we…"

"Wait, what?" Alexia looked to the woman. "Rio's in a wheelchair?"

Tara nodded. "A vampire got her crossbow away from her and shot her in the back with it as she was diving for cover. It severed her spinal column just above her pelvis. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Can't it be healed?" Alexia asked.

Tara shook her head. "For some reason, no." She looked into the slayer's eyes. "You remember Steele? Her leg?"

Alexia nodded. She did in fact remember. From what the old slayer had said, no magic could touch it. She'd gone everywhere and nothing seemed to work. "Same deal, huh?"

Tara nodded. "She refused to let Max turn her. Part of me is glad she didn't, but a part of me wishes she would."

"Why?"

"Because she's running herself ragged. She feels that she's responsible for you disappearing, Kat's injuries…"

"How is any of that Rio's fault?" Alexia asked.

"She's a Watcher." Tara said. "She believes that she should know everything all the time and should make sure that you are always prepared for anything, no matter what it is."

"That's just stupid."

"That's just Ariana, Alexia. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I still carry around that I somehow failed Max by letting that bastard have her."

"You didn't let him have her, Alexia. He took her. Against her and everyone else's will." Tara said. "And he was ended because of it."

"I was really hoping I would run into him where I was. Have a little chat with his punk ass."

"When vampires die, they don't go anywhere. The soul, for the most part is already gone on to where it would normally go. What's left is a husk with a demon in residence."

"I know. A few the demons I took out were victims I'd taken out before I got tossed." She smiled. "It's kind of fun getting to kill someone you hated twice."

"When is this fight of yours, do you know?" Tara asked.

Alexia shrugged. "Couldn't tell you." She cocked her head. "Getting back to it, don't you and Rio still get busy?"

"Sometimes." Tara said. "I still love her and still love the feel of her against me, but she seems…distant. We've tried getting intimate, but she always shies away. She seems to feel somehow less because of what happened. Like she isn't worth it anymore."

"Have you tried forcing the issue?" Alexia asked.

"I'm not going to rape Ariana." Tara said sternly.

"I'm not talking about rape, Tare. I'm talking about telling her to shut the fuck up and giving what you both know she needs. If you're trying to get freaky and she tries telling you to back off, you need to fight for her. You need to prove to her that she's still the woman that seduced the shit out of you in ten seconds flat sixteen years ago. She needs to know you still love her. You may have to take charge and prove it. Trust me, she isn't going to leave you or dump you for it. It'll make her feel she's still desirable."

"How do you know?" Tara asked. "How do you know she won't get angry at me?"

Alexia smiled at her. "Because she loves you. She knows you won't hurt her. She knows you won't leave her. But right now, she honestly feels that you're staying with her out of obligation, not out of love. You need to prove her wrong."

Tara could see the truth of it. It was there for her to see the whole time. Ariana still held her when she slept, still pleasured her when she wanted, but she had lost the luster of love in her eyes. They no longer shined with inner peace. Her heart had been just as broken as her body. Tara thought it an out of hand comment when she agreed to let the blonde Wicca spend a night with Kat and Faith. She never did, because she loved the older woman.

Now she understood it. Rio was trying to push her softly into the arms of another woman so she could be happy.

"God dammit, Rio!" Tara shouted, rising from the bed. "I fucking love you, don't you see that?"

Alexia was shocked by the reaction. "Fuck, Tara. Calm down."

The blonde closed her eyes and concentrated. She drew upon the power within her and growled a cryptic phrase.

Without warning or pretext, Ariana Braxton, Watcher Supreme, appeared in a pale purple negligee on the bed, fast asleep.

"Holy shit." Alexia said, stepping back. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I brought her here." Tara snapped. "Get out. Go for a walk."

Alexia smiled. "Gotta get some clothes and shit anyway." She held her hand out. "Need some cash."

Tara handed her the wallet she carried. "There's a ton of money on the prepaid in there. Go nuts. I'm gonna be busy." She turned to the sleeping woman.

"Yeah. I'll just be you are." Alexia said, staring at the Watcher's shapely form. "Man, I need to get laid." She said, sliding on her boots. "Remember what I told you." She pulled on one of Tara's oversized button down shirts. "She needs to feel that, not only do you still love her, but that you still want her. That's the most important thing. Show her that she still makes your blood boil and that she's your double H factor."

"I will if you'd ever get the hell out of here." The blonde said, the smile on her lips stealing all of the venom from the statement.

"I'm leaving." Alexia said. "Have fun." She closed the door behind her.

Tara turned back to the bed. The Watcher snored softly. She moved over and quickly disrobed, sliding up onto the bed and began kissing the mocha colored skin just behind the woman's right ear. "Time to wake up, love."

"Mmm." Rio said. "That feels lovely." Her eyes then snapped open. She turned quickly to stare into Tara's blue eyes. "What…?"

"Shh. Relax." The Wicca said, stroking the side of the woman's face gently. "I brought you here."

"Colombo?" Rio asked, looking around the room. "Why?"

"Because I needed to." She said, leaning down to kiss the woman. "I needed you."

"Tara, I…"

"Shut up." The blonde said. "For the next few hours this exquisite body of yours is all mine. You're going lie there like a good girl and be satisfied."

"Tara, you don't have to…"

"I'm sorry, Ariana." Tara said, pressing her finger gingerly to the woman's lips. "I don't believe I was in any way unclear when I told you to shut up. Now be quiet or I'll silence you."

Rio swallowed and nodded. She was nervous. Ever since her accident, she'd never allowed Tara to touch her…there. She didn't see the point. It would have been a waste of effort on the blondes part.

"You're scared." Tara said. "But I've learned something that may assuage your fears." She leaned down and kissed the woman again. "A friend of mine recently told me that this needs to happen. For both of our benefits." She slid her hand along Rio's soft legs. She muttered a few syllables and watched Rio's eyes instantly light up. "Nerve stimulation spell I've been working on."

"Tara…" She said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, you stubborn bitch. Now you're going to find out just how much."

For one of the few times in her life, Ariana Braxton was speechless.

"And the next time you try and pawn me off onto another woman, I'm going to kick your British ass." She then plundered the Watcher's mouth with her tongue. She was through with talk. It was time for some action.

Good, sweaty, action.

Alexia strolled along the promenade with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. She watched the street vendors as they went about their day. She smiled when she saw the clothing hawker. 'Genuine Levi's' the sign said. She didn't for a moment believe they were in any way shape or form genuine, but for fifteen bucks, she was willing to give it a go.

"Howdy." She said to the man. She picked up a pair and checked them out. She tugged hear, pulled there and realized that they might not be real Levi Strauss, but they were damn fine jeans and they were cheap as hell. "Gimme three pair." She said to him. "You got shirts?"

He nodded and pointed on the walls behind him. "You like rock and roll t-shirt?"

She returned the nod. "Indeed I do, good sir." She looked at the selections. "Who the fuck is Rash Caliber?"

"They are new big thing. I hear music is good." He said. "Sound to me like old Soundgarden with some AC/DC." He shrugged. "I not fond of either."

"Black Hole Sun meets Thunderstruck, huh?" She shrugged. "I'll take it. Oh, and give me that Defenders of Pluto…reunion tour? When did they break up?"

"I not know. Just have the shirt." He said simply.

"Well, give it to me anyway. And that Cold Beer and Dirty Girls silhouettes. Maybe that For Those About the Rock."

"Very good." He said, pulling the shirts down. He put them all in a bag and rang them up. "Sixty five Euros."

"You take plastic?" She asked him.

"Yes I do." He said, handing her a small keypad.

She stared at it a moment. "Ah, okay." She said after figuring out how to swipe the card. She tapped in the company PIN and okayed it. "Nice." She looked at him. "You know a place a girl can buy some undies?"

He stared at her a moment. "There is Kmart textiles outlet on Galle Road on the other side of town." He said to her. "They have what you need."

"That'll do me." She held up the bag. "Thanks." She said, before walking off.

She was suddenly shocked when, out of nowhere, a figure, draped in a black robe fell in step beside her. "You are the Destroyer."

"So I've been told." She said. "And you are?"

"Angered." The figure said. "I am C'Vrese." He said. "Of the Cabal."

"Was wondering when one of you bastards were gonna show up." She said, looking at him. "What can I do for you, C?"

"I am here to tell you that your challenge has been accepted."

"Good to know." She said. "Hope your man's medical is paid up. He's in for a long day."

"You will lose." He said flatly.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly. "I've heard that before."

"You do not understand. Your opponent is a Gaul. He's more than two hundred times your age."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" She turned to look at him. "Look, Clyde…"

"C'Vrese."

"Whatever. I'm a fucking slayer. Do you know what that means? It means the Powers that Be gave me license to whoop any motherfucker's ass that ain't human. That includes you and your whole damn organization."

"Some of the Cabal are human, just as you are."

"Don't really matter much to me. Some demons wear human faces and live human lives. You prey on the innocent and spread fear and pain. Sounds like a demon to me. So here's the deal. You're gonna go back to your masters and tell them to name a time…"

"Midnight. Tonight." He said.

"Staples. Nice." She said. "Where?"

"You will be summoned at the appointed hour." He glared at her from under his hood. "You will lose."

"Yeah. You mentioned that. Are we done here?"

He vanished into thin air.

"Ass." She said as she turned and continued on her way. "I need another damn cell phone." She said as she began looking around.

The massive chamber was lit by torches in wall sconces and huge ornate braziers. Alexia stood amongst Kat, Faith, Rio, Tara and Max.

"You look good." Kat said, leaning into the younger girl. "All muscley and sexy."

"Yeah. A fifteen year stint in hell will do that." She looked Kat up and down. "You look just as tasty as I remember." She looked at Faith. "So do you." She pointed to the girl's hair. "What the fuck is this?"

Faith pulled her hair down and sighed. She saw a patch of gray. "Stress of a life less ordinary." She smiled. "I kinda like it."

Alexia pulled her in and kissed her. "Yeah, me too."

She then turned her eyes to Max. "Stop looking at me like that." She said, hugging the girl. "You did the right thing. Now she can run with us and not get worn out."

"If there was any other way…" Max began.

"Then you knuckleheads would have found it. I know this wasn't a decision made quickly or easily. We're all fucking night owls anyway."

Kat smiled and pulled the younger slayer in. "You really don't mind?"

"Nah. Just means you're gonna be gnawing on my neck a little more. I can deal with that."

"And like Max here always used to say. She won't have to come up for air." Faith said with a huge grin. "I found out last night how fun that can be."

"Oh, sure rub in that fact that I haven't had any in the last fifteen fucking years."

Rio raised an eyebrow and looked at Tara. "How could you not have taken care of that?"

Alexia slapped the Watcher in the back of the head. "That's your girlfriend, wheels." She said, irritated. "Both of us have way too much respect for you than that. Besides, when I wasn't sleeping or eating I was fighting. Not much time for anything else."

"It still sucks what you went through." Kat said. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner."

"I'm not worried about it. I wasn't scarred for life. I wasn't tortured or any of that shit. I just killed a shit load of demons. Kinda fun, to be honest."

"Let's get back to the task at hand." Rio said. "What are the rules?"

"I got to name the stipulations." Alexia said. "I went for good old fashion fist a cuffs. No weapons, no armor. Just man to slayer." She slapped her taped fists together. "As nature intended."

"You learned anything new?" Kat asked.

"Something called K'Shaug L'Ree." She said. "It's some martial art in a different realm. Spent some time with a master in hell. He taught me a lot. Said with my physical nature, I could become very adept at it."

"What is it like?" Faith asked. "Is it cool?"

"And pretty easy to learn. Combines aspects of Muay Thai, Kenpo, Krav Maga and some Capoeira thrown in. It's pretty nasty. You'll see."

"What do we know about your opponent?" Max asked.

"He's a Gaul." Alexia said. "Whatever the hell that is."

"Gaul was a European Empire until the Romans conquered it in around 50 BC. They were reputed as some of the best warriors in the known world." Rio said.

Kat looked at Faith. "Remember that one dude on the show you watched?"

"Spartacus?" Faith asked.  
"No. The other guy. The one that kept fucking Lucretia. What was his name?"

"Crixis." Max said. "Yeah, he was a Gaul. A real badass, too."

"You guys trying to psych me out?" Alexia asked.

"No." Kat said. "Just don't underestimate this guy. Just because he's human doesn't mean he can't do some damage."

"Oh, we know you human types can do plenty of damage. Just ask Max, here."

"Oh, sure." Max said, mock sorrow in her voice. "Bring that shit up."

"Lessons well learned." Kat said, clapping the little vampire on the back. "Chin up, squirt. You didn't do too bad. I'm just glad you couldn't fight worth shit back then. Now? I'm not so sure I'd come out on top."

"Yeah, right." Max said. "I'd rather piss glass."

The girls chuckled at the statement. Even before being a vampire, none of the girls would have wanted to try the tattooed dancer.

"The combatants must now enter the arena." A booming voice called from the darkness.

"Too bad they don't have a PA system." Alexia said, stripping off her tank top and sweat pants. She stood clad in a black sports bra and a pair of black bike shorts with written across the ass. "I could really go for some entry music."

"Good luck, baby." Kat said.

"Yeah. Knock this son of a bitch the fuck out and let's go home." Faith said.

Max pulled the girl around and stared into her eyes. "You have no fear. You feel no pain. You are the best in the world. Tonight you prove it."

Alexia could feel the mental intrusion. Even with her blocks in effect, she could tell the girl was there. "Yeah. I know." She hugged the vampire. "Time to take this bastard to school." She moved over and stepped over the heavy chain that surrounded the circle.

A moment later, her opponent slowly made his way to the ring. He wasn't very tall. Maybe Kat's height, but he was very, very thick. And he moved like he had spent his entire life in combat.

Alexia couldn't help but feel a hint of fear. She was confident in her abilities, but she knew next to nothing about him. She shook her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet to loosen up.

"This contest is to the death." The voice sounded. "Begin." A heavy gong tolled, signaling the start of the match.

Alexia stood still, watching him. She remembered Kat telling her that every motion starts with the hips. So she watched his center. Took in every subtle motion, every nuance.

He growled and lunged at her, his arms out to take hold of her.

She quickly dropped to one knee and hammer fisted the side of his knee, spinning aside as she did so. A sharp crack rent the air as he tumbled to the ground. She was back up and on her feet in a heartbeat. She didn't taunt, she didn't trash talk. There was too much at stake for be overconfident.

He rolled and came back to his feet. He quickly flexed his leg, causing the bone to snap back into place. The pain was intense, but he ignored it. "You are strong."

"Yeah." She said. "Let's get this over with."

He came in again, his hands moving to keep a good defensive. Alexia gave ground, watching his motion. She saw an opening and took it. She took a step forward and to the side, loosing a snap kick at his ribs. He dropped his arm down to defeat the blow. At the last moment, she elevated her leg and caught him in the side of the head, flipping him into the air. She drew her leg back and straight-kicked him in the abdomen, sending him flying out of the ring into the dirt.

He landed heavily and rolled along the ground coming to a stop several feet from the arena. He got to his hands and knees, shaking the cobwebs from his head. He turned to regard her.

She stood in the middle of the ring awaiting him. She couldn't help but smile.

He roared and slammed his fists into the ground, rising to his feet. The red mist of rage filled his vision. He would not be taken down by a _girl_. He raced in, leaping over the chain, his arm drawn back for a hammer-hard strike.

Alexia took a step and kicked him directly in the groin as he was airborne.

White-lightning pain shot up his spine and down his legs. His abdomen felt like it was about to explode. He dropped to the ground, gripping his destroyed genitals. He let out a series of mewling whimpers.

She looked down at him. "Its over." She said. "He's not getting up."

"To the death." The voice sounded. "It is the law."

"I'm not going to kill a defenseless man." She said, looking around. "It may be your law, but it isn't mine."

"If you do not, then her life is forfeit."

Kat, Faith and Max quickly put Tara between them. "You can try, assholes." Faith growled.

Kat instantly brought powerful magic to mind. Her fists veritably crackled with magical energy. "But I wouldn't advise it."

Max went game face.

Alexia smiled at the display and looked back to the sky. "We're all willing to die to protect her. Question is, are you willing to die trying to take her?"

There was silence for a long few moments. Suddenly, the stone in the side of the room parted. A blue ringed doorway appeared. "Go." The voice said. "Never return to this place. This is your only mercy."

Alexia knew enough not to question it. She looked down at the man as he lay curled in the fetal position. "Sorry, bud. But I fight to win." She knelt and clapped him on the shoulder. "Put some ice on it and it should be fine in a few days." She then rose and followed her companions out of the arena.

She was eager to get home. As she stared at Kat and Faith's asses, she smiled. Really eager to get home.


	86. Intermission 2 - Bonus Chapter 7

Author's Note:

In this chapter, I did something a little different. Allow me to explain.

I am a fan of irony. Of Karma. I like the whole 'what goes around, comes around' theory. So, I decided to apply that principle here. The ending of this might seem a bit...convenient and coincidental, but I felt it kind of put things into perspective.

The factors of grief, hatred and just plain out and out being pissed right the fuck off are all part of how this particular part of the story ends.

Some of my readers may not like it, some of you might. I leave that up to you. For my part, I kind of like the message it sends.

No one, and I mean no one is useless or helpless with the right motivation.

So here you are, the conclusion of the story that could have/would have and should have been real, but you had to fuck up the whole deal. Let's take a walk down the hall way, it's a long way, takes all day...ahem. Sorry.

**Intermission II;**

**Bonus Chapter 7**

Alexia stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. She could hear Faith's soft snoring. The still form of Kat lay next to her. It still weirded her a little that the woman no longer drew breath. "You alright?" Kat asked quietly.

"Yeah." The slayer said. "It was never really laid out for me. What happened to your apartment?"

"A group of vamps got smart. Set plastic explosives near the gas main in the lower level, below Abella's. Blew the whole damn building. Luckily, we were all out patrolling. We'd met up at different times at the building. All of our rigs were at the office. They just blew up all our personal shit."

"Oh, no Kat. All of your medals and shit." Alexia said, turning to regard the girl.

"Don't matter." Kat said, shrugging. "Never wore any of them, anyway."

"But still." The younger woman said. "They were still special."

"You still got the one I gave you, right?"

"Of course I do. Some demon stooge tried jacking it. I personally introduced his face to his colon."

Kat smiled. "That's my girl."

Alexia noticed that the vampire was shivering. "You haven't fed in a while, have you?"

"I'll go grab some from the fridge." Kat said, shaking her head.

"No." The slayer said, scooting closer and turning. "Take some from me."

"I can't do…"

"Wasn't a request, Kat." Alexia said, sternly. "Drink. I don't want you away from me for a while. Spent enough time without you."

The statement warmed her heart. "I love you, Alexia."

"I know you do. That's what's kept me going for the past fifteen years." She tapped her carotid. "Get your snack on, baby."

Kat moved in closer, pressing her firm naked body against that of her long time lover. She slowly went game face, licking and sucking on the pulse point, drawing the vein closer to the surface.

"Mmmm." Alexia moaned at the contact. "God, you make that feel so good."

"It won't hurt if I'm doing it right."

"You always do it right." Alexia said, her voice heavy with lust. "Even when you first kissed me. I almost wanted you to go further that night."

"I almost did." Kat admitted, before biting down gently, gathering the petite girl's blood on her tongue and lips before drinking deeply.

Alexia was a tough girl. The toughest Kat had ever met. She knew just how much she could take. Her hand slid down to the slayer's center. She felt the woman's excitement and offered release to the slayer.

Alexia finally fell asleep as the climax cascaded through her. Kat licked the bite marks on her neck clean and held the girl in the night. She suddenly felt Faith shift behind her and press herself against her tattooed back. The elder slayer's muscular arm snaked its way over her waist and rested on Alexia's hip. She smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on the tandem heartbeats that thumped against her.

"So what do we know?" Alexia asked as she paced around the large central table.

"So far, from what I've been able to cobble together, he's holed up somewhere in Old Salishan." Max said, pointing to a house on the holographic display. "Here."

"He's trying to stay off the radar." Kat said. "The vamp that Max and I cornered earlier tonight said that he's running out of soldiers and friends." She looked at Alexia. "No one trusts him, anymore. Lotta back alley deals he's been mixed up in have gone south." She smiled at Faith. "Thanks to a certain slayer."

"He's been trying to bring in a lot of outside talent. But for the past few weeks, we've been hitting it really hard." She shook her head. "He's got nothing left."

Kat turned to Tara. "You able to finally talk with D'Hoffryn?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. He's on board. He really doesn't like being usurped. He stripped the demon of her power and freed her. The Doktor won't have that luxury next time around."

Alexia stared at the board for a moment, taking everything in. She turned and looked at her Watcher. "So what's the play?"

Rio rolled up to the table and stared intently at it. "Give me a slow rotation, horizontal if you please." She said to Rite.

"You got it." The woman said, turning the image as requested.

"It looks simple enough." Rio said. "Two entry points. A few windows, but beyond that, not hard to secure." She looked to Rite. "Sewer and basement access?"

"None. Crawlspace, but nothing that would be of any help. Thermo and satellite put it as a simple two bedroom rambler." She shook her head. "It's typical."

The younger slayer nodded. "Alright. So we understand that he's pretty much on his own, now. Do we know if he has anything in the house to back him up? Abominations, experiments, vampires, minions?"

Faith and Kat both shook their heads. "Not that we're aware of. Over the last five years, we've taken down every lab and safe house he's tried to set up. The hunters and potentials abroad have isolated him from any kind of support. We've broken him down. Unless he's got a new game he ain't broadcasted yet, he's alone." The tattooed warrior explained.

"The last base he had was an old church out Graham way. We torched it about a month ago. He was pretty desperate then." Faith said. "Max here got us the intel, despite how much of a bitch I was to her."

The vampire nodded. "One of my boys found it and brought it to me." She looked to Faith. "Told you I'd never abandon you."

Alexia looked at the pair and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you two wanna tell me?"

Faith looked down and sighed. "You've been gone a long time, Lexi."

The younger slayer looked to Kat. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

The woman shrugged. "Depends. What do you think it means?"

"That we've either lost Faith to the dark side, or we've just added a rock and roll vampire to the mix." Alexia said. "Understandable either way, truth be told."

Max smiled. "When Kat got hurt, she wasn't really up to the challenge of keeping Faith…satisfied."

Kat nodded. "She's right. I was pretty fucked up. I kinda pushed Faith for it, to be honest."

"Then that begs the question." Alexia said, looking at the slayer and the blonde vampire. "You in or out?"

"I love you, Lexi." Faith said, stepping up to the girl. "And I know you got a big heart." She tapped the girl's chest. "Room for a lotta people in here."

The younger slayer pulled the woman in and kissed her intently. "You bet your fine ass there is." She then looked to Max. "You shared a lot with me on the roof of an eighteen wheeler once upon a time." She held her hand out. "Seems my plate just got a little bigger."

Max grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd say that." She pressed her lips to those of her long time friend. She then turned to Kat. "Come here, you."

"I hate to interrupt the party," Rite said, turning to the terminal. "But I'm getting something on the Police band." She turned the volume up on the scanner.

"…repeat. Shots fired at home on the corner of East 43rd Street and Everett Avenue. Suspect is a blonde woman in her mid to late twenties. Be advised, suspect is still on premises and is armed and dangerous, request immediate support." A frantic female police officer said.

Rite turned to look at Alexia. "That's his house."

"Let's roll." Alexia said. "You, Rio and Tara stay here. Keep in radio contact. The rest with me."

As they piled into the rig, Alexia shook her head. "Figures. We track this son of a bitch across a decade and half and across the damn planet and some asshat with a gun takes his ass out. Un-fucking-believable."

Kat couldn't help but snicker as she fired the truck up. "As justice goes, it's not unpoetic don't you think?"

Faith shook her head. "Jesus."

"What?" Max asked her.

"That's what B said to me when she stopped by my apartment after I poisoned Angel." She shuddered. "It just struck a chord is all." She sighed. "I miss her, in a weird way."

Alexia nodded. She heard about the fight with Glory and the fallout after. How Buffy had sacrificed herself to save the world. "I do, too." She sighed. "Never did get my rematch."

Kat snickered. "You still thinkin' about that throwdown in Giles' apartment?"

"Gave her something to think about." Alexia offered. She tapped her earpiece. "Hey, Rite?" She asked as they cruised along the street. "Do we know anything else?"

"Yeah." She said. "And you're not going to fucking believe this."

"What is it?" The slayer asked.

"It's your sister." Rite said, her voice sad. "It's Ashley."

"Oh my fucking god." Alexia said sharply. "You have got to be fucking with me."

"She's still in the house with the gun. She's threatening a firefight if anyone tries to come in." Rite said. "He's still alive, but she's holding him at gunpoint. They're waiting on a negotiator to try and talk her down."

"Shit." Alexia said, shaking her head. "Kat, gun it."

The dark haired fighter nodded. "You got it." She jammed her foot down and ratcheted through the gears. The big block roared as power was fed to the rear wheels. The huge rig thundered through the city, catching air off the hills as it went.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the scene. The police had the entire block cordoned off and were directing traffic away from the area.

Kat rolled the window down as the officer approached the vehicle. "I'm sorry, ma'am. You're going to have to move along."

Alexia leaned over to look at him. "The woman in the house is my sister." She said to the officer. "Let me try and talk with her."

The cop stared at her a moment. "Just a second." He said, moving off to the side. "Sir? I've got a woman claiming to be the suspect's sister."

"Really?" A female voice crackled over the radio. "What's her name?"

"Not sure." He said, coming back to the rig. "What's your name?"

"Alexia Catherine Norwood-Pierce. The suspect is Ashley Natalie Norwood-Pierce. She's my twin sister."

"Did you catch that?" He asked.

"Yeah." The lead officer returned. "That's her. Send her in."

"Affirmative, I'll send her through." He pointed to Alexia. "Just you. The rest of you remain in the vehicle."

Kat turned to her. "Go get your little sister."

"We're here if you need us." Faith said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just give us the word and we'll come get you."

Max nodded her agreement. "Good luck, Lexi." She offered.

Alexia sighed and stepped out of the Durango. She trotted up to the final barricade of police cars.

A woman in a business suit, wearing a bullet proof vest met her. She was tall and lean. Her long brown hair hung in ringlets to the middle of her back. She looked Alexia over with an appraising look. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Alexia said. "I haven't spoken to her in fifteen years, but I think I can get her out of this."

"Even if you do talk her down, she's looking at serious prison time." The woman said.

Alexia glared at her, then finally gave her a smile. "Trust me, lady. Compared to the shit my sister has seen? Prison looks like fucking Disneyland. Besides that, only if he presses charges, right? Otherwise, she's looking at misdemeanor charges. Chances are good, she won't see the inside of a jail cell." She turned and headed into the house.

The door lay wide open. As she approached, she saw the Doktor sitting against the wall of the living room, holding his stomach. Blood was flowing from between his fingers. He turned to look at her with fear in his eyes. He moved to open his mouth. The gunshot cracked into the night. The bullet blew a chunk of drywall and plaster onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up." Ashley snapped. "I didn't say you could talk."

Alexia took the last steps up and moved into the living room.

"I told you motherfuckers what would happen if anyone came in here." Ashley's rough, panic stricken voice snapped from the sofa.

"Ash?" Alexia said, moving to where the blonde could see her. She was shocked by what she saw. The once lustrous blonde hair was now stringy and unkempt. Huge bags hung under the woman's dull green eyes. The 9mm Glock trembled in the woman's hand. "How are you doing?"

The blonde turned and looked at the woman. For a long moment, she simply stared. "Alexia?" She mouthed. "Is…is it really you?"

"Yeah, Ash." The slayer said. "It's me." She moved over and stood beside her. "What are you doing, Ashley? This isn't like you."

"Isn't it?" She asked, her voice cracking. "This son of a bitch took you from us. After you disappeared, it all went to shit. He sent his fucking vampires after us. Mom and Dad are dead because of this fucker. Nick is missing. Hasn't been seen for almost ten years. No one knows where he is. Even Rite can't find him. Felicia was turned into one of his monster freaks. Kat had to put an arrow through her head. I haven't been able to sleep. Knowing that this sack of shit was still out there." She leaned forward and looked into his eyes. "And I remember what you did to me, you fucking asshole." She pointed to the gun at him. "And I'm gonna kill you for it."

"No Ashley." Alexia said. "You're not."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" The blonde said. "He fucking deserves it."

"Because you aren't a killer." Alexia said, leaning down to look her in the eye. "You aren't me."

"Because I'm not strong enough, is that it?" Ashley asked harshly.

"That isn't it at all." The slayer put her hand on the gun and nudged it down. "Because you're the good one, remember? Because you haven't traveled the roads I have. I've spent my entire life keeping you safe. Protecting you."

"Who protected me when you were gone?" She asked, sobbing. "I was alone."

"No, you weren't." Alexia said. She tapped Ashley's chest. "I was in here. Everything I'd taught you when we were kids was right here. You remembered it, and because of that, you survived where Mom and Dad didn't. You were tougher than they were. Life ground you down a little, but you made it through. Besides that…" She turned and looked at the man. He sat, staring at the pair of them. "If you really wanted to kill him, you would have shot him in the head."

Ashley looked at him. "I wanted him to suffer. To stare into my eyes as he died."

"I know." The slayer said. "But I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I wanna see him cry and beg." Ashley said, looking into his terror stricken eyes. "I wanna watch this bastard die."

Alexia stared at the Doktor. She then turned to Ashley. "No. You don't. Because that's one scar I'll never let you have. No matter how angry you are, no matter how hurt you become." She shook her head. "I'm never gonna let you kill someone. I'm not going to let you be a murderer, Ashley." She took the gun and stood. "Go." She said, motioning to the door. "Right now, the worst they have on you is discharging a firearm within city limits and breaking and entering." She looked down at the gun. "You got a license for this?"

"No." She said, wiping her eyes. "It's a street buy from a friend."

Alexia looked at it. The serial number was filed off. "Good." She looked at her sister. "Get out of here. Go to jail, serve your time. Then get the fuck away from this life, Ashley. The site will pay for you to go anywhere in the world you wanna go."

The blonde rose, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are you gonna do to him?"

"I'm the slayer." Alexia said.

Ashley smiled. "Yes you are." She hugged her sister and turned to the Doktor. "You hear that, you piece of shit? I would have just shot you. She's gonna make you regret the day your momma shat you out of that nasty pussy of hers. See you in hell, fuckface." She moved to the door with her hands up. "I'm unarmed." She said as she walked down the stairs. She dropped to her knees and lay on the ground. Police officers moved over to her and quickly cuffed her, hauling her to the car.

Alexia turned to face him. "You sent me to hell."

He slowly nodded. "I did." He said. "You will return the favor, yes?"

"Should I?" She asked him. "Do you deserve a fate that generous?"

He furrowed his brow. "What else is there?"

She smiled. "Forgiveness, my dear Doktor." She knelt in front of him. "I could forgive you and let it all be air under the leap. What do you think of that? No battle to the death with the slayer. No legacy to leave behind. Just you, left empty and hollow because I don't hate you." She leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. "Right now, you've got nothing. No power, no minions to do your bidding, nothing. You're cut off and powerless. You tried to remove me from the equation. But you have to have realized by now, that it isn't just me. At the end of the day, it wasn't the slayer or her powerful friends that brought you low." She snickered. "It was a grief stricken recovering drug addict with a gun." She lifted the weapon and pressed it to his head. "Instead of a harrowing final conflict with the warrior of legend…" She sighed. "You were the victim of a random urban killing. You're a fucking statistic."

He stared at her, realizing that she was completely right. He wouldn't be remembered for anything. He'd tried to kill the slayer, banish the slayer, and destroy the slayer's friends, her world. But now, as he sat there, staring into her eyes, he realized that all he had was failure. He couldn't beat her. Even with her gone, she'd still won. Because those that she cared for continued to fight. Her spirit rode fire along with them in her absence.

The slayer would never die. Would never be destroyed.

And _that_ would be _her _legacy.

"But…" She said, pulling the trigger. The bullet tore through his skull, blowing the back of his head all over the wall. "I'm not really the forgiving type."

Her eyes snapped open, as she lifted her head. "Wha…" Alexia said, looking around.

"You okay, Lexi?" Kat asked. "Did you fall asleep?" She rose from the sofa and stepped over to the girl.

"Yeah." The teen said, wiping her eyes. "I guess I must have dozed off."

Kat smiled and scooped her up into her arms. "Come on. Into bed with you." She moved toward the bedroom.

Alexia smiled and snuggled in against the girl's neck. "I love you."

"I know you do, baby. I love you, too." Kat said.

"I'd fight my way across hell to get back to you." Alexia said. "Lucifer himself would be happy to be rid of me when I was done with his crew."

"What the hell?" Kat said, looking at her as she set the girl down on the bed. "What brought that on?"

"Just needed to say it." Alexia said. "And I want you to know…" She pulled Kat down and stared into her eyes. "If you ever got hurt so bad that you couldn't do what you love? Driving, fighting, dancing?" She nodded. "I'd be okay with Max turning you."

"What…?" Kat stared down at her. "You sure you're okay, Lexi? You're starting to freak me out."

The teen nodded her head. "I'm fine. Just thought it needed saying. I'll love you no matter what. Faith and Max, too." She lay down on the bed. "Good night, love."

Kat stared at her as she fell asleep. She shook her head and turned to look out the window. She looked to the sky and cocked her head. "Huh." She said as she moved from the room and closed the door.

Outside, the sky was dark. And clouds raced toward the eastern horizon.


	87. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Alexia growled as the alarm blared into the room. Angered at it's meaning, she reached over and smacked the snooze button. Just another ten minutes. Then she'd get up and be ready to face the day.

Again the alarm dove into the dream she'd been having. She again growled and slapped the snooze button.

She smelled…sausage. And biscuits. The dream seemed so real.

She felt soft hands over her back and butt. "Time to wake up, baby." She heard Faith's gravelly voice call out to her. "Gotta go slay the educational dragon."

"Don't wanna." Alexia said blearily into the pillow. "Sucks." She groaned. "Boring."

"Can't argue with that." Faith said. "But ya still gotta do it. K's gettin' a good breakfast goin' for ya. Orange juice and everything."

"Mmm." Alexia returned. "She cookin' naked?"

"She would if you asked her to." Faith returned. "But right now she is wearing a pair of low riders that molest her ass like you wouldn't believe." The elder slayer said. "And a half-tank that shows off that delicious tummy of hers."

"The one with the grenade on the front?" Alexia asked.

"Nope. Defenders of Pluto." Faith said. "The one you gave her."

"Hehe. Looks good on her." The teen said, rolling over and looking into Faith's eyes. "Mornin'."

The dark slayer leaned down and kissed her intently. "It is now." She said. "You need to get up and get a shower. Breakfast should be done by the time you get out."

"Come in and wash my hard to reach places?" Alexia asked with a grin.

"I got in there with you, nothing would get done." Faith offered back.

"Not seeing a downside."

"Go take a shower, lech." Faith said, rolling the girl out of bed.

"Grumble, grumble, growl and grumble." Alexia said, stretching and heading to her bathroom.

After a quick scrub down, she pulled on her camouflage pants, a sleeveless Coheed and Cambria tour shirt, and her camo vest. She again dropped in her zippo, a wad of cash, a deck of cards, her cell, a small spiral bound notebook and pen. She flopped onto the bed and pulled on her socks and decided on a purple converse all-star for her left foot and a black for her right. She stood and looked in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door.

She cocked her head as she looked at her bare arms. She smirked and lifted her right arm, flexing. She noticed that she had a rather good amount of defined muscle. "Nice." She said to herself.

She moved from the bedroom and out into the apartment proper. Kat and Faith moved about the kitchen, putting the last finishing touches on breakfast.

She saw the place set for her at the island. She smiled and hopped up onto the stool.

Kat pulled the drop biscuits out of the oven and turned it off. She slid them onto a plate and put them onto the center of the island. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said, leaning in to kiss her girl.

"Sexy women cooking me breakfast? Damn right it's a good morning." Alexia said. "I miss summer already."

Kat snickered. "Figured you'd say that." She turned to watch Faith putting the last little bit of seasoning in the gravy. "Sausage gravy forthcoming momentarily."

Alexia smiled and bobbed in her seat. "Biscuits and gravy. Yum." She said, taking a sip of her juice.

Faith clicked off the stove and pulled the huge skillet from the burner, setting it on a heating pad next to the biscuits. "Eat up, Lex. You got about a half hour."

The teen quickly piled the biscuits on and ladled a couple of huge scoops of gravy on and dug in.

The pair watched her eat. "Mmm." She said happily. "This is really good."

"Faith cooked up the gravy." Kat said. "How'd she do?"

"It's good. Not gonna lie, a little heavy handed with the pepper, but otherwise, pretty damn good." Alexia said.

"I was afraid of that." Faith said. "I tend to like things really peppery and garlic-y. So I get a little rambunctious with the spices."

"A pinch less and you'd be spot on." Alexia said. "But I dig on it. It's a good kick to start the day."

Faith beamed. "Glad to hear it." She said, dishing up a plate for herself and Kat. "We're gonna drive you to school."

"What about Ash?" Alexia asked.

"Her and Felicia are riding with Darren." Kat said. "I finally got to meet him. Good kid. Beefy. Xander would stomp him, though."

"Got more field time." Faith said. "Probably a better lay, too."

Alexia glared at the pair. "Ashley better not know how good he is in bed anytime soon."

Both Kat and Faith cocked an eyebrow. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

"I'm supposed to be stupid and reckless." Alexia said without missing a beat. "I'm the bad one."

"Do as you say and not as you do?" Faith asked.

"God damn right." Alexia added dryly.

"You already know what Felicia and her did over the summer." Kat said, eating her breakfast. "You didn't seem to have…"

"Suppressing." Alexia shot to her. "I don't really dig on the idea of my sister having sex, period." She looked at that pair. "I'd rather have Nick getting some that her."

"From what you were saying you heard in his room, he very well might have." Kat said.

"I will hurt you." Alexia warned emptily. "Besides that, Linda's a good kid. I like her. If she wants to let him cop a feel, I don't really care."

"I honestly doubt Darren would put the moves on your sister anyway. His mom and dad seem like stand up folks." Kat said.

"That and he's an avid follower of the site." Faith interjected. "He knows you'd beat him to death with his own extremities."

"And I would, too." Alexia said. She finished her food and belched into her hand. "That rocked. Now I'm ready to face the day."

"Complete and utter bullshit, but okay." Kat said. She then pointed to the large backpack. "You're gear is packed."

"Nice." Alexia said. "Should probably have a swag bag packed and ready…"

"In the trunk of the Merc." Faith said. "Rite put it together last night."

"Well, hell then." Alexia said, slamming her orange juice. She then looked to Faith. "You know you should probably enroll…"

"G.E.D. so bite me. I hated school." Faith said. "Besides, we're loaded. Why the hell would we even need to go to school?"

"Thank you!" Alexia said. "The website is setting me up for life. And even if it goes south and fails horribly down the line, the money we have in the bank is enough to do the job."

"Try telling your mom that." Kat said.

"I try singing that song and all she's gonna hear is the parents and grown ups from Charlie Brown." Alexia admitted. "So off to the educational asylum I trudge."

Kat quickly got all of the leftovers – of which there was quite a bit – put away and they were off.

The big Merc rumbled to a stop in front of the school. "Wow." Kat said, looking up at the modern building. "This is snazzy."

Alexia looked at her. "They started this just after Christmas break last year." She said. She looked around and saw all of the kids milling about. "God this sucks. I'm not gonna have anyone to screw off with."

"You'll actually have to pay attention." Kat said. "How terrible."

"Bite me, bitch." The teen said. She leaned over and kissed the girl. "You gonna come pick me up?"

"If you want me to." Kat said.

She turned and kissed Faith. "Definitely."

"Have a good day, baby." Kat offered. "I made you lunch. It's in your bag."

"Nice." Alexia said, stepping out of the car.

"Later, sexy." Faith added, sliding into the front seat. "See ya tonight."

Alexia waved as the car pulled out of the lot and roasted it's tires before racing off. "God, is gonna suck." She turned and pulled her schedule out. Her first class was Physical Education. She shrugged. "This should be fun." She said, walking toward the gymnasium.

"I'm Coach McCallister." The massive blonde woman said to the gathered class. "Yes, I'm new. If anyone is concerned with my credentials, hit Google and type in McCallister, Jean-Anne. Hyphenated. You'll see me. I spent two years as a female bodybuilder and three years in the UFC as women's heavyweight champion, undefeated. Forty two and oh." She saw the boys all light up. "Thought that would get your attention." She looked at Alexia. "It also appears that we have a bit of an internet celebrity among us." She pointed to the girl. "Alexia Norwood-Pierce. Or Slayer Three, as the website calls her." She smiled and suddenly stopped. "But guess what, rockstar? That don't mean jack in this class. I don't care who any of you are in the world. Don't care what you've done up to this point. In my class, you're all the same."

Alexia smiled at the woman. _I'm gonna like her._ She said to herself.

"The first thing we get to do, since it's such a nice day out, is do our initial testing." She grinned. "That's right boys and girls. Its mile run time."

The room erupted in groans and grumbles. The smile never left Alexia's face.

Coach led them out to the track and had them go through a few stretching exercises to loosen up. Alexia bounced on her feet and waited for the start of the run. She was looking forward to it. Unlike most kids her age, she loved to run. It was a really freeing experience.

Jean-Anne watched the girl from a distance and saw the barely contained maelstrom of physicality she exuded. Alexia's movements were much akin to watching a lion prowl about behind the bars at the zoo. She wanted nothing more to explode into motion, but knew that she had to keep it reined in. "Pierce!" She said sharply. "Can I see you a moment?"

Alexia moved over to the woman. "What?"

"I've been keeping up on the website. I already have a pretty good idea what you can do. I'm pretty certain that in a class like this, you're just going to be going through the motions."

"I'm not…"

"Don't waste the breath." She said, smiling. "I'm telling you that's fine. There's a lot to you that people don't know. I get that. I just don't want you making the other kids feel bad."

"Some of the kids here aren't in that bad of shape." Alexia said. "I doubt I'm gonna embarrass anyone."

"Only if you choose not to." Jean-Anne offered. "Just don't set the bar too high."

"I'll do my best." The teen said.

Coach called the start of the run. Alexia got off to an early lead and stayed there. Two of the boys in the class had been on the track team last year. They spent their entire run staring at Alexia's ass.

She ended up with a mile run time of three minutes and twenty three seconds. Beating the second place time by almost a minute and a half. She was allowed to entertain herself for the rest of the class period.

She spent the time free running through the bleachers of the stadium.

Her second period was just about the most boring near hour she'd ever experienced. The teacher, one Bruce Donleavy was nothing more than a talking head that did nothing but have them read out of the text book.

Alexia sat in the back and did her best not to be noticed. Luckily for her, he insisted on talking and reading from the book, and not engaging the class…_at all_. It was all she could do not to fall asleep. She had to set the timer on her phone to vibrate every five minutes to keep her awake.

Third period found her in history class. She dropped into the chair in the rear corner near the window. She was sifting through her bag when she heard…

"Tsk. What are you doing here?"

She raised her head to see Ashley coming into the room.

"Taking History, genius." Alexia said sharply. "What are you doing here? Special Ed is two doors down."

"And how many nights did you stay awake working on that bombshell?"

"Spur of the moment." Alexia said. "You really don't warrant much else." She pulled her book and binder out. "What do you know of this teacher?"

Ashley took the seat beside her sister. "Haven't gotta clue. Felicia took her last year and said she was pretty intense, but that's about it. I just hope she isn't a talking head."

"Oh, god." Alexia said. "I have Donleavy last period."

Ashley giggled. "I'm sorry. I had him second semester last year. He's so boring he makes watching paint dry seem like a thrill a minute."

The teen slayer giggled. "That's good."

As everyone got seated, Harriet Blake, a rather intense looking redhead came into the room, carrying a few notebooks, a laptop bag and the teacher's edition of the text book. She set them all down and quickly scrawled her name on the chalk board. "Okay, typical hogwash out of the way first. I'm Harriet Blake. Harriet, Blake, Teacher, Teach, Yo Teacher lady. Don't really matter to me." She dropped the chalk and turned to the class. "This is how it is. You're taking American History. The History of America. In this class, we don't give a crap about what happened before the Pilgrims. That's a whole other class to be bored senseless in. And if any of you have taken Professor Harriman's World History Class, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Prince Charming could give Sleeping Beauty all the tongue he wanted to and she would still be out with that man around."

Both Alexia and Ashley snickered.

"First thing's first. Everyone grab their textbooks." She waited until they were all out. "Lift it up please." She then nodded. "Alright. Um…you." She said, pointing to one of the beefier guys. "What do you figure this thing weighs?"

"I don't know. Five to ten pounds, give or take."

"Exactly." She said. "So we're gonna not worry about this gigantic slab of outdated putrescence." She tossed her edition down. "Everyone go ahead and stack your books on the counter under the window. You won't be needing them. Chances are you won't remember half the stuff you learn in this class anyway. That and with the right subscription to Netflix, there's nothing that happened in America's history that they didn't make a damn good movie about."

"I'm gonna like her." Alexia said simply.

Ashley nodded her agreement. "Me too."

As everyone took their seats, she began her lecture. "If you wanna get right down to it, America has a pretty damn interesting history. Like Twilight, except less… Twilight."

Alexia settled in and listened to the woman. She smiled nearly the entire class.

She dropped to the picnic table outside and sifted through her bag. She pulled the cooler out and opened it. The first thing she saw was the photo of both Kat and Faith in bikinis smiling. She smiled as well and set the picture aside and pulled out the large sandwich that Kat had packed. She noticed it was loaded with Roast Beef, Pastrami, Deli Sliced Chicken, Turkey, Provolone, Havarti, lettuce, tomato, pickles, onions and jalapenos. She ran a finger along the side and licked it clean. "Ooh, garlic mayo." She took a huge bite and smiled again, kicking her feet. "Yummy."

"Kat make that for you?" Ashley asked as she and Felicia made their way over. Each of them had salads from the cafeteria.

"Yup." Alexia offered. "My girl loves me."

"Shut up." Ashley said. "Besides that, Darren can't cook to save his life."

"You didn't get together with him for his skill in the kitchen." Felicia said with a grin.

"No, I didn't." Ashley said dreamily. "His mom is the new gym teacher."

"The beefy blonde?" Alexia asked.

Ashley nodded. "I had her second period. She's really nice."

"I had P.E. first period." Alexia stated. "She told me not to embarrass anyone."

"I know. She told me." Ashley said, popping open the salad. "She was surprised that I wasn't able to run a three minute mile."

"What time did you put in?" Alexia asked.

"Six minutes and thirty something." The blonde said. "Felicia did a little better."

"That's still not bad." She said, eating her sandwich. "You hit it hard enough, you could be pulling a low five by the end of the semester."

"And end up looking like you?" Ashley said. "No thank you."

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"You look like a bald gorilla with boobs."

"Do not." Alexia groused. "Better than a bodybuilder's trophy girlfriend…oh, wait."

"Bite me." Ashley said snappish.

"I would, but I'm trying to eat low fat." Alexia said to her sister. She kicked herself mentally when she saw the look on Ashley's face.

"Fuck you, Alexia." The blonde said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ashley." The brunette offered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I have to bust my ass to keep from gaining weight. I don't have the fast metabolism like you."

"I know." The slayer said to her sister. "I should have thought before I spoke."

"You got the muscle, but I got the brains." Ashley said with a smile. "And the looks."

Alexia smiled. "Momma's girl."

"Tomboy." Ashley added, likewise smiling.

Felicia watched the exchange and sighed. She'd never had a sister. She'd had a cousin of the same age, but they were never really close. These two were sisters through and through. She'd heard tell from Edith that Alexia was extremely protective of Ashley. Over the course of the years, she'd gotten into a vast number of fights because of the blonde. Alexia had even gone to bat for her. Twice. It was kind of nice.

Alexia sat in Math and again tried not to fall asleep. She failed a few times.

"I'm sorry, Alexia. Is my lecture interrupting your beauty sleep?" Mrs. Greene said, her tone sarcastic.

"Don't ask questions you don't actually want an answer to." Alexia said back. "It's your fault, anyway." She added.

The woman crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. "Is that so?" She asked. "It's my fault that you decided to stay up doing god knows what with god knows who instead of getting a good night's rest?"

Alexia glared at her. "For your information, jackass, I went to bed at ten thirty last night. I was in my own bed and alone." She narrowed her eyes. "It's just that you're so boring you'd make a funeral look like Mardi Gras."

"If I'm so boring, perhaps you'd rather spend the class period in the prinicpal's…"

"Oh, here we go. The principal's office. Welcome to the third grade everybody. You wanna send me home with a note to my mommy and daddy while you're at it?" Alexia shook her head. "I've got a better idea. How about you try and act like you give a shit about your job? How about, oh, I don't know, find a way to be interesting?" She gathered her books and her backpack. "I've got a good math problem for you. What do you get when you take a teacher and divide her by the joy she has for her job?" Alexia stared at her as she walked past. "You get Becky Greene." She pointed to the woman. "That would be you." She threw the door open and headed for the principal's office, leaving the woman in stone silence.

Principal Albert Terrell sat and stared at Alexia a moment. "First day." He said sadly. "That's gotta be a record. Even for you."

She shook her head. "You suspending me or what?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Like you give a damn." She said sharply. "She could have put a frickin' gun to my head, no one would give a shit. I'm a student. She's a teacher. That automatically makes her right according to you people."

He sighed heavily. "That's not true."

"Jack Flannigan sexually harassed Max last year. What did you ass-clowns do about it?" She said, leaning forward. "Nothing. Not a god damn thing. He'd done it at least a half dozen times and she reported it every time. But he was the star of the baseball team. We can't let anything jeopardize the season." She leaned back. "Hypocrite sons-a-bitches." She turned and stared out the window crossing her arms.

He watched her a moment. "You done? Now tell me what happened."

"For what it's worth." She said snappishly. "Woman's boring. She was going on and on about crap we could have read in the book. I was starting to fall asleep. She decided to get lippy. I told her what was what and she pulled the infantile 'go to the principal's office crap."

"So you disrespected…"

"Spare me, okay? Just frickin' spare me. I am so sick of this 'respect your elders' garbage. I can't disrespect someone who hasn't earned any in the first place." She said to him. "The woman is boring. Plain and simple. She's just going through the motions to collect a paycheck. She's responsible for preparing us for the world beyond high school and she makes Ben Stein look like Jim Carrey on crack. I don't have any respect for people that don't do their jobs to the best of their ability."

"As a student, you can say that. But you don't have the kind of life experience…"

"Don't you dare." She growled, rising to her feet. She leaned down on the table and stared into his eyes. "I've seen things that would make you cry. I've faced down things that would rip you apart without breaking a sweat and smile while they did it. You have the luxury of not seeing what I see and knowing what I know. So don't you dare sit there in your cheap suit with your fake ass smile and tell me that I don't have the experience."

Albert stared into Alexia's eyes and, for the first time in his forty years of life… was scared. He had served in the military. He spent fifteen years in the Army. He'd been to some of the most dangerous places in the world. He'd seen those eyes before. They belonged to men that had seen the worst the world had to offer and left pieces of themselves behind.

The thousand yard stare. Few had it. Those that did were bad. The baddest of the bad, hardest of the hard.

And in this place, at this moment, he was seeing that stare on the face, in the _eyes_ of a fifteen year old girl.

He had to swallow past his instantly dry throat. "I…I can't have you just tongue lashing every teacher that gets on your bad side."

"I knew it." She said, throwing her hands up. "Why even ask if you don't care?"

"Let me finish, please." He snapped. "I understand that classes can seem boring. I do think you were out of line, but the teacher calling you out like that is rather disrespectful on it's own. So this is what is going to happen. Until the end of the period, you are going to sit in the office and do whatever work was assigned. You will be quiet and not disrupt the staff. Tomorrow, you will go back to class and you will apologize to the teacher for your remarks." He put up a hand to forestall any argument. "I will see to it that she apologizes for intentionally embarrassing you in front of the other students and that will be the end of it. I don't want you in this office again."

She stared at him a moment. "I ain't promising squat." She said. "Keep your dogs on their chains and I won't rattle the fence." She picked up her backpack and left the office.

He sighed and shook his head. "Gonna be an interesting year." He said, going back to his paperwork.

Alexia blasted through her Math homework and started on her English. By the time the period was over, all of her homework was done. She made her way to Japanese and, knowing the language fluently, settled in for what would be the easiest period of the day.

As the sensei launched into the lesson, she smiled.

Cake walk. Pure and simple.

Her last class of the day was chosen on Kat and Faith's suggestion. Considering that she was a licensed driver – more or less – she should know how to, if nothing else, work on her own car.

She went into the shop and saw a few cars sitting around with parts missing. The shop itself looked pretty well stocked. The machines were relatively new, the equipment looked in great shape.

She moved into the classroom and stopped as she saw Tyler and Speed sitting beside each other. She moved over and dropped beside the pair. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Lexi." Tyler said to her. "You seen Max around?"

"Haven't seen her in a while." Speed offered.

"Yeah. She dropped out. With her mom dying on her, she needed some time away. She's living with Kat." Alexia said. "She's pretty down right now."

The boys nodded. "I can understand that." Speed said. "She and her mom were pretty close."

"I hear Ritchie got killed in prison." Tyler said. "Fucker deserved it."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah he did. He was a prick."

"So, how's Kat doing?" Tyler asked.

Alexia snickered. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not in my vocabulary." He returned.

"Then I suggest a word a day calendar because she'd never screw you."

"Don't hurt to try." He said with a smile.

"Depends on if you piss her off by asking." Alexia said to him. "Then it could hurt a lot."

"You remember my last girlfriend?" He asked, bobbing his eyebrows.

"She almost killed you." Speed said. "But she had a rack from hell."

"She was cute, I'll give you that." Alexia agreed.

They turned to watch the teacher come walking into the room. "Before we get into things, who here actually owns a car?"

Alexia, Tyler and two thirds of the class raised their hands.

"Alright. Good to know. You lot will probably get the most out of this class then. The rest of you, it'll probably be lost on. But I'll do my level best to make sure you walk away with at least the basics. For those of you that haven't figured it out, I'm Garret Gates and this is Autoshop. I'm a fan of learning by doing. There's only so much you can learn from a book. Hands on has always seemed a better way to me. So most of your time will be spent getting dirty and learning the automobile from the inside out."

Alexia sat back and listened to the man as he went on. She secretly thanked Kat for the past two months. She actually understood a lot of what was coming out of the man's mouth. It was nice, to be honest.

Alexia stood watching Tyler under the hood of his old busted Ford Van. She snickered as he tried to get it started. "You need a new van, dude."

Speed nodded. "Seriously. This thing is a piece of shit."

"You can walk, fucktard." Tyler said. "Come on you bastard."

The telltale rumble of Kat's Mercury sounded out. She stepped out of the car and moved over to her girlfriend. "Hey, baby." She said, kissing her passionately. "How was your day?"

"Ugh." Alexia said. "Got sent to the principal's office."

"That's gotta be a record." Kat said with a smile.

"Kiss my ass, skank." Alexia said to her. She motioned to the boy next to her. "Tyler you already know. This is Samuel Speidel."

"Call me Speed." He said, taking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Ty and Lex told me a lot about you."

"I'm a lesbian and I'm Alexia's girlfriend and together we share another girl." Kat said simply. "I don't do guys."

Speed looked at her. "That's alright. I'm a chubby chaser." He poked Kat's stomach. "You're a little too skinny for me."

She smiled. "Like a little gravy with your meat, huh?"

He nodded. "Last girlfriend had tits the size of my head."

"Damn." Kat said. "That sounds like fun."

"It was." He said.

She turned to Tyler's van. "What the problem?" She asked, moving over beside him.

"Starter motor." He said. "It's about fried. This five liter is about shot."

Kat leaned over and looked at the motor. "I can see several problems already. Not the least of which is that this isn't a five liter." She looked at him. "It's a four point six." She shrugged. "It isn't the original engine to this van."

He furrowed his brow. "How do you know that?"

She wiped some of the crud off with the rag in his hand and pointed. "Right there. The last two numbers are the liter marks."

"How the hell did I miss that?" He shook his head. "I really need to get this thing tuned up."

"Hey, Lexi? Got that notepad and pen you always carry?" She asked.

"Sure." The teen said, pulling them out and handing them to her. Kat jotted down her address. "Bring your rig by my place tomorrow. I'll get you squared away. I'll give you a loner for the meantime."

"Hey, Alexia? Are you coming strait home?" Ashley shouted from the passenger side of Darren's Camaro.

"Might hit Kat's first. Tell mom will you?" Alexia returned.

"I will. See ya. Hi Kat!" She said, waving.

"Hey Ash. Take it easy." Kat said to her. She heard the big block of the rig rumble as it took off. "Damn that thing sounds good."

"Yeah it does." Tyler said. "But it's a Chevy. And is therefore made of suck."

"Until this thing starts on the first crank, you got no room to talk." Kat said.

He shrugged.

Kat tinkered around under the hood and finally got the Ford fired up. "There you are."

"Thanks. I'll bring it by tomorrow." He said sighing. "And a gun so you can put it out of it's misery."

"It's not dead yet." She said to him. "She's still got some life in her. Just needs a little help."

"I appreciate it." He looked at Speed. "You comin'?"

"It was really nice meeting you, Kat. See you tomorrow, Lex."

"Later." She said, moving to the passenger side of the Merc. "Let's go to your place. I need to be around people that don't suck."


	88. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Not for the first time, Alexia wondered what she was thinking. It was a thought that paraded through her mind as she sailed through the air and slammed back first against the wall of the mausoleum. She dropped to the ground, all of the air blasted from her lungs. As she tried to get back to her feet, she spared a glance to see how the other two were doing.

Faith was engaged in fist-a-cuffs with the overly muscled beast of a vampire. He was taking her best punches and shrugging them off. Said a lot about him. Faith was the strongest of the three by a damn sight.

Kat was keeping out of range of the pair newbies that followed the vampires that both she and Faith were tangling with. She growled and got back to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and reached back, pulling the shamshir from her back. "Okay, gravedirt. Time for round two. And this time a wrong answer, will result in a penalty." She spun the blade in her hand. "Step up to the buzzer."

He snickered. "That was good. Lacking menace, given that I'm faster than you and you can't kill what you can't hit." He came in on her unwavering.

Alexia broke into a dead run. She'd held back a little given that Kat had told her who the man was. The tattooed dancer recognized him from her days in the dojo. He was one of the other Blackbelts and he was very, very fast.

The teen slayer found that out the hard way. He'd been beating her rotten for the past five minutes.

But the time for games was over. She gave a haphazard swing with her blade. He ducked below it easily. Just as she wanted him to. In a maneuver so fast, that it didn't register until it was too late, she caught him with a knee to the face, lifting his head back up. She then spun on her heel and took his head from his shoulders. He was dust before his head hit the ground.

Faith slammed hammer hard fists into the vampire's body. He grunted, but didn't go down. He didn't even stagger. He answered with one of his own. The punch caught the slayer across the jaw and sent her spiraling to the grass. She quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the huge boot that came arcing down at her skull. She kicked herself back to her feet and huffed. He was big and strong and too stupid to drop. She growled at the situation and waded back in.

She ducked below the sledgehammers thinly disguised as fists and took stock of him. He had the strength and endurance to take her best hits. She nodded, having decided. As he loosed a hard right haymaker, she dodged out of the way and quickly jumped, bringing her foot down onto his right leg at the knee. The bone snapped with a heavy crack. He staggered and dropped to knees. She spun and slammed her heel against his throat, sending him back to the grass. Without hesitation she slid a stake free and drove it home with both hands.

The wall of undead flesh disappeared in a hail of dust. She sat on her knees a moment and breathed heavily. "Seventeen years old and I'm already getting too old for this."

Kat was keeping her distance. The pair of vampires were new, but they were nearly as fast and strong as she was. Her arms and legs were a blur as she parried blow after blow. She kept an eye on the pair, not just how they fought, but how they moved. Given the chaotic, undisciplined style of their combat, it took her a moment. But as her sensei had told her; _"In everything your opponent does, there is a pattern. Once you find it, you are in control. You can then orchestrate his downfall."_ She smiled and decided that she'd been on the defensive long enough.

As the newbie to her left came in with a right hook, the caught his arm and pushed it to the side, overbalancing him and forcing him into the path of his companion. She then snapped kick him in the back of the knee. His leg buckled and he staggered bodily into his partner. She stepped forward and used the confusion, cracking the second vampire in the face with a hard jab. He staggered back and fell to the ground.

She then concentrated on the first demon. She pulled his arm back toward her, breaking it across her knee. He growled and rolled to the ground, gripping his busted appendage.

She pulled a stake out and knelt just long enough to ram it through his chest. She rose and stepped over him as he whisked away on the warm fall breeze. She pulled the heavy crossbow from her back and let fly.

Her second opponent kicked himself to his feet just in time to catch the bolt in the chest. He was gone a heartbeat later.

The three looked to each other to make sure they were alright. "You girls hungry?" Kat asked with smile.

Both girls gave her an avarice smile.

"That's a yes." She said as she turned and walked back to the car. She could feel eyes on her ass as she moved. And she didn't have a single problem with that.

The girls got home and got down to the business of showing Rio the footage. Tara went about the task of bandaging everyone up.

Kat hit the kitchen and prepared home-made burgers and fries.

After food, sex and a nice, hot shower, Kat drove Alexia home. "I hate school nights." The teen said as they pulled up to her house.

"I know, baby." Kat offered. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "Have a good night."

"Love you." Alexia said. "Call your mom. Can you bunk over?"

"I don't think my mom would give a shit." Kat said. She kissed her again. "Besides, I know you. If I stayed over, you wouldn't get any sleep and I know how bitchy you get when you don't sleep."

"Wah." The young slayer said, pouting.

Kat kissed her again. "Go in and go to sleep." She climbed back into the car and fired it up. "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"You aren't giving me a ride?" Alexia asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Unlike you and Faith, I actually need a good night's sleep. It's almost midnight." Kat said. "I'll pick you up, though."

Alexia smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow." She stepped back and watched the big gray machine rumble off. She turned and headed up the stairs and around to the side of the house. She ascended to her apartment, pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. She entered, not bothering to turn the lights on. She began peeling her clothes off immediately and was naked by the time she reached her bed. She was more tired than she thought.

She was out by the time her head hit the pillow.

The incessant shrilling of the alarm sounded out into the room. She growled and lifted it, turning it off. She then rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She was still a little sore from the night before. She smiled. Not all of it was from the beating she taken from the vampire.

She rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, rubbing her face with her hands. Having taken a shower at Kat's before coming home, she decided to forgo it until after gym class. She pulled on her black cargo pants, a black tank top and her camo vest. She pulled a pair of shoes out and decided that today would be a strange day. She wore a pair of lime green Converse all-stars. She again loaded her vest with her daily utilities and went out to have breakfast. She opened her fridge and sighed. It was reasons like this that she loved the woman.

Kat had come over during the weekend and spent all day Sunday cooking and prepping meals that Alexia could heat up. She pulled the large Tupperware container out, pulled the lid off and sniffed the spiced beef enchiladas. She nodded and stuck it in the microwave for five minutes. She then poured herself a glass of orange juice and waited.

A light knock on her door took her attention. She moved over and opened it to see her mother standing there. "Oh my lord." She said, looking the girl over. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom. It'll probably be completely healed up by lunch." Alexia said, stepping aside.

Edith entered and stopped, sniffing. "Do I smell enchiladas?"

Alexia nodded, going back to the microwave. "Breakfast of champions." She said. "Come on." She whined at the appliance. "I'm hungry."

Edith giggled and sat on the stool. "So how did last night go?"

"Why?" Alexia asked. "What did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything." Edith said. "Oh, god. You guys killed someone didn't you?" She said, her voice serious.

"Well, yeah." The teen said, taking her food out. "Ow. Hot." She dropped it onto the counter quickly. "But they were all really bad men."

"I hope they were all vampires." Edith said. "Or monsters or…"

"They were vamps." Alexia said, pulling a fork out of her drawer. "I took on a guy that used to go to the same dojo that Kat went to when she was younger. He was pretty damn good, it has to be said. He tossed me around a bit, I'm not gonna lie." She took a bite of her food and nodded. "But I cut his head off and dusted his ass."

"Did Faith and Kat go out with you?" Edith asked.

"Yeah. Faith ended up throwing down with an undead guy the size of a FedEx van. He was gnarly. She has enough strength to bench press the front of dad's Mercedes and he was looking at her like she was stupid when she laced into him. She got him, though. Broke his knee and staked his undead butt." She quickly downed her meal. "Kat had to pitch cleanup with two newbies. She pretty much spent the time toying with 'em. After she got their measure, she smoked 'em both double quick." She opened the dishwasher and put in her dishes. She turned back to her mother. "Normally you don't ask. What gives?"

Edith just shrugged. "I just think it's time I take a bit more of an interest in what you do."

"I am not – I repeat – not taking you out slaying with me." Alexia said to the woman. "I worry enough about Kat and I'm fairly certain, no bagging on you, that she'd mop the floor with you."

Edith, despite herself, smiled. "She's a world class martial artist, Alexia so I'd be inclined to agree with you. But that isn't what I was getting at. I think that I should be kept apprised of what you do when you're out there."

"We put the video on the website. It should be up by the end of the day. It's mostly the highlights, but still…" She said.

"What do you edit out?" Edith asked.

"We don't show a lot of our spills. I've had some pretty nasty things happen to me out in the field."

"Like what?" The woman inquired, concern creeping into her voice.

"Well, last night for instance. I nearly got tossed through a cement wall. Probably hit it doing sixty miles and hour. Vampire threw me."

"Oh my god."

"See?" Alexia said. "It's reactions like that, that make me keep a lot of it from you. You're just gonna give yourself an ulcer. I can take a hell of a lot of punishment." She turned and pulled a cast iron frying pan down and held it in front of her mother. She gripped the sides and slowly bent the pan in half. "I'm built for what I do, remember?" She handed the pan to her mother.

Edith looked in awe at it. She then looked at her daughter. "Do you know how much a good one of these costs?"

The girl pulled a wad of cash out and tossed a few bills on the counter. "There." She said. "But it was a point worth making."

The woman sighed. "I suppose you're right." She looked her daughter in the eye. "Still hard to wrap my head around. But its not just you I worry about."

"Well, two times thus far, my work has followed me home." Alexia admitted. "That's why I had Tara do the spell."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "What spell?"

"Oh, I never told you." Alexia kicked herself. "You remember Tara? Rio's girlfriend?"

The woman nodded. "The shy blonde girl that liked to hide behind her hair?"

"Yep. That's her. Well, it turns out she's a witch. And actual magical witch. You remember when you invited in those two vampires that were posing as cops?"

Edith nodded, shamefully.

"It happens. Well, the spell Tara did on the house makes it so that every time you invite a vampire in, after they leave, they have to be invited in again."

"That's a comfort." Edith offered simply. She looked at her watch. "Time for school."

"Oh, sure remind me of that." Alexia said, grabbing her backpack.

"Have a good day. See you later." Edith said as the three girls climbed out of the car.

"Later, mom." Ashley said.

"Thank you for the ride." Felicia said, cheerfully.

Alexia just grumbled something unintelligible, slamming the door as she got out. She turned and watched the Cadillac pull away amid a deep throaty rumble. "Sounds good." She said to herself.

"Oh my god." Ashley said, impressed. "Alexia, what is that?" She said, patting her sister's arm.

The slayer turned and raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That is impressive." She said. "Rolls Royce Phantom." She watched the luxurious black limousine pull up. "That's a three hundred grand price tag on it's own without being a limo. That baby is probably pushing three quarter mill."

"How come you guys don't have one of those?" Felicia asked. "You got the money for it."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, but Kat would whine about how big and gutless it is and Faith would whine about how much she would look like a self indulgent wiener with too much bloody money while driving it."

"I think it's awesome." Ashley said. "I bet it has a lot of trunk space."

"Remind me of that on your sweet sixteen." Alexia said, staring at the car. She watched it pull to a stop near them. The driver got out and walked around to the passenger side door. Out stepped a rather striking girl with long raven black hair, a snow white fur coat that hung to her knees and a pair of stiletto heels that put her a hand-span above six feet. "She famous or something?"

"You don't know who that is?" Ashley asked.

"Should I?" The slayer asked.

"That's Zanna Roberts daughter." Felicia said.

"Who the hell is Zanna Roberts?"

"The senior fashion editor for Marie Claire magazine." Ashley said. "And she's going here? That is so awesome."

"What's her name?" Alexia asked as the girl walked toward her.

"Shelby." Felicia said. "Oh my god." She said happily.

The girl stepped up and stopped, staring down at Alexia. "You're in my way." Shelby said, her voice hard and cold.

"Ain't that a shame." Alexia said. "What do you say?"

Shelby took Alexia around the waist, lifted her bodily from the ground and set her off to the side. "No need to say anything." She said as she continued on her way.

"Did that just happen?" Alexia asked, her mind whirling. She was the better part of a hundred and fifty pounds. And this girl just lifted her like she was nothing. "That was strange." She said watching her walk away. She couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips and her form. "Nice."


	89. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Alexia stared at the girl as she changed into her gym clothes. There was definitely something strange about her, that much, she was sure of. Ever since she started the slayer game, she's put on at least fifteen pounds of pure muscle. And considering that she was a brick-heavy hundred and thirty pounds as of her birthday, she now paraded proudly through the buck fifty section of the scale. And the girl had lifted her like she was a box of Kleenex.

Normal teenage girls didn't do that.

But, as she watched the girl strip her expensive designer clothing off, she saw how it might be possible. The girl's body reminded Alexia of a gymnast. She was lean but strong. Her muscles played under her skin as she moved. Her form looked like it would be hard as steel. Her long, raven black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She was rather generous in the bust department. She also, Alexia noticed, had a pair of stars tattooed to the right and left of her navel on her hips. She suddenly found herself fighting the urge to lick them.

She shook her head and looked up into the dark gray eyes of the mysterious Shelby.

"See something interesting?" The girl asked her. Her voice reached out and softly caressed Alexia's ears.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Alexia said after a moment.

Shelby smiled. "I know a compliment when I hear it." She said before turning and heading out into the gym.

Alexia had to sit on the bench and steady herself. She didn't understand it. Kat and Faith both stirred a fire in her belly when she looked at them. When they said her name and looked at her with those sex darkened eyes it was paradise found. But this girl, some mysterious stranger, exuded sexuality that would give both of her girlfriends a run for their collective money. She shook her head and turned to close her locker. "Must be a tattoo thing." She said, heading out into the gym.

Jonathan Magillacutty, Coach of the Wilson Rams High School football team stood on the field staring at the class. "Mrs. McAllister isn't up to snuff today so it's up to me to see that you lot get the physical education portion of your day over with." He paced back and forth addressing everyone.

Alexia couldn't help but smile. The man was short. She put him at maybe five foot six. And his arms seemed incredibly long. He was thick as grits and looked like he mainlined lead for his dietary needs. For all intents and purposes, the man looked like a gorilla. Suddenly the theme song to _Magilla Gorilla _ran through her head.

"I'm up to speed on all of you except for our new face." He turned to Shelby. "You, my dear get to run the mile." He smiled. "Current record for the class belongs to young Alexia here. A freakish three minutes and twenty three seconds. Think you can do better?"

Shelby shrugged. "Won't know until I try."

He chuckled. "Good luck with that." He motioned toward the track. "Go for it." He turned to one of the other students. "Emery?" He handed the girl a stop watch. "Keep time."

She nodded and moved over to the edge of the track and started the watch as Shelby began running. Alexia was shocked. The girl took off like a bolt of lightning.

Coach then broke the rest of the group up and let them have their choice of sports. Baseball, soccer or "touch" football.

"Coach?" Alexia asked.

He turned to look at her.

"I'm not really a sports person. Can I just free run or something?" She looked at the other kids bickering over what they wanted to play. "I hate baseball, soccer bores the crap out of me and I'm not really built for football."

"You're kidding, right?" He asked her. "Baseball and soccer I'll give you, but with what I've seen you do on that website of yours? Football would be a cakewalk."

"That doesn't mean I actually wanna play it." Alexia returned. "I find it incredibly boring."

"You only think that because you've never played it." Magillacutty said sternly.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" The teen said, dejected.

"Nope." He said. He then smiled. "Don't worry. You'll have fun." He turned to a large boy. "Danny? Show her the ropes."

Alexia suddenly glared. "He tries to hurt me, I'm gonna plant him like corn."

Coach laughed. "Now that's what I like to hear."

Alexia shook her head and headed over to the group of Neanderthals that had decided on football for the day's activity.

"Don't worry, pipsqueak." Danny said with a grin. "We ain't gonna hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Alexia said. "I want it known now, fellas. I play to win. I don't care who gets hurt in the process."

The boys all smiled. "So do we."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said. "So what's first?"

Danny, true to his instructions, showed Alexia all about the line of scrimmage, the placement of players and the rules of the game. "Get the ball to the other end and don't let anyone get to the quarterback." She nodded. "Got it."

He lined up in a three point stance in front of her. He smiled at her. "Show me what you got."

"You're gonna regret saying that." Alexia said to him. Despite herself, she was excited.

Until the quarterback behind her called "Hike!"

Danny slammed into her with the force of a freight train. She landed hard on her back and had to lay there a moment as the wind was blasted from her lungs. Her vision swam. Danny's face appeared above her. He was smiling. "Sorry." He said, offering her his hand. "That was mean."

She stared up at him. "That's alright. Overconfidence on my part." She took his hand to show she was a good sport. He hauled her to her feet. "Let's try that again." She said to him.

The group got back into position. She stared at him and took everything about him in. He was big. He outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds. And she knew from recent experience that he was strong. She could see that he was going to push off with his right foot. _Right hand dominant. That means he'll try to reach first with his right hand to get a solid hold. He'll pitch a bit to his left. _She went over it all in her mind. _ Counter? _She asked herself._ Move to the right, dip below his right arm, use leverage to lift him and brute strength to toss him away. _She smiled._ Yeah. That'll be a sight. _

The quarterback again called "Hike!"

Alexia was in motion. True to her observation, Danny planted his right foot and sprang toward her. His right arm shot forward just a hair before his left. She dipped low, letting the giant paw rush over her head. She drove both of her palms into his chest, stopping him in his tracks. She then coiled like a spring and thrust upward and back with all of her strength.

Danny felt his body halt its forward movement. He was further surprised when he was suddenly in flight, sailing backward at breakneck speed. Seconds later, he slammed to the ground and rolled several feet before finally coming to a stop.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and watched the display. Coach Magillacutty was shocked beyond belief. He'd never seen the like. He rushed over to the boy. "You okay, kid?"

Alexia was instantly beside him. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes wide. "I didn't realize…" She stopped. Her slayer sense began running redline. She instantly looked around.

Danny got to his hands and feet. A deep guttural growl formed low in his throat.

"Easy, kid." Coach said, resting a hand on his back. "That was a hell of a hit you took." He turned to Alexia. "What the hell was that?"

Alexia wasn't listening. Her eyes were firmly set on Danny.

He seemed to be…changing. His back was arching violently.

"Hell…of…a…hit…" Danny growled. His arms began to bulge. Bones seemed to crack and reshape. Thick bony spikes tore from his flesh, jutting out at odd angles. Danny – No. That wasn't right. Whatever this was, it wasn't Danny. Danny had left the building. Leave a message after the tone – the _beast_ rose to its feet.

Alexia furrowed her brow as – literally from nowhere – the hard hitting guitar of Guns and Roses _Welcome to the Jungle_ filled the air. "What the hell?" She asked herself, looking around.

The monster that used to be Danny tossed Coach Magillacutty to the side. The beefy instructor flew through the air and tumbled head over heels several feet away. He wasn't moving. "You!" The monster screamed, pointing toward Alexia. "Crush you!"

The slayer smiled and cracked her knuckles. "If that's the way you wanna play it, then bring it on, assclown." She bobbed on her feet, waiting, letting the music flow through her.

The demon roared and ran at her. Talons racing in to eviscerate her where she stood. She jumped and dodged, desperately trying to stay out of harm's way.

The coach slowly regained his feet and stood transfixed.

"Get everyone the fuck out of here!" She screamed.

He nodded and began shuffling the students off the field.

Alexia rolled aside as one of the hands smashed into the concrete where she had been a heartbeat before.

"Alright. Time to get serious." She jumped and spun, slamming her foot into the side of his face. The beast spun, crashing to the ground with a grunt. She closed in to finish him off. Red eyes narrowed and his claws slashed out, causing her to back flip to keep from losing her legs.

He took advantage of the momentary distraction and got back to his feet. Roaring, reaching for her. She was again, a blur of motion. She kicked his arm out wide and dropped down, sweeping his legs from beneath him. She creature flipped into the air. As he was momentarily airborne, she executed a textbook drop kick and drove both feet into his chest. He soared through the air and landed with a hard crash before rolling several feet to stop.

She broke into a run, closing the distance. As she approached, the monster stepped into her and caught her with a hard backhand. The slayer flew backward.

Alexia twisted in midair and landed on her feet. To balance herself, she dug her hand into the ground, tearing up Astroturf and the concrete beneath in a ten foot long channel before coming to a stop. She was surprised to say the least. She'd never done something like that in her life. She knew she was nowhere near strong enough.

She didn't have time to contemplate it overmuch as the beast was rushing toward her with a frothing, rage filled scream. She met him head on. His engine block sized hands were missing her by a hair's breadth. Alexia landed blow after blow, turning his insides into jelly.

He loosed a massive hammer fist that cratered the ground. She dodged to the side and gripped his wrist and turned, taking him with her. She spun around and around, finally releasing him. He soared through the air and smashed into bleachers with a mighty crash. Debris and dust filled the air.

Alexia fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She looked down at her hands, utterly bewildered. On her best day, she'd never been capable of such a thing. She looked and saw that he wasn't moving. The music faded and only silence remained.

She got up and approached slowly. His body was returning to normal. She climbed into the massive hole he had made and felt his pulse. It was strong and steady. He had a few bumps and bruises – and from the incredible amount of discoloration around his shoulder and ribs – a few broken bones. She lifted him in her arms and carried him down to the field and lay him gently on the green.

Coach Magillacutty knelt beside her. "You okay, kid?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. He's got a strong pulse, so he should be okay." She turned to the coach. "Best get him an ambulance. I think he's got some broken ribs." She looked down at his shoulder. She took hold of his arm and popped it back into place. "Send me the bill for the damage and his medical bills." She then rose to her feet and left the field, shaking her head. "No matter where you go." She said to herself.

She showered and changed into her school clothes. As she left the locker room, she stopped. She could feel someone staring at her. She looked around the gymnasium and saw Shelby leaning against the wall. She was wearing a red low cut blouse that showed off her cleavage, a black leather miniskirt that barely covered her ass and a pair of fishnet stockings that disappeared under the skirt. Her heels put her at nearly Kat's height, maybe an inch taller. She had the white fur coat draped over her arm. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken. She pulled away from the wall and sauntered over to the slayer. She stopped a hair's breadth from the girl.

For a long moment, she stared at Alexia, not saying a word. Then without warning or pretext. Her strong hands slid into the teen's silky curls and pulled her closer. Shelby's tongue pushed into Alexia's mouth, gliding over her own. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she plundered the slayer's mouth.

Too shocked to move, Alexia stood stone still. Instinctively, her body betrayed her. Her hands moved to caress the taller girl's back and bottom. She pulled her closer and returned the embrace.

Seconds stretched out like a two lane blacktop in the California desert. Nothing existed but the pair of them.

Reluctantly, Shelby pulled away, her breath heavy. "I…" She said, suddenly flustered. "I'm a huge fan of your website." She said simply before turning and leaving the gym without so much as a backwards look.

Alexia stood there transfixed, watching the girl walk away. "I have groupies?"

Kat sliced the vegetables she would need for dinner. She looked over at the industrial rice steamer and smiled. She turned and saw Faith and Max both standing in front of the television playing Guitar Hero 5. She giggled as she watched Max's fingers fly over the controller. Her online band, Diablerie, was taking off. She was incredibly gifted. She'd recorded an album and was selling it online via digital download for three bucks. It was also free to any subscribers of the website.

To go one further, she offered to cover any song requested for free as a bonus to the subscription. Her request list was a mile long.

And she loved it.

Currently, the pair were strumming along to _Thunderstruck_ by AC/DC. Faith was having a hell of a time keeping up. "She's a professional guitarist, Faith. Give it up."

Faith shook her head. "No. I'm gonna beat her."

Max laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, junior."

"Junior, my ass." Faith shot back, working through a particularly hard riff. "I'm older than you."

"But I stopped aging three months ago." Max said. "But you are doing well." She blew through the sequences like they were nothing.

"Now you're just patronizing me." Faith said.

"Yeah, a little." The little vampire said. "I can play this in my sleep."

"Are there any songs that give you trouble?" Kat asked.

"One kid on the site wanted me to cover a Yngwie Malmsteen track." Max offered.

"Which song?" Faith asked.

"Black Star. I told the kid that I wasn't gonna do it because I'm not gonna ruin a master's work like that."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "But you'll cover this?"

Max nodded. "Ask any guitarist – any true guitarist – to list five of the greatest out there and you'll usually find at least three that make almost everyone's list. Malmsteen is one of them."

"Who are the other two?" Faith asked.

"Brian May and Dimebag Darrel." Max said. "The first I agree with, the second can kiss my ass."

"Those names sound familiar." Kat said. "Brian May is the guitarist for Queen isn't he?"

"Yup. Dimebag is from Pantera. I will give him credit, he's a decent guitarist. _Cemetery Gates_ kicked ass. But to put him in May and Malmsteen's league is like showing up at the Daytona 500 in an eighty four Chevette."

Kat laughed. "Ouch, shit." She shook her head. "I've listened to Pantera. I have their Cowboys from Hell album. He's not that bad."

"When you just listen to him playing his music, yeah. But when you compare him to the greats?" She shrugged and shook her head. "He's a ukulele in an electric guitar world."

"Okay." Faith said as the song finished. Again, she'd been beaten by the tiny undead girl. "I give up." She sat down and sighed. "Who are your top five?"

"No particular order because it depends on mood." Max said, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Malmsteen. Just a good overall sound. Can't help but get behind that. Ritchie Blackmoore. Without him, a lot of the true heavy metal of our generation would be absolute garbage. The man invented the hardcore riff. Next would be Brian May. Classic sound and talent not afraid to get in your face. Angus young. Not so much because he's good, but because he's got an energy that just reaches down into you and kicks you in the crotch, but in a good fun way. My last would probably have to be Pete the speed metal freak."

Kat looked at her. "Alexia would probably bury her tongue in your throat hearing you say that."

Max sniggered. "I know. She loves the talentless bastard."

"If he's talentless why do you like him?" Faith asked.

"Fastest hands in metal today. Draws his muse from bands like Motorhead and Judas Priest. When he was trying to get Orc Band off the ground, they played the Kitchen. He did a wicked rendition of _Ace of Spades_. I watched his fingers and fell in love with him. He's rough and unpolished, but doesn't let that stop him." She shrugged. "I dig on the raw in your face sound sometimes."

Faith shook her head. "Wait a minute." She said. "You're telling me that you think that this guy is a better guitarist than Eddie Van Halen? Or Clapton? Hendrix? Jimmy Page?"

Max shook her head. "No. Never said he was better. I just like him more. Clapton, first off is a blues guitarist, not a rock guitarist. Huge difference. And he's good at it. He's made some successful forays into rock, but he is, by and large, not a rock and roll guitarist. Jimi Hendrix was very good, but he wasn't great. He was just ahead of his time. Put the shit he plays into a modern context and no one would give him a second thought. He would be mediocre at best. But back in the late sixties? That shit was hardcore. Jimmy Page is awesome, but he runs the same vein as Eddie Van Halen. They play great guitar, but they aren't great guitarists. They're all about solos and fantastic riffs. They want everything they play to be a masterpiece. So they force the issue. Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked. "From what I've heard just about everything the pair of them have put out is up there."

"They've both had some gold, no denying that." Max said. "But you're thinking about popularity. Music charts and radio play. Most of that is crap. Do any of us actually listen to the radio?"

Faith turned and looked at Kat. "Now that you mention it." She sighed.

"Exactly." Max smiled. "Most of the common folk, those of us not complete and total music snobs, listen to what sounds good. But people like me, who know difficulty and skill when we hear it, spend more time wondering _why_ it sounds good."

"I just like shit that has a good beat and is easy to dance to." Faith said. She turned the stereo on and skipped forward a few songs. The sharp bells of _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Metallica sounded out. "Now this is a good jam." She began dancing seductively.

Max got up and joined her. "Definitely." She scooted in closer to the statuesque brunette. They both turned to Kat.

The tattooed girl giggled and moved to the fridge. "Sluts." She let them dance as she went about her task. She looked around and sighed. "Dammit." She said. "I need sour cream and horseradish."

Faith stopped dancing and moved over to the island. "You want me to run to the store?"

Kat looked at her. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Least I can do." She said. "Anything else you need?"

"Stir fry and fried rice for dinner. You want crispy egg rolls?" Kat asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Faith asked.

"Forgot who I was talking to for a moment." She quickly jotted down a list. "Here. There's a grocery store down the street. Just go ahead and grab it there. They should have everything."

"Be back in a few." The slayer said, heading for the door.

Max watched the girl go. "God damn." She said shaking her head. "You two are some seriously lucky bitches."

Kat snickered. "Always room for one more." She said to the sexy little vampire.

Max stared at her. "You say that, but I'm not sure…"

"All you gotta do is ask Lexi and Faith." Kat said. "Why you haven't yet is a mystery to me."

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Shoot." Kat said.

"We flirt and flash, and it's all good fun, but if the chance were to come about…" Max let it hang a moment. "I know Alexia would. We've been kinda crushing on each other since we've known each other. And like you said a couple weeks ago, I'm hot and ready. That's about all Faith really needs."

"You're wondering if I would."

Max nodded. "We've got history. Would you be able to look past all of that?"

"Let me explain something." Kat said. "Having had Kane in my head, I feel I can say this and mean it more now, than I ever would have before." She sighed. "I understand how you felt. At the time I just did everything I could not to have the side of my car redecorated in arterial red and brain matter gray. But as I think back, Max, I remember the look in your eyes. The expression on your face. You were in so much pain and felt so incredibly terrible for what you were being made to do. There's nothing I could have done to you in that parking lot that would have made you feel any worse. I could tell, thinking back, that you were welcoming the smack I was laying down. You felt you deserved it, didn't you?"

The vampire nodded. "I was hoping you'd kill me."

"If I had been able to get to my trunk, I would have." Kat said. "I have a machete in the boot."

"I figured." Max said.

"But to answer your earlier question?" Kat smiled. "I already _have_ gotten past all of that." She stepped around the island. "Yes, Max. I would gladly welcome you to our bed and would take no small amount of pleasure showing you exactly, and in painstaking detail how much I care for you. Alexia's friendship may have brought you into this family, but you're a part of it now." She pulled the girl in for a hug. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Max could feel a tear slide down her face. That last part of trepidation flew from her heart. She was loved. She was welcome.

She was home.


	90. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Faith shifted the bag to her left hand as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked and opened the door, setting the bag on the seat. She bumped the door closed with her hip and circled the car, reaching for the driver's side door.

She heard the whistle of something in the air and dove to the side as what looked like a shuriken imbedded itself into her car door. She looked up at it in surprise. "What the hell?" She was beyond shocked.

The sound of a hard driving techno beat erupted around her as she saw the three black forms materialize from nowhere. She thought she was seeing things. There was no way. No possible way in hell that she was being attacked by…

"Ninjas?" She asked.

The three lean figures stood staring at her with big dark eyes. "Akuma sureiyā o shinu!"

She raised an eyebrow. A foot in front of the one that spoke, the ghostly words 'Die, demon slayer!' floated in midair.

"Is this shit for real?" She said, surprise in her voice. The words 'Jissai ni kono kusodesu ka?' Appeared backwards in front of her.

"Kanari riaru." He said. Again words appeared in the air. 'Quite real' was the response.

She adopted a fighting stance and smiled. "Motto ike!" She said. She'd seen enough Japanese movies and anime to know how to say 'Bring it.'

The three warriors quickly leapt at her. She back flipped high into the air and landed on the roof of the car. As the first shadowy figure approached her, she spun quickly, catching him across the face with a reverse heel kick. He rotated in the air and slammed to the hood, rolling to the floor. The second Ninja was on her. His long blade sliced the air around her as she dodged and weaved. She dropped to a crouch, and swept his legs from beneath him. He landed hard on the roof. She snatched his blade from his hand and kicked him from the car, sending him into the wall of the garage with a sharp crunch. The last Ninja spun his blade in the air and stood poised, staring at her with his black eyes.

The other two slowly rose to their feet and joined their comrade. The second Ninja was limping badly. She smiled and spun her blade in a garish display. She then rested the blade on her shoulder and held her hand out, welcoming them to bring it on.

All three warriors leapt at her. They soared through the air in typical wire-fu fashion. Faith took a step and jumped from the roof of the car. She flipped and rotated over their heads and landed softly behind them.

They all turned as one. She smiled and winked at them. Enraged, the trio stormed toward her. Two of them were clutching their blades, the third had pulled a pair of kama from behind his back.

The four of them met in the middle of the concrete floor. Steel on steel rang out in the structure amid the hard driving guitar of _Save Yourself_ by Stabbing Westward.

Faith loved the song and soon found herself in a familiar and comfortable groove. She didn't for a moment understand what was happening, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself immensely.

She ducked below the first sword, bent backward nearly in half to avoid the second and jumped, rolling sideways to keep from being struck by the kama of the third assassin. Her own blade was in motion the moment she landed. The razor sharp weapon caught the first Ninja across the abdomen, spilling his blood and viscera – of which there was entirely too much – over the cement floor. He staggered and fell, clutching at his entrails as they fell from his body.

Faith spun and dipped to her knees as the second warrior's blade sailed over her head, relieving her of a few strands of brown hair. Her own weapon lashed out, taking the Ninja's leg off. The black clad assassin was lifted into the air. She rose and spun her blade, driving it through his chest to bury the blade half it's length in the concrete. She snatched the warrior's blade from his limp hand and turned on the last of her attackers.

The shadowy killer spun his kama and stared at her. A breeze rose from nowhere to lightly ruffle the Ninja's clothing. Faith's hair flittered in the wind.

"Anata wa, sureiyā yoidesu." The Ninja said sharply. 'You are good, slayer.' Appeared in front of him. "Shikashi, anata wa katsu koto wa dekimasen." He added. 'But you cannot win.' Replaced the previous words.

Faith snickered. "I've heard that before." She returned. 'Watashi wa sono zen ni kiita koto ga aru.' Likewise floated backward in front of her.

The Ninja spun his blades a final time and lunged at her with abandon. She met him head on, deflecting his expert strikes. She didn't understand where this ability was coming from. She'd never been very good with swords. Knives, sure. But swords eluded her. Now she was standing toe to toe with what were reputed as some of the greatest warriors of Japanese antiquity. She knew that there was no way she was this good, yet here she was locked in mortal combat with an actual Ninja and she was not only holding her own, which would have been impressive in its own right, but actually kicking ass and taking names.

The black clad warrior spun, bring first one kama into play, then the other. Faith slapped both strikes aside and delivered a hard snap kick to the man's gut, doubling him over. She sidestepped, rolled across his back and spun with an upward swing, taking his head from his shoulders in one clean movement.

He fell to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood. She stood for a moment, letting the adrenaline fade. She tossed the blade to the floor and looked around at the three of them. "Fuckin' Ninja's." The music trailed off to nothingness. "The girls are never going to believe this." She said, climbing into her car and firing it up.

Alexia sat in her History class thinking about what happened earlier in the day.

_The Patriot _starring Mel Gibson was playing on the large television in the classroom.

She'd seen the movie before and actually liked it, but her mind was elsewhere. She was surprised that no one was taking about what happened. Danny was hauled off in a stretcher. Coach Magillacutty chalked it up to possible 'roid rage. It boggled her mind.

"Alexia?" Mrs. Blake rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The teen nodded. "Just a bit preoccupied." Alexia offered with a smile. "I've seen this before. I'll ace the test, don't worry."

The woman nodded. "Fair enough." She said moving off.

She couldn't be sure, but for some reason, the woman's mouth didn't seem to match her words. Alexia shook her head and rubbed her temples. _Maybe I just need some rest._ She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.

She tuned the rest of the class out and tried to center herself. The sound of the movie dropped away. As did the sound of the other students coughing, sneezing, mumbling. Soon she was alone in her own mind. A dark and simple place.

The breeze actually felt kind of good in the stuffy classroom. She heard the wind rustling the leaves and could smell the bamboo grove.

The wooden Chinese flute filled the air with its hollow cry.

Alexia's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room. It was different. _Where did all this bamboo come from? _The students were standing against the walls. The desks were neatly stacked in the corners. A slight breeze was blowing through the room.

Tashibi Hoshi, a Japanese kid stood opposite her. The light of the room caught him across the eyes, causing them to almost glow. His tie and white button down short sleeve shirt flittered lightly in the breeze. His fists were clenched and his knuckles cracked. His body was lean, muscular and wire-tight.

She raised an eyebrow and a heavy gong sounded into the room and the deep throated words 'Test Your Might' repeated over and over again. She knew the song. _The Immortals_ by Techno Syndrome Seven. _Again?_ She thought.

Hoshi's lips began moving, but it was a moment before she heard anything. A voice that was not his spoke out. "Do you think you can kill my brother and get away with it?"

Alexia was pretty sure she'd never even met any of Hoshi's brothers. She knew he had two, but as far as she knew, both were alive and well. She opened her mouth to respond, but the voice she heard was not hers and didn't say what she wanted to say. "You're brother was a murdering dog and deserved to die for what he did. Soon, you will follow him."

_Yeah._ She thought to herself. _That is so totally not what I said._

Hoshi growled and leapt at her, his right foot shooting in rapidly. She brought her arm up to block the strike and answered back with a sweep kick that took his leg from beneath him. He rolled back and rotated his body, landing back on his feet.

Alexia had to admit, that was pretty damn impressive. She spun, looking to take him with a reverse spin kick.

He caught her leg and smiled. He threw her leg up and back. Alexia went with it and flipped backward, lashing out with her other leg, catching him in the chin with a hard foot. She landed square and saw him fly backward, landing on his back. He shook his head and quickly kicked himself back to his feet.

The pair squared off again. The techno music thundered out a fast and furious tempo that both combatants soon fell into the rhythm of. They met in the middle of the room hammering away at each other. Fists were slapped aside and answered. Feet came into play, missing flesh by imperceptible distances.

Alexia didn't get it. Not at all. She was fast and skilled. But she wasn't up to this caliber. She could feel in her mind that she wasn't just mimicking the boy. She actually _knew_ this stuff. She knew the names of the moves she was using. The blocks, the strikes, the parries. She could name them. She knew their origins. She knew the discipline.

But what got to her the most, was the she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she _didn't _know any of this. She had no god damn clue what an 'out of uniform strike' was. But yet, here she was, employing it like a master.

As the pair battled, she could feel his anger, his rage. Hoshi wanted her dead. And what scared her the most, is that she wished the same of him. In her normal life, she liked the kid. He was quiet and stuck to himself. He had talked to her a little about free running and gave her information on some of the more obscure, yet cooler anime out there. She had no reason to want him dead, yet here she was trying to kill him with her bare hands.

He loosed a flurry of punches that nearly connected. Alexia parried the strikes and decided that it was time to end it. She slapped his hands away and drove her foot into the front of his leg, causing him to overbalance. As he pitched forward, she struck. She caught the front of his shirt and hammered him in the abdomen three times. Each blow broke ribs. She then delivered a thunderous elbow into the bottom of his chin, lifting him from the ground and dropping him unconscious on his back.

Suddenly the lights went back to normal and the wind ceased. The soundtrack faded out and she was left standing there staring at Hoshi's broken form.

"Oh, god." She said, dropping to her knees. She felt for a pulse and was relieved that he was still alive. "This shit has got to stop." She shook her head and looked at the group. "Someone get an ambulance!"

Defying the principal's orders to go home, Alexia stood in the football field staring at the smashed and destroyed bleachers. "This is where it started." She said. She pulled her cell out and called Kat.

"Hey, baby." Kat said with a smile. "You are never gonna believe what happened to Faith this morning."

"Lot of that going around." Alexia said.

"Did something happen at school?" Kat asked, suddenly worried.

"A couple of something's, but you first."

"I'm putting it on speaker." She heard the click and shuffle. "Alright. You're piped into the computer."

"So, Faith?" Alexia asked.

"I got attacked by Ninjas." Faith said, humor in her voice.

"Actual Ninjas or guys dressed like Ninjas?" The younger slayer had to admit. That was definitely different.

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure until the subtitles appeared."

"Wait, what? Subtitles appeared?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah. Just like a cheap chop-socky flick. These three dudes were talking in Japanese and when they talked, white words appeared in the air, telling me what they were saying. When ever I spoke, Japanese words appeared backwards in front of me. It was pretty cool to be honest."

"You're certain it wasn't a magic spell or something?" Alexia asked, her mind racing.

"Not certain at all. It could have been. All I know is that these guys were the real deal. They had period weapons and everything. I have one of their throwing stars in my hand right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I laid the beat down." Faith laughed. "Funniest thing. When I was fighting with them, it seemed like there was a soundtrack playing. _Save Yourself_ by Stabbing Westward. It was kinda awesome."

"So it isn't just me." Alexia said.

"Your turn." Kat said.

"When I was in gym this morning, one of the kids on the football team went Hulk on me." She drew a breath. "We were playing football and he planted my ass. We lined up again and I threw him like a bag of laundry. He landed hard and changed into some sort of spikey demon thing. We fought and I kicked his ass. Ended up throwing him into the stands and smashing the hell out of them."

"Sounds like you laid it down." Kat said, shrugging.

"Something's bothering me, though." Alexia said. "The stuff I did, I know for a fact that I'm not strong enough to do."

"Like what?"

"Doing the whole comic book stop. You know the one. Digging your hand into the ground and grinding asphalt thing?" The teen shook her head. "Some Ben Grimm shit going on there."

"You are pretty strong, Lexi." Kat said.

"But have you ever seen me doing anything like that?" She asked. "I'm not that strong, Kat. None of us are. I don't even think Faith can do that and she's a hell of a lot stronger than me."

"I guess not." Kat said as she looked at Faith. The brunette slayer shook her head.

"I know I'm not that good of an armed fighter and I was able to fend off three Ninjas." Faith admitted. "Do you think something is affected our powers? Boosting them or something?"

"If you were to have asked me that after first period, I would have thought it a fluke." Alexia said, her voice tight.

"What else happened?" Kat asked.

"I got into a fight during third period." She walked over and sat on the bleachers. "There's this kid in my class named Hoshi. He's from Japan. Cool kid and all. We don't hang out, but he's interesting. We had a straight out of China smackdown. Complete with bamboo groves, whispering wind and pan flutes. For god sake, we were both dubbed. He sounded like that guy off of Police Academy when he did that stupid chop socky voice. I sounded like Willow for some strange reason." She ran her hand over her face. "It didn't make any sense."

"Was the soundtrack any good?" Faith asked with a giggle.

Alexia smiled. "Yeah, actually. When I fought the incredible dork, I was doing it to _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns and Roses. In History class it was _The Immortals_ by Techno Syndrome Seven."

"Not bad." Kat said. "Those are both good jams."

"At least when this is all over, the soundtrack won't suck." Faith added. "We'll go ahead and pull uberbooben into the mix and see what's what."

"Fair enough." Alexia agreed. "The principal told me to go home for the day, but I'm gonna stick around here and kick over a few rocks. See what I can't find out."

"Cool." Kat said. "Talk to you later."

"Later, Lexi."

"Bye girls." Alexia said, hanging up the phone. She sighed and stared out into the field. Her eyes kept going to the smashed section of the stands. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, her fingers trailed to her lips. She smiled. "I gotcha." She said as she turned and headed back into the school.

It took her the better part of an hour, but she finally found who she was looking for. She stood outside the AP English class with her arms crossed and waited.

The bell rang and the halls were quickly crowded with students. Alexia bided her time and saw the tall shapely girl exit the room. "Shelby?" She said, getting the girl's attention.

The girl looked at her. "What?"

"Follow me." Alexia said, taking the girl's arm and dragging her to the bathroom. Another student was checking her makeup. "Leave." She said to the student. "Now."

"This isn't your…"

"I get angry, you get broken. Get the hell out." Alexia snapped. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The girl stared at her a heartbeat later and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She said, gathering her makeup. "Bitch."

Alexia didn't really give a damn what she said, so long as she followed orders. When she was certain that they were alone, she turned to Shelby. "Okay, spill it."

Shelby cocked an eyebrow. "Spill what?"

"I've kicked the shit out of two kids today. One of them turned into a spiney version of the Incredible Hulk and the other turned into a clone of Bruce Lee from _Return of the Dragon_. I am so not in the fucking mood right now. This shit didn't start until after your ass showed up." She crossed her arms. "Believe me when I tell you that a wrong answer will cost you all of your points."

Shelby swallowed. She could see the anger and confusion boiling in Alexia's eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Fear made her voice quiver. "I just got here. I'd seen the site before and recognized you in gym."

"How come you can lift me like I don't weigh anything? I'm a buck fifty and change. Normal people don't just pick me up and move me."

"I'm a gym rat." Shelby said. She pulled her sleeve up and flexed her arm. "I was going to get into bodybuilding a few years ago and worked really hard. Did a couple of competitions and realized it wasn't for me. The oil that they put on your skin just feels gross. So I got into gymnastics and martial arts." She smiled. "I'm really strong for my size."

"Caught that." Alexia said. "Where do you come from?"

"San Diego. My parents were big in the real estate market. Since things dried up down there, they made the move up here. Market's hotter, I guess." She shrugged. "I don't really know anything about real estate."

Alexia nodded. The market was pretty good in the area. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry." Shelby said sheepishly.

The teen smiled. The girl looked cute when she was embarrassed. "I'm not saying I'm pissed off that you did it. I just wanna know the reason."

"I couldn't help myself." Shelby admitted. "When I watched you trash that…thing, I could control myself. I had to kiss you," She looked into Alexia's eyes. "As a thank you."

"That's one hell of a thank you." Alexia said. She chuckled. "A kiss like that would make Kat take notice. And trust me, if you knew how good a kisser she was, you'd know that was saying something. Girl would suck the chrome of a Harley's tail pipe."

Shelby smiled. "Sounds like you love her very much."

"More than I've ever loved anyone." Alexia blurted. "I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just been…well…a freaky day."

"I would think things like this would be old hat to you." Shelby said, going over to check her face in the mirror.

"I've seen my fair share of bizarre, no argument there. But this?" The teen shook her head. "This goes beyond. I can't put a finger on it, but is does seem somewhat familiar."

Shelby looked at her and stepped up, running a light finger down her chest. "You're slayer three." She said. She leaned down and pecked her on the forehead.

Alexia suddenly felt charged. It took all of her willpower not to take hold of the tall girl and ravish her like there was not tomorrow.

"You'll figure it out." She said, smiling. "It's what you were born to do." With that, she turned and headed out of the bathroom, leaving Alexia to stand there in all her avarice.

Suddenly, her phone began blaring _Mista Bone _by Great White. She smiled and pulled it from her pocket. "Please tell me you're naked." She blurted before she had a chance to think.

Kat giggled on the other end of the phone. "Room 228. Be there in fifteen minutes."

"Got it. On my way." Alexia said, sliding the phone back into her vest. She trotted through the school eager to make her appointment. She never once stopped to think of why Kat would ask her to go to some random room in the school. The thought of being with the women that she loved was all that was on her mind.

Moments later found her at the door in question. She turned the knob and slowly pushed it open. She was shocked at what she saw. The furniture of the room was gone. Replaced with a large circular bed draped with red silk and satin sheets and throw pillows. The lights were dim and gave off a red hue. She pushed the door closed and stepped closer.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what her girlfriends were wearing. Kat was dressed in red silk lingerie with black lace borders. Her inked skin glistened in the pale light. Her hair was down and hung in careless waves about her shoulders and neck. Alexia was fairly certain that she'd never seen the girl look more beautiful than she did at this moment. She tore her eyes from Kat to look at Faith. For her part, she wore lingerie that matched Kat's except in reverse. Hers was black silk with red lace.

_I Touch Myself_ by the Divinyls began lilting into the room as the two of them rose without a word and stepped over to her. Slowly, they pulled her clothing off, article by article to kiss and lick the skin it exposed. Once they'd sufficiently worshiped one spot, they'd remove something else.

By the time the young slayer was naked, she was a basketcase. They moved her to the bed and took turns ravishing each other. Ecstasy was all that paraded through the three girls' minds. Passion, raw and unfettered. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's bodies. Giving everything of themselves, leaving no secrets behind.

In this, the purest moments, hearts and souls were open to share. Each girl knew just what the others felt. And the warmth and love that was found satisfied all.

In the heat of such carnal passion, there were no doubts, no trepidation. It was perfection. Eden made real.

Alexia laid on the bed pressed against Kat's warmth. Her hand held Faith's lightly across the tattooed dancer's chest. Her leg was thrown over her older lover's and brushed against the smooth silky skin of her sister slayer's. "As loathe as I am to break the mood…" Alexia said. "Doesn't anyone else find this strange?"

"Of course we do." Kat said. "But with sex like that, I'm so not complaining."

"Music was even good." Faith said. "My crotch hurts."

"Same here." Kat said.

"Ditto." Alexia added. "We should probably get up and outta here before the janitor or someone shows up."


	91. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Alexia pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. She pushed the door open and kicked it closed. She tossed her backpack onto the sofa and moved to her fridge, pulling out a bottle of Gatorade. She tore the cap off, leaned against the appliance and sighed. "What a day."

She drained her bottle and tossed it into the trash can next to the island and went in to take a shower. She still smelled like sex. Not something she wanted when sitting around the dinner table. She peeled her clothes off and leaned against the shower wall, letting the water wash away the day. Her mind was still reeling. She'd seen some strange things, done some strange things, but this was beyond anything that had come before.

Part of her had enjoyed it immensely. Being able to do some of the things she'd done was incredible. It was kind of empowering. The part of her that was the free runner and the slayer reveled in being the most powerful thing on two legs.

But a different piece of her, the part of her that was still human, was afraid. To know that she could still be manipulated like she had was terrifying. Since she had fought Heidenreich on that roof top and had succumbed to his mind powers, she had painstakingly reinforced her mental discipline. And today, all of that had been for naught. She had been made to dance like a marionette.

And that was something she most definitely was not happy about. She quickly washed up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the closet door. She still smiled whenever she looked at the long corded muscles on her arms. "Nice." She said to herself. "Badass."

She left her apartment, jumped up into a handstand and walked down the banister on her hands, flipping to her feet on the floor.

"That was cool." Nick said from his place on the sofa. He sat, as he always did, with his back against the arm, his knees tucked up to his chest and his sketch book in front of him.

"Do you ever not have a drawing pad in your hand?" Alexia asked, taking a step and bouncing to the end of the sofa opposite him.

"When I shower and when I sleep, I think. Of course, I have woken up with a drawing pad next to me on the bed, so the second one is a tossup." He offered. "I wanted to run something by you."

"Go ahead." Alexia said, sniffing the air. "I smell spaghetti sauce."

"Close. Mom hit the bakery outlet and got some pizza crusts for cheap. We're making our own. She bought a bunch of really good stuff."

"Booyah." Alexia said. "So what did you wanna run by me?"

"It's about the comic." He looked at her. "I wanna make a new character and put her in her own comic."

"Why would you need to ask me?" She said to him. "It's your brain."

"I wanna put it on the site." He stared at her. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with me putting more than just one comic out there."

"Oh, I get you. Using my website to pimp your own comic?"

He nodded. "If you're not cool with it…"

"I don't care." She said to him with a smile. "Go nuts."

He grinned widely. "Thanks."

"New character, huh?" She asked. "What's her deal?"

"Well…" He began. "She's like this rich family's daughter. She moves to Point Defiance from some well to do neighborhood in San Diego and finds the city to be buried in the supernatural. She's this badass martial artist that keeps finding herself in these strange situations where she has to learn how to fight them on the fly." He looked at her. "I'm thinking of running her kinda parallel to you guys. She follows the site and is, like a huge fan."

As Alexia listened, she found herself getting very interested. The boy's character concept sounded incredibly familiar.

"Here. I roughed this out yesterday and last night." He turned his pad around.

She sat on the sofa staring at a very good likeness of Shelby, the girl that had kissed her earlier in the day. _It can't be_. She thought to herself. "What did you name her?" She asked.

"Shelby Carson." Nick said. "I drew this." He smiled evilly. "I've fallen in love with tattoos." He showed her another picture. It was of Shelby in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. There were two stars, one on the front of each hip.

Her eyes dilated. She couldn't believe it. The girl that she met was on paper right in front of her. "Nick?" She said. "Did you draw anything else today?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Lots of stuff. I wasn't feeling well and didn't go to school. I spent the day just doodling. He handed her the pad. "Take a look."

She sat back and flipped through it. It was all there. Pictures of Shelby wearing a white fur coat. The huge demon creature on the football field. Faith fighting a group of Ninjas. The fight between her and Hoshi. She raised an eyebrow when she got to the last couple of pages. She looked at him. "Dirty little boy." She said to him. She flipped the pad closed and looked at the front. "Okay." She said looking at him. "Everything you drew in here?" She said, holding it up. "Happened to me today."

"What?" He was surprised to say the least. "You're kidding, right?"

Alexia shook her head. "Nope. As soon as I got to school – and Ashley will attest to this – she," She held up the drawing of Shelby. "Showed up in a stretch Rolls Royce Phantom." She looked at the paper. "She picked me up and moved me like I was nothing."

"Holy shit." He said to her. "The Spurlock demon?"

She nodded. "Fought him in P.E. this morning." She flipped a few pages. "And this kid. Kicked his ass in History." She looked at him. "Faith got jumped by Ninjas at the grocery store."

"Is she okay?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah." She said, looking at the sketchpad. "She's a badass."

"I swear to god, Alexia, I didn't know…" He began.

She shook her head. "It's alright." She said to him. "We know you'd never do anything to hurt us." She got up from the couch. She handed the pad to him as she walked into the kitchen.

Edith stood at the stove stirring the sauce. "Oh, hey sweetie." She said. "Homemade build your own pizzas tonight."

"Awesome." Alexia said with a nod. "Is it alright if me and Nick run over to Kat's for a little bit?"

Edith raised an eyebrow. "The reason?"

"It has to do with the comic Nick is drawing. We just need to iron some things out. Nothing serious."

"Can it wait?" She asked.

"It probably could, but I just wanna get it out of the way before I forget."

"You don't forget things, Alexia. Much to my chagrin." She stared at her daughter. "What aren't you telling me?"

The girl sighed. "Mom? Sometimes I don't share everything with you because half the time I don't know what the hell to say. Just trust me that right now, we need to get together with the brain trust and hash some things out, okay? I promise you it's nothing bad. Nick isn't in any danger. We just need his artistic skills now more than ever."

Edith stared at her long and hard. "I'm putting an awful lot of trust in you, do you realize that?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "Mom? You see these shoulders? There's a weight on here that you couldn't possibly fathom. But all of that – everyone in the world – goes by the wayside to keep this family safe. I want you to know that. The only way Nick gets hurt is if my ass is laying cold and dead on the concrete. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Fine. Just be reachable. And when you get back, I expect to be told what's going on. I'll keep some sauce warm for you, okay?"

The young slayer hugged her mother. "Thanks for understanding."

"I don't understand." She said to her daughter. "Maybe that's for the better." Edith added with a smile.

"There are days that I wish I didn't understand half the crap I do."

"I'm sure." She said, turning back to the stove. "Have fun. Be safe."

"Hey." Alexia offered to her mother. "It's me."

"Should I respond, or just stand here and glare?" The woman returned.

"Fair point." The teen said, retreating. "See ya later." She went back into the living room, picking up the cordless. She turned to Nick while she dialed Kat's number. "Go get your drawing stuff. We're going to Kat's." She said to him.

He nodded and picked up his gear.

"Hello?" Kat asked politely.

"Hey, babe. Can you come over and pick us up?"

"Sure. I can come and get…wait. Us?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. Me and Nick. We need to get over there. I think I might've got a line on what happened today."

"Really?" Kat said. "I'll be there in a few."

Alexia hung up the phone and trotted up the stairs to her apartment. Nick ducked into his room and gathered up his new art supplies. She threw open her door and stepped into her bedroom pulling on her socks and shoes. She slid on her vest and took her cell off the charger.

"I'm all ready." Nick said with his backpack. "Why are we going to Kat's?"

"I wanna see what's going on with the stuff you've been drawing today. See if we can figure out why it's coming to life." Alexia said, listening for the sound of Kat's Mercury. "Did you bring the pad that you were drawing on?"

"Yup." He said. "I also have the new pencils that I got." He showed them to her. "They're really nice."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah they are. Aren't these, like, really expensive?"

He smiled and nodded back. "I think so." He said. He then hugged her. "Thank you."

She was shocked. "For what?"

"For getting these for me." He returned. "They have really great…"

"I didn't order those for you." She said.

"Mom didn't get 'em for me." He said, shrugging. "They arrived today from Fed Ex. Mom asked who they were from, but there was no return address. Since she asked, I just assumed they were from you. Ashley didn't know anything about them either."

Alexia leaned against the island and ran her fingers under her chin. "What arrived for you today? All told."

He sifted through his bag. "These pencils, these shading sticks and this pad." He said. "They were in a simple white Fed Ex box."

"Do you still have the box?" She asked him.

He nodded and trotted out of her apartment and into his room. He came back a few minutes later with the collapsed white shipping cube. "Here. They came in this."

She took it and looked it over. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find. It looked as normal as could be. "Hmm." She said simply.

The telltale rumble of Kat's car sounded from the street. "Pack all of that back up." She said to him, grabbing her keys.

The pair made their way down the stairs and climbed into her car. "Hey munchkin." Kat said to him. "How ya feelin'? Edith said you were in the dumps today."

"I'm okay. Puked a couple of times and got it out of my system." He said to her. "So I hear you girls had an interesting day."

"You could say that." Kat offered.

"He did more than say it." Alexia said as she climbed in. "Little cretin was indirectly responsible for it."

"I'm betting this is gonna be one of those nights that ends in a headache." Kat said, shifting into gear and heading off.

"Understatement of the year." Alexia shot back.

Nick sunk down in the back seat, looking very sheepish. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't sweat it, brat. Today was just about the most fun I think any of us have had in a long time." Kat said with a bright smile. "Sour puss here probably won't admit it, but she had fun, too."

"I did have some fun today, it has to be said." Alexia offered, looking back at Nick. "I just hate having my strings pulled by something I can't see or control."

Kat shrugged. "As long as something or someone isn't rooting around inside my brain, I'm cool with it."

Alexia stared at the girl. "Did anything happen to you?"

"I really didn't draw her." Nick said. "Except when I was drawing…_that_."

Alexia furrowed her brow and turned to look at him. "It disturbs me that you draw me naked." She said sincerely.

"Why?" He said. "It's not like I draw you to spank off to you or anything. I like your shape. It's very heroic, to be honest. You have awesome muscle tone and you have a serious no bullshit look in your eyes most of the time."

"He's got you there." Kat said. "He thinks like an artist, Lexi. Get used to it. I'm just shocked that he got my tats right."

"Thanks to you modeling for me and snapping photos of all of them." He said with a smile. "All of you guys have been really good sports about it."

"We're getting immortalized in print." Kat said. "Least we can do." She cocked a sideways glance to Alexia. "Rio and Tara have been hitting the books pretty much non stop since Faith got back from the grocery store."

"Have they found anything?"

Kat shook her head. "Not really. They're even talking to Giles. He says that he might have something that can help us. He'd need to get back to us."

Alexia nodded. "With what I found out today, maybe we can speed up the process a bit."

"Let's hope." Kat said. "I hate to see what tomorrow brings if this is gonna be a thing."

Nick listened to the two of them and looked down at his bag. He was suddenly very afraid of what he could do.

The big gray machine rumbled into the garage. Kat turned the rig off and climbed out. Alexia followed suit and pulled the seat forward to allow Nick to expedite. "Come on, McFarlane."

Nick giggled at her. "Bonus points for the gratuitous comic artist reference." He said, fist bumping her.

The trio entered the apartment. "Alright, everyone. Gather 'round." Alexia said as she pointed to the sofa. "You. Sit."

Nick nodded and hopped up onto the couch.

"So what's going on?" Faith asked.

"We're gonna find out." Alexia said. She moved over to Rio's door and thumped on it. "Hey, Rio. Get out here. You too, Tara." She headed to the fridge and pulled out a Gatorade. "Nick? Something to drink?"

He nodded. "Coke, please." He began pulling his supplies out of his bag.

"Cherry Coke okay?" Alexia asked him.

"That's cool." He returned.

Kat went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. "You two staying for dinner?"

Alexia shook her head. "No. I have to have him back early. Mom cooked marinara sauce all day and we're making our own pizzas tonight."

"Yeah, I'd wanna be home for that, too." Kat said. "This lot gets Chinese food."

Rio and Tara exited the Watcher's room. "So what's the emergency?" Rio said with a huff. "We were actually researching."

Alexia nodded. "I know. But we've got some news that might change the direction of things." She pointed to Nick. "Everything that happened over the course of the day is stuff that he's been sketching."

Everyone but Kat snapped their eyes to him. "Really?" Rio said. "Has that ever happened before?"

Nick shook his head. "No. I usually draw the comic after the fact." He held up the pad for her to take. "This is stuff that I drew today out of boredom."

She took it and dropped to the sofa flipping through the pages.

"You drew me getting jumped by Ninjas?" Faith asked him, a smile on her face.

He nodded. "I just thought it would be funny."

"Oh, it was." Faith returned. "I totally laid the smack down." She moved over and ruffled his hair. "Did you also draw K, Lexi and me…"

"Yes." Rio said, staring at the rather tawdry artwork. She turned it to Faith. "Yes he did."

The elder slayer took the page and stared at it. "Not that I'm complaining, because… wow, but my tits ain't that big, slugger."

He giggled. "Dramatic license."

She handed it back to him. "Mm hm."

"But all of this aside, we need to figure out what's going." Alexia said. "If everything he's gonna be drawing is coming to life, then he won't be able to draw anything but flowers and sunsets."

"Bleah." Nick said staunchly.

Tara moved over and watched him. "Where d-did you get that sketchp-pad and pencil?" She asked him. "They're enchanted."

"What?" Alexia asked.

Rio's eyes dilated. "That's right. I forgot you could do that, dear." She said happily. "Tara here can see magic. Either when it's being used, has been used or if an item is giving it off."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

The shy blonde nodded. "Yeah." She said. "My mom t-taught me when I was really young."

"And you can tell that the pad and pencil are magical?" Alexia asked. "Can you determine the source or anything like that?"

Tara shrugged. "There are spells that I can do that would determine the aura of the magic."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Kat said from the kitchen. "I remember you two telling me that if you cast any kind of magic on something that's already magical it can have some weird effects. So maybe we should test this theory out before we just start tossing the spellcraft around willy nilly."

Rio and Tara both nodded. "Perhaps we should at that."

Nick flipped to a fresh page. "Alright. What do you want me to draw?" He asked, looking around.

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know." She turned to the rest of the group.

"Give me a tattoo of a rose." Kat said. She pointed to the right side of her neck. "Right here. Petals, thorns, the whole bit. Been wanting one there anyway." She looked to Faith and Alexia. "That cool with you two?"

The slayers stared at her a moment. "Why do you have to ask us?" Alexia voiced. "It's your body."

"Yeah, but you two have to look at it." Kat said. "I don't wanna get any more ink unless you two are okay with it."

Both of them stepped up to her and wrapped their arms around her. "You're sweet sometimes, you know that?" Faith said, softly. She nibbled on the side of the girl's neck. "Had to get one last nibble in on the paleness."

Alexia followed suit. "Here, here."

Kat moaned lightly. "Keep that up and we ain't gonna get much done."

"We can always figure all of this out tomorrow." Alexia said.

"Dump the squirt and get all…sweaty." Faith said.

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather not have to worry about Samurai hiding in my shower or Godzilla stomping down Pacific Ave." Kat said. "So chill your biscuits." She said, reluctantly pushing the pair away. "I have nowhere near enough control for the three of us."

"Pooh." Alexia said, moving around the island to sit on a stool. Faith flopped down beside her.

Nick giggled as he started drawing. "And you wonder why I draw you three having sex."

"Shut up and draw, midget." Alexia said.

The group sat around, waiting for him to finish. Nick understood how selective Kat was about her ink. Every single tattoo she had served a purpose. True, she didn't remember a lot of them, but at the same time, even those that were a mystery were a poignant reminder of where she'd been and where she would never go again. Those that she did remember were carefully selected. Yes, some were simply because they looked interesting, but others were remembrances of events and people that had paraded through her life and left an impact.

He didn't really know why she wanted a rose, but he was gonna make damn sure that it was the best looking rose she'd ever seen. So he sketched her out, then took painstaking care to draw the tattoo in. Every line solid and every shadow perfect.

When he was finally done he nodded. "There we are." He said, looking at the girl.

She looked up at him. "Really?" She lifted her hair. "Is it there?"

Alexia and Faith both leaned in. Sure enough, on the side of her neck, wrapping half way around from the back to the front was a beautifully tattooed rose with meticulously drawn petals and thorny branches. He had even drawn in the neatly cut ends of the stems. "That's amazing."

Faith nodded. "Dude." She said, turning to Nick. "If the comic doesn't work out for you, you could always be a tattoo artist."

Kat went into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hell yeah." She said happily. "Easiest tat I ever got." She went back into the living room. "Nice work, Nick."

He smiled at her. "No problem."

"Well then." Rio said, going over to look at the work on Kat's neck. "We know that whatever is drawn becomes reality." She turned to Nick. "We should conduct a couple of experiments to see what the limitations are."

Nick nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Alexia sat next to him. "Do you have any other pads?"

He reached into his pack and pulled out another. "Here. Its one of the ones I use for the comic."

"Alright." Rio said. "Try drawing something."

He flipped open to a fresh page and started drawing a picture of Alexia wearing a pair of jeans. After a few minutes, he finished and turned the picture toward them. "Lexi is wearing sweats right now. I drew her with blue jeans."

They all looked at the younger slayer's pants. She was still wearing sweats.

Tara stepped up. "Try drawing something on your n-new pad with a d-different pencil."

He shrugged and pulled out one of his older drawing pencils. He quickly jotted out a picture of Tara in a bathing suit.

"D-don't draw that!" She said to him, a smile working across her face.

"Too late." He said. "But on the bright side, you're still wearing your t-shirt and jeans."

Rio stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around the witch. "I happen to like the way your bottom looks in blue jeans." She turned the blonde around and kissed her. "So what does that tell us?"

Alexia took the pad and pencils that he had gotten in the mail. "Apparently, it's just when he uses the pencils and pad together. Otherwise nothing seems to happen."

The group nodded. "Alright." Faith said. "But where did they come from?"

Alexia shrugged. "No idea." She pulled the box out and tossed it on the table. "There was no return address. Mom didn't get them for him, neither did Ashley or I."

"What about your dad?" Kat offered. "Did he get them and not say anything?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Dad doesn't spend money without talking to mom first. She has his balls in her purse."

Kat snickered. "That's not true."

"When it comes to money? Yeah, she does." Alexia said. "Seriously. Little glass jar. It's kinda gross."

Faith laughed. Rio sighed. Tara buried her face in her lover's chest and snickered.

"Something wrong with you." Kat said to her girlfriend. "But we need to figure out where this shit came from. In the wrong hands it can be dangerous as hell."

Alexia nodded. "Agreed." She said, looking down at them. "Nick. I'm sorry but you can't have these."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just let me have what I've already drawn." He said, holding out his hand.

She did hand the pad back to him. "I do have to ask you a favor." She smiled. "Could you _please_ tone Shelby down a bit?"

"Who's Shelby?" Kat asked.

"She's a character that I wanted to create for a parallel comic to you guys. Kind of a rich snobby girl that gets thrust into the life without really knowing what the score it, kinda thing. Just an idea I was kicking around."

"I met her this morning. She was cool and all, but she was just a little over the top." Alexia said. "Anshekissedme."

Faith and Kat stared at her. "She kissed you?" The tattooed fighter asked.

"On the lips?" Faith added.

Alexia looked down and nodded.

"With or without tongue?" Faith asked. She was careful to keep her face serious.

"With." The teen admitted. "It was really sudden. I was shocked to hell."

"Was she a better kisser than the pair of us?" Kat asked.

"No." Alexia said seriously. "She was good, but she didn't have Faith's sensual aggression or your long ass tongue."

"Is she hot?" Faith was smiling, now.

"She was drawn by a ten year old boy with hormone issues. What do you think?" Alexia asked.

Nick turned the page around. "Here she is."

Kat and Faith moved over to the sofa. "Damn, squirt." Faith said. "She's smokin'."

Kat nodded. "Nice job."

"I can change her up a bit if you want." Nick said. "Since she already exists, I wouldn't feel comfortable just erasing her."

"That w-would seem a lot like m-murder to me." Tara offered.

Rio nodded. "It's not like we couldn't use a little more muscle around here."

He quickly used the pencils and made some changes. Alexia turned to Tara. "So you said that there were spells that you could do to determine what kind of magic was used?"

She nodded. "I could. I th-think I have everything I would need." She turned to Rio. "Help me, love?"

"With pleasure." The Watcher said happily.

After almost an hour, the spell revealed two things. First, that the magic was isolated to only the pad and the pencils. It wasn't a mass produced item.

"That's a comfort." Kat said. "At least now we know that there aren't any more of these things out there."

"Yeah, but that actually kind of pisses me off." Alexia said. "That means that my house was targeted specifically."

Everyone nodded. The second thing that was revealed was the presence of chaos magic.

"What, specifically is that?" Alexia asked.

"Chaos magic tips the balance of neutrality." Kat said. "I've read a little about it. It changes probabilities to favor the unpredictable, the unexpected." She sighed. "Think of it as the end result of 'what if'."

"Yeah." Faith said, looking around. "We can't have anyone else getting their mitts on that."

Nick tore what he drew out of the pad and handed it, along with the pencil set to Alexia. "We shouldn't get rid of it, though."

Rio looked at him. "Why not?"

"Well, if you think about it," Nick began. "That's pretty much a get out of hell free card. Something horrible happens, such as Kat getting the crap beat out of her again…"

"Why you gotta bring that up?" She said, mock hurt in her voice.

"Three times at last count." Alexia admitted. "One of them landed you in the ICU."

"I was being sarcastic you little shit." Kat said, dishing up the rice, stir fry and egg rolls.

"Anyway," Nick continued. "We can use this in case something really bad happens and we need to rewrite history."

Alexia looked down at her watch and noticed it was a little past eight at night. "I'm gonna call mom. Let her know we're gonna be here a while longer." She pulled her cell out and dialed home.

"Hey, sweetie. Is everything okay?" Edith asked. "Are you on your way home?"

"Not yet. We're still working. We might not be home till late."

"I don't want Nick out really late, baby."

"I know mom. But right now he's actually really important. I promise I'll get home as soon as I can."

"Alexia? What's going on?" Edith was serious.

"It's a long and kind of complicated story. I promise I'll tell you when we get everything figured out, okay?"

"I don't like you keeping…"

"Its not keeping secrets, mom. I'm not lying to you. It's not the kind of thing that can be explained in a phone call. I need to sit down with you and explain it all in detail. Just trust me for now, okay?"

She blew out a breath. "Alright. Just try to get home soon, okay?"

"I will, mom. Thanks."

"Bye, sweetie." Edith said, hanging up the phone.

"She's getting pissed." Alexia said, dropping her phone into her vest pocket. "We need to figure this out."

The group looked at each other, not really knowing where to start.

Something that was becoming all too familiar.


	92. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Alexia looked around the room at those gathered. "So we know we're dealing with chaos magic. Who do we know – or more appropriately _what_ do we know – does that?" She turned to Rio. "You're the brains of this outfit. What do you know?"

She shrugged. "Anyone can do so." She began pacing. "Chaos magic is simply a collection of spells, not a special ingrained ability." She pointed to Kat. "She could do it."

Faith leaned back against the island. "You know," She said. "I remember when I was running with the Sunnydale crew, them telling me about this time when everyone was turned into their costumes for Halloween."

Alexia snickered. "Oh yeah. I remember them talking about that."

Kat just laughed. This was the funniest story she'd heard from the group.

Faith nodded. "Buffy was dressed as a Victorian Noblewoman. She just ran around screaming all the time." She looked at Kat and Alexia. "Xander was a Marine."

"That had to have been hot." Kat said. "Bet he was laying down the smack."

"From what Willow told me. She went as a ghost. But she was dressed all slutty."

Alexia nodded. "I can see that. She's got a kickin' figure under all that nerd."

"That's when she caught Oz's eye." Faith added.

"Let's get back on topic, shall we?" Rio said. "Did they ever say what was responsible for that little party trick?"

Faith shook her head. "No. But I do remember when I was working with the mayor, them telling me about a plan they had to get tribute for some demon." She thought for a moment. "Lucky-nose? Locutus?"

Alexia and Faith both giggled.

"He lived in the sewers." Faith said. "I think he ate babies or something."

"Lurconis." Alexia said. "Crawling and slithering, deep beneath your feet, Lurconis comes calling, devil's gotta eat."

Rio stared at her, but Kat put voice to what the Watcher must have been thinking. "You're freaky sometimes, you know that?"

Alexia shrugged and looked to Rio. "Pathosis. _Devil's Playground _off of their Ibithn album."

Faith sniggered. "Trust you to find some geek-ass factoid from a song no one has heard of."

"It's a talent." Alexia said.

"As I was saying, the boss told me about this guy that gave these cursed candy bars to the school to sell. Whenever adults ate them, they kinda reverted back to being irresponsible teenagers."

"That had to be sobering." Rio said. "I know a lot of people my age that were rather lacking in the focus department."

Faith looked at her. "Tweed banged Mrs. S on the hood a cop car."

"Wow." Kat said. "Go Giles."

"He neglected to mention that." Rio said, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, please. Like you have room to talk." Alexia said, pointing to Tara.

Tara giggled and pulled Rio in for a hug. "I don't mind what came before."

Rio kissed the woman passionately. "Nor do I. I know where my heart belongs."

"Apparently the guy they got to do the candy bars was the same guy that did Halloween the year before." Faith said.

Rio moved over to the phone on Kat's computer desk and dialed Giles' number. "Let's see who this man is and if he might be our culprit."

"Yes? Hello?" Giles said vehemently.

"Hello, Rupert." Rio said happily.

"Ariana. How are you doing?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Very well. We believe we've gotten to the bottom of what was causing our comic book shenanigans."

"That's nice to hear." He said. "What did you find out?"

"It seems someone saw fit to provide young Nicolas with a drawing pad and pencils that brought whatever he drew to fruition." She said sincerely.

"Oh. That can be rather dangerous in the wrong hands. Is everyone alright?"

"Oh, yes. We managed to figure it out before anyone was seriously harmed. But we did find out that the objects are both infused with strong chaos magic."

"Did you say chaos magic?" Giles asked, his voice hard.

"Yeah." Alexia said. "Faith was telling me that something similar happened down there."

"Quite." Giles said. "Ethan Rayne. He was a colleague of mine in college. We've got a history."

"Is he the kind of guy that would do something like this?" Kat asked.

"I dare say he would. This sounds right up his proverbial alley." Giles growled. "I told him what would happen if he ever showed his face in Sunnydale again." He sighed. "I didn't expect him to make his way up there. I am very sorry."

"You ain't the man's keeper." Faith said. "We'll deal with him."

"Just be very careful. The man is a bit of an ass, but his magical proficiency is quite considerable." The Watcher offered in support.

"Do you happen to have a picture of him?" Alexia asked. "I think we know how to get him taken care of."

"I don't know. Let me see." The girls heard him shuffle around his apartment. He mumbled to himself as he searched. "Ah, yes. Here we are." He picked the phone up. "I do have a picture here. It's a bit older, but it's him. Maybe twenty years ago."

Alexia looked at Nick. "You think you could do the math?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can age him up."

"Alright Rupert. Do you think you can scan that picture and email it to us?"

"Not with any real degree of skill, no." He said simply. "But I can contact young Willow. I believe she would know how to do such a thing."

"Alright, Tweed. You really need to learn to use a computer." Faith said, a smile creasing her face.

"Yes, well. I'll stick to my musty, dusty old tomes, thank you." He returned. "I'll call Willow and attain her assistance."

"We'll be waiting for it." Alexia said. "Thanks, Giles."

"My pleasure." He ended the call.

An hour later saw Nick sketching a likeness, aged properly, of the man on Kat's computer screen. "He's not a bad looking dude." Kat said. "I can see him having the bad boy thing going on."

Alexia looked around. "So we remember the plan?"

Rio nodded. "As soon as he walks through the door, we use a spell to immobilize him. You and Faith subdue him and secure him to the chair. Tara will stand by him ready to silence him at a moment's notice."

Faith nodded. "Alright, then." She turned to Nick. "Do your thing, studly."

He continued to draw out the strip. He smiled and added a bit of personal touch. "There we go." He said. "And keep your eyes on the door."

Less than five minutes later, a tall man with dark hair, a lean face and serious eyes stepped into the apartment. The group as a whole laughed as the man appeared to be dressed in a ballerina outfit.

"What the… oh, bloody hell." He said, sharply.

Rio, Kat and Tara quickly threw the spell out, causing him to stop in his tracks. Faith and Alexia were quickly in motion. They took the man, pulled him over to the rolling leather chair and tied him down with heavy nylon rope. Tara moved over and kept her mind sharp.

Alexia looked to the spellcasters and nodded. They released the spell and allowed him his relative freedom. "Ethan Rayne?" She said, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm not sure you know who we are or not."

He smiled at her. "I'm quite aware. You're Alexia the Vampire Slayer." He turned to Faith. "Hello, Faith."

"I don't know you, Jack." She said to him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You probably don't. But we worked for the same demon wannabe." He continued to grin. "More or less."

"Focus." Alexia said, smacking him on the forehead. "Right now, I've got a mind to beat the ever loving shit out of you for what you pulled."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be a bit more specific." He said her. "I'm not doubting that I've done something to raise your ire. I'd just like to know what part of my tawdry past has caught up with me."

She took the sketchpad from Nick and held it up in front him. "Did you send this to my little brother?"

He stared at her. "If I say yes?"

"I beat you within an inch of your life." She snarled back at him.

"Not much incentive for me to confess, is it?" He said with a smile.

"You targeted my family, you asshole." She gripped his throat and lifted him, chair and all from the ground. "I've killed for a whole lot less."

He never stopped grinning. "So I've heard."

Kat stepped over and put a hand on Alexia's shoulder. "Let him go, Lexi." The teen turned to look into her lover's soft eyes and dropped the man to the floor. She turned and moved to the side. Kat looked down into Ethan's eyes. "Why did you target Nick?"

Ethan looked at the young boy. "That would be you, I assume?"

Nick nodded. "Yup. I'm Alexia's little brother."

"Yes, I know." The mage said. "I've seen your artwork. Very impressive. You should be proud."

"I am." Nick said.

Ethan chuckled and turned back to Kat. "And that is why I chose him. To sew a little chaos." He shrugged. "Maybe to fulfill a boyhood fantasy." He smiled at Nick. "Every boy would want to have his dreams become reality."

Alexia narrowed her eyes. "I somehow don't see you as the altruistic type."

"And you'd be right." Ethan admitted. "But I'm also not the carnage causing type either." He closed his eyes a moment. Suddenly the ropes fell away from him. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here by choice." He rose to his feet. He looked down at himself and sighed. With a snap of his fingers, he was wearing a pale blue shirt, a pair of black slacks and a nice pair of leather loafers. He sat on the end of the sofa and crossed his legs, resting his hand on his knee. "Now that I'm more comfortable…" He smiled at Alexia. "I knew that you'd handle the situation before it got too out of hand. Unlike the incompetents in Sunnydale, you seem to have your… what is the term? 'Shit together?'."

Tara giggled in spite of herself.

"So you did this because you thought it would be funny?" Faith asked. "What if Nick here had toyed with the idea of a death scene for one of us?" She said, looking at the boy. "He held the power of life and death in his hands."

Nick suddenly paled. He had never thought of that, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. He quickly closed the notepad and put it on the table with the pencils. "I don't want these anymore." He said, sadly.

Alexia saw the look in his eyes and turned to Ethan. "You see that?" She said, glowering at him. "That look in his eyes is because of you."

Ethan, for his part turned to the boy. "Something of that fashion never entered your mind, did it?"

Nick wouldn't look at him. He did, however shake his head. "But it scares me to think about."

"I'm sure it does, son." Ethan said. He turned to the girls. "Look. I'm a fan of sewing a little discord. Making mischief. I don't want to unleash some hellish minions upon the world. I want to irritate the world. Not destroy it. This was just a spot of fun. No more, no less. In the end, I've handed you all of the cards. If you truly wished to, you could have this boy draw me getting run over by a truck or shot by some street thug." He sighed. "And I can't believe I said that."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is the story with you and Rupert?"

"Not much to it, truthfully. I decided that I was tired of listening to those in positions of authority. I decided to find my own way. Ripper was there for a portion of it, but decided that the life of a Watcher was more fulfilling." He sneered. "At least that's the story he tells himself."

"What makes you think it's just a story?" Faith said to him.

"His nickname was Ripper for a reason." Ethan said flatly. "And I wasn't the only one who called him that."

"Word on the street is tweed whooped the shit out of you during Halloween last year." The elder slayer said with a smile.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm a lover. Not a fighter." He snickered. "I had my fun, Ripper had his. It was a fair exchange. With the chaos that abounded in town that night, I was beside myself with joy. It was a fun time."

Alexia sniggered. "I can see the look on people's faces." She looked around. "You gotta admit, it's funny as hell."

"If you think that was good, you should have seen the town when every adult was a lovesick booze drinking frat boy. I'm very proud of that one." He looked at Rio seriously. "In my defense, I didn't know what the tribute to Lurconis was going to be. Had I known, I wouldn't have assisted. Even I have limits."

Rio shrugged. "Not really worried about it." She moved over and wrapped her arms around Tara.

"Look." Kat said, stepping forward. "Stirring things up a little? This group knows that game better than just about anyone. We aren't afraid of a little excitement. If that's your bag, fine. We don't care. You can play all the mind games on us you want. I understand that. But thus far, everything you've done, even in Sunnydale, has never involved the group's families. We ask for the same respect."

"Leave my family and friends alone." Alexia said to him. "What you've done so far has been pretty harmless. Like Kat said, a little chaos never hurt anyone. But you do not – repeat – do not go after my family. They're off limits. It isn't negotiable. You fuck with them again and I won't beat the hell out of you. I'll kill you. End. Your. Life." She leaned down at him. "Am I clear?"

Ethan for his part, was impressed. The hardness of her eyes, the set of her face and the iron tenseness of her body told him that she would have no problem making good her threat. "Buffy never threatened to kill me."

"I'm not Buffy. Unlike her, I have absolutely no problem putting my sword through your chest and letting your skinny ass bleed out. And believe me, Ethan. I'll sleep like a baby after."

He smiled. "You're good. I actually believe you would." He shook his head. "You are truly gifted. You remind me of someone. A young Watcher that would brook no bullshit from anyone." He turned to Faith. "I heard when she was assigned to you. She was very pleased. She said you reminded her of her daughter."

Faith looked at him. "You knew D?"

He nodded. "She was…a friend." He said, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I actually cried when I'd heard she died. Rest assured, I didn't take that betrayal lying down. There was a reason you only had to deal with four of Kakistos' cronies."

She stared at him long and hard. "He did have more with him when I fought him in Southie." She shrugged. "Thanks."

Alexia nodded. "So you do have a heart after all."

Ethan smiled. "But don't let it get around. I've got a reputation."

"Nice." Alexia said. "But your time here is done. You get out of town. Tonight. You've lost your Point Defiance privileges."

He looked at her and to the rest of the women in the room. "Fair enough." He said. He rose to his feet and looked about. "I will say this, before I depart." He cocked a smile. "You lot seem to be a lot more proficient at this game than Ripper and his Scoobies."

"A lot more violent, too." Faith said. "Take a walk, grandpa."

He bowed to the ladies. "Then I take my leave." He said, quickly moving to the door and exiting the apartment.

"Why do I get the feeling he almost enjoyed that?" Alexia said. "Man's a masochist."

Rio stared at the door. "He'll be a rather significant thorn in our sides, I'm betting."

Kat shrugged. "Nothing for it." She moved to the stand beside the door. "Come on. Lexi. Let's get you home before your mom sends your dad with hardware."

Alexia and Nick walked into the house just after ten thirty at night. Edith and Edward turned to the pair.

"Is everything okay?" Edith asked, concern thick in her voice.

Alexia looked at Nick. "Why don't you head to bed, squirt? I got this." She said, taking the drawings that he did. She left the pages of questionable content in his backpack.

He nodded and hugged his parents. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight, buddy." Edward said to him.

Edith pecked him on the head and wished him a good night.

Alexia sat down and sighed. "This'll probably be the strangest conversation we've had yet." She said.

Edward snickered. "That says something."

Edith leaned back and took her husband's hand. "Just tell us, sweetie."

She handed the papers to her parents. "Take a look at this." She said. "All of that?" She smiled weakly. "That all happened to me today."

The couple sifted through the pages. "This is very well drawn." Edith said.

"Yeah it is." Edward said. "And all of this happened to you?"

Alexia nodded. "You see, apparently Nick got these pencils and that sketchbook in the mail…"

She went on to explain everything. The events of the day, the magic art supplies, Ethan, everything. By the time she was done, her parents were staring at her, shocked.

"Just when I think I wouldn't be surprised by anything you told us." Edith said. "Where is the pad and pencils now?"

"In Kat's safe. It's the most secure place we could think to put it. We didn't get rid of it, because if something really nasty happens, we have an out."

Edward nodded. "That makes sense." He turned to his wife. "Well, it seems everything worked out."

She sighed and stared at the papers. "I just don't like the fact that people are starting to target my children."

"Par for the course, mom." Alexia said. "But we're doing everything we can…"

"I know, sweetie. I know." Edith offered with a smile.

"It's been a long ass day and I'm tired as hell." The teen said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed."

The pair watched their daughter walk slowly up the stairs. "She's too young for this." Edith said quietly.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, she is." He turned to his wife. "But she's not going to let that stop her."

Edith stared at the stairs. "No. She won't. And that scares the hell out of me." Her husband hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Alexia settled down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily. She'd never had a day like this before. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Another day behind her.

Alexia stepped out of Kat's Mercury and leaned down to smile at the tattooed hunter. "I love you, baby. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too." Kat offered back with a grin. "I'll pick you up after school."

The teen stepped back and watched as the car rumbled out of the parking lot. Not more than a minute later, the healthy red Camaro of Darren MaCallister pulled up. Ashley and Felicia both climbed out and waved good bye.

"This thing is really coming along." Alexia said, leaning down to talk to the boy.

"I'm getting her, piece by piece." He said with a smile. "Just got the new exhaust put on." He rapped it out. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Three months ago, before Kat came back into her life, she wouldn't have given it any thought. Now, she actually found the sound of a well tuned engine to be rather enjoyable. "Kat would love the way this thing sounds." She said to him. "Nice work."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'll see ya later."

She nodded and stepped away as he stepped on the gas and took off out of the lot. Before she could say a word, the sound of a high performance crotch rocket rent the air. The three girls turned to see a black Suzuki Hayabusa pull into the space near them. The driver was obviously a girl.

"Who the hell is that?" Alexia asked. The girl was clad from head to toe in black leather.

She stopped the motorcycle and sat up, rocking it back on the kickstand with ease. The gloss black helmet turned to regard the slayer. Slowly she reached up and pulled the helmet off, whipping her hair about and turning back. "Hey, Alexia." She said with a sweet smile. "How ya doin'?"

Alexia was forced to stare at the girl for a moment. Finally, it dawned on her. "Shelby?" She asked, surprised. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh." The tall brunette said. "More or less." She stood and unzipped the leather jacket, revealing a light chain mail shirt over a black sports bra. She turned so Alexia could see her. "So what do you think?"

Alexia couldn't help but smile. "Very nice." She giggled.

"Cool." She leaned in and pecked the girl on the cheek. "I'll see ya later." She walked into the school like she owned the place.

The slayer turned to her sister and her friend. "And that's Nick's idea of toned down?"

Ashley and Felicia were speechless.

Alexia could understand why. It was going to be an interesting day. "Aren't they all?" She said to herself as she headed into the school.


	93. Chapter 82

**Author's Note:**

Okay, no joke, people. This is EXACTLY how the events in game went down. No dramatic license. No fanservice. I wrote this chapter directly from in-game conversation and content.

Alexia and Faith are all about the 'life is too short' principle and don't waste time on petty BS, like jealousy.

So here you are. Enjoy.

**Chapter 82**

Kat sat at the island in her kitchen watching the television. She sighed heavily. Not for the first time, she thought about what had happened over the past few days. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. It was hard to be in love with someone that has to knock on the devil's door every night.

A knock on the door stole her attention. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on her stove. It was just after one in the afternoon. Alexia was at school, Faith was still out with Rio and Tara stocking up on wood for stakes and groceries for the monthly poker game. Max was in her credenza sound asleep. "Who the hell is that?" She knew that Alexia's folks wouldn't come over without calling first.

Slowly she rose from the stool and moved to the door. She looked out through the peephole to see a tall brunette girl in riding leathers looking about the garage. She looked kinda familiar, but Kat couldn't place her. She turned the lock and opened the door a bit. "Something I can do for you?"

The girl turned to look at her. "You're Kat, huh?" The girl asked. "Damn. I definitely see why she loves you." She held her hand out. "I'm Shelby."

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked, taking her hand and stepping aside.

Shelby smiled, noticing that the tattooed girl didn't invite her in. She entered the apartment and turned to stare at Kat. "I had to see if you were as beautiful in real life as you are online. Alexia also goes on and on about you." She reached up and caressed Kat's cheek with her leather clad thumb. "None of it does you justice."

"You came over here just to say that?" Kat asked, surprised as hell.

"A statement worth making."

"Smooth bitch, aren't ya?" Kat asked with a smile.

"I try." Shelby said.

"Want something to drink?"

The brunette nodded. "This is a nice place." She said, moving to sit on the sofa.

Kat stepped over and handed her a can of Cherry Coke. "So, aside from comparing me to a host of unflattering online photos, what brings you here?"

Shelby sighed. "I've been keeping a very close eye on the website that you've all put together. A year ago, nearly to the day, my parents were both killed when they were out on the town. I was called at three o'clock in the morning to identify their bodies." She shook her head, chuckling. "It's funny. I was on the fast track to the AMA Supersport series before they died."

"That's motorcycle racing, isn't it?" Kat asked.

Shelby nodded. "I was racing superbikes. Twelve hundred CC. I had a ride and everything." She smiled. "Everlast was sponsoring me. I was gonna fly out to North Carolina the next morning." She shook her head sadly. "Needless to say, I didn't make the trip."

Kat sighed. "Sorry to hear to that. I can't imagine how that feels."

"They were both completely drained of blood." Shelby said. "They never found who did it. I was sixteen, so I was able to stay on my own. They left me plenty of money and had everything set up so I could be stable. I spent months trying to find out what had happened to them. No one had any god damned answers." She looked up at Kat. "Then, all of a sudden, you girls came along. I stumbled upon the website and saw what I was looking for. All of you were putting everything out there. That was when I realized what was responsible for my parents' deaths." She gave a soft smile. "I finally got some closure."

Kat smiled back. "I'm glad we could help."

"I want in." Shelby said, suddenly.

"What?" Kat asked, not sure she heard what the girl had said.

"The demon hunter bag. I want in."

Kat stood and turned to look down at the girl. "You have got to be fucking with me."

Shelby rose to her feet. "I'm not. I lost both of my parents to this shit. I want a chance at some payback."

Kat shook her head. "And that's exactly why you can't." She began pacing. "This isn't an after school club. This is dealing with shit that can tear your head off. Literally."

She smiled. "I know that. I've been studying the things you guys have been taking on." She stepped forward and poked Kat in her stomach. "Besides that, you seem to do okay."

Kat stared her in the eyes. "Since I've been out there, I've had my ribs broken a dozen times, I've had the shit beaten out of me so bad that I couldn't think straight. I got hit by a vampire that was so strong, that one punch from him put me in the ICU for three days. I've had my shoulder dislocated. I've been closer to death than I've ever wanted to be. You don't want any of that, trust me."

Shelby sighed. "I can take care of myself." She said. "I'm a second degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

"Believe me. That isn't gonna mean a damn if a vampire gets a hold of you." Kat said. "You ever see that gold medal that Alexia wears on the breast of her camo vest?"

"Western United States Invitational." Shelby said. "I thought it was fake."

Kat went into her bedroom and came out with a shoebox. She sat on the sofa and opened it. Shelby looked over and noticed quite a few medals and ribbons inside. Kat pulled out a newspaper clipping from the Los Angeles Times showing a photograph of her along with an article. "This was done the day I won the tournament. I uh, paralyzed my final opponent."

Shelby read the article and looked up at Kat. "Explains why you don't wear the medal."

Kat nodded. "All of that," She said. "And I still get my ass kicked."

"But surely you guys can use an extra pair of hands." Shelby said, her eyes pleading. "Please, Kat. I have to be a part of this."

_She really doesn't know what she is._ Kat thought to herself. She knew that Shelby was pretty much designed to do what they did. She was a warrior. That's what Nick had created her to be. It was really no surprise that she was coming to her. She was the one that fought the supernatural with nothing but skill and talent. She didn't get the advantage of superhuman strength or stamina. She was, for lack of better term, the normal one. "This isn't a choice I get to make." Kat said, finally. "But before I vouch for you, I wanna make sure you aren't going to step out into the night and get yourself killed."

Shelby looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kat motioned to the pads on the far side of the living room. "Time for your entrance exam."

The tall brunette turned and sighed. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably." Kat offered. "Come on. Time to see what you got."

To Shelby's credit, she tried. She was strong, fast and had very good instincts.

After twenty minutes of solid sparring, they parted. Both girls were breathing heavy. "Not bad." The older girl said. "But you try that flashy shit with a vampire and he'll end you like a bad date."

Shelby was bent over with her hands on her knees. "You hit like a god damn grizzly." She looked Kat in the eye. "You sure you're completely human?"

Kat giggled as she listened to the sound of Faith's Ford. "Jury's out." She said. "Time for you to meet the rest of the freaks."

Alexia stepped into the apartment and saw Shelby sitting on the sofa. "Hey." She said. "What are you doing here?" She noticed the girl also had a shiner and a bruise on the side of her face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was auditioning." Shelby said with a smile. "Don't worry. I didn't hurt your girlfriend." She turned to Kat. "Not for lack of trying."

"Don't let her fool you. She got me with a couple of good body shots." Kat said, lifting her shirt. "Gave my angel a black eye."

Faith shot in and kissed it. "There." She said, looking up at Kat. "All better."

Shelby looked at the pair and turned to Alexia. "Am I missing something?"

Alexia moved over and pulled Kat in, pressing her lips to those of the taller raven haired beauty. She caressed the ruby red lips with her tongue, seeking access. Kat pressed her body against the younger girl, enjoying the feel of her. Reluctantly the pair pulled away. Alexia turned to Faith and likewise plundered the slayer's mouth with her own. Faith moaned lightly as she reveled in the contact.

Alexia smiled at Shelby. "We're complicated."

Shelby, for her part, snickered. "I can see that."

Rio just shrugged. "Some days I worry about you lot." She said. "So Shelby. Tell us about yourself."

The girl nodded and regaled them with the story she had told Kat earlier. The four girls listened as Kat prepared dinner. She went into a bit more detail about her past. Alexia had to give credit to Nick. He had made her new background perfect for her mindset. She was a girl lost. She wanted to hunt the night and destroy what hid there because they had taken her dearest blood. She was looking for payback. Alexia could understand that. She'd almost lost a sister to this shit. She'd almost lost her best friend. And she almost lost the love of her life. So she had a taste of what could happen. But to _actually_ lose someone was a pain that she couldn't fathom.

"You've got too much invested emotionally." Faith said, staring at the girl. She knew how emotionally compromised Shelby would be. But she also knew that, if used right, the anger that boiled in the girl's eyes would be a powerful weapon. She remembered how much damage she did, as a new slayer, when she watched Diana get ripped apart. She'd gone berserk. She didn't feel anything but rage.

"I have to do this." Shelby said. "Don't you guys see that? I have to be a part of this."

Kat nodded, rose and moved over to the credenza. She pounded on the side of it. "Max? Get out here. We need your help with something."

The front of the box lifted and the sexy little vampire, dressed in a pair of loose boxers and a tank top, rolled out onto the floor and kicked herself to her feet. The girl stretched and yawned. "What's up?" She asked, looking around. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Shelby. It's her interview." Kat said. "She wants to join the band."

Max smiled. "She's got the looks." She turned to Kat. "Got any in the fridge?"

Kat moved over and pulled the gallon jug out, poured some of the thick red liquid in a coffee mug and put it in the microwave for two minutes.

Shelby watched the tiny girl. "Is she…?"

"A vampire?" Max asked. "Damn right she is. Living dead girl."

"I read about you on the site, but I didn't believe it." Shelby said. "You are really hot."

"I know." The vampire said, taking the glass.

"Is that blood?" The taller girl asked, looking into the cup.

"It is. One of my strange dietary habits." Max said, sipping the blood from the mug. "So you wanna hunt vampires, huh?"

"They killed both my parents." Shelby said. "Since then, I've tried to learn everything I could."

"And what have you learned about us?"

Alexia looked at Faith and Kat, nodding. This is exactly what Shelby needed. First hand experience. Max was powerful. Very, very powerful. She had talents that the girl probably hadn't read about. So this little meeting was of the utmost importance. It would show Shelby just what she would be dealing with.

"I've learned enough." She said. "I've learned how to kill them."

"No great secret." Max offered. "Name me five ways."

"Stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, holy water and fire." Shelby returned.

"Not bad." Max said. "Now name me five more."

Shelby was at a loss. "Um." She said. "There are no more ways to kill a vampire."

"Is that what you think?" Max asked. "Hm." She turned to the younger slayer. "Alexia?"

"Submersion in sulfuric acid." The teen said.

"Pushed through a woodchipper." Faith added. "Though, that works with pretty much everything."

"Crosses pressed to the skin." Rio piped in. "Draining a vampire of blood."

"Disintegration magic." Tara said.

"There you have it." Max said, draining the cup. "The first five are just the easiest and fastest." She stared into Shelby's eyes. "What do you know of our abilities?"

"Super strong. Super fast. Can take a hell of a beating." Shelby responded.

"Learned that one the hard way." Max admitted, casting a sideways glance to Kat. "What else?"

Shelby shook her head.

"Then let me educate you." Max drew upon her inner power and drew Shelby in. "Kiss me."

Shelby stepped forward, wrapped her arm sensually around Max's waist and pulled her in against her. She leaned down and kissed the vampire without reservation. The pair shared an embrace for long moments. Max pushed the girl away gently. "That's enough."

Shelby shook her head and blinked a few times. "What was that?"

"A lesson." Max said. "There are things out there worse than vampires. I could have had you take a knife from Kat's butcher block and cut your own throat." She stared at the taller girl. "Knowing that some of us have the power to do that, are you sure you want this life? You have a choice. We don't." She pointed to Faith and Alexia. "They're both slayers. They have a destiny to do this. I'm a vampire. I'll never be normal again. Kat's in love with both of them. She's pretty well married to the life. Rio is a Watcher. Like the slayers, she's destined. Tara's a witch. She's been a part of this world since she could squawk." Max tapped Shelby's chest. "But you? You can walk out that door right now and never think about any of this shit again. You can be normal. Live a normal life, do normal things."

"I can't." Shelby said, softly. She looked around. "I can feel it," She tapped her heart. "Here. I'm meant to be here. I think…" She shook her head. "I was born to help you."

Alexia almost wanted to laugh. _How little you know_. She thought to herself. She turned to Rio. "Well, what do you say?"

The woman looked at the girl. "You've the look of a girl that has her mind made up. So this is what we'll do." She smiled at her. "We'll outfit you and take you patrolling tonight. Let you see how the life is. If you still want to be a part of the team, then we'll welcome you with open arms. If you decide that the life isn't for you, then no hard feelings. But you deserve to make your own mind up in the field."

The girl smiled brightly. "That's all I want. A chance to prove myself."

"Remember you said that." Alexia said. She turned to Faith. "Any words of wisdom?"

"Follow the rules." Faith said. "Rule number one? Don't die."

"Got it. Are there any others?"

"You'll learn." Rio offered.

The group leaned against the side of the Durango and watched as Shelby threw down with the vampire.

"God damn she looks good." Faith said. "Nick does damn good work."

Both Kat and Alexia nodded. "Seriously." Alexia admitted. "Reminds me of you." She said to Kat. "I think you might be a little faster and stronger."

The leather clad brunette jumped and spun, taking the vampire off his feet, spinning him to the ground. She snatched the stake from her belt and moved to stab the vamp. "Too soon." Kat said.

The vampire rolled to the side as the stake came down, biting into the ground, missing the demon by a hair. Undaunted, Shelby quickly kicked into a somersault, spinning the weapon in her hand, driving it into the back of the vampire's knee as he kicked himself to his feet.

He growled and sank back to the ground, gripping the wooden implement, trying to free it. Shelby quickly snatched another and spun, slamming it into his chest.

The vamp puffed away in a hail of dust.

The girls all clapped their hands. "Nice." Kat said, smiling. "She's definitely got the goods."

Shelby stood and dusted herself off. "Well?" She asked them.

"Pretty good." Faith said. "How did it feel?"

"Like a rush from hell." Shelby said as she moved over to them. "Is there a reason I'm suddenly hungry?"

"Yeah." Kat offered. "That happens."

As she lay staring up at the ceiling, listening to Kat and Faith snore, she turned to the newest addition to team . Shelby Carson, a girl that didn't exist more than forty eight hours ago lay with her arms across Alexia's shoulder and her tall muscular form pressed against the teen's back. She snickered and settled into to get some sleep.

Tomorrow was another day. "Bring it on." She said softly.

The three girls around her snuggled in closer.


	94. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Alexia sat in her class and sighed heavily. She was bored to tears. Mr. Donleavy seemed bound and determined to not let anyone enjoy themselves or get any kind of word in edgewise. It was enough to make her scream. At least she could surf the forums and the site without him saying anything about it.

As she looked around the classroom, she saw that a lot of other people had the same idea. It had been almost a week since the chaotic comic book caper. The drawing pad and pencils that Ethan had provided for Nick were safely locked away in a bulletproof thousand pound gun safe in Kat's utility room.

Shelby, Nick's creation, was attending school and training with the girls at night. She'd patrolled a few more times with them and seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly. Alexia had spoken with everyone and determined that Shelby should be made aware of what she was. From what conversations they'd had, she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was created from the mind of a ten year old boy and hadn't existed before a week ago.

It was this thought on her mind when she heard the message over the intercom. "Would Alexia Norwood-Pierce please report to the principal's office?" The secretary said in a somewhat disinterested tone.

She started as she looked at the speaker on the wall.

Mr. Donleavy, looking a bit irritated, regarded her. "You heard the lady."

She nodded and gathered her books and laptop. She exited the classroom and headed for the main office. Her mind raced as she thought what he could possibly want. She had been behaving herself. She hadn't been in any fights or gotten into any trouble that she knew of. She entered the office and smiled at the assistant. "The principal wanted to see me?"

The woman nodded and lifted the phone. "Mr. Terrell? I have Alexia Norwood-Pierce here to see you." She paused and nodded again. "I'll send her in." She sat the phone down. "He's expecting you."

"Thank you." Alexia said as she stepped behind the counter and into the office. Albert Terrell sat at his desk looking over some paperwork. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

He nodded and rose to his feet. "Thank you for being so prompt." He motioned to the chair. "Have a seat."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked, settling into the chair.

"What?" He said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, no. No. I just wanted to speak to you for a moment." He typed into the computer on his desk and turned the screen around. "It seems your website is doing rather well."

The girl, smiled and nodded. "You could say that." She suddenly had an idea of why he called her in. She didn't voice it, though. She wanted to see what he would say.

"As you know, parent teacher night is coming up." He began.

"My parents are looking forward to it. My mom really wants to meet you." She said.

He wasn't sure what to make of that. "That would be nice." He offered. "It was this that I wanted to talk to you about." He seemed nervous. "You pay attention to the news same as anyone else."

She nodded, but said nothing.

"And the budget for schools is getting cut back more and more…" He sighed and shook his head.

"How much?" She asked.

"Come again?" He again furrowed his brow.

"How much did you need?" Alexia asked.

"Seven thousand." He said simply. "That should be more than enough."

Alexia chuckled lightly and smiled. "Seven grand is a lot of money." She stared him in the eyes. "Does the school board know you're asking a student to borrow money?"

"I can write it up as a fund raiser." He said. "Or a donation. They don't have to know where it comes from."

"Fair enough. But I want it known right now. I'm a business woman. Not a philanthropist." Alexia raised an eyebrow. "At the risk of being a materialistic weasel, what's in it for me?"

"I suppose the fact that you're helping your school and every good deed is its own reward?"

"Altruism is most definitely _not_ among my personality traits." Alexia said. "You'll have to do better than that."

"And I wish I could." He said to her. "I'm not really in the position to offer much."

"Then let me make it easy for you. Since our last meeting, I've done extensive study on what you have to power to do. Among those is the ability to excuse an absence if the need arises. With what I do, I have to cut a lot of classes and miss some assignments." She held a hand up to forestall any argument. "I'm not asking you to give me a pass on classes without putting in the wrench time. That's unrealistic at the best of times. But what you can do is make it so that if I miss a class, I can both be excused for the absence and see to it that the teachers allow me to get and makeup any missing work. You give me that and I'll make sure you get your seven grand."

He stared at her a moment.

"Take it or leave it." She added.

He sighed. It was something he could indeed grant, but it was setting a dangerous precedent. If he granted her request, he would have to hear about it from other students. He had hoped – foolishly – that she would simply acquiesce to his request because it was the right thing to do and her school was in need. But as he though it over, he knew that this would be a possibility. No such thing as a free lunch. "Deal." He said. "But if you are going to be missing school, I wanna know in advance."

"Won't always have that option." Alexia said. "I'll tell you when I can, but sometimes I may just have to bail without notice. It's pretty rare, but it may happen."

He groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. "You're not making this easy."

"I'm a teenager." She said with a smile. "Since when am I supposed to make anyone's life easy?"

"Touche." He said. "Alright. You've got yourself a deal."

"How did you want it?" Alexia asked. "I can have a cashier's check cut and dropped off to the office inside of a half hour."

"That's fine. Just address it to Wilson High School Admin." He said. "Thank you." He offered his hand.

"No. Thank you." Alexia said, taking his hand with a smile.

"I just want it understood. This does not give you free license to skip class at your convenience. I'm going to want a reason why."

"You wouldn't believe the reasons I would give you." Alexia admitted. "But trust me when I tell you if I do have to miss a class or such, it'll be for a pretty damn good reason."

"What makes you think I won't believe you?" He asked.

"You ever seen the site?" She asked. "Specifically the videos we post?"

He nodded. "I've caught a few. Pretty impressive stuff. You guys must have access to some great animating software."

"Yeah. We get that a lot." Alexia said, snickering. "I could tell you that none of the shit we have on the site is faked, but you wouldn't believe that."

He stared at her a moment. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Wish I was, trust me." She lifted her shirt and showed him a couple of the nastier scars she had on her stomach. "You don't get beauties like this from special effects software."

It suddenly clicked. Last year, she'd been a little cocksure snot. She had a chip on her shoulder the size of an aircraft carrier. But when she came back this year, she seemed far more tempered. Like a lioness prowling the Serengeti. Constantly watching the periphery for danger. She was…harder. The thousand yard stare. The anger at his mention of her life experience. It all suddenly made sense.

And as he made that realization, his blood went cold. The truth – the cold, hard, bloody truth – terrified the shit out of him.

Alexia could see the moment etched in his features. "Just realized that I'm not just a punk ass kid with an overactive imagination, didn't you?"

"Vampires, demons…? They're all real?" He asked, his voice almost failing him.

"As you and me." She said to him. "Alexia the Vampire Slayer." She said, waving at him. "Pleased to meet you."

"But…that's impossible."

"When I first found out, that's what I said." She offered him. "But when you have a thousand year old vampire staring you in the eyes, pulling you out and putting something else in…" She shuddered as she remembered what it felt like to have Heidenreich take her brain and play. "It's a feeling you never forget." She said quietly. "It's a scar that never heals."

He stared at her. "You experienced that?"

"If you take a few precautions, it isn't something you really have to worry about." Alexia said, ignoring his question. "Remember the rules. Rule number one? Never, ever verbally invite someone into your house. Step aside and allow them to enter of their own accord, but never invite them."

"Why?" He asked.

"Vampires can't enter a home uninvited." She said to him. "It has to be verbal. If someone asks you if they can come in, don't say it, just step aside and give them the option." She shrugged. "For some reason, it has to be verbal."

"So what I've seen on the movies?" He began.

"True, for the most part. Crosses burn them. Holy water too. Stakes through the heart actually turns them to a fine ashen dust. Blades work too, but you have to do a lot of damage. Like cutting them in half or decapitation…"

"What about the whole garlic thing?"

She shook her head. "No. That's a myth. Vampires don't really dig on it, but they aren't repulsed by it. That came about because they have a great sense of smell and back in the day, people seasoned their garlic with food and hygiene wasn't a major concern." She snapped her fingers. "And running water doesn't mean shit."

He sighed. "This is…a lot to take in."

"Take your time. We're out there fighting these things so you don't have to." She rose to her feet. "I'll get that check to you in a little bit." She turned and left the office. She pulled her phone out and dialed Kat's number.

"Meow, baby." She said. "What's the up?"

"I just dropped the dime to my principal." Alexia said, walking outside to talk.

"The whole slayer bit?" Kat asked. "How did he take it?"

"Well, he wasn't standing in a puddle of his piss, so I think he took it well."

"That's a plus."

"I thought so. So look. I need either you or Faith to do a favor for me."

"Sure babe." Kat said. "What do you need?"

"I need a seven thousand dollar cashier's check brought to the office."

"Seven thousand dollars? That's awful specific. What for?"

"Principal Terrell asked me for it." Alexia replied.

Kat chuckled. "What did you get out of him for it?"

"Excused absences and I can make up any homework and tests I miss when duty calls. That's why I had to spill."

"That's fair, I suppose." Kat returned. "I'll have Faith do it. So I can get ready for work."

"Aww. You have to work tonight?" Alexia whined.

"It's Friday." Kat said. "Duncan says that he's got reservations."

"That's new, isn't it?" Alexia asked.

"He started having to do it when we got back from DC. But I've never been so solidly booked. My whole night is planned. I'm not on the mainstage all night."

"Any guys?" Alexia asked, a hint of jealousy working into her voice.

"He knows better than that." Kat said. "The only thing I'm doing is a champagne room show with Nikki for a group of soldier boys that just got back from Iraq. Collectively they dropped ten grand to get the two of us to bring a guy that has four purple hearts on stage with us."

"Isn't that that medal you get when you're wounded or something?" Alexia asked.

"Apparently the guy was shot four times in four separate tours and he kept re-upping. Gotta give him props."

Alexia snickered. "Does he need a job?"

"Seriously." Kat said. "I'll have Faith hit the bank and get the check and drop it by."

"Thanks, babe. Give her a huge kiss and a hug for me. I'll probably see you tonight. Faith and I will stop by while we're patrolling."

"Duncan says you guys get carte blanche."

"Alright. See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too." Kat said, ending the call.

Alexia sighed and looked down at the picture of Kat standing next to her Mercury in a pair of coveralls with the front open and a sports bra. She smiled and put her phone back in her pocket.

She was walking to her next class when she saw Coach Magillacutty walking toward her. He waved at her and motioned her to come over.

She raised an eyebrow and approached him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute after school."

She shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Great. I'll see you then." He turned and headed off.

Alexia stared after him. She wasn't sure what he wanted. She'd never really expressed any interest in sports. She shook her head and went back to class.

After school she went to the gym and knocked lightly on Coach's door.

"Please, come in." He said with a smile. "Get you something to drink?" He asked. "I got Gatorade."

She nodded. "Sure. Green, if you got it."

He turned, pulled a bottle out of the mini fridge behind his desk and handed it to her.

She pulled the top off and slugged half the bottle down. "Thanks." She said, stifling a belch. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'll get right to the point." He said. "Have you ever thought about joining the football team?"

Alexia just stared at him. For a long moment she didn't say anything. "You're serious?" She finally offered.

"As a heart attack. I watched you. You have the strength. You've got the speed and with a little practice, you could have the skills. Natural talent is hard to come by."

"I don't do sports." She said simply. "As far as I'm concerned, most football players are frickin' idiots."

He nodded. "They can be, I won't argue that. But right now, I'm a middle linebacker short. I've got a second string, but he sucks. I've watched that website of yours. You've got game."

Alexia shook her head. "I don't even like football."

"That's because you haven't played it. Watching it on TV and being on the field kicking ass and taking names are two completely different animals."

"I'm not denying that. I'm sure it's a lot of fun to people who actually like football." She leaned forward and shook her head. "I don't."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the one that cost me my star defender." He didn't want to have to play the blame card, but he needed her to agree.

"You son of a bitch." She said to him. "You know damn well I didn't have a choice. He would have torn the student body apart if I hadn't stopped him."

"I'm not arguing that." He raised his hands in surrender. "But even you have to admit that you went a little overboard with him."

Alexia sighed. She couldn't dispute his words. Being under the influence of the magical comic book chaos, she couldn't say for certain if she had been too aggressive or not. "I just don't like the way the jocks in this school treat other people. They're jerks."

"I try as hard as I can to curb that, but if students don't stand up for themselves isn't that on them?"

Alexia chuckled. None of the jocks in this school even bothered to try and mess with her and her sister. They'd tried that once. Even before the slayer powers, she'd been a force to be reckoned with in the halls. Many were the boys that fell on their asses and got bones broken because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But at the same time, she'd seen kids just cower in fear as the jocks fucked with them. She always found that to be sickening. People just laying down like a whipped dog and not fighting for themselves. "I suppose." She offered.

"Look. I just need you to help me out. It was wrong to blame you for what you did. But I'm in dire straits. I need someone who can get on the field that can perform. It's another week until our next game. That's not enough time to find someone, get them into shape and out onto the field to make a difference. You're a badass. That can't be argued. You've already got the physical edge. You've got the competitive nature. All that's left is the academics."

"You're also forgetting that I have a life. Football would take up a good portion of that." She said to him. "I've got a lot of responsibilities that might conflict with a game."

"If that happens, we'll deal with it. Most of the games are during the days anyway." He leaned forward. "Don't make me beg. It's undignified for someone my age."

She snickered at that. "I've gotta run it by some people. Not the least of which are my parents. If everyone's cool with it, I'll check it out. But I'm not making any promises."

He nodded. "Better than nothing." He said. "Let me know tomorrow."

Alexia stood and shook his hand. "I will." She left his office and sighed. She couldn't deny that, once on the field, she'd probably enjoy the hell out of herself. Football was a brutal and violent sport. Physicality, even before she was called, was something she was very adept at. So the prospect of the sport definitely appealed to her. But there was another part of her that always felt she was waging a guerilla war with the jocks. Most jocks were bullies. They were much akin to the demons that prowled the night. They preyed on the weak and fed on fear. That seriously pissed her off. Now the football coach wanted her to be among that number. That was a truly daunting prospect.

A sudden thought came over her and it forced her to smile. She pictured Faith and Kat in cheerleader outfits. Maybe being a football player wouldn't be so bad.

She made her way to the student parking lot and saw Tyler and Speed talking to Faith. Since meeting her, the three of them had become fast friends. She couldn't help but notice how much happier Tyler was. Kat had really pulled out all of the stops for him. His van was probably one of the nicest rigs in the lot now – Faith's Ford notwithstanding.

The black metal flake paint glistened in the sunlight. The polished mag wheels gleamed. The chrome pipes that ran along the side of the vehicle under the running boards were polished to a high mirror shine. The three hundred and sixty horsepower V-8 under the hood gave the rig some serious pep.

She had to admit. She was just a tad jealous of his car. Her little Kia would get stomped by the beast.

"Hey, baby." She said as she moved up beside Faith.

The older slayer turned and smiled, pulling her in for a searing hot kiss. "Hey back."

"Damn, Lexi. You gettin' all the booty." Tyler said.

"I'm a growing girl." The teen said. "I need my…pussy."

The boys laughed uproariously. "And with that…" Speed said, climbing into the passenger side of the van. "Let's jet."

"We going running on Sunday?" Tyler asked Alexia as he moved around to the driver's side.

"As far as I know. I'll call you to let you know if plans change."

"Cool. Peace out. Later Faith."

"Later, T. Later Speed." She said, fist bumping him.

Tyler fired the van up and gave it some gas. "Damn that thing sounds good." Alexia said. "You guys' work never ceases to amaze me."

Faith watched as the rig pulled out onto the street and lit up the tires as it took off. "It was in pretty bad shape. That engine was about dead. We had to scrap most of it."

"That's sad. He'd been keeping that thing together since he got it from his dad." She slid into the passenger seat of Faith's Ford. "I'm hungry."

Faith nodded. "I hear you. T-bear is cooking dinner tonight since K is gonna be entertaining the troops."

"That sucks." Alexia said softly. "I don't understand why she still even works. We're like, seriously loaded. It's not like she needs the money."

"You know why." Faith returned. "Duncan…"

"Saved her from herself, yeah, I know. But I still don't like it. The idea of a bunch of people pawing at our girlfriend."

Faith sighed. It was moments like this that made her love the little slayer. In only a few short months, she'd come to care for both women very much. It was a fact that Kat and Alexia shared a love that not a lot of people would ever be able to comprehend. A love so deep and meaningful that it almost made her believe in fate. In soul mates. She'd heard the stories of what had happened to both girls when they were forced to part. Alexia became angry and violent, to the point that she needed anger management counseling. From what Faith had heard from Edith, the girl had even managed to frustrate one counselor so much that he quit the field and went to work for the prison system.

She found that to be impressive. The guy was a professional baggage sink and Alexia managed to piss him off or freak him out so bad that he turned his back on his career choice to become a prison guard. She smiled. Some people just aren't cut out for the life.

Kat turned to drugs and alcohol and spiraled into a deep depression. If not for Duncan, she would have ended up in a gutter somewhere.

Given a reaction like that to a parting of ways, Faith came to the sad realization that neither of these girls would ever love her quite that much. It saddened her in a way. But part of her was also happy for the fact. She didn't want anything to come between that love. It was inspiring to see. They loved her. That she couldn't argue. The way they looked at her, touched her, made her feel was more than she ever thought she'd have. And she wasn't going to give that up for anything.

"I've got something rather funny to tell everyone." Alexia blurted out, stealing her from her reverie.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've gotta run it by Rio first." The teen snickered. "You're not gonna believe it."

"He wants you to what?" Rio said, staring unbelievably at the teen.

"He wants me to join the football team." Alexia reiterated. "He says I've got the talent, I just need the academics and rules of the game."

"You have far more important things…"

"I get all of that." Alexia said, forestalling any argument. "Trust me, that was the first thing that entered my head. But a majority of the games take place during the day. It's only for about the next three, maybe four months and it's only one night out of who knows how many."

"All of that aside," Rio began. "There's the fact that you're a slayer. You're a great deal stronger than any of the boys you'll be dealing with. If you don't take constant care, you could seriously injure someone."

"Think of it this way." Alexia said. "I'll have to practice with guys twice my size, so I'll be able to practice my grappling skills. I'll be running, so I'll keep up my physical training. It's a win-win. Besides, there's a part of me that really wants to do it." She sighed. "And believe me, that is something I never thought I'd hear myself say."

Shelby looked at her and smiled. "Well, look on the bright side. You'll have me there in a skimpy little cheerleading outfit on the sidelines."

Faith turned and stared at her. "That makes me almost wanna join the football team."

Rio sighed heavily. "I can see there's going to be no arguing this. Once you make up your mind, your mind is made up."

"He almost begged, Rio." Alexia said. "It was actually kinda pathetic. Besides that, I owe him. I was the one that put his star player in the ICU."

"There were extenuating circumstances and he bloody well knows it."

"That don't make me any less responsible." Alexia shrugged. "Plus, being in with the jock set might get them to lay off some of the other kids around school. That can never be a bad thing."

"Very well. But your slayer duties come first. No matter what." She said, her tone indicating that there would be no further discussion of the point.

"Way ahead of you, chief. Coach Magillacutty is one of the few believers in town and knows what the night holds. He's up to speed."

"And the council wonders why they have such a hard time dealing with the slayers." She said. "Bloody teenage girls." She turned and went back into her room.

"I think I broke her." Alexia said to Faith and Shelby.

"Nah." Faith said. "Besides that, she's only a few months old. She's still under warranty."

"Return unused portion for a full refund." Shelby added dryly.

Alexia had to laugh at that.


	95. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Alexia walked into the house and saw Nick sitting on the sofa. She smiled at him. "Hey Nick. Whatcha doin'?" She asked. He was gonna flip when he saw what she brought home with her.

"The same thing I do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world." He returned, not looking up from his drawing pad.

"We need to go up to your room, kiddo." She said. "There's something we need to talk about."

He looked up at her. "Okay." He flipped his book closed and got up from the seat, heading up the stairs. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope. Just need you to see something." She said. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Fair enough." He shot back.

Alexia turned and motioned for Shelby to come inside. "I need you to promise me, no matter what you hear, you won't freak out."

The taller girl nodded. "Sure." She offered softly. "Not really the freak out type."

"Yeah. I noticed that." Alexia said with a smile. She turned and trotted up the stairs.

"You guys have a pretty nice house." Shelby said, looking around. "I like your mom's decorating scheme. Country kitch meets classic Victorian. It's a good look for the style of home."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"How to keep Kat from snoring like a logger." Shelby returned.

"Been working on that one for a while." Alexia said back. She approached Nick's door and knocked lightly.

"It's open." He offered from his drafting table.

The teen stepped in with Shelby right behind her. "There's someone I think you should meet." She said to him.

Nick turned and was face to face with the very girl he created. "Shelby?" He asked calmly. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You look fantastic."

She blushed, despite herself. "Thanks." She said. She held her hand out to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it. "I gotta say, normally I don't toot my own horn, but damn I do fine work."

Shelby raised an eyebrow and looked at Alexia. "Am I missing something?"

Nick met his sister's eyes. "You haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe you should sit down." Alexia said. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to believe."

The girl sat on his bed. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Alexia shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She leaned against one of the bookshelves in her brother's room. "About a week and a half ago," She bent over and pulled the pad and pencils Ethan had given her brother. "This was given to my brother. Whatever is drawn or written in it becomes reality." She met Shelby's eyes. "You with me so far?"

"Some sort or reality altering magic, right?"

Alexia nodded. "Exactly. Powerful as hell. You remember what went down the day we met?"

Shelby shrugged. "Bits and pieces." She said sincerely. "It seemed like it was part of a dream. I showed up at school in a limo or something in a fur coat. It was really weird."

Alexia turned to Nick.

He leaned forward. "That was your first incarnation." He said to her. He turned and sifted through some of the pages on his desk. He turned and handed it to her. "That's you."

She took the page and looked at it. Her fingers traced the lines. It was indeed her. The face, the body, the clothes. She turned the page over and read what was written. It was a rather in depth background. It hit all of her bullet points. Her life as a child, the death of her parents, her inheritance, her racing career. All of it was laid out right here in black and white. She shook her head. "This isn't possible." She said. "You're saying that I didn't exist before ten days ago?"

Nick nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Shelby didn't know how to feel. That, maybe, was the most damning part of it all. She _felt_. She was being told, in no uncertain terms, that she wasn't real. That she wasn't human. Tears flowed from her eyes. "What the hell am I?"

Alexia knelt in front of her and took her hands. "You're Shelby Carson. A demon hunter." She pulled the girl in and hugged her. "And you're our friend."

She was still confused. "So…" She turned and looked at Nick as she pulled away from Alexia. "What made you create me?"

"Because I was going to make you a character in your own comic book. You'd be paralleling the others." He smiled. "That's why you're such a badass."

"That explains why vampires and demons don't really frighten me." She said. "So what am I supposed to do?" She looked from one to the other. "What purpose do I serve?"

"That's a trick question, right?" Alexia asked.

"You three really don't need…"

"Should I slap you or just glare?" The teen asked. "Having another pair of hands and feet to fight the good fight with? That's invaluable. We can never have too much help."

She smiled at that. "I appreciate that." She stood and looked down at Nick. "I guess I, literally owe you my life." She leaned down and kissed him. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't ever do that again." Alexia said. She turned and left the room. "Never gonna get that image out of my frickin' head."

Shelby snickered as she watched the teen walk away. "She's gonna look great in football pads."

"What?" Nick asked.

Alexia stopped and smiled. She had a golden opportunity and wasn't going to pass it up. She turned and trotted back into the room. "Oh, yeah. I'm joining the football team."

He smiled. "Nice. You could really rock that."

She handed him the sketchpad and pencils. "I want Kat and Faith to be cheerleaders."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of an abuse of the power, isn't it?"

"Without a doubt." Alexia said. "And yet?" She tapped the paper. "Make with the scanty doo-dah."

Nick snickered and took the pad. He pulled out the pencils and quickly began sketching the pair of girls in skimpy cheerleader outfits. "Do you have a picture of what the cheerleading outfits look like?"

Shelby giggled. "I can do you one better." She said. "I'll be right back." She trotted out of the room.

"Any idea what she's doing?" Nick asked.

"She's on the cheerleading team." Alexia said. "Was that part of what you wanted her to be?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That's all her. Makes sense, though. Given her natural athletic ability." He smiled. "Why are you joining the team, anyway? I didn't see you as the sporty type."

"I'm not. But the middle linebacker was the one that turned into the steroid demon thing. I put him down so hard he still hasn't gotten back up yet. He's gonna be in physical therapy until after the end of the season."

"I could speed up his recovery." Nick said, holding up the paper.

"No. I can deal. Besides that there's a part of me that kinda wants to, you know?" She said to him.

He nodded. "I can see that. It'll keep you in shape if nothing else."

Shelby chose that moment to come in wearing her outfit. "How's this?"

Both Nick and Alexia stared at her. "God damn, you look good." He said. He lifted the edge of her skirt. "Hot damn, you even have the scar."

She looked down at the back of her knee. "Yeah, thanks. Butt-hole. I remember that hurting like a bitch."

Alexia looked and saw a long scar on the back of her thigh. "What happened?"

"Turn 8 at the Nurburgring about a year ago. Slid into the wall doing almost a buck twenty. Broke my leg in three places. Had to have my kneecap replaced." She tapped the scar. "That's all that's left. Seems half-pint was nice about that one." She turned to him. "Did you have to kill my parents?"

He looked at her. When she was on paper, it was easy to just jot everything down as a bit of backstory. It was different when he had to see what his creative process had actually cost her. "I'm sorry." He said, softly. He could see the pain in her eyes and it hurt him just as bad to know that he was the one that caused it.

She smiled at him. "You didn't know I'd end up being real. With everything you put me through, you made me the girl I am. I have a good life and good friends." She caressed his cheek with her thumb. "It's alright."

He nodded and went back to work. He looked to her and used her as a model for the outfit. He jotted some quick notes on how the girls would join the cheerleading team. Kat would be hired on as the cheerleading coach. Faith, would be her assistant. He added a by-law that each team could have such on their roster. He pulled the paper out of the book and handed it and the pencils back to Alexia. "We're good to go."

She secured the items and looked down at the drawing. She giggled. "That's really gonna piss them off."

He shrugged. "Don't tell them."

Alexia looked to him and nodded. "Probably won't."

"Alright, boys." Coach Magillacutty said to the collected group. "This is Alexia." He indicated the petite girl in football pads. "She's going to be taking Danny's place."

Suddenly one of the boys raised his hand. The look on his face was none too pleased.

"John?" Coach addressed him. "What's on your mind?"

"I thought I was the second string." John said, his tone hard. "With Danny out, ain't I the starter?"

Magillacutty shook his head. "You ain't got the chops to carry the team, kid. You're good in a pinch, but you still need some work."

"Has she ever played football?" John asked, looking at Alexia. "Besides that, she's fuckin' tiny. We're gonna be planting her like corn."

The coach snickered. "That what you think, son? Tell you what. She needs to run some tackling drills. You're gonna show her the ropes." He turned to Alexia. "Show the kid what you got. Just try not to hurt him."

She sighed. "Okay. No promises." As she turned toward the boy she couldn't help but smile. She remembered him. He was a friend of the boy who's hand she broke last year. She had a feeling he wanted payback. She pulled the helmet on and, not for the first time, wondered what she was thinking. This was most definitely not her thing.

She turned and looked over at the cheerleaders. Faith and Kat both looked great in the short pleated skirts and skimpy tops. The girls were all pointing at Kat's tattoos. She patiently explained what they meant. At least those that she could remember getting. Neither of the girls had any idea why they suddenly woke up in the morning wanting to join the cheerleading squad.

Alexia really didn't care. She was just glad that she didn't have to do this alone. She needed to thank Nick in a big way.

"You ready to get your block knocked off, pipsqueak?" John said as he got into a three point stance.

"Are you?" She asked him, mimicking his position. She quickly sized him up. His left foot was forward. _He'll pitch right just a hair before taking his second step. He has his right hand down, which means he's right hand dominant. He'll come forward with that hand first_. She thought it all through before he lunged at her.

True to her observation, he leaned to the right as he took off. She exploded into motion in the blink of an eye. She came in low, driving her right shoulder into his abdomen. The force of the impact knocked the air out of him. She wrapped her slender, yet muscular arms around his thighs and lifted him from the ground. She carried him about ten yards and then drove him hard into the grass. He landed with a heavy crunch. She rose to her feet and stared down at him, smiling as he struggled to breathe. "It seems my block is safe and secure right where it belongs."

He finally managed to take a deep breath and looked up at her. "What the hell are you?"

She snickered. "I'm…complicated." She reached down and hauled him to his feet. "I think the softball team is still looking for people."

"Fuck you." He said, pushing past her.

Coach Magillacutty moved over to her, shaking his head. "That was textbook." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna do just fine."

She turned and looked at him. "One more thing." She said. "I'm not changing with the cheerleaders."

He shook his head. "That's part of the paperwork you signed. You change with the boys. You can use one of the shower stalls if you like…"

"It's not like they have anything I haven't seen before." She said to him.

He laughed. "I don't really see the boys giving a damn. Come on. We need to get you ready for your first game."

Alexia nodded and followed him. "I'm gonna get my own number and jersey, right? I'm swimming in this thing."

"Wincott's the smallest player we got." He turned to look at her. "And he's five ten."

"Guy's a refrigerator with a head compared to me." Alexia offered.

"We'll get you squared away. I put the order in for you this morning. We should have them in by tomorrow. You'll be number fifty five. It's gonna say Norwood-Pierce across the back."

"That works." She said. She was honestly looking forward to it. Her first game.

"I still don't see why I have to go." Ashley whined. "Why can't I just go to the mall with Felicia?"

"Because you're going to go and support your sister." Edith said simply. "This is her first game and you're going to be there for her."

"But it's Saturday." She said, stamping her feet. "It's my weekend, too."

"That's beside the point. Your sister has done a lot for you and you can do this for her." Edith said. "Now go out and get in the car."

"Man, that is so not fair. I hate football." She growled and moaned. "I don't even watch Darren's games."

"But you have." Edith said to her. She then raised an eyebrow. "At least that was what you told me you were going to do, when you had me drive you to his school on a few Saturdays. Were you lying to me?"

Nick chuckled. "Ooh, stepped in it, now."

"I went to see Darren. Not to watch the game. I just sat through it, texting and surfing the internet. I couldn't even tell you who won." Ashley said before sticking her tongue out at Nick.

"Uh-huh." Her mother said as she slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Edward climbed in and was careful to keep quiet. He had a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe our little girl is on the football team." He said after they pulled away from the house. He looked at Ashley in the rear view mirror. "Why don't you join a sports team?"

"Why would I? I hate sports." She shook her head. "Unless they make shopping an Olympic event, I'm not interested."

He chuckled. "Around the holidays it definitely feels like full contact."

Edith nodded. "And I'm a third degree black belt in Mall-Gap-Fu."

Nick giggled. "Oh, I'm stealing that."

"You gonna be sketching the game?" Edith asked.

"Probably not. But I do have my cam." He said, tapping his lapel. "And Lexi told me she was gonna wear hers, too. I'll probably rip some shots and throw 'em down."

Edward shook his head. "Our kids are growing up way too fast."

Edith sighed. "I know."

They pulled into the parking lot and clamored out of the car, making their way toward the stands.

Alexia walked into the locker room, carrying her pads and her duffle bag. The boys were already there and in the process of getting dressed. As one, they all turned to regard her. They suddenly broke out with catcalls and whistles.

She blushed as she moved over to the locker that sported her name. "What the hell was I thinking?" She quietly asked herself.

"Alright, guys. That's enough." A really huge boy said, moving over to her. She put his height at nearly six five. He had to be pushing two fifty. She couldn't remember his name. She hadn't had the chance to memorize their names yet. "Sorry about that. Don't get a lot of girls in here."  
"Not unless they're on their knees." One of the boys said.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Good thing I'm short." She said with a smile. "I hate rug burns."

The boys laughed at that. "She's fuckin' cool." A close cropped blonde boy said happily.

"I'm Zachary Reid. Call me Zak. I'm your left tackle." He offered his hand. "I know you didn't get a chance to get to know a lot of us."

She nodded. "Yeah. This is still kinda new to me."

"This here's Tim Crook." He said, pointing to the short haired blonde boy.

"Hey." He said, taking her hand.

She smiled and couldn't help but look down at the massive bulge in his tights. "Jesus. Put an eye out with that thing." She said to him. "Do you stuff?"

Tim returned her grin. "Wanna find out?"

Alexia then did the one thing that no one in the room expected her to do. She reached out and cupped his crotch. "Holy shit." She said, surprised. "You'd split me in half with that shit." She shook her head. "Should call be callin' you GK."

"GK?" He asked. "What's that short for?"

"Goblin King." She said with a grin.

"Why would they call me that?" He was actually interested.

"You ever seen Labyrinth?" She tapped his crotch again. "Dance, magic, dance."

"Oh, dude." He said, hopping around. "That is so a thing, now." He smiled at her. "So you like guys with big toys?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes. But I usually tend to throttle snakes that big." She said to him. "And not in the good fun way."

He backed up a couple of steps. "My snake. No touch."

"This giant lump of human over here is Brandon Ryder." Zak said, pointing the heavy set boy.

"Ride." He said, taking her hand. "Thanks for helping us out."

She shrugged. "Least I can do." She began stripping of her clothes.

"Whoo-hoo!" The crowd said. One of the boys turned on the radio. "Take it all off!"

"If you guy are looking for a good strip tease, you got the wrong girl." Alexia said, slowly getting undressed. "You want my girlfriend for that."

"We heard a rumor that you have two girl friends." Zak said. "Is that true?"

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "And if it is?"

"I'm gonna have a hell of a lot to fantasize about, tonight." He said. "I see a cold shower in my future."

"Then let your imagination run wild, boys. The two new cheerleaders?" Alexia said, bobbing her eyebrows.

The boys erupted into a frenzy. She laughed as she finished getting ready.

As Alexia took the field, it suddenly made sense. Why the boys wanted to be a part of this. The people cheering and screaming. It was something that she had never thought she'd hear. Her desires never ran to this vein, but now that she was here she never wanted it to stop. She paused and looked up at the crowd. Seeing them on their feet was a sight to behold. She then looked to her team's side of the field. Kat and Faith both stood staring at her with lust in their eyes. The skimpy outfits made her pulse quicken.

"God, they look good." She said out loud.

"This is why we do it." Zak said to her. "It gets under your skin. Makes your blood boil."

She nodded. She could feel it. "I'm gonna like it here." She said with a smile.

As the game started, the offense took the field. She stood on the sidelines paying close attention to the opposing team. When she got right down to it, the dynamics of the game were actually fascinating. It was much akin to chess. Only far more violent. After a few short plays, it was her turn. She pulled her helmet on and turned to see her girls smiling at her. "I love this game." She said as she ran out onto the field.

The offensive center of the Mount Tahoma Thunderbirds smiled widely at her as she stared up at him. "You have got to be fucking with me." He snarked. "This is gonna be quick."

"Keep talking, dickless. I plan on planting you like an oak tree." Alexia said, getting down into her stance.

"I'll remember you said that when I'm wringing you outta my jockstrap." He growled, getting into a like position.

As soon as the quarterback called "Hike!" Alexia was in motion. She ran and slammed both shoulders into the boy's knees, and straitened, flipping him up and over her, dropping him onto his back on the turf. She didn't stop to check her handiwork. She continued on and bore down on the quarterback.

She could see both guards coming at her in her periphery. She dropped forward into a barrel roll to avoid the pair of them and quickly regained her feet, not breaking stride.

The QB's eyes got wide as he tried to get away from her. He drew back and turned, to throw the ball to the sidelines. Alexia leapt and managed to snatch the ball from the air. He couldn't believe his eyes.

As soon as she had the ball, she tucked it in and bolted for the endzone. She quickly outdistanced everyone and had clear sailing all the way. As she crossed the goal line, the crowd erupted into a deafening frenzy. Her teammates all surrounded her, lifting her from the ground and congratulating her.

It was the first play of her first game. And it set the tone of the next forty five minutes.

Play after play, minute after minute, quarter after quarter, Alexia destroyed whatever was put in front of her.

By the end of the game, four players of the Thunderbirds were going to be out for the rest of the season. Two players would be out for at least three games and the quarterback, after being sacked once, quit the team then and there.

The final score was forty two to nothing.

Alexia was thrilled.

As the team left the field, Coach Magillacutty met up with her. "You did great, kid."

"It was a lot funner than I thought it would be." She admitted.

"Did you hear what the announcer called you?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"Called you the Alpha. Said that you, Zak, Crook and Ride were like a pack of wolves."

Alexia smiled. "The wolf pack. I like the way that sounds."

"Hit the showers, Alpha. The boys'll probably wanna party tonight." He said with a smile. "Live it up. You deserve it."

She smiled and turned to head into the locker room. Her body still humming with adrenaline. Kat and Faith were in for one hell of a night.


	96. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Alexia smiled widely as she stripped off her jersey and pads. The boys were stoked as all get out. She could feel the adrenaline still pumping through her body.

"I can't believe it!" One of the boys said. "Short stack actually put the QB's ass down so hard he fuckin' quit." He moved over and slapped her on the back. "That was just awesome."

She turned and grinned at him, but kept pulling her gear off.

"And when she ran that first TD back? Sweet." GK said with a nod. "You plannin' on re-upping next year?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "Hadn't really thought about it."

"You should." Zak said, tossing his shirt into his duffle. "You really are pretty damn good. You're strong, fast and you hit like a freight train."

"Mount Tahoma's offense can attest to that." Ride said in agreement.

She snickered. "I might."

"You know." Zak began. "We were gonna meet up at my place for a celebration party. I know you don't really care much for most of us guys, but, um…you should show."

He looked intently at him. She then turned and scanned the room. All of the guys were looking at her and nodding. She'd never rated an invite to a party. Any party, for that matter. The fact that they were even asking her was nothing short of miraculous to her. "It's gonna be fun."

"What can I expect?" She asked him, somewhat curious.

"Usually we just get together, playing video games, getting drunk and listening to music at thrasher metal volumes until we all pass out. After a big win like this, the Cheerleaders show up to pass a little ass around." He shrugged. "If it's not your scene, I understand…"

She smiled. "What the hell." She shrugged. "Could be fun."

"You gonna bring those girlfriends of yours?" GK asked.

"I just might." She said, turning back to her locker. "Might even get Kat to dance for you all." She couldn't help but laugh as the room exploded in catcalls and whistles.

Edith stared at Alexia intently. "So let me get this straight." She said, pacing around the living room. "You want me to let you, my fifteen year old daughter, go to a party with a bunch of football players?" She raised an eyebrow. "Have I left anything out?"

"Kat and Faith will be with me?" Alexia said, sheepishly. She already knew the answer, but she felt there was no harm in asking. Her mother would never let her…

"Fine. Enjoy yourself." Edith said, simply. "If you are going to stay over at Kat's let me know."

"I understand. I just figured I'd ask. I'll be at Kat's…wait, what?" Alexia had to do a double take.

"You can go. Just make sure that you follow the basic party rules." Edith offered.

"What do you mean, I can go?" The girl was shocked beyond belief.

"You're on the football team. You should be able to celebrate. But like I said, there are rules. First, you don't drink anything anyone hands you. If you didn't pour it, don't drink it. Second, no hard alcohol. You may have one beer." She held up her index finger. "One. And after drinking it, you have to wait at least an hour before you drive. I'm betting your slayer metabolism will burn it off rather quickly. Third, no boys. You are not to take any boys back to Kat's for anything. I don't care how avarice you are feeling and how cute he is."

"That's kinda skeevy, mom."

"Don't care. You're my little girl and I'm not going have you getting pregnant at fifteen. You have enough drama without that shit." Edith said, crossing her arms. "I'm putting you on the honor system. I'm opting to put complete trust in you. If things get bad and you need a ride home, don't hesitate to call me."

Alexia was dumbfounded. She never, in a million years, expected her mother to allow her to do something like this. She stared at the woman. "You're serious?"

"Yes, honey I am. Go have fun. I trust you not to do anything stupid." She smiled at the teen. "You deserve to have some fun."

She grinned widely and hugged the woman tightly. "Thanks, mom." She said happily.

She turned and headed up the stairs. Edith watched her go and sighed heavily. She couldn't help but smile. Her little girl was growing up so fast.

Alexia trotted into her apartment and closed the door. She jumped through the shower and stepped out, toweling herself off. She stared at her naked reflection for a moment. Her stomach was washboard, with a rather prevalent six pack. Her chest showed the beginning of actual pecs under her firm breasts. Her shoulders were rather broad for a girl of dimensions. Her arms – of which she was very proud – were tight and corded. Her legs – one of her best features – were long and chiseled. She was a far cry from what she had been before. She'd always been athletic. Her interest in freerunning and parkour were deep rooted and were a part of her as far back as she could remember. But now, as she stared at herself, her body showed her physical nature more than ever. She turned and looked at her ass in the mirror. She smiled. "I've got an ass." She said, running a hand over it. "I didn't used to have an ass." She giggled and slapped the hard muscle. "Fuck yeah." She said as she tossed to towel into the hamper and exited.

She went into her bedroom to change into something a little more…party friendly. She threw her closet door open and sighed, looking at the clothes on offer. She shook her head and pushed most of the shirts aside, leaving her band shirts. She giggled and plucked one in particular from the roster. The front of the t-shirt had eight band logos on it. Defenders of Pluto, Toxic Candy, Thought Process, The Weird Sisters and a few others. She remembered getting the shirt during the tour in question. She turned it around and smiled. _MindFunked 2011_ was scrolled across the top. She sifted down to the see the date that she had attended the concert. October 29, 2011. Her mother had driven her all the way to George, Washington on that Friday afternoon. She even remembered what her mother had chosen to wear.

Her dad said she was wearing much the same thing when he met her. A pair of black stretch jeans and a midnight blue tank top with a black denim jacket. The Jacket had a huge bell on the back with AC/DC above and 'Hell's Belle' underneath.

She still had the jacket. Alexia shook her head and pulled the shirt on. She grabbed a pair of low riding cargo pants and a pair of Converse all stars that would represent the school colors.

She slid a red shoe on her right foot and the white shoe on her left. She smiled and nodded. "School spirit, eat your heart out." She left her room after pulling on her camouflage vest. She dropped her cell into her pocket, along with the multi-tool, her Zippo, and her notepad and pen. She plucked her car keys out of the bowl beside her door and exited the apartment, thundering down the stairs. She climbed into her Kia and sighed. "God this thing sucks." She said, firing it up. "I need a new car." She pulled away from the curb and headed toward Kat's.

"Why would we even want to?" Kat asked. "I hate parties like that." She turned to Faith. "What about you?"

"I love parties. Especially these kind." She shrugged. "Didn't really get to do a lot of it when I was younger."

Kat shook her head. "I did it a little too much." She said. "This really means a lot to you, don't it?" Kat asked her.

Alexia nodded. "Kinda. I never get invited to shit like this. I just wanna go and check it out. See how the other half lives, you know?"

"Fine." Kat said, moving to her cordless. "Lemme tell Duncan that I'm off the roster tonight."

"Did you have to work?" Alexia asked.

"No. I put in my time last night. Pulled a twelve hour. I told him I was taking tonight off. Danced for a hundred people last night." Kat said. "I was tired as hell when I got home."

Faith nodded. "I gave her a massage. She passed out half way through."

Kat smiled weakly. "I'm sorry baby." She walked into the bedroom and came out with a little blue bank deposit bag. "That's what I cleared last night. And that's not including the pay Duncan gives me." She tossed the bag to Alexia.

The teen quickly sifted through it. "There's over ten grand in here." She said, looking at Kat. "And that's one night?"

She nodded. "Since I've been in demand, I upped my rate to a hundred bucks flat for a dance." She smiled. "One chick – god she must have been, like seventy – paid me five hundred bucks if she could rub my tits while just sat and ground my crotch against her lap."

"I'm not sure if that's cute or creepy." Alexia said, handing the cash back to her girlfriend.

Kat shrugged. "I thought it was kinda cute. She had really soft hands and a really nice smile. She said she always wanted to know what it would be like to be with another woman. She also went out and got a tattoo of her husband." She patted the inside of her left thigh. "Right here. They were married for sixty years." She sighed. "It was kind of awesome, truthfully." She pulled her phone out and pulled up a picture. "She took this before she left. I had her send it to me."

Alexia and Faith looked at it. Kat stood with her arm around the shoulders of a woman that looked her age. She was an elder woman with silver curly hair and the typical granny glasses. "Different."

"She's cute for an old chick." Faith said.

"I gave her my card." Kat said. She dialed the number for the club. "Hey, Duncan. It's Kat. Just letting you know I'm off the roster for the night."

"That's fine, Kitty-cat. Everyone showed up. You put in some serious booty-time last night. Take a night. I'll see you next week. You're already booked solid on both nights."

"Jesus." Kat said, sighing. "I think I'm upping my rate again." She added. "See you next week."

"Any chance you wanna start doing private parties?" He asked. "Word's gotten out that you're a cheerleader."

"Fuck that." She said. "I don't do private shows. If it ain't at your club, it ain't happening. If they wanna see me naked, they gotta come through you first."

He laughed. "Fair enough. Thanks for looking out."

"Night, Duncan." She said, ending the call. "Let me go and put something on."

A few minutes later, after a nice hot shower, Kat came out of the bedroom. "So?" She asked. "How do I look?"

Both Faith and Alexia turned to look at her. "Um…" Alexia said, biting her lip. "Why are we going anywhere again?"

Kat looked amazing. The teen was starting to think that there was nothing the older girl could wear that would look bad on her. Kat had taken a page from Max's fashion book and wore a pair of jeans that had tears up and down the legs both front and back. Unlike Max, however, the ass of the jeans remained – largely – intact. There were a pair of rips along the bottom of the rear pockets, but they didn't reveal much, giving the barest hint that the girl's ink scrolled across her butt. She decided on only a black bikini top for a shirt. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Because you wanted to go and hang out with a bunch of drunk football players, hillbilly girl."

Faith giggled. "Alright. Give me a few minutes." She said, heading into the bedroom to change.

"Do you really not wanna do this?" Alexia asked. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Kat shrugged. "It means a lot to you." She said. "It's part of the experience of joining a sports team." She wrapped her arms around Alexia's waist. "I'm willing to do this for you, baby."

Alexia looked up into the woman's eyes. "I love you." She said, pulling Kat in for a steaming kiss. "Always have, always will."

Kat enjoyed the feel of Alexia's lips. They were soft and inviting. She couldn't help but close her eyes and moan slightly at the contact. She caressed the teens tongue with her own. In the three and a half months since they reconnected, Alexia had learned well what she had been taught. She was now a superb kisser and a masterful lover. She was able to make Kat feel things she'd never felt before. And the more she pleased the girl, the better at it she got. Each time they made love was better than the last.

"Well, that is just a sight from heaven." Faith said as she walked out of the bedroom. She pulled her denim jacket on and nodded. "Let's get this party started."

"If those pants were any tighter, they'd cut off blood flow." Kat said, walking around Faith to look at her ass. She ran her hand along the girl's butt. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Faith giggled and pulled on the fabric. "Stretchy."

Alexia stepped over and dug her hands into the girl's waistband and gripped her bottom. She then pulled Faith in and plundered her mouth with her tongue. "Good thing." She then turned and left the apartment.

"Yeah." Faith said, staring at the girl. "Good thing."

Kat laughed and penned a quick note on the whiteboard on the fridge. She then headed out after the girls. "Here we go." She said, closing the door behind her.

The three of them piled into the Mercury. "I wanna get a new car." Alexia said, as the monster roared to life.

Kat snickered. "I wondered how long that would take." She turned and looked out the back window as she reversed out of the garage. "Do you not like your Kia Cee'D?"

"I hate the damn thing." Alexia said. "It's gutless as hell, it's ugly as sin and it doesn't have any personality."

Faith nodded. "You need some classic Detroit iron."

"I'd rather not have a car that's gonna chew me up and spit me out, thank you." Alexia said, looking at the girl.

"Fair enough." Faith said with a smile. "My car isn't as gnarly as K's, but it's a beast."

"We could see about getting you something a little more your speed." Kat said. "Why don't we go and do that tomorrow?"

"I'm going free running with Speed and Tyler tomorrow." Alexia said. "Might wait and do if after dark, so Max can come with."

"Do they know what she is?" Faith asked.

"Nope. But I don't think they'd care. They'd probably think it was hella cool."

"Probably." Kat said. "So tomorrow afternoon we'll go and get you some nice wheels and then you can go freerunning with your chums."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexia said. She pulled her phone out and looked at the address that Zak had given her. "Take a left at this next light." She said.

Kat followed the directions the girl gave her. They pulled up to a nice beach house as the party was in full swing. _Seven Nation Army_ by The White Stripes was blasting from the open windows and doors.

"Huh." Alexia said, listening to the music. "At least they have good taste in music." She turned to Kat. "This is the Glitch Mob remix."

"I knew it didn't sound right." Kat said. "I hate distorted bass like this." She pulled up and parked next to a bright yellow Yenko Camaro. "Nice." She said, climbing out of the car. "1969." She said, looking it over. She knelt beside it and nodded. "This is a nice ride."

Alexia cocked her head. "You know, I'm not normally a fan of yellow, but this holds it really well."

Faith stood beside the girls. "I love classic muscle." She turned as she heard the opening lyrics to one of her favorite songs. "Okay, enough ogling the car. This is _Pour Some Sugar on Me_. I gotta dance." She took Kat and Alexia's hands. "Come on." She said, dragging the pair up to the deck.

As the hard driving guitar and drums pounded out, she began moving with the beat. Her body flowed with the music.

Kat and Alexia quickly forgot themselves and nuzzled up close to the girl, enjoying the proximity.

Zak wandered through the assembled group, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. He stopped as he watched the trio of girls dancing. "Holy shit." He said, slapping Gk and Ride on the shoulders and pointing. "Check that shit out."

The other two boys stood mesmerized. Ride pulled his phone out and started recording. "Good god."

For the entirety of the Def Leppard party classic, the three girls pushed everything away. They were only for each other and no one else. As Faith stood in the center of the two girls dancing, Kat's hands, from behind, ran the length of the girl's body, squeezing and touching. The girl's hips moved as one.

Alexia stood facing her sister slayer, she likewise had trouble keeping her hands off the girl. Her own body, never as graceful as she should be, found the rhythm that Faith had established and was now matching her fellow warrior blow for blow. The boys around them began watching them dance.

Shelby stood beside a pair of girls, smiling. "That's my girls." She said.

"They're dancing like sluts." One of the girls said, disgust evident in her voice.

"They came to dance." Shelby said. "This is one of the three things these girls do better than just about anyone."

"Dancing like strippers?" The girl said. "Anyone can do that."

Shelby laughed. "No, darling." She turned to the girl. "You would never look that good, get that kind of attention and make a man's blood boil that much with nothing but a dance."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "But you could?"

"Do you see me dancing?" Shelby asked. "That's Alexia Norwood-Pierce, Faith Lehane and Katarina Wulfheim." She said, turning back to the three of them. "When the powers that be made those three…" She chuckled. "They threw away the mold."

"They're not that hot." The girl snapped. She looked down at her own body. She had big boobs, a shapely bottom a trim, petite waist and long shapely legs. She looked to these three and saw nothing exceptional about any of them. One had entirely too much body art. One was too short and too muscular and the other, while very pretty, looked like your average brunette high school girl.

But as she watched them dance with each other, she began noticing…something. She'd gone to the zoo with her parents – not quite sure why that memory suddenly popped into her head – and she would always go to see the reptile house. She remembered watching the huge snakes stand up and rock back and forth as people watched them. It was almost hypnotic. She couldn't help but be transfixed. As she stared, she realized that the tall brunette beside her was saying something to her. "What?" She said, looking at the girl.

Shelby laughed. "I said close your mouth." She handed her a napkin from the table beside her. "You're drooling."

"I was not." The girl said, wiping her mouth.

"Tell that to the wet spot on your blouse." Shelby said, moving away from the girl.

As the song finally died down, the girls stopped dancing and stared at each other. "That was awesome." Faith said. "Now I'm horny as hell."

"You're not the only one." Zak said, stepping up to the girls. "I'm Zak." He said, offering his hand. "This is Ride…"

"Hey. Glad you ladies could make it." Brandon said, shaking their hands.

"And this is Tim." He offered.

"Call me GK." Tim said.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "GK?"

He pointed to his crotch. "Goblin King." He said. "Lexi's idea."

"You ever seen Labyrinth?" Alexia asked.

Faith took the liberty and copped a feel. Tim thrust his pelvis toward her. "Yes." He said. "It's one hundred percent Point Defiance white snake."

"Big sucker." Faith said to him. "But you need to keep that python behind his glass."

"It's too fucking big for me, anyway." Kat said. "It's seeing junk that sized that makes me glad I'm a lesbian."

"Just my luck." GK said with a smile. "The only chick in this party I'm interested in and she's a fucking carpet cleaner."

She shrugged. "Don't worry, Bowie. I'm sure once you get enough liquid courage in you, you'll find someone worth crippling with your man slab."

"Won't be the same." He said, sticking his lip out in a really bad, yet cute pout.

"No, it won't." She said, pulling him in to suck on his bottom lip. "But you'll deal. You're a big boy."

"If you ever change your mind…" He said.

"What the fuck?!" Alexia shouted. She ran into the house, shoving people out of the way.

"Bitch!" One girl snapped as she nearly fell into the fireplace.

The teen wasn't paying any attention to her. She came up behind the blonde and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

Ashley stood transfixed as she stared into her sister's eyes. "Alexia?"

"I asked you a question, Ashley. What are you doing here?"

"Dancing and having a good time. What are you doing here?" Ashley suddenly looked scared. "Oh, god. Are there vampires here?"

Alexia was taken aback by that. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. She opened her slayer senses and reached out. She felt nothing. She sighed in relief. "No." She said to her sister. "Just drunk horny teenagers." She looked at the blonde. "Does mom know you're here?"

"She didn't say I couldn't come." Ashley said.

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Did you even ask her?" The teen knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Ashley say it.

"Are you kidding? I'm not stupid." The blonde said.

"Hey, Ashley I…oh, shit." Felicia said, carrying two cups in her hands. "Uh, hi Alexia." The girl said, sheepishly. "Kat. Faith." She added as the other two girls moved up beside their girlfriend.

Kat took the cups and sniffed both of them. "Jack Daniels and coke." She said, not giving the drinks back. "I don't think so." She handed them to Faith.

The slayer shrugged and drained them both, stifling a belch. "You were supposed to dump them somewhere."

"I did." Faith said, stifling another belch. "I won't even get a buzz from that shit."

"Mom is gonna kick your ass for this." Alexia said. She crossed her arms and smiled. "Unless you make it worth my while. And you better make it good."

Ashley sighed. "I'll do your homework for a week."

"A week?" Alexia said, incredulously. "Mom would ground you for life for this."

"What do you want?" The blonde asked. "Be reasonable."

"You do my homework for a month." Alexia said. "But…" She said, lifting a finger. "You can stay until I leave. But no drinking and no getting happy with any of the boys."

"Fine." Ashley said. "I can't even have one drink?"

Alexia stared at her. "Kat?" She said, looking to the tattooed dancer. "Make them a drink. Keep it tight."

Ashley squeed and hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Alexia said. "Just be careful. That goes for you, too bimbo-licious." She added, looking at Felicia.

"I will." The girl said back.

Kat motioned for the girls to follow her and led them into the kitchen.

Alexia sighed heavily. "I don't see this ending well."

"You might be right." Shelby said from behind the pair. "But I've been trying to watch out for her. She's turned down quite a few boys. Been staying close to that other blonde girl most of the time."

"Felicia." Faith said. "That's the other girl's name."

"Fits her." Shelby said. "She looks like a Felicia. So what brings a sour puss like you to a place like this?"

"First victory party." Alexia said. "Not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Have fun, silly." Shelby said. "Unwind a little bit. Have a good time."

Alexia shrugged. "My idea of unwinding is getting a full body massage from these two and passing out."

"I said unwind, not have an orgy." Shelby said. "Although an argument could be made…" She said, bobbing her eyebrows at Faith.

"I hear that." The girl said with a smile.

Alexia looked around the room and saw Kat coming back out of the kitchen. "Rum and coke." She said. "Kid's dad has one hell of a liquor cabinet." She looked Alexia in the eye. "Don't worry. I didn't drink any."

The teen let out a slight breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Good." She said softly. Given the tattooed girl's past, she didn't like the idea of Kat drinking anything with alcohol in it.

Kat nodded and let it drop. She turned and sighed. "Oh, hell." She said.

The other three girls looked at what she saw. Alexia growled. "Mother fucker." She moved toward the display.

"Faith? Shelby?" Kat said.

The pair each grabbed one of Alexia's arms. The teen saw the pair of boys putting the moves on Ashley. They both had a hand on the wall, barring the petite blonde from going anywhere to get away from them. "Let go of me." Alexia snapped. "That's my fucking sister."

"Yeah. And if they let you go, it'll be your sister visiting you in jail tonight." Kat said. "Let me handle it." She said, turning to Alexia. "Unless you don't trust me."

That stole the wind right out of Alexia's sails. "Of course I trust you." She stopped struggling immediately. "It's just…"

"It's your sister." Kat said with a smile. "Got it. Trust me." She turned to Faith. "Get to that stereo and find me something to dance to. Something nice and raunchy."

The older slayer nodded. "Gotcha, K." She ran to the entertainment center and began sifting through the tunes on offer.

Kat moved over to the two jocks. "Hey, boys." She said with a smile. "Whatcha got here?" She looked at Ashley with a smile.

"Oh, hey." They both said, turning toward her. Ashley took the opportunity and moved from behind the boys. One of them stepped up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's say we move upstairs and get…comfortable."

She fought the urge to beat the shit out of him. "I've got a better idea." She said, putting her hands on his chest. She looked over to Faith. She nodded back. "Why don't you and your buddies get yourselves comfortable by that table over there and let me give you a hell of a show? Then I can show you why I'm a ten thousand dollar a night stripper."

The surrounding boys hooted and hollered. "Hell yeah." He said, moving over. She headed toward the bathroom. Alexia caught up with her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm distracting them so you can get Ashley the fuck out of here. I'll shake my ass a little. Give them something to look at." She said, bobbing her eyebrows.

"Okay." Alexia said. "Just hurry up."

"I will. Tell Faith to get that song ready." Kat said, running in and closing the door. She quickly popped high heel boots off and slid her pants off. She put the boots back on and quickly went through the cabinets. She found the makeup kit that more than likely belonged to the kid's mom and went to work. After a few minutes she looked into the mirror and smiled. "Meow." She said to her reflection. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number that she'd known by heart for almost two years.

"Hello?" Nikki said, happily.

"Hey, it's Kat."

"Hey, Pussycat. What's the what?"

"You horny?" Kat asked, point blank.

"Yeah, but you kinda got a lot on your plate, don't you?" She asked her voice light.

"High School football party. Lotta horny guys." Kat said.

"Oh, shit. Where?" Nikki asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

Kat giggled. She knew from personal experience, that Nikki was a bonafide nymphomaniac. Girl was addicted to sex. She was perpetually horny and loved rolling with men, women, it really didn't matter. She gave her fellow dancer the address. "Thanks a bunch. I'm gonna give them a show to warm them up. After that, they're all yours."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Nikki said, hanging up the phone.

Kat laughed and quickly texted Faith. NOW. She put the phone away and listened as the hard hitting guitar of _Poison_ by Alice Cooper sounded out. "Nice choice, Faith." Kat said as she pulled the robe down and pulled it around herself and threw the bathroom door open.

Alexia stood beside Shelby, Ashley and Felicia. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Zak, Ride and GK walked up beside her. "Hot damn." Zak said, taping the dance with his phone.

"Told ya I'd get her to dance for you." Alexia said. "You better be grateful. She's been known to clear ten grand in one night and she's giving you guys this one for free."

He nodded. "We appreciate it, believe me."

"Good god, she's so fucking hot." GK said. "I'd hit that like a speedbag."

"Keep dreaming, loverboy." Alexia said.

Faith came walking up. "I figured this one was just right for her."

"Good call." Shelby said, bobbing to the music.

Ashley just stood watching with her mouth open. "She's beautiful." She said, staring at the girl as she danced. Her body moved like it was making love to the music.

Felicia just nodded. Ever since she'd been kissed by the tattooed dancer, she'd had a crush on her. She would never admit it to anyone, but there it was. Her body began getting warmer. She turned to Ashley and saw that the blonde was transfixed by the wanton sexual display.

Everyone in the house was clamoring to watch the girl do her thing. She was a consummate professional.

It was a hell of spectacle. As the song ended, Kat stood with her arms crossed over her bare chest and her head down, breathing heavily.

The room was silent for a heartbeat before it erupted in thunderous applause. She looked out over the crowd from the table and smiled. "Every Friday and select Saturdays at Déjà vu's, boys." She said to the group before taking her bra back from the boy that she'd thrown it to. "Thank you." She said to him. She put it back on and made her way over to her girlfriends. "I just wish I could remember who I threw my thong to." She said.

GK walked up behind her. "You mean this?" He asked, holding it up for her. "I had to stiff arm two guys for it."

She smiled at him. "Hang onto it." She said to him. "Call it a consolation prize."

He smiled and nodded. "Closest I'll ever get."

"Something like that." She said to him. "I do give you an A for effort, though. But I did take the liberty of calling a friend of mine. You dig on chicks with skin art, there do ya?"

"Always have." He said.

"You called Divine, didn't you?" Alexia asked.

"Yep. She'll be here in about ten minutes. And she's pretty much horny twenty four seven." She said, looking at GK. "And she's a size queen. She's gonna love you."

"Is she hot?" He asked.

Kat pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and showed him a picture. "What do you think?"

"Holy shit." He said. "Hey Zak, Ride. Come get a look at this chick."

They stepped over. "Oh, damn. She is hot. Those are some seriously nice tits."

"As much as they cost her, they damn well better be." Kat said, taking the phone. "Now gimme. You're breathing heavy all over my touch screen."

"Hey." Alexia heard a voice behind her. She turned to see one of the boys from the offensive line of Mount Tahoma standing behind her. "You played a hell of game today." He said. "Here. No hard feelings." He offered her a can of coke. She looked down and noticed it was open as he stuffed something into his pocket.

She lifted her eyes to his. "You really must think I'm as dumb as you look." She said to him.

"What?" He said, his voice suddenly nervous.

"Boy, you're about a slick as sandpaper." She said, setting the coke on the table.

The pair of them were getting a bit of attention from the group. "Wait a minute." Zak said, looking at the boy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. "Crashing our party? Not the best idea out there, shit head."

Kat stepped up and put her hand on his chest. "Calm down." She said. She looked to Alexia. "What happened?"

She took the can and handed it to Faith. "What do you smell?"

"Kind of a vitamin-y smell." She said. She took another whiff. "Probably Rohypnol." She said. "I'm betting liquid from the concentration."

"Date rape drugs?" Alexia asked the boy. "Really?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said, backing away from her. He bumped into someone and turned to look. He had to crane his neck to look up into Ride's eyes.

"'Sup?" The boy said. "Goin' somewhere?"

"Alright, slick." Shelby said. "Pockets. Empty 'em." She said. "Trust me when we tell you that you don't want us doing it for you."

He shook his head. "No." He said, nervously. "Y-you can't make me."

Kat stepped up to him. "You wanna bet?" She said, her voice iron hard. "You willing to bet your life on that?" She stared into his eyes. "Empty…your…pockets." She growled. "We won't ask again."

He was shaking as he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with an eye dropper.

Alexia snatched it from his hand. "What about that." She said, showing Faith. "You called it, baby. Rohypnol."

She moved into the kitchen and poured it down the drain. She then rinsed the bottle out and screwed the lid back on it. She came back out to see the boy getting manhandled. "Alright, leave him alone." She said. She looked at him. "What do you think we should do with him?"

"Beating the shit out of him works for me." Zak said, stepping up.

"No. If we just beat his ass, he won't learn anything." Alexia said. "What do you say, girls?" She asked the room. "Date rape is what he was going for. What do you say we do?"

There was a lot of offers thrown out. The teen heard one she really liked. "I like that." She said. "Strap this to his Johnson and make him dance for us."

"I got Krazy Glue." Zak said. "That shit doesn't like to come off."

GK laughed. "Alright. Looks like we got us a movie." He, along with several other people pull his phone. "Smile pumpkin. You're about to be an internet sensation."

When all was said and done, people actually felt kind of sorry for the boy as he danced and cried…

…not.

Nikki walked in and saw the boy weeping on the table with a little brown bottle glued to his dick and shook her head. "Do I even wanna know?" She asked Kat.

Kat smiled. "Date rapist."

"Ah. That explains it." Nikki said. "This'll teach him."

GK stepped up beside the woman. "You must be Divine." He offered his hand.

"Only when I'm working." She said. "You can call me Nikki." She looked him over. "Well, hello there." She reached down and took solid hold of his package. "My, my. Aren't we a handful."

"Several." He said to her. "Scares most girls."

"That's because they're girls, honey. I'm all woman. There ain't a python on the planet that would scare me. What are you, eleven, twelve inches?"

"Thirteen and change." He said. "You game?"

She just smiled at him. "Jackpot." She turned around and looked at the other boys that were eyeing her. "Gonna have to work my way up to it." She sighed and looked to Kat. "I owe you, big time."

"Just don't break any of them." She said. "We're outta here." She turned to Zak. "Don't worry. You're in good hands."

He smiled and hugged her. "Appreciate it. You're a really cool chick."

Alexia laid happily with her head buried in Kat's shoulder. She felt Shelby's soft breasts pressed into her back. She could also feel Faith's fingers intertwined with hers. Her body was covered in sweat and her center was sore as hell.

And at that moment, she didn't think life could get any better.


	97. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Alexia sat and watched as Kat moved around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Faith and Shelby sat on the sofa watching some action movie. She turned to stare at them a moment. She shook her head and couldn't help but feel strange about that display. The girls were both laughing at the cheesy wire-fu effects.

She paid especially close attention to Shelby. The girl was fitting into their family extremely well. It was incredibly bizarre to her. She liked the girl, there was no arguing that. She was incredibly hot. She had a wonderful personality. She was beyond gifted in bed. The sex was incredible. She was, in all essences, perfect.

And that, more than anything bothered Alexia. She couldn't think of a single thing about Shelby that she didn't like. She said all the right things, felt all the right emotions, touched all the right places, she was everything that everyone wanted in a friend, a lover, a partner. She was…too god damn perfect.

Kat drank and tended to swear a little too much for Alexia's taste. She didn't really like the girl's job, but understood her need to do it. She didn't like any of that, but it was that little bit of tension that made Alexia love her.

Faith talked about sex too often for her. She, like Kat, tended to cuss more than necessary, but that was part and parcel of her personality. She was straight and to the point. And, again, that is part of what Alexia loved about her.

But Shelby was…perfect. There was no other word for it. She never said the wrong thing. She never complained about a bad situation. She was a hell of a fighter. She couldn't cook worth shit, but that didn't bother anyone. It wasn't a factor. Alexia couldn't hold that against her.

The tall brunette turned to regard her. She smiled and brushed her hair back from her eyes and kept her eyes on the teen for a moment. "What?" She asked, quietly.

Alexia shook her head, but continued to look. "Just looking at you."

"Okay." She said, turning back to the screen.

The younger slayer sighed and looked back to Kat. The tattooed dancer was smiling at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Alexia said.

"That sounded heartfelt." Kat said. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"I was thinking about Shelby." Alexia said softly. "How quickly she became a part of this group." She looked to Kat. "Our group."

"You mean how quickly we dragged her into bed with us?"

Alexia nodded. "I mean we didn't really know her for squat, yet, there she was."

"I noticed." Kat said. "I don't really think about it, anymore."

"How can you not?" Alexia asked, somewhat shocked at the statement.

"Because I've almost died twice." Kat said, her voice neutral. "I'm not gonna waste my time on petty bullshit anymore." She looked at Alexia. "I like her. She's good in bed and she goes out and rides fire right beside us. I'm not looking the gift horse in the mouth. Same reason that Faith isn't knocking it. Besides that, last night she spent pretty much the entire night looking after your sister and Felicia."

Alexia shrugged and nodded. "True. But when we're all out there doing what we do, or in the bedroom doing, well, each other, I don't think about it, but… I don't know."

Kat smiled. "You think you should feel bad about another girl in our bed?"

"Yes…no. Hell, I don't know." Alexia said. "Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"Sounds like it." Kat said. "If it makes you feel any better…" She moved over and pulled Alexia into a sensual kiss. "I still love you more than anything. Everyone knows and accepts that. No matter how big your harem gets," Kat tapped Alexia's chest. "This, largely, will always belong to me."

"I don't have a harem, Kat." Alexia snapped loudly, humor heavy in her voice.

"What the hell would you call it?" Faith asked from the couch. "K you've always had. You put the moves on me in Cali and you were the one that dragged Shelby home with you."

Alexia stopped and thought about what Faith had said. She was right about Kat. The older girl was always with her, emotionally and mentally first, but the physical came quickly after they reconnected. It was actually Alexia that broached the offer of a relationship with Faith. And even though it was a bit of a blur, Alexia did remember being the one to seek permission from Kat and Faith about the idea of Shelby joining them for fun after her first night of patrol. She realized, strangely that it _was_ all on her. "Jesus." She said quietly, dropping her face into her hands.

"You have come to a sad realization." Kat said. "Accept or deny?" She hugged the girl from behind.

"I'm a slut." Alexia said. "In less than four months, I've gone from a virgin to a complete slut with a fucking harem." She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"It could be worse." Shelby said. "You could be into incest and find your sister attractive."

Alexia slowly looked to her. "And there it is." She said. "That was both not funny and completely gross."

Shelby nodded. "You're talking to the voice of experience. I had a pair of cousins that were twin sisters and they _really_ loved each other." She shuddered. "What do you mean 'there it is'?"

"I was sitting here noticing that you were completely perfect." Alexia said. "You never say the wrong the things, do the wrong things, wear the wrong things. You do everything right. With the exception of cook, but beyond that everything you do is perfect." She shook her head. "But that statement makes me think otherwise."

Shelby raised an eyebrow. She suddenly looked hurt. "I'm not perfect, Alexia." She said, somewhat sadly.

"She belches and farts in her sleep for one." Kat said. "Last night she was snuggling against my leg and it felt like someone burned me with a cigarette lighter."

Shelby suddenly turned red. "Sorry." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"That's nothing. This morning, bitch used the last of the fuckin' toilet paper." Faith said. "Didn't pull anymore out from under the sink." She was smiling.

"She smacks when she chews gum." Kat added.

"Scratches her crotch when she watches TV." Faith piped in.

"Constantly eats my damn Cool Ranch Doritos." Kat said. "And leaves dust in the bottom of the bag. Next time you do that, I'm gonna have Nick give you a third nipple on your forehead."

Shelby looked at her. "That's disturbing."

Alexia was having a hell of a time keeping a straight face. "Okay, so it is just me."

"I'm a regular girl, Alexia." Shelby said. "I may have been created from the mind of your little brother, but I'm real."

Alexia walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Shelby." She said. "It's just that three and a half months ago, I was a typical high school girl with a bit of a protective bend for her sister. Now I'm a superpowered monster hunter with two full time and one part time girlfriend. It's just a lot to deal with."

She smiled back at the slayer. "I just don't wanna be in the way of the three of you."

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you're not." Alexia said, pulling the girl in for a hug. "You're a part of this family."

Kat and Faith both nodded. "And we like having you around, faults and all." Faith said. "But you may wanna start watching out for Dead girl. She's been checking you out a lot lately."

"Max?" Shelby asked. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that she said she's probably gonna drag you into her box and fuck you until you can't see straight." Faith said. "And make no mistake, she gets what she wants. Just a matter of time and how thin her patience is wearin'."

"That's…creepy." Shelby said. "But I can't say my interest isn't piqued."

"That'll be music to Max's ears." Kat said. "Who wants some breakfast?"

All three girls were at the island in record time. She laughed as she pulled the breakfast enchiladas out of the oven. "Hungry hungry hippos." She said with a snicker.

"Open up and there it goes." Shelby said.

The slayers giggled. "That was funny." Alexia said.

Kat drove along South Point Defiance Way with Alexia in the passenger seat. "When you see something you like, let me know and we'll stop."

The teen kept her eyes on the lots and nodded. "I'm not even sure what I want."

"You know you don't want an old school muscle car. You don't want some random sedan or an SUV." Kat shrugged. "I'm thinking you want something kinda…unique."

"Yeah, I guess." Alexia said. "Most of this stuff is just so…mundane." She pointed to the lot they were by as they waited for the light to change. "Look at that. Sedan, sedan, SUV, sedan, minivan, minivan, sedan." She sighed. "It's all so boring."

Kat nodded. "That's the modern automobile for you. They're all the same car with a few flares here and there and a new coat of paint. I hate the new rigs. A few have made me turn and look, but largely they seem to be crap." She shifted gear and accelerated as the light turned green. "Your car should fit your personality. Take our group's cars for example. Max and her car? Peanut butter and jelly. Same with me. Faith and her rig. Rio and her Lambo. Its gonna say a lot about you."

"What about Tara and her Nova?" Alexia asked. "I don't really see her as the type."

Kat shrugged. "It kind of fits her, to be honest. The Nova SS is a bargain basement muscle car. Simple, uncomplicated. Capable of making some noise, but overall gets ignored in the grand scheme of things. Kinda like Tara. She's quiet and unassuming until something gets her going. Then she's a beast without borders."

"You thought about this a lot." Alexia shook her head as she looked at her girlfriend. "You sound like my sister."

Kat shrugged. "Sometimes she knows what she's talking about. Especially when it comes to fashion."

"You're the same way except with cars." Alexia offered. "What do you see me in?"

Kat sighed. She had a feeling this would happen. She knew Alexia pretty well. The girl lived for functionality. Substance over style. She wanted her car to look cool, but she didn't want flashy bullshit. Her Mercury was a prime example of that. It was big, gaudy and completely wrong for the city. But it spoke to what she was. Big, fast and loud.

Alexia was small, rugged and dependable. Kat snickered. "We should probably get you an old VW bug."

"I hate the bug." Alexia said. "The little offroad Bugs weren't bad."

"What about a Volkswagen Thing?" Kat asked.

Alexia cocked her head. She pulled her phone out and looked it up. "Yeah. I kinda like that. It's ugly as sin, but you can't help but like it." She turned to Kat. "It's the pug of the automotive world."

"I'm glad you said that." She said, pulling off the road and turning around. She drove back a few blocks and pulled into a small car lot. "Right there." Kat said, pointing.

Alexia turned and saw the beautiful blue and white two tone VW. "That's snazzy." She said, moving toward it.

Kat immediately began looking for a salesman. She would be doing the talking. She saw a woman with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She smiled. The top button of her shirt was open. This was gonna be fun. "Hey there." She said, offering her hand. "I'm Kat. That's Alexia."

"Sarah." The woman said. "Trading in?" She asked, looking at the Mercury.

"Oh, hell no." Kat said. "As much wrench time as I've put into that monster, I'll never sell it."

"Can't really blame you." Sarah said. "Probably couldn't give you what you put into it anyway."

"I can guarantee that." Kat agreed. "No, I'm here buying my girl a rig. She's got her eye on this Thing."

Sarah nodded, moving over to the rig. "I'm gonna be up front with you from the start. She's not original. It's a rotisserie resto-mod."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She said, moving in closer. She looked back to Sarah. "What's been updated?"

"The Engine, transmission, suspension. Pretty much the whole drivetrain."

Alexia watched the two of them talk. She actually understood most of what they pair were saying.

Kat moved to the back and pulled the boot open. "Damn." She leaned in. "It took some serious shoe-horning to get that in there."

"3.8 liter H-6." Sarah said with a nod. "We dyno tested it at four hundred and forty three horsepower."

"No shit?" Kat said, looking the rig over. She dropped to her back and looked underneath. "This thing is clean." She said. She rolled out from underneath. "Can we test drive it?"

Sarah nodded. "Sure. Be right back."

Kat looked at Alexia. "You like it?"

The teen nodded. "It's a great cruising rig. This thing would look great at the waterfront on a sunny day."

Kat turned back to it. "Yeah, it would."

Sarah came back with the keys. "Here you are." She said, handing the keys to Kat.

"Nope." Kat said, pointing to Alexia. "Her car."

"Well, then here you go." The woman said with a smile.

Alexia took them and climbed behind the wheel. Kat slid in behind her. "Its roomy as hell back here."

Sarah nodded. "It's a good rig for just jetting around town with your friends."

Alexia fired the car up. The highly tuned six cylinder engine came to life. "Jesus." She said, turning to look in the back. "Half expected to see it jump out of the car and take of running."

Kat snickered. She knew that this was going to be unlike anything that Alexia had driven before. "Just give it some gas. Get used to the revs."

The young slayer nodded and watched the instruments as she gave the throttle a tap. She shifted into reverse and backed out of the spot.

As she drove around town, she really liked the feel of the rig. "It's got a lot of pep." She said, giving it a little more gas.

"She's probably got a top speed of about one eighty if you push it." Sarah said. "We're not going to test that, mind you."

"Well, not here." Alexia said. "What's the fuel economy on something like this?"

"Crap." Sarah said simply. "You might get ten to twelve miles to the gallon city. Fifteen on the freeway."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Alexia said. "But you don't buy something like this for the gas mileage." She took the corner quickly, causing the tires to smoke. "Hehe." She said, with a grin.

"So do you want it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Alexia said. "Yes, I do."

"Then let's get back and do some paperwork."

After all was said and done, they ended up dropping the better part of fifteen grand for the old school ride.

Kat rumbled along behind Alexia as she drove her new car down the street. The tattooed girl snickered as she watched the teen bopping along with whatever it was she was listening to. It was an incredibly cute sight.

Alexia pulled up and waited as Kat pulled her car into the garage and came back down to climb into the passenger seat of her car. "Alright. Take me to lunch."

The slayer nodded and headed for the waterfront. "I figured we can hit DJ Harringtons." Alexia said. "We never did get to eat."

"I suppose." Kat offered. She wasn't overly fond of the idea, but maybe they could make a better impression with the place the second time around. She listened to the sound of the vehicle and loved what she heard. "How's it handle?"

"Great." Alexia said. She stepped on the gas and snickered. "I love the sound this thing makes."

"I prefer the rumble of a V-8, but this isn't bad." Kat admitted. She looked around the interior.

"It fits me." Alexia said. "You said it yourself."

Kat nodded. "It definitely does. Short, squat, tough as hell." She turned to Alexia. "Kinda cute."

The teen smiled. "And faster than hell." She said, again jamming her foot down. "I'm gonna get in trouble in this thing."

"Welcome to the club." Kat said. "I can't tell you how many speeding tickets I've gotten in my Mercury."

"I'll just have to be careful." Alexia said as they pulled into the restaurant.

The pair entered and were seated out on the veranda. Kat immediately ordered the fish and chips with a side of deep fried calamari. Alexia settled on the steak and shrimp with three orders of extra shrimp. "They got the table fixed." The teen said, pointing to the center of the deck.

"What?" Kat said, looking behind her.

"Last time we were here, after you stormed off, I got pissed and slammed my hand down on the table. It buckled the legs and smashed it to hell. My dad ended up giving them money to get it replaced."

"Why'd you break the table?" Kat asked, sipping her coke.

"My mom asked me that stupid ass question and I decked her."

"You told me about that."

Alexia nodded. "After I did that, I broke the table because I was just that pissed off." She snickered. "Nick came over and hugged me, telling me everything was gonna be fine."

"Truthfully?" Kat said. "I see the kid being a Watcher when he grows up."

"I hope not." Alexia fired back. "I don't want him anywhere near this fucking business. I want him drawing comics and getting rich."

"Kid's got a hell of start. I saw the comic he drew about the night Max came to your place. It was pretty hardcore. He was a badass."

"And that's what scares me." Alexia said. "He isn't afraid of it anymore. After his brush with the Hell Hound, he just…isn't scared."

"And you think he should be?" Kat asked.

"Don't you?"

"No." Kat said, honestly.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Well…" She said, leaning forward. "What good does him being scared do?"

"It keeps him from doing something stupid." Alexia said. "He doesn't need to go running in when the shit hits the fan."

"Does he?" She shook her head. "He's a smart kid. I'm sure he's scared. Hell, I still get scared. But he doesn't let it dictate his actions. He's a lot like you. Remember what he did in the desert for me? He had to be terrified out of his mind, but he stood there, cradling my head to his chest while you bandaged up my arm. He pushed his fear aside and did what needed to be done." She pointed to her girlfriend. "That's what you do."

Alexia stared at her a moment. "I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't. You're just seeing your little brother. You don't see what I see."

The teen sat and twirled her straw around in her glass.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Tyler and Speed about Max?"

Alexia, for her part, chuckled. "Hey, Tyler. Hey Speed. You guys remember Max? Yeah. She's a vampire now."

"Do you think it'll be that simple?" Kat asked her.

"Probably." She shrugged. "I don't see it really being that big of an issue."

"I just hope that they don't try and kill her or something."

"I wouldn't worry about Max…"

"It isn't Max I'm worried about." Kat said. "If she thinks she'd gonna be threatened, who knows what she might do."

"I'm not going to let her eat Tyler and Speed." Alexia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Glad to hear that."

The pair ate their meal, making small talk as the afternoon wore on.

"I've been meaning to ask." Kat said, taking another sip of her soda. "Did you fill your folks in on wanting a new car?"

"I talked to my mom about it." Alexia returned. "I told her that I would probably give the Kia to my sister after the boys got done with it."

Kat nodded. She actually knew the guys at the body shop that they had taken the little wagon to. The shop manager took Kat aside and told her outright that there really wasn't much they could do for the car. He did turn her on to a nice Ford Focus RS they had there that had been in a fender bender. Once she gave it a quick look, she told them to go ahead and put it on her tab and get it outfitted. All told, the work would come to a little over thirty grand. She was okay with that.

She didn't tell Alexia. She wanted it to be a surprise. Ashley was gonna go nuts.

The teen looked at her watch. "We should probably finish up and head out." She finished her meal and pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket, tossing down a hundred bucks.

Kat downed the rest of her soda and rose from the table, following the younger girl out of the restaurant. "That place wasn't bad."

Alexia nodded. "Portions were good. My steak was excellent. Normally I'm a bit of tight ass, but I seriously got what I paid for."

"I hear ya." Kat said, stifling a belch. "I'm stuffed."

"Hey." A male voice piped out from behind the Thing.

Both girls turned to see a pair of boys sitting in a nice red '69 Chevelle with a pair of black stripes down the hood.

Kat was a fan of classic muscle. In fact she was a fan of nice cars, period. But of all of the muscle cars out there, she knew undeniably that this was quite possibly the most common. Knowing that, it really didn't impress her when someone rolled up in one. They were completely forgettable. As she listened to the car idle, she was even further disappointed. She knew the telltale rumble of a small block Chevy. The 350 in the car was putting down maybe 325 horses. Not bad, but it wasn't anything that got her blood pumping.

"Nice car." Alexia said to him. "There must be ten of these things sitting in the parking lot at my school every day."

Kat smiled at that.

"But this one isn't bad." The teen added.

The boy behind the wheel revved his motor. Kat snickered. She was right on the money.

"Nice…whatever that is." The boy nearest them said. "What the fuck is that thing, anyway?"

"Volkswagen Thing." Alexia said, proudly.

"What a piece of shit." The boy said, laughing. "Looks like a shoebox with wheels."

"Tell you what, motormouth?" Kat said, leaning against the car. "Why don't we settle this on the blacktop? Pink slips."

Alexia turned to Kat. "I'm not racing him. I'm not losing my car the same day I bought it."

Kat got up walked around the red bowtie, giving it a good look. They had no NOS, no extreme components of any kind. It was solid and clean, but beyond that, it was nothing special. "We can smoke 'em."

"I'm not racing him, Kat." Alexia said, more firmly.

"I know you're not." The tattooed girl said. She slid her hand into Alexia's pocket as she pulled her in and kissed her. She dragged the keys from the teen's pants. "I am."

"You might wanna listen to your friend." The boy said. "This thing lays down better than three and a half horses. You don't have a hope in hell."

Kat smiled. "You keep telling yourself that." She moved to the driver's side. "First one to the Antique sandwich shop." She said. "Loser walks home."

The boys shook their heads. "If you feel like giving us your car, that's fine with us." Their car rumbled out onto the street.

"You sure we can beat them?" Alexia asked. "That's a classic muscle car. They're pretty fast."

Kat nodded. "In a strait line, sure. But this thing has as near as makes no difference a hundred more horsepower and is five hundred pounds lighter. Plus the engine in this is more highly tuned and will have better acceleration. It's a no brainer." Kat opened the door and looked at Alexia. "Trust me."

The younger girl sighed heavily and secretly began mourning the loss of her car. Kat was a good driver, there was no denying that, but this seemed just a little too one sided for her.

The Chevelle waited patiently at the intersection just outside the parking lot. Kat pulled up beside it and looked over at them. She smiled as they both eased up to the stop light a block down. She drew a huge grin on her face as she rapped out the pride of German high performance engineering. The engine screamed as she watched the boys' stunned reactions. The boy in the passenger seat suddenly looked over at his friend. "You better not lose my fucking car, dude."

"Don't worry. It's just exhaust, man." The driver said, looking at Kat with narrowed eyes.

Kat shook her head and turned back to the stop light. It sat on red for a few more seconds and flipped green.

The driver of the Chevelle, dumped his clutch and jammed down the gas pedal. The back tires broke loose for an instant, then caught and shot the classic ride forward.

By then, the lighter and faster Thing was already two car lengths ahead. Kat kept her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on the gear shift. She watched the rear view mirror and smiled brightly. "So where were you gonna go running at?" Kat asked as she drove.

"Just concentrate on the damn road." Alexia said, turning to look back at the red monster.

"Relax." She said, taking a corner at sixty, swerving around a minivan. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Then why are they gaining on us?" Alexia asked, fearing for her car.

"Because I want them to." Kat said. "I like the look on that bastard's face."

"Please don't lose my car."

The brunette turned to look at her. "Please, Lexi. Have I ever let you down?"

"No. And I don't want you to start now. Watch the fucking road!" She put her hands on the dash as the small rig drew incredibly close the ass end of a huge Dodge pickup.

Kat flipped her blinker and pulled out into the other lane, blasting pas the truck and weaving back into the lane as a mid-size sedan came the other way. "See? Nothing to worry about."

The teen was shaking. "You're fucking nuts."

"Yeah, maybe." Kat said, as she accelerated up the hill. "But you can't tell me you ain't havin' fun."

"Yes, Kat. I can tell you I'm not having fun. I am, in no way, shape or form having fun. This if fucking psychotic! You're doing, what?"

"Ninety five." Kat said. "Oops. Just crested a hundred."

"You're doing a hundred miles an hour in mid-afternoon traffic, racing for pink slips." She stared at the older girl. "This is not fun."

"Says the girl that gets a kick out of killing monsters." Kat said, rounding a corner, fishtailing the car and regaining control in a heartbeat.

"That is far less dangerous than this." Alexia said. "You got a little too close to that Box van." She said softly. "I could see the pits in the paint."

"But I didn't hit it, now did I?" Kat asked. "We're almost there." She said, looking in the rear view. "And let's back it off a little…" She said, watching the red Chevelle catch up. "That's it boys." She smiled and giggled. "Taste the hope…" She looked forward and smiled. "And there we are." She shot across the intersection and cranked the wheel, sliding into the parking lot behind the shop. She turned to Alexia. "See? Nothing to worry about."

The teen glared at her and got out as the boys pulled in behind them. Kat leaned against the car and watched the furious pair of them climb out. "Thanks for the car, boys. Nice doin' business with you."

"Fuck that shit." The passenger said. "You cheated."

"Care to explain how?" Alexia asked, getting in his face.

"Yeah. There's no way in hell this thing is stock." He growled at her. "What's it got in it?"

"Four hundred and forty horsepower engine from a Porsche 993 Turbo." Kat said. "But then again, we never said it was stock, now did we?" She held her hands out. "Keys. Hand 'em over."

"Fuck you." He said, moving to get back in the car. "I ain't givin' you shit."

Alexia quickly grabbed him by his right arm and turned, pulling him down face first into the concrete.

The driver took two steps and was slammed to the pavement as Kat spun on her heel and drove her right foot into the side of his face. "It's a private conversation." She said to the boy. "Let the grownups talk."

Alexia nodded and turned her attention back to her captive. "Now. We had a deal, fuck-nuts. You accepted the challenge and you lost. That means you've lost your automobile privileges. The question isn't if we're going to get the keys. The question is how many bones are you going to let us break before we get them. Now, I'm an educated girl. Smart for my age, but I honestly cannot answer that question. It's all on you." She gave his arm a sharp tug. "So what's it gonna be, Speed Racer?"

"They're in the car." He said, sharply. "Just take 'em."

She smiled at patted him on the shoulder. "Good boy." She reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. She looked at the cash and smiled. She took the hundred and three dollars and left a five. "Now you can take the bus home. I'm taking the rest as compensation for you pissing me off." She slid the cash into her pocket and rose from the ground. "It's ours." She said. "You drive that, I'll take mine."

Kat nodded. She pushed the unconscious boy out of the way with her foot and slid into the Chevelle. "Nice." She said, looking around the inside. "Oh, ew." She said, looking in the backseat. "There's panties in here." She raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Victoria Secret Fall, 2011." She fired the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

Alexia followed the girl as they drove down to the tide flats to their friendly neighborhood chop shop.

The boys were ecstatic to get their new toy.

Kat looked to Alexia as she drove along. "Didn't I say to trust me?"

"Yeah." Alexia said. "And you ever do that again, I'm gonna remove the tat on your ass with a cheese grater." She glared at the older girl. "My Thing!"

Kat laughed happily. "Fair enough."


	98. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Max stood beside the old earth mover, with her arms crossed staring out at the tide flats. Her legs were wrapped in a pair of light sweatpants and she had a snug tank top on. She didn't bother with a jacket, despite the rather cool night. She turned back to see Alexia stretching and warming up. "You sure about this, Lexi?" She was extremely nervous. "I don't wanna freak Speed and Ty out."

Alexia looked at her. "They've been your friends for most of your life, Max. You've known them longer than you've known me. I don't think they're gonna freak out."

The petite vampire wished she could believe the younger girl. "If you say so." She said as she heard the rumble of Tyler's van in the distance. She turned back to the panorama and waited for the pair to reach the parking lot behind them.

Alexia knew the girl was nervous. In Max's position, she would be, too. But she felt it fair to let the boys know what had happened to their friend. She saw the gloss black van pull up. Tyler stepped out of the driver's side with his handheld camera at the ready. "Nice setup." He said, looking around. "Gonna be getting some really good shots of you guys out here." He stopped as he saw Max. "Hey, Max." He said, rushing over to her. "Long time, no see."

Speed was right behind him. "Where you been hidin' at?"

She smiled at the pair of them. "Hey, boys." She said softly. "I been stayin' at Kat's."

"Yeah, heard about that. Sorry about your mom, man. That shit sucks." Speed said to her. "Did they find the guy that did it?"

Max looked at Alexia. "Yeah. He's been dealt with." She turned back to the pair. "So I hear Kat did some work on that old POS of yours."

Tyler nodded, leading her to it. "She did all sorts of stuff, man. New engine, drivetrain, the whole nine yards."

Max popped the hood. "Nice." She said. "This is a four point six. I thought your van was a five-oh."

"That's what I thought. Kat found out that it was one of these. Said it was on the block, I just never saw it." He shook his head. "Don't think this is the original, though. It's got way more power."

"As bad as this thing sounded with the old motor, I very much doubt it." She said, dropping the bonnet. "Okay, so there's something I gotta tell you guys."

They both looked at her. "What?" Speed asked. "You're not, like, getting a sex change or something, are you?"

Max just stared at him. "What the fuck brought that up?"

"I don't know. Just…never mind." He said, shaking his head. "That's what my sister told my mom today."

"Are you serious?" Alexia asked. "Holly wants to get an add-a-dick-to-me?"

Tyler laughed uproariously.

"It's not funny, man." Speed said, slapping him on the arm. "That's just fucking weird."

Alexia shook her head. "I have no idea where to go with that. Holly was like my sister, only more girly. For Christ's sake she has my little pony underwear."

"And she wants to be a dude." Speed said, sadly.

"You sure she isn't just fucking with your mom?" Max asked. "That sounds like something Holly would do."

"No. She isn't." Speed said. "She's got all of her appointments scheduled."

"That's gonna be bizarre." Tyler said. "I always thought your sister was hot."

"You ever say that again, I'm gonna sock you in your damn mouth, dude." Speed said to him.

Tyler put his hands up. "Sorry, dude."

"No, I'm not getting a sex change…Jesus." Max could help but laugh. "Fuck, man." She took a moment to steady herself. "No, I'm still a chick. Just a…dead…one."

The both of them raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean a dead one? Dead what?" Speed added.

She blew out a breath. "I'm a vampire."

They both just stared at her a moment. Finally, Tyler spoke. "You're fucking with us, right?" He turned to Alexia.

She just shook her head.

"You guys remember when Ritchie came to the house and beat mom up? He laid the smack down on me and stole my car. Alexia and Kat went and got my car back. When I was in the hospital, a man came to me. Told me that he could take the pain away. His name was Heidenreich."

"The big ass wrestler?" Tyler asked.

"No, not the big ass…Jesus, Ty. Just listen, okay." She sighed. "Anyway. He was an old vampire. Really powerful. He bit me, and turned me into a vampire, too. I've been one ever since."

"How do we know you're not screwing with us?" Speed asked.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She said. "You two promise?"

They looked at each other, to Alexia, and back to Max. "Okay." Tyler said.

"We promise."

Max suddenly went game face. "Whenever I feed, this is what happens."

They both started, but, as promised, didn't freak out. Strangely, Speed reached out and lightly touched her forehead. "That's just fuckin' weird." He said. "So what's it like?"

Tyler nodded. "Do you, like, turn into a bat, or fog…or a wolf? Can you turn into a wolf?"

Max snickered. "Okay, one question at a time. What's it like? Hard to explain. Let's hope you never have to find out. I can smell that you had your mom's meatloaf for dinner. Her ass needs to quit putting so much fucking paprika in that shit." She looked to Tyler. "No, I can't turn into a bat, fog or a wolf. That's bullshit. Most vampires can't do that." She smiled. "But I can roll people with my eyes."

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"Watch." She turned to Speed and stared into his eyes. "Slap yourself."

Speed drew back and smacked himself across the face without hesitation. She smiled and released her hold on him.

"Ow, fuck." He said, rubbing his face. "What the hell happened?"

"Misquito." Tyler said with a smile.

"Son of a bitch." The boy said, looking around.

"See?" Max said.

"That's just awesome." Tyler said. "So you have like, superpowers, right?"

Max nodded. "More or less." She pointed to Alexia. "She's still stronger and faster than I am."

"Okay. So all the shit on the website." He said to Alexia. "It's all real?"

She nodded. "Yep." She offered her hand. "Slayer three. At your service."

"That is just AWESOME!" He said, hopping around.

Speed stared at him. "Dude. Calm your bit. Jesus." He turned to Alexia. "So are you a vampire, too?"

"Nope." She said. "I'm a slayer. Super strong, super fast, endurance from hell."

"What about the other girls you hang out with? Faith? Kat? Shelby?"

"Let's see. Faith, like me is a slayer. Kat's actually a normal human. Shelby is… complicated, but she's basically normal." Alexia explained.

"Whoa, Kat's normal?" Tyler said. "I've seen the website. There is no way in hell…"

Max raised her hand. "I shit you not." She said. "You remember when I showed up at your place after I got out of the hospital?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You looked like you went the distance with BJ Penn."

"That was Kat." Max said. "The vampire that turned me made me go to her work and beat the shit out of her."

"I thought vampires were supposed to be all superhuman and shit." Speed said, remembering what she had looked like.

"I was. And that's what she was able to do to me. Keep in mind that was after she'd just spent the night working and was tired as hell. There's no telling what I would have looked like if she were fresh."

"Fuck, dude." Tyler said. He turned to Alexia. "I am seriously gonna stop hitting on her."

"Probably for the best." Alexia said. "So now you guys know. You okay with it?"

Tyler shrugged. "Really ain't much we can do about it." He pulled the cam out. "Might as well watch you all be badass."

Speed sighed. "I'm gonna look lame next to you two."

"We'll ease it back a little." Max said. "Maybe I'll just drag you into the back of his van and let him tape Alexia for a while."

Speed snickered. "As fun as that sounds, he needs to clean that shit first."

Max turned to Tyler. "Pig."

"What?" He said. "It's not that…"

"You have a bag of two week old Mickey D's in there, dude." Speed growled.

"You should really get rid of that before it develops language skills." Alexia said walking toward the earth mover. "Let's get this party started."

Max trotted up beside her. "Now we're talking." She turned to Speed. "You comin'?"

The boy looked at Tyler. "I would be if your van weren't so damn nasty." He said before trotting off after the pair.

"Run it off, porn star." Tyler said, aiming his camera at the three of them. "God this is gonna be good."

Kat stood at the griddle frying off the last of the meat. She stepped over and stirred the onions and peppers for the fajitas. She looked into the oven and nodded as she saw the tortillas. She smiled as she heard the telltale rumble of the big block Ford. She looked at the clock. It was just after three in the morning. She was glad that Alexia had the day off from school. She needed this. So did Max. The little vampire needed to feel that her friendship with Alexia wasn't being pushed to the back burner. She needed to feel included.

The door suddenly opened and the pair came in. Alexia was flushed and breathing a little heavy. Max wasn't winded in the least.

"Did you girls have fun?" She asked, turning and pulling a Gatorade out of the fridge. She tossed it to Alexia as she moved up to the island.

"Yeah, we did." She said, pulling the top off and slugging it down. "Ty got some great shots."

Kat nodded. "Good deal." She said as she took a mug from the cupboard and poured some of the blood she kept in the fridge. "You want it warmed up?"

Max shook her head. "Nah." She took the cup and likewise shotgunned it. "Something smells good."

"Sliced steak fajitas." Kat said. "Should just about be done." She offered, moving around the kitchen.

"You should be in bed, baby." Alexia said. "We could've just heated up some leftovers or something. You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Kat said, stifling a yawn. "But I thought it would be nice to have something hot and yummy for when you get home. Plus I like cooking, remember?"

Max watched the display. She had to admit, she was jealous of Alexia and Kat. To see that kind of love was refreshing. She hoped that one day she'd find that. She didn't have a lot of faith in it, though. It would be hard finding someone who was willing to look past the fact that their lover died each morning.

"You okay?" Alexia said, looking at the vampire. "You're crying."

"No, I'm good." Max said, sipping her blood. "When's that food gonna be done?"

Kat snickered and piled up a healthy portion for both girls. "Here you go." She then quickly put the rest into a series of Tupperware containers and placed them in the fridge. "Alright. You ladies have a good night. I'm hitting the rack." She pulled Alexia in for a searing hot kiss. "Good night, baby."

"Be in in a bit." Alexia said.

Kat pulled Max in and hugged her tightly. "Night, sexy."

"Night, Kat. Thanks for the chow." She said happily.

"Anytime." She said to the girl. "Later." She moved over, casting a sideways glance at the credenza before heading into their room, closing the door behind her.

Max turned to Alexia. "God you guys are lucky."

"We all are, Max." The teen said. "She loves you, too, you know."

"I know." Max said. "But it's not the same. She doesn't feel the same way for me that she does for you or Faith." She sighed. "I would give anything to have that feeling."

Alexia smiled. "Just keep your eyes open." She ate the last of her fajita and belched into her hand. "I'm out. I'll catch you later."

"Later. And thanks for tonight. It was really fun."

Alexia nodded and went into her room, closing the door gently.

Max sighed and finished her meal. She took the plate over and put it into the dishwasher. She added the dishes from Kat's cooking and Alexia's meal, then turned it on. She looked around the room and contemplated watching some TV before dismissing the idea. It was too late to hit the clubs. She moved over and stripped off her sweats, tank top and underwear, tossing them into the hamper beside her dresser. She then dropped to the floor and lifted the edge of her credenza and rolled in, lowering the heavy wooden door.

"About time you showed up." Shelby said, resting her head on her hand. "Been waiting all night."

Max was shocked. "Jesus." She said, looking at the girl. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." The girl said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Why do you think?" The girl leaned in to kiss the vampire.

Max pulled away, banging her head lightly on the wood. "Okay, slow it down there, sister." She furrowed her brow. "Do Kat, Lexi and Faith know you're in here?"

"Kat and Faith's idea." She said. "They told me you've been staring."

"Well, yeah." Max said. "You're hot and...what are you doing?"

Shelby leaned in and pressed her naked form up against the girl. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She pecked the vampire on the lips. "I'm seducing you."

"Normally, that's my line." Max said, deadpan.

"Not tonight." Shelby pulled the petite girl in and kissed her firmly. "I've been thinking about this ever since I met you."

"I rolled you with my eyes." Max said. "I figured you'd be pissed."

"Nope." Shelby said. "You showed me exactly what I needed to see. How dangerous this life could really be. You've taught me how to be cautious. It's saved my ass a few times. But I also remember that kiss. I'd never felt anything like it." She pressed her lips to those of the sexy little vampire. "And I want more."

Max wasn't sure how to feel. She decided to go for broke. "How bad do you want it, girl?"

"I'm tougher than I look." Shelby said with a smile.

"Good to know." Max said, running her hands down the girl's body. "You're in for one hell of a night."

Shelby giggled. "Good to know."


	99. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Alexia smiled brightly as she walked down the hall. It had been three weeks since she joined the football team. She'd played in three games and each time she'd dominated. She led the Wilson Rams to victory. As she looked down the halls, she couldn't help but snicker. She'd made a hell of an impact. For the most part, the jocks were ignoring the nerd and geek sets. They weren't necessarily friendly with them, just not pitching them anywhere near as much crap.

And she knew it was all thanks to her.

"Hey, Alpha." Zak called from the end of the hall. "Over here." He waved his hand.

She grinned widely and moved toward him. As she approached, she held her fist out. "Zak, GK. Ride." She said, addressing all three of her 'Wolf Pack'. "What are you three up to?"

They all smiled at her as Zak turned to his locker. "Here." He said, pulling a small red and white letterman's jacket out. "We got this made for you."

She took it and looked it over. The main jacket was red, with white leather sleeves. The back sported her number – 55 – red trimmed with white, it had a big **W** on the front left lapel, likewise colored, above the letter it had her name _Norwood-Pierce_ in cursive. On the right lapel, just like their jackets, it had a howling wolf's head. "Nice." She said, pulling it on. She was surprised that it fit perfectly. "Thanks guys."

"Wanted to make sure you felt like a part of the team." GK said with a smile. "Our badass little Alpha."

She stepped up and hugged the three of them. "You guys are awesome."

"So we was wondering." Ride began, his deep voice kind of unsure. "You know that thing you and your girlfriends do?"

Alexia raised her eyebrow. "You're gonna have to be way more specific than that."

"The whole…ya know?" He made a stabbing motion. "Killing monsters thingy."

The girl snickered. "Vampire hunting?"

He nodded. "The three of us was wondering if we could…ya know. Come along one night."

Alexia's mirth was instantly gone. She looked around the hall and saw the boy's bathroom. "Come with me." She said, leading them to the lavatory. She walked in, motioning for them to follow. Luckily there was no one present at the moment. She checked all of the stalls to make sure. She then began to pace. "You three wanna come vampire hunting with my group?"

The three boys nodded. "We wanna see what it's like."

She sighed. She had a feeling, when she heard from Rite that all three boys had signed up for the website and bought subscriptions, that this might happen. "I suppose trying to tell you all how utterly fucking dangerous it is would be a waste of time, wouldn't it?"

Zak spoke up. "We kinda figured that. But at the same time, you gotta look at it from our perspective. Until you started that website, we really didn't know what was going on in this town. Now that we do, we wanna be a part of it. We wanna go out and help." He motioned to her. "There something different about you. I'm not gonna deny that. The boys and I been talking and we figure your some sort of like…demon hybrid or something. Some kinda Twilight half-vamp or some shit."

"Insulting me isn't the way to get on my good side, monkey-dick." She said to him.

"Okay, bad example. But you ain't completely human, as far as we can tell." He held up his hands. "And that's cool. Our football team is doing better with you than we had in like, forever. So we ain't knocking it. We know we ain't to your level. We're all pretty tough dudes, but we've all run tackling drills with you." He motioned to GK. "I think he's still picking pieces of his balls out of his throat."

Alexia laughed. She remembered the last practice they had. GK had asked her to go all out. She slammed into him so hard, he passed out and was on oxygen for almost two hours to get his breathing back to normal.

"But this is our town too." He finished.

She sighed heavily. She couldn't fault them. She really, really couldn't. When you get right down to it, for better or for worse, they all had the right to fight if they wanted to. She couldn't stop them. But they had to know what they were getting into. "You all really feel this way?" She asked, looking at each of them in turn. When all of them nodded she shook her head. "You're all fucking nuts. Just wanted you to know that for the record. But never let it be said you don't have balls." She looked at GK as she said it. She pulled her notepad out and scratched down an address and handed it to Zak. "Be at that address at seven o'clock sharp. We'll talk about it more, then."

They smiled and nodded. "Cool." Zak said. "We know you ain't makin' any promises."

"You're right." Alexia said, pushing past the boys to leave the bathroom. "Later." She headed out into the hall and to her next class. She shook her head. "Gonna get themselves killed." She said softly.

She had trouble concentrating all day. The boys wanting to taste the life had her mind reeling. Part of her could understand where they were coming from. Being hardcore boys like they were, they wanted to try and keep up with her. It was only natural. They saw what she did, how effortless she made it look, and wanted to be a part of it. Try their hand, so to speak.

But there was another, more cynical part of her that not only thought, that knew, that the boys would end up getting killed by something that they simply weren't ready for.

She smiled. If they wanted to see what a vampire was, then she'd show them. If they really wanted to step out into the night, then she'd show them exactly what was waiting for them. She'd make damn sure they understood where they fell on the food chain.

For if they were unprepared, were uncertain in any way, hesitated for even a heartbeat, food is exactly what they'd be.

Alexia headed home after school, quickly did up her homework, took a shower and went to Kat's apartment, letting her mom know that she'd be home late.

She pulled into the garage at roughly half past six and walked in the door, smiling at her girlfriends. "Hey." She said, happily.

Faith stepped up and pressed a hot sensual kiss to her lips. "Hey, back." She said, leaning her forehead against that of the younger girl. "We thought about you all day."

Alexia smiled at the girl. "Yeah?" She said, captivated by the chocolate brown eyes that stared into hers.

Suddenly strong hands wrapped themselves around her from behind. "Believe it, slayer." Kat's soft voice whispered into her ear. The girl began kissing the side of her neck and nibbling on her ear. Faith instantly took to working the other side. Alexia closed her eyes and moaned lightly at the contact. The two women that were so thoroughly dominating her were goddesses in the current arena. She'd been privy to both girls just throwing caution to the wind and taking her, making her theirs. Nights like that were rare, but they were ever so welcome. Her mind blanked as the girls continued their oral assault on her skin. "As loathe as I am to bring this to a stop…" She said, her voice heavy with lust.

"Then let's head to the bedroom and keep the party going." Kat offered. "I bought chocolate syrup and whipped cream this morning. I think a Lexi sundae sounds really good right about now. What do you think, Faith."

"I'm wondering why we still have clothes on." The slayer returned, her hands slowly working their way up Alexia's washboard stomach toward her pert bra covered breasts.

"Fuck!" Alexia growled. "We're gonna have company in about twenty minutes." The teen managed to whisper. "We don't have time…"

"That sucks." Kat said, turning the girl to plant a huge kiss on her lips. "I'll throw something to eat together." She then took a handful of Faith's hair and buried her tongue in the girl's mouth. "It wouldn't do to go slaying on an empty stomach."

The slayers both stood, captivated by the kiss that that they'd each received.

Kat smiled as she walked away, letting her denim clad hips sway as she did so. "So who's coming over?"

"Huh?" Alexia asked, staring at her girlfriend's perfect ass.

The tattooed dancer giggled. "You said we were having company in a little bit. Who is it?"

"Oh, uh, some of the guys from the team. Zak, GK and Ride." Alexia said, shaking her head. "They asked me about going on patrol with us."

Faith snapped her eyes to the younger slayer. "You've gotta be fucking kidding."

"Nope. They brought it up when they gave me this." She said, indicating the jacket she was wearing. "I told them to come over tonight."

"Why?" Kat asked as she pulled ingredients from the fridge to make steak sandwiches.

"They joined the website and have been watching the vids." Alexia said. "Truthfully, I didn't think about it, but we really do make it look easy."

Faith shrugged, but Kat dropped what she was doing and put her hands on the edges of the counter. "Jesus fucking Christ." She said angrily. "Do these guys not know how many times I've nearly died from this shit? I spent two days in the ICU. Max nearly ground asphalt with my face."

"That's what I mean." Alexia said. "We need to show them that it isn't as easy as it looks." She pointed to Kat. "You, more than any of us, make it look like a cakewalk. The whole website knows that you're only human, yet you're out there pulling off moves that make it look like a wire-fu chop socky flick."

"I'm not that good." The woman said, continuing her meal prep.

"Remember last weekend?" Alexia said. "You had those two vampire chicks dead to rights. You were flipping all over the damn place. Even I was impressed with that."

"And I felt it the next morning, trust me." Kat said softly.

"I plan on introducing them to Max. Letting her show them what it's really like out there." Alexia said as she moved over and tapped the door of the credenza with her foot.

"You kicked?" Max asked, rolling out onto the carpet, stark naked. She brought her legs up and kicked herself to her feet.

"We need you to put on your scary face for some jocks that wanna play hero." Alexia said. "Where's Shelby?"

"She's at home rebuilding her bike. She's gonna try and get back into the circuit."

"Right on." Faith said. "Hope she makes it."

"That's something else I wanted to bring up to you." Max stretched and bent herself over backward, touching her fingertips to the floor, causing her back to pop. "I might be traveling with her some of the time. Just to help her out. She's gonna take her demon hunting on the road and might need some muscle."

Alexia turned sad. "That sucks." She said. "I'm gonna miss havin' you around."

"I'll still stop by. Besides, it ain't official yet. The season don't pick up again for another couple of months. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up."

"I think she just stole our new girlfriend." Faith said, staring at the little vampire with a smirk. "Weak."

"Hey, you don't get to claim all the pussy around here. Besides that, I need something a bit steadier than a wayward trucker with a gun fetish and a limp." Max said.

"Hey, from the noises you make with her around, don't think we don't know how much you enjoy her."

Max laughed. "Good point. So how scary you want it?" She asked. "Little tremble, pissing their pants or sitting in a padded room screaming themselves hoarse?" She stood back up. "I could even go as far as trying carve out their own eyes with a dull rusty spoon if you wanna get real crazy."

Faith laughed. "And that's why I like this girl." She stepped over and smacked the little vampire's ass.

"You keep that up and I may have to show you how scary I can be." Max said, her eyebrow cocked.

"I might like that." Faith countered.

"Oh, I can guarantee that." Max said. "I'd better get dressed before my class shows up."

"You want a drink, food or both?" Kat asked.

"Whatcha makin'?" Max asked, moving to the chest of drawers next to the wall.

"Steak subs with grilled mushrooms and pepper bacon." Kat offered, chopping veggies to throw on the griddle.

She looked at Alexia. "We going hunting tonight?" She grabbed a pair jeans with holes and rips all over them, a shirt that was barely a shirt and a pair of socks. She stared into her underwear drawer and rubbed her chin. "Should I bother with it?"

"Up to you, sexy." Alexia said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "You might want some support for the fun bags."

"Good point. Besides that, this shirt has a rip across the nipple of my right tit." Max said, grabbing a black lace bra out of the drawer.

"You know, I'm willing to take you shopping for clothes, Max." Kat said with a smile.

"Why?" The vampire asked. "These still cover almost everything."

Faith snickered as she flopped down onto the sofa. "Almost being the operative word, there."

"Like you three horny ass bitches don't like the show." She said, heading to the bathroom. "Gonna shower."

"Where's Rio and Tara?" Alexia asked.

"They're at the office with Rite. They're going over some of the videos and cataloguing the beasties. Trying to get a leg up on what that nasty yellow thing was we whooped up on a couple nights ago."

"God, that thing was fuckin' gross." Faith said. "Smelled like ass and old tires."

The girls snickered. "She said she'd never seen one before and was getting together with the main brain trust to get the skinny. Seeing if it was first wave or just a rogue looking for some kicks." Kat said.

A knock on the door sounded out, stealing the girl's attention. Faith rose from the sofa and moved over, opening it. She smiled at the three large teenage boys. "Howdy, fellas." She said, stepping aside.

The three of them stepped in, looking around. "Who's place is this?" Zak asked.

"Mine." Kat said. "You three hungry?"

They all nodded. "That smells awesome." Ride said, moving over to her. Kat knew from personal experience that the kid had a hell of a crush on her. Apparently he was really into strippers. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that she'd never sleep with him.

"Who says we'd be sleeping?" He'd said back to her.

She had to laugh. She did end up giving him a _really_ nasty lap dance at the club one night. She then sent him home with Divine. Apparently from what the woman said, the boy had stamina to burn and a good rhythm. He was nowhere near GK's size, but he knew what he was doing and had some great tongue skills. She'd had a good night.

Kat had been on the receiving end of what Divine was capable of. Sex that good was scary. She'd known guys that had spent one night with her and asked her to marry them. She never did.

But Ride had spent the night with the girl and still wanted Kat. It was kinda flattering, to be honest. "It will be, trust me." Kat said. "So you boys wanna know about the seedy side of Point Defiance's nightlife, huh?"

The three of them nodded. "We admit," Ride began. "We probably ain't the badasses you three are. But we can stomp some heads when we need to."

Alexia stepped up. "Do you guys know how strong a vampire is?"

"Goblin's been doing some research." Zak said.

GK stepped up, pulling notepad out of his backpack. "I found this guy on the forums. Name's LostAngel, all one word. He said that he knows vampires that can flip over cars."

Kat stepped back and lifted her shirt. "Check this out." She said, pointing to a nasty scar on the side of her chest. "I took one punch – one – from a master vampire. He shattered four ribs and caused my left lung to rupture. I had to have surgery to remove the blood clot and spent two days in intensive care. I damn near died."

"Jesus." Ride said, moving over to look. "That's pretty vicious." He hesitated before running his fingers over it. "That musta fuckin' hurt."

"Like hell." She said, looking at him. "You have nice hands."

Alexia quickly moved over. "Alright, perv. Stop pawing at my girlfriend."

Faith had gone to the utility room and came out carrying a suit of the body armor. "And she was wearing this at the time."

Zak and GK walked over and inspected it. "This is tactical body armor, isn't it?" Zak asked.

"Straight from uncle Sam." Faith said. "You can't buy this stuff commercially."

"Damn." Zak turned to Kat. "And one shot fucked you up that bad?"

"Yep." She pointed to Max who was walking out of the bathroom.

The jocks turned and looked at the girl. They'd seen her in the halls at school last year, but none of them could place her. "You go to our school, don't you?"

"Use to." Max said, moving over to the fridge, pulling the gallon jug of blood out. She took down a mug and watched the three of them as she poured some out into the coffee cup before putting the jug back. "In my current state, I don't really see much point in going back."

She put the cup in the microwave and turned back to the boys. She was grinning like a wolf staring at a flock of sheep.

"Your current state?" Zak asked.

Alexia and Faith took a seat and watched the show. They'd seen Max play this game before with Shelby. It was fun to see how the girl would choose to freak the boys out.

"Yep." She said, taking the cup as the microwave chimed. "See, I'm what the scientific community would call hominid nocturnus."

The three of them looked at each other and back to her, confusion written plainly on their faces. "What's that?" GK asked.

"I'm a vampire." Max offered with a smile. "Living dead girl." She took her mug and drained it, setting it in the sink. "About four months ago, I was turned by an extremely powerful vampire." She began walking silkily toward the boys. "He came to me and made me a promise. He offered me everything. Immortality, power, strength. He offered me the world. He told me that he could take the pain away. I'd just been beaten within an inch of my life and was willing myself to die. For it to be over. Then, like a guardian angel, he came to me. I wanted it all to go away. And he gave me that." She was standing in front of Ride, easily the largest of the three. "He gave me everything he promised." She quickly took hold of his throat and lifted him from the floor. "I gladly took what he offered." Ride tried to pry her hand from his neck.

She smiled, and with a wave of her arm, tossed him to the leather recliner next to the sofa. She suddenly went game face. The boys started. "Yeah." She said. "Scary, ain't it?" She stepped up to GK. "You know how strong vampires are. But that's the least of your problems." She gripped his hair and pulled him closer. She stared into his eyes. She could see Zak move up beside her. She grinned and continued to dominate GK. "Stop him." She said, releasing the boy.

GK instantly turned and lunged at Zak, tackling him to the floor. The pair landed in a heap.

"What the fuck, man." Zak growled. "Get the fuck off me." He said, trying to force the large boy away from him.

Ride rose to his feet and reached for Max. She exploded in motion and was quickly standing with one foot on each arm of the chair. She had her hand tightly wound in his hair and his head cocked to the side, exposing his neck. She softly licked the flesh there. "It would be this easy, loverboy. The three of you knew what I was. Yet, because my friends didn't warn you, didn't say a word, you let your guard down."

"Get him off of me." Zak said, fighting to keep from being pummeled by his friend.

"Release him. Come to me." She said, still holding Ride. "Now you see how dangerous what you're asking to do really is."

She let go of Ride and dropped to the seat of the chair, dangling one foot over the arm. She looked at GK and snapped her fingers. "You're good."

He shook his head and looked around. "What just happened?"

"She brain monkeyed you." Alexia said. "She was proving a point."

Zak got up from the floor. "That sucked." He said dusting himself off. "So vampires can control people?"

"Some can." Max said. "I got the gift from my sire. That's the vampire that made me. Some vampires can control animals, some can do what I do. Most, though really don't have any kind of powers like that. They're just strong, fast and angry. The problem is you never know which is which until it's too late."

"And trust me, I know from experience. Max here is by no means the strongest thing out there." Kat offered.

Alexia and Faith stared at the three boys as they all looked at Max's smiling face.

"You could have killed the three of us, easily, couldn't you?" Ride could feel a chill run up his spine from that smile.

Max nodded. "Oh yeah." She said, her grin turning mischievous. "I'd have taken my time with it, first, though. Taken the three of you for a ride."

"What do you mean?" GK asked, confusion on his face.

"Max is what you would call a superslut." Faith said, staring at the little vampire. "She'd have fucked the shit out of the three of you, then killed you after."

"Or during." Max said. "Depends on how kinky I'm feeling." She looked at GK's crotch. "Gettin' ya a little hot, there am I?"

Alexia snickered. She'd never seen the boy blush before.

"Knowing all of this," Alexia stood up. "Knowing now what's out there waiting for you, are you sure you still wanna do this?"

The boys looked at each other, to Max, who made a kissy face at the three of them and back to Alexia. They all then nodded.

"Alright." Alexia said, moving over to the utility room. "Faith? Let's get these boys padded up so we can see what they've got to work with.

"Hehehe." Faith let out a sinister laugh as she joined her girlfriend. "This is gonna be fun."

Both Faith and Alexia spent the next hour putting the boys through the wringer. They had good instincts, the girls found out, and were physically sound. "Now let's get some food in you boys, and we'll see how you do in a crowd." Alexia said, winking at them.

Kat grinned widely, holding up a huge platter of food. "Who's for steak sandwiches?"


	100. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Kat sat behind the wheel of the Excursion. She looked over at Alexia with a sigh. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure this was a good idea. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said to the girl.

The slayer turned and looked at her. "We're rolling pretty heavy." She said, indicating the Durango behind her. "Faith, Max and Rio will make sure nothing happens to the boys." She looked at the three of them. "You boys sure about this? Plenty of time to change your minds."

Zak, GK and Ride all looked at her and shook their heads. "No." Zak said. "We wanna be a part of it." He looked at himself. He was decked out in the heavy body armor and had a silver cross choker around his neck. "Besides that, we're pretty well protected."

Alexia snickered. "You say that now." She turned back forward. "You'll see." She tapped her earpiece. "So Max, where do you think we should take them?"

"Depends." She said from behind the wheel of the Durango. "How far into the deep end you wanna throw 'em?"

"I wanna say sink or swim, but that's a bit harsh. We don't wanna accidentally stumble onto another Kane."

"Fair enough. There ain't anyone that badass in town or I'd have heard about it. There is some cock-stacker down at the tide flats out at Brown's Point. Goes by the name of Flanagan. Fancies himself some Lestat wannabe. All Victorian and shit. Just moved into town a couple of days ago. He's rolling about twelve, maybe thirteen strong. I think we're rolling heavy enough with the juniors to take him on."

"What's his dossier?" Kat asked.

"Nothing special. No real powers to speak of. He's old country. Been part of the European scene for about sixty, seventy years. He's a pretty boy."

Alexia snickered. "Welcome to America." She said. "Alright. Take point. We're on your six."

"You got it." Max said, pulling over and pushing past the Ford. She jockeyed back in front and led the way.

The younger slayer turned to the boys. "You fellas are in for a real treat. Your first night out and you get to take down a Master. Are you excited?"

"What's the difference between, say, Max and a Master vampire?" Ride asked.

"Oh, Max is a Master. She's not physically all that strong, but she's wicked powerful in the mind-fu department." Alexia explained. "From what I've been able to cobble together…"

Kat looked at her. "Allow me." She said. "I've been spending my free time with my head buried in Rio's books."

"Good. I have trouble making sense of most of this shit, let alone trying to explain it to someone else." Alexia said, sitting back in the seat.

"Your typical vampire is just a bloodthirsty monster. Eat, party, sleep, rinse and repeat. They aren't in it for the long haul. It's all about the here and the now. They don't really give a shit about setting up shop. It's just about taking what they want and living it up. Then you have your typical Masters. These are the guys that have some age under their belt. A few decades, couple of centuries. They tend to wanna find someone place to settle down, start a whole family, so to speak. They usually have some kind of stupid name like Anubis, or like the jackass we're gonna be dealing with, Flanagan. They think they're king shit. Really little more that old vampires. Then you have the real Masters, like Max. Vampires that break the mold. These are the kind of guys you read about. Lestat, Dracula, Jean-Claude…"

"Wait a minute." Zak asked. "Lestat and Dracula I've heard of, but who the hell is Jean-Claude?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She turned to Alexia. "Am I like, the only one that reads Laurell K. Hamilton or something?"

Alexia shrugged. "Apparently."

"Jesus. You fucking people need to read something besides Twilight." She said. "Anyways…" She shook her head. "The true Masters are those that usually have some sort of power. Hypnosis in Max's case. But the powers can vary wildly. Some can shape shift, others can control things like animals and weather. It really depends. If Max is saying this guy ain't got any powers, then he's just old. Nothing more to him than that."

"So Max? What can she make people do?" GK asked.

"No telling." Alexia said. "She could probably wrest the white house from the pres if she were of a mind to."

"A vampire politician." Ride said with a snicker. "Be the most honest politician out there."

"First order of business…you all are fired. Pack your shit and get out." Alexia said with a smile.

"It ain't that easy." Kat said. "First there would have to be impeachments and all that noise."

"Max would just go to every dirty politician and have them confess their crimes on CNN and Larry King. We'd have a clean government in no time."

"We'd definitely trim the fat." Kat said, pulling off the road behind the red Dodge. "Alright. Game time." She powered the rig off and climbed out.

"Max and I are gonna go scope it out." Alexia said. "You three outfit the boys. Get 'em ready." She looked at the three football players. "You guys are sure about this?"

"We are." Zak said. The other two nodded their agreement.

"Alright." She said, motioning for Max to follow. The pair ran off into the night.

Kat motioned for the three boys to follow her. She moved to the back of the Excursion. "Any of you boys cleared brush before?"

"With, like a Machete?" Ride asked.

"Yeah." GK said. "I do that on my granddad's farm every summer."

"Good." She said, handing him a long black brushknife. She also handed him a bandolier full of stakes. "With the blade, go for the neck. With the stakes, you go for the heart."

He nodded, taking a practice swing with the blade. "Nice."

Faith caught his blade. "Stop that." She said. "You gonna hurt someone."

He smiled, sheathing it. "Yeah. Them." He couldn't help but feel a little dangerous.

She smiled and shook her head. She remembered how she felt when she was gearing up for her first hunt. She'd already killed a vampire by that point and she hadn't been called yet. But she did remember the feeling of excitement and fear that crept in. It was an intoxicating feeling. She could understand the boy's eagerness.

Kat made sure that Zak and Ride also had their gear. "First rule of demon slaying; Don't die." She looked all three boys in the eyes. "We're gonna watch your backs, but we can't be there all the time. You three stick together. You don't try to be heroes, you don't try to be badasses. Remember. Some of the vamps you'll be dealing with can punch holes through brick walls without breaking a sweat. They won't get tired and they won't stop just because you cold-cock them in the jaw or stomp on their necks. These guys are dead already. Trust me, I'm a very gifted martial artist and these guys can take my best shots without batting an eyelash." She said, seriously. "You three get where I'm coming from?"

"Stay together, stay frosty and don't play the hero." Zak said. "Got it."

She looked at them a moment longer. "I certainly hope so." She looked to Faith and Rio. "Anything you wanna say?"

"Yeah." Faith said to them. "You three are fucking nuts. All of us, in one form or another have either extensive training or superpowers to do this." She pointed to the three of them. "You boys ain't got either one. You all should just go home and let us deal with this." She paused a moment. "But with that said, I gotta say I respect all three of you for doing this. It's a lot to take on and you three, even after what Max showed you, are stepping up to the plate. That takes balls. Win lose or draw, you three got my respect."

They smiled at her. "Thanks." Zak said to her.

Rio stepped up. "I've seen boys like you." She said, staring them in the eye. "Boys who think they are harder than they are. I've seen men with years of combat experience in some of the worst holes the earth has to offer, break down and cry like little girls when facing their first undead menace. It is a very sobering sight. It is a lot different being out here, watching these monsters feast upon the corpse that was once your best friend. I pray that such things do not befall tonight, but it is an eventuality that all who wish to play this game should be ready for." She pointed to Zak. "If you were to be turned this evening…" She turned to Ride. "Could you kill him? Could you cut off his head? Stab him in the heart with a stake?"

The larger boy looked at his buddy. "I…"

"If you can't answer that, then you don't belong out here." Rio said to him. "I know the answers to that question. I look around at my girls and understand the grim reality I may be forced to face."

Kat and Faith both nodded. If the situation were to come to pass, they would both do what had to be done.

GK finally stepped up. "We get it, it's dangerous. But you know what, lady? Our friends and loved ones lives are on the line. Whether we're out here or we're at home playing video games or fucking some cheerleader in the backseat, the game is the same. Its us against them. I'd rather try and make a difference than just let this shit go on. Yeah, we ain't superpowered steroid freaks or Karen Shepherd with acres of body art. But that don't mean we can't do our part. So stop with the scare tactics. We're here and we aim to do some damage. If we bite it, so what? That's the choice we made. It ain't on you, it's on us."

She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Fair enough." She let the matter drop.

Kat, for her part smiled. She offered her fist. "Bonus points for the gratuitous female martial artist reference."

"Fan of the genre." He said to her. "Martial arts chicks are hot."

"Explains why you won't stop staring at me." Kat said back to him.

"Incoming." Faith said, turning to watch Max and Alexia trotting back to the group.

"Alright." The younger slayer said. "They've got thirteen total. Flanagan is trying to rally his troops. He's giving them a pep talk about a 'New World Order' and destroying the slayer menace."

Max shook her head. "God if I had a dime for every time I heard that line."

"No joke." Faith offered.

"So this is how we play it." She knelt and began drawing in the dirt. "Faith, Max and I will go in first and plow the road. Get their attention. Zak, GK and Ride will come in second wave after a five count. Don't be fancy, just get the job done. Stay close to each other and don't lose sight of us. If you can't see me, Faith, or Max, you back off." She turned to Rio and Kat. "You two are the crossbows. Keep your focus on these three. Kat, if the shit hits the fan and they need extra muscle, back 'em up." She looked around. "Everyone got it?"

The group nodded as a whole. They understood their parts to play. The boys were surprised how thorough these girls were. "You guys are like a military unit."

Faith, for her part giggled. "You should meet the General. You'd see where Lexi gets it."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." The teen said.

They broke up and quickly moved into position. "Too bad Shelby couldn't be here." Faith said. "We could probably have used her."

Max shrugged, pulling on her gloves. "She's still putting her bike together. She's completely redoing it from the ground up. I'm going to her place after this is over."

"Aww." Alexia said. "No sexy naked vampire."

"You're gonna have your hands full, anyway." Max said. "But afterward, if they play nice, I might take the boys with me. Give me and Shelby someone to do."

Faith laughed. "Bet they'd enjoy that."

"Oh, I can guarantee it." Max said with a smile.

Alexia just shook her head. "Some days I worry about you." She knelt beside the pile of debris and watched the group of vampires. Flanagan was still talking. "Jesus, doesn't this guy ever shut up?"

Faith sighed. "We'll have to do it for him."

The three of them nodded and rose, strolling out of the darkness into the firelight. "Good evening, gentlemen." Max said. "We didn't mean to interrupt…oh, wait. Yes we did."

The vampires turned and, as one ran at the three of them.

Alexia met the group head on. Her shamshir sang as it sliced through the air. The first vampire's head was gone in a flash. A second, dove headlong over the blade to come to his feet behind her. She dropped to a couch and spun, taking his leg off at the knee. He was lifted into the air. She snatched a stake from her belt and slammed it down into his chest. He was dust before he hit the ground. "God, I love this."

Faith grinned like a madwoman. She pulled her enchanted silver Bowies and spun them deftly in her hands. Her first target came on with a scream. She drove her right blade into the side of his neck. Her left sank into his back, between his ribs. She then spun, coming around, wrenching the right knife free and taking his head. He spun into what appear as a dust devil.

A second vampire was on her in an instant. She caught his spin kick across the face and spun to the dirt. As he came in, she brought her blade up and slammed it into the side of his knee. He growled and tried to pull it free. She used it as leverage and hauled herself to her feet, slashing across his throat with her other blade, likewise taking his head.

She never stopped smiling.

Max, having paid rapt attention to the lessons Kat and Rio have been giving her in the area of personal combat, came in fearlessly. As the undead beast lunged at her, she pulled a stake from her belt and slammed it home, dusting him in record time. A second monster presented itself with a growl. She waded into him hard. He loosed a vicious haymaker at her face. She snapped her fist forward, colliding with his strike. She could feel his hand break. He snatched hand back, gripping it.

She took advantage of his distraction and hammered him in the gut several times in rapid succession. She then ended him with a quick stake thrust to the chest. As he crumbled to dust, she was seeking another target.

Zak, Ride and GK counted to five and ran out from behind the old cargo container. They had their blades at the ready and were poised to do some damage. Fear suddenly gripped them as they saw the melee before them. Alexia, Faith and Max were surrounded by vampires and were fighting for their lives.

"Come on, guys." Zak said, his voice trying to stay strong. "We wanted this." He then ran at the nearest vampire. He swung his blade with everything he had. The metal bit into the vampire's shoulder, burying itself in the bones.

"Fuck, man!" The undead monster shouted, staggering away from the group. He stared at the football player. "That hurts, dude."

"Yeah, I'll bet it does." Zak said, jamming a stake into the demon's chest. "Now you ain't gotta worry about it." He stepped back. "Pussy."

GK saw the kill and was inspired. He looked and saw a vampire bearing down on Max. He ran at the beast, slamming into him and bearing him into the dirt. The pair rolled around on the ground, fighting for dominance. GK managed to roll free of the vampire and quickly got to his feet. He lashed out and kicked the vampire in the head, knocking him down. He then swung with his Machete, missing the vampire's neck, but instead impacting cleanly with the side of the demons' head. The monster's skull split like an overripe melon. "Oh, jesus." The jock growled, backing up.

The vampire rose to his feet, staggering about, trying to dislodge the blade from his skull.

Max spun, snatched the blade free and took the monster's head in one clean movement. She then tossed the knife back to him. "Nice save, kid." She turned back to her fight without another word.

He sighed and looked around. Then he puked.

Ride stormed into a vampire that seemed to be trying to get close to Faith. He reached out and grabbed the demon by the hair and pulled him down to the ground. The vampire was rather shocked to be so thoroughly manhandled. As he hit the ground all he saw was a huge man in a letterman jacket glaring at him. Ride put his foot on the side of the beast's neck and slammed a stake down into the creature's chest. "Stay down, bitch." He growled before the monster turned to dust.

Kat smiled as she watched the display. "A little unseasoned, maybe, but not bad." She said. She quickly brought the crossbow up and fired, taking a vampire through the heart from behind. "I think these boys might have a future in this."

Rio kept careful watch. "I think you may be right." She then saw GK vomit. "Might not have the stomach for it, though."

Kat saw what she was looking at and giggled. "He'll be fine." She saw Flanagan move into the fray. "Oh, big daddy wants a piece of the action." She rose to her feet and motioned Rio to follow. "They might need our help a little closer for cleanup."

The Watcher rose to her feet and nodded, following the younger girl.

Alexia felt the vampires dwindling fast. She sighed heavily. "They don't make 'em like they used to."

"You are arrogant." The older vampire growled, striding fearlessly toward her. "You come into my realm and seek to take me down." He shook his head. "A fools errand, girl."

"Yeah." She said to him. "That's what they all say."

"I am not like those that have come before. I will drain you…"

"Look, Flippy. I've killed vampires far older and more powerful than you. There ain't nothin' you can say, or nothin' you can do that's actually going to impress me. Come tomorrow morning I'm not even gonna remember your name. You'll just be a tick in the slain column as far as I'm concerned." She motioned to the three boys. "Tonight, you don't get to tangle with the big fish. This is their audition. They're gonna rip your ass apart. Not me, not Faith. No slayer for you. You get the football team."

He laughed. "You wish for them to die, then by all means." He motioned to boys to step forward. "Come and do so, children. When I am done with you, I will…" He didn't finish as a large rock cracked into his mouth, staggering him back.

"Jesus, dude. Just shut the fuck up." Zak said. "God." He and the three then ran at the vampire.

As one, they collided with him, bearing him to the ground. Zak and Ride both rolled to the side, pinning his arms to the ground. GK dropped onto his chest and drilled him right in the mush. Blood and teeth flew from his mouth. The large boy then pulled a stake free and smiled down at him. "Game over. No reset button." He slammed the stake down into the vampire's chest.

"Ow!" The demon screamed. "That hurt." He stared at the boy. "Imbecile."

"You missed the heart, dumbass." Ride said. "Little to the left."

GK put his hand on the monster's chest to stop him from moving. "Hold still, asshole." He tried again. This time, his stake hit the mark. The vampire dusted from underneath him. "Ugh. Vampire dirt." He stood, dusting himself off.

The other two rose from the ground and looked at the three…

…to see Max draining a vampire dry.

"Oh, shit." Ride said, turning away from the sight. "That'll stick with you."

Max finished the demon off, letting it blow away in the night breeze. "Sorry, boys. All this fighting made me a little hungry."

Alexia stepped up to them. "So?" She asked. "Is this what you really wanna do?"

The three of them looked at her. "You girls make it looks so easy." Zak said. "But we know now that it ain't." He shook his head. "I think we'll leave the monster hunting to the pros." He held his hand out. "But if you three ever need, like, backup or something. We're here to help."

GK and Ride nodded.

"You three, come with me." Max said with a smile. "I'm borrowing the Durango."

Kat nodded. "Have fun."

"Don't scratch it." Alexia said. "We're giving up good advertising space for that thing."

Faith turned to her girls. "I'm starting to feel a little of the double H syndrome setting in." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' shoulders. "And I aim to get that taken care of."

"Tara told me she's making Paella." Rio said, heading to the Excursion.

The three girls literally ran for the vehicle.

The Watcher smiled brightly. She loved her girls.


	101. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Edith sat staring at the woman. She sighed heavily. She knew it was going to happen eventually. It was always the same. She was nothing if not predictable. "It isn't my call." She said, leaning back on the sofa. "You'll have to speak with her. We gave her that apartment for her birthday. Trust me, she's earned it and then some."

Shannon, Edith's sister, shook her head. "It's just for a few days." She said. "You can just tell her that it is your call. I'm not going to be sloughed into a tiny room while your daughter lives it up in a one bedroom apartment with a full bath. It isn't fair."

"No, Shannon. What _isn't_ fair is me depriving my daughter of her birthday gift because you can't keep your shit straight." Edith growled. "I'm being gracious enough – against Edward's wishes, mind you – to let you stay with us. The fact that you're my sister and I promised mom I'd always look out for you is the only reason your ass isn't in a halfway house. You get Alexia's old room. If that isn't enough for you, there's the fucking door." She said, pointing to the front door of the home. "But to sit there and tell me what's what in my own home is asking to get tossed out on your ass."

Shannon had always been a bit thick in the head. It was a failing, among many, that she accepted. She was older than Edith by two years. She'd been in and out of rehab several times. This time, she really wanted to make a go of it. She had a rather good name for herself in the romance novel community and wanted someplace where she could actually think and ply her craft. As she stared into the hard eyes of her sister, she realized that she was treading on dangerously thin ice. "I'm sorry, Edith. I'm still a little frazzled. I'll talk with Alexia and see if she'd be willing to compromise, just for the time being. I don't think she'll mind."

Edith knew better. Alexia was nothing, if not headstrong. That and she hated the woman's guts. Edith had never actually witnessed any of it, but she'd heard through the grapevine that her teenage daughter actually decked the woman in the gut so hard that Shannon vomited on the kitchen floor. She, of course was angry with Alexia for striking her aunt, but Edward assured her that the woman had it coming and had outright forbid Edith from issuing any form of punishment to the teen. He'd had a word with her and considered the matter closed.

So, to hear that Shannon was going to attempt to talk Alexia out of her swank apartment was as ridiculous as it was humorous. She knew what the teen would say. That didn't so much worry her. Edith was more worried about what the teen would _do_ should Shannon push too hard. Alexia had no respect for the woman. Granted, Edith was finding very little about the woman to respect herself, but she was giving her the benefit of the doubt. Again.

"You can talk to her all you like, but I'm telling you now. She's going to shut you down. Once she answers you, the matter is closed. I'm not going have you giving her lip if she says no." Edith said. "She's earned that apartment." _And how_. Edith added internally.

"It'll be fine. She's a smart and compassionate girl." Shannon said. "It'll be perfect for me and Matthew."

Edith shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She rose from the sofa. "I've gotta make some calls. Make yourself at home."

Shannon sat back in the chair and lifted the remote. She turned over to see Nick come into the house and sit on the sofa with his sketch pad in his hands. He was smiling at her. "What are you grinning about?"

He shook his head. "Just eagerly awaiting the conversation with you and Lexi. It's gonna be epic."

She stared at him a moment. "Do you ever go anywhere without that drawing pad?"

"Sometimes I shower and poop without it."

"It's the 'sometimes' in that statement that creeps me out." She said to him.

"You stick around long enough and trust me. That won't even make your top ten." He said, going back to his work.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of that, so she turned back to the television.

Alexia growled as she raced through traffic. She weaved between the cars and nearly sideswiped a truck. The driver honked at her as she screamed past. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw Ashley and Felicia in the little blue Focus. The blonde was trying as hard as possible to keep up with the Thing, but to no avail. Alexia had at least a hundred horses on her. And right now she used it all. She'd gotten the text message from Nick about ten minutes ago.

Mom is letting aunt Shannon stay with us for a while. She wants to talk to you when you get home.

She looked at the message again and snarled, slamming the gearshift up, kicking into a higher gear. She fishtailed around the corner and drifted sideways. She shifted down and kept her foot planted. The car responded, straightening out and continuing at pace. She pulled into the gravel driveway beside the stairs to her apartment and had the door open before the car stopped. She pulled her bag out and slammed her door, trotting up the stairs to the front door.

Ashley pulled in beside her. "What's the hurry?"

"Aunt Shannon is here." Alexia said. "And apparently she needs to talk to me."

"Why?" Ashley asked as she and Felicia ran up behind her.

"Don't know." Alexia admitted, reaching for the door. "Let's find out." She stepped into the house and saw the woman sitting on the large easy chair staring at the television.

"Hey, Aunt Shannon." Ashley said, moving over to hug the woman.

"Ashley." She said happily, pulling the girl in. "How you been?"

"Doing okay." The blonde said with a smile. "You remember Felicia."

Shannon took her hand. "I sure do."

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Norwood." Felicia said, her voice soft. "Come on, Ashley. We've got homework to do."

The blonde looked at her and to Alexia, who stood with her arms crossed, staring at the woman.

The girl sighed and turned, heading for the stairs. "Come on, Nick. Let's give them some privacy."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said, shaking his head. "You two go on. I'll give you the scores and highlights later."

"Nick, why don't you go upstairs?" Shannon asked. "I wanna talk to Alexia alone."

"No way." He said. "Just ignore me."

"Nick. Upstairs. Now." Alexia said to him.

He sighed. "Man." He got up and put his drawing pad away.

"I'll make it up to you later, okay, squirt?" The teen said, her tone apologetic.

"Alright." He said, following his sister and her friend up the stairs.

Alexia and Shannon were alone in the living room. "You wanted to talk to me." The slayer said. "So talk."

"I need you to move your clothes out of your apartment for a few days." Shannon said, retaking her seat on the chair.

"No." Alexia said, simply.

"Excuse me?" Shannon said. "Did you just say no?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You do understand basic English. Good to know the drugs and booze haven't completely fried your cortex." Alexia said. "Nice talking to you." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"It wasn't a request, Alexia." Shannon said, rising to her feet. "You're to go upstairs and move your clothing and your belongings so Matthew and I can use your apartment while I'm staying here." She shook her head. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem is, I'm saying no." The teen said. "It's my apartment and I'm staying there. You can have the guest room."

"Look. Your mother and I already discussed this." Shannon began.

"Did you?" The girl said. "Well then, let's correct her oversight." Alexia dropped her bag and headed for the kitchen.

"Your mother doesn't want to be disturbed. She's making important business calls." Shannon said, moving to bar her niece's path.

"Move or be moved. Only warning you get." Alexia looked up in to the woman's eyes. "Make the call."

"Look, I…"

"Be moved. Works for me." The young slayer pushed the woman aside, moving past her to the basement door.

"Alexia Catherine Norwood-Pierce!" Shannon snapped. "You stop right this instant."

For her part, the girl did stop. She slowly turned narrowed eyes to the woman. "Don't…" She said, facing the woman. "You _ever_ take that tone with me again. I don't know what my mother told you, I don't know what my father told you, but you need to understand something _right, now_." She stepped up to stare Shannon in the eyes. "You stay here at _my_ sufferance. I want you gone, you're gone. It's that damn simple. So I suggest you slow your role and shut your hole." Alexia made a motion to punch the woman, causing her to flinch visibly. "Yeah. Thought so." She turned and made her way down the basement stairs. "I'll finish with you later."

Edith had just finished her call when the basement door slammed open. She started, turning to see her daughter, angered to the point of rage, staring at her. She had to admit, she was a touch afraid. Having experienced firsthand what the girl was capable of, she was rather intimidated by the look she was getting. "Something I can do for you, sweetie?"

Shannon thundered down the stairs, pushing past Alexia. "Your daughter is…"

"Go back upstairs." Alexia said to the woman. "Now."

Edith looked at the two standing face to face. "Alexia…"

Shannon glared at the teen. "I don't have to…"

"NOW!" The slayer screamed. "I'm not gonna tell you again."

"That's enough!" Edith snapped, rising to her feet. "Shannon, go upstairs, please. I'll be up in a moment."

The woman turned and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her. Alexia heard the retreating footsteps and turned to her mother. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Edith sighed, burying the anger that she felt at her daughter's tone. "She's just staying here for a while to be with her son and get her life back together."

"But you told her that she could have my apartment." Alexia said, folding her arms. "That's just fucking bullshit."

"Okay, first, watch your mouth. And second, no I did not. I told her that I wasn't going to force you to give it up. I told her she had to take that up with you." Edith said. "Did she say I said you have to move?"

Alexia closed her eyes, thinking back. "Not in so many words, but it was strongly implied."

"Do you want to?" Edith asked, sitting on the edge of her desk and crossing her arms.

"No." Alexia said, her voice hard. "I've earned it." She looked down and away from her mother. "Paid for it in blood."

Edith felt a pang of sadness for her daughter. The girl was so young, far too young to be dealing with what she was. "Then I dare say that's the end of it." She moved over and rested her hands on Alexia's shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Why are you letting her stay here?" Alexia asked. "She's a loser. She's done nothing but screw up."

"She's my sister, Alexia." Edith said. "You can't turn your back on family." She sighed heavily. "No matter how much you may want to."

"Fair enough." The teen said. "But I'm not dealing with her BS. Keep her outta my pad or I'll bust her up."

"Don't say things like that." Edith said. "And despite how you may feel about her, she's your aunt. Don't disrespect her."

"Hard to disrespect someone you have no respect for in the first place." Alexia said sharply. "She keeps a civil tongue and I'll do the same. That's the best you're going to get."

Edith sighed. "You weren't like this before you knew Kat."

"Don't even go there, mom. I was fricking five." Alexia said. "It ain't got nothin' to do with Kat. It's about that fact that the woman is a waste of oxygen. She's spent more time smashed and stoned then sober. Hell, she dumped her own kid off on you and dad and hasn't seen him in months. She only comes around when she needs us for something. She's a thief and a liar."

Edith couldn't dispute what her daughter was saying. Even when they were kids, Shannon was a troublemaker. She always hung with the bad crowd. "Just…" She shook her head. "She's had a rough enough time. I don't need you making it harder."

"Like I said, she keeps her sh…stuff in line, I won't give her a hard time about it." Alexia said. "I'm gonna go up and get my homework done."

"Alright. I'll go up and talk to her."

Shannon sat on the sofa fuming. Alexia walked past and headed up the stairs. She didn't spare the woman a look. Edith came out of the kitchen. "Shannon, come in here." She said softly.

"She is just about the most disrespectful girl I have ever met." She opened the fridge and took the orange juice out, pouring a glass. "Mom would have never let us talk like that."

Edith sighed. "Alexia has been going through a lot lately." She looked at Shannon. "And she doesn't like you very much."

"I gathered that." The woman said, sitting at the island. "I'm not sure what I did to piss her off."

"I think you do." Edith said, simply. "I wasn't present for it, so I'm going to ask outright. I understand that you're trying to do right this time, so I'm going to trust you." She stared deeply into Shannon's eyes. "Did you steal money from her?"

For her part, Shannon actually had the good nature to look sheepish. "I was going to pay it back to her." She said, her voice very small.

"How much?"

"Three hundred dollars."

Edith's eyes dilated. "Three hundred…jesus, Shannon." She shook her head. "No wonder she's pissed. I'd have kicked your ass for that."

"I know." The woman said. "I was really strung out."

"That's an excuse?" The younger woman said. "Small wonder she decked you."

"I suppose she does have good reason." She finished her juice. "I really want it to work this time, Edith."

"Just stay clean." The woman returned. "Alexia respects results. You stay clean, keep your shit tight and she'll come around."

"I've seen the website that she put together." Shannon said. "She seems to be doing alright for herself."

"Never gonna have to work a day in her life." Edith said, her voice somewhat bitter. "We moms like to say we want better for our children than we had, but I'm just fucking jealous."

Shannon smiled. "It doesn't show."

"Fuck you." Edith said, her eyes sparkling to take the sting out of the words.

"I'm gonna go up and try to make peace." She put her glass in the sink. "Wish me luck."

Edith nodded and turned to start dinner. Shannon moved out into the living room and up the stairs. She saw the guestroom door open and trotted up to see Alexia carrying boxes from the room to her apartment. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You plan on sleeping on boxes full of my parent's old shit?" Alexia asked, pushing past the woman carrying another stack of cartons.

"I would have moved all of…"

"Don't worry about it." The teen snapped. She stacked the boxes neatly against the wall of her living room.

Shannon sighed and stepped back. She knew better than to get in the girl's way. "Thank you."

Alexia stopped and stared at the woman. "No problem." She said, turning back to her work. In a matter of minutes, she got the room cleared. She trotted down the stairs and took the vacuum cleaner to the room. She then quickly made the bed and brought in a small alarm clock and surge protector. Lastly, she brought her old computer in from her closet and set it up. "It ain't the latest and greatest, but it'll get the job done. New hard drive, processor and extra ram. The DVD writer is shot, but I've got an external if you're hard up."

"Why are you doing this?" Shannon asked.

"Because." Alexia said, rising from the desk. She looked at her aunt. "Despite how I may feel…" She sighed. "You're family. And you don't turn your back on your family." She left the room. "The shelf system in there is mine, but have at. I ain't using it." She went to the door of her apartment and moved to shut it, pausing. "I hope you're serious, this time. It nearly killed mom last time you relapsed."

Shannon nodded. "I am, Alexia. I'm tired of hurting people I love."

"I won't watch her go through that again. You keep it together and I'll support you every step of the way. You don't?" She shook her head. "Welcome home." She added and shut the door softly.

The woman just stood there staring. She knew there was something different about the girl. She'd seen the website, as she said. The things she saw Alexia do were incredible. She appreciated the spare-no-expense look of the videos. The special effects were fantastic.

But there was a hardness to the teenage girl's eyes. A fire-edged fury that sent a shiver down her spine.

It was enough to scare her. "No girl that age should have eyes like that." She said to herself. She went into the room and closed the door. She sat at the computer and opened a new document.

Steel.

That's what her eyes reminded him of. _She was a predator, this one_. Maxwell thought.

She began her next novel.

A novel about a young girl with cold eyes.


	102. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

They were going to be upset with him. No. That wasn't right. They weren't going to be upset. Upset was what happened when you backed over a friends' garbage can. Upset was what you got when you accidentally spilled your drink on someone's white carpet.

No. They weren't going to be upset. They were going to be pissed off. Really, _really_ pissed off.

But, at the moment, he didn't care. His mind went back to the conversation they had last night.

Willow stared at the ring. It was rather striking. "I like it." She said, happily.

Oz nodded. "It's small."

Xander stretched, trying to ignore the pain in his side. "Really worth getting my ribs bashed in."

Giles stared at it. "It's also very dangerous. And we're destroying it."

Buffy shook her head. "We don't destroy it." She turned to stare at the group.

Giles looked at her incredulously. "Well, Buffy, any vampire that gets his hand on this is going to be essentially unkillable." He continued to stare at her, recognizing the look in her eyes and instantly understanding what she was getting at. "Oh."

Oz turned to regard her. "I have that gig in LA. I could swing by." He offered.

Buffy nodded. "Thanks Oz."

Xander frowned. "What's going on? What's in LA?"

Willow looked at him. "She's giving the ring to Angel. Don't make a fuss."

He furrowed his brow and looked at the blonde slayer. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wha…?"

The group ignored him. "Buffy? Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "He should have it."

"Um, not to rain on any parades here, but do we really want him to have something like this?" He asked. "What if he loses…?"

"He won't." Buffy said. "It's decided, Xander." She rose from the chair. "Oz. Come by and get it before you head off, okay?" She turned to Giles. "You keep it for now." With that, she left the apartment.

Xander was furious. He knew Angel would never truly hurt them. But it wasn't Angel he was afraid of. It was Angelus. If the evil half of the vampire got out, with the Gem of Amarra, well, Giles had said it. He would be unstoppable.

As Angel, he was a hero. A force for good in a city that desperately needed a guardian angel, pun intended.

But he didn't _trust_ the vampire. He did however know a vampire that he did. And, come hell or high water, _that _was who was going to be getting the Gem.

Thanks to having spent a night in the head of a gun-toting badass Marine, he was able to steal into Giles' apartment and make off with the ring.

Now, here he was, heading northbound on I-5 in the maroon 1970 Dodge Challenger Hemi that was a gift to him from the girls of for his participation in the throwdown at The Boneyard. He was shocked as hell when the car arrived on the back of a flatbed at his condo. He'd called and thanked them, promising a visit to Point Defiance. He'd since been working at the small construction company and hadn't been able to get away.

Earlier this morning, he called his foreman and left a message saying that he had an emergency that needed ironing out and that he was taking some time away.

Truthfully, he didn't really give a damn if he had a job when he got back. He probably wasn't going to have any friends, so it really didn't matter.

He looked to the passenger seat and the small wooden box with protective runes carved into it. He made sure the ring was present when he absconded with it. He turned his eyes back to the road and sighed, settling back in the seat. He had a long road ahead of him. He didn't contact the girls. He wasn't taking any chances.

Because he understood that not only would the ring make her an unstoppable juggernaut.

It would also make her a target. And unless he missed his guess, there was a really nasty blonde vampire on his tail that wanted back what was his.

He did have to smile at that.

Spike was in for hell of a nasty surprise when he got to Point Defiance.

It was a free for all. Over forty vampires in a single nest. It was a hell of an undertaking. Rio sat perched in a tree, picking off bloodsuckers one right after another. She didn't pause for thought. She had to act, not _re_act. The string on her crossbow was a blur as she cocked and fired, cocked and fired.

Alexia had her shamshir out and fought like a dervish. Her blade glistened and sung as it whipped through the air. She ducked, and dodged, trying to miss being clubbed and beaten. These vampires weren't the typical newbies that she had been expecting. They were veterans of the supernatural war. They were coordinated and skilled. A fist arced in, catching her off guard. She dropped to the ground, her vision blurring. She rolled with the punch, coming to her feet. A sharp pain ripped up her spine. She could feel the warmth of blood running down her side. She spun the sword and lashed out behind her. The weapon took a vamp's leg off at the knee. She turned fully, taking the vampire's head. She then followed around, decapitating the beast that had struck her. As the two fell, two more took their places.

"Jesus." She said, sucking in a deep breath. "Gonna be sore in the morning." She ran at the pair, ready for a fight.

Faith backed against the mausoleum. "Terrific." She said, watching the trio of undead storm in at her. She gripped her blades solidly and nodded. "Let's do this." She ducked as the first demon loosed a vicious haymaker. His fist collided with the stone and flowered it on impact. She didn't pay it any mind. Her first knife buried itself in his chest. She used it as a lever and pulled him in closer. The second blade came across his throat, severing his head. He was dust a moment later. An erstwhile fist slammed into her jaw, a second drove into her stomach.

She doubled over, dropping to her knees. As a vampire stepped in front of her, she stabbed her knife down through the top of his foot. He screamed in pain. She pushed her other knife into his stomach.

His partner tried to get in at her. She used the blade and maneuvered the vampire between her and the final opponent. She quickly got to her feet and lashed out, kicking the vampire from her blade into the arms of his companion. As they went down, she was in motion. She sheathed her knives with a flourish and pulled a pair of stakes. She rapidly ended the pair of them. As she regained her feet, she saw more vampires coming at her. "Damn. Fucking convention." She again drew her Bowies. "Another day at the office."

Kat kept moving. He Katana took an arm as the vampire tried to strike at her. He withdrew his bloodied stump, growling in pain. The tattooed girl took advantage and shot in, taking his head. He was gone in a puff of ash. The remaining vampires sought to use their superior speed to get the better of her. The first managed to catch her blade and pulled it free of her grip. "Shit." She said, backpedaling.

She got into a fighting stance. "Alright. We do this the hard way, then."

The pair of undead beasts smiled and came at her. She lashed out with a quick snap kick to the first vamp's face, staggering him back. She then spun on her heel, taking the second across the teeth, spinning him to the ground. As he landed, she was already moving. Her fist raced in, slamming across the first demon's jaw. He likewise spun to the grass.

She never let up. She stepped up, dropping her heal across the second undead's skull, dazing him. She snatched a stake from her belt and dropped to her knees, driving it home into the first vampire's chest. She then followed up with the second.

She stayed on her knees a moment and drew in a few labored gasps. "Much too young to feel this damn old." She saw yet, more vampires coming at her. "Wonderful." She said, rising to her feet. She raced over and lifted her blade. "Good thing my health insurance is paid up."

Max hated being airborne. At only a measly hundred and thirty pounds, she was lightest of the group. And the vampires that she was fighting loved nothing more than to remind her of the fact. She tucked her head in and spun her body to land with her feet against the trunk of the tree instead of her spine. Her boots smacked into the wood and she bounced off, flipping onto her hands rolling back to a vertical base. She saw the monsters coming on and snarled. She ran in fast, jumping and planting both feet into the demons' chest, stopping him in his tracks and throwing him into the other two vampires.

The trio went down in a tumble. She landed on her back and kicked herself upright. She clenched her fists and lashed out, cracking the first vamp across the face. His face snapped sideways as he rolled along the ground. She pulled her stake out and plunged it into the second vamp's chest, dusting him quickly. She spun to stab the last of the three, but missed the heart, instead driving the wood through his cheek into his mouth. He screamed in pain, gripping her hand. She pulled him closer and peered into his eyes. "Kill him." She directed. "And stop fucking screaming."

The demon quickly succumbed to her dominance and rose to his feet, pulling the stake from the side of his face. He ran over and slammed the stick home, dusting the vampire.

"Now yourself." She said as she rose.

The vampire nodded and stabbed himself with the stake, taking himself out of the fight. He blew away with a smile on his face, glad he could be of service to his new master.

Max shook her head and turned to the fight. "Night's still young." She ran to another group.

Shelby had tunnel vision. There was nothing beyond the vampires in front of her. As the first swung the baseball bat at her skull, she was already in motion. She caught the club and forced it into the path of another vampire's punch. The wood of the Louisville Slugger disintegrated as the demon's fist plowed through it. It was a momentary break, but to a skilled fighter, it was more than enough. Shelby capitalized on it by driving her foot between the first vamp's legs. He squealed and dropped to his knees, all thought of the fight flying from his mind.

That freed her to deal with the second assailant. She stepped up to him, slamming a quick forearm into the side of his head. He staggered back, stunned. She turned and drove a hard heel kick into his abdomen, throwing him from his feet and sending him to the ground. She snatched a stake from her belt and caught the kneeling vampire in the back, dusting him as she walked past. She then flipped the stake in her hand and took aim, throwing it, putting it directly into the heart of the second vampire. He was dust a moment later.

She completely missed the third vampire that took complete advantage of her distraction and landed a hard snap kick to the small of her back. She was thrown forward. She rolled with the impact to lessen the damage, but she could still feel the pain in her kidneys. She got to her feet to see a girl not much older than her. And the petite vampire was moving like she had training. Shelby smiled. "Not bad." She cracked her knuckles. "But let me show you how it's done."

"I've been doing it for over thirty years, sister." The vampire said, loosing a violent straight kick.

Shelby took a step and caught the girl's leg on her shoulder. "Shoulda started earlier." She kicked the vampire's leg from beneath her, dropping her to the ground. She spun, snapping the undead girl's knee. She then snagged another stake from her bandolier and drove it down, taking the vampire's heart.

She looked around and noticed the vampires dwindling fast. "One more time." She said, running into the mix.

Zak, GK and Ride stood behind Rite as she manned the computer consoles in the office building. "Jesus." Zak offered, watching the cameras. He counted no less than six personal cameras, four traffic cameras and two surveillance cameras, all trained on the massive fight in the cemetery. "How the hell do you keep track of all of this?" He asked, incredibly impressed. He looked down and patted the huge rottweiler's head. "Hey, Lucy." He said to the dog.

"Practice." She said, working the angles. "Faith, you've got two coming up on your blindside. Four o'clock." She nodded as the older slayer acknowledged.

The boys shook their heads. "We should be out there with 'em." Ride said softly. "That's a lot of fuckin' vamps."

Tara stepped into the room with an armload of bandages. "It's best if you're not." She said to the three of them. "Th-these vampires are all pretty old. You guys do fine against newer vamps, but these older ones are stronger and faster. You aren't ready for that, yet." She smiled to take any sting from the statement. "B-but give it time."

The three of them moved over to her, taking some of the medical supplies she had in her arms. "We know." GK said to her.

Over the past week, the boys had gone out three additional times to hunt vamps. The last time they almost ended up getting killed by a Fyarl demon that they were nowhere near ready for. They still all carried the bruises from that fight.

So they took to the role of nurses when the group came back from a particularly bad hunt. Tonight, each girl had taken their lumps. The boys were there to help patch everyone back up.

Rite kept a careful eye on everything. She sighed in relief as she noticed the last of the vampires being tossed by the wayside. "Alright, girls. You're clear. Come back to the barn."

Alexia looked around and nodded. Everyone was intact, more or less. "We're on our way."

The computer nerd nodded and began backing up the camera footage. She went ahead and burned a hardcopy, then proceeded to sending the raw data to their contact in Washington DC.

Tara directed the boys on where to be when the group got back.

Kat pulled into the bay doors twenty minutes later. She parked the Durango and stepped out, limping slightly. "Not too bad tonight." She said, sitting on the edge of the table. "Knee." She said to Ride as he moved over with a metal first aid kit.

He smiled and popped the chemical icepack. He placed it against the denim and wrapped the ace bandage around her left knee. "Should keep it in check." He then began wiping the blood from the cut on her forehead. "You guys kicked ass, tonight."

"Thanks." She said to him.

Alexia waved her hand at GK as he moved over to her. "I'm fine. Just the shiner." She said to him. "Faith needs it more than me." She moved over to Rite. "Any stragglers after the fact?" She knelt down, offering her love to Lucy. "Hi girl. You keeping our geek nice and safe?"

The dog wagged it's behind happily and slobbered all over her hand.

"She's nice to have around, let me tell you." The tech nerd shook her head. "And to answer your question, no. You guys cleared it all." She said looking at the screens. "I've already got us backed up, got hardcopies for the records and sent the raw footage to Washington."

Alexia clapped her on the shoulder. "Nice." She turned back to her team. "Nice work, tonight."

Faith sat quietly as GK fussed over her. Dee bounded up to the girl, resting her head on the slayer's lap. Faith scratched her head absently. "Momma's fine girl." She said softly at the dog's low whine.

"You gotta stop getting smacked around like this." He said to her.

"Well, I try asking these bastards to just stand there and let me dust 'em, but they keep insisting on fighting back." She said, smiling. "Dicks."

He chuckled. "Ask nicer next time." He said, cleaning the cut on her cheek with alcohol. "Have I told you how hot you look when you're kicking ass?"

"You've mentioned it a time or two." She said to him, patting his cheek. "Thanks for helping out with this shit."

He shrugged. "We ain't cut out for the front lines." He gave her an evil grin. "Yet."

She was forced to chuckle. The boys were pretty gifted in the athletic department. It was only a matter of time before they could handle the big bads one on one.

Max wrapped her arm around Shelby's waist and helped her to the gurney. Zak was right there to help her. "She took a hard shot to the back."

The fighter nodded. "With the adrenaline pumping it wasn't bad, but now it feels like I'm gonna piss glass."

Zak nodded. "Roll onto your stomach. Let me take a look."

She groaned and did as she was told. He gently lifted her shirt up. There was tremendous bruising along the lower portion of her back. "How do your legs feel?" He asked, gingerly pressing here and there.

"A little tingly, to be honest." Shelby admitted. "I can walk, but it's like my legs are trying to fall asleep."

He nodded. "I thought so." He popped the chemical pack and placed it in a small cloth and set it on her back. "It's your lower lumbar. More precisely…" He pressed a little firmer, getting a hiss of discomfort from her. "Your L3 and L4 vertebrae. The swelling should go down in a day or two. I suggest a hot bath a nice massage from a sexy vampire." He said, smiling at Max.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Shelby said, turning to smile at the undead girl as well.

Rio looked at the boy. "You sound very knowledgeable."

"Dad's a Chiropractor. You pick up on a lot. I actually wanted to get into the field. Was gonna do that if football didn't pan out." Zak said as he turned his attention to Max. "You got a nasty cut here."

"Joy's of being a vampire." Max said, letting the boy clean the cut over her eye. "Don't worry about stitches. It'll be healed up by tomorrow."

For the next couple of hours, the group sat about, discussing the night's events.

Finally, they broke up and headed home. Shelby opted to spend the evening with Max. Zak, GK and Ride, to thank them for helping put the team back together, headed to Zak's house with Nikki.

Kat, Faith and Alexia piled into the Mercury. Tara and Rio drove back to the apartment in Tara's Nova.

Rite, as usual, stayed at the office, working on the footage for publication.

Kat stood at the stove mixing the batter needed for the waffles she had planned to make. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was just after eight in the morning. Her girls were still fast asleep. She knew Rio wouldn't be out of bed yet and Tara tended to like to stay in laying beside the woman. Her knee felt a lot better than it had last night. She still flexed it occasionally to work out any residual stiffness.

Flex quickly padded out of the bedroom and jumped up onto the counter, rubbing her head against Kat's hand.

"And good morning to you, too." She said, petting the feline. She turned and pulled a can of Fancy Feast out of the cupboard and popped the top. She set it down. "There you go, sweetie." She said, scratching the one-eyed cat's ears.

"Mrowr." Flex offered as she dug into her meal.

She then set the first huge bowl aside and began working with the second. She stopped when she heard the sound of a deep throaty rumble in her garage. She furrowed her brow. "Huh." She said, walking slowly to the door. "Sounds like an old school Hemi." She said to herself. She reached for the knob when a sharp knock sounded on the door. She started, then quickly pulled the door open…

…to see Xander standing there, a small intricately carved wooden box tucked under his arm. "Hey." He said with a tired smile.

Kat just stared at him. She was shocked to say the least. "What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping aside.

He entered and turned to look at her. "We need to talk." He said to her. "All of us."

"What's going on?" She asked him, closing the door.

"Same stuff, different day." He said, shrugging.

"That bad, huh?" She asked him. "Let me go and roust the team." She moved to the kitchen and pulled down a mug, pouring if full of fresh coffee. She handed it to him. "Here. You look like you could use this."

He took the mug and sat down on the sofa. "Thank you." He said happily. "The nectar of the gods, this."

"Some days a case could definitely be made for it." She said, staring at him. _This must be serious_.

Flex decided that Xander needed pestering. "Hey, you." He said, offering his hand to the cat. "Aww, look at that. You're a freak, just like the rest of us."  
The cat rubbed it's face along his hand.

He somehow found it comforting. Something that he was pretty certain he wasn't going to get much of over the next few days.


End file.
